Year zero
by Jafs
Summary: A compilation of my Post-Rebellion series
1. DISCONNECTION - The lie has a name

**Sadly, this site does not have a good way to organize and display volumes of a series.**

 **Recently, I received several visitors of my fanfic 'Visionary' and they dropped it on the very first chapters. I guess they found it using the '100k words' filter and did not get that they were reading a sequel.**

 **So I am starting this compilation of my series and hope that no more readers will get confused. Do not worry my old readers, I will still write in separate volumes too.**

 **UPDATE: Added 'Pages'.**

* * *

 **DISCONNECTION**

 _ **The one you love is happy and secure, but what is the price you pay for it?**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica and their characters.**

 **English translation from Portuguese by Jafs, proofreading by EllioneDHunter. We hope we squashed all the grammar issues.**

* * *

 **The lie has a name**

The Mitakihara school was a reference of the city's architecture and the ideal of its founders. With the conspicuous use of glasses to show how reality is: the world was built through numerous hands and you did not own it.

 _But now this world is constructed through a lie, made by only one person._

In the overpass that connects the school blocks, a girl contemplated a panoramic view of the city whilst thinking about it. Those who passed through there would not see anything other than that she was a student wearing the long-sleeved beige female uniform. It came with a big red bow at the collar and a black skirt plaid with white lines. Perhaps the only thing about her that could call attention would be her big blonde hair curls, surely the result of great care and skill with a flat iron.

However, Mami Tomoe knew she was not an ordinary person. She was a **Magical Girl** and had remembered that a few months ago and also knew why she forgot.

 _A lie._

Homura Akemi, in a moment of opportunity, put her hands on Madoka, the magical girl goddess that she had so much spoken about. After that, Mami only remembered being in this new world.

"Akemi-san... I want to understand." Mami sighed. Suddenly she realized that someone was watching her from below at the schoolyard. Their hair and eyes were pink, pigtails tied with red ribbons left no doubt: Madoka Kaname was there alone, sitting on a bench in a timid posture with her snack.

 _How long was she there looking? Does she... no. She does not know me. I don't know her. As it must be, for now._

Mami decided to return to the classroom to wait for the end of the class break.

Homura not only changed the world, but the memory of all people as well as their relationships. Mami was older and studying in another class, her unique relationship with their companions was the fact that they were magical girls. All this now 'does not exist'. It would be illogical to simply approach the others girls. It would only raise suspicions.

The only exception was Nagisa Momoe. As if they were destined, she eventually found the girl in a grocery store trying to buy a lot of cheese. Nagisa did not even have money! In fact, she had no home, family, or anything. At that time Mami had no memories and felt natural to adopt her. Everyone thought this was normal. No one questioned. All so very convenient. Easy. No doubt, as Homura planned.

Similarly, it must have happened to Kyouko, since she could see her always leaving school with Sayaka. Probably she was living with the blue-haired girl.

 _Divide and conquer._

Pondered Mami while biting her lips. Homura divided the magical girls in pairs. She is cold and calculating, and must have considered it as the best ploy to control the situation.

In the midst of all this, as a cruel irony, Madoka was alone. She heard from the gossip of colleagues, she was a transfer student who spent a few years in the Occident. She was insecure, but friendly with everyone. However, it seemed she could not make friends and has always been alone. The strangest thing was that even Homura, who has such an obsession with Madoka, did not have a close relationship with her.

 _I don't understand..._

The familiar sound of the classmates' conversations made Mami remember that she was close to her destination. Mami slightly smiled, maybe a small talk would help distract her from worries.

Then came a hit at the top of her head followed by a familiar sound of something breaking. Mami lost her balance and fell to her knees while trying to understand what was happening. A pulsating pain arose at the impact site, she put her hands on the head while watching the shards on the floor. Some of them are still bouncing, but she could already distinguish through the larger pieces what hit her. Mami was perplexed.

 _A cup? A cup hit my head?_

"Are you all right?" A voice made Mami's heart stop for a moment.

She looked at the direction of the voice's source and found the person she least liked to see. The violet eyes of Homura Akemi did not have any shred of concern, only indifference. Mami's golden eyes always sought to avoid them, but now having the opportunity to stare at them so closely, she noticed a difference. The old Homura look was cold, passive, now appears that it has no life at all.

 _Does she know?_ Mami's mind raced against time in search of a way out. As someone who struggled with demons, she knows very well that despairing would be fatal.

 _This is a test._

Relying on instincts, Mami saw no sense of Homura's approach. If the dark-haired girl knew something, she would not even be wasting her time with that act.

"I think so ..." Mami grabbed Homura's hand.

"That blow was very strong." Homura expressed as if she was sure. "I'd better take you to the infirmary." Homura continued as she helped Mami to rise.

"No need for that." Mami answered while students stared at the two from their seats, showing concerned faces through the glass. "It wasn't that serious."

"Look," Homura raised her eyebrows, "I am the nurse's aide in my class, and even if you not in the same room as me..." Homura put more pressure on Mami's hand. "... It still my responsibility to care for the health of everyone here."

Mami tightened her lips. She had little choice.

"You!"

Mami receded slightly at Homura's sudden shout that was being directed to someone else.

"M-me?" A bystander who was standing in the hallway watching the scene pointed the finger at himself.

"Go to the Principal's office and tell them to review the installation of these lamps. Explain that one has just dropped on the head of a student." Homura spoke with authority.

Mami saw the bystander nodding and leaving. Soon after, she looked at the ground where thin shards of a shattered lamp resembled a broken eggshell.

 _A light bulb? I was sure it was a cup._

"Could you follow me?" Homura gave a slight formal smile.

Mami put a hand on her head again, the pain seemed to be more intense. "Sure and thank you ... erm... sorry if I'm being rude, but what is your name?"

"Oh yes." Homura narrowed her eyes and partially opened her mouth, as if searching for words to put in. "My name is Shizuku Saitou."

"My name is Mami Tomoe. Nice to meet you Saitou-san."

 _Smart, but made a mistake now._

Mami felt that a burden had just left her body. Although she would take care to not confuse and end up pronouncing the real name of her dark-haired colleague, Mami now knew for sure that it was a test. Her instincts were right!

Homura may have been suspicious and decided to check on her or she even might be doing this for fun.

Fun...

 _Like in a game._

A game where a misstep is fatal: what punishment in which someone who owns the world can apply? However, if this was a game, there was a possibility to win.

Mami Tomoe glanced at Homura 'Shizuku Saitou' Akemi as the two went hand in hand toward the infirmary.

 _I must win this game. For me and Nagisa._

* * *

 **Next chapter: Devil's exam**


	2. Devil's exam

**Devil's exam**

The school's infirmary, as well as most of the rooms in the institution, consists of glass walls. However, the infirmary contained curtains that allow you to leave the space more privative. The moment Homura and Mami arrived, they were closed.

Homura hit the door twice, but no answer came from inside.

Mami sighed. "Saitou-san. It seems there's no one here. Maybe in another..."

Homura effortlessly opened the door. "You're right, there's no one."

"T-they left it unlocked?" Mami feigned surprise. _There must not be a single door in this world that is locked to Homura._

"See how incompetent people are in this world, with improperly installed lamps and unlocked doors? What else can happen? Hmm?" Homura said in a sarcastic tone unfamiliar to Mami.

Before Homura usurped the divine power of Madoka, she went through a lot. Mami remembered the stories that Homura told between the demon hunts. About time traveling in order to protect Madoka. Although she never judged that Homura was wrong about what she said, it was virtually impossible to empathize about the anguish she hid behind her cool personality.

 _Sorry Homura. I should have been your friend, tried to get closer._

It was only possible to see the extent of her despair when she became a witch. Probably it took a toll on Homura's psyche. Be taken by the Law of Cycles would be the only solution that remained, but...

"Tomoe-san?" Homura called from inside the infirmary to Mami, who was still in the hallway.

"I was waiting for whoever's in charge to return. I don't think that it's okay to enter without permission." Mami said as she passes her hand over her head. It seems that the pain subsided.

"If someone has the courage to rebuke us, I'll take the responsibility. Don't worry about it." Homura shook her head negatively seeking to strengthen the statement.

 _I know what I have to worry about._ Mami thought as she walked in. The infirmary was quite large, which further reinforced the emptiness of that space with only two people. All the glass that makes up the walls of the room were covered with a green curtain, except the left side where the cabinets were. Each cabinet contained vials of medicine and material for making bandages. Mami had even forgotten how to use them since the fateful day where she became magical girl, she never needed it.

In the back, there was a desk with a monitor and keyboard. There was not any evidence that someone had been there recently. A glass or a cup, a personal object over the desk or a chair out of place. On the right side of the infirmary had several curtains with the role of partitions for the beds.

Determined, and with ease, Homura went past Mami who had just entered and closed the door. Soon after she went to one of the partitions and collected the curtain, then pressed a button on the floor with her foot. A part of the floor retracted and a bed began to rise silently from the newly revealed trapdoor.

"Stay here and rest." Homura pointed to the bed while she pressed another button on the floor with her feet, causing the neighboring bed to rise.

"I think the break is already over. I wouldn't like to see you late... Saitou-san." Mami tried to cover that she almost forgot the name of the 'new' acquaintance.

"I can't leave you alone. You suffered a concussion in the head and that shouldn't be mocked." Homura continued, as she stared at Mami. "At the moment, you're my responsibility. Your health is of utmost importance."

 _Well... I tried._ Mami thought as she sat on the bed. It was clear that the only way to get rid of Homura would be through the 'battery of examinations'.

The bell rang.

"Speak of the devil..." Homura grinned.

"Yeah." Mami answered with a forced smile while watching Homura sat on the neighboring bed.

Homura may have changed, but some quirks still existed. While finished sitting down, Homura threw her long hair back with the help of one hand. In that moment, a glow drew the attention of Mami.

"Beautiful pair of earrings." Mami said while watching the little violet gem swinging next to Homura's left ear.

For a moment Homura froze, then she moved a hand in her hair to reveal the right ear.

"Oh... sorry, I thought it was a pair." Mami looked low, feeling the blunder she had committed.

"It was."

Mami looked back at Homura, curious.

Homura looked away, losing her gaze. "But I lost it."

Silence returned to reign in the infirmary, further accentuating the fact that there is no one but the two girls. While Mami observed the raven haired girl lost in her thoughts, she noticed something that was missing: her red ribbon, once tied in her hair. Homura once said to her and Kyouko, during a planning meeting for the next night hunt, that the ribbon belonged to Madoka and that she would one day return it.

"Is ninth grade too hard?" Homura broke silence again turning her gaze to Mami.

"I think not, although everyone is concerned with the tests to enter the high school... Hey! How'd you know I'm in the ninth grade?" Mami answered, trying to demonstrate how surprised she was about the deduction of her 'new' friend.

Homura raised her eyebrows. "You were close to the rooms of the ninth grade when I helped you. It seemed obvious."

"Oh yeah!" Mami smiled. "Although the rooms from eighth grade are not far away, right Saitou-san?"

Homura was with her eyes half closed and smiled slightly, Mami feel a chill go through the spine. With a soft, calm voice, Homura questioned. "Tomoe-san. So you know I'm from eighth grade?"

 _Damn! I was careless. She attacked with the same side of coin. I have to give a proper answer._

Mami kept her composure. "You asked about the ninth grade, wasn't? I assumed you would enter this grade next year."

Homura looked away down, mulling over the words that Mami had said. Then gently nodding in affirmation signal, Homura said. "Great insight. You're amazing Tomoe-senpai!"

"Oh no! I'm not all that." Mami held a sigh of relief.

"Let's talk about some other subject. Have any hobbies? Something outside school?" Homura tilted her head to the left side, shaking the earring.

 _She's more suspicious. I have to choose my words carefully and avoid mentioning anything about Nagisa._

Mami open a smile. "Yes Saitou-san. I have much interest in teas. I was even thinking of entering the school's garden club."

"Really? Are you thinking to cultivate herbs for tea?" Homura did not show much surprise in her voice.

Mami was more lively. "That's right. Some teas need fresh herbs to work. I would like to grow some in the large garden we have here in the school." _And at home too, but I better not mention it._

"Your tea should be good. I bet you invite many people to drink at your home." Homura crossed her legs and started to interlock her fingers together. Her questioning glance seemed to be able to see Mami's hope collapsing.

The smile on Mami's face disappeared. Homura seemed to be about to laugh. "...Or you drink alone? Tomoe-san."

 _Nagisa._

Her heart squeezed. Mami would never mention her. This would lead only to more questions, that she would fear to answer, increasing the suspicions. However, saying that she drinks alone would be a lie that Homura already knows, which also applies to family members. Saying that she invites school friends also would not work, Homura would interrogate them at the first chance. She was trapped!

 _That's what I'll do will be a long shot, but I will not give myself easily. It's all or nothing!_

Mami closed her eyes and smiled slightly. With a calm and serene tone, she made a proposal. "Saitou-san. Would you go to my house and try my tea?"

"Really?!" Homura, this time, seemed really surprised.

Mami raised her eyebrows. "Oh! You said yourself that my tea should be good. After school we could drink together. We might even become great friends."

"F-friends?" Homura babbled. "After school...I..can't. I can't Tomoe-san. Sorry."

"A pity. "Mami opened her eyes and saw that Homura is again staring at nothing. It even seemed that she was smaller, shrunken.

 _My instinct..._

If Mami was still a magical girl and alive, it was because of her and that raised the questions: Why, after so long, Homura was only talking to her now? Because she was more suspicious? Or maybe she does not have time to spare? Owning the world gives you rights, but also requires responsibilities.

 _...was right._

"How is your pain?" Homura recovered.

"Pain? Ah yes. It seems to have disappeared. Hehe." Mami smiled, more confident.

Homura left the bed and approached Mami, who didn't understand the intentions of the raven haired girl. Homura examined the top of Mami's head. "No bruise. I thought it had been more serious."

"How nice." Mami knew that the accelerated healing of magical girls was still working.

Homura withdrew a little from Mami. "No one appeared. I will report this to the office. They should take appropriate actions."

 _It's over?_ Mami was eager for the next words of Homura.

"I will also ask them to release you for today and tomorrow, that's Saturday. So you will have the weekend to rest. Wait here until I come back with an answer."

When Mami observed Homura walking towards the door she can barely contain her joy. She had won the game. It was possible that Homura return to question her in the future, but she would be better prepared.

Arriving near the door, Homura turned toward Mami. "Mami Tomoe, I remembered something just now. Before release, we will need to warn your parents about the incident."

Mami's hands closed tightly, nails almost tearing the skin. _Why are you being so cruel, Homura? This is too low..._

Homura noticed that the happy expression of Mami fell apart, yet she continued. "Would be nice if they could take you to a doctor, but it's their choice. Could you give me a telephone number to contact them?"

"You can't contact them. They...they..." Mami looked at the ground and gritted her teeth.

"Gone away?" Homura tilted her head to the side.

"Yes..." Mami remembered that day. The traffic accident. Kyuubey. The contract. The regret. The loneliness.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Homura kept a cold expression, staring Mami. "It was in an accident?"

Mami looked back to Homura with wide eyes. _She will really use this to test me?_ "Why do you ask Saitou-san?"

"Because I lost my parents that way." Homura said without hesitation.

Mami frowned. She knew that Homura had no contact with any relatives, as well as Kyouko and herself. However, Homura never talked about her family or any tragedy that has occurred. Just like the name 'Shizuku Saitou', she could be making up stories about it too. "Oh... I'm sorry too."

Homura looked down at her palms. "I couldn't do anything to save them. If I had a chance."

 _The contract. The regret._

Mami had her chance. When she signed up with Kyuubey that turned her into magical girl, she wanted to survive that accident. But she could have wished to save her entire family. She only learned about it when was too late.

The heart of Mami was beating so hard that she feared Homura could hear it. _If Homura think this will make me despair and give up, she is wrong._

"Saitou-san. I see that you're suffering, but think of the following: Your parents, wherever they are, would be happy that you are well" Mami spoke in a gentle way, holding the feelings that wanted to emerge and dominate her. "I... I survived the accident while my parents died. I miss them, but I know I should move on. They would have wished that for me."

"I'm impressed." Homura said in a tone of surprise. "Really impressed. Mami Tomoe."

"With what?" Mami asked, feeling her goose bumps warning that something was wrong.

"With you surviving a plane crash where there are no reports of survivors." Homura was now pure malice, from her voice to the smile that was plastered on her face. "Besides, you never boarded that flight."

Mami's mouth was open. Her eyes flashed endlessly confused by that statement. She lost her parents in a traffic accident. No?

"Saitou-san..."

"My name is Homura Akemi or you don't remember that yet, Mami Tomoe? Fufu." Homura came back to approach Mami.

Mami's hands were clutching the mattress where she sat, her eyes almost in tears. Her eyes strayed from Homura in the vain idea that it was enough to run away from her tormentor. Her face contorted in a mixture of fear and anger.

"You know what's the problem with memories?" Homura was in front of Mami. While playing with her hair with one finger, she continued. "It's difficult to discern fact from fiction."

Seeing that Mami turned away her face even more, Homura took on her chin and turned with force so that the two stayed eye to eye.

Mami's face was in tears, not repressing over what she felt, her teeth chattering. "You hurt me! So much!"

"Oh my! Then I must compensate, no? I had a commitment, but I think I can postpone it and accept your invitation to a tea. Fufu."

Homura realized that Mami had stopped breathing. Perhaps by surprise or maybe... "By the way, I have to check on how your relationship is with that witch."

 _Witch._

A slap on that devilish face was all Mami wanted at that moment, but she failed to raise either of her hands. Her body was paralyzed. The only thing she could do was watch that face get even closer to her and kiss her forehead.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Bye Nagisa-chan!"

"Bye Ayako-chan. See you tomorrow!"

In front of the school gate, the two girls separated. One went to her mother who was waiting to pick her up.

The other stayed. Her long white hair gently swayed in the afternoon's late breeze along with her pink dress with white polka dots. She wore a pair of chocolate brown shoes with pink bows and wearing a pantyhose of burgundy color. Her eyes, orange with a touch of yellow, watched the setting sun. Nagisa Momoe waited eagerly.

"Chocolate cupcake with mint. Hmmm..." Nagisa mumbled to herself. Today was another day of temptations. Her hunger was great and only Mami, the person she waited for, knew to quench it like no one else could.

"Bebe!"

The voice that came behind her made Nagisa's body froze. It was Mami voice, yes, but she would never call her this way so loudly and much less in school. Bebe was the pet name that Nagisa received from Mami when the two were in Homura's barrier. This was a memory that Homura made them forget when she recreated the universe.

"Bebe!" Mami put her hand on Nagisa's shoulder.

Nagisa turned and saw a smiling Mami with tenderness in her eyes. Mami was like she knew, but there was something wrong. Call her by the nickname once might have been a mistake, but twice...

"Why are you calling me Bebe?" Nagisa asked.

"Huh? Don't you like being called that?" Mami was confused by the question.

Nagisa was now certain that something was really wrong. Mami was well aware of what Homura had done. She was very careful to not reveal that she had recovered her memories and would not be acting this way.

"Don't call me Bebe! My name is Nagisa. NA. GI. SA." Nagisa crossed her arms and made a pout face.

"She's rebellious, no? Fufu."

A figure appeared behind Mami, as if it had come out of the shadow. Her dark, long straight hair and her violet eyes left little doubt who it was.

"It's true. I think she's at that age where it begins." Mami answered the question of Homura Akemi.

Nagisa felt a chill and an urge to run away, even knowing it was useless.

"Can you give me a minute alone with my dearest?" Mami smiled gently at Homura.

"Of Course. I will wait." Homura shook her head affirmatively.

Mami and Nagisa moved a few feet away from Homura. Mami then stooped down to the same height of Nagisa and whispered in a scolding tone. "Nagisa Momoe. I didn't teach you manners? You can't do that in front of strangers. What will they think?"

Nagisa looked down sadly. Homura must've changed Mami's memories again. The best she could do was keep pretending and find out what the new memories of Mami reserved.

"Who is she?" Nagisa stammered.

"A new friend. She is very interested in teas and I invited her for some at our house." Mami said.

Nagisa looked back at Mami. Her heart felt like it had stopped beating. All these months, they have struggled to not draw Homura's attention. Now she would be having tea with them. The situation was bizarre.

"I want you to behave. Hum? If you feel ashamed that I call you Bebe, I will stop ok?" Mami rubbed Nagisa's long hair.

"Ok... Sorry Mami. I love you." Nagisa gave a kiss on Mami's cheek.

Mami, now a bit embarrassed, rose. "Haha... I love you too. Come on." The two approached Homura, who was looking at the orange sky. The night was coming.

"I want to introduce my friend. Shizuku Saitou." Mami waved a hand toward Homura.

"Sa-saitou-san. My name is Nagisa Momoe." Nagisa bowed.

"Nagisa Momoe. Tomoe-senpai spoke so little about you. I'd love to know you better." Homura said as she flipped her hair back with her hand.

* * *

 **Next chapter:** **Memories in ruins**


	3. Memories in ruins

**Memories in ruins**

"Kyoooukoooo! Let's go! The sun is setting!"

A girl with long red hair that, even using a ponytail tied with a black bow, reached her waist. She was wearing the traditional uniform of Mitakihara school and was in front of a stand of fruits and vegetables. She was receiving a paper bag from the seller, containing the apples she had just bought, when she heard her name.

She turned in the direction whence came the voice and her red eyes found a blue haired girl who, unlike her, has a hair cut so short that barely reached her shoulders. This girl was wearing the same uniform and her face, with eyes of a sky blue color, showed impatience.

"Wait Sayaka. Just lemme finish negotiating with the nice man here." Kyouko, referring to the seller, grinned. It was good to flatter a little, for the apples were too expensive!

Sayaka approached Kyouko and pulled her by the arm. "Hurry up!"

"Tch..." Kyouko opened the bag she always carries to school and took the required money. "Hey man. Here." Kyouko throws the coins on the counter, some rolling out and fall through the floor, to the despair of the seller.

"Kyouko!" Sayaka was not happy with Kyouko's attitude.

"What? Didn't you ask me to come, huh?" Kyouko said while looking in the paper bag for the first apple she would eat.

"Can't you think about food when we're home? Now we'll have to run to get 'there' in time." Sayaka said while picking up the pace, beginning to run.

"I could if that 'there' wasn't theeeeere in the old part of the city!" Kyouko snapped as she tried to follow Sayaka, having difficulty because the extra weight she was carrying. "I hafta restore my energies, ya' know?"

Kyouko Sakura was living at Sayaka Miki's house since a few months ago and the two leave the school together. Sometimes they take a "detour" on the way home. Usually to the arcade or the mall, sometimes they eat something too. However today there was not a 'deviation' planned, but after school Sayaka invited her to go to a very special place. Now that Kyouko knows this place is in the old part of town, she was not so sure that it was 'special'.

"Hey, Sayaka. It's still a long way?" Kyouko was already on the fourth apple.

"No, I guess we are nearby." Sayaka was still leading.

"You guess?! You don't know where it is?" Kyouko's blood began to boil.

"Well... it could be not there anymore." The end of Sayaka's response was almost inaudible to Kyouko.

"Ah! So it's one of those amusement parks that move from town to town?" Kyouko began to calm down, imagining that a session of bumper cars with Sayaka could compensate the journey.

"No no. I'll show you when we get there." Sayaka looks back to get an idea of how Kyouko's mood was.

"'Get 'there'. Riiiiiight." Kyouko said in an unfriendly tone.

Kyouko had no more hopes. The old part of Mitakihara is famous for its stone buildings and masonry, different from glass and metal of the modern part. The only thing that might be interesting in this place would be an exquisite restaurant, but they had no money or clothes to get into one of them.

Sayaka suddenly stopped running, her face showed surprise and joy. "Found it!"

"Finally!" Kyouko stopped beside Sayaka. She was searching in the bag for the sixth apple with her hand while looking around for Sayaka's 'special' place.

Kyouko found that there was nothing special in those surroundings, except a large building that was in the middle of a courtyard overgrown with weeds. Its stone walls contained several stained glass windows, many of them broken. The entrance was a huge wooden door that stood on a tower in the center. What caught the attention of Kyouko was the strong foreign influence architecture, even more so because she felt a certain familiarity.

"Hey, Sayaka. The place you wanted to show is here?" Kyouko pointed to the seemingly abandoned building.

"Yes!" Sayaka answer with a big smile.

"Y-You're kidding right? This is a church!" Kyouko was wide-eyed, more surprise than anger.

"Well... it's...hehe" Sayaka puts hand behind her head and begins to itch while smiling. But her face changed suddenly, her eyes are wide as the girl's next to her and her smile disappears. She stares Kyouko and questions, "How did you know it's a church?"

Kyouko opened her mouth promptly to say 'It's obvious', but she hesitated. _Would it be obvious? Why was that the first thing that went through my head?_ At that moment she noticed Sayaka had an anxiety countenance. It seemed like the answer of that question was of paramount importance.

"I saw that it has a lot of stained glass. Churches has stained glass, right? So I deduced. Duh!" This was not the reason that the word church came first, but Kyouko did not want to look stupid.

Sayaka's face showed only sadness, that was not the answer she had hoped for. "You're right Kyouko. Well... what I want to show you is inside. Shall we?" Sayaka get into the courtyard overgrown with weeds, towards the door of the church.

Kyouko, with the same hand that had discarded the sixth apple that she had finished eating, pulls Sayaka arm. "Hey Sayaka!"

"What?!" Sayaka was already used to the impulsivity of Kyouko, but it still startles her sometimes.

Kyouko gave an inquisitive and penetrating gaze. "You're not in one of 'those moments'?"

One thing that always made Kyouko concerned was the fluctuation of Sayaka's humor. There are moments that Sayaka was happy and the two had a great time. In other moments, however, Sayaka was crying for nothing and was paranoid, fearing that someone was watching. Kyouko was afraid that, one day, Sayaka would even commit an act of madness.

"And if I say yes? Will you give up? After all this walking? I really wanted to show you what's inside." Sayaka said with determination.

"Give Up? Me? Haha! I just don't wanna carry a crying baby when we get back to home, huh?" Kyouko let Sayaka arm. She would not give up, especially when curiosity already spoke louder.

"Deal!" Sayaka raised her arm that Kyouko just dropped and clenched her fist.

"That's how you say it, girl!" Kyouko clenched her fist too and punched Sayaka's, signaling their agreement.

The two crossed the courtyard and reached the large wooden door. Sayaka tried to open the door, but failed.

"Damn!"

"What?" Sayaka turned her attention to Kyouko. She saw that Kyouko had taken another apple from the bag, which was now completely empty.

"I should have bought more." Kyouko crumpled the bag and threw on the floor.

"Hey!" Sayaka, with an angry expression, put her hands on her hips.

"C'mon! You won't come with the uptight now. This place is abandoned." Kyouko rolled her eyes.

"Okay okay! Help me to push the door. I think it's stuck." Sayaka returned to the door and put both hands on it.

"Right." Kyouko held the apple with her mouth and went to help Sayaka.

"On three." Sayaka said.

"Mmff!" Kyouko nodded.

"One. Two. THREE!"

The two pushed with all their might. The door moved a little, but not opened.

Kyouko was the first to stop. She took the apple from the mouth, but not before biting a good piece.

Sayaka stopped too. "What the hell! Doesn't open. Looks like there's something on the other side holding it."

Shaking her long red hair, Kyouko turned her head. She returned to observe the construction that the two are planning to invade.

"When was the last time you came here, Sayaka? It was before I went to live in your house?"

There was a brief pause before Sayaka's response. "Yup. It was."

"And at that time you managed to open the door?" Kyouko, seeing that Sayaka was slow to respond, bite another piece of apple.

"Yup. Sure..." Sayaka said as if reminded of something.

Without noticing it, Kyouko continued. "Look. I think we can try to get through one of these broken stained glass. We'll just have to be careful not to c..."

Kyouko was interrupted by the sound of an impact and wood breaking. Her eyes widened to see that Sayaka had not only opened, but knocked down the door! With a kick!

"WWHHHAAAATTT?! Where are you working out, girl?"

"I think this walk left my legs stronger. Hehe." Sayaka was scratching her head.

After recovering from the surprise, Kyouko discovered what was blocking the door: inside the building was also taken by weeds and had numerous debris and wooden planks on the floor too.

"Let's go Kyouko! I want to take you down the aisle." Sayaka entered, walking over the fallen door.

"So this is it! You want to marry me." Kyouko, speaking in jest, came too.

"Hahaha. Only if you wash the dishes every day." Sayaka said.

"Keep dreaming."

The altar that Sayaka mentioned was a wooden platform that was just on the other side of a large hall, in relation to the door through which they entered.

"Be careful not to stumble." Sayaka was pointing to any type of debris that was on the floor.

The two came up a flight of stairs that led to the platform. The steps were made of simple wooden boards.

"Hmmm...Sayaka. Are these stairs safe? "Kyouko stopped following Sayaka before the two began to go up.

"Didn't I say I came here? Are you scared?" Sayaka peeked at Kyouko with a confident look, smiling.

Without seeking to answer the question, Kyouko went first.

When the two reached the platform. Kyouko took the opportunity to observe the hall where they were, as she finished her apple. The ceiling was high and made of stone. The walls were practically composed only of stained glass of all sizes. Many of them were broken, but watching those that were whole, one could bet they were very beautiful. The orange light of the setting sun gave the final touch, bringing heat to a place so cold and empty. However, a dark curtain was coming down on that environment. In a minute or two, orange tones would be replaced by the night pitch.

Sayaka watched the reactions of Kyouko. Ironically, she had to thank Homura to have recreated the world so perfectly, including the church where they were. Sayaka saw her friend finished eating the apple, her nibbling lips with a canine tooth showing.

"This is the place. What do you think?" Sayaka joined hands in the form of prayer, seeking contain a stir.

"Yeah... It's kinda beautiful here, but it seems be boring too." Kyouko threw the apple toward the stairs.

Sayaka watched the apple bouncing step by step down to the floor. "And you don't feel anything?"

"Like what? Spirits? Buuuu!" Kyouko grimaced. Seeing that Sayaka did not respond to the joke, she continued. "I feel nothing."

Sayaka was crestfallen. "What if I tell you this..."

The dark curtain came down.

"...was your father's church?"

Kyouko's face froze, except a vein on her forehead that had just jumped out. She took a deep breath and answered. "If this was to be a joke... Tch..." Kyouko paused for a moment and let her teeth bare themselves. She breathed deep once again. "My father was an atheist."

"Sorry." Sayaka still head down, said in a low, mournful tone.

Kyouko smiled again. "Hey. Hey... Remember what we agreed?"

"Sorry." Sayaka yet answered quietly, but was not so mournful.

The dark curtain was about to reach the platform.

"Look." Kyouko reached into a pocket of her uniform. "You did a big job in bringing me here. So I think I should reward my dear cousin."

Even with head down, Sayaka noticed that Kyouko had removed an apple from her pocket and was offering it to her. "Kyouko? Do You..."

"I was bargaining there. Get it? You didn't let me finish. So I had to compensate for the expense." Kyouko winked.

Furiously, Sayaka slapped the apple, it flew and got lost in the weeds and debris on the floor.

Kyouko advanced with anger toward Sayaka and shook her. "What the fuck did you have in your head, huh? You know I... I..." The shake stopped. Kyouko's eyes began to move from side to side, as if looking for something.

Noting that Kyouko had gone from anger to confusion, Sayaka returned to raise her head. "Kyouko?"

Kyouko released Sayaka and started to walk away. "Wait... wait ... um... this already happened?"

Not letting her get away more, Sayaka hugged her. "Kyouko! Do you remember?"

The curtain reached the two girls. For a moment, the darkness saved them from the surrounding lies. Only their feelings were still there.

"Sayaka." Kyouko speaks very softly.

"Yes..." Sayaka at that time could not discern from who these heartbeats belonged.

"Why am I still wearing that stupid uniform?" Kyouko returned the embrace of Sayaka.

Tears of joy began to slide on the surface of Sayaka. _Yeah... I was unable to meet the deal._

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Bwahaha! I knew it! I knew that girl was completely out of her mind! Hahaha! But this? Hahaha! It's ridiculous!" Kyouko was looking at the moon rising in the sky. A moon that had been literally cut in half!

The two were walking by Mitakihara streets, returning home. Sayaka's mother must have been furious, but that was one of the minor concerns.

"Do you think she is insane?" Sayaka had already informed Kyouko of what Homura Akemi had done.

"Of course! The silent ones are the most dangerous." Kyouko still looking at the moon. "When we hunted demons, she only opened her mouth to speak about that Madoka. Remember?"

Kyouko saw that her bluenette friend frowned.

"Yeah. Now I know that she exists..." Kyouko waited Sayaka for some response, but without success. "Hey. Have you gotten any news of Mami?"

Now Kyouko had obtained a reaction: Sayaka's eyes widened and lowered her head a little.

Kyouko stopped walking. "Sayaaaka. What happened?"

Sayaka stopped too. "I want to talk about it another time."

"That time is now." Kyouko's body was completely tense.

Sayaka took a deep breath before speaking. "Today, after the end of class. You know when you were at the candy vending machine? It was then that I saw..." Sayaka was concerned about what the next words would mean to Kyouko. "...Mami-san along with Homura Akemi."

"Yeah. And...?" Kyouko continued listening.

"Well... I bet she was distracted with Mami-san and then I took a chance and brought you to the church. The rest you know." Sayaka smiled at Kyouko.

Kyouko started closing her fists. "Do you really think that demented girl will do something with Mami?"

Sayaka was sweating cold. If Kyouko went after Mami, she could put everything in jeopardy. "She'll be fine. At most, she'll be lobotomized."

"LoboWHAT?!"

Sayaka gave a little jump with Kyouko's reaction. She looked around to see if that scene had not called anyone's attention. Fortunately, it was not the case.

"Calm down Kyouko. It was just a way of speaking. Hehe. What I mean is that, at most, Mami-san's memories will be changed again. "

"And that's not BAD?" The frenzy of Kyouko continued.

"Yeah, but it's reversible. As you can attest." Sayaka gave the biggest smile she could to reduce the tension.

Gradually, Kyouko relaxed her stance.

"Let's go home. Ok? We need to rest and eat." Sayaka winked to finish the sentence.

"Heh. It would be good..." She was calmer, but Kyouko has not shown much sympathy with the suggestion of Sayaka.

The two returned to walk side by side. They barely passed a block when Kyouko asked. "How many times has my memory has been changed?"

Sayaka, surprised by the question, took a while to formulate a response. "This is the first time you recovered your memories."

"Really?"

"Yup. So I'll have to teach you everything I know, so you don't get caught by that traitor. Right?" Sayaka shoved Kyouko and broke into a run. "ROOKIE!"

"ROOKIE?! Get back here! I'll show you who's the rookie!" Kyouko subsequently pursued Sayaka.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Despite the odds, Sayaka was happy. For the first time she had managed to recover the memory of her friend. She hoped one day to achieve the same feat with Madoka.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Mami Tomoe observed the moon through the window of her apartment. Despite being cut in half, it shone majestically. "You don't really want to me to call a cab, Saitou-san?"

"There's no need. I can take care of myself." Homura gave a simple smile as the two were heading to the exit door.

It was time to Homura leave, after an evening of tea and cookies in Mami's apartment. The visitor was already out while the host had been taking care of the door.

"What did you think about the teas that I prepared?" Mami asked with a serene voice.

"They were excellent. Especially the black one." Homura answered promptly.

Mami was a little flushed. "Black tea? Huhu. I think I just prepared it with more affection for being my favorite."

"Certainly." Homura said, closing her eyes.

Turning her head, Mami said. "Nagisa!"

Homura's eyes opened again. The few traces of sympathy that she was presenting were gone.

Soon a silver lock of hair appeared, claiming that someone was behind Mami. A small hand grasped the right side of her uniform and then, tentatively, the face of a girl with orange eyes appeared.

"Nagisa. I want you to say goodbye to Saitou-san." Mami lovingly moved Nagisa's fringe to the side.

Nagisa did not direct her gaze to Homura. "Bye... Saitou-san." Saying quietly.

"She always this shy?" Homura asked without taking her eyes off Nagisa.

"Huhu. No no. She's quite playful. I think she was surprised a bit. That's all." At that moment, Mami felt that Nagisa's hand had tightened around her uniform.

"Yeah... I'm scary sometimes. Fufu." Homura looked back at Mami.

"Now! Now! Come on! You're always welcome here." Mami put her hand on her chest. "Come visit me more often. She'll get used to you. Then you'll know how troublesome she can be sometimes. Huhu."

"Fufu. I can imagine. "Homura flipped her hair back. "Tomoe-senpai, Momoe-san. Thanks for the tea and good night."

Homura began to walk toward the stairs that led to the exit of the building.

"Good night Saitou-san. Take care." Mami spoke before closing the door.

Homura was already on the street when she began to grumble.

"Waste of time."

The night was not as profitable as expected for Homura. The fear expressed by Nagisa was clearly suspicious. However, consciously or not, Nagisa just messed with the protective instincts of Mami. The blonde took the reins in every conversation and Homura was unable to get any relevant information regarding the little girl.

Homura stared at the top of her left hand as a violet gem, in the form of a diamond, arose.

"Smart little witch..."

Sayaka was synonymous of problems, but Homura knew that girl very well. Nagisa was just the opposite: she had not bothered but little was known about her past. She was an unpredictable and dangerous variable in her world, especially now that Homura found out that Mami had recovered her memories.

"...but if my theory is right..."

Homura would not take any risks. She would protect Madoka from any possibilities.

In the dead of the night, no one was around to hear the sound of two claps.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Contrast**


	4. Contrast

**Contrast**

"Wake uuuup!" Sayaka kicked the mattress that was on the floor of her bedroom.

Wearing red pajamas, Kyouko was asleep. "Hmmm... Mami... let me sleep a little longer... mmm" She did not open her eyes.

Sayaka, at hearing Mami's name, had an idea. "Huhu~! What a pity~. I just prepared an apple pie~. It's still warm~."

"Pie?!" Kyouko rose in a jump. However, whom she saw was not Mami but a girl with blue eyes and hair, with a sarcastic smile. She was already dressed in her school uniform.

"Oh... yeah. I'm in the world of that nutty." Kyouko said as she returned to lie down.

Sayaka held Kyouko's arm before she lay her head on the mattress. "Noooooo! Today we have class, you know?"

Kyouko rolled her eyes. "Oooh, I can't believe it! I hafta go to school! And on Saturday?! Can't I cut it?"

"You can't or she will suspect something." Sayaka said.

"Tch..." Kyouko started pulling the arm that Sayaka was holding. "Yeah okay. You can lemme go."

Sayaka hesitated for a moment before releasing it.

Kyouko fell and rolled on the mattress to reach the ground. Then stood up and shook her head to throw her ponytail back. "What a bore."

"Look. I even let you sleep a little more while I get changed." Sayaka said as she watched Kyouko, apparently looking for something.

"Um. Thanks. Where is my survival kit..." Kyouko went toward the bed table. Sayaka's room was typical of a middle-class girl: curtains and wallpaper of pink color, a dresser, a closet, a desk for her computer. What could attract some attention were the stuffed animals: aquatic creatures such as fish and octopus, and a frog with a crown, who was patiently awaiting the kiss of a princess.

Kyouko approached the bed table and saw the frames that was on it. They contained pictures of her with Sayaka, but were photos of 'another Kyouko' in which she had only fading memories.

"Right there!" Kyouko grabbed a box of Pocky brand candy sticks in the drawer.

If there was something that Kyouko and the 'other Kyouko' had in common was the taste! The sticks made of sweet biscuit, with one half covered with a layer of chocolate were the best thing that was made on the face of Ear...

"Shit!" Kyouko dropped the box, letting it fall to the ground.

"Kyouko?" Sayaka was surprised by the sudden reaction of Kyouko.

Kyouko ignored the question, staring at her left hand, more specifically to the base of her middle finger. There was a ring with runes inscribed on it. "Shit! Shit! Holy shit!"

Focusing her attention on that ring, Kyouko soon saw a bright red light appears just above it. Then a gem materialized and gently landed on the palm of the hand.

The jewel has the shape and size of an egg. The base and adornments were golden and involved a gem of bright red color, but with some dark lines in it that looked like dirt floating in a liquid. A weak red light illuminated the room.

"Your soul gem!" Sayaka said, realizing that she had forgotten something important.

Kyouko breathed, relieved but confused. "It's clean, but how is it possible? I didn't purify it all this time..." The red eyes that stared the jewelry turned toward Sayaka. "You know something?"

"I didn't even think about it." Sayaka's vision kept alternating between Kyouko and the soul gem on her hand.

"Jeez, didn't you check yours?" Incredulous, Kyouko asked.

Sayaka lowered her head and pressed her lips. "Well... I don't have one."

"Is that so? Oh. I forgot you were taken away."

Sayaka just nodded.

Kyouko focused and made the jewelry disappear. Then she took the Pocky box that was on the floor. "One less headache. It seems that this nutty did something good after all. Heh."

That statement made Sayaka lift her head, she did not like it one bit to hear that and was determined to change the subject of conversation. "Do you remember how to act?" She could barely contain her tone of anger.

Kyouko opened the box and took out a candy stick with her mouth. "Mmmm... 'I must not draw attention', 'I must not talk to Madoka', 'I must not talk to Mami', 'I must not use magic nor telepathy' and I must be an ordinary little girl who goes to school every day."

"That last part I don't remember talking about, but right on the spot, 'cousin'. Hehe." Sayaka gave a sarcastic smile.

Kyouko raised her eyebrows, she did not realize that she had swallowed the candy stick. "It's true that I am your cousin?!"

"A distant cousin." Sayaka said. "Don't worry about that because at school you've called me by my name."

"Heh... besides fucking over my memory, this girl also teases me..." Kyouko closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You still remember something that little devil put in your head?" Sayaka asked in a serious tone.

"'Devil'? What a nice nickname." Forcing her eyes, grimacing, Kyouko tried to remember. "Hmmm... My family lived in the city of Kazamino."

"Yeah. Anything else?"

"Hmm. My head is a mess, but..." Kyouko opened her eyes, but did not look towards Sayaka. "...I'm an orphan. Right?"

There was a brief silence before Sayaka respond. "Yes. That's why you're with us. My mother has your custody for now."

Kyouko looked down. "And how... did they die?"

Sayaka opened her mouth a few times, but was unable to say something. She was still looking for the words.

"Speak!"

"It was a fire." Sayaka began. "They were sleeping. 'You' said you only escaped because you had run away from home to enjoy the night."

Kyouko not outlined any reaction.

Sayaka then continued. "'You' were sorry. You said that if you had not fled, maybe you could..."

"Stupid girl."

Sayaka was so surprised by the interruption of Kyouko that she forgot to close the mouth.

Lifting her head, Kyouko was smiling broadly. "Well. Let's go, right? Where is my uniform?"

"T-there." In a reflex, Sayaka pointed for the clothing that was on the chair in front of the dressing table.

Kyouko went toward the chair and first thing she did was to put the Pocky box in the uniform pocket. "It's good to be prepared for everything." Then she began to remove her pajama shirt, revealing the sinuous shapes of an athletic belly.

"Ah..um.."

Kyouko stopped what she was doing and looked for a Sayaka who was all red and with a hand on her mouth. That made her drop the shirt, hiding her body again. "Oh yeah. I forgot..."

Sayaka looked away and said shyly. "The bathroom is in the corridor, first door on your right."

As she listened the explanation, Kyouko took the uniform and headed toward the door. Before leaving, she turned toward Sayaka. "I'm guessing it will be fun to share this room with you. Senpai."

Sayaka would have laughed with the situation, but other concerns were occupying her mind.

 _Homura was with Mami yesterday, perhaps with Nagisa too. I hope the two are doing well._

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Uuuh. Nagiisa~."

A calling. Someone swinging. It was a new day for Nagisa. The first thing she sees when opening the eyes is a blonde wearing a yellow pajama with floral theme, with a smile that seemed to be able to light the enviroment more than the daylight. "Mmmm... Good morning, Mami."

"Good day. Huhu." Mami sought to stop laughing with the help of her hand.

Rubbing her eyes, Nagisa surprised with the reaction of Mami. "What?"

"Ah! Nothing. Just that.. Huhu. I think you slept awkwardly." After recovering her composure, Mami was leaving the room. "As you get dressed, I'll make the breakfast."

Nagisa just shook her head in agreement, not understanding what Mami meant by that. She was not feeling any pain or stiffness in her neck. Just feeling a bit light headed.

Getting out of bed, Nagisa headed toward the bathroom. She needed to wash her face to wake up definitely. Along the way, she sniffed a parmesan cheese smell in the air. She did not understand why she was sure that it was parmesan cheese, but she was.

Getting to the bathroom, the first thing she did was see in the mirror. She opened and closed her eyes several times to make sure it was the reflection of herself. Now she understood what Mami said, she looked awful! Her long white hair was full of frizzes. There was much rheum by her eyes and a dry drool stain on the corner of her mouth.

Nagisa vigorously wash her face. When she finished, she concluded that she already seemed more human and smiled. However, there was still much work to be done. She picked up the hairbrush in the sink counter and brushed hard. Only stopped when her arm began to complain of fatigue. Yet still there were two strands of unruly hair that refused to stay in place.

"Uh-huh!" An idea came and she ran back to her room. Digging through the drawer, guided by her memories, she found two yellow scrunchies. With agility, she put one on each rebellious strand. If she could not solve a problem, at least could leave it cute!

"Nagiisa~!" Mami called.

"I'm already comiing!" Nagisa pressed her cheeks with both hands and pouted. Now all that remained was the dress. The closet of her room did not have as much variety as Mami's, since she has not been living here a long time. Still, it was difficult to choose from the polka dots gowns, her favorite model. However, perhaps because of some inspiration, she soon decided what to wear.

Mami already was in her school uniform and had prepared the table, which was a triangle shape and made of glass. It was also low, requiring a person to sit on the floor to use it properly. Mami had numerous pillows to make this more comfortable.

The room had large windows, which could have a panoramic view of modern part of town. Mami was watching the city slowly waking up when she heard footsteps on the wooden floor.

Nagisa came into the room wearing a yellow dress with black polka dots.

"Huhaha." Mami this time could not help herself.

"Huh? Not good?" Nagisa's hand to one of the scrunchies that held her hair.

"Haha. That's not it." Mami shook her head, "It's this dress... don't know why it came into my head. Sorry... haha!"

Nagisa looked at the dress and turned red with embarrassment.

"Just that it makes you look like a piece of cheese. It's stupid of me. Sorry, sorry." Mami gestured with her hand as 'don't worry'.

Nagisa snapped. "Gaah! Gaaaaaaah! What if someone thought the same in school? Why do I have this dreeeeessss?"

Mami put both hands on her face. "Forgive me. This dress is beautiful. I'm just feeling strange today. I'm not measuring my words."

"I'll never wear this dress anymore." Nagisa, sullen, began to turn with the intention of returning to her room.

"Wait!" Mami reached out toward Nagisa. "First, we'll eat together. After that, you look for another dress. Okay?"

Nagisa wanted to take that dress off as soon as possible, but her stomach was already complaining. She did not speak or gesture, just sat in one of the pillows next to the table.

The two began to eat in silence. Mami, unable to support that environment, broke it. "Nagisa. You know what happened to the cookies that were in the pot?"

"No." Nagisa said as she bit a piece of toast with grape jelly. She was still brooding about the dress.

"I swear we had a full pot. But when I entered the kitchen..." Mami gave smile. "Today is Saturday, so let's go to the market in the afternoon. I will buy cookies and ingredients for a cake. Hum? How about it?"

"Cool." Nagisa smiled. She recognized how Mami was trying to please her. It was then that she remembered something.

"It's parmesan?" Nagisa pointed to a plate with cheese cubes.

"Oh? No no. It's provolone." Mami took the plate and offered to Nagisa. "You want some?"

"Ah. Of course." Nagisa took one of the cubes.

Before she put it in her mouth, Nagisa sniffed that small cube to be sure. It really was not the same scent. She closed her eyes. Tasting, soon recognized the strong flavor of _provolone piccante_. Her mother liked the _dolce_ variant, it combined better with desserts. When making a cheesecake, her favorite dessert, she always used ricotta because it is lighter. Her mother wanted a cheesecake so much when she was in the hospital...

"BEBE!"

Nagisa opened her eyes, startled by the cry of Mami. She saw that Mami had arisen. She was pale and wide-eyed.

Trembling, Mami pointed to Nagisa. "B-bebe. Y-your face... ah...your e-eyes. AH!"

Nagisa did not know, but she had undergone a transformation. The skin of her face had become pure white, except her cheeks that had a yellow circle each. Her mouth was bigger, lips purple. Her eyes were a true rainbow: one of the sclera was red, the other blue, and the irises were half yellow and half blue.

"Rawr? Whawr..." Nagisa covered her own mouth with her hand. Her voice was not of a girl, but guttural like the monsters' from horror films.

If that voice did not scare Mami more, the discovery of not only Nagisa's lips, but also the entirety of the mouth was purple inside, including the tongue. And there lay a maw of large sharp teeths, like a shark.

"Kyyaaaahh! Bebe!" Mami hid her face. It was a nightmare, there was no other possibility. She had to wake up.

However, she did not.

The shock had passed and curiosity returned to overcome fear. Mami looked to Nagisa with corner of the eye.

"Awr... huuuwr?! Haaawr!" Nagisa had pulled her huge purple tongue out of her mouth with one hand. She was in shock. Her eyes literally whirling!

 _Bebe?_

Mami realized. Why that name? Why was she calling Nagisa so?

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"She found out!" Mami was on all fours, feeling completely defeated.

"Mamiii. It's okay. We're okay." Nagisa, with her appearance returned to normal, tried to bring comfort.

"No. It's Over."

The two had just recovered their memories. The last thing Mami remembered was being in the infirmary with Homura.

Mami shook her head, tears hit the ground. "She came here, no?"

Nagisa knelt and embraced Mami as best as she could. "Yeah. She messed with our memories, but..." She felt Mami's sobs "...We've recovered. It passed."

Mami pulled away from the hug. "Don't you understand?" And sat on the floor. "She'll be back, now that she knows."

"Mami..." Nagisa had no words. She knew it was true what Mami was saying. Homura Akemi, from now on, would pursue them frequently.

Mami hugged her knees, her gaze was lost. "I followed your advice. You said we only need to wait. Kaname-san would recover her powers and end this."

Feeling guilty, Nagisa lowered her head. "I know it hasn't happened yet, but it's true."

There was a brief silence.

"I did nothing." A new pair of tears trickled down the face of Mami. "Absolutely nothing, and yet she hurt me." She got up and went to the table to pick up a napkin to wipe away the tears and blow her nose. "But if she's a monster now, it's because of me."

"Mami?" Nagisa was perplexed by the statement.

"It's my fault." Mami was convinced.

"No!"

"Yes! I should've been a true friend." Mami took a nostalgic smile. "You know, Bebe. When I met Akemi-san, I was the only one who believed what she was saying. Madoka... Witches... Kyouko and Miki-san always thought she was strange and poorly remembered what she spoke."

Mami looked to the damp napkin that was in her hand and crushed it. Her smile gone. "But then I realized. I didn't believe her because I wanted her to be our friend. I believed her because it was 'convenient'."

Nagisa closed her eyes and shook her head. "You couldn't know that Madoka existed. It's not fair to blame yourself!"

Mami pondered for a moment. "Maybe. But now I know. I must redeem myself." Then she looked at Nagisa. "I'll talk to Akemi-san."

Nagisa's eyes widened. She grabbed the uniform of Mami and began to pull it again and again. "Don't! Mami! She won't listen to you!"

"No need to hide anymore. I have to show to her that we aren't enemies. So maybe she'll leave us alone." Mami smiled and rubbed Nagisa's head. "If I fail... she'll only mess with my memories again."

"She can do worse. She can..." The voice of Nagisa was almost as crying. She buried her face in Mami's body.

Mami felt that her clothes were getting wet.

"I don't want to lose you too." Nagisa revealed her face with tears.

Mami dropped the napkin. During that statement, Nagisa, for a moment, had her white face with multicolored eyes.

"Nagisa..." Mami let Nagisa again hid her face on her. "You won't lose me. I know that Akemi-san has some consideration."

Mami remembered that fight with Homura when the raven-haired girl threatened Bebe. There was a moment where the girl saw she could kill her, but still did not.

Nagisa let Mami go. "You won't change your mind..."

"I'll take precautions. It will be something planned. I'm not stupid." Mami's statements were not only to ensure Nagisa as herself too.

Nagisa nodded, still very sad.

Mami looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "We'll be late for school. We have to go or Akemi-san may suspect."

Nagisa remained silent.

"We can talk more about this when return, huh?"

Nagisa replied this time. "No. You're right. It won't continue like before."

Mami held both hands of Nagisa. "Bebe. I will fight for us to be happy. I promise you."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The Mitakihara channel is a popular place where many families spend their time together. That sunny Saturday afternoon would be no different.

Next to the channel, the ground was composed of sand. Some would even venture to say that this was a 'beach'.

A girl of pink hair, who was still in school uniform, drew in the sand with a stick while a boy of about three years old was sitting beside her, watching.

Madoka Kaname had finished her work of art: a stickman wearing glasses. "Hey Takkun. Who is this person?

The boy picked up a handful of sand and threw up with joy. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Madoka shielded her eyes. "Ouch! Wehihi. Don't throw it like that." Then she returned to draw in the sand. "Yes it's our father. I'll draw the whole family."

The boy got up and knocked on his pants to take off the sand. "I'll help."

Madoka was distracted with the drawing. "Uh-huh. You only need a stick."

Could not be any stick. It could not be too thin or too thick. It had to be one like his sister was using. He looked around, but there was none.

During his search, something called the child's attention. There was a girl sitting on the grass embankment, which was the border between the sand line and the boardwalk. She was wearing a dark dress and watched them both with a smile.

Drawn to this curious figure, the boy ran toward her.

Noticing the boy coming toward her, the girl stopped smiling. She stood up with an air of surprise.

He stopped near her and now he could see with more detail. Her eyes were violet color and had long black hair. The dress had a daring neckline. The back was completely exposed to below the waist. The dress ended in a tail made of dark bird feathers, the inside of the tail had purple tones. The gloves that she also wore were black and long, covering almost the whole arm. She wore sneakers and wearing pantyhose with diamond theme that came up to her thighs.

The boy did not care about her appearance, which would have drawn the attention of anyone who passed by. "Hi!"

As if to answer for the greeting, a pair of wings rose from back of the girl. They were not like the wings of a bird: it was more a white frame with long dark feathers hung side by side. It seemed to be a cosplay.

"OOOOHHHH!" The boy's eye widened. "Angel!"

Incredulous, the girl brought the tip of one of her fingers to her own chin and smiled again. "Angel? Fufu. You're mistaken Tatsuya Kaname. I'm just the opposite."

The girl stretched her other arm and picked up a tomato in the air that was flying toward her.

"OOOOHHHH!" Tatsuya clapped.

"Be sure to eat the tomatoes in your meals, Tatsuya. They are good for your health." The girl bent down and offered a tomato.

It was a very big tomato. Tatsuya tried to put it in his mouth to bite, but could not.

"Fufu. Now go back to your sister. I don't want to see her worried." The smile has opened up even more. The girl's eyes sparkled.

"Ok." Tatsuya did not know if he should keep looking at her or to the tomato.

The girl said nothing more. Raised, turned and jumped. Contrary to their appearance, those wings really allowed her to fly.

"OOOOHHHH!" Tatsuya was amazed to witness that.

"Tat. Su. Ya. Kaname!"

He looked back and saw his sister coming.

"I can't take my eyes off you for a second!" Madoka put her hands on her hips. She was trying to impose a reprovingly tone, but without much success.

"Look." Tatsuya showed the tomato.

"Uh? What a huuuge tomato!" Madoka gaped. "Where did you get this, Takkun?"

"Angel!" Tatsuya pointed to the sky, in the direction where the girl had gone.

Madoka looked at the direction pointed by Tatsuya.

"Angel! Angel!" Tatsuya jumped excited.

Madoka shook her head, smiling. "Wehihi. An angel giving a tomato. Such an imagination."

Tatsuya did not give care about the discredit of Madoka. His interest now was that big tomato.

"Let's show this to Dad. He will be jealous when you show that you have one bigger than we have at home."

"Hehehtschh." Tatsuya laughed with his tongue between his teeth.

Madoka took the brother in her arms with difficulty, he was getting very heavy, and then set off in search of her father on that happy day for the families of Mitakihara.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Informal invitation**


	5. Informal invitation

**Informal invitation**

Sunday. Paris. Night.

With 324 meters of height, the Eiffel Tower receives hundreds of visitors every day, but not like this one.

Balancing on the edge of the tower, Homura Akemi was waiting. The deafening wind was flapping violently in her hair, dress and dark wings. However, it was not able to get her off of her post.

Gradually they began to emerge. It first appeared in the air like a hologram, strange images that looked like the snowing of a television. It was known by the magical girls as miasma. From the miasma, materialized men wearing white robes covering the whole body. On their faces was only possible to distinguish the mouth, the rest was covered by the miasma. They came in many sizes, some were the same size of a person, others were bigger than buildings.

 _Demons._

Homura knew very well what she was witnessing. These creatures are one of the legacies of Madoka's fatidic wish. They replaced the witches as human's curse representatives. Parasites of emotions, they haunt and consume every value that humans have for life.

To be able to see and hurt them, were task of magical girls to hunt them every night. Compared with a witch, a demon was much weaker. But they were very dangerous because they attacked in bands. The demons used lasers from the tip of their fingers as weapons. A careless girl could be burned and cut into many pieces by bursts coming from all directions in an instant. Teamwork was essential and being thankful, for having survived another night, a norm.

But that is the past.

Homura extended her left hand and, after a violet glow, she was holding a black bow. With her right hand, she pulled the bow and an energy arrow appeared ready to be fired. Violet energy sparks leaving the arrow lit Homura's face.

By pointing the bow, not towards the demons that were below but to the sky. When she released the arrow, it flew so high that she could not distinguish its shine with the stars. Until a light explosion occurred and purple lines crossed the sky in all directions, forming an abstract drawing of a spider web.

From these lines started falling energy arrows. They persecuted and destroyed all the demons, wherever they were, without causing any damage to the city. They had no chance of reaction.

Precise. Lethal. Perfect.

The drawing was gradually disappearing in the sky as well as the bow in hand of Homura. She jumped from the tower and flew toward the ground. Unfortunately, the longest part of work would start now.

Homura flew at hyper speed through the streets of Paris, but left no vacuum, for at that moment she was immaterial. She was able to go through people and objects without any disorder and without anyone noticing. The goal was to collect the grief cubes that demons left behind. If they were not collected, demons would reborn from those cubes.

Where Homura passed, the nearby cubes vibrated and disintegrated. They leave a dark smoke that spiraled toward the top of her left hand and then was absorbed.

It was a boring job, but necessary to protect the world where Madoka exists. This weekend was very exhausting for Homura, because she had to make up for the lost time with Mami.

"Huh?"

Defying all laws of inertia, Homura stopped suddenly. She felt a growing grief nearby. New demons came or...

Homura approached an apartment window. She could hear the muffled sound of a cry. She saw through the window a dark room with a girl in a bed.

That was the origin of the grief. Could be a heartbroken story. Loss of a loved one or perhaps even of a pet. The cause was no matter but who that was suffering.

Homura could feel the magic of the magical girl who was crying in bed. Once this girl had sealed her fate when making the contract with Kyuubey, she would be fighting against demons until death or being taken by the Law of Cycles.

But that is the past.

Homura land her left hand on the window and focused. Again, black smoke began to emerge, but now from a ring that the girl on bed was wearing. Little by little, the smoke went through the glass and was absorbed by Homura. Little by little, the girl who was in bed calmed down and fell asleep.

"Rest. This fight is only mine now."

Homura left. She needed to finish the job soon, because there was less than an hour before sunrise in Mitakihara.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Monday. Mitakihara. Morning.

The first class of the day was physical education. A good way to start the week in school. However, this was not enough to reduce Nagisa concerns.

It was baseball practice. She was in a queue, along with their colleagues, waiting their turn to use the bat. In the grade where she was, there was still a mix of boys and girls in these classes. In the coming year it would change, as well as the use of the uniform that would become mandatory. All of this, thanks to puberty.

Among sound of a strike or another, Nagisa brooded memories of recent events. Especially the recent decision of Mami. The two had not talked more on this subject over the weekend. Nagisa would not prevent it, but she wanted Mami to give up the idea of having a conversation with Homura.

Even deep in thought, Nagisa noticed a beige object spinning and coming toward her. In an act of reflex, she ducked.

"OUCH!" The bat had hit the colleague who was right behind her.

Nagisa looked back and saw the colleague crouching, her hands on her head. Looking to comfort, Nagisa put her hand on the girl's head. Then she felt something wet.

Nagisa's eyes widened to see that her palm was painted with a red viscous liquid.

"Uuuuaaahh! I'm going to die! I'll die!" Her colleague despaired with all that blood dripping.

"Get back! All of you!" The teacher came running to help the bleeding girl.

Obeying, Nagisa pulled away and observe her other colleagues. Some were scared, pale, others thought something was funny about the girl's reaction and were whispering together.

The teacher examined the injured girl. "Um... A big cut in the eyebrow. May need a stitch, but you'll be fine. I'll take you to the infirmary." The teacher said as calmly as he could.

After helping the girl to get up, the teacher addressed the students. "It was an accident! It happens. Now I want you all pack up the equipment. Class is over for today."

There were some protests from students, but most had no interest in class and they saw the opportunity to have some free time.

"Momoe..." The teacher looked at the bloody hand of Nagisa. "Go wash that off."

Nagisa just nodded and ran.

A bathroom in the school building would be the best option. Since it was class time, they were empty and she could avoid questions about the blood.

She went into the bathroom. Facing the sink and the mirror, Nagisa looked back at her hand. The blood was already drying and darkening, but the _sweet_ aroma still fresh.

That brought her mother's memories, her curse. Becoming a witch does not necessarily mean to become evil, but to give control to a mixture of pain and desire. The paradigms change, the senses are subverted.

Just maybe compassion, understanding and patience, symbolized by the peaceful face of Madoka, can bring a witch back to sanity. But the abyss is always near...

When Nagisa licked the blood, the intense flavor of guava invaded her mouth. This was one of the coverages that her mother used on cheesecakes. Nagisa felt ecstatic to imagine the two seated at the table, sharing it.

Voices. Door opening. Someone was breaking that magical moment. Wanting to take satisfaction, Nagisa looked at the invaders. They were two girls, a year or two younger than her, who were distracted in a conversation.

However, when looking at Nagisa, the girls widened their eyes and screamed in terror. "KKKYYYYAAAHHHH!"

"GGRRRAAAAUUUURRRR!" Nagisa cried, surprised at the reaction of the two.

The two ran out of the bathroom. "AAHHH! MONSTER! They do exist!"

 _Monster?! No..._

Nagisa was puzzled by that and turned to the mirror afraid of what would follow.

The reflection was not lying to Nagisa. Her white face, the yellow circles, the big purple mouth and multicolored eyes. The witch image of Charlotte was there, her image.

 _No. No! I faltered..._

Desperate, Nagisa turned on the tap to wash. However, when throwing water on her face, she was hit by a pair of wet brown cloths.

 _NO! NO!_

This wasn't cloth, it was her **hand**. Nagisa felt her body shrink and, with effort, she threw herself on the sink counter.

 _I can't turn here. I have to get out. Madoka! Save me!_

Nagisa closed her eyes and tried to imagine the time she was taken. The moment Madoka appeared in a flash of pink light. Hope that illuminates a land of griefs.

A light cleared her mind, images emerged and grew sharper. They were memories of her with Mami and Homura...? Yes, a shy girl wearing braids and glasses, which looked weak but had the heart of a lion and devotion without limits.

Nagisa returned to open her eyes and saw that her hands were back to normal. The reflection in the mirror said she was a common girl of eleven-year-old with orange irises. The only unusual thing is that she was on the counter...

"Whoaa!" Nagisa fell on her ass.

Even if the fall had been painful, she was relieved. She went off the bathroom and glanced out in the hallway. Those girls would call someone for sure and she needed to be far away at this time. Fortunately, the corridor was still empty and Nagisa could run away.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The bell rang for lunch.

As usual, the first to leave the classroom would be Kyouko Sakura. She ran just for that. 'Would be', because today was different, who came out first was Sayaka Miki.

 _Should I consider...?_

With her hand resting under her chin, Homura Akemi watched through the glass. Both girls were running down the hallway. This was forbidden in school but Kyouko becomes a famous delinquent, who had spent so many times in detention so far that this mild behavior is ignored.

She did the same. The two should be competing, as usual. If it was not race, was arm wrestling or a video game. None of that mattered, provided they do not stay in her way.

Homura had already stored her school material. She was just waiting for another girl to leave. One who sat in the middle of the room, pink hair and pigtails, one on each side of the head with red ties.

Keeping a safe distance, Homura always followed Madoka Kaname during lunch. Usually Madoka went to the school canteen and ate what she brought from home. Fortunately, in this case, today was not different.

Madoka stopped on the middle of hallway.

 _Did she notice me?_ Homura leaned against a wall and watched other people passing in the hallway, trying to disguise. Then she turned to look at Madoka.

Madoka was reading something silently at the school's board. These boards contain numerous posters of events, festivals and announcements of school clubs.

Homura notices that Madoka was moving her lips. Maybe she was spelling something. Then she could know what had captured the interest of Madoka, for she had some practice with lip reading.

During the time loops, back when she tried to prevent Madoka from making the contract, Homura began acting alone. With binoculars, she followed and watched Mami, Sayaka and Madoka. With practice, she began to 'hear' conversations with her eyes.

Checking her skills, Homura tried to decipher the words that Madoka was pronouncing.

"..ella Magi.."

A chill ran the spine of Homura.

"..Holy Quin.."

Homura, nimbly, stood behind Madoka. What was on the wall made her dry swallow. It was a poster made by hand and very colorful, with large letters saying:

 **PUELLA MAGI CLUB! HOLY QUINTET!**

Not wasting a second, Homura went to the board and ripped the poster.

"Ah! Homura?!" Madoka said, startled.

Homura held Madoka by the shoulders and stared into her eyes. In the midst of pink, it seemed there had not arisen any traces of golden color.

"Huh? H-Homura?"

Homura released Madoka, but she was still tense. "Kaname-san, please..." Her face was trembling, holding a pained expression. "...call me Akemi-san."

"Ah..um..' _sorry'_..ah...sorry!" ***** Madoka scratched her head and gave a waning smile. "I still have some western customs, that was an oversight."

Homura breathed deeply. "It's okay Kaname-san, you have plenty of time to adapt."

Madoka gave a more legitimate smile. "I'll try!" But then she got embarrassed, her face a little flushed. "Um..Ho-Akemi-san..why were you holding me?"

Homura tilted her head to the left, swaying the earring. "I saw you standing in the hallway. I called you, but you didn't answer. Looked like you're in a trance. I wanted to check if you're okay."

"Ah! Was I?" The Madoka face lit up. "I'm an airhead sometimes. Wehihi. Hey. What is that?" Madoka pointed to the sheet that Homura held.

"This?" Homura kneaded the poster more. "It's a fake ad that someone put on the board."

"Is it? Who would do such a thing?" Madoka was intrigued.

"Doesn't matter. What really matters is that you take caution, Kaname-san. You may hear fancy and fantastic stories out there. Don't believe in them." Homura said in a serious tone, almost threatening.

"Wow Akemi-san!" Madoka stared at her feet. "You sound like my parents talking."

"They are right." Homura back down the hall. "Bye Kaname-san."

"Wait!" Madoka reached out.

Homura stopped and turned her head.

"Look." Madoka took a big pot from the inside of her bag. "My father has prepared this thinking I have the same size of him. Wehihi. I don't think I can eat all this alone. Do you want to have lunch with me?"

Homura gave a smile. "I appreciate the invitation..." It disappeared quickly. "But I have an appointment now." She began to walk again.

"A commitment? I understand..." Madoka saddened. "You're a busy and responsible person, Akemi-san. A very important one. I want to be like that one day."

Homura kept walking. "Kaname-san. You are important as is."

While Homura rounded the corner of the hallway, Madoka sought to decipher those last words.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The fourth floor of the school was where the clubs' rooms were. Unlike the classrooms, the walls were made of masonry. The idea was to not reveal in advance, for those who passed the hallway, projects that the clubs were doing for the festivals.

 _Room 405._ Homura mentally read the fine print that were at that poster that she had torn. She checked the other boards and did not find anything else similar. That was the only one.

Sayaka was the prime suspect, especially with her unusual behavior today. But those words written in the poster indicated someone else.

 _Here._

Homura was in front of room 405 door. It might not be anyone in the room. Could be just a waste of time. But her senses indicated otherwise.

 _I feel a source of magic. Seems weak, distant._

Magical girls are able to camouflage their magic. This was important when hunting witches or demons, because they are able to sense it. However, this requires experience.

That was all that Homura needed to know who was waiting. She opened the door and ran into a room with few objects. There were some bags and pots accumulated in a corner of the room.

On the other side of the room stood a girl sitting next to a small table against the wall. The nearby window was open and a breeze that came out swings her big blond curls.

"Tomoe-san." Homura said with little enthusiasm.

"Akemi-san." Mami returned.

Homura entered the room and locked the door. "I'm really surprised you've recovered your memories so fast."

"Really? Huhu." Mami smiled. "I was also surprised. So I made this poster. I thought this would be a very discreet method to get your attention..."

Homura's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure? If that was the intent, you were very unsuccessful."

"Oh!" Mami put her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry if it caused you any inconvenience. I just wish you would not have found out about my recovery by yourself."

Homura started across the room slowly, looking around suspiciously. "Are you telling me that you're surrendering? I thank you then, this saves me time."

"That's what I want to talk about." Mami said.

Homura stopped halfway.

"I'm doing this to show that I'm not your enemy, Akemi-san." Mami said in a calm tone. "There's no need to mess with my memories."

For a moment, only the sound of the breeze coming through the window was possible to hear.

Homura raised her eyebrows. "Don't confuse gratitude with trust, Mami Tomoe."

"There is nothing..."

"No." Homura interrupted Mami and returned to approach.

Mami was disappointed with that response. "So before you do... what you have to do... I wanted to talk."

Homura was already next to the table, she raised even more her eyebrows. "You still want to give me advice?"

"Please!" Mami started begging. "If not for friendship, at least on behalf of the companionship."

Homura grimaced in confusion.

"For the days we fought together against the demons. Please! Sit." Mami made a gesture pointing to the chair across the table.

Homura looked the chair, closed her eyes and sighed. "Okay."

Seeing that Homura had pulled the chair and sat, Mami felt more relieved. She put her hands on the table. "Thanks Akemi-san. I..."

Like an attack of a snake, Homura held Mami's wrists firmly.

"A-Akemi-san?"

Homura smiled. "Why the surprise? On behalf of the companionship, I answered to your request. Fufu." Looking at Mami's hands, she continued. "Remember? This is how I held Madoka and became what I am today. Creating this world..."

Homura's face gained serious traits and her eyes grew when she saw Mami ring. She had been taken by a moment of epiphany.

 _The magic source doesn't seem to be far because it's weaker. It's because it really isn't here!_

"Oh!" Mami's surprised expression changed to a simple smile. "You found out this time. I see that you learn fast."

The arms of Mami turned into bonds that snaked and coiled around Homura's arms.

"I didn't want to, but you've left me with no other choice." Those were the last words of Mami before her body broke apart in a jumble of colorful ties.

Homura tried to escape, but her arms were being pulled. She ended up falling to the ground before the numerous ties wrapped her completely, leaving only her head untouched.

On the floor, Homura observed a yellow ribbon, once invisible, arise. It was connected to her and went outside, through the open window. Then she felt herself being pulled and, without even trying to react, carried out.

* * *

 ***The first ' _sorry_ ' was really spoken in English.**

 **Next chapter: A farewell**


	6. A farewell

**A farewell**

The afternoon sun. This is a good reason for not attending the rooftop of the school at lunchtime. Most students prefer the shade of the trees in the courtyard when they want to eat outside.

Those that have the courage to face the heat, however, receive a privileged view of the city. Furthermore, the architects and engineers who designed the building gave a special touch to that place: access to the rooftop is adorned with beautiful gothic design towers, like the old churches built in the middle ages.

Lunch time was coming to an end and the courtyard began to empty. Soon all the students would be in the classroom. However, there was a single girl who stood alone at the rooftop, unmoving. She was not wearing the school uniform either.

Mami was contemplating her garments with nostalgia. A white shirt with a yellow bow tied at the neck along a brown corset on the shirt, enhancing her bust. A pastel yellow skirt and a brown cap with a white plume. Boots and pantyhose matching with the rest. Her magical girl outfit in all its glory.

And of course, the soul gem. It was in the palm of its owner with its yellow glow a little off because the recent use of magic.

Even with gloves covering her palms, which were non-slip, Mami almost dropped the gem on the ground. She was trembling, thinking of being face to face again with Homura. Memories from infirmary squeezed her heart.

Mami held her gem tightly. She could not go back. It made no sense to go back. Sooner or later Homura would find out. It was inevitable.

She felt a tug on her right arm. There was a ribbon tied to her wrist, stretching, going over the guardrail and descending. It warned that its work was done.

Mami gestured and the ribbon began to be pulled, as if she were using an automatic reel. Meanwhile, she took her gem to the side of her head and placed it in the center of a golden jewel, flower-shaped and which served as a hair pin. She took a deep breath. She could not show fear, she needed to believe in every word that would be said.

Soon the other end of that ribbon emerged, revealing a person bandaged to it. The long dark hair was already alerting that it was Homura. She went over the railing and fell to the hot ground like a sack of potatoes.

Homura, tumbling, got her hair scattered, like a fan. Her violet eyes immediately met those of Mami.

Mami joined palms and smiled. "My! My! What a great fish I caught..." When she separated both hands, between them emerged a gun. It was a long musket of dark metal with ornaments and stock of silver.

Wielding it, Mami went and pressed the muzzle in Homura's forehead. With her finger on the trigger, she expressed a confident look.

Homura just closed her eyes. Moving her head, she rubbed her forehead against the weapon. She gave a broad smile, as if it were a form of affection.

Mami picked up the gun. "Now we're even."

Homura opened her eyes and spoke in discontent tone. "We'll be quits if you let me go."

"You had your chance, Akemi-san." Mami said with serenity.

Homura rolled her eyes. "Then you will only loosen me if we have your conversation."

There was a pause, where Mami was looking and feeling along the raised patterns of her gun with her fingers. "Maybe."

"Fufufu." Homura's body contracts as she held a laugh.

"You know." Mami looked back at Homura with a tender smile. "I've never seen you laugh so much. I'm really happy to see it."

Homura frowned. "Well... Let's talk then. I start." She looked at the sun and kept her eyes open, it did not seem like it could blind her. "Beautiful Day, no? The weather is great."

"Just like yesterday and the day before." Mami acquired a more serious expression. "And all the previous days. In your world it doesn't rain?"

Homura became more tense, a vein showing on her temple. "Rain only brings melancholy and bad memories."

"And by erasing them, you think we'll be happy?" Mami answered promptly.

Homura looked at Mami again. "Tomoe-san. If I could... I would bring your parents back."

Now it was Mami's turn to become tense.

Homura continued. "So I looked for an alternative. Something, anything, less traumatic. A flight that disappeared in the middle of the ocean, without a trace. It sounded like a good idea."

Mami gritted her teeth.

Homura smiled. "Sixteenth of March. The day of their disappearance. Can you remember?"

Mami put her hand on her head, her breathing starting to shorten.

"You went to the beach with two spider lilies. You whispered something to those flowers, a message to your parents." The malice in the voice of Homura was growing. "You still believe that one day would see your parents once again…"

"STOOOP! It didn't happen! That. Is. A. LIIIE!" Mami shook her head and tightened her eyes closed with force. She screamed once more. "Stop playing with what is not YOURS!"

Homura, disappointed, spoke. "Wow. Such inelegance Tomoe-san. This is not still a conversation?"

Mami stopped completely, including breathing. The butterflies in her stomach began to spread. Somehow Homura, even on the floor and tied, still managed to 'hit' her.

"I'm doing this with the best of intentions. I assure you. Fufu." Homura continued. "But if you don't want it, you could kill me now."

Mami sought to calm down, sought self-control. "I said I'm not your enemy. What would Kaname-san think if I did that?"

"Madoka..."

Homura closed her eyes. A gust of wind further spread her hair.

"You created all this for her." Mami said what she already knew.

"Hmmm..." Homura opened her eyes. "You know why I didn't want to be taken away?"

Mami did not outline any response.

"It had the voice of Madoka, looked like Madoka, but it wasn't Madoka. Oh no..." Homura shook her head. "'It' was just a concept, a law."

"The Law of Cycles." Mami said.

"The Madoka I told you about, from my memories, was quite different. She was not a deity and yet, she was more important than anything." The expression of Homura glowed in happiness. "You saw how she really was when she was in my barrier, Tomoe-san."

"People change Akemi-san. If I remember correctly, you were also different there." Mami said calmly. The conversation was paying off, Homura was ope...

"AND YOU THINK I HAVE PRIDE OF WHAT I AM NOW?" Homura snapped before recovering her composure. "But when I saw I had the opportunity, I didn't hesitate, and I wouldn't hesitate to do it again if that gives the life that Madoka deserves."

"You're so devoted to her..." Mami realized that it was time to get an answer she had not figured out. "...Why is she so alone?"

"How so?"

"I know now she's just a transfer student and don't know anyone." Mami began to put the cards on the table. "I understand you don't want her to mix with us, that you don't want her to remember about the magical girls. But… why are you not with her?"

"S-she's not alone!" Homura raised her voice. "She has a father, a mother and a little brother. They all love her very much."

"Why are you not with her?" Mami now spoke like a mother wanting to find out what her daughter was hiding.

Homura was silent. She turned her head to escape the gaze of Mami.

"Akemi-san?"

"This is not an interrogation. I speak what I want and when I want." Homura once again turned to Mami, now impatient. "Are you satisfied? Soon the bell will ring and I don't want to be late for class."

Mami bit her lip. She had not gotten a specific answer. She only knew that subject bothered Homura to a point where she closed herself again. "Not yet. I want to know when."

"What do you mean?" Homura was confused.

"Months? Years?" Mami began counting on her fingers. "Decades perhaps? How long will stay that way?"

Homura was silent.

Mami smiled. "Today you and Kaname-san are in the same classroom. And then? One day she goes to college."

Mami looked at blue sky and began to wonder. "She spent a few years in the West, no? Maybe she'll back to traveling. Will you follow her? Or… One day she will meet someone. Start to form a family..."

"Fufu..."

"Can she get old? After all, I knew from other magical girls that the Law existed even before history."

"...fufufwahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !"

Mami ideas were interrupted by Homura's laughter.

"HAHAHAhahaaahhh ..." Tears started streaming down Homura's face to wet the ground. "I won the day with this joke."

Mami got angry. "Akemi-san, this is not..." She did not finish, seeing the gaping and malicious smile of Homura.

"I will reward you for it. I will reveal to you something very simple to understand. You've always 'coped very well' with the truth." Homura said in sarcastic tone that even the greatest of ignorant could notice. A violet aura began to surround her.

Mami can feel the absurd magic that was being released at that time.

"I betrayed you ALL!"

Then an explosion of energy.

"Aaahhhh!" Mami shielded her eyes from the fragments of the bandage that flew all over the place.

When she could see again, Mami was amazed: The shadow of Homura was flying before her. No! There wasn't a shadow! It _was_ Homura, who was wearing a dress and black wings. "A-akemi-san ?! What happened to you?"

Homura opened her arms and lifted her chin, looking disdainfully at Mami. "You can deny that you're my enemy all you want, but I AM YOURS!"

Mami did not expect that Homura had changed so drastically, including physically. It was surreal! And it was getting even more surreal when Mami noticed that the sky was getting violet. She looked at the sun. The moon was eclipsing it... well... only half of it.

"Oh yeah..." Homura smiled. "It's time for punishment."

"P-punishment?!" The heart of Mami seemed at throat. The musket she held trembled like bamboo in the middle of an earthquake.

"Oh?" Homura spoke in a sarcastic tone. "You didn't think, after all you did today, I'd it let go unnoticed. Huh?"

At that moment a flock of strange birds with black wings appeared in the sky. There were hundreds of thousands, if not millions of them, passing over the school. It brought a great shadow and started a shower of feathers.

Homura placed her chin on the fingers of one hand. "Hmm... You won't thank me for the conversation we had? This is your last chance. Fufu."

 _I will fight for us to be happy._

Mami held on tightly to her weapon. The promise she made to Nagisa echoed in her mind. It strengthened her.

 _I will fight._

Two lassos circled her musket. They shone in a bright yellow. When the light faded, the gun was in another form: a mini-cannon. Wielding with both hands, Mami pointed it towards Homura.

However, Homura did not seem too worried.

With a bang, the gun fired a ball made of ties. While flying towards Homura, it blossomed and revealed to be a great sheet of interlocking ties.

"You still trying to arrest me? Nonsense." Violet sparks were jumping between the fingers of Homura's hand. She hit the sheet as if she had claws and cut them apart.

Homura wanted to reveal her triumphant smile, but Mami was gone. At that time, she realized: the sheet was not to arrest her, but to block her field of vision like a magic trick.

 _Where?_

A yellow light radiated from a higher point where Homura was. She looked up and saw that Mami had done a super jump and raised a huge cannon. Was six meters long and a gauge of 300 millimeters!

" _Tiro..._ "

But it was not pointed to Homura.

" _FINALE!_ "

And nothing happened.

Mami was perplexed for a moment, believing that the time had stopped, but the black feathers that kept falling said the opposite. Then she heard a strange sound from inside the cannon. Something was about to leave.

Tomatoes.

In various shapes and sizes, but all red, began to leave the mouth of the cannon. In the beginning there were a few dozen, but it soon became a torrent. They crashed to the ground, staining the rooftop with red. Mami had no words for what she was witnessing.

"You were bold." Homura started talking. "Shooting against the empty courtyard. The explosion would probably shatter half of the school's windows."

Mami looked at Homura. Tomatoes continued to fall and were already forming a mountain.

"You would like to have a large audience, right? It would give me a lot of work. However, I decide when the show ends." Homura made a snap with her fingers.

The gun disappeared. Mami returned to her school uniform and began to fall.

 _Fighting was useless._ This was the realization of Mami. Homura was not merely very powerful, she literally had the keys of reality. Against that, nothing could be done.

Mami dived into the pile of tomatoes.

"Fufu." Homura laughed at the sound that this event generated.

Smeared, Mami came out with difficulty, slipping from the middle of the mountain. The black feathers began to stick to her body. And how heavy they weighed! It seemed that each feather has about twenty kilograms if not more.

That was another reason for Mami get out as soon as possible. The other was the fact that she still had a trump card: someone could have heard the sound of the mini-cannon shooting.

"Where are you going, Tomoe-san?"

Mami ignored Homura and tried to run toward the access, but she ended up slipping in a tomato and fell. The feathers on the ground glued on her. Even with plenty of effort, she could not get up with all that weight. She tried to take them off with her hands, but in vain. So she kept trying to reach the access by crawling.

More feathers to fall on her, the weight was crushing. She could not breath.

 _She can do worse. She can..._

Mami remembered the tearful face of Nagisa and what she had said. Then came the faces of Kyouko, Sayaka and, in the end, Madoka.

"Sorry. I was stupid." A single tear fell down Mami's face before she succumbed.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Run man!"

Two boys were coming up the staircase that led to the school's rooftop.

"It was really a gunshot?" One of the boys asked.

"Yeah! My grandfather has a collection of weapons. I can recognize that sound. It was a large caliber. I'm sure." The other, who was leading, replied.

"Iiiihhh! But if the school learns that we're walking with someone armed, we will get a suspension order."

"Only if you open your big mouth." The leading boy replied. "Come on!"

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

 _Breathe!_

Mami open her eyes as she forcefully pulled air into her lungs. She was still in a deplorable state, covered in tomato and feathers all over her body. At least the latter weighed now as they should be.

"What did you think of my punishment?"

Mami was face down and tried to turn around. Homura was flying above her, carrying a black feather. There were no more birds and the eclipse was coming to an end, but the sky was still purple.

"No air, right?" Homura was turning the feather in her hand. "Now you know how I felt at all times that you tied me up, gagged me, arrested me."

Mami had no breath to answer. In addition, an answer could only make matters worse. At least she was still alive.

Homura looked at Mami and revealed a sly smile. "This punishment was nothing compared with what I'll do with that witch."

If she wanted a response from Mami, she had achieved it.

"Wait!... Ah... ah... she has not.. nothing to do with it."

Homura winced in an act of pure anger. "She has EVERYTHING to do with it. You're proof of that."

Mami was confused by what Homura was saying.

Homura calmed down and smiled again. "Don't worry Tomoe-san. You will not suffer, for I vow to erase all the memories you have of her. It will be as if she never existed."

Mami's eyes widened and started shaking. Taking in a gulp of air, she yelled. "DON'T! DON'T DO ANYTHING WITH BEBE!"

Homura closed her eyes, looked like she pondered about the appeals of Mami, then dropped the feather she was holding and said. "I'll tell her you sent a farewell. Fufufwahaha..."

In a final act of desperation, Mami reached out toward Homura, trying to grab her. Before that, the feather fell on her eyes, the last thing she saw and heard was the laughter of Homura.

Now, in the midst of darkness, the only thing that Mami could still do was grab her memories with all her strength she had left. The texture of those long white hair, the warmth of the embrace. When those curious orange eyes appeared in the kitchen wondering what she was preparing. Or when she showed catalogs of numerous types of plants used for tea, trying to teach her foster child the art. Even the more disturbing memories, like when she woke up in the night because of the sound of grunts coming from the other room and then met Nagisa with a transformed face, crying because of a nightmare where she said she had hurt someone she loved very much.

But, ever slowly, the sounds, images and smells faded and she could no longer distinguish them over the darkness of the void.

" **NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...** "

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

After winning over the last flight of stairs, the boys opened the door leading to the rooftop.

There was only the sun and the blue sky.

"I swore that the shot came from here."

The bell rang.

"Idiot! Now we have to run to the classroom!"

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Bye Nagisa-chan."

"Bye Ayako-chan. See you tomorrow!"

In front of the school gate, Ayako went to her mother, leaving Nagisa.

Nagisa had to swallow the excess saliva in her mouth.

"Hmmm. Cupcake..."

That temptation reminded her of the recent incident in the bathroom. She needed to police her behavior always, she could not betray the trust that Madoka had put on her when they were rescuing Homura.

But there she was most of the time with Mami. In this world the torture was now too much. The school was like a huge glass jar fulled of delicious things.

Nagisa was lost in these thoughts when she was hit by a strong wind that made her hair flutter in her face, forcing her to protect her eyes.

When the wind was calmed down, Nagisa opened her eyes and saw the lights of the modern Mitakihara buildings. It was a familiar sight, but the angle was not: it was a point above the buildings. She was flying? The moon, cut in half, was high in the night sky. Why was it night? A moment ago it was still afternoon.

When Nagisa looked to the ground, trying to locate herself, she found she was in front of a cliff. A mere step forward and she would fall into the void.

"Welcome, Charlotte."

If that situation was frightening to Nagisa, that voice was even more. She turned and saw Homura, with a revealing black dress and dark feathers wings. That really was Homura?

The blood seemed to have fled Nagisa's body. She began to sweat cold, witnessing a smile forming on Homura face.

"H-hi? W-who are y-you? Who is C-charlotte? Hehe. Eh... My name is Nagi..."

Homura slapped Nagisa's face so hard that knocked her down. She almost fell into the gorge.

"This is no place for lies, witch." Homura said in a cold tone.

Nagisa was lying face down and not moving.

"You'll pretend to faint?" Homura rolled her eyes. "If you're wanting to buy time for Tomoe-san. It's no use. I took care of her."

Nagisa clenched her fists. "Did you..."

"She sent a farewell to you. Fufu." Homura said.

Nagisa stood. Her face had turned in the Charlotte witch. Her colorful look, fixed in Homura, was pure hatred and made a point of showing her sharp teeth.

Homura laughed. "Hohohoho! Now we're talking."

Nagisa's body for a moment radiated a strong orange light and then her clothes had changed. She wore a cap of dark chocolate color, decorated with a fake pair of cat ears and pom-poms hanging on the end of long wires. She wore an orange shawl over a dark bra, her belly was exposed. Another piece that was also of chocolate color was her inflatable skirt with suspenders, a color lavender gem in the form of a sweet faced the belt buckle. Finally, could not be different, half brown pants with polka dots to complete her vestments of magical girl... when she was one.

Nagisa stood, ready to start a fight, even if that could be her last.

But Homura showed herself to not be there for that. "She's fine."

Nagisa did not relax her position.

Homura continued. "Well... She'll need a bath. You know. Tomatoes."

Nagisa tilted her head to the side and gave a grunt. "Huwr?"

"She's not the problem I have to solve." Homura pointed a finger at Nagisa. "You are."

Nagisa relaxed her stance and began to point to herself.

"Yes. You may not be aware, but your colleague, Sayaka Miki, has caused me problems." Homura said, growing more serious. "She's always recovering her memories. Today she is... tamed, but is still a threat."

"Why are you telling me this?" Nagisa spoke with her voice distorted.

Homura looked at her left hand. "Don't you understand? What are you two have in common? Huh?"

Nagisa did not actually answer the question, but her expression already indicated that she understood.

"I formulated a theory. It's called 'desire hierarchy'." Homura extended her left hand. "First comes the naive magical girls." She began to lift it. "When they see that their desire will only bring frustration for themselves, they mature and become witches." And lifted it again and stopped when a violet glow soon emerged on that hand.

In light appeared a soul gem, but different: it was a lilac ball inside an ebony trim that was shaped like a crown. Nagisa had never seen anything like before.

"Finally I come. Who transcended all that." The gem disappeared and Homura lowered her arm. "But you witches are closer to me in this hierarchy and seem to be able to resist to my powers."

Homura looked back at Nagisa. "Unfortunately I can't eliminate Sayaka Miki. She was a childhood friend of Madoka."

The heart of Nagisa began to pound, she already foresaw where Homura was getting at.

"But you?" Homura grinned. "Especially now that I know that you're able to recover Tomoe-san's memories."

Nagisa lowered her head, accidentally letting her big tongue out, having to pull it back. Was she who had brought Mami back, even if it was not the intention. The bond that the two had formed, still within the Homura barrier during the rescue, was very strong.

"Will you... kill me?"

"Kill you?" Homura said incredulously. "No. I've done it many times. I thought of something more useful. I'll banish you."

Nagisa looked up. "Banish?"

Homura continued. "You'll leave my world and return to the Law of Cycles. Is that what you call there? Well... you'll tell whatever or whoever is there that Madoka is very well here. Fufu."

Nagisa got on all fours and put her face on the ground. "DON'T! I don't want to go there!"

Homura raised her eyebrows. "I gave you a choice?"

Nagisa began to sob. She emitted a sound like the yelp of a dog. She showed her face: Purple tears contrasted with the white facial skin.

"Tears of a witch? How touching." Homura gave a sarcastic smile.

"I-I went back to being a girl. I behaved well. Sniff. I made up friends at school. I am happy here." The tears continued to fall.

"I can't leave you with Tomoe-san." Homura answered, bored.

"I'll do anything!" Nagisa lie down again. "I'd rather DIE to go back there!"

Homura was surprised by that statement. Memories of the recent past populated her mind. Memories of a field full of flowers.

 _I would never want to go somewhere I could never see anyone again._

"Charlotte." Homura paused, her lips trembled. "Do you treasure this world? Do you consider stability and order more important than desire?"

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Another morning in Mitakihara.

Mami Tomoe was on her way to school, running. Usually she was one of the first to arrive in class, but today started bad. She woke up smelling like a tomato! Ended up taking a long bath, almost thirty minutes just to wash her hair.

On the way she passed next to a table with a dark umbrella without noticing its residents, not that she could with less haste.

Homura, sitting in one of the chairs available at that table and wearing the school uniform, watched Mami.

"Like I said. She's fine." Homura addressed these words to the other person sitting at table.

Nagisa kept looking at Mami until she went through the school gates.

"And she will remain that way as long as you don't approach her. Do we have a deal?" Homura supported her head with her hands.

The orange eyes Nagisa avoided Homura. Her mouth was open with the intention to mention something.

"Charlotte?" Homura said.

"Th-thank you A-akemi-san ..."

"Don't thank me." Homura said in a cold tone. "I didn't do it for you, but for what I believe."

Madoka, also without noticing, passes next to the table too.

"Well... classes are about to start." Homura smiled. "Shall we go?"

* * *

 **Next chapter: Land of the good-for-nothings**


	7. Land of the good-for-nothings

**Land of the good-for-nothings**

 _Almost there._ Nagisa thought.

She was climbing the last flight of stairs before the school's rooftop access. Opening the door, she saw that Homura was already there, next to the guardrail, looking at the people below leaving.

Nagisa approached Homura. "Akemi-san?"

The only movement that was perceived of Homura was the swing of her long hair in the wind. She started talking. "You did as I instructed?"

"Yes!" Nagisa replied promptly. "I got on the top floor by the service ramp and locked the door to the rooftop access. Here are the keys." She shook the set of keys that was in her hand.

"Stay with them." Homura looked at Nagisa. "Access to the rooftop is now restricted."

Nagisa looked at the keys. "I thought anyone could come here."

"Change of rules." Homura smiled.

"Speaking of change..." Nagisa said as she put the keys in the backpack. "I always leave with a school friend. We've always said goodbye at the gate, but she didn't feel weird that I left the classroom alone today."

Homura waited for Nagisa to look back at her before she started talking. "I took some necessary measures. She's still your friend, right?"

"Oh?! Yes! Yes! She still is." Nagisa gave a quick smile.

"Great."

The silence took over. Nagisa began to get nervous, perhaps because of the wind whistle or the penetrating gaze of Homura that time, maybe due to them both.

Her heart began to beat faster when Homura revealed a wide, mischievous smile.

Homura then started talking in another language, unintelligible to humans, but to a witch that was like the mother tongue.

"Show your face, Charlotte."

Nagisa hesitated, trying to believe what she had just heard. Then she covered the face with her hands. Finally, she revealed her witch's visage.

"RRwwwaaarrr!"

Homura laughed.

Nagisa cleared her throat and spoke in a lower tone. "Why do you want me to stay like this? It's... scary. My voice is horrible."

A violet aura enveloped Homura. In a flash, her school uniform was replaced with a black dress. Wings sprouted from her back. "Because it's good to know what you're dealing with. If it bothers you, I can still banish you."

"No! I don't feel uncomfortable." Nagisa gestured nervously.

"Are you sure? This will be the point of no return." Homura expressed seriously. "If you betray me, I will destroy you. Not even Madoka could bring you back."

"I understand." Nagisa nodded. "I swear I won't. I will be worthy of your trust."

"We'll see." Homura said coldly. "Hold your backpack and turn around."

"Huh?"

"Turn around."

Nagisa obeyed the order. Held her backpack tightly, thinking of the possible intentions of Homura, when she felt herself being embraced. Her eyes widened. "Um... Akemi..."

Homura sought to better fit her body against Nagisa. "We'll always come and go school that way."

Nagisa shrugged. "H-how? WWHHHOOAAA!"

The two left the rooftop flying.

Vehicles and people now seemed, respectively, like cockroaches and ants at that time. Nagisa noted that, despite the high speed, there was not a strong flow of air against them. "Where are you taking me?"

"Home." Homura answered mechanically.

This was a subject that had not been touched. After school, where she would be? She could no longer live with Mami. Does that mean she would live with Homura?

"We arrived." Homura landed softly on the sidewalk without attracting the attention of passersby. It was as if the two girls did not exist.

They were in front of a three-story house that was on a bifurcation corner. For its architecture and of the nearby buildings, it was in the old part of Mitakihara. However, buildings of modern part were very close, no more than a block away.

Seeing that Homura was heading toward the door, Nagisa asked. "This is your home?"

Homura collected their wings covering her bare back. "Yes."

Nagisa looked at the people passing between them. "Um... Akemi-san."

"You can call me Devil." Homura said as she opened the door.

"Okay." Nagisa continued. "Devil-san, can I call you Homura? You know. If I'm going to live in your home. It's... well... I don't know actually..."

Homura stopped. It was as if she was waiting for the door to open fully by itself. When the door finally stopped, she turned her head and stared into an empty point in space. "Whatever. Come on Charlotte."

"O-of course." Nagisa quickly went along with Homura.

The two were not yet inside the residence, only in a small hall. Nagisa saw that this room did not lead to anywhere, just to a pile of rubble. Then it all became clear: the house was not only old but also seemed abandoned. Everything was to mislead anyone who could check this place for curiosity.

Nagisa also noticed that the walls were covered with graffiti. They were runes, the language of witches. She approached a wall and began to read naturally.

 **HOMURA**

 **Liar**

 **Cold**

 **Selfish AKEMI**

 **Coward Stubborn**

 **Stup...**

A peculiar sweet smell invaded the nostrils of Nagisa. It made her get away from the wall. Those runes were written with blood, a person's blood.

"Do you like the work of my children? Beautiful, no?" Homura closed the door smiling. The darkness took the ambient, except a pair of eyes and an earring that emitted a faint violet light.

Nagisa thought to reconsider the concept of scary.

"Stay still." Homura ordered.

Nagisa obeyed and waited. Soon a bright light appeared in the air like a great hologram, illuminating the hall. Gradually that light was gaining definition forming an image.

It was a diamond with a black salamander behind. Under the salamander tail was a pair of inverted white wings, as if they were falling.

"Charlotte." Homura started towards the image. "I'll go first. Wait twenty to thirty seconds and then you may enter. Got it?"

"Hum...ok." Nagisa said, without understanding the reason of that procedure.

"No tricks." Homura looked one last time to Nagisa before crossing the image that was in the air and disappear completely.

Nagisa, now alone in the hall, stared at the picture knowing its function: a portal to a witch barrier. Homura was not a witch, right? However, since she could recreate the universe, building a barrier would be a mere joke.

Bearing in mind this conclusion, Nagisa approached the portal. What would be on the other side? What would be the throne of this deity? She swallowed hard, caught her breath and closed her eyes.

Then crossed.

The singing and beating of birds wings were the signal that Nagisa was on the other side. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was in the middle of a cloud of white dust. She despaired at the thought that it could be toxic. Fortunately, she had held her breath, unfortunately, she had not thought to breath in more air before went in. Unable to hold it anymore, she aspirated the dust. It smelled like... chalk?

The cloud began to dissipate and it was possible to discern that Homura was standing right in front of her. She was white from head to toe, covered by that powder. There were several blackboard erasers on the floor surrounding her.

It was also possible to see where the bird sound came from. Black birds were perched on chandeliers in a corner of a large hall. The floor and the walls seemed to have an ink that emitted a faint white light, which contrasted with a tangle of red lines painted all over. It was like being inside a huge spider web.

And there were the children of Homura, right in the middle of the room, holding a long poster and blowing party whistles. The poster contained runes that said:

 **Welcome Your Good-for-nothing!**

Homura turned her dusty face and exchanged glances with Nagisa. She closed her eyes and gave a sigh. Then she turned to the children and clapped, throwing dust to all sides. "Children. Come to me."

The children left the poster and party whistles. With a mechanical sound from their joints, they stood to walk toward their master.

Nagisa soon recognized that they were not children but dolls. The same dolls in which she faced when Homura had turned a witch. They were made of white wax and had black clothing. Their eyes spiraled in blue and white tone. The mouths of inhuman proportions expressed joy.

In an orderly fashion, they lined up before Homura.

"Right." Homura crossed her arms. "Which one of you had this idea? Huh?"

The dolls began pointing between them. Some also pointed to Homura and others towards the birds.

Homura rolled her eyes. "I'll reward for anyone who tell me the truth."

The dolls went back to pointing, but to a different place from before. Still, there was no agreement. One of the dolls had pointed to Nagisa as well.

That was when the dolls noticed the newcomer. In unison they mechanically dangled their head to the side and fixed their gazes on Nagisa.

Nagisa stepped back. She knew that these dolls were very strong, just as much as a magical girl. In an instinctive reflex, she revealed her sharp teeth.

In response to that attitude, the dolls have changed their eye colors. The blue becoming green, white becoming red. A row of teeth similar to Nagisa's appeared in their mouths as if they were retractable.

Homura stared at the dolls and Nagisa. "Oh. Fufu. I see you're already getting along well." Then reached for Nagisa. "Don't be afraid. My children are just curious."

Nagisa stood by Homura, but avoided getting too close so she would not mess with the powder.

"They asked about your name, witch." Homura said.

Nagisa understood that Homura was doing the interpreter role, but she had not heard anything. Was it some kind of telepathy or sign language? "Hi. My name is...um...Charlotte."

The dolls began to whisper among themselves.

"Ufufu."

"What is it, Homura-chan?"

"Ah..." Homura's smile disappeared, but soon returned. "They found you strange, including the name. So they decided to call you 'Weird'."

"Well... thanks?" Nagisa, with her big teeth, expressed a grim smile.

"I'll present them." Homura began to point to each doll. "Ibari, Nekura, Usotsuki, Reiketsu, Wagamama, Warukuchi, Noroma, Yakimochi, Namake, Mie, Okubyou, Manuke, Higami, Ganko."

Homura spoke so fast that the only information that Nagisa absorbed was the fact that there are fourteen dolls in total. Fortunately, each doll had different hair and clothing, which would help when needing to identify each of them. "Nice to meet you."

Homura nodded to Nagisa and then headed toward the dolls. "Children, you'll have a lot of time with her. Now I want you to clean up this mess and leave."

The dolls were sad.

Homura was more reprehensible. "Now! Even the poster and the party whistles."

The dolls began to collect objects on the ground. Some of them took the erasers and started beating Homura with them, raising a cloud of dust again.

Nagisa avoided the powder by swaying her hand.

Homura put the arms over her face. "Cough! Stop! Cough! Let me clean myself."

The dolls stopped and finished collecting everything. Together they walked to an almost invisible door, due to its similar painting matching the walls.

After the dolls were gone, Homura removed all that dust in a flash of violet light. "You only waited twelve seconds..."

"Yeah?" Nagisa had not come to count the time before entering, but the waiting seemed to have lasted an eternity. "S-sorry. You didn't want me to see you like that."

Homura turned to Nagisa. "Of course it isn't that."

A bird poop fell on the head of Homura.

"I just wanted to avoid you being the victim of one of their jokes."

More poops fell. One almost hit her eye.

"I wanted to avoid an incident. That's all."

Nagisa was not even more paying attention to what Homura was talking due to the literal rain of poops falling on the raven-haired girl. Birds that were doing the deed came from nests in an old and huge clockwork at ceiling. The gears and the pendulum stood still, rusted over.

With the silence of Homura, the birds returned to their homes.

In another flash of light, Homura was clean. She smiled, trying to change the subject. "Ah... I'm hungry."

Suddenly a flying tooth, larger than a human head, came from one of the walls. He had a mouth and carrying a glass cup on its top. When stopped suddenly near Homura, the glass fell.

Already expecting this, Homura took the glass out of the air and offered it to the tooth.

The tooth then vomited a dark brown liquid, something you'd find in a poorly maintained latrine. The jet was filling her glass and splattered on the floor and Homura. The smell was horrible.

Nagisa was flabbergasted.

With the cup overflowing, the tooth stopped. Homura happily handed the cup to Nagisa. "Vitamins, Amino acids, Proteins... All the daily needs are in here. Want some?"

Nagisa made a negative gesture with her hand. "No, thank you. Hehe."

Homura shrugged and drank all glass content in a few gulps. After that, she threw the empty glass back to the tooth.

The flying tooth took the cup with his mouth and chewed, and chewed, and chewed. It continued until the glass turned into powder and then returned to the wall where he had emerged.

Wordlessly, Homura started to walk down the hall.

Nagisa accompanied, seeking to avoid the puddle of vomit that had been on the floor.

When they approached a wall, Homura stopped and, with a gesture with her hands, made several screens appear.

Nagisa saw that the screens were passing moments of her and Mami, but from the perspective of a third person. Recognizing a tea scene with cookies in the apartment of Mami, she realized that this person was Homura.

"You always knew." Homura said.

"Huh?" Nagisa asked.

"On the first day of my world, Miki-san didn't lose her memories. You also didn't, just pretended, did you?" Homura looked at Nagisa.

Nagisa lowered her head.

Homura looked back at the screens. "You're smart. So I'll keep you here, near me."

"I remember now." Nagisa looked up. "Your children... they were at school too."

The screens began to show the dolls. "Yes, but they are useless. They were playing tricks and scaring people which caused me many problems. That's why they don't leave here anymore."

 _So this is how you're dealing with your problems._ Nagisa thought as she stared at the red lines on the walls. _This is a cage._

"Globe."

After Homura say this, the screens are gone and a hologram of the Earth globe appeared above them.

Nagisa saw the spinning globe revealing dark spots on some parts of the world. Two, one on China and one on India, were particularly large.

Homura sighed. "As usual."

"What are these spots?" Nagisa was pointing.

"Demons."

Homura and Nagisa were exchanging glances with each other.

Nagisa began. "T-then it's true! Mami had felt their presence, but then she didn't feel them no more."

"Unfortunately they still exist. Disappear!" With that last word, Homura made the globe vanish. "Well... I'll have to take care of it."

"Howwrrmura-chan! Will you go there alone?!" Nagisa was so surprised that she forgot to control her voice.

"Of course." Homura gave a big smile. "Since in my world there are no magical girls."

Nagisa was taken by an orange light and changed into her magical girl uniform. "Then I'll help you. Teheee!"

"NO!" Homura frowned.

Nagisa was shrunken and pouted.

Homura snorted. "You will only delay me." She began to walk towards the exit portal. "I'll be back at dawn."

Nagisa gaped and twirled her eyes. "Huh? Will spend all night out? You don't sleep?"

Homura stopped and looked up where the bird nests were. "I sleep when I can. Now pay attention." She pointed to a door in the wall. "There is the access to your suite, don't miss it. I took all your stuff from Tomoe-san's apartment and left on the bed." Finally, she turned to walk.

"So that's it?" Nagisa looked around. "I will be waiting for you here?"

Homura was about to leave, when she looked at Nagisa. "Have you forgotten? I told my children that they would have much time with you. Fufufufufu..."

And so Homura gave a goodbye to Nagisa.

As she imagined the significance of what Homura just said, Nagisa felt herself being observed. She turned around and saw that the dolls were right behind her. Where'd they come from?

Nagisa waved her hand. "H-hi. Um... What do you do to pass the time?"

The dolls, together, stepped forward.

"How about a game? One that isn't very dangerous. Hehe." Nagisa started to get scared. Then she felt something nudge her shin.

It was a very strange creature. It had a couple of mouse paws and tail. Its body was round and black with red polka dots. It had a great eye in the center, its iris was made of concentric circles that alternated between yellow and dark blue. Between the body and the eye came a pair of blue ears and a moustache that was actually a very sensitive nose.

Nagisa's face lit up. "Pyotr! How did you get here?"

Then she heard the sound of mechanical clicks.

The dolls had their eyes fixed on pyotr and a black object began to materialize in their hands. They were large pins about the same size as their owners.

Before Nagisa could understand their intentions, one of the dolls struck pyotr with the head of the pin like a golf swing.

"Oh no!" Nagisa put her hand on head.

The other dolls, smiling, join the game. They stuck the unfortunate pyotr, alternating between each other in various styles. Sometimes it was golf, sometimes baseball, or hockey or cricket...

"Stop! You're hurting hiiimmm!" Nagisa left her backpack on the floor and ran.

The dolls made silly faces at Nagisa, in-between silent laughter. Then, in a dive, Nagisa managed to rescue the pyotr.

He was shaking and with his tail between the legs. His ears covering the eye.

Nagisa hugged him fondly. "I know. They were very cruel, but I'm with you now." And ended with a kiss.

The pins evaporated of the hand of the dolls. They watched with curiosity.

Nagisa spoke to the dolls with irritation. "He's not a toy. You have to treat it with care, see?"

The dolls dangled their heads to the side and stared at the floor with a sad expression.

That scene stirred the heart of Nagisa. Then she spoke to one of the dolls. "Hey. Want to try?"

The doll straightened her head when she saw the pyotr being offered to her.

He returned to tremble.

"This time they won't mistreat you." Nagisa sought to reassure pyotr.

Nevertheless, he continued shaking as he was held by the doll. Imitating Nagisa, the doll hugged him and she began to caress his body.

Slowly, he began to relax.

The doll looked at Nagisa and the two exchanged smiles.

However, the other dolls began to get agitated, they also wanted to caress.

Willingly, the doll launched the pyotr to one of her colleagues. She cared for him and passed him off to another and it repeated. Basketball, handball, volleyball... There were passes in all kinds of styles.

Nagisa made a facepalm. "No! Not like that!"

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Mitakihara was welcoming the sun.

Homura was returning from her long hunt. The more populous regions are where the presence of demons is greater. India and China required weekly visits.

In the entrance hall, while invoking the portal, Homura thought of the witch.

 _Did she try to escape?_

Homura smiled, in which case her children would have a lot of fun.

After crossing portal, Homura came across an unusual scene even for her: dozens of pyotr were walking from one side to the other. A large rectangular table had been set up in the middle of the room, their children were sitting there as well as Nagisa too. There was a vacant chair at one end.

Conveniently, Nagisa was close to that end. "Hi Homura-chan!" She nodded, as well as the dolls.

Homura approached Nagisa, avoiding tripping over one of the pyotrs. "I see you brought your familiars, witch."

"Ah! They will follow wherever I am. Hihi." Nagisa laughed, but then came down with a serious expression. "Or can I not keep them?"

"There is no problem, since they don't get out of here." Homura said coldly.

"Yaawwrr!" Nagisa opened her big purple mouth and raised her arms. The dolls did the same in silence.

"And it also seems that you managed to make friends with my children." Homura noted that each doll had a pyotr in their lap.

"Yeah. They helped me pack my stuff in the room." Nagisa took a 700ml cup filled with chocolate milk and started drinking.

"Really?" Homura was perplexed.

Nagisa had drunk the entire glass and was licking her lips. "Mmmmhh... they were also brought the table into the hall."

It was something Homura could never doubt, both the table and chair were made of ebony. There was on the table all types of cake, desserts and other delicacies. Her dolls were also eating or at least seemed to be: they did not swallow the food, just chewed and chewed...

"I was hungry and you did not tell me where the kitchen was." Nagisa put a whole cornmeal cake on her plate. "So I had to improvise."

Homura was staring off. "Even if you had found, there is nothing there."

The conversation was interrupted by the intrusion of a nurse. In fact, one could say that was a nurse by the body and clothing, as for her head there was only one large eye similar to pyotr. She was carrying a tray with a lid.

Nagisa looked at the nurse. "Hi Polina! What have you brought?"

Polina put the tray on the table and took off the lid.

Nagisa clasped her hands. "Wow! Profiteroles!"

Homura gave a simple smile. "You should be very useful for Tomoe-san."

"She prefers doing the cooking. Told me that's like a therapy." Nagisa pushed the tray toward Homura. "Want one?"

"I'm not hungry."

"But who said you had to eat it because of hunger?" Nagisa gave a smile from ear to ear.

Homura then carefully took one of profiteroles. Approached the mouth and smelled the chocolate icing. She finally took a bite and was quick to give a sigh of pleasure as she chewed.

"So? You like it? "Nagisa asked.

Homura swallowed. "It's good." she said in a polite tone before mouthing the profiterole altogether.

"Hihi. Want more?"

"Mmmhhh." Homura finished swallow that piece, which was much larger than the last. "I'd love to, but we lack less than an hour to get to school and I would like to have a little fun before we go. Right, children?"

The dolls turned to Homura and seemed excited.

Nagisa was intrigued. "Having fun? It's a playtime of yours?"

"That's right. Fufu." Homura began to stretch her fingers. "Bring him."

The dolls left their pyotrs and the table then joined hands to form a circle and began a ring-around-the-rose. It went faster and faster until it formed a blur due to speed and finally disappeared.

Nagisa was impressed with that. "Who is he?"

"You'll see." Homura said, crossing her arms.

Then the blur came back again and slowly the circle of dolls were losing speed. At its center there was now a white cat. Not exactly a cat, but a cat mixed with rabbit: His body, tail and head were of a cat, but his red eyes seemed more of a rabbit. It had cat ears, but from these ears flowed out long and flaccid ones, similar to some of rabbit species. These 'rabbit ears' were exotic, as they had a golden halo surrounding them and a hint of rose color at the tip with three red gems same as his eyes. Finally, there was a red oval design on the back.

The cat looked around and saw that was surrounded, he still tried to run. But the dolls easily caught him.

While one of the dolls led him to her master, Nagisa exchanged glances with him.

"Kyuubey!"

Kyuubey rose his cat ears and began to struggle.

"What's up Incubator? Don't you want to fight entropy today?" Homura invoked her gem and it landed softly in her hand. She then revealed the gem to Kyuubey and blew.

The gust made a thick black fog left the gem, as if it was dusty. The fog began to be absorbed by the body of Kyuubey. Then his fur began to shiver and his eyes, usually static, were bulging. His body writhed in erratic spasms.

"Feeling happy to save the universe? Oh yeah. You don't feel anything at all. FufufwahahahaHAHAHA..." The sadistic laughter of Homura echoed through the hall.

In response, the sound of children's laughter began to be heard by Nagisa. It was a muffled sound, as if from another room. Was it the dolls? Although not in sync with the sound, the dolls were visibly laughing too.

"HAHAHAHAHahahaaa ..." Homura noticed the expression of pity from Nagisa. "Are you finding it very cruel, witch?"

Nagisa looked away.

"I see that Madoka taught you very well." Homura took Kyuubey by his head. "But I can teach you something too."

Homura held Kyuubey in front of Nagisa's face. He was still suffering convulsions.

"Compassion is a laudable virtue." Homura said quietly, but soon acquired a begrudging expression. "But only for those who are able to comprehend it!"

Homura crushed the head of Kyuubey by closing her hand. His body and his bowels fell on the cornmeal cake. His eyes popped out and flew toward Nagisa.

"AAHHH!" That made Nagisa fall over, along her chair.

Homura stared at what was left of Kyuubey in her hand, a mixture of white fur with minced meat. "Enjoy it while the icing on the cake is still fresh." She looked back at Nagisa. "If you aren't hungry, then go to your room to get ready. In half an hour, we'll leave."

Nagisa got up and ran to her room without saying a word.

Homura looked at her children, they were eagerly awaiting her call.

"Bring another."

* * *

 **Next chapter: Prelude**


	8. Prelude

**Prelude**

"The breakfast is on the table. Come on!"

"I'm already coming."

Kyouko appeared in the kitchen running.

When Sayaka saw the school uniform of Kyouko, she approached. "It's been over a week since you recovered and you still can't fix the collar." Then she began to adjust Kyouko's clothing.

"Argh... I don't know how you can study while being suffocated this way." Kyouko was a little embarrassed with the motherly attitude of her friend.

"You didn't complain about it before." Sayaka finished up knotting the red bow on the uniform.

"Because that wasn't me. Got it?" Kyouko showed her grumpiness.

"Okay." Sayaka started to clean off the table.

"Hey! I haven't eaten yet."

Sayaka didn't stop what she was doing. "But if I let you sit down to eat, we will be late. Grab something and eat it on the way."

Kyouko took a bunch of bananas from the fruit bowl. "So why you said the food was on the table if you were gonna do that?"

Sayaka turned her face slightly, revealing a mischievous smile. "Because I knew you'd stop being lazy."

Kyouko bit one of the bananas so aggressively that she almost swallowed the peel and all. "Mmmh... You're testing..mmmhh..my patience... mmmhhh... girl."

Sayaka stopped putting the food in the refrigerator. "If you'd wake up early, you wouldn't be grumbling now."

"I woke up before your mother. Heh." Kyouko was already eating another banana.

"What?!" Sayaka's face trembled with anger. "My mother returns from work at five in the morning. What would you expect?"

"Hey! Relax. I'm only joking." Kyouko was finishing the bunch.

"Can we go?" Sayaka said as she picked up her bag.

"I had an idea." Kyouko threw what was left of the bunch in the trash. "Why don't we go to school jumping from rooftop to rooftop, huh? It would save time and we could sleep more."

Sayaka stared at Kyouko and expressed in the most serious way possible. "That's not funny at all."

"Tch... I'm seeing that you woke in a bad mood today." Said Kyouko while cleaning the space between her teeth with her tongue.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"I'm telling you... that was lucky." Kyouko bit a baked cake shaped like fish. "Finding a _taiyaki_ stand on the way to school."

"For me it was bad luck. Now we'll arrive at the last minute." Sayaka replied sharply.

Kyouko ignored the attitude of Sayaka. "The first _taiyaki_ of the day is always the best. Look how much it's stuffed!" Kyouko showed the cake to Sayaka and squeezed. A generous portion of sweet red bean paste leaked where she had bitten.

Sayaka just brushed off Kyouko's arm.

Kyouko nodded disapprovingly. "Hm... You should have bought one too, maybe it could have improved your day."

Sayaka's concern was unfounded, since they were almost at school. The building was just ahead, at the end of a boardwalk. While finishing the cake, Kyouko watched the flight of pink petals from cherry trees. Apparently, the cherry trees in this world were always blossoming. A clear stream followed the boardwalk and the sound of water was like a sleeping pill for her.

There were small bridges passing over the stream, linking the boardwalk to the cherry tree garden. On one of these bridges was a couple hand in hand: a gray haired boy wearing the school uniform, a shirt and slacks of light beige color with black details. The girl had green hair and eyes and nothing more drew attention to her. However, that sight alerted Kyouko's memories.

"Hey Sayaka. Aren't those two from our class..." Kyouko realized that her 'cousin' was not at her side. "Huh?"

Sayaka had pressed the pace and was a few dozen meters ahead, having already crossed the gates.

Kyouko had to run to catch up. "What! Why the rush?"

The two started up the flight of stairs before entering the building. "I... want to get to the classroom early as possible."

The statement Sayaka made sounded so weak that Kyouko could not help but suspect. "Does it has something to do with that little couple? They're in our class."

Sayaka was silent.

Kyouko squinted. "The boy..."

Sayaka's lips moved a little.

"It's that boy, right? You still have a crush on him." Kyouko smiled triumphantly.

"Heiswaterunderthebridge." Sayaka answered, stumbling over words.

"Uh-huh... I _believe_ you." Kyouko said sardonically, crossing her arms.

"Put this in your head, Kyouko." Sayaka stopped and, with a bulging look, snapped. "It wasn't meant for me to be here ANYMORE!"

Kyouko leaned back, feeling the impact of those words. Students who passed by were looking at the two.

Sayaka capped her face with a hand.

"I was harsh. My bad." Kyouko was scratching her neck awkwardly. "You sure have feeling down like this for a while."

"It's all right Kyouko." Sayaka sighed and lowered her head. "It's just the thought of going into the classroom and seeing my friend as a hostage to that devil... A-And because she doesn't recognize me."

"Hey." Kyouko held Sayaka's chin and lifted her head. "Warriors move on with their heads held high."

The two exchanged glances.

"Otherwise they could bump in a wall."

Sayaka laughed at that statement.

The two girls resumed the walk and went to the floor where their classroom was.

"Kyouko." Sayaka began. "I'll go to the bathroom before class starts."

"Okay..." Kyouko held Sayaka's shoulder and forced the bluenette to face her again. "What's happening?"

"Kyouko?!" Sayaka stared at the hand Kyouko was using to hold her.

Kyouko's expression was more serious. "You're going to the bathroom all the time but only at school."

"So what?" Sayaka pushed Kyouko's arm away to get her shoulder free.

Kyouko continued. "I know it's not your bladder. Could even be that you're skipping class, but I noted Homura always asking to leave soon after you."

Sayaka pursed her lips, her breathing became shallow. "If... you see me with her."

"I'll give her a beating."

"No!" Sayaka was incisive. "I don't want you to intervene."

"But how?!" Kyouko clenched her fists. "And if she fucks with your head?"

"It's like a wound, I'll recover." Sayaka forced a smile. "You know I'm good at it." Then she spoke with an apprehensive tone. "Now.. if you're discovered, I don't know if I'll have a second chance to have you by my side."

Kyouko relaxed her fists and turned to face away. "Tch..."

Sayaka looked at students in the hallway; she recognized some who were from the classroom. However, there was no sign of Homura or Madoka. "You better go to the classroom before she appears. I'll be right back."

When Sayaka made a gesture that she was leaving, Kyouko called out. "Sayaka..."

"Huh?"

"Don't be a fool." Kyouko smiled slightly. "You're better than that."

"I know." Sayaka winked and stuck out her tongue before the two separated.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

End of another class.

Nagisa was sitting at her desk, putting a book in her backpack, when she felt a nudge on her shoulder.

A girl was standing beside her. She had bright green eyes that matched the butterfly-shaped jaw clip in her brown hair. The hair cut was short, bobbed and unlike Nagisa, she wore striped clothes. Her white shirt was emblazoned with a cute drawing of a sunflower with a caterpillar, both with smiley faces. She wore blue jeans that went to the knees and tennis shoes.

Nagisa smiled. "Ayako-chan ~!"

But Ayako was not looking at Nagisa but to another point in the room. She had a serious expression. "Nagisa. Kuroki was looking at you the whole class."

"Huh?" Nagisa followed Ayako's gaze to a boy with spiky blue hair and black eyes. He rose from his desk and headed towards them.

Ayako made a suspicious face and spoke softly. "He'll try something. Be prepared, he's coming."

Nagisa remembered what Ayako had commented about Takuma Kuroki. He was a very cheeky boy with a big ego. It only got worse when he became the tallest student of the classroom, considering that most of the boys had a lower height than girls at that age. However, what he had gained in height, he had not won in body and attempted to compensate it by wearing thick jackets.

Takuma nodded. "Hi girls."

"What do you want, Kuroki." Ayako crossed her arms.

"Huh? Nothing special Kinomoto." Takuma put on a small smile, placing his hands in his jacket pockets. "I just wanted to know if you and Momoe are aware of the latest rumor."

"Rumor?" Nagisa was intrigued.

"So you don't know..."

Takuma stared at Nagisa, wide-eyed.

"...about the bathroom ghost."

Nagisa was speechless.

But Ayako wasn't. "Oh okay. I heard that. It's like the 'Hanako of the toilet'. Every school has one. Bullshit."

"Oh... but isn't like the Hanako's one." Takuma nodded. "Although it's also in a ladies' room, the story is different. I'll tell you."

Takuma cleared his throat.

"It begins like this: if you enter an empty bathroom, you can find a little girl..."

Nagisa started to get tense.

"You can stop there!" Ayako gestured with her hand. "How is the bathroom empty if there's a little girl?"

Takuma rolled his eyes. "The little girl is the ghost, she doesn't count."

"Hm... proceed." Ayako did a bored expression.

"At first you don't see her face, only her long hair." Takuma begins to focus more on Nagisa, as she clearly showed more attention. "But soon she reveals her whitened face with terrible inhuman eyes."

A chill ran down the spine of Nagisa.

"If you see it, then it's time to run. If you stay..." Takuma got his hands out of his pockets and positioned them as if to lunge at Nagisa. "...She opens up her wide mouth full of razor-sharp teeth and eats you. IIIIAAAHHH." He opened his mouth and bared his teeth as much as he could while advancing at Nagisa.

Ayako held Takuma's arm. "Stop it. You're scaring my Nagisa with this silly story."

Takuma breaks away and gets very angry while caressing where Ayako had touched, as if it had been a sacrilege.

"The Hanako's one is faaaaaaar better." Ayako said.

"Oh yeah?" Takuma returned his hands to the pockets. "But this is the story that everyone is talking about in school." Then he looked at Nagisa. "So I wanted to ask something to Momoe."

"T-To me?" Nagisa was cold sweating.

"Yes." Takuma began to smirk. "Are _you_ the ghost?"

That was like a punch in the stomach for Nagisa. Her legs were wobbly, if she was not sitting, she would have fallen.

Takuma continued. "There are versions of this story where they say that the ghost hair is not only long, but also all white. Hehehe."

"Pfstchhhahahahaha! Nagisa-chan a ghost?!" Ayako pulled Nagisa's cheek. "Noooo. She's made of flesh and bone."

"Ouch." Nagisa moved away her friend's hand before rubbing where redness was forming.

Ayako added. "Also her hair is silvery, not white."

"Silvery?!" Takuma said incredulously. "Her hair is white like an old hag. You girls... always making up colors where it's not."

Ayako's face was disfigured with rage. "Go buy glasses! Pistachio!"

"Pistachio? " Takuma was surprised. Had Ayako gone mad?

Ayako smiled contemptuously. "You're always pestering the others, thinking you're the ruler here, but you're no more than a pistachio ice cream ball."

"Ayako-chan." Nagisa said quietly, still having not recovered from the emotional blow.

"W-Where did you get that? Are you crazy?" Takuma still confused.

"Nah. It was Nagisa-chan who told me that and I agree." Ayako closed her eyes and nodded her head to reinforce the statement.

"Ayako-chan!" Nagisa scolded her friend.

Ayako winked at Nagisa. "You don't have to be ashamed of it. It's super cute."

Takuma became impatient. "What is she talking about, Momoe?"

"Ah... is... um..." Nagisa wanted to vanish at that instant.

Ayako decided to help. "Nagisa-chan associates each person with a food. For example,." She pointed to herself with a smile and a look that shone with pride. "She said I'm a chocolate cupcake with mint!"

Takuma observed the appearance of Ayako. "Hmm... but you do resemble a chocolate cupcake. While I have nothing to do with pistachios..." He then stopped and stood blinking his eyes again and again, as if waking up.

"Why am I discussing this?" Takuma shook his head. "This is another stupid girl's talk. Argh." Then he stopped completely mesmerized. "Hey, but wait a minute. So that was it!"

Now it was Ayako and Nagisa who were confused by the reaction of Takuma.

Takuma laughed. "So this's what that sissy was talking about. Hey Sanjuro! Ogai!"

Sanjuro and Ogai were two who lived in the shadow of Takuma. Sanjuro had long black hair and blue eyes, and had the average height of the boys in the classroom, but some students says he has the agility of a cat. Ogai was chubby and shorter, with brown eyes and hair, neatly combed. Ogai would be an easy target of teasing if not for the fact that his family has possessions: he was part of the gang thanks to the snacks funded with his money.

The two were talking when they were called by Takuma. "Bring the little sissy here."

Ogai questioned. "Now? The teacher should be coming soon."

"Bring him!" Takuma was harsher.

Ogai and Sanjuro looked at each other and shrugged. Then they went to a desk where there was a boy, who seemed to be sleeping. They pushed his head, causing him to rise suddenly.

The boy had messed blond hair, his eyes were of intense red. Despite the messy hair, his clothes were very tidy: orange polo shirt, brown twill pants and white tennis shoes.

Seeing that it was the henchmen of Takuma, the boy sighed in frustration. Ogai and Sanjuro caught his arms and lifted him from the chair. Now standing, anyone could tell that he was shorter than Ogai and was very skinny. One might say that he could pretend to be less than ten years old.

"What do you want with Hidaka-kun?" Ayako started to get concerned.

Takuma said. "I just want to know something. Hehehe."

Aki Hidaka walked toward Takuma reluctantly, with Ogai and Sanjuro trailing behind him.

Takuma then nodded and put one foot forward.

At the same moment, Ogai and Sanjuro pushed Aki, who eventually stumbled at the foot of Takuma. Completely unbalanced, he collapsed on the desk of Nagisa.

"Hey. Are you all right? "Nagisa sought to help him.

Aki, with his arms resting on the desk, rose a bit and exchanged glances with Nagisa. Then his face turned as red as his eyes. "Ah! Ah! M-Many apologies!"

"I saw everything, you bastard!" Ayako was pointing to Takuma.

Takuma said with malice. "You didn't see anything... yet." Then he took Aki by the neck and would not let him get up any more.

"Stop! You're hurting him!" Ayako advanced towards Takuma.

But was quickly blocked by Sanjuro. "Heeey! Come at me first, baby."

Ogai was just laughing.

The whole classroom now was watching that scene.

Takuma bent down and spoke in Aki's ear. "Remember that time we got you wondering to yourself about what food would you be? Now I know it's further proof that you're really a little girl."

"Please Kuroki! Let him go." Nagisa said.

Takuma looked at Nagisa and answered. "I will when you tell us which food he is. Spill it out Momoe."

Nagisa hesitated.

"SPEAK!" Takuma tightened around Aki's neck.

"Hnggaahh!"

Aki's expression was enough to let Nagisa feel the pain and humiliation he was going through. That cruelty needed to end!

"Roquefort."

"What did you say?" Takuma was still angry.

"Roquefort. Free him!" Nagisa begged.

Then Takuma relaxed a little. "What food is that?"

"Dumbass. Don't you know?" Ayako began. "It's a fine Swiss cheese. I bet you'll never enjoy it in your life."

"French..."

Everyone looked at Aki.

"Ah ... It's a French cheese..ah."

Ogai then added. "That's right. It's a smelly cheese."

"Smelly cheese? SMELLY cheese? Haha...haha..HAHAHA!" Takuma laughed and then pulled up Aki.

Aki came face to face with Takuma and was so close that he had to turn away.

"See what happens for being a sissy?" Takuma was smiling. "Now the girls are calling you a smelly cheese."

"Yeah... I'm feeling the stink here. Yuck!" Sanjuro began to shake his hand.

"Go take a bath smelly cheese! Hahaha." Ogai covered his nose.

"H-Hey! I didn't call him that." Nagisa protested.

Unfortunately, the boys paid no attention because the teacher had just arrived.

Takuma released and rubbed Aki's hair vigorously. "Haha. Go back to your place, smelly cheese. We'll play more after class."

Aki kept his head down, and the other boys reached their seats.

Nagisa stuck her face on the desk. "I should not have spoken."

Ayako comforted her friend. "That's my fault. I never imagined that someone else knew about the food calling. Much less Hidaka-kun."

Nagisa looked to Aki from the corner of her eye.

He had sat with the hands on his head, which was leaning against the desk.

"Nagisa-chan." Ayako said before returning to her desk. "Sooner or later, that Kuroki and his troupe would find something new to mess with Aki over. That's how it was last year."

The class was about to begin, but Nagisa had no desire to participate.

 _Why? Why does this meaningless cruelty freely exist?_

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

 **K O!**

These letters flashed on the screen, announcing a winner.

Kyouko almost dropped the lollipop that was in her mouth. "Bwahahaha! This was the easiest popsicle of my life."

Sayaka threw her hands up. "How could it be any different?! You just go with that cheap fighter with a spear, I can't even get close."

Kyouko pulled the lollipop to one of the corners of her mouth. "Mmmhh... So go with one that has more ranged attacks."

Sayaka was very upset. "Then I would be more of a coward than you!"

"Well..." Kyouko smiled. "So I'll love to keep betting with you. In fact, I want the popsicle now. My lollipop is almost finished."

"Okay." The two left the machine where they were playing.

The arcade was full of people, the dark hall was bombarded by lights and sounds from the innumerous machines.

"I didn't think we'd go out to have fun after I recovered my memory." Kyouko said while avoiding bumping into people.

Sayaka was leading, looking for the way to the snack bars. "That was part of our routine. If we stop, she could get suspicious."

"Oh right. By the way I'm getting tired of playing the role of secret agent. When will we act, huh?" Kyouko savored the last remnants of her lollipop.

Sayaka was having difficulties, when they arrived in the arcade there was not so many people. "I haven't thought of a plan yet. You know... in the meantime I have to teach you how to behave in school."

Kyouko ignored the acidity of Sayaka. "Hmm... You said if we recover the memory of our little pinky, she'll solve everything."

Sayaka smiled when she saw a sign indicating the way. "That's right, but this is also our major challenge."

Kyouko nudged Sayaka to stop her. "Yep. We can't simply get to her and talk, but what if we scream loudly in the middle of the classroom like 'WWAAAAKKEEE UUUPPP MAAADOOOOKAAA! HOMURA IS THE DEVOOOUUUCCHHH...!'"

Sayaka stomped her foot on Kyouko's.

"HEY! What was that?" Kyouko complained.

"What do you think?" Sayaka said as she looked around.

"No one here gives a fuck..." Kyouko then smirked. "Oh... I know... you think she's here."

Sayaka looked at Kyouko.

Kyouko continued. "Stop with this paranoia. We couldn't speak even at your home if she was everywhere."

Sayaka nodded. "Maybe... you're right. However, your idea wouldn't work."

"Why not?"

With a melancholy expression, Sayaka answered. "Recovering her memory would be as difficult as yours, it requires time, and...and..."

"...And?" Kyouko raised her eyebrows.

"...and that devilish girl always appears." Sayaka gritted her teeth. "No matter where or when, she comes and spoils everything. EVERYTHING!"

"Slow down girl!" Kyouko was more worried. "So if I go in disguise and talk with Madoka on a random street, in the middle of the night, that lunatic will appear out of nowhere?"

"Madoka doesn't walk outside at night, at least not alone." Sayaka said in a monotone voice.

Kyouko's anger flared up. "You understood what I meant."

Sayaka gave a smile. "Yes." But then returned with a sad expression. "Unfortunately that's right."

"Hmm..." Kyouko was ruminating, making the lollipop stick up and down in her mouth.

Sayaka was curious. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking of changing the subject. For example..." Kyouko took the lollipop stick out of her mouth, there was nothing left over. "What flavor is the popsicle that you're gonna buy?"

Kyouko flicked the stick, which made several somersaults in the air just to fall and glue to the hair of a girl who was passing. She continued walking without noticing her new adornment.

However, the two girls had witnessed it. Sayaka put her hand on her mouth. Kyouko gave a broad smile as she pulled her long ponytail.

"Hnnh...Hnnnh..Hahahahaha..." Sayaka could not help laughing. "...HahahahoOOUUCCHH!"

Kyouko stomped the foot of Sayaka. "Heh. You thought I'd forget it?"

"I didn't think that." Sayaka squinted. "I thought you wouldn't dare. Now get ready!"

"Geez!" Kyouko stood, prepared for a war.

"For my SUPER HEROIC STOMP!" Sayaka jumped towards Kyouko. "IIIAAAAAHHH!"

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

It's about time.

Homura opened the door to a dark room. The light from outside revealed a double bed with a little girl lying down.

"Charlotte".

The light now illuminated a white face with multicolored eyes.

"I'm leaving. I'll arrive late tomorrow. So be ready for school when I return. I also resupplied the kitchen, there's cheese."

"Cheese." Nagisa celebrated, but without much enthusiasm.

Then came silence. There was nothing more to be said. It was not necessary. Homura made a mention of closing the door.

"Homura-chan." Nagisa whispered.

Homura stopped. "Yes."

"You... could you sit next to me for a little?" Nagisa took out one of her arms from under the blanket. "I'm not able to sleep."

Homura stared for a moment to the door's knob before giving a long sigh. "Okay, but only for a few minutes."

"It's enough." Nagisa said.

Homura then went to the bed. Before sitting, she returned to her school uniform in a fading purple light. "Had a bad day, witch?"

"That's not it." Nagisa closed her eyes. "It's that I have many bad dreams. In fact, in the days I was here, I was always late getting to sleep due to fear."

"Bad dreams?" Homura watched the white painted face of Nagisa. "I see."

"Can... um... can I ask one more favor?"

"And what that would be Charlotte?" Homura was mentally counting each second.

"Can you hold my hand?" Nagisa was moving the fingers of the hand that lay beside her out of the blanket.

Homura put her hand on Nagisa's, she could feel it was warm. "Tomoe-san did these things to you?"

"Uh-huh..." Nagisa began to relax.

"You miss her, no? Are you happy with me?" Homura felt that Nagisa's hand had grabbed the mattress.

"I miss her, but..." The purple lips of Nagisa contracted. "If you say she's fine then I'll feel relieved."

"She's fine. I checked." Homura then smiled. "She has no memory of you."

Homura waited for some reaction of Nagisa, but nothing happened. Her hand had stopped holding the mattress, seeming to be already asleep.

"Tomoe-san is a very sociable person. Now that she doesn't know she's a magical girl, she'll eventually make new friends."

"Thank you... Thank you so much..."

Those words were so soft that neither seemed to come from the witch.

"...and you?" Nagisa continued.

"Me?" Homura was confused.

"...are you...happy...?" Nagisa uttered in a sigh.

Homura looked at herself, seeking an answer.

 _Madoka is well, happy and safe. She's with her family. She's going to school and following a normal life. No anomalies in her routine._

The train of thought was interrupted by a rumbling sound.

Homura, in a fright, turned to Nagisa and saw the witch with her big mouth open, snoring. Every time she snored, bubbles came out flying out of her mouth and slowly went spreading through the room.

Then Homura gave a nudge in one of the bubbles. They started to stick to one another. At that time, she also realized that she was caressing the hand of Nagisa. This brought out memories of another hand, another person. "Fufu."

Then a pyotr who was sneaking around the room caught her attention. Others were entering through the open door. The dolls were also there, watching.

She got out of bed and, in quick and decisive movements, was taking each pyotr by the tail. Carrying a bunch of them, she headed toward the door. "Shoo! Shoo! Let her sleep."

Ready to close the door, Homura looked one last time to the room. Here was a little girl, snoring, amid a cloud of bubbles.

 _...are you...happy...?_

And then darkness took the scene.

* * *

 **Next chapter: The right answer**


	9. The right answer

**The right answer**

"Milk. Milk. Where's the milk?"

Nagisa was searching for a vending machine during recess. Unfortunately, there were no vending machines for cheese. Milk was the closest she would get.

"Here it is!"

The problem is that the vending machines in school was that they not have a label for each product. The worst part about that was that they always changed the products' places. This rule was also valid for the machine that Nagisa was using, which was on the corner of one of the corridors.

Nagisa put the coin in to activate the respective shelf. Homura always guaranteed some money for her but she did not ask the source. The automated shelf dropped a milk carton, where she picked it up from the collection point.

Nagisa then pulled the straw that had come stuck with the box. Only when she tried to puncture the box with the straw, she found that the location to stab was defective. Ayako must be waiting, so she could not lose much time. But she also could not force it too much or...

"Hi!"

Scared, Nagisa pierced the box so hard that milk splashed in her face.

"Ah! Sorry! I shouldn't have come from behind."

Only it was not the direction where the voice came that did scare Nagisa, but because she knew who was the owner of that voice.

Turning around, her fears were confirmed, she was faced with sweet girl's eyes and pink hair.

"Here." Madoka took a handkerchief from her uniform pocket and began wiping down Nagisa's face. "I'll dry you off as well. It's the least I can do."

When she was about to end, Madoka's eyes widened and began to open her mouth as if about to say something.

Nagisa was even more fearful with that situation.

 _Why is she here? Neither study is on the same floor. Does she remember me now?_

"Your eyes..." Madoka began to open a smile. "Wow! They're awesome! They're so different."

"Oh." Nagisa looked away, embarrassed. "There are people who have told me that." Then she saw that Madoka carried a folder with papers in the other hand.

Noting where Nagisa's attention was, Madoka said, "I won't take up any more of your break time. Hihi. Just wanted to know where the principal's office is." before she passed the handkerchief over the little girl's face one last time.

"Um..." Now Nagisa knew why Madoka was there, the principal's office was on that floor. However, she did not know exactly where it was, because from the first day in this new world she was already registered in the school and there was never a need to go there. "Well... it's..."

"Kaname-san."

Nagisa, in a reflex, pressed hard on the milk carton. Another jet of milk left out the straw and wet the floor.

"Hey!" Madoka jumped back. "Watch out. The box is well filled." Then she turned to the person who was coming to them. "Akemi-san?"

Homura stared at the two, especially focusing on Nagisa. Her expression was cold.

To disguise her tremors, Nagisa held the box as close as she could, shrugged and started drinking. She was seen close to Madoka, also talking with her, this was bad news.

"What are you doing here?" Madoka asked to Homura smiling.

"I ... was going to the principal's office to resolve some issues with my tuition. Something quick to resolve." Homura answered without taking her eyes off Nagisa.

"What a coincidence! Wehihi. I was also going there." Madoka put the handkerchief back in her pocket. "Did you notice her eyes?"

"What?" Homura said.

Madoka looked at Nagisa. "Look how amazing they are! And that hair too. As long as yours Akemi-san and seems to be made of milk."

Madoka turned to Homura. "She's not pretty?"

"Oh yeah. Of course." Homura said in a monotone tone. "So cute you could die for."

Nagisa shrank even more.

"So Akemi-san..." Madoka was stirring on the tip of one of her pigtails. "Could you show me where's the office? I wouldn't have ask to that girl then."

"Certainly." Homura walked.

Madoka, noting that Homura was already leaving, took one last look at Nagisa. Then approached and caressed her long hair. "Sorry again for having scared you. You seem to be very shy."

Madoka approached a little more, looked around and whispered. "You know. I also feel weird sometimes."

"Kaname-san." Homura noted that Madoka was not following.

"But never lose hope. Tomorrow can always be better than today. Hihi." Madoka winked and walked away from Nagisa.

Before the two girls turned the corridor, Homura turned her head and saw Nagisa from the corner of her eye, like they are daggers.

Only after they disappeared from view had Nagisa noticed that the box was withered. She was so nervous that she had drunk the entire contents without notice.

She breathed deeply a few times. Apparently it was just an unfortunate event... or was it a test? Nagisa sought to take these ideas from her head, deciding to buy a new box of milk. She would drink on the way to her encounter with Ayako.

"And then? Got it?"

While the box slid to the collection point, Nagisa heard the voice of Takuma. He was on the other corridor that ran through that corner.

Then came the sound of a bunch of keys dangling. "They almost found me inside the warehouse, but it's here." Now was the voice of Sanjuro.

"The ground floor keys. That's it. From what they told me, the ladies room ghost is there." Takuma said.

In response to that, the voice of Ogai was heard. "Do you really think the smelly cheese will go with us there after school?"

"Of course he'll." Takuma said. "If I promise I'll stop messing with him, I think he would even accept to licking my feet. Hahaha."

After the laughter of the three boys, Ogai asked. "But what if he doesn't give up? If he actually goes into the bathroom..."

"You're stupid huh?" Sanjuro interrupted. "Why do you think I brought the keys?"

Takuma added. "We'll teach that smelly cheese that he's a little girl once and for all, locking him there."

"All night?!" Ogai spoke in a tone of surprise.

Takuma said. "Of course. Then he'll have plenty of time to stick in his shit head about which bathroom should go to from now on."

"B-but when they find him, he'll tell about us!" Ogai exclaimed.

"Just deny it. Without any evidence, adults do nothing. This's how it works." Takuma said calmly.

"After locking it, we go to the warehouse to put the keys back. It will be a breeze." Sanjuro completed.

"You're looking like that sissy now. Want to join him?" Takuma threatened.

"N-no. Hehe. I just didn't know it was a well thought out plan." Ogai answered.

"Of course it is." Takuma said. "Let's go back to the classroom. I want to see if the smelly cheese gave up or not."

Nagisa fled as fast possible to avoid being seen by the three, to the point of leaving behind the milk carton.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Ready to become a man?"

Four boys were in front of the ladies' room door. They hid in one of the bathrooms on the upper floors to avoid being caught by the monitors and waited for the nightfall.

In that corridor, lit by moonlight, Aki asked. "I could ask the same, Kuroki."

"How?" Takuma snapped.

"Are you a man who honors his word?" Aki looked Takuma with a serious expression.

"Deep. Saw it in a movie?" Takuma smiled and spread the hair of Aki. "Of course I'll stop calling you 'smelly cheese', smelly cheese."

Ogai and Sanjuro, who were also there, laughed with that statement.

"That was not the deal." Aki angered up. "You promised you'd stop everything."

"Yeah. Yeah." Takuma nodded. "I promised. How could call you sissy after you prove your courage? Huh?"

"Yes." Sanjuro began. "We'll call you dead man when the ghost catches you."

Takuma, Ogai and Sanjuro laughed.

Aki shrugged. "I don't believe in ghost stories."

"So it'll be easy." Takuma pointed to the door. "Go in."

With determination, Aki turned the knob of the door and went into the bathroom.

"HEY! SMELLY CHEESE!" Takuma shouted.

Aki turned to the door. "Hi. There's no need to shout."

Takuma then said. "Don't turn on the light or else you will drive away the ghost."

"Ok."

Aki Hidaka had already seen many horror movies. Enough to know that it was all tricks and imagination of their creators. Why be afraid of a monster when there's a Takuma sitting next to you? And even if they were real, the monsters kill only a few people in the movies. Some exceptions involve tens or at most hundreds of deaths. How could that to compare this with the thousands who die in the hands of humans?

"Smelly cheese. I want to hear you opening the door of each toilet stall. No bullshit." Takuma spoke through the door.

"Got it." Aki said. At that moment he realized that it was the first time he had entered the ladies' room. His eyes were already accustomed to the darkness and saw that there was not much difference from the male except that the counter sink and the mirror were extended, overlapping the space where the urinals would usually occupy.

As he had expected, the toilet stalls were exactly to the opposite the sinks. All doors were ajar.

 _Let's get over with this._

Aki went to the first door and shoved without hesitation. It opened completely, pounding in the wall, revealing a latrine as the only occupant.

"Did you hear?" Aki said out loud.

"Yeah. Continue." Takuma said.

And so it went on: Aki was opening each door. Gradually began to smile. He knew Takuma never fulfill the promise. However, he did not come to prove to them but to himself. A laughing stock is worthless if you fully believe it is a lie. He was not a sissy, no, he was a man without fear.

There were only two stalls left.

"You're still alive?"

Listening Takuma, Aki looked up to the row of tilting windows. They were closed, but that did not stop the moonlight entering the room. "I am."

 _More than ever._

Then a squeak alerted Aki senses. The sound came under the sink counter. _A mouse?_ He squinted in the search for any movement in that direction.

His newly acquired pride would be tested.

First, a hand clamped over his mouth, then there was another arm that passed at his belly and wrapped completely. His arms were trapped.

"Hmmmpf?!"

Aki tried to fight, but in vain. Despite feeling that whoever had took hold was not much bigger than him, had great strength. He was seen being pulled into one of the stalls.

The first idea that went on Aki's head was a Takuma's scheme to give him a scare, though Sanjuro and Ogai were out there. Perhaps Takuma had arranged someone else?

But this idea faded because Aki was gagged. If it was to scare, they would want him to scream.

"Hmmmpf?"

It could be the ghost? Aki was more confused than frightened by this idea. The story said that he would see a little girl before suffering an attack and not simply be kidnapped into a stall.

Aki tried to see who was holding him through the corner of his eye without success. He could feel from the hand on his mouth that there's a glove that covered only the palm. His back was warmer where they were glued together. Ghosts do not emit heat, no?

Then, with the hand holding the mouth, the kidnapper tilted Aki's head to one side, exposing his neck.

"HMMMPF!"

The breath Aki released was puffy, he swallowed hard. The fear was beginning to emerge. It reminded him of some movies he watched.

White face. Confers. Inhuman eyes. A little vague, but gives the same idea. Sharp teeth. Also vague, it could refer only to canines. The ghost story is not specific about what time of day, but it did not matter much, because those bathrooms were not bathed by the sunlight much.

Everything was even clearer when he felt a breath on his neck. His heart fluttered and eyes widened.

Again seeking the visage of his abductor, Aki looked down and was able to see the top of the head. It had pointed ears, like a bat.

It was a vampire! It was a vampire! He would receive the deadly kiss. Those teeth would pierce his neck and suck all his blood.

His vision began to blur.

Then he felt something warm, soft, damp passing on the skin of the neck. That made Aki shiver.

"HHMMMPPPPFFF!"

It did not hurt, but Aki began to feel a strangeness. His feet and hands began to tingle. Then he was no longer able to feel or move them. What was happening?

That tingling started up to the legs and arms. When he felt the arm that involved his belly pressing harder, he realized he was no longer able to stand up by himself.

"Hmmmpppff! Hmmmmpffffff!"

He would die.

His eyes could no longer hide their distress and poured. Aki always thought that the victims died in the movies more because of their idiocy. Only now knew he was as dumb as them.

The tingling went up the torso and reached the neck. Aki looked at the bathroom ceiling. It revolved, more and more. Increasingly distant. It was like he was falling. Falling into a bottomless pit.

He could not see anything, nor could he feel his jaw, but his conscience screamed in agony. He thought of his family. He thought about how it would be his funeral. This in case they found a body.

"Shhhh..."

In that sea of darkness where he floated, Aki could hear someone. His last sensation was the slip of fingers on the apples of his face, collecting the tears.

"Shhhh..."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Sanjuro was impatient. "You gonna lock it or not?"

Takuma was standing with his ear against the door. "Hold on."

"I thought we were going to lock it as soon as he went in." Sanjuro crossed his arms.

Takuma turned to Sanjuro. "And miss the chance to hear the squeal of that sissy?"

Sanjuro closed his eyes. "Dude. He said he doesn't believe in ghost. Moreover, it's late."

"It is." Ogai said. "I told my parents that I was in a movie theater, but if I take too long they'll complain."

Takuma looked Ogai with spite. "I should have put you in there too, big baby."

Ogai flinched.

"Okay." Takuma said after sighing. "I'll do the following: I'll call him and then lock the door. Then we'll be enjoying his crying. Hahaha."

"Good." Sanjuro nodded.

"Okay." Takuma looked at the door and said out loud. "Speak smelly cheese!"

Silence.

"Deaf." Takuma told himself and then shouted. "HEY SMELLY CHEESE!"

No reply.

"What a little piece of shit, he doesn't answer." Takuma said.

"D-do you think the ghost got him?" Ogai looked worried.

Sanjuro looked at the Ogai. "Takuma was right. He should have put you inside." Then to Takuma. "Lock it and let him fuck himself. Let's get out of here."

But Takuma just kept looking at the door. "The window."

"The window?" Sanjuro was confused.

"He may have escaped, no? He's small, skinny, it would be easy."

"It's very high. No way." Sanjuro nodded negatively.

"He may have gone up on something. Like the sink counter for example." Takuma said.

Sanjuro was thoughtful. "Um... In the women's bathroom the counter goes to the wall with the windows." Then he shrugged. "So what if he escaped?"

Takuma gritted his teeth. "'So what'? 'SO WHAT'?! He'd be making a sucker out of me! I'll crush him." He put his hand on the doorknob.

"Takuma?!" Ogai's eyes widened.

"If we find out that he fled now, he must not be far away. We can reach him and give him a lesson." Takuma then spoke in a threatening tone. "And you'll go with me Ogai if you do not want your life to become hell, you cowardice trash."

"And you Sanjuro?" Takuma continued.

Sanjuro sighed. "Whatever, we already lost a lot of time."

"Then let's go." Takuma opened the door and the three entered.

The bathroom showed no signs of having someone there. However, the window was closed.

"It seems he didn't run away. SMELLY CHEESE!" Takuma called Aki again. No reply.

Takuma said to his two cronies. "He must be hiding somewhere. Close the door and keep an eye out. I'll search."

"Okay." Sanjuro obeyed. "Ogai?"

Ogai was shaking with his eyes wide open.

"Tch..." Sanjuro nodded in disapproval.

Takuma began to walk, looking at each stall. "It's no use to hide! Show yourself, sissy."

"HihihiHAHAHAHAHAHAHARAWWWR."

A sinister and monstrous laughter echoed through the bathroom.

Ogai grabbed Sanjuro's arm. "Ahhh! It's the ghost."

"Release me!" Sanjuro pushed Ogai yet he also had been scared. "Takuma?"

Takuma closed his eyes and laughed. "Hahahaha!"

"Takuma?!" Sanjuro was surprised by that reaction.

"Smelly cheese!" Takuma continued. "So that was your plan? To scare us with an imitation of those horror movies you watch? Is that all?"

Takuma then straightened his jacket and started to crack his knuckles. "We were going to take it easy, but now be prepared, as I'll show you the true horror."

A guttural voice cried.

"So be it! Then show to me."

Then, someone came from one the last stall. The silhouette, highlighted by moonlight, had pointed ears and long hair and appeared to be dragging a body on the floor.

"What is this?!" Sanjuro began to feel goose bumps.

"T-turn on the light! Now!" Takuma felt sweat run down his neck.

Sanjuro obeyed promptly.

The light revealed a white-haired girl wearing a brown cap with pointed ears, orange shawl and a curious skirt with suspenders. But that was not what drew the most attention, but the face painted in white with strange colored eyes. Nagisa was holding Aki, who was completely motionless on the ground, by the collar.

"The ghost got him! Aaahhhh!" Ogai began to bawl.

Nagisa flashed a smile, revealing her row of sharp teeth. "Awwrr... Now I can see that there are three bad, yummy boys... hmmmm!" She opened her mouth more, letting her big purple tongue pass on her lips.

"I'm out!" Sanjuro try to open the door to escape, but when he tried to pull, it resisted like someone was holding it on the outside. "W-what! Who's there? Open up!"

Not waiting for an answer, Sanjuro pulled as hard as he could. "HHHHGGGNNNN! OGAI! TAKUMA! HELP!"

But Ogai kept crying.

And Takuma was paralyzed, his body trembling all over. He struggled to contain his cries, fearing that it would make the 'ghost' to attack. "...AH...AH... AHHH..."

"What?" Nagisa said. "I have not eaten you yet. Why not show me the true HORRAWRR?"

"It's...um..." Takuma gathered every bit of confidence he had left. "S-sorry for invading, ghost. We were just looking for our friend, that's all. I warned him to not to enter. That's it, hehe... but he's all yours. Okay?"

"Damn Takuma! Come help!" Sanjuro pulled Ogai's arm, who was in tears with phlegm dripping onto his clothes. "Ogai! Pull the door with all your strength. Got it?"

Ogai could only nod to confirm.

"I... I won't die here." Sanjuro took a key from the pocket of his pants. "I'll try the hinge. Keep pulling."

Using the tip of the key like a screwdriver, Sanjuro tried to lift the hinge pin, but his hand was shaking too much. "Shit!"

Then he heard a dragging sound in the doorframe and came out several hairless tails like that of a mouse, which acted more like tentacles trying to reach him.

"AAAAHHHH!" Sanjuro fell on his ass.

Nagisa was thinking about what Takuma had spoken. "Hmm... You're right."

"Yeah?" That was not enough to relieve Takuma.

Nagisa crouched down and pulled the collar of Aki's shirt, revealing a mark similar to a tattoo.

Takuma was not close enough to discern the details, but he could say that off-white design was a circle with some kind of person inside.

"See?" The multicolored eyes of Nagisa remained focused on Takuma. "That means he's mine, only **MINEEEEWWRR!** "

The roar shook the window glass and mirror.

"I'll show you what happens to those who mess with my property." Nagisa opened her menacing smile.

"P-please..." Takuma joined hands.

To the astonishment of Takuma, Nagisa shut her big mouth. Then he saw that she started to contract her bare belly. Her cheeks got stuffed as if about to vomit. Then, from her mouth an inflatable toy serpent left, which was getting bigger and bigger...

Takuma's eyes widened: the serpent was already barely able to fit in the bathroom due to how big and long it had become. Then it moved suddenly, stopping in front of him, making him to fall to the ground.

The serpent had a body made of black fabric with red polka dots. The head had a face similar of its owner, but with a nose similar to a birthday party hat and two large plumes in the place of the ears, being red on the right and blue on the left.

When the serpent eyes moved and stared at him, Takuma realized that it was not inanimate. His pants started to get wet, but he did not even notice. The only thing he wanted was to get as far as possible from that giant smiling face.

The serpent then began to open its mouth. If its owner had a big enough mouth to bite the whole hand of a person, the snake could eat a whole body. The row of teeth accompanied by a purple tongue and the sweet smelling breath of candy was the harbinger of a brutal end.

Takuma was only able to imitate it, opening his mouth in horror.

 **"** **HGNNHHHHAAAAAAAAH!"**

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Aki began to feel cold, then opened the eyes to know where he was. He could see the ceiling with lighted lamps, but it seemed far away.

Then he realized that he was lying on the cold floor in the middle of a bathroom and so his memory began to work. He remembered that he was in the hands of a vampire, that memory brought goose bumps and a strange sense of something over his belly.

Aki could see that there was a rag doll on top of him. It had to be about 30 centimeters tall, maybe less. Half of this stature came from the head in the form of a packaged candy. The flaps of the 'candy' had a rose color, as well as the top head and a cloth wick over the face, representing the hair. Speaking on the face: it was white and not made of fabric, the texture was more like rubber. It had yellow circles painted on both the cheeks and purple lips. Its eyes' resin called a lot of attention because they were multicolored.

The doll dress was not so unusual. A black cap with red polka dots involved the head. It wore a brown coat with sleeves too long for such short limbs, at least that it could be concluded by observing the legs made of fabric, also of rose color. For completeness, it also wore a red cape.

When he saw the doll, Aki felt his heart stop. That face... That face matched the ghost's description! No! The vampire!

The doll tilted its head to the side and smiled, making a strange sound. "bbbrrriiiiHiii!"

"AAAAHHHH !" Aki struggled, making the doll fall. Then crawled until he hit his back against the wall. "Don't kill me, vampire! Don't kill me!"

The doll, awkwardly, was standing up. "bbbrrriiiiIiiwon'tiikillii. iiVampireii?"

"Y-you said something?" Aki was huddled on the wall.

The doll took its sleeves to the mouth, ashamed. "bbbrrriiiiIiiwon'tiikillii."

"'I won't kill'..." Aki mumbled, deciphering what the doll had said. "Then I'll turn in a vampire?" He said as he ran his hand on the neck.

The doll understood what Aki was referring to, but it was not a bite but a witch's kiss that had been placed on it and had already been removed. The doll shook its head. "bbbrrriiiiNoii. iiMyiimasteriiisiiaiighostii."

"Master? Ghost?" Aki's curiosity had overcome the shock.

The doll smiled again and excitedly threw its sleeves up. "BBBRRRIIIII! iiYesii! iiI'miiheriiassistantii. iiShe'siigoodii."

"'She's good'? Okay..."

Aki had seen stories involving ghosts of good, commonly found in the cartoon sessions. However, that doll, despite the disturbing appearance, seemed to be harmless.

"Oh yeah!" Aki slapped his forehead.

"bbbrrriiiiWhatii?"

"My colleagues." Aki said as he looked at the door. "They are out there."

"bbbrrriiiiTheyiiareiigoneii."

"Huh?" Aki turned to the doll.

She gave a smile so wide that the tips of the mouth reached the eyes. "bbbrrriiiiGoneii. iiLockediitheiidooriiandiileftii."

"They locked the door?!" Aki has already begun to imagine spending the night with this doll and its master, wherever she was hiding.

"bbbrrriiiiStayiicalmii! iiMyiimasteriialreadyiiunlockedii." The doll crossed its sleeves. "bbbrrriiiiSheiiwantsriiyouiitoiigoiiawayii."

Aki started to stand, adjusting his pants. "And nothing will happen to me?"

"bbbrrriiiiDidn'tiiIiisayiisheiiisiigoodii?" So the doll extended sleeves towards Aki. "bbbrrriiiiSheiieveniiaskediimeiitoiiaccompanyiiyouii."

"Accompany?!" Aki realized that the doll asked his lap.

"bbbrrriiiiToiiyouriihomeii. iiIt'siidangerousiitoiiwalkiialoneiiatiinightii."

Fearing, Aki took the doll and gathered it to his chest. By doing that he saw that there was a picture on the cap it wore: a cheerful face similar to the doll, except the nose was something like a birthday hat. The body was warm, as if the doll was a living animal.

"It's okay? I'm not pressing too much?" Aki asked.

The doll up straightened and relaxed in his lap. "bbbrrriiii..."

"Haha. That tickles." Aki went toward the door. "Hey. But I... don't think you can protect me."

The doll replied. "bbbrrriiiiNeveriiunderestimateiibyiitheiiappearanceii."

That statement put a doubt that would haunt Aki during their journey home. _She is harmless, right?_

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Aki always returned from school alone, but never so late at night. He used the subway, as the residential condominium where he lived was near the station.

Luckily the trip went by without a hitch, except for some people who made some curious looks to a boy that was carrying a doll. It was completely static, with a smiling expression similar to the design of its cape. Aki wondered the reaction of people if the doll began to move or speak.

When he arrived at the condominium, Aki decided to go into a side street that was darker. He stopped and checked if there was anyone nearby.

"We've arrived. I live right there." Aki pointed to the building.

The doll looked up and exchanged glances with Aki. "bbbrrriiiiOkii. iiPutiimeiidownii."

Aki obeyed the request. "How will you go back, doll? ...um... I didn't ask your name or your master's."

The doll shook a little her flaps. "bbbrrriiiiIiidon'tiihaveiitheiipermissioniitoiitelliitheiinameiiofiimyiimasterii,iibutiiyouiicaniicalliimeiiBebeii."

"Bebe? Uh-huh." Aki bowed to the doll. "My name is Aki Hidaka and thanks to you and your master."

"bbbrrriiiiThat'siinothingiiandiidon'tiiworryii, iiI'miiincredibleii!" The doll was spinning its sleeves.

"Haha. Yesss..." Aki was sadder.

"bbbrrriiii?"

Aki stood up and gave a waning smile. "I'll never see you again, right?"

The doll lowered its head and then shook negatively.

"I figured that. Haha. Of course. How could it be different?" Aki caressed his blond hair and turned around. "Farewell Bebe."

"Hidaka-kun!"

"Huh?" Aki turned back to the doll. "You spoke my name just right."

"bbbrrriiiiIiispeakiirightiieveryiinowiiandiitheniiheheii." The doll said as it gathered the sleeves. "bbbrrriiiiIiiwantiitoiitelliiyouiiaboutiiaiigirliiiniiyouriiclassroomiithatiicallediiyouiiofiiaiicheeseii..."

"How do you know that?" Aki was curious.

"bbbrrriiiiMyiimasteriiroamsiitheiischoolii. iiSheiisawiieverythingii."

"I see..." A ghost roaming the school was quite disturbing for Aki, even if was a good one.

So the doll continued. "bbbrrriiiiTheiigirliilikesiicheeseiialotiiandiineveriiwantediitoiioffendiiyouii."

"I didn't feel offended." Aki began to blush. "I didn't know she liked cheese... well, I'll try to talk to her tomorrow. If she feels guilty, I'll have to solve this misunderstanding."

He noted that the doll was grieving. "What?"

"bbbrrriiiiNothingii." She turned. "iiIiimustiigoii."

"Ok... wow!"

The doll flew off, leaving a black trail with colored dots in the air.

"Farewell Bebe and THANK YOU! I PROMISE THAT I'LL SPEAK WITH NAGISA!" Aki said out loud and then stammered. "If I survive the earful I'll take back home..."

Nagisa knew Aki promise would not be fulfilled, but not by his fault.

She would die.

Flying through the sky of Mitakihara in the form of a doll, which actually was the original form of her witch, Nagisa had no direction or hope.

She believed that boys would be going to the bathroom right after class. So she figured she would just come a little late to the rooftop, where Homura should be expecting her. Unfortunately, they waited until the night fell.

The moon and the stars were the only companions and witnesses of Nagisa's distress. Homura should be searching for her and sooner or later would find out. If she had a mental map of the city, maybe she could have visited Mami one last time...

Nagisa suddenly felt a very strong blow on her back, like she was attacked by a bird of prey. Completely messing up her flight control, she fell over a top of a building.

"bbbrrriiiinnng!"

Rolling over and over again, Nagisa would fall from the building if her body had not been stomped on.

"bbbrrriiiiaarrgg!"

Lying on the ground, she could contemplate the predator that was over her.

Homura Akemi was with her devilish costume and with open wings. Her expression had an air of satisfaction. "You broke our agreement... ghost."

Even if she was a doll, Nagisa needed to breathe and was difficult. "bbbrrriii... bbbrrriiiiYouiiknewii?"

"I saw everything. Bathroom ghost? Fufu." Homura smiled. "You were very lucky. If you didn't order your minions to open the door and let those boys escape, I would have destroyed you at that very moment."

"However..." She invoked her bow in her left hand. "You're **not a** **ghost** , but I can do something about it. Fufufufu..." With her right hand pulled the bow, creating a violet energy arrow and pointed against Nagisa.

Nagisa just closed her eyes. She could even leave her snakelike form out of her, but she knew that had no chance.

 _But never lose hope. Tomorrow can always be better than today._

There would be no tomorrow.

But Nagisa still clung to the hope of seeing her mother again.

Then she felt her body being further crushed.

"bbbrrriiIIAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Nagisa's eyes widened and cried out in pain, leaving her tongue out.

"You're really wishing for death." Homura was still pointed bow against Nagisa. "But do you think that you'll die without any suffering? I'm not done with you yet."

Homura trampled repeatedly.

"bbbrriiiingn... bbbrrriiiinnggnniiiiaarg."

"Since you won't react..." Homura sighed. "Tell me one thing: why the boy? You know him?"

Homura had relieved some of the pressure, allowing Nagisa to pull some air. "bbbrrriiii... bbbrrriiiiHe'siiofiimyiiclassroomii."

"And...?" Homura trampled again.

"bbbrrriiiingrrr..." She could not stand it. "bbbrrrIIIIHEIIWASIISUFFERINGII!" Purple Tears began to stream down her cheeks. "bbbrrriiiTheyiiwereiiabusingiihimiiforiinothingii..."

Homura remained firm in her position.

"bbbrrriiiiIiididn'tiiwantiiitiianymoreii. iiJustiilookingiiandiidoingiinothingii. iiNotiiAGAINII!" Nagisa began to sob. "bbbrrriiiiNotiinowiiIiicanii. iiIiiwantediitoiisaveiisomeoneii,iieveniiifiiitiiwasiionlyiionceii..."

"Finished?" Homura said monotonically.

Nagisa stopped crying. "bbbrrriiiiYouiicaniistompiimeii, iiteariimeiiapartii! iiIiidon'tiiregretiiitii." Then she turned her face and closed her eyes again, determined to hold the cries before whatever pain she would receive.

And the first feeling that came was a hand grabbing the top of her head. "Let's go home."

Nagisa opened her eyes. "bbbrrriiii?"

Homura was holding her, the bow began to evaporate from the other hand. "You have the absolute certainty that I would kill you. Great."

Homura then smiled. "And still broke the rules and went after what you wanted. Even if I undo today's events, I would still remember of your rebellion. There's no turning back."

Then Homura's eyes flashed "Desire is the agent of change and you gave value to this power. Lived up to your answer, witch."

Nagisa remembered the conversation on the edge of that ravine. "bbbrrriiiiYouiitrustiimeiinowii?"

"Of course not." Homura frowned. "Let's go. I want to fix your little mess as soon as possible." Carrying the doll, she took off towards the starry night.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

End of another class.

Nagisa was sitting at her desk, thinking about the events of last night, when she felt a nudge on the shoulder.

Nagisa smiled. "Ayako-chan ~!"

But Ayako was not looking at Nagisa but to another point in the room. She had a serious expression. "Nagisa. Kuroki was looking at me the whole class."

"Huh?" That sounded very familiar to Nagisa.

Ayako made a suspicious face and spoke softly. "He'll try something. Be prepared, he's coming."

Takuma nodded. "Hi girls."

"What do you want, Kuroki." Ayako crossed her arms.

"Huh? Nothing special Kinomoto." Takuma put on a small smile, placing his hands in his jacket pockets. "I just wanted to know if you and Momoe are aware about the latest rumor."

"Rumor?" Nagisa was perplexed. Homura had not finished with fixing the story of the bathroom ghost? No one seemed to remember anything.

"So you don't know..."

Takuma stare Nagisa, wide-eyed.

"...about the scandal on the top of the school."

"Scandal?!" Nagisa was surprised.

"Yeah." Takuma closed his eyes and nodded. "That's why the access there is restricted now."

"Tell us more about this silly story." Ayako challenged Takuma.

"It's what everyone else is commenting on." Takuma shrugged. "They found a couple making out there."

Ayako raised her eyebrows. "So what? This happens all the time at the cherry trees..."

"Really?" Nagisa looked at Ayako.

Ayako returned that reaction with a smile. "You're very innocent Nagisa-chan ~."

"It's true." Takuma winked at Nagisa. "Or maybe she hides her game very well. Huh?"

Ayako's anger flared up. "That's all?"

"Oh no..." Takuma gestured. "I haven't finished. You said 'So what?'. So… the couple was a girl in our class with a boy in the ninth grade."

The two were open-mouthed. "Oh really?!"

"The best part of all is that I know who the girl is." Takuma looked at Ayako.

Ayako's eyes narrowed. "And you'll tell us?"

"I was told..." Takuma smirked. "...that the girl had a butterfly on her head."

Ayako was turning red. "I knew it was another of your jokes! If you spread this lie, I'm gonna kick your ass, you... you..."

Takuma did not try containing the laughter. "Hahahahaha ..."

"PISTACHIO!"

"...hahahahuh?"

"Ayako-chan!" Nagisa called.

Ayako spoke dismissively. "You're always pestering the others, thinking you're the ruler here, but you're no more than a pistachio ice cream ball."

"W-where did you get that? Are you crazy?" Takuma still confused.

"AYAKO-CHAAAANN! Don't tell him!" Nagisa held Ayako's arm.

"Ouch! Nagisa?" Ayako was surprised by the force exerted by that little girl.

"So it's your invention Momoe. Want to humiliate me, is it?" Takuma stared angrily at Nagisa.

"NO... um..." This could not be revealed.

"It's a custom that she has. It links people to a food." Ayako said.

"No!" Nagisa despaired.

But Ayako did not stop. "She does it with everyone. Please leave her alone." Then she looked at Nagisa. "Sorry."

"Yuck!" Takuma did a disgusted face. "Only girls would make drama for something so stupid." Then he stopped, completely mesmerized. "Hey, but wait a minute. So that was it!"

Nagisa looked at her desk, gritting her teeth.

"So this's what that sissy was talking about. Hey Sanjuro! Ogai!"

Everything was repeating itself!

"Bring the little sissy here."

"Now? The teacher should be coming soon."

"Bring him!"

But she could change it, no? She could lie and say he was another food. But...

 _Sooner or later, that Kuroki and his troupe would find something new to mess with Aki over._

No matter, the end result would always be the same.

Ogai and Sanjuro went to the Aki's desk. He was alert and rose with the arrival of the two. Then he looked to a malicious Takuma, a suspicious Ayako and an apprehensive Nagisa. He sighed and began to walk toward them with the henchmen of Takuma close behind.

"What do you want with Hidaka-kun?" Ayako started to get concerned.

Takuma said. "I just want to know something. Hehehe."

Takuma then nodded and put one foot forward.

At the same moment, Ogai and Sanjuro pushed Aki, who gave a stomp on Takuma's shin.

"AAAHHHHhhhgggg!"

"Oh! Many apologies!" Aki caressed his tangled hair. "You should be more careful about where you leave your leg, Kuroki."

Takuma, furious, held Aki by the collar. "You want to die, you little shit?" Then he took him by the neck and pushed him hard, making Aki's torso crash on the desk of Nagisa.

"Stop! You're hurting him." Ayako advanced towards Takuma.

But was quickly blocked by Sanjuro. "Heeey! Come at me first, baby."

Ogai was just laughing.

The whole classroom now was watching the scene.

Takuma bent down and spoke in Aki's ear. "Remember that time we got you wondering to yourself about what food would you be? Now I know it's further proof that you really are a little girl."

Nagisa was in that scene again. Is all in vain? How the desire can be the agent of change if the result does not change?

Takuma looked at Nagisa. "Say what food he is. Tell me Momoe."

Aki did make any sound, moreover, Nagisa saw a serene expression on his face.

"SPILL OUT!" Takuma tightened Aki's neck.

Aki's bright red eyes were fixed on her. His mouth quivered with pain, but tried to smile. He then made a nod to her.

Nagisa replied, also with a smile and a nod.

"Roquefort."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Are you smiling?"

The vigilance of Homura during class was interrupted by a girl at a neighboring desk. She had hair that grew slightly long, ending just below the shoulder line. The color of both her hair as her eyes were green.

Homura replied in a tone of surprise. "Hitomi Shizuki, our class representative, talking during a class."

Acting as a refined lady, Hitomi put the fingertips on her lips and spoke softly. "True, but I could not help but notice your expression. You are always serious and speaks so little."

"I see no need ." Homura looked briefly at Madoka. "However, since we're both in an unusual day, I'll avail to make a small question. How is your relationship?"

Hitomi kept looking at the whiteboard and continued with her hand over her mouth. "Kyousuke? He is a very special person. He has a talent..."

Homura interrupted with a more serious tone. "I have no interest in the boy and that's not what I asked."

"Ah..." Hitomi considered that rude attitude of Homura a little excessive. "Our relationship is great. We love each other very much."

Homura gave a light touch on the gem of her earring, causing it to swing. "It's true?"

Hitomi turned to Homura. That question had not sounded like a genuine doubt.

"Shizuki-san?"

"Ah! Sensei!" Hitomi jumped from the chair. The classroom was looking at her.

The math teacher was surprised. "Who knew that I would see Shizuki-san distracted during class. So I will not miss the opportunity to ask you to demonstrate the solution of this equation for us. Am I correct?"

"O-of course sensei. I apologize for my attitude."

While Hitomi went to the whiteboard, Homura exchanged glances with a boy with gray hair and eyes.

Kyousuke Kamijou knew that Homura was the reason for the distraction of Hitomi, but had no idea what they had talked about.

In this dispute of staring, Kyousuke was the first to yield. If Hitomi had a problem with Homura, she would tell him.

Homura then directed her gaze to another student, a girl, who sat in the first row, with a bluish hair.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Justice's tears**


	10. Justice's tears

**Justice's tears**

She adjusted her glasses and pointed to one of the students, a boy of light brown hair and eyes.

"Nakazawa-kun!"

"Y-yes sensei?"

"What is the ideal age to get married?"

 _Jeez, it begins._

Kyouko knew where this conversation was going. The lessons with Kazuko Saotome was a torture. The woman should be in her forties and the only thing right on, or in, her head was her haircut.

Nakazawa thought and thought, but in the end shook his head. "I don't know."

"THAT!" Saotome aggressively pointed to Nakazawa, then pronounced to the classroom. "So girls, if your mother call you about men, do not feel pressured. I'm 99.99% sure that she does not know that answer too."

"And for you boys..." She continued. "Just because a woman arrived at a certain age, does not mean she is not single. Do you understand?"

In the first few days she laughed about it, but Kyouko Sakura was not known for her tolerance.

"Hey you there." Kyouko reached up for Saotome.

Saotome raised her eyebrows. "Saotome-sensei for you, Sakura-san."

Sayaka, who sat at the desk next to her, was surprised by the attitude of Kyouko.

"Okay." Kyouko rolled her eyes. "Sensei, tell me one thing, why don't you find a woman?"

"What'd you say?!" Saotome was astonished.

Sayaka took the book that was on her desk, left it standing and stuck her face in it.

Kyouko opened her arms. "You know, I hear that litany of yours all the time. If you really want some company and can't get a man, then try your luck with a woman."

A commotion began to form in the classroom.

Madoka began to feel uncomfortable with that subject.

Saotome seemed to be in shock. "B-But that's... that's..."

Hitomi rose from her chair. "Forbidden love, sensei!"

Saotome pointed. "T-That's i-it, Shizuki-san!"

"Forbidden love? Heh. "Kyouko closed her eyes and spoke calmly. "Well... If you don't like the 'fruit', always there's a man willing for an adventure."

Saotome was speechless and even if she had spoken, would be just another sound in the middle of the immense buzz installed between students.

"Sensei! SAOTOME-SENSEI!" But a girl managed to draw attention.

"S-Shizuki-san..." That name left Saotome's mouth barely audible.

Hitomi expressed with all the education she had learned. "Sorry if I am being too nosy, but what is the fruit that you do not like?"

Madoka was completely red with embarrassment. She tried to hide pulling her ponytails in front of her face.

"EEEhhh...?!" Saotome had just become a living statue.

"Ufufu..."

Hitomi and students nearby looked at Homura.

"What are you looking at?" Homura answered with her neutral expression.

"Sensei!" Sayaka rose up.

This had broken the spell on Saotome. She raised her arms. "Ahhh! I don't know about any fruit!"

"That's not it... hehe." Sayaka scratched her head. "I'm just asking for permission to go to the bathroom."

"Of course Miki-san. Of course." Saotome adjusted her glasses, which had been moved. "Provided that you don't come back talking about fruits..."

"Thank you, sensei!" Sayaka left running.

"Don't ru..." Saotome did not finish, seeing that Sayaka was long gone.

Kyouko narrowed her eyes and smiled.

 _5_

Saotome turned her attention to the classroom, which was now in silence. "Well..."

 _4_

"...the class is almost over,..."

 _3_

"...let's change the subject. Yes?... "

 _2_

"...Let's talk about the homework for the next class..."

 _1_

"Sensei." Homura stood.

"Akemi-san?" Asked Saotome.

"I request permission to go to the bathroom." Homura flipped through the book on the desk. "The task involves this book, am I right? I could get more details with the other students when I return."

"Yes, that's right." Saotome shook her head, confirming. "But I see no need to convince me. You are an exemplary student. Permission granted."

"Thank you, sensei." Homura left the room out in a fast and steady march.

"Okay." Saotome spoke again with the classroom. "I want everyone to visit the page..."

But Kyouko had her attention on Homura walking down the hall, while she nibbled her lip with her canine tooth.

"Heh."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

 _I liked it more when you played hide-and-seek with me, Sayaka._

Homura was smiling when she reached the bathroom. No matter where Sayaka had gone, at that distance Homura would always be able to feel...

When Homura opened the door, she came across a girl with short hair above the shoulder line, looking bored at the mirror. But the hair color was not blue but black as coal, eyes are like citrine gems.

The heart of Homura began to beat faster.

The girl looked at Homura, which stood as the door closed on its own. She was weirded out by that. "Hi..."

Homura stared at the girl, giving off a hostile aura.

The girl turned to the only stall that was closed and then to Homura. "Are you two together?"

Homura clenched her fists. The silence seemed to made the air heavier.

"Are you mute?" Girl asked suspiciously.

Homura answered that question with another. "Killing the class again, Kirika Kure?"

Kirika's eyes widened. "How you..."

"GET OUT!" Homura demanded.

Kirika hesitated, completely confused. She had never seen that girl before, but acted as if she was a long-standing enemy.

"Hurry up!"

That new demand shuddered Kirika altogether. Now she embraced the idea of Homura being her enemy, just as she had embraced for so many others. This world is stupid.

Kirika left the bathroom, but not before staring with hatred at Homura as she passed her.

The bell rang.

Homura wasted no time: a violet, diamond-shaped, gem appeared on her left hand. Then she held the knob with that hand, causing it to glow with magic. The characteristic sound of locking is heard.

 _I must finish this quickly._

She went to the sink that was in front of the stall with the door closed. In the mirror it was possible to see the gap under the door, which revealed someone's shadow inside the stall.

Then Homura realized how was horrible her condition. Although she was able to suppress the feeling of sleep with magic, her swollen eyelids gave hard evidence of her long nights hunting worldwide.

She washed her face, even though that would not be enough. Then looked back at the mirror, her eyes now shone along with the gem in her earring.

The sound of the doorknob turning in vain and the talking outside called her back to reality. She had a job to do.

Homura then turned and held out her left hand to the closed stall. Soon a black steam started to emerge in the stall, going through the door, and spiraling toward the gem on her hand.

She counted each second.

 _Her grief is higher than average today._

But she was certain that the process would end before anyone get too much suspicious about the bathroom. Not that she could not manipulate the memories in the worst...

" _.akodaM_ "

Homura, shocked, immediately stopped what she was doing and gritted the teeth. Her breathing quickened.

The black steam that was not absorbed returned to its origin.

Homura stood before the stall's door. "Don't forget... wash and dry well that face before returning to the classroom." Then unlocked and left the bathroom, ignoring the witnesses. There was something more urgent.

She walked quickly and accurately. She made so abrupt curves at the corners that her long dark hair whipped whoever was on the way.

"Hey! Watch out!" "Ouch..." "Whoa!"

Clenched her fists. None of that mattered, there was only one objective to be achieved. And there it was, in the hallway, next to the classroom.

Madoka Kaname, slight blushing and inhibited, was talking with Kyouko Sakura, who had a bag of potato chips in hand.

The rusted but experienced senses of Kyouko were the first to notice the newcomer. "Yo! If isn't our miss sympathy!"

Homura sought to maintain her composure. "Sakura-san. Kaname-san."

Madoka was further inhibited by the presence of Homura. She just stared at the floor.

Aware that she could be frightening with her sudden arrival, Homura sought to compensate forcing a smile and soothing the tone of voice she used. "Hello there. What are you talking about?"

"Nothing special. Just girl's talk. Right?" Kyouko winked at Madoka before consuming a chip.

"Um... yeah..." Madoka blushed more and hugged herself. Then giggled. "Wehihi... I... I think I'll go back to the classroom ... yeah ... I will..."

Madoka passed between Homura and Kyouko.

Kyouko picked up another chip. "Well... I think I will too. Heh."

Homura held the arm of Kyouko.

"Hmmm... You're very curious." Kyouko smiled.

Without exchanging glances, Homura said. "Come with me."

Kyouko followed Homura in the school hallway. For her it will always be a maze and the transparent glass walls more confused than helped. However, they reached a masonry block of rooms.

Kyouko now had an idea where Homura was taking her.

"Come in." Homura said as she opened one of these rooms.

Kyouko entered a room that has no one, with several counters with sinks. In the middle of each branch there was a set of empty test tubes. In the back there were lockers containing cataloged pots according to the chemical they contained. The whiteboard still had things written of the last class that had been in this lab.

Homura came in and closed the door.

Kyouko turned to her. "I don't know why all this. That transfer student didn't request to keep a secret... yet."

"Transfer student?" Homura was confused at first, but then realized the mistake she made. "Oh right."

Kyouko put a handful of chips in her mouth and then offered the package to Homura. "Mmmhhh... Want soffe? Itff isff... mmmhhh... very cruffchy."

Due to talking with the mouth full, small pieces of potato ended up in Homura's face.

"Myff bafffd."

Homura closed her eyes and rubbed her face to clean it. "Just tell me what you were talking about."

"It's like I said, girl's talk." Noting the refusal of the offer, Kyouko again took up more chips from the package. "I told to that transfer student about a boy interested in her."

"H-How?! A boy?" Homura was surprised. "I want details."

Kyouko crumpled the empty package and hurled toward the trash. It entered without knocking on the edge. "Yay! Three points."

Homura was more tense. "Tell me! Who is it?"

Kyouko was poking her chin. "You know that one who Saotome is always pestering during class? Damn! His name is on the tip of my tongue, but doesn't want to leave..."

"Nakazawa?" Homura questioned.

"Yeah! That's it!" Kyouko pointed to Homura.

"You... you're lying." Homura said as she pulled her hair back.

"Don't believe me?" Kyouko smirked. "Or is it jealousy?"

"Jealous?" Homura turned her body slightly to the left trying to hide the hand of that side behind her. The diamond-shaped gem appeared on top of the hand.

Kyouko noticed a slight flutter in the test tubes. "Why not? That boy isn't something to throw away. Huh?"

"That's not it." The gem was gone. "But this story coming from you..."

Kyouko put her hands behind her head. "Oh. I'm not really sure, but I sit next to him and saw the boy staring at her. She can confirm this."

Homura was thoughtful.

Kyouko continued. "These men of today. Only want girls that are innocent, sweet, silly or soppy... They would never dare to deal with tough and independent women like me and you."

"Me?" Homura pointed to herself.

"Of course." Kyouko put her hand on the right shoulder of Homura. "I can see in your face that you have been through a lot."

"Maybe." Homura slapped Kyouko's arm.

"Hey!"

Homura then looked into Kyouko's eyes and spoke threateningly. "Sakura-san, stay away from Kaname-san."

"Oh yeah?" Kyouko said defiantly. "And if not?"

"You will." Homura said, sure of herself. "Our conversation has ended."

"It's not!" Kyouko's anger rose up. "Don't you think you're being too harsh?"

"Too... harsh?" Homura only repeated, without understanding the meaning of it.

"Yep. To the transfer kid." Kyouko opened her arms. "I shouldn't even call her that anymore, she's been here for months." Then she pointed to Homura. "But you don't let her blend in with the crowd."

Homura remained silent.

"I just went to exchange some ideas with her and you already come acting all threatening. You look like a guard dog." Kyouko crossed her arms. "In the early days here, it would even be good to protect her, but now it's too much. Why continue with this? Huh?"

Homura smiled. "As yourself said. She is innocent, sweet, kind... They are qualities that I admire, but are also qualities that others will use to take advantage of."

"Is that it? Heh." Kyouko smiled. "Then I'll invite her to hang out around the city. I gonna have to teach her how..."

Kyouko was interrupted by a precise punch in her solar plexus. The movement was so fast that even facing Homura, she failed to made any reaction.

"Ahhgggnnnnn... ghghg..." With the air escaping her lungs, Kyouko knelt down and hugged in pain.

"I'd never impede her from having friends." Homura continued, with a broad smile. "I just don't want her to be target of bad influences like yours, delinquent. Fufu." Then she went to the door.

"Agh...Ah..." Kyouko then looked up. "...Ah...tough... bitch...gnnn"

Homura stopped for a moment, before leaving.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Kyouko, in Sayaka's room and ready to sleep, had just told to her 'cousin' about her conversation with Homura and Madoka.

Kyouko said to the reaction of Sayaka. "Nah! She remains the same girl, playing the role of a smartass, but has no cunning..."

Sayaka, who was sitting at the dresser and wearing a blue nightgown, got up and hurled her hairclip against Kyouko. "You were very lucky to not screw it up!"

Kyouko got up and sat on the mattress. "Lucky? I played safe. Heh."

"Played safe, is it?" Sayaka was ironic. "Thinking that this is a joke, is it? Are you having a great time, yeah?"

"And you don't?" Kyouko snapped.

"How?"

"Oh yeah!" Kyouko slapped her forehead. "We only go around and have fun because we have to keep the routine and, of course, you're a great actress. Uh-huh... uh-huh..."

"I... I'm happy with the times we've spent together." Sayaka lowered her head. "But this can't continue."

"Can't?" Kyouko shrugged. "For me it can go on forever."

Sayaka began gesticulating, agitated. "How can you say that? Was it not you who said she went insane?"

"Yep. I thought she fucked up." Kyouko looked through the window at the moon split in half. "But now I put everything in perspective: living with you and, despite the lessons being a bother, it's better to be fried by a demon. Sayaka... did you ever see that white pest, Kyuubey, around?"

Sayaka said sulkily. "I didn't..."

"There it is!" Kyouko pointed to Sayaka. "One more proof that she did everything right."

Sayaka put the hands on her hips. "Yeah! And the lobotomizing?"

"That 'lobosomething' isn't cool..." Kyouko said. "...but Homura never trusted in anyone and I understand this very well. And I also know that this doesn't mean that she's evil. Wasn't you who said that Mami was fine?"

Sayaka winced at that question. "Yes... She's fine." Then her body tensed. "And Madoka?"

Kyouko smiled. "The pinky is just fine. She's still the little silly I remember. I just thought she was isolated, but Homura should take care of it."

Sayaka made a disgusted expression. "Frankly Kyouko." After that, tapped her chest and snapped. "I aM hE **r** fRi **e** nd. **m** E!"

Kyouko nodded. "Knowing how you are, I bet that you challenged Homura at first chance and she gave you a lesson. You thought she was going to let you get closer to Madoka after that. Huh?"

Sayaka pulled down on the skin of her face. "No. No. No. You have no idea..."

Kyouko punched the mattress. "Blockhead! You're not seeing that it's a second chance? A second chance for all of us?"

"Second chance?" Sayaka did not even want to look at Kyouko.

"Yeah..." Kyouko continued. "If I were you, I would dump that green haired girl. That would also be enough to be a declaration of love for that boy."

"Don't be ridiculous. Haha." Sayaka gave laugh with a disappointed tone. "I don't have anything with him. My wish was fulfilled and he'll be happy with Hitomi."

"Oh yeah?" Kyouko was not convinced.

"Kyouko..." Sayaka looked back at Kyouko and spoke in a serene tone. "Didn't I tell you that I don't regret anything? That the only thing I wanted was to see you again?"

"Wow!" Kyouko closed her eyes. "I think I forgot before with so much going on." Then she got up from the mattress and looked to Sayaka, smiling. "Thanks for reminding me of that."

Kyouko started walking toward Sayaka.

"Kyouko?" Sayaka gave a simple smile with the reaction of Kyouko.

The smiling face of Kyouko had been replaced by a more serious one. She advanced against Sayaka, pushing and pressing the bluenette against the wall with both arms.

"K-Kyouko?!"

"ARE YOU A RETARD?" Kyouko snapped, her saliva hitting the face of Sayaka.

Sayaka tried to push against, but Kyouko threw her back against the wall.

"Don't regret anything? Idiot!" Kyouko's lips trembled. "You know what happened when you were taken away?"

Sayaka lowered her head.

"You left nothing behind. Not a single thread of hair!" Kyouko was lowering her voice. "You were reported as missing."

"I walked down the streets and faced your image all over the place. The posts, in shop windows, on television..."

Kyouko swallowed hard, trying to hold her voice which was getting weepy. "Your father appeared on TV calling for you. They said you have been kidnapped by women traffickers looking for East Asian supply."

Tears started streaming down Sayaka's face.

"But like all news..." Kyouko gritted her teeth. "...they are only good while they are fresh. Gradually you had been forgotten."

"But your parents didn't give up. They hired investigators." So Kyouko pointed to the walls. "They came to sell this house to pay off debts and you have the courage to say you don't regret anything?"

Kyouko pointed to herself. "I was supposed to have been taken. The world doesn't need me."

Sayaka was crestfallen and static. The tears watered the blue gown she wore. However, Kyouko was still pressing her against the wall.

"Shortly after you were taken, Homura left us and later she vanished from the city. If not for Mami I..."

Kyouko's face contorted and her eyes reddened.

"I would have given up everything and you have the courage to say you don't regret anything?"

Considering the lack of reaction of Sayaka, Kyouko was calming. "All because of this stupid obsession over one person. Tch... you know, you look like Homura."

"...Haha...hahahaha..hahahahahahahahahahaha..." Sayaka started laughing.

"Sayaka?"

"...hahah **ah** Ah **aHa** hAhAHAh **ahaH** ahaHa **ha** HAh **a** Hah **a** Ha **haha** Ha..."

The voice Sayaka was distorted, as if her voice was heard through a long tube of metal.

"Sayaka!" Kyouko noticed the gown that Sayaka was wearing was getting wetter. This could not be possible only with tears. Her skin was getting humid and her blue hair was also darker due to being soaked.

"l **Oo** K aT **M** e!"

Kyouko gasped before the face Sayaka revealed. It was not tears but water that poured from her pores. Nostril, mouth, ears, all of them were like taps. Her blue eyes now were a raging sea, with a large swirl in the center. Her clothes and hair dripping wet.

" **i** **L** oO **k** l **I** kE h **Om** UR **a** n **OW**?"

Kyouko felt her bare feet in the puddle that was forming and expanding throughout the room. The wall where Sayaka was leaning was like a waterfall. Then she was surprised by gauntlets of iron that gripped her wrists.

"S-Sayaka."

They began to crush them.

"SayaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Sayaka contorted her face. " **A** gH... yo **U** a **re** O **U** t o **F** **t** U **nE**!"

Sayaka released her wrists, but before she could feel any relief, Kyouko received a strong blow in her abdomen. She flew and fell on her mattress that was already floating. The sound of an orchestra could be heard.

Still lying, Kyouko rose her head and had an idea of what had hit her: A long fish tail replaced the legs of Sayaka, who now towered at three meters high. She wore full iron armor with a drawing of a cutlass puncturing a stylized heart on her waist and a huge red bow tied at the collar. A navy blue cape fluttering in her back. Only the face and hair were still recognizable.

The reflection of everything in the room featured the image of that mermaid knight. The light went out and then the walls and the ceiling revealed musical scores, written with a blue phosphorescent ink. The stuffed fishes came alive and desperately struggled in search of water. The frog was jumping toward the witch, to crown her.

Oktavia Von Seckendorff removed a cutlass from the water, revealing to be one meter and a half long, and pointed it against Kyouko, ready for the trial. "W **h** o d **Ar** e **S** T **o** cO **M** pA **Re** M **E** tO **A** T **Ra** It **O** r?"

Kyouko rolled across the mattress into the water and then said as she tried to get up. "L-Lower your sword Sayaka! It's me!"

But Oktavia ignored the words and continued her performance. "s **He** nE **Ve** r s **Hou** LD H **a** V **E** bE **En** rEs **cUe** D a **F** tE **r** wH **a** T **SHe** D **I** d."

"Wake up Sayaka!"

"b **Ut** **H** o **Pe** h **Ad** t **O** D **o** iTs f **Un** c **T** i **o** n..."

Oktavia began to move toward Kyouko with the blade ready.

Kyouko backed away, shaking her head. "Please... I don't want to fight you."

" **i** s **H** o **uLd** H **a** vE eX **ec** u **te** D H **e** R W **h** E **n I** h **A** D T **he** cHA **nc** E! **Wh** EN S **hE** w **A** s u **NA** wa **Re** oF **hE** r V **i** Le **NA** tUr **E**."

The water was reaching to the knee. The bedroom door was closed.

 _If I open the door, the water will spread throughout the entire condominium quickly. This will draw a lot of attention. Damn!_ Kyouko thought.

" **hO** p **e** SA **I** d sH **E** W **or** KeD H **Ar** d, Sh **E** deS **e** rV **E** d F **o** Rg **iVen** ESs."

Kyouko leaned against the wall, the blade was getting closer. The ring on her middle finger seemed to weigh more and more.

" **Ho** W fO **ol** IsH! T **he** G **u** IlT **Y** W **iLl** a **L** wA **ys** b **E** gU **I** lt **Y**. tH **Is** Ti **ME** T **hER** e wI **ll** B **e** N **O** mErC **Y**."

The face of the witch, once of Sayaka, contorted in hatred.

" **HeR** e IS **m** Y D **e** CR **ee**!"

The waters churned as if they had been hit by a thunderous sound wave.

"f **O** R T **He** UN **iV** eRs **E** t **O** L **i** V **e** , T **HE** dE **V** Il M **u** s **T** **D** i **E**!"

At the end of that statement, a helmet appeared, involving the head of Ocktavia.

Kyouko, fearing she was about to lose her friend completely, cried with all her might. "MORON! I AM NOT THE DEVIL! I AM KYOUKO SAKURAAAAAA!"

The witch stopped, with the blade next to Kyouko's neck, and looked at the palm of her other gauntlet. She clenched her fists saying.

" **k** uo **Ky** O SkA **rU** A sR **r** O **y.** "

Her armor and weapon began to liquefy. At first the liquid had metallic appearance, such as mercury, but then became transparent. The huge figure was gradually sinking and disappeared under the water.

The light turned back on.

From the water emerged Sayaka in her soaked gown, floating in a fetal position. "sorrysorrysorrysorry..."

"Hey! HEY!" Kyouko ran up to Sayaka and bent down to hug her. "It's all right. It's all right..."

Sayaka trembled as she stared at her flooded room. The stuffed animals floated, now lifeless. "I...almost killed you..."

"Kill me?" Kyouko asked incredulously. "I'm a diehard girl."

Sayaka ran her hand on the wrist of Kyouko that was stained with dark red. She knew that tomorrow would be purple and swollen.

Kyouko said. "Oh... I've had worse. Don't forget I'm a magical girl too, this bruise won't last more than a day."

"Do you understand now? I don't have a second chance." Sayaka hid her face. "I'm not the same one you know anymore."

"Yeah. You may have changed, but it's still Sayaka. Get up!" Kyouko forced Sayaka to stand.

The water line now hit on level with their shins.

"We have to fix that or the entire condominium will know." Kyouko was emphatic.

"The water should be running down the bathroom drain. This will be no problem." Sayaka watched the door.

"Really? I didn't think about that." Kyouko said.

"But we need mops, rags and buckets." Sayaka pointed to the mattress. "And hair dryers."

"And a change of clothes too." Kyouko complemented smiling.

Sayaka looked at her wet gown, glued to her body, revealing her feminine form. "Y-Yeah, you're right..."

Kyouko put the hands on her hips and looked around. "Will we be able to arrange everything before your mother comes back?"

That question was like a needle puncturing Sayaka. "Look Kyouko... I didn't know about my parents. Madoka never showed that to me. But when I decided to become magical girl, I was aware that I would be further away from them. I didn't know it would be so much, but... it's..."

Kyouko lowered her head slightly and spoke in a very low tone. "Is it always like this?"

"I don't know..." Sayaka nodded.

"And what about what you said before?"

Sayaka was confused by the question of Kyouko. "Before?"

"Yep. When you turned in that mermaid, you began to speak about the betrayal of Homura." Kyouko began to remove the excess water in her ponytail. "But you spoke as if she had betrayed us before. It wasn't only when she was gonna be taken away?"

Bitterness was now stamped on Sayaka face. "This Madoka told me. That's why that monster left you. She knew you and Mami-san would fight against her if you discovered it."

"Jeez!" Kyouko felt the weight of those statements.

"If everything was ok, Madoka would've revealed this one day, when you reached the Law of Cycles. However, now I'll tell you."

The night would be long.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Shoujo Oriko Magica and their characters.**

 **Next chapter: Blessed are we all**


	11. Blessed are we all

**Blessed are we all**

White.

It was the color that reigned absolute in that environment without beginning, middle or end. However, it was not an empty environment. Numerous chairs, modern and ancient, synthetic and of natural material, floated softly in varying altitudes.

Among them was a girl.

 _Where am I?_

That scene was completely bizarre for her. The chairs swirled in the air like in a weightless environment, but she felt firm on the ground or what she could tell was ground.

Something drew her attention. A mahogany chair with upholstered green. The girl had recognized, even being far away from it.

Or not.

 _Huh?_

The chair now stood before her.

 _I-I went up to it? Or it came up to me?_

When held out her hand to touch the chair. Something new had called her attention.

 _My hand._

Not exactly the hand, but the glove she wore. White, frilly and something shiny in the inner part...

Her eyes widened at what she saw: stars, galaxies, quasars, comets... on the dark background of the universe.

 _It's beautiful, but..._

Her dress was of pure white. As for the glove, it was ruffled in the long tail and the short sleeves. The last layer of the ruffle was light pink, as well as the pantyhose. The shoe that she wore projected a wing.

 _But..._

The neckline revealed the curve of her breasts, closing at the collar where rested five pink gems with the format of a drop. The gem in the center was bigger than the others.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" She put her hands on the head.

Her scream was able to send the nearby chairs twirling away.

"My hair..." She ran her hands though her scalp. "...is long?"

When pulling a lock to investigate, she saw that there was no end: her pink hair floated, spreading and losing sight at the horizon whiteness. The only familiar thing were her pigtails, one on each side of her head, but tied with pompous white bows.

However, something managed to stun her even more.

While squirming to see her back, she noticed that there was something floating behind her. It was a hologram of a pair of white wings.

"W-Wings? Have I turned an angel? That... that means... I'm in heaven..."

She shook her head hard. It could not be true. She was at home with her family, so how could she be in this place now? She needed to remember. Needed to get out. Get Out. Get Out. Get Out!

Then, accompanied by a buzz, a hologram began to appear in front of her. It was an image of black and pure red color, it was still very blurry but it was already possible to say that was larger than the girl.

The image was gaining definition, yet the girl was not able to recognize or understand the meaning of it: They were two suns, one inside the other.

Before she could get a better look or even touch, another image began to form next to this one. This one was composed of the blue and white colors, forming the design of a TV showing two angels greeting.

"What's going on?" The girl was increasingly fearful as she watched a new image forming. It was red as the image of the two suns, but was in the shape that resembled a butterfly or a crown of thorns or, maybe, a flower?

There was no time for answers, for another picture emerged. And another. And another... And immediately the white background was being populated by a mosaic of these symbols.

The girl found herself surrounded by it, as if in a huge globe. Looking up, she saw that at the top of the globe, about a hundred meters above, had formed an image larger than the others.

It was circular and had to be more than a dozen meters in diameter. The central part of the image was a dark sphere pierced by a pin and a pair of dark wings. Over all this was a pink lace scattered.

The girl did not even notice she was staring with her jaw open, especially when that image was turning into another. The lace merged with the ball, turning in a pink star with eight points. The tip that pointed north had the shape of a crown. The pair of wings cleared until they became bright white. A frame of golden tones with a pink edge formed behind where numerous black lines projected from its center in all directions. Four black circles were positioned as cardinal points near the star.

Then, just below the wings, pink runes began to be written.

"Eternal Feminine..." Girl stammered, confused by her mind have been able to read that writing.

While the girl reread the runes, due to doubt her ability to be right about that, the image began to crack like glass.

 _Oh no!_ The girl lowered her head and put her hands on her head, fearing the worst.

A burst.

The image fragmented into thousands of pieces, falling over and around the girl. Fortunately, no piece was big enough to hurt her.

Returning to look up, she again found that an image had replaced the previous one.

Now it was only black and white. A dark salamander with a lozenge in its front and a pair of reversed wings behind.

The girl was completely absorbed in contemplating that she did not realize the danger: the destroyed image's fragments began to melt, acquiring the appearance of tar. The numerous puddles composed by that dark liquid snaked toward the girl.

She would just realize only when it was too late.

"Huh?! AAAAHHH!"

Like tentacles, the tar clung around her legs. Coalescing, slowly it began to rise to her waist.

Desperate, she tried in vain to remove the dark liquid with her hands.

The whole floor was taken by the tar. There was nowhere to go.

Then she felt herself being gripped around the waist and she started to rise up.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Terror gripped her. She was going straight against the salamander's image.

She protected herself as best as she could with her arms. Fortunately, the impact was not as strong as the material felt like a thin and light crystal. The image shattered as well as the previous one.

However, she was rising faster and faster. Below there was now only a mountain of black tentacles, which swallowed that myriad of images she had seen. The tentacles were firmly strapped to her waist, they were like a grotesque skirt.

Floating chairs passed her with speed, as she went up. She feared that one of them hit her or the possibility of a ceiling at the seemingly endless landscape.

The only thing she thought of doing was raising her arms and ask for a miracle. "HEEELLLPP! HEEEELLLLLPPP!"

Then she saw, on one of the chairs that had just passed, an animal. Had dark scales and should have around a meter long from head to tail.

Then came another one, on another chair. Now she was sure that the animal was the salamander she saw in the image.

Rising and rising. Her mind exhausted from all this madness, she glanced at the salamander, which was now in another chair. Then she discovered that it was the same animal as it disappeared from a chair and reappeared in another.

The salamander was following, trying to reach her.

Then she lost sight of the animal. She did not know if that was good or bad. It wanted to save her? Or was hunting?

It seemed that these questions would be answered soon, because when lifting her head, the girl saw the salamander falling towards her.

She raised her arms in order to hold the animal. However, her reaction was too slow and the salamander fell on her head.

What she did not expect was that those scales were so soft...

Opening her eyes, Madoka Kaname saw her arms reaching toward the ceiling of her room.

"Hmmmm...?"

The sleeves indicated that she was wearing her olive green pajamas. She rubbed her eyes, still sleepy.

The light and the songs of the birds coming from the window were announcing the dawn of a new day.

"Eternal... eternal..." Madoka sought to remember what had happened, but was left only a few flashes in her memories.

Then she remembered something had hit her head. Lying on the ground next to the bed, was a pink stuffed rabbit.

Madoka jumped up and hugged the rabbit. "Sorry to have thrown you Meggy, I think I had a terrible dream..."

She took and put the rabbit on top of a mahogany chair with green upholstery.

The room Madoka resided in consisted of two collections: one was of stuffed animals of various sizes, types and colors, and the other was of chairs. This unusual collection was initiated by her maternal grandmother and passed on to next generations.

The sound of movement in the house caught her attention. When she opened the door to the hallway, she ran into her father.

Tomohisa Kaname was a thin man of good appearance, due to the result of his adherence to a diet of natural products as he said. Even though having more than thirty years, his brown hair did not have a single gray hair or any other signs of age.

"Madoka? Already awake?" Said surprised, while cleaning the lens of his glasses with his shirt.

"Yeah... I think I rested enough." Madoka was running a hand in her messy hair.

"Good. So could you wake up Tatsuya for me? Then I can start to prepare the breakfast already." Tomohisa winked.

"Of course dad. Hihi."

Tomohisa put his glasses back on his face. "After you dress him, wake up your mother. She asked a few more minutes of sleep, because today will be one of those days."

Madoka was dismayed. "Oh? She'll work overtime on Saturday again?"

Tomohisa sighed and closed his eyes. "Yeah." He said in a disappointment tone.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Junko Kaname was a modern woman with a promising career. Wearing a typical combination of blazer with a black pencil skirt and a white dress shirt, just missing the hair and the makeup to be ready to work. She was sharing a spacious bathroom with her daughter. "Anything new at school?"

"Nothing." Madoka, already dressed in the school uniform, said as she combed her hair. _I'd better not tell mom about the conversation I had with Sakura-san._

"Um..." Junko tied her purple hair. "What will you do after school?"

"I'll walk with dad and Takkun." Madoka said without hesitation.

Junko began to apply a face foundation. "Why don't you go to the mall?"

Madoka raised her eyebrows. "Alone?"

Junko took the mascara applicator that was in the case. "Why not? Maybe you can find someone from the school there."

Madoka understood the idea of her mother. "Could be..."

"There's no need for it to be someone of your classroom. Have you thought about joining a club?" Junko had finished with her lashes.

"I thought, but..." Madoka remembered that strange conversation with Homura in front of the board, at least part of it...

Junko sighed. "I never imagined that getting these years out of Japan would make such a difference."

"Don't worry." Madoka smiled. "I don't have friends, but everyone treats me very well."

"Of course, else they would have to deal with me." Junko said in a threatening tone as she applied eyeshadow.

"Wehihi." Madoka began making her pigtails, tying with a red bow.

"You always use these for school, despite having others." Junko was preparing the powder for blush.

"Yes." Madoka looked at one of the laces. "I have a special affection for them, but I don't even remember where I bought them."

"Bought?" Junko questioned, while using the lipstick. "You didn't win them from someone?"

"Eh?" Madoka frowned in an effort to remember. "Um..."

"Well..." Junko closed the case and took a good look at her reflection in the mirror. "I'm ready to fight!"

"Mother! Your shoes!" Madoka pointed to the pink slippers that her mother was wearing.

"Oh yes! I left them to decide later." Junko reached for Madoka. "Thanks my good girl. Together we're invincible."

The two made a high-five.

The breakfast was ready.

There were vegetables coming straight from the home's garden. The bread and jam were prepared by hand by Tomohisa, who was wearing an apron behind the kitchen counter.

"Angel! Vvvuuusshhhh." Tatsuya, sitting at table in a chair for small children, was playing with a tomato like a toy airplane.

"Tatsuya! Don't play with your food." Junko scolded before taking a sip of coffee.

Tomohisa laughed. "Tatsuya has an imagination... Seeing an angel in a tomato."

Madoka was eating a slice of bread. She remembered the day Tatsuya showed off that huge tomato, since then he acquired this habit.

"Does someone want more coffee?" Said Tomohisa.

"Please." Junko raised the cup. "Today I have to be very alert."

Tomohisa brought the jar. "Junko, do you need to work every Saturday?" He said as he filled the cup. "Was it not because of the stress that we came back to Japan?"

Junko exchanged glances with him. "Dear.. I'm just dealing with the bills. "

"But..."

"The company only covered our tickets, luggage and transportation was on our own." Junko continued, leaving no room for her husband.

Tomohisa thought to impose her voice, speaking about the value of family, but he saw that Madoka and Tatsuya were looking closely at the two.

He stayed silent and smiled.

Junko answered that smile and held the hand of Tomohisa, sliding her thumb over a ring. "That's why I married you."

Some unusually long seconds passed.

Unfortunately for Tomohisa, the clock on the wall was there to spoil the mood. "I think you two better hurry."

The mother and daughter quickly left home together.

"Have a nice daaaayyy!" Tomohisa and Tatsuya said in unison.

Junko went toward the garage to get the car while Madoka would continue on foot. It didn't take more than ten minutes to get to school in a good pace.

" _Bye mommy_!" Madoka waved to her mother, taking the opportunity to exercise her English.

" _See you_." Junko said.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

These moments with family were of great esteem for Madoka. Mainly because it made her forget about her worries.

Now that she was alone on her way to school, they returned to haunt her.

It started since returning from the West. It was a strange feeling that something was wrong. Something felt out of place. Like, something that did not fit in that environment.

And she was absolutely sure what it was: herself.

Even the act of walking did not seem familiar. Is the ground in each country somehow different?

No. In fact, that seemed to apply to everything. Wearing pantyhose, going to the bathroom, feeling hungry... It was all so normal and at the same time... not...

Upon arriving at school, another feeling with which she dealt with had emerged: being watched. There were so many people looking at her, noticing her presence.

Even worse was when she entered the classroom. No one to give that special 'hi' or 'good morning'. Groups of friends were already formed in the room. That was the problem to those that get in at the middle of the school year.

Madoka knew she should have taken advantage of the early days, when she was still the 'new girl', to form friendships. But her restlessness combined with shyness acted as shackles.

Sitting at her desk, the feeling of insignificance, that she could disappear at any time and no one in the room would care, tormented her.

Maybe she should just go away. Maybe follow a similar career of her mother? Foreign trade? For a woman who travels the world, Japan would be a too small place. Yes! She belonged to the world!

But she would have the courage to do so?

 _Sakura-san certainly would._

Madoka noted that girl with a long red ponytail. Kyouko was not paying attention in class, she seemed more occupied with her friend of blue hair. What was her name?

 _Mi... Michael... Mickey... Miki. That. Miki Sayaka._

Kyouko was not afraid to take the teacher's scolding. She was not afraid to run through the halls. She was not afraid of detention. She was not afraid of being labeled as a delinquent.

 _She can be a delinquent, but..._

In the first conversation Madoka had with the red haired girl, Kyouko had started talking about such a sensitive subject that it had left her embarrassed. However, Kyouko spoke so naturally, as if they had talked in other occasions.

 _Does she accept... to being my friend?_

Madoka imagined what life would be like with those two girls. Do they hang around? Visit the mall? Listen to some music? So much could happen. It would even be possible for her to gain a little attitude from Kyouko.

 _It's decided! I'll talk to her during the break._ Madoka was now determined.

However, then came the geography lesson, history, English...

It was always the same. The bells rang and her heart raced. So much could happen. Kyouko could laugh at her, mock, ignore... such endless possibilities that she could not finish that list before the bell rang again.

 _Next class will be the last of the day._

This break was her final chance. She knew the two would run away when school day ended and she could never reach them by then.

Within the last a few minutes before the break, her heart was already in a rapid pace.

 _What my mother would do?_

Her mother was a warrior. Traveled to the West shortly after she gave birth to Tatsuya.

 _We're invincible._

What would be a mere talk?

Madoka kept shaking her legs while waiting for the take-off sound.

 _I'm invincible. I'm invincible. I'm invincible. I'm invinc..._

The bell rang.

Madoka rose from her chair and forced a smile. Clenched her fists with determination and ignored her anguished heart. Finally, she began her journey towards her mission.

"Kaname-san?"

The tense body of Madoka turned to the person so quickly that she was not sure it had been a voluntary movement. "Ahh... um... A-Akemi-san?!"

Homura was near her. "I interrupted something? You wanted to go somewhere?"

"It's... not... hihi..." Madoka was scratching her neck. "I just... wanted to stretch my legs a bit."

"How nice." Homura smiled. "Since you're so willing, would like to follow me?"

"Now?"

Homura was looking at her nails. "Uh-huh..."

"Of course. Hihi." Madoka's mission may have been a failure, but going hand in hand with the exceptional Homura Akemi would be a great consolation prize.

However, before leaving the room with Homura, Madoka looked one last time to her former goal. In this she eventually exchanged glances with... What was the name again?

"H-Hi Mi... Michi-san." Madoka waved and made a bland smile.

Sayaka, who was still sitting, looked away. Her expression mingled disappointment and sadness.

Madoka looked down and bit her lip. Friendship with those two would not have been so easy.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

For those who saw those two walking the halls, it was hard to say they were together.

Homura was leading, head up, assertive steps.

Madoka, in turn, was looking around hesitantly. So many strange people watching, they were far from the classroom. They gone up two floors.

"Where are we going?" Madoka realized that this was the first time she talked since they left the classroom.

"To the rooftop." Homura answered without looking back.

"The rooftop?" Madoka was surprised. "But it's not prohibited?"

"It's not prohibited." Homura paused before continuing. "It's restricted. This means that some people have access, including students of the astronomy club, teachers, class representatives and..."

"Nurse's aide?" Madoka completed.

"That's right Kaname-san. Considering that you'll be of my responsibility."

The two reached the staircase that led to the top of the school.

That's when Madoka came with another question. "But why come here?"

Homura turned to her with a serene smile. "I noticed how you were afflicted in these last classes."

"Oh... um..." Madoka blushed.

"So..." Homura tight her lips, searching for words. "I decided to talk with you, but I don't know how you'll react. I wouldn't want anyone to see, for your sake."

Madoka frowned. What subject could be? What reaction would it be? Anger? Sadness? Laugh until fall to the ground? Considering how Homura addressed it, the latter should not be the case. Because of this, she reached the top with apprehension.

In fact, this was the first time Madoka visited the rooftop. How she regretted not coming before the restriction... The view of the Mitakihara's modern skyscrapers was amazing. The sun combined with a cooling breeze seemed to rejuvenate. She imagined having lunch on one of the concrete benches that was there. Observing the movement of students in the courtyard. Another thing visible was the tower with megaphones that...

It was as if lightning had struck her. "Akemi-san!"

"Yes?" Homura, which was still leading, turned back.

"We won't be late for the next class? If the bell rings..."

"Don't worry." Homura smiled. "I had exchanged emails with the teacher, he informed me that he'd be late for class."

"Eeeehhh?!" Madoka was blinking repeatedly, then smirked. "Good then." _Wow! She is so close to the teachers. That's incredible._

Homura did not resume walking. "What I wanted to talk about."

Madoka held her breath.

Homura joined hands, locking the fingers. "Nakazawa-kun."

Madoka exhaled in relief. _So that was it?_ "Ah. Then she told you everything."

Homura heard that statement with satisfaction. "Yes. She told me everything and I can guarantee that this false information will not spread."

Thinking what would happen if the classroom, worse, the entire school knew, Madoka blushed once again.

Homura acquired a serious expression. "Though you should not pay attention to Kyouko Sakura. She isn't a model to be followed. This includes her colleague."

"I see..." Madoka said without enthusiasm.

"Huh? Is there a problem?"

Madoka turned her back to Homura, toward the guardrail. "I think Sakura-san just misunderstood."

Homura was curious. "Really?"

"Yes. If Nakazawa-kun really look at me, it's not because of interest..." When Madoka placed a hand on the railing, she picked it up in reflex due to pain. The dark ink, along with the Sun, had left it too hot. She watched the tips of the fingers getting red. "It's because I'm a strange girl."

"Strange girl? Are you unhappy?" Homura continued to interrogate.

"No. That's not it." Madoka said. "I'm just feeling out of place. I couldn't get close to anyone. And I'm sure that problem is in me."

"This is... unfortunate." Homura was about to clap.

"But then you came."

Homura's hands retracted with that statement.

Madoka turned, exposing tears that roamed her smiling face. "You're my hope."

Homura gaped. "Mmmaaa...name-san?"

"Since the very first day, you took care of me." Madoka crossed her hands on her chest. "You're always worried about me, always around, although we talked so little."

The bell rang.

"Even though, compared to you, I'm nothing." Madoka began to approach.

"Don't say that, Kaname-san." Homura shook negatively.

Madoka wiped her tears with her hand. "Even if I must be a burden to you."

"You'll never be a burden to me."

"I can't help but consider that you're a friend." Madoka extended her hands to Homura.

"NO!" Homura stepped back.

Madoka was perplexed by that reaction.

Homura sighed. "You're confused Kaname-san. This is... just a duty." She felt a hit on her back.

Madoka looked at her own hands. "But just with me?"

"L-Like I said. You misunderstood." Homura received another blow, "...I-I...can't..." and another.

Then silence.

Madoka lowered her hands. "Akemi-san, sorry."

"You don't need. It's I who should be, for making you come here." Homura looked away. "You better get back to the classroom. By the time you get there, the teacher should have appeared."

"Oh... I-I liked coming here, but don't you want to come with me?"

Homura formed a simple smile. "I'll take the opportunity that I'm here to check if everything is in order." Another blow.

"Okay. I see you there. "A saddened Madoka began to walk away.

"Bye Kaname-san." Homura waited Madoka to get out of sight before running a hand on her back. She felt something wet and slimy. It was tomato pulp.

Looking for the perpetrators, she soon found black birds perched on the guardrails.

"Goooo awaaaay!" Homura said ominously and the birds departed.

Now alone, she hid her face with both hands, not caring for them being dirty. "It's me, who will forever need to apologize, Madoka."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

It was late at night.

The only light in Madoka's room came from the moonlight. She was sitting on her bed, thinking about Homura. Had she gone too far? So why a nurse's aide would do so much for her?

Then she hears the sound of the front door opening on the floor below. The sound of shoes being left on the ground. From the sound of the steps, she knew that the person was going toward the kitchen.

She decided to go downstairs.

Arriving in the kitchen, she came across her mother opening the refrigerator, which was illuminating the environment. When it closed, the moonlight came back to reign.

Junko had taken a juice jug. "Madoka? I woke you?"

Madoka smiled. "No. I'm not sleepy."

"Hmmm..." Junko took two glasses.

"Were you working up those hours?" Madoka went to her place at the table.

"Your father didn't say? I was with your teacher." Junko was filling the glasses.

"Saotome-sensei?" Madoka asked.

Junko inclined her head. "Who else?"

Madoka, still smiling, frowned. "Problems with men?"

Junko tilted her head even more.

"Wehihi."

Then Junko opened her bag that was on the sink counter. From there, she took a small bottle with a clear liquid and put its content in her glass to mix with the juice.

Madoka realized that her mother was slow in her movements. "Mom? Didn't you drink enough with sensei?"

"My daughter policing me? Kuku..." Junko said as she put the bottle back in the bag. "This here will help me to sleep. You'll understand better when we fulfill our promise."

"Promise?" Madoka looked down, trying to remember.

"Don't you remember anymore?" Junko sat in the chair. "That we would have a drink together when you reach the legal age?"

"Ah..." Madoka drank some juice. "I think not..."

"Lately you've been forgetting many things." Junko was turning the glass, swirling the liquid that was inside. "And now your lack of sleep... something disturbs you, no?"

"Yes..." Madoka shrugged her shoulders. "There is a person."

"A person... hmmm..." Junko closed her eyes. "In school?"

Madoka nodded. "Yes."

"They made some kind of mischief with you?" Junko questioned Madoka.

"No!" Madoka gestured. "They treat me very well from the first day. They are always worried about me, asking how I am. Giving me advice and I feel that they protect me."

Junko was just listening.

"But..." Madoka wilted. "But when I want to get close, they avoid me. I feel that we would get along so well. I'm confused by that."

Seeing that her daughter had finished, Junko wondered, sliding her fingers along the cup's rim. "In the way you put it, it seems to me more like a case of love."

Madoka widened up. "L-L-L-love?! How is this possible? When we love someone, don't we want that person to be close to us?

Junko smiled. "It would be nice if it were that simple. You know that person well?"

"Uh? Oh!" Madoka's face lit up. "They're incredible. Very responsible. Has great grades. Very good in sports too. Teachers are always talking..."

"Hahaha..."

"What?" Madoka said.

Junko shook her head. "I ask you, do you know how they see themselves?"

Madoka was silent.

Junko continued. "Do you feel you would get along well with them? Do they think the same?"

Madoka watched her weak reflection in the glass surface. "But... but then why do they do this to me? Wouldn't it be better to stop?"

"Love has many faces." Junko sipped before continuing. "It's beautiful, but not all stories where it's involved are happy. This person loves you, but maybe they believe it has something that makes it unworthy to have reciprocity."

Madoka contorted her face. "I-It's terrible. If this is true, they didn't give me a chance..."

"Madoka!" Junko called her daughter's attention. "The story may be sad, but it's not over yet."

"What do you mean by that?" Madoka was curious.

"They keep approaching you, are they not?" Junko looked deep into her daughter's eyes, seeking to reassure. "Be patient. They will open up gradually. You must seize those opportunities."

Madoka remembered the last conversation with Homura. She had not gone too far, but too quickly. Perhaps if she had waited for an opening...

"Thank you mom!" Madoka said cheerfully.

Junko sighed. "There's already Saotome. Now I have these conversations at home."

"Wehihi." Madoka arose. "Let me do the dishes for you."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

In a lonely flight, Homura returned to Mitakihara. However, this time it would take some hours before the sunrise.

Weekend and other days off were the only opportunity she had to hunt demons in the Americas, due to the time zone. Fortunately, they were also the days that she had more time to rest.

However, she was sleepless. The memories of those tears, formerly of hope and she turned them into disappointment, did not come out of her head.

" _.emiT_ "

There was no more. She had postponed the inevitable. She would have to do. It was that or lose everything.

Arriving home, crossing the portal, ran into the hall lined with black feathers on the ground.

 _My children had lots of fun with all of you, my accursed birds._

The hall was completely silent. No birds, children should be somewhere hunting them. Also were absent that witch and her familiars, though she could feel her presence nearby. Her only companion for the moment was the rusted clockwork mechanism on the ceiling.

That environment gave her inspiration.

First she did stretching, crackling her body completely. Then a deep breath and two claps.

An orchestral music broke the silence.

As if in a trance, Homura answered every note, every chord, with her body. With each spin, the dark dress's tail lifted the feathers on the floor.

Her dance was evolving not by grace and purity, but by aggressiveness and sensuality.

Ah! The music brought guests to the opulent lounge. Her children and pyotrs had entered, now the ball was full. For those who saw from above, the guests formed a choreography of concentric circles around the harlot.

Screens appeared on the walls with images of Madoka. Her joyful expression, hopeful, compassionate, were in every corner.

"FufufwahahahaHAHAHAHA..." Homura swirled, making the feathers form a black rain. Faster and faster. She did not want to miss a moment, even the most subtle, of her love.

Her children, her princesses, tried to imitate it. However, Homura was the queen! The beloved only had eyes for her.

But...

It was very difficult to tell what had stopped first, Homura or music. Feathers rested on the ground again. Now there was only the waiting for the jury.

Children, one after the other, raised their plaques with grades.

 **Zero Zero Zero Zero Zero Zero Zero Zero Zero Zero Zero Zero Zero Zero**

"Thank you." Homura hugged herself, sliding the nails on the exposed skin of the shoulders. "Thank you..."

Applause.

This unusual event caught the attention of Homura. There was a white-haired girl with a painted face, in her usual pink dress with white polka dots.

With a gesture, Homura vanished the images of Madoka. "Witch? I woke you?"

Nagisa smiled. "No. I'm not sleepy."

"Hmmm..." Homura was approaching the witch.

"Amazing Homura-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed.

Homura tilted her face, leaning on a index finger. "Did you enjoy? Fufu."

"Was wonderfuwwrrr!" Nagisa opened her arms and began to spin. "That time you started spinning on one leg faster and faster. I thought you were going to fly."

Homura took into consideration that, if she performed with her wings unfolded, this was a reasonable possibility. "You must be referring to the _fouettés_."

Nagisa was still very excited. "Have you been a ballerina?"

"Hmm... I wanted to be one..." Homura realized she was taking her hand instinctively to the left side of her chest. She stopped. "But it was a childish dream. By the way..."

"Huh?" Nagisa noted that Homura was examining her.

Homura uttered sarcastically. "With this face you have... by any chance you dreamed of being a clown? Fufufu..."

Nagisa looked away and tried to hide her smile with both hands. Without success, her tiny hands were no match for the dimensions of her mouth.

"Oh really?! Fwahahaha..." Homura did not hold back. "You lived in the circus?"

"In the hospital." Nagisa said.

The smile of the two disappeared.

"Hospital?" Homura was confused. "That is not a place for those things."

"I disagree." Nagisa replied. "There was a group of clowns who visited frequently. It was beautiful to see them bring joy to the people who were suffering."

Homura closed her eyes in a moment of consideration. "Oh yeah. I remember them, but I didn't give it much attention. Didn't see much point in it."

When Homura opened her eyes, she saw that Nagisa returned to smile. "I mean... I saw this in a news..."

Nagisa shook negatively. "There's no need to lie, Homura-chan."

"Did you know? So she told you, hasn't she?" Homura felt a bitter taste in the mouth. "Were you a patient too?"

Nagisa continued to shake her head. "No. My mother was."

"You said you lived in the hospital. What happened to her?" Homura questioned the witch.

"She was sick." Nagisa began. "I was very young when she had the first problems. I didn't really understand, doctors said they were in the kidneys and had to remove them."

"Both?"

Nagisa nodded in confirmation. "My deceased father and his family were Japanese, they didn't accept his marriage with a foreigner. My mother had no other relatives to take care of me."

"So I accompanied her to the hospital. She sat on a machine for hours. I saw her blood going through some tubes. She said it was currant juice." Nagisa smiled.

"But then she got worse. Doctors said the disease had passed to the liver. Even if they gave her very strong medicines, they didn't give more than six months for her life expectancy."

"My condolences." Homura stammered.

"No!" Nagisa was still smiling. "I didn't say I lived in the hospital? My mother was hospitalized, but doctors were good and let me stay."

Homura was surprised. "You slept there?"

"Nurses only could give me some sheets. But no matter, because I was with my mother." Nagisa continued. "She lost weight and hair, but never her smile. I liked when I passed her hand on her flat head." Nagisa then ran her hands in her hair. "I even let mine grow so I could give a very beautiful wig."

Despite the content of the story, the voice of Nagisa was full of hope. "It was then that I met the clowns. They came with a cloud of bubbles and were dancing and honking. The faces they made were very funny. Ehihi."

The witch's face was once again the daughter who never gave up her mother.

"More than a year had passed and my mother was alive. The doctors said it was a miracle. My mother said I gave strength to her. You see? She wanted to live because of me!" Her eyes flashed.

"Later said she would win a new kidney and they would take the diseased part of the liver and... she was good. She was good!"

Pyotrs began circulating Nagisa.

"We left the hospital, but she still had to take many medicines. Yet she was happy. Her hair grew back and she stopped using the wig."

"Uh-huh... uh-huh." Homura was not interested in those details.

But Nagisa seemed to take forever. "Did you know she was a wonderful cook? Her dream was to set up a confectionery of foreign cuisine. My father had left some money saved, but it wasn't much. So she started selling cheese at the fair. Customers were impressed that I knew the names of all the types of cheese!" She pointed to herself, bragging.

"What a beautiful story!" Homura said, trying to interrupt. She then slid the index finger that was supporting her face to the lower lip. "But you made the contract because of your mother, right?"

The radiant face of Nagisa paled once again, her eyes went back to its bizarre mixture. "After a few years she returned to get ill. Doctors said the kidney was stopping. But she took all the medicines right, I helped to remember."

Homura watched Nagisa lower her head slowly.

"She had to be re-hospitalized. They said... that the disease had returned. It was very fast, she couldn't get out of bed, and lost her hair again..."

Nagisa put her hands on her chest.

"I let my hair grow again, but she didn't see. She just slept, full of tubes, pale skin... the whole mouth purple. They asked about my family, I didn't want to go... and they didn't want me."

"And then he appeared." Homura gave a simple smile.

Nagisa was silent.

"You wished to save her life." Homura said.

"No." Nagisa put the hands on her face, the voice was tearful. "No! I wanted a cheesecake."

"A cheesecake?!" Homura was completely taken by surprise and confusion.

"I wanted her to fight, to want to live... because of me... I should have asked for plates and silverware..."

The hall began to quake with a slight tremor.

"...I took a piece by hand...she had a mask...I put my finger under...she liked to feel the smell first..."

Homura realized that more pyotrs emerged, they were agitated. "Witch..."

"...The machines started to scream...without end...people entered... they kept me away from her...they stepped over the entire cheesecake ...I couldn't do anything..."

Homura did not like what she was witnessing. "Charlotte."

".. So I ran away... awayiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii."

"CHARLOTTE!"

"bbbrrriiii?" Nagisa was now facing a huge Homura. No. It was not that she was gigantic.

Nagisa was a doll once more but those colorful and expressive eyes were now faded. Her visage of a witch who discovered that perseverance does not last.

"So that's your curse." Homura said while observing the witch's dark and dull eyes.

"bbbrrriiii..."

"I don't understand what you're saying."

A purple liquid leaked through the eyes. "bbbrrriiii..."

"Ah... You're cryin..." Homura was interrupted by a strong tremor. A huge donut began to emerge from the hall floor. Caramel running down the walls. Puddings fell from the ceiling and crashed on the ground, mingling with feathers.

Homura took the witch head with her left hand and held her up at eye level. "Stop witch! You're overriding my barrier!"

"bbbrrriiii..." Chalotte did not stop crying.

Homura sighed and closed her eyes and then led the witch to her lap and hugged her. The crying continued, but it was muffled. Purple ran down the black fabric of her dress.

This lasted until the tremor yielded.

Stroking the witch, Homura decided to give her opinion. "Her death is a blessing."

"bbbrrriiii?" Charlotte looked up and the two exchanged glances.

Homura realized the risk and continued quickly. "You're now aware of the consequences of the contract. Think! What would have happened if your mother's life had been saved?"

Charlotte keep looking expressionless at Homura. It was not possible to discern what emotions the witch was experiencing at that very moment.

Homura continued. "Dead, being taken by the Law of Cycles or even turning a witch. Does not matter. You were doomed, your mother would lose you."

This time the witch lowered her head.

"That was your wish? For I'd never accept a wish where the person you love goes away." Homura said bitterly.

The witch was static, there was no way to distinguish her from an ordinary doll.

Numerous pyotrs crowded and nudged the legs of Homura. She decided to put the witch on them. "You fought for her until the very end. I admire you for that. Now rest."

The pyotrs began carrying Charlotte to her room. Along the way, the witch turned and the serpent came out from her mouth.

"Eek!" The smiling face of sharp teeth came so fast that Homura only had time to arm the wings.

But Charlotte did not open her mouth, instead she began to rub on Homura.

"Hey! Hey. Ok... I'll take that as a 'thank you'."

Apparently, Homura was right. The serpent retreated and disappear through the door leading into Charlotte's room.

"This little witch..." Homura smiled. She looked closely at the palm of the left hand, where her crown-shaped gem appeared. Its violet color shone brightly. "Today I collected a quite amount of grief. Huh?"

Her children, along with several flying teeth, were chewing the huge donut that had appeared.

Homura called them. "Children! No more candy for today."

They made a tantrum expression.

"I have something much better." Homura raised her hand whose gem was floating. "Bring him to me."

Homura saw her children, in a real racket of mechanical sounds, jump with joy.

" _...htaeD_ "

"Huh?"

" _...htaeD_ "

"Oh yes! I fully agree." A screen appeared with a still image of the smiling face of Madoka. Homura extended her hand toward the image and slid her fingers as if she was caressing the image's flawless skin. Almost as if from there, she could reach her beloved.

"Death is a blessing."" _.gnisselb a si htaeD_ "

* * *

 **Next chapter: Disconnection**


	12. Disconnection

**Disconnection**

The area for sport activities of Mitakihara school, having a running track and baseball field, was large. However, the physical education class of female students from the eighth grade would only involve a small space, more specifically an area of dirt ground.

The girls wore a specific uniform for this class, a white shirt with the collar and the tip of the sleeves red, and mini navy blue shorts. They were doing their stretches while the teacher, using lime, demarcated a rectangular area. The area had dimensions similar to a volleyball court.

"What will it be today sensei?" One student asked.

"'Burned'." The teacher was now drawing a hazard by dividing the rectangle in half.

Hitomi was stretching her shoulders. "Hmm... Been a long time since I played that."

"'Burned'? What on earth is that? We throw fire or something?" Kyouko sat on the ground, without any interest in participating.

Sayaka was stretching her legs. "Never played it? You have to hit the opponent with balls."

"For those who don't remember the rules." The teacher spoke, taking into account the question of Kyouko. "I'll pass them on."

 **Rule One** \- two teams will be divided equally, each will be on one side of the field.

 **Rule Two** \- Outside of each team field, behind the endline, is the cemetery. This place starts with a member of the opposing team and cannot be attacked, while those in the cemetery can.

 **Rule Three** \- There will be only one ball in play. Whoever has ownership should throw it against the members of the opposing team. If the ball hits someone and lets it touch the floor, that someone will be eliminated.

 **Rule Four** \- If the ball touches the ground before reaching someone, it can be intercepted by any member of the opposing team safely.

 **Rule Five** \- Exiting the demarcated area or enter the opponent's field will be considered immediate elimination. When the ball leaves the field, it should be collected by the members who are in the cemetery.

 **Rule Six** \- The eliminated person has the right of possession of the ball and should go to the cemetery of their team.

 **Rule Seven** \- The team who send all members of the opposing team to the cemetery wins.

Madoka listened intently. "Hmm... It's like _dodgeball_ , but with one ball, simplified rules and a 'cemetery'. Did you know that Akemi-san? "

Homura stood close to Madoka, crackling her fingers. "No."

The teacher was gazing over the field with a clipboard in hand. "Before class, I had done a sortation to define the teams."

 **Team 1** \- Taniko Kiyoura, Naho Koguchi, Kyouko Sakura, Mihoko Shibasawa, Chiyo Noguchi, Sayaka Miki, Teruyo Aoki.

 **Team 2** \- Aneko Shimazaki, Hitomi Shizuki, Haruhi Asano, Gin Yamakage, Toshie Hatakeda, Yoko Takeshi, Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi.

Sayaka crossed her arms. _Why am I suspicious of this lottery?_

The girls of the team 1 were concerned.

"We'll have to face Akemi-san..." "Akemi-san is too strong! She's worth a whole team!" "Oh... I don't want to get dirty..." "I won this shirt in a donation."

"Hey!" Kyouko called their attention. "Are you already giving up? Huh?"

Sayaka put her hand on the shoulder of Kyouko. "Kyouko is right. Homura Akemi is strong, but that just means victory over her will be far greater. We'll show our strength, girls!" She finished punching the air.

Madoka was happy with the draw. "Good thing we were together, is it not, Akemi-san?"

"It is." Homura replied coolly. She opened her arms with an intention to group the team in a circle. "You should not be close to each other to avoid obstructions. Also avoid directly attacking Miki-san and Sakura-san, they're the strongest..."

The girls, in respect of that prodigy student, listened closely to instructions. Except for Hitomi, who was with the teacher.

"Shizuki-san, could you get the ball?"

"Of course sensei!" Hitomi was running up with a large bag containing red rubber balls, with a similar size of a handball's one.

Then the teacher used the whistle, calling the attention of those present. "I want a representative from each team here with me."

Sayaka and Homura went up to her while she was picking a coin from her pocket. "We'll decide who start with the ball."

Sayaka stared at Homura. "I'll take heads."

"Right." The teacher said. "So Homura gets tails." She threw the coin in the air, spun a few times before falling back in her hand.

Heads.

"Even luck is on my side." Sayaka said, lifting her chin a little.

Homura was static, seemed like she was not breathing.

The teacher had also held her breath with that animosity.

It was only broken when Homura turned away from the two, returning to the field. "I don't need it."

The girls began to position themselves in the field.

Homura approached Madoka. "Kaname-san, do you want to start in the cemetery?"

"Ah. Takeshi-san said she wanted to go..."

"All right." Homura said. "So be careful."

"You can leave it to me!" Madoka expressed her determination.

"So let's start!" The teacher whistled, starting the match. "Wait."

No one moved, something was missing.

"Where is the ball? Shizuki-san!" The teacher went to see the bag with the balls.

Hitomi was still there, holding a ball with one hand and typing on her mobile phone with the other. "Sorry sensei, I am almost done."

The teacher extended her palm. "No cellphone in class."

Hitomi knew it was wrong, but could not wait to answer that person. Now she would have to pay the price.

"Here sensei." Hitomi handed the phone.

The teacher gave a wink. "You can talk with him later, during the interval."

"Oh... hmmm..." Hitomi was completely inhibited.

Giggles and whispers took over the field. In contrast, Sayaka was silent, as was Kyouko and Homura.

The teacher pointed to the side of the field of Homura's team. "The match has begun."

"I-I'm going." Hitomi rushed to enter, with the ball in hand.

Sayaka ran to the centerline of the field. "HEEEY! The ball is ours."

"Oh!" Hitomi walked to Sayaka. "Sayaka-san, sorry for my distraction."

"Haha. No problem." Sayaka received the ball.

Hitomi nodded and turned to join her colleagues waiting at the endline. It was then that her perception warned of the concern that her team expressed.

Madoka began opening her mouth, wanting to say something.

Homura just turned away.

"Hi?" It was the last thing Hitomi said before taking a blow behind her head and falling on her face to the ground.

"Yeah! A nice start!" Sayaka celebrated.

Madoka ran towards Hitomi, in desperation while the rest of the team was watching. "Shizuki-san. Shizuki-san!"

With help, Hitomi stood up. Her lips were full of dirt. "Auuuu... This ball is harder than it looks..." She said as she ran her hand on the back of her head.

Madoka directed the word to Sayaka, furiously. "Michi-san! She was close. Why throw the ball so hard?"

Sayaka stepped back, not because of that anger, but because of the look. A look that is given to a stranger and that her best friend was now doing to her.

"It's 'Miki'! Spelt 'M' 'i' 'k' 'i'!" Sayaka said angrily.

Madoka looked away, but still expressed outrage. "Sorry..."

Sayaka's heart sank. _What am I doing?_ At this point, she turned to who was responsible for it all.

Homura watched the scene without expression, until she exchanged glances with Sayaka and gave a simple smile.

That minimal movement on the lips was like a trigger for Sayaka. Her body tensed, took a deep breath and pressed her lips.

Homura's smile was getting bigger, malicious. She pulled her hair back and then, in the hand that she used for this, appeared a black feather between its fingers.

"C'mon!" Kyouko appeared next to Sayaka. "Stop all this crying. I want to finish this game before the class ends."

Sayaka came to her senses. "Yeah... Let's finish this."

The feather escaped from Homura's fingers and was being carried by a stream of air.

"Okay Shizuki-san?" The teacher used a towel to clean the dirt on Hitomi's face.

"Uh-huh." Hitomi said, already with the ball in hand.

"Right. Let's continue."

Hitomi before moving towards the cemetery, Homura instructed. "Shizuki-san, I want you to play the ball high. Don't try to attack."

"Understood."

In the cemetery. Hitomi watched the girls of the opposing team, already distant towards her. Kyouko had her hands on her hips, confident. Sayaka stood with her arms in front, ready to catch any incoming ball.

Hitomi felt some desire to throw toward Sayaka, but the instructions of Homura were clear. "Okay. High." She stammered.

Holding with both hands, Hitomi placed the ball behind her head before throwing it. But the movement was so awkward that the ball rose high in the air and just kept rising until gravity started to claim it back.

"It's mine!" Kyouko ran to where the ball would fall.

"Let hit the ground first!" One of the team members warned.

"Nah. There's no need." Kyouko jumped, reaching one meter and half high. As she picked up the ball in the air, she was already looking for her victim.

"GAME OVER FOR YOU!" She threw the ball, with one hand, towards a girl who seemed to be the most scared on the opposing team.

Perhaps due to intuition or experience, Kyouko had chosen a good target: the girl, instead of trying to dodge, tried embracing herself and turned away to protect the body. Unfortunately, the ball hit one of her legs. The impact was so strong that made the leg stand up, knocking the girl down.

"We increased our advantage. Heh." Kyouko was bragging.

Sayaka ran to her. "Good! Kyoukooo!" During the exclamation, she was keen to keep her back to Homura. Now, with a more serious expression, she whispered. "Don't exaggerate."

Kyouko understood, but sought to act naturally. "That's it Sayaka! As you said, we showed our strength!"

While the opposing team celebrated, Homura tried to help the girl to her feet. "You all right?"

The girl ran her hand where she had taken the blow. "I think it'll become a big bruise, but I can endure."

"Great." Homura continued. "I ask that you also to throw high and, preferably, to our field."

"W-We'll have a comeback." The girl said as she received the ball.

Fortunately, the girl managed to follow the advice. The ball came to the field of Homura's team.

"I-I'll catch." Madoka ran to the ball that was bouncing. "Got it!" But before she could think about the next step, the ball got ripped from her hands. "Huh?"

"Leave this to me." Homura went to the centerline with the ball.

The girls of the opposing team were already at the endline. "It's Akemi! It's Akemi!"

Kyouko rolled her eyes. "Yeah... I know."

Sayaka raised her voice. "Dodge! Don't try to catch the ball!"

Homura evaluated her opponents. The ball she held firmly brought her memories of the times she threw bombs against witches. Memories that she would like to, but should not, forget. She lifted the ball with her right hand and positioned slightly behind her head.

"Get ready!" Sayaka commanded.

Homura then began to turn the body and extended her right arm forward.

The opponent team replied, getting away from the estimated trajectory where the ball would pass.

But Homura did not drop the ball and continued turning.

 _She fooled us!_ Sayaka had already started to run to one side.

Before she got her back to the opponents during the turn, Homura chose who she would attack exploiting the back foot. At the end of turning, she released the ball. As calculated, the centrifugal force had given to the ball a stunning speed and curve.

The red ball followed its path to the abdomen of one of the girls. With the rebound, it ended up in the ass of another and finally landed on the foot of one more.

"WHAT?! THREE IN ONE STRIKE?!" Kyouko gaped.

"Now we have the advantage." Homura said with little enthusiasm.

The teacher whistled, interrupting the match. "Only the first one counts."

Homura turned to face the teacher. "That wasn't in the rules."

"Because that's unusual." The teacher replied. "If you had asked..."

"If I had asked?" Homura interrupted, frowning, before calming herself. "It doesn't matter... no more."

The teacher had been confused with that reaction. "Well... then continue the match."

The teacher blew the whistle.

The match went normally. Soon the girls realized how tiring it was running from one side to the other in their field, in order to stay away from those who were with the ball. One by one was being eliminated.

Madoka was one of the exceptions. She was watching her colleagues looking breathless. _I think that healthy diet of father's has paid off._

The others were Sayaka, Kyouko and without much surprise, Homura.

In the end, only they remained within the field.

The possession of the ball was with Sayaka. All her attention was focused on Homura. Her target did not move a finger. She seemed a sentry robot programmed only to react.

"So Sayaka? What will it be?" Kyouko was beside her.

Sayaka pondered for a moment, looking at the ball in her hands.

Then she left the field.

"What are you doing Miki-san?" The teacher asked in surprise.

"I should be saying that!" Kyouko's eyes looked like they were going to jump out.

"I got tired teacher. Hehe." Sayaka said.

"You don't look tired..." The teacher looked at her wristwatch. "...but that's okay, we're almost at the end of the class."

Before Kyouko could protest again, Sayaka pulled her close. "Look. Let's focus on the devil. I'll talk to the other girls in the cemetery and tell them to always leave the ball to me. It'll be just me and you."

Kyouko smirked aside. "Oh okay... I got the idea."

Homura watched those two planning. "Kaname-san."

"Huh?" Madoka was close.

"Get away as much as possible from me."

"Do you think they will attack you first?" Madoka asked with concern.

"Yes." Then Homura looked at Madoka. "But keep alert."

"Yes!" Madoka said with confidence, not wanting to look weak before Homura.

When Sayaka came to the cemetery, she saw that her target was somewhat close. In fact, Homura was in the exact same distance between the cemetery and the centerline of the field.

"Akemi-san!" Madoka called her attention. "It's too close to her, comes further back!"

"No. Here is good." Homura pulled the hair back, enjoying a breeze to extend it.

 _What is she up to?_ Sayaka thought. "This will only make it easier for me."

Sayaka threw the ball with great force.

Homura just turned the torso enough to dodge the ball.

Kyouko received, jumped and aimed towards the legs of Homura.

Homura merely flexed her left knee so that the ball hit the ground instead of her.

Sayaka caught the ball. _She won't leave that position? Won't run?_ "You'll fall!"

But she did not fall. Homura bent her body, lowered her head, gave a little jump... It was all she needed to do to not be hit.

The match came down on just Sayaka to Kyouko and Kyouko to Sayaka.

Madoka, on principle, ran from centerline to the endline and vice-versa, but the ball handoff grew so fast that she could no longer keep up.

As Madoka, the teacher and the other students watched, amazed, the course of that dispute. Homura's movements were fluid and precise as in an elegant dance.

Each time she picked up the ball, the patience of Kyouko decreased. _She's joking with us. At this rate, the class will end with her smiling. Sorry Sayaka, but I'll improvise._

It seemed that Kyouko would throw against Homura, but the ball went towards Madoka.

"Ah!" Leaving the trance where she was, Madoka just had time to close her eyes and put her hands in front for protection.

The sound of the impact, followed by the burning feeling of her hands, announced that the ball was sandwiched between them.

"You're kidding me..." Kyouko did not believe what she saw.

Madoka's eyes were opened to the miracle in her hands. There was pain, but she was alive, was in the game and could fight back.

With a determined expression, Madoka began to run up to the centerline.

Kyouko retreated. "Ooops! Here comes the bomb."

"Wait Kaname-san." The words of Homura arrived too late.

Madoka, with the momentum of the dash along with her body's lean, already was about to throw the ball.

"Toooooh!"

If this expression of effort contributed, it was not known, but the ball was traveling with speed towards the legs of Kyouko.

"Not bad." Kyouko put the left leg forward. "But I'll return it to see if you do better."

With the right foot, Kyouko kicked the ball back.

Every action has a reaction. The rebound totaled the forces of Kyouko's kick with the launch of Madoka, getting even faster.

It was a strange sight to Madoka. Kyouko, Hitomi and the other girls in the cemetery, the boys in the athletics track, everything was stopped. The only thing that moved was a red dot, growing increasingly close to her eyes. And then the whole scene was summed up in one color.

Black, black hair strands.

The ball hit the chest of Homura, just below the neckline. The impact was so strong that she lost her balance and fell backwards.

The sky was clear blue, like every day, as it should be. The chest pain subsidizes, she had worse. Homura was lying on the ground, but she had fallen much deeper than that for her love and the dirt was quite soft...

Realizing she had fallen over Madoka, Homura rolled off and dropped to her knees. The pink haired girl did not open her eyes nor move.

 _Did she hit her head?_ Homura held the head of her loved one with both hands. "Madoka! Madoka!"

Madoka opened one eye and smiled. "Hi."

"Are you all right?" Homura asked with concern.

Madoka rubbed Homura's shirt with her hand, where it bared a mark of dirt from the blow of the ball. "I guess I should ask that. Sorry for not being good at this..."

Homura sighed, relieved. "If you are well, I'm happy. That's what matters."

Homura's long hair caressed the face of Madoka. "Akemi-..."

"My bad for intruding." Kyouko was near them. "But I want to finish this game."

"Don't worry. We're done." Homura helped Madoka to stand up. After she received the ball from one of her colleagues, she went next to Kyouko. "This game is now done too."

"Hmm..." Kyouko bit her lip corner. "I agree, we just need to know who wins."

Homura was in the cemetery.

Kyouko flexed legs and torso, rubbed the hands and tapped her chest. "Bring it on! I'll not even move. When I grab your ball, the pinkette will soon join you. Heh."

 _Damn Kyouko!_ Sayaka could only observe the outcome.

Without delay, Homura did a simple throw with one hand. Still, the ball had acquired a good speed.

The destination of the ball was the head of Kyouko. "At that height? Too easy... huh?"

What was coming toward her was rounded and red, but it was not the ball, it was something smaller...

Kyouko could only discern the object when it had passed between her hands.

 _An... apple?!_

The apple was fresh and hard, that's what Kyouko found out when it hit her forehead. Stunned, she heard the sound of celebration while she doubled over.

The teacher whistled. "End of game. The team 2 won."

Kyouko looked for the apple, but only saw the ball rolling on the ground. She told herself, "Yeah... she knows how to play."

"Kyouko!" Sayaka ran over to her.

Kyouko rubbed her forehead. "I think it won't leave a bump."

Homura also had approached. Without showing any expression, reached out to help her to get up. "It was a good game, Sakura-san."

Kyouko stood without assistance. "Let's get going, Sayaka. There's nothing here." She looked at Homura one last time, with an air of contempt, before the two left.

"Kaname-san!" Hitomi called.

Madoka answered. "Hi, Shizuki-san."

Hitomi joined hands. "What a game! You were the only one left in the field."

"Yeah, but the merit is not mine." Madoka searched for Homura, who was already walking away. "E-Excuse me."

"Um... Sure." Hitomi said smiling. "I'll get my phone back before I forget."

Madoka did not pay much attention to that comment of Hitomi. "Akemi-san!" Called as she ran after her.

Homura turned. "Yes?"

"We won!" Madoka said, excited.

"Yes... we won." Homura looked away. "Anything else?"

"Oh... ummmm..." Madoka scratched her eyebrow. She thought of extending the conversation, but had no topic in mind. Eventually decided to go to the point. "I wanted to thank you for receiving that ball instead of me. I owe you. If I can do something..."

Homura gestured, interrupting. "I don't need anything... anything more, Kaname-san."

"Madoka."

"Huh?"

"Madoka." The girl with pink hair said again. "You called me by my first name at the time when we were down."

"Oh..." Homura continued without looking at Madoka. "Forget that. It was an oversight." Then she turned her back.

Madoka held Homura's left hand. "Wait!"

Homura stood still.

"It is... no problem to call me by my first name. In the West, everyone calls each other like that so I'm used to it. Wehihi."

Madoka felt her hand being squeezed tightly.

"I-I'll keep calling you Akemi-san if you don't feel comfortable... what is better…" When Madoka finished speaking, felt a pull and was against Homura.

Homura was now facing Madoka. Their face was so close that the two felt the breath of each other. The violet eyes sparkled.

Madoka's lips parted. There were words that could be said at that time? Her heart raced.

If Madoka had no words, Homura had at least one. Her face distorted in pain and anger. A cry was enough to consummate the act. "FFFOOOOOOORRRRGGGGEEETTTTT!"

She released Madoka and ran.

"What happened?" Hitomi found a catatonic Madoka. "Kaname-san?"

Madoka turned to Hitomi without even blinking an eye. "Hi..."

"Why was Akemi-san yelling at you like that?"

"Akemi... -san? Who?" Madoka stammered.

Hitomi held Madoka's shoulders. "H-Hey? She cried at you just now."

Madoka returned to blink. "Akemi... Akemi..."

Hitomi was increasingly concerned. "Are you all right? Want me to take you to the infirmary?"

"Infirmary... infirmary... aaahhh..." A spark lit in the eyes of Madoka. "She is the nurse's aide, right? That's probably why that... Akemi must have yelled at me. I'm not feeling well and I didn't get there yet. What a silly I'm, no? Wehihi."

"Um... Let's go then." Hitomi began to guide her, suspecting that, when Madoka fallen on the ground, she really could have hit her head.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Sayaka and Kyouko were in their seats waiting for the start of the next class.

Since the teacher had already entered, Kyouko whispered. "Hey Sayaka. A lesson passed since we got back from physical education. Madoka returned, but no sign of Homura."

Sayaka replied in the same tone, hiding her mouth with her hand. "After your exhibition..."

"What do you mean by that?"

With the teacher distracted with the whiteboard, Sayaka continued. "Are you dumb? Your kick knocked her down, don't you think she got suspicious of your strength?"

"Ah! Bullshit! Do you think I used magic?" Kyouko raised her voice. "I already kicked a lot of balls, you know."

"Girls." They drew the teacher's attention. "The class has begun."

"Sorry, sensei." Sayaka said, but quickly returned to whisper. "When did you practice soccer?"

"Soccer? What? Ah... Forget it." Kyouko waited the teacher turn to the whiteboard again. "Will you waste this golden opportunity?"

Sayaka finally decided to look at Kyouko. "We don't know where she's, or doing. She can appear at any time. It can also be a trap, like in other times. It would not be so easy..."

"Sayaka Miki! Kyouko Sakura!" The teacher was in front of their desks. "If I catch another conversation, you two will go to detention. Do you hear me?"

Sayaka lowered her head. "Yes, sensei."

The teacher stared at Kyouko.

Kyouko frowned. "I'm not deaf."

"Good." Said the teacher, with a formal smile. She would never know that, when she returned to the whiteboard, Kyouko left her tongue out.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Today, the stairs seemed smaller to Nagisa Momoe.

The school days were going well. Takuma continued mocking and playing tricks on colleagues, including Aki. However, the 'smelly cheese' of the classroom had formed a friendship with her and Ayako.

Walking with the girls reinforced the mockery that he was a sissy, but Nagisa knew, deep down, that Aki was quite brave. At least he did not wet his pants when he received her witch's kiss.

Now all that remained was to open the door to find...

"Homura-chan?"

There was no hint of the presence of Homura on top of the school.

"Homura-chan!" Nagisa walked down the rooftop calling her, but without success.

 _Did I arrive too early? I'll wait a bit._ Nagisa sat and start flipping through the homework that she got inside the backpack.

It's been fifteen minutes and nothing.

"Is she still in the classroom?" Nagisa mused. Then decided to check, hoping to find Homura along the way.

The hallways and rooms were well empty, but Nagisa walked with caution. She would have to answer to Homura in case she met with the other magical girls.

Platelets over the doorframe indicated the rooms of the eighth grade, which were empty. Except a room where a girl with green hair was cleaning the desks with a cloth.

Nagisa stood in the doorway. "H-Hi..."

"Hi?" Hitomi was intrigued. She left the cloth on the desk and approached. "What can I do for you, my angel?"

A familiar sweet scent invaded her nostrils. The salivary glands began an intensive work. Nagisa's stomach churned, while she remembered that wonderful flavor.

"Decorated cake..." Nagisa gaped, her tongue sliding over the lower lips.

"Huh? Cake?" Hitomi did not understood.

Nagisa winced. "Ah! I'll eat... at home. That... hehehe..."

"Um... that is good... I guess." Hitomi raised an eyebrow.

"Is this the classroom where Homura Akemi studies?" Nagisa changed the subject as soon as possible.

"Homura Akemi? Yes." Hitomi was glad that the conversation had taken a more rational way. "Are you related to her?"

"Ah... no." Nagisa looked down. "I'm... the daughter of the neighbor and… and… Homura-chan is the one responsible to take me home today because my mother... can't come."

"'Homura-chan'? You two must be very close." Hitomi smiled.

"A little." Nagisa replied with a smile too.

"I am sorry to say this." Hitomi paused, had a melancholy expression. "Akemi-san did not attend the last classes today. The last time she was seen was at the end of physical education class."

"Huh?!" Nagisa's eyes widened. "You know why?"

Hitomi pondered. It was a sensitive information, but the girl in front of her seemed to know Homura well. "She was discussing with a colleague during class."

"The hair of this colleague was blue or pink?" Nagisa had been more curious.

 _What question is that?_ Hitomi weirded. "Pink, but you know what is going on between the two? This girl I had to take to the infirmary, she was showing very strange behavior."

"Um..." Now was Nagisa who was being thoughtful. "She told me some things, but I can't reveal it."

"I see." Hitomi smiled again. "I must not meddle in these matters. I can only wish that they reconcile."

"Yeah..." Nagisa was crestfallen...

"You want me to take you home then?" Hitomi continued.

"Hi?!" ...but not for long.

Hitomi repeated. "Akemi-san is not here, but after I finish cleaning this room I can take you."

"Oh... I'm a big girl already, I can get home alone. I don't want to bother you. Hehe..." Nagisa made a bland giggle.

"There is no problem!" Hitomi insisted on offer. "By the way, I have the task to bring the accumulated homework of today to her. The sooner I deliver, the better."

"I see." Nagisa nervously rubbed her fingers on the backpack strap.

Hitomi joined hands. "Ah... Akemi-san is such a mysterious student. I could not even imagine that she was close to a lovely girl like you. It will be so good to know where she lives."

 _It would be catastrophic._ Nagisa was sweating cold with the daydreams of Hitomi.

"Hitomi?" A male voice came from the hallway.

Hitomi was even more cheerful. "Kyousuke, my love, you are back."

"Here are the brooms that I got in the warehouse." Kyousuke was carrying two brooms, and a bucket. "Who were you talking to?"

"Well... I am still... Hmmm?" That moment of distraction was enough to Hitomi lose sight of Nagisa: she was running, around the corner of the hallway.

"Who was she?" Kyousuke asked.

"I did not ask her name..." Hitomi lamented. "I know she is the daughter of Akemi-san's neighbor."

Kyousuke frowned. "Homura Akemi? Who did not appear in class today?"

"Strange, is it not?" Hitomi was remembering that scream she heard during the physical education class.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Homura would not come.

That was the conclusion of Nagisa, who waited at the rooftop until the arrival of dusk. Some stars had already arisen in the sky.

 _Where are you?_ Her concerns only increased. Ideas that something serious happened began to go through her head.

At least there was still a place to search.

Unfortunately, Nagisa did not know how to get to the Homura's home across the ground. All memories of school return trips involved the view of the tops of buildings and the tangle of streets below.

If she wanted to have a chance, she would have to take advantage of what was left of the illumination and fly. She could do this in her doll form, but the dark trail could attract too much attention. This time Homura was not there to hide their presence.

Then came an idea.

Nagisa, wrapped in an orange light, acquired her magical girl clothes. Her face transformed to its witch state and began to pull air through the mouth.

She pulled in until her cheeks were stuffed and then swallowed. Pulled and swallowed. Pulled and swallowed...

Then she contracted her full belly and gave a large belch. Thus, a bubble formed in her mouth. It was big, but not enough. She began to fill it with more air like a balloon.

When the bubble was the size that allowed her to stay there on foot. Nagisa pulled the bubble to her and pass through its surface without popping it. Once inside, began to blow.

The bubble rose with the gust and went over the guardrail. However, it was necessary to go higher, so no one had a chance to see a girl floating inside a bubble. Surely this would be the cover of the newspapers!

The crossing was very slow when compared to the wings of Homura. Nagisa had to blow hard to resist wind and correct the course. However, she had more time to enjoy the scenery.

The posts of the streets began to light. The subway winding fast, terminal to terminal. The Mitakihara channel with its illuminated bridges. The large skyscrapers of the modern region, where Nagisa was going, reflected the reddish light of the setting sun. The city was alive and more beautiful than ever!

Nagisa knew she could not get too close of the windows of those huge buildings. Fortunately, Homura's house was on the border between the old and modern region, she would not need to approach them.

Hanging around for a while, she recognized a bifurcation. She went down and finally smiled: she had found the residence. However, she could not just land on the pavement amid people.

If the night's pitch was a problem before, it now was an ally. She saw an alley between two nearby houses and landed on the roof of one of them. With a lithe touch of the fingertips, the bubble burst without making a sound. She checked the dark alley one last time to see if there was any possible witness. Concluding there was no one, she used her strength and agility as magical girl to reach the ground. Afterwards, her magical clothes evaporated, giving way to the mundane ones. The final touch was the face returning to human tones.

She walked the sidewalks to the entrance of the house. She did it naturally, as if the house had not the appearance of abandonment. Once in the dark hall, Nagisa focused her magic.

The portal had emerged.

At this point Nagisa realized it would be the first time she would enter alone. She brought back again her bizarre visage to avoid any problems.

Crossing the portal, Nagisa faced a commonplace scene. One of Homura's doll was juggling pyotrs, forming a large loop in the air. Next to it, two dolls was holding together a huge pin. The others jumped on the pin and used it as a springboard to jump through the middle of the loop.

"Stop! How many times have I told to not harm them." Nagisa rebuked.

The dolls, when they noticed the presence of Nagisa, were clacking their sharp teeth in debauchery.

Nagisa was emphatic. "Otherwise, I'll tell Homura-chan about who threw the bucket with pumpkin pulp in her head yesterday."

The doll who practiced juggling stopped immediately. The pyotrs, poor things, crashed on the floor. The others made a point of being in front of the fallen pyotrs, as if that were enough to hide them.

"Uuuwwwrr! How mischievous you all are. Don't know how Homura-chan..." Nagisa paused. She expected to find Homura at home, but this possibility was becoming increasingly remote. Perhaps the dolls could say anything. "Do you know where Homura-chan is?"

The dolls looked at each other and nodded affirmatively.

Nagisa's face lit up. "Really?! Please tell me!"

In unison, the dolls raised their chins. Using a finger, they passed over their exposed necks as if they were cutting it.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

 **At the edge of the abyss.**

 **On the sky and on earth.**

 **The city shines.**

 **The heart in darkness.**

Homura, still dressed in her gym uniform, watched the night of Mitakihara in her private retreat. Sitting in a chair, on the edge of a ravine, she sought the pain.

She tore the skin of her left forearm with her nails. Unfortunately, the wounds closed immediately and a mere trickle of blood was left as a witness of the act.

There was no punishment up to her sins.

"Madoka..." Her gem in form of a crown resting on the palm of the left hand. "I told you I would bear any burden."

Homura, then, extended her hand with the gem toward the chasm. "But this distance..."

The hand inclined. Just a little more was necessary to end.

As if they were moved by it, the stars in the sky began to rearrange. Lining up to form a window-shaped constellation.

In response, the gem fluctuated and rose slowly. There would be no pain, suffering would be just a memory.

The wind blew in her ears.

 _".tey toN_ "

Homura closed her hand holding the gem.

"Not yet."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Homura, in her devilish garments, was back at home. Her conscience was still heavy, but she would not stop, must not stop, could not stop.

Entering in the hall, found her children around a large black bag. Homura knew what awaited her. Then a pyotr passed between her legs.

Homura slapped her forehead. "No! I forgot her!"

"Homura-chan!" Nagisa, with a painted face, entered the hall by the door leading to her bedroom. "I was so... Aaawwwrrrrh!"

Homura, in the blink of an eye, reached out and lifted Nagisa by the dress. "How you get here?"

"F-Flying. I know the way. Aaaawwwrrrhh!"

Homura hurled Nagisa to the ground. "You know the way? Then you took the opportunity to show to someone, right? Bastard!"

Nagisa crawled, retreating in the face of a furious Homura. "No! I came alone. You weren't at the top of the school waiting for me."

Homura did not advance.

Nagisa continued. "I was afraid that something had happened to you or with Madoka."

Homura stepped toward Nagisa. "What do you know? Tell me!"

"I..." Nagisa was lowering the tone of voice. "I know that... you discussed with her."

"Who told you this?" Homura continued the interrogation.

"I know I couldn't do that, but..." Nagisa hugged, shrugging. "I went to your classroom and found the girl of nightmares."

"Girl of nightmares?" Homura was confused for a moment. She placed the fingertips of one hand on her temple, looking away. "Ah... Shizuki..."

"What happened Homura-chan? Is Madoka okay?" Nagisa asked.

Homura closed her eyes. "Silence."

"I remember that time in the hallway. You two were calling each other by last name..." Nagisa continued.

Homura opened the eyes and raised her voice. "I said silence, witch!"

But Nagisa was insistent. "Why are you two so distant?"

"SHUUT UUPPP!" It sounded like thunder. Homura's hands were wrapped in a violet aura and ready to strike.

Nagisa did not give in, screamed even if this could be her last act. "DON'T YOU LIKE HER ANYMORE?"

"I love her." Homura gritted the teeth, her body shuddered. "How dare you. I love her. Love more than anything! That's why she remembers."

"She... remembers?"

Facing the question of Nagisa, Homura weakened. "You know what the problem of memories? Is that when you retrieve one, other memories flood in one after other."

The aura in her hands disappeared.

"The more I'm closer to her, the more she remembers about me." Homura chuckled as she stared at her hands. "Fufu. It would be no different, because I'm the last person she saw before..."

Homura fell to her knees. Her wings shriveled, the black feathers decoupled from the frame.

"Homura-chan?" Nagisa got up.

Homura was expressionless, a blank stare. "I'm a monster..." Then she received the first tomato in the head.

Nagisa saw that the dolls had a bag full of them. They threw more and more tomatoes against Homura.

"Stop it!" Nagisa gestured desperately.

But the attitude of the dolls was inexorable.

"Monster... monster... monster..." Homura remained apathetic.

Seeing no other option, Nagisa stood between Homura and dolls. She opened her arms and legs to protect Homura the best as she could against the red hail.

Some tomatoes Nagisa gobbled up, but most of them hit with force, staining her. Seeing that this would not be enough, she contracted her belly.

Releasing the serpent through the mouth, she went straight to the bag of tomatoes and devoured it. Without ammunition, the dolls fled.

After the serpent got back into her, Nagisa went to check Homura, who was in complete silence. She was shocked to see that on Homura's forehead was a black salamander with a small violet diamond-shaped gem hanging at the tip of the tail.

The salamander disappeared into the long strands of dark hair.

 _Isn't that the earring that she's always wearing?_ This was a question for later, Nagisa had more urgent problems to solve. "Homura-chan! Look at me."

With printed dismay, Homura slowly focused on Nagisa. Both were smeared with tomato pulp.

Nagisa smiled. "I'm a monster too."

Homura nodded negatively, said in a low tone. "No. You're a witch. The result of a contract with the Incubator."

"That's not it." Nagisa knelt. "You know. When Mami recovered memories for the first time, she wanted to contact the other girls. She planned to stop you."

"Of course. We are enemies."

After a pause, Nagisa continued. "But I asked her to wait. I said Madoka was strong and would recover. What you did would not last."

Homura expression gained an air of surprise. "You... dissuaded her."

"Ehihi." Nagisa left out a melancholy laughter. "It might've been true, what I was saying, but I knew you would not permit it without a fight."

Homura looked away. Would she have the courage to fight Madoka when the day came? Hurting even more for her beloved's happiness?

"I convinced myself that I was doing it to protect Mami, but deep, deep inside me..." Nagisa put her hand over her chest. "I'm a selfish person who wants to have a normal life. One that my mother wish I had."

Homura gave a grim smile. "Fufu. So we are two monsters... but two, three, hundreds... this does not diminish our fault."

Nagisa held Homura's hands. "Someone once told me that when you reach a point where you don't know what else you can do, then you can do something wrong. And then, one day, you'll realize that it was the right thing to do."

The two intertwined fingers.

Nagisa continued. "I'm very happy and I'm sure that Madoka is too. I trust you Homura-chan. I'm a witness of your struggle."

Homura pursed her lips and closed her eyes tightly. "Charlotte... I..." She did not utter another word before she felt herself being hugged.

"You no longer need to hold it, Homura-chan. I'm with you."

Nagisa felt the sob of Homura in a mixture of tears and tomatoes.

* * *

 **Next chapter: T** **errifying discovery**


	13. Terrifying discovery

**T** **errifying discovery**

"I need to get more Pocky."

Kyouko saw that in the drawer there was a shortage in her survival kit. When she closed it, a small piece of the wooden surface of the bed table detached and fell to the ground due to the impact.

"Damn..."

The foot of the bed, the door, the desk, the dressing table... everything in the room that was made of wood and the water had reached, was bloating and rotting.

 _When her mother sees this._

However, she and Sayaka were responsible for the house chores. Kyouko never saw Sayaka's mother enter in the room, in fact, she rarely was seen because of the work shift. The father, for what Kyouko knew, was working out of town.

 _Despite having a family, you have a very lonely life in this house._ Kyouko thought as she watched Sayaka at the desk. "So? Did you have any ideas?"

On the desk there were several notes. Maps, addresses and schedules. All that Sayaka managed to keep in her head. Several times she was forced to destroy the material in the hope that Homura did not find out the extent of her knowledge. "I'm still thinking. I don't know how I can make Madoka remember. I need a good amount of time with her, but..."

Kyouko said, crossing her arms. "You had the opportunity on that day that Homura was missing."

"But you saw how she arrived the next day all cheerful. She must have been lying in wait. I'm telling you, it has to be something well planned. Opportunities are illusions in this world, there're only traps." Sayaka said while organizing some sheets.

Kyouko arrived beside her. "Why don't you give up about Madoka?"

Sayaka turned to Kyouko. "Again with that?"

"No." Kyouko gestured. "What I mean is about trying something else besides recovering the memories of that pinkette."

Sayaka became suspicious. She wondered what Kyouko was thinking. "If you think we have a chance against Homura, I say no. Before we make a single step, she'll have erased our minds."

"After what you said, I'm up to give a harsh lesson to her." So Kyouko nodded negatively. "But that's not what I was talking about either."

"Have a plan in mind?" Sayaka was more curious.

Kyouko scratched her neck. "Well... no. I just wanna help you to gather some ideas. The ones who were good with planning was Mami and Homura. I was there to clean up the mess when it didn't work. Heh."

Sayaka sighed and turned her attention back to the notes. "So..."

"Hey Sayaka."

"Um..." Sayaka kept her attention on the notes.

"Why don't we try to contact Mami?"

Sayaka stood for a moment, then looked at Kyouko.

"Like I said. She's good with plans. In addition, she studies in another classroom. Homura can be fast, but I think she can't be in two places at once." Kyouko smiled. "Wouldn't it be nice to have her with us?"

"Of course it would." Sayaka said without enthusiasm. "The problem is precisely the fact that she studies in another classroom. Contacting her is very risky, even more because it's probably that we have to recover her memory."

"Yeah, that's bad..." Kyouko shared the discouragement.

"But I'm without any ideas." Sayaka held one of the papers containing a drawing of the school's map. "It might be worth trying."

"Huh? We'll really try?" Kyouko was perplexed.

"Yes." Sayaka said. "But we need to check on her first."

Kyouko frowned. "Didn't you say she was okay?"

Sayaka was more careful with the words she would say. "If Homura changed her memories again, it's possible that her routine is different too. I just want a confirmation, that's all."

Kyouko closed her eyes and passed a hand in her ponytail. "Oh. Okay. And how you want to do this?"

Sayaka smiled, both for Kyouko accepting her argument as the answer she would give. "By retracing some steps."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The bell rang, announcing the end of another school day.

Sayaka and Kyouko were the first to leave the room, a routine followed to the letter. The two passed in a hallway where they could see the school gate through the long panels of glass. Many students passed by in a hurry to leave.

Something caught the attention of Kyouko. "Sayaka, I'll buy something in the candy machine."

"Go on. I'll wait." Sayaka was close to the panels to not block the passage of other students in the hallway.

Kyouko threw open a smile. "Hey Sayaka..."

"Huh?"

"Lend me a few bucks?"

Sayaka angered up. "You already spent all the money that my mother gave to you?"

Kyouko still smiling. "Too bad it happens sometimes, no? Heheh."

Sayaka shook her head disapprovingly. Then she opened her bag and took something from there, fist tightly closed. "Here."

Sayaka deposited a note of money well kneaded on the hands of Kyouko.

"You have to take better care of your money, you buy food with it." Kyouko snapped.

Sayaka opened the bag again. "You can return then."

Kyouko held the note hard, kneading it further. "Thank you." She went to the vending machine.

"Tsk... tsk..." Sayaka sighed and stared at the people outside.

Kyouko slipped the note where the markings indicated, but the machine rejected, spitting out the currency. "Shit..." She rubbed the note in her hands and tried again. The machine refused again, because one end of the note was still folded.

The corridor was getting emptier.

"GO klunker!" Kyouko punched the side of the machine.

"What now, Kyouko?" Sayaka questioned.

"This stupid machine isn't accepting the money."

"Hmmm... Keep trying." Sayaka remained watching the people passing by the school gate. _Where are you?_

Rubbing again the note, Kyouko saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. In the glass reflection of one of the classrooms, long dark locks fluttered. "I've decided what I want. It will be peanuts covered in chocolate. And you?"

Sayaka's eyes widened. _This is the signal that Homura is around._ "I want gumdrop."

"Right. I gonna use my secret technique." Kyouko blew her palms sometimes before scrub the money note. As if by magic, the note was stretched, with none of its ends folded. "Now it will work."

 _Come on. Come on. Show up!_ Every second that passed Sayaka's distress increased.

Then, in the crowd out there, she recognized those blonde curls with a flower-shaped hairpin. _It's her! It seems she's going away with two colleagues. Wait, but..._

"Sayaka!" Kyouko offered the bag with gumdrops. "Let's go! We're already late."

Sayaka took the candy. "Yes, by a lot. Let's get going."

The two walked through the empty halls. The only sound came from their steps.

But that was not true for Kyouko. Not for someone who walked alone in the dark alleys of Kazamino. In the long nights, she met people who did not deserve to be saved from the clutches of demons. In such environment, even a magical girl had to be very careful.

 _Something is wrong with Sayaka's footsteps._ Kyouko realized that the sound was something else. It was the steps of another person.

Whoever was following the two had taken due care to synchronize their pace.

Sayaka, completely ignorant, was eating the candies.

Kyouko concluded that warning her could worsen the situation, the best thing to do was to pray. _Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look..._

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"So she was following us?"

Sayaka and Kyouko had entered in a convenience store.

"Until we got out of school. I'm sure." Kyouko was grabbing the Pocky boxes on the shelf and putting in her uniform pocket.

Sayaka suspected. "Hey! You'll go to the cashier, won't you?"

"Of course. I brought money with me." Kyouko winked. "And how's Mami?"

"Well... I saw her accompanied by two other students. She shouldn't remember anything."

Kyouko pulled a smirk. "We can solve that. Right?"

"Yeah, but..." Sayaka became more serious.

"What is it, huh?" Kyouko frowned.

"I didn't see her with Nagisa. I know that the two were together and..."

"Nagisa? Who?" Kyouko interrupted Sayaka.

"Oh, right! You don't know." Sayaka smiled. "You know her as Bebe."

"Bebe..." Kyouko's eyes widened and opened her mouth wide in joy. "That talking doll is here?!"

Sayaka raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but she's actually a magical girl too. Her name is Nagisa Momoe. Remember?"

"Yeah..." Kyouko was rubbing her chin. "She had a very long, fair hair, right? She seemed to be a brat... Ah! It's difficult! A lot was going on at that time, it looked like a crazy dream."

"Hey!" Sayaka pushed Kyouko's shoulder by hand. "That was real."

"Hopefully it is." Kyouko held Sayaka's hand. "So she's with Mami."

"Now I don't know." Sayaka returned to be serious and pondered. "That day I saw Mami with Homura, it may be that she was after Nagisa."

Kyouko spoke in a tone of concern. "Do you think Homura..."

Sayaka looked deep into Kyouko's eyes. "You won't understand, but I say that Homura met Nagisa in other circumstances. I fear she may have committed something terrible."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

A sip.

Homura was in her great hall, still dressed in her school uniform, sitting on the edge of a long table. Her children were also in their seats. She put the cup on the saucer.

"How was it?" Nagisa was sitting in a chair next to Homura. She wore a black dress with red polka dots. Her orange eyes showed anxiety.

"Black tea is excellent." Homura smiled, her mind wandered into distant memories. "It's similar of Tomoe-san's."

"Really?" The joy radiated in Nagisa's face. "I saw how Mami prepared, but I could only start practicing after I went back to being a girl."

"I see." Homura was quick to drink more of that tea.

"Ah! Polina. Here." Nagisa saw her familiar carrying a tray of chocolate chip cookies.

Homura watched how the familiar was struggling to find a space on the table full of sweets. There was such abundance that her children was using them to throw at each other.

Homura clapped her hands, the gem in her earring flashed. "Mind your table manners, children."

Nagisa helped Polina with the tray, but not before eating two cookies. Her smile was full of bran.

That scene made Homura think. _I can make someone happy._ "You know, witch..."

"Huh?"

"I checked on Madoka today. She doesn't remember anything about me."

Nagisa was more serious. "It's to be like this, isn't it?"

"It is... to be so..." Homura agreed without enthusiasm. "Unfortunately, Madoka still very isolated. I made a mistake."

"And what was it?" Nagisa was curious.

Homura took another sip before continuing. "About the capacity that Madoka has in making friends, I overestimated it. Her only friends were Sayaka Miki and Hitomi Shizuki, especially Miki-san. Making her a transfer student only worsened the situation. I should have explored another solution."

"And you always protecting her..." Nagisa said.

"Exactly. Soon she'll understand this as an act of friendship, of an approach, and then..." Homura sighed and put a hand on her forehead. "I need to end this vicious circle."

"You want me to be her friend?" Nagisa smiled.

"No!" Homura said incredulously.

Nagisa bowed her head. "Then why did you tell me all this?"

Homura looked away. "Well... I..."

"Oh... I understood." Nagisa said in a calm tone. "You just wanted someone to talk to."

Homura promptly replied, shaking her head. "No... it's just..." There was no time for her to find more words due to a pie hitting her face.

Nagisa heard the deafening sound that dolls were causing, hitting the cutlery on the table. Certainly it was one of them, but which one? She would never know. "Polina! Bring napkins."

Homura gestured. "No need. You know that." Her face was covered with a white cream with green dots. She ran her fingers to remove what was at eye level and placed it in her mouth. "Mmmhhmmm... lemon pie with zest. Delicious." She focused on Nagisa. "So witch, I look like you now?"

Nagisa covered her mouth with her hand. "Ehihi. I think I'm more beautiful when I have this kind of face."

 **"** Fufufu. **"**

Despite the good time, Nagisa did not want to leave the more serious matter aside. "So Homura-chan... you want to make someone a friend of hers?"

Understanding the intonation on the question of Nagisa, Homura said. "It won't be necessary. Actually I want everything to follow the natural course." She ran her tongue in a circle, removing the cream around the mouth. "I just want to facilitate."

Nagisa was pleased with the response. "I also think better not to force anything, it may end up hurting someone's feelings."

"Still sharp, witch." Homura licked her fingers.

"Don't say that Homura-chan... I'll get embarrassed." at this Nagisa looked in the cup. "Ah! Sorry, I didn't even see it was empty. There was a little more in the kitchen. I didn't prepare much because I didn't know if it'd be fine. Do you want some?"

Homura continued sliding her fingers on her face, removing what was left of the pie. "I'd love another cup before leaving and you can make a greater amount next time."

"Thank you!" Nagisa took the saucer with the cup and ran into the kitchen.

When the door that gave access to the kitchen closed, there was a brief moment of silence in the hall.

 **"** _.ikiM akayaS_ **"**

Homura was checking how much her uniform was dirty. "Yes. I'll try that first, if all goes well, I'll be solving two problems at once."

Her children at the table were whispering to each other.

Homura took a cookie on the tray and was examining it. "I can just imagine the expression that she'll do when she finds out."

The cookie broke in two parts.

 **"** Fufufu... **"**

* * *

 **Next chapter: Blind hearts**


	14. Blind hearts

**Blind hearts**

Sayaka and Kyouko were discussing in the bedroom about how they would contact Mami. There was still a remnant of the sunset through the window.

Kyouko was still dressed in her school uniform, but had removed the red ribbon and left the collar loose. "She changed the telephone numbers?"

"See. All of them." Sayaka showed the contacts registered in her cellphone. "When I called Madoka's number that I still remembered, guess who answered?"

"Scary." Kyouko removed the black bow that bound her hair, taking care to not drop an exotic shaped golden pin that help to keep it firm. She went to the dressing table mirror to check on the long red strands which came to the knee. _I'll have to trim_. "And emails?"

Sayaka nodded. "No. I don't even go on the Internet anymore, because she seems to know when I use it."

Kyouko caressed the golden pin, before putting the bow back. "Now she's a nerd too? I know she had a way with mechanics and also electronics, but computers?"

Sayaka sat on her bed, sighing. "It won't be easy."

Kyouko looked at Sayaka. "I think we hafta stay with the secret mail then."

Thoughtful, Sayaka had her head down. "Yeah, but it would be a long shot. 'If' it gets in the hands of Mami-san and 'if' she decides to read it. Even then, that alone couldn't work. The letter would have to be very well written and convincing, in addition to the instructions to maintain contact that has to be very clear."

Kyouko put both hands behind her head. "Um... Why don't we take pictures, huh? They say an image is worth a thousand words. Heh."

"Image..." Sayaka's eyes went from side to side and then widened. She got out of bed in one leap, clapped her hands and pointed to Kyouko. "This!"

Kyouko was glad. "Wow! Nice to see you pumped up. So you have an idea?"

"Yes!" Sayaka walked from one side to the other in the room. "We need to make enough impact. I just need to remember... ah!" She ran to the closet, opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a large rectangular capped pot.

Kyouko became curious. "What's that?"

Sayaka came close to Kyouko with the pot, and opened it.

Strips of cloth of various textures and colors, buttons, pins, needles, thread rolls, scissors... A complete set of cutting and sewing.

That surprised Kyouko. "I didn't know about this side of yours."

Sayaka's gaze was lost in memories. "It was ages ago. I used to make clothes for my dolls and fix my dresses, you know. My family in the past hadn't so many resources. They gave very hard to get here."

"I know how it is." Kyouko pursed her lips. "But... back to what we were doing. What you want to do with it?"

Sayaka came back to her senses, she smiled. "You'll see. And Kyouko..." She called.

"Hi?"

"Are you ready to became famous?"

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Class with Saotome-sensei, the last before lunch, the last before putting the plan into action.

Sayaka and Kyouko waited on the edge of their chairs for the bell to ring.

"Ready?" Sayaka whispered.

Kyouko answered with a nod.

When it rang, the two went running.

"No runn..."

Before Saotome could complete the sentence, the two were already far away.

"Do you think it'll work, Sayaka?" Kyouko asked Sayaka while trying to follow, avoiding colliding with the students who were coming out of the classrooms.

"I can't guarantee, but it's far less risky than delivering directly to her." Sayaka said.

The two went up a flight of stairs before stopping.

"We'll wait here a bit. I'm sure that devil will follow Madoka to the cafeteria." Sayaka opened her bag and took an object from inside.

"But we aren't wait too long, right? Or the person we want to see will go away too." Kyouko watched the students who passed by.

"Not much, but I know her, she's a little slow."

"Think this talk will convince her?"

Sayaka closed her hand, hiding the object under the fingers. "Sure. Leave it to me."

After two minutes, the two went down the stairs and returned to the classroom.

As predicted, Sayaka saw Hitomi Shizuki in the hallway, removing her cellphone from the locker.

"Hi Hitomi." Sayaka greeted.

Hitomi was surprised. "Huh? Oh... Hello Sayaka-san, Sakura-san. Forgot something in the classroom?"

"No... no..." Sayaka nodded. "It's I and Kyouko found this on the floor." She extended her hand that was closed and then opened.

Hitomi analyzed the object in Sayaka's hand. "A pendrive?"

Sayaka smiled. "Yup. I think someone has lost it."

Hitomi took the pendrive and carefully read the label that was glued on it. "Ma... Mami Tomoe..."

"This must be the owner." Said Sayaka.

"Yes." Hitomi smiled too. "If you leave it in the lost and found's section, sure she will find."

"No!" Sayaka gestured desperately.

"Huh?"

"Do you trust the staff of the lost and found? They could access what is inside." Sayaka pointed to the pendrive.

"Imagine if there's something indecent? I bet they'll put on the Internet." Kyouko added, resulting in an elbow of Sayaka. "Hey!"

"I-Indecent?!" Hitomi was turning red.

"Ah! My cousin is just kidding. Hehehe..." Sayaka was scratching her head. "But it can actually contain personal and sensitive information. I trust you Hitomi, our respectable class representative, who will deliver it to its owner without any incident."

"I see. Glad to hear this, but..." Hitomi looked down. "You see me just now as a class representative?"

"Huh?" Sayaka was astonished.

Hitomi gave a simple smile. "I should have expected it. Since I started my relationship with Kyousuke, you and I seemed to drift apart."

"Ah..." Sayaka opened and closed her mouth a few times, looking for what to say. "E-Everything is fine. Haha. I'm glad that you two are together and I have Kyouko for company."

"Yeah..." Kyouko felt the pain in the tone employed by Sayaka. That left her worried.

Hitomi sighed. "Still... I miss you, Sayaka-san. Even with you in front of me now, I have this feeling. Bizarre, no? Huhu." She finished with a bland laugh.

"Hitomi..." Sayaka felt something empty and cold spreading through her body. Her skin shivered.

"It's been worse these days, he has missed the morning lessons because of the violin's practices. Lately they have been more frequent. I should take advantage of these moments to get back with our frien..." Hitomi was interrupted by the sound of a violin. She looked at her cellphone. "Ah! It must be him calling me to have lunch together."

"Sayaka..." Kyouko called in a low tone.

Sayaka was sweating and shaking badly.

Hitomi answered. "Hi, my dear! I was longing for your voice, you know?"

Sayaka turned and ran.

"Tch..." Kyouko thought to follow her. However, she did not know how Hitomi would've reacted. Since Hitomi had possession of the pendrive, it was very relevant.

"Oh? Will you stay in practice all day? Uh-huh... I see. I'll organize the notes of the classes for you. Ok? Bye my love. Kisses." Hitomi hung up the phone, sad.

"The boy won't come, right?" Kyouko said.

"He's busy..." Hitomi answered.

Kyouko expressed distrust. "Keep an eye on him, huh? Maybe he's with someone else."

Hitomi gasped. "N-No! He's a honest guy, he would never do such a thing."

"If you believe that..." Spoke Kyouko.

Hitomi sought to change the subject. "What happened to Sayaka-san? She seemed to be sick."

"Ah! That? You know..." Kyouko rubbed her belly. "Cramps."

Hitomi covered her mouth with her hand then got closer to Kyouko. "I also have a terrible crisis from time to time."

"Yeah..." Kyouko just nodded.

Whispering, Hitomi continued. "She has no pain killers?"

"It's... well..." Kyouko was playing with her ponytail. "Is just that it's very irregular... and she forgets... and so on..."

"Oh right." Hitomi smiled. "I must have some in my bag, I could leave with you to give to her?"

"If you won't need it..." Kyouko gave a wink, smiling.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Run.

Sayaka would like to do this forever. Stay as far as possible from the sorrow, regret. However, her uniform was getting soaked and she knew it was not sweat.

She went into the first bathroom she saw. She kept her head down to avoid whoever was inside and locked in one of the stalls. She opened the toilet seat, could not hold anymore...

Vomited, but it was not breakfast but liters and liters of clear water. The toilet bowl almost overflowed.

Pale and still trembling, Sayaka questioned her own statements. Hitomi was not too good for Kyousuke? He was not ancient history? Why are her emotions betraying her?

"It's not fair! **I** T's n **OT** FA **iR**!" Sayaka gave punch against the wall. Fragments fell on the floor.

Sayaka was startled with that. She looked up and saw that her iron gauntlet had cracked the wall.

"n **O**... **n** O..." The desperation of Sayaka was growing every second she looked at her hands.

Then something happened. There was a pull, but not of her body. The armor that had settled evaporated in a black smoke. At the same time, her cloudy and heavy conscience was restoring.

Smoke came out of the stall through the door. Sayaka knew what was happening, it was a sense of relief and disgust.

The sound of the latch opening.

Sayaka, hugging the toilet, looked at the door. This was not part of the routine.

When the door opened, the figure of Homura Akemi was revealed. "You ruined my lunch."

"The damned..." Sayaka said in a low tone, was still very dizzy and weak.

Homura, seeing the crack in the wall, entered. "Oh my! Wanting to redecorate the school? Oktavia."

"Don't call me that!" With the help of fury, Sayaka rose, but had no time to react. Homura pushed her, causing her to fall sitting on the toilet.

"Then you should not have chosen this path." Homura answered seriously.

After the tantrum, her muscles did not respond. Sayaka was not sure if it was still weakness or some trick of Homura. "Go... erase my mind already."

Homura held out her left hand with the palm open.

Sayaka noticed a familiar violet glow in her nemesis's eyes. There was nothing else to do.

Closing her hand, Homura said. "Done. Like new."

Sayaka turned and saw that the crack in the wall was gone.

Homura sighed. "What's the use? Tomorrow you'd be looking at me again crossed. Moreover, this does not solve your condition."

Sayaka looked back at Homura, her anger was evident.

Homura continued. "If I were not here to purify you, you would be out of control. You would be killing innocents and bystanders. What Madoka would think about that? Huh?"

"Cynical!" Sayaka snapped. "This is all your fault!"

"No!" Homura pointed to Sayaka. "You made this decision without thinking. Embraced your curse. You did it just to annoy me, like a naughty child."

Sayaka shuddered.

"You chose to suffer..." Homura put her hand on her chest. "But I can still help you."

"I want nothing from you." Sayaka said firmly.

"Yeah?" Homura nudged her chin. "Even if it's about Kamijou Kyousuke?"

Sayaka's eyes widened.

Homura was emphatic. "He's the pivot of your curse. The friendship you have with Shizuki-san had been maintained, but you got away from her because of it."

"What... will you do?" Sayaka was afraid.

"I'll finish their relationship."

It just confirmed what Sayaka already knew. "You monster! Playing with the lives of others... you're pure evil."

"I know." Homura closed her eyes. "But this is not the case."

"How?" Sayaka asked irritably.

"Are you currently aware how their relationship is? Kamijou don't give much attention to Shizuki-san."

Sayaka averted her gaze. "His greatest passion is music, but Hitomi knew that and..."

"You're wrong." Homura interrupted. "There's something he loves more than the music, the violin, the score."

Homura returned to open her eyes and gave a small smile.

Sayaka was confused and curious.

Homura continued. "Have you ever heard the saying where the person only recognizes the value of something after they lose it?"

Sayaka was still speechless.

"Oh yes! I forgot I have to be more direct with you." Homura cocked her head to one side, the violet gem in her earring swung.

"He loves you, Miki-san."

That was like a hand coming into her chest and crushing the heart. Sayaka gritted her teeth. "LIE! LIELIELIELIELIE..."

Homura nodded disapprovingly. "That's what happens when two idiots don't have the courage to express their feelings..."

"LIAR!" Sayaka spoke with veins popping out of her temple. "He just sees me as a friend."

"No." Homura laughed. "Fufu. Did you know he has a curious case of sleepwalking?"

"Huh?"

Homura approached the face of Sayaka and spoke quietly. "He keeps calling 'Sayaka... Sayaka... Sayaka...'. He also reach for an empty spot next to bed. He probably is dreaming about those afternoons in the hospital with you at his side."

"Ah... ah..." Tears started falling from the eyes of Sayaka.

Homura then moved away. "I can erase his memories, but the feeling is something more... elusive. His unconscious mind is disturbed, confused. This is affecting his musical performance and he has tried vainly to compensate with further training. It's love. I guarantee, I'm an expert on this subject. Fufu."

"Please." Sayaka said crying. "Leave them alone."

Homura anger flared up. "Did you hear what I said? Their relationship is doomed. DOOMED! If not for my intervention, it would be over. Did you believe they still called only by their last name? That must have been so from the time you were taken by the Law of Cycles."

Sayaka hid her face. "I don't want... Kyousuke."

"If you think I'll give him to you, you're mistaken." Homura threw her hair back. "I'll just make everyone forget that the two were together. It'll be as if nothing had happened between them, which is nonetheless true. You want to approach him or not, that's your problem. Consider it a new chance to make the right decision."

"And Hitomi?" Sayaka asked. "She loves him."

"Yes. She nourishes feelings for him." Homura joined hands, locking the fingers. "However, if she confesses, he'd reject due to the touched upon feelings he has for you. She'll feel pain, but it'll be much smaller than she would've felt." She smiled. "Don't worry. Shizuki-san is popular with boys; she'll have other opportunities. Besides..." And it was getting wider. "She'll have more time to form friendships, maybe she could become a friend of our transfer student. Huh?"

Sayaka revealed her face, her eyes looked like they were going out of their respective orifices. "GO TO HELL!"

"I'm already there." Homura said, with a gaping smile that left her teeth bared. "Even with your misbehavior, you have Sakura-san and now you may have the violinist. Am I not being generous? Imagine then if you accept all that I did, you could again be her friend too. I'll give you some time, think well about it."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Run.

Kyouko would not want to do this forever, but she would if it was enough to find Sayaka.

 _Damn! Where are you?_

She had not found her friend in the nearest bathroom. Her bet is that Sayaka would be at least in one on the same floor.

 _I don't know if I've visited all of them on this floor..._

Her train of thought ended with the sight of Homura coming out of a bathroom. Unfortunately, she was already too close to avoid the raven-haired girl.

"Oh! Sakura-san. Looking for your friend?" Homura questioned.

Kyouko said, a little breathless. "She's my cousin."

"Well remembered." Homura smiled. "She's inside."

"Thanks." Despite the word, the voice of Kyouko did not express gratitude.

Homura did mention that would turn, but stopped halfway. The gem in the earring dangling. "Ah! Did you have importuned Kaname-san?"

"No." Kyouko said bluntly.

"Great. Keep it up." Homura said, noting Kyouko through the corner of the eye, before leaving.

 _When I catch you, I want to see if you'll have the guts to talk to me like that._ Thought Kyouko while Homura disappeared from her sight. _I hope Sayaka is fine._

Before she reached the door, Sayaka left with a lousy mood.

"Sayaka? Everything ok?" Kyouko put her hand on the shoulder of her friend.

Sayaka did not answer, did not even look at Kyouko.

Although Homura have gone, Kyouko whispered. It was better not to risk it. "Hey... Hang on, this won't last much longer. The class representative said she'll personally deliver it to Mami."

"Forget it..."

"What?"

Sayaka looked Kyouko with rancor. "Forget Mami-san."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

It was time to sleep in the house of the Kanames.

"Takkun! Stand still, or I can't put your pajamas." Madoka was in the room of her little brother. While her mother was away, she and her father take turns in this routine.

What she did not know is that there was an admirer.

Sitting on a branch of a tree, next to that room's window, Homura Akemi watched her _magnum opus_. The tail of her black dress shimmered with the evening breeze. If not by her magic, Madoka would have noticed her under the moonlight.

"Did she watch me like that?" She thought aloud.

"Yes."

Hearing that statement, Homura found Nagisa sitting inside a floating bubble. She was wearing her magical girl costume and her human face had a slight smile.

"Who gave you permission to leave?" Homura squinted.

Nagisa was expecting that question. "I saw that you would hunt demons here in town. Then I asked to your children and they showed me where you are."

Homura frowned. "I didn't expect that you could communicate so well with them..."

Nagisa touched the surface of the bubble with her hands, popping it.

"Wait!" Homura reached out, feared that the branch was not able to support the weight of the two.

Nagisa, with grace, put her feet on the branch without swaying it.

"You're lighter than I thought." Homura said.

Nagisa ran her hand along her inflatable skirt. "This here helps. Ehihi."

Homura again used a more serious tone. "Even knowing where I was, it doesn't mean that you can leave."

"Ah... but I wanted to spend more time with you, Homura-chan. You're always in a hurry and busy, it's so rare to see you like this." Nagisa looked the home of Kanames. "And I wouldn't come near here if you weren't here. This should be the most guarded place worldwide."

"You're very good at stating the obvious, witch." Homura closed her eyes. "A pity that Miki-san doesn't share this same ability."

"She came here?" Asked Nagisa.

Homura began to count on. "About five times, I guess."

"Ummm..." Something that Nagisa has always recognized in Sayaka was her stubbornness. Even if it was the duty of Madoka, the blue haired girl always protested against the rescue of Homura. When Homura got her hands on Madoka and separated her from the Law of Cycles, for a moment Nagisa gave reason to Sayaka. However, seeing Madoka putting her little brother to sleep, she was now certain that her mission companion was wrong. "Yes... Takkun is growing."

That got the attention of Homura.

And Nagisa noticed it. "Madoka showed me many things."

"Hmmm... You two were very close"

"Yeah..." Nagisa walked down the branch until Homura, sat down and leaned on the girl.

Homura flinched. "What are you doing?"

Nagisa smiled. "The dew of night... Don't you feel cold in that dress?"

"The devil doesn't feel cold." Homura relaxed and turned her attention back to the room. Madoka was giving an attack of tickling in the belly of Tatsuya.

"Ehihi."

Out of the corner of her eye, Homura saw the smiling expression of Nagisa. She was absorbed by that scene, not even blinking.

"Charlotte."

"Yes, Homura-chan." Nagisa turned her attention.

"I have to confess something." Homura looked away, motivated by a sense of guilt. "I took you to be with me because I believed you would use this opportunity to betray me. So I would not have remorse to kill you, since you hadn't committed anything before."

There was a moment when only was heard the sound of crickets. Nagisa spoke. "It's all right. You had warned me. It's natural that you fear losing what lies before us. It's for this reason that I say again, I won't betray your trust."

She did not know if was the words or just a matter of time. Homura could not feel cold, but she was feeling warmer.

 _Can I trust the answer she will give?_ The time had come when Homura could solve one of her biggest concerns. A truth that was beyond the reach of her powers. "I... want to ask one more thing."

Nagisa was happy to be of help. "Of course Homura-chan."

"I want you to look at me and say." Homura looked at those beautiful eyes like the end of a summer afternoon at beach. "How is the Law of Cycles? How is to be taken away?"

"I'll tell you, but... umm..." Nagisa pouted. "It may scare you a bit."

"My time of scares has passed." Homura said with a forced coldness.

"Okay." Nagisa continued. "I remember that I had hidden in a dark and empty room in the hospital. I was crying. Then came a flash!"

Nagisa gestured, opening her hands. "It was a very strong pink light and know who was there?"

Homura smiled. "Madoka."

"Uh-huh." Nagisa began to express her excitement. "She was wearing her magical girl uniform and her hand held my soul gem. I had left it behind and was completely dark."

Homura listened intently. Up to that part she already had an idea of what it was, what was important was what would come now.

"Then she told she would take care of me, that I need not to be afraid. Then... then..." Nagisa blinked her eyes, trying to remember. "She made my gem to shine again before it... disappear. I know that I felt lighter before everything getting white."

"White?"

"Yeah. Everything had turned white. A white light." Nagisa continued. "When I realized, she was holding me by the arm. We were floating, going somewhere."

"It seems to be a good experience." Homura commented.

"Maybe, but it wasn't for me." Nagisa pursed her lips. "I thanked her for relieving my pain, but I wanted to come back, wanted to see my mother. She said I couldn't."

Nagisa started talking faster.

"Then I struggled, but she held firm and... and... then I bit and ripped her arm off."

Wide eyes expressed the surprise of Homura. "W-What did you just say?"

"Haha... It's true..." Nagisa was awkwardly. "I said it could scare you a little..."

"Umm... proceed."

"At that moment I didn't know, but I should've already been a witch. I don't know what happened to her arm, I think I swallowed and didn't even feel the taste..."

"Refrain of those details." Homura interrupted.

"Ah! Of course." Nagisa swung her legs with nervousness. "I was bigger, probably in my most horrible form. Then appeared several magical girls. They protected Madoka and surrounded me."

"They fought you?"

Nagisa closed her eyes tightly. "I don't remember much of that part, I think they knocked me out. I know that when I woke up, I was sitting at a table and had a lot of candy around me."

"Your barrier?"

"Uh-huh... Madoka was sitting at the table as well. Her eyes were golden and she had a beautiful dress, all white. Ah! And her arm was there too. Hehe."

"Good..." Homura said with little enthusiasm.

Nagisa spoke with a sadder tone. "She said she was sorry for my mother and that she couldn't replace her, but would come visit to eat dessert with me. She also explained to me what I had become."

"And the other girls? Were they also witches?"

Nagisa looked away. "I'm pretty sure they are."

"Fufu."

That laugh made Nagisa give attention back to Homura.

"Are you telling me that the Law of Cycles is a heaven of witches?"

Nagisa replied. "Heaven? If you see it like that..."

Homura looked at the sky and slid her fingers on her lips. "It's something that intrigues me. You said you would rather die than go back there... "

"You know." Nagisa held the fabric of her skirt tightly. "When we went to rescue you, one thing I really liked was to see how you all worked together."

Homura clenched the hand that was close to her mouth. "That was an illusion. The relationship with them really comes down in a web of lies, misfortunes and disputes."

"Even so. Even if you were rivals!" Nagisa said with a tint of desperation. "Still you know each other. There was still something in common to share: you were magical girls." She lowered her head, making the pom-poms attached to her cap sway... "I have not had that opportunity. I left this world alone."

"If I had banished you..." Homura understood.

"You say it's a paradise, but my only company there would be my sorrows. Without Madoka to visit me... I don't know what I would become."

Running her hands in hair of Nagisa, Homura guaranteed. "Don't worry. This will never happen."

"Thank you." Nagisa, in response, also rubbed the hair of Homura. "Oh Homura-chan... that hair is fantastic." She said happily.

Closing her eyes, Homura said. "There is nothing special about it, yours is as long as mine."

All of Nagisa's attention was now focused on those long black strands. "Mine is long, but it's curly and arched. Yours is like silk. Look how it slides..."

While her hair was being pulled, Homura was lost in thought. _So this is the fruit of your wish? You did a good job Madoka, I never imagined I would be next to this witch. I never imagined that I... I..._

Homura opened her eyes, confused. The mind plays tricks when we let ourselves be carried away by thoughts, but what about the heart? It can be deceived, but can it lie?

Under the weight of these ideas, Homura realized that Tatsuya's room already had the lights off.

"Charlotte, they were sleepin..." Homura froze when she witnessed Nagisa braiding her hair.

Given Homura's reaction, Nagisa released it and her work was undone.

Homura stood on the branch. "L-Let's go home."

* * *

 **Next chapter: Castle of cards**


	15. Castle of cards

**Castle of cards**

"Ahhh... I'm so stuffed..."

A girl using a rebellious and short hair cut of violet color, which completely shaved one of its side, keep rubbing her full belly. She was a student of Mitakihara school and walked along with her closest colleagues, returning from lunch to the classroom.

"I'm not surprised Seki-chan!" Replied one of her colleagues. A girl with long blue hair, same color for her eyes. "You ate half of the dessert alone!"

"Oh Nana-chan, but that pudding was too good." The purple eyes of Seki sought another colleague who had not yet talked. "You always get the recipe perfect, right Mami-chan?"

"Not always, Seki-chan." Mami Tomoe answers. "Sometimes it fails."

Seki shook negatively. "Don't be modest."

Nana intrudes. "She's just saying that to be able to go to lunch every day at your home."

Seki was irritated. "Not true! Doesn't need to be every day... just most of them."

"See?" Nana looked at Mami.

"Huhu." Mami joined hands. "No problem, I like the company of you."

Nana looked away. "But..."

Mami intervened. "Look, if you think you're abusing of my hospitality, we can do the following: you two bring the ingredients and we prepare something together. How about it?"

"Yes." Nana was thoughtful. "Seems like a good idea."

This time, the one who came with the caveats was Seki. "But I'm not good in the kitchen. Hehe."

Mami smiled. "Even better. We can teach you."

Seki was not convinced. "I'll end up ruining everything."

"If you ruin it, you'll have to eat everything." Nana said ominously.

"Don't scare her, Nana-chan." Mami raises her head and looks at the ceiling of the hall. "Um... Let's start slow, with something fast and simple to prepare. It doesn't need to be at lunchtime."

"Go to your house after school? _Yes_!" Seki punched the air.

"Sekiiii!" Nana drew attention.

Mami gestured. "Be calm Nana-chan. I didn't mean it would be today."

"You heard that, Nana-chan?" Seki gave a wink. "Not today, may be tomorrow."

Nana narrowed her eyes. "That's what worries me. That way, we'll spend more of the day at her house than at ours."

Seki came close to Nana and whispered. "It even seems you don't like to be there. You didn't want to invite Chiaki-san to go along with us, did you?"

Nana smiled, she knew she had been caught. "It's really a shame that Chiaki-chan's parents would not allow it."

"So it's good we meet at Mami-chan's home." Seki crossed her arms and lifted her chin, convinced. "There isn't any parent to bother with."

Nana stopped walking and turned to Seki with wide eyes.

Seki put a hand on her forehead, but she would need something bigger to hide her face of shame. "I said something I shouldn't..."

"It's okay."

Nana and Seki turned their attention to Mami, who was smiling.

"Seki is right. If my mother was there, she would prepare everything for us. So we wouldn't have a chance to teach her."

"Sorry, Mami-chan..." Seki said, still feeling very bad.

"Come on." Mami made a gesture with her hand to reinforce the statement. "It happened. Even if I was on that flight, nothing could be done. What I can do is to follow through with my life and have friends like you. That would make them happy."

Nana agreed. "Of course they are happy to have a daughter like you, Mami-chan."

"Thank you, Nana-chan..."

The three girls returned their walk to the classroom.

"Well..." Looking at Nana, Mami began. "What is the recipe that we will ask for Seki to follow to the letter?"

Mami and Nana stared Seki, with half-closed eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Seki was apprehensive. "You will help me, will you not?"

Nana was whispering something in the ear of Mami, who covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Don't torture me, pleeeease!" Seki put both hands on her head.

"Hahaha!" Nana did not hold back. "Of course not, silly. We're just joking."

"You... almost got me this time." Seki said, scowling.

"Hahaha!" Nana was still laughing.

But Mami had been curious about something else. "Who is this girl?"

"Huh?" Nana and Seki saw, near the entrance to their classroom, there was a girl waiting.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Nana said. "That green hair is well maintained."

"And also tall." Seki added. "She's taller than the three of us."

Mami asked. "Is she a new student?"

"Entering at this time of year?" Seki shook her head. "Very difficult. She could be a girlfriend of one of our boys."

Nana made a face of suspicion to Seki. "Why do you say that? Are you jealous?"

"Of course not!" Seki responded promptly.

"Nana is right." Mami said. "She can be a relative or a friend of someone in the classroom as well. The only way to find out is to ask her."

Mami took the lead of her colleagues, toward the girl, but before she could greet her, the girl had taken the initiative.

"Hi. Are you Mami Tomoe?"

"Yes." Mami said with a little surprise.

The girl tried to avoid any misunderstanding. "Your classmates gave me your description..."

"I understand." Mami smiled. "What I can do for you?"

The girl bowed. "Tomoe-senpai, my name is Hitomi Shizuki and I am the class representative of one of the classrooms of the eighth grade." She then stood up. "I have in my possession something that belongs to you."

Hitomi extended her hand to Mami, it contained a pendrive. "It was found by one of my classmates, but I can guarantee that we did not access any of what is contained in it."

Mami did not know what to say.

"You lost it?" Nana had reached the two.

Seki too. "Look! There's even a label with your name. You're always careful."

Hitomi was waiting for a response of the owner, with outstretched hand.

Mami reinforced her smile. "Of course! I had not even realized that I lost it yet. Thank you very much, Shizuki-san." Then she took the pendrive.

Hitomi bowed again. "Tomoe-senpai, that was nothing. Thank my colleagues, who found and had the integrity to return it. Now I must take my leave, because the class is about to begin."

Mami nodded. "Of course Shizuki-san and thanks again."

Hitomi left.

"Hmmmm... Polite, too." Seki said as she watched Hitomi moving away. "And I thought that Mami-chan was too much already..."

"Everyone is too polite for you Seki-chan. I wonder why…" Nana pulled a smirk.

"Ahhh... You can stop it!" Seki said irritably.

"Hahaha!"

Ignoring the interaction between Nana and Seki, Mami held the pendrive tightly. She was pretty sure that not belonged to her. Still, she let herself go with the moment and curiosity. Why her name was written on that label?

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Interval time.

Homura had her attention on a sitting Madoka, making notes in notebook, completely isolated from the conversations of those present.

 _Madoka, it will not stay that way for too long._

However, her keen vision had caught Sayaka leaving the classroom alone.

 _Miki-san... always spoiling those moments._

She got up and followed her, but not before looking at Kyouko, who was distracted sorting on the desk a series of small chocolate bars.

Following the corridors, Homura felt something odd. This was a well-established routine, any difference should be considered relevant.

 _Miki-san is in the bathroom, but I don't feel a significant grief coming from her._

Opening the door, she found Sayaka next to the sink counter, staring at her intently.

Homura responded in kind.

The other girls who were in the bathroom noted the increasing tension.

"Will they fight?" "I won't want to be here." "It must be because of men, my mom always says..."

The whispers were becoming scarce as the girls came out of the bathroom. Finally, Homura locked the door as usual. "You has something to say, Miki-san?"

"You know very well what it is." The serious expression of Sayaka left no doubt.

"You thought well as I instructed?" Homura smiled.

Sayaka sought to contain. "I'll give an answer when it's time to leave the school."

This statement prompted the curiosity of Homura. "So why take the trouble to talk to me now?"

Sayaka clenched her fists. "I don't want to involve Kyouko with this."

"I see." Homura closed eyes, serene.

With the next class about to start, the two returned together to the classroom.

During the last class of the day, Sayaka received a telepathic message from Homura.

[ _Have you warned Kyouko?_ ]

Sayaka replied. [ _I will alert her when the class finishes._ ]

[ _Okay. Try to be convincing, I want to avoid any unnecessary inconvenience._ ]

[ _No need to tell me that._ ]

When it came to the end of the lesson, Kyouko was the first to stand up and noticed that her friend was not with the same enthusiasm. "Wazzup Sayaka?"

"Today you will have to go alone, Kyouko." Sayaka said as she stood up.

"Huh?"

At this time, Homura approached the two.

Kyouko was not happy about it. "What do you want?"

"Kyouko, stay calm." Sayaka smiled to help with the tension. "I and the d... Akemi-san are going to the library to study together."

Kyouko put a hand on the forehead of Sayaka. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, she is. She just needs to improve her grades." Homura said.

"I didn't talk with you!" The irritation on Kyouko became more and more evident.

Sayaka held the hand of Kyouko. "She's right." A pause. "My mother questioned me about my performance in school. She didn't with you, but anyway..."

Homura smiled. "Not that it prevents her to join us."

"No!" Sayaka exclaimed, looked like she was about to kill Homura by just looking. However, she became calmer again. "I didn't warn my mother that I would stay late in school. You'll tell her for me, Kyouko?"

"Sayaka..." Kyouko looked at Sayaka, then Homura, then Sayaka, then Homura... "Tch." Grabbed her bag and left the room, almost empty, in a hurry.

"A pity." Homura began. "It's well known that she needs some tutoring too."

"You can stop with this act." Sayaka was succinct.

"Fufufu..."

Sayaka cut Homura's laugh short. "Where are we going now? You didn't tell me in the bathroom."

"Yes. I had thought about it during these last classes." Homura looked right into the eyes of Sayaka. "How about the school's rooftop?"

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"See you tomorrow, smelly cheese!"

Takuma spread the blond hair of Aki before leaving with Sanjuro and Ogai, who were already at the corner of the hall, laughing.

"You can return to gossip with your friends, sissy. Hahaha!"

Aki was with Nagisa and Ayako, close to the classroom's door.

"Uuuuhhhhh... That Kuroki." Ayako was angry. "He'll, one day, have what he deserves, you can bet on that, isn't that right Nagisa-chan?"

"Yeah... Sure Ayako-chan. Hehe." Nagisa ended with a grin.

"I don't care about them." Aki sought to straighten his hair back in place. "I've gotten used to their jokes."

"It's not good." Ayako said disapprovingly. "The trend is that they increasingly do something worse to you. You should talk to the teachers."

"Yes." Nagisa added. "If teachers don't believe it, we can testify on your behalf."

"Umm... I'll think about it. Thank you." Aki looked at Nagisa.

A little flushed, Nagisa replied. "No problem..."

Ayako shrugged. "That's easy."

Aki scratched his neck. "Well ... I... gotta go ..."

"Uh-huh." Nagisa was running her finger on the strap of her backpack.

"Bye Momoe-san, bye Kitomono-san." Aki nodded before leaving.

"Bye bye Hidaka-kun!" Ayako said excitedly.

"See you tomorrow Hidaka-kun." Nagisa said, more restrained.

When Aki was distant enough, Ayako whispered in the ear of Nagisa in a mellow way. "See~ you~ tomorrow~ Hidaka-kun~."

"Ah! I didn't talk like that!" Nagisa exclaimed indignantly.

"Although you wanted to. Hmmm..." Ayako smiled.

The light skin of Nagisa's face earned crimson tones. "W-We are just colleagues, at most, friends. Also, he and I are... different."

"Of course you're different!" Ayako put hands on her hips. "He's a man and you're a woman..."

"A-Ayako!" Nagisa was amazed. "If you talk like that now, I'm afraid to imagine how you will be in a few years."

"Hahaha!" Ayako gave a slight nudge at Nagisa. "Don't be so dramatic. I'll always be your friend you know. By the way, I also think about how you'll be in the future."

"Yeah?"

"Yup!" Ayako continued. "I see you in a beautiful wedding dress."

Nagisa looked at her own body. "Wedding dress!?"

"Yes..." Ayako began to stroke the hair of Nagisa. "The good thing is that you don't need a veil."

"Really?" Nagisa pulled her white strands of hair to see better then shook her head in realization. "Ah! But it's too early to think about these things."

"Ah! So you'll think with him about these things in the future." Ayako said.

"Of course!" Nagisa replied promptly, as if it were obvious then her eyes widened. "I mean... ah... you confused me! AyaaaakkooooooOOOO!"

"My Nagi~! You're really cute when you're angry." Ayako started pulling the cheeks of Nagisa.

"Aie! Don't do that..." Nagisa was running a hand in her marked cheeks.

Ayako pulled her own. "My aunts always do that to me. Now I know why. Hihi." Then she heard the sound of the ringing of her cellphone. "Ah! My mother must be at the gate."

Nagisa smiled. "Well… then..."

"You'll meet with your neighbor, won't you?" Ayako interrupted.

"Hi?"

"Isn't her who takes you home?"

Nagisa was perplexed. _Could Homura have talked to that girl of nightmares? She should have changed the people's memories again…_

"I said something wrong?" Ayako was apprehensive.

Nagisa came to her senses. "Oh no! Ehihi. It's just that with all this conversation, I forgot that she must be waiting."

"Wow! It's true." Ayako tried to fix the ladybug-shaped jaw clip in her hair. "Hey Nagisa-chan, we should get together someday to meet at someone's house. My mom doesn't let me walk around town without an adult watching yet."

"My neither." Nagisa replied. "It's just... I think you can't visit my home too."

"No problem. Even better!" Ayako made a small jump. "My mother wants to meet you. She'll love it!"

"Really? Good." However, the joy was short-lived on Nagisa. "But I don't know if mine will let me visit your home as well."

"Wow! Your mother has an iron hand..." Ayako felt discouraged.

Seeing her disappointed friend, Nagisa tried to be more hopeful. "I'll talk to her, tactfully, perhaps she'll let me."

"I hope so." Ayako held Nagisa's hands, excited. Her cellphone rang again. "Oh! I have to go!"

Ayako ran away, but before going out of sight she turned and waved, screaming. "ALMOST FORGOT! UNTIL TOMORROW NAGISA-CHAN!"

"UNTIL TOMORROW AYAKO-CHAN!" Nagisa waved frantically.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Mami said goodbye to her colleagues.

But Nana insisted. "You really don't want to go shopping with me? Seki-chan couldn't because she misbehaved a lot and her mom called."

"I'm sorry, but I had a hard time with this last lesson of math." Mami said.

Seki frowned. "But that didn't seem difficult and I'm bad with numbers."

"Maybe Mami-chan still didn't understand yet." Nana intervened. "She's right to spend time studying more."

Seki grimaced in dismay. "Studying out of class? I can't do it at all."

"So that's why your grades go bad, Seki-chan." Nana smiled. "So we'll talk later Mami-chan, we have yet to see which recipe we will use."

Seki grimaced even worse. "Ah! Don't remind me of that."

"Huhu! Of course." Mami nodded. "Nana-chan, Seki-chan. Good bye."

"Bye Mami-chan!" Nana and Seki said in unison.

As she left her friends, Mami felt bad. Partly because she had lied to them and in another because of her anxiety caused by that pendrive. During classes, she thought of a thousand possibilities about it. It could be a prank, perhaps a secret admirer or even the existence of another person with the same name as her at school.

Her only clue was that class representative who stated that her classmates had found it. However, there was no guarantee of that information being true.

There was no other way, she would have to see what was inside.

Arriving at the school yard, Mami searched for a bench to sit, preferably away from the few students who were still there. If it was a prank, it was better not to have witnesses.

She removed the notebook pc from her bag and turned it on. When connecting the USB stick, she hesitated. Staring at the label, maybe she read the name wrong. No. It was clear that it was her name. It was just her mind looking for excuses.

Connecting the USB stick, Mami was grateful that the computer did not crash. She thought about the possibility of it containing a virus. After the proper installation of the drivers for the new device, she opened the folder to see what was contained. Her heart raced as she waited the loading.

Inside was just one file.

 **WATCH_MAMI. QB4**

 _A video file?_

And the worst. Her name was in the file. Her heartbeat was getting stronger.

Mami took and connected the earphone on the notebook. Lowering the volume, to reduce the possibility of taking a scare in case of a prank. She looked around again, making sure that no one was observing her. Finding no one, she sighed one last time before opening the video.

It was a recording, due to the quality and shake of the camera, Mami could speculate it was from a cell phone. The scene involved a girl in a bedroom with long red hair who wore the same school uniform as herself.

 _Would this be one of the classmates who Shizuki-san mentioned?_

Then she heard the voice of a girl in the video, probably the one holding the phone and did not appear in the recording. "You can start Kyouko!"

The girl with red hair smiled and looked right at the camera. "Hey Mami. How long has it been, huh?"

Mami was surprised. _I know her?_

"It's quite possible that you don't remember me. Heh." The girl put her left hand on her chest. "My name is Kyouko Sakura and I'm a magical girl, just like you."

 _Magical Girl?_ The idea of being a joke returned to haunt the mind of Mami.

"The proof is here." Kyouko approached her left hand with the camera. "On the middle finger there is a ring and a mark on the nail."

Even finding it all nonsense, Mami still looked at her left hand, there was nothing there.

"But you should not see or feel it, because your mind is blocked." Kyouko looked away, clearly toward the person holding the phone. "Hey Sayaka. Seriously?"

The other girl, who now Mami knew she was called Sayaka, replied. "Yes. In my attempts to recover your memories, you told me there's nothing on your hand and mine."

That story had no sense at all, but Mami could not feel a jest in their tones.

"Mami." Kyouko spoke again to the camera. "You don't remember because our unhappy ex-hunting partner, Homura Akemi, decided to be a rebel. You also shouldn't know anything about her."

 _They would not do a story so elaborated to give a hoax on a complete stranger, would they?_ But even struggling, Mami couldn't remember anything.

"I'll make a demonstration now." Kyouko grinned and held out her left hand. Leaving from the ring, in a flash of red light, a crimson egg-shaped gem materialized.

Mami's eyes widened.

Kyouko preformed a backward somersault. In the air, she was surrounded by a red aura. Upon falling on foot on the bed that was in the background, her clothes had changed completely. She wore a red dress that opened at belly height, revealing a black dress underneath, along with a pink mini skirt. Next to the collar, an oval red gem. Another thing in red were the boots she wore, accompanied by a black pantyhose.

But what caught the attention of Mami was the long spear that the magical girl now carried. It was about two meters long and the middle of the metal tip was also painted in red.

"Who said you could jump in my bed!" The voice of Sayaka echoed in the video.

"You didn't want an impact? So I hafta have a stage." Kyouko snapped. "Now come here, take a close-up."

Mami held her chin with both hands, trying to prevent it from falling. _This is a special effect, right? It can only be..._

Kyouko looked at her spear. "Wow..."

"What's up, Kyouko?" Sayaka asked.

"Now I realized how long I haven't held it, and those clothes." Kyouko looked at her dress, then went back to camera. "I hunted demons as well, along with you, every night."

"D-Demons?" Mami was unable to unglue herself from the screen.

"You taught me how to locate them, to fight, use the full potential of my magic." Kyouko was staring off. "We went through some bad times, but you'll always be ... b-be ..." She put her arm in front of eyes. "Dammit!"

"Kyouko?" Sayaka called.

"Felt a speck in my eye, wait."

"Yeah... got emotional, right?" The camera moved closer to Kyouko.

"Cut it out!" Kyouko said, pushing the camera away.

"Hahaha!" The camera of the cell phone was turned to show the person who was carrying. A girl with short blue hair with a yellow hairclip near the left ear. "Mami-san, I'm Sayaka Miki. Let's take a break, since Kyouko is in need of composure."

"Not true!" Kyouko scolded.

Sayaka ignored. "I don't have a history as long as Kyouko has with you, but our time was enough for you to show me how magic can be used for good. You're my inspiration."

"Sayaka Miki..." Those statements sounded deep. Mami felt remorse because she was not able to say the same for them.

"And there's another person who wants to see you. Our special guest!" Sayaka then revealed her other hand, it was a curious puppet made of cloth. The head resembled a candy's packaging, blue and red buttons represented the eyes, stitched over the white fabric that represented the face. A sewing with purple thread played the role of a mouth. The body arms were made of dark brown cloth. "Speak Bebe!"

"Bebe..." A great distress emerged within Mami when she heard that name.

Not having the competence to be a ventriloquist, from the mouth of Sayaka came a childish sound. "I love Mami! I love cheese too! I would turn into any cheese for Mami!"

The image of that puppet, the name. It bothered her a lot. Mami felt there was something... wrong.

"Mascarpone! Camembert! Pecorino! Gouda! Roquefort! Parmigiano Reggiano..."

Mami closed her eyes. In her memory she could not find images, but those voices sounded familiar. The agonizing discomfort told her that. Need to focus. Where had she felt this?

"Bebe... Sayaka... Kyouko..."

In the video, Sayaka continued. "It seems that our Kyouko managed to take the speck out! Yay!"

"...Kyouko..."

 _…_ _Mami-senpai! You rock! I dream to one day be like you..._

 _...we don't need to save everyone, Mami Tomoe..._

 _...if you follow me, one of us will die..._

 _...so you found two dumbasses for your little club, huh?..._

 _...that idiot needs a hand. If you have a space in your home to spare, I can..._

Fragments. Fragments of the redhead voice echoed in her mind, but it was difficult to discern if it was a memory or a mere invention. A stab of headache made Mami to contract her fists.

Then she felt something on her finger.

With a faster breathing, Mami slowly opened her eyes. The middle finger of the left hand was a metal ring and, on the nail, a yellow mark in a shape of a flower.

Her neck was stiff, trembling. The sound of the leaves in the trees swaying with the wind, a lone student who was passing by, the heat generated by the notebook on her thighs... she did not feel it anymore, and did not realize that she was straddling her mouth.

Like a dam rupturing, those fragments gained volume and shape. Invaded and consumed the lies that were installed in her mind. Kyouko, Sayaka, Bebe, it was not only familiar sounds now, but images and emotions. In the middle of this amalgam, then came a figure carved in darkness.

 _...I'll tell her you sent a farewell. Fufufwahaha..._

 **"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** What silenced her was no longer present.

"...plans. Mami, if you have remembered something, try to contac..." The notebook fell to the ground with the sudden rise of Mami.

That reaction caught the attention of the few who were present. "Hi?! Are you alright?"

With a hand on head, Mami ran towards the school building, leaving her belongings behind.

The only thing that mattered was what was in her hand. Her soul gem was reacting to a great magical power nearby, shining brightly.

Mami gritted her teeth. "Akemi-san..."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Sayaka suspected something. "Something happened here?"

Homura stared at Sayaka. "Why this question?"

"I don't think you would close the top of school for nothing." Sayaka checked her surroundings, seemed to be nothing different there.

"The school took this action on behalf of the safety of the students."

"Liar."

Homura sighed. "So Miki-san, what will it be?"

It was possible to conclude that Homura was in a hurry. Sayaka swallowed her anger, need to be as rational as possible. "About what we talked..." She smiled. Suddenly, musical notes of a clear blue fluorescent tone emerged and enveloped her. When the light cleared, Sayaka was wearing a short strapless dress which was navy blue at the bust and the rest was white. A blue skirt with an attached belt, light blue boots with a long white socks that went to the knee. A long white cape with gold trim flickered on her back. A small opening at waist of her dress showed a crescent shaped blue gem on her belly button.

Sayaka pointed with her cutlass that she was carrying, with blue details at the base of the blade and a golden hilt, to Homura. "That is my answer. What do you think?"

"Predictable and without any creativity..." Homura said monotonically.

"I have a proposal."

"Proposal?!" Homura said with surprise. "I'm all ears."

Sayaka felt that Homura was forced in that tone of voice. "I accept what you did for Madoka and for us."

Homura tilted her head to the side. "If..."

"A duel."

"Duel..." Homura repeated.

"Yes! No tricks or manipulation of the mind or reality." Sayaka stared determinedly. "Prove the courage you have for Madoka and I'll cooperate. You have my word."

Homura answered quickly and succinctly. "I refuse."

"How?"

Closing her eyes, Homura put a hand on her forehead. "You haven't learned anything? Don't you realize what you're doing?"

Sayaka lowered the cutlass. "It's you who lost your mind. I'm giving you a chance..."

"I would accept your proposal..." Homura interrupted. "...and made you believe that the fight was 'fair'."

"You know you could not fool me for long."

"And then you'll come with a rematch?" Homura did a 'no' slowly with her head. "You want to impose rules on me. That goes against my nature. It's impossible. You understand? Impossible!"

Sayaka looked away.

"I should be laughing at you now, Miki-san." Homura continued. "But the pity that I have for you ended up spoiling my mood. You confused a foolish stubbornness as a courageous determination. That's why I brought you here."

"I knew you would not bring me here by chance." Sayaka again was pointing the sword.

"I said your response was predictable, didn't I?" Homura turned her face toward the door that gave access to the rooftop. "I would like you to see someone."

Sayaka followed the look of Homura and found a girl with long white hair, watching from the door's corner.

"Nagisa?!"

Homura gestured. "Come on."

Nagisa approached them hesitantly and shrunken. She had no courage to stand eye to eye with Sayaka. "Umm... Hi Sayaka."

"You remember." Sayaka smiled. "And I was considering something worse had happened with you."

A strong gust of wind broke off the conversation of the two.

"I thought about a more appropriate place to continue." Homura said.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The brightness in the gem was winding down.

"No." Mami run up the stairs, coming to the door leading to the rooftop. Turning the knob, found it locked.

Mami invoked her magical girl garments and cast a musket. Not bothering to aim at the lock, she blowed up the door into dozens of pieces.

The school's rooftop was deserted.

"She was here just now." Mami knelt down and punched the ground. "Why did you do that? AKEMI-SAAAAAANNNN!" Seeing tears hit the ground, Mami raised her head and pulled the gem that was seated in the center of her hair pin.

The yellow gem acquired more muddy tones.

"These tears are useless." Mami looked at the sky, which gradually gained the orange color of the end of another afternoon. "Bebe. I'm sorry, it's all my fault, but don't worry, because my promise still stands. In fact, I might add."

A smile.

"I will fight for us to be happy and **together**."

* * *

 **Next chapter: Dissonance of the fallen**


	16. Dissonance of the fallen

**Dissonance of the fallen**

The moon, even if only half of it, dominated the sky. It looked like larger, closer to its observers. Its light bathed a vast plain taken by a tall grass enough to cover the shin of those present.

At least that is what Sayaka noted. "Where are we?!"

"In a place where we don't need to pretend." Homura answered.

Taken by a moment of epiphany, Sayaka directed the word to Nagisa. "Come on! Transform!"

"Hi?" Nagisa said, still confused by it all.

"NOW!" Sayaka cried desperately.

"O-Okay..." Nagisa left her backpack on the ground and with magic, acquired her magical girl garments.

Homura showed surprise. "What are you thinking, Miki-san?"

Sayaka wielded her blade firmly. "You brought us here to end both of us once and for all."

"Fufu. Admit it, Miki-san." Homura rolled her eyes. "If I wanted to stop you two, it would be better to deal with each one separately. Don't you think?"

"I don't want to hear anything more from you." The words came out of Sayaka with displeasure.

"Hmm... very well." Homura turned back and went toward a lone chair that was placed in the middle of the plain. "Don't need to hear it from me."

"Hey you! What do you mean by this? Come back here!" Sayaka returned her attention to the white haired girl. "Nagisa, I don't know what she's up to, but no matter. We have to fight with everything, Madoka depends on it."

Nagisa looked away and pursed her lips. "Fighting Homura-chan..."

"You understand, don't you? Charlotte." Homura said as she sat on the chair. "The happiness of Madoka depends on it."

Sayaka snapped against Homura. "Do not call her like that and... and..." She blinked a few times, confused and then asked to Nagisa. "'Homura-chan'?!"

Nagisa looked away as much as she could.

Homura crossed her legs and arms. "Tell her, witch, that was one of the reasons I scheduled this meeting."

When she heard the term 'witch', Sayaka gritted her teeth toward Homura, but her attention was still on Nagisa. "What does that mean?"

Nagisa was fiddling with her fingers. "I... am... with..."

"SPEAK UP!"

"I'm with Homura-chan! I'm living with her..."

"You're living with..." Sayaka had not even finished repeating the words, she was already taking satisfaction with Homura. "Bitch! How you has the courage to do this? Bring her mind back!"

Homura gestured. "No. No. Her mental faculty is alright. Fufu."

"It's true." Nagisa said, putting herself again under the gaze of Sayaka. "I remember everything, including what she did with Madoka."

"If you remember it." Sayaka exasperated. "Then how can you take sides with this TRAITOR?"

"Because what she did is good!" Nagisa stared Sayaka, saying without hesitation. "So good that Madoka can give a goodnight kiss on her brother and receive it from her parents. So good that we have the opportunity to have a normal life." Then looked at Homura, who was still sitting and with an impassive expression. "So good that she's afraid of losing it all, very afraid."

The impassivity of Homura was broken with a slight deviation of her eyes, looking down.

"How naïve you are. She fooled you easily." Sayaka made a sign of disapproval. "She's evil incarnate, Nagisa. You know what she said to me once? That after she had finished with all the demons, she would destroy the universe."

"But how?!" Nagisa was perplexed. "I see her leaving out every day to hunt demons worldwide and there always more. It's endless!"

"Huh? It's..." Sayaka was wordless.

"Fufu... fufu... fufufwahahaha!"

The laughter of Homura only further instigates the hatred of Sayaka.

"I must admit." Homura continued. "Sarcasm isn't my strong point, especially when directed at you. However, think Miki-san, would it not be counterproductive to destroy a universe where Madoka resides? Huh?"

That was it, Sayaka would not tolerate more. Her blade was ready to silence that devilish mistress.

"Sayaka!"

However, the voice of Nagisa diverted her focus.

"You have a family, right? Aren't they happy to have you at home? Are you not happy to see your classmates fro..."

"Even if it's true." Sayaka interrupted. "I shall never accept happiness originated from a crime."

"So you'd rather live in the Law of Cycles, in your private amphitheater, listening, for all eternity, to an orchestra that recalls your unrequited love?" Argued Homura.

Sayaka was amazed. "What? How you... Nagisa?"

"I told her."

"You shouldn't have!"

"What is the reason to hide?" Nagisa speaks with a dismal tone. "That I live there, in the middle of a lot of sweets, often alone, in a meaningless existence? The familiars are only an extension of our soul, our magic, they have no personality at all. Not to mention Madoka, I have no one else there."

"That's your choice." Sayaka retorted. "Nothing prevents you from visiting the other girls."

"Easy to talk when it's you." Nagisa replied. "The closest of Madoka. I remember well, when planning, you questioning everything she said. Always suggesting, always imposing, giving orders."

Sayaka shuddered.

"You feel important, is it? Certainly all the girls refer you to know more about Madoka, as she was always very busy." Nagisa said in a disgusting tone. "That's why you want to return. It's not because of Madoka, it's because you don't value the life you had and can have again here."

Grimacing hatefully, Sayaka pointed her cutlass to Nagisa. "You have NO moral to utter it." A circular blue aura formed under her feet. "You two not only betrayed Madoka. You've betrayed the Law... betrayed ALL the magical girls who sowed, sow and will sow hope in the world."

Nagisa stepped back. "Sayaka, you..."

"Charlotte!" Homura caught her attention. "Your words were brave, but the time comes where one must defend them with force."

"Hahahaha!" The Sayaka cape flew with the growing magic of her aura. "Bravery? The pettiness of you will never understand the meaning of this word and no force will be able to challenge the order of things as they should be. NEVER!"

Homura shouted with authority. "DEFEND YOURSELF, WITCH!"

In an act of reflex before that order, Nagisa leaned her body to the left. In this, a can of soda, with a black label with red polka dots, appeared beneath the shawl and fell into her hand. She shook it well.

"IIIIAAAAAHHHHH!" Sayaka charged.

Nagisa pointed the can lid in the direction of Sayaka and opened. With great pressure, a stream of bubbles came out of the can, making Nagisa fly backwards as if holding a rocket.

The bubbles enveloped Sayaka as well and threw her back.

Therefore, it was created a distance of about one hundred meters between the two.

The only chance of Nagisa was to keep that distance. In hand-to-hand combat, Sayaka would be unbeatable. Seizing the moment of confusion, she began to knead and unfold the can in a mixture of skill and magic. The final product of this maneuver was a black trumpet with red polka dots, with a red and a blue plume fixed near the bell.

"You won't escape from me!" Generating a new fluorescent bluish aura, bigger than the last, Sayaka prepared for a new attack, which she was flying low in relation to the ground at the speed of a torpedo.

Nagisa blew the trumpet, casting a stream of bubbles, some larger than herself.

Sayaka managed to escape the first bubbles by chance, as they scattered aimlessly. However, when she came closer to Nagisa, she was forced to pop them. The burst generated a powerful shock wave, impacting Sayaka hard and doing other bubbles to burst, causing a chain reaction.

The cry of pain was drowned out by the sound of explosions. Sayaka was thrown back again, this time tumbling over and over on the grass.

When she tried to get up, a terrible pang of pain in her chest warned that she had broken some ribs. She coughed, staining her white glove with a gush of blood.

"Please Sayaka! Stop it!" Nagisa said, very worried.

"Hahaha!" Sayaka stood, with almost non-existent internal injuries thanks to her accelerated healing factor. "It's no use to beg." Then she took a great leap in the air and stopped on a bright blue circular platform generated by her magic. It was large enough to discern that it was consisted of staves accompanied by notes.

She crossed her arms, with an air of superiority. So, close to Sayaka, emerged in the air small blue circles. As if they were portals, these circles brought out copies of the cutlass that the blue magical girl carried.

To the amazement of Nagisa, the sky was filled with dozens of such blades. She puffed out her chest as much as possible.

"I'm the herald of the Law!" Sayaka opened her arms. "And if necessary, it shall be imposed under cold steel." As if they had heard those words, the blades flew toward Nagisa.

Nagisa blow hard her trumpet, shooting bubbles continuously.

As expected, the blades easily pierced the bubbles but the violent bursts fragmented the blades. More blades and bubbles were generated. At that moment, it was like two generals were witnessing the clash of their armies.

Sayaka was confident. "You'll only hold while you have air, it'll end... eh?"

A cloud of fragments of the blades, driven by the continued shock waves from the bubbles, reached Sayaka with violence.

The shrapnels pierced and tore her flesh. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Homura, still sitting on the chair, was checking her nails. "You improved a lot Miki-san, but still making stupid moves."

Thanking that the rain of blades ended, Nagisa recovered her breath.

Sayaka, who was still on her platform, was completely bloody. Dark circles appeared on her wounds, closing them, however, where the metal was stuck in her flesh, she was forced to remove with her own hands.

After the excruciating task, Sayaka looked back at Nagisa, in silence.

"Sayaka... please..." Nagisa did not want to continue with this.

But the new blades that emerged around Sayaka, left no doubt.

"No..." Nagisa prepared the trumpet.

Suddenly the platform fell apart and Sayaka returned to the ground. She unleashed into a run with two swords, one in each hand.

Nagisa, by a reflex, pointed the trumpet towards the swordswoman and blew. Soon she realized: the blades that were in the air, which had previously been generated, shot toward her.

Nagisa stopped using the trumpet and made small jumps backwards to escape the flying swords.

That was enough to Sayaka. She skirted the cloud of bubbles and found herself with a clear path to Nagisa.

Nagisa, without delay, put the trumpet again in the mouth.

Sayaka was not close enough, but this was not needed: launched one of the swords and gestured.

The sword she threw exploded in the air, the impact stunned momentarily Nagisa. To her despair, Sayaka had come with speed through the column of smoke.

Using the handle on the other sword as a brass knuckles, Sayaka hit the face of Nagisa.

The blow was strong enough to made Nagisa fly, losing her trumpet in the way, and fall face down on the ground. She felt a metallic taste long forgotten in her mouth. Her blood. She tried to get up, but an impact on her back prevented it. "Aaarrrgh."

"Don't get up!" Sayaka had put one foot on Nagisa and pointed her sword. "If you still think you can be forgiven by Madoka, don't get up!"

Nagisa was still.

"How weak." Drops of blood drip of the garment of Sayaka. "I never understood why Madoka chose you. There were others more, way more competent than you."

Sayaka bowed a bit to get closer to Nagisa and said with intensity. "In fact, she only needed me, **oNl** Y **mE**!"

 _What a pity_. Homura rose from her chair. "Enough!"

Sayaka got up, but didn't look at Homura.

Homura opened her arms. "I'm here. Still wants to fight me, right? Fufu."

"I have not finished here." Sayaka said spiteful. "But when the time comes, I'll love to cut off your filthy tongue."

There was no time to react, only to regret for not having stepped on Nagisa harder. The girl with white hair rolled and, with the help of the arm, displaced the leg Sayaka was holding over her.

Off balance, Sayaka could only witness with horror that white face and multicolored eyes seeking her other leg. Witness with pain that big sharp jaw clamping it.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAARRRRGGHHH!"

Yummy! Yummy! A thin layer of white chocolate. Hmmm~! A very wet red pastry of raspberry flavor. Ahhh...! And finally, as a filling, a crunchy meringue.

Homura was stunned when witnessed Nagisa rising with Sayaka shin's in her mouth.

Sayaka fell and screamed in despair while her head was being dragged on the ground.

Nagisa, shaking her head, looked like she would tear the leg off.

When Sayaka began to try to strike Nagisa with the sword, she was thrown away.

With a gasp of ecstasy, Nagisa licked her lips and removed chunks of meat between her teeth. Then she realized all the blood on her shawl and her hands. Given the stress and fear, she had faltered.

Sayaka accounted the damage: her shin shattered to the bone, her foot was only united by a strip of skin. Soon a large black magic circle projected on the injury, the tissues started to regenerate, bone fragments were returning to their place of origin and reconnected. She tried to get up using the sword as a crutch, it would still take time for healing to complete. "Ah... ah... If you wanted to kill, ah...you should not have released me."

But Nagisa did not want to kill, just wanted that fight, that madness, to end. She pulled in air, inflating her belly. Then, in a belch, began to fill a big bubble.

Fearing the intentions of her opponent, Sayaka pulled her sword. "Do you think I'll just stare idly?" And she prepared to throw it. What she did not expect is that when threw her arm back, she would be lassoed.

Pyotr, many of them coming under the grass, used their tails to hold Sayaka and jumped on her to disarm.

"Get off! Get off me!"

With Sayaka distracted, Nagisa managed to end her bubble. She blew hard, pushing it toward the girl with cape and sword.

The pyotrs retreated, hiding in the grass again, and Sayaka faced the bubble on a collision course. She tried to get up, but her leg was not completely restored yet. "No!"

On contact, Sayaka crossed the surface of the bubble and was trapped inside, floating just above the ground. Furious and without delay, she pulled the cape and drew a new cutlass.

"SAAAAYYYAAAAKKKAAAAWWWRRR!"

The roar stopped the intention of Sayaka.

Nagisa continued. "You should feel the concentration of magic in this bubble. DO NOT BURST IT!"

She felt the power emanating from that surface. Considering the previous bubbles, Sayaka was able to imagine the destructive extension of her prison if she tried to escape.

"Homurawr-chawr!" Nagisa did not contain her voice. "Stop this." She made a point of showing Homura her bloody shawl. "Put an end on this cruelty! Please..."

"Alright." Homura smiled. "I'm proud of you."

"Proud..." Nagisa dwindled.

Homura noticed the reaction of Nagisa. "You couldn't understand, but this fight has a purpose."

"Yeah!" Sayaka was sarcastic. "Your amusement."

Homura swayed negatively. "You said she was weak, Miki-san. So why you lose?" She did not give time for Sayaka to answer. Looking at Nagisa, she continued. "Because she fought for what she believes, word for word. She didn't want to hurt you, Miki-san, but she would not give in. She knows what she wants."

"Homura-chan?" Nagisa was surprised with how Homura was talking about her.

Sayaka mocked. "And you think I don't believe in what I fight for? You're completely out of mind!"

"No." Homura again turned her attention to Sayaka. "I even disagree with Charlotte. I even believe you want Madoka... too."

Sayaka tensed her neck up.

"But I noticed this fight how much your dilemma weighs in every movement. I believed at first that I was wrong, that it could be some consideration for your... partner, but after what you said about her, this hypothesis was discarded."

"Dilemma? What are you talking about?" Asked Sayaka.

"Kyouko Sakura."

Sayaka's eyes widened.

Homura shrugged. "Your mother also to a lesser extent. Your father... well... you're already used to stay distant from him."

Sayaka pulled herself together and laughed. "Haha! Do you still think that? Madoka..."

Homura interrupted. "Madoka told me she would never leave her family, friends..."

Sayaka did the same. "And she never left! She was always close to you all."

"Fufufufu..." Homura hid her snickering with a hand. "Being there and people being aware of this fact are distinct things."

"That's a lie!" Sayaka snapped. "You must have manipulated her."

"This is the deepest desire of her!" Homura clenched her fists. "And she was forced to abandon it..." Then lowered her gaze. "...because of me."

"So Miki-san." Homura pointed at Sayaka. "Stop drowning in your HYPOCRISY!"

Sayaka breaths were getting shorter, feeling more trapped than she already was.

Homura calmed her voice. "Don't be afraid to accept what you want. Stop suffering. I want to avoid unnecessary fights, including those within ourselves."

Sayaka looked away and twisted her face.

"All I want, frankly, is a happy ending for all of us." Motivated by nostalgia, Homura sighed. "Ah... Remember our conversation, the last before discovering what I had become?" Then put a hand on her chest. "Can the heart that desires it, be wrong?"

Closing eyes, tears run down the face of Sayaka.

Nagisa intruded. "It's true what she says, Sayaka! S-She distrusts us, afraid of what we can do, but she wants our wellness."

"Thank you." Homura, after thanking Nagisa, she spoke with Sayaka. "We don't need to be friends. I only ask you to relax, don't stick to mere details, let your life be simpler."

"y **oU** 'rE **r** Ig **Ht**."

Besides the eyes, now the water also came out from the ears of Sayaka.

"TH **aT** w **As** M **y** MiST **Ak** E, I l **Et** M **Yse** lF **B** e C **A** rRiE **d** a **Wa** y b **Y** d **E** ta **Il** s. E **VeR** yTH **in** G I **S** SiMP **Ler**!"

"Sayaka?" Nagisa was surprised with that distorted voice.

"I don't think it's Miki-san..." Homura said.

When the water started to flow out of the nostrils, Sayaka revealed her eyes entirely taken by a navy blue. "y **O** U' **Re** tR **Ai** ToR **s**."

As in an intense sweat, hair and clothes were getting soaked.

" **I dO** N't cO **Nd** oN **e** wI **Th** Tr **aIt** oRs."

The bubble began to fill with water. With the newly added weight, it started to go down.

"t **r** AIt **OR** s On **lY** H **aV** e oN **e** **V** eRDI **cT**!"

Sayaka's gloves were taken by a black veil and in its place appeared iron gauntlets.

"t **HE** ExE **CU** tiO **n**!"

"This can't be! Sayakawr!" Nagisa was completely stunned. "How are you turning into a witch? You had managed to separate from her!"

"Charlotte!" Homura caught the attention of Nagisa. "Remember my theory? It seems that Sayaka or her witch discovered it too. To resist my powers, she surrendered herself to the curse again."

"This is terrible..."

"Like in the past, her fate would be dark if I kept the way the things were going. Today I forced her to take a decision. You were my trump, yet she still chose to fall." Homura said, while rising her hands to prepare for a clap.

The bubble touched the ground, the water line was in Sayaka's neck height. " **BA** sTAr **dS**! yOU r **ui** Ne **D** i **T**!"

Raising her head, only the face above the water line, she uttered the last words. "I **Wa** NT T **O** bE A H **er** O, tHA **T** 'S M **y** L **As** T D **r** E **A** M." Before a lunge with her cutlass on the bubble.

"NOOOOO!" Nagisa took a great leap backward, putting her arms to protect the face.

The bubble surface emanated an intense orange glow and blew up, releasing a powerful destructive wave.

Unprepared for the occasion, Homura was caught by it, being thrown into the air. The chair and the grass disintegrated, a huge cloud of dust spread in the environment.

A buzz in the ears, which was slowly decreasing, followed Homura as she stood back on her feet. She realized that her uniform was in shambles, but had no apparent injury.

Amid all that dust, she could not see very well. "Charlotte!"

With the dust dissipating, she could sight in the distance the silhouette of a girl.

Nagisa heard the call. When she saw Homura, her mouth expressed better her apprehension than her bizarre eyes. "Homura-chan?!"

Homura understood the reason for that reaction. "It's only my clothes. I'm fine and you?"

Nagisa just nodded, confirming she was.

When the dust settled, a crater of eight meters in diameter was in the place where Sayaka was last seen.

Homura tensed. "She killed herself..."

The ground began to shake.

"No." Nagisa was preparing for what would come. "This is worse than death."

The tremor became more intense. Next to the crater, a blade emerged from the underground, raising to the height of six meters. Like a shark fin, it tore the ground with speed, seeking for Nagisa.

"Watch out!" Homura warned.

When the blade was near, Nagisa jumped to the side with an intention to dodge, but the world was taken by the darkness before she touched down the earth again.

From the ground left a huge gauntlet of iron, who closed on Nagisa.

"Charlotte!" Homura turned into her form with wings and black dress.

The titanic figure of fifteen meters of Oktavia von Seckendorff rose high from the earth, with her prey in one hand and her huge sword in the other.

Homura's eyes flickered, clapped hard, but nothing happened. _She resisted completely._

" _...dnim ehT_ "

"I know. I can't have possession of a mind if it's lost. Also she's defying our reality." Homura said as she conjured her black bow.

Oktavia opened her hand slowly to peek. There she found a kneaded doll. She raised her blade.

Suddenly, Charlotte, in her form of a large serpent, came from the mouth of the doll and set off towards the helm of Oktavia.

Oktavia was already prepared for this, she put her blade to block the way.

Charlotte bit the blade and did not release, like a dog with its bone. The serpent struggled to pull it out from Oktavia's hand.

Watching the clash of the two witches, Homura could do nothing. Shooting her arrows would endanger the life of Charlotte.

Oktavia lifted her arms and hurled Charlotte, with blade and all.

Homura saw the serpent fly a few dozens meters before rolling over the ground. Soon she found that was a mistake to follow that scene with eyes.

When Homura turned her attention to Oktavia, the witch had already charged toward her. With a new sword in hand, the witch slid her fish tail on the ground with ease and was about to impale the devil.

Homura opened her wings, but did not have any more time to escape. Becoming invisible or ethereal would not work against something that was resisting her powers. Her only chance was to prepare the bow and shoot before it was too late.

However, her vision of Oktavia was taken by a black wall with red circles. Once the blade pierced that wall, it was followed by a roar of pain.

Near the place where the blade had pierced, the face of Charlotte expressed agony. She opened her mouth and a copy of the serpent started to leave from it.

The mermaid witch was quick: With the gauntlet that was free, she punched the face of the copy and forced down the throat, back to the original.

Charlotte instinctively closed her mouth, eating the hand of Oktavia, who expressed her pain with a screeching sound of metal dragging. Her wound was pouring liquid similar to a blue ink.

There would be no forgiveness. Oktavia started to drag the blade along the body of the serpent, which was struggling in pain.

"NO!" Homura left her bow aside and flew to reach the sword. With her hands taken by a violet glow, held the blade and made an opposite force to prevent Oktavia cutting Charlotte completely.

From the hands of Homura, cracks with a violet luminescence began to form along the metal. From the blade, passed to the handle and then to the armor Oktavia, which retreated.

A myriad of acute and tune sounds announced the despair of the mermaid. Oktavia witnessed her own body disassemble and fall off. In the end only left a mountain of metal parts on a blue puddle of silence.

The body of Charlotte began to deflate. From the rip that had caused by Oktavia, Nagisa appeared falling. At first she was on magical girl clothes, but soon came to be her pink dress. Her face had also returned to normal.

Touching the ground, however, the pink of her dress had acquired a red spot, which spread quickly.

Homura came over and got to her knees. Nagisa was lying face up, pale, her orange eyes wide and frightened.

As fast as she could, Homura raised the bloody dress and was astonished with the wound: a diagonal deep cut, which was from the bottom left of the abdomen to the first ribs on the right chest. Blood was leaving the injury by each pulse.

Homura gritted her teeth angrily. "Imbecile! I didn't need to be saved! I don't want to be saved!"

Nagisa was not able to give any answer, just look scared.

With the left hand, Homura revealed her crown-shaped gem. Making it shine brightly and float over the wound, Homura started to heal the cut.

Healing was not the specialty of Homura's magic, but with the power she had in hand, it would be enough.

Blood gushed from the nostrils and the mouth of Nagisa. The volume grew and she began to spasm, making a choking sound.

"Charlotte!" Homura soon noticed that, despite having closed the wound, the pool of blood below Nagisa continued to grow, dying the white hair with crimson tones.

Homura turned Nagisa, leaving her lying on her side, and saw that the back was a cut in a similar format to the previous one. As the blade went through the serpent's body, as well reflected in the body of the girl.

Using again the gem, she healed the wound. For relief of Homura, Nagisa had stopped convulsing. "It's done..."

By turning the little girl back, Homura saw that Nagisa's expression changed. Her eyes, wide before now were half open, unfocused. Her mouth was also ajar and from it still left a little blood.

"Hey. HEY!" Homura held Nagisa's head by the chin and shook. There was no reaction. Then she pressed the neck with two fingers. "No way..."

Joining hands, Homura focused her magic. With them sending violet sparks, she put both on Nagisa's chest. Directed by her will, her hands unloaded, making the body of Nagisa to arch.

Blood spurted from the mouth and nose of the fallen girl, but nothing more than that. She remained motionless.

Homura then placed the head of Nagisa aside and, with the help of a finger, removed the excess blood inside the mouth. Then she began a working mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, but realized that there was not a significant movement in Nagisa's chest. _Something is blocking her passages, should be all this blood._

With her magic, Homura prepared a new discharge. Nagisa's body arched again. And one more discharge, and another. The aim was to try to clear the obstruction.

"Come on. Come on!" Homura returned to do mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. There was movement in the chest, but was it higher than before? She was not sure.

Homura prepared over a new discharge, the maximum she could. With a greater amount of magic, she could blow up the girl. "AAAAAHHHH!"

Nagisa arched and relaxed.

Homura, breathless, was just watching now. Nagisa, ironically, seemed like a lifeless doll. It was also then that she realized that her black dress, her face, even her wings, had blood splatters.

Then Homura placed Nagisa's dress back to its place, bringing some dignity was the best she could do now. She held the child's neck, removing the white hair that was glued because of the dried blood. She brought Nagisa closer to her, putting the little girl on her thighs, and embraced.

Finally, with the help of her fingers, Homura closed the eyelids of Nagisa.

"I saw in your eyes that this time you did not want to die."

And kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, witch."

* * *

 **...**


	17. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

They say that when a person dies it seems like they are asleep.

Homura knew this was not true. While standing next to the body of Nagisa, she watched the pale, gray face of the fallen girl. There was no chest movement from breathing, as well as any eye movement under the eyelids.

At this time Homura remembered how Nagisa snored! She was a person who really announced when she was sleeping.

Despite the clean night sky, snowflakes began to fall over the plain, making company to a veiled cry.

Even if Nagisa was not sleeping, even with all that dry, dark blood, she had a semblance of peace.

"Wherever you're going, I hope you find your mother."

"o **Nl** Y **I** f sH **E** i **S** **In HEL** l!"

Homura squinted toward a column of blue liquid, which stood in the middle of a pile of metal debris. " **Y** Ou S **H** Ou **Ld** k **No** W Th **Is** , bE **C** aUS **E** **y** O **u** S **aiD** Yo **U** w **ER** e tH **E** rE."

Homura approached, leaving the body of Nagisa behind.

The column was gaining volume and size, a pair of large dark blue eyes that seemed to be painted with gouache paint, emerged. " **A** tRA **IT** oR G **RI** EviN **g** f **Or** An **OTh** er **Tr** Ai **TOr**..."

Homura looked away. "She was... a witch..."

" **AN** d s **H** e W **As** N't O **N** lY tH **At** Fo **r** Y **Ou**. I **SM** eLl a **Nd** T **A** sT **E** yO **U** rS tEa **Rs** F **rom** H **eR** E, **De** Vi **l**. tHE **Y** 'r **E** De **LiCI** Ous."

Homura pursed her lips.

"y **Ou** NE **vER** sToPP **Ed** **T** o tH **In** k tH **At** tH **E** PE **oPL** E cLO **sE** t **O** Y **oU** aLw **AYs** dI **E**?"

The column reached the height of fifteen meters, the metal pieces began to move through the liquid to their proper places.

" **Fo** R tHi **s** **IS** t **He** MiSE **Ry** tH **AT** YO **ur** L **iFE** dE **S** er **Ve** S, **HO** m **U** ra **a** kEmI."

"Misery loves company."

Homura spoke again to that monstrosity that was rebuilding. "I don't know if you're Miki-san or if there is at least some remnant of her, but I'll tell you something." She smiled. "I know Kyouko Sakura recovered her memories."

Blue eyes crinkled as well as all the column of blue liquid.

"I believed she could convince you to improve your behavior, but I see it's not true." Homura began to crack the joints of her fingers. "She has no use anymore in staying with you, I think I'll send her to Kazamino. No... Maybe with Tomoe-san? They lived together... umm... ah! I know!"

The column was gaining arms and its ends began to emerge swords. The set of metal parts already represented an armor.

"What about her living with me?" Homura frowned. "Then would you kill her too?"

The pieces that make up the helmet had already capped those monstrous eyes, but they were not required to express the anger. " **eV** en i **F** I **DI** e, y **Ou** 'Re C **On** De **M** NEd!"

"Fufu. But you will live, oh yes... you will..." So Homura was came with a very serious expression. "I already gave you many chances. Do you think your life was bad? I'll guarantee that."

Oktavia still had not fully recovered, missing the tail and iron gauntlets, but did not wait more, she lifted her two large blades.

" _.kaew llits si ehS_ "

Homura did not hesitate, her eyes sparkled. She extended her open left hand to Oktavia and screamed. "BEGONEEEE!"

Instantly, the witch was gone. Nothing remained, not even her equipment or that blue ink. Neither her voice nor her ire.

The plain was getting white tones with the falling snow.

Now Homura was alone, really alone.

 _...You no longer need to hold it, Homura-chan. I'm with you..._

"You... are not anymore..."

Homura hid the face with her hands and the snow became a downpour, washing some of the impregnated blood on her dress.

" _.gnisselb a si htaeD_ "

Homura protested tearfully. "Not for who is responsible for it."

It was a calculated risk. It was true that Sayaka would be hostile, just as likely that she would attack Nagisa. It was uncertain whether Sayaka accept her offer or not, and there was a small chance of turning into a witch. However, the possibility of Nagisa losing her life was considered minimal, should be minimal...

" _.ti esol ew retfa gnihtemos fo eulav eht ezingocer ylno eW_ "

"I... don't want to hear you." Homura said while revealing the face, making her tears mixing with the rain. The snow laying on the ground had been replaced by mud.

However, it was something else that caught her eye.

Her dress was evaporating, no, it was not the dress. The water? No, the steam was black...

 _The blood._

Homura turned and looked at the body of Nagisa, both it and the bloodstained dress was black and crumbling. The generated black smoke began to focus on a point in the air above the body.

In this point formed an object. Homura went and caught before it hit the ground.

The object fit in her hand, it was a metal globe with a long pin leaving out of the base. On top protruded an ornament in the form of a candy. Inside the globe could see small black spheres and between them there was a larger one, which has a form that resembled of a sweet too.

The rain stopped.

 _A grief seed!_ Homura thought exultantly. If there was a possibility of bringing back Nagisa, it was exactly what she had. She would have to collect grief, but nothing that a hunt of demons could not...

The object began to vibrate and small cracks appeared on the metal, for the astonishment of Homura. She knew very well that this was not normal, if the seed breaks...

"My desire will prevail!"

She held tightly the seed with both hands. The moon, in response to that, became purple and violet lines crossed the sky from it, connecting the stars, which were also becoming purple. The sky now had an appearance of a large spider web.

Under that new sky, the gem in the form of a crown left its resting place. Floating elegantly, the gem stood above her hands and began to glow so intensely that it enveloped Homura completely.

The earth trembled, as if in fear of the power of the demiurge. Perhaps, telling the truth, it never witnessed something similar.

When that light dome is gone, when the sky and the earth settled down, Homura was still concentrated, clutching that seed, anxious to know the result of her will.

Relaxing her hands, the seed jumped up and stood in the air, well above Homura. Spun at high speed like a top and pulsing a white light. Suddenly the light became continuous and began to take shape.

Soon the glow faded and a rag doll fell slowly. Homura received it in her arms. It was really Charlotte, but the doll was with dark eyes and expressionless.

Homura called. "Charlotte? Do you hear me?"

The doll puffed and out her mouth came the great serpent, which ascended into the sky. She bent in mid-air and went toward the ground. When she was close, she opened her big mouth and from it came a girl. She landed firmly on the muddy ground.

The doll and the snake withered and fell apart. The girl had her back to Homura, but the raven haired one was sure, by the magical girl's clothes and the long white hair under that pointy-eared brown cap, she was Nagisa.

Nagisa was looking at herself and groping. Then she turned. Her orange eyes showed amazement.

Homura began to approach, come to reach out, but hesitant. She had no words and did not know whether expressed joy for the miracle or regret due to guilt.

The one who broke that moment was Nagisa. "H-Homura-chan?"

Homura touched upon Nagisa's face with her fingertips. Feeling that it was real, she held that head and brought it close to her body.

Nagisa continued, full of doubts. "I thought I was going to die, I felt very afraid. You healed me? Why are you all wet?"

Homura pushed Nagisa away and bent to stand face to face. "Was not healing. You... well... when a witch is defeated, she leaves behind a grief seed. There was a time that we used it to purify our gems, but as the name suggests, the witch could reborn back from it."

"Seed..." Nagisa looked down. "You mean it?" She raised her left hand. As if passing through the skin and the fabric of her glove, her grief seed appeared and was balanced on the palm of her left hand. "Madoka said that our soul gem become this after we're led by the Law of Cycles. This means that I'm immortal?"

"I don't think so." Homura answered, a bit surprised by witnessing the seed. "If you believe that your seed is like a soul gem, you should be careful with it. You must protect it."

Nagisa reabsorbed the seed and smiled. "I'll do it." But asked again. "But why are you all wet?"

Homura released Nagisa. "I'm sorry." She turned her face and closed her eyes tightly, wanting to hold the new tears. "I was stupid, should have intervened earlier, I should never have put your live at risk."

"It's all right, Homura-chan." Nagisa ran a hand over Homura's face, to collect a tear that had managed to escape. "I was an imbecile. You said it yourself. I wanted to help, but you don't need me. What can I do? I have no relevance at all."

"No!" Homura opened her eyes, the tears fell. She held Nagisa's shoulders tightly. "Never say that! You're important as is. No need to prove anything to me."

"Homura-chan..." Nagisa expressed surprise.

Homura did not say anything for a moment, then stood up. "We must separate."

"WHAT! NO!" Nagisa nodded negatively.

"The path I have chosen only has one destiny and I must walk alone." Homura ignored the protest. "I can get a family to adopt you, they'll love you very much. Provided that you behave, you can live in peace."

Nagisa said weeping. "No! I like you."

"You should not!" Homura exclamated. "Don't make it harder."

Nagisa was crestfallen.

"It doesn't mean that you'll be free of me. I'll check on you periodically, witch. If you're happy, I'll be happy. Understood?"

"Okay." Nagisa said, still head down, but forming a slight smile. However, the term 'witch' brought her something in mind. She lifted her head and looked around. "Where is Sayaka?"

That question made Homura to dismay. "She is... isolated."

Nagisa was more apprehensive. "You'll do something bad to her?"

"If she wants to go back to the Law of Cycles as much as you said, I would even banish her. But Madoka, even if she doesn't remember, will feel there is something missing, something wrong." Homura pondered. "I can bring the mind of Miki-san back, change her memories, but when she recovers..." She narrowed her eyes and ran fingers over the chin. "...no, maybe there is no other solution... maybe..."

"What will you do?" Nagisa was intrigued.

Homura looked like she would answer that question, but suddenly turned her face to the left, frightened.

"What?" Nagisa looked in the same direction, but there was nothing but the plain and the night sky.

Then a gust of wind hit Nagisa. She closed her eyes and, when she opened, saw the buildings of Mitakihara, between the guardrails of the school's rooftop. The city also was already under the moonlight. "Homura-chan?"

Homura staggered.

"Huh?! Are you all right?"

"Go back to home." Composing herself, with a hand on her head, Homura opened her black wings.

Nagisa was now completely confused. "We're not going together? What..."

"I'll say it just one more time." Homura interrupted, tense. "Go home and wait for me there." Then went flying.

Nagisa soon lost sight of Homura. "I will..."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Tomohisa Kaname was a literal family man. Although Junko loved them as much as him, it was on his shoulders that was the responsibility for looking after the children.

Today was being a difficult night.

Tomohisa holding a restless Tatsuya in his lap, looked at the clock on the kitchen wall, worried. _It's_ _already too late, this can't be a mere delay._

He picked up the phone and dialed the number of his daughter.

While waiting anxiously, Tomohisa dodged the attempts of Tatsuya to remove his glasses.

Finally, a voice come from the other end.

"Madoka? Where are you?" Tomohisa got down to business.

"Madoka! Madoka!" Tatsuya tried to reach the phone, but Tomohisa was fast enough to avoid.

"Huh? With a school friend?" Tomohisa was pleased. "I'm glad, but you should have told me before."

The next victim of Tatsuya was his father's lips, He kept holding and pulling.

Tomohisa struggled to maintain a cohesive voice. "Uh-huh. Uh-huh. I see. It wasn't planned..." Feeling a strangeness, perhaps motivated by instinct or merely by this unusual fact involving his daughter, he decided to ask. "Everything all right?"

Seeing that his son struggled, Tomohisa put him on the ground, but continued to hold him by the arm to not escape.

"If all is well, then do the following: come before your mother. Wait... wait..." Tomohisa had realized the mistake he had made. He looked back at the clock. "You better get back before ten o'clock."

Tatsuya was playing tug of war with his father's arm.

"And anything comes up, call me. Okay? Bye, I love you."

Turning off the phone, Tomohisa was relieved, but soon realized something. He closed his eyes and pressed the phone against his forehead. "Ah! She told me she was with a friend, but didn't tell me where."

"Madoka?" Tatsuya asked before that reaction.

Tomohisa looked at his son, smiling. "Yes... It seems that our Madoka is turning into a young woman. Will she be like your mother?"

Tatsuya was surprised. "Madoka will be my mom too?"

"Haha! Not exactly." Said Tomohisa, as he put the phone back.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

By turning off the cellphone, her shaking hands let it fall.

"Oh no." Said Madoka when saw her phone falling in the midst of weeds and debris. That place was very dark, if the light of the display went out...

She began to lower herself.

"You won't need it anymore. It has been pretty convincing."

Madoka felt the cold metal tip of a spear on her chin. It made her feel a shiver all over her body and she was quick to get up. She once again turned her attention to her kidnapper.

Kyouko Sakura, clad in her magical girl attire, gave a small smile aside, revealing her canine tooth.

"Good girl."

* * *

 **Next chapter: Sacrifice**


	18. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME?"

Homura was flying over Mitakihara, angry and frustrated: for some reason, she was not able to go any faster. Air gusts reached her face strongly and fluttered her long black hair.

" _.em raeh ot tnaw ton did uoy dias uoY_ "

"Don't make a fool of me! Why didn't you tell me beforehand?"

" _.evoL_ "

"What do you mean by that? I didn't understand."

" _.lliw uoY_ "

Homura gritted her teeth, face trembling with anger. "You useless thing! Should I still trust you?" And it did not get worse because, even at that speed, would not lack much for her to get to the destination.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Madoka was sitting, watching her surroundings. The large platform made of wood where she was located offered a privileged view of a great hall. Unlike the rest of the room, the platform was well lit thanks to the moonlight that cut through the huge stained glass windows. It seemed to be an old building, where the debris on the floor below and broken stained glass gave clear evidence of abandonment.

"Want one?" Kyouko, standing, reached out with a small chocolate bar. "I brought enough to both of us for the entire night."

Madoka lowered her head and spoke in a low tone. "I just want to go home..."

"You won't be returning. That, you can be sure of." Kyouko said seriously.

"But I don't remember anything." Madoka shook her head. "I've tried really hard."

"So you have to try harder!" Kyouko said angrily. "I showed that I'm a magical girl and spoke about the Law of Cycles. You need to go back there. I told you everything you need to know!" Then she sighed. "I see that she messed with your head nicely. Huh?"

"Are you talking about Akemi-san?" Asked Madoka, closing her eyes.

"Yeah. As I said before, she betrayed you and screwed with us." Kyouko was stroking the baton of her spear.

Madoka hid her face. She spoke in a tearful tone. "This is too crazy. It can't be true. Can't be me. It must be someone else, you're wrong. Please...!"

"Get up!" Kyouko raised Madoka by the collar of the uniform and stared her with menacing eyes.

"Ah! I believe! I believe! I believe! Don't hurt me." Madoka turned the face.

"Look here!" Kyouko shook Madoka to bring her attention back. "Do you know who is Sayaka Miki? Huh?"

"She sits next to you in the classroom. She's your friend... I think... isn't..." Madoka trembled with fear lest the answer that was given.

"You're right." Confirmed Kyouko, but that was not enough to calm her. "But that's not all. She's your friend and is part of the Law of Cycles too."

"She's my friend..." That sounded to Madoka as a great irony, considering her difficulty adapting at school.

"She's now facing Homura Akemi, buying time for us." Kyouko then widened her eyes to emphasize. "Got it? She's risking her life and you'll have to remember."

"You chose an appropriate place to deal with me."

"Shit!" The voice that echoed through the hall warned the senses of Kyouko. She released Madoka and firmly held her spear, looking at all sides. "MADOKA! YOU MUST REMEMBER NOOWWWW!"

Panic-stricken, Madoka jumped and gestured. "Kyaah! How? I can't! I don't have anything!"

The sounds of footsteps, on the wooden steps that led up to one of the sides of the platform, made Kyouko to react. She pulled Madoka and the two got as far away from the source of that sound.

Afterwards, on the other side of the platform bathed in moonlight, came the figure of Homura, in her school uniform.

Kyouko pointed the spear. "See Madoka? Now do you believe it?"

Madoka took the lead of Kyouko, her hands to the chest. For her, Homura did not seem as threatening as the girl who carried a spear. "It-it's true what she said, Akemi-san?"

Homura's eyes flashed, not that the other two could notice from that distance. "What did she say?"

"She said that... that... ummm..." Madoka was staring off.

"Madoka?" Asked Kyouko.

"It was something about magical... girls... yes... magical..."

Homura was surprised. _How is she still remembering?_

"How so?" Kyouko put her hand on the shoulder of Madoka. "Are you kidding me? Right?"

"Ah! What is this?" Madoka's eyes widened when she saw the spear of Kyouko. "You're in my class. What are you going to do?"

"Damn! She messed with your head again." Kyouko glanced at Homura and then returned to Madoka. "Try to remember, fight it."

However, afraid, Madoka began taking steps back.

"Kaname-san!"

Madoka answered the call of Homura.

"Don't listen her!" Kyouko ordered.

Homura continued "This is all just a bad dream. A mere nightmare. Remember what you were doing before? The geography homework."

"Geography homework..." Madoka was blinking.

Looking Madoka at that state, Kyouko pondered. _Screw this._

"Uh-huh! A very tiring homework. You were at your desk doing it when... wheggn..." Homura's vision blurred, her legs buckled.

Madoka made a face, wondering. "No. I had not begun yet."

Homura composed herself. _What's happening to me?_

So Madoka smiled slightly. "Yes, it's a very tiring homework, but I need to finish it. I need to wake up from this dreaAHH!" It was when she felt an arm wrap her chest and pull it.

"Let's bet if you'll really wake up." Kyouko placed the blade of her spear close to the neck of Madoka.

Homura held her breath. "What does that mean?"

Kyouko giggled. "Heh. What do you think?"

"Ah! Help! Mom! Dad! Wake me up! Uuuuhhhh!" Madoka was in tears.

"You... wouldn't dare." Homura said confidently.

Kyouko released Madoka.

At first, Madoka took a few steps forward. However, she stopped. Where would she go? That strange, dark place with two girls from her classroom that she knew so little about. She never got to exchange words with either of them. At least Homura was not armed...

A swipe at her nape was the last thing she felt before the image of Homura Akemi, in despair, disappeared under a black veil.

"MADOKAAA!" Homura started to advance.

The author of the strike, Kyouko, held Madoka by the hair before she collapsed on the floor and once more put the spear against her victim's neck. "Take it easy! She was just taking a nap. You turned her into a big crybaby, you see?"

Homura obeyed, stopping.

"With whom do you think you're talking to? With Mami? Sayaka? Huh?" Kyouko was intimidating. "I'll make it simple for you to understand. Stop trying to play doll house with us or the pink here will die."

"Kyouko Sakura... This has gone too far." Spiteful, Homura made a snap with the fingers of her left hand. In addition to the sound, nothing else happened. Stunned, she tried several times.

Kyouko smiled. "Cool. I also know how to do that."

Homura could not believe what was happening. She then looked at the top of her left hand, where her diamond-shaped gem was located.

"No magic!" Kyouko was keen to leave the blade closer to the neck of Madoka.

The violet gem was opaque, off, almost black. Homura's eyes grew. _My power reached a limit? But where and how..._

" _.evoL_ "

The heart sank, it was like in the hospital. Only now it was not an unfair disease. It was clear to Homura that the pain was more than deserved. "Could I have achieved the greatest sin? What have I done..." She stammered.

 _".em evah llits uoY_ "

Homura, with a short breath, continued speaking in a low tone. "It was everything you wanted, isn't it?"

" _.akodaM tcetorp ot tnaw I .enola sruoy era sekatsim ehT_ "

"No... I won't let myself give in."

"Hey! What are you whispering over there?" Kyouko was impatient. "Where's Sayaka?"

 _I need time, maybe my powers will come back._ Homura smiled again. "She's alive, that's all you need to know. Speaking of which, what do you suppose she'll think when she learns what you've been doing with Madoka."

"You've been opening some old wounds of her, so she came up with this plan to distract you while I tried to make this girl here remember." Kyouko glanced at Madoka, completely unconscious, resembling a puppet. "I found that plan a little weak and came up with this plan B. Heh. If anything, I'll say it was your fault, she gonna believe it."

Homura clenched her fists. Even if it was Kyouko, this attitude was extreme, but it was necessary to consider the circumstances of the occasion. "I don't know what Miki-san told you, but think about it. What if I had been taken away?"

"That's a tough question. Lemme think." Kyouko grimaced, trying to express effort, but it was not very convincing. "You're go on to have a nice trip with your Madoka. Something like 'And they lived happily ever after...'. That... That's it."

"And Kyuubey?" Homura asked.

"What about the white thing?"

"He didn't witness the Law of Cycles acting, but he knows about Madoka. Do you think he would give up?" Homura pointed at Kyouko. "You and Mami would be the next, because you also have memories of her now. And if he failed again, he would try with every magical girl you two had contact with. Worse, he could even use her family."

Homura point to herself. "So I did what was necessary."

Kyouko did not hide her indignation. "You're quite shameless, huh? Claiming to be the heroine when in fact you're behind everything."

"How?" Homura was intrigued.

"Sayaka told me everything, backstabber." Kyouko expressed with a menacing smile. "It was you who told it all to Kyuubey. Talked about Madoka, about these witches... everything. I don't give a care for that animal, Mami even thought he was cute. Now you... ah... you knew very well with who you were dealing with."

Homura slightly glanced down.

Kyouko snapped. "BITCH! YOU GAVE US ALL ON A SILVER PLATTER BECAUSE OF THAT GIRL!"

Homura came with a questioning look to Kyouko. "Do you still remember your little sister?"

That question further stirred Kyouko. "WHAT!? How do you know about my sister, I never told you."

"Not this time." Homura stood firm with her question. "Do you remember her? Do you remember your family?"

"Of course I remember!"

"Do you? Are you sure?" Homura pressured.

"Damn you! Where are you going with this?"

"Because I didn't." Homura had a sad countenance. "I didn't remember Madoka."

Kyouko was surprised. "Huh? But you kept talking about her."

Homura continued wistfully. "I heard her, but was not sure if it was her voice. I saw her, but was not sure if that was her image. I felt her, but was not sure if it was her presence." A single tear ran down her face. "You know what the problem of memories? It's difficult to discern fact from fiction."

"Heh. This is the same dilemma that many people have when they came here." Kyouko looked at the area around the hall of the church. "My father said it was a matter of faith."

"And if one day your faith failed, Kyouko Sakura? You would look for your family records. Texts, photos, news... anything. Would you not?"

Kyouko fell silent on the question of Homura.

"Fufu." Homura gave a bland laugh. "That's what I did. Kyuubey was the one who could help me."

"Yeah..." Kyouko raised her eyebrows. "He 'really' helped you."

Homura glanced at her gem. _Remains the same_. After taking into account the ironic tone in the statement of Kyouko, she began to tell. "He and I discussed the contract Madoka made and the possibilities to prove her existence through it. Kyuubey concluded that the most logical way would be to compare the differences between my memories and the universe."

Kyouko suspected. "You're just bullshiting now, right?"

"No. It's not even complex, because the differences, that I and Kyuubey nicknamed distortions, aren't too many." Homura then took a deep breath. "The first distortion is the existence of Madoka. There was no trace of her passage in the world history, apparently."

"Well, that's nothing new." Kyouko had the spear in its position, even if Homura did not present hostile intentions until now. She knew that if she left any openings, she could lose control of the situation.

"See? Very simple." Homura continued. "The second distortion refers to the demons."

"Kyuubey said that they represent the 'curses of humanity'. You told me that these guys replaced the witches."

"Yes, but both I and Kyuubey believed we're wrong."

It took a few seconds to Kyouko process that statement. "What?"

"It's true that the demons go to where humans are more concentrated. However, Kyuubey revealed to me that there were large conglomerations of demons emerging in remote places, far from any civilization." So Homura smiled. "Soon I concluded that there should be another source generating them. I believed that understanding this process could bring evidence to prove the existence of Madoka. Kyuubey said no magical girl even tried that and it would be very risky. Fighting demons in a city is different than in a desert, jungle or mountain. But I had nothing to lose."

"So that's why you left the city. Heh." Kyouko bit her lip with the canine tooth. "It was during one of those fights he got you. You fell into his trap. "

"Yes... I fell." Homura opened a smirk. "But there is a third and final distortion, one that I not shared with him."

Kyouko grimaced. "Huh? What distortion?"

"I."

Homura made a pause then continued. "More specifically my existence as a magical girl." She looked at the unconscious Madoka. "You know my contract is directly related to her."

"Needless to say. You only talked about it. I even asked Kyuubey and he said he didn't remember doing contract with you."

"Yes. Imagine waking up one day in the hospital and finding that you're now a magical girl and your only memory about it is the wish you did."

"Yeah." Kyouko agree. "That would make anyone crazy, but you remembered, right?"

Homura nodded, confirming. "When Miki-san was taken, when I witnessed for the first time the Law of Cycles acting, things became clearer. However, it raised a new question too..."

Kyouko became very curious.

"How my wish is possible in a universe in which Madoka never existed as a person?" Homura continued, more serious. "This is an aberration of cause and effect laws. It's true that the wish that Madoka made itself defies causality, but it only applies when you become a witch and not when you become a magical girl..."

"AHHH!" Kyouko was grimacing again. "This is getting complicated. Speak in my language!"

"That was something I was thinking about since I regained my memories and came a hypothesis: what if my wish was not an anomaly? For this to be true, the first distortion I told you would have to be false too." In a gesture with her hand, Homura pointed to Madoka. "This is the result of that idea."

"So these two distortions were false." Kyouko thought for a moment, then her eyes widened. "Wait... wait a minute... You were already believing in the existence of Madoka before..."

Homura gave a simple smile.

"You used Kyuubey!"

Homura said. "You're right in saying that I knew very well with who I was dealing with, but no. Not the way your accusing eyes are expressing. I just took advantage of the opportunities presented." Then she raised her eyebrows. "You know very well on this aspect, isn't Sakura-san?"

Kyouko smiled. "Heh. Yes, but I usually don't meddle with the life of the entire world. And what about demons?"

"What about them?"

"It's also one of those false distortions?"

"Hunting demons in these remote places proved to be a fruitless task." Homura said in disappointment tone. "This world I created with the idea of them staying out, but such generating source, if it exists, somehow managed to enter. But no matter, I can deal with."

"And you're doing this alone?"

"Yes, and if this keeps Madoka happy and protected, I'll continue to do forever and ever." Homura took advantage of Kyouko's relaxation to fold her arms so she could easily see the gem on her hand, still dark. "You should feel grateful too."

Although less tense, Kyouko held steady her spear at Madoka. "I feel a bit better. I can take longer naps now."

"Not only that. Huh? Hunting them always brought to you very bad memories."

"Tch." Kyouko did not like to hear that.

"You hunted them to keep your gem clean and just that. Have to feel this pain every day to survive. That life of yours was soooo bad, no?" Homura tilted her head to the side.

Kyouko looked down for a moment. "You bet."

"Now you no longer need to follow this routine, I wished and gave to you a much better future. So I ask you Kyouko Sakura." Homura extended her right arm. "Do you treasure this world? Do you consider stability and order more important than desire?"

Kyouko thought for a moment that seems like an eternity. The moonlight witnessed when she formed a smile. "Yeah. Fuck the world."

Homura shared the smile triumphantly.

However, that same light witnessed when Kyouko shuddered her face in fury. "And fuck YOU!"

The blade cut Madoka's neck.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Homura twisted her whole body in a scream.

"STAY THERE! I DIDN'T CUT THE ARTERY YET." Kyouko pulled the hair of Madoka to stretch her neck. The blood escaped through the cut, staining the school uniform in red and dripped to be absorbed by the wooden platform.

"PLEASE!" Homura gestured and started advancing.

"FREEZE!" Seeing that Homura obeyed, Kyouko lowered her voice. "You see the shit that you have done? You see?"

Homura tried to hold the tears. If only she had a weapon, her shield, anything, but now she was so helpless as had been once.

" _.em evah uoY_ "

"No. NO!" Homura denied once more.

"Sayaka told me that you're evil." Kyouko had to hold the spear firmly, nearly still, as a mere centimeter more and the wound would be fatal. "You know what I think? That you're dumb, useless."

Homura put her hands on the head, her legs were wobbly. "Dumb... useless..."

"This is how you want to protect those you love?" Kyouko said dismissively. "Madoka is mortal. You turned an eternal divinity **mortal**. Got it?" She burst out laughing. "Bwahaha. You're really a joke. With a 'guardian' like that, I'd rather sleep in the same bed with my enemies."

Homura still bewildered. "No... it was not for that... I carried all these sins."

" _?derised uoy eno ehT ?seiromem ruoy fo akodaM eht ton si tahT ?oN_ "

Homura's eyes widened.

" _?hsiw ruoy edam uoy taht deid ehs esuaceb ton saw tI_ "

" _.laremehpe si tahw hsirehc eW_ "

" _.su ot esolc ton si ti nehw ssim eW_ "

" _.hcaer ruo nihtiw niaga evah ot epoh eW_ "

" _.gnisselb a si htaed eroferehT_ "

" _.evol ruoy fo sisab eht si ti seuaceB_ "

"I fully agree." Homura breathed deeply and composed herself.

"Yeah? You really agree?" Questioned Kyouko.

"Uh-huh. Fufufu..." Extending her left hand, Homura conjured her crown-shaped soul gem. It didn't emit any light.

Kyouko again threatened. "Hey! Are you wanting her to die?"

Homura then threw her gem. _I have not changed..._

The gem was bouncing on the ground.

 _...I only bring trouble to others, no exceptions,..._

And bouncing.

 _...and it will always repeat..._

Until it arrived at the feet of Kyouko. "What?"

"Destroy it and you all will be free." Instructed Homura.

Kyouko looked at the gem and then at Homura. "But it looks like a soul gem. If I break it..."

Homura smiled.

Kyouko snapped. "Damn it Homura!"

" _!?gniod uoy era tahW_ "

" _.regnad ni eb lliw akodaM ,uoy tuohtiW_ "

"And with me, much more." Homura replied.

"What are you saying?" Kyouko did not understand the meaning of that last statement. "Shit! There's gotta other way! Any other way!"

"There's none." Homura narrowed her gaze. "Or you don't have the courage?" And she began to walk slowly.

"I-I said to stand still! I swear I'll kill her!" Kyouko moved the fingers she was using to hold the spear.

Homura kept coming. "You don't need her anymore, I'm at your mercy."

Kyouko looked back at gem on the floor.

" _.hsiw ruoy yarteb ton nac uoY !pu evig ton nac uoY_ "

" _...effo ym redisnoceR_ "

"Shut up, witch! I'm not betraying my wish, I don't want to betray anymore!" Homura stopped and yanked the earring from her ear, holding it tightly.

"Who are you talking to?!" Kyouko was scared.

"Kyouko, please! DO IT!" Homura walked again and begged. "Protect Madoka... from me..."

Kyouko nodded, pressing her lips. Carefully removed the bloody spear at the neck of Madoka and pointed against the gem. At this time, she began to shake and lose strength. "Shit. Shit! I did not want it to end this way. This was not my plan, Homura."

"DO IT!" Homura was just a few steps from Kyouko. She forced a malice in her voice, that was being betrayed by her tears. "I said Miki-san was alive, but didn't say how. Fufu. I broke every part of her body. Imagine what I'll do with you."

Even if it were true, it was not enough to ignite the fury that Kyouko needed to overcome the remorse that was already forming. She breathed through her mouth again and again and thought about Sayaka, Mami and even Bebe, wherever she was now. And also Homura, that girl so isolated, so closed in herself. Now that she was in front of her, with her chest open, showing her heart torn by discredited truths and accepted lies, finally, although too late, the mystery about her vanished. At least, Madoka would not witness her act. "Sorry."

"No need, Kyouko-chan."

Kyouko stopped, not only because she heard the voice of Madoka, but because everything was disappearing. Madoka, Homura, the church, all this gave their places to stars, comets, galaxies and nebulae.

Kyouko was alone in the middle of outer space. "JEEZ!" Floating, with no sense of direction, she clung to her spear like a shipwrecked clings to the wreckage.

"Aaargh!" Suddenly, a strong tug on her ponytail caused so much pain that it made her close her eyes tightly.

Kyouko felt that gravity had returned before opening her eyes. Such was her surprise to see that was being held by the hair, by a Homura with wings and a revealing black dress, on the edge of a cliff. Under her feet only darkness, seemed an endless drop.

She tried to use her spear against Homura, but Kyouko found herself without it. Her clothes were again that sweltering school uniform.

Lying unconscious on the grass field, Madoka was behind Homura. Apparently she had stopped bleeding, it was hard to tell if this was a good or bad sign. However, Kyouko had a certainty: she had failed.

Malice was stamped on Homura's face.

Kyouko found that to be hung by the hair was not a pleasant experience, even then she smiled. "Heyyy! Nice dress."

Homura gave no answer, just let go and saw Kyouko disappear under the black sea.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Homura-chan was so distressed."

Nagisa was flying over Mitakihara in her bubble, thinking aloud.

"It must be something with Madoka. For sure."

Peace, was all Nagisa wanted at that time. Peace to everyone, including Homura, especially Homura.

"She worked so hard already... it never ends?"

Before the fight against Sayaka, everything was going so well. Homura seemed to be much more happy, eager to move on, to live.

This contrasted with that moment when Homura had become a witch. Nagisa knew well of that pain. Sayaka too, but she considered it a past.

But the pain comes back, her mother was a proof of that. Her curse. If it was something she learned and taught with Homura, was that the pain should be shared together, so that no one keeps a burden alone that would crush them.

 _Homura-chan, I'll save you._

Nagisa smiled, but not for long. She soon felt the intense use of magic. That left her alert. It was not far... was... in Homura's home?

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The great hall, painted in white with red lines, had become a battlefield. Craters and mountains of rubble were part of the new 'decoration'. On one side of this clash were its residents and the other a magical girl.

"AAAAKKKEEEMMMIIII-SSSAAANNN!"

Mami Tomoe, in her costume of magical girl, found herself again obliged to dodge large black pins. The dolls launched them as if they were missiles and did not seem to be that different, since they exploded at the slightest contact.

Looking all over the city for Homura, her soul gem brought her to this place. Recognizing the fact that it was the residence of the girl with long black hair, Mami believed to be closer to her goal. Great was the surprise when the gem reacted and summoned a strange magical portal and, unfortunately, that's when she faced a 'welcome committee'.

When the first pins touched ground and exploded, Mami was long gone. However, five more pins were on their way, they changed the trajectory in the air and were too close.

Mami slid the tip of her boot, forming an imaginary line in front of her and stepped back. From the imaginary line, a thick network made of yellow ribbons rose, blocking the pins, but they really were too close...

"AAAAHHHH!"

The explosions hurled Mami back, making her roll over on the hard floor. Without delay, she gave an impulse when she planted her feet on the ground to dodge another hail of pins.

Homura did not appear, there was only these accursed dolls. Mami remembered to have fought against them in the battle for the liberation of Homura. They were formidable opponents, which imposed difficulties against a team of magical girls, and now she had to fight alone.

The only way to compensate the fact of being so outnumbered would being mobile as possible, but keeping the physical capabilities of her body beyond the limits was costly for her magic reserves. Mami had to think of something fast.

When she looked up, came an idea, but first she would need to distract her opponents. She took her beret and threw it up. From inside the beret, started coming out several muskets.

The dolls, forthwith, whirled and launched new pins.

Mami jumped to escape the explosions and with a ribbon that went out of her hand, she captured every musket in the air. When the beret landed precisely on her head, she was in possession of one bundle of muskets tied with a bow.

As if they were a single weapon, the musket fired against the dolls. The recoil was strong enough to drive Mami up the wall behind her.

The shot was not accurate, but against the speed of those dolls that would have been very difficult to perform a good one. Some dolls had to jump to escape the bullets that hit the ground, but the majority of them just continued to launch more pins. However, from the bullet marks, thin ribbons began to leave and grab the dolls. Alone or with the help of colleagues, the dolls were trying to break free of ribbons by biting.

While firming her feet on the wall, Mami was pleased with the result. Using her magic to concentrate all the strength in her legs, she took a big jump, escaping the last pins that were launched that ended up making a big hole in the wall. The destination of that jump was only one: a huge nonworking clockwork at the hall ceiling.

What she did not expect was a flock of dark birds that came out from the mechanism with full intentions to intercept her.

Mami then conjured a musket of large caliber and fired. The bullet exploded in mid-air, scaring the birds. However, to make that move, plus the recoil of the weapon, made her lose speed and start to fall. Quickly, she released a ribbon to the mechanism.

Some dolls had already managed to break free and returned to throw pins.

With the ribbon wrapped around an axis of the mechanism, it pulled Mami. The pins just miss their target and hit the ceiling, knocking off part of it.

Now over a large rusty gear, Mami watched the dolls below.

 _I better put together a barrier soon, I will need time to..._

She noticed something odd: the dolls were standing with pins in hand, but they did not throw.

 _Why did they stop..._

Before she could cogitate anything, Mami heard the sound of the vibrating metal, because someone had just set foot on the same gear. In reflection, she turned and felt the tip of a pin grazing her left arm. Conjured two muskets, one in each hand and pointed directly against the face of the doll that attacked her.

In the meantime, she could see up close with whom she was fighting. It was a doll with short black dress, red hair with a white flower with black laces as adornment. Its green and red eyes and sharp teeth expressed a menacing semblant.

Pulling the trigger, the shots exploded that semblant, at least that was what Mami thought. However, despite apparently being made of wax, the head was hard enough to resist, it just disconnected from the body.

Still in its silent laughter, the doll's head rolled across the gear and fell. Even without it, the body still attacked Mami, but awkwardly.

Mami simply blocked the blow with her muskets and pushed the body. It fell and shattered on the floor of the hall, detaching all the members from the torso with the impact.

While this doll fell, two more jumped to get to the clockwork, but were prevented by a large barrier ribbons intertwined that Mami had just cast around it.

The magical girl wasted no time, strengthening the ribbon that was wrapped around the axis and tying the other end of it around her waist. She ran and took a long leap across the ribbon's barrier, that allowed the passage of her and the ribbon tied to her naturally.

When the ribbon reached its limit, Mami began to fall. Replacing what was not moving, she became the pendulum of that mechanism. With great speed, she passed close to the ground and shoved the soles of her boots on the surprised faces of two dolls.

The dolls had mechanical notion, including ballistics. Even with the targets at that speed, the dolls launched their pins in full awareness of its trajectories.

But the mechanics can only predict.

With the magic following her will, Mami spun across the ribbon tied around her waist like a yo-yo back to the hand of its owner. The pins failed again.

Once arriving at the balance limit, she was about to start falling again. Mami projected muskets from her bust, which started shooting shortly thereafter against the dolls. It was necessary to press them in those moments when she was an easy target.

Passing through the hall again with speed, this time Mami was still closer to the ground, lying. With the barrel of a musket, she gave a sweep so strong in one of the dolls, that it whirled in the air again and again before bumping on the ground.

Mami then stepped on the floor to change the trajectory of the swing, the variety was the spice of life. Now rising, passing close to the wall, used the momentum from so she could run across it. Pulling the tip of her skirt, made it fall muskets that were fixed on the wall and fired.

The dolls rushed to protect themselves from the rain of bullets, hiding behind the rubble.

Mami screamed. "AKEMI-SAN! SHOW YOURSELF!" However, instead of Homura, what appeared was a mouth in the wall.

Mami almost stepped inside the mouth. She jumped from the wall and then saw that the mouth belonged to a flying tooth that began to chase her. She drew a musket and finished the creature effortlessly.

However, to the astonishment of Mami, numerous teeth started coming out of the wall. They flew into the ribbon and began to chew it. There were too many to be eliminated with simple shots while explosive bullets would end up destroying the ribbon too.

Without awaiting for the inevitable, Mami loosened the ribbon and took a dive toward the ground. She opened her arms to cast some muskets around her, who shot at the place where she would land.

When the bullets hit the ground, they raised a great curtain of dust where Mami entered. Lastly, she left the curtain, rolling across the floor.

When she started to stand. A large pin, wielded by a doll, crossed her thigh, others crossed over her body and one even pierced one of her eyes.

Eight dolls had just impaled Mami. They were grinning even more, knowing that they master would be pleased to have her home protected.

Except a doll, which hung her head to the side, curious about the magical girl's expression.

Despite the situation, Mami smiled and winked. Then her body exploded in a tangle of ribbons, which wrapped the dolls like tentacles.

A strong yellow light dispersed away what remains of dust, revealing Mami next to a mortar with a mouth so large that she could fit in easily.

Of course it was not for her.

The ribbons hurled the dolls, one by one, into the mortar.

The flying teeth, finishing to remove all wrapped ribbons in the clockwork, advanced towards Mami.

Mami pointed the mortar to the swarm of teeth.

" _Tiro FINALE!_ "

With a bang, a bullet, composed of the dolls stuck together by ribbons, rose to some extent and exploded. Arms, legs, body, head of the dolls flew in all directions, destroying the teeth along the way.

Unfortunately, Mami did not have time to celebrate because a burst of pins came to her. There was still dolls to fight, but at least the numerical disadvantage was not so great.

By avoiding the explosion, Mami was intercepted by a doll. Conjuring a musket, she parried the attack and shot at close range.

While on the other hand came another musket, Mami noted two dolls coming in different directions. She dismissed the used musket with a kick. The musket whirled in the air, reaching the legs of one of the dolls, making it to fall face down. The other was easily dispatched with a shot before she could touch the girl.

Meanwhile a doll was advancing with a pin, ready to backstab Mami, but was surprised when the girl jumped.

Mami landed on the pin rod and gave a kick, plucking the head of that doll. Before she could breathe, another doll attacked.

Mami held the doll's pin with her hands and the two rolled on the floor. While disputing for this pin, the magical girl's eyes widened.

Red hair with a white flower, short black dress, no doubt it was the same doll she had previously destroyed!

Suddenly Mami felt a sudden magical power go through the pin. Not wanting to risk, she used all her strength to push the doll away, with pin and all.

The doll was thrown to the air and soon its pin exploded.

Panting, Mami stood up and witnessed with horror: A colleague was helping to put back the head of the doll she had torn with a kick. Arms, legs, body, head of the dolls she had packed with the mortar, lightly rolled on the ground to join again. The dolls helped each other to finish the repairs.

New teeth came out of the wall and took the area around the clockwork.

The fight would not end.

"AKEMI-SAN! YOU COWARD! NOT EVEN TO LET ME SEE YOU ONE LAST TIME!"

Mami would not shout anymore, was exhausted, it was time to end it.

The dolls come close, holding their pins.

Conjured up a musket and closed her eyes.

 _Father, Mother, Bebe... I'll join you. I made terrible mistakes, please forgive me._

"STOP IT!"

That voice made Mami to turn in a jump.

"Mami..." Nagisa had just entered the hall.

Mami ran and fell in her knees, hugging Nagisa. Followed by kisses on the face of her protégée. "Bebe! Bebe..."

Nagisa was static. "You remembered..."

"I thought I had lost you forever. I was so stupid. "Mami was in tears. "I should never have talked to Akemi-san. She's just a lost soul now. She did something with you? Tortured you?"

"I'm fine Mami." Nagisa assured smiling, but was concerned about the claims of Mami. "But Homu..."

Mami's eyes widened and gritted her teeth. Still on her knees, she turned the torso and pointed her musket to the dolls.

"No Mami! Leave it to me." Nagisa grabbed the barrel of the musket.

Mami was surprised by that, especially when Nagisa acquired her witch's face and gave a series of unintelligible grunts to the dolls.

The dolls were frightened and ran away, entering into the first door they found. The teeth also returned rapidly inside the walls.

Mami did not believe. "What... what did you do?"

Nagisa returned to her appearance of a girl. "I said that they were responsible for all this mess and that their master would return soon. Ehihi."

"Akemi-san isn't here?" Mami asked.

Nagisa only nodded to confirm.

"Then let's go!" Mami stood up and pulled Nagisa's arm.

But Nagisa did not move.

"We have to go! Before she appears." Mami returned to pull Nagisa.

Nagisa continued to resist. "No. Homura-chan asked me to wait here."

"'Homura...- chan'?" Mami spoke very slowly, then shook her head vigorously. It must be a mistake. "Look. If we run now, we can get out of Mitakihara. Yes. When she arrives, we'll be far away. We can... we can hide and..."

"I can't abandon her." Nagisa interrupted.

"And then you'll ABANDON ME?!" Mami snapped, dropping Nagisa's arm violently.

Nagisa retracted the arm and rubbed her aching wrist.

Seeing this, Mami lowered her head and put the free hand on her temple. "No... no... you wouldn't abandon me."

"L-Listen!" Nagisa pleaded. "You were right Mami! Homura-chan is not evil! She just has trouble trusting others."

"Homura-chan... Homura-chan..." The musket on hand of Mami began to shake. "Now I know. Yes. She changed your memories. That damned girl is using you against me!"

"No Mami! I remember everything! I know about Madoka, about the Law of Cycles. She would not let me know these things. Understand?" Nagisa gestured frantically. Then grinned. "I tell you more: we can be together. She told she'll seek a family for me! I can convince her to stay with you and then she would leave us alone!"

"HuhuhahaHAHAHAHAHA!" Mami laughed, raising her head. "It's worse than I thought. You're not even real."

"Real? I'm real! You hugged me." Nagisa reached for Mami, aiming to hug her.

"Stay away from me, Akemi-san." Mami pointed her musket to Nagisa.

"Mami?!" Nagisa put both hands on the chest. "I-It's me! Believe me!"

"Do you think I would believe in that silly story?" It was clearly possible to see the tension that Mami was going through by the contraction of her neck. "You mess with reality. Plays with what is not yours. You must be laughing now."

"Please... don't..." Nagisa begged, avoiding any sudden movement.

"Of course you're laughing at me. This weapon would have no effect on you." Mami smiled. "But I didn't come here for that, just to thank you."

"Huh?"

"You stripped me of everything I had and, with that, I understood everything about what I am, my role."

"Mami, what are you talking about?" Nagisa was confused.

"A corpse does not make friendships, nor does have a family, nor can love. That day I made the contract, I thought I had cheated death, but the truth is that I only fooled myself." The barrel and the stock of the musket began to reduce in size, acquiring the appearance of a pistol.

Understanding the intentions of Mami, Nagisa threw herself against her. "No!"

Mami was fast: when the gun fired, she almost hit the gem. Instead of it, the victim was her beret, which went flying.

The two fell to the ground.

Mami wailed. "You demon... when I remember again... I'll finish it."

"I'm not her, Mami! I... uh!?" Nagisa's eyes widened at that sight. "Your gem! It's all dark!"

"...let me die... let me die..." Mami, with eyes closed, was given to despair.

Kneeling next to Mami, Nagisa feared. She never asked Homura if the Law of Cycles was acting. What would happen to Mami? She would be taken? Or would become a witch or even die?

Homura was not there to purify the gem and there was not time to look for demons and their grief cubes.

Nagisa found herself without a choice. In her left hand came her grief seed. "Mami."

"...die..."

"I know you can still hear me. Please." Nagisa's left hand trembled. "You'll be fine, but I don't know what can happen to me. So I ask you to run away, run as much as possible. I love you." She gave a kiss on the cheek of Mami.

Nagisa then approached her grief seed to the gem at the head of Mami. A dark essence began to move from the gem to the seed.

The tense expression and short breathing of Mami were gradually replaced by a relaxation.

While Nagisa felt as if her organs were being crushed. "HHnnnnnggg... nnnngggggAAAAHHHHH..."

When completely purified the gem, the seed was absorbed again. Nagisa rose with difficulty and began to back away, writhing.

"...AAAAAHHHHWWWWWRRRRR..."

With clearer thoughts, Mami opened her eyes. "Bebe?" She saw Nagisa with a hand on her head, her face turning.

With her colorful eyes and her big purple mouth full of sharp teeth, Nagisa pleaded. "RRRRUUUUUUUUUUWWWRRRRRR!"

"No!" Mami reached and hugged Nagisa, not letting her go back more. "Not after what I did. I thought about terrible things, pointed the gun at you. Sorry, please, sorry! I don't know what I was doing, but I can't leave you like that. I caaaaAAAAAARRRRGGHHH!"

The powerful jaw of Nagisa closed over the right shoulder of Mami. The teeth penetrated deep into the flesh and dyed the fabrics of the blonde's garment in red.

"AANNnnnngg... ah..." With the help of magic, Mami reduced her sensitivity to pain. She leaned her head on Nagisa and stroked those long white hair. "It's... just a nightmare Bebe. Just a bad dream. It already passNngngnah..."

A cracking announced that her collarbone had just been broken. Her right arm went numb.

"It's okay. The shadows of the night will give way to dawn... ah... ah..." The pressure of the bite was increasing, Mami was having trouble breathing. "...Ah... I'll be here by your side, we can watch together."

Suddenly, the pressure decreased.

"Nnnngg... ah..." Mami felt the blood flow more intensely under her clothes, but she smiled with what she had seen.

Nagisa was looking at her, her mouth washed in blood, but her face was back to normal.

"Bebe." Mami called.

Nagisa replied with a serene smile.

"Bebe... ah..." A surge of cold took Mami's body. Blood poured from the serious injury.

Nagisa, still smiling, looked at the shoulder she had bitten.

"It's alright, Bebe. Don't feel guilty about it." With her left hand, Mami removed the gem from the hairpin and turned it into the shape of an egg in front of Nagisa.

Nagisa continued with a serene expression.

"I can heal this." Mami made her soul gem shine.

Until Nagisa slapped the gem, making it roll on the floor.

"Bebe..." Mami froze, not knowing what had happened.

"You're a great source of grief, Mami-san." Nagisa said.

"How? What..." Before she could form a more complex question, Mami felt herself being gripped by large whitish hands, pulling her away from Nagisa and dumped to the ground. "AAAAHHH!" Fallen, the blood left in her body froze when she saw who grabbed her.

The indiscernible face, the white robes. Around Mami, standing like towers, demons looked at her. The blonde did not hesitate to reach out to her protégée. "Nagisa! Look out!"

Great was the terror, in her blurred vision, to observe the shadow of Nagisa extending across the floor and becoming covered in more miasma and demons.

Nagisa placed both hands on her chest and spoke kindly. "Don't worry Mami-san. Homura-chan trust me now. She'll take good care of you. Just as I'll take care of her."

For Mami, this could only be a nightmare. She would wake up and see the morning light pushing away the shadows.

However, what followed were the darkness taking care of everything as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Solve the riddle**


	19. Solve the riddle

**Solve the riddle**

The portal materialized, where Homura came in with her wings and black dress. She was amazed with all the destruction of the great hall.

"Homura-chan? HERE! PLEASE!"

Homura followed the call, going through a mountain of rubble. Soon found Nagisa next to Mami, who was lying on the floor. "Tomoe-san?!"

Nagisa looked at Homura, was in tears. "PLEASE! HELP HER!"

Homura saw that Mami had a grievous wound on the right shoulder, was pale and unconscious. The soul gem was on her belly and had a faint glow. She hurried over and measured the fallen girl's pulse. She gave a breath of relief. "She's alive, but must have lost a lot of blood. What happened?"

Nagisa tearfully replied. "I got here and she was fighting against your children. They hurt her. I managed to drive them away, but it was too late. Uuuuuu..." She began to sob.

"She'll be fine." Homura invoked her crown-shaped soul gem, shining as ever. While using the gem to heal the wound of Mami, she noticed that Nagisa watched intently. "This injury... appears to be a bite."

Nagisa looked away. "Yes. One of the children attacked her from behind. Mami struggled, but could not get it out, it was horrible."

"Strange." Homura examined if Mami had no other wounds.

"What?" Nagisa asked.

"My children chew, they don't hold things with a bite." Homura analyzed. Near where Mami was down, there was another pool of blood. Between the pool and Mami, there were drops of blood along the way, indicating that she has moved or been moved. Nagisa had no trace of blood in her magical girl outfit or in her mouth. "But I'll try to figure out which one did it."

Homura then purified the gem of Mami with her. Finally, Mami was surrounded by a violet light and disappeared.

Nagisa was still worried. "What happened to her?"

The gem of Homura returned to its place of origin. "Like I said, she lost a lot of blood. Fortunately, her gem was keeping her alive. She'll wake up tomorrow in her apartment, a little unwell, but she'll recover."

"Ah, that's great. Thank you. Thank you Homura-chan." Nagisa said relieved and smiling.

In response, Homura came with a questioning look.

Nagisa realized. "Ah! No. I swear I didn't bring her here. I don't know how Mami recovered her memories or discovered this place. I swear!"

Homura looked around, then to the ceiling. "I believe you."

Despite Homura's response, Nagisa did not relax. "Where were you? Had to solve a problem?"

Homura still looking around. "Yes and it was solved."

"It was Madoka, wasn't it? She recovered her memories?"

Homura looked back at Nagisa and smiled. "It was Madoka, yes, but I stopped her."

Nagisa replied with a smile that soon faded. Then pursed her lips and looked at the rubble. "A lot has happened this night."

"Yes."

"But I think everything will be fine now." Nagisa joined hands in the form of a prayer, with a more cheerful expression. "We overcame this because you're right Homura-chan."

Homura stared at a point in space. "We..."

"Yes! I know Madoka, she really wanted to come back and you are attending her request." Nagisa was thrilled. "I support you, I've said it. If you need me for anything."

"Well... I still have to solve a problem." Homura said, still not looking at Nagisa.

"A problem?" Nagisa even started to open her mouth to ask about what problem, but soon realized. "Oh yeah... Sayaka."

"No." Homura said as she conjured her bow. "Another problem."

When Nagisa saw Homura turn to her and point the bow, she took a long leap backwards.

The arrow that Homura shot flew toward the ground, exploding on contact.

"NNGGHH!" The explosion's shock wave launched Nagisa against the wall and raised a cloud of dust.

"You have not changed anything, Charlotte." Homura created a new arrow.

Behind the cloud of dust came the voice of Nagisa. "Ah... What are you doing?! Homura-chan!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT WAY!" Homura shot. The arrow pierced the cloud and then she heard the sound of the explosion and saw a part of the wall collapsing.

However, Homura found that Nagisa had escaped when she saw the girl came out of the dust rolling across the floor.

Homura pulled the bow in a different way, creating five smaller arrows. "You deceived me, like you did with Mami Tomoe."

"How?! I..." Before she could argue, Nagisa saw Homura shoot. She threw herself, tumbling and making cartwheels to dodge the arrows.

Without waiting, Homura shot a new and bigger arrow, which was divided into a swarm of small homing darts that pursued Nagisa. Before her target disappeared behind the rubble, some darts managed to hit it.

"Ah..." Even with the adrenaline of the moment, Nagisa felt the sting of the wounds: the back of her thigh and calf of her left leg were perforated, as well as various parts of her shawl. A great horizontal cut by grazing was on her back, another dart grazed her cheek. In her current situation, escape was no longer a possibility.

Homura prepared a new arrow and began to walk leisurely around the room, after her prey. "It wasn't for me to have trusted you at any time." Then reached the place where Nagisa was last seen and found traces of blood. She smiled.

Through a crack in one the mountains of rubble, Nagisa held her breath as she watched her predator going toward the center of the hall.

Homura began to speak up. "But that was your plan all along, wasn't it? Every word, every act was calculated. For example, that story of yours in the hospital was nothing but a lie, just so I could empathize."

"NO! THIS STORY IS REAL!" Nagisa limped as fast as she could to stay as far away from where she was. Soon an explosion vaporized the rubble which were there. She fell to the ground, her leg did not regenerate at all. Then realized why: the wounds were partially cauterized and still burning.

Homura armed with another arrow. "Also you should know very well about your grief seed. You knew you wouldn't die. Fufu. Perhaps Miki-san was aware of your scheming."

"THERE'S NO SCHEMING! WHAT I WOULD GAIN FROM IT!" Knowing what would be the answer, Nagisa dragged her body to move away from her position. However, the explosion that followed brought down some of the rubble, burying her legs. "NNngg. No..."

" _.detrevbus era sesnes eht ,egnahc smgidarap ehT_ "

"Damned witch! You planned this so that I committed a terrible thing." Homura was preparing a new arrow. "I not only betrayed Madoka as now I betrayed my feelings. Because of that I almost lost her!"

Nagisa's eyes widened and took a deep breath. "Homu..."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Several explosions occurred through the hall, Homura shot without aim successive times.

Nagisa put both hands over head and waited for the worst. But fate seemed to have smiled at her, because she had not been hit once, just dust swept over her, making her cough.

Contemplating the destruction she had committed, Homura spoke again. "You think you're good at hiding? Finding white rats is the favorite sport of my children."

"Wait..." Cold and hard hands reached Nagisa before she could speak. The dolls were really good at it. They held the girl's arms and removed the debris. They were happy, their master may accept this as a way to forgive the mess.

Nagisa was being dragged to Homura. She saw the cold expression of the girl with dark dress and on the left shoulder, to her surprise, was that black salamander with a purple gem in the tail.

Now confronted with Homura, the dolls pushed her shoulders down, preventing her from getting up. Not that she could: the wounds in her legs were too much. Nagisa begged in tears. "Sorry for what I did. But I guarantee you didn't betray the feelings you have for her."

Homura answered with one more arrow generated in her bow and aiming for Nagisa.

Nagisa's body jerked in full. Shouted with all her might. "BECAUSE I AM MADOKA!"

The salamander revealed its eyes when it widened them. They were like humans, its iris was a gradient of purple to gray, starting from the center.

Homura's eyes flashed. "Witch, the desperation led you to create a nonsense lie. Ridiculous..."

Nagisa sighed. "Homura-chan..."

"I ALREADY SAID TO NOT TO CALL ME THAT WAY!" Homura pulled the bow back even further.

"But it's a pretty cool name." Even with falling tears from her eyes, Nagisa smiled. "And you become as cool as it."

Homura swallowed hard with that statement. However, she remained firm. "How... she... she told you everything, right?"

Nagisa shook her head, denying. "Sorry for lying all this time, but I've always been her. I just didn't reveal it before, because you would believe it even less."

"Shut up! You aren't Madoka!" The bow of Homura began to shake.

"Your feelings are saying the opposite, right?" Nagisa pursed her lips and eyes, more tears streamed. "I know I don't look like anything in your memories, but that was the only way I could find, in case you did that."

"What?! What do you mean..." Homura was confused.

"I saw you every day suffering more, wishing my being, my presence in your life. I suffered with you." Nagisa said, anguished. "I saw every possibility that you despaired and I could finally reach you, but one by one they became impossible. You are very strong, Homura-chan."

The salamander kept its fixed gaze on Nagisa.

"But a new feeling began to grow in you, stronger than despair." A bitter tone came out of Nagisa's lips. "And then it started to become clearer possibilities where you denied my hand."

Homura looked away. "So... you know..."

"When the time was coming, I gave my memories to Sayaka-chan and Nagisa-chan, but not **equally**." Nagisa continued. "Sayaka-chan got my memories as I was the Law of Cycles, while Nagisa-chan got the memories where I'm just Madoka Kaname."

Homura looked back at Nagisa. "Having her memories does not make you Madoka."

"So should I dye my hair pink? Put contact lenses? That's why you love me so much?"

Homura gritted her teeth.

Lowering her head, Nagisa said. "No one knows it, but me and Nagisa-chan are as one person now. She volunteered for this because both she and I would never accept what you would do. You would create an even greater distance between us, that would never be possible to revert!"

"I just want you to be happy." Homura affirmed.

"How can I be happy? HOW? If I lose my best friend?" Nagisa clenched her fists. She was still being held firmly by the dolls. "Before rescuing you, I had seen the future after all you did. A future where I'm already free. You're not there, you're not with me."

"It's because I'm your enemy." Homura was firm in her assertion.

"No! NO HOMURA-CHAN!" Nagisa snapped. "I would be free because you killed yourself! You've become your own enemy! So I did that. To save you!"

The salamander closed its eyes and walked through Homura to hide in the hair.

Homura's eyes stopped shining, the arrow in her bow disappeared. Her expression was of shock, with bated breath.

"Homura-chan?" Nagisa said worriedly.

Homura breathed again panting, blinking several times. Then she ordered. "Let her go, my children."

The dolls obeyed, Nagisa firmed on the ground with her hands.

Homura lowered the bow, but kept on hand. "What's... your intentions?"

Nagisa then spoke. "The Law of Cycles need Madoka. Countless girls need the presence of her to not fall into despair again. If she doesn't come back, my wish will be in vain. Without her, being taken away will be a fate worse than death. However..." She smiled. "The Law does not need Nagisa-chan."

Homura was intrigued.

"You have the power, Homura-chan. To create a smaller world, without demons, Kyuubeys or any other threat, a paradise with just me and you."

Homura narrowed her gaze. "Forever?"

Nagisa's smile got wider. "Yes, forever... we will be happy."

"Children, please leave." Homura ordered, while her bow disappeared.

The dolls withdrew from the hall.

Extending her left hand, Homura invoked her crown-shaped gem. The glare radiated on Nagisa, soon the wounds were closing. Even the clothing was being fixed.

So Homura helped Nagisa to rise. "I'm sorry Ma... Ma..."

"I can't even imagine how hard it's for you." Nagisa held the hand of Homura and guided it to her face. "But I won't leave you, never again."

Homura' in a reflex, pulled the hand that Nagisa held.

Nagisa looked down. "Yes... it's hard."

Homura put a hand to her mouth, while she looked at her other hand holding the gem. "What I did... to lead you to that point."

"Don't feel guilty. You just love me, that's all." Nagisa smiled again. "Homura-chan, I can now reciprocate this feeling. Let's live together! We can do it now!"

"No." Homura swung her wings. "I have to do something before." And then went flying, until she reached the clockwork mechanism in the ceiling.

"Homura-chan?" Nagisa called out.

Landing on the larger gear, Homura spoke again. "As you may know, at the time I struggled to change your fate, my powers to control the time were from my shield."

"Yes, I know." Nagisa confirmed.

"This is something that I never shared with anyone, but any alternative where it was possible to obtain an advantage, I explored. Mirroring Tomoe-san, I searched to better understand my magic." Homura ran her finger in gear, feeling the rust. "I found that my powers work with any clock."

"I'm aware of your efforts." Nagisa replied.

"Yes, but the effect was minimal and consumed an unsustainable amount of magic. Was more effective with larger clocks, but it was not enough." Homura put her crown-shaped gem at one end of the gear. "Then I began to thoroughly study my shield design. It was very difficult, since I could not risk to disassemble it."

" _.pu evag reveN_ "

The salamander went down the back of Homura and to the other side of the gear, which kept waiting with its gem on the tail.

"I never gave up, but unfortunately I could only understand a part of the complexity. However, it was profitable. This is the fruit of that work." Homura opened her arms and stared at the gears of the mechanism. "Fufufwahaha. Of course it wasn't very practical and to what I intend to do now, I couldn't even achieve with my fully purified old gem. But now I have the power I need."

Nagisa was stunned. "What will you do?"

"Fufufu..." Homura's eyes flashed again. Starting from the crown-shaped gem, the rust started to fade.

Homura descended to Nagisa.

Without the rust, the gears, as well as the pendulum, back to work again.

Nagisa was mesmerized, watching the mechanism to work faster and faster.

The pendulum going from one side to the other wildly. The gear where the crown and the salamander were spun so fast that formed a blur, where it was no longer possible to discern the gem inside the violet aura.

"It's better to hold on." Homura hugged Nagisa.

Nagisa's eyes did not lie: from the floor and wall that remained in the hall, she realized that white was being replaced by a light blue and the red lines were now black.

It was at this time that the room began to spin, faster and faster. Wherever she looked, that blue paint and black lines spiraled to a point at infinity.

Which approached quickly.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Nagisa's eyes opened.

Or rather, she was not sure whether they were closed before. She could only conclude that her vision had come back and what she saw left her mouth dropped open.

It was daylight and she was on the way to school. Her pink dress and the red backpack. Petals of cherry blossoms accompanied the students who passed by.

"Good morning!"

Nagisa turned and found Homura in her school uniform, wearing her earring and also a red bow tied on the hair.

Just behind the dark-haired girl, there was a curious creature: its head was like a cotton swab with a big black mustache, its body was shaped like a cone and ended with legs that seemed colorful butterfly wings.

"Oh." Homura rubbed the creature's head. "At that time there were still many remnants of the Law of Cycles, but this time I won't have to deal with it."

Soon one of Homura dolls appeared and grabbed the creature by the body. Then she went to the others dolls that were playing 'pillow fight' using the head of these creatures.

"Homura-chan, today is the first day..." Nagisa said.

"I saw you suffer and die so many times. It was fair to you to live happily in the same amount." Homura said wistfully. "It's something I was planning, but now I know it won't be that way... Madoka."

Nagisa gave a simple smile, but then asked. "Then why did we return?"

Homura sighed. "To fix a few things and say goodbye. Isn't that good?"

Nagisa frowned. "Umm... Y-Yes."

"Great." Homura said.

Then, a blonde passed nearby.

"Tomoe-san."

Mami turned, heeding the call of Homura. "Hi? I know you?"

"Don't you remember? Fufu. Not even Bebe?" Homura gestured towards Nagisa.

"Hi Mami-s... umm..." Nagisa held back.

Mami looked at Nagisa, widened her eyes and blinked a few times. Came back with a questioning look to Homura and finally widened once more. "A-Akemi-san?" She began to look around. "What... What happened?! What did you do?"

"It's okay. I just want to say farewell in a more appropriate way. One last sweet memory." Homura smiled.

"A farewell?" Mami asked curiously.

"It's true what she says, Mami." Nagisa assured.

"You'll understand along the way." Homura added. "We have to find the others."

Homura walked away, leaving behind a confused Mami, who was exchanging glances with Nagisa.

Nagisa forced a smile.

The two followed Homura until she stopped and looked for one of the trees.

Sitting on the branch with a paper bag full of apples, Kyouko ate and offered the remains to the numerous black birds perched on the tree.

"Hey you!" Called Homura.

Kyouko glanced to the caller, having no idea who she was. "What do you want?"

Homura reached out. "I would like an apple."

Kyouko was a little suspicious, but threw an apple. "Take it."

Soon after holding the apple, Homura threw it and nailed one of the birds, scaring the others.

The flock of birds unbalanced Kyouko. "WHAT! Who... WHOA!" And she fell.

"Akemi-san!" Mami said reproachfully.

"It's okay. It's okay..." Homura replied.

In a jump, Kyouko rose. "Oh... What the fuck, Homura?!" She charged towards Homura, jumping over the stream that separated the boardwalk from the cherry trees.

Kyouko stared Homura face to face, with the veins popping out. Then she realized the presence of Mami and Nagisa. After she saw what herself was wearing. "What the FUCK, Homura?!"

"I would ask the same."

All directed their attention to Sayaka, who came running.

"S-Sayaka?" Kyouko was stunned. "Are you still here?"

"Bebe is also with us, Kyouko." Mami said.

"Yeah..." Nagisa spoke shyly.

"Do you realize what you did?" Sayaka said with clear sings of irritation.

Homura joined hands and rested her head on them, like she was going to sleep. "That I ripped a piece of the Law of Cycles ... blah blah blah ... it's just a small part of it ... blah blah blah ... that are the memories of Madoka before she ceases to exist ... blah blah blah ..."

"Wow! This thing of turning into a witch stirs badly with our head." Commented Kyouko.

Mami's confusion only increased. "Miki-san, you have any idea what happened?"

But Sayaka ignored the question, her focus was only Homura. "With what right did you think you had to do that?"

"Don't worry, it'll over soon." Homura answered. "You should be happy, you won't put up with me when you return there."

"What are you saying?" Now even Sayaka was confused.

"As I have talked to Tomoe-san, this is a farewell to **all** of you." Suddenly, Homura looked up. Her earring swung. "Ah! Madoka is coming, let's welcome her. Yes?"

Today was the first day of school after her long stay in the West and Madoka was quite anxious. Did much change? At least not the uniform and even it matched with the yellow ribbons she was using. She was hoping to make great friendships.

However, she stopped when she came across five girls in front of the school gate, four should be about the same age as her, while one was much younger. All had their attention on her. Until the girl with short blue hair came running.

"Madoka!" Sayaka put her hands on Madoka. "Are you all right?"

Madoka said frightened. "H-Hi?! How do you know my name? Are you in my classroom?"

Upon hearing those questions, Sayaka gritted her teeth and turned to Homura. "What you did? Bring her back!"

Homura approached, rolling her eyes. "I said to welcome her, not to grab. Leave it to me."

Sayaka let Madoka go, but with an expression of suspicion.

Homura held Madoka by the wrists.

"That's... bullying?" Madoka was even more scared.

"No." Homura smiled. That voice. Those hands. Those eyes. "Madoka. My name is Homura Akemi, but you can call me Homura."

"Homura..." repeated Madoka.

"I love you."

Sayaka was the first to react with Homura's statement. "W-W-WHAT?!"

Kyouko's eyes widened. "This thing of turning into a witch..."

Flushing, Mami hid her face with the hands.

Nagisa also blushed, but instead of hiding, smiled a lot.

Madoka was catatonic. "Homura... Homu..." until her eyes began to glow in a golden hue. A powerful magical aura emanated from her and everything around began to be taken by the starry environment of the cosmos.

Only the girls remained.

"Gosh! The madness never ends!" Kyouko ducked, fearing being hit by a comet that was passing by.

Mami was disoriented while marveling. "Amazing..."

Nagisa was quiet.

Sayaka said gladly. "The Law will be restored."

The hair of Madoka fluttered, her yellow ribbons loosened and fell. She looked into the outer space. "I remember... Homura-chan."

Madoka pulled a little with her arms and held the hands of Homura. She looked at her and said. "While holding me, we will not separate."

"I understand." Homura nodded, confirming.

Sayaka stared at the two. "Umm... Hey transfer student, when you spoke about love..."

"I love Madoka. For this feeling grew inside me, I committed sins. However, I don't regret anything or I would be betraying my wish." Homura then saddened. "But I know Madoka needs to return. I accept that I won't see her. This is the price of my act."

"How so?" Asked Sayaka. "Madoka came for you."

"I can't Sayaka-chan." Madoka said in a sad tone. "Homura-chan isn't a witch and is also no longer a magical girl."

Mami asked. "Kaname-san? So what will happen to her?"

"By obtaining a fragment of the Law, she acquired a portion of its power. I can't get it back. Homura-chan has the world at her mercy." Concluded Madoka.

"You're kidding, right? She became a goddess?!" Kyouko exclaimed.

"Fufu. Goddess? No..." Homura looked at Sayaka with malice. "It's more appropriate to say that I'm the devil."

Sayaka got more tense in posture. "Do you think I'll let this happen?"

"I know you will try, but there's no need." Continued Homura. "I'll abdicate of that position. The world will return to what it was and I'll exile myself."

"So that's why you want to give a farewell." Mami comprising, spoke to herself.

"It's a very wise decision, Homura-chan." Although agreeing, Madoka contorted her face. Tears began to form.

"Don't cry. I don't like to see you crying, Madoka." Homura wanted to wipe away those tears, but could not release her hands. "I'm glad to know that you really exist and that my wish was granted. Know that wherever I am, I'll have a part of you."

Madoka held the crying and smiled as best as she could.

"And you won't return empty-handed." Homura tilted her head to the left. Her earring in the shape of a black salamander came to life and walked by Homura's arm to reach Madoka.

Madoka read the runes which were written on the torso of that salamander.

 **Homulilly**

"Tomoe-san, Sakura-san, come here." Called Homura.

"Huh?! And how? Walking?" Kyouko looked down where there was only the space.

"Hurry!" Said Sayaka.

The first to walk was Nagisa, followed by Mami.

Kyouko then did the same, it seemed that the foot could firm on that nothing.

When they arrived, Homura began. "If you got involved in all this, it's because of my fault. You two were great battle companions and didn't deserve this treatment."

"Akemi-san, I'm flattered, but also sad to know that you'll go that way." Mami replied.

"Heh." Kyouko gave a smirk. "I can see that you did some shit, but who doesn't? And this whole power you have could be helpful in dealing with demons."

"No Sakura-san. This world has no future with me." Homura said. "Miki-san."

Sayaka answered. "Speak, devil."

"Fufu." Laughed Homura. "Protect Madoka."

"Will you state the obvious?" Sayaka crossed her arms.

"No. I have another favor to ask. Untie the bow on my head and deliver to her."

"No!" Madoka squeezed the hands of Homura. "No. It looks good on you."

Homura was smiling even more, a single tear rolled down her face.

Then Nagisa embraced Homura.

"Bebe?" Mami said, surprised.

Nagisa told to Madoka. "I want to go with her."

"What?!" Sayaka's eyes widened. "Of course you won't, Nagisa."

"She'll be alone." Nagisa replied. "I was also alone for a long time. It's very cruel! I can't let that happen."

Madoka's golden eyes and the orange ones, with a touch of yellow, of Nagisa were, for a few seconds, one under the other. Until the girl with pink hair pronounced. "You can go."

"Madoka!" Sayaka was amazed.

"It's her decision and if it leaves her happy..." Madoka continued. "Do you agree, Homura-chan?"

"Certainly. She can come with me." Homura looked at Nagisa. "Well... it's time to go."

"Homura-chan." Madoka called her attention.

Homura turned her attention to the person she loved. On the right shoulder of Madoka, the salamander, her witch, watched intently.

Her heart began to beat faster and her hands seemed to be glued. Homura began to take a deep breath, as if about to take a step. A step where the girl of her sweet memories would be gone.

Madoka reacted in the same way.

After breathing many times, Homura saw that it was not helping. So she decided to do the opposite: hold the breath, ready to plunge into the abyss.

Released.

But Madoka reached for her and held even tighter.

Homura's eyes widened.

Madoka began moving her lips very subtle. Even for the shrewd vision of Homura and her experience with lip reading.

"*e***l***e**o**t****a**i****m***y"

Homura then saw that, starting from her hands, she began to disintegrate in a violet aura. A similar phenomenon was affecting Nagisa.

Homura could swear, in these last moments, that the salamander who was with Madoka smiled. It was a malicious smirk and the gem on its tail shone and swayed.

Until reality fragmented.

* * *

 **Next chapter: The contract**


	20. The contract

**The contract**

His gaze watched the new event. The universe had just been rewritten and now he was again in an abstract environment. Plunged amid a kaleidoscope of colors, his white and bushy tail swung to chance.

[ _Homura Akemi? Are you there?_ ]

His telepathic call got no answer.

[ _Apparently a new reconstruction is taking place._ ]

"It's not a reconstruction, but a deconstruction, Incubator."

That voice caused Kyuubey to lift the tip of his ears. The one who approached was no more than Madoka, with her golden eyes and wearing a divine dress in pure white.

[ _Madoka Kaname, or rather I should call, the Law of Cycles._ ]

Madoka smiled. "I prefer Madoka. It was how you always called me."

The red eyes of Kyuubey examined every detail of the visual of Madoka. It was peculiar and matched the soul of that girl, unless an exception. He saw that in the right ear of Madoka was a black earring and in its tip was a violet gem with a very familiar format...

[ _Where is Homura Akemi?_ ]

"She's no longer with us." Madoka answered.

Kyuubey closed his eyes, pondering. [ _Hmmm... I must consider, by the way you said, you did not take her away. But I doubt very much that you destroyed her._ ]

"No." Madoka evaluated carefully the next words she would say. "But I guarantee that she'll no longer be a threat to the order of things."

[ _Order..._ ] Kyuubey opened his eyes. [ _I concluded that human emotions lead to irrational and dangerous conclusions, are a natural enemy of such concept. Madoka would you, as a deity, able to have transcended this fact? Understand why we have done this?_ ]

"I know all about entropy, as well as I know that the universe is in danger. In the futures I saw, there's nothing." Said Madoka.

[ _Yes. The energy obtained with the demons is insufficient, the disorder is accelerating._ ] Kyuubey lifted one of his legs, pointing to Madoka. [ _If you know it, I can not understand why you fought against our solution._ ]

"Incubator..." Madoka paused before continuing, the dress tail fluttered, revealing different viewpoints of the universe in the inner parts.

[ _Yes._ ]

"You're not fighting entropy."

Kyuubey blinked a few times and then tilted his head to the side. [ _This is not true. As stated, the energy obtained is not enough and..._ ]

"You're not getting any energy." Madoka interrupted.

This time, who made a pause before continuing was Kyuubey. [ _It is interesting to talk to something that is considered only as a concept. However, I must point out that there are techniques and tools to check the energy obtained._ ]

Madoka looked away from that focused look of Kyuubey. "You were deceived."

[ _Are you telling me that the information we get is being manipulated?_ ] Kyuubey looked at his own tail. [ _And I should assume that there is someone or something behind it._ ]

"Yes. Believe it." Madoka confirmed.

[ _I do believe as it makes sense. The acceleration of disorder is a strong indication that there was a possibility of something way more serious. Can you tell me what is the cause?_ ]

Madoka looked back at Kyuubey, her expression had become more serious. "About that I've taken a proper action. Actually I'm here to inform you of the situation in order that you can repair the damage."

[ _Hmmm..._ ] Kyuubey embraced his own tail. [ _I do not think is possible._ ]

"Why not?" Madoka said worriedly.

[ _That is not how things work._ ] Kyuubey began to spin across the environment, grabbed at his tail. [ _Imagine that the universe is like a big cold glass with ice cubes inside. If we isolate this glass of any outside interference, the ice will not melt. That is what serves the energy we collect._ ]

[ _Sometimes the energy could become scarce for a moment, the system loses its isolation. In such cases, the system acquires a certain amount of disorder. A small part of the ice begins to melt._ ] Kyuubey begins to orbit around Madoka. [ _However, when the insulation returns, that little amount of disorder will be distributed evenly throughout the ice. Water freezes again. Due to this feature, the universe can last for a long time. It is through our efforts that your race have the luxury to naively believe that your planet will no longer support life way before the universe itself._ ]

Kyuubey let loose his tail and moved away from Madoka. [ _However, since no energy has been obtained for a long time, the system now has too much disorder. Perhaps already have more water than ice in the glass. Even if isolate this system, the disorder will be distributed and all the remaining ice will melt. It will be the end of the universe as we know it._ ]

"Is it not possible to revert? Use energy to freeze this... water." Madoka asked.

[ _A constant amount of energy is used in a long span of time to isolate._ ] Kyuubey continued. [ _Reverting is theoretically possible, but it would need a large karmic energy in a small window of time. We are talking about a similar pattern of a supernova._ ]

The gem in Madoka earring flashed vaguely. "What if I told you that I can get this energy?"

Kyuubey shook his ears. [ _I would be very interested to hear._ ]

Madoka smiled broadly. "Incubator, so make a contract with me."

Kyuubey was completely static. [ _Contract?_ ]

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

On a green and bloomy hill, Kyouko and Mami, in their uniforms of magical girl, watched Mitakihara waking up to a new day.

"Yeah... That crazy girl gave us a big scare, but I have to thank her for the ride." Kyouko started. "After we freed her from Kyuubey, I wanted to see how we were going to take all those people through that desert."

"We would help." Just behind the girls was Sayaka also in her uniform of magical girl. "Or do you think we would leave you to burn when the sun comes, after all that happened."

Next to Sayaka was Madoka in her divine white costume. Behind her was a large flower-shaped aura, where her infinitely long locks of hair disappeared. Something made her worried. "Mami-san, I feel you're afflicted."

Mami glanced at the rising sun, its brightness gaining momentum. "It's about Bebe. It's true what she said? She was alone..."

"I visited her, but it's true, most of the time she was." Said Madoka.

Mami closed her eyes. "So it's better that she stayed with Akemi-san."

"I never imagined she would do that." Sayaka commented. "But to tell you the truth, I knew very little about her. I can only say that there are other girls there, no one is forced to be alone."

"Heh. I bet you must be taking a beating from them." Kyouko completed.

"Oh yes? One day, when you come, I'll show how much I have improved." Sayaka countered.

Kyouko turned to Sayaka, with an incredulous expression. "When I show up there? Girl... don't hold your breath! I only go when I'm old and senile. Moreover, I have to take care of that blonde here."

"Is it not just the opposite?" Mami was quick in her answer.

"We're talking about fighting, battle. Got it?" Kyouko crossed her arms.

"Huhu." Laughed Mami. "I took that into consideration."

"Tch..." Kyouko was sulking.

"Wehihi." Madoka was enjoying the good time, but she was aware of the inexorable passage of time. "Well... we must go."

"Kyouko..." Sayaka reached out.

"Don't try to make me cry." Kyouko smiled and held the hand of Sayaka.

The aura began to shine brightly.

"Continue to believe in the stories of love and courage. They are allies of hope." Sayaka said with a smile.

That was the last image that Kyouko managed to get before she became completely blind. Soon she felt her hand was empty.

When the light faltered, Madoka and Sayaka were gone.

Kyouko felt tears on her face. "That dummy... I told her to not do it!"

Mami also had bloodshot eyes. "Even I believing in the Law of Cycles all this time, only now I can say I'm really relieved for her. In peace."

"Yeah, but her family will still suffer a lot." Kyouko said, wistfully.

Mami agreed. "I should have advised better, but we should respect her wish."

"I hope that boy is happy." Kyouko spoke with an irritated tone. Then she calmed down. "And now? What are we going to do?"

[ _Play your role as magical girls._ ] Kyuubey appeared on top of the hill.

Kyouko conjured up her spear and extended it towards Kyuubey. Her expression does not hide her anger. "You have to be very dumb to come and talk to us after what happened."

[ _Better not waste your magic, Kyouko._ ] Kyuubey swung his tail. [ _Because, in the evening, you will have to deal with demons. Do not forget that you need me to discard the used grief cubes._ ]

"Lower the spear." Ordered Mami.

"Mami!" Said Kyouko, in surprise. "You won't be on his side, right?"

"Kyuubey!" Mami ignored Kyouko.

[ _Yes, Mami._ ]

"I want you to come to my apartment every morning, on the time that usually I'm preparing to go to school. We'll deliver all the cubes collected." Mami continued in a more threatening tone. "And don't appear any other time, and don't talk to me or to Kyouko. Otherwise I'll feel inclined to waste my magic."

The solid red gaze of Kyuubey seemed to be analyzing Mami end to end. Finally, he turned and vanished from sight. [ _Very well. So be it._ ]

Kyouko shortened her spear. "I'd rather never see this white shit."

"We have a city to defend and we need him for that." Mami started to go down the hill.

"Tch." Kyouko followed. "Hey Mami. Has a lot of time passed?"

"Hmmm... I didn't think about it." Mami was poking her chin. "We'll know when we get home. I remember I had remains of a cake in the refrigerator."

"Damn! Think it's spoiled?" Kyouko gritted her teeth. "Grrr. One more reason to strangle the ears of that white thing."

And the two walked together, toward to their old routines. But now sure that love, courage and hope are able to overcome anything.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Under the amalgamation of colors that the universe has to offer, Sayaka followed Madoka closely. Although the Law was safe, she knew that the mission was not a success. They failed to bring Homura and worse, Nagisa was left behind.

However, it was something else that bothered Sayaka, something seemed to be coming into her mind at that moment.

Bright colors were blending, resulting in the purest white. The two were now in a room with no beginning, middle or end. Where their only companions were numerous chairs that were floating.

But the white background was soon taken by various colored emblems. Madoka's golden eyes were watchful. "Many are in need of me right now."

A discomfort, an anguish, took the body of Sayaka. She looked suspiciously at the black salamander, in a form of earring with a violet gem, which was in the right ear of Madoka. "Madoka..."

Madoka turned and said calmly. "Sayaka-chan."

"S-Something happened, right?" Sayaka began to feel a shiver.

A saddened semblance was instaured on Madoka. "I... I hid many things from you." Then, like a tentacle, one of the long pink locks of hair curled into Sayaka.

"Ma... Mado... gnngn..." Sayaka fell to her knees and began to sweat. Images in her mind began to appear, memories of a forgotten future.

"I'm sorry for the way the things turned out." Madoka continued. "More than ever, you deserve the whole truth, even if it's going hurt."

Tears came out of Sayaka's eyes at every memory. The betrayal of Homura, her vain attempts to bring Madoka back, her coexistence with Kyouko, surrendering to the curse, the revelation of the relationship between Kyousuke and Hitomi and the fateful struggle she had with Nagisa.

She looked down at her hands, which were now gauntlets of iron. "n **O**! WH **Y d** Id **It** hApP **EN** T **H** iS W **Ay**?! a **a** AA **aA** Aa **Aa** Hhh **hHHh** h **Gg** ggG **G!** "

"Sorry, Sayaka-chan." Madoka said as she watched her friend turning into a witch.

Oktavia raised her large cutlass against Madoka, but soon more strands of hair held her body and arms. She struggled with all her strength to break free. " **A** aa **AAaa** aAAHH **hNHh** h **H** HhGg **gg** G **Gg**!"

"I guarantee that I'll bring you back. I have much to say beyond what you saw. It's even unfair, but for what will come, I'll need you again, my dear friend..." Madoka turned her back to Oktavia, she would work hard to recover her friend, but she was only one. Right now, many witches were in need of her presence, it was necessary to make up for her recent absence.

Meanwhile, the gem in her earring sparkled...

* * *

 **Next chapter: Words of the jailer**


	21. Words of the jailer

**Words of the jailer**

"No need, Kyouko-chan."

Homura stopped, not only because she heard the voice of Madoka, but because everything was disappearing. Kyouko, the church, all this gave their places to stars, comets, galaxies and nebulae.

Madoka opened her eyes, her irises taken by a bright gold. Her hair fluttered with the magic power that emanated, but the red ribbons stood firm. The cut on her neck closed immediately. She started to stand and looking at the infinity.

"Madoka! NO!" Homura started to run toward her.

But Madoka stopped to look at a distant place. Her attention returned to an object close to her foot, a crown-shaped gem. With a mere gesture, the gem flew to her hand.

Homura stopped again.

The two were very close.

Madoka looked at Homura. "Homura-chan..."

On hearing her name, the terror spread through Homura's body. She weakened so much that the salamander, her earring, her witch, escaped from her hand and crawled underneath the sleeve of her school uniform.

"Homura-chan!" Madoka smiled and began to approach.

Homura's face twitched. "No... stay away..."

But Madoka did not obey.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Homura turned and ran as fast as she could.

At first she managed to open a distance, but soon Homura realized that Madoka was approaching, even if the girl of pink hair was still just walking. It was like she was unable to leave her position.

Her desperate stride, far from that precise and elegant gait, cost her dearly. Homura just tripped over herself and 'fell' in that heavenly setting.

Homura already knew this moment would come, but never imagined it would be this way. So weak, so pathetic. Without any dignity to herself, she did not get up. She embraced herself and closed her eyes. The only hope was that her heart stopped, that her own death was her only useful act to this world.

Her heart did not stop. Hands came to help.

Those hands.

Madoka was crouched beside her. There was still a smile on her face, but her soft voice expressed concern. "Hey..."

Those golden eyes, those damn eyes. She knew it was over, but the heart of Homura continued to throb. The frustration only grew, her feelings condemned herself. She had betrayed everyone for the love of Madoka, something that also she betrayed in the end. She did not deserve forgiveness or compassion whatsoever.

Homura's body shuddered. Soon the tears came.

There was nothing to be said, no word deserved to come from her mouth.

"...uuuuuaaAAAAAHHHHHH!" Homura cried. An uncontained cry, her mouth wide open. Even for her, who has cried many times, it was unusual.

Madoka, seeing her friend in a deplorable state, also said no more. She brought Homura to her lap so that the tears could be deposited there.

In addition to Madoka, stars, comets, galaxies and nebulae were witnesses of that cry. A cry of someone who has lost all the meaning to live.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Darkness. Emptiness.

That was the end?

Was she dead or taken away?

If this oblivion is the Law of Cycles, then that witch lied. Yes. This was all a plan of that manipulator. All so that she fell into disgrace even more, more than she could believe.

Or is it a punishment?

She certainly deserved, but expected something more... excruciating. Not that eternal loneliness was something good, but she was used to being in this situation. It's something she accepted.

Then she felt the warmth in her body. Still had a body?

Her senses returned. Then she heard a hiss, followed by a smell of something frying.

Homura opened her eyes and faced a ceiling of light color. That made her hold the breath for a moment, but soon realized that it was not the roof of a hospital.

When she rose, saw that she was on a couch beside a triangle-shaped low table made of glass. It was a luminous apartment, richly decorated and well maintained. The large glass windows were showing the night sky.

"This is the apartment of... Tomoe-san." Homura stammered. The hissing continued, coming from the kitchen.

Homura felt something on her face. She got off the couch and went to one of the windows. By the reflection, she discovered what it was.

It was the reflection of her past.

She was still in her school uniform, but she was also wearing red framed glasses. Her hair was arranged in two long braids with violet ties at the tip.

Her puzzled expression in the window became even more evident when she realized what was outside. It was not the night sky, but the universe. The apartment was floating in the middle of space.

She removed her glasses. Soon she found that her vision was still good. The lens was probably false.

"Ah! You woke up."

Homura followed that voice. The head of Madoka appeared at the kitchen's door corner. Her eyes were pink again.

"Just wait a moment." Madoka returned to the kitchen. It was possible to hear the sound of plates and cutlery.

She soon returned with a tray. It contained a teapot, cups on saucers, a platter with fried dumplings in spherical shape, and small pots, one containing refined sugar and other powdered cinnamon, and napkins.

Madoka also was in her school uniform, but stained in red. Her neck still contained a dark layer of dried blood.

"I prepared a chamomile tea and Brazilian doughnuts. Mami-san taught me this recipe once, she said she found on the Internet." Madoka put the tray on the glass table. "It's easy to do, but I don't know if is as good as hers..."

Homura crushed the glasses with her hand, breaking the frame.

"Homura-chan?" Madoka asked.

"I was taken away, wasn't I?" Homura said in a serious tone.

"Ah! No. You fainted, I think you were too tired." Madoka pulled from the uniform's pocket the crown-shaped gem, which was still without a glare. "I'm using this as an anchor to keep me here. Hey! Don't do that! Wehihi! It tickles!"

Homura was surprised to see the black salamander appear from behind the nape of Madoka.

"I'll leave you here. If you want a doughnut, feel free." Madoka extended her hand to the glass table. The salamander ran down her arm to get there. Meanwhile, Madoka put the gem back into her uniform.

"Why are you doing this? Stop being kind!" Homura snapped. "I won't stop! You have to destroy me!"

In response, the eyes of Madoka again become golden, her expression also became more serious. "I know why you pursue death so much."

That reaction froze Homura. She realized she was not talking to Madoka she knew so much but with a divine being.

"I will think about your request." The eyes were pink again and Madoka gave a big smile. "But only after tea! I want you experience these doughnuts so much." Then she sat on the couch.

Silence dominated the environment.

Homura for a moment watched Madoka, who now had the back to her. She sighed before she went to the couch and left her broken glasses on the table, near where the salamander was.

When Homura sat beside her, Madoka took the teapot and began to fill the cups. "Homura-chan, still remember the day that you made your wish?"

"Of course and you should know too." Homura answered.

The chamomile's aroma was in the air.

"Yes." Madoka brought the cup to her mouth and took a sip. "You also remember what happened before your wish?"

Homura ignored her cup. "What are you getting at?"

Madoka was frustrated before that attitude, and also because Homura was not looking at her. "When you make a wish, the context must be taken into consideration. You wanted to protect me, instead of being protected." She put her cup on the saucer. "How I protected the city, how I protected you, Homura-chan?"

"You sacrificed your..." Homura's eyes widened. She remembered all the times she repeated that damned quest. Always cautious, everything was planned, each feature carefully counted. Once she started acting alone, she fought Walpurgisnatch expecting for failure. She never used all her magic, always kept enough to be able to safely try again. She never tried to risk everything because her death would condemn Madoka.

"I was such a coward." Homura smiled, disappointed with herself. "If you gave your life for me, of course I should do the same. It's logical."

"No!" Madoka held Homura, forcing to look at her. "Homura-chan! I don't want you to die. I didn't protect you for that. We are not slaves of our desires, let alone a single wish!"

Homura shook her head, denying. "But my only reason to exist is you. I don't have any importance."

"You have no awareness of how important you're for all of us." Madoka let Homura go and looked away. "And it will hurt a lot when you know."

"Madoka..." Homura did not expect that.

Madoka looked back at her, lips tightened whilst her breath quickened. "I have something to show you. Something no one else saw. You'll be the first, Homura-chan. I know how you'll react, but I won't prevent it."

Those statements only left Homura tense.

Madoka raised her closed left hand, palm up. As she opened it, there lay a black globe with a metal pin. On top of the globe there was a pink bow.

"A grief seed. Of your witch." After looking at the object, Homura turned her attention to Madoka. "Why have you kept..."

Madoka's face contorted with clear expression of sorrow for what was to come.

Homura was static, unblinking. This lasted for a few seconds until she swallowed hard.

Madoka's hand holding the seed began to shake.

"No." Homura shook slowly. Her mouth opened once again unable to close anymore. "Nooooooo..."

Madoka gritted her teeth, her eyes gleamed in golden tones.

Homura, in one quick motion, grabbed the seed on Madoka's hand. She got up and threw it with all her wrath. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The seed flew against the wall of the apartment, where it made a hole with its metal pin. The impact was strong enough to cause cracks.

Madoka retracted her hand and waited for Homura.

"No! NO!" Homura spoke with Madoka, still furious. "Impossible! I saw with my own eyes, you destroyed her!"

"My curse was not destroyed, just gained a new form." Madoka said, wailing. "That was the response of the universe when I challenged its laws."

"Your wish has rewritten the universe." Homura said promptly.

"Yes, and that's why she could rise again." Spoke Madoka. "She fooled me, the Incubator, everyone. While I became hope, she became the universe herself."

"How?" Homura was still incredulous.

"That answer you already have." Madoka looked at Homura out of the corner of the eye, still feeling sad for the revelation. "When you got a piece of my power."

Homura gaped.

"As we are living in your world now." Madoka continued. "We are still living in her world. Her familiars hunt humans every night."

"Demons?" Homura asked.

Madoka gestured with her head in confirmation. "This is the most artful. The energy that the Incubator gets through the grief cubes only serve to feed her."

Homura squinted. "There is a real universe still?"

"Yes, but not for long. Entropy soon will erase it and the curse will have achieved her goal. The end of suffering." The sparkling, golden eyes of Madoka sought an empty point. "One thing I would wish for."

Homura hid her face. "This is all my fault. I made all this possible. I didn't stop when I could."

"Homura-chan!"

Homura heeded the call.

Madoka smiled. "Don't say that. You are my hope."

"What are you talking about?" Homura said in a tone of dismay.

"A lot of girls I recovered would return to despair in case they discovered my true nature." Said Madoka. "I just revealed this to you because you have created an opportunity to save everyone."

"I created an opportunity?!" Homura said, surprised. "Are you telling me..."

"I know what you would do, Homura-chan. I needed to forget, but I left everything prepared." Madoka glanced at the salamander. "When I went to rescue you, I brought with me Sayaka-chan and Nagisa-chan. I trusted them part of my memories, so that the Incubator could not get such knowledge, but for that I would have only needed Sayaka-chan."

Homura remained silent, listening.

"Me and my curse are separated, so happened to Sayaka-chan and with you." Madoka stopped looking at the salamander and again turned her attention to Homura. "And you know very well that they will try to become one with us if there is an opportunity. She wants to overcome my wish to be able to have me, for this she will use you."

"Me?" Homura pointed to herself.

"Just like me, you have accumulated a great karma with your time travels. She wants that power and, as I expected, she chose Nagisa-chan."

Homura spoke bitterly. "That witch. I should have left her dead."

"If that happened, so what I did was in vain." Madoka continued. "You didn't know almost anything about Nagisa-chan and she has my memories. My curse will see this as a chance to succeed when you two stay close. However, to possess Nagisa-chan and then you, she will have to focus all her existence in one place. Then we will have a chance to stop her."

Homura fell on the couch in consternation. "You... know about my relationship with her."

"I deposited a large burden on that little girl. Right now she is about to succumb to my curse." The golden eyes of Madoka flashed. "But I know her. If there is a spark of hope amid the darkness, she will never lose herself. She has a great tenacity."

Homura gave a grim smile. "So... I'm a bait. You used me."

"Ah..." Madoka looked away. "I guess, since I'm a witch now, I became a little evil."

"Fufufufu..."

"But if all goes well, I can return."

Homura stopped with laughter. "Return? What do you mean by that?"

"We are not slaves of our desires. You deserve it for what you did and for what you have to do." Madoka affirmed.

"You..." Homura grabbed the hands of Madoka. "Will you come back?"

"I have a plan." Madoka was not looking at Homura. "But we... we will have to separate again."

"No." Homura squeezed those hands. "I can't."

"It'll be only for a while and it will be the last time. I promise." Madoka then directed her gaze to the braided dark-haired girl. "But in return I'll have to ask you one more promise. I want you to promise me you'll trust me, Homura-chan. That you will trust in me!"

Homura gritted her teeth.

Madoka pressed the hands of Homura. "Please! If you don't, I'll be unable to continue."

"I can't." Homura denied. "I'm not worthy of your trust."

"Why?"

Homura stared at the ceiling. "I betrayed you, more than that, I betrayed my feelings for you. Even if that witch has a part of you, I should never have nourished feelings for her."

So in response, Madoka pulled Homura by her arms and hugged her. "I'm proud of you."

Homura was surprised by that. "M-Madoka?"

"It shows that your heart is big. You have so much love to give to others. I always knew you were capable of it."

Homura, hearing those statements, returned the hug.

"Come on, hug me tightly." Madoka said, closing her eyes, making tears fall.

Homura obeyed. "I promise. No matter what it is. I trust you Madoka."

The two were embraced what appeared to be an eternity.

To Madoka, this was possible, but there were many pending issues to be resolved. She broke away from Homura and wiped her face with the sleeve of the uniform. "I'll tell you my plan, but only after you try my doughnuts. They probably are cold already, as well as the tea."

Homura was also in tears.

"These doughnuts are to be sweet." Madoka grabbed a napkin on the tray and wiped the face of Homura. "That would end up ruining the taste."

Homura smiled. "Yes. It's true."

"I was silly to make them, knowing what I would have to tell you..." Madoka said, a little discouraged.

Homura took one of the dumplings, dipped it in sugar, then in the cinnamon to finally eat it.

"Homura?!" Madoka expressed a mixture of surprise and anxiety.

Homura gave her verdict. "It's delicious, Madoka."

"I'm glad! Ah... ummm..." Madoka blushed.

"What it was?"

"I... Can I call you Homura? You call me Madoka so long. Don't feel obliged. It's..." Madoka's golden eyes focused down.

"Of course you can call me that." With her fingers, Homura gently lifted the chin of Madoka to bring her attention. "And I won't let it be lost. Never."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Sand and rocks.

It what was in that vast desert with incidental cliffs, all bathed in a glowing violet sky.

However, amid this inhospitable environment, had a tower made of ebony. It had dimensions of a great mountain and its form was an hourglass.

The top of the hourglass was transparent and it's possible to see its contents. It was completely filled with white feathers.

The bottom part, however, was not possible to see what was inside because there was a wall made of dark bricks. In each brick had runes inscribed with a violet ink. The contained message was always the same:

 **DO NOT DISTURB**

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

A paradise.

Green hills and clear streams. Blue sky with some clouds was accompanied by a slight breeze that soothed the heat. The showy trees were refuges for flocks of black birds.

Atop one of the hills there was a circular table with a dark umbrella.

Sitting at the table, Homura wore a lilac dress with a length up to the knee, her shoulders exposed. Her bare feet were on the soft fresh grass. Her dark hair was loose and swayed in the breeze.

Her gaze was lost somewhere else, in another time.

"Homura-chan?"

The attention of Homura turned to the other person that was sitting.

Nagisa dressed the same as Homura, but light pink. In fact, despite the orange eyes and long wavy white hair, she was another person. The red ribbons tied in her hair, in place of the scrunchies, made this clearer. "You seem to be thinking of something."

"No, Madoka." Homura answered. "I'm just enjoying what I built."

"It's really pretty." Nagisa agreed. "Even more now we are together."

"Certainly."

In this, two dolls came, bringing something with them.

Homura announced. "Ah! My children brought what I asked."

"What?" Nagisa was curious.

Two bowls with chocolate ice cream balls, accompanied by small yellow cubes were placed on the table.

Nagisa's eyes grew "Hmmm... Ice cream, but what are these cubes?"

"Why not try?" Homura smiled.

With a spoon, Nagisa took a bit of ice cream with a few cubes to her mouth. She closed her eyes to enjoy the taste.

Homura watched closely.

Soon, Nagisa's face was white with a yellow circle on each cheek, her lips were purple. "Wow... I never imagined it could be cheese, never ate it with ice cream, but it is very good..."

Homura continued to look. "Depending on the cheese, it blends well with sweet taste."

When Nagisa opened her eyes, her face returned to normal. "It's true... eh? Why are you looking like that? There's something on my face?"

Homura, with a fingertip, took some ice cream that had been in the corner of Nagisa's mouth. She brought it to her mouth and licked.

Nagisa blushed. "Ehihi."

"Fufu..."

Homura

That is my name

And this is my prison

But now we are connected

Even in different worlds

Our bonds will not be broken up

I will not fight alone anymore

Neither shall you

Madoka

* * *

 **Next chapter: Epilogue**


	22. DISCONNECTION - Epilogue

**Epilogue**

No. It did not match.

A dark and humid tunnel, dimly lit by fluorescent lamps. The gray concrete walls were accompanied by long metal tubes. The air was heavy, almost suffocating.

It did not match. Not at all. Not with the visual of that magical girl.

A white dress with blue details, where her great skirt reached the feet, Victorian fashion. Following the same color style, she wore a mitre, which rested on her long ash-blond hair. Like her silver circular soul gem in her collar, her olive green eyes sparkled, confused.

It did not match. She knew that, but there was a more pertinent question.

 _How did I get here?_

Oriko Mikuni searched her recent memory, but without finding answers. To make matters worse, there was no apparent way out, not even a hint of an access to the outdoors.

 _This place looks like it is subterranean._

Seeing no option, she decided to explore the place, following the metal tubes.

[ _Someone there?_ ]

Her telepathic calls did not get a response. If she was in magical girl garments, it could be a combat situation, her family could be in danger. However, she could not feel the presence of magic or miasma.

Oriko continued through the tunnel to its end. However, she did not expect what she would find next.

She had arrived in a huge gallery. The ceiling was so high that the light from the lamps on the walls did not reach there. In terms of square meters, Oriko had no idea, could only imagine what reason for such space.

In one of the gallery walls was written in bold letters with white paint:

 **MITAKIHARA 02**

"So I'm still in the city." Oriko told herself.

Then a movement catches her eye. A small white creature ran past her.

Oriko recognized the creature immediately. "Kyuubey!"

Even being close to the girl, Kyuubey completely ignored the calling, as if she was not there.

So Oriko smiled, now she knew what was happening.

Less apprehensive, she tried to follow Kyuubey, who was entering another tunnel that was in the gallery.

It did not take long to find the other end of that tunnel. Like the previous, this also ended in a gallery, but there was something else...

Oriko gasped.

In the middle of the gallery was a large prism, floating and rotating, of transparent amber color. Inside there was a girl standing, who appeared to be asleep or unconscious.

The girl had very long hair, her locks are accommodated as best they could within the prism. It was difficult to discern the colors due to the blending with the color of the prism, but Oriko was sure that the two bows that tied the hair of the girl and the dress were white, like her own magical girl clothing. But the dress of the girl was more revealing compared with what Oriko was wearing, especially in the legs, where it was possible to see small wings on her shoes.

Seeing the five gems in the chest, Oriko had no doubt that she was a magical girl too.

There was a much smaller prism, also of amber color, which orbited the bigger one. It seemed to have something inside, but Oriko could not tell what it was at that distance.

Above the large prism sat a dark globe of similar size, which was also floating or could be hanging from the ceiling. There was several metallic branches protruding from its top.

These branches were dividing along the path, until reaching their destinations, which left Oriko terrified.

Tens of thousands, perhaps hundreds, of Kyuubeys were receiving the ramifications in their holes open in the back. A good portion of them were on the ground and that 'white carpet' stretched and climbed the wall of the gallery.

Those who were not connected to the dark globe, wandered near the prism. In fact, at that time, they were crowding together.

 _They seem agitated._

Oriko knew that the Incubators are creatures that do not express emotions, but their behavior in group brought evidence that corroborated with her observation.

Then the smaller prism, which was orbiting, began to shine brightly. Its amber tone became a violet one. However, soon the glow faded and the prism turned black.

Finally, it broke.

What came out left Oriko scared. A dark deformed mass with tentacles, which soon gained size.

The Kyuubeys who were nearby scattered, but some became victims of the powerful whippings of that black creature. Their bodies became a red paste that stained the floor.

That being of tentacles, which continued to grow, did not appear interested in pursuing the Kyuubeys. Instead, it went to the prism where the girl was. Its tentacles embraced the prism.

Oriko found that the creature was applying constricting force and its intentions were to break the prism.

However, the monster began to lose part of its mass, which was evaporating in the form of a dark essence and being absorbed by the dark globe.

 _Is this a creature composed of grief?_ Oriko could not help but notice the similarities of that with the purification process of a soul gem.

Despite the loss in mass, the creature returned to grow, fueled by the same dark essence, coming out of the broken smaller prism.

Thus, even though a part of it was absorbed by the dark globe, the creature had tripled its dimensions. Several of its tentacles now whipped in all directions.

"Ah!" Oriko reacted before a tentacle that came, but it crossed her without hurting.

 _I forgot that I am not here._

Other tentacles began to destroy the metallic ramifications and smashing the Kyuubeys. Many of them began to flee.

The black creature spread through the gallery. Its tentacles embraced the prism even more firmly, crushing and cracking it.

 _That is not good._

The prism then broke into several pieces and the creature enveloped the girl. Quickly the monster began to lose volume as it entered inside her, until it disappeared completely.

Only the girl was left, fallen to her knees and agonizing on the gallery floor. Now Oriko knew she had pink hair, her five gems near the collar were dark.

But it was not only the gems.

When the girl opened her eyes, they were completely black, it was not possible to discern the iris from sclera. In her twisted and trembled feature, she said. "W-Why? W-Why... I failed? It was... not to happen like that!"

The heart of Oriko tightened with the anguish she was witnessing.

The girl lifted her arms in the air, as if there were something to grab. "Everyone... sorry... I... I could not save... **IIIIEEEEEEEAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHH!** " An inhuman scream left out of her mouth as her body began to swell, deforming and earning a dark look like the creature from before.

That made Oriko aghast, it was a horrible sight, even for someone who hunted demons.

The dark mass filled the gallery completely, reaching Oriko. Then the magical girl found herself elsewhere, she was in the midst of the cosmos.

However, it was disappearing.

Oriko saw every galaxy, every nebula, every star, disappear, leaving behind only a void and lifeless background.

 _No! It can not be!_

She tried to scream those words, but no sound came out because there was no air, there was no more. She tried to blink in order to see if there was a light, small as it was, but she could not felt her own eyelids, there was no more. She hugged herself, wanting to feel some warmth.

But there was no more Oriko.

Even the concept of existence was difficult to assimilate, her thoughts were only fragments. Her conscience was disappearing, just the feeling of being condemned to be part of this void remained.

 _... Love ..._

Another fragment, a voice that seemed to resonate within her mind.

"Love!"

It was louder, clearer, she even seemed to be listening to it.

" **BIG BIG LOVE!** "

In a long gasp, Oriko got up from the bed. She was sweating cold and shivering. Her muscles complained of fatigue for a moment.

Beside her was a girl wearing a black nightgown, with a short purple hair and eyes that seemed like citrine gems, who was also lying on the double bed. She expressed concern. "My love! You were struggling and started screaming. Is everything okay?"

Oriko breathed deeply, she saw that she was no longer with her magical girl's attire but with a white gown. "Ah... It is okay, Kirika."

In this, the two hear footsteps of someone running down the corridor, heading toward the door of the dark bedroom where they were.

When the door opened partially, the corridor's light lit the environment. At the opening, appeared a couple of living and inquisitive blue eyes, belonging to a little girl of green hair. She was quick to speak. "I heard the cry of mama."

"Yuma, sorry to frighten you. It was just a bad dream." Oriko smiled at Yuma.

"Yes my little love." Kirika pointed to herself. "Papa here will take care of her. You can go back to sleep."

"Hmmm... Okay." Yuma smiled. "I'll wish to mama has a good dream now."

"Thank you, my sweetheart." Oriko spoke with a soft tone.

The door closed.

Kirika ran her hand on the bare arm of Oriko. "It wasn't a bad dream, was it?"

In response, Oriko raised her left hand. Then her silvery soul gem appeared, resting on the palm. The bright glow lit the room, revealing the wallpapers to be torn and damaged by mold.

Despite the brightness, Oriko could see a dark cloud floating in the gem. "It was not."

"What did you see, big love?" Kirika was curious.

"The end." Answered Oriko.

"Of what?"

"Everything."

* * *

 _ **tey toN**_


	23. DISCONNECTION - Extra

**Thank you for reading the fanfic "Disconnection". It took some months to finalize this text and, this being my first one, was quite an experience. What you will see in this special chapter are some drafts that have not seen the light of day during the planning of the plot. It can be said that they are the 'removed scenes'. Each draft will be accompanied by my comments at the end.**

* * *

The bell rang. End of the lunch break.

The students, in a hurry and congesting the corridors, were seeking to return to their classrooms.

"Let's go, Kyouko." Sayaka was ahead, looking for a path in the midst of people.

However, Kyouko had other plans. "Keep going. I'm gonna drink some water."

Sayaka scowled. "Kyouko..."

Kyouko gestured, ignoring the reaction of Sayaka. "C'mon! I already know where the classroom is. Don't worry."

"Okay." Sayaka took a deep breath. "Just don't try to cut class. Huh?"

Kyouko winked.

Not knowing the meaning of that answer, Sayaka tensed. Still she left, not wanting to cause a scene.

Kyouko went to the water fountain, where she had to wait in a short line.

 _...Just don't try to cut class..._

"Tch... 'class'. Screw these classes! I don't understand anything!" Shouted Kyouko. "Shit Homura! Where was your head when you decided to put me here."

Some of those in line glanced at her.

"What? Hurry up with this, guys!"

After drinking, Kyouko was returning to the classroom across the now empty corridors. Through the transparent glass walls, it was possible to observe other classes happening.

"Worst thing is, I can't chew anything during class. Damn." Kyouko said, snorting.

At that moment something caught her attention, more specifically a person who was approaching a school's board down the hall.

 _But that's not..._

Homura had her back to Kyouko, as she placed a poster with a warning about the infirmary.

Kyouko narrowed her eyes...

 _I can kill her right now._

...and she was fidgeting the fingers of her left hand.

 _I j_ ust _need to summon a spear from the gem in my ring. Everyone will see, but no matter. It'll all be over._

The violet gem in Homura's earring swayed as she put the last pins.

 _Nah._

Kyouko closed her hand.

 _I have to find out more about what this crazy's been up._

Ignoring Homura, Kyouko made her way into the classroom. The class had already started.

She entered without ceremony.

"Late again, Sakura-san." Said the teacher.

Kyouko shrugged. "The line was long at the fountain." Before going to her desk.

Her neighbor, Sayaka, did not express much happiness to see her.

"Hey... You see that I didn't run away? Heh." Kyouko said as she sat down. "Try to guess who I found..."

"Kyouko." Sayaka interrupted, offering a notebook. "I marked the page with the notes of the last class. Don't miss it."

Kyouko received the notebook with a bit of strangeness. It was not usual from Sayaka to do so. When she opened the notebook from page with the folded edge, she saw the notes of class writing with pen. However, there was also a small message written in pencil:

 **Do not believe in coincidences.**

 **Jafs:** **When I started to plan this fanfic, I had in mind that I wouldn't create a plot with epic proportions, with huge battles or blatantly showing a major threat. Instead, I would explore more the drama and emotional aspect of the characters and their interactions (or the lack thereof). Post-rebellion is a fertile ground for that and I couldn't miss it.**

 **This scene would be in chapter 8 and was eventually replaced by the arcade one, which covers the same elements of the plot and more. I even could have left it, but would only have the function to be a filler.**

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Sayaka was waiting in the corridor, in front of the open doorway to her house. "The school doesn't wait!"

A voice echoed from the back of the home. "Let it wait! I'm not going without my kit!"

Sayaka put her hand on forehead. "That's what happens when you throw things rather than store it properly..."

"Good morning!"

Sayaka faced a skinny boy with neatly combed blond hair and bright red eyes. He was ready for school with his black backpack.

She soon recognized. "Ah! Good morning Hidaka-kun."

"It has been a while that we last seen each other. Generally, you leave earlier than me." Aki said, smiling.

"Oh yes! Hehehe. I think so." Sayaka was scratching the back of her head. "It's because I'm waiting for my darling lazy cousin."

With doubt, Aki raised his eyebrows. "Would it be that redhead who I saw at the last meeting of the condominium?"

"That's right."

"You're going together? How cool."

"Yes, it's so good when WE GO TO SCHOOL TOGETHER!" Sayaka said, raising her voice.

Aki got startled a little with the reaction of Sayaka. "It seems that she'll take a while."

"You better not wait for her too."

"Yeah. I have to get to the metro. I can't be late for class..." Aki spoke the last words with regret, but then smiled. "Bye Miki-san. Maybe I'll see you in school."

"Who knows, right?" Sayaka nodded. "Bye Bye!"

 **Jafs: For those who remember, Aki lives in a residential condominium. What if that was the same complex where Sayaka lives? The whims of coincidence... I thought about putting Aki on a greater role in the plot (OC syndrome), becoming a bridge of communication between Nagisa and Sayaka. Something I wanted in this story was to have ordinary people bringing a more direct impact on the story. However, Homura would not have been so merciful with Nagisa in Chapter 9 (She would recognize the condominium). At the end, the person who got this role was Hitomi...**

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

On the clockwork mechanism, the black birds watched the hubbub that was happening below.

Nagisa was running through the great hall of Homura's home, with a doll close behind.

 _Why did it have to be me!_ Her mouth full of sharp teeth was open, letting out her big purple tongue which swayed with every step. Nagisa changed the direction suddenly to surprise her pursuer.

But the doll was accurate, perfectly copying the trajectory of the girl.

 _If this keeps up, she just needs to wait for one mistake_ _to..._

Before she could finish her thought, Nagisa was surprised by a shower of large pins right in her path. They nailed in the ground and formed a barrier.

"What!" Nagisa paused for a moment before deciding to jump over the barrier. Despite getting over them, her hesitation brought consequences: in the air, the doll hugged her.

The two rolled on the floor. The doll was the first to get up and just walked away.

Nagisa, still fallen, looked at the other dolls that were in the distance. They were smiling.

"Rawr! You shouldn't help her." Nagisa straightened her purple dress with pink polka dots as she rose. "That's not how you play tag. I'll show you how it's done." So she took a giant leap towards the dolls.

The smile on dolls disappeared and soon they ran, spreading across the hall.

Nagisa knew that in order to catch one of the dolls, she would need more than speed. She focused and looked around for the most appropriate target. Near one of the walls, there were three dolls together.

The three dolls gestured in despair when Nagisa went toward them. Each doll ran to one side, but the middle one ended in doubt.

Nagisa was already close. "You're cowwrrnered!"

The doll then turned and ran toward the wall.

"Where are you..." Nagisa did not finish the sentence, seeing the doll had opened a camouflaged door. "Hey!"

Not wanting to miss the opportunity to catch the doll, Nagisa entered soon after.

But what Nagisa saw made her soon forget it.

Very different from the hallway leading to the room or which gave access to the kitchen, the place was surreal. Gigantic static gears floated in disjointed form in a dimly lit with a violet fluorescence environment. She herself was on one of those gears.

Nagisa soon heard the sound of the door closing tightly. She turned and the entry was no longer there. "Oh no!"

Stuck in this bizarre environment, Nagisa looked for another passage. It was then when she found the doll she was pursuing on another gear.

The doll was chattering teeth towards Nagisa and began jumping gear to gear. If the white-haired girl wanted to find a way to get out, this was her best chance.

Nagisa did try to follow the doll, but the other was more familiar with the environment. Consequently, Nagisa lost the sight of it in that sea of gears.

"This isn't good. If Homura-chan finds me here..." Nagisa wondered aloud, afraid. Homura was home, it was not night yet where she would hunt demons. Fortunately, her prayers seemed to have been heard because her colorful eyes spotted a door on one of the gears.

Without delay, Nagisa reached the door. It was a common one, of varnished dark wood, except the fact that it was alone, with no walls or other evidence that it would lead somewhere.

Only that Nagisa was fully aware that she was in a witch barrier. Logic and reason does not govern these worlds. But she did not know what that door would reveal when opened. It could be the hall or anywhere else. Seeing no other option but to take the risk, she put her hand on the knob shaped like a black diamond.

Then, suddenly, the door opened so quickly that almost pulled Nagisa by the handle.

Who was on the other side of the door it was nothing more nor less than Homura, wearing violet pajamas with white buttons. She was barefoot, but her earring was still on her ear. Her eyes twinkled as she smiled. "Ah... Finally, you decided to spy."

"Awwwr no!" Nagisa began gesturing wildly. "I wawwr plawwrying tag with youuwwrr children and... and one of them owwrrpened the doouuwwrr and I went bawwrrck and... ended up hewwwrre in this place. I-I wanted towr gowrr back to the hawwrrll and..."

Homura rolled her eyes. "Come in, witch."

Nagisa continued. "I sweawwr! I swear..."

"Now!" Homura demanded.

Nagisa fell silent and bowed her head before obeying.

"Take your shoes off and leave it on the carpet." Homura instructed while she closed the door.

While doing what was asked, Nagisa examined the dark room. The wallpaper was of a light shade, with a theme of lined diamonds shapes. On one wall was a bed with a messy pillow and blanket. In another was a sofa and in its front was a square table with some thick books on and a pot with two feathers, one white and one black.

There was a desk too, which lay in a corner of the room. The light from the lamp that was there, the only in the environment, revealed that the desk was a work table. It contained a large articulated magnifying glass and tool kits and small gears, screws and other metal objects. Under a white blanket, had an object that looked like a disk.

"So?" Homura began. "Satisfied your curiosity?"

"Sorry..." Nagisa whispered.

"'Sorry?" Homura was incredulous. "I had forbidden you to come here?"

"Eh?!" Nagisa looked up.

Homura became more serious. "But I didn't say it was allowed."

Nagisa gritted her teeth, like a child who had broke a glass.

"Fufufu..." Noting the very sharp jaws Nagisa possessed, Homura pronounced. "I ask you, witch."

"What?"

"Why don't you try to kill me now?"

"Huh?!"

Homura opened her arms. "Come on! I'm not even a meter away. I know that... thing inside you is pretty quick."

Nagisa shook her head. "I don't want to kill you."

"You don't want to kill me... huh?" Homura lifted her chin and raised her eyebrows. "Or because you think you can't?"

Nagisa showed a determined look, with an air of irritation. "I already told you. I want to stay in this world! It may seem wrong what you did, but isn't, because it was for something good."

"Hah!" Homura crossed her arms. "You believe that there is a shred of goodness in my act? In me?"

"You did it for love! And love is a good thing!" Nagisa replied.

"Fufu...fufu...fufufwahahahahaha!"

Nagisa winced a little with that evil laugh and even more when Homura approached her tense face, showing her teeth and bulging eyes.

"Yeeees! I love Madoka! She's precious to me. Without her my wish will never be accomplished." Homura salivated at every word, breathing hard. "Each of you, magical girls, had their wishes fulfilled, no matter how silly or ambitious they were. Why didn't I? Why should I always bow my head and accept? While I live, at least this wish will be granted, no matter how or what cost."

The door opened violently, revealing the dolls waiting.

"If you believe what you said, then you're as naive as her." Homura walked away. "My children will guide you back. Don't forget your shoes..."

Nagisa put her shoes back on and walked to the exit. She stopped and, still with her back to Homura, said. "If you believe what you spoke, then you're naive about what you feel."

"Oh... Want to discuss about naivety? I guess I'll say this for you to ponder on." Homura closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm not invulnerable. If you change your mind, I'll be looking forward to your attempt."

Nagisa went out and the door closed.

Homura sighed. "Why did you bring her here? What was it that you intended?"

Silence answered her.

She rubbed her mouth to clear the saliva running down. "You won't say anything? You know what that means?" She looked at the desk. "That you risked a lot to fail again and prove nothing, your useless thing."

 **Jafs: This scene, even though a draft, is quite elaborated. It could not be different, since much of this fanfic explored the relationship between Homura and Nagisa. The problem in this scene is that I could not convince myself that Homura would not kill Nagisa immediately by invading her privative space. This scene brings another element that also was not included in the plot: the shield.**

 **The idea of Homura's plan to create a temporal loop, to keep Madoka in a 'perfect happy' school life under her surveillance** **for as long as possible, was already well defined. Early versions of the plot stated that Homura would be able to reconstruct her shield. The problem is that Homura should not have the knowledge about how it works, since she would not risk to disassemble it (this idea was eventually harnessed to the new version). In addition, the shield has an intrinsic connection with her contract, so it was questionable whether the shield would not just send her back to the fateful day she leaves the hospital. So I took the liberty of giving more versatility to Homura's powers, with a background and limitations, and using the clock mechanism in the ceiling of the hall, one of the peculiar elements of Homura's home in the original series, as her tool for the job.**

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Bye Nagisa-chan! Hidaka-kun!"

"Bye Ayako-chan. See you tomorrow!" Nagisa waved.

As did Aki. "Bye Kitomono-san."

Ayako walked away from her two colleagues at the school gate and went to her mother.

"Um... Momoe-san." Aki was hesitant to speak.

"Hi?"

"You... seem more cheerful today."

"Me?" Nagisa looked at herself. "I don't know. Really?"

"It's... It's that I saw you a few times with a gloom gaze, you seemed worried about something and today wasn't so." Aki smiled.

Nagisa blushed. "Did you saw me... like this."

Aki's eyes widened and blushed as well. "Oh no! I wasn't looking at you all this time... hahaha..." He scratched his forehead. "I mean I just noticed... it's because... because..."

"Hidaka-kun?" Nagisa looked back at Aki.

"It's just that I feel that I have debt." Aki looked at the palms of his hands. "And I feel I should return it."

"Debt?" Nagisa was curious.

"You know, from that day you called me roquefort." Aki paused. "Maybe it's crazy, but that moment seemed to be already in my mind before, seemed magical."

Nagisa frowned. "How could that be possible? Hehe..."

"I don't know." Aki nodded. "But, since that day, you and Kitomono-san were closer to me. Even though Kuroki could pick on you two."

"Ah! Ayako-chan doesn't like Kuroki. For her, if that irritates him, it's even better." Nagisa smiled broadly. "And I'm not afraid of him either."

"Yes... I don't care about them nor do I care they call me a sissy, because what matters is how you see yourself." Aki puffed and tapped his chest. "And as a man I am, I must honor all my debts!"

"Ehihi..." Nagisa put both hands over her mouth and nose to keep from laughing.

"Huh?"

Nagisa removed her hands. "You're too dramatic, Hidaka-kun."

Aki emptied his chest. "Yeah... maybe."

"I understand what you want, but there's no need." Nagisa gestured.

"Really?"

"No." Nagisa affirmed. "Seeing you like this, more joyful, is good enough for me."

Aki was speechless.

Seeing this, Nagisa exclaimed quickly. "And for Ayako-chan too!" Before looking away, twirling a lock of hair on her finger.

"Oh... yeah... yeah." Aki uttered these words almost in a whisper.

"And don't you have to take the metro?" Nagisa asked, still not looking.

"Ah! Yes, I almost forgot. Haha." Aki awkwardly waved to Nagisa. "Thank for reminding me Momoe-san. So... bye bye!"

Nagisa looked back at Aki and waved with a big smile. "Bye Hidaka-kun."

Aki replied with a smile, but not before his face getting red as his eyes. Then he left in a hurry, almost running.

Nagisa put both hands on the cheeks, they were warmer than usual. Ayako was right, was cute to see Aki embarrassed. Did he want to stay longer? Did he want to say something else?

His interest was evident, like the new tones that the sky earned with the sunset.

But can it go on like this? No, and this was also evident. How would happen? A confession? An opportune time? A chance? Anyway, what mattered most was how she would respond to this.

In her left cheek, Nagisa felt the hard surface of a ring.

Ayako thought everything was normal, but there was nothing normal. The smell of roquefort in the air left no doubt. Course she could not blame her friend, since she did not know about her nature, nor the fact of living with a girl who claimed to be the devil herself.

Nagisa joined hands. _Fortunately, my relationship with Homura-chan has improved. I think that is why I am feeling better and Aki noticed it. He has a great sensibility._

"Nagisa!"

Nagisa saw Sayaka coming her way.

The blue haired girl put the hands on her hips and gave a wink. "So? Enjoying the school life?"

Nagisa grimaced. _Sayaka? Why did she come to see me? If Homura-chan sees me with her... better be careful._ "H-Hi? Do I know you?"

"Ummm... So don't you remember? Maybe this will help." Sayaka put her left hand on her chest and blue aura emanated covering her body completely. When the aura dissipated, she was already in her magical girl clothes with a cutlass in the right hand.

"W-WHAT?!" Nagisa was completely taken aback. Sayaka transforming in public without hesitation. She looked around, looking for any surprised witnesses yet the people continued with their routines normally.

Then black feathers began to fall from the sky within moments.

"She was quick this time." Sayaka turned, already waiting for who she would meet.

Homura approached calmly. "Miki-san, as far as I remember, I asked you to think about. Not to being stupid."

"Hahaha." Sayaka took one of the feathers. "I wouldn't say this is stupidity. Not after our little talk and watching you all day leaving school with Nagisa, like she was your trophy."

"Trophy? Huh..." Homura pulled her hair back and smiled. "And what will you do about it?"

Crushing the feather, Sayaka replied. "What do you think?"

"Guys..." Nagisa felt the tension.

"Fufufu. Why would I let you?"

"Come on, devil." Sayaka pointed the cutlass to Homura. "I'm so angry that I can't think about your proposal, I need to vent. Or are you so weak that you'll always need tricks to deal with me?"

Homura narrowed her eyes. "Want to fight, yes?" She looked at Nagisa. "I think I can give you what you ask for..."

A strong wind sent away all the feathers, as well as the three girls who were at the gate.

 **Jafs: The idea of Nagisa getting out of school with Homura from the rooftop came a bit late in the plot development. If Nagisa kept waiting at the school gate, Homura have to deal with various problems, like how to keep the little witch from meeting with Mami, besides the fact of the witnesses when she leaves flying with Nagisa (Leave by walking? Fufufufu...). The scene above illustrates what would likely happen in the chapter 'Castle of cards' if I did not have this idea.**

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

First came the smell of burning rubber. After the pain and then a blinding light.

Nagisa raised her left hand to shield her eyes until they get used. Her head was spinning. The light seemed to come from a hole in the ceiling.

No. It was not a ceiling, as it was not a hole.

It was a window with broken glass from the door of a toppled-over vehicle.

 _Where?_

Then another question came to her mind when she paid attention to her hand.

 _Where is my ring?_

Breathing hard and with a throbbing pain in the legs, Nagisa tried to lift the body. "Hgnnah!" She put her hand on the right shoulder, where she was lying on.

 _I must have dislocated it, I cannot move my other arm._

Then she felt the floor getting wet under her legs. Nagisa turned her sore neck as best she could to see.

Her eyes widened. The left leg was twisted, her foot turned in an impossible position. The right leg she could not see clearly because the left was in front, but, from the pain, it should not be better. A pool of blood was forming slowly.

Nagisa held in her cries, seeing that appeared to have brought more pain. A feeling that before could be forgotten with magic, now seemed to have returned to stay, with interest included.

"He... Help..." It was meant to be a scream, but it came out more like a whisper. She was weak, feeling the temptation to close the eyes and sleep to see if the pain would go away...

 _...I'm afraid to sleep and not wake up..._

Her memories of mother on the hospital bed soon made she give up on this idea. She had to fight, looking for a way out of that situation.

Seeking to pay attention to anything to keep awake, she observed the front of the vehicle. It was in a much worse state, the ceiling was lowered, the seats were ripped from their respective places. In the midst of that heaps of metal and blood, she could catch a glimpse of two people who did not move.

Then she heard the sound of something walking on the bodywork. A shadow came from the window. Nagisa saw that was a person standing, more specifically a girl with pink hair and eyes. She was dressed in an outfit that looked more like of a ballerina, with a frilly skirt. The dress colors were mostly pink and white, but the front had a yellow tone. She was wearing a red choker, the same color of her high-heeled shoes. Attached to the choker was a pendant with a drop-shaped pink gem. Her hands wore white gloves and one of them was holding a bow that resembled the branch of a plant. To complete, she was using two showy pink bows on her hair, one for each pigtail.

Nagisa reached out with the arm she could move. "Ma... doka."

"Nagisa-chan?!" Madoka expressed with surprise and apprehension. "Oh no!"

Nagisa, unable to maintain her strength, let her arm fall.

"Hold on!" Madoka clenched her fist with a determined look. "I'll save you from this misfortune."

A dark viscous liquid began to drip out of the window. At first it was a few drops, but soon it became a waterfall. Seeing that falling on her and quickly flooding the vehicle, Nagisa raised her head as much as she could. "Ah...ah..."

"That shouldn't have happened." Madoka slowly nodded. "It didn't even need to exist."

That oil, that tar, continued to rise. Even with her head raised, Nagisa was forced to hold her breath.

Madoka crouched to look closer and smiled joyfully. "Don't worry, Nagisa-chan. You did a lot for me and suffered too much already, you can rest now."

That was the last thing Nagisa testified before her vision and consciousness disappear.

 **Jafs: Can you guess where this scene would happen?**

 **Nagisa suffered a lot in this fanfic, I must admit. Is it because subconsciously I felt that she did not suffer enough in Rebellion? Speculations aside, that is not why I cut this scene * insert your diabolical laugh here *.**

 **I had an idea about sharing grief having a more literal sense. The reason that I did not put this scene in this fanfic is that would give many spoilers about what was going on and I wanted a riddle.**


	24. VISIONARY - Reencounter

**VISIONARY**

 _ **How far would you go to protect your world in this game of fates?**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Shoujo** **Madoka Magica,** **Mahou Shoujo** **Oriko Magica,** **Mahou Shoujo** **Tart Magica and their characters**

 **This is an "engrish" translation. I am doing my best, but feel free to tell me if it is unreadable.**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Hope is the worst of evils, for it prolongs the torments of man."_** ** _Friedrich Nietzsche_**

 **Reencounter**

An intense music echoed through the room, an amphitheater in a shape of a dome, where there empty red seats placed up to the ceiling.

 _Fortissimo_. The maestro conducted his orchestra of violinists with care. This situation required such performance.

In the middle of the amphitheater stood a girl. Short blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a pink suit of armor with skirt. On her breastplate lay a bright green cross-shaped gem. It identified her as a **magical girl**.

Her two hands were wielding a long sword made of pure white light. She stared at the orchestra where the musicians had human form, but were only composed of a clear blue ink. It was only for a moment, because she could not take her eyes of the owner of this place.

"IIIIAAAAAHHHH!" Sayaka, in her magical girl clothes and armed with two cutlass, jumped toward her opponent.

The armored girl raised her long sword, positioning horizontally overhead, ready to absorb the blow.

Even if the blade of her opponent was made of light, Sayaka felt the impact as if it had struck the hardest metal. She felt the strong vibration of her blades. She believed the blow, coupled with the weight of her whole body, could lower the guard of the other swordswoman, but in the end there was only the bitter taste of a mistake.

The other girl, without showing effort, pushed Sayaka with the help of her sword and soon was preparing to give a thrust.

Out of balance, Sayaka's eyes widened in conclusion that she would never be able to defend that blow. Then she dodged, making a turn with her body. The blade passed close enough to pierce and tear her white cape.

Not offering a break, the girl swung her sword, aiming at Sayaka's torso.

The bluenette avoided being cut in half by making a small jump backward.

With a determined look, the armored girl was preparing a new attack. Her skirt swayed as she advanced to strike.

 _The last attack had left her exposed, I have to seize this new opportunity._ Sayaka adjusted the position of her feet, longing to explore a counter attack. As soon as her opponent began to move the blade, she went for it.

However, the armored girl interrupted the movement.

It was late when Sayaka realized the intent in the green eyes of the other girl. Still, she tried to use an advantage she had to attack: she wielded two blades, her opponent, only one.

The armored girl, as if she expected such idea, released one hand holding the sword and parried one of Sayaka's blades with her gauntlet.

Big was the surprise of Sayaka when she saw her other blade being blocked by the opponent's one elegantly, even if being now wielding one-handed. Sayaka was with her arms open and defenseless. In response, instinctively, she gave a strong kick on the blonde's abdomen.

With the force of impact, the armored girl was thrown back, dragging the soles of her boots for several meters. However, she did not expressed surprise but contentment. As she returned to wield the sword with both hands, she said. "Well done _mademoiselle_ Sayaka. I also noticed that you are wielding your swords more firmly than last time."

"It's because I don't intend to lose this time, Tart-san." Sayaka covered her with her cape, and, when she revealed herself, launched numerous swords against her adversary.

Tart blocked a portion with her sword. For the rest, her armor was more than enough to resist.

Sayaka jumped and, in the air with her open arms, invoked small circular portals of a phosphorescent blue.

Tart positioned herself, waiting for what was to come.

Closing her arms, pointing the swords in her hands toward Tart, Sayaka caused a torrent of blades arose through the portals.

With that metal whirlwind coming to meet her, Tart put her sword ahead and focused. Her blade of light unweaved and won a new form: a huge shield, which was more than enough to cover her completely.

The swords did not resisted when in contact with the light and shattered. Tart did not express any sings of fatigue to keep such defense, but she would not go on with it. Using her arms, she pushed the shield against the current. It advanced a little before stopping, before Tart made a gesture. As if the light of the shield was like a thread, the magical girl pulled it back and began to gather in her hand. It was becoming another thing, a great spear.

Sayaka's eyes widened. The spear was about ten meters long and radiated a strong light.

"AAAAHHHHH!" With a cry that came from the bottom of her lungs, Tart threw the spear at the whirlwind. It disintegrated everything that was in its path, leaving only a trail of light behind.

Sayaka, without hesitation, left the path of destruction, going back to the ground. With a bang, the spear struck the dome, creating a hole with a radius of several meters.

Even with part of the roof collapsing, the conductor kept the performance. The music could not stop.

Noting the damage caused, Tart brought her hand to her mouth. " _Je suis navrée_!" Realizing what she had said, she corrected herself. "I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry! I overreacted."

"Ah... haha." With a short laugh to hide her astonishment, Sayaka looked at the hole in the roof. "No problem. This can be repaired."

"I could have hit you." Tart stated.

"But you doesn't. It's alright." Sayaka sought to calm the other girl, remembering that she was a foreign. Numerous magical girls, from various eras and different places, lived in the Law of Cycles. However, thanks to the common language of witches, it was almost possible to forget such detail.

Tart questioned, still afraid. "You want to continue?"

"Yes." Sayaka crossed her two cutlasses.

"Very well." Tart, lifting the gauntlet on her left arm, summoned a new sword of light, that floated until she wield it with her right hand. "I'll be waiting for your next assault."

 _She is very strong and experienced._ Sayaka narrowed her eyes, a bluish aura appeared under her feet. _But I am faster._ Leaving a blue trail in the air, Sayaka charged towards Tart.

Now holding the sword with both hands, Tart was preparing for the meeting of the blades.

Suddenly, though, when got close enough, Sayaka stopped.

For a brief moment, Tart was confused with the intentions of the other one, but soon saw Sayaka applying a lunge with both cutlasses. Not wanting to bet that the blades would not reach at that distance, she stepped back.

It was just what Sayaka was expecting. While her opponent made the move, she went toward the side with intentions to outflank her.

Tart in response whirled around, carrying the sword with her.

Sayaka was aware that she could never stop such blow. Instead, she leaned back, letting the sharp sword of light pass through a few centimeters from her neck.

Tart, seeing that she missed, sought to brandish the sword again, now in the opposite direction.

Yet, Sayaka prevented the momentum using one of her swords and advanced. Sparks came out where the two blades touched.

Taking notice of Sayaka striking with the other cutlass, Tart stepped back and brought her sword close to the face, in an upright position to defend herself. Without delay, just after the impact, she pushed the sword.

"Guh!" That was unexpected to Sayaka. She received rudely the side of that bright sword on her face. It made her close her eyes, a serious mistake she knew she had to fix immediately. Then she saw that her opponent, taking advantage of that moment, had raised the sword for a definitive blow.

Before the blade came down, bringing the end with it, Sayaka managed to step aside. It was enough to narrowly escaping unharmed, but could not say the same for one of her cutlasses: the sword of light broke it, leaving only a stub of sharp metal near the hilt.

Tart pressed her advantage with another blow, her gaze did not provide any expression of pity or mercy.

Sayaka used the other cutlass that she still had to stop the attack, but it also did not resist and ended up in several pieces. Then she bent down and the sword passed close to her blue hair.

It was all or nothing.

With a somersault on the floor, Sayaka approached a surprised Tart. She got up quickly, getting face to face, and stuck what was left from the base of her cutlass in the space between the breastplate and arm, piercing the pink thick fabric and the flesh beneath.

Tart's face tensed, but soon came with a slight smile. "Excellent. You acted as if your swords were part of you and you as part of them." And then she grabbed the arm that Sayaka had used to hurt her.

Sayaka tried to pull her arm to escape, but in vain.

"However..." Tart continued. "...there is a difference between handling a blade and fighting."

Sayaka lifted her chin when she felt the blade of light touching her neck.

"I would not say this was a good exchange, _mademoiselle_ Sayaka."

"Yeah... I have to concede." Sayaka removed the cutlass.

Tart released Sayaka and undid her sword of light. After retreating, she raised her arm and looked at the wound. A trickle of blood ran over the armor.

"Is it alright?"

"It is just a flesh wound." Tart said as she lowered her arm. "You evolved a lot. You keep training hard, right?"

"Sure." The cutlasses of Sayaka evaporated in a cloud of bright little musical notes.

The maestro, seeing it as a sign, conducted the orchestra for a more slow and gentle melody.

"I remember our first sessions." Tart spoke in nostalgic tone. "When the Holy Maiden entrusted you to accompany in Her sacred mission."

Sayaka smiled, but not before frowning. "Oh yeah... hehe... I would never forget."

"You were absent for a quite amount of time." Tart continued. "It is unfortunate that the girl that you would rescue refused the salvation."

"Yeah..." Sayaka looked away.

"Fortunately you all have returned safely. It was a great honor in being Her guardian."

Hearing the statement of Tart, Sayaka said in a more serious tone. "It's not true. I don't deserve any of this." She looked down at her hands. "I'm an awful person. I made a lot of bad things."

"If you see yourself like that." Tart put her hand over her cross-shaped soul gem. "I understand why the Holy Maiden trust you."

Sayaka glanced at Tart.

"By coming to this place, under Her care, the Lord enlightened me with a new mission." Tart looked up, as if there were someone to be seen. "Like his Son healed the sick, I must guide the witches to the path of light." Then she turned to look at Sayaka. "It is not an easy task, as many were corrupted by the power with which they received and live in their megalomaniac or depressing reveries. There are many souls still lost here, but you are not one of them _mademoiselle_ Sayaka."

"Maybe." Sayaka turned to Tart, with a slight smile. "But I believe I need to redeem myself. I should follow you."

"I would be honored, but you already have an important function." Tart joined hands, which were strained. "When I heard that our Holy Maiden had been out again, this time alone, the first idea that came to me was coming here. If anyone knows anything about her, would be you."

"And I say again in front of your concern." Sayaka gently lifted her chin and took a deep breath. "It's all right."

"But She gave no details?" Tart asked.

"I only know it's an important mission..." Sayaka paused and pursed her lips before proceeding. "I know you won't like what I'll ask, but I need that the situation here remains calm."

Tart frowned, an almost imperceptible movement. "I see. I must avoid sin, but I will look for the best way for this information not afflict the spirit of the girls here."

"Do it." Sayaka agreed.

Tart got a more relaxed posture. "Well... so I take my leave."

"Thanks for the fight. I still need to improve a lot." Sayaka winked.

"You fought well, but continue to train because there is always a day where you need to raise your weapon." Tart answered.

Two large wooden doors opened slowly, emitting a long creak.

Sayaka gestured toward the passage. "Just go straight and you will get out of here without difficulty."

"I will pray for our Holy Maiden." Tart said. "And for you too. I will wait for news."

"If I have something new, you'll be the first to know."

"Thanks." Tart followed the exit. As soon as she passed, the huge wooden doors closed.

Sayaka, still in the center of the amphitheater, thought aloud. "Will she always call Madoka like that?" She looked up, where was the hole in the ceiling that Tart had created. There were some of her familiars, long green-haired girls with orange skin. Their uniforms brought school memories, while the tears of them during the repair of the damage made to emerge feelings that she would not want to cultivate.

The music stopped.

Sayaka turned to the orchestra. The maestro and his violinists awaited the order of their master. Their faces writhed, changed shape, sometimes earning the familiar features of a boy...

"lE **Av** E."

The conductor bowed in obedience and broke down in a pool of blue viscous liquid. The same happened with the other musicians.

Sayaka then approached the conductor stand, composed of varnished wood. It had a small compartment where she put her hand and pulled an object. For a moment she held her breath as she contemplated what was on the palm of her hand: a black sphere with a metalic pin and ornaments, with a pink bow tied on its top.

The seed of a fallen goddess.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Under a nightly cloudy sky, the Mitakihara channel's port depended on its few lamps for ilumination. Not that it was necessary because there was not much movement, even less in the area where were being built the new and modern port terminals.

"Where are you hiding?"

To Kyouko Sakura, this was not the best place to hunt, but it would be enough for the occasion.

"Aha!"

After jumping over a set of containers, she spotted a lone demon.

The figure which wore a white robe should have three meters high. When he noticed the presence of the magical girl, he turned his head in an erratic movement, revealing his face masked under a veil of miasma.

With her spear in hand, Kyouko advanced. "Aaahhh!" But, when she was about to pierce her target, he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

As if someone had switched a TV channel, the demon reappeared behind Kyouko in a curtain of static. He revealed his white hand under the robe, with shining fingertips.

With a smile, Kyouko did not even bother to look back. She just squeezed tighter the baton of her spear, causing the other tip, that stood at the base of it, to lauch like a harpoon, accompanied by a chain. The only difference was, compared to the original tip, that the detail in the base of the blade was painted in yellow.

Before the demon could point his fingers toward Kyouko, the tip of the spear went through his chest. What ensued was something the girl had witnessed countless times. From the wound, the demon began to crack as if he was made of eggshell. From the cracks came a black liquid that clung in the creature's surface. The demon threw open his mouth in complete silence and his body twisted as that black viscous layer took him completely. Finally, he lost his humanoid form, reducing size. Everything began to coalesce into a single small point, forming a cube, which fell and bounced on the floor.

Suddenly, several demons appeared around the long red-haired girl.

"Heh." With a gesture with her spear, Kyouko brought the tip back to the baton using the chain. "Do you think you ambushed me with such an obvious bait? You all like useless sacrifices, huh? Why don't you come here and sacrifice to me?"

The demons, some of which did not reach two meters high while others passed five, revealed their hands.

Kyouko jumped towards the containers. Soon she became target of concentrated white light beams, which left from the fingertips of the creatures.

Kyouko escaped, but one of the containers was not so lucky. The beams melted and cut the metal like butter, providing a clear preview of what would happen to a victim of flesh and bones.

Using the side of one of the containers, Kyouko supported her foot and took a new leap. Whirling in the air, she hovered over a dozen meters on that group of demons. During the movement, the staff of her spear was subdivided into several parts, connected with chains. One of the tips, like it was alive, snaked around the girl, involving her in a protective field consisting of the baton subdivisions.

Meanwhile, the other tip dipped toward the ground, opening a crater. Kyouko smiled. The damage she had committed would have created a delay in construction and many questions if she was not in a great miasma.

The miasma is the way that demons found to conceal themselves. Although a magical girl naturally can see through it, someone inexperienced could easily mistake it with a fog. But the truth is that everything was faded, the colors gave way to paler shades, whitish ones.

An experienced girl, however, knew that this artifice of demons was quite helpful...

Kyouko's soul gem shone with intensity. Several spears sprouted from the ground and impaled the demons that were there, but not all of them. The attack was not fast enough.

Some demons managed to dodge, teleporting close to the magical girl, floating in midair.

Kyouko then spread her arms, the gesture made the chains around her to expand, whipping the demons along the way. Meanwhile, the tip pursued and eliminated one by one.

Until it was blocked by a big hand.

Kyouko narrowed her eyes. When it comes to demons, size is power and who that remained was the largest of the group. The palms emanated a strong light, until he disappeared from her sight.

Feeling the presence of magic through her soul gem, Kyouko found that he had returned to the ground. The demon pulled his arms back.

Kyouko made the subdivisions of her staff to reconnect again, making the spear back to its original form.

The demon punched the air with his two open hands. From his palms, he shot a large beam. If was not the miasma, maybe that column of light could be seen in Tokyo.

The beam was losing its power and intensity. Then the demon noticed that in the middle of that white light was another color.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Kyouko came down vertiginously with her spear, where the tip emanated a red aura that flickered like a flame and protected the girl from certain death.

The devil witnessed the girl going through his beam. When she got close, he stopped the attack and teleported in a sufficient distance to avoid the spear.

This was his last mistake.

When Kyouko hit the ground, her aura exploded in a wave that swept the area. The demon disintegrated instantly.

While the new grief cube touched the ground, Kyouko relaxed and ran a hand through her gem. "Tch... What a blunder. I hafta use so much magic against such trash."

So Kyouko heard a continuous sound, a mantra. Below her, a large luminous aura formed.

"Shit."

The magical girl jumped away as fast as she could and rolled across the floor. A luminous eruption occurred where was the aura. She got up and saw who had attacked.

It was a giant, a demon with more than ten meters high. He was floating in a lotus position.

Kyouko adjusted her spear. "Hmmm... You should be responsible for all this miasma. Come join your friends?"

The demon raised a hand, palm up. On it appeared a luminous sphere that began to gain size.

Kyouko sighed. "A suicide... what a drag." With a gesture, a great spear came out of the ground, ruining the concreted floor definitely. Then, with the spear in her hand, she lunged into the air. The big spear, mimicking, did the same toward the demon.

The demon extended his other hand, creating a luminous force field in front of him. The tip of the spear melted when it get close. The ball was increasing, already looking like a small sun.

"Tch..." Kyouko felt all that energy accumulating. "If he continues, this whole place is going to fry." Her gem shone again, aware that this time she had no choice about spending her magic.

However, she stopped upon hearing the distant sound of gunfire. Like shooting stars, a hail of bullets was seeking its target.

The demon again gestured with his free hand. The force field made the bullets explode without hurting him, creating a cloud of smoke. He then lowered his hand, which ended up being pierced by a javelin.

Not exactly a javelin, but a musket. Through the smoke, countless muskets with bayonets came and hit the surprised demon. They shone in a yellow light and turned into ribbons that tied and applied a constriction on the creature. The demon, in that situation, could not keep his hand steady. The large sphere of light began to swing...

"Uh oh..." Kyouko raised her spear and a wall made of interwoven red chains formed between the demon and her. The chains 'burned' in a reddish aura.

A bright flash that passed over the top of the wall announced that the ball had exploded. Kyouko witnessed one of the terminal cranes melt from base to tip. When the worst was over, she undid her wall. Where was the demon left only large portion of scorched earth.

Hearing the sound of boot touching the ground, Kyouko turned. "Not bad, but that was kind of dangerous. Next time you better warn me when you'll do it."

"Warn?!" Mami Tomoe was tense. "You come to tell me about warning when you decide to leave me behind unceremoniously?"

"Ah... relax. You're taking care of those demons there quite nicely alone." Kyouko gave a smirk. "And you see? They didn't even touched me."

Mami struck the ground hard with the butt of her musket. "THEY ONLY NEED TO HIT ONCE!"

"I know! I know!" Kyouko raised her two sided spear. "But I had to test this new toy and nothing better than an extreme situation, right?"

Mami reached out a hand and Kyouko's spear began to emit a yellow glow.

"Hey!" Kyouko exclamated.

The tip painted in yellow crumbled into a ribbon, which flew and was absorbed by the uniform of Mami. "These improvements..." The blonde looked at the bayonet in her musket. "...I did so that our hunts be more efficient and safe, not the contrary."

The world around them started to get blurred, the landscape oscillated until the colors began to gain more life. When it finished there was no craters, the ground was not scorched and the containers, as well as the crane, were not melted.

The miasma had dissipated.

Mami took a deep breath. "Do you understand? This is necessary in the face of our current situation."

"Okay. Okay..." Kyouko nodded.

Looking around, Mami continued. "Let's take the cubes before anyone show up."

Both searched and collected the grief cubes. Mami put all in a small bag made of ribbons that was wrapped around her right thigh, under her skirt.

"How many?" Kyouko asked.

"By my count, 42."

"Heh." Kyouko was biting her lip. "Fresh cubes to our great collection."

Mami shook her head. "Don't say that Kyouko, you know that's not good."

Kyouko put the spear lying behind her neck and stretched the back. "Hmmm... How long, huh? Already a month?"

"Not yet, still left two days." Mami answered.

"So this Sunday? We should celebrate."

"No." Mami spoke dryly. "There is nothing to celebrate. What shall we do this weekend will be two cleanups."

Kyouko noticed the intense look that Mami addressed to her. "Hey... you can leave it to me, I won't run away."

Mami sighed, relaxing her stance. "Sorry... I... I'm worried."

"Yeah..." Kyouko agreed. "As much as I hate that bastard, I have to..." Then she suddenly stopped and put her hand on her gem.

"You felt it too?" Mami held her musket with renewed firmness.

"Yes, the magic. There are at least three." Kyouko turned to where that feeling originated. "But there's no more miasma, right?"

"Uh-huh." Mami confirmed, knowing what it meant.

Across the border between the pitch of the night and the lighting of the lamps, a magical girl came up with her opulent white dress with bluish details. Above her ash blond hair she wore a mitre. "Good evening Mami Tomoe-san..." The girl's olive green eyes directed to Kyouko. "... Sakura-san."

"Huh? You know our names?" Said Mami in surprise.

Unlike her colleague, the expression of Kyouko was much more hostile. "Oriko..."

Mami was curious. "Y-You know her?"

Falling and landing just beside Oriko, another magical girl appeared. She had dark brown short hair and wore an eye patch on the right side. The exposed eye revealed an iris of bright color, like a live coal. Her uniform, unlike her companion, was tighter, comprising of a black jacket over a white shirt with a red tie. Her sleeves ending in long white ruffles, covering her hands almost completely. The jacket had a tail and two long loose belts coming out from her back, at waist level. Matching the visual, wore black boots with half white pants, which came at the height of thigh. Also it was possible to see parts of what would be a black microskirt under the shirt.

The girl stared at Kyouko. "Hiho! Hothead."

"Oh shiiiit..." Kyouko aimed the spear. [ _This is bad, Mami. Bad!_ ]

Mami was startled by the sudden telepathic message. [ _What does that mean?_ ]

Before Kyouko formulate an answer, the third girl revealed herself. In fact a little girl, who came running and stopped in front of Mami. She had a volumous green hair, which reached at shoulder height. She wore a white cap with fake cat ears. Her clothing was somewhat fancy, fully frilly, including her shoes and gloves. The predominant colors were white and green, with golden adornments, especially a spherical shape that was next to a ribbon tied at her neck. Another ribbon, big and green, formed a bow on her back.

Mami stepped back.

"Huh?! Who is this little brat?" Kyouko spoke, confused.

Oriko frowned "Yuma?"

The girl's blue eyes sparkled and she gave a wide smile. "Aaawwwww! I'm so happy to see you so closely. The Mitakihara's great heroine!"

"Great heroine?" Mami was perplexed.

"I'm Yuma Chitose, aspiring magical girl and guardian of Kazamino!" Yuma struck a pose. "Can I call you senpai, yeeees?"

"Eh... ummm..." Mami opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Calm down Yuma!" Oriko rebuked. "You will have time to talk to her."

"Ah..." Yuma waned. "Sorry mama."

"Mama?" Kyouko gave a puzzled look.

With attention focused on her, Oriko continued. "First I want to say that we came here with no hostile intent in mind. I am Oriko Mikuni."

"Mikuni..." Mami muttered.

"The person next to me is Kirika Kure and... well..." Oriko smiled. "...my dear Yuma has already introduced herself. We are here because we have a common problem and I have something to share that is of extreme urgency and interest to you two."

"Huh?" Kyouko lowered her spear. "A common problem?"

Mami asked. "You mean..."

"Yes." The expression of Oriko became more serious, as if a shadow was falling over her features.

"Kyuubey."

* * *

 **Next chapter: New friends, old enemies**


	25. New friends, old enemies

**New friends, old enemies**

Kyouko was lying on the couch with a lollipop in her mouth, watching the open and sunny sky of a saturday afternoon through the apartment window. Nevertheless, the day was cold enough for her to have to wear a wool sweater with red and white stripes, as well as a pair of jeans.

"How's my hair?"

The question forced Kyouko to turn her head and saw Mami, still in her school uniform, stroking her big curls.

The redhead looked back at the window, responding with some rancor. "Yellow."

That did not please Mami at all. "Kyouko..."

Kyouko turned again toward Mami, this time without hiding her anger. "I already said what I think. Inviting them to come here is stupidity."

Mami felt dejected, thought that issue was already resolved. "They're also no longer receiving visits from Kyuubey. It makes sense that he no longer wish to contact me and you, but they? Now we know it must be something else."

"Yeah!" Despite having agreed, Kyouko continued speaking harshly. "But if that girl had something to say yesterday, she should tell everything."

"Mikuni-san said it was something that needed to be discussed." Mami answered.

Kyouko nodded negatively. "I'm telling you, we're getting into a big trouble."

"She was very cordial." Mami continued. "And if they wanted to try something, the best opportunity was yesterday, because we had not purified our gems yet. Also, here she would be risking to alert the neighborhood."

Kyouko snatched the stick from her mouth and chewed what was left of the lollipop angrily.

Mami smiled, keeping her composure. "Why didn't you tell me the story you have with them, maybe this make me change my mind."

Kyouko looked away, breathing hard, almost snorting.

Mami closed her eyes. "Well..."

The doorbell rang.

"Ah! They have arrived. "Mami skirted the triangular glass table and took the stick off Kyouko's hand.

"Hey!"

"Go meet them Kyouko. I'm going to the kitchen to prepare something quick." Mami left in a hurry, turning her back. "I didn't have time to shop. Try to be polite, okay?"

Kyouko rubbed her eyes. "Damnit."

The doorbell rang again.

Sighing, Kyouko left the couch in a jump and walked to the entrance. Opening the door, she faced the expected visitors.

Oriko wore a school uniform. However, unlike Mitakihara school, it was of burgundy color, including the skirt, with white details. There was a black lace tied at the collar. A white scrunchie held her long ponytail that hung to the left side.

Kirika, at first glance, appeared to be wearing her magical girl uniform because of her black jacket over a white shirt with a tie. But she was wearing a pink shock skirt with white stripes. There was also pink in her pantyhose, which she was wearing only on her left leg. In a strip tied at the waist, she had a mobile holder with the appearance of a stuffed cat.

Between the two was Yuma with a dark green dress. Her hair had two clips with golden balls, one on each side, forming small pigtails.

"Oh... Sakura-san." Oriko spoke quietly. "May we come in?"

Kyouko grimaced. "If I say no, you go away?"

"I heard that Kyouko!"

The redhead rolled her eyes at the sudden voice of Mami coming from the back of the apartment.

"Receive the guests, please!"

"You heard, right?" Kyouko said to the visitors in a weary tone. "You're welcome here..." She left the way open.

Placing her hand on the back of Yuma, Oriko led the little girl into the apartment. She soon found the place to leave the shoes. "Here Yuma."

Just behind them was Kirika, who took the advantage of the moment to give a wink to Kyouko, accompanied by the sound of two snaps she did with the tongue on the palate.

Kyouko gritted her teeth as she closed the door. When she turned, Oriko and Yuma were looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Said Oriko, making a slight retreat before such rough act. "We are just waiting for you to show us the place."

"Oh yeah. C'mon."

The four girls went to the room where there was the couch and the low glass table in the center.

"You can wait here." Said Kyouko.

"Thank you." Oriko replied. At that time there was the sound of a blender. "Is Tomoe-san in the kitchen?"

Kyouko was heading toward a shelf in the room, where it was a cell phone. "Yep. She doesn't miss a chance to prepare something for visitors."

"Can I see her?"

Kyouko was already distracted with the phone. "If she left you enter the apartment, why not?"

"Sure..." After agreeing, Oriko turned her attention to Yuma. "Stay here and behave well."

"Uh-huh." Yuma glanced at the red-haired girl, afraid. "I'll stay with papa."

That statement did Kyouko take off her attention from the cell phone for a moment.

Kirika intruded. "Big love, you can stay tranquil about Yuma. I won't take my eyes off my little love."

Oriko came with a suspicious look.

"What?" Kirika was curious.

"I think it is Yuma who should not take eyes off you."

"Huuuuh? Meeee?!" Kirika gasped, putting her hands over her chest as if she had been hit by an arrow. "How can you think that of me? I'm a saint! "[ _Unless that redhead has a hissy fit._ ]

[ _So do not tease._ ] "Great."

After giving the answer, Oriko went to the place where the sound originated. The kitchen was close to the room and was not very spacious, but pretty, with yellow tiles with flower design matching the set of cabinets.

Next to the stove, Mami was about to use the butter to grease the pan as she realized the person who was at the entrance. "Oh? Oriko Mikuni-san?"

"I apologize for my intrusion." Oriko walked through the kitchen, past Mami and pushed the blender's jar.

Mami was puzzled by that.

"The jar was very close to the edge, could fall at any time." Said Oriko.

"Really?" Mami frowned. "I didn't notice. Thanks. You're very cautious."

"I just noticed, luckily." Oriko examined the apron Mami dressed, in faded green with a big blue pocket with red edges. She could not get out of her mind that it was smiling at her. "What are you preparing? If you need some help..."

"Ah... There's no need." Mami gestured. "These are pancakes, it's easy."

"Oh." Oriko stared at the contents of the jar.

"It's to accompany the tea." After saying this, Mami had a slight start. "Wow, I didn't ask if you wanted tea. I must have some coffee..."

"Back home everyone likes tea." Oriko put a hand to her chest. "I would even say that I have an addiction."

"You too? Haha." Mami was relieved. "I can't go a day without a good cup."

Oriko looked back at the jar.

"Huh?" Mami was curious about that.

"It is just..." Oriko pondered for a moment before continuing. "You said pancakes are easy, but I never managed to make a good one. Mine have that rubber aspect."

"Uh-huh..." Mami was poking her chin. "You should be putting more flour."

Oriko nodded in agreement. "I am afraid they would break, so I let them thicker."

"If you want them to be a little thicker, okay, but..." Mami took an egg. "It's a matter of proportion. For each cup of flour you put in, you will need one more of these, as well as milk and butter."

"But I think I do not put an entire cup."

"You should measure." Mami put the egg back into place. "For example, if you use half a cup of flour, use half of the rest. Beat the egg in a separate dish to be able to divide, you can use the rest for another recipe."

"Yes?" Oriko listened intently.

"Of course." Mami opened a cabinet and grabbed the bag of flour. "I will even make them a little thicker to show you."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

While was possible to hear the sound of frying coming from the kitchen, Kyouko was sitting on a cushion on the floor. She was leaning on the glass table while playing on the phone. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Yuma was sitting on the couch, hands together to the body and swinging her legs, her blue eyes focused on what she was doing. That brought a sense of discomfort to Kyouko.

Kirika was exploring the place. She walked around the room, studying the decoration, running her hand and felling the texture of the furniture. Until something caught her interest.

"So this is her family." Kirika held up a picture frame.

Kyouko turned to Kirika with a furious expression. "Put it back!"

"Whoa!" Kirika put what was holding in place. "Apparently you woke up on the wrong side of the bed today..."

Completely losing the will to continue, Kyouko closed the game and left the phone on the table. "Why don't you stay quietly on the couch too? Huh?"

"Because it's boring." Kirika then smiled at Yuma. "You know me, you don't?"

Yuma lowered her head and smiled too.

"Tch..." Kyouko tried to straighten the tie that bound her ponytail, more out of nervousness than necessity. Then she remembered something. "Hey. Wasn't your hair purple?"

"I came to dye with this color?" Kirika stood looking around, trying to remember.

"You dye your hair?" Kyouko asked.

"Yeah? Why always have the same color? That's dull. Although I'm now with my original hair, I have't decided yet what will be my next color. "Kirika pulled a strand of hair. "I was also thinking about putting a tattoo."

"Really?" Kyouko grimaced.

"Yup." Kirika pointed to her own chest. "I wanted to put the name of my loves here, very close to the heart. What do you think?"

Kyouko raised an eyebrow in response.

"Kyouko." Mami came through the kitchen entrance. "Could you help set the table for us? It's almost ready."

"Right." Kyouko stood up and went into the kitchen, without taking her eyes from Kirika.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Yuma used the fork to take a whole pancake, topped with corn syrup, and pushed into her mouth.

"Yuma!" Oriko, who was sitting next to, pulled a handkerchief from the pocket of her uniform. She began rubbing hard to clean the smeared cheeks of Yuma, who was still with her mouth full. "Do not try to put something bigger than your mouth. For what serves the knife."

With eyes closed, because all that rubbing, Yuma struggled chewing. Then struggled more to swallow. "It's very gooood."

Like the two, the other girls were also sitting on cushions next to the table.

"Huhu." Mami said, smiling. "I would say this was the result of a joint effort."

"It is not true. I received a lesson more than helped." Oriko was folding her handkerchief she had used. "I must emphasize also that your black tea is excellent."

"Yes, but I think the tea of my big love is still the best." Kirika added.

"Yeah. Your 'big love' must be the best in everything." Kyouko said as she placed another pancake on her plate. "Heh. You now calls her like that and then the other of 'little love'."

"True." Kirika agreed. "My love for Oriko is so intense that, when Yuma came into my life, I went through a dilemma. How I could dedicate my love to her too?"

Kirika rose, to the surprise of others.

"But then I saw that it was foolish to think that way. People say that we should spread love." Kirika opened her arms and rised her hands. "This is so stupid! We din't need to divide, we can create more!"

Mami was gaping in front of it. Oriko only flinched, closing her eyes and putting a hand over her face. Yuma had eyes all over Kirika, with a broad smile.

The girl who was standing laid a hand on her chest. "You know when your heart expands with each beat? It's love wanting to leave, wanting to be born! We must give birth and bring something that's so much missing in this world."

"Bwahahaha!" Kyouko laughed. "Keep talking big, kid."

"Kyouko..." Mami warned.

Kirika's eyes grew. "You... called me a kid?!"

"Kirika! Sit!"

Kirika just fell on the cushion with the order of Oriko.

Sighing, pursing her lips, Oriko spoke. "I am sorry about what you witnessed. Kirika is immature..."

"I'm not..." Kirika crossed her arms and pouted.

"...sometimes." Oriko continued.

"Oh... well..." Kirika smiled. "Maybe. Who isn't, right?

"But I should thank her for reminding me. I get carried away by the moment and did not touch on the relevant subject." Oriko finished saying with a serious look.

"Ah! Finally." Kyouko uttered.

Oriko put more tea in her cup. "When was the last time Kyuubey visited you?"

"It's almost a month." Mami replied.

"So it was at the same time he stopped to visit us. You must be having trouble with demons reborn from cubes."

"Youff tooff? Huffh? "Kyouko said with her mouth full. "Hmmm... We'll make a clean up tomorrow, where we're keeping the cubes."

"Uh-huh. By chance are you looking at the news?"

Taken by a moment of epiphany, Mami's eyes widened. "I saw that there was a substantial increase in violent acts in Tokyo. Vandalism, fire... even murder. So demons..."

"Yes. They are behind it." Oriko was assertive. "As you know, demons feed on human emotions. Especially the negative ones like remorse, grief and regret."

"Of course we know." Mami confirmed. "People who are too much time under the influence of demons become psychotic. They don't judge their actions and take more extreme attitudes. That person you never thought would harm anything, from one day to another they're killing and destroying who they beloved."

"I went in Asunaro recently." Kirika intervened. "The local news reported two cases of mass suicides."

"Generally, people possessed by demons commit murder followed by suicide." Commented Oriko. "These events in Asunaro does not match, but may be have a connection."

Yuma had a sad face.

Mami did not hide her apprehension. "S-So this is occurring across all Japan?!"

"Unfortunately." Oriko closed her eyes. "When I asked about the news, I was referring to the international ones too."

"Whaaat?!" Kyouko's eyes widened.

"Not only that." Oriko continued. "I believe that in addition to not contacting the magical girls, Kyuubey is also no longer making contracts. The girls who perished are not being replaced."

"By the way." Kirika was cutting her pancake. "I did not find any magical girl in Asunaro. Just a bunch of miasma. It must be infested with demons."

Those statements had left Mami completely stunned. "T-This is... terrible."

"You mus be kidding me." Kyouko smiled broadly. "You're telling that pest of Kyuubey run away with his tail between his legs?"

"No." Oriko nodded. "If it were the case, I would not be here talking to you two."

There was a pause, a silence in the environment that allowed the sound of the city to be heard.

"He is here."

The affirmation of Oriko brought the attention of Mami back. "Here?! Here in Mitakihara?"

"Yes."

"Wait! Wait!" Kyouko interrupted. "How do you know all this. Huh?"

Everyone looked at Oriko. "I got an intrinsic ability with my contract. A gift."

Yuma lowered her head. Kirika smiled slightly.

Oriko sipped her tea before continuing. "I have a strong telepathic connection with Kyuubey."

"Huh? Telepathic connection? "Kyouko was puzzled.

"Yes. I am able to feel his presence over long distances, although it is vague, especially if there are obstacles."

Kyouko licked some corn syrup that had been in the corner her lip. "So you felt that he's here."

Oriko just nodded, confirming. "If I am close enough, I can even read his mind."

"What... What an amazing ability!" Mami uttered, somewhat amazed.

"Do you not think it is strange?" Oriko questioned.

Kyouko frowned. "Kinda! This thing about telepathic connection..."

"No, I say... Why Mitakihara? So many possible places, why just here? Do you by chance can suspect some reason? Something he may have said or done to you?"

Mami and Kyouko looked at each other for a moment and then the blonde replied. "No... I can't find anything."

"Of course not. Foolish of me to ask." Oriko had a penetrating gaze on both hosts. "However, does not matter why. What matters is to find out what happened to Kyuubey."

Mami agreed. "Whatever I can do to help..."

Oriko smiled. "I expected no less of an experienced defender of good."

"Oh, I'm not all that."

"Mami-senpai!" Yuma looked up, her eyes filled with admiration. "Mama said you have years of experience."

Mami was surprised before that sudden reaction.

"Do not be modest." Said Oriko. "When I asked if there were other magical girls to Kyuubey, you were the first name mentioned. The fact that you have defended Mitakihara all that time alone is an impressive achievement."

"Hey! I am here." Kyouko with her fork, impaled a pancake with violence.

"Uh-huh. Kyouko is right, I didn't fight alone." Mami saw the reflection of her face at the bottom of her cup of tea, the image was of a neutral expression, but that did not reflect what was inside. "Actually we were six."

"Six? Magical girls?" Kirika was shocked. "Six? Seriously?! Six?!"

"No more questions Kirika." Rebuked Oriko. "I am sorry for your losses."

"Don't worry. It's okay." Mami smiled.

Oriko then looked at Kyouko. "Well... Now Sakura-san is living with you. She has changed a lot since the last time I saw her."

"I changed?" Kyouko asked with a curious tone.

"Your speech has improved, I believe that living with Tomoe-san has been beneficial."

"Are you testing my patience?"

"Kyouko! That was a compliment." Mami remarked.

"Mami-senpai." Yuma had an eye toward Kyouko. "You and she are like mama and papa?"

"How?!" Mami's eyes widened.

Kyouko was incredulous. "C-Course not! Where did you get this?" Then she crossed her arms. "Our relationship is... is more like a work contract."

"What do you mean? Hmmmm?" Now was Kirika who was curious.

"She gives me a roof and food and I lend my spear. Heh." Kyouko winked.

To Oriko, that statement only raised more questions. "If I remember correctly, I had offered a similar proposal."

"EEEEeehhh... ahaha..." Kyouko started laughing with an air of nervousness. "I-I decide where I want to work. Got it? HAHAHAHAAaaaa..."

Oriko directed a questioning look to Mami, who slowly was enjoying her cup of tea, with closed eyes and in silence.

"Eh... um..." Such silence was too heavy to Kyouko, who decided to direct her words to the person who had originated such embarrassment. "Hey little thing."

"My name is Yuma!" The girl said sulkily.

"Ok. How long are you a magical girl?"

With the questioning of Kyouko, Yuma started counting on her fingers and then showed the hand to Oriko, which approved. Then she spoke excitedly. "Four months now!"

"How cool!" Kyouko pretended to be so excited about. "With all this time, I bet a demon already fried you at least once."

Mami turned to Kyouko with a disapproving expression.

"No, that never happened." Yuma smiled. "Mama and papa take care of me, while I protect them."

Kyouko narrowed her eyes. "These here are not your parents. Where are they?"

"Yes, they are!" Yuma retorted. "We're a family of magical girls who have the noble task of keeping Kazamino safe and at peace."

"What a joke." Kyouko shook her head, smiling. "I'm done." And she stood up.

"Huh?" Mami asked in surprise.

"The pancake was good." Kyouko went to the exit.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting around the city, de-stress. You can stand there with that 'family'." Those were the last words of Kyouko before the sound of the apartment door closing.

Sighing and downfallen, Mami turned her attention to the visits. "Sorry for Kyouko. She acted rudely during all this time."

"Her attitude is comprehensive. She still must bear certain animosity towards me and Kirika." Oriko affirmed.

"I came to ask about what happened between you and her, but she avoided it."

"She did not tell you?" Asked Oriko in oddity. "I do not see why hide these facts and I should not keep secrets, even more since we are here pleading for help." Then she paused, wetting her lips with the tip of the tongue before continuing. "When Kyuubey informed me about you, I had just done the contract. As she had told me that you were acting alone, at the time I considered that maybe you did not want company. Kyuubey then informed me that there was no girl defending Kazamino."

"None at all?" Inquired Mami.

"You should be doing this question because you knew that Sakura-san was there." Oriko kept a serious expression. "And yes, I found her there. At first I thought Kyuubey was mistaken or lying, but no. She did not behave like a magical girl should. Sakura-san just keep eliminating a few demons, the weak and easy ones, just enough to cleanse her gem and subsist."

Mami's hands, which were rested on her skirt, closed. An air of doom and gloom is stamped on her face.

"I tried to dialogue with her, but Sakura-san responded with aggression and threats. She really wanted to be alone. I did everything in my reach, but in the end she probably considered me as an invasor and competitor."

Kirika decided to participate. "It's true. She looked like a rabid animal, only lacked her mouth foaming."

"Oh yes." Oriko continued. "Soon after I started acting in Kazamino, Kirika appeared during one of the hunts and helped me. Since then I knew that magical girls could act together. I also discovered that this was way more efficient."

"And safer." Mami agreed.

"So I tried again to form an alliance with Sakura-san, but she still refused. Then I and Kirika started to kill all demons every night, sparing no one."

Kirika, smiling, again added. "Then the hothead gone. Kyuubey said she had come to this city."

"This all happened before you found me?" Asked Yuma.

"Uh-huh." Oriko stroked the little girl's green hair, then directed the word to Mami. "So it is a great surprise to see her with you, with anyone. She even listened to you a few times. If anyone can convince her that I was never an opponent of her, it would be you."

"I understand, but... I can't guarantee." Mami answered.

"Please, try." Oriko joined her hands. "We need all possible help in this time. Although I live here, I act in Kazamino. You must know every corner of this city. If you can guide me to places that you suspect Kyuubey is located, together, with my telepathic connection, we will find him."

"So that's the help you need." Mami pondered. "Well, tomorrow at night we're going to where we're stocking the grief cubes."

"It is what Sakura-san had commented. Great. It would be a good place to start."

"But I warn you, it's very dangerous. There will be many demons. Even I have suffered injuries on these occasions."

Kirika stretched, letting out a yawn. "UAhhh... Keep calm, we're going through this in Kazamino too."

"And the more magical girls, the better!" Yuma fisted in the air with pure enthusiasm.

Mami smiled again. "Huhu. Yes. Yes it's..."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The three girls were walking on Mitakihara's streets. The visit was over and the night dawn on with its stars and the cold. The last remnant of the sunset was an orange stripe on the horizon.

Kirika ran the tongue between her teeth. "It was very good. This blonde knows how to receive guests."

"Yes." Oriko held the hand of Yuma, who was somewhat quiet. "Yuma? Is there some problem?"

"I... I felt bad for lying to Mami-senpai." Answered the little girl.

Oriko agreed. "It is bad, I understand. We know she is a person of good heart. However, she does not know us."

"Yes little love." Kirika nudged Yuma's cheek. "The power to see the future of mama is cool, but people can get scared and have fear because it's something very powerful."

"I also know that Tomoe-san would not believe." Oriko argued. "She would ask to prove and we have no time for that."

Kirika looked at Oriko. [ _We really need them?_ ]

[ _This is the only way._ ] Oriko replied telepathically, without Yuma suspecting.

[ _I think we just convinced Tomoe, but the hothead will not listen._ ]

[ _The trust Tomoe-san has put on us is still fragile. The invitation to help with the demons is a test._ ] Oriko continued with telepathy. [ _Tomorrow we will make that trust something more definitive and so I think Sakura-san will give in._ ]

Kirika's cell phone rings. "Uups! It must be my mother."

The three stopped walking.

Kirika answered. "Hiho Mommy! Missed me?"

Oriko and Yuma looked at each other, smiling in front of the faces that Kirika was doing while on the phone.

"I'm with that girl of Shirome school. Huh?! Go back home? Oh no... let me spend one more night. Ah please..." Finally, Kirika hung up the phone and muttered unintelligible words.

"It is rude to hang up without saying goodbye, especially to your mother." Pointed Oriko.

"She's watching the news and got worried easily."

"She is right to be afraid. You should be there to protect her."

Kirika made a pout, speaking in a tearful tone. "Ahhh... You don't support me talking that..."

Yuma was laughing. "Hihi. Papa being a big baby again."

"To see you smiling, I can be a big baby all day." Kirika leaned to Yuma. "But I can't leave my mother waiting. So a little kiss to my little love." She then kissed her forehead. "AAAAAANNNDDD..."

"Huh?" Oriko witnessed Kirika getting up and opening her arms to her.

"A BIG KISS FOR MY BIG LOVE." Kirika, in a jump, grabbed Oriko and gave a long kiss on her face. The two almost fell to the ground.

"KI-KIRIKA! N-Not like that! You are not small to be jumping on top of others." Oriko put a hand where had been the reddened kiss mark.

Kirika started to pull away from the other two, walking backwards. "Tomorrow very early I'll appear at your home. Before breakfast!"

"I will be waiting." Said Oriko.

Kirika turned, but then turned back again to the two. "Ah! And don't die from longing."

"We will strive to survive this."

Yuma waved. "Goodbye papa!"

Then the two saw Kirika, bouncy, disappearing around the corner.

"Papa is a fool."

Oriko brought Yuma toward her, leaving the little girl to lean the head on her body. "Yes. She irreplaceable. Just like you." Smiling, she continued. "Look, why do we not make a surprise to papa for breakfast? Tomoe-san gave me some very easy recipes and I think I have the ingredients at home."

Yuma jumped in joy. "Nice! Mami-senpai is amazing. I bet with her, we'll find Kyukyu soon."

"Yes..." Oriko watched the starry sky. "I believe too."

Not far away, on top of a building and under the spectrum of the night, a creature was in his line of duty. His pair of red eyes watched the two girls intently.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Blind faith**


	26. Blind faith

**Blind faith**

"BITCH!"

Kyouko struck with her spear.

Oriko rose from her seat. Enough so that the gem on her collar was not hit, but could not say the same for her chest. She felt a mix of pain with cold from the metal in her guts, the blood rushing down her throat and choking.

"Oh no! It's too bad?" Asked Kirika in desperation.

Oriko was confused. She was sitting together with Kirika, next to a white table in the middle of a private garden behind a stone mansion, with high walls to prevent unwanted observers. In addition, she was not wearing her magical girl clothes.

Then she felt she was holding something, a cup, filled with blood. Startled, she dropped, letting it to roll through the table and pour the entire contents.

"Big love?!" Kirika rose from her chair. "Are you all right? I'll never make red tea again."

"It is not the tea. It is because I... I am a little tense." Oriko put a hand on her forehead. "I think it is anxiety about tonight."

"Hmmm..." Kirika took the cup Oriko had dropped. "No need to lie just because I made this tea to be a surprise. You looked like you were choking, if it's not good..."

"It is great." Oriko smiled. "We both had the same idea to make a surprise. What did you think of my cheesecake?"

"The best of all world!" Kirika answered promptly.

"I thought it was too mushy." Oriko stared at the dessert on her plate. "Have I missed something or needed to stay longer in the refrigerator or..." She stopped when she felt hands on her shoulders. "Huh?"

"Yeah, you're very tense." Kirika spoke in the ear of Oriko. "I think a good massage should help."

Oriko shifted in her chair. "Oh. Please continue."

Kirika began to squeeze the shoulders and using her thumbs to make a circular massage on the nape. "That's good? I'm not doing too hard?"

"The problem is not about the strength, but the spot." Commented Oriko, who hung her head to the side. "My neck bothers me."

"Ah... Kukuku..." Kirika blushed. "I'll have to examine this very closely."

"Uhummm..." Oriko just closed her eyes, smiling.

Kirika came very close to Oriko's neck skin and whispered. "It seems to be quite serious, it'll need a special treatment. What do you think?"

Still with eyes closed, Oriko replied. "Yuma."

"Hi?" Kirika was confused, then she glanced at the sliding door that leads to the garden.

Yuma was watching the two, grinning.

"Ah!" Kirika moved away from Oriko and began scratching her head. "Hahaha... You scared me, little love."

"Sorry papa, is that mama wanted to see how I'd get in that dress." Yuma swayed her black skirt, which accompanied a white long-sleeved shirt.

Oriko got up and approached Yuma. "Very good. I wore this when I was at your age, it' is of a fine quality." She then stretched the little girl's arm. "Your are shorter, I have to do a hem in that sleeve."

"Ahhh..." Yuma was disappointed. "So I wont be able to use it in our class today in the park?"

"Oh right..." Oriko did not want to leave Yuma even more sad, but there was no other option. "Today there will be no class, I have an appointment."

"Appointment?" Kirika approached the two.

"I will go out alone."

"Why?" Kirika was perplexed. "You had a vision?"

"Yes, I had." Oriko smiled.

"Big love, is not better that I go with you?"

"You would better stay here with Yuma."

"Mama!" Yuma embraced Oriko.

"Ahhh... Do not worry. I should be back before lunch." Oriko, with trembling hands, hugged her back. "By the way, what will happen can be good for us."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Good morning!" Mami opened the curtains.

The morning light invaded the room and bathed the girl that was in bed. "Hmmmm..."

"Let's go Kyouko!" Mami waited. "Wake up. We have to clean the apartment."

Kyouko was groggy. "Today... is... Sunday."

"Yes. It was for us to have done it yesterday, but we had visitors, remember?" Mami put the hands on her hips. "So?"

"Hmmmm..." Kyouko remained motionless in bed.

Until she heard the sound of a lash.

"Hey?!" Kyouko opened her eyes. "Mami?!"

Mami, smiling, had a straightened ribbon in her hands. "You will not wake up?"

"Ah! Ahh! I woke up already!" Kyouko kicked the blanket and jumped out of bed.

Mami made another lash with the ribbon.

Even without being hit, Kyouko put a hand on her ass. "Aie! Aie! Aie!" And locked herself in the bathroom.

The yellow ribbon returned to Mami's ring. "Don't forget to take off the bedding before breakfast."

While arranging the glass table for the meal, Mami noted Kyouko, still in her pajamas, take the bedding to the laundry room.

On the way back, the redhead asked. "Hey. Did you see where's my sweater?"

Mami frowned. "Oh! You just went to the laundry, you did not see that was there?"

"Damn. I can't see anything." Kyouko rubbed her eyes.

Mami put the fruit bowl on the table. "If you didn't stay out late, you wouldn't be complaining."

"Tch... You who woke me early." Kyouko replied as she walked into her bedroom.

Mami was already sitting at the table when she saw Kyouko return, wearing a green jacket with hood.

The blonde pointed to the thermos on the table. "I prepared a strong coffee to make you more alert."

"Thanks." Kyouko sat. "So? When those three leave?"

"On nightfall." Mami cut a slice of bread. "And I already warn you that they will help us tonight to clean up the place where we stock the cubes."

"Mami. Mami. Mami..." Kyouko shook her head, disapprovingly. "They're experienced magical girls, not your new _kouhais_."

Mami stopped what she was doing and, without looking at Kyouko, spoke. "They told me."

"Is that so? Heh." Without containing a smile, Kyouko took the bottle and filled her cup. "If they told the truth, now you know that I didn't return to Mitakihara because of you."

Mami affirmed. "You could have chosen any other city."

"I wasn't in mood to explore unknown territory." Kyouko put three lumps of sugar in her coffee. When tried it out, she suddenly pulled the cup and put a hand to her mouth. "Gaaahh! Fucking hot!"

"It's cold these days." Mami took the opportunity to take a sip of coffee that was in her cup longer. "Alright Kyouko. What matters is that you stayed. Do you still remember the day you have returned?"

"How could I forget?" Since the coffee was too hot, Kyouko checked what was in the fruit bowl. "The day I took a beating from Homura."

Mami smiled. "You thought it would be easy."

"Of course, right?" Kyouko picked up the biggest apple. "She was armed with just a bow and I thought she was a newbie. Only when she came with those wings..."

"Akemi-san evolved very fast." Mami began to put grape jelly on her slice of bread. "And she had not even recovered the memories at this time."

"And Sayaka, that dummy, thought she could achieve the same..." Kyouko was staring off, she did not even had bitten the apple.

Mami sighed. "I failed with her."

"Ok! Enough of that, we now know that she's okay." Kyouko polished the apple on her jacket.

"Should we not have told about what happened to us to Mikuni-san and the others?" Mami asked.

"Yeah! Let's say that we were abducted to a fantasy world, which was within a soul gem. Ah yes! There we found a magical girl who is the embodiment of the Law of Cycles and she was accompanied by a talking doll that sometimes vomited a giant living toy snake that could ate anything and in another times a little girl. Oh! I almost forgot! Also had a magical girl that we knew before she was taken by the Law and now she can summon a giant armored mermaid and walking cotton balls with mustaches among other oddities."

"I know they would hardly believe, but it certainly has to do with the disappearance of Kyuubey. Maybe it could help." Mami spoke, as she brought the bread to her mouth.

"I doubt it. Anyway we're forming a new quintet. Huh?" Kyouko gave a good bite in the apple.

"You still don't trust them." Said Mami.

"Hmmm... It looks like we're all in the same boat, but this talk of 'telepathic connection' sounds bulshittery to me."

"We're also able to use telepathy. It can be just her being more talented." Mami took another sip of her coffee. "Do you know her well?"

"I know she thinks she knows how a magical girl should behave." Kyouko replied.

"Hisaomi Mikuni. You remember that name?"

Kyouko just shook her head, denying.

"I believe he is her father. He was a politician here in Mitakihara."

"'Was'?" Kyouko became more curious.

Mami continued. "The news said he was accused of misuse of public funds and embezzling money for businessmen who supported his campaign."

Kyouko smiled. "So she is a daughter of a criminal."

"He never went to trial." Mami closed her eyes. "He was found dead by hanging in his home."

Kyouko raised her eyebrows. "Her father killed himself. Hmmmm... and when was that?"

Mami put a hand to her temple, trying to remember. "I believe that was in the first quarter of this year."

"Oh yeah?" Kyouko opened a wide grin. "Because it was when she appeared in Kazamino."

Mami opened her eyes wide. "So her contract has to do with this event."

"And I don't see that Hisaomi walking around." Kyouko took another bite.

"What do you mean?" Mami asked, not understanding.

Kyouko chewed well before proceeding. "C'mon! She could have wished her father back to life, she could even clean his name. You can see how much she liked that guy."

Mami nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Okay." Kyouko was almost finished with the apple. "I'll give them a chance. Past is past, I can deal with it."

Mami narrowed her eyes. "And what can't you deal?"

Kyouko froze, except the hand holding the apple, which trembled.

"The little girl?" Mami nodded, confident in her suspicions. "It was because of her that you left yesterday. She reminded you of something?"

"She didn't remind of ANYTHING!" Kyouko replied dryly. Noting what she did, she took a deep breath to calm down. "The truth is that she must have reminded you of someone, right?"

"I won't lie, she did." Mami lifted her head and stared at the ceiling. "When I saw Mikuni-san with her, memories where I'm with Bebe came to my mind. I review every scene where she is a doll and replace with the girl I met so briefly. I imagine how would have been."

Kyouko had the last bite on the apple. "You would spoil her so much..."

Mami got angry. "Don't exaggerate, I'm not like that."

"Worse is that greenette is even younger." Kyouko was balancing what remained of the apple on her finger. "And she walks with these two other girls as if they were her parents."

"She seems happy about it." Mami replied.

"Please!" Kyouko opened her arms. "That's crazy! She should be with her family."

Mami put the hands on her head. "I can't judge people who I just met! Even more with this crisis we're going through, I can't think about it."

"You can't." Kyouko left the rest of the apple on the table, took the cup and drank all the coffee at once before getting up.

"Kyouko?" Mami called when she saw the redhead walking toward the exit. "What are you going to do?"

"Resolving what was pending."

"Kyouko..." Mami looked around, searching for anything she could say. "...y-you promised you'd help me clean the apartment."

"Leave some rooms for me to clean when I return." Kyouko opened the door.

"KYOUKO!" Mami reached out.

Kyouko stopped, but did not look back at the blonde.

Mami then retracted her hand, leaving close to her chest. Her gaze was a mixture of pain and guilt. She sighed before pronouncing. "I will not follow you."

"Thank you." Kyouko went out and closed the door.

Mami could hardly breathe with so much agony. She moved away from the table, sitting on the hard ground, leaning against the wall. Her figure, huddled, hugging her own legs, refuge to her face, was still bathed with the morning light.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

There was not a lot of people in the public park yet, that was what Oriko noted, except on the track for runners. This would not be a problem as the place where she was going was far away.

In fact, the place was distant from everything. A forgotten place, where the grass was not well mantained, surrounded by a dense vegetation. A place to meditate and ramble about life.

Today would be a little different.

Once Oriko arrived, she did not bother to look around. She extended her hand, materializing the soul gem from her ring and, in a flash of white light, acquired her magical girl garments. Then she place her hands close to each other.

Between them appeared a blue crystal ball with a silvery metallic base with details of vines. It has ten centimeters in diameter and contained a weak reflection of the surroundings and Oriko on its surface. The girl, gesturing with her hands, did the sphere to float to a nearby tree, hiding behind the foliage.

Oriko sat down, straightening her great skirt, on the only bench available. The paint was peeled and the exposed wood was still dark with moisture of dew.

Now it was necessary to wait.

Oriko lowered her head to watch her silver gem. It was bright, ready for any eventuality.

Autumn's cold breeze carried away the dry leaves. At the top of one of the largest skyscrapers of the modern part of Mitakihara, visible from that position where Oriko was in, there was a huge digital clock showing the time of day:

 **08:17 am**

Suddenly, a red magic girl with her spear landed just in front of the white magic girl.

"Yo." Greeted Kyouko.

Oriko frowned. "Sakura-san."

Kyouko looked around. "Didn't you bring your 'family'?"

Oriko ignored the question. "Why are you here?"

"Ah... I was looking for a nice snack to start the day and I just know a cool place, but then I ran into you." Kyouko said as she examined the tip of her spear.

Oriko straightened her hands lying on the skirt. "Then by chance this park, close to my house, that I visit regularly is just on the way."

"You're a smart girl."

Oriko then came with a slight smile. "And you are going to this place armed, because you does not intend to pay for what you eat."

"Ah! Lately it has become more dangerous around these parts. This spear here is for my self defense." Kyouko smiled back. "And look who's talking."

Oriko looked at their own attire. "I felt your approach."

Kyouko gave a slap on the forehead. "Ups! That's right! You have that... What is it? 'Pathetic connection', yeah?"

Oriko sighed. "Enough of jokes. What are your intentions? Or I can already assume that you do not intend to cooperate with us?"

"I can cooperate." Kyouko pointed the spear toward Oriko. "Just depends on the answers you give me."

"About?"

"That young girl standing with you." Kyouko lowered her spear. "How old is she?"

"Yuma became nine this year." Oriko answered.

"Nine years old... haha... nine years..." Kyouko shook her head. "Where did you find her? Don't tell me that you found her in a trash can like a stray cat."

"To my sorrow." Oriko looked away. "The way you described is not so far from reality."

A new breeze ensued, leading more leaves away and swaying the garments of the two girls.

"Me and Kirika were on another hunt in Kazamino when we feel the presence of demons in a residential condominium, more specifically inside a house." Oriko continued. "Usually the demons leave the site and accompany people when they leave, so we would have the opportunity to eliminate them without further inconvenience."

Kyouko noted Oriko swallowing hard. The girl who sat stood with a lost gaze.

"We waited for a few hours and even thought about giving up. With the dawn, the demons should leave too and we would have another chance. However we heard desperate screams." Oriko's hands clung to her skirt. "We then got closer and started to hear a cry through the bathroom window."

"That should be Yuma." Kyouko commented.

Oriko did not react, just spoke. "We break into the place and the first thing we felt was the strong smell of gas. The demons were small and Kirika took care of them quickly."

Kyouko bit her lip. "'Quickly'. I imagine."

"In the kitchen we found a man lying in a pool of blood, dead, so I followed a trail of blood. The house was filled with gas, if we were not magical girls, we would have succumbed." Oriko look back at Kyouko with a disturbing expression. "At the end of the trail I met a woman also fallen and bleeding in front of a door. She had a large knife. It was so much... so much blood. There were several knife blow marks on the door, the woman even managed to tear apart some pieces." She shuddered. "I managed to breach the door and found Yuma already unconscious, but still alive."

"Holy shit." Kyouko was rubbing her face with a hand, mulling over the story she had just heard. "Then you took her to your home."

"Of course!" Oriko exalted in disbelief. "Have not you noticed?"

Kyouko was confused. "What?"

"Screams that could be heard from afar and the cry of a child." Oriko was even more agitated. "Still, no one showed up! Neither the neighbors who lived on the wall next door. We warn the authorities with an anonymous call and left because we knew that they would ask many questions."

"No one came up searching for her then?"

"No. On the next day, there was a call in the news about the incident and the girl's disappearance, with her name. Just that, just once." Oriko breath deeply and she spoke more calmly. "Yuma only woke up when she was already in my house, was too weak and did not speak, but I soon discovered the marks."

"Marks?" Kyouko asked. Even if she had an idea of what that meant, she wished she was wrong.

"She had bruises, scarring throughout the body, including burn marks made with the tip of a cigarette. All this was hidden under her clothes or hair. In addition to her being too skinny. It was then that I understand why the neighborhood have not intervened, it was already a routine." Oriko tensed her face, those memories challenged her composure. "Then she opened up to me, cried a lot. Do you believe Sakura-san? That her mother beat her every day, did not let her attend the school and even expelled her from home? Can you imagine her in a park like these one during the night, hiding in a bush until dawn?"

"Yeah... I see that she had it rough." Said Kyouko, with genuine empathy, remembering harder days.

"The more terryfing is that she believed she deserved it. Her mother said she was a bad girl and was responsible for the difficulties they passed and by her father's absence." Oriko was still talking, shaking her head in denial, even being aware it was real those words coming out of her mouth. "It was not just the body, her soul was also too broken. I wanted to show that her mother was wrong, , that others can not impose who you are. So I continued to take care of her."

"As a daughter." Kyouko did an addition.

"She started to call me mother. I can not deny that I felt happy about it..." Oriko smiled, but it was a fleeting expression. "... and I felt guilty too. I took her without any consent, acted completely against the law."

Kyouko hit with the base of her spear on the ground to draw attention. "I don't give a shit about laws! The problem here is another."

Oriko remained silent.

The redhead continued. "She's a magical girl now."

Oriko took a while to answer. "Me and Kirika are magical girls. Kyuubey often visited us, so..."

"Don't fuck with me!" Kyouko interrupted and began to approach.

The heart of Oriko began to beat faster as she paid attention at the spear.

Kyouko was so close she could touch Oriko with a stretched arm. Her gaze was intense. "Say, what did she wish for?"

In a cacophony of chirping, a flock of birds came out of a nearby tree.

Despite the threatening aura of Kyouko, Oriko answered without delay. "She wanted to have the power to protect those she loves."

That statement has initiated a reaction in Kyouko. First her face twitched, then her veins stood out and her body began to shake. Like a wave, that tremor reached the hand that held her weapon and at that time she uttered.

"BITCH!"

Kyouko struck with her spear.

Oriko remained seated.

Accompanied by a sound that sounded like a ricochet of a firearm ammunition against metal, Kyouko felt the impact at the tip of her spear, diverting its path. She ended up piercing the wooden bench, a few centimeters away from Oriko, who continued to look at the red magic girl with impassivity.

Although surprised by what happened, Kyouko was undeterred. She brandished her spear with all force against her target.

Oriko then leaped, avoiding the attack.

The only victim was the bench, which was completely destroyed. Wood splinters flew in all directions, some falling over Kyouko. The furious girl looked up and soon found that Oriko had not exactly jumped.

At the height of four meters, Oriko was floating, sitting on a set of spheres. As she gestured with her fingers, new spheres materialized in midair and orbited her.

Kyouko gritted her teeth. "You used her for your own benefit!"

"No!" Oriko spoke firmly. "I never forced her to do the contract, let alone suggested that wish."

"But you didn't PREVENT!" Kyouko made her spear to subdivide by lauching the tip against the floating girl.

Oriko used one of the balls to bring down the tip of the spear, but it didn't suppress the attack. The tip began flying around the girl and the spheres. Seeing the tip making several laps, Oriko was already aware of the intentions of her opponent.

Obeying the will of Kyouko, the spear sought to trap and crush Oriko with its subdivisions. However, Oriko resisted, placing her balls to form a hull and exerting a counterforce.

"Sakura-san! Stop it!" Demanded Oriko.

Still looking up, Kyouko pulled the piece of metal that formed the base of her spear and the chain that accompanied it. As if she intended to lasso, she began to spin the piece above her head.

"Stop now!"

Kyouko ignored the request of Oriko but did not ignore the feeling of her soul gem in her collar being pressed. Looking down, she saw a sphere poking her vital point. "Guh!"

"You forgot the one that I used to divert the trajectory of your first attack."

Kyouko froze to the point of dropping the chain that was holding.

"Fortunately, unlike you, I have no intention to kill." Oriko sighed. "We are fighting in broad daylight and destroying public property. What would Tomoe-san think about it?"

"Tch." Kyouko contracted the muscles of her face at the mention of Mami, but even reluctant, she retracted her spear. "I already predicted that you would avoid my attacks, as always."

"'Predicted'." Oriko descended to the ground, standing. "The spear, please."

Kyouko looked back at the sphere that was millimeters from her gem, she could try to dodge but... "Fuck!" Finally, she gave up, making her spear to evaporate.

In response, Oriko did the same with her spheres. "I warned Yuma. I showed her the routine of a magical girl, a life without glory or recognition. With Kyuubey, she saw the miasma and how dangerous are the demons. She took this decision alone, knowing that I would not love her less if she had not made the contract."

"Yeah." Kyouko agreed in a tone of sarcasm. "Now she hunts demons for you as well as that other crazy girl, right?"

"No." Said Oriko, feeling offended. "She wanted to protect us, but that does not mean I should not protect her. Also she feels so helpful and content. Something she never felt before."

"Oriko." Kyouko heaved. "If anything happens to that girl. No matter where you go. No matter where you hide. I'll go after you. I'll kill you, and anyone who step in my way."

Oriko lowered her head. "If she... dies or disappear, I will give my gem to you personally."

"Disappear?" Kyouko asked in confusion.

And Oriko too. "Yes? Disappear. This is what happens when we let our gems too corrupted, did you not know?"

"It's not like that." Kyouko spoke. "It'll be even fair if this happens, she'll go to a better place and away from you."

"Better place?!" Oriko eyes widened in disbelief, but then relaxed and smiled. "Ah... Do you believe in the myth of the Law of Cycles."

"It's not a myth!" Kyouko said, irritably. "Prefer to believe, even knowing that magic and miracles are real, that we just cease to exist?"

Oriko shook her head, smiling at that naivety. "I just can not see myself being 'taken away', or think we deserve such fate?"

"How is it?"

"Look at you. Look at me!" Oriko exalted, putting a hand on her chest. "We are corrupted beings, a corruption these cubes could never remove."

Kyouko stepped back.

"How many magical girls have not been, are or will be like us? Our duty is to protect this world from demons, but we can use our magic freely, even to take the lives of innocents." Oriko gazed inside Kyouko's eyes. "Or worse, have done a contract which might cause this."

Kyouko's eyes widened.

"The spilled blood cries out for who was responsible." Oriko continued with an intimidating tone. "But no, such a person is a magical girl, so she could just stop to purify her gem and she will have free passage to a 'better place'. Fair enough, is it not Sakura-san?"

Kyouko lowered her head and looked away. "You're wrong. I have a friend who was taken... and I got to see her again. The Law does exist."

"Hmmmm." Oriko closed her eyes and smiled. "And you saw her where? In a dream?"

"I knew you would never believe." Kyouko said, frustrated.

"You are right, because it is UNACCEPTABLE to believe." Oriko was emphatic. "You fiercely defends your position, however why are you still here? Why do you continue to risk your gem be broken if you can just give up and get carried away?"

Kyouko clenched her fists.

"Uh-huh... You would have done it, just did not because of her. Tomoe-san would never accept such cowardice, never forgive..."

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Kyouko snapped.

A breeze passed between the two girls. Oriko was silent, with a serene expression, waiting.

Kyouko bit her lower lip and pondered before speaking again. "Yes, it's because of her that I'll cooperate with you. But I warn you." She looked at Oriko. "Mami has a soft heart, but if you try to backstab us, you'll discover a side of her that will make you regret."

"So it is settled." Oriko affirmed. "Better bring umbrellas tonight."

Kyouko glanced at the clear sky. "Heh. See you." And went with a leap, passing between the trees.

The silence and peace reigned.

Oriko sat down, straightening her great skirt, on the only bench available. The paint was peeled and the exposed wood was still dark with moisture of dew.

Now it was necessary to wait.

Oriko lowered her head to watch her silver gem. The bottom of it was somewhat darkened, but it would be enough.

Autumn's cold breeze carried away the dry leaves. At the top of one of the largest skyscrapers of the modern part of Mitakihara, visible from that position where Oriko was in, there was a huge digital clock showing the time of day:

 **08:17 am**

Suddenly, a red magic girl with her spear landed just in front of the white magic girl.

"Yo." Greeted Kyouko.

Oriko opened a smile. "Sakura-san."

* * *

 **Next chapter: A** **n unforgettable name**


	27. An unforgettable name

**An unforgettable name**

"Fucking rain!"

On top of a multilevel parking, the magical girls took shelter from the heavy rain in a large gazebo made with ribbons.

"I had seen the warnings about the climate change that was going to happen today." Said Mami to a irritated Kyouko.

Yuma was also present, along with her family. "Mama already knew too."

Oriko had a closed umbrella with her. "I came prepared, but Tomoe-san impressed me again with this gazebo."

"I've lost count of how many times I hunted demons under less pleasant climates." Mami said while observing the curious object Yuma carried. It was a long wand with a white furry ball on the edge, almost as big as the girl's head, with a long tail. "All that water wouldn't be good for my hair. Huhu."

"Heh. What a bad joke Mami." Kyouko smiled slightly before returning to a more serious face. "The problem isn't getting wet. With this rain, at night, it's hard to see anything. Usually from here we could see the extent of the miasma."

"Yes." Mami pointed to a direction and began to instruct. "Across the street there is a junkyard, it's where we're putting the used cubes. It was to be a temporary solution, but now there's so much cubes and demons there, I can't imagine another place to deposit them safely."

Kirika approached the wall of water. "That's it? Well... then wait for my return."

"What?" Mami was startled. "You want to go alone?"

Kirika reached out to feel the rain. "Look, I'm already used to it. I didn't say that we already do this in Kazamino?"

"This is not Kazamino." Kyouko replied.

"Demons, miasma, everything is the same, isn't it?" Kirika winked at Kyouko.

At this time, the redhead noticed something. "Hey... Your two eyes are good, aren't they?"

"Yes, and?"

"WHY IN THE HELL YOU USE AN EYE PATCH?"

Kirika lifted the eye patch. "Because it's cool, duh." She showed her tongue. "I bet I just need an eye to beat you."

"Oh yeah?" Kyouko smiled, feeling the taste of a challenge. "How about we see who will kill more demons?

"Are you kidding me? You have no chance!" Kirika said in complete disbelief.

"Kyouko! This isn't a competition." Mami rebuked.

"It is now." Kyouko said. [ _It's better this way._ ]

The telepathic message of Kyouko left Mami intrigued. [ _How?_ ]

[ _Trust me._ ] Kyouko smiled at Mami. "Didn't you want me to help? So will be my way. Stay out of it."

"Right..." Mami spoke, not pleased at all. [ _I hope you have a good reason._ ]

"Cool, so it'll be like the old times." Kirika stretched her neck. "Ready to lose?"

Kyouko spun her spear several times before holding it with both hands. "Heh. Keep believing it'll be easy."

"If you're so confident, let's go then, I still want to finish this today." Kirika was preparing to leave, but soon started. "Oh no! I almost forgot!"

"Huh?! Forgetting what?" Kyouko asked.

Kirika did not answer the question, she just turned to Yuma with a smile, crouched and stood with open arms.

Yuma went toward her happily. "The good luck kiss!"

Kyouko gasped. "How?!"

"The good luck kiss..." Mami murmured.

"One here, my sweetheart. Smooch!" Kirika pointed at one of her cheeks. After Yuma kissed, she pointed to the other one. "One more today because it's raining."

Yuma obeyed. "Be careful, papa!"

"Those baddies won't even know what hit them." Kirika stood up and looked at Kyouko. "Do you want one too?"

"What?"

"The good luck kiss."

Kyouko looked at Yuma, which had become inhibited. "No way."

Kirika smiled. "Are you sure? Perhaps you'll need..."

"No." Kyouko said, not liking the tone that the other girl used in her voice.

"Ok. Yuma, is better you move away." After the little girl retreated, Kirika opened slightly her arms. Then came beneath her sleeves claws composed of three blades made from a dark energy, where the tips of them had a shape of a scythe.

"Have a good harvest." Said Oriko.

Kirika looked back one last time, smiling, before running and disappearing beneath the rain.

Kyouko had not gone yet, she had her attention toward Mami. [ _Did you see those claws?_ ]

[ _It's like you had described._ ] Answered Mami, aware of the conversation they had in the afternoon. Of course, only after Kyouko ran the vacuum cleaner in the living room.

The redhead then chased her opponent in the rain, but the conversation was not finished. [ _She's very fast too, would be hard to you to deal with her._ ]

[ _What do you have in mind?_ ] Asked Mami.

[ _Kirika is the most dangerous of the three, so I'll keep an eye on her..._ ]

Oriko spoke to Mami. "Well... now it is just us.".

"Hi?" Distracted with the voice of Kyouko, Mami did not understand what Oriko said.

[ _...she might try something. Are you listening?_ ]

The unusual behavior of Mami caught the attention of Yuma. "Is there a problem Mami-senpai?"

"Ah... No problem." Mami forced a smile. [ _I'm listening, but I can't believe you lied to me when you said you would give a chance to them._ ]

"She must be talking to Sakura-san telepathically, Yuma." Oriko took the girl's hand. "I think we better not to intrude."

[ _Don't you live talking about caution? So._ ]

Seeing that Oriko had discovered, Mami confessed. "Yes. She's talking about the miasma and... about demons..."

"No need to explain." Oriko gestured. "You and she are working together for a long time and I do not mean to pry. Excuse me."

[ _Look, this is the plan: you take care of Oriko and Yuma._ ]

"Sorry Mami-senpai." Yuma bowed out of respect before the two girls distanced themselves.

Mami put a hand on her head, bewildered by the situation and especially for what Kyouko had just said. [ _What do you mean 'take care' of them?_ ]

Kyouko's response soon followed. [ _If Kirika attacks me, I'll warn you. Then you use your ribbons to arrest the two girls..._ ]

Mami glanced at Oriko and Yuma, with their backs towards her, near the rain. Yuma was playing with the tail of the furry ball.

[ _...as I told you, Oriko uses some kind of flying balls, she won't be able to cut your ribbons, but she'll try to hit your gem, so beware. She has good reflexes too, but I don't think she can dodge your muskets, put a bullet in her if things get ugly. I don't know much about Yuma, but..._ ]

[ _Kyouko!_ ] Mami clenched her hands, which were shaking. [Are... Are you aware of what you're asking me? Arrest them, fire at Oriko... even more in front of Yuma!]

[ _Get real Mami! Yuma is a magical girl and she probably has the power to kill you. Don't lower your guard just because she looks innocent._ ]

[ _I'll not do that!_ ] Mami was resolute in her response, so much that there was a break in communication, where she only heard the sound of rain falling on the gazebo.

[ _It's just caution, Mami. The problem is that you have no idea of the risks. If Kirika attacks me, I can even hold my ground for a while, but I won't be able to escape. I need a trump card. If this happens, I'll tell her that you have the two girls there as hostages, you like it or not._ ]

[ _Kyouko!_ ]

[ _Shit! She's very fast! Look, I'm losing her from my view. I have to focus, so I'll come back to talk to you to give a warning if needed._ ]

[ _Kyouko..._ ] Mami sent another message, knowing she would not get a response.

... _give a warning_ ...

She felt a chill. Kyouko mentioned about caution, but this was absurd. At any moment she could receive a message and have to decide about threatening the life of the other two who were with her. Mami looked back at Oriko and Yuma. "Mikuni-san..."

Oriko answered. "Hello?"

When she noticed, it was too late. Mami called Oriko having no idea of what to talk about, why she had done it? No... She knew why she had done it. Was to calm her concerns, that also now she needed to hide. "It's... about Kure-san..."

"Kirika?"

"Yes." Mami sought words. "From what I understand, it seems that she always hunt alone."

"Oh." Oriko smiled. "Kirika is very efficient and she says she concentrates better knowing that we are not taking unnecessary risks. However, I must emphasize that she is never exactly alone."

"What do you mean?"

Yuma lifted her wand. "We're the reinforcements!"

"That is right Yuma." Oriko agreed. "As you may know Tomoe-san, there is a maximum distance for telepathy. We always try to be close enough in case she has problems. Fortunately, it is rare."

"Yes, I understand..." That information gave birth to a disturbing idea in mind of Mami. As Kyouko talked to her telepathically, Kirika could have done the same to Oriko. Yesterday had been clear that they knew her very well, it was expected that this would include her combat capabilities. Kyouko had not thought of, but it was possible that Kirika was also interested in getting a trump.

The air had become colder. Mami noted that the shadows cast by the gazebo seemed to be darker. They made the once polite visage of Oriko into something threatening, as well as the smile of Yuma, with a malignant air rather than mere sympathy.

Oriko returned to speak. "Tomoe-san, I wonder if you are aware that Kyouko met me today?"

Yuma looked at Oriko, surprised by hearing that.

There was something behind that question? Oriko would be suspicious of her recent telepathic conversation? Mami was no longer sure of anything anymore. "Yes, I am."

"What did she say about it?"

"She said that you two discussed and that she was willing to help." That was exactly what Kyouko mentioned, Mami felt that there was nothing to hide.

"Yes, our conversation was very good, the relationship between us became more transparent. I must admit it was a great evolution, I believe she trust more on us now." Said Oriko with relief and contentment. "Did you ask for her to see me? If this is the case, I am very grateful."

No. Kyouko had not put any trust in them and she too had now lost it. Mami sought to understand the fear she was feeling deep within herself. "I don't..."

Oriko waited for Mami complete her answer, but she did not. "I see. Still, even if she did this on her own, you must have contributed to the wise attitude of her."

Paranoia.

That was the poison that Kyouko had distilled in her, that made her forget that those magical girls had a common purpose and problem. Although it was a momentary weakness, Mami felt ashamed.

"Do you believe in the Law of Cycles?"

The question of Oriko took Mami by surprise. However, it was not the first time she heard this question. "Me? Yes, I do."

"Uh-huh..." The succinct answer Mami gave had left no doubts to Oriko about the faith of that girl. She sought to do the same. "I do not believe. This would be a problem?"

Mami, when she first heared about the Law of Cycles during one of her conversations with Kyuubey, also did not consider it as true. Those were days when she was bitter and cynical, because she had just lost her family. Only with the passage of time, while defending Mitakihara against the fruit of the curses of mankind, she considered that, before all that evil, there would be a source of hope somewhere too. At that moment, she realized that Oriko was a spitting image of her past. "No problem, Mikuni-san. I won't try to convince you. One day, when the time comes, you'll know."

"'When the time comes'." Oriko gave a small smile. "Tomoe-san, I will say that if the Law of Cycles indeed existed, you would be one of the few people I know who deserve to go there."

Mami did not know what expression do about that phrase, she chose to smile too. "Aha... I appreciate your affirmation, but I did not intend to go there so..."

Like fireflies, small and flickering lights appeared in the environment.

"Mama." Yuma was worried.

The city's lights began to lose their color. Everything began to fade, except the magical girls and the gazebo.

Mami knew what it was. "That is..."

"Miasma." Oriko too. "Does Kirika and Kyouko left some demons escape?"

"It's quite possible." Mami concluded. "And they must have felt our presence here."

Without delay, spheres materialised around Oriko. "Yuma, stay close to me."

Mami noted the fear in Yuma in the way she moved her head from side to side and her held breath. That girl should not have much experience in fighting, considering she only acted when necessary.

It was time to give an example, as a good _senpai_.

Mami took her beret and reached out. From inside beret fell several muskets with bayonets, which nailed in the ground around her. "Ok! Keep your eyes open and concentrate on your gems. We have to find them as soon as possible."

"Listen to her, Yuma." Said Oriko. "Do as I taught, it is like an echo, feel the magic around us resonate and..." Her eyes widened. "Tomoe-san... they... they are close!"

"Yes, I feel too." Mami was not even more blinking. "They are below us..."

A light beam emerged near Mami through the floor, hitting and burning the gazebo. Before the girl could notice, new beams followed.

"Tomoe-san!"

When Mami heard Oriko, she was surrounded by those beams. The gazebo bursted and the rain broke into, soaking her, ruining the hair. Then the ground below her feet fled and she plunged into the dark.

Only when she felt a strong impact on her back against a hard surface, she saw the hole in the ceiling where the water fell without ceasing. Those light beams caused a collapse in the slab, making her fall to the floor below.

Her instincts already warned that the demons were hiding behind the black veil around her. Fortunately, some muskets accompanied her in the fall. Using a ribbon that had come out of her glove, she pulled the nearest weapon. At that moment, she noticed from the corner of her eye a light source. Without hesitation, she shot in that direction.

The bullet has hit the demon, destroying the creature's hand and arm. However this did not bring relief to Mami, quite the opposite: the flash generated by the firing revealed the horde that surrounded her.

Using only the muskets on the ground it was no longer an viable option, let alone continue lying there. The only and obvious chance to escape was the hole just above.

Mami, with a gesture, gave rise to several muskets in the air, shooting, providing the coverage she needed. Then the girl got up and began to take impulse to jump...

" **aaaaAAAARRRRGGGHH!** "

An excruciating pain in the legs and Mami found herself lying on the floor again. The smell of burned flesh invaded her nostrils and the terrible pain persisted, but the most frightening was that she was not feeling even her knees. She lifted her head and a chill taken her being when she saw her severed lower limbs.

Suddenly a demon teleported almost on top of her. The adrenaline that flowed into her body helped in the reaction, making her raise her hand ready to summon a gun. However Mami could not concentrate in panic. With her magic out of control, numerous ribbons jumped out of her hand aimlessly. In the end, the best she managed to produce was a makeshift pistol. Pressing the trigger, the gun barrel exploded and the fragments only glanced the demon, but it was enough to make him flee.

A shadow fell over Mami's face. The girl turned her attention to it, already waiting for those creatures. What she actually saw instead was an angel in a white dress.

But that angel had no wings.

With the tiptoes on a sphere, Oriko was descending slowly from the hole in the ceiling. Several other spheres, that shared the same orbit around her, whirled at a high speed. Her hands were clasped to her chest, near the gem, which began to shine. As a miming, the crystalline part of the spheres also lit up.

That caught the attention of demons, which concluded that the girl was a greater threat compared to the one that was down.

"Let the purifying light bring the proper fate for this evil!" Oriko's gem shone even more, she opened her arms and cried.

" ** _ORACLE RAY!_** "

What Mami witnessed was a real demonstration of power. The spheres shot bluish energy rays so intense that was almost white. The demons present were swallowed by that blinding light and were vaporized.

When the light cleared, Oriko had reached the ground as wet as she was. Leaving the sphere where she was balancing, she ordered the others ones to spread. Emitting a luminescence, they revealed the result of the attack.

"I think it is safe now, you can get..." Oriko looked at Mami. "Tomoe-san?!"

Mami lifted her body with the help of her arms. With the end of fright, her senses returned to warn abour her serious injury.

Oriko hurried and went to where the legs were. She puts one under each arm. The wet skirt she wore was stained in red, but the girl continued with an unwavering expression. "You lost a lot of blood."

Upon hearing that, Mami looked at the ground around her and realized she was on a large red puddle. It was very cold.

"Quickly! Make a tourniquet!" Oriko demanded.

With effort, Mami used one of her arms to summon a ribbon, which bandaged the thigh, just above the wound. When she pulled to tighten, she contracted her face in pain.

Oriko then reached down and did the best she could to fit the legs.

"Ah... It will... be tough to heal it..." Mami spoke with difficult. "... Ah... we need enough magic and... time."

Oriko stood up and looked at the hole in the roof. "Yuma!"

"No!" Mami reached out toward Oriko. "Do not let her see this!"

However, Oriko did not respond to the request. "This is exactly why I am calling her."

Yuma went down through the hole in the ceiling, completely soaked. "Mama, it's okay with... Mami-senpai!"

Mami turned her face to not continue seeing the little girl's startled expression.

After the initial shock, however, Yuma smiled. "Don't worry, Mami-senpai, I'll take care of you."

Mami looked back at Yuma, in surprise.

Whirling her wand, Yuma sang. "PURU PURU PURURIN! Pain! Give iiiiinnnnnn!"

Mami saw her body being taken over by a green light and, like it respected the words of Yuma, the pain disappeared. When the light dimmed, she began to feel the pantyhose and her boot.

The walls began to lose focus, as well as the ceiling where the hole began to fade. Since the place was dark, it was hard to notice the colors become more vivid. Even the ground become dry.

Oriko as well as the other two girls, however, they were still wet. "The miasma was gone."

Mami did not paid attention to it, just to her toes she could move again. Her legs were back in place and it was like nothing had happened.

"Mami-senpai, are you feeling well now? Or is it still hurting somewhere?" Asked Yuma, very helpful.

Mami only shook her head to deny. She still had no words for that miracle.

"Yuma, let me see your gem." Said Oriko.

"Yes, Mama." Yuma turned her back and rested the chin on her chest.

Mami watched as Oriko lifted the little girl's hair, revealing a clear green gem in the shape of a stylized cat's head on the nape.

"I think it will only need a cube." Oriko commented. "You did a great job."

"Just one cube?" Mami was even more stunned. "That was the most powerful healing magic I have ever witnessed."

"That was nothing!" Yuma replied. "I needed only to reconnect your legs. There was a time that papa lost a whole hand, that was very difficult to treat."

"Do not remind me." Gesturing with her fingers, Oriko brought to herself the spheres were scattered. "On that day, Kirika was very imprudent against the demons."

Mami was still admired. "Mikuni-san, the way you dealed with the demons... You two are amazing!"

Oriko slid her fingers over her gem. "It is not an attack that I usually do..." Then she smiled. "...but I could not hesitate when I found you in danger. To hear that from you now, makes me flattered."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Kyouko pierced a demon with her spear. "175" And decapitated another with the blade thereof. "176!" The rain was punishing the junkyard. The long red ponytail weighed while the magical girl climbed one mountain of debris. From the top she saw her new target and jumped.

In the air, Kyouko dove with her spear, not wanting to offer any chance for that distracted demon.

"177!" Another voice was heard and the demon was shattered into several pieces before they turn into a dark jelly and clump together into a cube.

"What?!" Kyouko withdrew her spear and landed on the muddy soil. When looking for the owner of the voice, found Kirika on the body of an abandoned car. "Hey! This was mine."

"Yeah, I know. I counted for you." Kirika shook her head quickly, making her hair splash. "Just didn't want to wait, since this was the last demon."

Kyouko frowned. "Are you kidding? Last demon?" Then she realized that the rust on the bodywork was redder and the mud, before light gray, now was becoming brown again. It amazed her. She and Mami lately took over three hours to clean up the site, this time they barely spent one.

"You did well, but only because you knew the place." Kirika smiled. "Next time won't be so easy."

"Heh. It's I who won't going to facilitate." Kyouko could barely keep her eyes open with all that rain.

Kirika jumped from the body to the ground. "It's better we come back soon, before we melt like that witch from Wizard of Oz, you know?"

"Jeez! Not even remembered this story."

Kirika looked at the cube, almost completely covered by mud. "I lost count of how many demons I killed today. However I'm only with a part of the cubes, as much as I could carry. What do you do with the rest?"

Kyouko shrugged. "I and Mami also can't take everything. Without Kyuubey, there's no way to keep them."

The two started walking toward the fence that bordered the junkyard.

Kirika started. "Wow. Although here they're weak too because they have just hatched , there was way more demons, in Kazamino I wouldn't have taken so long."

"Wouldn't have taken so long, huh?" Kyouko asked. "Where are you stocking the cubes there?"

Kirika adjusted her eye patch. "Oh... I didn't leave within the urban area like you two. I put them close to the highway."

Kyouko returned to question. "Hey, but does pass a lot of people there, doesn't?"

"The people pass nearby the place in a hurry and the demons are lazy."

"Lazy?"

Kirika nudged Kyouko with her elbow. "Yes! They're able to teleport, but they don't try to chase the vehicles. It's hilarious, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah..." Kyouko said, without further interest in continuing the subject.

The two jumped the fence about the same time and went toward the parking. To Kyouko, the friendly conversation left her disturbed. Her suspicions had not materialized. Was she wrong? The past blinding her judgment?

Jumping the walls, they reached the top of the multilevel parking. There was the gazebo and the other three girls waiting, dry and protected from rain.

However, it was only Kyouko come closer to realize that something was wrong: they were quiet, with serious expressions. When exchanged glances with Mami, the blonde looked away. "What happened here?"

It was Mami who answered the question. "Demons attacked us."

"How?"

Yuma added. "But we finished them and saved Mami-senpai."

"Saved who?!" Kyouko's eyes widened.

Oriko sought to ease the tension. "It is okay now..."

Kyouko interrupted, pointing the finger at Oriko. "Close your fucking mouth!" Then approached Mami. "Explain."

Mami said, fearing what it would trigger. "They surprised us. I was hurt, but Yuma-san healed me."

Kyouko laughed. "Hahaha... I knew. I knew it!" She turned to the other girls with a menacing look. "The first hunt together and this happens."

Not feeling intimidated, Oriko stood in front of Yuma.

"Enough Kyouko, ENOUGH!" Mami exclaimed. "They saved me!"

The rain continued as Kyouko and Oriko maintained a stare on each other. With bated breath, Kyouko fidgeted the fingers of the hand holding her spear.

Kirika tilted her torso and opened her arms slightly.

Then, with a sigh, Kyouko relaxed her stance and lowered her head. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips before speaking. "Tha... Thank you."

No girl reacted before that for a moment, as if they had become statues, until Oriko nodded. "It is better to end here for today."

Mami manifested. "Already? They returned well before I expected, there is still plenty of time to look for Kyuubey."

"I think we did not recover from this incident yet." Oriko continued to stare at Kyouko. "And coming here already covered some area. We can continue tomorrow night." Then she opened the umbrella and held the hand of Yuma. "Here I take my leave, go rest you two."

"Bye Mami-senpai." Yuma waved.

Mami replied with a wave as well.

Kyouko remained motionless.

When Oriko was leaving the gazebo, Kirika reached them and the three girls disappeared under the heavy rain.

Only then Kyouko decided to speak. "It was you who killed the demons?"

Mami turned her attention to the redhead. "No. Oriko destroyed them with a sort of energy ray."

"Energy ray? I've never seen her do it." Kyouko looked at Mami. "And the little girl can heal..."

"Kyouko, please. I don't..." Mami stopped to talk, being surprised with a hug.

"I could have lost you! I know! I know it's my fault!" Kyouko leaned her head on the shoulder of her colleague, the big blonde curls leaning on her sorry face. "Once again I left you behind, alone."

Mami froze. "Kyouko..."

Kyouko walked away, head down. "I... I'm wetting you."

Then there was a time when only the rain spoke.

Mami swallowed hard. "There is no reason to blame. I know you did it because of your suspicions about them."

"And I still distrust them." Kyouko continued with her head down. "But maybe it's a mistake, maybe I can change my mind if we continue to act together. What I can guarantee is that I won't do this shit again."

Mami approached Kyouko. "Well... in that case." She then raised a hand and the ribbons that formed the gazebo were attracted and transformed. In her hand was formed a large yellow umbrella with the design of a flower on top. "After fighting the demons, we had to use some cubes. How about putting them there in the junkyard together?"

Kyouko exchanged glances with the blonde and with a slight smile forming, nodded. "Let's go."

The two walked through the rain to reach the edge of the building and then fell together onto the sidewalk, splashing the water accumulated where they had landed.

"Ah... That way the umbrella will not help much." Mami commented.

That silence break encouraged Kyouko to open her mouth. "Mami, I have something to tell you about Kirika, about her powers."

"You'll continue distrusting them." Mami spoke more as a way to keep this as a reminder for herself.

"It's because you have interest about magic and I saw something very weird."

"Weird?"

Kyouko continued. "I didn't say at that time that I was about to lose her from my sight? So it was then that I saw that she was inside a bubble."

"Bubble?" That instigated Mami's curiosity.

"Not exactly a bubble, but a dome formed with rainwater. How I can say..." Kyouko scratched her head.

Mami pondered what had just heard. "Uh-huh..."

"Huh? You know what it is?"

The two reached the fence.

Mami shook her head. "I still have to think better. I'll do that after returning home, take a good bath and..."

"Eat something." Kyouko said.

Mami smiled. "...and eat something."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Oriko watched the raindrops running down the glass wall of the illuminated bus stop where they were. She could see the reflection of her own figure sitting and with casual clothing. In her lap rested the head of Yuma, which lain on the bench.

"It seems she fell asleep."

Oriko said quietly to the comment of Kirika, who was sitting next to her. "Yes. The rain's noise helps her to relax."

Kirika leaned her head on the shoulder of Oriko. "I want to sleep like that too."

Oriko felt her shoulder getting wet. "Only if you dry this hair. In fact you better do that before you arrive at your mother's home, she won't be pleased to know that you've been catching rain."

"Hmmm... I'll use a little bit of magic while on the bus. No problem." Kirika closed her eyes. [ _So it worked out? All those used cubes that I planted there in the afternoon hatched?_ ]

[ _You followed my instructions very well._ ] Oriko stroked the hair of Yuma. [ _Occurred all as I had seen. The place where Tomoe-san put the gazebo. The initiative of Sakura-san following you..._ ]

[ _That hothead is still afraid of me._ ] Kirika held a laughter. [ _Did you see the face she did when she was about to thank you?_ ]

Oriko did not like that attitude. [ _Have more respect for them._ ]

Kirika became more serious. [ _Sorry._ ]

After a brief pause, Oriko continued. [ _Now everything is settled. Tomoe-san has a debt with us and Sakura-san will not try anything for now, or being risking the relationship between the two._ ]

[ _Big love. I think we have a problem with all this. Do you know how my magic interacts with the rain. That redhead certainly might have noticed something and they can figure out how it works._ ]

[ _I know that and it is also a part of the plan._ ] Oriko smiled. [ _People fear and mistrust of what they do not know. The key is to make them believe otherwise._ ]

With the arrival of the bus to the point, Kirika looked up. "Aw... It's already arrived."

"You would better hurry or it goes away."

Obeying Oriko, Kirika got up and went to the automatic exit door. When it opened, the bus's door did the same. Before entering, however, the girl decided to look back again.

"I will stay a little longer here with Yuma." Oriko said with a soft voice. "I think it would be a sin to wake her."

Kirika, smiling, sent a kiss with a blow to the two and then entered.

Oriko watched the bus leaving and the taillights becoming increasingly weaker, distant.

"Papa..."

"Ah..." Oriko turned her attention to Yuma, which began to stir. The bus's engine noise or the door should have woken the girl. "She is gone, she gave a kiss to you."

Yuma left the lap of Oriko, getting seated, but keeping her sleepy eyes closed. "Hmmm... She has to send two because it's raining."

"She sent one to me also. I think it already counts." Oriko picked up the umbrella. "I am sleepy because of this rain too. Let's go home."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Opening her eyes, she saw wet concrete.

 _I'm here again._

The sound of running feet over water puddles caught her attention. Yuma was passing running right in front of her in her magical girl uniform. Her face was etched with concern and urgency. The girl entered into a tunnel and disappeared in a dense fog.

 _So has already happened._

Looking the opposite direction to that tunnel entrance, she found who was expecting.

There was, with her pompous white dress and her mitre, Oriko.

Oriko of her vision.

Oriko of her future.

Herself.

Her counterpart of the future was downcast, her moving lips indicated that she was talking to herself, since it was not possible to hear. Up ahead was Kyuubey, swinging his tail, his eyes fixed on her.

Farther away was the great prism, with its prisoner inside. A girl in a long white dress and long pink locks of hair, still with closed eyes in her sleep without end. The small prism kept its orbit religiously and the dark globe above kept up its connections with countless Kyuubeys who were in that huge gallery.

 _Everything in its place, as always._

"You should be there now."

Oriko heard the call of her counterpart, that was looking at her general direction, but not in her eyes because she could never see them.

 _Here I am._

"I will be brief, because each time there is less time to spare. It is possible that..." The future's Oriko stopped talking when a tear rolled down her cheek. She tried to move her hand to pick it up, but another tear began to fall.

Oriko waited her counterpart, aware of what she must be feeling.

"I am sorry." The future's Oriko said in a tearful voice. "Even knowing what would happen, even seeing it so many times, I can not, I can not..." She began to sob.

Oriko reached to her heavy heart, seeing herself suffering like this was a disturbing experience.

"I have to do this." The future's Oriko held her crying. "There is no other way, no..." Suddenly she pointed to Kyuubey furiously. "SILENCE!"

Oriko saw that Kyuubey did not react, still keeping his usual countenance. He then looked in the same direction as her counterpart, but he turned his head from side from side looking for something that was not there.

 _Not now._

Her counterpart spoke again. "You may have already received a visit from the Incubator."

Oriko pondered. _His visit. Will I not be able to predict when he will appear?_

"Know that I made a choice." Her counterpart looked at Kyuubey. "To give a chance to our world. I hope you see it, to find out what is right." Then she looked at the prism. "It is about to begin."

Oriko looked at the small orbiting prism. Soon it got completely dark and broke. From within it came a terrible abomination of black tendrils.

"Incubator!" Her counterpart spoke with commanding voice. "This monster will not hesitate to attack you. Keep away from that."

Kyuubey nodded. Soon the other Kyuubeys who were near the prism moved away.

The dark creature clung to the larger prism, in order to break it, but by staying close to the dark globe above, it began to be absorbed by the contraption. With this, the monster lost size.

 _Come on, come on._

"Come on, come on." The two Oriko did not take their eyes from that event.

Were long minutes, which seemed an eternity. The creature struggled with all its might to stay attached to the prism, but little by little, tentacle by tentacle, it was sucked into the object similar to a black hole. Kyuubeys who were with the hole in their backs connected to it kept their positions.

Finally, like the last breath of the creature, what was left of it in the form of black smoke was absorbed into the globe.

 _She made it?_

"Is it over?" The future's Oriko gaped. "I made it?" She started to look around and talk loudly. "Do you see that? Please be here watching. I made it!"

Oriko want to be there to share the joy and contentment. Although the price was high, nothing worth more than the world.

The joy of her counterpart, however, was short, as soon as she saw the tunnel with fog. "Ah... not over yet. Incubator."

Soon a Kyuubey approached her.

"You got what you wanted!" She pointed to the prism. "Now release her... huh? What is that?!"

Oriko seeing the surprise of her counterpart, turned her attention again to the prism. There were forming huge cracks, not only in the prism, but the gallery wall behind and even in the midair. The cracks emitted a blinding light.

"What does that mean?" The future's Oriko spoke to Kyuubey. "You knew this would happen?"

Kyuubey watched the new cracks that were forming. They swallowed everything they reached.

"How?!" The future's Oriko widened her eyes. Then, in her last act before being swallowed up too, she screamed. "SORRY! I WAS WRONG, DO NOT LET THAT..."

 _No!_ Oriko saw her counterpart disappear in that sea of light. All around her was an infinity white.

Until everything went black and she saw the void she most feared. _No! NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!_

Oriko opened her eyes, without remembering to be with them closed, and saw the ceiling of her bedroom. She rose, getting seated on the double bed. Her breathing was short and fast, felt the sweat all over her body. She looked aside, into an empty space in bed. She put a hand on her head, remembering that Kirika was with her mother.

She looked at her left hand. There appeared her soul gem, with a faint glow, its interior filled with a dark mass. Then she clenched her hand.

"Aaaahhhh!" Overcome with rage, Oriko hurled her gem, which bounced off the wall and the furniture of the room. She held the sheet that was using for cover and ripped. "Why? Why?" She dug her nails into the cushions and teared it apart, making her bed be covered by white feathers.

When anger subsided, despair came to fill the vacant space. Contorting her face, tears gushed, becoming one more ingredient to that bleak outlook.

There was no solution.

There was no escape.

"How can I protect the world?" Oriko used the sheet to sniff. She wanted to compose herself, but the tears insisted to fall. "How can I save you? Madoka..."

* * *

 **Next chapter: Harbinger of the storm**


	28. Harbinger of the storm

**Harbinger of the storm**

The relentless wind was carrying large clouds of sand, which carved the rocks of the desert.

If there were any living being, it would never survive long enough to figure out that existed something able to resist this fury.

A dark tower, shaped like an hourglass, rose imposing in that inhospitable landscape. The transparent top of the hourglass revealed that less than half of it was filled with pure white feathers. The wall of black brick of inviolable aspect that surrounded the lower part, kept its eternal guard against the griefs of the world.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

A nut, in its ephemeral flight, was a solitary point in the blue sky. It touched the green lawn ground, bouncing and rolling, travelling several meters before finally finding a resting place.

But not for long.

"I found! It's here!" Homura went with haste toward the nut, holding her cap so it would not fall. It was black, similar color to her shirt and mini skirt. She wore no socks or shoes, the pleasant and soft ground did not requisit it.

"W-Wait! Homura-chan..." Nagisa ran at full speed, closely followed by Homura's dolls. She carried a large black pin with a spherical head and her pink clothing were similar to the other girl, except that she was not wearing a cap.

Something that Homura noted. "Madoka. Where's your cap? You dropped it?"

Nagisa stopped and immediately brought a hand to her head. Her eyes widened. She continued to stroke her white strands of hair until she found the red ribbons that bound her little pigtails. She was relieved. "Ah... Homura-chan. You can't go so fast! My legs are short."

"I just keep forgetting this detail." Homura said. "See! My dear Okubyou is with your cap."

The doll, with a bulky black hair, put the pink cap and pulled down with force, burying it at the head of Nagisa. Other dolls began hitting their sharp teeth, laughing at that hilarious scene.

"Children!" Homura exclamated reproachfully.

Nagisa straightened her cap. "Ugh... And at school they said I looked like a grade schooler because of my height. They had no idea."

"Oh... Don't be sad Madoka." Homura pointed toward a direction. "We're close to the hole."

In the place where Homura had pointed out, were two dolls. Manuke was next to a small hole in the ground, jumping and waving, excited to see that the goddess looked in her direction. Usotsuki took the opportunity that the other doll was distracted to give a blow to the head with her pin.

Manuke's head disconnected and fell to the ground. Desperate, she ran after and ended up stumbling on it, to the delight of the other doll.

"They're impossible today." Homura remarked, turning her attention to Nagisa.

"Yeah..." Nagisa was looking at the nut on the ground and the pin in her hands. "Hmmm... I don't think it's that close."

"I guarantee that you'll be able to put the ball in that hole on your next shot."

"Eh?!" The secure way that Homura spoke amazed Nagisa. "Don't talk nonsense, Homura-chan. I have already given so many shots to get here that even lost count."

"You gave sixty-two shots and lost count on the third one." Homura answered.

"I lost on the third? I thought I had lost when it as about ten." Nagisa smiled. "Ehihi. Now I know I wasn't made for this sport."

"Maybe it's just a matter of detail." Homura ran a hand through her hair, causing black feathers come out of it and being taken by a current of air. "Your pin for example."

"There's something wrong with it?"

One of the dolls approached Nagisa. She carried a smaller pin.

"Since you reminded me of your new stature." Homura said. "Try this one, Madoka."

Nagisa exchanged her pin with the one the doll was carrying. She ran her hand along the object's body and felt its weight. "Uh-huh... It won't cost to try, right?" She smiled.

"Great." Homura got out of the way between the nut and the hole. "It's all yours."

Nagisa approached the nut and placed the head of the pin on the ground, getting ready for the shot.

"No." Homura intervened, holding Nagisa. "You must align your front foot with the ball and have to lean that shoulder."

"L-Like that?" Nagisa got a bit startled by that.

Pulling, Homura adjusted the position of the little girl. "In the direction you're facing, even if it was a good shot the ball would never reach the hole." Then she walked away. "Now it's good. Just be careful not to stick yourself."

Nagisa looked at the tip of the pin. "Okay. Heheheeee..." Laughing nervously, She aimed the head of the pin to hit the nut.

Homura and the dolls saw when Nagisa lifted the pin.

"Toooooh!"

With the shot, the nut ascended highly. During its fly, it was intercepted by a black bird, who held it by the beak. The bird carried it until they reached the hole. Then dropped and the nut entered straigh in it.

Homura and the dolls clapped in celebration. "Good shot, Madoka."

"But..." Nagisa looked at Homura, openmouthed. "But that's cheating!"

"Oh my!" Homura smirked. "Rules exists to be broken. Fufufu..."

Using the head of the pin, Nagisa nudged Homura. "Homuuuu~"

"H-Hey." Homura flinched.

Nagisa narrowed her eyes and smiled. "Being evil again, huh?"

"I think that's already a part of me." Homura said wistfully, lowering her gaze.

Noticing the reaction of Homura, Nagisa held her hand. "But for me, Homura-chan always will be Homura-chan, no matter what."

Homura looked at those orange eyes, with traces of yellow. "And Madoka always will be Madoka."

"The one who will always need a helping hand in golf." Nagisa said, making a pout.

"I think the word 'always' is an exaggeration. We'll practice it together for a long time, right?"

"Absolutely!" Nagisa dropped the hand of the raven haired girl. "Let's see if I do better than you on the next hole and no cheating this time."

"Good. So let's get the ball." Homura gestured with her hand. "Go ahead."

"Huh?"

"I'll give you an advantage, so you won't have to run." Homura gave a small smile.

"Ah... Ehihi." Nagisa was all smiles, a little embarrassed by the subject of her height being brought up again. "Thank you Homura-chan!" Then she left.

While Nagisa walked to the hole, the dolls went in front of their master, waiting for any response.

A gust of wind swung the long black strands of Homura, and also took away her smile. With her head, she waved to her children.

The dolls made the sign of silence to each other before returning to follow Nagisa.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

It was a fine morning.

Kirika, carrying a newspaper, walked the streets of the old part of the city, with its stone buildings and masonry, of fine architecture and manicured gardens. It was hard to believe that cozy setting could exist in the so bustling, modern Mitakihara.

However, Kirika destination was a place no one would consider it was welcoming much less lovely. It was a stone mansion, where its walls had a series of graffiti:

 **THIEVES**

 **WHERE'S OUR MONEY?**

 **DIE MIKUNI!**

 **CRIMINALS**

Kirika passed them without giving attention. She went to the mailbox. When opened it, several cockroaches left. "Yuck! Shoo!" She saw that inside there was nothing but trash and food waste deposited by passersby.

The rusty gate issued a creak when Kirika entered the mansion yard, overgrown with weeds and scattered debris. The front windows of the mansion were all broken, with wooden sidings in place of glass, transmitting a feeling of complete abandonment.

Far from it.

Before she could reach the door, Kirika heard it being unlocked.

"Good morning." Said Oriko when opened the door. She already was in her school uniform.

"Good morning big love!" Kirika came in and soon took off her shoes. "I brought the newspaper and already saw that we won the second prize of the lottery. Usually we win the third or fourth. Are you wanting to draw attention now?"

"We may need the money when the situation gets worse." Oriko locked the door. "Although I still did not see us using it."

"If you want, I could buy a nice gift for you. Kukuku..." Kirika accompanied Oriko through the hall. It was ample, with a staircase that led to the second floor. Unfortunately, the decadence that was presented at the entrance was reflected in the interior of the mansion. The wooden floors have long not seen polish and some were even rotting because the nearby windows had lost its function to protect against wind and rain. The furniture accumulated dust and cobwebs, the same for the balusters and handrails. The wallpapers were stained and swollen because of moisture and mold. It was also possible to see the marks on the walls where were the pictures, which were taken along with other works of art when police raided the place. All that gave an impression that the place was haunted.

Passing beside the stairs, they came through the door that led into the living room. Compared to the hall, it was in better condition. It had a large sofa with a wooden coffee table and a TV on the wall. The space also has a bar, but the shelves that housed the drinks were empty, result of the police raid. Across the room was a sliding door leading to their beloved garden.

On the counter of the bar, a radio announced the news.

"...the authorities and firefighters are still on the railway Joushin, site of the tragic fire on the train to Shimonita. Witnesses said a man in one of the carriages set fire to himself and chased people to embrace them, shouting the word 'purification'. There was great panic and commotion, with people jumping out the windows with the train still moving. There are twelve confirmed deaths so far, still without identification.

This new event is another in the list that should go on discussion this week at the United Nations. The phenomenon is being called by the code name 'haven', alluding to the recent massacre in Bridgehaven Memorial Hospital, in United States, where a woman armed with automatic pistols killed her own mother who was in a coma for years and seven others, most patients in the oncology section, before killing herself. The case is one of the most notable because the woman visited her mother every day and was well know by the staff, which facilited her action to enter with weapons without inspection.

Most disturbing is that new cases are being reported worldwide and more often. Despite the terrorism hypothesis not be officially ruled out, there is no group assuming authorship and was not found any link on the people involved in these attacks. Interpol is ahead in the investigations and suspicions fall on anonymous groups on the Internet, which form..."

Oriko turned off the radio. "The governments have begun to act, but they have no idea what they are dealing with and neither resources."

"That's not good." Kirika left the newspaper on the table. "Time is running out, right? Isn't it better we act now? How long we have to stay with those two 'searching' for Kyuubey?"

Oriko headed to the couch while straightening the knot of her black bow on her collar. "I am still waiting for my next vision."

Feeling leniency in the attitude of Oriko, Kirika replied. "Maybe if we go where Kyuubey is now, you can see what needs to see."

"Have patience Kirika. It is okay, I just need to take care of a few more details, just that." Oriko pulled the tie ends so hard that almost tore it. "By the way, I asked you not to touch that subject, except by telepathy."

"Uups! S-Sorry big love!" Kirika spoke with a pleading expression. "Where's our little love?"

"In the bathroom." After answering, Oriko sent a telepathic message. [ _Yuma, are you still bathing?_ ]

Soon came a reply. [ _Hi mama. I'm done, I'm already drying myself._ ]

Oriko stared at Kirika as she sent the next message. [ _Do not forget to dry your ears, you know they were full of wax last time._ ]

Kirika raised her eyebrows by noting that Oriko had allowed her to hear the conversation. She wasted no time to participate as well. [ _Little love! Dry these ears!_ ]

[ _Papa?!_ ]

Kirika continued to talk to Yuma, making a wink to Oriko. [ _That's it! If you don't, I'll open a candle factory and you'll be my raw material._ ]

[ _Ah! Don't do that! I'll even use the hair dryer!_ ]

"Hair dryer?!" Oriko murmured in amazement.

Kirika's face reddened by holding a laughter. [ _No hair dryer! I want to see you using the towel, huh?_ ]

Oriko shook her head in denial about the conversation she just had heard as she sat on the couch.

Kirika calmed down, her skin returning to normal tones. "I even have a way with children, right?"

"I can not deny that at least you try." Oriko began flipping through the newspaper, glancing at the news. "You are not in your school uniform, so I should assume that you does not go to school today as well."

Kirika put her hands behind her head. "Nah... I'm still tired from having searched in Kazamino for new demons."

"Very well." Said Oriko. "So supervise Yuma, she must finish her homework before I came home from school."

Kirika saluted. "Yes mistress!"

Hurried footsteps were heard and soon the door opened. Yuma, already dressed, carried a towel. "Look papa! I'll dry in front of you."

"Yuma!" Oriko did not like what she saw. "Your hair is still wet, you should not walk around the house like that."

"But I wrapped the towel around it on the way." Yuma said, as she pushed the towel against the ears. "Don't worry mama."

Kirika smiled. "Hmmm... I think I'll give up the idea of opening a factory."

Yuma breathed in relief.

Meanwhile, Oriko already rose from the couch. "Okay, I am leaving. Do not forget about what you have to do Yuma."

"I'll finish before lunch." Yuma passed the towel to dry the green ends of her hair. "Hey, were you talking about Kyukyu before?"

The question took Kirika by surprise. "Oh... it's... hum..."

"Yes we were." Oriko spoke. "I had a vision and feel that we are closer to discover the whereabouts of Kyuubey."

"Really!?" Yuma was excited by the news. "That's good! We are already looking for him for so long..."

Oriko returned the greenette reaction with a smile.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

While the Mitakihara school invest in the modernization of education, Shirome retains its beams and foundations fixed on tradition. Its sumptuous campus, which looked more like a castle, housed high school to elementary grade students. Politicians, businessmen and other well-known people have already graduated there. Despite the fame and the high cost, Shirome has open door for anyone who could pass their competitive tests.

However, today its great gates were closed to Oriko Mikuni.

"I did not anticipate this. Hmmm... I see that my focus on getting more of those visions has affected me a lot." She spoke to herself.

"Look who's here!"

That drew the attention Oriko toward two girls who stood nearby. The one in front had a long hair, as blue as her eyes. The other was a blonde with brown eyes, short hair and wore glasses. "Good morning Komaki-san, Miyuki-san." She noted that the two students of Shirome she knew were wearing casual clothes. "It seems that there will be no class today."

"Ooooohhh..." Komaki widened her blue eyes and gasped in mock surprise. "The school closed until further notice because of these attacks that are happening. Why nobody told you? Dear Mikuni..." Her voice and her smile that followed exuded malice. "Maybe you should pay someone for it, was not what your father did?"

Oriko nodded, saying. "It was a mistake on my part, I should have paid more attention to what is happening. Fortunately you two get up early and went here to warn any student to come by mistake. Thanks for your solidarity."

"Look here, scoundrel!" Komaki exploded in anger. "You're just staying here in Shirome because of the money that your father stole and hid. OUR MONEY!"

Miyuki grabbed the arm of Komaki. "Enough! We should not even have passed here. Akira-san is waiting for us."

"I know. I know." Komaki calmed down, then she continued to talk with a smile. "I just couldn't resist to coming here to see the face that ordinary would make. Our walk around downtown and the mall is still standing, Miyuki-san."

"Mall?!" Oriko eyes widened.

Komaki weirded. "Yeah... and you're not invited!"

Oriko lowered her head and squinted. "Mall... mall... mall..."

"Hey! Are you listening?" Komaki tried to draw attention.

Miyuki became scared. "S-She is having one of those freaking out moments!"

"Damn it!" Komaki returned to chafe. "In addition to being a thief, she's crazy."

Oriko raised her head and spoke naturally. "It is better that you go there at this time."

Komaki shook her head with an expression of disdain. "Let's go."

"Y-Yes." Miyuki was still horrified.

Before the two leave, however, Komaki addressed Oriko one more time. "Mikuni, you're already tired of knowing that your name tarnishes the reputation of our school. Want a hint? Take the opportunity that the school closed and do a favor for all of us: When these gates reopen, do not step over here anymore."

Oriko continued standing, watching the two girls distancing themselves. She sighed. Since the scandal involving her father, her school life was never the same. However, she would not give up, would never make the same mistake.

At that moment she felt her cell phone vibrate.

"Kirika..." Oriko did not need her clairvoyance to know who was. Soon she saw the message on the screen.

 **S2S2S2 BIG LOVE! S2S2S2**

 **I was unable to answer the questions of our little love. T_T**

 **You want me to prepare what for lunch?**

 **I'll bring there running. ^o^**

Oriko smiled. She would not give up, but would have been much harder without them. She began typing on the phone, answering the message.

 **There is no need.**

 **I am returning because Shirome is closed.**

 **Just tell Yuma already that if she finish the homework, she and I will take a walk this afternoon.**

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Wow! I can't believe that we're entering the mall!" Yuma was amazed.

"I prefer the park, but today let's do something different." Oriko was holding the little girl by hand as she looked around. It was the largest mall in the city, in the form of a glass dome, as well as the most crowded. Because of this, Oriko soon noticed that there were not many people as could be expected and even some stores had not opened its doors.

Yuma pulled Oriko's hand. "Look mama! They have fish in the fountain!"

"Yes. Lovely, is not?"

With its five floors, although there were signs of public insecurity, there was no shortage of places to visit.

And it was in one of them they found a person.

"Mama!" Yuma pulled the hand again. "That's not Mami-senpai?"

Through the window, Oriko saw Mami in a cosmetics shop. "Yes, she is."

Once the two entered, Yuma ran to embrace. "Mami-senpai!"

"Huh?! Yuma-san?"

"It is a big surprise to find you here, Mami-san." Oriko greeted.

"Oriko-san." Mami smiled. "I must say the same."

Yuma jumped in joy. "Walking with mama and senpai, this is the best day ever!"

"Huhu. That depends on whether Oriko-san intends to accompany me." Mami noted the pom-poms hanging in the pink shirt collar that the little girl was wearing, that brought back some memories. "You're not going anywhere in particular?"

"No." Oriko answered. "It would be great to follow you."

"Ah... in this case." Mami then took a pot on the counter. "I was experiencing this skin cream." She put a hand to her nose and sniffed the top of the palm, then extended to Oriko. "Could you give me your opinion about this perfume?"

Oriko felt the perfume. "It is good, though I prefer fragrances with a more citric content, too sweet cause me headaches."

"It must be strong now because I just applied." Mami stared at the package labeling. "I think I'll take one."

When Mami had just paid for her goods at the checkout, Yuma inquired. "Did you also not have class today?"

"'Also'?" Mami was curious.

Oriko replied. "Shirome is closed because of the recent events."

Mami nodded. "Mitakihara school too, for the same reason."

"Kirika will like to know that." Oriko said, smiling.

"Hi?! Kirika-san studies in Mitakihara school?"

"I do not blame you for being surprised, Mami-san. It would be difficult to meet her there, since she skip class so much."

The three girls stopped in front of a window of a clothing and footwear store.

Looking at what was on display, Mami asked again. "It's because she's a magical girl?"

"That is the excuse she uses, but the truth is that she do not like the school. I always question her about it, but I can not force her to go." Oriko replied.

"I see." Mami affirmed. "It's difficult, but not impossible to reconcile the two things."

"That is why I will always admire you, Mami-san."

"Mami-senpai is a real heroine!" Yuma exclaimed.

"I can't see myself as such." Mami's gaze was lost. "I just didn't have a choice and embraced this fate."

"I would not say being a magical girl for so long would be just a whim of fate." Oriko looked at Mami. "To protect our world you would do anything, right?"

"I..." Mami froze for a moment when she faced with that olive green eyes, which appeared to be probing far beyond what it seemed. "I think so, I would give my life for it."

Oriko closed her eyes, smiling. "This is to be a true heroine."

"Haha." Mami was embarrassed to hear that. "Heroine or not, I still like to see some more shops."

The three continued their tour, proving clothes, enjoying the music releases and visiting exhibitions of art open to the public.

Sitting on a bench in the hallway to rest, Mami realized something. "Why isn't Kirika with you?"

"Papa is taking care of the garden." Yuma replied.

"Huh?" Mami was taken by curiosity.

Oriko explained. "She is at home. It is something she likes to do."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"KUKUKUAHAHAHAHA!"

With her long claws, Kirika was cleaning the garden. "No weed will be between my big love and her flowers! Take that, and that! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"It's an activity that requires delicacy and calmness, I think it's good for her." Mami remarked.

Oriko nodded in agreement. "Indeed."

Yuma nudged Mami. "How's Kyouko-neechan?"

"'Kyouko-neechan'?!" Mami raised her eyebrows. "She is well and apparently you two have been getting along."

"Ah... hihi. She told me she preferred that I call her by her first name." Yuma, smiling, looked at the sky through the glass dome. "I was a bit afraid of her, but I knew she had a good heart, because she fight at your side."

Mami returned the smile. "You're right."

Oriko rubbed Yuma's head. "Even if she avoids talking to me or Kirika, I am glad that Sakura-san has approached my dear. I think you succeeded to change her, Mami-san."

Mami denied. "No. I have no merit in this regard." She paused, letting out a sigh before continuing. "Kyouko... had a difficult past, but she's a very strong person."

Oriko nodded. "I see. You should know her better than me."

"Where is she now?" Yuma asked.

"Ah." Mami was poking her chin, thoughtfully. "Hmmm... I asked her to clean the apartment, she owed me that yet. She must finishing it now."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"This has to work."

Kyouko tied the mop at the base of her spear. "I think it's good."

Guided by her will and magic, the spear came to life and began to clean the large windows of the living room.

Kyouko oversaw it, proud of her achievement. "Good. This really should be enough. Now..." With a somersault, she took a full bowl of chips on the table and fell lying on the couch. "It's TV time!"

When turning on the TV with the control, came on the screen images of ambulances, as well as police officers and firefighters.

"...a sad day for the Germans and a new warning to the world. We're live here in Essen, where an attack on a mall claimed the lives of fifty two people. Our sources confirm that an as yet unidentified man entered the place with a bag of weapons and explosives. It's unclear if he was captured by the authorities or..."

Kyouko began to change channels. "Only has this shit now. I already know that the world is more screwed than ever. Bah!" Then one caught her eye. "Whoa! Women's soccer? Japan versus United States? I'm in! Go Japan!"

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"I honestly can not imagine Sakura-san doing it." Said Oriko.

"Huhuhu." Mami laughed. "Me neither."

Then a growl was heard.

Mami was intrigued. "Yuma-san?"

The girl with green hair put her hand over her belly, embarrassed.

"Oh... The walk left you hungry." Oriko commented.

"This is an emergency!" Mami stood. "Thankfully, the food court is on this floor."

"Food court? No." Oriko rose from the bench along with Yuma. "I think there is a better place. We passed a little time ago in front of a cafe that has _parfait_ on their menu."

" _Parfait_?" Yuma said with a tone of curiosity.

"Never proved?" Mami asked with a smile. "Then it's settled!"

The three entered the place and chose a table. It was small but warming, where the matte windows at the entrance offered some privacy.

Soon after they made the requests, Mami said. "Oriko-san, I would talk to you about this in our next evening together, but..."

"If it is something important."

The blonde was with a more serious expression. "I'm worried."

Oriko agreed. "Of course, we all are. Schools were closed and the news are still reporting new cases."

"The defense forces are already on the streets of Tokyo."

"This is a precaution." Oriko smiled slightly. "Remember that in Mitakihara and Kazamino, despite all that is happening, there are no reports of problems. All this thanks to our efforts."

"We should put more effort." Mami affirmed.

"Huh?"

"It'll take a long time to find Kyuubey if we keep searching only at night, after hunting demons." Mami continued. "Now we have the day off as well. I believe that we can cover the entire city in less than a month."

"Oh yes..." Oriko looked down thoughtfully. "It is a great idea, but what you said reminded me of something I had thought." She then returned to look at Mami. "It is possible that Kyuubey know we are looking for him."

"Mama?!" Yuma manifested in surprise.

"In this case, he may be changing places to avoid us."

Yuma frowned. "Why Kyukyu would do that?"

Oriko shook her head, smiling. "Of course it is just a wild speculation on my part, right Mami-san?"

"I would say yes..." Mami looked away, her voice was almost a whisper. "But... it doesn't cost us to revisit some places."

Yuma came with a determined expression. "Mami-senpai, no matter what, mama will find Kyukyu, don't worry!"

Oriko brought Yuma closer to her. "None of us here will give up. We are magical girls, we are all survivors."

"Survivors?" Mami murmured.

"Huh?" That reaction got the attention of Oriko.

"Nothing." Mami gestured. "It is just that my wish has a lot to do with what you just said."

"Wished for your life?" Oriko got interested. "Because I wished the same."

"Really?!" Mami was amazed. "And are you happy with that?"

Oriko caressed Yuma. "Yes, I am."

Mami smiled. "That's what matters."

The waiter came with a tray with _parfaits_. Mami's was passion fruit, while Oriko's was lemon and Yuma's, kiwi fruit.

"Mine is greener than yours, mama."

"True." Oriko agreed.

"Hmmmm!" Soon after experiencing the frozen dessert, Yuma asked. "Mami-senpai, after we find Kyukyu, could I visit you?"

Mami had a expression of disbelief and soon said. "Of course you can."

Oriko stopped the spoon when she was about to snatch up and put it back in the bowl. "Mami-san, would not be a nuisance?"

"No. Absolutely not!" Mami shook her head. "You all have helped us a lot here. I should even do the same for you in Kazamino."

"It is not as extensive place like here, it would not be necessary." Said Oriko. "And Sakura-san?"

Mami gaped, but smiled afterwards. "The apartment is mine and you're welcome. Kyouko is getting used, I believe that soon you two will make up."

"Right..." Oriko sighed.

"You know?" The blonde spoke again. "Next year starts high school and I plan to enroll in Shirome."

"Huh?!" Oriko eyes widened. "But... but there is very expensive."

"I know. Hence I have studied hard, I want to try to get at least a partial scholarship."

"Wow!" Yuma got all excited. "You two will be together!"

"It may be that we do not get in the same classroom." Mami kept smiling. "But it's quite possible that we'll cross at the corridors. Isn't... Oriko-san?!"

Oriko, crestfallen and with pursed lips, was barely breathing.

Yuma became concerned. "Mama?"

However, the only answer that came was as a loud bang followed by a tremor. Some windows shattered with the vibration, accompanied by cries of despair.

Yuma covered her ears. "Ah! What was this?!"

"It seemed like an explosion." Mami stood, exchanging glances with Oriko.

Oriko nodded. "Let's go."

Once they come out to the mall's corridor, the girls faced with a crowd running for their lives. A thick black smoke hovered close to the ceiling.

Mami made a remark. "From the direction that people are coming, it happened in the food court."

They turned aside there, trying to avoid people coming the opposite direction. Oriko held the hand of Yuma firmly. The smoke and heat grew more intense.

Then they met with a terrifying sight. A young man ran desperately, as if he could escape from the flames that were consuming his back.

"Mami-san!" Oriko drew attention. "We have to take him down."

Mami understood the request. Making the soul gem in her ring shine, she created a ribbon on the ground that held the foot of the man, causing him to trip and fall face down. Without delay, she clasped her hands and, when opened, was already holding a thick blanket also made of ribbons. She tossed on the man, covering and killing the fire.

"Stay with Mami-san." Oriko left Yuma and went to the man who was agonizing.

Mami picked up the blanket and found that his condition was serious. From his legs up to hair was burned. It was difficult to discern whether what was charred was the clothes or skin.

Mami brought a hand to her nose due to that horrible familiar smell and then realized that Yuma was witnessing the same thing.

"You will be fine." Oriko held the man's face. "They were only minor burns."

When Oriko exchanged glances with Yuma, the little girl knew. She held out her left hand toward the young man and the gem in her ring began to radiate a greenish light on him.

Mami did not took away her eyes from that event until it was over. The man's wounds were healed, still had some redness, but nothing compared to what was before.

"Hey you there!" A guard of the mall appeared. "Get out! Come this way!"

"This young man inhaled a lot of smoke, help him, please." Oriko instructed the guard, while helping to lift the man.

Mami looked toward where keep coming the smoke, that was getting each time more thick.

"We can not do anything else, Mami-san." Oriko returned to hold Yuma. "Let's get out."

Near the mall's entrance, there were already several cars of the police, fire department and ambulances. A cordon was being formed around the place. The sounds that reigned were from sirens, coughing and weeping.

Taking advantage of the chaos, the girls avoided being addressed by the authorities and mingled with the crowd.

"I wonder what happened." Mami inquired, noting that, in the light of late afternoon, Oriko and Yuma were with their skin, clothes and hair covered in soot. Just found that it would apply to her as well.

"Good that I ran."

Near them, two men were talking. They were uniformed, indicating that they were staff of the mall.

"When I heard the laughter of that guy, I knew it was something bad. When I felt the smell of gas, so..."

"I started running when I heard the screams." The other man said. "I knew him. He had been fired from that snack bar last week."

"Supervisors of that place always treated the employees badly. I knew that one day someone would want to revenge."

"Damn, but he could just killed the guys. Now I'm going to miss a few days of work because of a short fuse."

Hearing the conversation, the girls looked at each other.

Until Oriko manifested. "Whatever it takes, we will overcome."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Lying on a meadow, Nagisa pointed to the starry sky. "These stars seem to form a goat."

"Where?" Homura, who was lying next to her, pointed too. "Those?"

Nagisa held the arm of Homura and adjusted it. "No. There."

"Ah yes. You're quite right, they look like."

"Actually it just the head. Ehihi." Nagisa released the arm. "Homura-chan, you managed to find a constellation too?"

"Uh-huh..." Homura pointed again. "I was seeing those ones, they form a window. Can you see?"

"Ah." Nagisa squinted, making a funny face. "Yeah, I think I'm seeing them. It's closed, isn't it?"

"Yes, but not locked." Homura replied.

"Uh-huh..." Nagisa closed her eyes. "You know, when I do that, I can remember all those stars around me."

"I know how it is." Homura placed both hands on chest. "I stood there for a moment... with you."

"I saw so many lives being bathed by the light of these stars." Nagisa continued. "For every magical girl rescued, I could see their world, their time, their motivations that led to their hopeful wish. I saw many good things, but I also saw a lot of bad ones." Then she turned to Homura. "It would be possible?"

Homura glanced. "What..."

"If you had the power, you would create a haven for every living being?" Nagisa slid her hand on the left hand of Homura. "As you did here?"

"No." Homura gestured with her head in denial. "I made this place for me. Each one has their own ideal, their own paradise. If I created for others, it would be from pure presumption."

"What if this problem did not exist?" Nagisa insisted.

"Impossible." Homura answered dryly, looking away.

In response, Nagisa rolled and stood upon Homura.

"M-Madoka?!"

Nagisa had a smile, but her eyes expressed concern. "Homura-chan, even though we're together for some time already, I'm still feeling grief in you."

Homura remained silent.

Nagisa leaned her head on the chest of the other girl. "It's because you still don't see me as Madoka, right?"

Homura stammered. "No... I..."

"Sorry... sorry..." Nagisa said in crying tone.

"Madoka, you're wrong."

Nagisa looked up.

"It's not your fault. It's just..." Homura passed a hand to remove the white strands of hair that had stuck at Nagisa's face due to tears.

Nagisa held the hand of Homura, who had begun to tremble.

"It's because the memories of my life that I had boiled down to a labyrinth. I believed it would end there, but I came out and I don't know where to go now." Homura sighed. "Madoka, no matter how we end together, I think I'm broken inside. There is nothing that can be done."

"NO!" Nagisa cried. "It's not true!"

Despite the energy of that reaction, Homura continued impassive.

"I'll fix you, Homura-chan! I'm here for that." Nagisa squeezed the hand she was helding with both hands. "I'll make you happy."

Those hands were not of Madoka, but Homura could feel in Nagisa the same strength. The way the little girl expressed reminded much Madoka with which she fought side by side. That helped, because calling Nagisa by that name sounded more natural.

"I'll remove this... this plague within you!"

The hard part was to control the emotions. It was a farse, everything a farse. But why? Why her heart stubbornly beat at that pace?

"I'll make you crack a smile every day, starting now!" Nagisa stood up. "I have a surprise for you."

"Hi?" Being lost in thought, Homura thought she had stopped to pay attention to something.

"I was saving it for the near future, but I'll show what I can do already." Nagisa raised her left arm and between the fingers radiated a strong pink light.

It was so strong that Homura was forced to put a hand in front of her eyes. When the light dimmed, she did not believe what was seeing.

In Nagisa's hand had a bow with aspect of a branch, decorated with pink gems. At the upper end of the bow bloomed a rose.

"Hmmm... and that's it! Ehihi." Nagisa was embarrassed. "The truth is that I can't really do much yet, but my magic is getting stronger every day! What do you think?"

Homura was gaping.

"Homura-chan?"

She felt her eyes getting wet. It was a farce, it had to be a farce, but now her smile and her words were not. "It's beautiful..."

* * *

 **Next chapter: Ghosts and the damned**


	29. Ghosts and the damned

**Ghosts and the damned**

"Japan is composed mostly of mountainous regions. The highest mountain is the Mount Fuji. Yuma, can you show me on the map in this book the location and the height of it?"

On a sunny day, Oriko was teaching Yuma in the park. Always when the weather was favorable, the classes took place outdoors, sitting on an extended towel over the ground. Accompanied with tea and delicacies, it remembered much a picnic.

"Hmmm..." The little girl, wearing a hat, slid her trembling fingers on the drawing of the Japanese islands in the book. "H-Here..." Although she found what she wanted, she lacked air to formulate the answer.

"Yuma?" Oriko took out a handkerchief and dried the sweaty face of her protegee.

"Big love."

Oriko turned her attention to Kirika, who was sitting beside the basket of food.

"It wasn't a good idea to bring her here." Kirika said, with her face full of apprehension.

"It's... okay papa." Yuma was breathing hard. "Ah... I can't... keep missing classes."

"See Kirika?" Oriko smiled. "She is being more responsible than you."

"Oriko, please..." Kirika pleaded. However, the only answer she received was a hostile look of her loved one. The concern had been replaced by sadness as she lowered her head.

"It's 3776 meters high and... and..." Yuma took a little air before continuing. "... and is here, near the capital."

Seeing that Yuma had returned to their studies, Oriko turned her attention to the book. "Very good. You say 'near', but how much? Can you tell me the distance between the mountain and Tokyo?"

Yuma nodded, but before she tried to answer, she went to pick a glass containing tea. Unfortunately, she was so weak she could not lift it and almost dropped.

"Leave that to me." Oriko took the glass and brought to the mouth of Yuma. "No need to struggle. If you need something, just ask. Now drink."

The girl sipped the liquid slowly.

"Your lips are dry, I should have paid more attention." Oriko noticed.

Before the glass was taken out of her mouth, Yuma started coughing violently. The cup fell and ended up spilling tea on the book.

"Sorry! You chocked? "Oriko moved closer, worried.

"GGGGNNNNN!" By contracting all the muscles of the face and arching the body, Yuma convulsed and fell to the ground, making the hat to detach from her head.

Oriko sought to aid her. "Yuma?! YUMA!"

"Oh no!" Kirika stood up. "I knew this would happen!"

When the body of Yuma relaxed, her left hand opened slowly. Inside it was a soul gem completely corrupted. In the midst of darkness inside the gem, a pulsating light danced as if it was looking for a way out.

Seeing this, the eyes of Oriko grew. "Kirika, bring the cubes."

"Oriko..."

Oriko looked at Kirika.

The girl was in tears. "No..."

Oriko gritted her teeth. "Kirika! Bring the cubes, please!"

The request only made the tears of Kirika spurt with more intensity.

"Ki... Ki..." Oriko shook her head, twitching eyes, confused. "Bring... please."

Kirika began to sob. "We don't have cubes." And between each sob she repeated. "We don't... we don't... we don't..." Until she turned and started running away.

"Kirika!" Oriko reached out, screaming. "KIRIKAAAAAH!"

"Mama..."

Seeing her most trusted person abandoning her and listening to the agonizing murmur of Yuma, Oriko felt a sickening despair.

 _We don't have cubes._

This was an absurd idea. They had left at home? That was why Kirika run away? But why did not she tell? They never committed such a serious mistake.

"Mama..."

Oriko looked at the basket. "I will be back my dear." Running, she nearly dived into it. Rummaging, her eyes was eager for any black object that was therein. Kirika brought many cubes every day... It had to have at least one there. She lifted and turned the basket, dropping it on the towel. She got on all fours, frantically spreading what had fallen, but found no cube. "Where? Where!"

"GGGggnnnnaaaAAAAHHHH!"

With the cry, Oriko returned to the fallen girl. "I am here. Okay?"

Yuma contracted her neck and sighed. "It... hurts..."

Tears streamed down the face of Oriko, which immediately began to remove them. Yuma needed her more than ever, could not give up.

"Right. I... I will get you out of that sun." Holding the little girl in her arms, without letting the soul gem to drop, Oriko went to the shade of a nearby tree. Finally, left Yuma leaning on the trunk. "That is better, is it not?"

Opening her eyes slowly, Yuma paid attention to the soul gem that she was holding. Contorted her face, scared. "Ah... ah... Gnnn..."

"No!" Oriko held the head of Yuma and made her look at her. "Look at me. Only at me, okay?"

With tears pouring, Yuma nodded. "Thank you... for all, mama."

"Do not say that!" Tears of Oriko fell again. She used all her strength to hold the crying, at a point of stopping to breath. Swallowing hard, she forced a grin. "It is okay, right? Kirika is already coming with the cubes and we will take care of it."

Yuma arched her body again and threw open her mouth in pain. "Gnnnnnaaaaahhh!"

"Hey!" Oriko came as close as she could and wrapped Yuma with her body. "Stay with me! With me... me..."

Yuma could not stand already the burden she carried, leaving her gem roll over from her hand and fall to the ground. "Mama... I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm... sorry for making you cry."

Oriko pulled away from Yuma and held her face. "Do not say nonsense! That is nothing, everything will be fine. Everything! Everything!"

"It'll... It'll be... yes... we'll always... be together." Yuma tried to smile, but the pain did not let her to do it. Her breath was getting shorter. "Ah... ahhh... you gave me... a new life. Ma... ma..."

"Stop, please!" Oriko held the face of Yuma more firmly. "Do not strain yourself."

"... Love... you..." Yuma's body returned to shake. "...bu-but..."

"Yuma!" Oriko exclaimed in a tone of plea.

The greenette, closing her eyes, sighed. "...you should ru..."

The sound of a crystal shattering.

The body of Yuma, before squirming, now remained motionless, limp.

Oriko frowned, astounded and speechless. Now she felt the full weight of the head that the little girl did not hold anymore. She felt between her fingers the last tears falling on that face.

Oriko began to cry for the two. It was the only thing she could do now, consumed by guilt. It was then she noticed an object floating nearby.

It was a jewel of metallic adornments with the size of an egg, with a small head of a stylized cat on its top and a long sharp pin at its base. Orbiting that object was many black crystal fragments.

Oriko was mesmerized by it. _That is not the soul gem..._

So the fragments began to enter inside the jewelry, forming a kind of caged dark globe. Soon the globe began to pulse a white light and the jewelry began to spin faster and faster. Then plunged toward the grassy ground and, with the pin, started to drill it.

In an act of desperation, Oriko jumped in trying to prevent that object to bury itself. Plopping on the ground, the only thing that her hands felt was the hole that had been formed. Inside it has a weak green luminescence.

Oriko felt her hand burn. By looking at her palm, she saw a large cut where was dripping blood. It was then that she realized that the grass leaf blades were hard as stone. Looking around found that everything was petrifying, acquiring the appearance of jade.

Including the tree and the lifeless body of Yuma on its trunk.

"No!" Oriko returned to Yuma, tolerating the grass that pierced the soles of her feet as daggers. Despite her effort, she could only feel the cold touch of the rock with the little girl's form. She still, in a vain act, tried to lift her, but it was like she was stuck to the floor, as if Yuma was one with that bleak scenery.

The world grew dark, the sun, stolen. It was no longer an outdoor park, but a cavern of green and well-polished rocks and even with such beauty, contained an oppressive atmosphere.

However, Oriko paid no attention to any of that, just in her blood flowing and entering into the cracks of the surface than a moment ago was the skin of Yuma. "Ah... AH... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She shouted with all her might, as if she could make her lungs to leave from her mouth. She wished that her life was ripped out right there.

If her prayers have been answered, she did not know, but what followed surprised the magical girl. Oriko felt to be rising, just below was herself, mouth agape, still crying in despair.

When she crossed the canopy of the petrified tree, she realized she has no body. Continuing to move away more and more of that tree, she could catch a glimpse of the extent of that cave, with huge columns supporting the ceiling of jade with numerous protruding and sharp rocks.

Until it began to fade.

The predominant green scene had been replaced by a white and smooth surface. While Oriko moved away more of it, she found that she was in front of a large pearl. In the bottom part of the pearl, a creature was holding onto it, which only existed in the most sordid imaginations.

A deformed, pulsing tower of flesh. Among its folds were arranged, without an apparent pattern, dozens of mouths. Each mouth had a different size and shape. The only thing in common was their rows of very sharp teeth.

Oriko did not contain her cry of terror, but it was drowned out by the sound of the roar from those mouths that opened in unison. At the bottom of each mouth, a range of green eyes opened, with their pupils fixed on the girl.

"It's all right."

Searching for the origin of that soft and feminine voice, Oriko looked around. The setting was a large dome, composed of various sheets of newspaper. Although the sheets are giants, she could not read because it was written in a strange language composed of runes. However, the photos were clear: that news could only refer to her father. In the pictures, although she be able to recognize the faces, people had their eyes gouged out, through which ran a massive amount of blood that dyed the paper.

"It's okay, Oriko."

And there was, in midair, the girl calling her by name, with her long white dress and wings on her back. Her pink hair tied with white ribbons matched the five gems in her chest, her look of pure gold brought luster to her serene expression.

Yuma died.

 _How can be all right? Why is that girl smiling? There is no reason to smile, there is no reason to live._

Yuma perished.

 _It's all my fault. It was my image that should be in those newspapers, not of my father. I have sinned, I have failed and that girl know. She knows what I did and is here to mock me!_

Dead.

Oriko's vision was completely taken by a blinding bright light. Shortly after that flash, she saw the flying girl, shot down, falling against the ground lined of paper.

 **Dead!**

A new roar and Oriko looked back down, where was the abomination that held the great pearl, now brighter than before. It brought to her a sense of familiarity.

 _Yuma._ She began approaching the pearl again. _I need to see._

But a tremor took Oriko off that trance state. The large sheets of newspapers struggled frantically and a large shadow fell on the girl.

When Oriko found the source of that shadow, she faced with her greatest fear. A living nightmare in the form of a dark mountain, rising to the ceiling with its long tentacles, until it bent.

On top of that mountain was a humanoid figure with long black arms and monstrous hands that reached Oriko. Arrested, the girl witnessed a head 'sprouting' between those arms. As pitch in a whirlwind, from the head came up a couple of eyes focused on what the monster was holding.

Using arms and legs that she had not, Oriko tried desperately to ward off that visage, which was approaching.

"Hey! Stop!"

A hole opened up in that head. If this was a mouth, Oriko could not say, but from within it came new tentacles that went against her eyes.

"It's me big love!"

Oriko punched and pushed Kirika with all her strength, rising from the couch in the living room.

"Mama! Mama!"

Hering the voice of Yuma, Oriko felt her heart beat faster. However, before she could see her, an overwhelming pain dominated her body and everything started to spin. She twitched, dropping a jet of vomit on the floor.

"Oriko!"

On the verge of unconsciousness, she fell on her own vomit. Her body did not obey, did not seem to belong to her anymore. In her blurred vision, she noticed a round and dark object rolling from her left hand.

"The gem! Yuma! Bring the cubes! Fast!"

Voices were now distant. All senses were focused on something that was tearing inside. Oriko did not know what was that which seemed to be groping underneath her skin, but had no doubt it was something evil and that she should fight to not allow it to be free.

"It'll be fine, Oriko."

 _No. It will not._

Oriko saw herself again sitting on the couch, Kirika holding her shoulders so she would not fall. She felt the pressure inside her body decrease, that's when she noticed Yuma, who was in a hurry rubbing the surface of the soul gem on the wooden table with grief cubes. A dark cloud within the gem shifted position, following where the cube was.

A foul smell announced that her senses had returned to normal. Oriko then looked at her completely stained dress. "I am... in a deplorable state. Sorry."

"Big love! Why did you do that?" Even if Kirika tried to scold, her tone sounded more like a relief. "You know you can't use so much magic to see the future, you end up losing control."

"B-But... I need to have another vision." Spoke Oriko while Kirika wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket. "I need to find a..."

Yuma had finished to purify the gem and looked at her, worried.

"I need to find Kyuubey." Oriko finished saying, extending her hand toward the little girl.

Forgetting the puddle of vomit, Yuma walked toward that trembling hand. "Are you better?"

Contracting the face and lips, Oriko caressed.

"Mama?"

"Thanks. Ohhh... Thanks..." Saying these words between gasps, Oriko let out a couple of tears.

Seeing this, Kirika asked. "Big love, did you see anything?"

Oriko backed out and acquired a more serious expression, recovering her composure. "Like I said, I have not got the vision I need."

"Yes, but I'm asking if it was something else." Kirika pointed to the soul gem on the table. "You could have disappeared, surely you must have seen something..."

"I DID NOT SEE ANYTHING!"

The bluster of Oriko did the two girls standing to retreat frightened.

"What I saw is an absurd. It will never happen." The girl on the couch lowered her voice, realizing what she had committed. "So it is like I had not seen anything."

Kirika and Yuma exchanged glances.

"Soon will be nightfall, you must prepare to meet with the other two girls." Looking to change the subject, Oriko rose from the couch. "I will stay at home. I am... not able to go today."

"Of course you're not." Kirika looked back at the stained dress. "And that's why we should stay with you, big love."

"It would not be good. I do not want the other two being more concerned than they already are. You need to go to give support." Oriko looked deep into Kirika's eyes. [ _Listen. hordes of demons, from neighboring towns, will invade the south of Mitakihara tonight. Suggest to Mami to look for demons in the north, without letting her to suspect._ ]

Receiving the telepathic message, Kirika stammered. "O-Okay then..."

"I don't want us to separate!" Yuma complained. "How will I protect you?"

"Why such concern? I will be at home." Oriko grinned. "And I know you will be safe with Kirika, and Mami-san and Sakura-san. Do not worry."

"They will wonder about your absence, what should I tell them?" Kirika asked.

"Give the proper apologies and inform them that I have some bureaucratic issues related to Shirome that I need to solve." Said Oriko.

Yuma was crestfallen. "Mama... isn't better to stop lying? They trust us, you don't need to hide your power anymore."

Oriko replied. "This is something very sensitive. To be honest, our situation is very delicate and I can not afford to plant a seed of doubt in our alliance. Yuma, I promise that when this is over, I will tell them."

"Biiiig love." Kirika made a reproachfully expression. "Don't try to force your clairvoyance while we're away, huh?"

Oriko approached Kirika and held her hands. "Ah. What would I be without you. How I wish I could embrace you now."

Kirika did just that.

"Ki... Kirika..." Oriko reciprocated the hug. "Now you will have to shower and change your clothes."

"Kukuahahaa... I would give many hugs were needed." Kirika stroked those ash blond hair. "As long as you stay well."

Oriko rested her chin on the shoulder of her companion. "I promise."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Sorry Kirika."

Night had already fallen on the mansion of Mikunis and in the same place that she made her promise, Oriko now was filled with guilt. Alone, she put her gem on the table, with numerous black cubes around it.

She sighed. "But I have to. The world depends on it, is up to me... I need to find a way..."

She then sat on the same couch, with the same intent and determination.

 _To protect..._

However, before she could focus, the lights went out.

"Now this." With eyes still getting used to the darkness, Oriko watched the weak luminescence that her soul gem emitted. The silence was broken by the sound of her breathing and a distant, muffled garden foliage rustling.

 _I do not need light_. She closed her eyes.

A long sound of wood snapping surpassed all others.

Oriko stood up, frightened. By the direction, she knew it must have came from the hall. Although the present state of the wooden floor, a sound of this magnitude would be very unusual, except...

Again the sound occurred.

Oriko was absolutely sure it was a movement in the house. She grabbed her gem and in a flash of silver light, she put her magical garments. Then she conjured a ball, which started to light up the room with a bluish light. Slowly, she walked towards the door and opened it. In doing so, the sound became clearer.

They were the steps of a person.

"Who is there?" Oriko motioned with her fingers, seeking to create new spheres to defend herself.

However the steps continued, as if the person had not heard.

Oriko held her breath, anxious. The person certainly had noticed the light.

The steps became more distant and then the person appeared, walking toward the center of the hall.

Oriko gasped, even the person standing back, she would always recognize. That light hair, with a cut that went up to shoulder height, was unmistakable. "Mom..."

"Mama!"

A cheerful voice echoed. It came from a ash blonde little girl, with a short cut and a small pigtail tied with a scrunchie.

Yurako Mikuni held her daughter who came running to her. "Ah. My little Oriko, how was the walk in the park?"

Witnessing the scene, Oriko entered in the hall with her sphere emitting light. When she realized, she noted that was not more necessary because the hall was well lighted. Thanks in part to the well-waxed floor, and the staircase. The wallpapers revealed its beautiful blends of vivid colors, giving company to the works of art on them.

"She did an entire lap on it." The male voice belonged to a well dressed servant. "For her age, she runs very fast."

"My daughter wanting to become an athlete so..."

Oriko approached more and more of her mother, of her past. Along the way, other servants showed up, busy with their duties to leave everything in place and well maintained.

Smiled. These were happy times, which she could reach again with her hands. However, when trying to touch her mother, she felt the cold in her fingers.

The hall returned to darkness and what Oriko felt out was just a smooth surface, lifeless, of her floating ball. Again her only companion was the mold and abandonment. With the scandal, the servants left. Even if it were possible to honor the payments, no one would dare to risk their honor working for that surname.

New voices and footsteps.

Out of the corner of her eye, Oriko noticed the light from the entrance of one of the rooms which was in the main corridor of one of the wings of the mansion. She went there, knowing that was the room for visits in which her father received with joy any guests.

But that was not the occasion.

Facing the entrance, Oriko saw all those people in there, with black clothes. They features of grief and sadness.

"My condolences for the loss of your wife."

Her father, Hisaomi Mikuni, just nodded silently. He was a proud man, spontaneous and with a charismatic smile, but at that moment this was not present on his face.

Beside him was herself, still very young, but already learned to hold back the tears.

Among the sighs and lamentations of the people, there were also whispers of which Oriko was well aware.

"See how the daughter of your brother is behaving. Does she not feel anything for Yurako because she was not her biological mother?"

Kimihide Mikuni, adjusting his glasses, said to his wife with a brief smile. "She carries our surname and is trying to behave as such. If this is not the case, then she is an ungrateful and it will just facilitate." Getting closer to the ear of his wife, he continued. "She is entering a difficult age. Without Yurako and my brother so busy, she will soon misbehave. When this happen, I can offer myself as her guardian. My brother will have a debt with me and I can influence her in my favor."

Oriko soon learned that to be under this roof she would live shrouded in cahoots and interests. Having the Mikuni surname was a great burden, even more for someone who did not have the same blood.

The living room darkened to the point of being only under the blue luminescence of her sphere. Silence returned to be the company of her thoughts.

For the pride of her parents who were in heaven, and to give thanks for what Yurako and Hisaomi made for her, she had to prove she deserved that surname.

More voices now coming from down the corridor.

Oriko started to walk, accompanied by her loyal sphere. Approaching more of her destiny, the voices passed her with cristaline messages.

"Like father, like daughter."

"Hisaomi Mikuni, your daughter is really your most valuable jewel in this house."

"Pride of the family."

"The daughter that everyone would like to have."

Always seeking to be the best student of Shirome and helping her father in his work. All this required a strenuous routine, something many adults would not bear, but to persevere was the only option.

The voices went silent with the sound of a piano. The room ahead lit up.

Oriko smiled at the memory of that place, the game room. There was her father, at a poker table playing with others men. From politicians to big businessmen, some of them with more influence and power than entire Mikuni family together. Drinks and large amounts of money making company to the cards.

Then she get closer to herself, who was in front of the piano, entertaining those men with its melody.

Her father said you could found out more about a person in a match than in a lifetime at their side. Oriko was aware that for he to reach his main objective, peace and prosperity in Mitakihara, would have to enter at their own game. To make a difference, would only be possible from inside.

Unlike poker, however, in politics each card has its own price.

The ball landed softly on the body of the piano, illuminating the dark and empty room. She went to the window, pulled back the curtains and opened it. The wind broke into the room, blowing the long skirt of her dress and almost knocking her mitre.

Outside it was almost as dark as inside, perhaps because of the shadow cast from the balcony that was in her father's office on the second floor. On the high walls it was not possible to see any light from the neighborhood and the sky was overcast, heavy. Amid its dark clouds occurred incidental bright flashes. Maybe that was a warning or even expression of revolt from nature at what was going on.

 _With this climate, there is no reason to question why the light was cut._ Oriko left the room, already having in mind where she was going now.

If it were a coup or a father's mistake, she never found out. One day the police arrived at the mansion with a subpoena to testify, in which her father received without surprise because the newspapers have announced the 'new big scoop' of investigative reporting. A dossier, with names and numbers, where 'Mikuni' was the most frequent word.

The ladder that led to the second floor at the end of the wing seemed much narrower amid darkness. Every step that Oriko won, taking due care not to trip on her own skirt, the wood creaked and her thoughts flowed. _Father... why did you do that?_

His allies, even his brother, left him, except her. But Hisaomi did not seek her only daughter. He surrendered to drinking until the police raid take everything, and then to isolation and despair.

On the second floor, Oriko stopped in front of the first door. As she put her hand on the doorknob, she stopped and recoiled. Pulling the sleeve, she used the other hand to feel the pulse. Her blood ran fast.

 _What does means this surname now?_

She took a deep breath and opened the door. Entering up in her father's office, she walked to the desk and behind it there he was.

Sitting and head down, Hisaomi Mikuni had wrapped in his neck a belt that was tied on the doorknob that led to the balcony. His pants stained with feces and urine.

 _Why do you not fought to the end? For the sake of Mitakihara and that country?_

Contorting the face and gritting her teeth, Oriko did not hide her outrage.

 _Liar! Liar! LIAR!_

His death was considered as an aggravating factor, an admission of guilt. All they had, the world Oriko knew, fell into disgrace. No one of the family wanted to keep her guard, much less his uncle, who kept by obligation, since she was an 'illegitimate' daughter of a worthless man. Although Kimihide had inherited the mansion, he never set foot there anymore. The whole reputation she built in Shirome over the years collapsed like a sand castle beneath the waves. Alone, she came to be plagued by these specters of the past.

Her father was gone, in his place, through the door glass, glowing red eyes were focused on her.

Came one day where she understood that those were not the ghosts. Was herself, the most valuable jewel of the house that would never abandon this rotting place.

 _Father, your dream did not die and with it a new family will arise._

Oriko opened the balcony door, she knew that who awaited her was very real.

Over the parapet, a creature with thin white fur, with its long ears and tail swaying with the wind, greeted her. [ _Oriko Mikuni._ ]

Coming closer, Oriko gave her answer. "To whom do I owe the honor? Incubator. I believe I must be the only magical girl in the world who is receiving your visit right now."

Kyuubey raised his pair of pointed ears. [ _You did not call me like that._ ]

"I found out eventually." Oriko smiled. "And considering the circumstances, you are worthy of that title."

[ _Found out eventually? Perhaps it would not have been through a vision?_ ]

Oriko went silent.

Kyuubey closed his eyes. [ _I accompanied you and Kirika during the dispute for Kazamino against Kyouko. The way you always knew where the demons would appear raised my suspicions. Your reaction now only further confirms._ ]

Although Kyuubey did not present any expression on his face, Oriko could have sworn that behind that muzzle had a smile. "So that is the reason for the visit?"

[ _Partially._ ] Kyuubey stretched over the railing. [ _Actually what brought me here was the way you approached Mami and Kyouko. Your methods to win the trust of them were effective, but I did not find grounds for such attitude. Given the varying degree of your precognitive ability, I wonder what your intentions are._ ]

"My intentions. Oh yes..." After speaking those words softly, Oriko contracted her face, her lips quivered. "Free Madoka Kaname!"

Kyuubey blinked a few times before lowering his head. [ _You know more than I expected._ ]

"Incubator!" Oriko exasperated. "You have to stop what you are doing while there is still time!"

[ _I can not._ ] Kyuubey's fixed look was again on Oriko. [ _The universe is in great danger._ ]

"Great danger?!" Oriko expressed in disbelief. "Great danger is that your... experiment that will destroy everything."

[ _You saw that? Will it fail?_ ] The tip of the creature's tail pointed to Oriko. [ _Tell me what you saw, might it helps..._ ]

Oriko put her hand to her temple. She shook her head with a strained face. "No. No... We have been through this phase already. It is not a question of failure or success. No matter what happens, we will all be doomed if you continue!"

Kyuubey started walking the parapet from one side to the other, pondering. [ _Uh-huh. Oriko, you are not the first girl I have met with such talent. As I have done for some of them, I will question you._ ]

Oriko breathed deeply, taken by restlessness, but decided to listen carefully.

[ _You see the future and then decides to change it. If the future you have seen does not happen, does not mean it was false? If so, how would you prove that all your actions were not motivated by an illusion? Delirium?_ ]

"That is the question?" Oriko raised her eyebrows. "It is very easy to answer. The future I see is real and will happen, my intervention is able to change it just because it is part of my gift."

[ _Ah... It's always the same answer._ ] Kyuubey nodded as if agreeing with himself. [ _Always they believe they are the only ones capable of changing the course of events. Is not that what you humans call pride?_ ]

"ENOUGH OF THIS DRIVEL!" Oriko opened her eyes with a menacing expression. "Why do you want to insist? Do you not understand that I am warning you? You are risking your very existence, Incubator."

[ _I am aware of that, but worth a chance to reach the quota in time than none._ ]

"Quota?" Asked Oriko, confused.

Kyuubey tilted his head, examining Oriko for a brief moment. [ _Did not you know? So I overestimated your knowledge._ ]

"Answer me! What quota?"

Kyuubey looked at the dark and cloudy sky. [ _Just as the members of your species wither and perish, the same is happening with the universe. Have you ever heard about the entropy?_ ]

Oriko did not believe what she was hearing. They would argue about physics? "The second law of thermodynamics. It describes the disorder of a system or, in other words, the tendency it has to turn into a defined state."

[ _Very well, Oriko. Entropy is crucial to our existence. Right now, every living being is using entropy, transforming what is in their surroundings in favor of their own equlibrium. Unfortunately these processes are irreversible, except when there is the expenditure of energy, which is limited._ ]

Oriko agreed. "I know about it. There is the theory that the universe will extinguish eventually, but that would take too long to happen."

[ _From where comes this information?_ ] Kyuubey looked back at Oriko. [ _Is it correct?_ ]

Wordlessly, the girl looked away.

[ _It is very difficult to conjecture when your point of view of the universe is from a mere pale blue grain inside it. Only those who have a broad view can measure the entropy as a countdown. A clock which should be delayed._ ]

When Kyuubey finished his affirmation, Oriko noticed he was not aiming at her eyes but something below. She put her hand up to her soul gem and smiled. "Ah... I never believed you did these contracts out of charity, but never found out where you earned on this all."

[ _In our quest for reversal of entropy, we find a power source that did not follow this law. It is generated in sentient creatures and have a chaotic aspect, unpredictable, unstable. Unfortunately, due to these characteristics, it ends up being very scarce, as a creature with such high amount of these energy has a short life.] Kyuubey pointed his paw to Oriko. [It was very interesting to discover that on this planet there was a species capable to generate in large quantities this energy and still survive. They could in fact live with it, even gave a name. You call it 'Emotion'._ ]

Oriko slid her fingers over her gem.

[ _You even classified this energy for us. 'Anger', 'Joy', 'Despair', 'Hope'... this is all considered part of you, as your identity, or, how you denominated, your 'Soul'._ ]

Oriko retracted her hand of her gem, like she had taken a shock. "How long have you been doing this? Incubator."

[ _Considering the historical of climate events of this planet, it was after what you consider now as the last ice age. At that time your species was already tormented by demons. Apparently, these creatures are a side effect of the abundance of that energy that you all have. We observed that human groups trying to settle were decimated due the increasing concentration of demons in one place._ ] With a back paw, Kyuubey scratched his head. [ _It was during that we found the great potential in younger females for our experiments. It was even greater at that time, because nearly all of them already had children. The maternal ties with the offsprings bring an emotional overload. Nowadays it is not so common in proportion with the population, but that is irrelevant._ ]

Clenching her fists, Oriko held herself to not kill that creature at this very moment because she needed to know more.

[ _Our experiments revealed that wishes are excellent catalysts, from which we could extract this energy and store it in a small device. What was unexpected is that you were able to manipulate such energy from it and then became able to deal with demons._ ]

"And so were born the 'magical girls'." Oriko added.

[ _Yes. Thanks of that, your species could stop the life of nomads and build the first villages, develop agriculture, as well as technology.] Kyuubey turned, watching from the balcony the city of Mitakihara, both the old part that was dark as the modern part with its illuminated skyscrapers. [Your population grew and spread throughout the world and so we could get even more energy. We come to consider this system we set as a symbiosis between our species. However, this energy, although fascinating, we concluded that it is really too dangerous. So we will end._ ]

"End...?" Oriko blinked as that information was established in her mind. "With the magical girl system?"

[ _Exactly. What are we doing would get an amount of energy that even surpasses the estimated quota considering the factors that could cause the extinction of your species. It is what we need to save the universe for the moment and then we will have time to explore other solutions._ ]

"But... but..." Oriko searched for the words. "The demons will continue to emerge. W-We need you, we need more magical girls to... to..."

Kyuubey, still with his back to Oriko and silent, just swung his long tail.

"You... will leave us to die..." The realization of Oriko was accompanied by a shudder and a churn in the stomach.

[ _Demons are a byproduct of humans. We have no responsibility for it.] Kyuubey turned his head. [Although the human population will suffer a significant reduction, with the technological level currently achieved, the projections that you will not be extinct until the next climate cycle of this planet are very favorable._ ]

"I will not allow." Oriko said ominously.

[ _You all are always incomprehensible. Where there is a choice between the universe and the lives of some who would die in mere decades anyway?_ ]

"I will find a way..."

[ _This means that we will see each other soon. These are your current intentions._ ] Kyuubey turned back toward the city. [ _Until the time comes, reflect about. This is your only chance to protect this world. So long, Oriko Mikuni._ ] And then he jumped the railing toward the mansion's stone wall.

However, before he could land, his peripheral vision warned too late about an object coming at great speed, from an open window on the first floor.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Wet concrete.

 _At least._

Oriko was again in that gigantic gallery and looked at the tunnel that led to that place. The fog was still there. Then turned her attention to her counterpart of the future, who watched the small prism orbiting the large one with the girl inside.

Then the small prism darkened and broke, releasing the black abomination that clung to the larger prism.

A Kyuubey was next to her counterpart, watching that event as he swung his tail.

Her counterpart then began to speak. "I hope you are seeing this."

Kyuubey wiggled his ears, but those words were not for him.

Her counterpart continued. "If that does not work, try again, never give up. That is our blood, our surname."

Oriko, even if her other self could not see, nodded in agreement.

 _If that monster succeed and take possession of Madoka, we will all perish._

The creature was being absorbed by that dark globe, losing mass and size.

 _If the Incubator succeed in their intent, we will all die._

Oriko of the future began to walk towards the prism, with Kyuubey following. She stopped where it was located the shards of the smaller prism. She bent down and began to rummage through it.

Oriko then saw her counterpart stand up, holding an object between the tips of her fingers. By distance, she could discern what was a small ebony jewel, which had a format of an animal, a reptile, with a broken violet gem on its tail.

That monstrosity was losing its struggle against the absorption that was happening. Minutes passed and it was only half of what had been. Its tentacles slithered in frenzy over the prism surface.

The attention of her counterpart shared between it and the jewel in hand until she crushed it and threw it away. "Incubator!"

Several Kyuubeys turned their heads toward the girl.

"Your greed ends here." Making gestures with her hands, she created various spheres and promptly threw them against the prism.

The local of the impacts were marked with cracks.

 _It was not strong enough._ Oriko could only hope for herself.

The counterpart spread her arms, bringing the spheres back to her for a new onslaught. It was when a Kyuubey jumped and grabbed one of the arms.

Oriko was terrified and she knew her future counterpart must also be feeling the same. Tens, hundreds, thousands of Kyuubeys, like ants defending their nest, departed toward the girl and her spheres.

With a slap, the counterpart managed to dispose the Kyuubey on her arm, but soon others were already climbing her skirt. "I will not allow!" The ball passed with speed, shattering the Kyuubeys who were clinging to her, smearing her white dress with the red of their flesh. "Ugh!" That was not enough, some Kyuubeys were pulling her hair and her head back, making the mitre fall. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kyuubeys climbing her chest, getting closer of her soul gem.

Oriko witnessed the desperate attitude of her counterpart: with finger gestures, she made their spheres to fly towards against her and the Kyuubeys. "AHG! AAhg! Uh!" The Kyuubeys were crushed, as the bones of the girl. Falling to the ground, bloodied, she lifted her arm that was not broken, fist clenched. The spheres obeyed the command and began orbiting around her in great speed.

Oriko could hear the buzz of that 'wall of death'. Still some Kyuubeys even tried to cross it to then be transformed into a red cloud.

Coughing up blood, her counterpart opened her hand and the globe began to expand, with more and more balls being generated. This gave her time and space she needed to be able to prioritize her goal.

The dark creature continued its struggle, with some tentacles wrapped on top of the prism.

Using the arm to point towards the target, the future's Oriko ordered her balls to strike the prism in continuous sucession.

Until it broke.

With such event, the Kyuubeys dispersed. Their plan had come to an end, without complete success.

Along with the large crystal pieces, the girl with long pink hair in her pure white dress came to the ground.

Oriko saw that, soon after, what was left of that abomination reached the girl and merged with her.

Oriko of the future, unable to endure more, let the spheres fall to the ground. Using grief cubes that were with her, she purified her gem, but the extent of her injuries was too big and would not heal soon. To get to the other girl, she crawled by the gallery floor, between the pieces of Kyuubeys present there. "Madoka... Madoka..."

"UUGH! Aghhh..." Madoka was writhing, grinding her teeth.

 _I know you can resist. Come on!_ Oriko approached the two.

Her counterpart held the girl's head who was convulsing. "Madoka... please..." Said pleadingly.

The convulsions lost strength, leading to a rapid and shallow breathing. Oriko noted that the five gems that were on the chest of Madoka were not black but a dark pink.

Slowly, the girl opened her eyes. Oriko gaped at the sight of those pink irises.

Madoka looked from one side to the other, confused, as if she had just woken up from a long sleep.

"Madoka Kaname-san." Her counterpart looked down at herself, noting all the blood. "Do not panic. You are safe now."

Establishing consciousness, Madoka met the olive eyes of Oriko of the future. Raising her eyebrows, she broke into a smile, accompanied by a sigh of relief.

"Thank you..."

* * *

 **Next chapter: Last rites**


	30. Last rites

**Last rites**

The clothes dryer was doing a lot of noise.

Mami was already used to it and, luckily, she had not received any complaints from neighboring apartments. The sound was also useful to warn that the machine was working while she was distracted by other tasks, or even to camouflage her musical adventures.

While she ironed and folded the clothes to put in a basket, usually Mami take advantage of that time to croon. However, her concerns spoke louder.

It had been an unexpected morning.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The doorbell rang in Tomoe's apartment.

"Huh?!" Mami was going to the kitchen. Already dressed up, but sleepy, she was still thinking about what would be for breakfast.

The doorbell rang again.

Mami hurried her step toward the door. "I'm coming... I'm coming..." She opened it slight to see who it was.

"Good morning, Mami-san." Oriko greeted. Carried with her a handbag. "I knew you would be awake by now."

"Oriko-san?" Mami opened the door completely, realizing that the other girl was alone. "H-Has something happened?"

Oriko gestured with her head in confirmation. "Yes, it is about Kyuubey."

"Ah..." Mami rubbed her hair, remembering that she had not combet it yet. "It's about the areas that we'll revisit today in the daylight? Or is about the schedule?"

"I think it will not be necessary anymore." Oriko opened her bag.

Mami's eyes widened when she saw what was inside.

"May I come in?" Oriko looked around, searching for some unlikely witness of that reaction. "I must be brief. I want to return before Yuma wake up."

Mami, astonished, took some time to respond. "Oh... yes... of course! Of course! Please..." She led Oriko into the living room.

Then Kyouko left her bedroom in her pajamas and with her long hair loose. She rubbed her eyes as she yawned. "Uuuuuuaaahhh... Hey Mami. Who was bothering with the bell?"

Oriko answered. "It was me, Sakura-san. Oh... and good morning to you too."

Kyouko squinted. "Huh? What are you doing here?"

Smiling, Oriko reached inside of her bag and from there took the head of Kyuubey.

Mami seeing it again, she realized that because of the impassive expression and look of that creature, it was difficult to discern whether he was alive or dead. It made her even more troubled.

"Whoa!" The sleep of Kyouko went away immediately. "Where did you find this bastard?"

Oriko put the head back into the bag. "This is the evidence that confirms my fears. He is really following us, watching us."

"Shit..." Kyouko clenched her fists.

"You met him yesterday?" Mami asked.

"Yes." Oriko sighed. "Kirika should have informed you that I was resolving outstanding issues in Shirome."

"Uh-huh." Mami confirmed.

"I should have been able to feel them with my telepathic connection..." Oriko pursed her lips, as well as the hand holding the handle of the bag. "They should be able to camouflage before my power, but yesterday there was a routine break when I separated from Kirika and Yuma and he must have been careless. I tried to capture, but ended up killing him."

Kyouko smiled. "Heh. As if that was bad."

"Kyouko, it **IS** bad." Mami said. "This may have been our only chance to find out where he's and what he's doing."

"No. Nothing is lost." Oriko exchanged glances with Mami and Kyouko. "While chasing him, I managed to get into his mind. I got several images, not very clear, but that should be valuable clues about where he has been or may still be."

"I see, that's why you came. You'll describe me what you saw and you think I'll be able to find out where he's." Mami affirmed.

Oriko nodded. "Perfectly. I trust you, Mami-san."

Then the silence filled the room, which soon Mami tried to break it. "So... why don't you sit on the couch? I can prepare some tea while you tell me more."

"No. I said I have to be brief."

Kyouko agreed. "Yeah, speak."

Oriko took a deep breath before continuing. "I saw... tunnels made of concrete, on the walls were metal pipes. The place seems to be underground, damp, floodlit. I also saw that these tunnels interconnect gigantic galleries, it would certainly be possible to put a large ship inside them. I glimpsed the wall of one of these galleries and there was painted the name of our city along with a number and ... that is what I saw..."

"Hah!" Kyouko bit her lip. "I knew we should have looked harder in the sewers. Of course it would be the natural habitat of these little shits."

"No, I don't think that's the sewers..." Mami frowned as she pondered... "Hmmm... Oriko-san, are you sure that the galleries are that big?"

"Yes. But I... can not imagine for what purpose there is all that space." Oriko spoke. "The most amazing thing is that it seems that was built by human hands."

"Uh-huh. If the place is underground, to contain galleries of that size would need to be a hundred meters below ground. Certainly not the sewers." Mami clasped her hands, her eyes seemed to glow with epiphany. "But I think I know where this place could exist."

Oriko lowered her gaze. "Really Mami-san..."

"It's somewhere we have visited?" Kyouko asked.

"No, and it would certainly be one of the last places we would look for." Mami continued. "Oriko-san, perhaps you're aware of the flood prevention system that had been built years ago."

"Oh? Yes... It is almost outside the city limits, near the canal."

"I remember at the time it was announced about the works to built it." Mami swallowed slowly. "I... was with my parents watching TV. The main reason was that there was dams upstream and, in the case of rupture of one of them, it would be possible to divert some of the canal water to a temporary location. With this, the authorities would gain valuable time for evacuation. Of course it could also be used in case of too much rain."

"So those galleries are like cisterns." Oriko added. "Especially with those pipes, it makes sense. Since the place is underground, this also explains why my telepathic connection has not been able to locate them."

"Hey. You sure about that Mami?" Kyouko raised an eyebrow.

Mami smiled. "I've never been there, but I saw in a documentary of engineering that Tokyo has something similar to what Oriko described. Of course there must be much larger than this one in Mitakihara."

"If this is true, then we are in an even more dangerous situation."

Mami and Kyouko turned their attention to Oriko.

"Now we know Kyuubey is watching us." Oriko continued. "And speculating on which reasons for him to stop contacting us and need such space..." She shook her head in denial. "I think he will not be willing to receive visitors."

"Unfortunately, you must be right." Mami sighed. "We must make preparations."

"We have no time for that." Oriko replied seriously. "Now that I killed one of them, they should not stay there much longer and even if they stay..." She pressed her lips. "The world needs that we take action."

"And soon, huh?" Kyouko manifested. "They already have announced that it'll have a curfew."

"Though Mitakihara and Kazamino have not suffered many attacks, they will send soldiers here." Oriko closed her eyes. Her voice revealed how much was shaken at that time. "They will be under the mercy of demons. Once the first weapon fires..." Then she opened them in a expression of conviction. "We will go today."

"Today?!" Mami said in surprise.

Even in front of that reaction, Oriko was still determined. "Sorry Mami-san, but we are really losing this war." She turned and started walking toward the exit. "I will talk to Kirika and Yuma about it and come back here at night. Then you will lead us to the location. Let's finish this once and for all."

"Hey girl."

Oriko stopped and answered the call of Kyouko.

"You and I have an eventful history, isn't it?" The redhead smiled. "But I'm enjoying your way to handle things. Not afraid to get your hands dirty."

Noting that Kyouko looked at the bag she was carrying, Oriko said. "Like you, I and Kirika are aware of the nature of Kyuubey. He is not of this world and their intentions are not the most noble."

Kyouko agreed. "You can bet on all that you spoke now."

"Unlike you, however, I never considered him as an enemy." Oriko was crestfallen. "At least I always nourished hopes that I would not be mistaken."

"Oriko-san..." Mami put a hand on her chest. "I know it must have been difficult. I was very close to him before discovering."

"I see. So could you do me a favor?"

"Bring it on." Kyouko winked.

"Yuma has a certain attachment to Kyuubey." Oriko continued. "Could you keep the fact that I killed one of them in secret? I think it would be devastating."

"You know what I think?" Kyouko spoke in more serious tone. "That you should keep her out of it."

"That would be even worse, then I would be betraying her..." Oriko spoke in a low voice, almost a whisper.

"But Kyouko is right." Mami said. "If we confront Kyuubey, you won't be able to hide it anymore."

"I know..." Oriko took a deep breath, feeling the weight of the dilemma. "Although I still hope that we can convince him with words, she will be on our side if he takes any hostile attitude, on the side of those who want to protect this world. Do not worry about this."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The sound of the clothes dryer, or rather, the lack thereof, snapped Mami out of her trance. Fortunately the iron was not on some clothes, still the blonde put both hands over her face.

A few hours from here, they would be risking their lives in an only possible chance that the world would have to get out of this crisis.

 _Maybe we should have looked for other magical girls to help us..._

However Oriko had made it clear that Kyuubey was watching them.

 _We just have this chance to find him because of a stroke of luck. If we had searched for help from more girls, he would just run away. Not to mention that other locations would be unprotected._

Pulling the skin of the face while her hands descended, Mami sighed. She needed to distract that anxiety.

Returning to her duties in the laundry, Mami began to take off the clothes from inside the machine. The days were getting colder and consequently the clothes that was being used were thicker and more difficult to dry. She carefully checked the collars and ends, as well as pockets, looking for any trace of dampness.

Until she put her hands on a green jacket with hood. Mami noted how it was well worn, could not be different, was one of the few pieces of clothing that Kyouko had when she returned to Mitakihara.

It looked like it had happened yesterday, but that cold morning was much more distant.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Mami, in her magical girl suit, jumped across the tops of buildings in Kazamino. "Are you sure she's still there?"

[ _Yes. She spent the whole night sitting there._ ] Kyuubey was clinging on the blonde's shoulder.

It was winter and cloudy. Although it had not ocurred snow, the cold was intense. Mami was aware that a magical girl could keep warm with magic, but she also knew that to do it for so long would be costly. Her heart squeezed.

[O _n that building._ ]

Mami reached the top of the place that Kyuubey had indicated and there she was, Kyouko, also using her magical garments and with her trusty spear lying at her side, sitting on the edge and looking at what was below. Mami decided to approach more before saying anything.

But who broke the silence was the redhead with long hair. "Kyuubey told you I was here?"

Kyuubey jumped from Mami's shoulder to the ground. [ _I could not help. You ignored your duties._ ]

"Tch..." Kyouko shook her head slowly in denial.

"Kyuubey, let me talk to her." Said Mami. "Kyouko-san, what happened? It's been a few weeks since you stopped to visit me in Mitakihara. Kyuubey informed that you wanted to be alone and I respected it, but now he told me that you're not even more hunting demons."

"Yeah..." Kyouko continued to look down.

Mami noticed how Kyouko's hands were shaking, that breeze was chilly. "Tell me what ails you. Please."

Kyouko let out steam through her mouth for a moment before speaking. "My father found out."

"About what?"

"'About what?'"Kyouko repeated the question incredulously. "My escapades at night, about me being a magical girl and my wish. Everything."

Mami heard a deep despair in those last words.

"My father told me that I cursed him. He even convinced everyone that I was a witch. Witches don't hunt demons, right Mami-san? Hahaha..."

Mami saw a single drop forming on the chin of the girl who still had her back to her. "Kyouko..."

"He sent all the faithful away, became violent." Kyouko continued. "I tried to show him what I was doing, but my father didn't hear me..."

Mami empathized with the grief of her apprentice and companion. "Kyouko-san. Let's settle this, allow me to help."

"HELP?!" Kyouko turned.

Mami's heart stopped beating when she saw the other girl's darkened oval soul gem.

"My father KILLED HIMSELF!"

Mami stepped back.

"But not before persuading my mother and my little sister to do the SAME!" Kyouko gritted her teeth. "MY WISH KILLED ALL MY FAMILY! How will you help me, huh? With tea and biscuits, HUH?!"

Mami could barely breathe, let alone continue to face that furious glare. "Ky... Kyuubey, why... why didn't you warn me that the situation was so serious?"

[ _You always asked about Kyouko, never her family._ ] Kyuubey looked at Mami. [ _Moreover, I am not convinced how you intervention could have changed something._ ]

"You know." Kyouko's voice grew quieter as she turned to look at what had dozens of stories below. "I stayed here for hours thinking if I should die, if that could ease my guilt."

Kyuubey manifested. [ _If you pretend to jump, I must warn you that you being a magical girl, your chances of survival are quite significant._ ]

"I know that, you moron." Kyouko replied. "But it wouldn't hurt to try, right?"

"Don't do it!" Mami pleaded.

"Relax girl. Hehheheheeeuuuhh..." The lifeless laughter of Kyouko ended in a sob. She sniffed her nose. "I thought well about it. For what I did, the only place that is reserved for me is hell and even if I review my family, they would never forgive me." And then got up, carrying her spear. "Yeah... I need to live with it."

The emotional integrity of Kyouko was collapsing, Mami knew she needed to do something. "Kyouko-san... come with me to my apartment."

"How SO?!" Kyouko pointed the spear toward Mami. "After what you heard, still think that things can be as they were before?"

"No! That's not it!" Mami gestured. "I lost my family too, I know..."

"Stop talking shit." Kyouko interrupted, then turned her attention to Kyuubey. "Hey. I don't need to kill all the demons, right? Just enough for my gem to stay clean."

[ _You are correct._ ] Kyuubey affirmed. [ _Although the population of demons will tend to grow and turn the place more dangerous._ ]

"Hmmmm..." Kyouko pondered. "I just need to play safe, it's not a big deal."

"What are you saying?" Mami was dumbfounded. "You can't do that!"

"What I can't continue is being stupid like you." Kyouko answered. "Keep wasting time every night and take risks just to leave no demon behind. That's why my father found out and that's why I wasn't there when he... he..." Her arm weakened, to the point of lowering her weapon.

Mami then turned to approach. "You... you're wrong."

"And you think you're doing the right thing." Kyouko smiled. "The truth is that you do it in a pursuit of some kind of redemption and thinks I should do the same. I'll tell you a little secret: that's BULLSHIT!"

"We are magical girls!" Mami exalted, feeling her wounded pride. "For one wish, no matter the consequences, we received the duty and the fate to protect the world from demons."

Kyouko scowled in disdain. "Nah... We make a wish and become magical girl. That's it. We can do what it pleases with our magic. The demons are there for us to 'fill the tank', we don't need to save everyone, Mami Tomoe."

"And will you let them torment the people?" Mami replied.

"And you believe that saved a lot of people, huh?" Kyouko pointed toward the city. "Don't you realize how were the people under the demons's possesion? Madness, depression, misery... that's what I saw in all of them." She spun her spear and left it standing. "So the two idiots here go there, kill all the demons and leave it at that. Hmm? And the next day these people still decide to kill themselves or perhaps taking other lives. I don't blame them, because I felt in my skin the tribulations in which they're going through."

Mami looked away.

"Because of that I did that damn contract for my father, because he really wanted to save someone. You... you're just a farce." Kyouko hawked and spat on the ground. "But don't worry. You can play superhero all you want in Mitakihara, I don't intend to return to set foot there." Then she turned.

"Kyouko?" Mami asked when noticed the intentions of the other one. "You can't leave like that. You're too much disturbed, is not taking into account your statements."

"Blah... blah... blah..."

"Kyouko..." Mami looked around, searching for anything she could say. "Y-Your gem is very corrupted. I brought some cubes with me..."

"The sun rose not long ago, it must have some demons still roaming in the shadows of the city. I can take care of myself. It's best to you go back, there's nothing for you here anymore." Kyouko then took a high jump.

"Kyouko!" Mami reached out. From her glove came a ribbon that reached and held the leg of the girl who was in the air.

When Kyouko felt the tug, she immediately turned around, cutting the ribbon with the blade of her spear. Using magic, she stopped in the air, pointing the spear toward Mami and dove.

Seeing in the expression of fury of her companion her intentions, Mami stepped back with a long jump backwards.

The tip of the spear touched the ground, releasing a wave of red energy.

Opening her arms and hands, Mami formed a barrier of interlocking ribbons that disintegrated to block the attack. "Wait Kyouko-san! I don't want to fight, just we need to talk more!"

Kyouko was already on the ground when she exasperated. "NO MORE TALK!" Then she charged.

Mami was even more scared. Seeking to contain Kyouko, she extended her hand.

But the redhead knew the _modus operandi_ of that person, her _senpai_. She made her spear to subdivide and surround her, ordering that the tip to cut the ribbons that sprouted from the ground trying to arrest her.

"Stop!" Mami turned to retreat, while creating a musket in each hand.

Kyouko smiled. She also knew the heart of that person. Hurled the metal part in the base of her baton, accompanied by a chain, and captured one of the muskets even before Mami could move it.

The blonde pointed the other musket against Kyouko, but the finger on the trigger shuddered and hesitated, long enough to her be flanked by the tip of the spear. Using the body of her gun, she was able to block.

With such move leaving Mami completely exposed, Kyouko ended her run with a flying kick, with her foot going through a space left by the subdivisions of her spear.

"Ugh!" Being hit at several points by the subdivisions and with a kick in her torso, Mami was thrown back by several meters, with grief cubes falling from the pouch strapped to her thigh along the way. She ended up with her back lying on the ground.

Seeing that the other remained motionless, Kyouko held one of the subdivisions and the spear returned to its original shape from that point. She was panting, knowing that was her limit.

[ _Why did that?_ ]

She was also aware that had forgotten Kyuubey.

[ _Why did you decide to fight Mami? In your present condition, she can defeat you easily, not to mention that it was much more costly for your scarse magical reserves.]_ His gaze was focused on Kyouko. _[Why did not use one of your illusions to escape? It would be easier and safer._ ]

Kyouko lowered her head and leaned on her spear.

Kyuubey, in response, lowered his head as well. [ _I see... so you can not do this anymore. You denied your own..._ ]

"It's better you shut up..." Kyouko said in a threatening tone. "... If you don't want me to rip these ears." Her soul gem was weighing like lead. Mami spoke about the Law of Cycles, like her father preached about Heaven.

 _God, I am not worthy to enter in Thy abode, as I am not worthy that Thou enter in mine. I am not even worthy of that soil that I put my foot on, that is the curse that I will bear._

Kyouko picked up the cubes that were scattered and began to purify her gem, as she approached the fallen girl.

Mami tried to lift her torso, but was taken by a sharp pain in her chest that made her to cough up blood on her uniform.

"Oops! It seems that you broke a rib." Kyouko grinned aside. "Now you'll take longer to get back to your home." She then looked at her hand that was carrying the cubes. "Yeah... I should say it was good that you killed more demons than needed this time." And she hurled them against the face of the other girl.

"Kyou... ko... no." Mami closed her eyes tightly, letting out tears.

"If you want to mess with me now, you better be prepared." Kyouko touched the tip of the spear on the chin of Mami. "If you follow me, one of us will die."

Still with eyes closed, Mami then ceased to feel the cold blade and heard the footsteps getting away. "Please... don't go..." In response to her cry, only the feeling of being immersed in sea cold and pain, until paws were over her belly.

[ _Mami, she is gone. You are hurt, it's best you to heal. I have collected the cubes that Kyouko used, there is no risk of them hatch demons now._ ]

Mami opened her eyes, letting the tears warm her cold face. "And what will happen to her?"

[ _Since she completely purified her gem and has no self-destructive intentions, she must survive._ ]

"But she'll be alone..."

Kyuubey returned to the ground. [ _Just like you have been before and taught everything you knew about to her. You two were very effective together, but with each acting in different places independently, we can cover a larger area._ ]

That was not the reason for her question, but Mami acknowledged that might be asking too much to Kyuubey. She rose with difficulty, managed to sit. She brought her hand to the gem in her hair clip and made it shine. The physical pain was gone and soon she could stand up. "If possible, could you let me informed about her?"

Kyuubey raised his ears. [ _If possible... of course, Mami._ ]

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Mami clenched her hands, still holding that jacket.

The first few times she received the news, she felt her heart race. But soon sorrow was reaffirmed when was informed of the attitudes of Kyouko. Finally, her feelings stopped to respond on the information that Kyuubey gave, it was just a news story, like so many others on television or the Internet.

Mami put it together with the rest of the clothes in a pile, there was still much to iron and fold.

The only thing left was the sense of failure, but not guilty. The terrible event with Kyouko was inherent with her wish, something that Mami knew she could never interfere or change. A fatality.

She turned her attention to the basket of folded clothes, it was better to store them before taking care of the rest.

When Kyuubey came with a new information, not about Kyouko but a new magical girl in town, hope rekindled inside her. Evil is abundant and is found in every dark corner of this world. This would be a new opportunity, a new chance to teach someone the use of magic for what is just and good.

While going through the living room with the basket, Mami stopped to contemplate the sunlight that entered through the large windows, bringing with it some of its heat.

Nothing happened as she wanted. Homura Akemi, the new girl, had memory problems and a melancholy aura. It was as if she was tired, as someone who reached the end of a long journey. But this was not reflected in her potential, in which Kyuubey liked to refer it as 'anomalous' or 'outside the range'. Biggest surprise was that Homura would study in the same school as her and that she became the center of attention of a colleague in the same classroom, Sayaka Miki.

The ball of light soon would touch the horizon, offering its reign to the other stars in the dark hours that were to come.

Sayaka soon met Kyuubey and was introduced to the world of magic. For Mami, it was frightening to have two girls on her tutelage so suddenly, but she did not give in. The case of Sayaka was even more special because she could warn her about the importance of thinking hard about what to wish and the burden it would bring in their life. When she finally did the contract, the brand new magical girl even thanked her and said she would never regret.

Slowly the shadows of the furniture and walls were covering the room space.

Kyouko then surprised her with her reappearance. Being so busy with new girls, Mami had not even consulted Kyuubey anymore about her ex-partner. She had changed completely and her clear intentions was to preach her anger and bitterness like a lifestyle. However, the announced conflict changed its course with Sayaka's behavior change, taken by a great grief. Kyuubey even compared it as a curse.

Mami smiled slightly and returned to walk. That sky was not overcast like that winter morning.

When Kyouko approached Sayaka, when she demonstrated empathy, it was then that she learned that her ex-partner was not lost. For a moment, the dream of forming a pantheon of defenders of the city did not seem to be so distant. But it was only a moment, who disappeared along with Sayaka in that metro station, followed by the departure of Homura.

Arriving at the door to the room that Kyouko used, Mami stopped again. From inside only came silence, the blonde soon concluded that the other would be sleeping.

She could never imagine that all those events, finally culminated into something extraordinary. The confirmation that all of them would be saved one day, no matter what forces that fought against, and their accepting of it would suffice.

Opening the door, Mami faced Kyouko in a curious position: she was on her knees, resting her elbows on the bed. Among the questions that populated her mind about what the other was doing, Mami remembered what it meant. Hopeful that the redhead had not noticed, she started to close the door carefully and quietly.

"What was Mami?"

Unfortunately, she was wrong. "I just wanted to store some clothes. Sorry for interrupting you."

"Come in." Kyouko turned her head. "I'm not doing anything..."

Mami was puzzled by that answer, but chose not to ask more questions. She entered the room with the basket and went to the closet. While putting the clothes in, she glanced at the other girl, who was head down, staring at the bed mattress.

Until she said. "Mami, I'm jealous of you."

"Huh?" Mami stopped what she was doing.

"You hide well your concerns. Heh." Kyouko revealed a shy smile.

"Ah." Mami smiled. "I try to distract myself."

"Be serious. Do you really think we'll achieve anything?" Kyouko turned to Mami. "You think that Kyuubey will come back to visit us and accept our cubes and everything went just fine. That's it?"

"We'll do everything we can to convince him." Mami assured.

Kyouko closed her eyes and shook her head in denial. "I understand if that Oriko still have hope, but you? It's very stupid to believe, knowing what that bastard did to Homura." She put her hands to her chest.

Mami noticed how they were trembling.

"He doesn't give a damn about us. He abandoned us, Mami. All of us. And I made jokes about it." Kyouko contracted her face, which was red, trying to hold a cry. "Many people... are dying. Curfew has no use here, because the streets are all almost empty already, no one wants to leave their homes. There's so much fear... so much..."

It had been a long time since Mami saw Kyouko like that. Her partner of many battles could not know, but Mami was convinced that she also knew how to hide.

"Mami, let's stay here? We aren't obliged to do it, we shouldn't risk our lives more than we already did."

She was her partner, even if she did not share the same ideals, that most helped in this long, endless work, which she could not let end in vain. "You already know my answer."

Kyouko again contracted the face, but not in a sad expression. "AAAAHHHHH!" She hit the mattress with both arms, with such force that almost broke the bed in two.

But Mami was not intimidated. "You say Kyuubey abandoned all of us, want us to do the same as HIM?!" Exalted. "Think of Madoka, Sayaka! They are watching us. We must believe until the end! It's like this word you said... faith... is not because of that you were praying right now?"

"I wasn't praying."

Mami was speechless with such dryly reply.

"I stopped to pray long time ago..." Kyouko leaned her body on the bed. "I... just wanted to talk to my family."

Mami gasped, what to say to that?

Kyouko started to sob. "Each day the situation is getting uglier. If this keeps up..."

"Kyouko..."

"Ah... what if... what if we find Kyuubey and he do something with us. If he manage to..." Kyouko continued with her fragile voice.

Mami shook her head. "No! Don't think like that..."

"I just wanted to ask if they at least still consider me as part of their family, but I can't say anything. I know... that they will not listen to me, even if they can. Uuuhhh..." Kyouko gritted teeth, she did not want to scream, but it was a matter of time. But great was her surprise when Mami knelt beside her.

"Kyouko. I don't know how to pray, but about that I can help you." Said the blonde. "Let's do this: I talk to your family on your behalf. I'll talk about all the good deeds you've done."

Kyouko sniffed her nose before uttering. "No, Mami..."

"Ah... Let me finish. Will be fair." Mami said in a soft voice, as she placed a hand on Kyouko's one which was on the bed. "For I want you to do the same for me. Talk with my parents on my behalf. Okay?"

"Huh?!"

Mami closed her eyes and forced a smile. "I talk to them almost every day, but I never received a reply, you know?" With the other hand, she removed carefully small droplets that have arisen between the lashes.

"But, Mami..." Kyouko sighed. "You're not guilt for what happened to them."

"I had a chance to save them." Mami opened her eyes, which were bloodshot. "It was my responsibility. This is what I feel and that's what matters." Then she interwined her fingers with the hand of the other girl. "Let's do it? Together?"

Kyouko got into a brief silence, pursing her lips, before shaking her head in confirmation.

"Good." Mami looked up. There would be the people we miss? She had no answers, only hope.

However, before they could begin, Kyouko interrupted. "I wanted to say something."

"Yes?"

"If we didn't make it..."

Mami made an expression of disappointment. "I already told you..."

"Just listen." Kyouko continued. "If we didn't, yeah? I think it would not be so bad."

"Why do you think that?" Mami felt curiosity.

"At least none of us would be left behind, right?"

"Right." Mami smiled again. "There would be no one with regrets."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"This way!"

Under the leadership of Mami and the veil of the night, the quintet of magical girls jumped over the fence of the facility.

"I think we didn't need all this." Kirika looked around. "This place is so far from the city... should have no living soul around here with this crisis."

"A little caution never hurts." After answering, Mami indicated. "See those big tubes coming out of that building? If there is a form of access to the underground, should be inside. We have to..."

Kyouko just stopped what Mami was saying to offer a Pocky box. The two looked at each other for a brief moment.

So Mami smiled and, still silent, took a candy stick.

Then Kyouko offered to the others. "Hey, want some?"

Cheerful, Yuma was the first to pick.

"Yay!" Followed by Kirika.

Kyouko finally looked at Oriko and shook the box, insisting on the offer.

But the white magic girl refused. "No... thanks."

Those words sounded sadly, but Kyouko did not find it strange, since the situation was not encouraging. "Cool." She then picked up from the box a handful of sticks with her mouth.

Oriko spoke again. "It is better not to waste time."

"Yeffs... hmm!" Mami said, but nearly dropping the stick of her mouth. _How Kyouko can talk with that?_

They reached the building where the pipes come from. From the windows was possible to see that all lights were out. The double door at entrance was locked with chain and padlock.

"Well... it seems that we'll have to look for another way in." Mami said.

"I've already found it!"

"Huh?!" Mami was a little surprised with the statement of Kyouko. "What..." Before she could ask, the redhead had conjured her spear and cut the chain with a single blow. "K-Kyouko! We shouldn't break!"

"With what's going on, no one will worry about it. Heh."

"Mami-san." Oriko intervened. "As much as I condemn such attitude, she is really right. We have more urgent priorities."

Mami nodded. "Sure."

With the door open, an even darker environment has been revealed.

Kirika squinted. "Wow! I can't see anything! Must have a light switch around."

"No. This can draw attention." Oriko conjured a sphere to emit light. "I will take the lead from now on."

As they walked inside, Yuma was stunned by what she saw. "What big machines..."

"This should be used to pump water that is stored." Mami wondered. "They go through the tubes until it flows into the canal."

Oriko stopped. "We have found it."

The girls had come across an elevator, which looked more like a cage.

Kyouko pointed. "Hey! That's stuff looks like the ones they use in mines."

Kirika raised her eyebrows. "And what you thought it would be like, know-it-all?"

"Tch..." Kyouko looked away. "Having tons of rock over my head was not my plans for today."

Fortunately, the door that led into the elevator was not locked. That is what Oriko found. "Come in."

With the push of a button on a panel, the elevator started to go down.

During the descent, Kyouko observed numbers painted in white on the walls of the pit, indicating the depth. She wondered when they would cease growing.

Until, in a thud, the elevator stopped.

"Look! We're not a hundred meters below, only ninety."

Ignoring the sarcasm of Kyouko, Oriko asked. "You both brought grief cubes with you?"

"Yes." Mami replied. "You too, no?"

Oriko just nodded to confirm before opening the elevator door.

They are faced with another door, made of steel, with a wheelhandle. It was already possible to feel a heavier, confined air.

When Oriko started to open it, Kyouko manifested. "Are you sure it isn't full of water on the other side?"

"Are you scared, Sakura-san?"

"Tch." With the questioning of Oriko, Kyouko sighed. There was no way to disprove what she is feeling. Then she felt someone holding her hand.

Yuma's blue eyes were on her. "Will be all right!"

"Ahhh..." Kyouko sighed again. "Being comforted by a little girl."

Yuma puffed her cheeks. " **Magical** little girl!"

"Huhuhu..." Mami laughed.

"Absolutely sure? I do not." Said Oriko. "But as Yuma remembered very well, we can handle it." She then proceeded to turn the wheel, causing the door to unlock. If for Kyouko fears to be confirmed, she would now be thrown back by the overwhelming force of water.

But she knew this would not happen.

After passing through the door, they were in a tunnel. The light from fluorescent lamps revealed reinforced concrete walls, accompanied by metal tubes.

Mami noticed the humidity on the floor and walls. "This place may have been flooded at least once. Probably a portion of the water they should not able to pump."

"Yes and it evaporates, condensing on the ceiling and walls." Oriko followed the reasoning of the other girl. "It is like a cave... just as I had seen."

"And it's normal lamps are lit around here?" Asked Kyouko.

Oriko made her sphere disappear. "If someone has been here before us..."

Mami perfectly understood that statement. [ _Kyouko, you better get rid of your spear._ ]

[ _Because?_ ]

[ _Even if we have to fight, I would rather have an opportunity to talk to Kyuubey beforehand._ ] Mami continued with the telepathy. [ _If we walk with weapons in hand, will be much more difficult of that happening._ ]

Yuma hugged herself, somewhat frightened with the environment. "Does Kyukyu is really here?"

"Don't worry little love." Kirika winked. "Mama knows what she's doing."

[ _Still think we will have a nice chat after Oriko killed one of them._ ] Kyouko smiled and her spear evaporated. [ _I'll warn you, the first sign of trouble, I won't hesitate._ ]

Oriko pointed. "The exit of this tunnel should be close. Follow me."

The girl who wore a mitre was right and what lay beyond left the group stunned.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK." Kyouko stopped blinking her eyes.

The tunnel led into a huge gallery, with extremely high ceiling. The girls looked like ants in proportion to that place.

"And to imagine that exist such place in our city." Mami commented.

On a wall, a large text was painted in white:

 **MITAKIHARA 01**

"You were right Mami-san." Spoke Oriko. "This is the place."

Kyouko looked around. "But no sing of Kyuubey."

"There's still to explore." Oriko looked at the entrance of another tunnel, which was on the other side of the gallery. "Let's continue."

Kirika grinned. "Can you imagine if the water starts to invade."

"Jeez!" Kyouko felt a chill.

"Unlike yesterday, the weather is good today. I hope we do not have this problem." Mami contemplated that space. "The truth is that few people would walk around here. A perfect place for him to hide."

When they entered the next tunnel, Kyouko made an observation. "These tunnels make a curve."

"It seems that the galleries were arranged in a circle." Mami answered to her colleague. "Who built this should have a delimited area and this was the solution."

"Crazy stuff."

After a good walk, they reached a new gallery.

"And nothing of Kyuubey here too..." Kyouko said, frustrated.

Oriko stopped, along with the group in front of the text on the wall:

 **MITAKIHARA 02**

Her heart began to pound, breathing seemed to be a burden.

It was all real.

Kirika then approached her. [ _Is here?_ ]

Oriko glanced down. [ _Yes, here is enough._ ]

The girl with eyepatch smiled. She stretched her neck, shook both arms and clenched her fists. [ _And then big love? Want me to do by the clean or dirty way?_ ]

[ _Do not treat it as a joke!_ ] Oriko tensed the muscles of her face. [ _Do as I instructed._ ]

"Oriko-san, why we stopped?" Mami asked. "You felt something?"

"Huh? Oh yes..." Oriko turned her head. "It is my telepathic connection."

"Heh." Kyouko poked her lip with her canine tooth. "I keep forgetting of this thing."

"Could you wait here with Kirika?" Oriko looked toward the next tunnel. "I think Kyuubey is near. I want to get closer, but without risking him to found us."

Mami raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm... okay?"

Oriko extended a hand. "Come Yuma."

"Mama?" That the little girl held, before they leave towards the tunnel.

Kyouko grimaced. "Hey! Why taking Yuma with you?"

"For... safety." Oriko walked faster.

"Huh? But what will you do isn't dangerous? Hey!" Kyouko again called for attention.

Oriko started running. Yuma took one last look back before two were out of sight.

"O-Oriko-san?!" Mami frowned, completely confused. "Kirika-san, what-what..."

Kirika had a smile that was growing. Her neck tensed while her face was turning red.

"K-Kirika...?" Mami was even more perplexed.

"Kuu... kuku... kukukukuku..."

Kyouko narrowed her eyes. "Oooh nooo..."

"...kukuKUKUKUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ..." Kirika opened a hearty laugh, throwing her head back.

"After everything! Especially with what's going on!" Kyouko gritted her teeth. "Really have the nerve to do that?"

"...hahahaaa." Kirika pulled herself together, but still smiling. "What a pity, no? But it was funny to see that face of yours, it really was."

Mami addressed Kyouko. "What does that mean?"

"Ah!" But it was Kirika who answered. "It means that this is the end of line for you two."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Mama!" Yuma called for Oriko, who continued to pull her through the tunnel, with hurried steps. "Why did you lie again?"

"It was necessary." Said the other.

"Necessary? Leave papa with them behind?"

"You will soon understand."

"No. Stop!" Yuma resisted.

Oriko continued to pull, causing the little girl's feet to drag across the floor. "We have no time! Come with me. You will understand."

"STOOOOP!" Yuma pulled the arm with full force, managing to free herself.

Oriko brought her sore hand closer. She had forgotten the power that a magical girl can exert.

Yuma began to retreat. "You... are lying to me."

Oriko gulped.

"Are we still looking for Kyukyu?" Yuma began to cry. "What will happen to papa? Mami-senpai? Kyouko-neechan?"

Oriko winced and looked away.

"Mama, why are you doing this?"

She lowered her head.

"Aren't they our friends? Why can't we stay together? WHY?"

The breathing Oriko was short. Her legs were wobbly. She had kept it for so long, was now embedded within her. It could only come out as a cry of pain. "BECAUSE YOU WILL DIE!"

"Eh?!" Catatonic, the eyes of Yuma grew. Hearing it, no, hearing it from Oriko was certainly frightening.

Without a reaction of the little girl, Oriko dropped to the knees and hugged her. Her white skirt got wet, as the face was already. Her head leaned on that little shoulder and, between sobs, her voice was heard.

"You will die... you will die... you will die..."

* * *

 **Next chapter: Visionary**


	31. Visionary

**On 15/10, a year ago, I started to publish the portuguese version of the fanfic 'Disconnection', prequel of this one. As a way to celebrate, nothing like the longest chapter published so far. Good reading!**

* * *

 **Visionary**

 **MITAKIHARA 02**

Oriko read the text on the wall as soon as she opened her eyes. "Another vision."

"Mama, this place scares me."

Surprised to hear that voice, Oriko turned around. What witnessed left her even more amazed.

Yuma was there and had directed these words to Oriko, not her exactly, but to another Oriko.

Kirika also was there. "True, this place is quite sinister."

"But this is the place, no doubt." The other Oriko said.

"How?! What is this?" Oriko still wide-eyed. "I am seeing myself in the future?!"

The three girls passed in front of her, without noticing.

"It never happened. I have seen great events and disasters without me being there, but this..." Then she realized. "Of course. I have never been, if I was..."

And they stepped into the tunnel that gave access to the next gallery.

"Then I will finally find the place, maybe I will get more information if I accompany them." Oriko followed.

During the walk through the tunnel. Yuma spoke again. "We'll find Kyukyu?"

"I believe so." The other Oriko said.

"What a place for him to hide." Commented Kirika.

 _Hide? Kyuubey?_ Oriko wondered what that would mean.

The other Oriko continued to lead the group. "With all those soldiers and armored vehicles out there, this place on the outskirts of the city is very convenient."

"Armored vehicles? Soldiers?!" Oriko felt a chill. "We are in war?! How much time my vision is forward into the future? At least now I have a notion of where this place is."

Kirika slid her fingers along the wall, felling the moisture of the tunnel. "My mother must be mad wondering about where I'm now. I hope she doesn't die of a heart attack."

"We have no choice." Said the other Oriko. "If we fail, we all perish."

"Why Kyukyu would do this..." Yuma was downcast and stopped.

"Hmm... It seems I told Yuma on the involvement of Kyuubey." Oriko spoke to herself.

"Why mama? Why would he have a girl as a prisioner?"

The other two girls also stopped. Kirika said. "Hey little love, don't be sad."

Yuma continued to mourn. "Is he not fighting for good? Are we not fighting for good?"

"I know how things are tough, but do not cry." The other Oriko approached and hugged Yuma, stroking her head. "Please. You know how your gem darkened the last time."

Oriko put a hand to her chest and sighed. "She did not receive it very well..."

"I should not have used the term 'prison'." The other Oriko continued. "It may be that what I saw is to protect her. We will soon find out, okay?"

Yuma nodded.

The other Oriko smiled. "Good. Come on, we have a world to save."

Oriko followed her counterpart of the future with her family until the end of the tunnel, which finally they came across of what once consisted only in her visions.

Yuma was the first to wide her eyes. "Wow... Alot of Kyukyus..."

Kirika raised her eyepatch to be sure. "It's exactly as you described."

"Yes... I was not wrong."

Oriko noticed the apprehension in the voice of her counterpart. Who better to perceive it than herself. Her heart also tightened: it was a further proof that it would be an upcoming event.

And the worst was to come.

However, this time the Kyuubeys would not ignore. Hundreds, if not thousands, had fixed their red eyes in those unexpected visitors.

"She's beautiful, isn't mama?" Yuma observed the large prism and the girl that was inside.

"Yes and we will help her." The other Oriko stepped forward. "Kyuubey! Come here!"

Among countless creatures, one of them approached.

"What does that mean?" The other Oriko pointed to the large prism and the black sphere above it.

Kyuubey tilted his head to the side.

"I am here because I had a vision of the future." The other Oriko then gritted her teeth. "Now that you know, let's return to talk about what matters. Have you an idea of what will happen?"

"Huh?! Kyuubey said something?" Oriko frowned.

The creature was still.

"An entity of pure grief... then you know." Said the other Oriko while she put her hand up to her soul gem. "And you plan to use this magical girl to lure it. Is this really necessary?"

 _I understand._ Oriko pondered. _Kyuubey uses telepathy to communicate. I can see and hear in my visions, but only my counterpart and the other girls will receive the telepathic messages in their minds._

The other Oriko was puzzled. "Fluctuations?! What do you mean?"

Until her and Oriko looked at the prism and said in unison. "Oh no..."

The smaller prism, which orbited the other with the girl inside, acquired an intense violet glow.

Kirika gaped. "Big love..."

Violet gave way to black and the small prism broke. From it, black tentacles began to go out and coalesce, forming a mass without definite form.

"Ah! What a horrible thing!" Yuma brought her wand closer to herself.

From that mass, new tentacles formed. Some of them attacked and caused casualties among Kyuubeys, while others clung to the large prism where the girl was unconscious.

Kirika grimaced. "Yuck! This thing looks pretty disgusting."

Getting closer to the black sphere, the monster began to be absorbed by it and lose size.

The Kyuubey next to the future's Oriko was static, watching it all.

Until she spoke. "No Kyuubey. This will not occur as you expect."

Between the fragments of the small prism exuded a dark essence that fed that shapeless mass, which returned to grow.

"That is why we are here. Kirika."

"Right big love. To take care of that thing, I'll need the bigger ones." Kirika raised both arms and under the sleeves came out long energy claws, with over a meter long.

"Focus on the tentacles, but careful to not hit the prism. I will use my beams against the core of it." The other Oriko began to conjure spheres. "Kyuubey, it is better to you get away."

"Mama, what about me?" Yuma asked.

Oriko saw her counterpart to turn around and smile at the little girl while she said. "Stay away. Keep your magic in case we need your help, okay?"

Yuma held her wand more firmly. "Right!"

"Very well!" Kirika yanked open a smile. "It's time to save the world in slow motion!" And then, on the ground, appeared briefly a violet aura that occupied a large area of the gallery.

Oriko knew what was coming: all that was present was getting slower, the monster, Kyuubeys... except the three magical girls. "As I am not really present, I am not affected by the magic of her." She concluded.

"Remember." The other Oriko said. "The prism".

"No problem big love!" Kirika sent a kiss before charging toward the monster. Those tentacles, which once whipped with an amazing strength and speed, now were easy prey for her claws.

"I must also be careful." The other Oriko commanded her spheres to position themselves. "I need to use accurate bursts." Gesturing with her fingers, she pointed to where the spheres, then, fired their energy beams. The light penetrated deep in the darkness, resulting in splash of viscous droplets that fell slowly to the ground, making company with the cut tendrils.

"It looks like the garden back home, isn't big love?" Said Kirika.

Oriko, who was watching the scene, was sure that her counterpart would not agree with such statement. Despite the efforts of the two in stopping that abomination, it continued to grow. Cracks began to form in the prism.

"We have to press more!" Said her counterpart, while ordered her spheres to fire beams of major proportions.

More and more the ground was covered by that goo like a tar. Then Oriko noticed something strange. _Is it moving?_

Albeit slowly, the droplets began to gather, forming small puddles which then decreased in size, concentrating on their centers. They then solidified, creating black cubes.

 _This is..._

Cubes emitted an aura of bright spots, which eventually drawed the attention of the other Oriko. The intensity of that flickering points increased, forming a cloud of static that revealed its form.

 _Demons?!_

Oriko saw those whitish male figures rising, until they were hit by a hail of spheres.

"KIRIKA!" The other Oriko shouted. "That... THAT DARK 'BLOOD' IS SPAWNING DEMONS!"

Oriko also wanted to scream, but to warn herself. Although they were under the influence of Kirika's magic, they were many and her counterpart did not realize that one of the demons had teleported to attack her from behind.

The creature revealed his hand under the robe, his fingertips, a deadly glare. But before he could do anything else, he was laced by a furry rope.

Yuma, using the tail of the ball that was on the tip of her wand, pulled the demon to her. "Take that bad guy!" Her ball glowed green when she struck. Upon impact, the demon broke apart like a stained glass and its chunks darkened and coalesced into a cube.

While the tail back to its original length, Yuma lifted her wand and a green circle of light formed on the ground in front of her.

At the same time, circles of the same color formed under the demons nearby.

"IIAAAAHHHH!" The green magical girl, then, hit her circle with all her might with the wand. A rumble, like thunder, reverberated through the environment.

The other circles responded with an energy eruption involving and consuming the demons on them, leaving behind only the cubes.

Yuma was panting, but happy with the result. Her joy was short-lived, however, because soon there were new demons, who had teleported and remained in midair.

"Oh no!" Oriko could do nothing except watch the men directing their palms toward the little girl with wide eyes.

Fortunately, the first rays of light did not come from those hands, but the spheres under the command of her counterpart. After shoot them down, she approached her protegee.

"Mama..."

"Thank you, my dear." The other Oriko put a hand on the shoulder of the little girl. "But you know that attack of yours is very costly, you must spare your magic." Then she turned. "KIRIKA!"

"I know! I know big Love!" Kirika sliced a demon who was rising, then indicated the prism with one of her claws. "But that thing will break it if we do nothing, isn't it?"

"Yes, but..." Suddenly her counterpart stopped to talk. Oriko found it strange, but soon got her answer when the other turned to utter, now in a more desperate tone. "Behind you!"

"Huh?" Kirika turned and saw a tentacle close to her. It did not come from the abomination but one of the black puddles on the floor. "Yuck!" With one of the claws, she parried the threat. "Whoa! That was close. I think it wanted to reach my neck."

She then realized she was losing the hand sensitivity.

Kirika withdrew her claw and pulled the sleeve. "But what?!" On hand was viscous droplets, she soon concluded that came from the tentacle that had just cut. The veins nearby were black and it was spreading, bringing with it the loss of sensitivity. "S-Shit!" Desperately tried to remove the droplets with her other hand, but did not take long to discover the mistake she had made: that black liquid now also was on the other palm, infecting and taking the space where her blood once ran. "Ah... AAAHHH!"

Oriko saw Kirika back off and stumble. Everything was back to normal speed.

Something that her counterpart soon accused. "Kirika! What happened? You have to keep your concentration!"

Among more stumbling, Kirika fell on her ass. "Ah! It's going up my arms!"

"Papa is hurt! I'll help." Yuma left.

"Wait!" The other Oriko called out.

Nevertheless Yuma was determined, heading towards Kirika, who was already with her arms limp.

"Ah... Little love..."

"Don't worry papa. I'll heal in an instant!" Yuma lifted and swung her wand.

And one of Kirika's arms raised and pointed at her. Energy claws extended across the little girl's torso in three points.

Oriko put a hand to her mouth.

The first expression of Yuma was of shock, followed by confusion. She had her eyes fixed on Kirika, as if the other could clarify what had happened.

Kirika open her mouth, making a long 'no' with her lips. Her real purpose, however, was to scream, but her veins in her neck were black and already lost the coordination of her vocal cords.

Yuma's eyes rolled back, accompanied by the sound of choking. She dropped her wand, falling to the ground, and her body just did not do the same because it was hanging in the claws of yet firm arm of Kirika. Her clothes were soaked in blood, running down the legs and forming a bright red puddle on the floor.

"WHAT?! NO! NOOOO!"

Shaken, Oriko turned her attention to her counterpart that cried in desperation, cries that were only silenced when a beam of light passed through her body.

The first part that fell were the arms, which rolled across the floor, but the other Oriko not outlined any reaction, even to the scorched line on her bust. Only her eyelids moved, closing part, until the legs buckled. With the fall, the chest and above was detached from the body and fell close to its observer.

Our death is something that comes in first person and, if there is something we can thank to this statement, we are spared of their subsequent details. To Oriko unfortunately this was not the case. Seeing her counterpart cut in two on the ground, the mouth gaping in erratic spasms, the sound of scorched flesh... that was too much for her.

Terror possessed her body and voice. **"KKKKYYAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"And here I am..."

Oriko found herself in a tunnel with concrete walls and metal pipes.

"This tunnel here should still be what comes after that gallery. Every time I have this vision, I wake up closer to that damned place." Oriko pondered aloud. "My window of opportunity is running out."

"And nothing of Kyuubey here too..."

That voice was familiar to Oriko, but did not belong to Kirika or Yuma. As she turned, she faced Kyouko Sakura, walking along with her counterpart of the future and her family, and a girl with big blond curls.

"This magical girl must be Mami Tomoe, who defends Mitakihara for years. Sakura-san must be really living with her, as Kyuubey had told me." The girls passed through Oriko as if she were a specter. "It seems that I will find a way to convince them to help me."

"This is looking more and more like a trap." Kyouko spoke again.

"I understand that this place can bring such feeling, Sakura-san." The other Oriko replied. "But soon you will see what I saw and understand."

"Actually I smell a rat about you having visions of the future."

Oriko saw her counterpart stop, as well as the group.

"I warned you that something bad was going to happen, did I not?" The counterpart spoke. "The disappearance of Kyuubey and the demon hordes, is not that enough?"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Kyouko hit with the base of her spear on the ground. "Your warning was too vague. You may well have suspected something of that white bastard and now is taking advantage of the situation."

"What would I gain by doing this? Territory? Kazamino is already more than enough to take care of."

"Yeah." Kyouko uttered in anger. "After having driven out me from there."

"Huh?" Mami became curious.

Kyouko glanced at her companion. "Later I'll tell you."

"Driven out?" Said the other Oriko incredulously, almost smiling. "You left willingly. I even offered help and must remind you it was for pure good will, since you are not a person who deserves it."

"What?!" Kyouko pointed her spear. "C'mon! Repeat what you said!"

"Hey!" Kirika revealed her energy claws. "No one threatens myWHOOOAA!" Soon to be arrested for a series of ribbons coming from the floor and walls.

"Mama!" Yuma grabbed the skirt of the white magical girl, frightened by what was happening.

"Nice Mami! Now... H-HEY!" Before she could finish her sentence, Kyouko felt ribbons snaking her body and hold it completely.

"We didn't come here to kill ourselves." Mami folded her arms. "Isn't that right, Mikuni-san?"

The other Oriko stroked Yuma, adjusting the white cap with pointed ears. "I am so sorry. I did not have care with my words and ended up scaring my dear Yuma."

"Where did you find that little thing, huh?" Kyouko spoke, still tied. "You treat her as if she was your daughter..."

 _Sakura-san, how dare you..._ Oriko felt the urge to slap the face of that redhead, but she knew she would not be able to, could only consider if her counterpart came to feel the same.

"Enough Kyouko!" Mami scolded. "The situation is serious and, unless you have an alternative, she's our only chance of finding Kyuubey."

 _Fortunately Mami Tomoe is a reasonable person._ Oriko thought.

Kyouko exchanged bitter glances with the other Oriko. "All right, but only if they come back running to Kazamino when this is over."

"I agree." Said the other Oriko.

"Well..." Mami undid her ribbons, freeing the two girls. "Let's move on, yes?"

Yet Yuma was still clinging to the skirt, afraid.

Oriko saw her counterpart bend down and look well in the little girl's eyes, talking with a soft voice. "I am sorry for what you witnessed, but Mami Tomoe defend this city for a long time and Sakura-san is with her. They are experienced magical girls, can help us. We must trust them. Right?"

Yuma glanced at Kyouko, who was with an unfriendly face, then stared down and shook her head slightly.

"Don't worry little love." Kirika approached. "Anything, papa is here."

"It is better to not continue this subject." The other Oriko replied dryly.

Which made Kirika to gesture. "Oops! My bad, big love."

"Let's go."

Oriko accompanied the girls who returned to walk. "I see that there will be a lot of animosity, but I need them to face this thing. If only I knew when Kyuubey will disappear..." She watched the back of her counterpart, covered by the veil of her mitre, an angle of herself not seen every day. _Should I try to get something from Kyuubey before he stop the visits? He will be suspicious of my powers... and I am still not quite sure of his intentions._ She then looked at Mami. She had to agree that the garments of that blonde were much more practical for combat. _But this increase in population of demons must be related to his disappearance, if I can avoid it, I will have time to get more help. If these two are not enough, I will reveal everything to him._

Distracted by her thoughts, Oriko belatedly realized that they had finally arrived at the gallery.

Yuma was wide-eyed. "Wow... Alot of Kyukyus..."

"And really there is a girl inside that thing." Kirika pointed to the prism. "Like you said."

"Yes." The other Oriko answered. "Tomoe-san, Sakura-san, I must instruct you on how we will proce..."

"It's Madoka!" The sudden exclamation of Mami interrupted her.

In which Kyouko also participated. "Y-YEAH! Madoka! That cretin did it! That's why this shit is happening."

Oriko was surprised by that reaction. _Madoka?_

And her counterpart idem. "Madoka?"

"Oriko, damn you!" Kyouko advanced towards the other girl furiously.

Mami intervened. "Calm down! They should not know."

Oriko pondered. _They know this girl? So Kyuubey chose Mitakihara not by chance._

"If you want to explain what is going on." The other Oriko pointed to the numerous Kyuubeys who were watching them. "You better do it now."

While she observed the girl frozen within the prism, Mami left a sigh. "Her name is Madoka Kaname. Kyouko and I know her briefly while we were at the mercy of Kyuubey."

"H-How?!" Kirika was stunned. "What do you mean?"

"Kyuubey is evil, got it?" Kyouko no longer had patience.

"As my companion said, Kyuubey, also known as Incubator, is a vile creature." Mami continued. "This I discovered thanks to a little girl. She was also revealed that all we were in a nefarious experiment of him, using one of our friends..." Her words became more bitter. "...who is no longer with us."

"Incubator..." New names, new revelations. Oriko rubbed her forehead, she was sweating cold.

"No! NO!" All turned their attention to Yuma, which was upset. "Kyukyu would never do that! You're liars, LIARS!"

"Bwahahahaha!" Kyouko threw her head back, shaking her long ponytail. "It's better to you get used to the idea. We're just raw material for him."

"That makes no sense!" The Oriko of the future was between Yuma and Kyouko. "You two are now speaking here with me. He got what he wanted then? Why did he make such experiment?"

"He wants Kaname-san." Mami put her hand up to her soul gem. "He wants to take over the Law of Cycles."

"Huh?!" Kirika was confused. "He'll use this girl to obtain that law?"

"Idiots!" Kyouko exasperated. "She **IS** the Law of Cycles."

"Law... of Cycles..." The other Oriko spoke slowly, trying to remember. "Are you talking about that myth?"

"Tch..." Kyouko shook her head. "Forget Mami. They have no idea."

Oriko lowered her head, watching her shining gem. _The Law of Cycles... is that myth Kyuubey told me, right? That magical girls disappear when their gems are very corrupted. Some of them believe they will be saved and will go for some kind of heaven. A fantasy to mitigate the pain..._

"At least now I know that they're innocent." Kyouko stepped forward, toward the prism. "It's time to work."

Mami frowned. "Kyouko?"

One of the Kyuubeys began to approach the girls.

Oriko then saw Kyouko to jump and fall on the creature. Spreading a red stain under her feet.

Yuma's mouth dropped open.

"Please Mami! What we have to do is obvious!" Kyouko gave a new leap and higher this time, pointing her spear towards large prism. "Game over, little fuckers!" And dived. "IIIEEEEAAAHHHHH!"

Hitting with the tip of her spear with great force, the prism broke in two. The girl of white dress and long pink hair was freed and began her fall, but Kyouko, still in the air, hugged and brought her safely to the ground.

Distant, Oriko watched the Kyuubeys evading the place, entering in a tunnel she could only imagine it would lead to the next gallery. "Is it right to release her like that? Hmmm... I should have tried it."

"Hey! Madoka!" Kyouko tried to wake up the girl in her arms, shaking her slightly.

However, the girl did not show much reaction. "Hmmmm..."

"Damn! Looks like we'll have to carry you..." Kyouko stopped when noticed a strong violet light coming from behind her.

"Oh no!" The two Oriko pronounced. "Get out!"

When Kyouko turned, the light was no more, but she had an idea of its origin. She looked at the small prism floating near her, completely black.

Until it broke.

"B-But what?!" Seeing those tentacles emerge, Kyouko did not think twice and jumped, carrying Madoka with her, as far as she could of that thing. Still, she was not fast enough. Those black members involved her legs and body. In a desperate act, she tossed Madoka, only to witness a tentacle reach the chest of that girl and carry her up against the wall of the gallery.

"KYOUKOOO!" Mami yelled desperately.

"Ahhhg... Ah..." Kyouko raised her spear, but soon found her arms immobilized. The abomination was taking her to its misshapen nucleus.

Mami jumped, conjuring up a musket in her hand and pointed directly against it. Therefore, more ribbons began to wrap the weapon, increasing its proportions... until it acquired the aspect of a huge cannon.

Oriko eyes widened before the barrel of it, should have several meters long. _She can do that?!_

"Tomoe-san! NO!" The other Oriko held out her hand.

With a bang, the cannon fired, piercing its target. For a moment, the black core swelled, then followed by a powerful explosion.

What Oriko and her counterpart feared happened: a rain of black ooze was coming toward them.

Reacting as quickly as she could, the future's Oriko conjured numerous spheres, positioning them to form a shell around her family.

Oriko watched that shield formed by her counterpart to resist the hail. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, the monster was still there, even if only a part of it. She knew it would be a matter of time for it to recover its size, since the malignant essence that exuded off the small prism's fragments fed it. She also saw the girl with long pink locks of hair, Madoka, still pressed against the wall by a tentacle, her gnashing of teeth and eyes closed tightly indicated an expression of struggle.

Kyouko, however, was missing.

The shell of spheres expanded slowly, revealing the girls inside. "Yuma, Kirika, are you okay?"

"Uh-huh..." Yuma was curled up.

"Yes big Love!" Kirika looked around. "What a mess..."

"It is better to prepare your magic Kirika, we will soon be surrounded by demons." Said the other Oriko. "But first we need to find the... others..."

That was unexpected.

The dark droplets began to move, but instead of forming cubes, they went to a single direction, a single destination.

Both the counterpart as Oriko followed that movement with their eyes until they found a kneeling girl.

Mami was shaking, her clothes were covered with that black viscous liquid. Her pale skin contrasted with the blackened veins, her face in profile had a smile.

"Tomoe-san..."

Mami turned, heeding the call of the three girls.

"Kyah! No!" Yuma hid behind the white magical girl.

Not least, the view was dreadful even to the other girls. Mami's eyes still contained its golden yellow tone, but her sclera was taken by black lines. But the most terrifying was to see portions of black goo crawling and entering into her nostrils, algo going to the ears and mouth.

Kirika's eyes widened. "Can't be real..."

Noting the reaction of the girls, Mami looked at herself. "Ah... I see. Do not worry, this is temporary." Then she stood up. More goo came to her, up the legs, looking for a way in.

The future's Oriko was even more awe of Mami's calmness. "Are you sure you really okay?"

"I'm fine. Now I know... that everything will be okay." Mami said. "Father, mother, now I hear you. I hear Kyouko too."

"How?!" Kirika narrowed her eyes.

Mami reached out toward the abomination of tentacles. "She's already there, along with her family. Everyone is waiting for us..."

"Okay. We're going too!" Kirika said sarcastically as she took the front of the other two girls.

Mami spoke again, revealing her black tongue. "Kure-san, I feel a certain desire of violence on your part."

"Wow! Did you got it right?" Kirika was keen to show her energy claws. "And now?"

"Papaahhh!"

Oriko witnessed her counterpart and Yuma being held together by ribbons rising from the ground.

Kirika came to look back before ribbons also try to restrain her. However, she was faster with the claws. "Ah! This won't work twice with me!"

While Kirika was fighting against the ribbons, Oriko returned her attention to Mami. The blonde had stretched her left arm and a portion of goo was coalescing on its forearm, solidifying and gaining a metallic texture. By the end, a disc formed with a design in bas-relief of a swirl, accompanied by three embossed circles, where the central one was bigger than the other two.

"Enough of playing around! Now it's my turn!" Making her gem shine, Kirika formed an aura on the ground between her and Mami.

Oriko continued to examine the disc until the three circles opened, revealing they were lids. The smaller circles had a glass compartment filled with a strange violet sand, while the largest one had a series of small gears that started working, but soon slowed down.

 _The magic took effect._ Oriko noted that beyond her only Kirika was at normal speed. The girl with eyepatch charged at full speed, with her arms with claws thrown back.

The disc of Mami began to turn, until the three circles were aligned horizontally...

 _Huh?!_

Oriko tried to process what had happened. Mami had changed her position in an instant.

 _Teleportation?_

Even if it were plausible, certain evidences did not support such theory. Like the fact that Mami have a musket on hand, in a pose that indicated she had just hit Kirika with its butt, who was lying in front of her. The speed had returned to normal, as the disc to its original position.

The expression of the girl with eyepatch left no doubt that she was surprised too.

Mami was still with a serene smile. "This really was not necessary. Fufufu..."

Kirika twitched her face in anger, as she raised her head, but then she felt her neck being hold.

It all happened too fast for Oriko that was trapped in ribbons. "Kirika... no..."

"Ack... ugh" With a tendril around her neck, Kirika was pulled to the abomination, as her veins darkened.

"NO!" Yuma screamed in tears.

When she reached the black core, Kirika was literally immersed in it. The latest evidence of her presence were the vain waving of her arms and legs before they were absorbed.

All this happening under the unsettling calm of Mami.

Striving to gesture with her hands bound, Oriko made her spheres shoot a thin beam of energy to cut the ribbons that tied them.

Not without Mami noticing. "Mikuni-san... I hope you don't try the same as your colleague."

"Run Yuma, RUN!" The future's Oriko pushed the little girl as soon they were released.

Oriko saw Yuma to glance at the other Oriko but did not fail to obey. She ran toward the tunnel.

However, a wall made of interwoven red chains came between her and her goal. "Huh?!"

"There is no reason to run away." Mami said to Yuma before being hit by the first sphere, soon followed by others. Turning her attention to the attacker, Mami used the body of her musket masterfully as well as the disc, which she used as a shield, to block the balls. Still, some spheres managed to pass through such defenses.

"Ahh!" Despite the pressure exerted, motivated by her fury for Kirika, the future's Oriko felt no joy at each blow, because her opponent did not express any pain.

Yuma looked at the fight scene and then for the wall that seemed to reach up to the ceiling of that immense place.

Oriko was beside her, helpless to do anything. _This magic is from... Sakura-san. Please my dear, you have the power._

Raising her arm, Yuma conjured her wand, only to see it ripped off her hand by a yellow lace.

Oriko turned to Mami, who was with her left arm extended to them.

With such side exposed, the blonde's leg was hit by several spheres, that unbalanced her. "Ah... Mikuni-san. Enough of that! Don't waste your strength." The only response she received from her opponent, however, was a sphere direct in her right eye, tearing it away.

Injury so serious that Oriko noted that her counterpart hesitated to continue the attack.

The spot where the eyeball was, a tar poured, staining the white shirt of Mami's uniform. She did not agonize, instead lifted her disc, making the lids open again.

"No!" Oriko feared for what would follow.

But her counterpart was aware. She threw both arms forward, making all spheres to strike Mami at once.

Before that devastating hail, some spheres collided with the disc, jamming its mechanism. Mami flew with the impact and fell to the ground.

Oriko saw her counterpart took the opportunity to check her soul gem. It was corrupted by half. Then a violet aura appeared on the ground. _This spell..._

"Papa?"

Oriko wished Yuma was right, but her instincts said otherwise. Everything was slowing, but she and Mami, which started to get up.

The spheres, under the command of her counterpart, began to glow.

 _Then she realized!_ Although it was not Kirika that had used the magic, Oriko knew that the principles would be the same, as well as its weaknesses. When focused, her partner has been shown to almost stop her spheres even thrown in super sonic speeds.

But it would never be enough against the light.

The spheres shot their beams and, even if they were being affected by magic Mami invoked, it was not possible to notice as they hit her instantly through various points of her torso. Even under such situation, she did not outline any reaction other than pointing her musket unhurried.

When the gun went off, Oriko saw her counterpart being pierced by a bullet on the belly height. For a moment, the other Oriko did not react to injury, it seemed she could do the same as Mami, but slowly her body arched, her feet left the ground.

And the spell ended with its slow down.

The spheres dimmed and fell, as well as their master, with her red-stained white dress.

Mami discarded her musket while she examined the holes in her body. If not for the black ooze coming out there, it would be easily to see the other side through them.

"Ah! No, mama!"

Oriko saw Yuma run toward her counterpart, she tried to stop by holding her shoulder, but her hand just went through.

Before she could reach her and heal, Yuma found herself caught again by ribbons.

Using one of them, Mami, with a pull, brought the little girl to her, holding in the air with one hand.

"Kyaahh!" Yuma struggled in terror.

"I'm sorry for what you see." Mami said, more than half of her face soaked by that black viscous liquid. "That's all the fault of your mama." Then, with fingertips, picked up some of that liquid and brought to Yuma's cheek.

"No... na... ah! AAAHHH!" The little girl squirmed, trying to get away.

"Hihi. Oh my! It won't hurt, you'll feel much better, in fact." Mami slid her fingers, spreading the liquid and darkening the veins nearby. "You'll never need to cry again."

"NO!"

An impact, sound of shattering. The sphere hit Mami's soul gem, yellow fragments touching the ground. It was strong enough to make the blonde lower her head, standing still.

Oriko turned her attention to her counterpart, who had managed to stand with difficulty. Blood trickled between the fingers of her hand over the serious injury while the other was extended for the execution of her last act. What caught the most attention, however, was seeing her eyes widen and say. "Impossible..."

Mami raised her head and stared at her attacker. Smiled. "Finally you realized." Then tossed Yuma.

The little girl was catatonic, with eye's sclera being taken by the darkness. She did not react when the abomination of gigantic tentacles held her and gently dipped into its viscous core.

 _Yuma..._ Oriko did not hold her tears as she watched her counterpart falling to her knees without strength or hope.

"Kure-san is welcoming her in her arms now." Mami made a commentary. "The two really love you, you know?"

Gasping, Oriko of the future could only contort her face to express her anger, until a green light enveloped her. The pain was gone and she immediately looked at her wound, which was not there, even the clothes had been repaired.

"They won't want to see you like this." Mami began to approach, her injuries are also restored by that green light, including the eye.

Oriko then saw her counterpart grit the teeth and rip the soul gem of her collar, holding it in her hand with outstretched arm.

Mami stopped, wrinkling her blackened forehead. "Death does not mean anything anymore."

 **"** **IIIEEEAAARRGGGHHHH!"**

All turned their attention to Madoka. The girl writhed on the wall, she unveiled her completely black eyes.

"She resisted a lot." Mami said. "But now I know the truth. It's a great ingenuity to put hope above all else."

"Who are you?" Inquired the kneeling girl.

"Mikuni-san?!" Mami uttered in disbelief. "It's me, Mami Tomoe."

The girl asked again. "Who is behind this mask?"

Mami was in a brief silence before saying. "You have the power to see the future, right? You predicted this?"

"No..." The future's Oriko looked away. "... this is the first time."

"'First time.'" Mami repeated the words, somewhat confused. "Tell me Mikuni-san, what will happen from now on?"

Oriko approached the two. _What do you see?_

"I see..." Her counterpart smiled. "... this is not the end."

Mami shared the smile. "You're right. This is the beginning."

Then her counterpart closed her hand tightly, crushing the gem. Oriko saw her face fall on the damp ground, her body completely limp. The magical clothes, in a flash of light, have given way to mundane ones.

Mami sighed disappointed. "Oriko Mikuni-san..." She approached and knelt, bringing the fallen girl onto her lap.

Oriko witnessed once again the face of death of herself, yet what was happening now was surreal to her.

"We met not long ago and it looks like you have a bad past with Kyouko." Mami straightened the hair of dead Oriko. "But I liked you, I can see that you're a responsible person. It's sad to have to fight and now see you like that."

Oriko was surprised to see Mami conjure ribbons to form a small handkerchief and wipe the dirty face of her counterpart.

"Everything will be alright. She'll save you." Mami pressed her fingers on the neck of the fallen Oriko and the veins there darkened.

Oriko contemplated that spreading rapidly and taking over the face, darkening the lips and eyes. Soon, dark veins have also emerged in the hands. _What is Tomoe-san doing? Does..._

With mouth and eyes wide open, her counterpart rose in a jolt, her body shuddering.

Not as much as Oriko, who came to take a step back.

"Shhh... Shhh..." Mami embraced. "It's over, it's over, don't have to be afraid anymore."

Her counterpart was examining her own hands, not even winked.

"Can you see? Hear? They await us... they..." Mami stood up and looked at the other frightened.

Oriko heard her counterpart say. "Sorry."

"What? How..." Mami, once so calm and confident, now appeared to be disoriented and nervous.

While the counterpart was sad. "I said to you. This is not the end. I will know this will happen and you will not be able to prevent it. I am sorry."

"Why continue? To protect this world?" Mami opened her arms, her voice overcome with aversion. "THIS WORLD?!"

"Sorry... sorry... sorry..."

Oriko seeing herself lamenting like that, she was even more confused. "What... she did to me?"

"You're not naive Oriko Mikuni-san, you don't..." Mami pointed furiously. "You're a fool!"

Suddenly, a dark wave advanced into the gallery. Madoka had succumbed.

 **"A FOOL!"**

Mami's voice was the last thing Oriko heard before the scene in front of her disappeared. Now, plunged into the void, thoughts were her only company.

 _Could it be? Protect this suffering world an error? The dream of my father nonsense? No..._

Thinking was getting difficult. Oriko concentrated on her memoirs.

 _Madoka._

Images of the girl in the prism, her long dress and hair, her eyes closed in a frozen expression, so peaceful it was like a sin to break it.

 _Madoka Kaname. Do you believe in hope? My father stopped believing in it and lost himself. I can not give up. I will save you from the clutches of fate, no matter how many times I need to see to find a way._

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

 _Again I can see._

The heart of Oriko tightened when she found faced with the tunnel's concrete wall. Its exit to the gallery was nearby.

"No sign of Kyuubey."

Listening Kyouko, Oriko turned to the group of magical girls led by her counterpart. The two were face to face, until she was crossed by them.

"We are almost there, Sakura-san" Said her counterpart. "I also state that it is quite early yet. Only two weeks ago he disappeared."

"But the cubes are already piling up. You said that the demons will dominate the cities, we should have come here before." Commented Mami.

Accompanying the group, Oriko heard her counterpart exasperate. "How many times I have to explain! What we face is extremely powerful and I had to expose every detail to you all, because any mistake is fatal." She stopped and turned. "Even it seems like you two do not want to save Madoka Kaname."

"Are you aware that I am starting to hate you call our pinky like that?" Kyouko brushed the baton of her spear. "And if this thing is so powerful, dangerous and that... so why brought the little girl?"

 _You idiot._ Oriko gritted her teeth.

Yuma shook her wand angrily. "Kyouko-neechan! I need to protect you all and I can take care of myself."

"That's it little love!" Kirika rubbed the little girl's head. "We're a super team of super girls!"

The counterpart of Oriko did not share the same enthusiasm as her mate. "I just included you in this, because I know you are the only ones who know and want to save Madoka as much as I do."

"Heh." Kyouko bit her lip. "Only we would risk our skin, right?"

 _There is something wrong with Sakura-san, she seems... hesitant._ Oriko concluded.

Yuma did some little hops. "Come on! We have to help Kyukyu with that monster and save Madoka."

"Yes, we would better hurry." Oriko of the future turned and started to walk.

Kyouko and Mami looked at each other, the redhead shrugged before following the group.

Arriving at the gallery, although Oriko was aware that her counterpart had really informed about what they would find, she did not fail to hear the reaction of amazement from the girls.

"Wow... Alot of Kyukyus..."

Kyouko had only one word for that 'sea' of Kyuubeys. "Shit..."

The other Oriko pointed. "As I saw and now you can see, Madoka Kaname is in that prism."

"This Madoka is quite pretty, huh?" Said Kirika. "Looks like an angel."

"She's more than an angel." Mami replied.

"Now what?" Kyouko asked.

"Like I said, we arrived early." The other Oriko affirmed. "We must warn Kyuubey about our presence and intentions and plan our fight for the day that... thing will break free."

"I have a better idea."

Oriko saw Kyouko to point the spear toward her counterpart.

The redhead continued. "How about we take out the pinky there now."

"Hey! Lower your spear!" Kirika started to move.

Promptly impeded by Oriko of the future. "Calm down." Despite asking for this, she said in an irritation tone to Kyouko. "Did I not warn you that we can not break the prism? I have seen you die like this."

Kyouko kept her spear held high. "Okay. Tell me another one."

Oriko slapped her own forehead. _You imbecile._

"Kyouko?!" Mami called for her attention.

"Is not that all too convenient?" Kyouko told to her companion. "She has let us know that Kyuubey will disappear and soon after that it happens. Then she says she know Madoka, this place and have a plan."

"Of course you imbecile!" Exclaimed the future's Oriko. "It is because I can see what will happen!"

"Yes!" Oriko cheered for her counterpart. "Speak to her face!"

"Mama's right!" Yuma supported.

"Are you sure?" Kyouko smirked. "Because I would only be stupid if I believed is this little story. Everything you said to us, Oriko, that little shit of Kyuubey could have told to you. Say, what is the dirty trick between you? Huh?"

"What?!" Both Orikos widened their eyes.

"This is a very serious accusation!" Mami rebuked. "How could you say that..."

"Damn Mami! We have to keep our guard up!" Kyouko interrupted, her spear was shaking. "We're both involved with Madoka and this bastard would not give up so easy to have our heads. That's why Oriko knew Kyuubey would disappear, he threatened her about it. This white trash has the world under his paws and used her to lure us here."

Kirika grimaced. "Wow! So paranoic."

"Kyouko!" Yuma cried. "Kyukyu would never do that!"

"Bwahahaha! You have no idea." Kyouko shook her head. "I can't say the same about your 'mama'. She doesn't seem so surprised about what I said. You know well with who's you're dealing with, right?"

Oriko watched the unfolding of these affirmations. Yuma stared at her counterpart.

"It is... of course it is all invention of her!" The other Oriko took a deep breath. "How dare to betray our trust?"

"Trust?!" Kyouko said incredulously. "Look who's Talking! You even didn't believe in our story."

 _Story?_ That instigated the curiosity of Oriko.

"I asked you to tell me how you met Madoka and I heard..." The other Oriko lowered her head. "... but... but... cotton balls?"

 _Cotton balls?!_

"I know you must think this seems to have been a dream, Oriko-san. That the Law of Cycles is a mere invention." Mami looked at Madoka. "But the proof is there, in that prism."

"You have to understand!" The other Oriko raised her head with a look of appeal. "You were in an experiment. Kyuubey may have messed with your minds. He could..."

"Experiment? Mama, why Kyukyu would mess with them? H-How do you know that?" Yuma interrupted, with curiousity.

"Oh... hmmm... I had a vision..." Oriko of the future glanced away from Yuma while babbling. "I suppose Kyuubey did it to protect the world..."

"O-Oriko-san?!" Mami was disgusted.

Kyouko laughed again. "Hahahaha! She can't even hide anymore, this liar."

Oriko put both hands on her face, gritting her teeth. "No! No! No! These fanatics are ruining everything!"

"Mama would never lie to me!" Angry, Yuma trembled her lips.

"What a bad joke, huh? Mami, I think it's all settl..." Kyouko turned her head. "Look that!"

Oriko noted that one Kyuubey had approached the girls.

"I'll warn that I don't miss you, but tell me..." Kyouko frowned. "Hmm? Mami asked you to not talk to me and her? I know, but she's making an exception, okay? What do you want with that?"

For a moment, Oriko could only witness the silence among all present there.

Until Mami gasped. "Kyuubey!"

"Ahah! It's the same old story." Kyouko concluded.

 _What did he say? Is it something new?_ Oriko wondered.

"This... I need..." The other Oriko began gesturing. "Wait! I need to warn her."

"B-Big love?" Kirika did not know if she would keep looking at Kyuubey or to her loved one.

"I will... would see it, I... she must be seeing it."

 _She is referring to me?_

"Tch... In addition of being a liar, you're crazy too." Kyouko brought her spear closer to herself. "Look, I'll give you the benefit of doubt because it seems that you're one more a victim of him. If you're not with Kyuubey, so get out of our way." Then she jumped toward the prism.

"Wait! NO!" Desperate, Oriko conjured balls and launched.

"Agh!" Struck, Kyouko was pushed away from the prism, going to the ground.

"Huh?!" Yuma was appalled with everything she was witnessing.

"Sorry Yuma, I did not want to, but it was necessary." The future's Oriko tried to calm her protegee when steps on puddles caught her attention. "Mami-san?"

Mami had a musket pointed directly at her. "W-Whose side are you on?"

"On the side of those who want to protect this world!"

Oriko saw Kirika move toward the armed girl. "Do not do that!"

The girl with eyepatch extended her arm, as her claws. They stretched so much that she could reach out and deflect the musket...

The gun fired.

All happened too fast to Oriko and her counterpart. When realized, Yuma was already fallen.

"Yuma?!" Her counterpart went to the little girl and crouched. The bullet had pierced her neck, her eyes lifeless. "YUMA!"

Oriko noticed that not a lot of blood was pouring from the injury, but any hope that she could get lost as soon as the magical girl clothes of Yuma flashed a green light and evaporated. Little green crystals fragments confirmed her fears.

The bullet had pierced her neck, down to the nape.

"No..." Falling to her knees, Oriko started punching herself on the head repeatedly. "This will not happen! This will not happen! This will not happen!" Though there would be a chance to prevent it, she could not help but share the pain of her counterpart.

"YUMAAAAAHHH!"

Mami dropped the musket, she could barely construct a sentence. "No... I... did not... I..."

"Little love?!" With shallow breathing, her body shuddering, Kirika revealed her bulging stare to Mami. "Die!"

The blonde threw herself back in an attempt to dodge, but her right thigh did not escape of those furious claws. "Aaaahhh!"

The cry of pain caught the attention of Oriko, who then saw Kirika before a black column of smoke that formed where Mami was.

"W-What is this?!" Kirika retreated, until she felt a wall of chains on her back.

"Damn you!" Kyouko was in the air, diving with a large spear, energized.

Kirika formed an aura around her, but before everything slow down, walls of intertwined red chains were summoned and enveloped her, forming a cage. It was so small that she could barely move. "N-No way!"

Oriko saw Kirika strike again and again those chains with her claws the way she could, but to no avail.

Kyouko was descending slowly, her furious expression, longing for the imminent destruction.

Kirika then stopped and looked at Oriko, which was still on the girl, crying. "Big love... I'm sorry." Turning the attention to her opponent, she crossed her claws and reinforced them as much as she could for what was to come.

The spear broke a wall of chains easily, demonstrating its power. Once it touched the claws, they disintegrated. Trapped, Kirika squirmed to avoid the blade, but for the inevitable only remained her use of magic to tolerate pain. When it began to slowly pierce her flesh, she looked at Kyouko, the redhead's open mouth, which brought a cry of rage and strength, showing her canine teeth so sharp as hers.

"Bitch." Kirika smiled. "You got me this time."

Smile that only faded when a part of the blade cut her soul gem on her back.

With the speed back to normal, Kyouko finished impaling her victim, making a crater in the ground.

The thud managed to draw the attention of Oriko's counterpart. "Huh?! Noouuuhhh..."

More lamentations. Oriko got on all fours, her arms resting on the ground that, despite humid, could not wet her clothes. _Why? How many times I have seen? Why? How many times will I have to see? Why? Why I can not protect my world?_

A rumble and screams made Oriko lift her head. The first thing she saw was Kyouko being thrown far away, accompanied by numerous Kyuubeys who had the same fate. When sought for her counterpart, she no longer found, as well as the body of Yuma, all carried by that shock wave.

It was not difficult to find the source of it. The cloud of smoke had expanded. Like thunders, multicolored flashing lights lit up its dark interior.

While witnessing such chaos, from the corner of her eye she saw: the prism orbiting the bigger one went dark and broke...

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"You, Kirika, I saw so many times, so many times your demises..."

Death. To Yuma, the only concrete meaning of that word was a bathroom, screaming and violent blows against the door. The horrible smell and fear. Everything went into something that her memory did not register, but she believed she was going to die. It was then that she discovered she wanted to live more than ever and the person who was holding her in tears was who gave her this opportunity. "Mama, I'm sorry..."

Oriko pulled back slightly, holding the little girl by the shoulders. "It is all right. Do not be afraid, because I found a way." She smiled brightly. "I asked Kirika to keep both waiting, because they will not understand what I saw yet. When I show you, you will know what I am talking about. Okay?"

Yuma pursed her lips and shook her head in agreement, and then embraced Oriko. She said in a tearful voice. "I doubted you, I am... I am the most terrible daughter of this world!"

With renewed tears and gaping, Oriko rested her head on Yuma. "Daughter... yes... you are my daughter. Only this is more than enough to love you, no matter what." She would like to stay that way, comforting her, but it was all a matter of time. Said when she rose up. "And I assure you that there are way more terrible things in this world and we have to live with it."

Yuma saw Oriko giving a hand, while also offering a handkerchief with the other one.

"Come on my dear. While it is true what I said now, does not mean we should not strive to make it better."

That she held, while wiping her tears.

The two then departed, confident and united in their mission.

However, Oriko's confidence was stained with guilt. _Yuma... I am sorry that this time was so short. Soon you will say that you are not my daughter. You, Kirika... will not be able to forgive me. I became something horrible. Still, I accept my fate, for my family and Madoka._

* * *

 **Next chapter: Broken hope**


	32. Broken hope

**Broken hope**

"I have to admit. I've never seen someone work so much to make a sucker of me." Kyouko summoned her spear in a flash of red light that reflected on the puddles of the gallery floor where the three girls were.

Kirika shrugged, still smiling at the other two. "I can say that it's nothing personal."

Gritting her teeth, Kyouko said, almost spitting such was her anger. "I'll stick this 'personal' in your ass!"

"No Kyouko! Wait!" Mami stopped the redhead putting an arm in front of her. She kept her eyes fixed on the girl with eye patch. "It makes no sense."

"Oh Mami Tomoe-san..." Kirika stretched her wrists of her closed fists. "That is your big problem."

"What?"

"You always want to find a reason in everything, isn't it?" Kirika winked, sadly she did that with her capped eye, she quickly sought to correct it. "There are certain things in our lives that has no explanation. The sooner you accept it, less it'll be a burden to carry, don't you agree?"

"Forget Mami. With this one there's no arguments." After telling her mate, Kyouko tilted her standing spear towards Kirika. "And your 'big love' must have a screw loose if she thinks you can handle two veterans by yourself."

[ _If she really intends to fight, I do not think you should be so confident._ ]

[ _She'll fight for sure._ ] Kyouko replied to the telepathy of Mami. [ _But relax. I'm just messing around with her._ ]

"Kukuku..."

The giggle caught the attention of the two.

"You have no idea. Kuku..." Kirika opened slightly her arms and brought forth her claws. "I already WON!"

Kyouko frowned. "Okayyy... You're still the craziest. Your 'big love' didn't stole your title yet."

Mami held out her hand, from the palm of her glove sprouted ties that curled into a ball. "Kirika-san, we fought side by side against the demons, don't do it. If it was Oriko-san who asked it for you, tell us, we still can enter into an agreement."

"Ah! Then it would be so boring..." Kirika made a sleeping face. "Don't you like mysteries?"

A violet-colored circular design emerged, occupying a good extension of the gallery floor.

"Well... to where are you two going, you won't need to know."

Mami, seeing no choice, threw the ball she held against the floor. It burst, releasing a white smoke screen.

For Kirika's surprise. "I didn't even started and already running?" Soon she dismissed such suspicion, however, in the face of a sudden yellow glow coming from the smoke.

"No one here will run." Coming out of the smoke, Kyouko carried a two sided spear, one tip red and the other yellow.

"Kuku. I still have more blades than you..." the confident smile of Kirika disappeared whe she noticed a new silhouette amid the smoke.

"Are you sure?" Another Kyouko came, also carrying a spear with two tips.

Kirika's amazement was evident. "How..."

One more Kyouko appeared. "Magic, duh..."

"You know, Mami even invented a name for it." And another.

" _Rosso fantasma._ " And keep coming.

"This." It seemed to have no end. "But I prefer to call..."

"'You're screwed!'"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" The laughter of the seven Kyouko's echoed through the gallery.

"Hmmm... I see you won't want to play a little." Though surprised, Kirika was not fazed. "Right. So let's go to the main course!" The energy in each claw undulated and a pair of new blades have come to make company to the three existing ones. The colors of them changed, going from violet to dark purple, while they become longer.

The Kyoukos provided a response in kind. Their spears were subdivided and the tips flew towards their single target swiftly.

Until Kirika used her magic. _Oriko, my love, it seems that our hothead learned some new tricks with that blonde._ She took the opportunity to examine the tips of spears that still would take time to reach her. _Was this some sort of illusion?_

With her claws, she parried one tip. She felt the vibration of the impact, the sparks, the spearhead spinning slowly, losing its original trajectory. She walked to another tip and did the same. _This is also real._ Tested again with one of the tips with the base of blade of yellow color. _It's all real._

Kirika then noticed the movements of the Kyoukos, some were seeking her flanks, others jumped to stay above her. She rolled her eyes. _They intend to surround me. What a surprise..._ She took a step aside to dodge one of the spears _. This little redhead knows how to use more than one spear, but the bodies must have to be false._

There was only one way to find out and that conclusion led Kirika to smile again. Better yet she could choose where to start! She decided to attack one of the Kyoukos that was in the air. Along the way, she turned her body to avoid some subdivisions interconnected with chains, like a deadly dance where the last step would be to satiate her blades.

If it was a dance, however, it should be said that the dance hall was getting full. "What?" New subdivisions headed to block the path between Kirika and her target. "So you improved your reflexes, my little red?"

It take a while, but the answer came. "Did you forget? This is not the first time I'm fighting you, my fake one-eyed." The voice of Kyouko was distorted under the effect of slowness.

"Kuku. You just got away from those times because my big love was very merciful and asked to let you escape. Today will be different." Kirika put her feet on one of subdivisions, using as support for her next assault. _Kyouko would not get so defensive. These two must have some kind of a plan._

She then looked at the smoke screen. _While my magic is acting, it will never disperse and the blonde should still be there... Could they have discovered how it works? For my big love, I have to finish it soon._

Jumping from the subdivision where she was, Kirika used her claws like hooks and forced a small opening at the tangled chains. "I should start doing yoga!" Contorting as she could, she went through the opening, and with a new leap, reached one of the Kyoukos.

The redhead slowly raised the edge of her lips, revealing her teeth.

"You must be a fake, isn't it?" The claws tore that Kyouko. As Kirika already expected, no blood came out of those cuts, but her eyes did not stop growing at what came next.

The body of the redhead began to fall apart in a flurry of multicolored ribbons, eager to capture their aggressor.

Kirika let herself to fall to avoid being arrested. She just found out that this was not a good idea when she passed near the tip of a spear, enough to tear her uniform. "Ah! Damn!" She tried to reach the ground, but anywhere she look at there was only subdivisions of the spears.

"Do you want to continue to play guessing? There are still six of me. Hahaha!"

While the distorted laughter of Kyouko came from all directions, Kirika struggled to find a space in the middle of that dome of spears and chains. _They are not illusions, but a damned trick of that blonde! But even if I could eliminate these clones, Kyouko will still have control over the spears and she is increasingly restricting my movements. What my big love would say now? Think, your dummy, think!_ She clenched her fists. _Of course! The source of magic!_

After throwing her hip to the side to dodge a spear, the girl with eye patch began to concentrate on her soul gem, seeking to feel the magic around her. _Let's see... aha!_ She then looked at one of the red magical girls standing behind other two and a wall of chains. _That's it! Big love, you are a genius! But to reach her will be quite a trial..._

She then felt another source, greater, who was behind the smoke screen, far less guarded by those spears.

 _If I get that blonde, I bet that the other one will do something stupid._ "Kukuku..." Kirika crossed her claws. "It's time to burn magic, _baby_!"

The aura on the ground reappeared and shone more brightly. In response everything around her got even slower. Wasting no time, Kirika used her claws to make way through the jungle of metal and wood, avoiding the tips. Even though it seems they were almost standing still, they would go through her flesh with violence if offered any opportunity.

"Ah... the outdoors!" Kirika escaped that real prison, going back to step on the damp floor of the gallery. "Well... metaphorically speaking. I need to check my gem." After unsummoning the claws, she brought a fist to her back. "Oh yeah... I still can't. Sorry big love, I almost forgot. Hmmm... So it's better to save what is left of my magic."

The speed of all around was got slightly higher. The Kyoukos began to turn their heads, when they noticed the escape of their prey.

Kirika brought back her claws with three blades. "This is more than enough to cut those curls, hehe." Then went towards the cloud of smoke. Once inside, the floor gleamed in yellow. "Look! It's a yellow snake? Noooo! It's a toilet paper stained with piss? Noooooo! It's Mami's ribbons!"

Once the ribbons sprouted from the ground, Kirika cut them effortlessly as she advanced. "Mami-san! Please! You're boring me to death!"

Soon came a series of bangs and flashes of light in the smoke.

"Here comes the artillery!" To dodge the incoming bullets, Kirika jumped. "You should be able to feel me too! I'm already arri..."

When realized, the point of a bayonet was almost in her eye.

Kirika averted the danger with one of her claws. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

Dozens of muskets with bayonets were flying, intending to impale her.

"Mami-san and her tricks." Kirika opened a way through them. "Almost got me, keep trying!"

Returning to the ground and giving impulse for another leap, Kirika came across the cloud of smoke.

Mami was on the floor on the outside of it. Her surprised expression indicated that she had seen her opponent, but not that would be enough for her to react.

"There's the source and there you are!" Kirika landed behind Mami. "My little love would be very disappointed to see such performance of yours, senpai." In a whirl, she ripped the blonde with her blades.

Literally.

"Huh?!" Great was Kirika's surprise to see her opponent becoming a mere bunch of fabrics. "How..." The distorted sound of a gunshot and stabbing pain in her back silenced her. With the eye that was not covered, she witnessed her abdomen burst into a jet of crimson, accompanied by a small yellow sphere. She stared at that ball moving away until her nose and mouth meet with the hard, wet ground.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Oriko stopped suddenly.

To the confusion of Yuma. "What mama?"

Oriko looked back for a moment, to where the tunnel curved. "...nothing. Come on, we are almost there."

They returned to walk quickly until they reached the exit to the gallery.

And there it was.

Her vision.

Her nightmare.

Oriko was taken by a sudden uneasiness. Those numerous Kyuubeys, most connected with that big black sphere. The small prism, the source of all evil, orbiting the large prism with the girl, the symbol of all her hope.

It was all so similar and yet so different. The damp and cold air, the hard ground that bothered under the soles of her footwear and especially the warm and comfortable glove of Yuma's hand she was holding.

Oriko felt her body heavier. After all, this was the weight of the present. That's what all of her counterparts went? This very same feeling? This... fear?

"Wow... Alot of Kyukyus..."

She pressed the hand of Yuma. If she saw the greenette perish all those times, it was to make it not happen. "You should be shocked, is it not my dear?"

"Y-You saw all this?" Yuma looked at Oriko. "Why... this girl is caged insi...?

"That's what I wanted to say!" Oriko bent down, with a troubled expression. "That girl is not caged, it is for her protection!"

"Huh?!"

Noting the girl's fright, Oriko tried to calm down. "Kyuubey will face something terrible that wants her and our world. We can not take her out from there, not now." And pressed her lips together and sighed. "Mami-san, Sakura-san... I saw that I will not be able to convince them about that, but you trust me, do you not?"

"C-Course mama!" Yuma shook her head, confirming. "I'll never doubt you anymore."

Oriko averted her gaze, her face and neck twitched.

"Mama?"

A single tear fell on her cheeck, that soon she removed. "Yes my daughter... yes..."

[ _Oriko Mikuni._ ]

The two girls turned their attention to the Kyuubey that was approaching.

[ _Yuma Chitose._ ]

"Kyukyu!" Yuma held out her arms toward the creature, which then jumped into her lap. "That's your whole family?"

[ _Family?_ ] The head of Kyuubey shuddered with the caress of the girl. [ _You could say that they are of the same species as mine._ ]

Yuma ran her hand through that fluffy body. "I missed you, did you know? So you was all this time protecting this girl and our world from a major threat?"

[ _Not only this world, but the entire universe._ ] The static red eyes of Kyuubey were focused on Oriko.

The white magical girl did the same towards the creature, with bated breath and a subtle movement in her temples.

"Kyukyu!" Yuma held the body of Kyuubey and made him to face her. "There's a lot of bad stuff going on out there, people are getting hurt! Why didn't you tell us? And there are so many here... could you not send someone to collect the cubes?"

[ _This is all in order to ensure success. We did not want the involvement of magical girls._ ]

"Yuma, he's right." Oriko intervened. "Remember what I said, what I saw. Mami-san and Sakura-san. You have to understand."

"Uh-huh." Yuma lowered her head. "I understood..."

"However." This time, Oriko directed the word to the creature. "Without our help, you will not make it."

"What should we do?" Yuma asked.

"For now." Oriko stared at the girl inside the prism. "Just wait."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

With her fists closed, Kirika lifted her body with difficulty. Losing concentration, everything was back to normal speed and her claws disappeared. Her blood was mixed with the pools of water.

"When someone manages to become faster than their opponent, they seek to attack from behind. It is a plausible tactic, but very predictable."

Already on her knees, Kirika turned to answer. "Ah... Look who's talking..." But she did not find Mami, the owner of that voice, but only part of a barrel of a musket floating in midair.

"That was not your biggest mistake." So ribbons, with a color scheme that perfectly mimicked the space around them, began to fall, revealing the blonde holding her gun.

Then Kirika witnessed a yellow ribbons, before invisible, arise. It connected Mami with the bunch of fabric that had once been her imitation.

Mami used the ribbon to pull something of that lot, which went straight in the palm of her hand. "Finding your opponent through the origin of their magic is very convenient, but it should never be used as the sole method." Her soul gem was quite dark.

The bunch of fabric became flying ribbons, passing aside Kirika, reaching and being absorbed by the gem, bringing back a bit of its brightness. Meanwhile, Mami made her musket to disassemble and reform in a new one.

"Camouflage?! Are you a Swiss knife or what?" Kirika closed her eyes and laughed. "KukukuaaaaAAAARRGGH!"

Until Mami buried the bayonet of her musket on the right side of her chest.

"Bitch... I... ah..."

"You better save your breath, I pierced your lung." Mami spoke without showing a trace of compassion. "You can make the movement and sense of time of others slower, right? I met a person with similar magic to yours and I'm sure that in this situation you will not be able to escape. If you try to use any magic, I will not hesitate to pull the trigger."

"Damn Mami! Why you not killed her yet?" The Kyoukos came through the smoke that was dissipating. Once they got closer to the two girls, the clones fell apart in a jumble of ties.

In which were absorbed by the gem of Mami, that she took to the flower-shaped jewelry on her head. "I said to you! It makes no sense! They had better opportunities to liquidate us before and why didn't they act together?" She held her musket with both hands, turning her attention to Kirika. "If she wanted to escape and protect Yuma-san, Oriko-san would have returned and not got further deep into the galleries. There's something very strange here."

"Kukugh..." The laughter of Kirika was shortened by the pain. Coming from the severe wound in her abdomen, a dark red liquid of thick aspect dripped to her legs.

"I hit your liver." Mami said coolly. "You should have a few minutes before losing consciousness." Then she opened her eyes more, emphasizing. "When that happens, I will destroy your gem, EXCEPT if you tell me what Oriko-san is planning."

Kirika smiled. "Even if I knew... ah... I would never tell."

"What?!" Mami frowned. "You obey her blindly?"

Kyouko manifested. "I already told you, she's crazy."

"Ah... Insanity would doubt my Oriko." Bright red blood bathed the tongue of Kirika. "Ihh... It would be the same as doubting what I feel for her..." She then looked at the back of the eyes of Mami. "If that happens... my life would have no meaning, not as a person, nor as a magical girl."

"You... you made your contract for her." Mami blinked again and again, surprised by her own conclusion.

"Kukugh... I would go to hell, she just need to ask." Kirika clenched her fists tighter. "Because I know she'll be always right." Then she threw up what was in her hands.

Mami saw those black cubes rise to the height of her eyes.

"Mami!"

The call of Kyouko alerted her brief distraction. A violet aura had already formed and there was nothing to do but follow her instincts and fulfill her threat.

Kirika was already with her claws when the musket fired, blowing up her chest.

Still, for Mami, what came next was a rapid movement of energy blades, cutting the cubes that were in the air. They then burst,quickly spreading a thick black smoke.

"Damn it! Where did she go?"

Amid the smoke, Mami could only hear the redhead. Kirika was gone and she could not feel her magic. The blonde was sure to have wounded her even more. She should be weak, but Mami was not sure if she was unconscious. [ _Kyouko. Do you hear me? We have to be careful._ ]

Her companion did not answer.

"Kyouko!" Mami's eyes were burning, the smoke had an intoxicating smell of burning rubber. "Cough! W-We have to get out of here!" With closed eyes, she ran straight until she felt a familiar warmth from above.

Opening her eyes, Mami had to protect them from the blinding light. Even if between clouds, the sun announced the day. Getting used to the light, she found out where she was.

It was a scene of destruction. Amidst the road there was several vehicles involved in a serious accident.

Mami's eyes widened. "Where am I?" Then she realized the gun she was carrying and the clothes she was wearing. "What?" The corset, the yellow skirt, the long boots... a mixture of yellow, white and brown was so strange, but still was able to ignite a spark in her memory. "The contract..." That brought a great distress inside her.

A few dozen meters from her there was a capsized vehicle, in which she soon recognized. "Mom... Dad!" Mami went there, passing next to a destroyed truck and pieces of other vehicles on the road.

Getting closer, her desperation grew. The car has its sides and top completely deformed with the impacts. "Mom! Father!" There was no response, just dead silence. "Please! No!" With wobbly legs, her heart in throat, Mami used the body of her gun in a vain attempt to make way among the twisted metal.

[ _They are already dead._ ]

That sudden voice in her head brought a mixture of fear and anger. In an instinctive act, she turned and pointed the gun at the creature that was on the asphalt. "You..."

Kyuubey was motionless. [ _This weapon is discharged, Mami Tomoe._ ]

Mami pulled the trigger, a few times to be sure. Seeing what the creature said was true, she discarded the weapon and formed a new one with her ribbons. "Why didn't you tell me that I could save them?" She said as she pointed again at Kyuubey.

[ _It is against our policy to offer suggestions, you know that as well as you know that at this time you would not be able to do what you did now._ ]

"Huh...?" Mami looked at her musket she was holding.

[ _The mind and soul are intriguing elements. United, they bring completely illogical results._ ] Kyuubey curled up in his own tail. [ _For example, the fact this illusion manufactured by you be so perfect, detailed and consistent about my logical faculties and critical sense._ ]

"Illusion?"

Kyuubey continued. [ _While that had been so inaccurate to the scenery. Look around you._ ]

Mami followed the advice. The road ran straight in both directions until it disappeared over the horizon. After the guardrail had just the sky. No hill, buildings, there was nothing to indicate that there would be something beyond that asphalt.

The ground began to shake.

[ _If you shoot me, it's all over. Try to remember. Where were you before that?_ ]

Mami lowered the gun and touched her head. She groped her jewelry and hastily withdrew the gem it was there. Soon discovered that was completely dark. The muscles in her body lost strength at same time, as if this realization was a debilitating poison.

The ground shook violently, causing the blonde to lose balance and fall to her knees. In the distance she saw what had caused it: the side of the road stood gigantic yellow ribbons with dozens of meters wide and more than a hundred in height. Those tons of fabric fall on the road, crushing whatever was below. Each time they rose closer to where she was.

[ _You must be quick, Mami. The illusion is shattering, what was hidden was revealed._ ]

In an effort, searching her memory, Mami dropped her gun and lifted her skirt. Strapped to her right thigh was a small pouch made of ties. From there, she took a few cubes. "Aahh!"

The quake was so strong that threw Mami in the air, making her drop her gem. A giant ribbon had fallen a few meters from where she was, pieces of the truck that was crushed rolled across the tarmac. Then a shadow formed above her.

A new ribbon rose, ready to cover the space of the road where exactly she was.

[ _Mami._ ]

Under the pleas of Kyuubey, the blonde, still lying on her stomach, threw the grief cubes where her soul gem had rolled. Once they got close enough, the cubes began to purify it.

The ribbon bent, collapsing like a tower.

Mami tried to get up, but her weakened legs could not support her weight. The shadow had grown darker, closer. She closed her eyes, waiting for the worst.

The crushing force, however, did not come, only the sensation of a cold wet ground.

When she raised her head, Mami saw that she was back to the gallery. Still fallen and dizzy, she examined the sleeve of her yellow sweater with prints of white flowers, far from her magical girl garments. Up ahead of her was her soul gem with black cubes still around it absorbing its corruption, causing the gem to slowly light up like a light bulb. Looking around, she found that the black smoke was gone.

At this time she found Kyouko, also fallen and without her magical red dress. She was shaking, an expression of pain was stamped on her face.

"K-Kyouko ..." Her voice came out as a sigh. Even weak, Mami reached out and grabbed a handful of cubes from the ground. With all the strength she had at that time, she hurled them to her mate. "H-Here..."

Unfortunately, a hand intercepted them. "Thanks! Kuku..." Kirika took the cubes to her back. Her uniform of magical girl was bathed in blood, the bright red of the hole in her chest mixing with the dark one on her abdomen.

Mami's eyes widened. "How...?"

"So managed to recover... ah... indeed, you didn't absorb as much as that one here." Kirika pointed to Kyouko. "Did you ever imagine that? These cubes not only served to purify? Uh... yeah... My big love did... Kukugh..."

"How..."

"Huh..." Kirika frowned, then smiled. "Oh yes... how can I stand... and... ah... talking with those holes you put in me."

"Your magic..." Mami looked away, contemplating the possibility.

"Ding ding ding! I didn't expect less of our beloved senpai! Kuku..." Kirika opened an even bigger smile. "My magic... ah... not only applies to others. I can, for example, reduce my heart rate and the speed of... ah... my blood flow. I will last much longer than a few minutes. Kukuh..."

Mami realized, although Kirika was confident, the girl really was seriously injured. Her right shoulder was down, thanks to her fractured scapula.

While the girl standing, albeit slowly, she was still losing blood and magic, Mami was already feeling much stronger.

The soul gem was shining an intense yellow light.

Once she got some support with her hands and feet, Mami threw herself.

A violet aura formed on the ground.

Mami reached up to her vital object, which held firmly. As firm as the trample on her wrist made by a boot. "Ah!"

"I may be slow... ehh... but I can make you even more!" Kirika extended a claw, almost touching the hand of Mami. "Let's play that again? If you... use your magic... uhg... I'll chop your gem in two!"

Mami glared at her aggressor.

"My big love asked earnestly that I... I... I... did not kill you two." Blood dripped from Kirika over the arm she trampled on. "Don't make it to be harder to follow."

"What does she want then?"

Kirika smiled again, her voice less threatening. "Hey. Did you know I've never seen a... ah... magical girl disappear?"

"UUhhhhgg... AAAhhgg..."

The two looked at Kyouko, who was agonizing.

"You two disappearing close to each other. Uh... So romantic, right? But now... that you blew it... ah... you're gonna have to witness this." Said Kirika. "I bet you'll want to soon follow her. Kuku..."

Mami pressed the gem in her hand. Kirika would be too fast if she tried anything. Her only hope was in her companion. _Kyouko... I know you're strong..._

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Brothers and sisters!"

Kyouko felt she was tied to something hard before even opening her eyes. Soon found that she was tied to a large trunk. Despite being wearing her magical girl attire, her body was too weak.

"Rejoice, for the day that divine justice will prevail came!"

She stood on a wooden platform. Around her was a large crowd of people wearing paper masks, watching her.

"The day that this witch will pay for her sins!"

The familiarity of that voice drew Kyouko's attention to the priest who was in front of the altar. He also wore a mask of paper, but the features of the face that were represented on it made the girl to recognize him immediately. "Father..." Then she also recognized where she was. The hall of the church was dimly lit, the only source came from the flickering, warm light coming through the stained glass, announcing that there was a major fire outside.

"Look and listen!" The priest pointed to Kyouko. "How the devil speaks for her! Even dare to say that she share my blood. One who sells their souls, is not one of us!"

The crownd, insane, cried. "Burn the witch! Burn the witch! Burn the witch!"

Hearing that, Kyouko shuddered. She was not on a platform but at a large stake prepared for her. "No... Dad! Please! Hear my confession!"

The church became silent, only was heard the sound of the large flames outside.

"I know I have sinned. I let myself fall into temptation." Kyouko dropped a couple of tears. "But I'm sorry for the wrong I did, really I am. I'm not worthy, I know, but I ask for the mercy and grace of our Lord."

"It's too late for that, Ko-chan."

Kyouko looked down at the crownd, and found at the foot of the bonfire a little girl with peach-colored hair. Her mask had a smiling countenance. "Mo-chan... Mo-chan!"

"Ko-chan." The girl tilted her head to the side. "Did you not hear the words of our father? Suicides don't go to heaven."

The stained glass windows of the church burst and the flames invaded, incinerating the altar and its priest.

Kyouko gasped. "No..."

In the audience one by one, paper masks began to catch fire. They were like candles that were lit, each time closer to the stake.

"I, mother, father... you doomed us and now we'll share it, just like we always did, right? You're home now, Ko-chan." Once she finished saying the last words, the girl's paper mask ignited.

"No! Mo-chan!"

The girl stumbled and fell, firing at the stake. The crownd, like zombies, marched toward it for the same purpose.

Kyouko writhed in despair. "I'm so sorry. I'm a monster."

 **BURN!**

 **WITCH!**

 **BURN!**

Voices from the crowd echoed through the church on fire.

"Oh God..." Kyouko looked up, sweat and tears washing the soot on her face. "Destroy me, please. Annihilate my being completely."

 **BURN!**

"But don't let my family here!"

 **WITCH!**

When the tongues of fire began to lick her flesh, then she saw something forming in the air. Made of embers and ashes, it was a horse that breathed fire through its nostrils as if it were one of the four of the apocalypse.

Amid absolute pain, Kyouko saw the creature riding toward her, until her eyes melt.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Between the Kyuubeys below and the black sphere in a fixed position in the air, the large prism contrasted with the smaller one that orbited it.

The girl who resides in it, Madoka, was like a statue, a symbol of peace, ignorant to events beyond the crystal frontier.

An inaccurate assumption, however, because to an attentive observer who was close enough, would perceive something very subtle right now.

The slight tremor of her hands.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Homura-chan! Don't move so much!"

It was another beautiful day in the flowery field. While her children played in the distance, Homura, sitting on the grass, struggled to finish her work. "Madoka, I'm almost done the wreath. If you can wait a bit."

"Ah... but I wanted to finish together with you." Nagisa, standing, intertwined branches and fit flowers on the long black hair of Homura to form a veil. "Your hair is very smooth. If it gets sloppy, it will fall apart as soon as you get up."

"So I don't get up." Homura concluded.

"Hmmm... So it will be bad too." Nagisa grumbled. "You can't stand there all the time. Also I wanted to see you dance with it, twirling, do _fetes_."

" _Fouettés_." Homura corrected.

"This... ehihi." Smiling, Nagisa continued. "Homura-chan, you should teach me."

"What..."

"Some moves."

Homura dropped the flower that was about to put on the wreath. "I know their names more than execute them."

"Not true!" Nagisa retorted. "I saw how you dance. It is wonderful!"

"Madoka." Homura took a deep breath and said in a serious and paused voice. "I really can not teach you that."

Nagisa felt the weight of those words, to the point of removing her hands that handled the hair. "Sorry..."

There was a brief silence between the two before Homura manifested. "I was rude. It's me who must apologize."

"No! No!" Nagisa gestured. "It was a silly request on my part. Ehihi. Forget it." Pulling her white hair to partially hide her own face, she said hesitantly. "But... I still want you to throw your flowery hair."

Homura nodded, with a more relaxed voice. "So is it already flowery?"

"Oh no!" Nagisa was quick to fiddle Homura's hair again. "I still have to put some more flowers at that side."

"Uh-huh." Homura returned to focus on in her crown of colorful flowers. "Because I almost finished it, yet remains to be seen whether it will fit on your head. Since you don't want me to move, could you come here in front of me for us to see it?"

Although she waited, Homura received no response. "Madoka?" Not even her hair was being pulled over. She turned, dropping some flowers of her veil.

Nagisa was looking at some distant point, apprehensive. Her long white hair and her pink dress swayed with a sudden gust of wind.

"What?" Homura asked.

With short, rapid breathing, Nagisa replied. "Suffering..."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

 _Fortissimo._

Immersed in the music of the orchestra, covered by her white cape, Sayaka was sitting in a lotus position amidst her large amphitheater.

Meditating, she concentrated on the object on the palm of her left hand. A black sphere surrounded by metal adornments, with allusions of a musical score and a symbol, like a note of crescent shape. This symbol is also found at the top of the sphere, while the opposite pole had a thin metal pin through which the object was balanced.

That was her grief seed, on the same hand she healed from that un **Gr** AT **e** Ful.

 **kY** oUS **u** K **E K** Am **I** Jo **U**.

How did he not notice? We were childhood friends, we could be much more. I was sure of it. I risked my life for it.

 **UN** gR **A** tE **Fu** L **!**

Then that girl, who was said to be my friend, took him from me. Her **Fi** LtHy voice! Her fIl **TH** y laugh! Her **f** IltH **Y** breath!

 **hI** Tom **I s** Hi **ZU** ki.

fIL **Th** Y T **R** aI **tO** R!

Yes! As **hO** MuRA, **nAG** iSa, mad **OK** a. Everyone Li **E** s, everyone Be **tr** AY **S**.

Because? Because they think I'm **u** Gl **Y** , w **EA** K. All take advantage of those who did not have a F **Ai** R life.

 **bU** t TH **aT** **C** oU **Ld** ch **AnG** E!

Trembling, Sayaka was soaked, the water ran down her navy blue cape. Her thoughts came from the floor, the walls, the sibilate of violins. Her identity drowning, being overridden by her own barrier.

One of her minions approached. A cheap imitation of that f **IL** thY t **Ra** It **OR**! In its eternal crying, it knelt before her master and lowered its head, pulling its green long hair to leave exposed its neck.

I am no longer human. No need to follow the laws of humans, but I still yearn for eX **E** cU **T** iO **n**!

For **J** US **tIc** E!

Sayaka appreciated the metallic reflection of her gauntlets. She was stronger now.

I can bring that UN **gR** aTE **fUl** here. I want to hear him play for me, as I pass my blade through that FI **lT** hY TR **A** i **T** o **r** in front of him. He will smile. He will H **A** vE **tO** smile. It is f **Ai** R.

A cutlass was conjured in the right hand of Sayaka. It would be so easy. However, a part of her still claimed inside the armor.

 _An ephemeral reward._

That would never have satisfied her, only instigate the voracity of her ire even more.

 _Living under my impulses and desires, where it would be fair to others? This will only lead to a lonely path._

Sayaka closed her gauntlet, pressing her seed. She remembered someone who has already taken this path once and returned to try to rescue her. Someone that discovered that it was not worth living like this.

 _Kyouko..._

Suddenly, a cacophony of strident sounds took over the place. "AAa **AAA** a **H** H **h** hH **h!** " Sayaka's armor and sword liquefied as she rose frightened.

A tremor hit the barrier. The liquid surface of which the orchestra musicians were composed vibrated erratically. Their movements have lost the necessary harmony to play their instruments.

Sayaka quivered as well. She swallowed hard realizing what that meant.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

" **AaaaAAAHHHH! IIIAAAHHH! AAARRHH!** " Kyouko struggled violently on the wet concrete.

"Wow! So scandalous!" Kirika was surprised to see that. "I thought... ah... disappear was something more peaceful."

"So please! Make it stop!" Mami cried.

"Relax." Kirika looked back at Mami. "When she disappears... you won't hear her screams anymore. You will se..."

Mami was unable to hear the rest because Kirika was thrown away by a violent blast accompanied by a sound of shattering. When she realized, the blonde saw her world spun while flying aimlessly. In this situation, the only attitude she could think of was to make her gem shine.

A thud behind her head and everything disappeared.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"What was that?!" Yuma felt the ground tremble.

Kyuubey jumped off her lap and looked toward the tunnel.

"Behind us." Oriko turned to the tunnel as well. Inside it began to form a mist.

Yuma put her hands to her chest. "Mama, something happened to them?"

"I-I do not know!"

"Huh?!"

"I did not predict that!" Oriko turned to Yuma, her eyes wide. "Kirika... she is in danger!"

"Oh no!"

"She needs you!" Oriko pleaded. "I will stay with Kyuubey. Now go!"

Yuma looked from one side to the other, it all happened so suddenly. No, she could not hesitate. She nodded. "Y-Yes mama!" And ran.

While Oriko saw the little girl with her rushed and worried steps over the puddles, heading toward the tunnel, her features, once of concern and surprise, became impassive.

 _Go Yuma. Save Kirika and save yourself._

Turning again, she looked at the girl inside the prism and the Kyuubeys, their red eyes glowing in the dark gallery environment. There was no shortage of witnesses.

[ _This surge of energy..._ ]

Listening to distracted Kyuubey which was in front of her, Oriko turned her face away from him and said to herself. "You were right Sakura-san, we are only raw material for him. Yet, you were deceived, like all of us. There is no Law of Cycles, we did not even disappear in peace. He lied to us, with fantasies to hide our cruel fates."

She then lowered her head, glanced at her brilliant gem. "The worst thing is that I am not different from him, I was unable to. Sorry, Mami Tomoe-san, but there are times when we must become heroes and others where we must have to do what is needed. That's something I learned from an early age." Small droplets formed in the corner of her eyes. "After all, I am a Mikuni."

* * *

 **Next chapter: The devil's coffin**


	33. The devil's coffin

**The devil's coffin**

The wind swayed the grass, bringing a calm sound. The scent of the various types of flowers, although it was a mix, it was nice. The sky was clear. None of it to Homura corresponded with that word. "Suffering... What do you mean?"

"I felt." Nagisa said with a lost gaze. "It was so close, but at the same time was beyond the horizon."

Homura glanced at her children. They had stopped playing and stared toward them.

"It was something very familiar. I already felt it countless times." Nagisa looked at her own strained hands. Her eyes widened in complete awe. "Ahh... AAAHHHH!"

Homura stood before that, letting to fall her veil of flowers entirely. "Madoka...?"

"We have to go back!" Nagisa turned to Homura. "Something happened to the Law of Cycles!"

"Law of Cycles? I did not feel anything strange." Affirmed Homura.

"What I'm saying is serious!" Nagisa pleaded. "The Law may be in danger, but you have the power to protect it, Homura-chan."

"Back..." Homura looked at the wreath she was still holding. Her countenance was thoughtful, her silence allowed the sound of wind to manifest until her utter a simple word. "No."

"What..." Having uttered in one breath, Nagisa kept her lips parted.

"I asked. Remember?" Homura continued. "If we would be together forever."

"But I won't separate of you!" Nagisa replied.

"Exactly. It is to be just me and you..." The children approached Homura, standing behind her. "... or by chance this would be a problem?"

Nagisa contracted her forehead before that question. "No... but they may be in need of help now. We can return later!"

Homura shook her head. "I don't care what is happening. What is important is that you're here with me, Madoka."

"Homura-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed in anger. "I know y-you are not like that! Stop it! Stop!"

"You will not leave HERE!" With the cry of Homura, a strong gust of wind hit them.

Which threw Nagisa's hair back. The little girl backed away, cowering. "I..." Her expression was of great distress. "Then am I your prisoner?"

Homura diverts her gaze and put a hand to her temple, her lips quivered. "No... this is madness ... I can't..."

Nagisa noted the dolls capping their mouths, with the vain intention of hiding their silent laughter. The flowers at the foot of the dark-haired girl began to change their color to violet tones. "Homura-chan..."

"Enough." Homura reached for Nagisa, gesturing to stop. She took a deep breath. "I won't go through with this, you no longer have to pretend."

"What are you saying?" Nagisa was confused at first, but soon came to realization. "Ah... but I'm Madoka! I've shown so much, listen to your feelings."

"You deceived them! Just that..." Homura turns again to Nagisa. "I already know exactly what you are."

The flowery field transformed. The flowers at the feet of Nagisa were purple, but the girl did not notice because she was still mulling over what she had just heard. "So... you lied to me."

Homura remained silent.

That was enough to Nagisa understand. "She recovered, right? What did she tell you?"

"Oh... I see that your mask is falling." Homura said in a tone of sarcasm.

"No! I'm Madoka!" Nagisa back to beg. "She lied to you, poisoned you against me because she's a coward! Please!"

"She warned me that you would want to leave here and that's true." Homura threw her hair back, removing any trace that there was of the flowery veil. "You call her a liar and a coward to boot... you want me to believe that? Then call your familiars, witch."

"Huh...?" Nagisa frowned.

"I'm not talking to you, 'Madoka'." Homura said the name in a mocking way. "Charlotte or, as you prefer to call her, Nagisa, is part of you. You two are like a single person, was it not what you told me? I never prevented you to bring your familiars here, then do what I asked."

Nagisa held her breath, looking around in a troubled expression.

"You can't, right?" Homura tilted her head to the side, her eyes half closed. "You can have memories of Madoka, maybe even of that witch, but isn't either."

"No..." Nagisa said in crying tone. "I swear I didn't mean it, but she was suffering too much and a tragedy was about to happen. I had to take action. I'm sorry, Homura-chan, but I'm Madoka... listen to me..."

Homura was taken by a flash of violet light. When the light was gone, she was in her devilish black suit.

"No. No!" Nagisa gestured desperately. "Wait Homura-chan! Don't do this to me! Please..."

Homura pitched her wings of black feathers. "It's over. Stop pretending."

The dolls hit their sharp teeth in unison, while casting their pins.

Nagisa brought her hands to her head. "No... uuuuhhh... please..."

Homura snapped. "I said to stop to PRETEND!"

"I... can't stop what I'm not doing... uuuuhhh..." Nagisa's face twitched, her eyes sparkled with tears that were forming. She touched the red ribbons tied in her hair. It was like a spark to her unleash a new desperate plea. "Homura-chan... please... we spend all this time together... uuuhhh ... you're more than my friend... uuuhhh... I love you."

Homura shuddered. Gritting her teeth, she cried emphatically. "SHUT UP!"

Nagisa covered her face with her hands and began to cry. "Uuuuaaaaahhhhhh!"

Homura frowned, taken by confusion, her mouth open, she said in a sigh. "I told you to... stop pretending..."

"Uuuuuuaaaahhhhh!"

"Stop with that... stop!" Homura lowered her head, not wanting to see more of the little girl's gaping mouth. It was then that she noticed.

At the foot of Nagisa, the flowers received blackened drops in which they absorbed and thus they started to get dark.

"Aaahh! AAAhhh!"

Homura heard the lamentations of Nagisa, but it was not a cry. Turning to look at the face of the white-haired girl, her heart, which had passed through many tribulations, jumped.

A black viscous liquid was coming out of Nagisa's eyes. The veins of the face were black, forming a morbid tangle that contrasted with her pale skin. Startled, she looked at her hands, where both were also those with dark veins spreading. "Aaaahhh..." With a last gasp, of disappointment, her surprised expression had been replaced by melancholy. She then exchanged glances with the other girl.

Homura stood her chin and pursed her lips, keeping a strong and controlled breathing.

Before that expression, Nagisa gave a grim smile. "In the end we both become monsters, we could not help, could we?" So more of that black liquid fell from her eyes. "But I didn't want you to see me like this... uuhhh..."

Homura saw the veins of the legs of Nagisa darken, reaching her bare feet.

"If all had gone well, none of this needed to happen. We would not be here and you would not talk to me like that."

As if pumping from the feet of Nagisa, the grass and the flowers earned black appearance, replacing the violet, and spreading rapidly.

Large flocks of black birds left the nearby trees. When Homura realized, her children had already turned and were in a hasty escape.

Between sobs, Nagisa continued. "I'm sorry Homura-chan to have to be that way, but I'll show you I'm Madoka you love, regardless of what I have become." When finished talking, she stopped moving completely, like a statue, and fell back. Once the body touched the ground, the black flowers closed, forming buds. From them, started to came out small tentacles.

Not liking what she saw, Homura took off for safety. She witnessed the tentacles coalescing to each other, getting thicker.

Then came the tremor.

Accompanied by a loud roar, the earth opened to reveal the monstrosity that had formed in its domain. A huge black mass rose like a mountain into the sky.

Until the blue and black clashed.

Homura watched the sky ripping on impact. Cracks spread over it like a huge spider web. Below her the tentacles earned size and were moving ever closer to her.

Then, as if someone had triggered a switch, the colors changed suddenly offering their places to more gray tones and the movements frozen.

Not affected by such event, Homura kept looking up, to the part of the sky where the mountain had drilled.

From the hole in the sky came a shower of white feathers. They descended gently, innocent, completely opposite to the chaos and destruction that was being established.

Homura reached out and grabbed one of them. At that moment she realized that on the other hand she was still holding the wreath, now only with violet flowers. She looked yet again to that dark wall in front of her and then down.

In one of the ephemeral spaces between the tentacles, lay a hand on white strands of hair.

Homura brought the crown of flowers closer, feeling its perfume, and then casted toward where Nagisa was. For now, however, the flowers did not reach there, since the crown froze in midair, acquiring the same dead tones of the space around it.

With nothing else to do, Homura flew into the sky, looking for a crack big enough. Once found, she slipped to the other side, where then she came across a vast desert.

Leaving behind a wall of black brick, base of a titanic hourglass-shaped tower, Homura continued her flight to a series of rocky mountains that was on the horizon.

Landing on the edge of a cliff, she gazed at the desolate landscape of gray dunes that separated her from the place where she stayed for so long. The tower was more damaged than she imagined, with several tentacles coming out of the walls as if they were branches of a large tree.

She then raised her hand and examined the feather of pure white between her fingers.

" _.etnaicsirtS soaC lI_ "

That voice, so familiar as disturbing, caught the attention of Homura. On top of a stone was a black salamander, the movements on its tail proving that it was not part of which had been paralyzed.

"Is that you, witch." Homura said coolly.

 _"_ _.lla ta egnahc ton did ehS_ " The salamander went down the rock where it was.

"No..." Homura lowered her head slightly, returning to pay attention to the feather.

The salamander reached the feet of the girl. _".nekorb saw emit fo wolf ehT_ "

Homura continued to respond mechanically. "She tried to escape."

" _?noitacav ruoy saw woH_ " The salamander had already begun to climb her legs.

"That was a sarcasm?"

" _.uoy htiw denrael I_ "

"You're quite talkative... I see that you got some bad habits and forgot what is your place." Homura looked at the salamander going up her belly. "Report me about Madoka and the Law of Cycles. You went there with her?"

" _.seY_ "

"How was Madoka feeling?"

The salamander reached the left shoulder of Homura. _".sah ehs gnignol eht edih ton nac ehS_ "

Homura closed her eyes and take a deep breath. "I knew it."

 _"_ _.slrig eht ot pleh gnireffo yppah eb ot yaw wen a dnuof ehS .enola ton si ehs ,revewoH_ "

"Hmmm..." Homura brooded about what she had just heard, before returning to open her eyes. "And how is she now?"

" _.enif si ehS_ " The salamander crept up her neck, disappearing beneath those long black hair.

"Really?" Homura frowned. "Well, I heard that the Law of Cycles is in danger."

" _.esur a saw taht wonk ,uoy dlot ohw reh saw ti fI ?gniylpmi uoy era tahW_ "

"Certainly..."

" _.reverof ti peek ton nac uoY_ "

Realizing that the subject had changed to something more pertinent at the moment, Homura observed the top of her left hand. Surging through it, her violet soul gem within the black crown had acquired certain corruption at its base.

" _.elbativenI_ "

It was not necessary to say, she knew. Homura looked back at the white feather in her other hand, while her black bow was taking shape.

" _.gnihtyreve esU_ "

Nor does this. Examining her target, the monstrosity that was about to bring great destruction, Homura dropped the feather and prepared an energy arrow.

The feather swayed in its gentle descent. During this time, a violet flame ignited at the top of the bow. Homura felt between her fingers the energy accumulating in the arrow, becoming unstable.

Everything had a limit.

For the feather was the ground. Once it hit, the colors returned to their vibrant hues, bathed by the shimmering violet sky. At the same time, the ground quake at the fury occurring kilometers away.

The top of the tower did not even come crashing down because the abomination lifted and shattered it. The creature gained height rapidly, only to be barred by the crystallized sky.

Homura witnessed the black mountain then pulse. Tentacles left the peak and spread close to the surface of the sky, which began to crack.

" _!toohS_ "

Homura looked down and turned her face before releasing the arrow. She did not even see when the energy shot penetrated deep into the black mass, but could not escape the blinding light that followed.

Like a sun, the explosion consumed a good portion of the mountain of tentacles. What escaped from the instant disintegration burned to the light.

When sphere of energy was losing strength, dissipating, Homura looked back to where she had fired. Under the violet flames, the few remaining tentacles struggled and disappeared among the ruins of the tower.

" _!epacse reh tel tsomla uoY !?gniod uoy era tahW_ "

"She won't escape yet..." Homura said as she adjusted her fringe. "... because she wants me."

" _...saw taht wonk oslA_ "

"Insufficient." Homura prepared a new arrow and pointed against the dunes of the desert below. Shooting, the arrow sank into the sand, which rose in a large explosion.

Then, from the ground, came out several tentacles that began to crawl through the rocky escarpment.

Homura took off and flew away, but looking back, she saw that the chaotic mass of tentacles was managing to follow her. She then used her bow to shoot an arrow forward to where she was flying.

The arrow blossomed, forming a tangle of violets lines in midair, like a big spider web.

Once Homura crossed the web, from the lines arrows were fired, intercepting the tentacles pursuing her.

" _.won regnorts era uoY_ "

"She is too." Homura started to reduce the flight altitude. "And until find out how much, it's better to use hit and run tactics. Let's find a place to hide."

Suddenly, large tentacles sprouted from the sands toward the flying girl. Homura avoided easily, but the truth is that the tentacles did not aim her.

" _.ykS_ "

Homura looked at what was left behind. The tentacles had shocked with the violet crystal surface, creating new cracks. Firing again and again with her bow, she dispatched the threat in a series of explosions.

" _.tuo hctaW_ "

Homura noticed the shadow forming on her. In a quick dive to one side, she dodged the big tentacle who tried to grab her while she was busy.

More tentacles emerged from the sands, forming a true black forest.

"I can't underestimate her." Homura fled at high speed, crossing over a ridge and down in a desert valley, flying close to the dunes.

" _.srailimaF_ "

"They will be useless, even to distract her." Homura felt the air hitting her face hard, her hair fluttered. "What's that?" Looking back, she realized she was creating a vacuum that raised sand columns wherever she went.

" _.deeps gnisol era eW_ "

"Yes..." Homura conjured up her gem and examined. "It's getting dark quickly."

" _.luos ruoy ot detcennoc si ecalp sihT_ "

"So if that thing spreads..."

" _.yltcaxE_ "

"So we have to make every second count." Homura rose again and stood in midair.

A sea of tentacles emerged on the horizon. The glowing violet sky was being stained by the tar in its relentless advance.

Without delay, Homura prepared a new arrow while an aura formed behind her. Once shot, the arrow was divided into two and then each one divided again and again...

The surface of the black sea lit before the swarm of arrows that fell upon it.

Homura remained impassive, contemplating her destructive power, such was the irony. If she had such power before, the insurmountable obstacle that she had for so long would cease to exist in an instant, the story would be different.

Now, that same power seemed to be nothing.

Some tentacles continued their advance, being protected by others who sacrificed themselves in the face of the devastating hail. Once they have a clear path, the tentacles darted toward the girl with wings.

Homura prepared several energy arrows. "I see now that I would have no chance of destroying it."

" _.etats taht ni dniheb reh evael ot lufniap os gnieb nevE_ "

Firing all the arrows at once, Homura cut the tentacles. Handfuls of black goo flew in all directions, in which she dodged effortlessly.

However, from a black ooze that passed close to her, smaller tentacles came out and attacked.

Homura only realized it when they grabbed her weapon and broke it in several parts.

" _.woB_ "

"I don't need." With the energy arrows in her hand, Homura fused them together to form a spear, in which she launched against the great black mass that was ever closer, forming a large explosion.

More showers of black ooze, but not from the explosion, as Homura soon found, but the sky above her. The day, as well as could be said, was turning into night. Seeing no choice, the girl with long black hair was seen again on the run.

" _.timil ruoy ta era uoY_ "

"I'm not and if what you has to offer are these comments, so you're more helpful being silent."

" _.gniW_ "

Much to the disgust of Homura, the witch did not become quiet, yet she could not ignore what she had heard. Craning her neck, she soon discovered what it meant. The frame of one of her wings was stained with that black viscous liquid. The stain was growing and moving toward her bare back. Not wanting to find out what would happen if it reached her body, Homura brought the wing closer and then, with one hand taken by a purple aura, she cut it off.

Physics, laws she has challenged and defeated many times, but she already knew full well that the time comes where they charge for it dearly. Perhaps was not been so disastrous as it could be, since it was sand instead of rock, but the fall of Homura was not smooth. Although she was not seriously injured, she had difficulty getting out of the hole formed with the impact.

" _!os od ot evah llits uoy ecnahc ylno ruoy ma I !akodaM tcetorp ot tnaw I_ "

"Don't make me laugh, witch. You know as well as I do that it's impossible..." Homura was kneeling in front of the darkness around her. The tentacles, as if they had noticed that their prey was now helpless, did not advance. The girl saw the black mass surrounding her on all sides, the violet light of sky being extinguished between the cracks of the living wall.

However, it did spark something inside Homura. "How I was foolish."

" _?hsilooF_ "

"If she wants me so much..." Raising her left hand at eye level, Homura conjured the crown-shaped gem. Despite being darkened, the girl still shone it, illuminating the black dome. "... so I will give myself entirely."

" _.rewop ruoy fo tnetxe eht dneherpmoc ton od uoY !oN_ "

"I have to believe I can take her with me!" The gem shone even more brightly. "Come on, come on!" But, like a candle, brightness flickered before ceasing. "No... no!" Even more defeated, Homura got on all fours, her fingers sinking into the sand as the gem was getting back into her hand. "... I must break it."

" _.ytinrete lla rof reffus dluow akodaM_ "

Homura could no longer see anything, just could feel the cooler air and... something approaching. "I hate you."

" _.emas eht yas I_ "

"Even failing again. Even before the end, why..." Homura stood. "... I can not stop?"

" _.su ot raed si niaP_ "

"It's what makes us believe that we're still alive." Homura stared at the abyss, the same that stared at her. "Madoka..."

" _.yrroS_ "

Clenching her fists. "I see you in hell, witch." Homura advanced against the oblivion.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

 **When the truth was revealed**

 **In a world without future**

 **You were not there**

 **Words were lost**

 **Between rain and tears**

 **Lamentations**

 **Leave behind**

 **We already crossed**

 **The gates of paradise**

 **.**

 **In the reflection of a window**

 **Saw you and me**

 **Ignorant to time**

 **Petals that blend**

 **On a new tomorrow**

 **Hopes**

 **Leave behind**

 **We already crossed**

 **The gates of paradise**

"Homura-chan!"

She felt cold drops fall on her face and the hard surface of the ground beneath her back.

"Please! Don't leave me..."

Then she felt the warmth of a hand on her cheek, it was enough to her allow light to come to her eyes. She saw before her was a blur, with a distinct pink color, which fell on her.

"Homura-chan! Homura-chan! Oh... Homura-chan... I thought I'd lost you forever."

Her body heated entirely with that so familiar hug. "Ma... doka?"

The blur moved away. "Ah... You need that, right? It's very broken."

Feeling the object being placed on her face, the world Homura saw was cracked, but now sharper. Her heart jumped when she came across Madoka kneeling in her pink dress, with some parts in yellow and white. Her skirt with ruffles which remembered the petals of a beautiful flower and, of course, her pompous red ribbons that bound her hair. The magical girl costume she wore was torn and bloodstained, but more importantly, the pink soul gem attached to the ribbon around her neck, still shone strongly.

She soon found that this also apply to hew own costume. Her tight white shirt of formal and straight design, with a black and gray collar, with a simple lilac bow tied on it, reminded much a school uniform. The shirt sleeves were long, but not as much as the black sleeve coming out underneath. She was wearing a gray short skirt with white edges, but her legs were not exposed, since she also wore a black pantyhose with a pattern of violet diamond shapes on the side of it, it was long enough to cover up her boot perfectly.

On her left forearm was her trusty shield, ultimate symbol of her wish. Just beyond, at the top of her hand, her soul gem, a violet diamond with a golden frame. Homura saw a black essence being transferred from the gem to an object that Madoka held close to it. A grief seed, with gear shaped metallic adornments.

"Can you see?" Madoka asked, somewhat apprehensive.

"Yes..." Homura squinted, trying to remember. "W-What happened..."

"We did it!" Madoka said, more excited. "The great witch was defeated!"

Homura looked at the cloudy sky, raindrops fell and went down through the lens of her glasses. Looking around, she realized, from the pieces of scattered chairs and desks, that they should be in what had once been a floor of an office. The building was more one of many that have been devastated in the downtown of Mitakihara. However, she no longer heard the malignant laugh of the witch that haunted her in her nightmares. "H-How..."

[ _Madoka destroyed the witch in her last attack, demonstrating a potential beyond expectations._ ]

The two magical girls turned and saw Kyuubey on a pile of rubble.

"It's true." Madoka looked back at Homura. "But alone, I don't think I would have a chance."

[ _You are right Madoka._ ] Kyuubey agreed.[ _The ability to manipulate time of Homura to the favor of you was a big difference._ ]

"Thanks Kyuubey but... but..." Homura returned to exchange glances with Madoka. "I don't remember having been so helpful."

"Don't say that, Homura-chan." Madoka shook her head. "You gave your best. We all did."

Homura looked down, but came to show a shy smile at that statement, but it was the same statement that made to wide her eyes, remembering something. "And... and Tomoe-san?"

Madoka changed her expression to a sad countenance, and again shook her head.

"Oh... hmmm..." Homura felt her eyes water and started to lower her head, but hands prevented her from doing so.

"Homura-chan! Remember what she said. Being magical girls means putting our lives at risk."

Homura gaped at the determined look that Madoka showed.

She continued. "It's like she wanted it to be, fighting for good. We are her legacy, we can not falter."

Homura took a deep breath and held the crying before nodding in agreement.

"Come on, I'll help you get up."

Homura stood next to Madoka, then she was able to see better the extent of the destruction. "D-Does... a lot of people died?"

"Many went to shelters, as well as my family. They should be fine, the witch didn't reach there." Madoka said as she watched Homura moving away from her, heading toward the edge of the destroyed building. "I said I was going to the bathroom with a classmate, maybe they even haven't come to search for me yet."

Kyuubey intruded into the conversation. [ _After what I witnessed here, I am sure you two will be excellent substitutes for Mami, especially you Madoka._ ]

"Me?"

[ _Yes, you has an unusual power for your nature._ ]

"Well... that's good, right? I... I have to be strong now, for Mami-san, Homura-chan, mother, father, Takkun..." Madoka put a hand to her chest. "Sayaka-chan, Hitomi-chan and everyone in school and... and everyone in this city so devastated." Then she felt the object she was carrying. "Ah... will you want this seed?"

[ _This is not a seed of a mere witch, but a legend. You should be able to purify your gems completely a few more times yet._ ]

Madoka almost smiled at that.

But that smile would not last. [ _However, you should prepare. So much destruction and suffering soon will attract many witches here._ ]

"Oh no!"

[ _I can scout the area and warn you if I find something._ ]

"Do it!" Madoka squeezed hard the grief seed she carried. "And thank you again."

While the conversation between Madoka and the creature unfolded, Homura was already lost in thoughts. _Tomoe-san... even if you accepted death, Could I not have prevented too?_

She felt the weight of her wet long braids. _What am I thinking? I can not even protect myself..._

Removing the excess water on her glasses, Homura examined the extent of the city's destruction. _Madoka is proving strong as ever, but she must be suffering inside. At least she is alive. My wish... was realized._ Then she turned her attention to her shield. _Should I tell her? She was always curious about my wish, but..._

She felt the cold metal with the slide of her fingers and then gritted her teeth.

 _No... She will hate me for not having warned her. She would want to save Mami... want to take the risk._ Homura shuddered. _How I am horrible... How I..._

Her thoughts silenced, soon to be replaced by another. _My shield._ Homura passed the sleeve of her uniform in her glasses to be sure of what she was seeing. _Why the lids are closed?_

Using her magic, Homura made the apparatus come to life, making the lids open. Within each of the glass compartments contained certain amount of an exotic violet sand. _Should not be like that, but... but... how do I know that?_

With her rapid breathing, taken by those concerns, the magical girl with glasses looked at the rubble around her, confused, until something caught her attention.

Near the remains of a desk there was a broken vase, and it contained some red spider lilies.

Homura felt the rain was colder... or was her blood? She shivered and swallowed hard. _Why I called Madoka by her first name? And she did not even notice..._

"Homura-chan, we have..."

Again the shield received the magic of its owner and then spun, silencing Madoka and the world. Even rain was not spared, as well as the colors.

Now the world belonged to the cowards, for those who fear the inexorable tomorrow. Homura now had the time she needed in her world to consult her memories of past events. However everything was confused, in flashes of images that stuck out in her mind, she could recognize the great witch, Walpurgisnatch, but she struggled against it alone, there was no Mami or even Madoka.

Even more frightened, Homura hardly noticed that she had placed her right hand inside the dark internal part of her shield. Old habits. _Old? Why do I feel this?_

In the endless void within her shield, she groped for anything that would satisfy her questions. What her fingers found was a non-slip handle. When she pulled out what was there, Homura gaped.

It was a Remington model 870, a pump action shotgun. A weapon with effective stopping power even against medium sized targets, if they do not have any armor or carapace. It is also useful to burst windows and doors, so commonly found in witch barriers.

It was her voice that echoed in her mind with that information, but Homura did not understand why or the fact of having such weapon with her. Only should have homemade bombs...

By adjusting her glasses with her left hand to better observe the gun, Homura had been taken by a new epiphany. She removed it from her face and focused her gaze on the gem on her hand, which shone brightly.

Everything was now clearer.

"This is... wrong." Babbling with a colder, more familiar voice, Homura clung to what she could remember. She dropped the glasses, leaving it frozen in the air and time, and turned around.

Kyuubey was no longer there, only Madoka, frozen in time in faded, dead colors.

In agile movements, almost instinctive, Homura unlocked and sought to ensure that the gun was loaded. Walking toward the other girl, the drops of rain that were standing in the way returned to gain movement and slided on the skin as they came into contact.

Being a step away from Madoka, Homura stopped. The pink-haired girl was gaping in the midst of what was going to say, her static look ignorant at what was happening just before her.

The girl with long black braids took a deep breath and pressed the safety mechanism button behind the trigger.

 _This is not right._

She pointed the shotgun directly against the soul gem next to the neck of Madoka. Nothing made sense anymore.

 _But if I'm wrong?_

The barrel of the gun trembled, it seemed heavier. Had she gone mad? Lost something?

 _I sure lost a lot, so much I have left behind..._

Homura could no longer look at that face in front of her.

 _So many times I have done that I do not believe more in dreams._

She took a deep breath again and again and gritted her teeth, her finger near the trigger.

Until the barrel was held and pulled to the side.

Homura was dumbfounded.

Madoka moved, the vivid colors in her horrified expression. "Homura-chan! What are you doing?!" She pulled again, ripping the gun from the hands of the other girl.

Homura just stepped back, without saying a word.

Madoka looked at the gun she was holding. "What are you doing..." And then flung it away. The weapon spun two times in the air before stopping, but soon the world returned to move and the strength of the magical girl was revealed when the shotgun entered into the neighboring building by one of the broken windows.

"How..." That was the first word that Homura managed to utter.

Madoka looked away. "Homura-chan..."

"How is that possible?" Homura turned her attention to her shield and her gem. "Unless..."

Madoka closed her eyes and wrists.

"I... remember..." The girl's violet eyes flashed. "This... is not a dream." In a conclusion that mixed disgust and fury, Homura made her gem on top of her hand to shine and aimed against Madoka.

At least that was her intention.

Homura first felt a grab in her shins and then a pull. "Aaahh!" Falling back, she soon discovered that her own shadow had betrayed her, where black tentacles emerged. She thought to use her shield to cut them, but her wrists were already being held by more tentacles. Lying in the form of cross, she could no longer do anything else.

The rain stopped.

"You're right. This is not a dream." Madoka looked back at Homura and smiled slightly. "When you created this beautiful place of green prairies, never was for you, isn't it Homura-chan?"

The fallen girl only gulped as an answer.

"No... It would never be your paradise." Madoka continued, looking around. "Now this one is, a cruel place and full of afflictions, but where personal dedication is rewarded." She then looked at the grief seed that was balancing on the palm of her hand. "I gave my best to build it, because today I have not yet achieved a genuine smile from you, but..." Sadly, she observed the seed to melt, turning into a puddle of tar that was being absorbed, disappearing under the white fabric of her glove. "I still failed."

"Stop..." Homura began to struggle furiously. "Stop pretending already! I know that you're her curse!"

"Curse?!" Madoka made a slight withdrawal with her head in surprise. "That's how she refers to me? Is that what you feel?"

Homura stopped, panting.

"Did she tell you?" Madoka raised her eyebrows. "That she's a witch?"

"I know..." Homura said, turning her head to the side.

Madoka gasped. "So... h-how she convinced you?!" Aware that this question could not have an answer from the other, she mused. "Is it because she presented herself like that?"

In a glance, Homura saw that the body and clothes of Madoka had darkened, going completely black as coal, except the hair and the gem that continued with their original color. It was no longer possible to distinguish her eyes, nose and mouth. The clothes melted and joined to the body, revealing the curves of the girl.

Homura's eyes widened. "What?!"

The gem shone brightly, first in pink tone, but soon gave way to white. Her hair, once short, lengthened up.

It was the last thing Homura could see before the burst of light blind her. "Gnn!" When the light faded, she opened her eyes slowly, fighting her fears.

Madoka was in a divine dress of pure white. Large extensions of the universe were revealed beneath her long skirt. Her pompous red ribbons were now white too, but her eyes were still pink, until her closed them. "Like that?" She inquired, showing her golden irises when opened.

"No... NOOOO!" Homura cried from the bottom of her lungs.

"It's true... that's not really the way you would like to see me." The long pink locks of hair curled around the body of Madoka, covering her completely. Then they unfolded, decreasing in length until her hair returned to its original cut, with modest red laces holding it. Madoka was now in her school uniform, with pink eyes being followed by an expression of compassion.

"No..." Homura closed her eyes, shaking her head.

Before that reaction, Madoka was once again dismayed. She sighed. "She at least said she loved you?"

"What did you say..." Homura murmured.

"No..." Madoka concluded confidently. "She just left you again."

Gritting her teeth, Homura snapped. "Don't you dare to put me against her!"

"I don't want the worst for her!" Madoka said at the same tone and then calmed down. "She calls me a curse, but she's a curse to herself."

Homura slightly raised her head, staring at the other girl.

"She's so weak, Homura-chan, that I have even shame of her. She hides in fear, knowing how fragile is her wish. The Incubator almost swept over her." Madoka held out both hands toward Homura. "And you managed to do it."

The fallen girl looked down.

"Without my strength, she will submit again to anyone who try. Separating from me, she condemned herself. I need to save her."

"Your strength?" Homura looked at the tentacles that held her. "What else comes with it? You're nothing but a monstrosity that took the form her to confuse mind and heart."

"No... you're wrong. You..." Madoka put a hand to her mouth and turned her head suddenly, shutting her eyes tightly.

Homura did not grasp that reaction.

Until Madoka turned to her again, her eyes watery and red. She took a deep breath before speaking again. "I see all of our moments together, including where we were more ignorant. Wehi... hi..."

"You can have her memories..."

"They're much more than memories. Are emotions, feelings." Madoka replied. "But... it always ended with us separating. In many of them I did not see how it happened, because I was unconscious, dead so to speak. In others, however..."

Homura listened intently in a serious countenance.

"I was between clouds, but it wasn't heaven. I saw you below, a tiny spot between ruins. I wanted to say everything was fine... bringing my hand up to you, but not even the words reached. It was like a raging whirlpool, a wild magic. I could only watch that small point to give its back, carrying with it a burden for me." Madoka put her hands to her chest and gasped slowly. "Dozens and dozens of times you did it for me. I know that now and never, ever, I'll be afraid to say I love you."

Homura swallowed again when she felt the first tear down her cheeks, tears that she could not remove with her hands.

Madoka looked up and smiled. "That I never told you. You know, when my mother gave birth to Takkun, I began to imagine... How would be having a sister? Not young like Takkun, someone my age. Even I thought about a twin!"

Homura shook her head slowly.

"I had dreams about it, but you surpassed them all."

"You will never be Madoka."

The girl standing shuddered with the dry affirmation of the other.

"You can not be her. I know about your familiars, the demons. Madoka would never accept such evil they bring..."

"Angels."

"What?" Homura was startled by the interruption of Madoka.

"They're angels. Guardians and keepers of the Law of Cycles."

Homura exasperated. "No way!"

"Didn't she tell you?!" Madoka frowned. "How could she be so cruel..."

"Stop fooling me!"

Madoka ignored the appeals of Homura and continued. "You know where the magical girls go when they are taken and what happens to them as well. Nagisa-chan told you."

Somewhat surprised by that statement, Homura took a while to answer. "Yes, she told me that there were witches."

"Not only witches, but their barriers, contained within an even greater one."

"Contained within a barrier of a witch?" Homura digested the information. "You mean..."

"Yes, mine." Madoka confirmed. "Now tell me. How a barrier could have the strength to endure countless others which of course would challenge its stability?"

Homura not said a word. Not needed, as her troubled expression revealed that she understood.

"The function of angels is to purify. Although they are not gems, the souls of the living beings carry the same corruption. They absorb such negative force, like how happens when the magical girls use then." Madoka lifted one of her hands at eye level and between her fingers a black goo emerged and solidified, forming a cube. "Incubator takes this energy for to support the universe, but the concept of the Law of Cycles is part of it too and it is natural that the energy from these cubes, from my familiars, feed their origin."

"No..."

"When I made my wish, I was determined to not care about what I would become, but I never imagined that this would be the price to be paid. She... may be the symbol that everyone wants to see, but I'm the true savior."

"NO! You must be lying!" Homura writhed in complete terror. "You MUST!"

"I care about the lives that were lost because of it!" Madoka exalted. "So that must change... and then death will not mean anything."

"Of course not." Homura said. "When everyone is dead and nothing remains of the universe, you'll be sure of that."

"What are you saying?! She said that to you too?" Madoka made a disgusted expression. "Why would she lie like that? Instigate such hatred... I don't recognize me..." She pondered for a moment, until her eyes grew. "Or she didn't lie... is that she doesn't know. She could not see, not with my eyes."

"What you mean?"

Madoka returned to direct the word to Homura, even with some excitement. "She and I can be in all places and eons at same time, but we are separated more than ever. She can not understand what I'm doing."

Homura gritted her teeth. "She understood perfectly what you want to do, which is to destroy everything."

Madoka shook her head in denial. "I learned this in biology class, you should be in the hospital at this time..." Under the angry look of Homura, she continued. "When a tree falls and dies amid a forest, it offers its space and sunlight to another tree to grow, and nourish this new tree with what was left of its defective body that languished. Homura-chan, I now know, this universe is doomed."

"The entropy." Homura commented.

"No, although that Kyuubey is only delaying the inevitable, that's not what I mean. I saw many things, good and bad."

Homura noted that Madoka was now with a lost gaze.

"But the bad ones... they are... too much."

Homura then heard the sound of automatic weapons. She turned her face and saw a family, a mother with two young children, who had just be shot by two soldiers. Then, like the wind, a magical girl appeared. She carried a large blade with saw and her dress was composed of several tangled mantles of blue, yellow and white color. On her right cheek lay a gem white as her hair, shaped like a fish.

Homura heard the men shouting words that she did not know, before they are torn apart by the furious girl's advances. With her mantles dyed red, she turned her attention to the fallen family. She dropped her sword and fell before it.

Homura could not understand what was being said, but did recognize a cry.

The girl leaned over the woman's body and closed her eyes. The gem, white before, was completely black until the moment it flashed one last time before disappearing, just like the girl.

However, other bodies remained there, receiving a visit from flies and other insects, until everything began to melt and coalesce, forming a pool of tar that had been absorbed, disappearing under the ground.

"Misfortunes. They just change their name and form while plaguing us for generations." Madoka caught the attention of Homura to look into another direction.

There was another girl, thin and black skin, hair and eyes green. She did not wear many clothes, but the dark green gem in her left hand gave no doubts of what she was. Before her was a vast crops completely withered .

Homura witnessed the magical girl to shine the gem in her hand, revitalizing the plants. Finally, they were big and healthy. The girl smiled at what was done, but soon faded and she fell to the ground. Her darkened gem dropped from her hands before disappearing along with her.

"You see? Homura-chan."

Homura answered Madoka. "This is sacrifice. This is a example of surrendering everything for something you believe in, few have the courage to do this, but..."

A strong hum muffled out Homura's words before she could finish. The girl's eyes widened when she saw a swarm of locusts to reach and devour the entire crop.

"You see? What is the point? Why? Homura-chan..."

Homura turned again to Madoka and saw the girl standing hitting her own chest.

"Why your heart? Why this befell you?"

"Maybe..." Homura thought for a moment before speaking again. "Maybe because I deserve it."

"And the others who have the same problem? They deserve too?"

Homura returned to wide her eyes.

"I've seen so much." Madoka lowered her head. "And in the meantime, that question would be inevitable to make: have I done the right thing?" then she clenched her fists. "And the answer to that question was what really separated us."

Homura saw Madoka lift her arms and make a gesture as if to open a curtain.

And so it happened.

The clouds parted, opening a hole in the sky, where it was the ultimate symbol of the Law.

"'Eternal Feminine'..." Homura stammered.

Suddenly, Madoka lifted her head as much she could, arching her body. She stared at the huge symbol as her breathing had become short and quick. "She resigned, she surrendered to fate. She threw away all her humanity for her purpose, even in the face of misery around her!"

Homura felt the earth tremble. Her spine shivered.

Madoka looked back at the girl on the ground with a serene expression. "And you know why?"

"Hope." Said Homura.

Madoka reacted with a smile at the sudden response. "If there is something that has always followed the misfortunes, was that feeling."

Homura narrowed her eyes. "The Madoka I know believe in miracles."

"They do exist, but are we doing them!" Said Madoka. "I saw many believe in a tomorrow, one in which they could not witness... but I witnessed and say that nothing has changed. Hope keeps and motivates us, but are the actions that define the future. Of course, when powerless, we can only inebriate in it, as we await the end of our insignificant lives." She gritted her teeth and hugged herself, bending her body to the ground. "But this is not the case!"

Homura just continued to listen, tired. Her arms and legs numb and stuck.

"The wish had been done, but the potential I still carry with me. But this part of me that doubts of her own power still wait inert for tomorrow as well as those many..." Madoka expressed all her sorrow in a plea to the other girl. "Homura-chan, we can change that."

"What... do you want?" Asked Homura suspiciously.

"Help me to shape the rules of this universe in ruins!" Madoka touched her chest that glowed with intense pink light. Her hair stood up, pushed by the immense magic contained therein. "And for those we can't, then we'll destroy them!"

"And then we'll all be under your yoke." Homura added.

The brightness and magic extinguished. Madoka shook her head. "No, no. Each life is unique, the angels showed me, and I'll never disrespect that."

Homura frowned. "What you said?!"

"In the past, present and future, the angels were faithful in their mission. They collected for me, along with the emotions, the memories of all. No one was left behind." Madoka smiled broadly. "With the power given to us, then, we can bring everyone back to life."

Homura stammered. "That's... not possible..."

"But each life is unique, with their needs, dreams and ambitions so conflicting. To survive and get along in this cruel world, the competition was the only answer that we found and adapted." Madoka continued. "You were right Homura-chan. So the only way I could respect everyone is offering a universe for each."

"What!?"

Madoka opened her hands and arms, a gust of wind swayed her school uniform and her hair along with her red ties. "See what I could do with what I just have at hand now. With you, we can much more. Each person will have their world to find their genuine happiness, without anyone else getting hurt because of it."

Homura was really tired of it all. "This is pure insanity!"

"Insanity is doing nothing!" Madoka raised her voice. "It's know this... rottenness and accept that father, mother, Takkun, all relatives and friends, as well as future generations of them, living in the midst of it." She then pointed to the sky, to the symbol. "She accepted! Because, for her, without suffering would be meaningless to have hope for salvation."

"Madoka!"

Madoka heeded the call of Homura in a happy sigh.

Homura noted the reaction and averted gaze. Was it an oversight? Or genuinely had come from the bottom of her heart? These were not the most important questions at this time. "Do you... think this is right? Do you think this is really the answer for that question?"

"I had much time to reach this conclusion and you're my greatest proof that we must act." Madoka reached out. "Homura-chan, you can also find happiness. In that beautiful garden you've built or even here, amid the destruction, you and me fighting together. I won't even remember what had been done, because I also want to be happy and would be not possible after what I saw."

"But what are the guarantees?" Homura asked. "How can you be so sure that you will reach such utopia?"

The smile plastered on Madoka decreased in size. "If it fails, simply try again."

"And if you fail again?" Homura looked up. "You know through what I did! I have also tried to save everyone once and never managed to do it. In the end, I could not even keep our promise."

Madoka's smile vanished. "Don't say that what you did was in vain. The past you experienced so many times opened the possibility of a new future. This is the last step that we need to give, even if we have to do it more than once."

"No. We could have great potential, but it's not infinite. Perhaps she did not understand your intent, but what she saw is actually the end result of what you're trying to do." Homura said in appeal tone. "Madoka, give up while you can! Don't risk everything for the impossible!"

"If someone tells me that it's wrong to hope, I'll tell them they're wrong every time." Madoka was convict in her words, ending with a slight smile. "However, this will be the last time we'll need to feel it."

Homura, seeing the determination of the other one, just leaned her head to the ground.

Madoka sighed. "I understand why I can't convince you. Your wish was the only purpose left in your life. All this anguish that you carry you wear like a second skin, unable to feel joy. In such situation, how could you give value to what needs to be done?"

"Do you understand?" Homura looked at Madoka by the corner of her eye. "If you can't save me from it, then how do you think you'll get what you crave?"

"But Homura-chan..." Madoka slightly diverted her gaze. "... I have not tried yet."

Homura was curious about the statement and followed to where Madoka was looking.

The tentacles were gone, but she was still unable to feel her hand, which had its veins completely blackened. Homura's eyes widened and promptly looked at her other hand, that was in a similar situation. It was then that she realized that this loss of sensation was spreading through her arm, and also went up by her legs.

But it was not only that was going up there.

The heart and breathing of Homura accelerated when she saw Madoka crawling on her body. In the face of all this, she questioned. "I-Is this how you love me?"

Madoka stopped and frowned, accompanied by a smile. "Wehihi. Now Homura-chan! We aren't ignorant anymore..."

When she returned to crawl, Homura tried to speak again, but without success. She could not feel anything in her torso, just knew she was still breathing by the air coming into her nostrils. However, she also found that her breathing was slow, calm, totally inconsistent with the fear she was feeling.

"Your heart was beating fast." Madoka stroked the face of the fallen girl. "Fear not, Homura-chan. Even though I need to explore the depths of your soul, you will not suffer."

Homura turned away.

"Or maybe that's your fear of being happy."

Homura already felt her neck numb when her head suddenly turned against her will. She came across the face of Madoka on her, the pink pigtails hanging with gravity, casting a shadow on that serene visage.

"You deserve something you have lost long ago. Something you would not find there, where there is only hopes whitewashing disappointments."

The chin and lips were no longer in possession of Homura, she just felt the skin stretch, familiar feeling when the mouth opens. Her mind tingled and melted while her restless gaze registered those pink narrowed eyes getting closer to hers.

While her ears recorded the acute singing of a melody.

This caught the attention of Homura for a music box on the nightstand. The ballerina of plastic swirled on the box at the whim of the musical notes, like the small gears which were in sight behind a glass panel.

Homura closed the box, stopping the music. That was a melody to calm, but her heart seemed to be beating faster and faster. She took a deep breath as she looked around the closed bedroom, partially illuminated by a ray of light from a small opening between the curtains.

It should be the anxiety speaking louder. It could not be different, considering what she was holding in her hand. She could feel with her fingers the paper quality of that envelope with a diamond-shaped violet seal with golden edges.

The long wait was finally over.

Swinging her long flowing hair and her white nightgown, Homura crossed the room toward a doll house.

It was not a any doll house, it was so big that Homura was only a little taller than it. However, despite all available space therein, there was only a single resident.

"Ai, come see this!" Homura opened a window and stuck her arm inside. Nimbly she pulled out a doll, but lacked dexterity. "Oh no!"

The doll wore a black dress that contrasted with her skin of white wax. Her blue eyes and mouth were with peeling paint, but still showed a contentment expression, despite the fact of being bald.

"Sorry! I was so reckless..." Homura put the doll on the roof of the house and searched the rooms with her hand until she found what she sought. She then put on the doll a black hat with small blue strands of hair glued in it. "Done! No longer need to cry, Ai." She took the doll and showed the envelope. "Especially since I come with good news! You see this seal? It's from the ballet company of which I told you. Here is the result of the test that I did there. If I'm approved, I can train with them and maybe even become already part of a presentation!"

Homura turned the doll toward her.

"Ah! Of course! Of course! Ai... I know I would only be an extra. To be the principal, I have to push myself much more!"

With the letter and the doll in hand, Homura sat on the bed. "Actually, I don't even know if I was approved." She adjusted the doll to sit beside her. "Yes! I said I had done well but had so much more beautiful and talented girls there..."

The doll has fallen to the side.

"O-Ok Ai! I won't keep torturing myself! No need to repeat." Homura adjusted her glasses and removed the seal, being careful not to tear the envelope. From it she pulled a calligraphed letter and began to read, taking advantage of the beam of light.

 _Candidate Homura Akemi,_

 _We are honored to inform you that, according to the evaluation in the categories of balance, musicality, spin, jump and elasticity, you was approved..._

Homura could not help but to smile and let her eyes run faster on the text.

 _... as the final stage of selection, the candidate must appear at the place indicated for medical evaluation..._

"Oh yes... there's that..." Homura left the letter on the bed and picked up the doll. "But that's nothing. The hardest part is over!" She fell back, full of excitement, holding the doll just above her. "I did it, Ai! You must be so proud..."

Thanks to gravity, the doll's head tilted.

"Huh! What is it?" Homura was apprehensive. "Yes, after I pass the medical examination, I'll have to move from there. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Homura moved the doll head to look into her eyes.

"Hahaha! Don't be silly Ai! I would never forget you, by the way I'll take you with me!" She brought the doll closer to her. "I promise... no one, no one really, will take away this happiness from us." She closed her eyes and kissed it.

When she opened them again, Madoka was moving away, holding between her lips a gem with an ebony crown-shaped frame. The pink haired girl lifted her head and swallowed the gem, letting the object to slowly descend through her throat. After she got off, kneeling beside the lying girl. "Homura-chan, how do you feel now?"

Homura rose, getting to her knees in front of Madoka. She then examined the black veins in her own hands and then passed them on her face that was in a similar appearance.

"Don't worry, it will pass."

"Madoka... I..." Homura did not utter another word before she felt herself being hugged.

"You no longer need to hold it, Homura-chan. I'm with you."

"Thank you... thank you..." The dark eyes of Homura watered. "I feel it... only Madoka would make me feel this way."

"Know that if I make someone strong as you cry, it will be only of happiness, for I love you." Madoka rubbed Homura's head. "Come on, hug me tightly."

Despite the request, Homura moved away.

"Homura-...chan?"

Homura lowered her head. "That was her plan. She used me to keep you imprisoned there, forever if possible."

"I know."

"But she should know that you could escape." Homura burst in words. "If she decides to fight, if she..."

Madoka silenced Homura putting a finger on her black lips. "No, it's over."

"Huh...?"

"I recovered the fragment that was with you, I'm now connected, I'm one again." Madoka continued. "As you know very well Homura-chan, there's no turning back, but we can still rebuild what we lost."

The two girls intertwined their fingers.

"Together, there is no force that can deny our dreams."

Homura cracked a smile.

Madoka also. "Let's go." However, as the two stood up, her smile faded into a pained expression. "Guuuh!"

"Madoka?"

"Hnnnnggg!" Madoka grabbed her throat and screamed. "GNNNAAAHHH!"

"Madoka!" Desperate, Homura attempted in vain to hold the spasms of the other girl.

"Ugk... guk... unn..." Madoka's cheeks swelled and, arching forward, she threw up a jet of tar. With relief, Madoka examined the puddle formed on the floor and there was: with a final struggle of its paws, the black salamander expired.

At that very moment, she heard the sound of a thud.

Madoka then saw Homura fallen, limp, like a puppet that had its strings cut. "Homura-chan? Homura-chan?!" She reached down and tried to revive her. "Homura-chan!"

Black drops fell on the lifeless face with dark veins of the fallen girl.

"Homura-chan..." Madoka contorted her face in grief, rubbing to remove the fillet of black ooze that ran down at the side of her mouth. She turned to where was the salamander and did not find it more. In its place was a black globe with metal adornments which referred to an hourglass plus a pin at its base, on top of the globe is a cube balanced on one of its corners, recalling the shape of a diamond.

Madoka went to the grief seed and let it balancing on the palm of her hand. "I wasn't strong enough yet..."

She glared at the great symbol of the Law that was in the sky. "Why... why did you do that? Throwing away the wish... this would be an act of despair? Then you don't deserve it anymore." Then she returned her attention to the seed.

"When I retrieve the last fragment that is missing, I will return to get you."

She gave a long kiss on the object and placed it carefully on the floor.

Under a flash of intense pink light, Madoka again was wearing her magical girl uniform, with bow in hand. Determined, she aimed toward the symbol and a powerful bolt of energy formed. "Enough of hope, it is time to make our dreams come true."

She released and the arrow flew with speed, followed close behind by a legion of black tentacles.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Oriko was approaching more of the large prism, staring at Madoka that was inside.

Just behind, Kyuubey accompanied her. [ _What happened... is it your work?_ ]

"Just ensuring success." Oriko stopped. "Right? Incubator..."

[ _It would be the same case for the fact that you have one of our bodies?_ ]

Oriko was concise. "Correct."

[ _Hmmm..._ ] Kyuubey took the front of the girl. [ _But Yuma do not know it._ ]

Oriko remained silent, not looking at the creature.

[ _Emotions._ ] Kyuubey sat, swaying his tail. [ _Humans not only can live with it, but also use them as tools in a very peculiar way._ ]

"For example..."

[ _The way you manipulate Yuma for so long. We would never get such control, except in experiments with suppression of will, but it is unfortunately very costly...]_ Kyuubey wagged their ears. _[The closest we could get on the subject of emotion was with the design of this carbon-based body, based on animals adapted to your planet who live close with your species._ ]

"If you thought that this would stir my curiosity about your nature, you are very mistaken." Oriko smiled. "Just as you are mistaken about everything else."

[ _Mistaken? No. I would be mistaken if I was wrongly convinced of the result, but I was just raising a hypothesis._ ]

"A... hypothesis?" Oriko looked at Kyuubey.

But the voice that came to her mind indicated that the speaker was now another Kyuubey coming from behind. [ _Oriko, I know that among your kind, you have an understanding of above average ability. Where there is a hypothesis, there may be others._ ]

"Like..."

[ _You may not be as competent as appears to be but that Yuma is allowing this._ ]

Oriko held her breath.

The two Kyuubeys dangled their head to the same side and blinked their eyes synchronously. [ _And I see that you come to a similar conclusion._ ]

"Proceed..."

[ _The most likely reason for her to do this would be the emotion that is linked to her wish._ ]

"'The power to protect those I love.'" Oriko repeated the little girl's words.

[ _The concept of such a feeling is beyond our comprehension. However, the logic of the sentence is quite trivial._ ]

"What are you talking about?" Oriko noted that more Kyuubeys approached.

[ _What would happen if she became incapable of exercising 'love'?_ ]

Oriko then pondered. "In this case her wish would be impossible, even after having done so. Incubator, what would happen to her?"

The voices of Kyuubeys mixed, but the message was clear. [ _A soul gem is filled with the blessing of the wish. As well as something that is full can be empty or something hot can be cold, its absence leaves a vacant space to its opposite._ ]

Oriko pursed her lips in front of all those glowing red eyes around her.

[ _Something similar would happen to you, no?_ ]

"But it will not happen." Oriko was emphatic.

[ _Well... regarding prediction, I can not compete with you._ ]

"Where was going with this?" Oriko questioned angrily.

[ _Just want to warn that your cooperation is valuable and, if all goes well, we can help you about Yuma so she does not suffer such fate._ ]

Oriko raised an eyebrow. "Ensuring success, is it not?"

[Exac...] The voices suddenly stopped. The Kyuubeys turned toward the prism.

"You must be feeling right now." Said Oriko.

[ _It was supposed to happen like this?_ ]

"Perfectly..." Oriko confirmed as she watched the small prism that orbited the big got dark. Even she have seen so many times, her heart always tightened at that time.

The small prism broken and a dark abomination of tentacles formed with the essence that exuded from it.

All this was being seen by the many eyes present. [ _So this is the entity that we waited for, it is really unique._ ]

"And also lethal." Oriko drew attention. "Incubator, it is better to stay away from it if possible. This thing seems... to have certain hate about you. We do not want unnecessary problems."

[ _Right. I should assume that where you are is safe enough._ ] The Kyuubeys who were not connected to the black globe above the large prism moved to stand behind Oriko.

"I see we are getting along..." Oriko witnessed the black creature cling to the prism where Madoka was unconscious and then she looked away, more precisely to an empty spot in the middle of the gallery.

She wet her lips with the tip of her tongue and nodded in a greeting sign. "Hello."

* * *

 **Next chapter: No future**


	34. No future

**No future**

Under the faded and broken mantle of a sky that was once glittering and vivid, the charred debris that was present gave no indication that belonged to a large tower, as if there was once life.

For both, it would be a mistake to think otherwise, although, in the case of life, should be used in a more figurative form.

In a pile of rubble, a piece of a wall fell, pushed by strong bare arms of white wax. Nimbly leaving the hole where she was, thanks mainly to her short, tight black dress that allowed greater freedom of movement, Ibari stood on the pile in a gallant pose, as if just climbed the highest of all mountains.

However, she soon found that the greatest mountain was far, far away... with its black and undulating cliffs, crossing the crystal sky.

After shaking well her head to get off any dust on her short blond hair, Ibari looked back at the gap where her blue eyes met others similar. She then motioned for them to come to her.

But, from the hole, only emerged the head of Okubyou. She looked at the great black mountain and then back to the other doll.

Ibari, snapping the mechanical joints of her body, again called to come.

Okubyou shook her head, in a expression of fear and returned back to the hole.

Ibari put her hands on her hips and showed her sharp jaw, not happy at all with that.

Suddenly, Okubyou left the gap in a jump.

Ibari was bewildered when the other ran to stand behind her.

From the hole, Reiketsu leave quietly, with a black pin in hand. Approaching the other two, she threw her long blond hair back.

Okubyou was restless, dividing her attention between the mountain and the tip of that pin.

Until she took a strong elbow in her face.

More satisfied, Ibari saw her bother roll through the pile of debris to the ground of ash. Then she turned her attention to Reiketsu, who just nodded.

There was much work to be done, it was necessary to form the troupe again.

After descending the pile, the two kicked Okubyou for her to get up. What a crybaby! Then they walked between the tower debris until they encountered a curious scene.

In a vain effort, Ganko struck repeatedly with the head of a pin on a fallen wall buried in under a pile of rubble. Pinned beneath, with only her head and arms out, Warukuchi was fisting the ground furiously.

Beside Ganko, Nekura was head down, shooking it, not at all convinced by what the other was doing.

Much less Namake, who was sitting cross-legged watching it. She was the first to sight the others coming. However, even with Ibari stopping in front of her with a questioning look, the most she raised was her own shoulders.

Meanwhile, Reiketsu reached Ganko, but the other did not stop hitting the wall with her pin. Without any more patience, Reiketsu tried to hold it.

Ganko reacted in the worst possible way, pushing Reiketsu with body of her pin.

Reiketsu responded in kind and a dispute occurred under the startled look of Nekura and Okubyou.

The blue and white of Ganko's eyes gave way to red and green, expressing her anger. That was when she felt her leg being pulled by Warukuchi.

Taking advantage of the distraction of her opponent, Reiketsu pushed with all her might and knocked her down.

Fallen, Ganko showed her sharp teeth as she adjusted her big black cap.

But Reiketsu had already turned her attention to the other one who was trapped under the rubble.

Warukuchi then saw the doll pointing the pin at her. Widening her inhuman eyes, she put her hands on her head.

How she was wrong! Reiketsu stuck the tip of the pin between the ground and the debris. Straining, she used the pin as a lever and tried to lift the fallen wall.

Ganko was already up when she realized what the other was doing. She then looked at her own pin.

The two then exchanged glances, Reiketsu nodded.

With eyes returning to the bluish colors, Ganko did the same.

Okubyou witnessed the two working together until Ibari came to her. The blonde pointed to Warukuchi. The two went to the pinned one and each took one arm.

In response to the action of the others, Ganko and Reiketsu redoubled their efforts, managing to move a little the debris. Ibari and Okubyou then began to pull Warukuchi.

Until the arms were ripped off.

Ibari and Okubyou fell with arms of wax flailing over them.

Warukuchi, even more furious, now beat her head against the ground.

Namake, now lying, yawned.

While Nekura just shook her head sadly. That was when a pin was thrown against her.

Ibari was on her feet with another pin, and pointed to the rubble.

Although reluctant, Nekura obeyed and together they went to help Ganko and Reiketsu, while Okubyou pull Warukuchi again, now by the head.

This time, the debris were erected enough to take her out. Even being helped by others to get up, Warukuchi was not the least bit grateful. Her arms climbed by her pants and found a way through her clothes to be able to reconnect to their places of origin. She then took her little hat on the floor and straightened in her red hair.

When it seemed that the situation was less tense, explosions were heard.

They looked at each other, Ganko was the first to point where the sound had come. All agreed on the need to check.

Almost.

Namake, her head leaning on a rubble, was sleeping peacefully until she was pulled by the legs and dragged across the floor. When she awoke, she saw Reiketsu holding her and the others with a look of disapproval. She replied with a smile and a shrug.

Together, all went to where the explosions continued to occur. On top of a large pile of rubble, they found Noroma sitting, who seemed to be cheering for something.

As they approached her, they came across a great battle. Wagamama, Yakimochi, Mie, Higami, Usotsuki... each on their own in a fight with explosive flying pins.

Ibari was taking satisfaction with Noroma about what was going on. Who was sitting pointed excited to the big flower on her own head.

Now everything made sense.

Looking better, Wagamama was not just with her white flower in her ostentatious hat, but also a charred black flower. Yakimochi, Mie and certainly Higami wanted it for them, while Usotsuki... well... she would feign if it would put more fire in the circus.

Ibari scratched her head, thinking about how to solve that, when Warukuchi took the initiative and threw a pin.

Wagamama was concentrated dodging the others. It could not be anything else but unexpected the direction that attack came. The explosion threw her away, causing her to separate from her hat as well as the flower.

Before the black flower fell to the ground, Reiketsu caught it in a big jump. Upon landing, the others who were fighting were already in front of her. She reached out and revealed what she had taken.

They opened their mouths in joy.

Reiketsu then closed her hand, crushing the flower, letting out the ashes between her hard, cold fingers.

They made a pout, sad, except Usotsuki, who laughed.

Wagamama got up and dusted off her black dress. Furious, she advanced toward Ibari, who had her hat in hand. She snatched it and kept staring, her hands on her hips.

Ibari did the same pose, lifting her chin slightly.

There were a few seconds of tension between the two until Wagamama relaxed and offered a hug, in which Ibari returned. The troupe was almost complete, missing only three.

The next one they did not even need to take the trouble to find because Manuke appeared with her tranquil and awkward way of being. Probably attracted by the sound of explosions, she was carrying a wreath of violet flowers.

Mie's eyes grew. With all the colors of death around her, she sure would stand out with them. Much better than those ashes in which they were disputing! But before she could take the first step, she ended up being run over by the others that soon surrounded Manuke.

They all wanted to touch the wreath, those flowers, all except Reiketsu, who was more interested in Manuke herself. Manuke then pointed out where she came from.

The place where she found the wreath.

Once they arrived, they soon realized that this place was different. There was not just rubble, the soil was also turned up and there were many scattered white feathers, besides the existence of a source of magic.

Manuke climbed over the rubble where the magic originated and soon others began to remove them. How would they not recognize?

The weirdest of the troupe.

Ganko was the first to lift her pin with the finding. Nagisa was dirty and unconscious but still breathing. Even if she could survive such crushing weight, one could say that she was lucky to be in a safety gap.

All dolls gathered around her. Ibari stepped on the head of Nagisa a few times, but she did not wake up. Usotsuki sat up and her fingers pulled the lips of the girl with long white hair as much as she could, opening a broad 'smile'. Reiketsu knocked over Usotsuki with a precise stroke of her pin. She faced the others while throwing her hair back, then she turned her attention to Nagisa and aimed her pin straight to the girl's heart, ready to puncture it.

Higami intervened, holding the pin. Reiketsu looked at her threateningly, but she did not back down, instead she pointed to her sharp teeth and then to the fallen girl.

Reiketsu pondered for a moment and then looked back at Higami, nodding and moving away. Higami took off her hat and cast a smaller pin compared to the others. She knocked on the edge of her hat a few times with the pin and emerged from inside, in a jump, a large piece of parmesan cheese.

Noroma eagerly took the piece of cheese and put it in her mouth. Happily, she chewed cheese, until she realized the discontent expression of the others. She then stopped and pulled out a good piece of it between her teeth and offered to Higami. Nothing more fair. However, the blows that the others started giving on her said the opposite.

Higami just shook her head in disappointment and brought about a new piece of cheese on her hat. She put it at the tip of her pin, which gained size and length, and approached to Nagisa's face.

At first nothing happened, but as soon as the piece was rubbed on her lips, passing beneath her nostrils, the nose of Nagisa began working fiercely.

Higami smiled at the result.

Nagisa opened her lips a little, timidly proving that piece... entirely snapping it, including a portion of the pin, with her big teeth! Barely chewed and swallowed it already licking her lips with her big purple tongue, which contrasted with the completely white skin of her face. Then she opened her multicolored eyes, replacing her ecstatic expression by dread. "Rawr? RAAAWWRRR?!"

Nagisa quickly stood up, her hands on her face, on the yellow circles in her cheeks. "Owr nouwwr! I ate Mawrmi!" When searching for blood, she noted she was wearing a dirty pink dress. "Ewr?" She rubbed her head, but found nothing beyond her hair and red ribbons tied to it. "Huwr? W-What happened to me?"

Confused, but more calm, Nagisa realized the dolls around looking at her, except one who was looking scared at the broken pin in its own hand. "Y-You did something?" She did not even wait for an answer, because she noted that everything was very strange. There were piles of debris, yes, but the scene was different from her memories. Then she looked at the cracked crystal ceiling, or if it would be a ceiling... "This isn't Homura-chan's home."

As she wandered with her gaze, she came across something that made her big mouth open in amazement. Distant, a big black mountain had gone through that ceiling and its foot was rising. At the base, numerous black tentacles were struggling. Nagisa continued to watch until the mountain disappear altogether in a large hole formed in the crystal.

"What was that?" Nagisa again turned her attention to the dolls and found that they were leaving, giving great leaps toward where the mountain was. "Will you go there?"

A doll approached her, carrying a wreath.

Nagisa recognized the color of the flowers. "Homura-chan..."

The doll made a somewhat gawky smile.

Still, Nagisa returned it. "Let's go!"

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

First came the pain.

Mami put her hand on her head and soon felt that she was lying. When she opened her eyes, she found that her vision was blurry, like inside a fog.

A mistake.

When she rose, she concluded she really was in the midst of a thick fog. She could barely see the short wall.

 _A short wall?_

Yes, it was a short wall of rock as red as the rest of the footbridge where she was on.

Surprised, Mami tried to locate herself, seeking to remember where in the gallery she might have seen something similar. Meanwhile, her vision got used to the fog and she noticed the silhouette of a footbridge above, passing on where she was. She went to the stone short wall, deciding to investigate what lay beyond. What she found was an apparent endless drop into the fog and a footbridge passing beneath, that branched further in a bizarre architectural demonstration.

 _Where?_

There was activity in the fog, bright flashes that earned shapes that Mami could distinguish: musical notes, crosses and flowers. A quick colorful movement was sensed by the corner of her eye and she turned startled. Before her, a beautiful school of fish swam quietly through the mist.

 _Where am I_?

With so many surprises, Mami took some time to realize that she was not wearing her magical girl uniform, and that her hands were empty. "My gem... it can't have fallen too far." She extended her hand with the ring and focused.

A faint yellow glow, though distinguishable, stood out in the mist. It should not be more than a dozen meters.

Mami sighed relieved, but then heard the sound of a march. The footbridge vibrated with every step. Looking back, she saw the flicker of countless torches in the fog approaching.

Not believing that this could be a good thing, Mami went fast to where her gem was. Giving a cartwheel, she picked up the object on the ground and before the foot hits the same, she already transformed. More confident, she pointed her musket to the horde of flames.

Despite nothing in her imagination could compare with it.

Soldiers appeared in the fog, all wearing beautiful colored kimonos, with prints of flowers. But they sure were not human, because their bodies were made of paper, including their heads. Each did not carry a torch, but a long candle, which they carried like spears.

Even before that, Mami tried to talk. "Stop! I don't want to fight you."

The army stopped.

The heart of Mami calmed down a bit, but she kept her posture, waiting for an answer.

It came. The heads of soldiers unfolded as an origami, their necks lengthened. The end product of all this was the head of dragon that they now possessed. They then put the flame of the candles in front of them.

Already aware of the intention of them, Mami took a big jump and escape the fireball which they blew. In the air, she conjured dozens of muskets around her and ordered them to fire.

The hail of bullets was so devastating that not only brought down the soldiers but also part of the stone walkway.

"They're numerous, but aren't strong." Mami thought aloud as she returned to step on something firm. "But what is this? It looks like with what happened to Akemi-san..." She then swallowed hard. "Kyouko..." Wasting no time, she concentrated, trying to find any source of magic in the vicinity.

Finally she found something. It was hard to trust with all that mist, but did not seem so far away and moved quickly toward another source, but this one was weaker and oscillating, almost imperceptible.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The energy blades tore the paper soldier.

"Shit... ah... what happened?" Kirika's blood was almost indistinguishable in relation of the walkway rocks. She dragged on, using the short wall for support. "Damn... where did I go wrong?"

There was no more magic or cubes, blood poured faster and faster. The walkway began to spin.

"T-This is bad... uhh..." Without strength, Kirika surrendered to the floor. "Big love... I was an incompetent again." The cold took hold, her body shivered. "Ah... I... have to apologize... ah... saying I love you a thousand times..." In addition to trembling. "... or maybe a hundred."

Her only companion in her act of forgiveness at the time was some fish that were swimming there.

"I love... uh... love... l... love..."

It was hard to tell how many there were, for her vision was losing focus.

"... ve... ve... lo... ve..."

It became even more difficult when a figure hovered over her, with vivid blue eyes.

Igniting a spark in Kirika. "Oh... my prayers have been answered... I... could not see you... uh... one last time... big love... but at least I'm having... ahh... a vision of our little one..."

A strong green light blinded her and with it the cold was gone, as well as the shaking. A sense of relief and welfare filled her body, where just before was only distress and suffocation. The pain Kirika was still blocking, but she knew it should have gone too. She even recorded the exact time the heart started pounding strongly again.

"PAPA! PAPA!" Yuma was kneeling, holding the head of Kirika. "Are you alright?"

"Are you?" Kirika breath deeply, joy taking her being when her two lungs inflated. "Are really you little love?"

"Mama sent me." Said Yuma. "She didn't anticipate this and told me that you would be in danger."

Kirika suddenly rose. "She didn't foresee this? So I must have made a veeery big mistake!"

"Mistake?"

"Oh... hmmm..." Kirika glanced at Yuma. "T-That I have to see with big love."

That answer had not satisfied the curiosity Yuma, but her attention was diverted to something more urgent. "Your gem!"

"Oh... Yeah! Yeah! It must be very dark." Kirika turned. "Do you have cubes?"

"Uh-huh." Yuma was already with grief cubes in hand. "She had left a lot with me."

"She's always overprotective, isn't she?" Kirika was almost taking the cubes when stopped. "Wait! Let me see yours."

"Okay." Yuma turned and bowed her head.

Kirika's eyes widened. The gem on Yuma's nape was dull, with more than two thirds taken by complete darkness. No wonder, it had been almost a resurrection, the girl had gone to great lengths to save her. "Little love, your gem became a bit dirty, I'll take care of it." She was using cubes one by one to harness them to the fullest, throwing those who had already been widely used off the footbridge.

"It's over?"

"Almost, it's hard to hold all of them, I'm being careful to not drop any." Kirika broke into a cold sweat. _Big Love would never forgive me for letting Yuma use almost all her magic. Thankfully, she was wary of leaving so many cubes._

Fourteen cubes were used in total.

After purifying Yuma, Kirika took her hand with several cubes to her back in order to clean her own gem. She even felt the body becoming lighter with the process. "Done."

Yuma turned back and saw Kirika to throw a handful of cubes, which disappeared in the fog. There were cubes only enough to cover the palm of the other hand of the girl.

"These here are the left over."

"O-Only that?!"

"Yeah... my gem was very corrupted..." Kirika said, as she closed her hand. "I'll keep them now."

"Uh-huh... hmmm..." Yuma looked at the fish in midair. "Papa, what happened?"

Kirika shook her head. "I dunno."

"Where me and Mama were, we saw this fog form in the tunnel, and when I entered, I found myself here." Yuma continued. "This place is very strange. I think I saw people carrying torches through the mist."

"Stay away from them!" Kirika warned. "They're dangerous monsters."

"Monsters?! Like demons?" Yuma was scared. "Were they the ones who did this to you?"

Kirika lowered her head. "Yes, they're... but... just because they caught me by surprise."

"Yes... all happened so suddenly." Yuma looked around. "But do you know where are..."

An unmistakable sound of a step on the rock had been heard. Attracted to that sound, Kirika and Yuma encountered a magical girl balancing on the short wall, carrying with her a musket.

"Mami-senpai!" Yuma ran.

"Little love..." Distracted by the sudden appearance, Kirika had been unable to stop the little girl.

Stopping in front of Mami, Yuma burst in jubilation. "Good! Papa was wounded, so I was very worried thinking about what could have happened to you, but now I know that everything is... fine..." But she stopped.

Mami's face was tense, her breath holding in a pained expression. Her whole body shuddered, especially the hands that held the musket, sliding her finger on the trigger.

"Mami-senpai..." Yuma stammered, feeling a familiar uneasiness spreading through her body, which always occurred when her old mother screamed for her name through the house. She waited in that eternal moment for a response from Mami, but what came was a hand on her shoulder and Kirika taking her front.

In addition to the footbridge vibrating, followed by strong clatter of hooves. It immediately caught the attention of the three to a great flame rapidly approaching through the fog.

With a neighing, a sinister figure appeared. Giant, with ten meters high, was a rider who wore an opulent red kimono adorned by flowers and algae. Its body, so to speak, consisted of a large candle that was lit. The horse was so peculiar as its owner. Without a saddle, it was made of composite ash glaze, forming a detailed pattern in black and white. Its neck, too long in contrast with its short legs to such an animal, carried a large red medallion. If such a view were not threatening enough, the rider still had in hand a massive double sided spear, decorated with the painting of a rose bush.

"Ah!" Yuma was terrified. "So those are the monsters?"

"No." Kirika gaped. "T-This one is much worse!"

The fact of Kirika, so used to fighting alone against hordes of demons, being fearful made Yuma shake further. Still, she joined the will and the sense of duty to cast her furry wand. "Papa, W-We must fight. If this monster reach the surface, people may die, we have to destroy it!"

" **NO!** "

Yuma saw Mami jump from the short wall, landing between them and the rider. Even now seeing from her back, the gun trembling continued to show the tension of the girl.

"Leave it with me..."

"Huh?" Yuma had become confused, the calm and low voice of the blonde did not correspond with the previous cry. "But... we can help, no, we must!"

"I've faced one of these, it's very dangerous for both of you." Mami turned her head, smiling. "Trust your senpai, okay?"

That expression also did not correspond with what she had just witnessed before. "But..."

Mami again turned her attention to the rider. "Go! Please..."

"Little love." Kirika started pulling Yuma. "She wants to be alone, just like I do, you see? Let's look for mama."

Yuma did not actually resist, somewhat stunned, but did let out a sigh when seeing Mami and the rider disappear through the fog.

She would not witness Mami bring her hand to mouth, with the lips strained. "I couldn't... couldn't..."

The rider reared up the horse and pointed its spear.

"You know I wouldn't be capable of such barbarity." Mami revealed a sad smile to the rider. "Didn't you? Kyouko."

The flame of the candle flickered.

"Now it's just me and you, can see me? Hear me?"

The rider began to ride with her spear raised.

"No... wait!" Mami reached out and sprouted dozens of ribbons from the footbridge to hold the giant coming towards her. It was necessary to stop her before she gained momentum and so the ribbons lifted her off the ground. "Calm down... calm down..."

Using the flame of her candle, and her spear, the rider struggled to break free, but more ties appeared.

"Like Akemi-san, you must be suffering so much." Mami said. "But you must remember that she recovered with our help. I'm here for this, for you. Please."

The rider stopped moving and then disappeared, making the ribbons that held her fall to the ground.

"Eh?!" Mami was completely confused by what had happened until she heard a neigh that came above her. She barely had time to see and avoid the spear from the rider who came falling through the mist, but the footbridge was not so lucky. "AAAHHH!"

Everything collapsed and both began to fall. Even in this situation, the rider brandished her spear in an attempt to reach the magic girl.

Guided by her instinct, Mami threw a ribbon that curled on a footbridge. Holding tight to it, the girl moved away from the rider who was still in free fall. Like a vine, she shook and bounced, finally stepping on solid ground.

She took a deep breath, feeling the effect of adrenaline passing away. "An... illusion?" A twinge of pain alerted her to a deeper cut in her abdomen, she could only think that come out from the spearhead.

"Why... did this happen? Where is the Law of Cycles?" After tying a ribbon to stop the bleeding, she conjured a new musket. Head high, staring at the mist in front of her, Mami returned to her solitary walk through the bridges.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Wait! Wait!"

Following the dolls was not an easy task, especially in the middle of a great desert of sand and rocks. Nagisa had lost count of how many cliffs she had climbed as well as she had given up to understand how she was there. The only hope left to her was to find Homura.

Arriving at the top of another mountain, Nagisa had not found what she were looking, but what she saw left her puzzled. Down the mountain, the ground was completely taken by red spider lilies. She looked up and noticed she was almost under the big hole in the ceiling. "We're close..."

The dolls had already reached the flowery field.

"Awr! I said to wawrt!"

Once she stepped in middle of those flowers, Nagisa felt the sand under her feet. "They... are growing in the desert?" She kept going, aware that those flowered hills ahead were actually dunes.

In that sea of red, anything of another color stood out easily, this included a small diamond-shaped rock where the dolls were crowding around. When Nagisa approached, she found it had runes inscribed.

 **Here lies**

 **HOMULILLY**

 **Our beloved mortal world**

 **"** **We will be together again someday"**

The colorful eyes of Nagisa widened, it was not just a rock, but a tombstone. Seeking to consult the dolls about it, she realized that they were pulling the spider lilies. The dolls rubbed their cold, hard cheekbones as if they were crying, but their mouths were still open in the form of a smile. They began to throw the lilies on the grave. The doll carrying the wreath placed it carefully on the base of the stone.

Then Nagisa saw: in the middle of the wreath had an object that was leaning against the tombstone, which she recognized immediately and quickly caught. "A grief seed..."

The seed pulsated a faint white light.

"... where a witch can be reborn from it." Nagisa has raised in her left hand her own seed. "But how do you do that?" Her seed then vibrated and tilted toward the another seed. "Oh..."

Allowing the attraction to take its course, Nagisa made the two seeds touch. A black substance came out of her seed, and was absorbed by the other one. During the process, she felt relief, her concerns appeared to be smaller now. "Wow...! Wait... my voice." She realized that it sounded softer, she opened her mouth as much she could and did not manage much. Running her tongue over her teeth, she confirmed that they were not sharp and neither her tongue was big. "I came back to normal!"

The seed pulsed a stronger light and started jumping on the palm of Nagisa. "Ouch!" Unable to hold more, she let it fall.

When the sharp edge of the seed planted in the soil, the sand around began to change to a violet color.

The dolls stopped rubbing their faces.

Suddenly, the sand took the form of a hand, holding the seed.

To the admiration of Nagisa. "Did it worked?"

Even more suddenly, giant hands made of sand rose.

Nagisa observed the hands going up more and more. "Yeah... I guess it worked."

The hands turned around and plunged toward where was the seed. The impact raised a large column of sand and flowers.

"Aahhh!" Nagisa fell back, but without taking her eyes of what she was witnessing.

The dolls, once so smiling, closed their mouths.

When the column came down, the seed was not there anymore but something much darker. With a black dress for funeral, it had the shape and stature of a person, but nothing more to corroborate to this conclusion. The body was covered with black leather straps sewn together by thick white strings. Arms, hands, legs, feet... including the head, where the seam covered its mouth.

Nagisa rose slowly in front of what looked more like a scarecrow, completely still. She examined the mask that it wore, white with a long pointed nose, the holes where the eyes would be nothing could be seen beyond a dark void. Above its head was a curious pointed hat, where its base was like a vinyl record and the tip bent toward it. Representing a 'hair', white strands were glued at the hat, forming two long braids tied with violet ribbons at the tip.

Nagisa then saw that there was something just below the hat, more specifically on the forehead of the mask. It was a symbol, the mark of the Law of Cycles. "Homura-chan..."

Homulilly finally moved. Her head lowered toward Nagisa.

The little girl felt that those holes in the mask could swallow her at any time. "Ehh... Hi. Are you ok?"

There was no reaction.

"Maybe not... hehe... hmmm." Nagisa grimaced, thinking about what to do. Then she realized and removed the red ribbons attached to her hair. "I think this might help you remember." She then held out to the witch.

Homulilly again made a move, receiving the ribbons in one of her hands.

Nagisa was pleased with that. "I don't think they look good on me. I don't know who put this, but I believe they're from Madoka."

The hand of Homulilly closed on the ribbons with a crushing force. All the dolls have set their eyes on Nagisa and stood motionless like... dolls.

"Erm... maybe they aren't." Nagisa smiled nervously. "Actually I'm quite lost with what is happeni..."

Homulilly moved the other arm. On the palm of her hand a dark energy coalesced with flashes of images of random objects with no apparent connection.

Nagisa was even more nervous.

The energy solidified in an hourglass with a polished ebony frame. The upper compartment contained a violet sand that, when it moved to the lower compartment, each grain grew and turned into black pins.

Nagisa was admiring the object, hearing the tinkling of the fallen pins, until the owner turned it in a horizontal position. "Oh... ouch..." Sharp pains manifested through her body and soon discovered that she was completely pierced by hundreds of those pins. When turned her attention to her aggressor, the witch was already holding back the hourglass upright.

The pins then sank into her flesh.

"AHH! AAAIIIEEEE!" Nagisa fell, such was the pain. "Homu... AHH!"

Homulilly was unresponsive. The pins tinkling in the hourglass.

"AAAH! AAAAWWWRRR!" The agonizing face of Nagisa returned to turn in her witch's one. From her mouth, the great serpent Charlotte came out so frightened that in a jump, went through all the flowery field and the mountain on which she had previously climbed.

Landing in the desert sands, she snaked as quickly as possible. When she won a great distance, reaching to another mountain range, she decided to stop and look back.

Homulilly was not as far as she would like, flying with butterfly wings made of the same dark energy from earlier.

Charlotte gritted her big sharp teeth in dread. Those pins were not edible at all! She could never escape or even hide... at least not in that form. The serpent opened her mouth and let her tongue out, where a rag doll came out rolling. "bbbrrriiii!" Falling on a group of Pyotr that were waiting.

While the snake deflated and crumbled, Charlotte was being carried by her familiars among the mountain rocks. On the way, they found a crack in a cliff large enough. Tumbling, the doll left her minions and entered the crack, crawling to go as deep as possible.

Everything was cold and dark, with a little light coming through the crack which she had entered. Charlotte curled up in her long brown sleeves and stood huddled.

The light dimmed, indicating that something was in the entrance.

"bbbrrriiii..." Charlotte started shaking. Does she had found her? In that case, she would be able to reach her there? There was no escape route.

" _.ereht era uoy wonk I_ "

"bbbrrriiii?" The witch was talking to her?

" _.tuo emoC .em si tI_ "

She could not understand what was being said, but did recognize the voice. "bbbrrriiiiHomura-chanii..." Crawling again and carefully, she peeked.

Homulilly was standing motionless in front of the crack, it was as if the previous scene was repeating itself, except for the red ribbons in her fingers.

" _.ereH_ "

As well as a salamander on her left shoulder, which gave off a strong violet glow all over its body. It crawled to the mask's eye sockets, where then entered.

When Charlotte discovered that it was really hollow, the holes in the mask issued an even stronger light than the salamander.

The witch took her black leather hand to the mask and removed it. Behind the cold violet eyes and pale skin, but alive, of a girl were revealed.

"bbbrrriiiiHomura-chanii!" The rag doll grinned and left the crack.

Homura ripped the leather straps that covered half of her face and breathed again. She then removed her hat, letting her real hair that was stuck in it fall, and tossed to the wind. "I don't need it to remind me of what I am." Feeling a familiar weight, she examined her hair and frowned when she saw that they were her old braids.

The doll opened her mouth and within first came out an arm and right behind the head of Nagisa, wearing her magical girl uniform. She rose, getting rid of the doll like a tight trousers. "I'm glad you recovered!"

"Madoka showed me the way out of this maze once." Homura examined the ribbons in her hand. "Although that was unexpectedly easy... so I needed to make sure it was you. I knew you could survive that."

Nagisa hugged herself and looked away. "Hehe... it's a good thing I managed to prove, right?"

Homura smiled. "It's been a long time since the last time we talked."

"Yeah?" Nagisa frowned.

Homura too. "Don't you remember of anything?"

"I... I was helping Mami, but I started to turn into... and..." Nagisa was getting apprehensive.

"Tomoe-san was fine the last time I saw her." Homura affirmed.

"Good..." Nagisa narrowed her eyes, trying to remember. "Then I think I blacked out, the rest is like a dream after we wake up. I can't..."

"Some things are better not to remember." Homura took one of her braids and, near the violet ribbon that bound it, tied a red one.

"But what happened?"

"It would be a long story." Then she did the same with the other braid. "I don't have time to tell it, Madoka needs us."

"She needs us?!" Nagisa said, confused.

"Let's say that a certain witch lied to me." Homura answered with a more mischievous smile. "We need to go... hmm... Momoe-..."

Nagisa was more confused. "You can continue to call me Charlotte."

"Really?"

"Yes." Nagisa shrugged. "Mami already calls me Bebe. Charlotte isn't so affectionate, but I think it's even more beautiful."

"Then so be it, witch." Homura nodded before approaching the other girl, dark energy slowly forming on her back.

Nagisa hugged her. "Do you know where she is?"

"Out there."

Nagisa was considering the possibilities of that response while being wrapped by the magic.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"... whatever it takes, must be done." Oriko did not know to where she should look, and what exactly to say, it seemed easier from her visions. Perhaps the main difference was in the fact she had company.

[ _Will not tell me with who you are talking to? By the way you are speaking, I do not think it is anyone but yourself._ ] The voices of Kyuubeys resounded. [ _It would be a message to a version of you in the past, that may have a vision of that moment._ ]

"Well elaborated your statements." Said Oriko. "However, they are only hypotheses, no?"

[ _The evidences are strong, but there is not a definitive confirmation._ ]

"I see..." Oriko glanced at some of Kyuubeys watching her. "Normally, I would not help you with this, because I had lost confidence in you. However, our last conversation in my house opened my eyes."

[ _You had not agreed. What made you change your mind?_ ]

"Incubators, you say you do not understand us. The fact is that you are apparently unaware of that you all are beyond our comprehension as well. Fortunately, humans have a feature that can solve this issue."

[ _And what would be?_ ]

"Empathy." Oriko smiled. "I may not know the scale of your mission, but I can imagine it. What will happen here will save the universe and, in short, will bring hope to this world. So I must say, your assumptions are correct."

[ _If all magical girls were like you, Oriko Mikuni, we would have fewer problems._ ] Said the creatures.

"Indeed." Oriko looked back at the prism and the black abomination clung on it. The smaller prism remains on the ground no longer gave off the dark essence that fed it and it began to lose size and strength, being absorbed by the large dark globe above.

It made her ask a question. "Incubators tell me. How long to reach the quota?"

The response was swift. [ _We only had estimates to base the amount of energy that would be obtained. Now, with more accurate data, we know that is soon._ ]

"Soon..." Oriko stammered, feeling the blood rushing to her head.

[ _Yes, we are absorbing a huge amount of energy, but we can handle it. Not only does the universe escape the current entropic crisis as the surplus will be very significant._ ]

 _Greed._

As the men who played at the table with her father, as those who betrayed him, all motivated by the same purpose. Corrupting the country, the world, and, now she knew, the universe was the same case.

Oriko observed Madoka within the prism, remembering the white and pure clothes she wear behind the amber crystal. _What did he do to put you there?_

One day Yuma would no longer be a child and know the whole truth, but for that the future had to continue to exist. Oriko knew what needed to be done.

 _Hope. Hope for this world._

A decisive strike. She could not leave space for any reaction.

 _Madoka Kaname. I heard a lot about you, even that you were the embodiment of a law. Deep down, I know you are a magical girl like me and so I am here to save you from all evil._

Oriko felt the weight of her pocket full of cubes in her dress.

 _I will cleanse your gem of all darkness that affect you. The Incubators have obtained their fair share, they do not know when to stop. It was a long and costly journey, but finally the time has come..._

"... to protect my world." Oriko opened her arms and various spheres began to emerge above her.

[ _Oriko Mikuni?_ ]

There were no more words to say, only she could see what will happen, only she could step in. Those spheres were the crowning act, the legacy of her gift.

A aura of dark energy began to manifest where it was the lower prism's fragments.

Thus, the determination of Oriko had been interrupted. "What?! More of that essence?"

[ _No._ ]

Oriko paid attention to the voice of Kyuubey.

[ _This is different. I feel this magic is coming from another source that appeared suddenly. It seems familiar._ ]

"Familiar?" Oriko saw the aura gain size, occupying the front area of the large prism. Images without nexus formed as fast as they fell apart amid it.

When the energy was fading, Nagisa yearned to find out where they had arrived. What she saw amazed her. "Kyuubeys! Many of them!" More disturbing were the metal pipes connected on their backs. All tubes were going to a black orb that was above a... "Huh?! W-WHAT IS THAT?!" A chaotic and viscous body with numerous black tentacles was being absorbed by the orb. The monster was clinging to a prism where an unconscious girl was inside. "THAT'S..."

"Yes..." Homura said, observing everything in a stoic expression, until she turned around. There was another legion of Kyuubeys and, leading them, a white magic girl and her floating spheres.

Such a person she could not help but recognize. The voice of Homura, before impassive, did not hide her displeasure. "YOU?!"

* * *

 **Next chapter: Nemesis**


	35. Nemesis

**Nemesis**

No. It did not match.

Everything went as had been planned, according to her visions. No deviations. Except, perhaps, the time factor and to avoid a possibility of the Incubators to interfere. Even so, for Oriko, those people before her should never be there.

"Do you know her?"

Oriko heard the girl with white hair asking to her companion, who remained silent. Her black dress and leather that covered her body passed an air of death and her eyes were cold and unfriendly. The fact that girl apparently know her made this set even more threatening.

While the other did not show such dangerouness. Oriko soon noticed on the girl's belt buckle a violet gem in a candy shaped golden frame. Although it did not placate her fears, she at least knew with what she was dealing. "You are magical girls. What are your names?"

"Magical girls?" From her serious expression, Homura suddenly grinned. "Not really."

Oriko was even more stunned when witnessed more girls coming up suddenly behind those two. No, they were not girls. They looked more like mannequins, but moved as if they had life! "What... W-What?!"

The dolls, with their large black pins in hand, changed the color of their eyes and showed their teeth in front of so many Kyuubeys.

"Children! Children!" Homura clapped to get their attention. "Not those! There is a larger white rat to take care..."

When the dolls turned their disturbing visages to Oriko, she took a step back. It was then that the magical girl realized that the Kyuubeys had walked away from her.

The dolls passed next to Nagisa, walking toward the white magic girl. "Homura-chan?"

However, Homura did not answer on such questioning, just crossed her arms with apparent satisfaction.

Oriko returned to retreat with the dolls's advance. She looked at the girl with long black braids, with violet and red ribbons. Before that there was only one thing to say. "Why...?" But she have no hope of an answer. She turned her head, staring at the empty spot of the gallery of earlier and soon after to the large prism where Madoka was waiting for salvation.

It was true, nothing was happening as predicted, but the goal was still there, intact. With regained determination, Oriko began gesturing and her spheres obeyed. Throwing the arms forward, she threw them against the prism.

The dolls acted fast. Using their pins as bats, they batted the crystal balls.

Seeing the balls returning in her direction, Oriko made a new gesture to stop them and then made to orbit at a high speed around her.

"Homura-chan!" Nagisa was stunned with the fight that was being established. "Why are you doing this?"

"Her name is Oriko Mikuni. I met her during my journey through time." Homura answered, without looking at the little girl. "She only has one purpose in her life, which is to kill Madoka Kaname."

"What?!"

"I made a grave mistake when I leaved Mitakihara." Homura continued, slightly looking down. "But I can still fix. It'll be quick."

The dolls struck with their pins, paving their way through the spheres, until one jumped in front of the magical girl and her bright silver gem.

Oriko gave a mere step to the side, away from the tip of the pin and then held it.

The doll looked with surprise at the stern expression of the girl.

Oriko then used her great strength as a magical girl and threw the pin, with the doll and everything, against the others. Without waiting for the outcome, she jumped, avoiding pins that ended up exploding the gallery floor, and landed on one of her spheres.

Even though with their precision in striking away the balls, the dolls were not able to cope with such amount of angles of attack.

However, Oriko soon found how much they were relentless. _They are made with something very hard, I need more strength._ At a glance, she looked at Madoka within the prism. "I can not fail." Jumping from sphere to sphere, she avoided quite easily the dolls and their pins, while more balls appeared.

Homura, still with folded arms, raised one of her eyebrows.

While Nagisa not even blinked. "She is amazing..."

"Pay more attention." Homura said. "Observe her gem."

Nagisa saw the bright glow in the gem of Oriko. "She's using a lot of magic."

"Controlling all these spheres, especially at the speed they are, it's costly to her. But this is not the greatest burden on her resources."

"Huh?" Nagisa saw the hair and dress of Homura to flutter.

"She has the power of prescience. She is now seeing what will happen. That's what's behind her reflexes and precise counter attacks." She then smiled. "So we should pay in kind."

Ibari, Ganko, Wagamama, Yakimochi and Higami turned their attention to their master.

Nagisa saw those dolls leave the swarm of spheres and position themselves in front of the prism.

Continuing with her leaps, Oriko felt she had opened a good distance from her pursuers. With a focus on the prism, she joined some of her spheres and released. It was great her surprise to see dolls jumping from ground and get in the way, blocking her attack with their own bodies.

"Guck!" Surprise was even greater when a pin pierced her chest. The agony was brief, because soon it exploded.

Oriko held her gem firmly, still with the living memory of what would eventually happen. She realized that there really were now some dolls next to the two girls on the ground. At that moment, she exchanged glances with the girl with black dress, who reciprocated with a squint. _She predicted what I was going to do?! She waited until the moment I would lower my guard._ She saw that the other dolls that were still in pursuit were learning the pattern of her attacks, some even already jumped from sphere to sphere too.

With them closer, Oriko knew there would come a time that she would be cornered, even knowing the future, this would be inevitable. "Cursed are you all... these creatures... these girls... why... why are they in all my visions now?" She again looked at the empty spot in the gallery. "Am I seeing this?" The thought that went through her head she believed would calm her, but what grew inside her was a mixture of anguish and fear. "No... I do not want to die." Along with her voice, the tearing exuded sincerity in those words. "No, it can not end like this. NO!"

The spheres lit up and then burst into light, illuminating the entire gallery.

"AAHHH!" Nagisa protected herself before the blinding light.

Amid that light, the dolls were chasing Oriko flew out, falling over the damp concrete.

"This Oriko..." Homura unfolded her arms and clenched her fists.

When the light was losing intensity, Nagisa ascertained that Oriko was still there, in the air on a sphere and with open arms.

The numerous other spheres began to group and merge, forming a total of four larger versions of themselves, with three meters in diameter. They made their way to orbit around their owner at extremely high speed, varying their axes constantly. The wind generated by that lifted the long skirt of Oriko, as the veil of her mitre and her hair.

The dolls stood up and hurled pins, but exploded when they were intercepted by the giant spheres.

"Stop children! Stop..." Ordered Homura. "You've played enough."

"She's using even more magic!" Exclaimed Nagisa.

Homura saw when Oriko took a handful of grief cubes. "She came prepared." She reached out, summoning a hourglass. "As usual." In her other hand, a large black pin.

"How so?" Nagisa hear again that disturbing clinking of the pins inside the hourglass.

"She is exploring the future, seeing what options she has. If there is any way she could reach what she wants..." Homura lifted her pin and began to strike with its tip on the ground.

The dolls did the same in unison, in a morbid pace.

"It comes down to a matter of time. You can feel it, can't you?"

"W-What..."

Still striking with her pin, with her attention focused on Oriko, Homura said. "Oh my! Despair of course. No matter how and where, when the inevitable approaches, is always what we carry within us. _ufufuF_."

It was not the first time that Nagisa had been afraid regarding Homura, nor would it be the last, but the tone of voice and the expression that her companion used bore a intimidation that she could only conclude that it was different from the past.

"How... is that possible?" Oriko was breathing through the mouth, great was her fear. "How does she do that?!" Finally, she pulled her hand, containing cubes, away from her gem. _If I use more, I will not have enough to Madoka._ Soon the darkness returned to take over her gem, as she passed a hand on her neck and looked at the prism.

Behind that black viscous mass and the amber crystal, Madoka was in her serene inertia.

This view became blurred. Furiously pressing her eyes to let the tears fall, Oriko could only ask the same question again. "Why...?" Using the hope she had nurtured as a force, she stretched and opened her hands. "WHY CAN I NOT SAVE HER?"

Everything happened very quickly. Nagisa barely noticed that the giant spheres had left their orbits toward the prism when a series of explosions occurred. "AAAHHH!" Lowering her head, she felt fragments of silver and blue crystal reaching and falling around her. When the rain stopped, she searched for Homura, but she was not at her side anymore.

The raven haired girl was flying in her big dark energy wings. In one of her hands, the throat of Oriko.

"Guhhnnn..." The white magical girl widened her eyes, feeling the pressure of that cold and rough leather. She tried to take it off with her arm, but she had not enough strength. She then moved her fingers, creating a sphere.

Soon intercepted and pierced by a pin of Homura. "You look pretty surprised. I see that you took some time to understand my magic."

"Gaak, Ggnn..." Oriko opened her mouth, but nothing intelligible came out. She then looked deep in the cold eyes of the other one. [ _Who are you?_ ]

"Does it really matter?" Homura frowned. "Why do you always ask that question?"

[ _What do you mean?_ ] While waiting for an answer, something in those strange wings caught her attention. Amid the meaningless pictures, it was forming another that was an old, silent movie. It was someone with a camera running through the halls of a mansion.

"Gn?!" Oriko soon recognized that those corridors belonged to her home. Suddenly the camera fell to the ground and slowly turned.

She would have uttered a sigh if she could.

The camera showed a girl, exactly the same that was holding her, but with different clothes, an uniform. She was able to conclude that it was of a magical girl. The girl with the same cold stare, pointed a pistol at the camera. Then came a hand, than would be from the cameraman, asking for clemency. Oriko could not help eye-popping at this point because, even bloody, she knew very well that the sleeve that accompanied that hand was from one of her dresses.

A flash from the gun and the video faded, giving way to dozens of others that involved with various points of view of her home. Bedroom, kitchen, bathroom... some of them ended with a fateful encounter with that murderer, others simply went out, leaving the burden to her to imagine what was its terrible end. In particular, one in which she was enjoying tea in her garden and suddenly she violently hit with her head against the table and the cup.

"Do you like this garden, right? Most of the time I met you there." Questioned Homura with a brief smile. "Despite some differences, it all comes down to the same patterns, we can not help but cherish them. Even those who seek to escape from it, end up falling into a routine, so to speak as death."

The dolls had been formed in a march, with its raised pins, heading to the location below where the two girls were.

"I lost my humanity long ago." Continued Homura. "I should thank you for always remembering me of that."

[ _I do not understand. I have never met..._ ] "Gaah!" Oriko was shaken by Homura, strong enough that her mitre fell off.

The hat met its fate in the tip of a pin of the dolls.

"True, 'you' never saw me, but I DID!" Homura tightened the throat of the girl.

Oriko not even managed to choke, just a spasm that made her open her mouth and let her tongue out. Her face was taken by crimson tones and her eyes bulged.

"I thought you were more intelligent, but maybe I'm being too demanding in those circumstances, isn't it? _inukiM okirO_."

In agony, Oriko firmly gripped the arm that was strangling her. At that moment she saw the other's mouth open in a sadistic expression. Inside there was no gum, tongue, or any hint of flesh, just bones wrapped in darkness. [ _Please... I need..._ ]

"Save the world. Oh yes... everything according to your visions." Homura interrupted. "By the way, I think I should take this opportunity to do a little experiment."

Oriko saw the girl approaching the other hand. In her palm, between the leather seams, emerged a long needle.

Homura was with the needle close to those olive eyes. "Can you see the future without them? Hmmm...?" But the desperate look of the girl was losing focus, the hands that held her arm buckled. "Ah... you're already losing consciousness." She concluded, discontent, but soon smiled again. _".ydaerla eid dna rovaf a em od tsuJ .rettam ton seoD_ "

When Homura let go, the end of Oriko would not be other than the impalement, if not for the giant bubble that was in the way and absorbed her.

"What?!" Seeing Oriko in safety, Homura took satisfaction with the responsible for that.

However, who spoke first was Nagisa, still on the gallery floor, her face transformed. Showing her sharp teeth and her bizarre wide and furious eyes. Her voice, guttural. "SHE SAWWRID 'SAWRVERR'!"

With clenched fists, Homura gritted her teeth. "Witch! And you believed?!"

Nagisa answered with another question. "Why would she want to kill Madoka?"

Homura shook her head. "You don't know anything. She wants to kill her so she... won't... become..." But froze under epiphany.

"Homura-chan." Still angry, Nagisa asked again. "Did you really exit that labyrinth?"

Homura looked at Madoka and her white divine dress, and then to the black leather that covered her own body. "I, a miserable being. So how it is..."

Nagisa calmed down, the worst had not happened. "We still have possession of our souls. Nothing is lost."

"Very well." Homura descended to the ground and scattered her children. "But I say again, you should not trust her."

"I understand." Nagisa did the bubble go down more and approached it. "But she deserves the benefit of doubt."

"Cough, cough..." In a hoarse cough, Oriko regained her consciousness, only to come across to scary colored eyes accompanied by a mouth lined with sharp teeth. She backed off as she could inside the bubble.

"Oh." Nagisa pulled her long hair to cover her face, as she released them, her face was more human. "Sorry..."

Oriko passed a hand on her bruised neck. [ _What are you?_ ]

"You could say that we're defenders of hope." Nagisa winked.

[ _Hope..._ ] Oriko turned to exchange looks with Homura, who was in a serious expression.

Nagisa joined hands and brought them to her chest, more afraid. "She doesn't seem, but she's also one... hehe... but don't worry, you're safe if you don't try to get out of the bubble."

"That she already knows." Homura commented, then spoke to Oriko. "You thought I would not feel the magic even you camouflaging it?"

Oriko flinched and looked down.

Nagisa was curious. "What you mean?"

"She used her clairvoyance to discover what would happen if she tried to escape." Homura gave a slight smile. "Now she doesn't have enough to do it again, or run the risk of not having magic even to keep her clothes."

"Yes?" Nagisa moved closer to the bubble, sliding her fingers over its surface. "So that's one less reason for you to want to hurt her."

Homura answered promptly. "Believe me, never will lack."

Oriko stopped to look at the girls outside and just kept clearing her throat.

"Mitakihara Zero Three." Nagisa read the huge white sign on the wall. "We're back to your world."

"It's not mine." Homura said as she watched the Kyuubeys collecting the used grief cubes that were on the floor.

"Not?"

"Long story."

"Ah..." Nagisa turned her attention to the prism and its monster. "What are we going to do?"

Homura too. "Madoka seems safe inside and that is being absorbed and losing strength."

Nagisa looked at all those Kyuubeys connected with the black orb. "Yes but..."

[ _So you really know Madoka._ ]

The telepathy of Oriko called the girls. They saw her trying to stand inside the bubble.

[ _Please! Break the prism, is the only way to save her and everything._ ]

"Break..." Nagisa stammered. It was difficult for her to absorb that idea, when there was an abomination of black tentacles with obvious intentions towards Madoka, one which saved her from a cruel fate.

[ _I had a vision of the future! Believe me!_ ] Off balance, in part due to her desperate claim, Oriko leaned against the bubble wall, moving it briefly.

"I believe you should shut up." Homura said, after she spoke with Nagisa, but not looking at her and instead to a point. "Besides, we have a more urgent problem."

"Urgent?" Nagisa followed the look of Homura up to a tunnel with a dense fog.

Continued the girl with long black braids. "It's a witch's barrier."

"Really?!"

 _Witch?_ _Barrier?_ Oriko listened intently, as she wiped her face and swallowed saliva with difficulty.

"You should not be so surprised." Homura turned her head for a moment, seeing a glimpse of the prism. "Can you feel the disturbances in the portal? There are magical girls inside."

"Yes." Nagisa agreed. "In addition to the witch, I think it has three more sources of magic."

"Two girls are together, the other one is in the deepest parts..." Homura approached Nagisa, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Listen. The magical girls in this world should not know how to deal with witches. They are in great danger."

Nagisa turned. "Oh no..."

Homura held the girl's shoulder more firmly. "By the desire of Madoka, you must intercede for all of them, even to the witch, right?"

"Yes, I..." Nagisa looked down and frowned. Shortly after, she moved away suddenly, her voice was accusing. "You want to be alone with her."

The dolls, just behind Homura, was whispering to each other smiling.

Homura stood impassive in front of the other for a moment, until a tip of her lips rose slightly. "Smart little witch... but you're wrong if that's what you're thinking. I even hear what she has to say, as well as Kyuubey."

"Please." Nagisa pursed her lips with apprehension. "I want so badly to believe in you..."

The dolls focused on Nagisa, their hands clasped to their chest and bowed heads.

While Homura opened her arms. "Never forget. I want the best for Madoka."

Nagisa pondered to what was said and nodded. "By the desire..."

"The deepest of them."

Nagisa sighed and closed her eyes, smilling a little before turning and leaving. In a leap, she entered into the mist.

Feeling the portal reacting with the entry of its newest visitor, Homura could not help but wonder. "How can someone be so smart and yet so naive..." Turning to the bubble and the girl inside. "What do you think?"

"W..." Oriko opened her mouth, but the voice did not come out with cohesion. [ _What?_ ] That was when she saw one of the dolls point her pin direct to the bubble. That mannequin of red hair with a small black hat, in a short skirt dress, with a sharp and wry smile.

"A witch so coincidentally close. Should I doubt that this is your doing?" Homura raised her eyebrows. "Hmmm...?"

Oriko gestured, pleading. [ _Wait! Wait!_ ] To her surprise, the doll quickly lowered her pin and laughed without making a sound beyond the mechanical snaps.

"I should kill you now, but this little girl reminded me that I don't spill blood in front of her." Homura looked at the creature with tentacles, struggling both to break the prism as not to be absorbed.

Oriko approached her face from the bubble surface. [ _I ask you to understand! If I had found another way, I would not have done that._ ]

"Oh no... you would not..." Homura closed her eyes. "Perhaps you would be killing a whole school."

[ _What?!_ ] Oriko gaped. [ _This is an absurd!_ ]

As suddenly as she opened her eyes, Homura turned her head. "But to protect the world you would, would you not?"

Oriko stepped back, her eyes wide.

"You wouldn't think twice... I respect that." Homura broke into a wide and ephemeral smile, soon replaced by seriousness. "Incubator!"

Through bubble Oriko saw a Kyuubey passing underneath.

[ _Homura Akemi, to me your return is not a surprise, although I did not expect you to come accompanied._ ]

"I'm not happy." Homura interwined her leather fingers. "However, I must say that there is a certain nostalgia to hear your voice again."

[ _True? I do not think the time that has passed since our last conversation was long._ ] The creature shook its pointy ears. [Even to human standards I would say, but I could be wrong. I see that you again changed your clotheeEEHH...]

Oriko put her hand to her mouth when she saw Kyuubey being caught from behind and swallowed by one of the dolls.

"No. ro. ma!" Homura scolded her. "I already told you about putting toys in mouth."

The doll looked scared at her master, while the fluffy white tail that was out of the mouth struggled.

With a threatening tone, Homura spoke again. "I will not repeat..."

The doll bowed her head and then spat the creature on the legs of black leather of her master.

Homura sighed, relaxing a bit, then gesturing to her children. "Go play, but only among yourselves. Okay?"

With disheveled fur, but still with full body, Kyuubey left the feet of Homura. [ _These beings have no saliva, or even a throat, interesting._ ] With a paw, he began to flatten them. [ _Continuing... I could not help noticing that your magic, yet familiar, have some subtle differences._ ]

"Ho... mura... A... A... ke... mi."

Seeing that Oriko intruded in the conversation, Homura did not ignore. "Now! Are you already able to speak? Did you use a little magic or did I not squeeze enough?"

The white magic girl again cleared her throat before continuing. "This is... your... na... me."

[ _She does not seem to know you, Homura, but you know her._ ]

"Yes." Homura agreed with the statement of Kyuubey.

[ _Actually was it on one of your time travels that you told me?_ ]

She remained silent.

But Oriko did not. "Ti-Ti... me... travels? Cough! Cough!"

The red eyes of Kyuubey reflected the girl with her hand on her neck.

"Time... manipulation... that is your magic. So that is why you know... so much..."

[ _This may be the answer to another fact, Oriko, one that you should have asked to yourself._ ]

The two girls were curious about what the creature had to say.

[ _I did not notice any preventive measures being used by your part with the arrival of Homura._ ] Kyuubey shook his tail, who did not know him would say that he was expressing contentment with his conclusions. [ _It means she never contained in your visions, is it not?_ ]

"Supposedly it was not for her to being here." Homura added. "And it was not you who brought her."

[ _You are correct._ ] Kyuubey nodded. [ _She found this place by her own abilities._ ]

"Indeed. I... did not see her." Said Oriko. "Only after she appeared... this changed."

[ _Oriko._ ] The creature stared at the girl. [ _You gave me the last piece I needed to understand the extent of your power._ ]

"The extent?!"

[ _Right._ ] Kyuubey turned to Homura. [ _We also were not able to feel you all this time, until you manifested._ ]

"What does that mean?" Homura observed the fragments of the small prism that were on the floor.

[ _The fact that we do not feel still left many possibilities open. However, with the information that Oriko gave, we can focus on the idea that you and the other girl, which our records indicate that she is Nagisa Momoe, were in a fabric of space-time different from ours._ ]

"What?!"

Kyuubey returned to talk to Oriko [ _Another dimension, if you do not understood, and here is the limit of your magic. The 'visions' that your magic gave to you actually are possible scenarios that it builds, using elements belonging to the same fabric of space-time in which you are located at this point. The two were not and therefore your magic adapted your vision with what was available._ ]

"This... this is unacceptable! You are completely wrong, Incubator." Furious, Oriko pointed to the black shapeless mass clinging to the prism. "That... thing must have come from the same place that these two and I saw it!"

"No. He's right." Homura drew attention of the other girl. "For what you called 'that thing' **is** Madoka."

In expression of complete surprise and confusion, Oriko remained speechless.

[ _Hmmm... That explains a lot._ ] Said Kyuubey. [ _Now we know why this entity has such interest in her to the point of ignoring us. Was that all the accumulated grief by her?_ ]

Homura took one of her braids, babbling. "I never imagined that she could loathe herself so much..."

[ _What did you say?_ ]

"That you're right." Continued the girl, caressing the red ribbon. "It's an irreversible process, seeking to merge the two, and don't have the strength to escape."

[ _A trap._ ] Concluded Kyuubey. [ _For this purpose we built this apparatus._ ]

"As you had been instructed." Homura saw Kyuubey blinking twice, as well as the other ones in the gallery also did so at the same time.

[ _Homura Akemi, you..._ ]

"Been... instructed?" Oriko was not yet recovered from the shock of these revelations.

However, Homura would not wait. "Incubator has a contract with Madoka. He is working under her orders."

[ _How did you get such information?_ ] Kyuubey was quick to inquire.

"Simple." Homura smiled. "I was there."

[ _Ah... I see_ ] Kyuubey closed his eyes. [ _Madoka was never alone._ ]

"But I had no influence on her decisions. The choice of this place..." Homura looked down, her voice quieter. "... for example..."

Oriko heaved, her gaze lost. "I-I believed that the Incubator had forced or convinced her to... to..."

[ _I and Madoka share the same desire to maintain the universe._ ]

"You don't know anything, Oriko Mikuni." Homura spoke. "It's better to rest until this is over."

"Wait..." Oriko looked at the monster that was being absorbed into the dark sphere. The tendrils covered only a little more than half of the prism. "This... this can not end this way! You can prevent it!"

"Did you not hear me?" Delivered Homura in a more threatening tone.

"I may have fooled myself with something that I have not seen." Oriko put her hands on the surface of the bubble, getting closer. "But this appears in my sights! If that, which you consider to be Madoka too, is completely absorbed, we will all be extinct! No exceptions!"

Homura kept watching the creature of black tentacles. "Tell me what you saw."

"Everything will be consumed by a light and it will extinguish. Nothing will left in the aftermatch."

[ _This is very vague._ ] Said Kyuubey. [ _Especially now that we are certain that your visions are not reliable._ ]

"You damned..." Oriko exasperated. "You dare to tell me that you value reliability when all you are based on is in estimates!"

[ _That refer to energy obtained..._ ] Kyuubey answered. [ _As we have talked, the certainty we have is that the universe will be actually extinct if the entropy is not prevented right now._ ]

"YOU ALREADY HAVE THE ENERGY THAT YOU NEEDED!" The saliva of Oriko sprayed on the surface of the bubble. "You greedy and liar..."

Kyuubey was more succinct. [ _As Homura said, the process is irreversible, we have to go all the way._ ]

"Ah!" Oriko punched the bubble and inhaled deeply. She could not give up. "Akemi-san... you know him, you were a magical girl, and, especially, you are a human."

Homura continued to observe the abomination which had its tentacles wrapped around the prism's vertexes, trying to resist. "I'm not."

"I do not know what happened to you, but to me you are more human than the Incubator would ever be."

[ _Considering the historic of conflicts that your kind has to each other, using the 'humanity' as an argument is..._ ]

"SILENCE!" Oriko continued. "Listen, Akemi-san. Whatever this contract is, do you think he would respect?"

Some tentacles detached from the prism. Homura saw those shaking ends vainly trying to reach her.

[ _We take seriously with the contracts that are made, we have very strict policies in this regard._ ]

Oriko ignored Kyuubey, focusing on Homura. "If that what you say is Madoka, after it is absorbed, do you think he will stop? What do you think he will do with the girl?"

Homura continued to watch...

"Akemi-san? Do you hear me?" Oriko despaired. "Akemi-san! Please! Believe in what I say!"

Kyuubey returned to manifest. [ _Homura, I'm just doing according to what was agreed._ ]

"Shut up!" Losing her composure, Oriko insisted. "Akemi-san! Break the prism, it is our only hope."

[ _Homu..._ ]

"ENOUGH!" A shock wave originated in Homura, lifting her hair and her clothes. The puddles of the gallery rippled, the large ears of Kyuubey were thrown back and the bubble spun, unbalancing Oriko.

When everything calmed down, Homura said, still without exchanging glances. "I will not do anything."

Oriko was taken by frustration. "Why? You trust him?!"

"I don't." Homura said. "But I have a promise to keep."

Oriko frowned. "Would you condemn us all for a promise?"

Turning, Homura exasperated. "Yes! Yes I would!" Lowering her voice, she continued. "I did it once..."

Shaking her head slowly in denial, Oriko concluded. "So you have not lost your humanity, you betrayed it."

Homura looked away. "Yes... you can say in that way."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Without direction or purpose, just following where those stone walkways take them, the paper soldiers marched religiously.

Until they began to step on a violet aura.

They barely had time to stop before their members and heads had been separated from their bodies. Their beautiful kimonos crumbled into ashes before disappearing among the rocks.

The only thing that was left there was a girl and her energy claws. [ _Little love, the coast is clear._ ]

[ _Okay. I'm coming._ ] Yuma appeared in the fog, witnessing Kirika undoing her claws.

"One more group of them and no sign of a way out of this shit sauna."

"Papa." Yuma moved closer. "Maybe we should go back to Mami-senpai."

"She wants to be alone." Kirika answered promptly. "And she can take care of herself."

"I know." Yuma pressed her lips. "But she looked so bad. Does she know anything? Perhaps about Kyouko-neechan."

"Yeah... maybe..." Kirika turned her face. "I only know that when this mist formed, we were already separated. So we have to find big love to find out what is happening, or Kyuubey or this other girl that you talked about."

"She's sleeping inside a crystal, I don't think she can speak."

 _You didn't tell me about this girl, Oriko. It's because of her that you asked me to do that?_ Kirika pondered when she felt her uniform being pulled.

"Papa! Papa! Look!"

Kirika followed to where Yuma pointed, facing with a strange black creature with red dots on the low wall of stone.

"It looks like a mouse, but is much larger." Yuma held her wand more firmly. "I-Is that an eye? I-I think it saw us."

"This here is turning into a freak show!" Annoyed, Kirika conjured her claws.

Seeing this, the creature shivered and ran along the short wall, disappearing into the fog.

"Hey! Come back here your little monster!" Kirika came to take a step forward, with full intent to start a chase, but then stopped. "Wait a second. I feel something."

Yuma put her hand on her nape. "Me too. It's a source of magic, isn't it?"

"Yes and it's approaching fast." Kirika was keen to leave her claws even bigger.

"Monster?"

"And a big one." Kirika turned to Yuma with a smile. "Don't worry. Papa is here to protect you. Just be ready."

"Yes!" Yuma energized her wand, making the hairy ball at its tip acquire a greenish glow.

"Here it comes!"

It was only Kirika finished speaking that a figure appeared walking in the mist.

Yuma squinted. "But that's..."

"A little magical girl?" Kirika raised her eyebrows.

Nagisa stroked the pyotr on her lap. "You found the two, nicely done."

"Yes..." Yuma kept winking. "She even wears a cap with ears like mine."

Coming closer to them, Nagisa asked. "Hi. Okay with you two?"

"Yep..." Faced with this question, Kirika looked at her own claws, making them disappear soon after. "This creature is yours?"

Nagisa looked at the pyotr and then nodded, confirming.

Kirika continued. "Then that thing is your magic."

"You could say so." The girl with long white hair smiled shyly.

Yuma's wand stopped glowing. "Hmmm... looking this way, it's kinda cute..."

The pyotr shook its big blue ears. Nagisa understood that this was the sign that it wanted to return to the ground. Soon after releasing it, the creature ran to disappear in the dense fog once more.

Kirika returned to question. "From where have you come girl?"

"Ah! I came from..." The conviction in the words of Nagisa soon faded. "I... really not sure where I was... hehehh..."

Kirika slapped her forehead. "Oh... great."

Looking to escape the embarrassing situation, Nagisa sought another topic of importance. "There was another magical girl with you?"

The question was like a punch in the stomach of Yuma, the surprise had made her forget about it for a moment. "Yes... Mami-senpai..."

Nagisa widened slightly her eyes. "Mami?! You said Mami?"

"You know her?" Yuma was curious.

Kirika clenched her fists and swallowed.

"Yes! Yes!" Nagisa nodded several times, urgently. "Tell me what happened."

"She's fighting a huge monster." The voice of Yuma was getting sad, while she lowered her head. "We would help, but she didn't want." Then she felt the other approach more. The blue gaze met the orange and yellow.

"You must really like her." Nagisa affirmed.

"Uh-huh..."

Nagisa grinned. "It's gonna be okay. She will accept my help."

Yuma came to sigh with relief and some hope, but it was short. "There's another girl, Kyouko-neechan. We didn't see her after that fog appeared. She must be lost somewhere."

Nagisa's smile gave way to a more serious and worrying expression. "S-So I have to go." She passed between Yuma and Kirika, following the stone walkway.

"H-HEY!" Kirika called the attention of the girl who was about to disappear. "Could you at least tell us where is the way out of this damned place?"

Nagisa did not stop, but answered in the form of telepathy. [ _I think it's safer that you two wait here. Stand still and don't use magic, then you should have no problems._ ]

"HEY!" Kirika again called. [ _HEY!_ ] But in vain, only thing left to do was to put her hands on her head. "I can't believe! First I encounter monsters I never see in this bizarre place and now this little girl. What madness is this?"

"She said that this place is safer?" Yuma was apprehensive with what was about to say. "So mama..."

"Of course we won't stay here!" Kirika exclaimed. "Do you think I'm going to listen to her? Big love is priority!"

"But how we will leave this place?" Yuma asked.

Kirika looked at where the girl had come, trying to remember the direction she felt the magic. "This girl may not know, but she certainly didn't come from nowhere. Follow me."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Without direction or purpose, just following where those stone walkways take them, the paper soldiers marched religiously.

Only stopped when a girl came flying through fog. Her boots knocking two soldiers from the walkway in a flying kick.

Quick with her musket, Mami gave a thrust with her bayonet in a soldier when she landed. With it on the tip of her weapon, she pushed against the line of soldiers. The flame of the candles eventually ignited it.

The fire spread quickly among the creatures of paper, bringing chaos. Mami backed in a small jump and turned her musket in a ribbon. Using as a whip, she disarmed and cut those who had escaped.

Soon only left piles of ashes. It was a sight that brought satisfaction for Mami because she had used little magic to get this done. Satisfaction only was not greater because the wound in her abdomen bothered, but fortunately the ribbon tied at it was enough to her not lose more blood.

Lights. Flashes that made Mami get to the ground without thinking, her battle instincts protecting from a sudden threat. Lying, she discovered that the source were lasers that cut through the fog. "But that's..." She thought aloud, knowing what it meant. She crept up to the short wall and peered with due care.

The beams of light came from a specific point, but too far away to be able to discern it in the fog. Fortunately, Mami saw that there was another bridge in a higher position near that place.

The jump would be risky. If a beam of light hit her, she probably would not have enough magic to heal such an injury, that if it was not immediately fatal. Mami awaited the moment that the beams lessened and then she put magic in her legs.

In the air, as she reached the walkway, she conjured up a musket in hand in case of an unwanted encounter, but it was not needed. Even though she was now in a more advantageous position, Mami approached carefully the wall to watch.

Below, partially covered by fog, her suspicions were confirmed.

Demons, more than a dozen of them, were in a direct confrontation with the army of paper and their candles. The numerical advantage of those soldiers with kimonos showed not to be relevant before the beams of light that pierced and burned their ranks. While some were able to throw fireballs, the demons simply teleported away from danger.

While Mami witnessed that unfair battle, she heard the sound of hoofbeats. A large flame heralded the approach of a giant rider in speed. Hooves crushed the soldiers on the road without mercy, spear pointed toward the ethereal men and their white garments.

Mami, with all her experience, could predict what would be the reaction of demons. Once the rider come closer, they teleported and surrounded her and her horse.

But what came after...

Sitting in lotus position, the demons began chanting a mantra and an aura of white light formed where the rider was.

"What?"

The rider tried to get out of that aura, but her horse of ceramic balked when reached the edge. Soon the hooves left the ground.

As if it were a wallpaper, the fog above the demons tore, revealing stars shining on a bright colorful background. Large flower petals came and surrounded the hole, as if they were dancing a majestic choreography.

Mami gaped at what she was seeing.

The rider was floating, approaching more and more of those stars, until she disappeared suddenly without a trace.

With this the mantra stopped and the mist covered the flowers and stars. Mami saw the demons 'looking' at each other. _Something is not right, I think it was the same that happened to me._

Suddenly a spear came flying, piercing the chest of one of the demons. While this one was taken by the darkness, a red robe unfolded from the baton and behind it the rider and her faithful horse left.

Mami told herself. "I was right. It's Kyouko's magic." It was then that she noticed large flames coming from both sides of the walkway where the demons were. "Huh?! Could it..."

More riders appeared, which are all identical. The demons had already changed their positions and a new battle began.

"Ah!" Mami tried to protect better behind the short wall in front of the new rays of light being fired.

That did not deter the riders, even though some of them had been shot down and sliced, turning into ash clouds. The boldness of one of them was so great that she jumped with the horse and all against the hail of light. Before being completely disintegrated, she buried her spear at one of the demons.

Another rider acted differently. She hurled her spear and disappeared. The demons dodged the attack, but made a mistake by letting the spear to pass, because a rider appeared in the mist in midair to receive it. She swung it, knocking down several of them at once.

Mami was watching everything. "I can't keep still, maybe this is my chance." She flung her musket in the air and when it fell, were several of them. Picking up one at a time, she was shooting at the most busy and distracted demons. Her fast bullets offered no chances.

Until the last grief cube bounced on the walkway rocks.

Now Mami had all the attention of those riders on the other bridge. "Kyouko! That was a good hunt..." She smiled. "Do you remember?"

One of the riders took a giant leap to where Mami was. All the giant's weight was revealed when landed, causing her to unbalance by the impact. However, the blonde would not back down.

The rider waited, just the horse moved, its empty black eyes on the girl.

Mami could not fear, must not, that was Kyouko, her companion with whom she taught and learned.

 _Or not?_

A disturbing question took her mind. That was Kyouko? Rather, that was the **real** Kyouko? Her line of reasoning was eventually stopped when the vibrate and rumble announced that another rider had landed behind her.

Mami did not move, but now more by tension than caution. Within her, the sense of hostility warned. "Kyouko... I helped you. I'm by your side! I know you don't want hurt me."

The rider pulled her spear, ready to strike.

"No!" Mami jumped into the air to dodge and looked back.

The other rider was not looking at her. In fact, she was with her back turned.

Mami's eyes widened. Quickly, she made ties came out of her sleeves, forming two short-barreled cannons. Shooting both in one direction, she pushed herself back.

She could feel the wind on her face when those giant hooves from the horse kick went close. Startled, she watched the walkway and the riders disappear in the mist.

Only then she realized she was still flying. She undid her guns into ribbons and sought any bridge where she could attach.

But was too late.

The violent impact behind her made her to lost all the air in her lungs in a silent cry of pain. Now certain that was falling, Mami could only think it had been a short wall of an unseen walkway.

In her falling trajectory another walkway appeared, red rocks growing before her eyes. Mami reinforced her body with magic and braced for impact.

The side shock made her body bouncing once. "Uuunnn..." Even with the blocked pain she still felt some discomfort due to fright. Her heart was racing.

A tinkle. The sound of metal meeting with the rock.

Mami opened her eyes to see small fragments of what was once her hair pin. Urgently she sat, ignoring the fears regarding a possible broken bone or crushed organ. For all this there was a solution, but for what she began searching, not.

Stroking her hair, she saw that she was no longer with her beret. More uneasy still, she felt her another hair pin, the most important one, was still there, but with wrinkled or broken tips. To her relief, however, the gem in its center was intact.

But she did not sigh, because something thick was dripping from her nostrils. She passed the sleeve there and its white fabric gained dark crimson tones.

The marching sound. Flames flickering through the mist.

Mami rubbed in a hurry to clean up and reached out, getting used to the new pains. Laces projected from her sleeve, creating a double-barreled musket. She needed some peace to recover and then go back to look for Kyouko.

 _And when I find her?_

The hand holding the gun shuddered.

 _Even if I find the real Kyouko, what can I say to her?_

The taste of blood filled her mouth.

 _Why should she listen to me? If I gave no heed to her?_

The gun fell to the ground. It was heavy. Everything weighed too much.

"What senpai is that? Who am I kidding? I failed with Miki-san, Akemi-san..."

The walkway began to vibrate rhythmically, following the steps of the soldiers getting closer.

"... and I failed with Kyouko... and it was not the first time."

Tears did not come. No... she could not regret it, the fault was all on her. Perhaps all that was a due punishment.

A new sound of something bouncing in the rock. It was not just one, but two similar. Were soda cans with black labels with red polka dots.

Mami saw them roll up to the shapes of the soldiers who stuck out in the fog and then burst, generating a great barrier of bubbles. Mesmerized by that, she barely noticed the person landing in the front of her and hugging. Feeling an impulse from the other, she found herself again flying, the flames getting smaller and disappearing, long white strands of hair that dangled.

She felt an impact, but much softer than her last. The arms that held firm demonstrated care to put her back on the ground. When the person moved away slightly, she was faced with a miracle.

"Bebe?" Mami said in a weak voice, unblinking.

Nagisa ran her hand on the blonde's face. "Hi..."

That Mami held with her own in an almost immobile expression, just a subtle movement of her lips. "A-Am I dreaming?"

"No." Nagisa opened a tender smile.

Mami shivered, now by not containing the joy that was emerging. "So the Law of Cycles... they..." However, she looked away and pondered. "No... wait... you left with Akemi-san."

"I left with her..." Nagisa frowned slightly at what she had heard. "Yes... that's..."

Mami looked back at Nagisa. "Is she here?"

"Homura-chan? Yes, she's with Madoka. Kyuubey is also there and... and..." Nagisa stopped, seeing that Mami was immobile again, without blinking.

The blonde stood for a moment with her mouth open before the first words came out. "Kaname-san?! Kyuubey?! A-Are they here?"

Nagisa nodded shyly.

Mami's eyes widened, staring at the floor, completely lost. "Oriko-san did not lie?! But..."

"Oh... you're referring to that girl." Nagisa said.

Mami came back with a questioning look.

That intimidated her. "Erm... Once we met her, Homura-chan fought against."

"Did she kill her?"

Nagisa felt a familiarity in that tone of voice, but still it was disturbing, because it should not have came from that person. "Homura-chan wanted to, but it looked like she wanted to save Madoka. So we only subdued her."

"Save Madoka? From Kyuubey?"

"I think so. In fact, Homura-chan said she'd take care of it, she seemed to know something but would not tell me." Nagisa smiled to ease the tension. "You know how she is. Hehe."

"I... see. So that's what's happening." With a lost gaze, Mami stood. "Ok..."

Nagisa saw the other girl put her hand on a bloody ribbon tied on her abdomen.

Something that Mami noted. "Don't worry, it's already dry. It's not as serious as it seems to be."

One side of those blond hair was loose. The hat was missing. One sleeve also has a lot of blood. Even without considering the small but numerous injuries, Nagisa was not convinced. "Are you sure? You can rest, I protect you."

"I'm fine." Mami poked the curl that was left, leaving her hair completely loose, her pin with the gem serving only as adornment. "I have no time to rest. I... I need to find..."

Since Mami had not finished the sentence, Nagisa asked. "The witch of this place. Is she..."

"Kyouko."

Nagisa fell silent. Seeing Mami in that state, she was not able to measure the dimension of the distress she must be going through.

"Bebe. I wanted to ask you a question."

The little girl listened intently.

"Since the last time I saw you, I've been thinking about what happened to Akemi-san. About her becoming a witch... now Kyouko too." Mami crossed her arms and breathed deeply. "I don't know if you can give me an answer."

Nagisa bowed her head and turned her back to the other.

"You, as well as Miki-san, by chance gone through the same thing?" Mami continued. "This is the fate of magical girls?"

Then there was a silence between the two. Something that only reinforced what Mami was believing.

Finally, Nagisa broke it. "Do you see those symbols on the rocks?"

It was as if the question had opened the eyes of Mami. Yes, there was strange markings that repeated along the walkway.

"I'm able to read them. It's something that has become natural to me as soon as I was taken by the Law." Nagisa said. "You should be aware of the symbols on your ring. It's the same thing and they describe our names we received in life."

Mami pondered, absorbing the information, before inquiring. "And what is written on the rocks?"

"Ophelia." Nagisa answered. "This must be her witch's name."

"Witch's name?!" Mami raised her eyebrows. "Of Kyouko?! But what does..."

"This Madoka explained to me. Even before we were born, we receive names. This is how others around can identify us." Nagisa continued. "However, this only serves to describe the tangible. Our souls have a proper name, which is molded from the emotions we feel, as our destinies are drawn."

Mami looked around, more specifically at the flashes of light in the fog and the images they formed.

"My name is Charlotte."

The voice of Nagisa was lower, but husky, is what Mami noted. "Charlotte? That's not the name of that..."

"Convenient, isn't it?" Nagisa turned, her face white and colorful eyes. "After all I am the dessert witch."

"'The dessert witch'... guess I should not be too surprised about that."

"Yeah." Nagisa closed her eyes tightly, smiling, turning to her human appearance.

"Right." Mami said. "If you can read these things, then would you be able to communicate with Kyouko?"

"If she say something, I can even grasp." Nagisa returned to be serious, looking away. "However, a conversation would be another story. In this condition, everything is different, between emotions and memories, she is completely lost..." Suddenly she felt hands holding her tightly.

"TELL ME! PLEASE!" Mami pleaded in desperation. "CAN WE BRING HER BACK?"

Now, what was going with Mami was more palpable. Unfortunately, Nagisa was aware this was a totally different case of what happened with Homura. Her limited experience only indicated Madoka as the only solution, but it was not within her reach. However, being responsible for crushing the hopes of the person in front of her, one of her high esteem, was even more unthinkable. "Of course! We've done it once... but that may be a bit harder."

Mami remained tense.

"It's just... uhmmm..." Nagisa grimaced, raising an eyebrow. "Because it's just the two of us this time."

"Ah... that's true." Mami turned her face, thinking about it. "Sorry to scare you."

"There's no need."

Mami nodded and walked away. "So what can we do?"

"She is now a witch who identifies herself as Ophelia, but Kyouko-chan's memories are still there, she just does not understand why." Nagisa spoke. "I know by me that each one of them is always linked with some emotion. It would be like putting together a puzzle and you, being the person closest to her, would have the best chance of achieving it."

"I was trying just that." Mami held her chin. "Hmmm... but how will I find her among so many illusions..."

"Illusions?"

"It's her magic, one that she lost a while ago, but now returned stronger than ever..."

"Hmmm..." Nagisa wondered with Mami for a while, until her eyes lit up with an idea. "I think I can try something." She said while poking her nose.

Mami frowned.

"Ah! It's a witch thing..." Nagisa was stroking her neck. "Haha..."

"Witch thing?" Mami smiled with curiosity, but soon gave place for a sad countenance.

"Mami?"

"Sorry. Sorry..." Mami shook her head slowly. "I would like to smile more, but the situation does not allow."

Nagisa agreed. "Yes. Yes..."

"But I need to say it as soon as possible." Mami put her hands to her chest. "My heart was burning, such longing that I had for you, even believing I could never see you again. I'm really happy, Nagisa."

The girl ran and hugged Mami. "You'll have time to smile, Mami, alot of time."

The body of the blonde was not prepared for that, and complained of pain, but the tears that fell from her eyes were not because of it. She ran her hand to remove them, feeling that Nagisa was also going through the same.

Colorful fishes circled the two girls embraced.

Until Mami moved. "Nagisa, I just remembered something."

Nagisa looked up, her eyes red, her face wet. "Yes?"

Mami asked. "'Homura-chan'?"

Nagisa held her breath and gulped.

"I'm glad."

"Huh?!"

"Akemi-san was always someone who kept a distance between us. A consented solitude." Mami straightened the brown cap of Nagisa. "When I met Madoka Kaname-san and saw Akemi-san in another state, I nourished hopes, but only that. Now, I'm sure her heart is not closed. Thank you."

Nagisa had nothing to say, just a cute smile. It was really a long history.

"Well." Mami pulled away and turned to where the stone path led, her hair loose releasing colorful flowers during a swing. "We have to go."

Nagisa was relieved to see that some of the blonde's graciousity had returned. That's when her eyes lit up with a new idea. "Wait! There's a faster way to find her."

"Hi?"

"Ride on me!" Nagisa transformed her face and from her mouth came out the great serpent flying, which circulated around the other girl and waited.

"Ah yes..." Mami stroked the black fabric with red dots. "Well done, Bebe." She jumped, getting on the body of the witch Charlotte. "Hmm... I'll end up off balance this way. Just a moment." She opened her arms and send ribbons, which wrapped on witch's body, as well as the legs of the girl. "Much better."

Charlotte folded her sinuous body, getting face to face with her.

"It's up to you." Mami winked.

The witch formed a smile with her gigantic mouth and fanned her blue and red plumes.

The two went flying between the walkways.

"Bebe, let me know if you find her." Mami felt her hair fluttering with the speed. While sought to ensure that her gem was firm, the warm glow of flames caught her attention. "Watch out!"

Charlotte also noticed and made a sharp turn to escape the rain of fire.

Meanwhile, Mami had found those responsible. Paper soldiers on a walkway above them. She held one arm, creating several muskets in the air, and when she pulled her arm back, fired.

The soldiers ducked, protecting themselves behind the short wall.

Mami was preparing to create more muskets when suddenly everything turned upside down. "AAHHH!" More fire came in other directions and her Bebe was doing her best to avoid. "RETREAT! RETREAT!"

Charlotte delved deep into the mist, until she found a place in the barrier without walkways nearby.

The heart of Mami, or even all her bowels, almost went out through her mouth. Her breathing was gasping.

Charlotte turned to the blonde, with her plumes down and making a pout.

"No Bebe... it's not your fault." Mami patted her chest, catching her breath. "The idea is good but, we just need more firepower. I've got it."

The colorful eyes of the serpent widened as more ribbons appeared and joined to form a circular metal base on her body.

Mami, now on this base, continued to magically weave with her ties to create a huge cannon with three barrels.

Charlotte saw Mami manipulating the gun, revealing that the circular base was rotative.

"All right." The blonde wrapped her arms above her head, forming an arch. "I'm good to go."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Kirika and Yuma walked by a walkway that seemed to have no end.

"Could we passed a exit and didn't notice?" The little one said.

"I dunno, but this has to get somewhere." Kirika answered. "Only if we're going in circles, but I don't think so, because we haven't seen anymore monsters."

"Ummm... hopefully mama is okay." The words of that magical girl, whose eyes were so strange, repeated in the mind of Yuma. Until a violet light called her. "Papa! Your gem is shining."

"Really?!" Kirika looked at the other girl. "Hey! Yours too!"

"Eh?!"

Kirika lifted her eye patch for a better look when she heard a very distinct sound.

Were steps on puddles of water.

She stopped and looked at the wet concrete floor. The fog dispersed and the scene that presented left her stunned.

A large crystal, a girl inside, many Kyuubeys, just like Yuma had described.

But there was something else.

In a hubbub, pale children with black clothes was jumping from a puddle to another. One of them was looking directly at her.

"What...?" Kirika realized that these 'children' were not exactly human.

The child pointed to her and the other stopped playing.

"Look! It's mama!"

Still somewhat bewildered, Kirika answered the call of Yuma and citrine met with olive when she saw Oriko floating in a huge bubble. The white magical girl was leaning on the surface of it, terrified.

Next to the bubble, a girl clad in darkness smiled.

"Oh... You could not be far away, right?" Homura crossed her stitched arms. "But at the same time I'm surprised by the presence of this little girl." She averted her eyes and stammered. "Does this mean that..." But she did not finish, because she felt the back of her head passing through a smooth surface and then a tug. "Gnn!"

Oriko had pushed the bubble against the other girl, this was the opportunity she needed. While pulling Homura by her long braids, she cried. "KIRIKA! BREAK THE PRISM!"

"B-Big love?!" Kirika looked at the prism and the strange black and living thing that covered half of it. On its way, those kids came up with what she could only discern as a big needles.

"NOW!" Oriko turned her attention to Homura.

The girl struggled, with her head and shoulders already inside the bubble. She reached out and a dark energy formed, creating a hourglass.

Gritting her teeth, Oriko pulled the braids with all her might.

"AAHHHG!" Homura went further inside the bubble and the hourglass slipped from her hand.

The Kyuubey that was close saw it crashing on the ground and reverberating a strong violet light.

That was the last thing he saw.

The explosion that followed disintegrated the white creature and threw the bubble upward. The shockwave definitely pushed Homura into the bubble, compressing Oriko against the top surface.

"Mama!" Yuma energized her wand.

But this time Kirika managed to hold the girl. "Wait!"

"No! We have to help her!"

"No, we have to do what she asked." Kirika looked at the children, approaching, flinging open their mouths and showing their sharp teeth. "She's so desperate about it, must be very important."

"But..."

"Don't worry. Time is on our side. Kukuku..." Kirika conjured her claws. "But I need your strength. I will guide you." Touching the ground with them, the girl formed a violet aura under the children. "Go little love! Use your power without fear!"

Yuma took a deep breath and hit the ground with her wand. Her magic mingled with the aura, the green filling the gaps left by the violet.

The dolls stopped, amazed at all that light. They only put the danger into account when their bodies received an impact that flung them into the air.

Kirika opened her arms, as if to imitate, the violet aura expanded, covering the gallery.

The dolls, which once would soon be back to the ground, now seemed to float, descending slowly.

"All clear!" Kirika started running.

"H-Hey! Papa!" With Yuma doing her best to keep up.

Homura, still recovering from the incident. She saw her children falling and two blurs, one black and one green, passing beneath them quickly. "No!"

With her arms thrown back, Kirika approached her goal. The girl in the prism was what mattered to Oriko, that she was sure. The biggest question was about that black gooey thing, but it would be for after saving her big love.

Doubts are enemies. Clear mind, a virtue.

It even seemed that the environment agreed with that, since the way to the prism appeared to be brighter.

But from a sense it became a certainty. Kirika stopped at the pink light that completely covered the prism.

Yuma too. "What is it?!"

The light came in the form of a flash for Homura, but she did not even blink, in fact, she widened since the image that showed she knew very well.

Kirika was mesmerized by the giant image of an eight-pointed star with a pair of white wings, until the light became even stronger. "Damn!" Protecting herself, she noticed there was a silhouette emerging amid the light.

A paladin and its undulating cape.

* * *

 **Next chapter: My dream**


	36. My dream

**My dream**

The pink light bathed the humid gallery with craters on the ground and Kyuubeys, many of them. Dolls were midair, with its displaced members, falling slowly. Who was actually floating were two fallen girls inside a bubble. There were two other girls, one who probably think she was a fearsome pirate more for her eye patch than her claws, and a small one carrying a curious furry wand with tail that even remotely did not looked like a weapon.

For Sayaka, that scene only led to a conclusion. "What a mess..." She turned, facing to the hologram of the Law of Cycles' symbol. In her hand, a grief seed with a pink bow on top. "It worked... I guess it's safer to send it back." Then she threw it toward the image. When both disappeared, the girl of sword and cape was perplexed.

There was Madoka, unconscious inside a crystal covered by a lively and sticky goo.

Sounds of heavy and hard things falling on the floor caught her attention back to what was around.

The dolls met the ground at the speed that was expected.

Something which Kirika also seen. "Shit. With this light show, I forgot my magic."

While Homura was kneeling inside the bubble, she exchanged glances with Sayaka. "Miki-san..."

The blue magical girl placed the sword's tip on the ground, talking to herself. "So she's here..."

Before Homura could stand, she received a strong hug from behind.

Holding the other as she could, Oriko shouted. "KIRIKA!"

"Okay. Okay..." Kirika gestured to the new magical girl. "Hey deep blue, can you take a small step aside? I have to break it."

"Huh?" Sayaka raised her eyebrows. "HellooOOO! Didn't you see that black thing?"

Kirika sighed. "That's what gives to be a little polite..."

The dolls began to move.

Scaring Yuma, who was still close to them. "Papa! They're standing up!"

"Ah... I'm tired!" Kirika stepped hard on the ground, creating an aura. "I've seen many strange things for today, it's time to end this!"

Sayaka saw the other raising her claws. "I don't know what's got into you." A circular blue aura formed under her, fluttering her cap with its magic. "But I won't allow you get close to her."

"I don't need permission. Kukuku." When everything went slow around her, Kirika ran targeting the prism. Her claws ready to work. However, her plans to leave that sword girl behind were interrupted when she quickly stood on her way. "What?!"

Instinctively, she left everything even slower, this time having an expected effect on the blue haired girl. _She's fast._ Diverting, Kirika passed the girl, who now was turning slowly toward her. _But not enough._ She smiled and kept going to her goal.

Around the prism, numerous and small blue circular portals emerged and swords came out from them. They stood in midair.

Kirika stopped before the wall of blades.

"What did I tell you?"

She turned and saw the other girl in her blue aura, again moving at normal speed. Kirika also used the moment to check on the situation of the rest.

Yuma was with her mouth half open, eyes wide, her step toward the prism creating a crown of water in a puddle. The dolls behind her were already getting to their feet.

Meanwhile, Oriko still held the girl with a frightening aspect, both making strained faces.

Sayaka was also watching. "You can leave everything slower."

"And it seems that you can compensate this by increasing your own speed. Even in your reflexes." Kirika said.

With a slight smile in response, the blue magic girl again put the sword tip on the floor bathed by the light of her aura. "My name is Sayaka Miki, what's yours?"

"You want to know the name of your opponent?" Kirika was surprised. "What's the sense in that?"

"Maybe because I don't want you to be one."

"Well..." Kirika sharpened her claws, releasing violet sparks. "I have bad news."

Seeing the other girl charging toward her, Sayaka raised her blade, catapulting water from a puddle.

Which splashed in the eye of Kirika. She stopped moving while closing it, when she opened she saw a silver thread up her nose to the forehead.

Sayaka retreated with her sword.

Kirika realized her vision was clearer and wider. On the floor, her eye patch.

"There must be a misunderstanding. Let's talk before you get hurt." Said Sayaka.

"Girl." Kirika's eyes widened. "You got into big trouble now." Her claws gained size and she jumped.

Despite the fury of the attack, with a flutter of her white cape, Sayaka easily avoided the attack.

Kirika connected her attack with a powerful flying kick.

That Sayaka blocked with the body of her sword, her feet dragging on the ground with the force of the blow.

"So you don't live only of tricks. Good, kukuku... very good..." With a big smile, Kirika was preparing for a new assault, but was surprised when the other one suddenly flew like a torpedo, passing over her head. "Wow!"

Sayaka put her feet in a circular wall built in the air by her magic. Once the girl with claws turned, she flew off the wall with speed and gave a headbutt in the chest of the other.

"Ugh!" Kirika fell back with open arms. Still on the ground, she saw that Sayaka was on her feet, snapping her neck.

"You must be used to fight with the advantage that your magic offers. I've dealt with people like that."

Still catching her breath, Kirika rose. "The last person... ah... who said that to me didn't do well... you know?"

"I could have killed you." Affirmed Sayaka.

"Your loss!" Kirika charged again.

Sayaka stepped back to avoid every attack. "I'm asking you to stop!"

"Who must stop is you!" Kirika's gem shone.

Sayaka was preparing for a new dodge, but the claws were faster or, rather, she was slower. "Aahh!" Three crimson lines were drawn on her chest.

That's what I want to hear." Kirika said, more confident.

But Sayaka did not complain more of pain, instead she showed a look of conviction. On her cuts black circles formed and, as they spun, the wounds closed. Even her uniform was repaired.

Kirika tried to lift the eye patch she had not. "Heeey... that's cheap!"

"See?" Said Sayaka seriously. "It's better not to waste more of your magic."

"I thought you'd be quiet after that... you're really hopeless..." After saying, Kirika opened her arms. "Do you think you can deal with me? You're already sweating!"

With the affirmation of the other, Sayaka was surprised.

"And I haven't even started. I just need to cut deeper." The claws of Kirika went from violet to purple and purple to black. They lengthened and became flexible, on their bodies various scythe-shaped blades sprouted.

Sayaka made her aura to shine more when she saw those claws, now bladed whips, come to life and fly against her. With fast movements, she parried the attacks with her sword.

Kirika cheered the other sarcastically. "Keep it up and you will last a few more seconds!"

Unable to bear the pressure, Sayaka took a giant leap into the air and covered herself with her cape. When she opened it, several swords flew toward her attacker.

Kirika retracted whips that came from one of her arms and blocked the attack easily. "When you get to fight seriously, let me know. Ok?"

Now with two swords, Sayaka fought against three whips that chased her on her return to the ground. One of the whips rose and plunged, targeting the top of her head. She rolled and the tip stuck in the concrete.

When she got up, Sayaka noted that it was unable to free by itself. Another whip lunged at her. She managed to deflect it, but at the cost of a sword that flew from her hand. Using her other blade, the girl repeatedly hammered the whip, sinking the energy scythes into ground. She only did not continue, because the other whip reached her sword, pinning both on the floor.

 _It pinned itself willingly?_ Sayaka wondered to herself what it meant when the whips stretched, the scythes serving as hooks. She then turned.

Kirika came flying speed, being pulled by the whips like a reel. In her other arm, the whips had returned to be huge claws, bigger than her own body. "It's time for the _Gran Finale_!" Her eyes bulging, her teeth bared in glee.

Such face oncoming was so terrifying that Sayaka felt like punching it and did.

"WHOOOAAAAAHG!" Kirika flew a dozen meters back, whips tore chunks of concrete where they were stuck before disappearing.

Sayaka was scared, not by her deed, but because her arm was now cladded in iron.

"Aw, aw, awwwuuu..." Kirika pulled her lower lip where her teeth had sunk into its flesh. Sensing the taste of the flowing blood, she stood eyeing her opponent. "What is it? An armor? Cool, I didn't think a magical girl could have more than one uniform."

Water ran down Sayaka's face and dripped on the breastplate, with a red bow. Her body shivered. "O **h** **n** o..."

"Are you feeling bad girl?" Kirika took the opportunity to see how were the others.

Yuma continued on her run. At the moment, with both feet off the ground, it seemed to she was flying. Behind her were those ominous 'children'.

However, still the highest priority after the prism was Oriko. The girl who wore ridiculous braids had already freed herself from the hug, she should be quite dangerous.

"Did you burn all your magic?" Kirika returned to cast her claws. "Well... better for me."

Sayaka gestured with her gauntlets. " **P** l **ea** se **!** St **op**!"

"Come and try!" Kirika sped off.

Sayaka spread her hands. The waters of the nearby puddles rose up to them and solidified, forming long sabers.

"More tricks?!" When she saw Sayaka brandishing her blades, Kirika bent down and slid across the wet ground. The armored girl jumped to avoid the claws and she passed under her.

"By the way, your cape is now blue." Kirika stood up and grabbed the cape to cover the head of Sayaka with it. "Want to see?"

" **D** a **m** n **yo** u!" Sayaka removed the cape and spun with her blades. What came next was a bright violet movement. "A **A** AA **AH** H **!** " Then she felt, apart from the terrible pain, that one side of her body had become lighter. Glancing, she saw her arm on the ground, severed at the shoulder height. Seeking retaliation, she tried again brandishing her other sword.

But it did not move because it was caught between the blades of one of the claws of Kirika. "Kukuku. Too bad, Sayaka-chan." She held up the other claw. "In the end you just lose your head."

Before she could deal the blow, however, a sword pierced her arm.

"Shit!" As more swords came flying in her direction, coming from the wall of blades, Kirika backed with a long jump.

Sayaka bowed and raised her sword, stopping the attack.

With the truce, Kirika checked her injury. The blade was stuck in her biceps. Blocking the pain, she removed and the blood shed, but not for long thanks to her magic. However, the movement of the arm was impaired. "Yeah... it seems a draw." It was then that she noticed blue droplets on her clothes, like a dye. Turning her attention to the other, something left her stunned.

At the site of the amputation of Sayaka's arm, a light blue jelly came out and was taking shape. Like before, the water came from puddles and wrapped that blue ink, earning a metallic appearance. In the end, there appeared a new gauntlet.

Meanwhile, the old arm lying on the ground melted, mixing with the waters.

"This is bad." Kirika clenched her fists. "This is reeeeally bad! What is she made of?!"

With her new arm, Sayaka lifted a little her skirt to confirm something she feared. Under the damp skin of her thighs, fish scales were appearing. _S_ _ **h**_ _e_ _ **is**_ _r_ _ **igh**_ _t._

Standing, she looked at the swords that protected the prism. **_I_** _a_ _ **m**_ _ **u**_ _s_ _ **in**_ _g a lo_ _ **t**_ _ **of**_ _ma_ _ **g**_ _i_ _ **c**_ _ **t**_ _o_ _ **kee**_ _p i_ _ **t.**_ Then to the other girl. _Be_ _ **s**_ _i_ _ **de**_ _s w_ _ **ha**_ _t I_ _ **a**_ _m u_ _ **s**_ _i_ _ **ng**_ _t_ _ **o**_ _c_ _ **omp**_ _e_ _ **te**_ _w_ _ **it**_ _h h_ _ **er**_ _._

 _B_ _ **ut**_ _w_ _ **h**_ _y_ _ **di**_ _d_ _ **I**_ _n_ _ **ot**_ _ **lo**_ _se_ _ **co**_ _n_ _ **tro**_ _l?_

Sayaka focused on the stifling weight of her armor. **_My_** _ **b**_ _ar_ _ **ri**_ _er sho_ _ **uld**_ _h_ _ **a**_ _v_ _ **e**_ _b_ _ **ee**_ _n f_ _ **o**_ _rm_ _ **e**_ _d he_ _ **r**_ _e_ _ **.**_ Her blue aura continued to shine, sending drawings of musical notes in the air. _I_ _ **s**_ _ **th**_ _at_ _ **?**_ _I_ _ **s**_ _ **he**_ _r ma_ _ **gi**_ _c sl_ _ **o**_ _w_ _ **in**_ _g do_ _ **wn**_ _ **th**_ _is p_ _ **ro**_ _ce_ _ **s**_ _s_ _ **?**_

The other girl was trying to move her injured arm as far as she could.

 ** _S_** _o t_ _ **he**_ _m_ _ **o**_ _r_ _ **e**_ _ **s**_ _h_ _ **e**_ _u_ _ **se**_ _ **th**_ _is s_ _ **pe**_ _l_ _ **l**_ _,_ _ **t**_ _he_ _ **mo**_ _re t_ _ **im**_ _e I_ _ **w**_ _il_ _ **l**_ _ha_ _ **v**_ _e._ Sayaka wielded her sword with both hands. _But_ _ **I**_ _mu_ _ **st**_ _pre_ _ **pa**_ _r_ _ **e**_ _ **my**_ _se_ _ **lf**_ _. Sh_ _ **e**_ _s_ _ **hou**_ _l_ _ **d**_ _ **b**_ _e at_ _ **he**_ _r li_ _ **mit.**_

Kirika analyzed the situation. _That's the worst thing I've ever faced. Beyond being strong, she is boring as hell._ _If she can regenerate to the point of recovering a full member, so my only chance is the soul gem. It was on her belly, right?_

 _But..._

She put a hand on her gem. _My arm is done, my gem should not be different as well._ While she watched the aura of the armored swordswoman. _And I can not give myself the luxury of thinking that she will continue passive._

Then she went a hand in a bulky pocket of her jacket. _I still have cubes, I can try something._ She squinted, pleased with her own idea. _I can slow down much more than the other times, more than I have ever done!_

Kirika put it into action, her opponent froze as if she had stopped in time.

"This will put my gem on the edge." Kirika took her soul gem and turned, putting it on the black and white tiled floor. "But I can slow down the corruption of it too!" Still talking to herself, Kirika took the cubes and put them around the blackened gem. "While these here remain the same."

A black essence left with normal speed from the gem and was absorbed by the cubes.

"I'm not even have to consult my big love this time!" Kirika put her hand on her hip with pride. "For now I won't run the risk of disappearing... well... I don't know anymore. Good thing it isn't and..." But something made her intrigued. "... why is the floor like that?"

While trying to understand what had happened, her eyes fell on a crawling creature, a worm the size of a cat. Worm was the closest word she could find to describe it, since it was actually more a shapeless blob. Its skin was white and smooth, with a partial transparency which allowed to see the pulsing flesh underneath. There were a few hairs, which could count on the fingers of a hand, black and curled, as long as thick, distributed without a pattern throughout the body. The stranger, however, was the black top hat on what would be the head of it.

"The hell?!" Kirika rubbed her eyes.

Her vision now only saw the wet concrete.

"Ahhh! I already said! No more oddities!" Annoyed, Kirika turned back to her opponent and called her claw. However, only appeared a small blade of energy. "Uh-oh... not much magic left, this should be my last chance..." Recovering her will, she advanced. "... and I won't miss it!"

Getting closer, Kirika saw the aura of the swordswoman to shine and she started to move her sword, but still very slowly. _She noticed me, but she did not know she need to accelerate more._ With differences in their speeds, everything seemed easy. She stopped in front of the girl and struck the blow where there was a drawing of a punctured heart.

Sayaka lowered her head.

"DIE!" Meanwhile, Kirika struck more blows in the same place. The same blue ink from previously flowed through the perforations until the arm of the girl broke the armor and plunged inside. "Y-Yuck..." There was no gem there, her hand just brought back a wet and sticky blue paste.

Which began to be washed by a stream of water.

Kirika looked up, following the line of the water. What she found was not the head of a girl, but a helmet. Then she felt the painful pressure of metal burying in her stomach.

The knight revealed her visor, where the water leaked. In a single move, her saber opened the abdomen of the other girl till the end in a horizontal cut, splashing blood on the puddles of water. Justice was done.

Kirika opened an incredulous smile. "You... cheated." She pulled away and turned, holding the wound. On her arms, a waterfall of blood poured. In a slow, staggered steps, she tried to reach her gem, which now seemed so distant.

The world began to spin.

"Ah... not again..." Extending her arm in a last effort, she collapsed to the ground and her magical girl clothes evaporated.

Sayaka put her hands on the ground. "i **Pu** NiS **HE** d H **e** R. **I** PUn **is** H **ED** h **ER**. I pu **N** is **H** ed **H** Er **.** i **p** Un **iS** Hed **H** er."

The swords that protected the prism fell and mixed with the water. Her armor began to melt.

" **I** pu **n** i **sh** ed h **e** r. I **pun** is **he** d **h** er **.** I p **un** i **s** hed he **r**. **I** pu **ni** sh **e** d h **e** r."

Her wet body trembled.

"I punished her. This... this..."

"STAY AWAY FROM PAPAAAAAHHH!" Yuma hit with her shining wand accompanied by all her fury.

"UUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sayaka flew high, to where the lights of the gallery did not reach.

The little green magical girl quickly pointed her wand to Kirika.

The fallen girl was soon surrounded by a green light. "Little love..." Being saved twice by her, causing her to spend her magic. Kirika was already certain that she would receive a reprimand from Oriko. Yes, she would receive one when they return home. When the green light dissipated, however, a major problem arose.

Two of those children were holding her gem, looking at it with a certain fascination.

"Hey!" Kirika tried to get up, but felt a strong impact on her back. Some of them had jumped on top of her.

"Oh no!" Yuma tried to go to her, but some children blocked the way.

"GIRL!"

Yuma answered the call coming from the bubble that was floating high from the ground.

Homura was helding the face of Oriko, while her other hand was on the gem.

"Mama!"

"Surrender your gem!" Homura ordered.

Yuma shuddered with that voice, noting that a child approached her with her outstretched white and smooth hand. She turned her head and looked at the prism.

"Oh... you're brave." Affirmed Homura. "Feel free to try, but with the certainty that both will die."

Yuma looked at the legs of Kirika which struggled while she was being held on the ground by those hard and cold beings.

"Give it NOW!"

A flash of green light and her magical girl uniform gave way to a dark green dress, her cap for golden hair clips. On the palm of her left hand, Yuma offered her gem.

The doll picked up the object eagerly. The others who were near approached, curious, watching corruption behaving like an oil in midst of the green inside it.

"Good." Homura pushed Oriko's face, throwing her against the surface of the bubble.

The little girl knelt down and sat on her heel in silence, with an expression of dismay. Then she heard footsteps on puddles and saw the silver flash of a blade.

Sayaka thought for a moment that they would exchange glances, but it was not the case.

"You're late, Miki-san." Homura said.

Sayaka turned to her by answering. "And you don't seem to be being able to protect her, devil."

Homura closed her eyes. "You remember... a shame that you're always one step behind."

"How is it?"

Homura then widened them. "Devil is dead!" After she pointed to herself. "Only the carcass remains."

"Carcasses don't speak." Sayaka sighed before continuing. "Could you stop talking like that? I'm not in the mood to keep guessing."

"We are similar, Miki-san." Homura said. "Moribund echoes of our wishes."

Sayaka paid attention at the dark attire of the other and in the braids she returned to use. "You..."

Homura interrupted. "I'm not so surprised that Madoka have a backup plan than you be it. I thought you were in a more unpleasant state..."

"She knows she can trust me." Sayaka smiled. "I followed exactly as she asked me. I waited all this time, trying to keep everything the Law of Cycles built, until I receive a signal."

Homura nodded. "I see..."

"L-Law of Cycles...?!"

Homura turned to Oriko.

The girl was agape, eyes wide and her brow furrowed. "The... The Law of Cycles is not a myth... I... I was wrong all this time."

"No. You're right." Homura answered.

Oriko was confused.

She continued. "The Law of Cycles is a myth, built over time by those who had no knowledge of what is true. The truth is Madoka and only Madoka!"

Oriko looked at the girl inside the prism.

... She **IS** the Law of Cycles...

The voice Kyouko echoed in her memory, echoed from a future she fortunately could avoid. "So that is why we do not disappear..." After babbling, Oriko called aloud. "You! You with the sword! Miki-san, is it not?"

Sayaka pointed at herself. "Hi? Yes?"

"Please!" Oriko asked. "Break the prism! Free the Law of Cycles from Incubator's paws!"

Sayaka shook her head. "No... that black thing over there, I don't know what it is, but it seems dangerous."

"I know." Oriko nodded. "I know that want to corrupt the soul of Madoka, it would be our end as well, but it is weaker now and she is strong. I brought many cubes, I can purify her before the worst happens!"

Sayaka thought about what she had heard and glanced at the prism.

"Do not even think about it."

Just for her attention be called by Homura.

The girl with long braids continued. "Tell me what you know, Miki-san."

"Madoka told me her plan. I could not believe it when I first heard." Sayaka spoke. "She would cooperate with Kyuubey to deal with a major threat, and with your help too." Then she pointed the sword to the prism with some indignation. "But this looks like a cooperation?"

"She asked to trust her, didn't she?" Inquired Homura.

Sayaka looked down, pressing her lips before confirming. "Yes..."

Homura smiled. "So..."

"Do not listen to her!" Oriko intervened. "This insane girl wants to allow the annihilation of the universe!"

"Yup! Really insane!" Sayaka lowered her sword. "But I don't believe she wants it. Madoka would never forgive her."

Homura grinned. "Are you quite sure of your words? Sayaka Miki..."

"You won't annoy me with this silly facade of a villain!" Sayaka said in annoyance. "I know all about the 'tea and cookies'."

"It was actually a kind of fried dumpling..." Homura corrected.

"You fool! This is not a facade!" Oriko exasperated.

"You have no more arguments." After saying that to Oriko, Homura spoke again with Sayaka. "Miki-san, by any chance Madoka said something about these girls?"

"No." Sayaka raised her eyebrows. "Wasn't you that called them?"

"This was supposed to be a joke?" Homura asked, angrily, then raised a hand to her chin. "They came on their own... hmmm..."

"Are you thinking about something?"

"Nothing special." Homura looked up. "Just that Madoka should not have said anything about the witch, too."

"Witch?!" Sayaka was surprised. "What witch?!"

"Learned to fight, but don't know how to hunt yet..." Homura commented. "Concentrate and observe that tunnel."

Sayaka followed her orders, looking at the tunnel with fog.

"You must be feeling that there is more than one source." Homura said. "I sent Charlotte there."

"So she's still with you." After answering without thinking, Sayaka took notice. "Hey! Don't call her like that!"

Homura rolled her eyes. "You question me after what you did to her?"

Sayaka closed her eyes and her face became tense.

"But you have your chance to redeem yourself and maybe even more."

"What do you mean?" Sayaka asked suspiciously.

"I have something interesting to tell you." Homura continued. "This girl that is kneeling beside you, I've met her. I remember that she was with Sakura-san and Tomoe-san."

Oriko was dumbfounded.

Sayaka even more. "Really?!" She turned her attention to the little girl. "Tell me..."

Yuma saw the glow of the blade closer, with that she winced and put her hands on her head.

Sayaka shook her head. "No, I won't hurt you."

"Truth. Talk and nothing will happen to you." Homura affirmed.

Sayaka turned furiously. "That's not what I meant!"

"Now Miki-san! She's a magical girl." Homura shrugged. "Cutting her a bit will not do any harm."

Oriko rose. "You monster!"

Only to have her hair held by Homura. "Say!"

"I TELL! I TEEELL!" Yuma was in tears. "Just don't hurt mama more... uuuuhhhhhh..."

Sayaka was outraged.

"Worked." Homura was brief, while threw Oriko back again.

"Madoka will have a lot of work with you." Said the bluenette.

"Mami-senpai, Kyouko-neechan..." Yuma sniffed before continuing. "T-They are there... and has a huge monster."

"A red rider with a spear." Homura added.

Yuma looked at the bubble with surprise.

"Yes..." Homura looked at Sayaka. "It's her."

The swordswoman clenched her fists.

"It's a very dangerous witch." Homura continued. "And if Tomoe-san is there, she will not want to fight. They need you."

Then narrowed her eyes.

"Unfortunately I am not in a position to offer help." Homura smiled. "I need to keep the situation under control here. Madoka's mission can not fail."

Sayaka gritted her teeth and took a deep breath. "I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting." Homura crossed her arms.

Seeing that the girl with cape was really starting to leave, Oriko exclaimed. "What are you doing?! You have been chosen by Madoka, you can not abandon her!"

Sayaka ran like a torpedo toward the tunnel, vacuum lifting water from the puddles on the way.

"YOU IDIIIOOOOT!" The cry of Oriko was of anger and frustration.

"She knows that." Homura spoke. "And you should be grateful."

"Because...?"

"If Miki-san was more stubborn about the prism, I would threaten the lives of you three." Homura continued. "This would be an irrefusable offer."

"You are a lot worse than her." Oriko lowered her head. "All efforts, all the sacrifices, all being crushed by your ignorance."

Homura turned her head. "How many times have you had a vision of this moment?"

Oriko took a while to respond. "Fifty? Eighty? I have lost count..."

"Hmmm... it's a good number..." Homura turned her attention to a Kyuubey that was collecting grief cubes near the children who were holding the gem of Kirika. [ _Incubator._ ]

That Kyuubey continued with his work, but the voice of the creature sounded in the mind of the girl. [ _Madoka seems to be prepared for eventualities._ ]

Homura looked at the sphere, which looked more like a black hole, absorbing the abomination that now only covered one third of the prism. [ _Tell me. Are you storing all that energy?_ ]

[ _Storing and transmitting. Although it is above expectations, we were prepared._ ]

[ _Right..._ ] Homura lifted one of her hands and examined its palm of stitched leather.

[ _Is there anything more to ask?_ ]

Homura closed her hand. As always, Kyuubey was very observant. [ _According to my memories, Madoka did not instruct you on what to do after this is over._ ]

[ _No. She did not instruct._ ]

Homura insisted. [ _Even at some point that I was not present. Did she not say anything?_ ]

[ _I do not know when you were not present, Homura Akemi. I say again, I did not receive any instruction._ ]

Homura mused, watching the girl inside the prism.

The unconscious expression of Madoka was of complete peace.

Covering her face with her hand, Homura closed her eyes. [ _What do you intend to do?_ ]

There was a silence.

The hand slipped and closed above the mouth. [ _Incubator..._ ]

[ _Nothing._ ] The creature replied. [ _The truth is that we did everything before it happened. We studied Madoka, but since she did not manifest her powers, all results showed that she is a magical girl as common as any other, even in this form._ ]

Homura opened her eyes and faced the prism and the monster, at their side the weak and distorted reflection of herself on the bubble surface.

[ _We could further study, but after the incident we had with you, we no longer want to deal with such a risk._ ]

[ _According to the contract, is it not?_ ] Homura added. [ _The end of the magical girl system._ ]

[ _Exactly. We will comply with our part._ ] Answered the creature. [ _With so many visits we are receiving today, after finishing the best thing to do is to release her._ ]

[ _No._ ]

[ _Homura?_ ]

The girl held her breath, her hand over her mouth trembled as she watched more black tentacles being consumed by the sphere. [ _Don't release Madoka. Don't do anything._ ]

[ _Is there any reason?_ ] Kyuubey questioned. [ _I assume Sayaka Miki is not aware about that._ ]

[ _If Madoka gave no instruction to do something, then do not._ ] With some anxiety, Homura released her breath and fetched her braids. Each hand holding one end with the two tied laces.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The roar of gunfire and the flash in the mist were the only evidence that the paper soldiers had about their end, being shattered along with the walkway they were in a series of explosions.

"Ok Bebe! You can go faster!" Mami turned the crank of what looked more like a meat grinder, which pulled the endless yellow ribbon tied on her collar. That fed the cannons, which alternated with each shot. She was already getting used to the speed, centering her sights on any flame she found in the fog. This was only possible thanks to the trust she had placed on the serpent in which she was riding.

Charlotte suddenly stopped.

To the shock of Mami, who felt the G-force pulling her. "Bebe?!"

Charlotte turned her face from one side to the other until she stopped and made several grimaces.

Mami noted that her companion's strange nose, which looked more like a birthday hat, moving. "You found something?"

Charlotte smiled and nodded.

Mami's eyes sparkled in joy, but before she could say anything more, her Bebe was already going. Recovering her concentration, she noticed that they were now flying parallel to a walkway.

Soon a flame appeared in the mist, but Mami hesitated. Would not be Kyouko? However, when they got closer she saw that it was more than one, besides being small. She turned the crank, firing against the horde of soldiers.

Another walkway crossing above that they were following, appeared on the way. There were soldiers and they threw fire.

Mami turned the cannons. The first shot exploded in the air, scattering the flames, while the second hit them fully. Unfortunately, she had no time to celebrate, as more fire came toward them.

What Mami did not expect was the cunning of Bebe.

Charlotte went down the walkway and switched sides. Doing this alternately, she could at the same time avoid and get cover against the attacks.

"Nicely done, Bebe." Mami was still alert, so that she saw a new flame, certainly larger than the others, still distant. They quickly approached and soon she confirmed that the flame belonged to a rider, like all the others she had ever seen.

Charlotte made a curve and began to circle the witch known as Ophelia.

"Bebe, so is she?" Mami pulled her hand away from the crank.

Ophelia stopped and raised her spear. The fog close to her began to coalesce and gain colors, rising new riders.

"We were not very discreet..." Mami concluded. "Bebe, stay more away from them, I will try something." She then created with her ties a megaphone. Before she could use it, however, spears flew toward them.

Mami returned to her gun, but it was too late. Unlike the fireballs, spears were much faster and Charlotte was pierced at various points. "No!"

Spears carried the serpent in agony until they got stuck in a short wall of another walkway.

If Mami was not being held by her ribbons, she would have flown even further. "Bebe! BEBE!" Shouted desperate seeing the other in such excruciating situation.

Charlotte opened her big mouth and an exact copy of herself started to left out from inside.

"Bebe...?" Mami was so amazed that she barely noticed the riders riding on the walkway, already close to them. In an act that mixed instinct and desperation, she broke free of her ribbons and jumped out of the body that was deflating to cling to the new body of Charlotte, only with her bare hands.

The dessert witch was quick to flee before the riders jumped on her too.

"Bebe! We have to try again!"

It was a mistake, Charlotte was more than convinced. She exposed Mami to a huge risk for something uncertain. The minimum she could do now was to find a safe place, even if it was under protest.

However, escaping from the true witch would prove to be difficult.

Red barriers formed by intertwined chains emerged in the way blocking the passage. Charlotte changed direction in order to get around, but soon found another barrier and another. She could not help but feel that she was being led somewhere.

A trap.

Then the barriers disappeared, but from the fog emerged spears. They came flying from many directions and angles, even retreat was impossible.

For Mami, it was like everything was gone in slow motion. Bebe might had a chance to survive that, but she did not.

So be it.

The polluted gem of Mami shone and shone... like it was purer than ever.

This also happened with the body of Charlotte, taken completely by a golden flash. From the fabric that made up her skin, giant yellow ribbons sprang up and whipped the spears, throwing them away.

With loss of aerodynamics due to these foreign bodies, the flying serpent lost control. Only managed to stop when she fell on a walkway.

It was not a soft landing, but there was no more spears threatening them and the giant ribbons evaporated. Charlotte turned to check on Mami.

"Bebe... are you okay..."

The witch felt relieved to know that the blonde had not let go, despite being weary.

"That glow... I knew it was the work of Mami-san."

Both Charlotte as Mami recognized that voice.

Walking down the walkway, Sayaka approached the two. "That redhead is giving alot of work, isn't it? Tsk tsk..."

The three of them heard the sound of a march.

"Ah... can't we be left alone for a while?" Sayaka turned and from her cape several swords left out and stuck among the rocks. Using the sword in her hand like a conductor's baton, she made the others gain life.

Like they were being carried by invisible soldiers, the swords advanced against the flames in the mist. Soon, they began to disappear.

"M-Miki-san..." Mami took a breath. "The Law of Cycles..."

"Don't worry, where I am, there is hope." Sayaka turned with a confident smile.

Mami smiled as best she could in response, but then looked back to where the fog covered.

"I felt too." Said Sayaka. "She's still chasing you, but I won't allow her reach here."

"Please..." Mami knelt over the body of Charlotte. "Kyouko..."

"If you continue to believe that Kyouko can be saved, she will be." Sayaka replied promptly. "After all you are my inspiration, Mami-san."

"Thank you... thank you..." Mami said in tearful tone.

"Now rest..." Sayaka came closer to Charlotte and spoke in a lower tone. "Nagisa."

Charlotte nodded slightly.

Sayaka looked away. "You must remember, right?"

The witch did not move, nor did any expression.

Sayaka felt that meant 'yes'. "Madoka told me about what happened to you."

Charlotte opened a little her mouth and blinked, without understanding much what it meant.

"I thought I was more right than you and I didn't realize, by doing that, I was already wrong. Madoka did not tell us about everything, she had a reason to. The poisonous words of Homura..." Sayaka was angry, angry at herself. "But none of this justifies! I believed I had overcome everything... how I was arrogant..."

Charlotte saw Sayaka sigh.

"I don't ask your pardon, I don't deserve. I just think... you needed to know."

The witch smiled brightly and showed her purple tongue, accompanied by a wink.

"Ok Nagisa!" Sayaka raised her voice. "Protect Mami-san with all you have! If you need, get her out of here." She then ran to where Mami was.

The blonde was hugging herself and breathing deeply. Her drooping eyelids did not hide the fatigue.

A blue aura came under Sayaka, before she said. "Believe in justice." Then she disappeared, leaving a blue trail and rolling mist with the vacuum left.

Charlotte approached her head toward Mami.

The blonde smiled again. "We gave... the best... isn't it Bebe?"

The witch smiled and swayed her plumes.

"I'm so... relieved..." Mami closed her eyes, letting out a tear. "Now I know... that'll be... everything... okay..."

Charlotte gasped when the magic clothes of Mami evaporated and she rolled to the ground.

* * *

 **Next chapter: My world**


	37. My world

**My world**

"I wish that the traffic would be always like that."

Junko Kaname was driving in her car through the deserted streets of Mitakihara. The night seemed more starry than usual, probably many of the city lights did not turn on this day. The silence was kept away by the music coming from the radio, since the news only announced the same terrible things. However, she missed the sound of others vehicles, something she found so ironic and contradictory to what she just said.

Fortunately she had already come home. She would not be alone anymore, even though the lights off were indicating that everyone were asleep. She would not have someone to talk, unless...

When she opened the front door, she soon exchanged glances with her husband, Tomohisa, sitting at the kitchen table under the cover of night. She felt genuine relief, but could not give in so easily. If he was there, it was for a reason and she could not let him even more worried. She smiled as she removed her shoes. "My husband waiting for me? This is when you give me welcome and asks if I want dinner or a bath or maybe..."

"I thought you'd come home early from work today." Said Tomohisa.

Now she was sure. "I would, but Kazuko-san asked to visit her. With schools closed, she's so alone..."

Tomohisa was not very pleased with the response. "You could have visited her during the day if not because of your job. They have no idea about what's going on?"

"There was still no curfew here, dear." Said Junko. "And even so, our customers would not have. I only think what's amazing is that no one at work got mad yet."

Tomohisa came with a disapproving look.

Junko's smile disappeared for a moment, the joke was bad indeed. She sighed and pulled herself together, seeking to sit at the table. Wearily, she rested her arms and laid her head. "Are you afraid?"

"You should be too!" Tomohisa raised his voice. "It's happened here in the city, the media says the events are concentrated in Tokyo, but everyone knows that's untrue! I think we should get out of here while..."

"Tatsuya is sleeping, isn't?" Interrupted Junko.

Tomohisa frowned, realizing what he did, and covered his face. "Sorry..."

Junko straightened her hair while she continued the subject. "To where? This is happening all around the world."

"I know." Tomohisa put his hands on the table and took the opportunity to gesture. "We could go to a rural area or a village in the mountains. Somewhere with few people, until this pass."

"Kuku..." Junko laughed lightly. "Do you think you were the only one who had this idea?"

He clasped his hands on the table and remained silent.

She knew he would stay that way. "Tomohisa... what would you do if the world would end?"

The man backed away with that surprising question, to the point that his glasses displaced. "Oh... hmmm... if I could not stop it... or escape..."

"Uh-huh..."

"Well, I would try to be with my family, contact our friends..." He adjusted his glasses. "If this would be possible."

"Why would not?" The woman looked up curiously.

"It may be that all end at once, or we become isolated, without communication or... or..."

Junko nodded, open smile, inviting him to continue.

Tomohisa pulled his hair back. "Oh, I don't know. I really don't. You are amused by all this..."

"I'm not amused." Said his wife. "That's right."

"What?"

She closed her eyes. "I never said that you would know how and when."

Tomohisa lowered his head and laughed, laughed at himself. "Haha... really, you didn't say..." To see her reaching out to him.

"And you didn't wait to know to confess that you loved me." Said Junko with only one eye open and a smug.

The couple held hands. "Of course not, now I understand what you mean. You also not waited to stabilize in your career for us to have a child."

"I actually wanted much earlier, but..." Junko frowned and lose her gaze. "... I don't know why I have not sought it."

Both went silent, sharing that doubt.

Until Junko speak again. "Are you more calm now?"

"Yes." Tomohisa glanced down. "Yes... I think so..."

"Oh my... I got married to a eternal teenager..."

"You know that's not true." He answered angrily in front of that comment.

"You talk as if this were something bad." The woman got up and continued, with a softer voice. "I'll take a shower, okay?"

Because it was dark, it was not easy to see that Tomohisa had flushed a little. "Ah... yes..."

With one last smile, the wife left her husband alone in the kitchen.

He sighed, noting that age had not robbed a little of his youth. With so many things beyond our control, what we do while we count with tomorrow?

Tomohisa got up and arranged both chairs. "I think... should check if our Tatsuya woke up..."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Ophelia, the princess, the warrior. Cursed is the ground she walks on, as well as those who are on her way, as they met the one who abandoned everything for ashes.

Still, even with the flame and the sound of the hooves announcing her accursed coming, there are always fools, idiots, imbeciles...

Not far away in the walkway there was a girl with a cape and a sword, her hand on her hips in an arrogant pose, worthy to be crushed.

"Looking for something?" Sayaka pointed to herself, smiling. "Too bad! It's Sayaka-chan!"

Ophelia stopped and the flame of her candle in place of her head flickered.

"Calm down! You are being quite a hothead lately." Sayaka looked around. "Your barrier is much greater than mine, I'm even jealous, but I think nobody does one so comfortable like that devilish transfer student..."

More riders appeared in the fog, joining the witch.

"My words can't reach you..." The magical girl threw her sword. The weapon spun in the air and landed standing up on the floor, balancing on its grip. "This is all so unfair, isn't **ky** O **U** k **o**?"

Ophelia pointed her spear.

While Sayaka covered half her face with her hand. "We've met so many times." Her glove was soaked, the iris and sclera of her eye spiraling into a dark blue. " **B** uT, aS **N** o **w** , i **n** oP **P** o **si** n **G** S **i** D **es.** "

Among the horses' hooves, soldiers of paper came marching toward the girl.

" **i** t **wA** s **n** OT **A** l **wAY** s **s** o, Y **O** u **kN** ow AS W **eL** l **a** s i **d** O. **S** o I dON **'t** **ne** eD To **h** O **L** d m **y** S **el** F." Sayaka opened her arms and raised her head, allowing all the water to flow. "I **'M** **h** oM **e**."

The girl fell forward, allowing the blade to go through her being. Before touching the ground, what was there spread in a big blue puddle over red. The liquid rippled and waved when the mermaid witch, Oktavia von Seckendorff, jumped out. She carried a proportional sword to her titanic dimensions.

The soldiers transformed their heads and threw fire.

With her gauntlet, Oktavia blocked the attack and raised her blade. From the fog behind her, numerous wooden wheels came and rolled down the bridge, trampling the soldiers on the way.

They only stopped when they crashed with the hooves of the riders, their horses whinnied in unison.

The mermaid hit with her sword on her breastplate several times, making alot of noise, then pointed it at the riders.

Cursed is the one who stood before her. However, Ophelia did not feel that it was an act of stupidity.

A worthy opponent.

She touched the ground with the tip of her spear and her copies disappeared, blending their essences with the fog. Then, red chains surrounded completely the space around the two witches who were still there.

With her invitation being accepted, Oktavia held her sword with both hands to separate them soon after, each holding a blade then.

The rider positioned herself and began to charge.

The mermaid slid with ease with her fish tail.

The spear meeting with the sword.

The clashing sound of metal, announcing the beginning of a fierce battle, was heard by two girls distant from there.

"Mami..." Nagisa was kneeling beside the fallen girl.

The blonde slowly opened her eyes. "Miki-san... seems to be having some difficulty."

Despite that comment, the girl's orange eyes were focused on the completely dark soul gem that the other one held over her chest. "You have no cubes, isn't it?"

Mami smiled and shook her head in denial.

"Why... why didn't you tell me?!" Nagisa said angrily.

"I found out that... if I really wanted to save Kyouko... I could not give less than one hundred percent of myself." Mami gritted her teeth for a moment, expressing her pain. "She would have done the same. My only regret... was not saved a little magic. That cut... is bothering again. Huhuhuuu..."

Upon hearing the statement, Nagisa realized: at belly height, on one side of the yellow sweater with flower prints, there was a red stain. It was hard to notice the pool of blood that was forming, because got mixed up with the colors of the rocks. Since Mami's magic was gone, the ribbon that pressed her serious injury had also broken.

"It's okay... Nagisa..." Mami closed her eyes. "It's all right..."

Even if the other appeared to be at peace, Nagisa knew the body would soon succumb and the gem would be requisited. The girl with shawl looked at her hand, where her grief seed appeared.

"... alright..."

Nagisa's hand trembled, tormented by her memories of that moment so similar. Still, she gathered courage, and convinced of the need to be prepared for what was coming. _Mami will not run away, I will._ She thought as she looked at the short wall of the walkway, hoping that would be a long fall.

Resolutely, she began to approach her seed to the gem. However, the courage she swore have proved to be false. She could not move her hand anymore, much less when it was held by another.

"What you're trying to do, don't." Mami said seriously.

"But Mami!" Nagisa exclaimed. "I need! Or you..."

"I said... it's okay..." Mami replied out in a sigh.

The little girl's eyes widened.

"If there's one that can save Kyouko is... Miki-san. But..." The girl, with her hair spread on the floor, continued. "... even if all goes well, she will be taken away. Just imagining... I going back to that apartment... alone..." Her face twitched and her eyes were watering. "It hurts more than anything. I can't bear!"

"Mami!"

The girl answered the call of that deep voice.

The face of Nagisa had acquired her witch's aspect, making a point of showing her sharp teeth in a threatening expression. "Desires, wails, worries... they will not go away, quite the contrary. Where you go, they will be your flesh, your bones, your blood. Are you sure that's what you want?"

Mami brought her hand to the mouth of the witch, her fingers sliding on the teeth. "Without fear."

Nagisa froze except her hand with the seed, which she closed.

"Uh... AAAGH!" Mami withdrew her hand, cutting it with the teeth, but the real pain came from elsewhere. Her body arched and she held her gem with all her strength.

Savoring with guilt that blood with taste of melted cheese, swallowing her saliva for it to leave, Nagisa hid her multicolored eyes under her white lids. "You great liar. You are resisting."

"Huhu... yes..." The breathing of Mami got shorter. "You two already have Kyouko to worry about. I can't... let myself go yet."

Nagisa held the injured hand, blood staining her brown glove.

"Nagisa..." Mami checked how was her gem. "... you better go. If I... lose control... I don't want to hurt you."

"No! I'll take care of you."

"I can become a very dangerous witch... you know?"

Nagisa brought her free hand to the other which was holding Mami's hand and so brought them to her chest. "I believe... I believe you will be a good witch!"

"Huh...?"

"Uh-huh!" She nodded, convinced. "I even know what you'll be. You'll be the witch of tea! I..." Then she felt the injured hand become tense.

In fact, the entire body of Mami again writhed. Her expression of pain, her legs kicking the air.

Nagisa let the hand hold and squeeze her wrist, stroking it with her own face. It could be the moment.

But the convulsions yielded and the gem remained, contrary to expectations. Mami was sweating a lot, but still managed to smile. "Witch... of tea?"

Nagisa pressed her lips. "Yes. Yes! We could have tea every day! Accompanied of my sweets!"

"It... does not sound so bad." Mami looked at Nagisa. "But I'd like to do some of my recipes as well."

"Of course! Their will always be the best ones." The girl opened her smile with huge teeth, struggling to not let her white skin of her face be painted in purple.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

 _It will be over very soon._

Sitting, Oriko watched the abomination being absorbed. Its last tentacles holding the prism seeking to delay the inevitable.

Meanwhile, the other girl who was inside the bubble with her also was watching that, holding firmly her braids' tips.

 _Homura Akemi... this girl, as well as those other two that appeared..._

Oriko then looked at that empty spot of the gallery.

 _I will not be able to predict it. My visions are... incomplete. I will always make the same mistakes. A no way out situation._

Once again she turned her attention to the prism and the black sphere above.

 _But I am sure about Incubator, he revealed his intentions. He should have more than reached the quota and for our world remain a dark future ahead, if there will be one. He is dealing with forces beyond comprehension, a grave mistake._ She felt a warmth come to her head, the flame of hatred. Slipping her fingers on her darkened gem, a statement was clear in her mind.

 _I failed._

Then she heard a sound. Her eyes followed the source to meet with newspaper sheets being carried by the wind.

It was absurd, Oriko was aware of it, but something inside her told otherwise. She followed them with her gaze to four people on the ground, two couples, all with their eyes gouged out, 'looking' at her.

Even in that situation they were, Oriko felt no fear at all, actually recognized them. _Papa. Mama. I failed. Even crossing the moral threshold, sacrificing what is most valuable. I failed and I am at a point of no return. What do I have left to do?_

The four people have turned their heads at the same time, to the same direction.

Oriko followed the indication up to a girl who was on her knees. The tears as the only evidence that she was crying.

The green olive eyes then looked for an object that was also green. Unfortunately, the gem that was in possession of those dolls had lost much of its color.

However, something inside Oriko grew and was far from despair.

A purpose.

 _I understand._ The girl smiled slightly, satisfied with the answer she reached. _I just need to work harder._

Between sobs, Yuma mumbled to herself. "Papa. Mama. I failed. I'm a weak girl... I can't protect you."

[ _Yuma._ ]

The girl answered the telepathic call, glancing at the bubble. [ _Mama..._ ]

[ _Want to hear a story?_ ] Oriko continued. [ _Just like the ones I told before you become a magical girl, when you was afraid to sleep and wake up alone in the night._ ]

Although the situation was nothing good, the calm voice made Yuma to get carried away by curiosity. [ _Which story?_ ]

[ _About my wish._ ] Oriko said. [ _You never asked._ ]

[ _Did not know if I could..._ ]

She kept her smile. [ _I was a girl who sought perfection, the people I lived with did not expect less of me and I struggled a lot. Unfortunately, one day everything was over and people started to hate me, even if I did not have any guilt._ ]

Yuma gripped the skirt of her dress. [ _Were you alone?_ ]

[ _Yes, everyone abandoned me and at this time I did not know Kirika._ ] Even though telepathy, Oriko was careful to keep calm in her 'voice'. [ _Worst of all is that I did not see a future for me. I tried to keep pushing myself, but everyone judged everything I did as bad and you discover that you lived a lie. I lost confidence in myself and did not see a way out. That was when Kyuubey visited me._ ]

[ _Kyukyu..._ ]

[ _Yes. I wanted to know what I was worth, was wondering if there was a reason for me to keep seeing the sunrise. Then I wished..._ ] Oriko looked at Yuma. [ _I wished to know the meaning of my life._ ]

[Meaning of life?] Yuma began to imagine what could be achieved with such wish.

Oriko continued. [ _As soon as I became a magical girl, I had my first vision. You know what I saw?_ ]

The greenette remained silent, with no idea.

[ _You._ ]

None at all, so she was surprised by the answer she received.

[ _Yes, Yuma, you. You were just like that, with tears, curled up, hiding behind garbage bags in some alley in the middle of night._ ] Oriko struggled to keep smiling, twitching her face, but tears betrayed her. [ _I wondered 'Why is she like this?', 'Is she suffering the same as I?', 'Do people persecute her? At that age?'._ ]

[ _Mama..._ ] Yuma remembered that cold night that the other described. It was impossible to cross her mind that someone would be watching her at that moment.

[ _'This is very cruel. No one should impose on anyone what they must be, to what they must believe, to what they must love.' That's what I concluded. From that moment I knew we were destined to meet._ ] Oriko took a deep breath and composed herself, acquiring a serious and determined expression. [ _I promised myself that I would protect a world where I would not see you like this. That still stands, so do not worry. I will save my world._ ]

Kirika was not in a pleasant state. Dolls were playing with her face. Poked her eyes, pulled her nose and lips, producing bizarre and painful mugs.

[ _Kirika._ ]

The voice of her great love in her mind was like sunrays over that torture. [ _Sorry for everything, today is not my day._ ]

[ _There is no need to apologize or give up._ ] Oriko said. [ _You know those dolls? They belong to this girl who is here with me._ ]

[ _Dolls? So that's it._ ] Kirika received a pinch on her cheek. [ _They are controlled by the magic of her. So if she falls..._ ]

[ _Yes. They will stop._ ]

[ _You had a vision of it?_ ] Kirika asked.

Something Oriko took a while to answer. [ _Actually... it's just an idea._ ]

[ _So you can be wrong._ ]

The girl sitting on the bubble shared the conclusion of the other in silence.

The doll reached into Kirika's mouth and began to pull her tongue. "Eeeehhhgg..." [ _Big love. Even if you're wrong, I will follow you. You can trust me._ ]

[ _I believe._ ] Oriko put a hand to her chest and felt her heart beat more and more. [ _But I do not want you to do that._ ]

"EEEaaahhgg?!" [ _Big love?!_ ]

[ _I want you to take Yuma out of here safely._ ] Instructed Oriko. [ _She has grandparents. If everything went well, I want you to contact them. Say that a person found her lost on the streets and peered about her family. They will be happy to know that she is alive. Will you do this for me?_ ]

[ _What do you mean by..._ ]

[ _Just say if you will do._ ] Oriko insisted. [ _Please._ ]

Kirika was forced to turn her head to follow her tongue being pulled from one side to the other. [ _Yes... I do. Of course..._ ]

[ _Thank you._ ] Oriko gulped and looked at Homura. [ _Yuma?_ ]

The little girl replied. [ _Yes mama._ ]

[ _I want you to listen carefully. There will be an explosion._ ]

Yuma's eyes widened. [ _Explosion?!_ ]

[ _Yes. A big one._ ] Continued Oriko. [ _See where Kirika is? When that happens, I want you to run up there._ ]

[ _But what about those..._ ] She looked at the dolls that surrounded her.

[ _Do not worry about it. Only meet Kirika, then grab your gems and follow the tunnel without fog. Run, run without looking back._ ]

[ _Okay..._ ] Oriko's instructions were clear. To Yuma, all that remained was a question. [ _And you mama?_ ]

From which she had received no response.

[ _Mama?!_ ] Yuma raised her head, startled by what she was suspecting.

Something that has not gone unnoticed by Homura. Seeing the expression of the girl and the direction she looked, soon reached a conclusion. "Are you talking to her?"

[ _Yuma. Now I know that no matter how much is the value of my life, always will be worth using it to protect the world._ ] This time Oriko did not hold, her tears did not need to betray anymore. [ _You and Kirika. Live! Love! I do not deserve all this love I received, this is all I can do in return._ ]

[ _Oriko?! Oriko!_ ] By also receiving the message, Kirika returned to fight against the dolls that held her.

"No. NO!" Yuma tried to get up, only to be pushed to the ground by those arms of wax.

"What did you say to her?" Homura did not spare threat in her words. There was no answer, however, only felt certain swing on the bubble. "Why are you standing up..." Saying as she turned, she did not finish the question before being hit by a crystal sphere straight into her chest.

"No! MAMA!" Yuma reached out in desperation, as if she could reach the bubble above.

"Ah! Ahg! Uh..." Homura was struck by a series of spheres. Torso, arms, legs... her body being pressed against the surface of the bubble. The last one hit her face, turning it.

Oriko had a hand over her gem and the other extended, taking a deep breath. Despite the tears, she was determined.

Even with mouth twisted, Homura still smiled. "Look at that! There was still a remnant of hope in you, but you have no more magic to use against me..."

"I have enough!" The outstretched arm of Oriko shuddered.

Homura felt being further pressed against the surface of bubble by those spheres.

 _Father..._

Oriko did the impossible to keep the spheres. She was not prepared. She had never risked, never needed. That feeling of something trying to come out inside her had returned and was not her heart, which looked like it was about to burst.

 _Was it like that?_

"MAMAAAAH!" Yuma shouted from the bottom of her lungs.

 _In your last moments..._

Seeing the green haired girl down there, it was then that Homura realized that the bubble was moving and gaining speed. Glancing, she saw the prism and its vertices increasingly close.

... _you thought about your daughter?_

Her legs were wobbly. Oriko had no idea how she was still standing, it seemed she had already gone astray from her body. Not even breathed, as for the future that awaited her, it no longer needed.

The bubble pressed against one of the vertices. The surface was tougher than it looked, yet was pierced. With a pop, the bubble broke and the two girls fell against the damp, hard concrete.

Yuma tried to crawl to them, but a doll pulled her hair while another blocked her way.

Oriko lay on her back on the floor, without understanding what had happened, until her pain increased. "AhhAHHHHH!" A flash of silver light and her uniform was gone. Then felt an object in the palm of her left hand, she was completely sure what it was.

Her soul gem completely black, not even a trace of its original color. Then she noticed that Homura was already standing beside her.

The girl in black dress was with an inert expression, only her voice had a touch of curiosity. "What were you going to do?"

Oriko looked from one side to the other without saying anything.

Homura narrowed her gaze. "Oh... really?! Did you not feel when she touched the bubble?"

This made Oriko stop and stare at the other.

"Of course you feel the flow of magic, but relied more on your visions..." Homura shook her head disapprovingly.

[ _It is done._ ]

The girls paid attention to the voice of Kyuubey. Homura saw the last black essence being absorbed by the sphere.

[ _Madoka fulfilled her part._ ]

"It's good that you're satisfied, Incubator." After talking with the creatures, Homura returned again to the fallen girl beside her, whispering. "Mikuni-san..."

"A... kemi..." Oriko saw the other clench her black leather fists.

"I never believed that you would dare to do that, even more due to you being unable to predict." Homura continued to spoke in low tone. "If you made such desperate act, this means you don't lie and may even be right."

The girl on the floor widened her eyes.

"But I need to go till the end." Homura lowered her head and closed her eyes. "I need to know if Madoka that's inside there is the person I wanted to save. I can't go back. If she is not, then nothing else matters..."

Oriko extended her hand, in order to reach the leather leg of the other girl, it was when the voice of Kyuubey was heard once again.

[ _Something is not right._ ]

It was if an electric current had passed through Homura. She soon witnessed strange cracks forming in the air, which seemed to be made of pure light, appearing throughout the environment, including the prism and the sphere above.

"No... we are all doomed..." Sighed Oriko.

Upon hearing that, Homura had no doubts about the prediction of the other, but still she wanted more answers and fast, because the cracks gained size. "INCUBATOR!"

[ _It makes no sense. This light can be captured by our optical sensors, but we could not detect a source. It seems to be something more primordial._ ]

"Primordial?! What do you mean?" While waiting for a response, Homura invoked a pin and cast against the prism. However, a crack appeared in the path and swallowed the projectile without leaving a trace. The gallery was becoming more brighter. "Creature! Find the cause!"

Kyuubey said. [ _I received a relevant information. Apparently the energy we collect is not behaving as a physical property, it demonstrates awarene..._ ] Another voice, from another Kyuubey, intruded. [ _I did not get any information._ ] And another. [ _The information I received is that this phenomenon is happening throughout the universe._ ]

The cacophony of voices flooded Homura's mind, while she saw a crack spread quickly to where Kirika and her children were.

"AAHHH!" Neither the girl nor dolls escaped.

[ _Our communication was compromised. I repeat. Our communication was compromised._ ] Kyuubeys that were connected to the dark sphere had no chance. The others did their best to not be swallowed up by the light. [ _I am observing deviation of gravity near the event horizon._ ] [ _I am not longer able to detect certain types of wave, are you receiving this message?_ ] [ _We need to convert the energy to another form._ ] [ _I can not make contact._ ]

The dolls that were near Yuma dispersed. Seizing the opportunity, the girl got up and started running to where Oriko was.

The girl lying on the floor was with her body so weak and sore that she can only saw her coming.

Until the little girl suddenly stopped.

At first it seemed that she had a misstep, but the eyes of Yuma began to lose life. Slowly, the same happened to her body and she collapsed.

Oriko gaped, a cry that she was unable to let go. She remembered that Yuma was not with her precious gem, but one of the dolls, one she could only assume that was swallowed by those ruptures. A movement was registered by the corner of her eye and then she noticed that Homura was retreating.

The two exchanged glances. Homura continued to move away from the approaching light as she contemplated the expression of Oriko. The one she feared most.

Contempt.

Then, like a giant thunder, a crack came upon and covered entirely the body of the seer.

[ _Could the fabric of reality is ripping apart?_ ] [ _Yes, that light is a form of energy of this universe, but never detected before. This must be its blood._ ] [ _I see._ ] [ _I had the same conclusion._ ] [ _I see._ ] [ _I see._ ] [ _I see._ ] [ _I see._ ] [ _Yes, the concepts are dissipating._ ] [ _I see._ ] [ _I see._ ] [ _I see._ ] [ _She lied to me._ ] [ _I see._ ] [ _I see._ ] [ _The universe is dying._ ] [ _She lied to me._ ] [ _I see._ ] [ _I see._ ] [ _She lied to me._ ] [ _dying._ ] [ _I see._ ] [ _She lied to me._ ] [ _I see._ ] [ _I see._ ] [ _She lied to me._ ] [ _She lied to me._ ] [ _She lied to me._ ] [ _I see._ ] [ _She lied to me._ ] [ _She lied to me._ ] [ _She lied to me._ ] [ _dying._ ] [ _dying._ ] [ _She lied to me._ ] [ _She lied to me._ ] [ _She lied to me._ ] [ _She lied to..._ ]

Homura stopped time with her hourglass, obtaining the absolute silence. Under the dead colors, she looked at a truly tree of light that had blossomed where Madoka was. Its branches and roots consuming the world.

 _... She lied to you, poisoned you..._

To the surprise of the girl, a crack appeared in the hourglass. Time, like the other concepts, was meeting its end.

... _She fooled me, the Incubator, everyone_...

And another.

 _... She's a curse to herself..._

And another.

 _... the curse will have achieved her goal..._

And another.

 _..._ _When a tree falls and dies amid a forest, it offers its space and sunlight to another tree to grow..._

And another.

 _... The end of suffering. One thing I would wish for..._

Only by a miracle that the hourglass had not yet broken out.

... _Homura-chan..._

 _... Homura..._

Where she felt it? Homura wondered to herself. This sensation of diving into infinity. "Madoka..."

 _... Trust in me!..._

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Inside the cage made of chains, the two witches were in a balanced duel.

Oktavia had the advantage of size, coupled with her odd body, enabled her to explore the attacks.

Ophelia compensated it with the range of her spear, but her greatest asset is that she was not alone. She reared her horse and its hooves pounded her opponent.

The mermaid witch had armor to resist, something that her opponent was lacking. However, the other handled her trusty horse very well and used it as a shield. Her massive swords hit the hard ceramic surface of the animal, causing cracks, but could not bring it down.

The rider tried to move around the other witch, aiming her tail fish that was exposed. However, the armored witch showed discipline, keeping a safe distance between the two and blocking the way with her blades.

Impatient with the impasse, Ophelia gave a powerful thrust, that the other parried easily. However, that was just so she had time to turn the horse and ride through the arena she had built. After gaining distance, she advanced with her spear ready.

When the rider was close enough, Oktavia brandished one of her swords to intercept, while the other one she left to block.

It was exactly what Ophelia expected. She continued to ride, but threw her spear back.

The sword cut only the air.

The witch and her horse had disappeared, just to appear meters behind, receiving the spear that flew on her way without stopping her run.

Oktavia sought to protect her exposed flank, but was late. The spear pierced her armor and the witch sounded a sharp, metallic sound, and let the sword fall.

Ophelia twisted her spear, increasing the wound and the amount of blue blood gushing. Until the gauntlet held her weapon.

The mermaid pushed her body against the spear, making it go through her completely.

Seeing the other was now too close, the rider abandoned her spear, but was unable to escape because the gauntlet grabbed her body.

The only thing she could do was to see the blade come down.

The horse moved on, but the cut candle stayed. On the rocks, the wick only had an ember of what had been a vigorous flame.

Oktavia, with the same gauntlet, plucked the spear out of her body and threw it away. The wound would take a while to close.

Then the candle rekindled.

Hearing a neigh, Oktavia turned only to receive a horse kick. She flew meters away and before she could get up, the horse was already on her tail.

The animal reared and furiously smashed the tail with its hooves, spreading blue over the red rocks.

While the horse jumped over her hip, Oktavia tried to use her sword, but it was not at hand. She saw that the weapon fallen nearby.

The ceramic creature stomped the armor, already badly damaged due to the previously duel.

Blue ink leaked out the visor of her helmet, as she stretched her arm toward the sword.

The animal's black eyes were wide, taken by savagery. Its whinny sounded louder as it reared up, ready to crush her head.

Once Oktavia reached the handle, she quickly pointed the blade to her executioner.

The horse fell on the sword and ended up missing its attack by a close call. The weapon broke, but its tip was buried in the belly. Large cracks formed from that point, adding to many others around the body. The animal lifted its head one last time before falling apart completely, releasing a cloud of ash in the air.

The candle went out and both the fog as the walkways began to oscillate and blur.

"Bebe!" Something Mami soon noticed. "Are you seeing... this?"

The white haired girl was leaning her head on the fallen one. She got up and her colorful eyes watched the world changing around her. "The barrier is crumbling."

"So... Miki-san succeeded..."

Nagisa nodded in agreement.

Mami sighed and smiled, but soon became serious when opened her hand to see her gem.

"Are you sure?" Nagisa asked again.

"Yes." The blonde replied without hesitation. "Just... I will wait for Miki-san..."

Nagisa shook her head. "She will not approve it."

"I believe... she won't." Mami winked. "But... your senpai... can not afford to be left behind by her kouhais."

Nagisa smiled. "Hehe... yeah... she can't."

Suddenly a white light cut through of what was left of the fog.

Mami shaded her eyes. "What is it?!"

"I don't know... I..." Nagisa turned and the light had become even stronger, barely giving her time to put her arms forward. "RAWWWR!"

"Nagisa!" Mami could not find her anymore in the light. So the gem on her chest rose and she could no longer feel the ground.

She concluded that was floating or even falling. Stretching her arm, Mami tried to reach the gem before it got too far. There was no time to think about what was going on.

Unfortunately, the gem was spinning too fast and her fingers ended up bumping it, sending further away.

A silence, an emptiness, her anguish and frustration in contrast to the infinite white where her soul slowly disappeared.

* * *

...


	38. Year zero

**Year zero**

"Huhuhaha! This story was very good, Sayaka."

A party was taking place in Mami's apartment, the girls had returned from school eager for this moment. The place was decorated with balloons and a large, colorful, welcoming banner.

"You'll have to tell this again when they show up." The blonde stood and patted the shoulder of the blue-haired girl, who was sitting at a large table full of tasty treats.

"While they don't come, help yourselves! Don't be shy! There is more in the kitchen." Mami said, now looking at the redhead who sat in the nearby chair. "But without picking up all by hand, we have cutlery for this, don't we Kyouko?"

Walking around the table, she went to the two girls who were tidying up the pile of presents. "Madoka, Homura. It is already good, you can sit at the table. Please. The rest leave it to me."

While she led the two, Mami checked if everything was in order, nothing was missing. She found that, yes, something was missing. "Nagisa?! You already ate all the cheesecake?! "She then winked at the other girl. "No need to make this face, Yuma, I will bring a piece just for you."

The girl with big curls went to the kitchen, but in the way she stopped to contemplate the light that entered through the large windows.

The white sky and its dark clouds covered the world with their colors so threatening as sorrowful and knowing that only a few centimeters were separating it from the warm and happy environment where all were.

 _It's better to install some curtains with pretty colors._ Mami smiled, pleased with the idea when she heard the sound of the doorbell. "Huh?! They arrived?" Excited, she ran to the entrance.

But before she put her hand on the doorknob, she felt a shiver down the spine. Were her instincts telling something? She was not sure, but beyond that door there was a world very, very dangerous. You can not be too careful.

With all politeness, she said. "Residence of Tomoe."

"Mami-san? What a relief, you're okay." Said the female voice on the other side of the door.

Voice Mami acknowledged. Gentle, innocent, not to say even childlike. "W-Who is...?"

"It's me, Madoka Kaname."

The blonde turned to the people at the table. Madoka was just cutting a piece of cake to Homura. Confused, and now even scared, she asked. "Could you repeat?"

"Madoka. Don't you remember me?"

"Well... you can not be Madoka, since she is already here." Mami raised her voice to draw attention of the other girls.

"Ah..."

Was that a sigh of disappointment? Mami was not sure, but it was what she had felt. "Look... if somehow you found that there was a party here and wanted to participate, no problem at all. I welcome you with open arms. However, it is bad to lie and pretend to be someone else..."

"It's gonna be okay. Let me in and I'll explain everything."

 _'_ _It's gonna be okay'? But everything is fine already._ That only left Mami even more confused. "I only think about letting you in if you reveal who you really are." Then she suddenly felt a powerful magic on the other side of the door.

"I must enter. I **will**."

What was that? She had never felt anything similar. The voice expressed her words with determination, it was even threatening, just like anything that exist outside. It would be some new form of demon? Or even a magical girl with malicious intent?

Seeing no choice, her school uniform gave way to her magical clothes and conjured a musket. "Okay... just a moment." As she walked away from the door, flashing lights, each of one color, lit the apartment. Mami looked back, glad to know she was not alone.

From her free hand, two ribbons were conjured. One went straight to the door handle and the other went under it.

"Ahhh!"

The voice denounced that it had worked. Mami then opened the door and pulled her prey inside. Before her was now a girl in a majestic white dress, where the inside of the skirt was a indiscernible dark void, like an abyss. Her eyes were the exact opposite, a glowing golden. Her pink hair was so long that strands went to the door and disappeared into the white landscape outside.

But the features, these Mami could not deny. "You really look like her."

The girl trapped by the ties replied. "You remember a lot, that's a good sign."

"What do you mean?" Mami made a gesture with her hand.

The ribbons pulled the girl against the wall.

She pointed the musket. "It's better you explain."

"No! Stop Mami!"

The blonde barely had time to turn before being embraced by a little girl with brown cap and long white hair that ran through the doorway.

Mami was dumbfounded. "Nagisa?!"

"It's us! Put the gun down, please..."

Hearing her appeal, Mami almost obeyed, but did not because soon realized that something was very wrong. She pushed Nagisa and made ribbons arise from the ground to hold her. "What is it?! Another imposter?!"

"Imposter?" Nagisa raised her eyebrows.

"She needs help." Said the other girl who was tied.

"Stop it!" Mami exalted. "I don't need help! Stop confusing us!"

"Mami!"

She answered the call of the girl, who was smiling.

"For a moment I thought we separate again." Nagisa continued. "But now, more than ever, I'm sure the distance that still exists between us is very small."

Mami put her trembling hand on her head.

"I just need to prove who I am." Nagisa transformed her face.

Not only that, Mami saw the girl shrink, causing the ribbons that held her ending on the floor. Among them, there was a rag doll.

"Bebe..." The blonde gaped, but still was not completely convinced. "This... This just means that you can turn too." In this she called the other Nagisa, the real one, to her. "Right, show to us."

However, the other Nagisa did nothing.

"Nagisa..." Mami's lips quivered. "C-Come on!"

"She can't." Said the girl with long pink hair.

"Don't speak! Don't speak!" Mami threatened with musket in one hand while the other she put on the girl's shoulder. "Transform! I... I need this. Please!"

All it took was a push.

The other Nagisa, the real one, fell to the ground like a statue and shattered into thousands of fragments of ceramic, as thin as the shell of an egg.

Mami's eyes widened. Among the fragments there was a ribbon that was attached to her ankle. She followed it with her eyes up to the magical girls next to the table and realized that all of them were wrapped in it. She then, with her will and magic, moved the ribbon, causing them to move as well.

"They are not real."

The affirmation of that girl who claimed to be Madoka left Mami even more upset. They were not real? So how they spent a good time with planning this party? Meetings at school? It was all so clear...

Mami held her breath. No, it was not clear. There were no memories, just a feeling, a desire. "But... this was the welcome party for my parents. They...?"

"I'm sorry." Said Madoka.

The doll lowered her head. "bbbrrriiii..."

"Ah..." Mami returned to shake. Anger, disgust, ire, sadness, her face did not know which expression to convey, only acts would. " **AAAAHHHHHH!** " She fired the musket, bursting the head of Homura and Kyouko who were in the bullet path, which also pierced the window and the landscape behind.

" **AAAHHH! AAAHHH!** " While the white sky, with its black clouds, cracked, Mami ran and, with the body of her gun, was breaking every one of her fake friends. " **AAAHHH!** " From the floor sprouted ribbons and threw the table and all its delights to the air.

The ties that bound Madoka went loose and she was freed.

The doll hid her face with her long sleeves.

Finally, Mami threw her musket against the stack of gifts and fell on her knees. "Ah... Ah... always will be just dreams, isn't it?"

"There is no harm in dreaming." Madoka replied.

"Huhu... huhu... huhuhahaha..." Amid her laughter, Mami looked at her own hands. "I can see now. I can not dream, because I am not even **REAL**!"

Soon after hearing that, the doll saw the body of Mami disassemble in a whirl of ribbons that rose up to the ceiling of the apartment before forming a heap on the floor.

Madoka closed her eyes. "You're wrong..."

Nagisa, with her tiny legs, approached it and there was, among them, a rag doll. It was very small, the size of a cup of tea. Its body was disproportionate, thin as a toothpick at the waist, but had a very wide bust and hips, everything was covered by a dress with skirt of faded green color. The skirt had a blue pocket with red edges that drew much attention since it looked like a mouth. Under the skirt, her hips and legs were composed of fine white ribbons that spiraled up their 'feet'. Similar, her arms were ribbons, as yellow as its large bonnet around the head. The head itself was like a small, delicate flower with a striking combination of green, blue and caramel petals, with a white core with red pistils. A tag was tied to the bonnet with runes inscribed on both.

"bbbrrriiiiCandeloroii?" Nagisa read the runes that were on the bonnet of the other doll, considering this was the name of Mami's witch.

Candeloro turned her head and extended her 'arm'.

"bbbrrriiii!" Nagisa was not prepared to dodge and the ribbon caught her, starting a strong constriction in her body. "bbbrr..." She closed her wide mouth and soon her cheeks puffed. Letting her snakelike form out could escalate the situation to something much more dangerous.

"You are real, Candeloro."

The witch threw her other arm against Madoka.

Who blocked with her own, the girl watched the ribbon snaking on her member and squeezing it. "And we can make a real welcome party, with real guests."

Candeloro turned to the girl and began to float.

"That's why I'm here, I need you. I even brought someone to help." Madoka smiled. "Her name is Charlotte and she is very good in the kitchen, you know?"

The ties loosened and Nagisa can express her relief in a form of a gulp.

The ribbon gradually was leaving the arm of Madoka. "She learned from someone very special, she can tell some stories about that while you two prepare everything." She then looked at the door. "Ah... I need to get them, can you start now?"

Candeloro gave a spin and put her arm on her head, with all this mess. Wasting no time, she flew toward the kitchen.

"bbbrrriiii!" With Nagisa being pulled by the ribbon. Her multicolored eyes met the golden ones.

Madoka put her hands to her chest.

The doll replied with a smile before vanishing from sight.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Oriko's eyes registered an unparalleled world. Fallen over a non-existent ground, she saw uncountable chairs floating in an endless white landscape.

With memories of recent events, her tired voice pronounced the only plausible conclusion of what was happening. "Am I... dead...?"

"No."

The lying girl saw Homura, arms and legs crossed, sitting in a floating chair nearby. "You..."

The girl with long dark braids smiled. "Well... I can arrange that."

Oriko gritted her teeth, but not by anger but the pain that consumed her. "Aaaahhgg!" Her arm made a reflex movement and her corrupted soul gem rolled across the floor.

"So you didn't turn yet, I really was finding this strange..." Homura commented. "I've never seen you become a witch, never gave this chance. What is going to be? Hmmm..."

"W-Witch... that is the name..." Oriko tried to reach the gem with her trembling arm. "For... what happens... w-when a magical girl... not disappears..."

"You have no idea." Homura sighed. "I even sympathize with you, because there was a time I also believed that our souls were given to nonexistence. But in the end this is what we are, we can not escape."

"Hey you! Stay away from big love!"

Oriko turned her head toward the voice, surprised.

Standing in that white scenery, Kirika was with Yuma beside her.

"You are here too, and I assume with your gems..." Homura tilted her head to the side. "In fact, they should be unclean, but even if they were not, do you think you would have a chance?"

Kirika held out her hand, bringing up her gem and, in a flash of light, her magical girl uniform.

"However, I have no interest in meaningless fighting..." The floating chair where Homura was sitting began to recede. [ _But_ y _ou know with what I'm curious, Oriko Mikuni._ ]

"She is moving away. Mama needs us!" Yuma started to move.

Readily prevented by Kirika. "Be cautious, little love. We gonna do it slowly."

Oriko, amid pain, continued to hear the voice of Homura.

[ _How will they react when you reveal, first-hand, the fate of magical girls?_ ]

She widened her eyes and tried to gesture to the two girls who were approaching, but her body would not obey. "... N... o..." Her voice now also did not come out. The first to arrive was Kirika, who held her head while looking at Homura. But she did not feel the touch, much less heard anything when the girl opened her mouth to speak. There was only pain in her being, which looked like it was about to erupt beneath her sweaty skin.

It was then that she saw Yuma pass around her and get her gem. The girl showed Kirika how it was dark, but Oriko saw something more: some points of light danced amid the corruption and she felt her pain followed the same pattern. Even with such suffering, she knew she needed to resist or could happen something much worse than all her nightmares and visions. Having the opportunity to see the people she love so much, alive, only for herself to destroy, was unthinkable.

 _But their deaths would not be a bad thing._

The idea that came within Oriko caused her pain to go away suddenly.

 _What is the point of living in that vast nothing they were? Death would only be slower, it was better to end it now and have no need to be afraid of losing them anymore._

No, the pain was still there, only now it had filled every corner, even the most obscure, of her body. There was no space for the opposite.

 _It was more than the time to shut myself in my world._

Kirika and Yuma were so small. Of course! How could it be different if their image was in a small column on the newspaper page, an event without importance. Something that will be forgotten and abandoned like she was.

The gem that Yuma was holding began to shake and unleash black sparks.

 _To become the headline it has to be something more brutal. I can take their lives quickly and then rip out something of their bodies to..._

A mantra echoed through the ambient, causing Oriko to convulse. "A... Agg..."

With that white background, was not so easy to discern the demons that have arisen around the girls.

"Come on..." Kirika rose. "Now my day is complete..."

"T-They are hurting mama." Yuma ran her thumb over her ring. "And they have cubes!"

"Fear not!"

The demons disappeared with the voice and the girl on the floor stopped struggling. Kirika and Yuma turned to where it had come.

Madoka was flying slowly with her wings of light. Her endless strands swaying as if they were immersed in a liquid.

Kirika was mesmerized. "Isn't... that girl?"

Yuma too. "Uh-huh..."

Oriko saw the girl with the golden eyes come down to her and put both hands on her cheeks.

Madoka's face was at same time serene and imposing. "Do you believe now?"

Her body was still exhausted, but the pain was gone, hid before this touch that she was able to feel. Her face twitched and cried, cried in relief and shame.

"Hi..."

Madoka answered that shy call. "Hello my young Yuma-chan. You can call me Madoka."

"You know my name..." Yuma looked away, somewhat surprised, but then held out her hand with the dark gem. "Hmmm... Can you help her?"

"Yeah..." The cry of her beloved cut the heart of Kirika. "Those demons disappeared as soon as you appeared. You must be pretty strong, right?"

"They were not running away from me." Madoka answered. "And I can not save her."

Kirika and Yuma were bewildered.

"Only she can save herself, I just hold the hand." With the fabric of her gloves, Madoka dried the tears of Oriko. "But this is not the time." She got up and turned around.

Walking through the white landscape, Sayaka avoided the chairs in the way.

"She's here too." Commented Kirika while put away a pink lock that stood in front of her.

"Sayaka-chan..." Madoka nodded.

"You scared me! Everything turned light, thought it had happened the worst." Sayaka stopped in front of her. "I think I saw some demons around here too."

"Here they won't do any harm."

"Right... so are they the good guys now?" The girl with cape glanced at the darkness inside the skirt of the other one. "Hmmm... Madoka... is everything okay?"

"That was what I expected." Madoka joined hands, her countenance more serious. "Things have changed, but for the better."

Sayaka nodded in agreement. "Like you, I hope so. It is very dangerous when you leave and is under the reach of Kyuubey or anyone who might interfere with the hope you have built here."

Madoka lowered her gaze.

However, Sayaka did not notice because her attention was focused on the other three girls. "And it seems that you are already working, managed to rescue them very quickly."

"Actually they are still with their gems."

"Really?" Sayaka then saw that the little girl was holding a completely corrupted soul gem. "How is this possible?"

"We must believe in miracles." Madoka smiled. "And you brought something that I needed."

"Oh yes..." Sayaka revealed that she was carrying a grief seed in her hand. The object has metallic adornments in the form of a great eye, also on top of the black globe.

"It's Kyouko-chan, isn't it?"

"Yes, it was a tough fight." The blue magical girl handed it to Madoka. "I could feel how she was disturbed."

"Her soul was already in this state long before she succumbed to despair." Madoka slid her fingers over the seed, as she turned her attention to Yuma. "We'll bring her back."

The greenette was curious with the approach of the girl with godlike appearance. She watched the girl put the strange object near the gem, soon absorbing the black essence like the cubes did.

Thus, Oriko pulled air through the mouth and lifted her torso suddenly.

"Big love!" Kirika held her so she would not fall.

She was still sweaty but Oriko felt no fatigue at all, breathing returned to be something trivial. In joy with her own recovery, only noticed that her brilliant gem was back in her possession when she felt it being placed on the palm of her hand, by the girl she swore save.

The embodied hope.

"Mama..." Yuma did not hide her tears of fears which were not confirmed.

Madoka still carried the seed. "I need to purify you two as well."

The green and purple soul gems went through the same process and the seed now was pulsing a white light.

"This is more than enough, thank you." Madoka walked away. "Could wait here? After I speak to you all." Oriko was already up hugging her family, when she returned to Sayaka.

"So... will begin?" The bluenette asked.

"Yes." Madoka threw the seed, but the object did not fall to the ground. Instead it was twirling in the air faster and faster until a huge pillar of fire swallowed it.

"What..." That caught the attention of Oriko.

The sound of the intense flames gradually gave way to a whinny and a rider jumped out of that hell with her horse.

Yuma gaped. "Ah... Ah..."

"This can't be real..." With Kirika was not much different.

The only flame that remained at the end was in the candle of the rider, who reared her horse and spun her spear. It was at this moment that long locks of hair held her.

"Well done Madoka!" Sayaka celebrated.

The rider struggled to break free, even use her fire to burn the bindings.

But Madoka sends more strands. "Kyouko-chan... you will remember who you are."

Sayaka exchanged glances with the horse. "Hey... Can I help you?"

"I'm giving her the memories of her existence along the myriad of possibilities. Soon will end." Madoka said. "But if you want to participate, there's no problem."

"Okay." Sayaka got closer to the witch, with a smile. "Kyouko, you know, isn't it? Don't try to pretend you aren't listening."

The candle burned stronger.

"You lose." Sayaka crossed her arms. "That means you owe me a popsicleeee~."

The horse whinnied, kicking the air as it could with its stuck hooves.

"I want now." She continued. "Preferably, raspberry flavor."

The rider pulled with all her strength the hair that held her until her candle died. Her body, like the horse, cracked and collapsed, forming a mat of ashes on the floor. The red kimono came down softly, covering everything.

"They defeated that easily..." Commented Kirika, to try to break the silence between them.

But Oriko did not manifest.

While Yuma was focused to what was rising under the mantle.

Madoka gathered her hair, satisfied.

"I... don't... remember..." Said what was crawling under the fabric.

"Hello?" Sayaka leaned over and put her hand on the ear. "Sorry, I didn't hear."

"I don't remember I had bet again!" Kyouko stood in her uniform of magical girl, the kimono becoming her long ponytail as she swung it. "C'mon! Who's pretending to be a deaf... now..."

Sayaka replied. "Okay, I'll let that one go."

Some distance from there, three girls were even more astonished. Especially Yuma. "Kyouko-neechan..."

The redhead was blinking. "S-Sayaka?!" She saw a chair floating behind the other girl. "That is..."

"Welcome, Kyouko-chan."

Kyouko gave attention to that voice and... "AAAAH!"

Madoka recoiled before the scream.

"Hey Madoka, those eyes are scary, you know?"

The owner of the golden eyes lowered her head. "Really?!"

"No worries." Said Sayaka. "She'll be used to it."

"Wait, wait... Sayaka, Madoka..." Kyouko pointed to the two.

"Uh-huh..." The swordswoman nodded.

"This strange place..." The red magic girl looked at herself. "Then I... n-no way! T-This mean that I..."

Sayaka closed her eyes and smiled. "Yup."

"How is it possible?" Kyouko touched her head. "I can't remember, I mean, I remember, but there are so many things... it makes no sense..."

"This is normal, Kyouko-chan." Madoka said in her soft voice. "Those memories are yours, but they were separated by the vagaries of eventualities."

"Oh no! You seem to be Homura talking like that, just to give a headache..." Kyouko looked around, trying to understand the place that looked like a witch barrier, when she came across a little girl. "Yuma? Yuma?!"

The girl with green hair was frightened by the way the redhead looked at her.

"What's the problem?" Asked Sayaka.

"Why is she here? Why are these two fucking here?!" Kyouko exasperated. "YUMA! Get away from them!"

Yuma, even more frightened, hid behind Kirika.

"What the...?" So confused as angry, the girl with ponytail advanced. "YUMAAH!"

But Madoka grabbed her arm tightly.

"Let go of me!"

"No, Kyouko-chan!" Madoka forced the girl to stand in front of her and held her shoulders. "This is not the Yuma who you're thinking."

Kyouko kept her voice raised. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Please! You're able to remember that."

With the request of Madoka, the red eyes of the girl stopped moving as she searched for something she could only find within herself. "Yeah... there's something I remember. A black smoke..." Then her eyes were overcome with fury, focusing on a girl.

Kirika felt the murderous intent. "Uh-Oh..."

"That girl drugged me or something." Kyouko tried to break free. "I'll kill her!"

"No Kyouko! You ca..."

The redhead gave a headbutt in the face of Madoka, knocking her down, then extended her arm to get her spear. Before it came, though, a girl jumped on her back. "Ah! Sayaka?!"

"Stay calm!" The two rolled on the floor. In the end, Sayaka ended up under Kyouko, immobilizing the other in a tight embrace.

"Let me go! I'll crush her! She deserves it!"

"No!" Sayaka gave her best to contain all that ire. "I will won't let you go this route again!"

Kyouko gritted teeth. "You don't know! She made me see my family burn!"

Oriko saw both the struggle of those two as Yuma and Kirika, terrified at her side. Nothing could do but bow her head and put a hand on her chest.

"I know that killing her will not change that, will only left an emptiness." Sayaka gasped and claimed. "And when you become aware, you would be already cursed forever!"

"Let me kill her! Let me kill her... uuu... let... uuuu... uuuaaahhh!"

Sayaka felt the body of her companion surrendering to tears. "You can cry. When I came here, it was the first thing I did too." Her eyes, which also teared, detected the presence of a girl standing beside them.

Madoka had a hand covering her face, which gradually lowered, revealing an expression of compassion and empathy.

[ _Madoka Kaname._ ]

The girl heard the telepathy of Oriko.

Who was still head down. [ _Sakura-san is right, except that the fault is not of Kirika. I am the responsible..._ ]

[ _You speak as if you had killed her._ ]

The interruption caused Oriko to look with surprise at Madoka.

[ _The truth is that you just made her confront the inner demons, the curse that gnawed her soul, which sooner or later she would have to do._ ] Madoka then began to fly to the other girl. [ _Now it's up to her to decide her own destiny._ ] When she landed, smiled. "May I speak to Yuma-chan for a moment?"

Oriko was stunned, how a presence and voice could be as gentle as intimidating? "S-Sure..."

Yuma, hearing it, hid again behind Kirika.

Keeping the smile, Madoka assured for both. "I know it's disturbing what witnessed, but I'm here so that everything ends well." Then she crouched. "Yuma-chan, could you show the gem in your ring?"

The little girl looked at Kirika, who in turn nodded and put a hand on her back. With that, she shyly showed the left palm.

"It's a very beautiful color" Madoka used her hands to cover that. "I'll do some questions, take your time to answer."

"O-Okay..."

"So let's start." Madoka then asked calmly. "Do you love Oriko-san?"

Oriko, who was not looking at them, shivered by the question.

"Yes! She's my mama."

And a sinking heart with the answer.

"Good." Madoka asked again. "If she lied to you to protect you, would you still love her?"

Oriko pressed her lips and fists.

"Huh?" Yuma raised her eyebrows, even Kirika did the same.

Madoka tightened her grip.

The greenette looked away, the contract of her temples denouncing her tension. Finally, still not looking at the girl, she nodded confirming.

"Okay, Yuma-chan. Now one last question." Madoka continued. "If she hurt people to protect the world, would you still love her?"

With the question, Yuma looked at Oriko, who could not hide the trembling of her body.

"Hey girl." Kirika intervened. "I think this is very..."

"She needs to answer." Madoka was emphatic.

Yuma took a deep breath before asking. "They are bad people?"

"No." The girl with pompous white laces shook her head.

Yuma was crestfallen.

Madoka felt between her gloves the shudder of that little hand.

"Are they... magical girls?"

Oriko raised her head. She was breathing through her mouth, unable to control her tense body.

Madoka returned to open a smile. "They can be..."

Yuma closed her eyes and contracted her forehead, also her chin when she hold her breath.

Madoka was like a statue now, waiting for the answer.

Kirika was also head down, realizing how much her little love clung to her clothes with the other hand.

Finally, Yuma turned her attention to the calm and patient expression in front of her. She exhaled all the air and gulped. Her blue eyes looked even more alive when she opened her mouth, ready to utter the first words.

But Madoka released her hand before that. "That's enough, there's no need." She got up and went back to Oriko.

The girl was with eyes closed and gnashing teeth, seemed to be begging for someone.

"Now it depends on you." Madoka said. "This is what I can do for all you did for me."

"What do you mean?" Oriko opened her eyes. "I failed. I..."

"You saved more than you can imagine." The girl with long pink hair looked to the two kneeling girls. "Even with pain in your actions."

Sayaka wiped the face of Kyouko, who did not hide her dejection, with her cape.

"How can this be true?" Inquired Oriko.

"It's a matter of hope." Madoka turned and flew away. [ _The truth is that I hoped you discovered that you had to break the small prism._ ]

The olive eyes of Oriko grew.

[ _But you gave your best for what you believed and I am grateful for that._ ] With this last statement, Madoka turned her attention to a darker shade, which was far away, a point on the white horizon.

The cold gaze of Homura examined the floating chairs, quite distinct from each other, including the one she was sitting.

Madoka arrived beside her, also sitting in a chair, rather apprehensive. "Homura?"

"This is the end you wished for?"

The girl with white dress saw that the other had unseamed the black leather that covered her hand, palm up. Underneath it, there was no skin or flesh, just bones. Sighing, she laid her hand on hers. "No... I didn't see any chance, but I had to hold on hope."

"Hope..." Delivered Homura, with a lost gaze. "It has a very bitter taste in the end."

"Yes, not everything that is good is pleasurable." Madoka agreed. "This is another universe that ends, like so many others I've seen it happen, like so many I've seen born."

A girl dressed for a funeral glanced at the other.

"However, this is the first time I am directly responsible for it."

The attention of Homura became more focused when she noticed a dark vein, like a crack, forming a path in the face of Madoka.

"I should be happy because my curse will not spread to the other universes." She continued, twitching her visage. "But it's so hard!"

New dark veins formed in the face, now down to the neck. Fearful with what was happening with Madoka, Homura decided to speak. "So that was how she would 'try again'..."

"There is no 'she' anymore, just me." Madoka said. "I'm the one who carries this mission."

That explained what Homura was witnessing, however, it raised other questions. "But..."

"If my curse had time to concentrate all its power, it would have possessed you." Black veins were spreading across her chest, as the cleavage revealed. "Incubator got a good part of it, but it can grow back if I'm not careful."

"I see..." Homura was not sure if she was actually taking due care. "And was Oriko Mikuni part of the plan?"

"Not everything I could reveal, or my curse could find through you all." The golden eyes twinkled. "I can see all possible pasts and futures, but I'm not sure what we will follow. Even though imperfect, Oriko-san has glimpses of what is ahead and she's able to change the course of events according to her ideals."

"But there is something more behind this, no?" Homura insisted.

"Yes. I saw every time you killed her." Madoka said. "Enough, it's time to forgive."

Homura sighed, followed by a silence.

The veins continued to spread when Madoka spoke again. "Homura, now you know that I experienced a lot of pain and despair, beyond my reach, but the worst were the ones that I've caused."

"You caused?" Homura said with surprise.

"Yes. The Law of Cycles is a name, a title that I received and that prevailed here. The truth is that I have other names, which the magical girls call me at other periods." The black veins took possession of her arms. "These names were used to justify conflicts, torture and massacres... endless girls I have saved, for an equal number of lives being snuffed out." The glow in Madoka gaze gave way to her natural pink, her voice was lower, weary with grief. "The vast majority see me as a goddess who brought only good things, but under this symbol has only one girl who made a hopeful wish..." Then she felt fingers intertwining with hers, were not only harsh and cold bones.

Homura turned her face away. "Please, do not blame yourself..."

Madoka smiled slightly, but soon noticed her arm. "Ah!" She took her hand and watched the veins disappearing over her body. "I scared you again, didn't I?"

"So you should know... the ruins of that building in the rain."

Madoka brought her fingers to her lips. "Yes, I'm sorry."

"I said to not blame yourself." Homura shook her head. "It was my fault."

"Why?"

"If I'm a witch, I don't care, I don't mind what I become." Gradually, the leather back to sew itself, covering her hand. "But you asked me to keep you from making the contract and become a magical girl, precisely because you did not want to be a witch. It is painful to see you like that."

"You know, Homura." In her left palm, Madoka revealed her seed. "I wanted to erase the witches with my hands. The question was... how? Killing them? Imagine that they simply did not exist?" She joined hands with the black object at its center. "No... at the end I decided to save them. I think that's my nature after all."

"Save... witches?" Homura said in one sigh.

"The universe rewrote to meet my request. The concept of witch, how you knew, no longer exists. "Madoka closed hands in the form of a prayer, reabsorbing the seed. "Despair go hand in hand with hope in a cycle. However, Incubator defiled this process with their science, denying the opportunity for us to rise when we were fallen. No matter the price of our wish, we deserve a fighting chance at least for our souls. Then I fixed it."

"Madoka..." Downcast, Homura tried to build a sentence when suddenly felt pink strands of hair touching her face. She noticed the other girl was trying to lean on her.

"Oh sorry! Wehihi! Sometimes I forget." Madoka raised her head and closed her eyes.

Homura saw with some surprise the strands breaks off and the long pink hair acquire an aspect of tar. The gunk concentrated more on the girl's head, where it became hair again, now with the short cut she knew well.

Opening her eyes again, Madoka said. "Don't be afraid." So she finally leaned back on the other. "Now we'll be together."

"Madoka..." Homura almost completely closed her violet eyes. "You won't stop, right?"

"I can't."

"I should know, how I was foolish..." The words came out between her teeth. "No wonder, you have no choice but to say you would come back."

"Huh?!" Now it was Madoka who was surprised. "But of course I'll come back!"

"But how...?"

"It's true that I always will have girls to rescue." Madoka continued. "But I'm beyond time and space, so I can give myself the luxury of dictating the pace of it."

Homura then exchanged glances with her.

"Moreover, there is a place I can not reach, so I'll have to go personally." So Madoka pulled one of the braids.

This made Homura to frown.

"I also don't know how this is possible." Madoka examined the two ribbons on the tip. "So I want you to go with me."

Thinking about that offer, Homura commented. "You said the girls here depend on you."

"True." Madoka replied. "But now I can share this task with my familiars."

"Demons..." Homura added. "... or should I call angels?"

"Angels, demons... the title doesn't matter, but where you apply them. They are able to purify the souls who live here and use the energy obtained for this place to be self-sufficient."

"Self-sufficient? Hmmm..." The raven-haired girl pondered. "Your curse had told me about your inability to see what it was aiming for. Now I can see the irony in that."

"You were right, Homura." Madoka straightened her head on the body of the other girl. "We must solve unnecessary conflicts, they will only bring bad things..." In this she felt her chair almost escape underneath her.

"Are we moving?" Homura watched the other chairs that were passing beside them.

"Yes, we're being pulled." Madoka looked around and soon discovered that, at the foot of the chairs they were sitting, there was a yellow ribbon.

Meanwhile, a similar ribbon had captured Kyouko by the waist and pulled her up. "HEEEEYYY!"

The same happened to Sayaka. "Whoooaaa!"

"D-Damn!" And with Kirika, along with Oriko and Yuma.

All were being taken to a large table on that white immensity, where there were chairs for each one.

Except for Madoka and Homura, who were the first to be placed there.

When each one was in their proper seats, more ribbons sprouted from the ground. Some have woven walls with a drawing of a sky with a rainbow between clouds. Smaller green ties simulated grass and others grown and gained the form of apple trees.

Kyouko knew this magic very well. "It can't be..."

Oriko first checked if everything was okay with the other two. Kirika was her neighbor and Yuma came soon after. Although having one more scare, luckily it was nothing more than that. Then she looked at what was on the table.

There were several types of sweet and savory. From decorated cakes to cheese cubes on sticks, and teapots that exuded their smells in the environment. What really drew attention was a rag doll with a clown face.

A face which Oriko remembered.

Then the doll moved, turning to Madoka.

The girl looked at it with raised eyebrows and a smile.

The doll winked and smiled in response, showing its purple tongue and wagging her long brown sleeves.

With a far more tender smile, the girl nodded.

"This doll..." Before her words accompany the conclusion in her mind, Oriko realized there was another doll, much smaller than the other one and arms made of ribbon. It was also on the table, just in front of her. "Huh? What..."

This doll then flew off, going beside the girl's head. In midair, its ties were gaining length and forming a tangle which covered itself.

When Oriko turned her face, she saw that jumble of ribbons gained a form reminiscent of a human and its colors changed. When the bonds tightened, she considered how foolish she was for not discovering before.

Mami was standing, wearing the same magical girl uniform which Oriko used, including the mitre on her loose blonde hair. The exception was in the colors, in which case it was a faded green with yellow details. "Oriko-san, what's the matter? Do you not recognize your friend?"

"Mami-senpai..." Before had been Kyouko... The mind of Yuma did not try anymore to understand this madness.

"P-Please! Let me..."

"Shhh..." Interrupting what Oriko was saying, Mami approached the table. "No need to explain." She prepared a saucer and a cup, filling with a dark steaming liquid. "I only would like you to taste this tea."

Oriko returned to manifest. "I did because it was necessary... I did not... know... sorry... I... did not..."

"Necessary?" Mami put the teapot in place. "That's why you don't have to explain. Just drink."

The two exchanged glances.

Mami smiled. "I prepared it with care."

Taking a deep breath, Oriko held the cup with her fingers. They were trembling, she slowly brought it to her mouth to not spill.

Meanwhile, Mami again stood behind the girl and bent down to hug her, supporting her head on the back of the chair.

When would be the time to sip the liquid, Oriko did not.

"Oriko-san?"

"It looks like black tea." She gulped. "But, by chance, did you not put something else?"

"Ah yes! Huhu... it is a very special recipe." So Mami whispered in the ear of the other. "Perfect for L. I. A. R. S."

Oriko's eyes widened.

With the tension almost palpable, Kirika rose. "Big love!" Unfortunately, ties emerged from the chair and pulled her back. "Ah!" They held her entire body, with a special care with her fists, which were pressed to her chest, pointing toward her head.

Yuma did not even had this opportunity because ties came and wrapped her waist.

"So unpleasant." Mami said to them. "Didn't Oriko-san teach you table manners?"

Sayaka also tried to get up from the chair to intervene, but Madoka grabbed her arm and smiled at her, shaking her head.

Oriko consulted the others at the table.

Homura just lowered her gaze.

While Kyouko stared at her, but in a tense expression that mixed anger with resignation.

"bbbrrriiiiMamiii?"

With an apparent apprehension, the doll on the table made a sound. That meant something? Oriko was unable to answer.

But Mami had one. "Not yet, Bebe. We will only eat after she drink my tea."

"No Mami-senpai! You're not evil!" Yuma pleaded.

"Oh... huhuhu... Yuma-san think I'm being bad." Mami said to Oriko. "Do you also think so?"

"N-No! C-Course not."

"So drink it all at once!" The girl with yellow eyes spoke in a menacing tone. "And no attempt to use magic, I'd be very disappointed if you do not feel the taste."

Oriko looked at Kirika and Yuma, the little girl shook her head. However, she held her breath and drank the entire contents of the cup. A pained expression came and a thread of the liquid escaped her lips. Once she finished she put her hand to her throat. "Aaaahhh!"

"NO!" Cried Yuma.

"Damn it! Oriko!" Kirika struggled, causing the chair to jump. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"No, you won't." Mami created a ribbon to clear the mouth of the sitting girl. "Such a waste... What do you think?"

Oriko gasped a few times before saying. "Ah... Ah... too... hot..."

"Yes. Since I'm not using thermoses, I have to serve like that."

Then she put the cup on the saucer. "About the rest, it is good. Sweet... with a touch of cinnamon, Sun Moon Lake?"

"Huhu." Mami put her hand to her mouth. "Exactly. I have other teas, I put tags under the teapots if you want to identify them."

"Thank you."

Kirika and Yuma were speechless and confused.

"I wanted you to know how ugly is lying." Mami affirmed.

"Not that I had not tried with the truth..." Oriko barely finished the sentence and her hair was pulled back. "Ugh!"

Mami whispered again. "You're only alive because of her."

"I know." Oriko looked with intensity to the other blonde.

Who, after a moment, smiled in response and released the hair. After she rose and announced for the others girls. "Please! Help yourselves!"

Kirika saw Mami approach her and free from the ties with a mere touch.

"Have good manners..." The girl went to Yuma and did the same, and collect a single tear running down the face of the little one. "Sorry, she needed to learn a lesson."

In an exhale, Sayaka felt relieved. "Well... I think we can eat now."

"Yeah... we can." Sitting beside her, Kyouko did not feel hungry at all, actually not felt even the urge to move her body.

Mami went around the table to where the redhead were and the two looked at each other.

"Heh." Kyouko gave a wan smile. "That hat... I always found ridiculous."

The blonde smiled and her mitre disintegrated into small ribbons, then hugged the neck of the other.

"Gueh?!"

"Even though I have been through a similar experience, I can't even imagine how it must have been horrible for you." Mami leaned her face on that red hair. "See you again makes me so happy but also worried. I feel that something broke inside of you."

Under the warmth of that embrace, Kyouko surrendered to tears. "Shit..."

"I didn't know you had come, Mami-san. Welcome!" Said Sayaka. "I see that it was easier for you than this crybaby."

"Look who's talking!" Kyouko exasperated.

"Thanks, Miki-san. It is true that it was easier, I have time and help to prepare myself for..." Mami created a cloth with her ties and used to dry the face of the other. "Kyouko. If you need me, just call."

"Ok..."

"You also has me, isn't it?" Sayaka gave a elbow. "Then when you feel better, I show how much I'm superior to you now."

"Hah! Keep dreaming..."

Mami left the two arguing with a slight smile on her face.

"This cake was very good! Was it you or Nagisa-chan who did?"

"That was me, but she helped with the decoration." After responding to Madoka, Mami came where was sitting Homura, who was sipping tea.

When placed the cup on the saucer, she turned.

"Akemi-san, it's good to see you again." Mami said. "I thought it would not be possible anymore."

"Hmmm..." Homura merely looked away without a definite expression.

That was when one leg, using pantyhose with polka dots, came out from the mouth of the doll next to them.

"Ah?! Nagisa!" Mami jumped in surprise. "You will bring down the things on the table like that."

The doll rolled and landed on the grassy ground, then another leg came out. Struggling, Nagisa tried to put her hip out.

Mami sighed. With a gesture, ribbons helped to lift the girl, pulling her legs.

She ended up hanging, her long white hair and the back of the orange shawl pulled by gravity. "Hello... I better eat in this form." She then put her hands on the ground.

Thus, Mami released her ties so she could stand. "That's why there are more chairs." Then she looked at who was on the other side of the table.

Oriko was crestfallen, with hands together on her lap. Kirika even looked at the food, but did not move. Yuma hugged herself with face turned.

"Akemi-san."

Homura answered the blonde. "Yes."

"I and Kyouko had an idea about witches and the Law of Cycles." Mami continued. "But now I realized, for they this must have been something very..."

"They have not gone through it." Homura interrupted.

"Eh?"

"They are with their gems intact."

Mami frowned. "But... how..."

Before the questions come to her, Madoka decided to get up. "Everyone! I have an important announcement to make."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

After the banquet, the girls were gathered again in the midst of white and empty landscape, except the chairs.

In front of them, Madoka held her seed.

Under the questioning of Sayaka. "You just returned, how can you want to leave again? This can't wait?"

"This time is different and I can return whenever I want. Try to think it's like a vacation." Madoka looked where Oriko and the other two were. "Besides, I need to send them back. The time didn't come for them yet and can be very dangerous."

"I could understand if it were only that, but if that girl goes with you too." Sayaka pointed to Homura and then whispered. "Hey..."

"Hi?" Madoka raised her eyebrows.

The blue magical girl came closer. "Didn't she messed with your head?"

"Ah... n-no! Hihi." Madoka smiled. "She can not exercise this power over me anymore."

"I wouldn't be so sure..." Sayaka looked suspicious to the black-haired girl. "I'm going with you."

"What? But..."

"No 'but'! It's decided." Sayaka hit her own chest. "I need to make sure that my Madoka will not be in danger."

"Your Madoka?" Homura commented.

"She's my friend or you forgot?" Asked Sayaka angry, but then smiled and spoke with malice tone. "Or is this jealousy?"

Homura turned. "What did you say?"

"I don't know why the surprise. Didn't you confess your love already? And doesn't she calling you just by 'Homura'?" The swordswoman crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "I should have known, that time with you two alone, consuming tea and biscuits."

Homura clenched her fists. "Dumplings..."

"Erm... Sayaka-chan?" Madoka blushed.

"Certainly this act of consummation took you two to a level of intimacy that defies space and time. Hohohohoho..." When she opened her eyes, she faced Homura practically heaving on her face. "Ah!"

"You always manages to surprise me with your nonsense."

"Be calm Homura! She's kidding, I think..." Seeking to change the subject, Madoka called them. "Mami-san, Kyouko-chan."

The two girls were together, with Nagisa next to Mami.

"This is a place without name, most girls simply calls it the Law of Cycles as well." Madoka continued. "It is a place of rest where you will have all the time you need to find or build your happiness. And you don't need to do it alone, Nagisa-chan knows very well."

Mami and Nagisa looked at each other.

"By focusing on your magic, you will meet the other girls. Although I would recommend you to settle first." Madoka joined hands to her chest. "So there's no need to explore, just open your souls that they will come."

"Hmmm... Kaname-sama."

"Oh no! Don't call me that." Madoka gestured to Mami. "And you can call me Madoka too."

"Oh... right..." The blonde nodded. "Madoka-san... can I come too?"

"But why...?"

"During all this time as magical girl, I used the power vested in me for good. Maybe I was unable to help in many ways, but sought to do my part." Mami lowered her head. "I feel being useful. So I would like to accompany you on your mission before I create bonds with this place."

"I see." Madoka said in a gentle way. "I can not guarantee that I need your help, but I'll be happy that you came with me, and Nagisa-chan as well."

"Me?!" The girl with shawl gaped.

"You would ask, wouldn't?"

She was fidgeting her fingers. "Well... hehe... yes, I would..."

"Hey!"

Madoka looked at Kyouko, already waiting for the answer.

"It seems that everyone I know will go." The redhead shrugged. "So if it's okay..."

"No problem..." Madoka's eyes returned to shine in golden tones. "It's time." Her hair grew, with locks extending through the environment.

"And here we go..." Said Sayaka when saw the white dividing in a tangle of colors.

Oriko embraced Kirika and Yuma and the three closed their eyes.

Homura also instinctively shielded her eyes against the flashes of light, but she was still aware that the world around her was changing through her other senses. The air was cooler, which was brought by a breeze. There was a burning smell and what would be cement. Bird singing, accompanied by a distant and ephemeral sound of a collapse.

When she returned to see, she discovered she was on a deserted avenue in a city in ruins. There was debris everywhere and some buildings had several of their floors completely ripped off. Unlike the feeling that desolate scene conveyed, the sky was a vivid blue with some pure white clouds. "This place..."

"That is Mitakihara?!" Oriko circled the debris in a hurry, looking around. "Did the world not end? But all this destruction... this does not match what I saw..."

"This has nothing to do with what happened." Homura replied. "What caused it was another event."

"Which one?"

The girl lowered her violet eyes and gritted her teeth. "Walpurgisnatch."

"Walpurgis...?"

"But it seems that was defeated..." Homura directed the word to Madoka. "What world is this? You have to know something."

The girl still had her pink strands connected to a portal with frame of flower petals behind her. "I know about that world, just have no idea how it got that way."

[ _Maybe I can help._ ]

"Oh no..." Kyouko said, annoyed to hear that telepathy. "There comes that fucking fur ball."

Kyuubey was on the edge of a piece of rubble, watching the girls below. [ _Really magical girls open up infinite possibilities, as well as witches like you, Madoka._ ]

Homura's eyes widened. "Do you know?!"

[ _This concept is trivial for us, Homura Akemi._ ] Kyuubey swung his tail. [ _But this was not true to our counterparts from the other universe. If it were the case, they would have a better use for her._ ]

"How do you know all this?" Homura began to walk toward him. "No matter, you will not..."

However, Madoka took the front of her, blocking. "Incubator, you know the result of my wish? Why here has not changed?"

"Your wish?" Homura looked away, stunned by the realization. "So this is the world where..."

[ _We did not have much time to analyze, because technically you made your wish minutes ago. However, we are certain that it must have been the cause._ ]

"What?!" Madoka's hair strands swayed.

[ _You have a nigh omnipresence, but your origin is unique and is linked to this point. So even if your wish has blasphemed the 'cause and effect', what led you to do so is still susceptible to it._ ]

"Oh no..."

The creature continued. [ _To deal with this paradox, when the universes were rewritten, a part must have ruptured. It's hard to say exactly where this occurred, but our suspicions fall on Homura._ ]

The girl closed her leather cuffs.

"Why her?" Madoka asked, but she felt she already knew the answer.

[ _She is an anomaly of this timeline. All events that led to your contract started from her. The fact of the time traveler Homura Akemi still exists is a proof that your wish can not make itself impossible._ ] With the hind leg, Kyuubey scratched his ear. [ _But I must say that you brought changes, Madoka, and they are excellent._ ]

"What are they?" The golden eyes twinkled.

[ _The ultimate key in the fight against entropy._ ] Kyuubey pointed with his forepaw to the portal. [ _Thanks to the information leaked from another universe, from its cataclysmic event, I know your barrier is a hub that connects countless universes and eras. And matter, so energy, and information not belonging to this universe can exist here without violating any laws._ ]

Oriko was amazed. "W-What does he want to do?"

"Do you have an idea of what you're saying?" Madoka did not hide her indignation. "In these places there are beings of your kind!"

[ _Indeed, but what is a universe, a thousand, millions... compared to infinity?_ ]

"That was just what I always hear from an Incubator." She said, still irritated.

The creature blinked twice.

"You will never have access to this place." Madoka declared. "After all, we have a contract..."

[ _The contract..._ ]

"You think you got all this knowledge by chance?" She smiled. "I did not make it with an individual, but with all of your species."

[ _So you planned it..._ ] Kyuubey slightly lifted his head. [ _But know that you did not fulfill your part. The universe..._ ]

"I not fulfilled?" Madoka interrupted, frowning. "My part was referring to the delivery of a certain amount of energy, there was nothing about the universe at all."

[ _That..._ ]

"You should have asked." She narrowed her gaze. "Respect that or this will be the beginning of a war."

Mami froze. "Madoka... -san?"

[ _War?_ ] Kyuubey wiggled his little ears. [ _Why do something so pointless?_ ]

"The magical girls of this world will learn about the Law of Cycles and the story behind its creation. This is inevitable. You can not continue with what you're doing or will have to bear the consequences." Madoka touched her chest. "With the energy generated by my wish, you have time to find another way to get it."

The furry creature pondered those statements, until it turned and jumped out of sight of the girls. [ _Very well... but you know that this universe is your origin. What do you think might happen if it disappears? You already have the solution, do not waste it._ ]

With the silence that followed, Madoka sighed.

"Well done, girl!" Kyouko commemorated. "I could almost see the bitch face he did."

"Then we will contact all the magical girls in the world..." Homura commented.

"Not exactly." Madoka said. "I hope to make the truth spread from girl to girl."

"So you want to form a religion, huh?" Suddenly, Kyouko heard a sniffle and felt a hot breath on her neck. She turned and was completely surprised by the peach-colored animal. "Huh?! A horse?! Where it came from?"

Oriko answered expressionless. "She emerged from the rubbles and went straight to you."

Unlike Sayaka. "It's actually a mare!"

"Mare?" Kyouko looked under the animal. "Oh yeah... it should be."

The mare had her eyes fixed on the redhead and her ears pricked.

"She seems to be pretty comfortable around you." Said Oriko.

"Tch... but I don't know her, I never had a horse in my life."

Homura was also rather confused. "Is it a familiar?"

"Not sure." Madoka affirmed. "But it has a strong connection with her."

"OK! OK!" Kirika started jumping to draw attention. "Somebody answer me this before I get crazier!"

"More crazy? Is this possible?" Kyouko looked at her angrily. "Why not try to become more dead?"

"Calm down!" Sayaka spoke. "What's your question?"

"We are in a kind of parallel or alternative world or something, right?"

"Uh-huh." Madoka nodded.

Kirika smiled. "This means there's another 'me' here?"

The girls looked at each other.

Except Homura, who soon replied. "I killed her."

"Huh?!" The girl with ember-colored eyes gaped.

"Just as your partner." She continued. "I put your bodies within a witch barrier to disappear."

Oriko manifested, astounded. "You... Had you the courage to do this with Yuma too?"

"She was not with you."

With what Homura said, Yuma asked. "So there really is someone like me?"

"She is dead."

The little girl turned to see Oriko stagger.

"Big love." Kirika helped.

"I saw, I had to see." Oriko put her hand on her forehead. "I was checking the old news. They found the body of Yuma in a park, her parents were arrested."

"So they are alive..." Yuma stammered.

Hearing the lamentations of those three, Kyouko spoke. "Damn... now I remember that world was bad stuff. I'm dead too."

"And it was because of me." Sayaka added in a melancholy tone.

"Don't mind, I would end up as a witch." The redhead caressed the horse with caution. "Well... not that I have not turned one in a certain way."

"But, on the other hand, it's good that we're dead." Said Sayaka. "So we don't have the risk of meeting with ourselves."

"Your case is different Miki-san, because they found your body." Homura added.

"Really?"

"Yes, I was at your funeral." Madoka confirmed. "If your family and friends beyond us see you there, will bring many problems. That's what I wanted to tell you before."

"Haha... hahahaha..." Sayaka put her hands behind her head and forced a smile. "So in the end I really became a zombie..." Then she saw Kyouko approach to smell. "What?"

"You don't strike me as a zombie, no smell of rotting flesh, just armpits."

"Armpits?!" Sayaka pushed the other. "Don't come with that!"

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Who's the crybaby now, huh?"

The bluenette pouted, sulky.

"You're still Sayaka, don't forget."

When the mood between the two calmed down, Mami questioned. "How do you know all this? W-What happened to me?"

"Huh? Don't you remember?" Kyouko was confused.

"I don't think I forgot something." Mami looked at Madoka. "Or do I?"

"It's okay Mami-san. It's just that you were only confused, so I did not have to give up your memories of other lives."

"But this is bad." Kyouko said. "That whole experience of fighting against witches... it would be more useful if she knew."

"You're right." Madoka turned to Mami. "I will do this."

"I see no need." Homura opined.

"And I see nothing wrong." Kyouko retorted.

Violet eyes met the orange ones from the girl next to Mami. "Madoka, it's better to spare her of that experience. Do you understand the risks?"

"Yes, and that's why I'll do." Madoka began to walk toward the blonde.

Mami became anxious. "Experience in combat against witches?"

Homura gulped. "S-She doesn't need it! She's more than competent!"

"It may be true, but may come the time she needs it and this moment is more safe." Madoka stopped in front of the other.

"No! I will not allo..." Homura felt her shoulder being pulled, forcing her to turn, and then a punch hit her solar plexus. "Agh... uuuu..." She fell to her knees and wooden subdivisions connected by chains held her body.

In front of her was Kyouko. "I know you're tough, so I'll not take it easy."

Meanwhile, Madoka hair locks curled up in Mami. "Try to relax, this will be natural."

Nagisa pursed her lips and turned her back to the two.

"You idiots..." Homura lowered her head.

The red magical girl tightened the chains. "You forget that I know very well what she can do."

"It's done." Madoka said with some concern, as she gathered her hair.

"Those are my memories..." Trembling, Mami looked at her own hands. "My... My..." Then she turned to those long white hair. "Nagisa...?"

The girl closed her eyes and fists. The nightmares were not only hers now. Even if she knew that one day this would happen, there was no way to prepare to say those words. "I feel very sor... Ah?!"

"What I have done?! I shot you, I killed you so many times..." Mami hugged Nagisa, with her distressed voice. "All the witches I killed... I did it even with a smile on my face."

"Heh. You didn't shoot only against witches."

Mami stared at Kyouko and touched her head, grinding her teeth.

"I didn't think you would be capable of it, but it's all fault of that white thing, he deceived us. I won't take it personally." Kyouko straightened her ponytail. "You did the right thing, witches were killing people and had no other way to stop them."

"Yes... had no other way..." Mami looked at Madoka.

"These are just memories now, Mami-san."

The blonde took a deep breath, but when saw Homura, the tension has not decreased.

"Now you should not be so happy to see me." The kneeling girl said.

"The Akemi-san I have in all my memories is just you, isn't it?" Mami held her hands so that they do not tremble more. "You went through all this... I understand now."

"No. You'll never understand." Replied Homura and then the chains were loose.

"Satisfied?" Kyouko pulled the subdivisions with chains to form the spear, before she evaporates the weapon. "Mami might not be as strong as she appears, but you have to stop underestimating us." Then she turned. "Okay... now I'm leaving."

"Leaving?! To where and why?" Mami asked.

"I already graduated, right? Now you have this girl to take care." She started walking toward Oriko. "Madoka said about happiness. But I saw the worst thing that could happen to me, nothing compares. Mitakihara, Kazamino... my life came down to those places and they will keep reminding me of it." She stopped and looked at the sky. "If I can have the happiness that makes me forget my sins, it won't be here."

"So it was better that you had not come back." Homura spoke as she stood up. "You have no idea of your condition, it is very dangerous to go alone."

"Okay Kyouko." Madoka said. "If you find magical girls on your journey, give them words of hope, spread the true salvation."

"Preaching, huh? Then it's settled." Kyouko walked again.

"Madoka" The braids of Homura swayed with magic. "This is an abuse of ingenuity!"

"Hey! You know as much as we now. Nobody's care what you say." The red magic girl was before Oriko.

"Sakura-san."

"Mami went easy on you."

Raising her eyebrows, Oriko said. "And will you 'go harder'?"

"We already had our conversation." Kyouko smirked.

Which left the other confused. "What is so funny?"

"I think this thing about karma really exists." With this, the red magic girl went to Yuma.

The little girl looked away, afraid.

"Hey brat. I'm not good in running around so I'll go straight to the point." Kyouko bent down to get closer. "You're a magical girl, so no excuses to not take care of yourself. If these two trash mistreat you, don't think twice and get out. Search for Madoka, I'm also sure that Mami can accommodate you..." Then she turned.

Homura was looking at her with her usual aloofness.

"Yeah... these two are good." Kyoko got up and went to the horse. "Be warned, someday I'll come to see you." Running a hand on the animal's back, she spoke to herself. "Okay... how to mount it, there's no saddle."

She took a good momentum and managed to climb but almost fell to the other side. Awkwardly, she turned her lying body on the animal before getting seated.

"You're very docile, huh? That was easy." Before she could think of how to ride, someone blocked her way.

"As much as I don't want to." Sayaka was with arms crossed. "I have to admit that Akemi is right. I can't let you go."

Kyouko stretched her back. "Hmmm... But Madoka allowed."

Sayaka shook her head, irritated. "I don't know what got in her, but if you try to run away, I'm coming after you."

"Then why don't you come right away?" Kyouko pointed behind her.

"What?"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "I just said I was leaving. I'm not preventing anyone from following me."

Still surprised, Sayaka consulted Madoka only with her gaze.

The other was with a tender smile.

"God writes straight with crooked lines." Kyouko affirmed.

"Right." Sayaka went to the back of the horse. "Then I'll be your supervisor."

"Supervisor? Heh. You can try..."

In a jump, the girl with cape tried to climb, but only her torso was on the animal.

"Not enough." Kyouko smiled. "Want h... hey!"

Holding the redhead's ponytail, Sayaka managed to sit behind her.

"Tch... This hurts, you know?"

Ignoring the complaint, Sayaka turned her head. "Bye to you all. Madoka, I still know your e-mail. I will ask for news..." She exchanged a suspicious look to Homura.

"Bye Sayaka-chan! I'll be waiting."

"Hey Mami." Kyouko also turned. "In your birthday, save a piece of cake for me."

The blonde nodded with a smile. "I'll do it and goodbye Kyouko..."

"Let's go!" Kyouko pointed forward. "Now you can walk, horse." But the animal did not obey. "Damn it."

"Keep your legs straight and aligned and use them to press her body. Do not exaggerate." Instructed Oriko.

"L-Like that?" Kyouko obeyed and the mare started walking. "Ah!"

Sayaka almost fell back. "Y-You should not have started without knowing how to stop!"

"Stay calm! She's walking slowly." Oriko continued. "Use the weight of your bodies, move forward to make it stop. Throw a leg forward and press her with it to make her turn to the side that you want. No kicking!"

"Okay, I got the idea." Kyouko began to move around the rubble. "This... slowly..."

Oriko sighed. "You are lucky of her being smart."

Sayaka was getting inclined. "Ah! I'm off balance!"

"Hold me girl... Ah! Not the hair!"

Homura watched the two until they got out of sight. "That's a mistake."

"No." Madoka replied. "That's a step."

"Madoka Kaname." Oriko returned to manifest. "There are no demons or cubes in this world, right?"

"Yes."

Oriko looked away and took a deep breath before continuing. "And will you... purify our gems?"

"You'll have time to prepare." Madoka reached out. "When it comes, I'll be there to help you."

Oriko glanced at Yuma, who was frightened, wondering how it would be. Then she whispered to herself. "I will be the first..."

"Ow! Ow!" Kirika raised her arms. "Let me see if I understand. When our gem is very corrupted, will it happen to us the same that happened with the redhead and the blonde?"

No girl spoke.

What to Kirika was a confirmation. "This... This... is SUPER COOOOL!" She punched the air in excitement. "We can create our oddities, even having a personal army! Big love! This will... be..."

Oriko looked angry at her.

What made Kirika scratching the back of her head and give a bland smile. "Hmmm... I was actually saying that would be kinda cool... sometimes?"

The distant sound of sirens began to be heard by them. Madoka abandoned her locks, leaving her hair short, and they entered the portal before it closed.

Oriko took the hand of Yuma. "It is... time to go. I have to see the state of my home... "

"I bet that everything is in place, big love." Said Kirika.

"I hope so." She looked one last time to Mami before leaving.

With Kirika following. "Does my mom is alive?"

"You should be aware that she is not the same you know." Oriko stated. "Besides, she does not see you for a long time."

"Oh yeah! I'll say that I took a trip with a..."

With the voices fading away due the distance, Mami spoke. "And now?"

"We have to go too." The white clothes of Madoka sparkled, evaporating gradually in dozens of bright spots. "I just need you to prepare an outfit for us."

"Oh... I'll try." Mami focused and her uniform and body crumbled in ribbons.

To the amazement of Homura and Nagisa, they flew and involved them and Madoka.

When finished, Mami reformed in her image using the school uniform, while Nagisa was wearing her pink dress with polka dots.

Homura also wore the uniform of the school of Mitakihara, which brought a lot of memories. There were so many that the leather in her hands were gaining the characteristic tone of her skin and the seams were absorbed.

"Homura..."

She saw Madoka, just like in her memories, except...

The girl untied the yellow ribbons that bound her hair and looked at the red ones that was at the end of those long braids. "Thank you for keeping them."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The gymnasium of Mitakihara was the largest shelter available for the city's population. When the four girls entered in the internal vicinity of the building, they are faced with numerous families carrying the little they had brought with them beyond their lives.

"Looks like they are leaving." Nagisa said as she headed together with the others to the ladder that led to the courts.

"The threat no longer exists, the authorities must have allowed their exit." Mami answered. "Now they will look for their homes." So concluded gloomily. "If there's one..."

"The destruction was concentrated in downtown. Your apartment should be safe." Madoka was leading the ascent. "The problem is that you're being considered as missing."

"Ah yes. I'll talk to the landlord that I visited distant relatives." The blonde looked at Nagisa. "And they left their daughter under my tutelage."

The little girl smiled, but not much, because she felt certain absence. When she turned her head, saw Homura climbing the stairs slowly.

When they reached the area of the courts, there were still a lot of people, but Madoka remembered very well where they were. She ran, leaving the others behind.

Tomohisa was the first to catch sight of his daughter. "There you are! I was already thinking of starting to look for you."

"Madoka!" Tatsuya raised his arms in joy.

When she heard that name, Junko, who sat holding her knees, turned. Without contain her anxiety, she arose.

"Now we have to see how... to leave..." Tomohisa adjusted his glasses, a little surprised with mother and daughter embraced with such intensity.

"My daughter..." Junko could not breathe in a rhythm. "You did what was right?"

"Hmmm..." Tomohisa became more confused. "Madoka, didn't you try to find your school friends?"

The girl frowned at her mother.

Junko averted gaze with a smile.

Understanding, Madoka turned to her father. "Yes, and I found all of them."

Seeing that scene, Mami can not help but comment. "She more than deserves it."

"Mami!"

Upon hearing Nagisa, the blonde saw that Homura had fallen on all fours.

Some people started to approach aiming to help.

"It's okay." Mami waved to the crowd and then bent down to check on the other. "Akemi-san?"

Nagisa too. "Homura... -chan?"

But Homura did not answer. The quivering face and catatonic gaze belonged to someone who witnessed too much the impossible.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Epilogue**


	39. VISIONARY - Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Helloooo people who are with us at FM 76.5! I'm Yoshikazu 'Yoshi' Fujioka.

And I'm Takeji 'Takou' Kouta! Together we bring...

ALL MITAKIHARA FOR YOU!

Hey Yoshi.

Speak.

I think we should change the name of our program to 'Half of Mitakihara for you.'

Be serious Takou! We can't joke about that. The right would be 'One third of Mitakihara for you.'

Hahahaha... You're sick.

Remember that it might be these guys sell the city to pay the bill.

Indeed, since the insurance companies are not paying...

Yes! When was the storm? Two months ago, right?

It'll be two months next week.

So Takou! No money for the families yet, who they think can rebuild this city?

They think JSDF will pay.

HAHAHA! You'll kill me with that.

I don't know how they can have such chutzpah to deny involvement after they found that missile platform in the middle of the channel. Not to mention the traces of C-4 they found at the crater in the industrial zone.

Also rocket launchers and mortars.

Yeah! I almost forgot.

They say it was a terrorist attack, they say that the wind brought down the buildings.

A tornado can do this.

Yes Takou, but it would be a destruction more localized, a path well defined by where it or they passed, could not have such extension it had. Only if the whole city is made of paper.

Yes, yes. You're right, Yoshi.

Even worse is this leaked video on the Internet of the military base where the weapons were stolen. You can see the exact moment that the missile platform simply disappears and the clock still marking time normally.

It's edited, it's false.

Yes, they're assholes. They think will escape from the process with this evidence. Mark my words, someone will say that has aliens involved in it.

Heads will roll.

How they will! But I think there's something more sinister...

What Yoshi? Is it about that theory of conspiracy between insurers and the army?

No, it's something much worse, but it's good to have remembered that. For our listeners who tuned in our program for the first time, I'll say: YOU ARE BEING STOLEN. My money, your money, our money is on hand of these CRIMINALS, corrupt people of the worst kind.

That's it!

And it's easy to see, isn't Kouta? Just stop and think a bit. With all this slowness and confusion in the investigations of army's involvement in this disaster, who's being the main beneficiary? Insurance companies do not cover cases of treason, right?

Who would have imagined?

Yes, just that it made me more worried. For those who have heard me, they know very well about my explorations in conspiracy theories.

And for those who never heard Yoshi ramble, now it's time.

Hahaha. But is something very coherent, you know? Because such plot would only be possible with planning, but how to plan a storm?

Oh... I know where you're going.

Yes Kouta, but you have to see that this storm started strangely and ended even more.

Uhum... The weather cleared all of a sudden.

Got it? This can only be a case of what I talked about geo... geo... hmmm...

Geoengineering?

This Kouta! Geoengineering.

HAARP, SURA of Russians, Woodpecker project...

This, this. But let's talk more about transforming cities in guinea pigs to test climate weapons after the commercials. Stay tuned!

In ALL MITAKIHARA FOR YOU!"

" _Morning rescuuue! Moooorning rescue! Morning rescuuue! UOOOUOOOUUUO..._ "

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Under a post-impressionist oil painting of an evening sky, Madoka was sitting on a round hill, surrounded by tombstones. Her long white skirt covered the cubist and surrealist art painted in black and white on the ground.

Her golden eyes were static, as well as her entire body.

The artist, at least, had allowed her to move her mouth.

"I'm almost done, Madoka-san. Only missing a few finishing touches." Said the girl who sat next to her, drawing on a paper canvas with graphite and chalk pastels. She dressed like a real queen, with an orange dress with full skirt, adorned with black laces. Her orange hair was shaved, offering their space for a crown with a central gem in the form of a trophy of similar color. Her black eyes matched with the excessive makeup around them.

"Take your time, Shiori-chan."

Shiori stopped and examined her drawing. "Yes... You've changed a lot."

Madoka lowered her eyebrows. "Really..."

"Don't move yet." Shiori returned to work. "Well... I can understand if some girls were worried about all this. Many of them must have some unresolved feud with demons."

"They should not be destroyed by the evil they have done, instead we should make them compensate for everything." Madoka replied.

"That sounds more fair." Shiori smiled. "Besides, I was getting bored. It's good to know that this place isn't immutable."

"Wehihi. Yes..."

"Madoka, I just won't reprimand you for laughing because it's finished." The girl left the drawing material on the floor and picked up the canvas.

"I'm glad I can move again. Let's see how it became..." Madoka looked at the drawing. It was a precise outline of her sitting profile, unlike the content, where it was painted with yellow and numerous aggressive scribbles. Black and wavy lines crossed, being very difficult to discern its beginning and end.

"Sorry." Shiori pointed to the drawing. "It's quite different from past times. The lines formed something more consistent."

Madoka was more serious. "You said that your art represents the person's state of mind at the time you drew."

"Yes, yes..." Shiori turned away with the canvas. "Not that this is true, I just draw what I feel and I'm far from being a great artist..."

"Don't say that." Madoka rose.

"You know my story better than me. I thought my art would triumph, I thought I only needed to dedicate all my time for it, without the fetters that our worldly condition imposes on us." Shiori saw a hand reach out to her.

"You have time now." Said Madoka. "And have you not received visits? Don't they appreciate your art?"

"Only being polite and never see them anymore, although, yes, a few girls have visited me more than once." The girl stood up with the help of the other. "Ah... I shouldn't complain so much, after all how many artists had the opportunity to do a portrait of a goddess?"

"True... Wehihi..." Madoka smiled broadly. "We can do the following: Why don't you visit some girls and demonstrates your art? I can then arrange an exhibition of your work."

"Really?!" Shiori gave a little jump.

"It wouldn't be a bit difficult."

"Of course not, why I thought it? Hahaha..." Shiori straightened her crown that was out of place. "Thanks Madoka! Thank you! I knew that your visit would bring something good."

"Keep this idea, it will save you." Madoka then walked away. "I need to go."

"Bye." The queen leaned her torso. "I'm already getting anxious for your next visit."

"Bye Shiori-chan, the next time we will increase more your collection." With that, the barrier began to disappear before Madoka, staying in place for a brief moment the hologram of the witch's kiss.

Now in her reality, the girl with long pink strands was surrounded by her familiars, with their faces covered by miasma.

"She no longer needs you, for now..." Madoka pronounced, when she felt a presence. As she turned, she came across a girl with her back turned.

It was exactly like her, but wore her pink and white magical girl uniform, with the characteristic opening in the form of heart on the superior part. She was head down, clutching the skirt tightly in distress.

However, Madoka had no compassion in her words. "I will not fail with Homura."

The girl raised her head suddenly when heard this and began to turn it slowly...

The upper frame of a bunk bed was all she saw. Realizing, Madoka threw the blanket away and sit, feeling the cold floor under her feet.

The room was already lit by the morning light from the window, but the gray and peeling paint on the walls made it darker. An increasing sound of a pile drivers and the roar of engines could be heard from outside.

Madoka rose to part the curtains and make the atmosphere a little more bearable. It was quite cloudy, the brightness of the sun partially visible between the clouds and the tall buildings of downtown, yet she felt it would be a hot and humid day. Dozen of meters below, on the other side of the street, men worked nonstop on the reconstruction.

Walking across the room, she stopped to look at her reflection in the vanity mirror, wearing a white gown with a black bow tied at collar. She smiled. Her hair was not as tousled as usual.

"AIE!"

"Mom?" Hearing the cry of pain, Madoka ran to the door to open it.

Junko was in the hallway, still in pajamas, jumping on one foot.

Madoka frowned. "Stub your toe again?"

"Course! Ouch, ouuuuch..." The woman set foot gently back to the floor. "The corridors of this apartment is getting narrower each day."

Tomohisa's voice was heard. "If you didn't try to walk it with your eyes closed, you'd know this is not true."

"But how can I keep them open if I can't sleep!" Junko brought her hands to her head. "All this noise... that's why I never wanted to live in downtown. Why... Why a truck had to just land on our house. Uuuuu..."

"Stay calm mom..." Madoka forced a smile. "We'll just stay here for a little while."

Tomohisa added. "When the situation of insurers resolves, we will restore our home. We've talked about this."

"When the situation resolves?!" Junko shook her head in denial and turned to walk. "You all are very optimistic..." To reach the bathroom door and open it. "Oh! Sorry... I did not know you had already awake."

Homura in a violet pajamas and her long flowing hair, was looking at the mirror. "No need to apologize, I was just leaving." She turned, with a slight smile. "And good morning."

Junko was almost with her eyes closed again. "Ah... hmmm... Good morning..."

Madoka was already in the hall when she saw Homura coming out, greeted when she crossed her way. "Good Morning!"

"Good morning." Homura continued into the bedroom.

Unlike the old house, the bathroom was too small for mother and daughter share. Madoka waited for long minutes, but at least when Junko left, she seemed another person. "Do you fell better?"

"I'm obliged." Junko stretched her neck. "I must have scared your friend."

"Wehihi. No."

With the laughter of her daughter, she said. "After everything that happened with your old friend..."

Madoka raised her eyebrows and her smile faded.

"See you like this now..." Junko continued. "I think a lot is due to this new girl."

The girl looked away. "Could be..."

Junko then turned and left, toward the kitchen. "And comb well this hair."

"Huh?!" Madoka blinked. "But... But it's not so bad."

"Yes, it is."

There were another long minutes in the bathroom, so much time passed that when Madoka returned to the bedroom, she saw Homura already with summer school uniform, sitting in front of the dressing table. It was a sleeveless beige sweater, over a short-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tied at the neck. The girl was brushing her dark hair.

What made the eyes of Madoka shine in a non-literal way. "Ah! Can I make your braids today?"

Homura glanced at the other. "Go on."

"Thanks!" Madoka was already behind her, as if the answer was already expected.

Leaving the comb, Homura began. "Madoka, I think I shouldn't keep living with you."

"My mother was right, she scared you." Madoka said. "But don't worry about it. Just like you and us, many people lost their homes and are sharing the same roof. My parents would be sad if you left us, Takkun too."

Homura felt her hair being pulled. "The day will come where you'll leave this place."

"True, but your house is in the old part of town. I think that the reconstruction will take longer to reach there. So you can accompany us." Madoka then tied the violet tie at the end of the braid. "One is done!"

"You're increasingly getting faster." Homura smiled.

"I have to be or we'll be super late for class. I'm not even in uniform yet!" Exclaimed Madoka, further accelerating her work.

In the mirror, Homura saw the other girl showing the braids finished.

"How are they?"

"They're great." The girl hid her violet eyes under the eyelids and sighed. "Madoka..."

"Yes?"

"Could you lock the door?"

Madoka stood for a moment before answering the request. "Homura... but we've done it this week already."

"I know." The sitting girl rubbed her hands. "But I want to feel..."

Madoka returned, holding her grief seed. "Here."

Homura slid her fingers over the object.

"No, take it. I have to change my clothes." After delivering it, Madoka was at the wardrobe next to the dresser and pulled out the uniform, leaving on the bunk. "Do you feel anything different? My curse?"

Homura felt the cold embossings of the seed. "No." When she looked back to the mirror, the reflection showed the bare back of the pinkette. "It seems... inert."

"I know you're worried, but trust me. If anything happens, I'll guarantee that you'll be the first to know." Before wearing the shirt, Madoka slapped her forehead. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She ran back to the wardrobe.

Curious, Homura turned to see Madoka walking backward to her, wearing a bra.

"Can you close it?"

"Hmmm... Sure." After helping, the raven-haired girl returned to the subject. "But you don't know the future of this world."

"Yes! Yes! But I'm cautious." Flustered, Madoka put on her uniform and skirt without care, arranging them on the way to get the red ribbons for hair. After tying them, she found herself in the mirror and slapped her cheeks twice. "OK! So Homura? It's fine?"

The girl returned the seed with a smile.

"Wehihi. I guess so."

Tomohisa announced. "Madoka! The breakfast."

"But I didn't put the socks yet." Madoka took the seed. "I do it after. Let's go!"

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The way to school was quite different from the past. Instead of suburban homes, the landscape was composed of skyscrapers and construction fields. Dodging cones and makeshift blockades was commonplace.

Not that bothered Madoka. "Today we'll have history..."

Or Homura. "Yes, don't try to correct the teacher."

"I-I won't do it!" Said Madoka. "It was... only at that time because the date was wrong..."

"And try to pretend that your English is not so good."

"Okaaay..." Madoka agreed, sulking. "By the way, I heard some colleagues talking about your hair."

Homura remained silent.

This always made Madoka embarrassed, always. "About your braids..."

"I thought my loose hair called more attention." Homura commented.

"I think you will always draw atten..." Madoka put her hand to her mouth.

Homura looked at other frowning, but then turned her attention to the route. "I can't help, I left a first impression. At least, people are stopping to talk about Shizuki-san."

"You're right..." Madoka lowered her head. "After what happened to Sayaka-chan, the relationship between the two was difficult. Now that Kamijou-kun left the school..."

Homura delivered at once. "The relationship between the two was impossible anyway and you are aware of it."

"I am." Madoka then looked at her companion. "Homura, you could be a friend of Hitomi-chan too."

"I can not." Homura held the strap of her bag more firmly. "My focus is the magical girls and witches."

"But Mami-san is working on it." Madoka looked at the sky. "Ah... I misjudged, did not take into account how much her reputation could speed things up."

Homura said. "She told me that a group called 'Pleiades Witches', who is working in one of the cities she visited, volunteered to help."

Madoka nodded. "Yes! And if we follow her in the weekends, we can convince even more girls."

The two crossed the street, entering one of the bridges over the Mitakihara channel that survived the destruction.

"But there is a big difference between passing the message to the neighboring cities and throughout Japan. It should take years, if we succeed..." Homura pondered. "Not to mention the whole world."

"I know it'll be difficult, but if there's girl to be saved, I won't give up." Madoka clenched her fist. "Fortunately, Incubator is doing his part. He has brought the grief seeds to me."

Hearing that name made Homura to press her lips. "You are depositing too much reliance on him."

"What my wish did has no precedent for him and you helped me to convince that the risk is too great if he attempt against us." Madoka smiled.

"Know that for him it doesn't mean to be afraid of us, just a conclusion of a fact." Homura began mulling over the ideas aloud. "Even if he didn't try anything, he could be deceiving us. We have no guarantee that he's not doing contracts or even if he's really delivering all the seeds... hmmm..."

Madoka leaned over. "Homuuu~ ..."

Surprising Homura. "Madoka?! Y-You're pushing me..."

"You have to relax! I'm taking care of it."

"I know... I need to trust..." To Homura was difficult, even more that it was a complete mystery about what Madoka could do. There was a lot of fear for what tomorrow reserved, but behind it there was a significance of value. The girl who saved her life, for which she fought and shaped her being, was at her side. They could now share a smile together.

Before they get to the other side of the bridge, Madoka stopped.

"What's it?"

The girl's pink eyes were almost golden, as she turned in one direction. Her hands trembled. "A soul gem..."

Homura, more attentive, felt traces of magic from a magical girl. "Don't tell me that..."

Madoka pulled herself together with a more determined look. "We must go... Huh?!" At least until she received the bag from Homura.

"Leave it with me. You can tell at school I had a palpitation and was indisposed. No one should suspect." She turned and started to run. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

Leaving a stunned Madoka behind. "Homura..."

Her braids fluttered with every step, her expression was of suspicion. Maybe it was her experience or even her nature, but there was something else in those traces, a familiar and repulsive presence.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

A young girl was walking through the city streets. Her light brown smooth hair was long enough to use a braid at the height of her chest. Her lime green eyes were half open, tired. It would be normal for someone who was going to school at morning.

But she was not in uniform. "Do I have to walk much further?"

On the shoulder of her yellow blouse, a curious creature of white fur said. [ _This will depend on finding an ideal place._ ]

The girl sighed. "You didn't tell me that this could bring risk to people."

[ _True, but I saw no need to let you worried about it ahead of time. You would have more difficulty in acting naturally knowing that, no?_ ] The long bushy tail of the creature stroked the girl's head.

"Yeah... I would." She smiled. "Thanks Kyuubey."

[ _Look. Here seems good._ ]

The place was a lot that was being used for temporary disposal of debris and rubble of the destroyed city.

"Yes, I think there's no one..." The girl entered, passing between pieces of furniture and vehicles.

[ _We have to find a place that no one can see you._ ]

"R-Right..." The girl then pointed to a piece of a concrete wall that was leaning on a pile of rubble. "Is there okay?"

[ _Perfect._ ] With agility, Kyuubey jumped from the shoulder of the girl to the ground covered in dust.

"Finally..." With the body so tired, she did not complain about the dirt. Straightening her jeans capri pants, she sat up and leaned against the wall. Seizing the moment, she opened her left hand and examined her soul gem.

Kyuubey too. [ _It is very dark, there is no much time left. Are you feeling something?_ ]

"Fatigue... a little pain... is like that, isn't it?" The girl lowered her head. "Kyuubey, will it take too long to find my body here?"

Kyuubey sat in front of her. [ _There are variables, but I doubt it. Is there a problem?_ ]

"No... I think..." She felt her heart beat faster with anguish. "Have you ever felt afraid to die? I think I can't help it in the end..."

Kyuubey shook his head. [ _No, I am replaceable._ ]

"Replaceable?" She raised her eyebrows. "I think no one should be."

[ _Is that what you really want?_ ] Kyuubey focused deep into her eyes. [ _Did you regret your contract?_ ]

"No! Definitely not... I... I..." The girl stopped talking, surprised at the sight of another girl approaching. She wore a black dress and leather on her arms and legs. The pale skin and her cool look only reinforced that she was in front of an angel of death.

Kyuubey turned. [ _Homura Akemi. Where is Madoka?_ ]

"I don't recognize this magical girl." Homura stood before the creature. "A recent contract?"

Realizing that she was not willing to answer, Kyuubey spoke. [ _I would not say she is a magical girl._ ]

"Magical girl?" What was sitting said, confused. "What is it? W-Who are you?"

Homura narrowed her gaze. "Explain..."

[ _I made a contract, but she never manifested her magic. She is not even aware of it._ ] Kyuubey continued. [ _So it does not hurt our agreement. In fact, we are more than honoring it._ ]

"I doubt it."

With the succinct response of Homura, Kyuubey looked back at the other girl. [ _Itsuko Fujita wanted to cure her younger brother from a terminal illness. Our analysis indicated an intellectual capacity well above average in him._ ]

Itsuko gaped. "You know about my brother..."

"He's just beginning..." Homura said.

[ _Understand Itsuko, despite the possibility of you generate a offspring superior than your brother, this would be very small._ ]

"What...?" Now were the eyes of Itsuko that widened.

"What are you planning?" Inquired Homura.

[ _Do you not see? We are helping humanity to progress._ ] Kyuubey stretched his body. [ _Maybe one day you can become active allies in the fight against entropy. I believe Madoka approves it._ ]

"Approve?" Homura said incredulously. "You continuing to deceive?"

[ _No. We adapted our methodology. We only work with very specific contracts, reducing our activity on this planet to only 6.66%. I should point out that this is insufficient for minimum energy gathering if you are still wary._ ] Kyuubey circulated Homura and stopped beside her. [ _She knows the price of her wish._ ]

"Really?" The girl with long dark braids directed her word to the other one. "You, tell me about it."

Itsuko had her hand on her head, still trying to understand the situation.

"Now!"

But the other girl would not wait. "He... He told me that when this gem get too much polluted, I will leave this body. I-I will... die..."

Homura sighed and clenched her fists.

[ _Do you understand now, do you not? Few girls would make a contract under these conditions, this is one more factor in reducing our activity._ ] Kyuubey closed his eyes. [ _Well... Now that is all right, I take the chance to talk with you without Madoka around._ ]

The anger of Homura was toned down by curiosity. "What is it?"

[ _We have observed you over that time. It is still a preliminary finding, but these bodies seem to contain your souls..._ ] Kyuubey tilted his head toward Homura. [ _From an empirical point of view, we are interested to know if you can feel your curse as well._ ]

"I'm not interested in sharing..."

[ _This is already an answer._ ] Kyuubey opened his eyes. [ _We assume that you can not feel, but still you can notice changes in behavior, like how we perceived in Madoka._ ]

Homura looked at the creature, raising an eyebrow. "Are you... affraid?"

[ _Just conjecturing. She represents a risk beyond this world and our only evidence of her real intentions is the relationship between you two._ ]

"Our relationship?" Homura had no idea about where the creature was getting at.

[ _Homura... Madoka can manifest in this world and bring magical girls, as many as she desires. Have no doubt, many are more powerful than you._ ] Kyuubey shook his tail from side to side. [ _The question to ask is: Why Madoka chose you to be closer to her?_ ]

"Fool..." Homura grinned. "This is beyond your comprehension."

[ _Are you only based on emotions? They are the only valid explanation? Is this enough for you to feel satisfied?_ ]

"Satisfied? What..." Homura asked with clear irritation, but came a realization that made her even angrier. "Have you the courage to say that she's doing this only because of me?"

[ _Conjectures, Homura Akemi, conjectures..._ ] The image of the angry girl reflected in the static red eyes of the creature. [ _Want to know ours? We believe she is doing this because you are the only one who is still able to stop her._ ]

"Stop her..." Homura looked at her black stitched leather hand and then at Itsuko, who was frightened. The silence was long enough for her to notice the distant sounds of vehicles.

Kyuubey kept looking at her with great interest.

Homura could not stand, turning her face and talking softly. "I don't think so..."

[ _Are you sure?_ ] Kyuubey blinked again, before his body exploded, accompanied by a distant sound of gunfire.

A portion of his flesh splattered on Itsuko's face. "Huh?! Ah... Ahhh!"

"What?!" Still amazed, Homura saw two magical girls come to her in a big jump. "You..."

"Madoka-san called us telling about what was going on." Mami said, carrying a musket with a telescopic sight. Smoke still coming out from the muzzle.

"She was super! Hyper worried!" Exclaimed Nagisa.

"Madoka..." Homura breathed deeply. "By the way, nice shot. It was more than two hundred meters, right?"

"Yes, but I was lucky. Making lens of good quality is very difficult..." Even with the praise, Mami was still serious. "I saw that you were talking with Incubator. You should not listen to him. What did he say _?_ "

Homura looked to Itsuko, who was in shock. "Nothing relevant beyond this girl."

Nagisa too. "Her gem..." With apprehension, she approached and crouched beside her. "Hi."

Itsuko could not stop shaking.

"So he's still making contracts." Mami said.

Homura crossed her arms. "True, but this one has never been a magical girl."

"Huh?"

Nagisa wiped the face of the other girl with her glove. "It's okay, we're here to help. My name is Nagisa Momoe. What is yours?"

The world had turned upside down to Itsuko and only now she had realized. Maybe she should have known more when a strange creature gave her the opportunity of a wish. There should be no turning back, as in the books, not that she wanted. All those girls wore outlandish costumes, but at least the two new ones that appeared were not so frightening. "Oh... hmmm... Itsuko... Itsuko Fujita."

"Itsuko is a cool name, can I call you by that? You can also call me by my first name." Nagisa smiled. "You seem to be my age..."

"Y-You can... I'm twelve." Itsuko replied shyly.

"Ah! I almost got it right." Nagisa pretended to be disappointed. "I'll become twelve in the end of year."

"I'll be thirteen." Itsuko looked away. "I mean... I would be."

"B-But you will!"

Itsuko not listened to Nagisa, because faced with something completely unexpected.

Another Kyuubey reached the remains of the other one and ate it. [ _This is a waste of time._ ]

"I rediscovered that isn't." Homura said, without looking at the creature.

[ _Could you better elaborate this conclusion?_ ] Kyuubey then noticed that Itsuko pointed to him. [ _This is your expression of someone scared? Did I not told you that I am replaceable?_ ]

"She's not scared because of it." Homura stated.

[ _So what..._ ] Kyuubey got the answer before he finished asking, because he was caught from behind. When turned his head, he saw the face of a white wax doll, with sharp teeth. [ _I do not understand why cont..._ ]

The doll caught him by the tail and began to spin him fast over her head. But another doll also wanted to participate in the game and the two began to fight for the toy until it tore.

Mami watched, impassive, other dolls came like vultures and ripped off a part too.

The children ran through the rubble, throwing one against other pieces of twisted flesh and fur. The laughter of them raised the tips of Homura's lips. "Because it's fun."

Nagisa tried to calm. "Itsuko-chan, don't worry, they will not hurt you."

When the laughter became very distant, Homura again was serious. "Right. Listen, girl."

Not only Itsuko, but Nagisa and Mami also paid attention.

Homura continued. "When your gem is too corrupted, there will come a time that you will leave your body, yes, but to become a witch."

"W-Witch?"

"She really doesn't know." Mami commented.

Homura uncrossed her arms and stretched her fingers. "We'll have to show to her."

"Should we?" Mami questioned. "How..."

Homura, in a quick strike, pierced and tore the blonde's abdomen with her open hand. The girl dropped the musket on the floor while her torso was hanging forward.

Nagisa and Itsuko widened their eyes.

"Don't try to hide." Homura shoved deeper her arm in the opening she had made, where no blood was pouring, actually seemed hollow. "Got you!" She then withdrew her arm and showed it to the other two. "THAT is a witch! If you're lucky..."

Itsuko saw in that hand there was a little rag doll, but she did not keep looking at it, because soon her eyes followed the yellow laces that came out of that doll to where they were connected...

The body of Mami was squirming and gradually part was separating in the form of ribbons. The expression of her face was erratic, her mouth making unintelligible grunts, her eyes rolling back incessantly.

Before sordid vision, Itsuko was taken by dread. "KYYAAAAAHHH! NOOOOOO!"

"Homura-chan, stop it!" Nagisa shouted angrily. "PUT MAMI BACK!"

Homura merely dropped the doll and it returned to Mami's body like a rubber band.

The blonde again doubled over as if she had taken a punch and ribbons began to return to their places. Where it had been torn, new ties are intertwined to close it. When she finally recovered, she hugged herself and came with a dismay look at Homura. "Why... scare her?"

"Scare? If I wanted to scare, I would have shown it myself." Homura rubbed her leather hands. "Or maybe Charlotte could reveal her face."

Itsuko looked at her gem. "No..." And despaired again. "NO! I DON'T WANT IT!"

"Itsuko-chan!" The irritation of Nagisa converted to concern when embraced the girl. "Look at me! Look! Do I appear like a witch to you?"

She stopped and looked scared to Nagisa, but Itsuko then denied with a gesture of her head.

"See? I even forget that I'm one sometimes." Nagisa smiled again. "It's not that bad."

"Don't try to make it appear that there are no consequences." Homura said.

Mami still disapproved the attitude of the other, but she had to agree. "True. It requires responsibility and care, but you'll learn and I'm sure you can achieve it. It's better than dying, right?"

"But..." Itsuko panted. "But I want to die!"

"Why?!" Mami shook her head, unable to comprehend. "Why do you want to die?"

"The right question would be..." Homura smiled. "... what she gain out of it?"

Mami and Nagisa exchanged confused looks.

"You saved the life of your brother with your wish, believing that you would die in his place." Homura continued in a more malicious tone. "You must have parents, right? They would be sad to lose their daughter..."

Itsuko gulped.

Homura opened an even bigger smile. "It was exactly what you wanted."

Mami asked. "Akemi-san?"

Homura gestured to the blonde remain silent. "Your parents must really love your brother, he is a prodigy. In reality, what matters is that they love him more than you."

"You don't know anything about me!" Itsuko retorted angrily.

"Wrong! I know well what it is to be inferior." Homura brought her fingers to her chin. "It's not something explicit, right? It's the way they look, the voice, one momentary expression that registered as hot iron in your memory. Perhaps something more blatant, a conversation muffled by the walls."

The sitting girl gritted her teeth. "Shut up! That's a lie!"

"There's the patterns, routines... when your name was mentioned, you had no doubt that your brother's would come soon after. You're just a detail, the frame of a masterpiece. Fufufufu..." Homura continued. "In the end, there's no more space within us to save these small grudges that build up, so we started to use our room for it. There we continue to nourish them while at same time consuming them until we choke, while we hide our depravities outside."

Itsuko touched her head. "M-Make it stop! Make it STOP!"

But Mami and Nagisa lowered her gaze and continued to listen.

"Unfortunately, every day we are more afraid that all this will overflow. A definitive solution must be found and you found it, but your brother managed to ruin everything again with his disease." Homura threw one of her braids back. "The appearance of Kyuubey was very convenient, it's always. If your brother died, his reputation would become unshakable and his parents would ask why could not have been you. But what if it was the opposite?"

Itsuko held her gem more firmly.

"Your parents would remember they had a daughter, the brother of his sister. They would feel guilty, of course... her name would become a frequent dedication in the work of her brother. No one would notice the dirt she left behind." Homura narrowed her eyes. "That if you made a 'noble' anonymous sacrifice, which I doubt very much. Your little plan is a complete failure, girl."

Tears ran down Itsuko's hateful face. "You..." With difficulty, but with will, she raised. "You are the most disgusting thing ever!"

Homura opened her arms and, in one hand, a black energy aura conjured a hourglass. "No... I'm just your reflection."

Mami and Nagisa were surprised by the fury in the movement of Itsuko.

"NEVER!" She threw her gem with all force against the wicked smile of that girl. Almost in the same instant, she felt a cold embrace.

Homura wrapped her with one arm, while the other was holding the lying hourglass.

"Let me go!" Itsuko punched the chest of the other, but without strength.

"Look at your gem." Ordered Homura, now more serious.

Itsuko at first did not understand, but noted that the world around her had lost the colors in an almost black and white. The other two girls were completely frozen, gaping. Following what had been requested, she found her gem standing in the air. Was cracked, some fragments had been left behind in the form of a trail.

Homura declared. "When the time returns to normal, you will be a witch."

Now sure she could not escape that fate, Itsuko slowly lowered her head and returned to cry. "I'm horrible... horrible... please kill me."

"Fujita-san."

It was the first she had mentioned her name.

"Do not give up. Can be a day you will find someone who will remember you always." Homura hugged her tighter. "So I ask you to never give up."

"How can you be so sure?" Itsuko asked, still tearful.

"I said I'm your reflection." Homura spoke. "It will be as if you had returned to that room to drown in your sorrows again. There is no water, only a sea of mud. However, someone will offer you a hand, and if you fight, they will be able to bring you back to the surface."

Itsuko looked at Homura.

"I will not admit that the situation with your family could improve, but you don't depend on them." She then asked. "Do you still want to die?"

Itsuko sniffed her nose and left the last tears flow before uttering. "No..."

"Great." Homura smiled. "I will be quick with you."

"What do you..."

The time returned to its normal flow.

While the world has regained its colors, the lifeless body of Itsuko collapsed.

"Ah!" Nagisa rose in fright.

The grief seed bounced off a pile of rubble and stuck on the ground.

While Mami watched. "You said those horrible things just so she despaired, right?"

Homura, who was beside her, said. "Obviously, I would not wait."

At the ground around the seed, sprouted grass that quickly spread.

"Here she comes." Homura watched the world shift. The city disappeared to give way to a dark and empty blue sky. The grass around the girls was gaining size, enclosing them. Like birds, a set of books with covers which referred to fairy tales flew toward the seed and began to circulate it, while it rose from the ground.

Mami prepared her muskets when a luminescence arose within the area where the books was circulating. They then flew against each other, burying the seed within a structure that resembled the trunk of a tree.

"Ah? Ah?!" Nagisa saw the body of Itsuko rise again, but because of the roots that penetrated its flesh. Blood still fresh fell to the ground with each new tearing and they began to come out from the mouth and other holes they found.

"Good... The barrier already claimed its prize." Homura conjured a large black pin in her free hand.

The witch revealed herself completely when from the top of the trunk made of books came out giant spindly legs of metal. The tips of the legs gained width and aspect of sharp scalpels. The blades did not reflect the space around it, but the images of mouths, which opened in a cacophony of screams.

Until the time stand still.

In her world, Homura launched her pin against the witch and summoned another soon after. So she did until she was satisfied with the amount, then hurled her hourglass. "Do not give up..."

Once the hourglass left those hand of leather, time moved again and the pins hit the tree's trunk. The hourglass arrived soon after and, in a flash of violet light, exploded. The shock wave set off the heads of the pins in a destructive chain reaction.

Mami and Nagisa protected themselves from the massive explosion.

The barrier crumbled as quickly as it formed and the seed bounced off through debris.

Mami then noticed that Homura was leaving. "Where are you going?"

"School. Why do you ask?" The girl did not stop. "I will let the seed with you. Deliver to Madoka at the end of the day."

With Homura out of sight, Nagisa looked at the concrete wall with no trace of a person that was there. "Itsuko-chan..."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Homura walked slowly down the sidewalk on the banks of Mitakihara channel. That was indeed the way to school, but she was not sure if this would be her destination.

Not wanting to keep fooling herself, she stopped and looked at the water between high metal fences. They shone, even with the weak sunlight in that morning. When was the last time she admired it?

Black birds landed on the fence, from close it was possible to note that the violet caps they wore covered their eyes.

"I didn't call you." In a surge of light, the black garments of Homura gave way to her old uniform of magical girl, sending her familiars away.

Then newspaper sheets carried by the breeze touched her shin. Homura stiffened momentarily and looked back.

Standing on the grass embankment, Oriko was dressed in the school uniform of Shirome, carrying a bag. A polite smile on her lips.

Homura looked back to the channel. "It seems that today everyone decided to kill class."

"Yes, but for different reasons..." Oriko placed the bag on the ground and began to open it. "... and consequences. My classmates should be celebrating."

"Why are you here?"

Oriko pulled the bag a bottle and mugs, and two towels that she laid out on the lawn side by side. "I wanted to share with you some iced tea."

Homura turned and, seeing what the other had prepared, approached. "Should I consider this is a coincidence?"

Oriko sat on one of the towels. "I do not trust in my visions as before, but sometimes I still venture."

Homura stood for a moment before sitting down too.

"Here." Oriko offered a mug filled with tea.

Homura took it. "How are the other two?"

"It is strange..." Oriko sipped tea, watching the city beyond the channel. "The more the gem is corrupted, more Kirika is excited. I think this can help her when the time comes, but I am sure she will be disappointed."

"What about the other one?"

"She is fine." Said Oriko.

Which left Homura confused. "But her gem should be at its limit as well."

"She is fine."

The statement cut the air in a sharper form than the first. Homura went silent and decided to take a sip of that tea.

Oriko took a deep breath, followed by a long sigh. "You know. We got what we wanted. I, the world, and you, Madoka..."

Homura took another sip.

"However, not as we would like."

She remained quiet.

Oriko then looked to her. "Is this the difference between dream and reality?"

Homura replied. "We live in a world where dreams are within reach of a wish."

"Maybe even in this world some ideals are impossible." Oriko poured some more tea.

"You will only know it's impossible when you quit."

"It's not a matter of giving up, but to stop and feel." Said Oriko. "Maybe you achieved something better than imagined."

Homura glanced at the other. "Do you think such a world exists?"

"I would protect it."

Homura then returned the mug. "Thanks for the tea."

Oriko raised her eyebrows and lowered her head, after a moment, she smiled. "I am glad you liked." Then she began to put things back.

Homura rose and commented. "You will go to school."

"Yes." Oriko folded the towels and placed in the bag.

"Have a nice day." She went down the slope to reach the sidewalk.

"I say the same." Oriko stood with her bag in hand. "Do not take a hasty decision. If I see something, I will let you know."

"Really?" Homura asked. "Do you want to take the risk?"

"Precisely." Oriko started to climb up the embankment.

Homura raised her head, contracting the face. "Are we allies now? Why should I trust you?"

"Because we should not trust in ourselves."

Then came the silence, bringing with it the confirmation that Homura was alone again, despite the words of Oriko echoing in her mind, as if she were still there.

Under this atmosphere, Homura raised her left arm at chest height. Arising in a spiral, her metallic shield reflected the sunlight that gained intensity and open space among the clouds.

She examined the apparatus. The upper compartment was empty, while the bottom was completely filled with the violet sand. By placing the right hand on the edge of the shield, she made a mention to turn it, sensing then that was loose.

The cold of the metal seemed to have accelerated her heart. Homura did not understand, how she could have one? Her body should be empty, like the answers she had.

Would she find?

Would she need to find?

Would she have a meaning to find?

The channel's waters followed their uninterrupted flow.

On that morning, the hand pulled away.


	40. VISIONARY - Extra

**This special chapter contains scenes that were not placed in the story. The amount is smaller than the earlier work as 'Visionary' was better planned. Most of the time I edited was for toning down violence in some parts to not appear gratuitous. So... Let's start, yes?**

* * *

A world of concrete and water.

Between tunnels and interconnected underground galleries, the sound of a gunshot echoed.

When the silence seemed to reign again, a desperate cry of a girl also propagated.

"YUMAAAAAHHH!"

 **Jafs: Already? Well... This snippet would how the fanfic started in chapter 1. The aim was to show a future scene of the story to entice the reader to find out how it would reach that point, considering that it was not hard to connect the gun sound with Mami. As revealed in chapter 8, the twist is the fact this was one of the visions of Oriko.**

 **This technique has been used in so many works that I decided to give up this cliché for a fight between Sayaka and Tart.** ** _C'est la vie._**

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The sky was like a clear blue sea. A gentle breeze blew the green grass of the prairie. In the midst of this calm setting, a dispute was tooking place.

A nut left a hand of white wax and flew fast to where a girl with long white hair, with a shirt and pants, pink like her helmet. Her hands held a large black pin.

Nagisa brandished her pin, but failed to hit the nut, which wound up in the hand of the doll crouched behind.

"Strike, Madoka." Homura was close too, with a similar uniform, but purple.

Nagisa straightened her helmet, which almost fell with the awkward turning she had done. "I know! It's three, isn't it? So I can miss two more."

"You can only miss one now." Corrected the raven-haired girl, then approached and held Nagisa.

"H-Homura... -chan?!"

"Open a little more these legs and bend your knees. Let your elbows always close to your body and hands below the head line." Homura said as she adjusted her posture.

"Right..." Nagisa was ready for the next attempt.

"Don't forget to turn your body." Homura walked away and waved to the pitcher.

Wagamama tipped of her big black hat and revealed her sharp teeth in her smile of wax. She played a bit with the nut between her fingers, before holding it steady for the shot.

The nut came to Nagisa with more force than the last. Even with a more precise movement by the girl, the fruit stopped again in Warukuchi's hands that clacked her teeth in derision.

"Ah... I can't play baseball with this." Nagisa examined her pin, but then lowered her head. "Or is it me?"

Homura crossed her arms and said firmly. "Don't be sad, Madoka. You still have one more chance."

Wagamama was dancing in celebration, until the piercing gaze of her master came to her. She stopped, with some discontent, and conjured a new nut to throw.

Nagisa hit the air a few times to feel the pin and took a deep breath when positioning. "Okay, I'm ready!" Said confidently.

The doll threw her body forward to make the pitch, offering no mercy.

Homura's eyes followed.

The trajectory of the nut was stopped when a black bird crossed its path on a low flying. It hit the familiar and went up, now heading toward the batter in an arc.

"Huh?!" But Nagisa lowered her pin in confusion with the incident.

"The game is on!" Homura called her attention. "Hit it!"

"Ah!" Reckless, Nagisa obeyed. "TOOH!" The movement was not the best, but the nut was slow enough for her to make a grazed hit and start running for the first base.

The fruit bounced and rolled on the field until it reached the feet of Namake. The doll looked at it and then to her colleague Noroma who was close enough. She then pointed to the object.

The other doll understood and took the nut and admired. It seemed good to chew. However, she felt a nudge behind her head.

It was Yakimochi, who also pointed out, but to Nagisa, who was reaching the second base. She yanked the nut from Noroma and flung it to Wagamama.

"Stay on the base, Ch-... Madoka!" Shouted Homura.

Namake saw Nagisa arrive safely and shrugged, but her carefree attitude did not last long because Okubyou came from behind and strangled her with a pin.

"Very good, Madoka, now it's my turn..." Homura went to the beater position with a pin in hand.

Wagamama threw a pin to where the two dolls were fighting, the explosion threw both away. With the situation resolved, she turned her attention to her master.

Homura smiled slightly, the posture of her body was static, as if it were needed to pull a trigger to execute the move.

The doll raised her hand, conjuring a nut. The pitcher threw up the fruit sometimes before attacking.

It was very fast, even more than had been with Nagisa, but Homura was prepared and there would be no mistakes. Without taking her eyes off the fruit, she swung the pin to hit. However, she noted that the nut was too red... for a nut.

The tomato, when struck by the pin, burst and its pulp splattered all over the body of the girl.

Nagisa brought her hand to her mouth.

Homura licked her lips, feeling the taste of that red juicy mass. She sighed and recovered her position. "Right, but that does not count as a..."

The nut went flying straight into the hands of Warukuchi.

"...strike ..." With disgust, Homura looked at the pitcher.

Wagamama was juggling several tomatoes and nuts, grinning with her feat. However, her distraction cost her dearly because she realized too late that a pin was spinning toward her.

In fact, not her, but one of the nuts, which flew away when struck.

"Ball in play." Homura ran. "Madoka!"

"Huh?! Ah!" Nagisa really wanted to ask if it was within the rules, but saw that it was not the time.

Manuke looked at the sky, where a small brown spot was gaining size. She raised both hands, ready to pick up the object. Unfortunately, she was too focused to see the flying kick that Ibari applied on her.

After knocking the other down, the proud doll raised her hands toward glory, but the nut had already fallen.

The fruit bounced up to Mie and Ganko. The two went down and got it at the same time. When looking at each other, Mie tried to pull the nut, but Ganko did not yield.

What followed was a fierce fight that ended only when Reiketsu, carrying two pins, gave precise blows that disconnected the heads of their respective orifices. Nailing both weapons on the ground, she took possession of the nut and examined the situation.

Nagisa was about to complete the run, while Homura was reaching the third base. There stood Usotsuki, jumping with hands raised.

Reiketsu tossed her long blonde hair before doing the same with the nut.

The pass was perfect, but when there were few centimeters, Usotsuki lowered her hands with a wry smile on her face. Both the nut as the girl passed beside her.

All was not lost, because Higami was aware and jumped, stretching all her body and using her hat to catch the fruit. Still lying on the ground, she threw the nut to the catcher Warukuchi.

This would be the end, Homura would not score a home run. Would be, if the nut had not fallen into the mouth of a flying tooth that appeared on the way.

With the chew of the familiar, the girl assured her arrival to the last base. "Nice try, my children."

Nagisa was waiting for her, but not celebrated. "Eh... hmmm... Homura-chan, was it not a foul?"

"Absolutely not." Homura replied. "They agree with it."

Nagisa saw Wagamama throw her hat on the ground and jump on it angrily. Nekura, who had not even taken part of the game, had fallen into despair.

"They will agree..." Homura reached out and a bird landed on it, bringing a nut.

Nagisa noted that more flying teeth had appeared, taking the place of dolls in the field.

"It's our turn to defend." New birds came to Homura now bringing gloves. "I'll be the pitcher and you the catcher. Is it good for you?"

"This is quite different from school, ehihi..." Nagisa laughed sheepishly. "But I think I can do it."

Homura removed the little girl's helmet, revealing red ribbons that bound her hair. "Excellent, Madoka." Smiling, she removed her own and turned, throwing her long hair back. "Let's go. Don't forget to wear the armor, my pitches won't be weak."

While the birds took the helmets away, Homura moved toward her position, wearing the glove.

Along the way, some of her children looked at her with a certain anxiety.

The smile left the face of Homura and she nodded.

The dolls opened wide smiles and began to whisper with each other.

 **Jafs: This could be the scene at the beginning of chapter 5. I ended up choosing golf because there is a strong reference related to Homura, while baseball is more related to Sayaka(?), although there is the term 'Homu run' somewhere on the Internet (I had to resist to not use it). I could have used the two scenes, but only one was enough for the plot and I'm not adept at padding out. If there is anything I can regret is that I missed an opportunity where I could focus more on the dolls.**

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

There were more clouds than stars in that night at Mitakihara, fortunately there were no indications that a rain was coming.

At the top of a building, three magical girls were around of a large map stretched on the floor.

With a musket, Mami pointed to a drawing on it. "Here is the Mitakihara Hospital. ICUs are in this wing of the building, which concentrates most of the demons. I and Kyouko know well this place, so we will be responsible with that part."

"Then I'll be with the rest." Kirika smiled. "Nice."

"You will not act alone!" Mami said, with emphasis. "Oriko-san and Yuma-san should follow you closely, not only for your safety, but for them also."

"I disagree with your plan, Mami-san."

The blonde turned to Oriko.

"We must do it all together." The girl guided five spheres to where was the hospital on the map. "I need to check everywhere."

"Oh yes... I understand..." Mami picked up her gun and pondered. "But it will cost us more time."

A little away from the three, Yuma listened the unfolding of the discussion, until curiosity lure her to the girl who was sitting on the edge of the rooftop.

Kyouko watched the movement of the city, both on the street and in the window of the other buildings, while consuming a packet of biscuits.

It took some time for her to notice that a little girl was standing beside her.

Still glancing, Kyouko offered her package. "Want some?"

Yuma took a cookie and ate it.

The redhead returned to pay attention to the urban landscape, but the sound of the slow chewing was as unexpected as bothersome.

Yuma did not take her eyes off her.

Kyouko sighed. "Go on..."

"Sakura-san." The greenette lowered both voice and head. "Are you an evil magical girl?"

Kyouko turned and exasperated. "What?!"

The little girl took a step back.

"It was your... 'mama' who put this in your head, right?" Asked Kyouko, still furious.

Yuma looked away and was cowering, shaking her head in a coyly sign of negation.

Seeing how she had been frightened, Kyouko looked down and let the anger go away. "Look, you better learn it as soon as possible." She put her hand over her soul gem. "There is nothing good about being a magical girl."

"No..." Yuma gaped to just after raise her voice. "It's not true!"

Surprising Kyouko. Now more curious, she bit her lip with the tip of her tooth. "Heh... Then there is strength behind that cute face, reminds me of someone I know."

Yuma frowned.

"She suffered a lot because of it." Kyouko stated with seriousness. "Accept what I'm saying or will hurt more later."

"But what you say can't be true." Said Yuma. "We hunt demons and protect people."

"Tch... Nonsense..." Kyouko shook her head. "One thing has nothing to do with the other. I, you, your 'family'... we all fight the demons in order to clear our gems. It's a matter of survival." Then she grinned. "But if you feel better with these fantasies, I don't care."

"You're wrong." The girl said without hesitation.

"Really?!" Kyouko raised an eyebrow. "So why not give me a lecture about it? Heh."

Yuma looked at her own uniform. "Becoming a magical girl, for me, was like a chance to have a new life." She clenched her white gloves. "But if I had to hurt people to continue being one, I would rather die."

The sarcastic expression Kyouko faded.

"I can even do more, I can heal!" A green light appeared behind the girl's neck. "Mama won't let me do it because it'll use a lot of magic, but when I grow up I will help more papa and we'll have a lot of cubes. Then I'll be able to help a lot of people."

"Let's see if we'll last until then, huh?" Kyouko nodded. "At least you know how to think by yourself, little thing."

"Don't call me that, my name is Yuma! Yuuuuma."

"Want me to call you by that? Fine, then do the following." Kyouko came with the proposal. "Don't call me Sakura anymore, got it?"

Yuma was confused. "But... that's how mama calls you."

"I don't care how that girl calls me!" The redhead said with some impatience. "So?"

"Why don't you like to be called Sakura?" Her blue eyes did not hide her curiosity.

"Ah..." Kyouko raised her head, closed her eyes and sighed. "Because I like to be called by other ways. But I think I'm almost changing my mind, little thing."

Yuma pressed her lips and swayed her body, thoughtful. "Hmmm... Can I call you by your first name?"

"Great!" Kyouko looked back at the other with wide eyes. "I wouldn't have a better idea!"

"Yuma."

Kyouko looked to where the voice had come and then turned to the city. "Looks like your mama is calling you... Yuma."

"Yes..." The little girl hesitated for a moment before leaving. "See you later, Kyouko-neechan."

"See ya." The red magic girl could finally return to her cookies. However, it was on the first one she choked. "Agh... Cough! Cough! What did she say?!"

 **Jafs: Between chapters 4, 5 and 6 there were timeskips. It was clear that the girls were acting together against the demons, and are 'looking' for Kyuubey, and there was not much to add. It was possible to try to create tension involving the suspicion of Mami and Kyouko regarding the new girls, but it would be the same as had been seen in Chapter 4. Moreover, it would make the later chapters have less meaning and impact to the characters.**

 **However, I was aware that some readers would be curious with the closer relationship between the girls, especially Yuma and Kyouko. I would have put this scene in the story, but I did not find room for it.**


	41. FALL

**FALL**

 _ **On a night in the city of Hoozuki, a promise was about to be broken.**_

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own** **Mahou Shoujo** **Madoka Magica,** **Mahou Shoujo** **Suzune Magica and their characters.**

 **This is an "engrish" translation. I am doing my best, but feel free to tell me if it is unreadable.**

* * *

"The moon... is beautiful."

The night lights bathed the face of Hinata Matsuri through a window of the abandoned building where she was. This would normally be a good place to look for witches, but today was not the case.

She leaned against the wall with one of her robotic gauntlets, which were bigger than her head. With the weight of fatigue, she sat up, dragging her back against the rough surface of the plaster.

After straightening her green and white magical girl uniform, she picked up the pendant that held her dark green hair. The object consisted of a bell and a small bag. With an unusual dexterity to the size of her metal fingers, she opened it and pulled out a small sheet of paper, where a name was written.

 **SUZUNE**

"Hi, Suzune-chan." She smiled. "The world is strange lately. After I gave my last grief seed, Kyuubey never visited me again."

Her eyes, also green, returned to focus to the sky outside.

"You know, keeping this promise has always been difficult, knowing that I was alone with this creature, who was the cause of the monsters that I faced. Monsters that once were like us. I even feel relieved he's not here."

A feeling grew inside her chest, which betrayed her last statement.

"I think that's why I found no more witches in the city. I'm certain there's none, I used my magic. There must be in other cities, but... are territories of other girls. I... I'm not strong like you... uuu..."

She contracted the face with all her strength to hold the tears coming. Still, a pair of tears fell and thus her body suffered a spasm.

The convulsion was intense, her head pounded against the wall. The lights that come from the joints of her gauntlets threatened to went off. When ended, she gasped and sought to ensure that was still holding the pendant and the sheet of paper.

She again opened the bag and pulled out another sheet of paper, with another name on it.

 **MATSURI**

"Suzune-chan..." Matsuri put the two sheets of paper together in the bag. "I think when you asked me to live on, was to be for much longer than that."

She brought a gauntlet to her head and took an oval gem that was attached to the hair. In that dimly lit room, it should be possible to see a faint greenish light coming out of it, but at the moment was dark.

"I left a letter to my father. He will lose another daughter and I can't do anything." She held the gem at her fingertips. It looked so fragile now. "But if I'm the last magical girl in this city, so I must put an end to this cycle of suffering."

Then she began to press the gem. "Sorry..."

However, the accessories that covered her hair buns warned her of a presence. Startled, she stopped what she was doing. "Someone... is going up the stairs."

It was not only her keen senses, but she also felt the magic.

The sounds of hurried footsteps were getting louder, until the shadow of a person appeared in the doorway.

"W-Who..." Matsuri's voice did not even come to be a whisper. She hid the gem and the pendant inside one of the gauntlets.

The shadow entered the room and its silhouette became clearer. It seemed to be a long-haired girl and carried a sword.

This image made Matsuri to stay openmouthed and then smiled. Her gaze in wonder. "Suzune-chan, you came for me..."

The shadow then announced, "I found her!"

No, the voice did not match with her precious friend. Thus, Matsuri noticed the silhouette's long hair was actually a cape and the sword was not so large compared with which she knew. Taken by an ironic fear, she lifted one of her gauntlets, which send light against the shadow.

It was a blue magical girl, who protected her eyes.

"Hey!" Another girl appeared, a redhead with a spear, to protect the other.

But was soon stopped by the bluenette. "Kyouko! No! It's all right."

Matsuri kept the light. "Who are you? How did you find me?"

"My name is Sayaka Miki." The girl lowered the spear of the other girl. "And my friend here is Kyouko Sakura."

"Are you surprised that we found you?" Kyouko raised her eyebrows. "Don't you know that, if you want to find a magical girl, just look on the roofs? I don't know how someone else didn't see you jumping around with that trail of green light of yours."

"I don't do it always..." Matsuri turned out the light of the gauntlet and let her arm fall to the ground.

"You are tired," said Sayaka.

"Yes..." Matsuri opened her other gauntlet.

Kyouko's eyes widened. "Your gem."

"You can have this territory, but I warn you there is no witches here." With her thumb, Matsuri manipulated her corrupted object. "Don't take the trouble, I'll do it myself. I... don't know how long you made the contract, I can only say you shouldn't trust Kyuubey."

"We know everything," Sayaka affirmed.

Matsuri looked at her with an air of surprise.

"Please, do not break your gem."

"Huh?! But if you know, then why..." Matsuri stopped and blinked her eyes for a while. With a slight smile, she lowered her head and sighed. "Ah... You two must also be in trouble. If I turn into a witch, you'll at least have a grief seed to bear a little more."

"Tch." Kyouko shook her head. "What a drama..."

"It's not anything like that," uttered Sayaka. "This is not the end."

"This is not the end?" Matsuri repeated, stupefied. "What do you mean by that?"

"It'll be a little complicated to explain." Kyouko grinned. "Why not say your name?"

"Ah..." The girl went silent for a moment before speaking, "My name is M-Matsuri Hinata."

"All right, Hinata-san." Sayaka nodded. "You have any idea of how powerful a wish is?"

"Yes, they perform miracles." Matsuri closed her eyes. "In return, we condemn our life and soul."

"Yep. Becoming a magical girl is a point of no return, unfair or not, is the price we pay." Sayaka put her hand over her gem and smiled. "But we're not condemned, not because... a wish interceded for us."

Matsuri reopened her eyes. Had she heard right? Was that really possible?

"And it's a good friend of mine who did," Sayaka continued, "I would like you to know her."

"I-Incredible!" Matsuri's gaze was wide-eyed and lost. "Just a wish, it was so simple..."

Kyouko ran a hand over her own hair. "Hmmm... The story is a little longer than you're thinking."

"What matters is that all worked out," replied Sayaka to her mate. "The curse with which we carry will not be poured upon the world."

Kyouko winked at Sayaka. "That was poetic."

"So does that mean we don't become witches anymore?" Matsuri asked.

"Well..." Sayaka scratched her head.

"That **is** the tricky part," said Kyouko.

"Huh?" Matsuri tilted her head.

Sayaka returned to speak, "What I can say is that we will ensure that you reach the Law of Cycles. There, the friend I told you may settle better these doubts. Hehe."

"Law of... cycles?" Matsuri frowned.

"I dunno who had the brilliant idea of that name." Kyouko shrugged. "It's a place, which has a mix of salvation, hope and so... There you'll find other girls."

"They all help each other," Sayaka added. "If anything ails you, know that you won't be alone."

"A place..." It was clear to Matsuri, she could not return home and dispose the letter. But wherever she went, she would be alive.

She looked at the pendant.

Yes, she would be.

"You're crying," stated Kyouko. "What's it?"

"I don't know." Matsuri forced a smile. "I think... I think it's because I'll not hurt Suzune-chan."

"Who?" Sayaka asked.

Matsuri opened her mouth to talk a little about her friend, like the other girl had done, but an agonizing feeling grew in her chest and she could only emit the sound of choking.

"Hinata-san?"

The colors of the world started to shift for Matsuri. Sayaka, before predominantly blue, was now pink, gray, purple... while Kyouko's skin was green. She heard the girl say as she lifted her spear.

"Will start!"

"Yes, let's fall ba..."

Then nothing. The pain disappeared along with the sensations of her body. To Matsuri, the last sense she still had was what she got with her wish. She saw the shapes of the room disappearing as well as the features of the girls, now it was all colored circles. They began to move, faster and faster, like a kaleidoscope.

It was beautiful.

There was no more fear.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Sayaka examined the object in her hands: a black globe, with several metal circles on its surface. On top of it was a metal adornment with an oval tip, which was attached a purse and its bell.

"Will you keep looking at it for the rest of night?" Kyouko was in front of a candy vending machine at a gas station on a highway. The secluded place was like a island of light, which occasionally received visits of smaller lights and their engines.

"No." Sayaka put the grief seed in a purse of her navy blue jacket.

"Shit, no Pocky." Kyouko put some coins and made the machine to deliver a chocolate bar. "Okay, let's go back to our searching."

The two left the station, towards darkness of the roadside. During the walk, Kyouko whistled.

"Are you sure you broke your illusion?" asked Sayaka.

"Yeah!" Kyouko looked at the bushes. "That animal is messing with me."

"Did something happened? I never thought that was a good idea to leave her near the road."

"Nah. She's smart, too much I would say."

While Kyouko whistled, Sayaka observed the clothes her friend wore. A red coat with hood very reminiscent of the style she wore before, but this time wearing a more appropriate pants. "How are the others faring?"

"Who knows." Kyouko stopped and put her hands on her hips, looking from one side to the other.

Sayaka smiled. "Mami-san was surprised when we turned up in her apartment."

"Yeah." Kyouko turned to Sayaka and said, with a more angry voice, "Thanks for letting me know early that we needed clothes, your dumbass."

"Don't look at me like that! I didn't know that we would return to this world right away." Sayaka looked at her ring. "In the Law of Cycles it's normal to always wear your uniform of magical girl."

"Heh."

Sayaka pointed with her head. "Behind you."

"Huh?" Kyouko turned and faced the horse she was looking for approaching. "Huh? But I should have seen..." Then she turned her head, her eyes half closed. "Did you distracted me on purpose?"

"I thought she might be a little shy." Sayaka put her hands behind her head. "Maybe I'm good with animals. Haha."

Kyouko nodded in agreement, then placed herselft next to the animal. "Well... since you spoke of Mami, let's visit her."

Sayaka also moved closer, with a smile plastered on her face. "Oh. Already missing her?"

Kyouko mounted in a single movement. "We'll deliver these seeds and ask for more money."

The smile faded. "I know that Mami-san, even if she protest, will give you what you ask for. However, don't you think this is an abuse?"

"If we want to move further away from Mitakihara, we need it." Kyouko offered her hand, smiling. "Another option is to get back to the gas station. Those machines seemed to be full of cash."

Sayaka accepted the help to get on the horse, but scowling.

That was all that Kyouko needed as an answer. "We have to buy travel bags. We'll still find many witches and girls ahead."

Sayaka straightened herself and said, with a more insinuating voice, "And toothbrushes as well?"

"Ah! C'mon!"


	42. GUARDIAN - Chapter 1

**GUARDIAN**

 _ **Amid thunder and water, there are those who want peace.**_

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own** **Mahou Shoujo** **Madoka Magica** **and their characters.**

 **This is an "engrish" translation. I am doing my best, but feel free to tell me if it is unreadable.**

* * *

Waking up with the car bumps, the little girl soon found that the journey continued through the night. Beyond the windows, only darkness, except for the dirt road the headlights illuminated.

Looking in the rearview mirror, the man who was driving told to his daughter, "See who opened her eyes! We're almost there."

"Honey, we should have left earlier," said the wife who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"I know! I know! Been so long I did this route that I forget the duration." He turned to look at the mirror. "You know, the last time we came here was to show you to your grandmother. You were still very young-"

"You've told that story a lot of times." The girl smiled.

"Even though it rains a lot, I like the peace of the place, but I hope that her house is not abandoned," the woman remarked.

"Of course not," spoke the man, "the people of the village would take care of... of..."

"What?"

He gripped the wheel more firmly. "Strange, it seems they put sand on the road."

Everyone inside the vehicle felt that the ground was more soft.

"W-Where is the road?!" He slowed down and kept going until he was forced to stop because the lights bathed the waves.

"This is a beach?" the woman asked, "you missed the way?"

"Impossible! I saw the sign." The man was astonished. "The ocean could not be so close." He put the car on reverse, but when accelerated, the vehicle did not move. "Oh no! We got stuck?"

The wife crossed her arms and huffed. "That's what happens for leaving so late. You don't know how to find the place in the dark."

Her husband raised his voice. "I said I saw the sign! I'm sure!"

"Sure!" She rolled her eyes. "But you must have read it, there was written 'nowhere'."

The man stepped on the gas, more due to anger than hope. "I read the sing, okay? I read!"

"Why not use this stubbornness to unstuck this car?" The woman took off her belt. "Or maybe you want the tide come and do it for you."

Hearing this, her husband took off his belt promptly. "Damn!"

However, before they could get out of the car, the girl warned, "What is going on with the sea?"

The waters had receded to the point of revealing its bed. A sound had been heard, as the waves of before, but it continued to gain strength. Then the lights of the car showed a massive wall of water that quickly came toward them.

At first, the three stood motionless, only managing to stammer some phonemes in the face of impending doom. The woman was the first act, trying to open the door.

But he grabbed her arm. "No! DON'T GET OUT OF THE CAR!"

While the girl only had time to close her eyes and protect with her arms. Then came the deafening sound of the impact. She screamed only for herself, when the seat belt pulled violently. The dark world spun and the water, salt and cold, came from all directions.

When they invaded her nostrils, the girl tried to cough, but only made more water came into her mouth. She tried to reopen her eyes, but they got irritated and she was unable to see anything. She felt her body bump on a surface, which she was not sure if it was the window or the top of the vehicle. She groped desperately, listening to the accelerated heartbeat and feeling her lungs burning.

Then came a bright light. Attracted by that, the girl was able to discern the front seats of the vehicle and, between the white light beams, the bodies of her parents floating. Suddenly a strong impact hit the car and everything went dark again.

The water moved and she spun out of control. When her speed reduced, she noticed that she was now far from what was the rear part of the car, ripped apart from the rest, slowly sinking. Also she realized that it was still illuminated by that beam of light.

It was then that she saw.

It was a wooden hull of a ship with dozens meters long. At the bow had an eye painted with blue iris, which moved as if alive, focusing on its mouth just below, where its powerful jaw twisted the metal of its meal. The deck was covered by a slug, with several antenna pairs along its body, its tip projecting light toward the next target.

The girl could not hold anymore and her body twitched painfully, pulling water into herself. She struggled, taken by fear, not only because of drowning, but to see the ship beat its rudder and move with ease to devour what was left of the vehicle. The lights then reached her, all indicating that she would be the next one.

However, the ship's eyes widened and it quickly swam away until its lights disappear under the dark veil of water.

Meanwhile, the girl's head lifted and her mouth dropped open, searching the nonexistent air. Her arms and legs trying to reach the nothingness. Dizziness foreshadowing what she was already aware.

Then the agony ceased, as if someone had pressed a switch. In fact not only suffering, but the sense of her body left. The lightness and freedom in its place. She realized she was behind herself, seeing the shoulders of her body sinking. She was getting more and more distant and disconnected from it, followed by a sound of water that was gaining volume as the former...

Came the impact.

The sound possessed her being, bringing back the cold and pain. The water seemed to tear inside out uncontrollably through her nose and mouth. Her body had asked air again and it came, inflating the spaces it found and making her cough more. Her muscles, without strength, could only shake, only her eyes she was able to move.

The sound was coming from all directions, by huge walls of water that seemed to touch the clouds. She was moving away slowly from those walls, going toward the center.

She was floating in the air, but at the same time her body was floating in the water. Her weary mind did not understand and may never be possible.

However, realizing that everything was being illuminated by a light of weak blue, she looked for the source.

Above her, the light came. It was at the end of a staff and lit its bearer, a priestess. The most amazing was that she was standing on what would be a cloud of water.

That was too much for the girl. With the reality so challenged, her conscience abandoned her.

* * *

 **At the end of a road**

The night brought the fury of a storm to a village. The flashes of lightning ruled above the artificial lights, but it was a modest kingdom, as were few, only those in the lamp posts.

No window of the houses had any illumination, it was like everything was abandoned. If it were true, then no one would warn about the mass of mud that came from the forest trees that surrounded the place.

Fueled by heavy rain, as well as branches and fallen logs, the mud gained volume and rose. Arms and legs, stuck together, sprang up from the slimy hill and its top opened a circular hole.

The monstrosity was approaching the houses when suddenly, a lightning came from the sky and struck it, shortly followed by another. A continuous glow bathed the ambient and the windows of the houses vibrated incessantly at the sound of thunder.

It writhed. Its arms and legs of mud disconnected and melted before reaching the ground. The trunks burst and a cloud of vapor formed.

The lightning only ceased when, from the monster hole, there was a eruption of water. The mud mountain collapsed and was gradually being washed away by the incessant raindrops.

Not far away from there, on the roof of a house, a shadow watched everything. A cape and hood camouflaged both its silhouette as any movements, looking like a gloomy statue.

Very different from the small white creature who was at its side. Rain dripped on his thin fur that kept perfectly dry. His red eyes blinked to remove the water only when it hampered his vision. [ _Excellent performance. You defeated the witch in 2.67 seconds, beating your old mark by two tenths._ ]

The shadow answered with a muffled voice, "Today the storm is strong." It jumped from the roof to where the pile of mud was. Among the branches and trunks, it searched for the object until find it.

It was a black globe, where in its equator had several juxtaposed metal rings. The shadow's thumb, covered in rubber, stroked the ring which decorated the tip on top of the grief seed.

The creature soon came, walking on a log. [ _It would be better remove these debris._ ]

"Yes." The shadow cast the seed toward the creature, who promptly opened the hole in its back to receive it.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The road was unpaved. There was no buildings or anything man made, only trees on both sides. The sound of birds and insects accompanied the horse steps.

Such environment could mean tranquility, but not for Kyouko Sakura. "Okay... admit it. You made a mistake."

Sayaka Miki, who shared the animal's back with her partner, replied, "The road isn't ended."

"We're already on it for a long time," Kyouko affirmed. "Don't you see there's nothing here?"

"I saw the sign."

"That was lying on the ground and rusty." Kyouko rolled her eyes. "If we're on something faster, we would never have seen it."

"Yup, but we're not." Sayaka took the map that was in one of the bags she carried on her back. "Today is cloudy and it will be dark soon. Here says that we're kilometers away from any place to spend the night. We have to try this place, I don't want to risk catching rain and get our stuff wet."

Kyouko looked back. "The map tells you what this place is?"

"Hmmm..." Sayaka put the map closer to her face. "The road crosses a river..."

"And...?"

Sayaka scratched her forehead. "Erm... Here doesn't show anything."

"Great." Kyouko smiled and went back to look forward. "Let's turn around. Next time, the horse will be the navigator."

"Hey! I-" The irritation of Sayaka was short as she caught sight of something beyond the curve, a wooden bridge.

Kyouko did not turn the horse. "Is it the river that you mentioned?"

"It must be." Sayaka smiled, more confident. "See that bridge? It is well maintained and even covered!"

Kyouko agreed, "Yeah, it seems that we can spend the night here."

"You're kidding, right?" Sayaka said, again annoyed. "That means there has to be something beyond, it costs nothing to go a little further."

Kyouko said nothing, but her position about it became clear when she crossed the bridge to the other side. Observing the small stream passing underneath, she concluded that it could not be called a river. They spent a few more minutes riding and seemed to be nothing but the road.

"Look there!"

Kyouko followed with her eyes to some trees that her companion had pointed. Among the branches and trunks, loomed a house.

The road now was paved with stone and more houses appeared. As the trees had given up blocking the view, the two came across a village in the middle of a valley. Rice paddies and low stone walls separating the modest farms. If it were not the lamp posts and power lines, it could be said that the two went back to the time of fiefdoms.

Sayaka wasted no time to say, "See? I was right."

"Uh-huh... Uh-huh..." Kyouko stopped the horse. "Get off that I want to feel the ground a bit."

"Thanking sometimes does well, you know..." With this cue, Sayaka tried to get off the animal, but when she set foot on the ground, she lost her balance. "WHOowhoOooah!" She ended up falling back on the bags she was carrying.

"Bwahahaha!" Kyouko went down in one leap and offered her hand. "Didn't got the hang of it yet?"

Sayaka accepted her hand and stood up, rather sulkily. "Why do I have to carry everything, huh?"

Kyouko took one of the bags. "If I have to carry it, I'll end up unbalancing myself while guiding the horse." After placing it on the back, she puffed her chest. "Ahhh... What a fresh air... well... do they have an arcade here?"

The blue haired girl stroked the animal's peach-colored mane, which gave a sniffle. "Hmmm... Kyouko."

"What?"

"Won't you hide her?"

"No need." The redhead adjusted the ribbon that bound her long ponytail. "This must be normal for the people here."

In this, an old man came out of a house and then saw the girls, with an air of surprise.

Sayaka was the first to manifest. "Oh... Hello! Hehe."

"Yo." Kyouko nodded.

"Hello." The man did the same and came closer. "What a beautiful animal."

Kyouko looked at Sayaka, smiling. "Yeah... You must know a lot about horses."

The old man cleared his throat before stating, "In fact I do not see one of these since I was young. Haha."

Sayaka raised her eyebrows to an embarrassed Kyouko. "Oh yes... Heheheee... S-She's a very special mare."

"A mare? With those muscles, I did not think it was. Or maybe because I'm without my glasses..." The man ran a hand through his spotted bald before returning to talk to the girl with blue eyes. "She's yours?"

Sayaka pointed to herself. "Mine? No. She belongs to-"

"She has no owner," said Kyouko, "only accompanies us."

Suddenly, the horse moved away from them, heading toward the forest.

Leaving the man curious. "What happened?"

"Sorry, she's a little shy," Sayaka replied, with the best smile that she managed to put on her face.

"She does it all the time," Kyouko added. "Don't worry. She knows her way around."

"I see." The man nodded. "A trained animal."

The two girls exchanged awkward glances.

"Very well," said the man, "is getting dark and I need to wash my tools."

"True." Sayaka noted that the lamp posts were lit as the light of the day went away. The sounds of the forest had also changed, announcing that the nocturnal animals had already awakened.

"Excuse me." The man started to turn, but then stopped. "Oh... I and my memory. Pardon, but are you granddaughters of whom?"

"Granddaughters?!" Kyouko grimaced.

"No! No! Hahahahaaa..." Sayaka gestured to the man. "We have no relatives here, we're travelers just passing through."

"Travelers." He pondered for a while before announcing, "We rarely receive visits, so welcome to Arashimura!"

"Thanks," said Sayaka.

Then he turned. "Just be careful that the mare of yours do not eat the crops."

"Ah... Of course! Of course!" Sayaka turned to look for the animal, but it had disappeared. When she turned again, the man had already walked to the back of his residence. "Hmmm..."

"Arashimura. Heh." Kyouko looked around. "So that's the name of this one-horse town. Now I know what that sign meant."

"Damn, we should have asked him about some place to stay," Sayaka said.

"So?" Kyouko shrugged. "If there's one, we'll find it in five minutes at most."

Sayaka was not convinced. "It's getting really dark, these posts don't help much." Then something caught her attention. "Look! We can go there."

Kyouko looked to where her companion had pointed. In one of the hills there was a great stone staircase, which ended in a big red gate, consisting of two pillars connected by two beams. "A shrine. So you want to pray..."

Sayaka closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Can you stop it? I'm being serious..."

"Yeah... yeah... I got it. There will be possible to see the entire village. Let's go!"

Hastily the two reached and climbed the stairs. At the end of it, beyond the gate, Sayaka found what she expected. The shrine was like so many others, with its traditional architecture, and a water fountain and statues of dogs, or could be foxes? Religion was never something of interest and these details escaped her. What really caught her attention was the beautiful garden, even though much of its colors had been stolen by the incoming night.

"Yep... This place is tiny."

Sayaka wanted to protest, was sure that had much smaller shrines than this one, but soon saw that her companion was referring to the village.

Kyouko pointed to a larger building, which looked more like a shed. "There is the only thing that doesn't looks like a house, but also I doubt it's a hotel. I think it's abandoned."

Before she could opine, Sayaka noticed someone coming from behind the garden's vegetation. It was a woman with hat and gloves, wearing light-colored clothes, carrying with her a bag with gardening tools. Even with the low light, she could tell she was about seventy years old if not more.

The woman smiled gently and asked, "Hello, can I help you?"

"Hi?" Kyouko turned. "Are you the owner of this place?"

"Owner?"

"Kyouko," Sayaka whispered, with a disapproving gaze at her colleague.

The old woman looked at the two with a static expression, until her face lit up. "Ah! You mean if I am the shrine maiden, right? No, no..."

"Someone calls me?" A fourth person approached the others. Another woman, but much younger. She wore a white kimono and red skirt, tied in front with a big bow. Her eyes were bright yellow, which seemed to glow in the night. Her long and smooth black hair had a red bow tied on its tip.

Fearing that the situation got more complicated, Sayaka gestured. "Wait! We don't need any spiritual help. Haha... We're just travelers looking for a place to stay."

"I see..." The priestess observed the two girls for a while before heading the word to the other woman. "Go rest, Nariko, I take care of them now. If it gets darker, these stairs can be dangerous."

"As if I had not already used them so many times," replied Nariko. She then waved to the priestess and then to the girls before leaving. "You are in good hands, my children."

"Erm..." Kyouko frowned. "Thanks?"

"My house is not far from here," said the priestess, "please follow me."

The two looked at each other before they started to follow her, moving away from the sanctuary.

Along the way, the priestess spoke again, "I'm Gin Nakayama. What are your names?"

"I'm Sayaka Miki and my friend here is Kyouko Sakura."

"Sakura... It sounds so strong and yet so delicate..." Gin walked along the stone pavement, passing between large trees with ropes tied on their trunks. "Where do you come from?"

"We are from..." Sayaka hesitated. That voice, although soft, had a certain coolness. It was natural, since the priestess was dealing with two strangers, but the nagging feeling persisted. Anyway, it would not be a good idea to talk about where there were people who knew her in life.

"Kazamino," Kyouko answered.

"Kazamino? I never heard about," said Gin.

"It's a small place." Kyouko smiled. "Of course, much larger than here."

The priestess turned her face to the red one, without stopping the walk. "Most likely."

Sayaka slapped her forehead.

They finally reached a clearing, where was a house with a very traditional architecture. Sliding doors made of paper stretched over wooden frames were richly decorated, but its details were not possible to be examined due to darkness.

"Cool." Kyouko looked at the dark forest surrounding the place, isolated from the village. "But how much it'll cost, huh?"

"Oh my!" Gin smiled. "I will not charge anything."

Sayaka came with a confused look. "Wait... Will we stay at your house?"

"Huh?" Kyouko asked, "You thought it was what?"

"You will not find lodging here," said the priestess. "People here also go to sleep early, they are tired... then it would be wise not to bother them."

Sayaka lowered her head. "Sorry, but wouldn't we be bothering you?"

"Oh no!" Gin shook her head. "My house is very spacious for so few residents. Just I can't ensure the comfort of the big cities."

"Heh. Having a duvet or mattress is enough, the rest we..." Kyouko stopped when something caught her attention.

It was on the roof of the house. A pair of red eyes that twinkled in the darkness and belonged to a shadow of a creature with long ears and fluffy tail. When sighted, it backed away and disappeared.

Those eyes were unmistakable. "Kyuubey?! What is he doing here?"

Despite not having seen him, for Sayaka the reaction of Kyouko was legitimate. However, the girl thought of a way to scold her companion for having spoken so openly in front of...

"Why would not?"

Sayaka turned toward the priestess in surprise. Her gaze going to the first place where she would find confirmation.

The middle finger of Gin's left hand was a silver ring with runes inscribed on it.


	43. Chapter 2

"Should we not contact the authorities?"

"Nariko... They can not deal with the supernatural."

With eyes closed, the little girl was not sure what had come first, if were the female voices of that conversation or the sense of her body. She was lying on something comfortable and warm, but there was also pain, even if she made a mere movement.

"I think she woke up."

She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a room with wooden ceiling, surrounded by doors of fabric, where there was a large painting of nature and rice paddies, all illuminated by an incandescent light.

Next to the doors there were two women who looked at her with expressions of concern. One was a gray-haired woman.

The other was a priestess with eyes of vivid blue, that called a lot of attention. Her long, wavy purple hair was tied at its end by a red bow. She said to the other woman, with authority, "Go home and don't tell anyone what happened. I'll take care of her. "

The older woman nodded and, without another word, departed from the room, opening and closing the sliding doors.

The priestess waited the steps became silent before approaching. "Don't be afraid, you're safe now."

A strange place, this strange woman. With her memories still hazy, the girl had alot of reasons to be afraid. She tried to get up, but a terrible chest pain befell her.

"You should not move, you're very hurt." The priestess knelt beside the mattress.

The girl removed the duvet that covered her and discovered she was naked. From her shoulder, down her chest was a large hematoma in the form of a sash.

"The seat belt saved you," said the priestess, "it must have burst with the force of the impact."

The girl's eyes widened, now it was becoming clear. The beach, the great wave, that terrible... thing. "You... it was you who was there."

The priestess remained silent.

"Where are my parents?" The girl looked around, but could not see beyond the room. "Where..."

Then the priestess looked away. "I... haven't found them."

Hearing this, the girl was static and slowly gaped. Take long before her voice left. "Why..."

The priestess maintained a stoic expression, but her answer came out weak from her lips. "I'm sorry."

"So why..." The girl tensed her face, her eyes sparkled with the first tears that were forming. "So why did you save me?"

The priestess's expression broke, raising her eyebrows and gulping.

"WHY YOU SAVED MEEEEEE..." Bursting in fury, the girl threw the duvet into the air and began to struggle, ignoring her body aches. Now, there was one even greater. "Aaaahhh!"

"Stop!" The priestess hugged her with force.

"NO! NOOOOOOO!" The girl bawled. "I WANT TO DIE!"

Holding that sobbing naked body, the priestess was aware that there was not much else she could do, just could not falter. Time softens even the most painful cry.

"Mom... Dad..." Her tears were wetting the kimono of that woman, that strange that did not save them in a cruelty which made no sense. "Why did it happen... what-what happened...? I want them back... uuuhhh..." Maybe it was really a damned irony, a nightmare in the form of a joke, because there was even a white plush toy close to her feet. The girl felt mesmerized by those red eyes.

Until they blinked, accompanied by the movement of its tail.

The girl, finding it odd, grimaced.

The 'plush toy' tip its head to the side and shook its pair of small ears. [ _So you can see me._ ]

The priestess's eyes widened and turned to the creature, who was already walking on the mattress.

The girl had even stopped crying for so stupefied she was. "What... what..."

[ _Sorry for not introducing myself, but I was not sure about your potential. I am Kyuubey, a herald of magic._ ]

"M-Magic?!" Now the girl was almost certain that it was a dream.

"Kyuubey..." The priestess slowly shook her head.

[ _Yes._ ] Kyuubey opened slightly his long ears. [ _You can make a contract with me. For a wish, you will become a magical girl._ ]

"Magical girl?" The girl became increasingly confused, but a word she managed to understand very well. "Wish? It's magic, isn't it? I-I can wish my mom and dad back?"

The voice of the priestess came out between her gritted teeth. "No..."

[ _I believe it is possible._ ] Kyuubey replied.

All despair that was in her was converted into hope, she just needed to say. "So..."

"NO!" But the priestess forced her to turn and look into her eyes.

"Let go of me!" The girl struggled. "It's all your fault! You..."

"FOOL!" The priestess shook her until she stopped fighting. Her gaze flashed in anger. "Why do you think I was there?"

The girl lowered her head, but without hiding her grudge.

"I'm a magical girl," said the priestess. "You must remember. You should have seen it." Saying this, she felt that body she was holding shudder, that was all she needed as an answer. "That's a witch. Magical girls risk their lives fighting those things."

Kyuubey sat down and began scratching one of his ears. [ _I would get to this point._ ]

"I know," said the priestess, "but your words would not have the same impact."

"But..." The girl stammered, "but I saw your magic. All that water rising." Then her words gained momentum. "If this is to be a magical girl, so I can fight! For my-"

"You're stupid," said the priestess. "You would become a magical girl for the rest of your life. If your parents come back, how do you think you will hide this from them?"

"Why would I hide?" The girl asked. "I know they would be very grateful, they... they... they'll understand... they-"

The priestess rolled her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Kyuubey. "I'm disappointed with you. Trying to make a contract with this girl... She would not survive the first witch."

[ _Indeed. Although she has some potential, you are right._ ]

Then the priestess was surprised by the girl, who fell on her.

She begged, "Then teach me! Train me! So I can be ready when I become a magical girl."

The priestess stroke the short black hair of the young girl. "You already know enough and even would be better to forget. Someone will take care of you."

"No! No!" The girl clung to the kimono and gritted her teeth. "No matter what, I'll do this wish!"

The priestess quickly stood, knocking the girl. Her body tense, her fists clenched. Her eyes glared over the fallen one, who curled on the matress. She took breathed deeply several times. Finally, she looked at Kyuubey again.

He closed his eyes and nodded. [ _I will wait._ ]

The girl returned to cry, but quietly, fearing retaliation, however what came were nurturing hands, bringing the duvet to cover her.

"I'm Izumi Hamamoto, the shrine maiden of Arashimura. Who are you?"

The girl gave a weak reply, with the pain and fatigue that still resided within her, but with a feeling that she would have a chance. "Gin... Gin Nakayama."

* * *

 **Paradise's shadows**

Kyouko, in her uniform of magical girl, ran through the forest. The night pitch prevented her from seeing far, even less to find her mate. "Sayaka!"

The vegetation abused her face with its branches and thorns, the terrain was rough and wet. None of this slowed her down. "Damn it! Sayaka!"

But there came a flash, followed by a deafening crack. "Ah!" Kyouko was forced to stop when the trees in front of her were in flames. Then came another flash and crack and a tree fell behind her. "What the hell?!" Overcoming her primitive instincts that yearned for protection, she jumped over the fire that was spreading.

However, more flashes occurred with frightening frequency along the forest. New fires were formed, increasingly restricting her path. Soon, the walls of fire leave her in a dead end. A thick smoke formed.

"Sayaka... cough! Cough!" Kyouko knelt. "N-No way! How did this happen?" Her memory failed, something was wrong.

The smoke cleared and two figures among the great flames were watching her.

Seeing them, she clasped her hands together. Everything was clear now. "That's it, you came for me..."

When the fire came toward her, her eyes opened.

Kyouko got up from her mattress, her body burning like fire. It took a few moments before she breathe again. Suddenly there was a great sense of cold that made her skin crawl. She winced and rubbed her hands with force, it was then that she noticed that the palms of them was dirty with ash.

She widened her eyes and quickly used the blanket to clear them. "Wow..." With her senses back to normal, she remembered that she had slept in a house of old architecture. The outside light that cut through the paper panels was accompanied by the song of birds.

Without looking, Kyouko searched with her hand for a girl who was sleeping on the mattress next to her. "Hey... Sayaka..." But the shaggy head that she felt did not seem a bit with the hair of her friend.

[ _Is everything okay?_ ] Asked Kyuubey, with her hand on his forehead.

"What?!" Overcome with rage, Kyouko tried to punch the creature, but he was more agile.

"Kyouko? You awake?" Sayaka opened the door and saw Kyuubey pass between her legs and run through the halls. "Hey!"

Kyouko left the mattress, muttering, "Bastard..."

"Why was he in our room?" Asked Sayaka.

"Who knows." Kyouko looked around and a terrible idea came to her mind. "Our stuff!" She went to the bags and began churning what had there, from clothing to candy packages.

Sayaka was scared. "Kyouko?"

"It seems that everything is here," said the redhead, still tense.

"Look, Nakayama-san prepared a lunch for us, so I came to wake you. Leave it for later, okay?"

"Lunch?!"

Sayaka gave a slight smile. "Yep. I also woke up late. This routine of travels can be quite exhaustive, can't be?"

Kyouko sighed.

Sayaka pressed her lips at the sight of her downcast friend. She tried to say with a more gentle voice, "So... you better get ready."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The low table was laden with food. The girls and the priestess sat on cushions around it.

However, while Sayaka and Gin were in a more formal posture, Kyouko was legs spread, with a sulky face.

Sayaka was worried at first, but the hostess not manifested anything about it. Still, the silence was bothering her. "This rice even seems to have a different taste, it's great."

"This rice came from our fields, blessed by the god of this shrine," Gin answered politely.

With the sliding door ajar, Kyuubey entered the room and went to the priestess.

"Ah... You took a while to show up today." Gin, with her wooden sticks, took some rice and offered to the creature, who eagerly consumed it. Meanwhile, she caressed him.

Before that scene, Sayaka looked at Kyouko and saw how her friend was with fire in her eyes. With situation getting increasingly tense, it was better to touch that sensitive subject as soon as possible. "So Nakayama-san... You're a magical girl..."

Gin stopped what she was doing. "Yes?"

"Hmm..." Sayaka tried to choose her words carefully, but seemed there was not a better way to say it. "You knew we were too? That's why you invited us to stay in your home?"

"Yes, I noticed, but I invited you as I would with any traveler." Gin found the question odd, but then came the realization. "Oh, didn't you know I was one?"

"Maybe because we have never seen an adult magical girl," said Kyouko, still with an unfriendly expression. "You should be well experienced."

"You are right, but..." Gin was still confused, shaking her head. "Travellers like you have never seen one... really?"

"I actually saw a lot," said Sayaka.

"Huh?!" Kyouko turned to her.

The girl with blue eyes remained silent, just smiled.

Kyouko dropped her gaze and nodded. "Oh... okay."

[ _Kyouko Sakura._ ] Kyuubey fixed his gaze on her. [ _I do not understand, why would not there be magical girls at the age of Gin?_ ]

"Yeah, you don't understand..." Kyouko's eyes narrowed. "Tell me then, why are you with her?"

Kyuubey raised his ears and winked. [ _Would not that be obvious? She is a magical girl._ ]

"Yes, it's a very strange question," said Gin, "on the other hand, now that I realized that there was no Kyuubey with you."

"And why would have one?" Kyouko questioned harshly.

"Calm down," said Sayaka. Then she spoke to Gin, smiling. "Well, he hasn't accompanied us. Alot of... things have changed lately."

[ _I am not aware of that._ ] Kyuubey looked at Gin. [ _Nothing has changed in the relationship between me and the magical girls._ ]

"Oh right." Kyouko smiled sardonically. "Now you just need to say that don't know us."

[ _And should I?_ ]

The two girls were surprised.

Kyuubey continued. [ _I never made a contract with you. This is the first time I meet you two._ ]

"What?!" Kyouko gritted her teeth. "You're kidd-" She felt a hand firmly holding her shoulder. Was Sayaka, with a serious expression. Then she looked at Gin, who was tense too, with her right hand on her ring.

"Sorry for the attitude of my friend," said Sayaka, accompanied by a laugh, "haha... She's like that because when she awoke, she saw Kyuubey in our room. She thought he wanted to steal the food that is in our bags. We have already been stolen once and she is... traumatized."

Gin looked at Kyuubey, questioning with a tone of authority. "Is it true that you were in their room?"

[ _Yes, but I went there because I saw her struggling._ ]

"Huh?" Sayaka was again surprised. "Struggling?"

Kyouko lowered her head. "I had... a bad dream."

Gin relaxed her stance. "So was an unfortunate sequence of events. I apologize for the incident."

[ _No Gin, I should apologize._ ] Kyuubey went to an exit. [ _I will be away for now._ ]

An awkward silence formed in the room, none of the three had the courage to look in the eyes of the other.

Until the priestess took the sticks. "Okay, let's finish eating. You must still be hungry."

Sayaka returned to her place. "Yes."

Kyouko remained quiet, but picked up the sticks.

"You must also be in a hurry to leave," said Gin, "even more that we have a sunny day."

"Nice." Sayaka nodded without looking at the priestess. "B-But we would like to know the village."

"Oh really? There is not much I can show." Gin raised her eyebrows. "But I can be your guide."

"Thanks."

The lunch went silently. When finished, Gin started to clean the table. "I have some things to do in the shrine. Then I'll show the village to you."

"Can I help?" Sayaka gathered some bowls.

"Please." Gin gestured to stop. "Don't take the trouble."

"Ah..." Sayaka stood up. "So we'll be in our room."

Kyouko too. "Yeah..."

The two went there. Upon entering, Sayaka closed the door and went to the bags to catch the toothpaste and brush. While doing this, she whispered. "Kyouko, about what you did."

Kyouko exalted, moved by anger, "How do you think I would react?! Kyuu-"

Sayaka gave her a look of reproach.

Kyouko spoke again, in a lower voice, "Kyuubey is lying in our face!"

Sayaka acknowledge, "I know, I'm also finding it strange, but you can't do this. You see how she treats him? She must consider him as a friend. If we want her trust, we can't threaten him."

Kyouko turned her face away, still angry. "Yeah. Yeah. I got the idea."

"And about your bad dream."

The redhead opened more her eyes. "What about it?"

"Not going to tell me?"

"No. I'm fine." Kyouko then received a brush from Sayaka.

"Okay." She was still worried. "Then let's go to the bathroom, I want to see you brushing, huh?"

"Yup..." Kyouko muttered.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The two walked down the stone pavement. The leaves of the trees showed its vibrant colors with the light of day, but could not really say it was a sunny day, because there were many clouds in the sky.

"I enjoy days like this," Sayaka said, "not too cold nor too hot."

Kyouko noticed that her colleague was in a hurry. "Yeah."

They soon arrived at the shrine, surrounded by its magnificent garden.

"Amazing..." Sayaka approached some flowers. "I can feel the scent already!"

"Jeez!" With a grimace, Kyouko said, "I had been surprised when you showed me that cutting and sewing kit, but flowers?!"

"I'm not so fond of it," she gently touched some lavenders. "But you have to admit that's beautiful."

Kyouko examined the garden size, which was not modest. "Taking care of it is a lot of work."

"Sure," Sayaka agreed, "it must be something done every day."

"And all of them with great pleasure."

The girls saw Gin leaving the shrine and walking through the garden toward them.

"This is a way that Nariko found to thank the good harvests."

"Hmm..." Sayaka lowered her gaze. "Sorry, it was not our intention to stop what you were doing."

Gin frowned. "But don't you want to know our place? I finished here."

Kyouko was surprised. "Really?"

"No, I'm kidding." Gin smiled. "In fact I still have ten hours of praying."

The two went silent, slightly gaping and not even blinked.

Gin then held a laugh.

"Ah... Hahaha!" Sayaka was rubbing her head. "That was a joke too, right?"

Gin nodded, confirming the question. "Let's walk a little and enjoy this sun."

They descended the stone staircase along with the priestess.

"Perhaps you already know, but the name of this village is Arashimura," said Gin.

Sayaka and Kyouko looked around while walking. The village was busier than the previous day, but not much. People with hats were working in the rice fields. Some stopped what they were doing and were staring at them with apparent curiosity. Under each hat always revealed an aged face.

Gin continued, "People here live from rice and fishing mostly."

"Fishing?" Kyouko interrupted. "On that little river?"

Gin stopped. "You should refer to the river which crossed to arrive in our village, but there this one here too."

Indeed, the girls saw that there was a stream cutting through the village. A detail the evening and the rush of yesterday had blinded them.

"Both are part of the same river."

Kyouko was confused. "What do you mean?"

"It bifurcates. Only part enters in our little valley. Here we are was a swamp." So Gin pointed to the end of the valley. "The settlers of this region built a dam there. When the waters lowered here, the soil proved to be very fertile."

"That's where they fish then. Cool." Kyouko grinned aside.

"Well... When the modernity came here, it was also built a micro hydroeletric power plant."

"You produce your own electricity..." Sayaka was impressed. "So this place is self-sufficient."

"Heh. Only if they produce their own oil and spare parts," Kyouko replied.

Gin smiled. "Yes, it's not so simple, but the machines have stood the time until now."

They returned to walk through the village, but as it was already known, there was not much to show in addition to homes, fields and old people.

"Is there anything else interesting to tell?" Kyouko broke the silence.

"Maybe," the priestess spoke. "This region has some geothermal activity..."

"Heyyy!" Kyouko grinned. "I know where you're going with that."

"Yes, we have hot springs."

Sayaka commented, "Whoa! It's a long time since I bath in one."

Gin turned her head to the girls who followed her, swaying her long hair. "It's you who must have something interesting to tell. I've never heard of magical girls travelers."

"Ah..." Sayaka got a little embarrassed. "We're just beginning."

"Kazamino was the territory of you?"

"You could say it was," Kyouko stated, "but I just decided to leave and Sayaka came along."

Gin nodded and returned to look forward. "And don't you mind to cross the territories of other magical girls? I can't imagine how you hunt witches."

"We get by." Kyouko slight stretched her arms. "You should also travel a bit to find one."

"How so?" asked Gin.

Kyouko continued, "Witches seek places where there is despair, stress, suffering... there is not much of that here. This place is very quiet."

The priestess slightly lowered her head. "You seem to know witches well, magical girls of the cities are all like that?"

"I dunno, haha." Sayaka gave a dull laugh. "Actually we don't know everything, but what my friend said is true."

"I have no problems to find witches." Gin's response was sudden and a silence followed, which she herself was willing to break. "Of course, I only get enough for me."

The two that followed her looked at each other, when the light and warmth quickly faded.

The three stopped.

"What a 'sunny day', huh?" Kyouko looked at the sky completely overcast.

Gin turned. "The weather here is very humid."

"I noticed..."

Sayaka looked at the darkest clouds. "It looks like we'll have rain. I think it'll not be a good time to leave." Then she looked at priestess. "I know we're asking a lot, but... we could stay one more day?"

Surprised, Gin slowly opened her mouth to speak.

Kyouko punched the air. "Great! We could see the hot springs."

She sighed and smiled gently. "Sure. By the way, there's one right behind my house."

"What?! You really should have told us..." The girl's red eyes were drawn to something that had piqued her curiosity before. "Hey! And that shed there? Was it a hotel or something?"

The priestess replied, rather depressingly, "No, it was a school."

"School..." Sayaka looked at the building which was almost falling apart.

"It was already deactivated when I came to live here," Gin affirmed, "it's used as a deposit now."

Kyouko nibbled her lips. "Yeah, there's only old stuff here."

Gin frowned. "These 'old stuff' formed families, their children grew up and left this place in search of opportunities and other lifestyle."

Sayaka was stunned. "And... and no one came back to visit at least?"

"Some came to visit, yes, but then..." Gin gave a wan smile. "Today I can say that I'm the youngest resident."

"In other words." Kyouko smirked. "This place is dying."

"Kyouko!" Sayaka scolded. "Nakayama-san, I apologize again for my friend."

"I've got used to her and I can't deny what she said," Gin spoke, "but I say that we are far from dead yet."

The first drops came, moistening the priestess's kimono.

"Sayaka was right." Kyouko looked at the people who were in the rice fields, that now seemed agitated. A man who was closer looked toward them.

Gin spoke aloud, "Hotta-san, tell others that all is well."

Stirring the curiosity of the redhead. "Huh? Did they fear rain?"

"When you have their age, you need to take a greater care," said Gin, as she watched the movement in the village. "Nariko!"

With the exclamation of the priestess, the girls looked at the same direction. Far away, Nariko was climbing the stairs to the temple.

"That woman... She should be looking for me, but the steps are slippery with rain." Gin hurried. "Let's go."

"You can go," Sayaka said, "don't wait for us."

"Yeah, we have no problem with rain," Kyouko added.

Gin stopped and looked back. "Sure, but try not to get too wet." Then she kept going.

When she was away, Sayaka made a remark, "She seems to be a good person."

"She's being cautious, pleasing us...," Kyouko concluded. "So? When will we tell her?"

Thoughtfully, Sayaka touched her chin. "Because of Kyuubey, I think it's better to just watch for now."

"That's why you used the rain as an excuse to ask for one more day, right?"

Sayaka smiled.

Kyouko lightly punched the arm of the other girl. "You're getting less dumb, huh?"

"Ah! Stop that!" Sayaka pushed the redhead and watched the rain grew stronger. "I was going to ask anyway. I still have no suspicions, but we need to find out if he is not up to something."


	44. Chapter 3

Kneeling on the floor of mats of the house, Gin felt even smaller inside her kimono, where the sleeves were much longer than her arms. However, the light pink fabric with painted flowers was very beautiful.

The expression of Nariko, who was standing near the door, seemed to agree with that. "Izumi was a little older when used this dress, but I know that very soon you will grow."

Gin tried to smile for the kindness of this woman, but her heart was full of sorrow.

"Did you finish, Nariko?" Izumi entered the room.

"Yes, good that I had saved this outfit." Nariko's smile gave way to concern. "Do you think that it is right to her stay with you?"

Izumi replied, "There would be questions and we would have to lie too much. In addition, she told me she has no one else who can look after her."

Nariko pressed her eyes and lips hearing that, she returned her attention to the little girl. "My child, I knew your grandmother and your parents. Such good people... what happened is horrible."

Gin contorted her face and tears fell.

"We'll take care of you," Nariko continued, "as a family."

"T-Thank you..." The voice of Gin was weepy and she took a deep breath.

"Go," Izumi ordered, "if someone ask about, tell them that her parents left her under my care because they are struggling."

"Yes." Nariko took one last look at the girl before leaving.

Izumi closed the doors, then stood where she was before speaking. "But it's a lie, isn't it?"

Gin was drying her tears with the kimono. "What..."

Izumi turned. "You should have relatives, they will look for you."

"They don't live in the same town as my parents," Gin stated, "and no one knows that we'd come here. I think no one ever visited this place."

Izumi spoke in a more serious tone, "Someone will notice the absence of you all. If they show up here to search, I'll have to hide you. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Gin asserted, convict.

"Good." Izumi walked to stand in front of the girl.

Kyuubey, who was in the room, but was not manifested previously, approached the priestess. [ _Will you show something?_ ]

"I don't see why continue hiding." Izumi extended her left hand. "Gin-san, I'll be quick and straightforward, so pay attention."

"Yes! Hama-"

"Izumi-sensei."

"Izumi-sensei..." The girl lowered her head, embarrassed.

"Look!"

Gin promptly obeyed the order of Izumi and saw that, from the ring in the woman's left hand, a blue light appeared and was taking shape. When the light is gone, there lay a deep blue egg-shaped jewel, with a golden ring on its top.

"This is a soul gem," Izumi said, "is where the source of our magic and what defines you as a magical girl."

[ _You will obtain one too._ ] Kyuubey added.

Izumi looked at the creature from the corner of her eye and emphasized, "If she does the contract."

[ _Of course._ ]

"I-It's very beautiful, but..." Gin stammered, "it seems so fragile."

"Ah! Maybe you're not so dumb after all." Izumi smiled. "You're correct, it's as fragile as your life."

"Eh?" Gin's eyes widened.

"I said the soul gem defines you. If it breaks, you too."

Gin became even more scared.

Izumi's soul gem shone. "I think we can now move on to the next lesson." Then her body was wrapped in a large blue light.

"Oh..." From scared to stunned, Gin witnessed the new garments that were coming behind that light. Now she remembered: these were the clothes that her savior was wearing that night, were like those of a priestess, but the red skirt gave way to blue. In addition, a ribbon of blue and thin fabric, slightly transparent, was tied in each arm of Izumi. The fabric floated and formed an arc behind her, a little above her head. Just like the old clothes, the red bow that tied her hair had also disappeared. Her hair now swayed in small waves, like a tranquil lake.

"This form facilitates your access to your magic." A blue light materialized on the left hand of Izumi and soon she was holding a long wooden staff with a large ring, with a polished blue surface, standing on its tip.

The magic existed. Even if she was already aware, the heart of Gin quickened before this new reality, but a detail did not escape her. "Where is your gem?"

"Here." Izumi showed the ring on the hand holding the staff.

Gin examined. It was no more that metal ring she had noticed earlier, but a dark blue gem with the same format. Something really unique.

"Let's continue..." Izumi pointed her staff toward the girl.

Suddenly, a water bubble materialized in front of Gin. She could see the other side perfectly through the crystalline liquid. "C-Can you create out of nothing?"

"No," Izumi answered, "I focused the humidity of the room at this point, as I desired. It's your will that governs magic."

Gin felt in her throat how the air was drier.

"Maybe I can even create water from nothing, but this should require more magic."

"More magic?" The girl tried to touch the bubble, but it burst into small droplets that quickly evaporated.

"Even magic has its limits." Izumi returned to hold the staff in standing position. "But this will be a lesson for later."

From wonder, Gin went to the excitement. "If I become a magical girl, will I be able to do the same?"

Izumi lowered her gaze. "I doubt it."

"Huh?"

[ _The innate powers of a magical girl can take many forms._ ] Kyuubey said. [ _It is difficult to know exactly how it will be, but is related to the wish made in the contract._ ]

"With the wish?" Gin looked into the eyes of Izumi.

She smiled. "You know, I was wearing your kimono when I became a magical girl. It was a stormy night."

The girl listened intently.

"There is a dam near the village and it was about to rupture." Izumi closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. "We all went to the shrine, which was higher place and we would be safe. However, the water would take away everything that had been raised by many hands." Then she looked at Kyuubey. "That's when he appeared."

"You... saved the village," Gin thought aloud.

"Yes, a wish I don't regret." Izumi smoothed the big ring of the staff. "People credited the miracle to the prayers they did in the shrine. At that time, I thought it was a good idea to follow the path of religion so."

Gin was confused. "B-But they know that you are a magical girl, right? Nariko-"

"No, they don't. Even Nariko," Izumi replied, "although she believes that I'm dealing with forces beyond comprehension."

Kyuubey returned to speak. [ _Nariko Terada is not able to see or hear me, like all the people who have no potential._ ]

Gin frowned. "Really?"

The uniform of Izumi and her staff began to glow and evaporate, quickly giving way to her old clothes. "Well... I think that's enough for today."

"But already?!" Gin exclaimed. "D-Don't we have time?"

Izumi looked at her with a serious expression. "For the faces that you did, it's a lot of information to absorb. In the meantime, I will teach you the customs of this village and the sanctuary."

"What..." Gin was surprised. "W-Will you make me a priestess?"

Izumi raised an eyebrow. "Priestess? Only if you work hard... or do you think that a day of training would be enough?"

Gin quickly lowered her head. "No! No! Izumi-...sensei."

The woman took a deep breath and told to Kyuubey, "I will take her to the shrine."

[ _I see, I will come back another time._ ] Swaying his tail, Kyuubey calmly walked to the nearest exit.

Izumi waited him to leave her sight to approach the girl. "Come."

Gin stood up and walked with the priestess to a sliding door, but with difficulty because the kimono was too long and she step on it frequently. "This K-Kyu... Kyuubey, isn't it? He's weird."

Izumi narrowed her gaze. "Do you think?"

"It seems that his mouth doesn't move when he talks. It's lik-" Gin felt her kimono being violently pulled.

Izumi was now glaring at her. The priestess looked to the side, where Kyuubey had gone, and then got closer to talk. "If you want to become a magical girl, you should keep this in mind."

With that strong hand twisting her dress, Gin was breathlessly.

"Kyuubey is a supernatural entity and, as such, are fickle. He can be a useful ally, but will never be your friend. Did you hear me?"

Gin just nodded, frightened.

Izumi slowly released the girl and then opened the door.

* * *

 **The heroine**

Sayaka opened the sliding door and looked around the room. "Hmm... She's not here either." Wrapped in a white bath towel, she walked through the corridors. "Kyouko, where are you?"

Until she heard someone singing.

Following the source, she found Gin sitting on the veranda, stroking her hair and the red bow that bound it. The lyrics of the song did not seem to make sense, but it was possible to notice the melancholy in the melody.

Then the priestess stopped and looked back.

Feeling caught, Sayaka raised a little more her towel and tried to smile. "Hi, you sing very well."

"I was well taught." Gin smiled. "Looking for the hot spring?"

"Huh? No, I remember where it is," Sayaka said, "actually I'm looking for my friend. I would invite her to the bath. Did you see her? She disappeared after lunch time."

"No, I didn't."

A disturbing thought crossed the mind of Sayaka. "And... by chance you saw Kyuubey?"

Gin pondered for a moment before saying, "Yes... Today he has not yet appeared." She returned to look at the outside. "It seems that your friend managed to scare him."

"Could it be? Hehe..." Sayaka was embarrassed. "I... I guess I'll go without her. She should appear in another time."

Gin remained silent.

Giving no more words, Sayaka went away in a hurry. Again in the corridors of the house, she gritted her teeth. "Ah Kyouko! If I find that you are pursuing Kyuubey, I... I..." She punched her thigh and sighed. "Let's see if with this bath I can relax."

She came to the panels that leaded toward the back of the house. When she opened the sliding door, she saw the large wooden deck, which reached the rocks surrounding the spring of thermal water, which was at the foot of a ravine. Standing amid the steam, Kyouko was taking bath naked.

Kyouko.

Taking bath.

Naked.

"Oh, you finally came! Hey! Look!" Kyouko pulled a rope that was connected to a wooden aqueduct coming from the ravine, raising a lid and making hot water gushed forth over her red and long flowing hair.

"N-Nice..." Sayaka turned away.

"What's it?" Kyouko jumped from the spring to the deck and ran toward the other girl.

Sayaka looked at it from the corner and her eyes and they grew. "Nothing! Nothing... it's just... I forgot... something... a-and..."

"What did you say?!"

"That won't work..." Sayaka closed her eyes, whispering to herself. Then she turned to the other and smiled broadly. "I said I forgot how good a hot spring was. Hahaha..."

"Oh okay." Kyouko pulled the towel from her. "So come already!"

"Wait!"

It was too late, the redhead saw she was wearing a bra and panties. "Huh?! What's that?"

Sayaka blushed. "W-We don't have bathing suits, so..."

Kyouko's reaction was to gape, followed by a grimace. "Girl, are you from this world?"

"Well..." Sayaka looked away.

Kyouko shook her head, irritated. "Ah! Forget it!" Rubbing her forehead, she composed herself. "Okay. Okay... You said you didn't took bath in one for a long time. How old were you?"

Sayaka looked up and started counting on her fingers.

Seeing this, Kyouko made a facepalm.

"Five years, or four. My mother took me to one of those places." Sayaka closed one eye. "From what I remember... I was wearing a swimsuit... I think..."

"Uh-huh..." Kyouko crossed her arms. "Take them off."

Reluctantly, Sayaka turned back and slowly undid her lingerie. When she finished, she used her arms to hide her private parts. "Is it fine now-WHAT?!"

In one quick motion, Kyouko had her friend in her arms. "Heh. Will be when you get wet!"

Seeing her friend running towards the spring, Sayaka despaired. "No! Wait! Stop! STOP! AAAHHHH!" Being soon thrown into the hot water, forming a large ripple on impact.

"BWAHAHAHA!"

Sticking her head out of the water, Sayaka exclaimed, "You idiot! I hadn't washed myself yet!"

"Me neither." Kyouko jumped in and leaned on the rocks.

Still grumpy, the blue-haired girl swam to her side. "And now the towel is super far."

"It won't run away." Kyouko came with a questioning look. "And why so ashamed to undress? I remember that we did it in the school locker room."

"I-It's different!" Sayaka replied, while seeking a comfortable position between the stones. "There everyone is doing and it's kinda fast. It's not like here, in this isolated place, where's only me and... you..."

"Really is that?" With a look somewhat confused, the redhead smiled and raised her arm to slap her biceps. "If a pervert appears, I put them to run. I do this even naked!"

"Oh no!" Sayaka hid her face. "You got it wrong!"

"Come on!" Kyouko said, angrier, "then explain!"

"Kyouko..." She sighed before continuing, "have you always been like this?"

"Like what?"

"You don't seem to mind... to stay naked in front of another person." Sayaka looked away and felt the heat up her face, which she was sure it was not because of the hot spring. "At least... in front of another girl..."

Kyouko's eyes widened in astonishment, and she could not contain herself. "Heh! HAHAHAaa... Mami said the same thing."

Now it was the turn of the other in eye-popping. "M-Mami-san?!"

"Well... sort of." Kyouko gave a good bite on her lip, trying to remember. "I was about four days without bathing. There were many demons and we stayed out all night."

"And that's an excuse?" commented Sayaka, "I bet Mami-san took bath even so."

"Tch. You'll police my past now, yeah? Let me continue..." Kyouko said, "Yes, Mami bathed because she had school. I was supposed to go after, but I always ended up sleeping. Until she found out and already came talking." She crossed her arms to enhance her bust and began to speak with a more slow and serious voice. "'Kyouko! How do you want me to wash your clothes if you're dirty?'"

Sayaka frowned and smiled at the performance of the other.

"Then I went. I cleaned myself up and such. But came her voice on the other side of the door." Kyouko lifted her chin. "'Washed well that hair?'"

"Aw..." Sayaka feigned an expression of pain. "It must be horrible to wash it. That's why I leave mine always short."

She pulled one of her strands of red hair, allowing the water to drip from it. "I like it long. It's cool, makes it seems like it's a cape..."

"Just like a hero?" the other asked.

Kyouko dropped the strand. "Okay... Let me finish. So, I would have washed it, but had forgotten. I even already was drying myself. I was upset, so I said 'Come and wash it for me, the door is unlocked.'"

"You said that?!" Sayaka was amazed. "And what Mami-san said?"

"I can't remember right, I think she was stammering my name. I just know that she didn't bother me anymore. Heh." Kyouko lifted one of her legs above the water line. "At that time I thought it was strange, but now seeing you kinda doing the same, I think I understand. You two have something in common."

"What would it be?"

"You're only children."

That statement froze Sayaka.

"You know, in winter was always worse because we had little access to hot water." Kyouko took a handful of water and let it drip down her face. "So my family shared the same tub. Sometimes only had enough for me and my little sister."

Sayaka muttered, "Your sister..."

"Yeah! I helped her to get clean." Kyouko's face brightened. "You had to see her ears! I don't know how it was possible, but always had some nasty things behind it."

She just kept listening, sharing the smile.

Kyouko raised her arms. "I held her like that and..." But her actions stopped, as her smile, which faded at the same rate as her gaze lowered. "Yeah..."

Concerned, Sayaka intervened. "Sorry for making you remem-"

"Nah!" Kyouko shook her head and sighed. "I was stupid. Heh... I wanted to run away of it, but how to escape from yourself?"

"Have you been dreaming about it?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine..." Kyouko gave a shoulder and wink to her friend, recovering the smile. "It's you who are tense here." She then began to make smooth movements in the water with her arms and legs.

Sayaka said no more. Even though her expression was of concern, sought to imitate her companion.

"Good," Kyouko said as she lay her head on the rocks, "we must seize this moment. Nothing in this world will prevent me to relax." When looked at the sky, however, could not see it since a big muzzle blocked the view. "Eh?! GAAAAH!"

With her friend jumping in fright, Sayaka looked back and saw the horse. "How did she come here?"

The animal jumped in the spring without ceremonies, throwing water all over the place.

Kyouko put her hands on her head. "No! What is she doing?!"

With the waves, Sayaka was forced to stand. "I think she wants to bathe with us."

Kyouko looked at the horse, who stood aside in front of her. "Don't kid me."

"You thought she would be happy just taking shower from rain? Haha."

"I told you not kid meee..." The redhead looked at the aqueduct and had an idea. So she tried to push the animal. "Look, I don't have a knack for that, so see if you can collaborate."

The horse ducked, diving into the water.

Sayaka put her hands behind her head, smiling. "You're doing very well!"

"Come and help!" Kyouko said angrily.

The horse got up and started shaking its body and tail.

To despair of Kyouko who received the splash. "Ah! I'll get your smell!"

And to the joy of Sayaka. "Hahahaha!"

"WHAT IS THAT?! A HORSE!"

The girls turned in a jump toward the priestess who was on the deck.

Behind her, Kyuubey appeared. [ _Is this_ _a horse? How curious..._ ]

The animal's eyes widened and it reared up, whinnying.

"Whoa!" Kyouko pulled away before that reaction.

Then the horse jumped out of the spring and galloped, disappearing into the forest.

Gin was completely stupefied. "How did it get here?"

Sayaka noticed she was showing everything to the priestess, so she entered in the water. "W-We don't know too, she's ours and-"

"Is she yours?" Gin gaped.

"She meant that she accompanies us," said Kyouko, "she showed up one day and have been since then."

"She's a mare," Sayaka added.

Gin looked at the underwear and towel scattered over the deck. "A mare..."

[ _Are you really from a big city? I do not see girls at your age on these places riding horses freely._ ]

Kyouko replied sarcastically to Kyuubey, "There are always exceptions, isn't it?"

"I guess..." Gin put the folded clothes and towel near the spring. "You should have held that... mare."

Sayaka averted her gaze, "We know, but she lives on the run."

While Kyouko again plunged into the water. "She can be very skittish, as you saw."

Gin nodded and turned around, heading toward the house. "But it's better to find her or you'll end up staying one more day here."

"S-Sure. Thank you for your patience, Nakayama-san," said Sayaka.

Kyuubey took one last look at the girls before entering the house along with the priestess.

The bluenette lowered her head, pondering, "That's not good..." But then hands pulled her shoulders. "Huh?"

"Hey! Get up! You haven't pulled the rope." Kyouko pointed to the aqueduct.

Sayaka sighed and smiled. "Right... let's try."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The bath was long, so much that Sayaka had some difficulty opening their bedroom door due to her withered fingers.

Kyouko was behind her, still wrapped in a towel. "Hey Sayaka, you saw that the priestess didn't mind looking at us naked?"

"I noticed." Sayaka went to the bags. "But I think she was too alarmed by our horse spoiling the spring. We have a hell of a problem now."

Kyouko continued to dry her long hair. "Yup... But we won't find her at all. She is an animal... So we could attract her with food?"

"You know what she likes?" Sayaka threw back a bra and panties.

Which Kyouko promptly caught. "I dunno. Horse eats grass, which is green, and... we're surrounded by green stuff... damn..."

"So let's try to call her with magic." Sayaka was already wearing a shirt and trousers. "We have to have her before nightfall."

Suddenly, a distant rumble reverberated the wood in the house.

"Or before the rain. Heh."

Sayaka turned and threw the clothes to Kyouko, as she finished to wear a jacket. "We'll have to hurry." However, a question came to her mind. "By the way, where were you after lunch? Did you go straight to the spring?"

Kyouko threw the towel over the bags and was putting her pants. "Bathroom."

"Huh? After brushing our teeth, you went again?"

Kyouko put a hand on her belly. "Uh-huh! Pure suffering..."

She did not need that, yes, Sayaka knew she did not need that. "Kyouko... this is what happens for eating crap all the time."

"If don't kill me..." Kyouko wore her sweatshirt. "And how do you do in the Law of Cycles?"

"Do what?"

"Bathroom."

Sayaka turned away. "Ah..."

Kyouko shrugged. "Huh? That's normal, right?"

"We don't need because we don't eat," she replied. "You should know that a magical girl can sustain her body only with magic."

"You don't eat?! What the hell is that?!" Kyouko was stunned. "You even can stave off hunger with magic, but we can't do this forever."

Sayaka glanced at the other.

"O-Or now we can?"

"We don't really have soul gems." Sayaka looked at the blue gem in her ring. "I'm not saying that there are no limits. As we manipulate magic, it can also manipulate us. If you use too much, you lose control."

Kyouko looked at her own hands. "And how do I know if I'm using too much?"

"You can't," Sayaka said dryly, "when you discover that went too far, it's too late."

Kyouko lowered her head and gritted her teeth. "And you just tell me this now?" Then she felt a pat on her shoulder.

Sayaka had a slight smile on her face, accompanied by a wink. "You're already very cautious with your magic, so I didn't feel the need. Keep it up." Then she turned to leave the room.

"Okay..." Kyouko closed hands and took a deep breath, but then her memoirs warned. "Hey! Wait a minute! But we ate there, Mami made tea and cakes..."

"And where do you think she got the ingredients?" Sayaka was already in the hall. "I said that we can sustain with magic."

Kyouko ran to catch her. "Come on! We shit rainbows or what?"

Sayaka suddenly stopped. "The house looks... empty."

The wood vibrated with the new rumble.

"This storm will be a big one," Kyouko commented. "Gin must be in the shrine."

"Let's go. We have to address this issue with the horse."

The two wore their shoes at the entrance of the house and left. Outside was ominous: the trees looked like they were going to bend to the strong wind and the night seemed to have come earlier because of the dark clouds. Crackles announced that the storm was getting closer.

"Dammit!" Kyouko protected her face from the leaves and branches carried by the wind. "It's worse than I thought!"

"The weather changed very fast..." Sayaka ran across the stone pavement. "Let's go! We have to see if it's okay!"

Arriving at the shrine, they came across a crowd. The people of the village sheltered there, many still climbing the stairs, carrying their belongings, even small animals, from dogs to chickens.

Among them there was a familiar face.

"Nariko!" Sayaka approached. "What is going on?"

"Oh! She said you were at her home," said Nariko with a smile," it's okay, it's just a precaution. Do not worry."

Kyouko reached them. "Where's Gin?"

"She's in the village," Nariko answered. "It is a ritual that she makes so that no evil entity can take advantage of this storm to cause any harm. She knows what she's doing, do not worry."

"You already said that," affirmed Kyouko.

Nariko's smile faltered.

"Thank you!" Sayaka said more cheerfully, "we'll go back to her house and wait for the storm to pass." Then she pulled Kyouko.

"Do that." Nariko nodded. "And take care!"

"You too!"

Once the two returned to the front of the house, Kyouko spoke. "Sayaka... Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes." Sayaka took her left hand to her chest. "It's worth to take a look."

Two flashes of light followed and the two were now with their magical girl uniforms. They entered the dense forest and down a ravine, until they meet themselves at the side of one of the village streets.

They ran and hid behind a rock wall surrounding one of the plantations. Peering over the wall, Kyouko said. "It seems it's all clear."

Then a violent flash of light blinded her. "Wow!" Followed by a terrifying crack.

"That scared me too," said Sayaka.

"Damn... but that was to be expected." Kyouko pointed. "Just like what's coming."

Sayaka saw what looked like a giant curtain reaching them. The heavy rain wet them completely in an instant. "Ouchhh! It's cold..."

"Bwahaha! I dunno why we bothered to dry ourselves." With the sound of rain, Kyouko was forced to raise her voice. "Now it'll be difficult for anyone to see us. Come!"

They went to the main street, with its lampposts already lit. Really there was no indication that anyone was inside the houses.

Sayaka soon stopped. "Did you feel that?"

"Yes!" Kyouko pointed with her head. "There's a source of magic at the end of the street, before the forest."

"It must be Nakayama-san," concluded Sayaka. "And you felt the presence of a witch?"

The redhead took off the wet hair from her face. "Nope."

They continued until the forest was well visible before them.

Sayaka stood looking from one side to the other. "Where is she?"

"Look there!"

The girl followed the indication of Kyouko to the top of one of the houses. There was someone with hood and cloak. At the foot of that person, a tail denounced the presence of Kyuubey.

The two girls arrived behind her in a jump and could see in more detail those garments. It was completely black and the rain water trickled down its waterproof surface. The back of the cloak was stamped by a yellow and large hollow inverted triangle.

In face of that intimidating presence, Sayaka hesitated before asking. "Nakayama-san... are you?"

The person turned her head. Her visage was covered by a black cloth up to the nose height, but the yellow eyes that stood out under the shadow of the hood left no doubt. "So these are the clothes of you."

Kyouko smiled. "And yours is very convenient for this climate."

Gin looked away. "Go back. I don't need help."

"So really appeared a witch here?" Asked Sayaka. "Look, by the fact that we stayed in your house, we can contribute-"

"Sayaka!" Kyouko interrupted, "if there's one thing I know very well, is that someone who owns the territory for so long decides how to hunt, but she would not mind us to stay here and watch," she looked at Gin, "or am I wrong?"

Gin looked down and stayed that way for some time, but finally nodded and went back to look toward the forest. "Stay right here. It's safe."

"Huh?" Sayaka was curious.

Kyuubey also stared at the woods. [ _Gin, it will begin._ ]

"I know..."

Among the trees came a mudslide that carried everything in its way. It began to concentrate on a point, forming a hill where sprouted arms and legs also made of mud.

Sayaka was impressed with the size of that thing was gaining. "Is that the... witch?"

But Kyouko was way more impressed. "A witch outside of a barrier?!"

"Yes!" Sayaka realized with the statement of her friend. "T-That means it must be very strong."

Gin opened her cloak. She raised an arm in the air and the other toward the witch, soon to hide them again under the mantle.

It was a quick movement, Kyouko could only notice that she wore thick gloves of black rubber and that she had not used any weapon.

Then came a flash of light and a deafening crack, could not say what had come first.

"AAAHH!" The two girls ducked instinctively looking for protection.

More flashes and cracks followed.

"SHIT!" Kyouko covered her ears and could hardly see anything. She was aware that Sayaka should be going through the same.

As suddenly as it began, the light gave way and the sound now was just the rain that washed the mud where before was a witch.

Sayaka took her hands from her ears. "She... She controls lightnings. Amazing..."

[ _Great job as always._ ] Kyuubey stated.

"Thanks." Gin jumped out of the house to where was the witch.

Kyouko and Sayaka did the same. There were many branches in place, which still gave off a characteristic smell of burning. The redhead noticed that the dark magical girl had taken the grief seed, where had several juxtaposed metal rings on its globe.

Without turning to them, Gin declared, "I told you to stay there."

"But why?" Kyouko looked around. "You have destroyed the witch. It was even ridiculous, you're very strong."

The woman said nothing, just threw the seed, which Kyuubey received through the hole that opened on his back.

Kyouko frowned. "Hey! You had not even used it!"

Gin turned toward a direction. "I'll only need one."

"What do you mean... with... that..." Looking at the direction that the other had turned, Kyouko saw new torrents of mud emerging from the forest and concentrating.

"Stay behind me." Gin again raised an arm in the air and the other toward the monstrosities that were forming.

Sayaka witnessed that gaped.

Only Kyouko manifested, before the cracks muffled it. "No fucking way..."


	45. Chapter 4

Gin's long black hair was smooth as the fabric of her pink kimono which she was accustomed to wear, which was perfectly suited to her pubescent body.

Very different from the feeling she had to the reality that surrounded her, a world of vases with extreme variations of size. Some would fit between her fingers while others could be mistaken for mountains. The formats were bizarre and unworkable, some remembered contorted human bodies, on the surface of others could, with some effort, to discern angry faces. The pale green sky brought an even more morbid tone to the environment. The silence was interrupted only by the infrequent sound of pottery that was being broken.

Such noise that sounded increasingly closer.

Gin looked up and saw a swarm of vases fragments, with varied colors and designs, coming toward her.

They stopped and organized themselves, forming an immense mosaic of a stylized face that looked at the girl.

She did not stepped back, just clenched her fists.

The pieces swapped positions and the mosaic now showed an expression of anger. Soon some pieces fluttered and flew toward the girl, at a speed that certainly would cut her in half.

However, the ground where Gin was trembled and cracked. A water eruption occurred just in front her, forming a stable wall. Through the distorted light by the liquid, she could see the pieces diving into it and fall apart on impact, while also the magical girl responsible for such a feat.

Izumi pointed her staff to the witch. "That's between me and you."

The mosaic turned toward the woman.

Gin felt the ground shake again, listening the sound of a incoming wave.

The water came up behind Izumi, destroying the vases on the way. Obeying the gesture of the woman, it formed a vortex that flew straight to the mosaic.

The impact created a hole between the mosaic pieces and then the whirl collided with something invisible behind it, which proved to be much tougher.

Izumi ordered that the water retreat and circle around her. "There you are."

Gin saw the appearance of a large perfect sphere where was the mosaic. Its surface was composed of fine parallel lines of red, green and blue colors. This pattern repeated and moved constantly, causing some discomfort to look at it for too long.

Ceramic pieces of the broken pots, as well as from the mosaic were attracted and began orbiting the sphere, picking up speed.

Izumi touched one of her hands with the tip of her staff.

Propelled by centrifugal force, a hail of fragments was launched against her.

Gin saw the magical girl raise her hand and, with it, the water imitate both in movement and shape, but in bigger dimensions.

After the hand of water parried easily the attack, Izumi punched her, hitting right into the sphere.

But the witch did not even budge.

Undaunted by this, Izumi put the staff in front of her, balancing on a base made of water. With both hands free, she focused on her ring. A large mass of floating water began to concentrate above her.

The witch continued to attract more pieces to her.

But Izumi was alert and swayed her enchanted hand so her giant counterpart made of water could slap them. Meanwhile, her staff repositioned, allowing her to see the witch in the center of the ring at its tip. Reaching this point, she clenched her fist and aimed toward the witch.

Gin witnessed the mass of water spiraling toward the ring in the staff. When it reached, a high pressure water jet left from the ring and went against the sphere.

Pierced by it, the witch issued a screeching sound.

The girl fell to the ground, hands on ears, unable to hear her own cry.

While Izumi stood firmly, controlling the jet. However, she noted that she could not say the same for the vases around the barrier, which cracked and burst, sending deadly shrapnels.

Gin did not even realize what had happened around her, only when the wall of water that protected her moved and formed a dome over her.

A water dome also formed on Izumi, barring the shrapnels.

The jet put more water into the witch by where it was drilled and the sphere began to split.

"You're... finished." The magical girl opened her hand.

Through the dome, Gin saw the witch burst into a torrent of water. The wave that formed swept the dome and the girl, who rolled on the floor. Wet from feet to her head, she tried to stand up when everything calmed down and saw the world around her shift. The green sky of before gave way to the familiar wooden ceiling of the bridge leading to the village. The moon and the starry sky bringing some light to the environment.

Izumi was there too, returning the water to the stream.

Suddenly Gin felt her body and wet clothes drying, with the moisture being sent away into small droplets. She touched on some of them, delighted. "Izumi-sensei! You're amazing! You make it seems easy."

"It's good you see that way," the woman said with little enthusiasm, as she picked up the grief seed on the ground. "Why didn't you run away?

Gin felt surprised by such question. "To be a magical girl, I can't be afraid of witches, for more terrible they are."

"Courage...?" Izumi approached the seed to the gem on her finger. "There is another name for what you tried to do."

"I trust you, Izumi-sensei." Gin smiled.

"Another stupidity." A black essence passed from the gem to the seed. When finished, Izumi examined the object that had acquired and stored it. "I shouldn't have brought you."

"But... But how will I learn to fight?" Gin protested. "I can't follow you when you leave the village. It was very lucky that this witch was close."

"Lucky?!" Izumi glared at the girl. "Lucky I was here. Someone could have died, as you know very well, do you not?"

Gin lowered her head. "Sorry! Sorry! Izumi-sensei..."

The woman calmed down, letting out a sigh.

"But what I said is true!"

Izumi shuddered with the way Gin raised her voice.

"I know what is a magical girl, but I still don't know how to be one. After all these years... Please! Take me with you."

Izumi was emphatic. "No! It's already too dangerous for me, to also protect you..."

Gin raised her head. "So tell me how is the outside world. The world of a magical girl. You said that there are many others."

"Yes." Izumi pressed her lips.

"Each one of them is unique, isn't it?" Asked Gin, while losing her gaze. "It's hard to imagine that they can exist worldwide. I don't know how Kyuubey had time to contact them all."

The woman raised her eyebrows. "Do you think he is only one?"

"Huh?"

"That was for you to discover yourself. You need to be smarter if you want to risk your life." Izumi twitched her eyes. "Speaking of which, could Kyuubey has to do with this behavior of yours?"

Gin joined hands and shrugged, not knowing where to look.

Izumi lifted her chin. "Tell me."

"I-I talked to him..." Gin stammered.

"Without my knowledge."

"But not too long ago! I... I'm telling you now!" Gin exclaimed, startled. "H-He told me that if I became a magical girl, the training would be much faster."

"Don't you think?" Izumi asked. "How would it be faster? Did you forget your wish?"

"I know! I thought about it." Gin nodded. "But I would talk with my parents to have more time with you. I know they would be very grateful for taking care of me."

"I think there's a lot more to talk about," Izumi affirmed, "like the fact that they couldn't recognize you."

A sadness formed on the face of Gin.

"But it's clear now." Izumi approached the girl. "You think my methods are too slow."

"Hi?!" Gin shook her head frantically. "No! No! Your methods are very good and... and..."

Izumi was unconvinced.

"I learned a lot with you, with Nariko, with all the good people of the village." Gin grinned as her eyes watered. "I can cook well now and take care of clothing, garden... My hands are callused with the harvests and I'm proud of that, thanks to you. I'm so sorry..."

"No need to apologize." Izumi smiled as she smoothed the ring on the tip of her staff. "But say, do you feel ready to become a magical girl?"

"If I feel?" Gin quickly took off the tears from her face, somewhat surprised. She pondered about. "I grew up... The work made me stronger. I feel stronger. Yes. Yes!" She raised her voice, it needed to exit out of her with all her strength. "I FEEL-"

Izumi spun her body when striked Gin with her staff.

The attack hit her arm and the girl fell abruptly on the floor, banging her head on the wooden boards. Dizzy and disoriented, the first reaction of her was moving the affected arm, but a searing pain came. "AAAAIIIIIEEEE! AAAAAHHH!" Fearing a greater pain, she just moved her eyes to see her aggressor.

Izumi heaved with her gaping teeth and wide eyes, pointing her staff toward the fallen girl. "See? You. Are. NOT! Ready."

Gritting her teeth, Gin held her cry as best as she could.

"I didn't break your legs!" Izumi demanded, slamming the base of her staff on the ground, "get up!"

"Uuuuu..." Slowly, the girl first sat and then tried to stand only with the help of her legs, holding her injured arm with the other one.

"We'll see that when we return home." Izumi pointed her staff and called a cloud of water. Its surface bubbled with liquid which circulated upward constantly. The magical girl jumped and stood on top of it.

Gin was head down, seeing that she could still move her fingers and at the same time aware of her weakness.

Without looking at her, Izumi called, "Gin-san..."

The girl came closer and put her feet on the cloud. They sank momentarily into the water, but then it became firm. Usually, she would use her arms to balance better, but now she could only lean on the back of that woman.

Her master.

Her monster.

Following the will of its creator, the cloud went flying, carrying the two through the night.

* * *

 **Discord**

The two women, Gin and Nariko, walked down the shrine's garden listening to the tinkling of the drops that fell from the foliage, fruit of the previous night's storm.

"So everything is fine..." Said Gin.

Nariko replied, "Yes. Only a lot of mud, as always."

"As always..." Gin saw a certain white creature awaiting for her on the pavement that led to her house. "I need to see how the two are."

"Oh yes. They were a little frightened by everyone sheltering in the sanctuary," said the old lady. "Now they should be afraid of the storms we have here."

"I believe so." Gin nodded. "Here I take my leave, I'll talk with you later."

Nariko did the same. "You know where to find me."

Moving away from the garden, Gin went to meet the creature, sending a telepathic message. [ _Any problem?_ ]

Kyuubey saw her pass by him, following the path to the house. [ _None you do not already know._ ]

Gin came to the clearing where the two girls in mundane clothes were waiting in front of the house.

Kyouko was the one that drew more attention, with her arms crossed and a look of suspicion.

The woman smiled. "If you wanted a seed, you could have asked."

This piqued Kyouko. "You know why I'm like that."

The two stared at each other for a while, until Gin manifested, "I was already suspicious about it. So this is not normal... "

"Sure not!" Kyouko opened her arms. "We spent the whole night watching you blowing up the SAME witch and collecting the SAME seed! Dozens of them!"

"Calm down Kyouko!" Sayaka approached the priestess. "Nakayama-san, this isn't the first time, am I right?"

Gin looked away and her face was tense.

"Nakayama-san?"

"These lands are cursed by this witch for a few years," said Gin. "Like any other witch, her purpose is destruction, but she seems to aim at our village in particular. I assume it's due to the sacred ground of this sanctuary, which can be a kind of 'affront' to the witches." She ran her fingers over the runes of her ring. "I could never exterminate her, but not that she's a challenge for me."

"Uh-huh..." Kyouko asked, "and she always comes through the forest?"

"Yes."

The redhead turned and ran into the house.

The priestess frowned and looked at Sayaka, who could only shrug in response.

Soon the girl left the house with a bag, checking a water bottle that was inside.

Leaving her friend confused. "What is it?"

Kyouko smiled. "Sayaka, we'll have a picnic in the woods and find that witch."

"Oh yes," said Gin, " I and Kyuubey searched there numerous times and found nothing. This witch only appears when she wants."

[ _It is true what she says._ ] The creature arrived where they were. [ _It does not mean, however, that you can not have more luck._ ]

Gin gulped and looked at him from the corner of her eye. [ _Kyuubey?_ ]

But the furry being did not answer.

"Thank you for your consideration to tell us," Kyouko said, "now get out of my way."

Kyuubey obeyed, walking until the stone pavement was free.

The girl narrowed her red eyes. "Do you think that's enough?"

The creature shook his ears and blinked. [ _Your spatial sense must be defective, Kyouko Sakura._ ] Then he walked again, this time to get behind the priestess.

"Sure." Kyouko held the handle of the bag more firmly. "Sayaka, let's go!"

Gin spoke, "I can go with you. I only need-"

"No, I prefer that you don't go." Kyouko was already walking down the stone walkway.

Gin clenched her fists, but Sayaka arrived in front of her.

"I know you should be worried, but we can deal with what we find. Wouldn't it be good? The village would be safe."

"It is safe," the priestess replied with a smile, "but thank you for what you're trying to do."

"None of that! It's a debt we have to pay." Sayaka walked away, waving.

Gin also waved, seeing her reaching her friend. When the two disappeared from sight, she entered into her house.

Accompanied by Kyuubey. [ _And now?_ ]

"And now what?"

[ _They saw the witch. They saw the seeds._ ] Kyuubey overtook her, forcing her to stop. [ _You have no idea of the risks?_ ]

"I know, but..." Gin shook her head. "I could not just drive them out. They would get suspicious."

Kyuubey sat and swayed his tail. [ _No one spoke in driving out._ ]

"Kyuubey..." Gin's eyes widened. "They're travelers! You saw their bags. They even have... a horse."

[ _Even travelers seek to settle. Or they come to tell you what their destination is?_ ]

Gin was speechless.

Kyuubey continued. [ _Did they not have any territory before?_ ]

"They had," Gin replied, "however, they abandoned it."

[ _You mean they lost._ ]

"No!" Gin got angry. "That's not what they said."

The creature closed his eyes, pondering. [ _Hmmm... Believing in everything they say._ ]

"No..." Gin brought her trembling hands to her chest.

[ _Committed the same mistake again and now put the whole village in danger._ ]

The body of the priestess twitched in fury. "The fault is mine alone?"

Kyuubey opened his eyes and froze, not even his tail moved. [ _What are you getting at?_ ]

"Every time that redhead looks at you, is contemptuously. The other disguises better, but also don't speak with you." She raised her eyebrows. "I don't believe that all this is because they think you're a 'food thief'."

The creature nodded, agreeing with what she said. [ _Maybe they are blaming me for being magical girls._ ]

Gin's anger succumbed to confusion. "How?! But didn't they make a wish?"

[ _Certainly._ ] Kyuubey rose and circled the woman. [ _However, they must have regretted it._ ]

Gin repeated, with sorrow, "Regretted it..."

[ _The life of a magical girl has many hardships, as you have learned well. But you may not be aware of how heavy they are when you believe that you do not have what you wanted in return._ ] He turned toward the exit of the house _._ [ _With what is happening, it is clear that you still lacks a lot of maturity._ ]

The priestess closed her eyes and put her hand to her mouth.

[ _Now we can only wait for their return._ ]

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The singing of birds and the sound of dripping from the wet trees was accompanied by the blade of Sayaka, who made her way through the forest, taking care that her cape would not be caught by branches.

Behind her, Kyouko followed, with one hand holding the spear and the other the bag. "Yeah... This will be hard."

"It looked like you hadn't believed in Nakayama-san when she said she didn't find anything," Sayaka said, "now you understand, isn't it?"

With the back of her hand, Kyouko removed the drops of water that fell on her forehead. "In a city it's easy to search for one, you just go on bridges, dark alleys, abandoned places..."

"Yup. While here she may be under a rock or inside a tree." Sayaka cut off a branch.

The redhead blew a mosquito that bothered her. "Damn! If only we could feel her, but not even last night we felt."

"And there was no barrier. It was very strange."

They continued the search silent, listening intently for any surprise.

But nothing happened besides the same.

Annoyed with the time passing without progress, Sayaka decided to speak. "You know, I've been thinking... This place is well isolated. Perhaps this Kyuubey isn't aware of what happened in Mitakihara."

"No, he's just buying time."

The blue haired girl was surprised by the quick response of the red one. "Buying time for what?"

"You saw," Kyouko continued, "whatever he does with those seeds, this place is a big farm for him and that priestess is his harvester."

Sayaka was silent.

Kyouko spoke again. "He just needs to send one seed to the pinky, right?"

Striking the bushes harder, Sayaka replied, "No, he needs to send all of them."

The other girl smiled. "Heh. And how Madoka will know?"

Sayaka was again without words for an answer.

Such helplessness that has not gone unnoticed by the redhead, who decided to change the subject. "I was thinking too."

"About what..."

"About that witch, or witches. I have a theory." Kyouko looked through the vegetation. "A witch can raise new witches through their familiars."

"I remember you let them kill humans for this to happen," Sayaka commented.

"You better not go into that territory, girl," Kyouko warned seriously. "Well, what I mean is that all witches we saw had to be familiars before."

"But where they got people?"

"That's the point." Kyouko looked at her reflection on the blade of her spear, checking to see if there was nothing strange crawling on her head. "This witch must be special because she lives in a forest. What is abundant in a city? Humans. Here she has to act differently."

Sayaka pondered. "Witches are in tune with human emotions, because that's their nature."

"Maybe there's another resource. Life force, huh?"

The swordswoman stopped and turned to her friend. "Then we would be in a withered forest."

"It's... It's just a theory." Kyouko bit her lip. "That amount of witches has no explanation, even more if it's recurrent."

They continued through the forest for hours looking for any clue that could lead to the witch, from twisted branches to mud tracks. However, the search efforts were unsuccessful.

Coming in a tiny clearing, Kyouko manifested, "Let's stop here." Placing the bag on the ground. "Snack time!"

Sayaka saw her friend search through the bag and pull out a package of cereal bars.

Kyouko threw one to her. "Something healthy for you."

Reading the packaging, Sayaka found that it was a cereal bar covered with chocolate. "It doesn't seem very healthy."

"It's diet," Kyouko stated, "if you want something healthier, there's a lot of fresh leaves around."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Sayaka opened the package and began to eat. "I think it's better to get back to the village. Must darken earlier here."

"Yeah." Kyouko gave a good bite in her bar. "Hmmm... The problem is we'll return empty-handed."

The sound of shaking branches were heard.

Leaving Sayaka alert. "Is that the witch?"

Kyouko put the rest of the bar between her teeth while holding the spear. "Offr a bffear."

"A bear?!"

The animal of peach fur which appeared among the foliage was far from being a bear.

Leaving Sayaka not only relieved as happy. "It's her!"

Kyouko lowered her spear and took the bar. "Then she followed us."

The horse approached the redhead, sniffing the bag and what she was holding.

"Or the food," said the blue magical girl.

"But this one is mine!" Kyouko ate the entire bar at once, then she took another package. "Let's see, this one has apple, do you like?"

The animal tried to bite.

But the redhead was quick. "Wow! Let me open it." After doing so, she offered to the horse that pulled it fully of her hand. "Hey! See if you chew that first."

The grinding sound of the animal's munch was loud and clear.

"I would even offer you a Pocky if your mouth wasn't so big." Kyouko went a hand on the mane when she noticed that Sayaka was looking at her, smiling. "What's it?"

"Nothing," the other declared, "only that we have her."

"Yeah, a consolation prize." Kyouko looked up. "If we want to go back to the village, we have to find a very high place and see where it is."

"Leave it to me!"

She saw her friend of cape to prepare for a jump and a big blue aura forming around her. When the aura concentrated on the spot where was the girl, the swordswoman rocketed, disappearing into the treetops. Kyouko expected she would soon return, but only leaves have fallen for several minutes. "Hmm..."

Suddenly the girl landed, accompanied by some broken branches. "I saw it! We aren't far away."

"Really?" Kyouko frowned.

"We must have been walking in circles." Sayaka removed the dirt on her shoulder.

"Could be..." Kyouko nodded. "And you saw something else?"

"Like what?"

"Just a guess."

"Hmmm..." Sayaka grimaced. "No... just hills and forests. Now we're sure that we're away from anything else."

"Yeah." Kyouko saw the horse nuzzling the bag. "Hey! I'll give you more when we get back."

"Lucky that the witch didn't attack her." Sayaka came closer to the other two.

"Yep, but I guess she can't tell us if she saw her." Kyouko grabbed the bag. "Let's go."

Sayaka pointed. "It's in that direction."

The three went through the forest, again with the swordswoman leading.

While Kyouko attracted the horse with her bag. "Will we tell Gin or not?"

"We must deal with this witch first."

"Hmmm..." The red magical girl was with a suspicious look. "Why are you refraining to tell her?"

Sayaka continued to clear the way. "Refraining?"

"Wasn't it because of Kyuubey? Now we know what he's doing here and you came up with another lame excuse."

"It's just..." Sayaka hesitated to say, "because she's a hero."

"Hero?" Kyouko raised her eyebrows. "Like Mami?"

"No, it's different," the other replied. "The people of the village can't understand what she does, but they recognize her efforts to protect them."

"Do you understand that Kyuubey is using her, huh?" Kyouko asked. "That's why she needs to know, when that happens, will be over for that white dipshit. He'll stop pretending, you'll see."

"I know." Memories haunted Sayaka. "But she does it for years. It'll be a great shock to her. I fear that she'll become a witch in these circumstances and the village be in danger."

"We're here for this," Kyouko assured her friend, "Besides, she's an adult, I think she can stand the jolt."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The room of the house was bathed with a warm light. Sliding doors were open and Sayaka, sitting, could see the outside. The clear sky showed all the splendor of the Milky Way, normally hidden by the city lights.

Far away, it was still possible to see the horse silhouette tied to a tree by a rope.

At her side was her friend, Kyouko, lying on the floor of mats, waiting for the hostess.

A shadow appeared behind the paper panels and soon Gin was opening the door and entering with Kyuubey behind.

The redhead sat and exchanged glances with the priestess, who found a place in front of them and also sat.

All in silence until the woman with long black hair spoke, "Do you want to say something to me? If it's to ask one more day to look for that witch, I shall say again that I don't need help."

"It's not that," Sayaka affirmed, "but it's something no less important."

"Yeah, it's something between magical girls," added Kyouko, looking at Kyuubey.

The creature closed his eyes and turned toward the nearest exit.

"He stays."

But he remained standing where he was.

"This is my home and I decide who leaves." Gin smiled. "What do you have to say?"

 _Kyouko, don't make this harder._ Sayaka slightly lowered her head. "Well... sooner or later we'd tell this to you."

Gin's hands grabbed her red skirt. "Are you not travelers?"

"Hi?" Sayaka frowned. "No! No! Yes, we are! Hahahaaa... But we do it with a purpose."

"Purpose?"

"Yes," Sayaka continued, "we travel to share a message of hope for any magical girl we meet."

"Hope?"

Kyouko smirked. "Like a preaching. Heh."

"Preaching...?"

The confusion of the priestess was already expected, but still Sayaka felt more nervous. "Before that, you need to know the truth about the magical girls."

"One that this guy didn't tell you." With a nod, Kyouko pointed to Kyuubey.

The priestess and the creature looked at each other.

"Nakayama-san, could you show me your soul gem?"

"Sure." Gin answered the request of Sayaka and a bright yellow gem emerged on the palm of her left hand, with a gold inverted triangle on its top.

The girl returned to speak, "Have you thought about what this is? About what it contains?"

Gin raised her eyebrows. "My life?"

"Huh?!" Kyouko was surprised.

"Well, if it breaks, I break too." Gin stared at the core of her gem.

"You know..." The redhead blinked, startled. "T-That means..."

"A magical girl told me that." Gin came with a quizzical look. "Or do you think you're the first ones I have met in my life?"

"Far from it!" Sayaka was worried about the reaction of her friend. "Kyouko?"

But she was breathing more relieved. "Nothing..."

So Sayaka continued, "You almost got it right, it actually contains your soul."

"My soul..." Gin smiled. "If it's what defines me, it makes sense in the end."

"Funny," said Kyouko, "a priestess as you smiling about it."

"I have other things to prioritize, I can't afford the luxury for this detail."

Sayaka stated, "But there are other details. Your body depends on your gem for everything. It's what moves you through its magic."

"Oh really? Interesting..." Gin moved the fingers of her hand holding the gem. "This has to do with the fact that I can decrease the sensitivity of my body?"

"Yes..." Sayaka lowered her gaze. "There is another important detail."

Kyouko spoke in her place, "If you walk too far away from your gem, your body stops, literally."

"Too far?"

"More than one hundred meters," Sayaka added. "It's as if you're dead, but you wake up if the gem is returned."

"Hmmm..." Gin nodded as she absorved each sentence heard, then she looked at Kyuubey. "They are right, you didn't tell me about it."

[ _It would be redundant in the least. You already know how precious is your soul gem and should treasure it well._ ]

"Still, I would like to know." Wrapped in a yellow light, Gin's gem molded back to its form of a ring. Then she smiled again. "But it's I who was not smart enough." With that, she noted that the expression of the girl with short hair was more cheerful. "What? That's it?"

"I was very nervous before," Sayaka said, "but I see that you reacted well. Unfortunately, I have a worse truth to tell you."

"Another truth?"

"It's about the witches," said Kyouko.

"Witches..." Gin nodded. "Uh-huh..."

Sayaka pressed her lips. "I don't know where I start."

Gin examined her ring, sliding her fingers on the runes. "What about the part where the witches are born from magical girls?"

The two girls were stunned.

[ _They thought you did not know._ ] Kyuubey commented.

"Yes, how strange," Gin agreed.

Still gaping, Sayaka tried the first words. "S-So... it's... The witch yesterday. Y-You know..."

Gin closed her eyes and sighed. "A sad legacy that a magical girl left. Didn't you two think I'm experienced? That's something you soon learn."

"B-But..."

"Hehe... HahahaHAHAHAHA..."

Sayaka fell silent with the laughter of her friend.

"...HAHAHAHAAaa... All this time I thought you're an innocent fool, but this..." Kyouko looked furiously at Gin. "How can you act like that knowing your future?"

"My future?! Speaks as if my fate was sealed," Gin replied, "I just need to cleanse my gem that will never happen."

Kyouko gritted her teeth. "Do you have any idea what you're saying? Do you really want to sustain yourself at the expense of other magical girls?"

"I'm always dealing with the same witch, then it's not my case. Moreover, there is another way to avoid such end," said Gin," if I can't cleanse my gem, then I destroy it."

[ _And so no witch could be born._ ]

Sayaka looked at Kyuubey. "What?"

"It's very simple," Gin continued, "and, answering your question, Sakura-san, if a magical girl isn't able to do even this would not be the same to say that she did deserve such fate?"

Kyouko exasperated, "BASTARD!"

To the dismay of Sayaka. "Calm down! Please!"

"I understand your reaction, I've had your age, also believed in some things..." Gin asked, "did you regret your wishes?"

"Why do you want to know?" Kyouko grumbled.

The priestess gave a slight smile. "So it's true."

"You don't know shit!"

Gin ignored Kyouko. "You made a wish for someone, right?"

The two girls widened their eyes.

She continued. "Wanted to save a life? Do something good? Perhaps in the name of love... The question is: Did you consult them beforehand?"

Sayaka turned her face.

"People don't know each other, don't connect, only our inherent arrogance makes us believe in it. This is the great deception that open wounds."

Kyouko's face was tense. "Don't you dare to say that my wish was a selfish act!"

"Don't blame yourselves, you only were immature." Gin shook her head. "I'm not someone cold-blooded as you are believing, our world is. Full of shadows... even the magical one. Accepting this is the only way to continue to live and fight for something good in it."

"No!"

The priestess was amazed at the response of Sayaka and her more confident expression.

"That's no longer true. That is the message we are sharing."

Gin was confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Sayaka returned to smile. "I understand the pain you speak and feel. But that has changed thanks to a great friend of mine. She made a wish for all of us."

"A wish... for all magical girls?!" Gin was astonished.

Sayaka confirmed, "Yes! No magical girl will have to leave a sad legacy. Not you, not that witch, need to suffer anymore."

Gin rose suddenly and clenched her fists. Her face was pure rage. "Is this the message of hope? A BLATANT LIE?!"

"Huh?!" That was the first time that Sayaka saw the priestess so disturbed. "Wait! That's not a lie! I-I haven't finished yet."

[ _A wish for all magical girls is utterly impossible. What are you trying to do?_ ]

"Kyuubey..." Sayaka looked at the creature, with a disgusted face.

While Kyouko shouted. "MADOKA KANAME!"

Kyuubey just moved his ears in response.

"Yeah... I already know you'll say that you never heard about her." The redhead stood up and pointed at him. "You manipulated this woman, you fucking liar!"

The priestess stood between Kyouko and Kyuubey. "There is no manipulation, only yours. What he said is true. What are you trying to do? Do you think I'll stop defending this village? That you'll have this territory?"

"Heh. You'll never trust us," Kyouko affirmed. "If we wanted, we would have tried already."

"No, you wouldn't," Gin declared, convinced, "because there was never an opportunity. I was always alert and you know it. That's why you two now have come up with something so ridiculous and desperate."

"WHAT?!" Kyouko's veins popped out. "YOU... YOU..." Before trying anything, she suffered a shove.

"KYOUKO! LEAVE!" Sayaka exclaimed to her friend.

Despite the surprise, Kyouko had not taken her eyes off the priestess.

"LEAVE! NOW!" Sayaka pushed her again.

It was only then that Kyouko noticed and turned to her friend, confused.

"NOOOOW!" Sayaka cried from the bottom of her lungs.

Kyouko did not know if she continued to look at her or the priestess or Kyuubey. In fact, she did not know where to look or what to do. "Tch..." Only one thing was left, she went to the sliding door and pulled so hard that almost broke it.

Sayaka took a deep breath as the other girl disappeared through the house.

"You two will leave tomorrow morning, this is the deadline I give."

The girl turned and saw the priestess looking at the outside.

"You are no longer welcome in Arashimura. I never want to see you again."

Then the girl looked at the creature. "Kyuubey is lying to you."

"Tomorrow morning," repeated the priestess.

Sayaka lowered her head and walked to the exit. In the hallway, closing the door, she saw Kyuubey climbing the woman's clothes and stand on her shoulder.

The creature stared at the girl. His face expressionless, his eyes always seemed to be curious. He cocked his head and his tail brushed the black hair of the priestess.

Such view persisted until the paper panels stay on the way.


	46. Chapter 5

That night, Gin's body was tired, but she could not sleep. Under her duvet, she had dreamed many times about how would be her life as a magical girl, what are her clothes, her soul gem, her magic. How was to be strong, jump great distances, resist the worst attacks.

That night was different, Gin could not sleep or dream, there was something more important.

Something that she needed to remember.

Her parents were still there, in the confines of her memories. But it was something so far away that it was difficult to discern the face of them. When she struggled, the gaps were filled, but could she trust? This would not only fruit of her imagination, her anxieties? Her heart could not give the answers anymore.

[ _You need seeds._ ]

Her efforts are interrupted by the voice of Kyuubey in her mind. Standing up, Gin knew he was not one who talks alone.

[ _Even if you do not use your magic, it will fade with time._ ]

Opening the sliding door slowly, Gin began to hear the voice of Izumi.

"I know, but I think I can wait a little longer. Who knows, maybe witches will appear in the neighboring towns soon."

Crawling down the hall, the girl came close to the paper panel walls of the dimly lit room.

[ _It is a very great risk. You soon will not be able to fight a witch, perhaps even against a familiar._ ]

The hallway was dark, Gin felt sure she was not casting a shadow against the panel.

"I know you want me to go further, but I can't go too far from the village, I couldn't return in time. Moreover, I may be entering the territory of other magical girls without knowing. They can follow me here."

Gin's eyes widened with those statements.

[ _There is another solution. If Gin make the contract, she can hunt witches for you until the situation improves._ ]

"I solve my problems, period."

Gin heard that quick and serious answer.

[ _I am giving you a warning. If all those years of living with you is not enough to take it into account, so I can not do anything else._ ]

"Have a good night."

It seemed that Kyuubey was leaving the house, although Gin was never been able to hear his silent steps. She also did not hear Izumi's one, however, she backed away slowly. It was wiser to do.

"Gin-san."

She held her breath. Was she calling her? Or was just...

"I know you're there, I can feel it."

Gin was frightened by the confirmation. Feel it? How had she done it? The mind of the girl ran to find possibilities. Besides the magic was the possibility that it was some kind of a check, a trick.

"Come here, now."

Izumi's tone clearly indicated that was her last chance. Gin clung to her nightgown, cursing herself for what would have to undergo. Finally, she stood up and walked to the sliding door to open it.

The priestess was sitting in the middle of the room, staring at the floor, without any expression.

The girl walked to stand in front of her. "Izumi-sensei..."

Without looking at her, Izumi said, "You heard our conversation."

"If I heard?" Gin pointed to herself. "No... I..."

The priestess raised her voice. "Do not waste my patience by playing dumb."

Gin clenched her fists, she already knew well the woman to have an idea of how much tension was under that skin. She wanted to ask that question, but on a better occasion. She had no choice. "Why do you fear that magical girls follow you?"

Izumi sighed, then looked at the girl. "Most of them have your age."

Gin was somewhat perplexed when the priestess smiled slightly.

"No, I would say they're even younger."

She looked like she wanted to get somewhere, but Gin had no idea. "And... they fight well against witches?"

Izumi looked away. "Some I found, yes..."

"It has to do with what you told me about the territories? You told me you would be just passing through. There would be no problem, right?"

"It's not that, it's not that simple..."

The yellow eyes of the girl noticed a light tremble on the lips of the priestess.

"I found many magical girls in my life and I can say that there is something in common between all of them," Izumi continued, "alone or in groups, novices or veterans... none of them are satisfied with their wishes."

"But..." Gin was confused. "But you didn't regret yours."

"There's more to a magical girl than her wish," the voice of Izumi sounded with more rancor, "I found girls that used their magic to take advantage, stealing and bring pain to people."

"I-It can't be," Gin stammered, appalled, "Why would they do that?"

"Why not?" Izumi looked back at the girl. "'Why not?'... It was exactly what one answered to me when I questioned her."

Gin lowered her head with that revelation. The world she knew about the magical girls was full of hardships, she had learned well, but this was another world, a world of shadows...

"So I killed them."

Shadows that projected even in that home, in that peaceful village.

Izumi grinned aside. "Yes, I killed them all. I felt better and more witches were left to me. Huhuhuhu..." She took a deep breath and shook her head. "An intoxicating mix of a desire for justice with living on. In the end... I'm not different from them, isn't it?"

Gin was like a statue, made of flesh and disillusion.

"I'm a murderer, that's my final lesson about magical girls..."

But there was something else, something that grew and burned inside the girl, who replied without shame. "You always wanted me to give up to be a magical girl. I won't! For more than you try with these lies!"

"I accepted to show you about the magical girls, never said I would allow you to become one," said Izumi in earnest, "I didn't lie, as now."

"No! NO!" Gin threw her arms in anger. "I will not wait any longer. I will not regret my wish as you didn't!"

"I don't regret it." More tense, Izumi lowered her head and spoke softly. "But I hate this life..."

Gin spat out the words. "If you hate, why not put an end to it?!"

Izumi swallowed hard.

"Why don't you do it?! What are you waiting for?! Why... Why..." The girl stopped, gaping.

While the priestess flinched.

Panting, Gin's eyes grew with what was about to say, "Because you needed someone in your place..."

"No..." Izumi put her hands on her head. "No, no..."

"That's why I learned to be a priestess more than a magical girl!" Gin pointed at her. "You planned this from the beginning!"

"NO! I didn't plan!"

Briefly, Gin's anger faded. They were the first tears she had seen down on that face.

"When... Kyuubey spoke to you for the first time, I fought against this feeling of convenience. I fought to not to think that it was good." Izumi wiped her face with the sleeve of her kimono. "I was strong, I was... but you insisted..."

"You... are..." Gin gritted her teeth. "Disgusting!"

In a quick motion, Izumi crawled and held the girl's hand. She stroked it. "How you grew up, you're becoming a strong woman..." Then she brought it to her chest. "Gin-san, you don't need them, you don't need anymore... you don-"

Gin pulled her arm and stepped back, staring at the monster that crawled before her.

The priestess was at first taken aback by her reaction, but soon opened a smile. "Huhuhuhuuu... This... This! Hate me! Don't become like me! Don't become a magical girl!"

When Gin's eyes teared, she turned and ran to the door, leaving the room without closing it.

As she listened those desperate steps through the house, Izumi collapsed to the ground in tears, but still smiling and whispering. "Hate me... please... hate me..."

* * *

 **Rupture**

Sayaka was waiting in the hallway holding a bag until her former bedroom's door opened, revealing Kyouko with other bags. "Got everything?"

"Uh-huh..."

The two walked to the exit, where are their shoes, when Sayaka spoke again. "About I have pushed you yesterday..."

"I got that you didn't want to see me breaking her smug face," replied the redhead with some asperity, "just... let's get outta here. I don't want to stay any more second."

Once they have opened the door to the outside, they saw that the morning sky was cloudy, at least was not raining.

However, another problem arose.

"Heh. I should have known." Kyouko approached the tree where the horse should be. Now only was the rope, the basin with water and what the animal has been eating forming a heap on the ground.

"Oh no..." Sayaka ran toward the shrine. "We can't lose her again!"

"Hey Sayaka! Wait!"

When the blue-haired girl arrived, she stopped because Nariko seemed to be waiting for them. "H-Hi..."

"Good morning..." The voice of the old woman was always kind, even when she had an expression of concern.

"What is it?" Sayaka asked, "did you see if a horse passed by here?"

"I learned that the animal is yours, a mare." Nariko pointed. "She is there."

The girl saw, beyond the gate of the shrine, on the main street of the village, the horse peacefully eating grass that grew on the roadside.

"It's my fault. Just now, I approached her to see if there was water, and she became nervous and escaped from the ropes." Nariko lowered her head. "I feared that she might get hurt when she came down the stairs. My apologies..."

"No need." Kyouko approached them. "She has to learn to behave."

Nariko saw that both were carrying their bags. "Will you leave now?"

"Yeah... we already abused too much the 'hospitality' of our hostess," Kyouko said with an air of sarcasm.

Something Sayaka noticed, feeling the desire to hide her face.

But Nariko not. "Izumi should have warned me in advance. I could have made some rice balls for the trip."

"Huh?" Kyouko raised an eyebrow. "'Izumi'?"

"Izu... mi...?" Nariko murmured in a catatonic expression.

Leaving Sayaka worried. "Hi? Nariko-san?"

Suddenly, the frozen face of the old lady gave way to a smile, which she hid with her hand. "Oh... I meant Gin. Don't mind me, we become slow when we reach a certain age."

"You bet..." Kyouko said, still finding odd.

"Oh! Wait a moment!" Nariko quickly turned and went to the garden. Soon she returned with two tulips, a blue and a red one.

Sayaka smiled. "No need of that."

"Please, I already have a lot of flowers to take care." She handed a flower for each girl. "And if you can take with you some of the beauty of this place, I would be very happy."

"Thanks..." Kyouko opened slightly the zipper of one of the bags, there putting the stem of the tulip carefully. "I'll remember you."

While Sayaka decided to hold the bags with one hand, to hold the flower with the other. "I'll try to keep this beauty as long as possible."

"Thank you."

The girls went down the stone stair and the street to reach the horse.

Then Sayaka decided to look back.

Nariko was at the shrine's gate and waved.

The girl did the same in response.

That was when the priestess appeared next to the other woman, carrying with her a serious countenance.

At that time Sayaka's smile faded.

"Let's go!"

She saw that her friend was already on the animal. Handing her bags and flower to the other, she also mounted.

Without speaking, Kyouko gave them back and made the horse to move toward the exit of the village.

As before, it appeared that the vegetation had now decided to hide the valley again. The houses disappeared and the stone road has returned to being of dirt.

"Take the map, Sayaka," Kyouko demanded.

The girl searched the bags for it. "Where do we go now?"

"You still ask?" replied the redhead, "Kyuubey broke the deal, right? We gonna tell Madoka. I can't wait to see her wiping out his white ass of this planet."

"I don't think she would."

"It's better that she upholds what she says." Kyouko looked back with a smile. "But knowing that is the pinky, it's likely that she'll chicken out."

Sayaka got angry. "Don't talk like that about her!"

"But you know it's true." Kyouko looked back to the road. "The piety of this 'goddess' will still end up being her downfall."

"Kyouko..." Sayaka took a deep breath. "What I mean is that she won't do something like that because of a village."

"Are you being stupid on purpose?" Kyouko asked incredulously, "do you think he's not doing it elsewhere?"

"You think there's a witch like this one everywhere?" Sayaka replied promptly.

Leaving the redhead in silence.

She continued, "You even said there is no explanation for it. Moreover, the behavior of Kyuubey..."

"He's doing what he knows best," Kyouko said, "which is fucking things up."

"Maybe..." Sayaka mused, "but I don't see why he risk a confrontation with Madoka for so little. Nakayama-san doesn't deal with this witch every day, it's a paltry amount compared to the seeds he collected in the past and... I think there's something wrong with him."

"Everything is wrong with him. I don't know how I-Whoa!" Kyouko stopped the horse.

"What?!" Sayaka's eyes widened when she saw what was just ahead.

The stream, which could hardly be said that it was a river, was now a mighty torrent. The muddy rapids carried large tree trunks and passed close to the bridge.

"Does all this water is still from that storm?" Sayaka questioned.

"It may be that is still draining from the dam..." Kyouko put the horse to move again. "I won't wait to see if the water goes up or down. Let's go while we can."

When they were closer it was possible to tell, in fact, that the river did not threaten the bridge for now.

However, Kyouko stopped again. "Sayaka..."

"Hi."

"Just in case, keep an eye out for anything that could jump from this river."

"O-Okay..."

They entered the bridge silent and vigilant. The sound of the horse's hoof stepping on wood was muffled by the sound of fury below.

Kyouko looked at the river, especially to the side that the water came. From time to time, she looked at the end of the bridge, getting closer and closer, but still the crossing did not seem to end.

Without warning, the sound of wood crackling was heard and the world oscillated. "Ah! What is it?!"

"THE BRIDGE! THE BRIDGE!" Shouted her companion.

The horse reared and whinnied, while everything collapsed.

"AAAHHHH!" Kyouko fell and meet with the wooden planks that were already mixing with water. The pain of the impact was accompanied by the taste of mud and darkness. The overwhelming force seemed to toy with her body, denying any sense of direction she needed to seek the light.

It was a mere coincidence that she was cast back to the surface. She coughed and spat out all the water and earth that she could. Using the strength provided by magic, she struggled to not be pulled down again, while claimed. "S-Sayaka! Sayaka!"

Something emerged close to her, but it was not her friend.

The peach color of the horse was now covered in brown. The animal was struggling with its forepaws on the water, its eyes bulging accompanied by desperate neighing.

Kyouko reached out and could almost touch it. "S-Shit..." However, the distance between the two began to grow and the waters returned to become more violent.

Soon, she sank and spun in the turbulent darkness. Her back was dragged over something on the bottom and her leg got trapped. The current continued to pull her, twisting her member. The pain was momentary, thanks to her magic, but it was enough for a scream silenced by the mud.

Adrenaline and magic, plus all her will and instinct, made Kyouko to give a kick with the other leg against what was holding her. It seemed that have worked, because she felt her body being carried away by the river.

What she did not expect is that she had also been rewarded with the light of the morning. Still in danger, she first searched for the horse, but the animal was not there. Then for her friend. "SAYAKA!"

In her search, she noted the riverbank where the trees passed by her quickly. So came to her an idea.

She pointed out the gem of her ring toward a trunk of them, in order to use her spear as a hook. So she could aim better, she used her legs to fight against the current.

A grave mistake.

Something big and heavy hit her back like a truck. Kyouko did not know what it was, can only deduce that was a trunk brought by the current. Again underwater, she struggled to at least stabilize.

Her head hit something hard and she lost her sense of self. The sounds of water were distant, as well as her thoughts. Her soul slowly fading.

Then she felt the force of the river pressing her body against a wall, which began to move.

The half-closed eyes of Kyouko absorbed the daylight, revealing that it was not a wall, but a hand clad in iron. Its owner was a giant with armor and helmet, with a navy blue cape covered in mud.

It was the last thing she saw before drowning in a new kind of darkness.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"AH!" Kyouko raised her torso, listening to the river beside her and seeing the greenery ahead.

"Finally you woke up."

She turned and saw Sayaka standing in her uniform of magical girl. Only then she noticed that, unlike her friend, she was covered in dried mud, including her long hair.

"You spent a long time unconscious, I think even passed a few hours."

"Hours?!" Kyouko put a hand on her head. "Heh... I can turn into a giant monster and still can I be knocked out with a little blow?"

"It was a strong concussion, you should be dead," Sayaka said in a more serious tone, "the fact of being awake and talking to me answer a lot."

"I think so..." Kyouko looked around.

Sayaka knew why. "After I left you in this bank, I looked for her, but... I didn't find anything. She may have been taken by the river too far... or maybe she's stuck somewhere in the bottom."

The redhead punched the ground.

Sayaka was silent.

She stood up and head down, her fists clenched. "We... lose all of our bags."

"Kyouko..." The other girl whispered.

A red aura surrounded her body and dressed with her magical clothing, removing all the dirt that covered her. "We crossed the river, right?"

"Yes."

Kyouko then began to walk. "Let's follow the river to where was the bridge. We have to warn Madoka."

While she passed in front of her, Sayaka was stupefied with such attitude.

The girl climbed on a rock and called angrily, "Are you coming or not?"

Sayaka obeyed in silence.

Such silence that lasted as the two walked along the river and its rapids. The bluenette always behind, wondering what was going on in the head of her companion, but sure that reaction was not the first time.

Kyouko broke it with a question, "Do you have any idea of how far we're from the bridge?"

"The current is very strong... A few kilometers, maybe?"

"Hmmm..."

They continued along the sinuous path of the river. The time passed and no sign of something built by human hands.

Kyouko then stopped. "Okay... Sayaka, can give a check?"

Sayaka blinked, confused, but then came a slight smile. "Ah... Understood."

As before, Kyouko saw a large circular aura form under the feet of the other girl. When the aura concentrated, she took a big jump upwards, above the trees. However, the redhead this time could see another aura form in midair and be used as a platform for her mate.

There were a few minutes walking on that platform until it was undone and Sayaka returned to the ground. "I couldn't find the village."

"Screw the village!" Kyouko exclaimed, "the bridge, the road, did you see?"

Sayaka shook her head.

"N-No way..."

The wide eyes of her friend represented well the situation where they were. "It may be that from this point the vegetation doesn't allow to see them..."

"Bullshit!" Kyouko opened her arms. "You must have seen something!"

Sayaka pointed toward the forest. "There's a hill close to us, I couldn't see what's beyond it."

"After this hill, it should be possible to see the highway..." With this conclusion, Kyouko ran into the vegetation. "Let's go!"

The girl with cape followed, calling out, "Wait!"

But the other did not reduce her speed. "I won't spend the night in this place!"

They ran and jumped, breaking branches and scaring the animals along the way.

Between one jump and another, Kyouko asked, "Should we not be climbing it already?"

"It's close, but not so close," replied Sayaka.

The red magical girl stopped when landed. "What?!"

Thus, the other one almost collided with her. "I told you to wait. It must be at least a few kilometers."

"WAIT?!" Kyouko distilled her anger. "And again with 'a few kilometers'. C'MON!"

Sayaka recoiled, startled.

The redhead stopped and her face was losing the tension as she looked away. "My bad..."

Sayaka had nothing to say about that, but sought to reach out her friend. Maybe there were the message she needed.

"Let's continue..." Kyouko turned and jumped.

The other closed her hand and, with no time for lamentations, returned to follow her.

The girls passed through the vegetation with speed, more than before. However, there was no indication in the landscape that they were beginning to going up.

"Are you sure of what you saw, right?" Kyouko said.

"Yes." However, an idea troubled Sayaka. _Could we be walking in circle again?_ That was enough to distract her and lose the sight of her companion. "H-HEY!" She went faster, but suddenly saw Kyouko standing on the ground.

Before her was a long slope, nothing could be seen beyond because of the trees. "I thought we're going to go up..."

Sayaka came beside her. "Well... that was hidden under the forest."

"No, it's fine," Kyouko spoke. "Are you feeling it?"

When she mentioned this, Sayaka realized that there was a source of magic below.

Kyouko invoked her weapon and started to go down. "We have to take a check."

"Yeah... Be careful to not fall." Sayaka did the same, still surprised with the new situation.

The descent was difficult and they supported themselves on the tree trunks. At one point, they came across rocks where steam left.

"Nakayama-san said about the geothermal activity," Sayaka remarked.

"Yeah..." Kyouko had found among the rocks the point where hot water was coming out, falling into a wooden aqueduct. "And she isn't the only one who takes advantage of it."

Sayaka was surprised by this discovery.

They followed the aqueduct until became too steep to continue. Amidst the foliage, it was possible to see the top of a house.

Kyouko evaluated the height of the fall. "You hadn't seen it, right?"

"No." Sayaka was more confused. "A house deep in the forest?"

"And I'm sure the source of magic is coming from there," Kyouko stood with her spear. "It may be our witch, so get ready."

"Right!"

The two jumped together, through the last trees and landing on a wooden deck.

Sayaka saw that the house had a traditional architecture, with its paper panels. Beside them, a hot spring exuded its steam. "Hmmm... Kyouko..."

The wide eyes of the other girl denounced she knew. "This place..."

When Gin opened the sliding door, she found the two girls. The shock was so great that she put her hands to her chest. "W-WHAT ?! WHAT... What are you doing here?!"

Sayaka stammered, "T-The b-b-bridge fell and... and we-"

[ _The bridge collapsed?_ ] Kyuubey came behind the priestess. [ _I must check._ ]

When Gin saw the creature already leaving, she reached out. "Don't go!" But it was too late to stop him.

"Nakayama-san..." Sayaka approached. "We-"

"STAY AWAY!" Stepping back, Gin raised her left hand, leaving her ring in plain sight.

The blue magical girl came to ask herself the motive of that reaction, but then her eyes dropped to the sword she was carrying.

The same Kyouko did with her spear. "Oh shit..."

Both evaporated their weapons. Sayaka then gestured. "No! We did not come to fight! The bridge actually fell and the river took us... and we get lost in the forest and..."

"The bridge is there!" Gin pointed out. "How did you get here?"

"I dunno." Sayaka scratched her head. "Just..."

"Please..." The priestess winced. "Leave us alone..."

"I... just..."

"Leave! LEAVE!" With her cries, Gin saw the redhead pulling the arm of her friend and the two leave running towards the sanctuary.

Astonished and catching her breath, the woman walked back aimlessly and ended up stumbling. "Ah, ah, ah..." Tumbling on the floor, soon came tears and sobs. With her heart that looked like it would come out through her mouth, she brought her hands to her face without covering her eyes wide in terror. "She... was... right..."

She pulled her hands and saw the yellow gem in her ring shine. Taking a deep breath, she told herself. "I am... experienced. I can do. The village depends on me."

The house vibrated with the rumble.

Surprising Gin. "Now?! No... not now... not now!"

She left the house and saw the sky darkening. She hurried to get to the shrine, where there was no one.

"Gin! Gin!" Nariko climbed the stone stairs. "Another storm. I have warned the people."

The priestess composed herself before answering. "Good."

Panting and with her hand on her chest, Nariko commented, "This is not very common."

"Yes, the other was only two days ago..." said Gin, looking around, seeking if there might be someone hiding. "Did... you..."

"Yes?"

"No... it's nothing." She saw a white creature approaching from her home.

"Are you okay?" Nariko asked, worried.

"Yes... yes..." Gin walked away. "Go take shelter. I will prepare myself to go to the village. "

Nariko nodded. "I... will help the others."

The woman walked down the pavement through the trees until she crossed with the creature. "Already back?"

[ _Yes. I saw, the bridge did fall._ ]

She continued toward her home. "So it's true..."

[ _However, the wooden beams that supported it were not broken but cut._ ] Kyuubey accompanied her until the two stay in front of it.

"Cut?!" Again the heart of Gin raced. "Do you think they're responsible for it? Why would they do that?"

[ _I assume it is to isolate us. The people of this village would have difficulty to cross the river, but magical girls could easily jump over it._ ]

"Magical Girls?" Gin's terror only increased. "There may be more of them?!"

[ _Certainly._ ] Kyuubey tilted his head. [ _Remember that they mentioned a girl named Madoka Kaname. She must be their leader. These two girls should be scouting to know your strength and hostility._ ]

Gin nervously rubbed her ring. "And... And kill me if there was a chance..."

Looking around, the creature asked. [ _What did you do with them?_ ]

"I..." The woman lowered her head. "I sent them away. I-I think they may still be in the village."

[ _Sent them away?_ ] Kyuubey shook his ears. [ _Killing them on spot would be completely acceptable, but that does not make any sense._ ]

"I didn't have the courage..." Her voice was tearful. "I still had doubts..."

[ _But you are trained._ ]

"Not for this! Not for this... uuuu..." And tears began to fall.

Kyuubey just watched the ground to absorb them.

"I offered my house, food, rest... even I could offer seeds." Gin rubbed her face contorted with grief. "Didn't they appreciate any of this?"

[ _Compared with the potential of seeds they can get, that is nothing. If they are a large group, I can even say that taking this village would be vital._ ]

Gin clenched her fists, feeling her ring pressing the skin. "I... can't allow this."

A gust of wind shook the vegetation and the sky flashed with a thunder.

"Her wish can not be in vain." With her body still shaking, said Gin, determined, "I need to go."

[ _No._ ] The creature began to run toward the village. [ _It is too dangerous._ ]

"Kyuubey...?"

[ _They must have armed an ambush. Stay here, help those in need in the shrine, I will try to find them._ ]

"Kyuubey!" Gin called.

The creature stopped, but did not turn.

"Are you... worried about me?"

Kyuubey wagged his tail before he raised his head slightly. [ _Definitely._ ]

She was speechless.

 _[You are the most efficient witch hunter with whom I worked. I can not afford to lose you._ ]

But then sighed. "Oh... I see..."

[ _What is it?_ ]

The woman clasped her hands and looked away. "Is nothing."

[ _Well, then..._ ] He returned to run, disappearing into the foliage.

Gin clenched her hands and took them to her chest, speaking to herself, "Just... be careful."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Behind a house, Kyouko watched the last people going up the stairs to the shrine. "Luckily no one saw us. It looks like we'll have another storm, but it's too dark. Is it already evening? Could has passed so much time?"

Close to her, Sayaka was desolate. "Nakayama-san... I just wanted to do what is right..."

Kyouko turned. "I know that. The problem is that others don't. I think something like that happened to Homura, huh?"

Sayaka shook her head, wondering, "How did this happen?"

The redhead pulled her ponytail. "I think the priestess already answered this for us."

"How so?"

She crossed her arms. "Are you sure we crossed the river, right?"

"Yes! I'm certain of that," affirmed Sayaka.

"Yeah..." Kyouko nodded. "We didn't come back up here by accident. I've already gone through it... This also explains why the witch didn't seem to have a barrier."

"Have you already been through this?" Sayaka frowned. "I don't understand..."

"Listen well," Kyouko said with emphasis, "the forest **is** the barrier."

Sayaka gaped and looked around, at all the vegetation surrounding the village.

"This place is like an island, which this witch wants to sink." Kyouko took another glance at the shrine. "But thanks to our 'zealot', this hasn't happened yet."

"No! This makes no sense!" Sayaka raised her voice, "the people wouldn't be able to see the forest."

"And who said there wasn't a forest here before?" said Kyouko, "tell me, if the barrier blends with the vegetation and you asked for anyone in the village about what they're seeing, what would they respond?"

Sayaka put a hand on her nape, thoughtfully.

"The river is also part of the barrier. that bridge too, maybe... I guess that's what happens to those who try to get out of here," Kyouko continued, "is that also happened to the others?"

"Others?" Sayaka's eyes widened. "Nakayama-san said they returned to visit."

"Yeah, but it may have been before the witch surrounded this place."

"No..." Sayaka clenched her fists. "Someone would notice."

"For the people here, it was like they just left to never return." Kyouko felt the first raindrops falling on her bare shoulders. The wind, the light flashes and rumble becoming stronger. "A perfect trap."

"Do you think Nakayama-san know something?" Sayaka inquired.

"She? I doubt it." Kyouko narrowed her gaze. "But I'm sure who knows."

[ _You must be referring to me._ ]

The red magic girl turned, seeing that Kyuubey was behind her.

[ _I expected that the bridge would not be enough for you, but still was very useful._ ]

Kyouko bared her teeth. "Heh. Finally showing your true colors. You know we wouldn't be able to contact Madoka."

[ _Do you not come into contact with your leader?_ ] Kyuubey blinked. [ _So it was a complete success._ ]

"Leader?" Sayaka grimaced.

"Success? Only if it's about digging your own grave." Kyouko summoned her spear and pointed it toward the creature. "Where's the witch?"

[ _Why would I tell you?_ ]

Sayaka approached her partner, placing her hand on her shoulder. "You know this is useless."

[ _Both will die, that is what happens to those who threaten this place and its residents._ ]

The two girls were perplexed. "Huh?!"

[ _But Gin has some consideration for you. It is strange, but it is true._ ] Kyuubey continued. [ _How many girls are in your group? What are their powers? If you cooperate, perhaps an agreement is possible._ ]

Kyouko's face winced, gritting her teeth. "Stop to pretend! You don't give a shit about these people!"

[ _Pretend..._ ] With the hind paw, Kyuubey scratched his head. [ _This word would apply best to you._ ]

Sayaka remained confused. "What did you say?"

[ _Considering the days that followed, I did not see you two using seeds. Even you refused the offer of Gin. Still, your gems show no evidence of corruption.] The image of the girls reflected on the static eyes of the creature. [So I ask: are you really magical girls?_ ]

Sayaka was unable to reply, putting her hand over her soul gem on the belly. It was clear now that Kyuubey had no idea about Madoka's wish.

[ _Maybe I can not get the answer from you. If only that thing you call a horse were here, I could exam-_ ] The head and body of Kyuubey shattered when the blade of the spear went through him.

"Oh... no..." Sayaka slapped her forehead.

"Wow! How I feel better!" Kyouko smiled slightly. "If I knew it would be like that, I would have done more times when I had the opportunity."

The rain finally came with full force, drenching the ground, the girls, and the bowels of the dead creature.

"Now that Nakayama-san won't trust us," said Sayaka.

"Relax." Kyouko turned to her. "We can use this to our advantage."

"How?"

"Simple. Let's wait another of him to appear and kill him too." Kyouko let the rain wash her blade.

"Do you think he'll show up?" Sayaka looked at what was left of Kyuubey. "And I still don't know how this will help."

"If we kill several of them and show to that priestess, she'll have an idea with who she... is... dealing..." Kyouko noticed Sayaka eyes widen and pointing to something behind her. As she turned, she saw something that made her stop breathing.

The flesh of Kyuubey moved and agglutinated, returning to its original form. His furry skin gradually closed.

"What... the hell..."

The creature suffered erratic spasms, like a defective machine, until he stabilized. His eyes, minimun it was, had again received the spark of life. [ _How rude of you, Kyouko Sakura._ ]

Suddenly, they heard sounds on the roof of the house. Were steps. Soon came a silhouette with vivid yellow eyes.

Taking advantage of the distraction of the girls, Kyuubey climbed the wall of the house. [ _Gin! Gin! I was right! They want to kill me! Help!_ ]

"Bastard..." Kyouko barely had time to curse him before the woman with black hood and cape land in front of her.

Sayaka was still looking at the creature, now a shadow with glowing red eyes on the roof, still trying to understand what had happened. "N-Nakayama-san! D-Don't believe what he says! He's putting you against us!"

The eyes of Kyouko and Gin met. Even if the face of the other was partly covered, the redhead, with all her experience, knew what that expression meant. "Sayaka..."

"What?"

She held her spear more firmly. "The time to talk is over."


	47. Chapter 6

It was still dark, but flashes of light crossed the room's paper panels, followed by the sound of thunder.

Nevertheless, the determination of Gin was not shaken. She gathered her few personal belongings on a cloth, which she intended to form a pouch. That would be her last night in Arashimura.

She would also carry memories. The place, the people, were her home and family respectively. It was not far from considering that Nariko had been a grandmother while...

 _Izumi._

Gin stopped what she was doing and sighed. There was a reason to have lived all these years in the village, a goal. Time does not erase it, neither the words of her master. There was a world out there that she would not forget, a future.

She closed her eyes, seeking that the dark veil was filled by the dream.

"I'll bring to life the people I loved, no, that I love."

A new thunder, stronger than the previous ones, made the house vibrate. The noise gradually subsided, revealing that there was another sound.

A desperate and far cry.

Gin opened her eyes in surprise. The screaming continued and she was sure it came from the sanctuary. She got up and walked quickly through the halls. Her heart was already heavy with grief, even more when she realized she was alone in the house.

A scream, louder and inhuman, and then only the sound of the leaves swaying with the wind.

Not caring to being in a nightgown, Gin left the house. Even with her eyes already used to the darkness, it was hard to see far, except when the storm, capricious, illuminated everything with its bolts.

Fighting against the wind, she ran to the shrine. Upon arriving in the garden, she came across something unusual.

In front of the building was Izumi, fallen. Above her was floating her soul gem, completely black and giving off sparks.

Then it exploded.

The shock wave pushed Gin back, nearly knocking her. Even though she was shielding her eyes, she managed to notice that the world around her was changing.

The wind stopped and the sound of thunder was replaced by the water flow. The girl found herself surrounded by paper panels. She almost thought she was back in the house, but the floor made of wooden planks indicated clearly she was not.

As well as the ceiling, or the lack of it. In its place was a sky taken by a tangle of wooden aqueducts from which came the sound of water.

Gin then realized that corridor was bright, although there is no apparent source of light except what came through the panels.

Suddenly, shadows projected on the panels. Were several bouncy beings, it was possible to hear and feel the wood vibrate with their march.

At first, Gin had not been able to discern their shape, but it soon became clear.

They were human legs, disembodied legs.

Gin ran down the corridor, now aware of where she was. She came to a fork and quickly decided which way to go. However, she soon found another fork. This time she hesitated, but only for a moment, as more shadows appeared. She decided and continued her escape, but another fork was in her way.

Before she had time to consider whether it would be better to return. Gin felt a thud on the wooden planks she walked on, making her to fall.

Lifting her head, she saw that between the boards was pouring mud in a pulsating pattern. The paper panels, then, were stained by numerous mud balls which were thrown from the other side.

Gin crawled across the floor, away from the mud that was occupying the hall, until it rose and began to gain shape...

It was like a tornado, was the best Gin could presume. The surface of the abomination sprouted arms and legs, with no apparent pattern or use. It continued to gain height until the mud was divided into smaller pieces and entered the aqueducts.

Gin witnessed in astonishment the mud giant gradually disappearing, being drained by the aqueducts. With this, the world where she was also began to change.

When she got up, it was dark and the wind was blowing again, swaying her long hair as well as the garden plants around the shrine.

Izumi was still there, lying.

Without thinking much about what had just elapsed, Gin ran to the priestess. The woman was with open eyes and mouth in a terrible face of terror, but not giving any movement at all.

Even when the cold rain began to fall.

The girl knelt and ran her hand on the woman's face. "I-Izumi..." The skin was cold and stiff. "Izumi... -sensei..." Without receiving any response, she shook the body. "Izumi-sensei!"

[ _Do not waste your energies, she is dead._ ]

Gin turned and saw the creature. "Kyuubey?! What happened? I saw her soul gem explode and... and then there was a witch..."

The rainwater was soaking his fur. [ _Happened_ e _xactly what you witnessed._ ]

"What...?" Gin hugged herself, partly because of the cold. "That... that witch came... from her gem?"

[ _Correct._ ] Kyuubey affirmed. [ _A witch can be born from a soul gem that was not properly purified._ ]

The girl looked again at the terrible face of Izumi. The images of the witch returned to permeate her mind and anguish grew within. "Why didn't you tell her?!"

[ _But I warned._ ] Kyuubey gazed on the body. [ _Izumi neglected her role as a magical girl, this entails in consequences._ ]

"You mean..." Gin stood up. "... witches originate from magical girls who have failed?"

[ _I would say that, a part, yes._ ]

She touched her face. She was pretty sure she was crying, but the rain took away her tears.

[ _I can feel the witch._ ] Kyuubey said. [ _She seems to be heading towards the dam._ ]

"The dam?!" Gin's eyes widened.

[ _I believe this witch has interest in large bodies of water._ ] Kyuubey turned and started to walk away. [ _Perhaps that is why she ignored you. This place is on a higher ground, if you hide until all this is over, you will probably survive._ ]

Gin frowned. "W-Where are you going?"

[ _The magical girl who was here is dead. I see no reason to stay._ ]

"B-But... And the people?"

Kyuubey continued his walk. [ _It would be pointless to risk your life, considering the rain and their age. I believe you would not save any of them in tim-_ ]

"No!" Gin exclaimed. "I meant... We must stop this witch!"

Kyuubey stopped and turned. [ _Only a magical girl has such power._ ]

Gin fell silent, lowering her head.

[ _I waited._ ] Kyuubey shook from head to the tip of tail, removing the excess water. [ _I thought it would be a year, maybe two, but I kept waiting. However, now you are too old, your potential has greatly diminished, maybe soon you will no longer be able to communicate with me. I suspected that Izumi never wanted you to become a magical girl._ ] The creature then made a move as if he would leave again. [ _Now that you witnessed the end of her, I think she managed to make it a fact. Farewell, Gin Nakayama._ ]

"Wait!" She held out her hand. "I... I still want to become a magical girl! I prepared for this moment!"

Kyuubey raised his ears. [ _Well... maybe we can use this determination. What would be your wish?_ ]

Gin came closer to the creature. "If I wanted my parents back, could I... include Izumi too?"

[ _If you can bring your parents back, I do not see why not be able to include another person._ ]

"So..." Gin looked at the fallen priestess.

... _I hate this life_...

She slid her thumb on the middle finger of her left hand. She raised her head and closed her eyes to the rain falling on her face.

[ _It will not be long before the witch reach the dam. If you want to make this contract, do quickly._ ]

 _She had once been a good person._ Gin saw the roofs of the village beyond the gate of the shrine. _That will be my fate?_ Everything seemed colder. She bent her body forward and gritted her teeth. "No... it won't..."

[ _Gin!_ ]

The girl turned to look at the creature.

Kyuubey noted that it was a different gaze. [ _Now I can see you are ready for your wish._ ]

"Yes..." Gin felt a force inside her, inside her chest.

Kyuubey lifted her head slightly, looked like he could feel too.

 _Father, mother... I'm sorry..._

This time, Gin could feel her tears coming down. Took a deep breath and concentrated on the rain, the wind... on the raging storm.

"Kyuubey, I wish..."

A lightning cut the sky.

"... that magical girls and witches had never existed!"

The large ears of Kyuubey began to rise. [ _This wish... You have any idea what you're doing? You will erase your very existence._ ]

The force seemed it wanted to leave, bringing great pain in her chest. Still, Gin smiled. "Gin Nakayama... doesn't exist. She died... years ago in a car accident with her family." Her chest was about to burst. She arched back. The stormy sky seemed so close to the point of being touched. "But that little girl has learned well. She learned that if there are magical girls like Izumi-sensei, so she needs to put an end to it!"

The ears of Kyuubey shook violently with power. [ _This is... impossible._ ]

"THIS IS MY WISH! AAAAHHHHH!" The pain took over her entire body, Gin briefly saw a yellow light and... the pain was gone.

Everything was dark. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling her body trembling. She was lying on the wet ground, with no memory of having fallen. Her anxiety grew and she raised her left hand to see.

There was nothing there.

She then searched her body for a gem, but found nothing. "Where?"

The creature was closer, nodding. [ _It was obvious. This is impossible._ ]

"Kyuubey?!" Gin's eyes widened. "You didn't grant my wish?!"

[ _I do not grant, just bring to light the wish within you._ ] He circulated around the fallen girl. [ _You have no awareness of the absurd you wanted to commit._ ]

"Absurd?" Gin asked, confused.

[ _You dared to challenge the wishes of all other magical girls, beyond distance and time. Trample on them._ ] Kyuubey then stopped, his gaze penetrating deep into her soul. [ _Only a divine being would have the right for such malevolent act._ ]

With these words, Gin looked down and tensed her face.

Kyuubey looked toward the village. [ _The witch is too far for me to feel her. She should already be in the dam._ ]

"No!" Gin despaired.

[ _You can still make a wish, but you have no more time to lose._ ]

She rose quickly and ended up seeing again the body of Izumi.

 _Your wish can not be in vain._

Kyuubey already positioned in front of her. [ _And then? What is going to be?_ ]

 _I promise you that I will be a good magical girl, the best. I will make you wrong about what you said._ Gin joined hands to her chest that returned to burn _._ "PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME! Make this wish real!"

Lightnings crossed each other and the thunder made the ground quake in response.

"I want to be a magical girl who will never be defeated!"

* * *

 **Guardian**

The storm showed no signs that would weaken. The water flowed vigorously on the black surface of the hood and cloak of Gin. Several fillets of the liquid fell from the tip of the hood, but that did not hide her intense stare.

Water also ran down the baton of Kyouko's spear, soaking her fingers. Without taking her eyes off the woman in front of her, she slightly turned her head to her mate. "Bring your blades."

"No! I won't do it!" Sayaka exclaimed.

"Damn!" Kyouko said in anger, "it's not time to be an idiot!"

"Sayaka Miki..."

The two girls paid attention to what Gin was about to say.

"Do you think with this act I would lower my guard? I'm aware of your plans," she continued with her voice muffled by the cloth over her mouth, "I will make you two as examples for the others who come."

Kyouko furrowed her brows, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I was naive to feed this hope... but nothing changes," Gin narrowed her yellow eyes, "because I'm not like one of you." She then jumped high, disappearing under the heavy rain.

"NAKAYAMA-SAN!" Sayaka reached for the sky and did not realize that her companion ran toward her. "HUH?!"

Kyouko grabbed her, putting on her shoulder and took a long jump.

Sayaka saw that they were passing over a rice field. "What are you doing? Let me go! Let me-" A flash of light blinded her momentarily, followed by a terrible crack. "Ah!" A lightning had struck where they were previously. Soon others fell by the path through which they passed.

Kyouko looked back. "Dammit!" She leaped again as soon as she landed.

However, the girl on her shoulders was sure that this would not be enough. "Ah! They're falling closer!"

The redhead landed in front of a house. Without thinking twice, she used her spear to enter, bursting the door. The two ended up falling and rolling down the hall, ending in a dark room with a table in the center.

When Sayaka stood up, she saw her companion already using the table to create a barricade, while pointing the spear toward the entrance.

Flashes and bangs followed by a few moments, until they could again hear only the rain.

"She shouldn't see us well in this storm, we just need to camouflage our magic," said Kyouko as she stared at the ceiling, "if she only uses lightnings, we should be safe here."

But Sayaka had other plans. "We need to convince Nakayama-san that she was deceived!"

"It's over, you know?" replied Kyouko, "OVER!"

Sayaka held the spear of the other girl. "We're not here to fight magical girls!"

"Uh-huh..." Kyouko pulled the spear to her. "Tell this to her while she fry you."

"I know that." Sayaka nodded. "But I think there's a way to stop her without hurting."

"So tell me."

"Remember the night she fought the witches?" Asked Sayaka, "of how she called the lightnings?"

Kyouko lowered her gaze and voice. "She made gestures with her arms."

"This!" Sayaka smiled. "If we arrest her with your chains, we can resolve this situation."

The red magical girl split the baton of her spear, examining the chain that connected the two parts. "Hmmm... And how you intend to do this? She won't stand still waiting."

"Well... I'm faster than you and we know that she needs to aim her attacks. If she appears, I can distract her while you act."

Kyouko scratched her head. "It sounds like a plan, but..."

"But what?" Sayaka frowned.

"I'd feel more secure if you're armed," said the redhead, looking at her.

Sayaka rolled her eyes and sighed, conjuring a sword. "Are you satisfied n-"

A large explosion and part of the ceiling came down.

When Sayaka realized, she was already lying on the floor and felt the rain on her back. Kyouko was in front of her, pulling her arm, opening and closing her mouth in a desperate expression.

"... g... p... ka!..."

She could not understand what the other was saying, there was a continuous ringing in her ears that gradually dissipated.

"...e on! Get out of the rain!"

Dizzy, she got up only to fall on Kyouko's chest. She looked back to get a sense of what had happened.

There was now a big hole in the roof where was coming the rain. The hole extended in the form of a crack in the wall where the furniture next to it was on fire.

"That was a bolt?!" Kyouko was stunned. "She's going all-in on us!"

Sayaka walked away from her companion, while she established her feet.

"Hey! Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." She took the sword from the ground.

Kyouko then took away the table from the way. "We have to keep moving. Let's go!"

The two left the house. With all the rain, it was difficult to know where in the village they were.

But before they could decide where to go, a shadow fell from the sky, landing on the other side of the street.

"She didn't wait, huh?" Kyouko pointed the spear.

The silhouette revealed her arms covered in rubber under her cloak. Her hands were together and, when they separated, from the opening created in the cloak, a yellow glow appeared in its dark interior, at waist level.

"Could this be..." Another light, now blue, bathed the face of Kyouko.

An aura had formed under Sayaka. "Follow the plan." So the girl sped off.

The sudden approach of the swordswoman surprised Gin, who hid her arms, closing in her cloak again.

However, Sayaka changed route, passing just close to her.

The yellow woman's eyes met the blue ones of the girl. Gin noted at this point that the girl had looked at where was her companion.

A metal piece with a chain passed between the two.

Sayaka stopped and watched it circle the other.

Gin saw that the chains had surrounded her, then she looked at the red magical girl.

"It's time to calm you down." Kyouko pulled the chain connected to the base of her spear.

The chains closed on Gin, who did not make any movement at all. They fell to the ground, around her feet.

Kyouko froze, still trying to process what had just happened.

As Sayaka, seeing that Gin did not seem surprised for that.

The woman again showed her arms, pointing one to the bluenette and one to the sky.

"Sayaka!"

Kyouko's callig warned her of the imminent danger. She jumped aimlessly, just away from where she was.

At the same time her friend landed, a lightning blinded the redhead and the thunder made her body to flinch. Her legs tingled as she tried to catch the sight of the other.

Under heavy rain, Sayaka was lying face down, motionless.

Kyouko gaped.

Gin also saw that scene. Without a word, she turned to the magical girl who was still standing.

The girl's expression of terror shifted to anger. Holding the baton with both hands, she pointed her weapon toward her opponent. "Damn you!"

The baton extended and the tip of the spear went towards Gin, who did not move. The blade pierced her and also hit the wall that was behind. Stones flew, landing on the rice paddies.

Even with the powerful attack, Gin was still standing there.

"What..." Kyouko's eyes widened.

The place where the baton was crossing Gin's body was blurred, emanating a black mist. The woman stepped to the side without any difficulty, as if the baton simply was not there. With nothing else crossing that point, the blur was fading, turning again to the smooth fabric of the cloak.

The moment of Kyouko's stupefaction was short. She regained her focus and brandished her long spear.

The baton reentered into the ethereal body of Gin. Her gaze had some surprise.

For the veteran girl, this had a meaning. "So is that. Or you attack, or you defend. You can't do both."

Gin narrowed her eyes and gave a great jump, disappearing again in the rain.

"Shit..." Kyouko pulled her spear for it to return to the original form and without waiting jumped, knowing what was coming.

Landing on roofs, walls, fields... The magical girl was chased through the village by a rain of bolts, with no idea of how she could deal with her opponent. In contrast, there was something very clear in her mind.

 _I need to keep her away of Sayaka. If she's still..._

The redhead shook her head in denial, recomposing. "At least this bitch has bad aim!"

Landing on a street, she felt familiar about the place. It was not for less because she saw the shed nearby.

Gin appeared, also landing on the street.

Kyouko raised her voice in anger. "Tired of destroying the village? Moron!"

"Compared to what you can do..." Gin opened her cloak.

"Not so fast!"

Walls of red intertwined chains surrounded the woman, forming a cage.

"You'll pay for what you did with Sayaka!" Kyouko raised her spear, pointing down.

Gin quickly lowered her head, hiding it under her hood, and ran toward the chains.

The girl pierced the ground and at the same time emerged spears from the cage floor, impaling all that was inside.

It was not the case of Gin as she crossed the cage chains like a spectrum.

For the disbelief of Kyouko. "This is ridiculous!"

Gin revealed her arms, pointing one to sky and the other to the redhead.

"Fuck!" Kyouko struck the ground with the base of her spear and two great walls of chains formed in front of her.

Seconds later, Gin witnessed the flashes of light from the lightning bolts, which have dispersed when they hit the walls, towards the ground. Her biggest surprise was that momentary blindness would be enough for the girl to disappear of her sight.

Both the walls, as well as the cage and spears, evaporated. The woman of cloak and hood could feel a source of magic before it disappears. It came from the shed.

In front of the building, one of the windows was broken.

"She hid again, but this place is much bigger. Will I have to put it all down?" Gin wondered to herself, when she noticed a movement on the street.

What came was far from natural. A bouncy mud leg stopped near the woman. The thing turned around, showing the point where that member would connect with a body, now only a hollow and dark space.

Gin only had time to widen her eyes.

The leg swelled up and the hole fired a water bubble.

Which struck Gin. "Agh!" With the force of the impact, she flew away and only stopped when she hit against a wall of a house. She fell to the ground, with her cloak completely blurred for a while.

Feeling the taste of blood, she got up more alert, looking for anything lurking in the rainy darkness.

Graced with the light of a bolt, she saw a creeping mud arm. Just as the leg, the member has pointed its hole toward her.

Gin gave a long side jump, escaping from a powerful jet of water that was able to cut the wall. She fell on one street corner of the village, as witnessed part of the house collapsing.

Already standing, she revealed her hands with rubber gloves and joined them, waiting for whatever might come.

Mudflows came from all directions at great speed.

Gin jumped skyward, looking at the sea of mud that formed below.

But the sea became a hill and then a tower. Rising and rising, it opened its huge mouth to its prey. There were no teeth, it was something far more terrifying. A multitude of hands and legs were in its mud walls, desperately trying to reach anything. At the bottom of that abominable pit was a pulsating mud pool where anything that fell there was bound to be lost forever.

When Gin felt the gravity clamoring for her, the woman threw a hand toward the sky and the other direct to the monstrosity and a strong yellow light showed where the cloak allowed.

The dark clouds shone, from the horizon to the point where she was. Then lightnings fell, entering the infernal tunnel, reaching the core of the creature.

The titan of mud agonized, but did not succumb and Gin began to fall. She was aware that her time was running out.

Her light radiated with even more force.

The frequency of lightnings increased, so that became a continuous current. They joined, becoming an obelisk of light and annihilation.

Gin was already inside the mouth when the monster exploded, spreading its mud guts along the village.

She landed safely on the muddy ground and her filthy garments gradually were washed by the rain. While breathing deeply to regain her composure, she opened her cloak.

On her skin-tight black suit, just below her breasts, was a gem in the form of an inverted triangle. The yellow tones of the object had lost its glow, a dark stain covered its top.

As if by instinct, Gin located the grief seed standing amid mud. It was not one but several grouped together. She walked toward them.

"Nakayama-san!"

But she stopped on the way when she heard a girl.

Sayaka was at some distance from the woman, calling, "Stop, please! Don't you see that the village is in danger if we continue like this? None of us want that!"

Gin did not move, she kept looking at the seeds, all with the same appearance, all with ring motif.

Without receiving a response, Sayaka continued, "I... I understand!"

Gin clenched both her eyes as her rubber fists.

"All these years alone, still having to fight this witch." The blue magical girl touched her chest and bowed her head. "It's natural that you consider Kyuubey your friend, the only one whom you could share about this life. There's a person that I respect that als-"

"KYUUBEY IS NOT MY FRIEND!"

She lifted her head with the cry of the woman.

"I know that!" Gin joined hands and raised them toward the clouds, before separating them. "At least, he isn't my enemy..."

Sayaka shielded her eyes from the lightning that fell on the other. When she returned to see, Gin was gone. "What is that?"

The answer came in the form of another bolt that fell in front of her. The strong discharge that passed through her body did not allow her to scream and she would never hear if she could, because of the terrible blast that burst her eardrums.

Sayaka fell in convulsion on the mud, then a black circle formed around her. It rose slowly, through her body. When finished, the seizures stopped and she remained motionless in the rain.

Suddenly, like a second shock, she threw open her eyes and mouth, inflating her chest. The vision and hearing of Sayaka returned, just like the feeling of each of her muscles. The relief, however, was short because she realized that Gin was close.

"So that's how you survived," said the shadow looking at the blue gem, "I see that there's no other way..."

Maybe it was desperation, maybe it was disgust. Sayaka took a handful of mud and threw against those yellow eyes.

"Ah!" Gin recoiled as she wiped her face.

Despite being quick, she saw that the girl was already running away.

The storm continued.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The rain seemed heavier with sound that was heard inside the dark room. Kyouko, hidden behind boxes and with the spear in hand, observed the water running down on the glass windows.

"These last thunders seemed to come from farther away," she said to herself in a low voice, "could be Sayaka?"

With that hope in mind, but with great caution, the magical girl slowly came out of her hiding place. She put her hand up to the gem on her chest, which began to emit a red glow. "Ok... Let's see if there's a way out of here without drawing too much attention."

The light bathed the room, revealing piles of school desks against the walls, also the door that she had used to enter.

 _This place should have a back door._ Although she was thoughtful, something caught Kyouko's attention when she put her hand on the doorknob. "Huh? What's this?"

She removed one of the thin needles that were stuck on her arm, which shone with the red light. On its head was a long silver thread also very thin and it was cut.

The girl narrowed her gaze. "Hmmm... So that's your trick..." After removing the other needles, she entered in the main hall.

The place was not very big, but there was on the way boxes, bags and debris that were obstacles at this time. Kyouko reached a larger space, which may have been a canteen, where there was a door. "It must be here."

Masterfully, she used her spear as a crowbar and broke it quietly. After that, she just opened the door slight to see what was beyond and felt the wind blowing on her face.

How she expected, there was nothing but the furious sky and the dark wall that the forest trees formed just ahead. Feeling again the cold raindrops, Kyouko walked closely to the shed wall, toward one of its corners, to observe the village.

Suddenly, apart from the rustle of leaves, she heard the constant sound of branches breaking. The girl pointed her spear to the forest, aware of the horrors that were there.

But it was not the case.

Kyouko let her jaw drop, as well as her spear.

With its soaked fur, the horse emerged from the shadows, holding in its mouth the handles of all bags. The animal left them on the ground and shook its body.

The redhead could not help but make a smirk. "Girl... You're scaring me now."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Sayaka ran through the village, changing street whenever possible and avoiding places with lampposts. All this using the least possible magic, hoping to outwit her.

However, a dark figure that occasionally appeared on the roofs of houses proved that she could not do it against someone who lived in this place for years.

After entering into another street, Sayaka realized it had no exit, with a stone wall delimiting a plantation in the end. However, she did not stop seeing there the opportunity to try something else.

Small blue circular platforms appeared, forming a ladder.

The magical girl climbed it to pass the wall and new platforms appeared to form a path. Running in the midair, she hastened her pace, billowing her cape. While crossing the plantation, she looked back to find her pursuer.

A flash and crack made her heart leap, immediately drawing her attention to what was ahead.

On the roof of a house, between the plantation and the main street with its lampposts, was Gin. Her cloak and hood looked like a black smoke that gave off sparks, as if the woman herself was a thundercloud. The smoke soon solidified, returning to its waterproof appearance.

Sayaka pulled her cloak, momentarily hiding under it. When she released it, she was already with two swords in hands, launching one soon after.

The blade went toward Gin's legs, but simply passed through her as if she were just air.

Nevertheless, Sayaka gained enough time to pass beside her.

Gin turned, opening her cloak.

The swordswoman also turned, giving a last impulse to be able to land on the house that was across the street. In the meantime, she threw her other sword, but this one she made to spin.

The woman closed in her cloak, waiting for the blade that was coming in an arc. She saw the sword passing horizontally across her chest, without hurting her, and flying away.

Sayaka then gestured.

Gin already opened her cloak when she noticed that the flying blade made an abrupt turn and was returning. She managed to protect herself in time, seeing the sword again crossing her.

The sword made a new turn.

The girl saw the woman staring at her intensely, as the blade attacked relentlessly.

So, when once again the sword came toward her, Gin stepped back. When it passed in front of her, she quickly opened her cloak and gave a backhand on the handle of the weapon, strong enough to make it lose direction and hitting the ground.

Taking advantage of that moment of distraction, Sayaka came down from the roof to the area behind the house. She glued her back against the wall and sighed.

"The cloak... Definitely the cloak, I could feel her using magic."

She summoned another sword.

"So my chances are her eyes..." The blue haired girl shook her head. "No! What are you thinking Sayaka?"

Someone had landed on the roof of the house.

Sayaka was preparing to flee again, still talking to herself, "I need to find Kyouko. If we can make her use all of her magic, she'll have to surrender... Where were those seeds I had seen before?" Suddenly, a heavy fog formed. "Huh?"

Gin, who was over the house, had the same air of surprise. "What?" She heard the neighing of a horse, which drew her attention to the main street. In the thick fog, beyond the lights that came from the poles, she saw a larger and flickering light.

It was a flame that moved. When it got closer, its carrier was revealed. It was a giant rider in a red mantle, bearing an equally massive spear, on a horse of ashes. A candle was its body, with the flame as its head.

"Another witch?!" Gin took a step back. "Could she be..."

"Kyouko...?" Sayaka was apprehensive, unsure of what to do about the situation.

The rider reared the horse then galloped along the main street.

"She's going to the sanctuary!" Gin took a big jump. In the air, she clasped her hands and her gem shone. When separated, their gloves contained needles attached to holes between their fingers, they were connected to the corresponding needles on the other hand through thin silver wires.

Upon reaching the apex, she raised a hand and her glove shot needles toward the clouds. The other she pointed against the witch and did the same.

Lights in the sky could still be seen through the fog and powerful electrical currents traverse the wires. Gin began to fall, satisfied that the flame had disappeared between the flashes.

Numerous spears emerged in the fog, flying swiftly toward her.

The woman only had time to hold her breath while some of them struck the inside of her cloak, tearing it apart. The fog soon cleared and she found out who was the responsible.

Kyouko was on the main street on a horse, galloping fast. With fire in her eyes, she stood on the animal's back and jumped. Her spear dismounted in several segments connected by chains.

In the middle of fall, Gin was out of options. She joined her hands and then pointed one for the redhead and the other to the sky. However, her mediocre hopes fell apart completely when the spear blade snaked through the air, going just where was the wires and cutting it.

"N... No..." The woman clung to what was left of her dark cloak, but it was not enough to prevent the spear segments bind her body.

Still in the air, Kyouko pulled and spun. "IIIIEEEAAAHHHH!" And with all strength, cast her victim.

The chains loosened and Gin flew, desperately trying to hold to something.

It was too late.

She fell with her back on top of a stone wall. Her body arched and cracked. "Agh-" The impact was so strong that part of the wall fell and rocks rolled down the street just like Gin.

Lying on the ground, the drops of rain that irritated her eyes made it clear that she was still conscious. Then a feeling of drowning befell her and Gin coughed, accompanied by much pain. She removed the cloth covering her mouth and saw crimson tones on the black tips of her rubber fingers.

She learned well. With her magic, she reduced the sensations of her body, but something was wrong because shed did not need to do this for her legs.

She could not move them.

Gin was startled to see her twisted body. Her skin-tight suit was torn along with her abdomen, where a red stain was gaining diameter on the mud. "No... How..."

There was something worse. Her gem was gone. She looked at rocks that were scattered around her.

A little farther, steeped in mud, there was a faint yellow light.

Ignoring the new twinges of pain, Gin used her arms to crawl through the mud. "I was not ready... I was not ready... I was not ready..." Finally, she fumbled the triangular gem, so dark it almost confused with other rocks. She did not get to hold it, however, because there was a pair of blue boots up ahead.

The water ran down the alarmed visage of Sayaka before the deplorable situation that Gin was.

Kyouko soon appeared, landing on the street, with a more impassive expression.

Sayaka looked at her with a scolding, "Why did you do that?!"

The redhead turned her face. "She's alive, isn't she?"

"I... was not... ready..." Gin picked up a stone that was near and rose it against her gem.

Noting that, Sayaka exclaimed, "Nakayama-san! Don't do it!"

"You won..." Gin's hand holding the stone trembled. "This is the end."

"No... It's not..." Sayaka shook her head, smiling slightly. "Look! I remember of those seeds, we can find them and purify you. Then we'll talk."

"Ah... Giving me false hopes?" Gin smiled. "I see... Do you want that the time pass and I become a witch. Another seed for you..."

"You're completely wrong. Us-" Sayaka's eyes widened when the blood splashed on her face.

Gin's hand with the stone was cut off by the spear of Kyouko, who had extended it.

Putting her hands on her head, Sayaka screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Saving her life, dumbass!" Kyouko replied, "Look at her gem. She won't listen to anyone!"

"You can't be sure of that!" Sayaka retorted.

While the two argued, Gin examined her amputated arm gushing blood. "Saving... my life? Could this be... true?"

The girls stopped when they heard the woman.

"But it's late... too late..." Gin looked at her gem that was even darker. "I failed with everyone... even to myself."

"Nakayama-san..."

She lifted her head, tears in her eyes. "Miki-san, you always called me that, with respect. Maybe I'm not only blind, but deaf as well. Maybe insensible to everything. Let's hope for that." She tensed her face, holding the cry. "If you really have an ounce of compassion, then I ask you to do what I can't. Bring peace to this place and let them live. Do it for her." Then she threw her head against the gem, diving into the mud. She raised again, with the triangular stone on her pierced forehead.

Sayaka extended her hand. "NO!"

"AAAAHHH!" Gin again threw her head against the ground and something cracked. She again raised, now with just a few gem shrapnels stuck in her wound.

Sayaka went silent, just like Kyouko. Even the storm seemed to have silenced.

Not for Gin, who was watching her broken gem in the mud. She used her hand that was left to touch the pieces. Each of them became completely dark. Before that, desperation took over and she began to frantically spread the fragments. "Ah... Aaah... AH!"

"What is this..." Kyouko manifested, still stupefied.

Gin looked at a speechless Sayaka, seeking an answer. "W-What... this... can't... How... How?!"

[ _So it is over._ ]

The three looked at the outlined creature in the rain.

"K-Kyuubey?" Gin ran a hand on her bloodied forehead. "The gem... I was fooled?"

[ _Unfortunately we both know that is not true._ ] Kyuubey approached. [ _You should be already feeling, right? No matter the excuse, no matter what theory you invent, all of them will collapse and you will find only one answer amidst the debris._ ]

Gin's eyes grew and her teeth gnashed. "Under water..." Her head, torso and arms went stiff. "No... It can't be! AaaaaAAAAAHHHH!"

The cry of the woman was so desperate that startled Kyouko. "Jeez!"

[ _I did everything in my power to prevent this to happen._ ] Kyuubey closed his eyes. _[But I could not predict the nature of these invading creatures._ ]

"Everyone... Everyone... They are... uuuuu..." Gin reached out to the creature. "Her wish! Her wish! IZU-"

A lightning struck where they were.

"AAAH!" Sayaka jumped in fright, but this time she did not feel any electric shock. When she recovered from the flash and the loud sound, she witnessed something horrible.

A continuous electrical current descended from the sky to the body of Gin. She flailed uncontrollably, her eyes bulging.

Kyuubey lowered his ears and tail. [ _I failed to protect her._ ]

The current stopped suddenly, leaving the woman's body already without life in the mud. A column of smoke rose and her wounds were cauterized.

Despite the rain, Sayaka felt the stench of burning flesh.

Kyouko too. She covered her nose as she watched the creature getting closer to the body.

[ _It is sad._ ] Kyuubey used his big ears to remove the hood of woman and to stroke her long black hair. [ _To live all this time with you knowing that this would be the only time I could show my feelings._ ]

The redhead frowned. "Who..." But before she completed the sentence, a movement caught her attention.

The entire village was getting blurred.

[ _And the miracle dies with her._ ] Kyuubey leaned his face on Gin's. "Sorry, my master."

"Huh?" Sayaka saw the body of Kyuubey peeling in numerous sparks. Under his now non-existent skin, there was no flesh, but a bunch of small silver pyramids. They were organized in a way that resembled a feline form.

"N-No way!" Kyouko looked at that thing and to the world which was disappearing.

The pyramids began to move and float. His voice sounded as if it came from a radio with a background noise. "Kyouko Sakura, Sayaka Miki... I shall apologize, but I had to protect her. Her belief and ambition. That is my duty."

The silver pieces rearranged, forming a larger inverted pyramid.

"I being able to see my master sleeping peacefully now... Her nightmare is over..." The pyramid began to emit a strong glow. "Thank you..."

Kyouko was forced to cover her eyes. Suddenly the rain stopped, but on the other hand she felt even wetter. When she could see again, the water was at the height of her waist. "What?!"

The pyramid, Gin, the street and the houses... Everything gave way to darkness and dense vegetation.

The only thing that the red magical girl recognized was her friend, who was trudging toward a yellow and diffuse light that was under the stagnant water. "Sayaka! W-Where are we? What did that bastard do?"

"No Kyouko." The girl put her hand into the water, to remove it now holding an object. Then her gem shone. "What we did..."

The blue light revealed a grief seed. At the equator of its black globe had several juxtaposed triangles.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The dawn announced with its sun rays through the clouds. Birds sang cheerfully to the scene.

Quite different from Kyouko. Sitting on a stone staircase taken by the vegetation, she now could see better the swamp below.

The mare beside her made a grunt.

"Yeah... I know it'll be a crap to go through." She looked at her other side, where were the open bags and stretched paper money so they could dry better. On hearing footsteps, she turned.

Sayaka came down the stairs. "There's nobody up there, only a few columns of rotting wood and... yet there are flowers growing."

Kyouko nodded and turned to look at the horizon. "How many?"

"Hi?"

"How many lives, villages, cities, nations... perished because of this scoundrel." She sighed.

"By the state of the place, what happened here was a long time ago," Sayaka commented. "Nariko and the others... We can only hope they survived."

"And I couldn't see through the illusions, if they were one. What kind power could conceive it?" Kyouko got up and started to put the things into the bags. "Right. Let's get out of this hell before we disappear too."

The girls mounted on the horse and entered the swamp. Kyouko with her spear opened the way through the vegetation. Occasionally, they glimpsed some partially submerged ruins.

They reached a corridor where there were few trees and the ground was firmer. Following this route, they left the muddy waters behind and soon found the river.

In fact, it had returned to be a modest stream, but there was no bridge. Kyouko took the opportunity and made the animal to circle in the water to wash its legs.

That was when Sayaka decided to break the lugubrious silence. "But you should be happy, right?"

"With what?" inquired the redhead.

"With the horse," replied the other, "that she was fine."

Kyouko ran her hand on the animal's fur, taking a while to say. "Yeah... kinda..."

Sayaka smiled. "We should give a name to her."

"A name?" Kyouko frowned. "She needs one?"

"Of course! She has accompanied us for some time, it's not fair to continue without one," the bluenette insisted, "if you don't want to, I do. Let's call her Peach."

"NO!"

Sayaka backed by the reaction of the other. "W-Why?! It's a good name. Match with her c-"

"Let's..." Kyouko interrupted. "Let's call her Homura! This! Homura! Yeah..."

"Homura?!" Now who was angry was Sayaka. "Why call her with that?"

"Because she has a habit of appearing out of nowhere and we don't know whether it's to help or to bother. Heh." Kyouko came close to the animal's ear. "It's decided! Your name will be Homura from now on, got it?"

The horse shook its head, not that it meant something.

"Okay..." Sayaka rolled her eyes. "Let's stay with that name until we find a better one."

"No! Will be this one! Wasn't you who came up with this idea of name?"

"It's not an idea! It's natural. It's you who are crazy. If Akemi discovers..."

"She'll thank me for the homage."

"This isn't a homage!"

"Yes it's."

"It's not!"

"Yes it's!"

They crossed the river and continued their travel, with the sun on their backs and the clear sky ahead.


	48. GUARDIAN - Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The night brought the fury of a storm to a village. The flashes of lightning ruled above the artificial lights, but it was a modest kingdom, as were few, only those in the lamp posts.

No window of the houses had any illumination, it was like everything was abandoned. If it were true, then no one would warn about the mass of mud that came from the forest trees that surrounded the place.

Fueled by heavy rain, as well as branches and fallen logs, the mud gained volume and rose. Arms and legs, stuck together, sprang up from the slimy hill and its top opened a circular hole.

The monstrosity was approaching the houses when suddenly, a lightning came from the sky and struck it, shortly followed by another. A continuous glow bathed the ambient and the windows of the houses vibrated incessantly at the sound of thunder.

It writhed. Its arms and legs of mud disconnected and melted before reaching the ground. The trunks burst and a cloud of vapor formed.

The lightning only ceased when, from the monster hole, there was a eruption of water. The mud mountain collapsed and was gradually being washed away by the incessant raindrops.

Not far away from there, on the roof of a house, a shadow watched everything. A cape and hood camouflaged both its silhouette as any movements, looking like a gloomy statue.

Very different from the small white creature who was at its side. Rain dripped on his thin fur that kept perfectly dry. His red eyes blinked to remove the water only when it hampered his vision. [ _Excellent performance. You defeated the witch in 2.67 seconds, beating your old mark by two tenths._ ]

Gin answered with a muffled voice, "Today the storm is strong." It jumped from the roof to where the pile of mud was. Among the branches and trunks, she searched for the object until find it.

It was a black globe, where in its equator had several juxtaposed metal rings. Her thumb, covered in rubber, stroked the ring which decorated the tip on top of the grief seed.

The creature soon came, walking on a log. [ _It would be better remove these debris._ ]

"Yes." Gin cast the seed toward the creature, who promptly opened the hole in its back to receive it.

She started the work, picking up the branches and flinging to the forest with the great force her magic allowed. Still, pulling the trunks was something that could take the entire night.

[ _Gin, there is more._ ]

Especially when the work was interrupted. New mud monsters came from the forest, gaining size.

Gin joined hands and made her yellow gem shine.

However, another glow appeared, this in the sky. The clouds were momentarily bathed in pink light and the rain gained the company of energy arrows. They fell on the monsters, blasting them.

The woman was stunned, watching the light diminish and then a girl landing where the seeds were.

She had pink hair, tied with red ribbons. Her clothes were also predominantly pink, with a skirt that resembled a large flower. Her red shoes with heels, tied on long white socks, completed the look of a ballerina from a children's play.

Gin approached cautiously, seeing that the girl was carrying a bow. Although it looked more like a twig with a flower, the power shown before left no doubt about the threat.

The girl turned and widened her pink eyes. "Ah... Another magical girl..."

Gin stopped and remained silent.

"This territory is yours?" The girl bowed. "Forgive me. I saw these monsters threatening the village and didn't pay attention."

"Why did you come here?" Gin asked coldly.

"I was traveling, but this storm started and I came to seek shelter. Then I felt a presence of a witch." The girl was still leaning.

"Traveling?" Gin raised an eyebrow. "By foot and alone?"

"This isn't a problem for a magical girl." The girl smiled slightly. "And, actually, I have a friend waiting for me."

"'Friend'..."

The girl rose, saying, "I don't want to create problems. You can have all the seeds, they're yours."

The woman moved her gaze.

To a direction from which the girl knew well what it meant. "Oh... sorry again," she said, as she made her bow disappear.

Gin glanced at her while she went to collect the seeds.

The pink magical girl stood with hands together, waiting, until the woman approached her, offering a seed.

"Thanks for protecting this place."

The girl accepted it with a shy smile.

"After we'll talk more. Watch out, other witches may appear." With this cue, Gin returned to her cleanup work. She picked up a log and began to lift it. Suddenly, it was lighter.

White and delicate gloves were the holding the other end.

"I don't need help with this," said Gin.

"But... But I didn't do anything while I watch you work..." The girl asked, "please!"

The woman lowered her head, a deep breath hidden beneath the cloth covering her nose. Then she started walking. "We have to throw it between the trees."

The girl nodded, smiling. "Right!"

With the two working together, the cleaning process accelerated.

While carrying a bundle of twigs, the girl looked at the grief seed that was on the wet ground, the place where she had left. "That's weird, right? All these monsters leaving the same seed behind..."

"So you noticed," the woman said, as she pushed a large rock brought by the mud. "I've seen other witches and isn't like that. However, there're numerous witches around the world, this may just be less common."

"Kyuubey must know something."

The creature, which remained distant until then, raised his ears with the sudden comment. [ _Me? In fact, I have never seen anything like it._ ] He came closer, his static gaze examining the young magical girl. [ _It is something quite peculiar, but it is the nature of witches being so._ ]

"Indeed..." Gin finished collecting the last debris.

The rain waned and then stopped.

To the joy of the girl. "Good..."

"You were lucky." The woman came to her. "The storms here are usually longer."

"Really?" The girl held her skirt, heavy for being so wet. "Ehhh... I hope I have been helpful..."

Gin watched the other pulling one of her small pigtails, making a trickle of water fall from it. The skin close to the pink soul gem of the girl, which was attached to a red ribbon around her neck, was full of goosebumps. "You... You can spend the rest of this night at my home. Well... there's your friend..."

"Oh! It's nothing urgent." The girl glanced at Kyuubey. "I would like to stay, if that isn't a problem."

The creature stopped moving his tail and tilted his head.

Gin frowned. "I'm inviting you."

"Oh... right, wehihi..." The girl scratched her head as she laughed.

A laugh so childish that compelled Gin to start walking, speaking in a serious and rapid tone, "It shouldn't appear more witches. Follow me and don't forget your seed."

"O-Okay." Obeying the order, she ran to pick up the object and reach the woman.

The two walked along the main street, with Kyuubey leading.

The cloak and hood of Gin flashed in yellow tones until they disappeared and make way for the priestess garments. "Your friend... Is she a magical girl too?"

"Yes!" The soggy magical dress of the girl also evaporated. She now wore a white sweatshirt with pictures of pink cats, accompanied by a light pastel yellow skirt that reached her knees. The socks were white and short, her boots were still red, but were simpler, the same could be said of the ties that bound her hair. "But I wouldn't say she's a 'girl'."

"No?"

The girl shook head, reinforcing what claimed. "She must have your age, I think."

"I understand." Gin smiled slightly. "You think I'm too old?"

"No, just an adult," she replied.

The priestess asked, "How old are you?"

"Fifteen." The girl's eyes reflected the light of the posts, but really looked like they shone. "I did recently. It was something simple but super cool. I was with my family and my best friend."

"Good..." Gin nodded. "Treasure well those moments."

"I will."

They reached the stone staircase, Kyuubey was already climbing the first steps.

Gin spoke again, "I know your age, but not your name."

"Hihi, it's true." The girl brought her hand to her chest. "I'm Madoka Kaname."

Kyuubey immediately stopped and turned. [ _Madoka..._ ]

"What?" asked Gin, somewhat surprised, "you know her?"

[ _No._ ] The creature returned to climb the stairs. [ _Just I thought I had heard wrong._ ]

The woman frowned and blinked.

"Kyuubey is sometimes strange, isn't it?" Madoka commented.

"Yes... after all he's not human..." Gin started to climb the stairs, calling the girl. "I'm Gin Nakayama, sorry for not saying before."

"No problem! Nakayama-san." She smiled.

They arrived at the top and passed through the gate of the shrine. Across the courtyard, Madoka noted animal sounds and that the sliding door of the building had an opening, through which could be seen movements.

Gin had noticed too. "It's all right! Soon will dawn, wait until then."

The door closed.

"I think they saw you," said Gin, while she walked along a path between the trees, "come, before I have to introduce you. It's not time for that."

Madoka continued to follow. "Are those the people of the village?"

"Yes, everyone is inside." The priestess admired her ring. "It's a sacred place which I will not allow any witch desecrate it."

"Oh..."

Kyuubey came before them in front of the house.

"We'll have time to rest a little," Gin told him.

The creature nodded. [ _Thanks to this girl._ ]

"Yes..."

Madoka scratched her neck. "Eeehhh... I'll be embarrassed if you keep thanking me..."

[ _I will leave now._ ]

"Sure, have a good night," Gin replied.

As Madoka, with more joy, "Yes! Good night."

Kyuubey stared at the girl for a few moments before starting to run toward the dark woods and disappear.

"Okay." Gin turned her attention to Madoka. "My house is quite spacious but simple. I don't know how much comfort you're used to."

"Ah! I'm so tired I'd sleep right here in the outside! Wehihi."

"Hah, I wouldn't if I were you." Gin smiled. "You might want to use the bathroom, I'll show the way. We woke up early here in the village, but I feel it's not a problem. You should want to leave soon to meet your friend, right? I will prepare something to eat, so you... don't..."

Madoka had a big smile on her serene face.

"What's it?"

"Oh... No biggie, just..." The pinkette put her hand over her mouth and looked away. "I should not say, it's foolish of me."

Gin shrugged. "Just say."

"It's just that seeing you like this, it doesn't seem that you're the magic girl I just met." Madoka slightly lowered her head, staring at the other. "I was a bit intimidated..."

Gin closed her eyes and smiled again. "It's the clothes, isn't it?" Then she looked at the sky. "They're useful for the rain, but it had to be black? It could be green, here is a forest."

Madoka remarked, "Or maybe yellow to match your eyes."

"This! Yellow would be a good color." Gin sighed. "Unfortunately, we have no control about our magical uniforms we have acquired."

Grimacing, Madoka nudged her chin. "Yeah..."

"I think it's better to rest." Gin gestured toward the entrance. "We can return to talk when the day comes."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Under the song of birds, Madoka opened her eyes and saw that the room where she rested was much brighter. She stood up and packed up the duvet. She adjusted her wrinkled clothes and took her red ties before going to the bathroom.

The mirror reflection revealed that her hair was messy, though she felt she had not stayed much time lying down. She arranged them as she could with her hands before attaching them with her ties and then washed her face.

More alert, she heard the sound of someone sweeping. She walked through the house toward it until she reached the veranda.

Gin was using a straw broom to remove the leaves and branches on the stone pavement. Soon she noticed her observer. "Uh... Woke up early."

"I thought I was more tired. I couldn't really sleep," said Madoka.

Gin walked to the veranda, where she left the broom. "This is normal when under an unfamiliar ceiling."

Madoka looked toward the shrine. "And how are the others?"

"They're returning to the village. Everyone is well." The priestess went to the entrance.

"They know you're a magical girl?"

"No, but they believe in the supernatural. That's enough." Gin walked down the corridor to where Madoka was. "I had left rice to cook, should be ready. Let's eat?"

At the table, the two were eating a simple breakfast of rice, fish and vegetables.

But the visitor was not complaining one bit. "Amazing. This rice..."

"It's blessed. The pride of our village." Using her wooden sticks, Gin brought a piece of cucumber to the mouth.

"You always lived here?" Madoka inquired.

The priestess shook her head, denying, and finished chewing before saying, "But most of my life, yes."

"Hmm..." Madoka nodded. "You made the contract here then, you must be a very experienced magical girl."

"Yes, I am." Gin smiled. "How many witches have you had to deal already?"

"How many?!" The girl raised her eyebrows and pouted. "I have no idea, I have lost count a long time ago."

The woman's expression froze. "Seriously? There have been so many already?"

"Is this a problem?"

"No, just..." Gin lowered her head. "I think I made the same mistake."

Madoka was still with a confused expression.

The other muttered, "I-I had the impression that you were more inexperienced."

"Impression?" Madoka smiled. "Ah... wehihi... it's because of my magical girl clothes."

"No."

The smile faded.

Gin searched for the words. "Your behavior... You don't seem to have concerns or fears, even being a magical girl."

Madoka nodded. "I see. I know well that witches have horrifying appearances, but I'm already used to it. You're also, aren't you? You can sleep and smile."

"No, that's not it." Gin looked at the girl's eyes.

She tilted her head, now curious.

"I can even smile, because I live in an isolated village," the priestess continued, "you meet other magical girls, you know how they are."

"Ehhh..." Madoka scratched her temple. "I don't know what you mean by that."

"You must have witnessed terrible things they have committed. That's what happens when you give the power to immature and irresponsible people. Corruption in their hearts, before contained only in their fantasies, spreads to everything around!" Gin said in a tone even more serious, "it's amazing that you're not like them or that you haven't shaken by this reality. If you aren't really naive, then you only could be an exception."

"I'm not an exception," Madoka said firmly and promptly, "Yes, I saw magical girls do bad things, but there are many, many, who seek to bring miracles for the good of the world. They remain what they always were: people."

Gin looked away and sighed. "People..."

"Could it be?"

But the question of the girl draw her attention back.

"Maybe you don't want other magical girls to approach you for fear of what they can do, and your black cape and the hidden face are reflections of it."

The woman slid her finger on the ring, feeling the runes on it. "You're going too far in your assumptions, child."

"It's an assumption, yes, but I don't think it's exaggerated," Madoka said, "I believe our garments are our identities, though not always we realize what we really are."

Gin returned to smile, but it was more sarcastic than genuine. "Not only experienced, but wise too?"

"Wehihihiii..." After a long laugh, Madoka took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm not sure if I'm wise, but I think I learned a few things from this whole business of miracles and curses." Then she took her pot of rice. "I better finish eating before it gets cold."

The other nodded, still digesting the latest claims. She was now more certain that the girl knew something about the origin of witches, even more that the apparent innocence in her voice hid certain maturity.

After finishing with the pot of rice, Madoka turned to speak. "If you don't believe me, then you need to see with your own eyes."

"What...?"

"The world of magical girls."

Gin put her wooden sticks on the table and pondered for a moment before declaring, "I can't. I need to stay here and protect the village."

"Witches attack this village so often?" The girl raised her eyebrows. "In that case I can call other magical girls to help."

The priestess widened her eyes and stammered, "O-Other magical girls?"

"Yes! I have many friends, they have good heart." She winked, smiling. "They can guard the village while you were away."

The woman crossed her arms and shivered. "I... I don't need help, that's my responsibility."

Madoka's smile faded.

Gin stood up. "You'd better go."

Madoka closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes..." She then got up. "Thank you for the food. If you change your mind..."

Gin glared at her.

"Well... Can I come back to visit your village? During the day, at a better time..."

The priestess replied, "All right. Just don't bring a group of magical girls."

"Okay!" Madoka pointed to the table. "Can I help you with that?"

The woman shook her head. "No, I clean it. Go get ready to leave."

"Right."

After going to the bathroom, Madoka returned to the room and saw that everything was tidy.

Gin was waiting for her, with folded hands. "Haven't you forgotten anything?"

The girl reached into a pocket of her sweatshirt and pulled a grief seed. "No."

"Good, follow me."

The two left the house. The day was hot, with a few clouds in the sky. The light accentuated the colors of the vegetation.

It was a beautiful day, but Madoka missed something. "I haven't seen Kyuubey."

"True, I haven't seen him too," said Gin, "but I think it's still early, we went to bed late."

"Uh-huh..."

They walked down the stone pavement to the shrine, where an old lady was taking care of the large garden.

Catching the sight of the two, Nariko stopped what she was doing with an air of surprise

"Good morning!" Madoka waved.

"Good morning..." Nariko walked slowly, looking at Gin. "So it's true. Some people said they had seen someone with you at night. I didn't believe, but..."

"She appeared in the village near the end of the storm," said Gin, "I offered my home as a shelter."

"Hmmm..." After nodding, Nariko smiled at the girl. "What's your name, my angel?"

"Madoka Kaname." The girl bowed.

The old lady nodded again. "I'm Nariko Terada, but everyone here calls me by Nariko."

"Ah! You can call me Madoka."

"Madoka-san? Sure," said Nariko. "Gin treated you well?"

Madoka was a little surprised by the question. "Yes of course!"

"Good! You know, she may have been in a bad mood, especially when things get out of routine, but she's a person of good heart."

The priestess rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Oh... I know she has." Madoka smiled broadly. "Do you know her for a long time?"

"Oh yes!" Nariko gestured with her hand at the height of her waist. "Since she was this size."

Gin said to the girl, "If you start to listen to her stories, you'll leave only next year."

"Gin! Don't be like that." Nariko spoke again with Madoka. "See? That's what I was talking about."

"It's because you're treating me like a child," affirmed the priestess.

"As if you didn't like."

"Wehihi."

The smiling face of the old lady gave way to something more serious. "And you already going to leave... So tell me young lady, why you arrived alone in the village at that time?"

The daylight faded with the sun being covered by a cloud.

The sudden change of subject, for that subject, took Madoka by surprise. "Ah... well... I..."

"She was going to visit a friend and was traveling by bus," Gin intervened, "She made a mistake and leave it on the wrong place. She tried to continue by foot, but came this storm. It was fortunate that she found our village."

"Yes," Madoka agreed. [ _I didn't need that, I had thought of something, but thanks._ ]

[ _Just be careful with what you will say._ ] Gin continued, "I wrung her clothes well to dry up fast. Good that we had sun."

"She had no other clothes?" Nariko was confused. "You got off the bus without your belongings? O-Or did you leave on the road?"

"Huuuh?! None of that." Madoka gestured. "I visit this friend often. I have some of my stuff there. Hehe..."

"She managed to contact her friend, who is coming to get her. That's why she's leaving now." The priestess met the girl's eyes and both smiled slightly.

Nariko rubbed her neck thoughtfully. "That doesn't seem right, someone so young traveling alone. You're not trying to run away from home, are you?"

"No!" Madoka shook her head. "I love my family, I have their permission."

"Times have changed, Nariko," Gin commented.

The sun reappeared and seemed to glow more to compensate for its absence.

"You talk as if I never had your age." Nariko was looking at the wrinkled and blemished skin of her hands. "Whether it yesterday or today, when we're young we have some silly ideas."

"There's nothing silly here." Gin turned to Madoka. "Come on, I'll walk you to the bridge."

"Ah! No need." The girl started to walk backward to the stairs.

"Are you sure?" Nariko became even more worried.

"I don't want to bother anymore," said the girl. "I must meet with my friend on the way."

"But if you don't find her, don't hesitate to come back." Gin smiled.

"Sure!" Madoka waved. "Nakayama-san. Nariko-san. Goodbye and thank you for everything!"

Nariko replied with the same gesture. "Bye Madoka-san, take care."

"That was nothing." The priestess bowed. "Goodbye and have a good day."

The girl exchanged glances one last time with the two before descending the stairs and walk through the village. People were already in their business, with some or other being distracted by her presence.

She took the road that left the village and soon the stone floor became dirt. with mud puddles slowly drying in the sun. It would be a long walk, with the sounds of her steps being accompanied by the forest's ones at her sides.

Until a continuous and distinguishable sound was getting louder.

Madoka reached the wooden bridge over the tranquil stream. She stopped and looked back.

A light breeze dropped some leaves that fell on the desert road.

"You can stop following me," said the pink-haired girl, "no one is watching."

The branch of a tree shook and a white creature of long tail landed on the middle of the road.

"You knew my name." Madoka smiled. "You must remember."

[ _Yes._ ] Kyuubey confirmed. [ _You are the leader of those two girls._ ]

"Leader?" She frowned. "I think you're mistaken."

[ _Possibly, but I am quite sure that you are responsible for my master to be awake again._ ]

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Yes."

[ _You must be of the same nature of those two._ ] The creature's red eyes were seeking answers. [ _You are not a magical girl. Could you be a witch? This does not make any sense._ ]

"I'm someone who knows what you and she are," Madoka replied, "but you can tell me how?"

[ _I do not have an accurate and complete information, since I was born from her wish._ ] Kyuubey stretched, rising his tail. [ _I can only trust on my hypothesis. My master, Gin Nakayama became a magical girl to defeat a witch._ ]

"And she failed?"

Kyuubey shook his head, denying. [ _She succeeded, but during the fight the dam broke and the village was flooded._ ]

Madoka looked at where the road curved. "The village..."

[ _From what I know, Gin prepared for years for this moment. She would never accept it, guilt consumed her._ ]

"And she became a witch."

The creature lowered his ears with the complement of the girl. [ _Here lies a dilemma. My master wished, as a magical girl, she would never be defeated. If we consider that it applies to her curse..._ ]

"She..." Madoka, stupefied, was slow to speak, "denied her own curse?"

[ _Twisted it. That is my guess._ ] Kyuubey looked at the sky. [ _The power of her wish rebuilt this barrier to keep her essence from the truth. She can not go against it._ ]

"You're wrong," she said, putting her hand to her chest, "It's possible, I know it is."

[ _For you, maybe. Gin does not have that strength._ ]

"She's like us."

Kyuubey returned to look at the girl.

"I turned her, with these hands." Madoka smiled. "One day Nakayama-san may want to know, want to leave the village."

[ _I love my master._ ] The creature put one paw forward, his tail stopped, his fur bristling. [ _I will protect her so that it will never happen._ ]

Madoka took the seed from her pocket and looked at it. Then cast to the creature.

Kyuubey opened the hole in his back and received it.

Without another word, the girl turned and started to cross the bridge. The hollow sound of wood could be heard at every step and the breeze swung her short locks of hair.

The road at the other side of the bridge reflected the daylight with increasing strength the more she approached. Until it came to the point of blinding.

The breeze became a wind that pulled her hair and they gained length. Her body and clothes became a black amalgam.

The light enveloped her and gained substance, becoming divine garments of light colors. Her skin returned to its previous tones, but her eyes opened in glinting gold.

The world around her was another. An infinite white populated by floating chairs.

"How is she?"

Madoka turned and saw a woman carrying a staff with a large ring at its tip. Her purple hair swayed as if it had life and her gaze of vivid blue was pure anxiety.

"Izumi-san," spoke Madoka, "she's fine. If it were not for what you told me and my friends who brought her, I'd never knew of her existence. I had no idea that this could happen, but I now know why."

Izumi lowered her head and exhaled. "Can... Can I see her?"

"I fear not."

The woman pursed her lips. "She hates me..."

"She didn't mention you." Madoka looked at a point in the infinity. "She just isn't ready for the truth. She should not remember everything. At the moment, she is living as a magical girl and priestess."

"Priestess...?!" Izumi gasped and fell slowly, leaning on her staff.

Leaving Madoka worried. "Izumi-san?"

"For her not being here, I thought I had been able to prevent her from becoming a magical girl... HOW I WAS AN IDIOT!" The woman began to cry. "I doomed her..."

Mud tears sullied the whiteness of the place.

"Izumi-san!"

Behind the woman, miasma clouds rose with pale men wearing white robes inside.

Madoka gestured for the demons did nothing and she approached Izumi. She crouched and lifted the woman's face, covered in mud. "Don't say that. She does not hate you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You were also a magical girl and priestess, she living as one is no accident. You saved her life, wasn't it?" Madoka hugged her, staining her dress with mud. "Her barrier has a lot of love and kindness, as few have. She's safe here and one day you two will meet. Believe!"

Izumi left the staff and leaned against her, depositing all her grief and guilt over the pure fabric.

At that moment, the eyes of Madoka reflected fate and fate reflected Madoka, with all the precedents that opened.

For her work there were many bricks. Numerous as the chairs that surrounded the two.

Adrift in a miraculous ocean of curses.


	49. EIDOS

**EIDOS**

 ** _The witch of colors. She has a luminous nature. She first saw the reality betraying her, by bonds that were broken. In a wake of blood, a promise was her last sing. Now she just wants to hide her shape, a futile desire to return to the world she once knew. If you want to attract her attention, show the purest color._**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own** **Mahou Shoujo** **Madoka Magica** **and their characters.**

 **This is an "engrish" translation. I am doing my best, but feel free to tell me if it is unreadable.**

* * *

I see...

Twirling, twirling, this fine mix of colors.

I see blue.

Calm and reliable, something you can lean back on with the certainty that you will have support. However, if this color is gone, what will become of you? Beyond a spiral of resentment? Foolishness.

Twirling, twirling, this fine mix of colors.

I see yellow.

Conviction like fire burning on a trail of fuel. Too bad that fuel is emotion. Never a good guide. From optimism to death on a whim.

Twirling, twirling, this fine mix of colors.

I see pink.

I know it well, it's a tint of red. There's love, there's passion, there's strength here. But this color is not red. It tries to hide this weakness as a desire for survival, which shakes its judgment and reason.

Twirling, twirling, this fine mix of colors.

I see green.

Very familiar, the color of hope. Of vain hope, rotting in its stagnant lights. Allowing life to devour life is its eternal nature. Hateful.

Twirling, twirling, this fine mix of colors.

I see purple.

I forgot that color existed. Its lust is unpleasant. Its presence is sneaky and dangerous. You should not be here. Begone!

Twirling, twirling, this fine mix of colors.

I see gray.

The killer of colors. A tool of revenge. But I don't fear it, quite the contrary, there is something peculiar about it that attracts me. Its desire to disappear, carrying with it some sorrows of its misery, I can feel this noble feeling.

Twirling, twirling, this fine mix of colors.

I see white.

Like its twin, black, it's all and nothing. Beginning and end. Where there's peace, there's sterility. Where there's safety, there's oppression. When the whirl of colors reaches its apex, which one should arise?

I see...

It's a fine mix of colors, but it's not spinning. It still moves, but not of its own volition.

I move...

Am I this fine mix of colors? What is it? They are not just colors, but lines, glows and shades. All this makes me.

I remember...

I'm not the only one, this fine mix of colors. We live in a world of volumes and dimensions, with distances that are measured with rulers and hearts.

I remember...

This isn't my world, this fine mix of colors. A kaleidoscope looks at me, its face lit up. It's the cycle that shines, the light so that there is shadows to rest.

I remember now. I could not see.

Its voice, this fine mix of colors, uttered words I already knew.

Welcome!

Welcome!

Hinata Matsuri.


	50. VORAGO

**VORAGO**

 _ **I'm a bad girl.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Shoujo** **Madoka Magica,** **Mahou Shoujo** **Oriko Magica** **and their characters.**

 **This is an "engrish" translation. I am doing my best, but feel free to tell me if it is unreadable.**

* * *

Snowflakes was falling in a Saturday night. Some of them landed on Mami's face as she looked at a stone mansion. The windows of the place were broken and did not seem to be any light inside. "Is here? It seems abandoned to me."

"Yes, this is where she lives," Homura replied, her expression tense.

Beside her, Madoka smiled slightly at the blonde. "It's scary, isn't it? I understand you feel that way."

"I know about the scandal involving Mikuni-san's family." Mami lowered her voice. "But I didn't imagine that..."

"Coooooolllldddd..."

The three girls looked at Nagisa, who was rubbing her cheeks with her gloves.

"I told you to put on a cap and a scarf," Mami spoke.

Nagisa pulled her long hair up to her chin, trying to build a hood. "I wasn't feeling s-so m-much cold before."

"The temperature must be dropping even more." As she commented, Mami noticed there were graffiti on the wall. Because of the darkness, it was difficult to discern what was written. Slowly, she read in a low voice, "Die Mi-" A loud creak made her jump in fright.

Homura had opened the gate. "Let's go."

The four of them entered the yard and walked toward the entrance of the house.

Mami looked around and saw that there was a lot of rubble, from trash bags to broken and rotting furniture, all covered in white. "The other times you came here, everything worked out?"

"Yes! Yes!" replied Madoka, "Both with Oriko-san and Kirika-chan was easy. I already have a lot of experience with this and also I had the help of Homura."

"Oh... right..." Mami observed the girl with long black braids leading.

Until she stopped in front of the large wooden door. "There is something wrong."

Nagisa still held her hair. "H-Huh? W-W-What is it H-Homura-chan?"

Who answered the question was Madoka. "Oriko-san would know we were coming. They should have opened the door by now."

"We shouldn't have waited so long..." Homura murmured to herself before repeatedly knocking on the door.

Each long second of silence reinforced the feeling that there was no one there.

Homura turned to Madoka. "We'll have to invade."

"The house is big," replied the pink-haired girl, "we must have patience."

"That's a mistake," Homura concluded in a more serious tone. "We-"

The wood creaked as the door partially opened.

The girls had all their attention turned to the opening. Out of the darkness came a face, with eyes of fire.

Madoka smiled. "Good night, Kirika-chan."

"Ah... it's you," Kirika said with little enthusiasm, until she noticed the blonde. "Why is she here?"

Mom crossed her arms. "I came to check on Yuma-san."

Kirika grimaced, averting her gaze. "Is that why you came?"

"Where's Oriko Mikuni?" Homura asked.

"Big love? She's home." Kirika smirked. "Where else would she be?"

Homura was harsher. "Then why didn't you receive us like the other times?"

"Huh? Are you talking about the visions of my big love? Maybe she didn't have one this time." Kirika shrugged. "Or maybe she doesn't give a damn."

Homura clenched her hands.

"But since you guys want to know so much about little love, I'll say. She's great!" The girl slowly closed the door. "So... Have a good night!"

However, a foot got in the way.

"Open the door," Homura spoke with a menacing expression. In response, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Keep calm." Madoka looked at Kirika. "She won't leave us here out in the cold. We have made this long journey to see a person of their family. I'm sure Oriko-san wouldn't be so rude."

"Of course big love isn't rude!" The girl put her hand behind her head and began to rub vigorously. "AAaahhhmmm ..." She frowned as she raised her head.

Homura glanced at Madoka's serene but firm expression.

After a series of grimaces, Kirika opened the door. "Damn! Okay! Come in!"

"Thank you." Madoka was the first, followed by Homura.

"Come on." Mami guided Nagisa to the entrance. They came across a great hall, so dark it was hard to notice the steps of the staircase that led to the second floor.

Kirika closed the door, bringing even more darkness into the room. "Just to remember. Don't take off your shoes, the floor is terrible."

Mami and Nagisa looked around, noting the holes in the rotting wooden floor.

Homura did not seem to care about the environment, shaking her braids to remove the snow.

Madoka did the same, but with her cap. "It's very cold here."

"We have heating in the back of the house." Kirika started to walk, toward a door next to the staircase. "It's where little love is."

"And where is Mikuni-san?" said Homura.

Which caused Kirika to stop and turn, getting irritated. "Didn't I tell you already? She's home!"

The girl narrowed her amethyst gaze. "And is she not coming to greet her visitors?"

"She's in our bedroom..." Kirika ran a hand over her head. "She should be resting. It's already night, you know?"

"'Our bedroom?'" Mami frowned.

"Yeah and what?" Kirika was still tense. "You came here to see Yuma, right? Then you'll see Yuma. Just-" From the ceiling, something fell in front of her.

Surprising everyone, especially Nagisa. "What was that?"

"Squishy!" With a big smile, Kirika picked up and brought to her lap the pulsing flesh blob that wore a black hat. "I was looking for you!" She hugged and kissed it.

Mami was even more perplexed. "This thing is..."

"My pet. It loves to eat the mold of the house." Kirika smoothed one of the creature's long black hairs. "Squishy, say hi to them."

The blob lifted its body from the part where it wore the hat, revealing a mouth with large sharp teeth along its gut.

"Hmmm..." That made Nagisa uncomfortable.

The creature opened its mouth and three sticky tongues came out of it. The tip of each of them opened into a new mouth lined with teeth.

"Eh..." Madoka hesitated for a moment, but then smiled and waved. "Hi!"

Homura was more blunt, "Get it out of my sight or I'll kill you both."

"Calm down," Madoka called her attention, "there's no danger."

Kirika stared at her with a grumpy expression as she placed the creature on the floor and made it crawl away. "As if you didn't have familiars. I still remember those dolls."

"Did you see any of them here?" Homura questioned promptly.

The girl with ember eyes shrugged. "Yeah. Yeah. Let's get down to the point, huh?"

The girls followed the hostess to the door. When it was opened, there came a breath of hot air.

Mami saw that it was a well-lit and neat living room.

"Come on. Get in," Kirika invited them as she took care of the door.

It was then that Mami noticed who was lying on the couch. Under a thick blanket, it was only possible to see Yuma's head with her hair loose.

Her expression, of obvious fatigue, became of surprise, if not fear. "P-Papa... Did they come to turn me into a monster?"

Homura came with an inquiring look at Kirika.

Who manifested, "Hey! We didn't give any ideas to her."

Accompanied by Nagisa, Mami walked without delay to Yuma and held out her hand. "No. No! We're here for your well being."

However, the girl turned her face and hid it under the blanket.

The blonde stopped and retreated her hand slowly, bringing it to her chest. Her gaze lost in her face of grief.

"Did you see? She's fine." Kirika smiled. "Maybe a little sick. It must be because of that cold."

Nagisa watched Yuma's trembling hands gripping the blanket, small as her own, perhaps even smaller. This brought her memories of the Law of Cycles, alone in her barrier. A past that she overcame, but would always be with her to help understand those moments. Amidst her feelings, something caught her eye. "Where's her ring?"

Mami came out as if in a trance and focused on the middle finger of the girl's left hand, confirming that there was nothing. She turned and announced, "She's not carrying her soul gem!"

They all looked at Kirika, who raised her eyebrows. "Soul gem? Really?" Then she opened her arms. "I guess she forgot it in her room. Maybe in the bathroom. You know, I already left mine roll in the sink and-"

Homura took her by the collar and pressed her violently against the wall. "Where did you hide!"

"Ahh! My arm broke!"

Homura saw that Kirika's left arm had fallen to the ground. As it convulsed, the limb was stiffening and becoming dark like charcoal, its hand turning into a scythe.

Muffled by the blanket, Yuma shrieked, "Papaaa..."

"Akemi-san! Stop!" exclaimed Mami.

Homura exchanged glances with Kirika again. "No..."

The other smiled. "So will you do what with me? The others won't let you..."

The girl with long braids tensed her face.

"It's here."

They all turned their attention to Madoka, who had gone behind the bar counter. She laid upon it a completely corrupted soul gem.

"Damn," said Kirika, "it got worse..."

"Homura, release her," Madoka asked.

The girl nodded and threw the other one on the floor.

Kirika then crawled up to her arm. "Ouch... I'll have to take off my clothes to put it back."

"That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't played the idiot," Homura said coldly, "but Mikuni-san should have asked you to do this, as well as lying about this girl's state, didn't she?"

"Kukuku... You're with luck." Kirika sat up, putting the broken limb on her lap. "She also asked to not hurt anyone."

"Where is she?"

The girl sitting bowed her head and lamented, "I already told you... she's home."

Which rekindled the anger in Homura, turning that feeling into a menacing tone. "Are you going to keep lying?"

While she left the bar, Madoka stared at the ceiling. "There's a witch barrier on the second floor."

"Madoka-san?! Are you sure?" Mami also stared at the ceiling. "Yes... Now that I'm paying attention, I'm having a... heavy feeling..."

This was the same feeling Homura had perceived. Her paralyzed expression was only betrayed by a slight widening of her eyes. Then she closed them and covered her face with her hand.

"Homura... -chan?" asked Nagisa, worried.

She turned and went to Madoka, standing face to face. "I suspected that." Homura raised her voice, pointing to Kirika. "On the day we came here because of her, we should have acted!"

Madoka replied, remaining calm. "If she did, it was her choice."

Mami was confused by that. "What are you talking about? W-What happened?"

Homura went to her side, facing the sofa where Yuma was. "You know very well, Tomoe-san. No magical girl could stay for months without purifying their gem, even if they didn't use any magic."

"Yes, it's true..." The blonde agreed, but still not understanding.

Without hesitation, Homura pulled hard the blanket that covered the girl.

Even more frightened, Yuma struggled and shouted, "Ah! NO! NOOOOO!"

Homura then held her tight.

Mami's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"Hey!" Kirika stood, but saw Madoka gesturing for her to stop.

"Answer me!" said Homura, "how many times Mikuni-san purified you?"

Yuma turned her face in tears. "I don't know! I don't know!"

Nagisa, who was watching the scene, pressed her lips together, understanding the entire meaning of that question.

Mami pushed Homura away. "I've already asked you to not act like that!"

Yuma cowered on the couch.

The violet gaze stared at the yellow. It was for few moments before Homura sighed. "If I was wrong, she would not have replied 'I don't know'."

Mami frowned and looked down, thoughtfully.

But Homura would not wait. She went toward Kirika, stating, "Mikuni-san used her grief seed to remove the corruption of the gem."

Kirika lowered her gaze. "Yes, but she removed only a little of it each time. When it was over, big love always locked herself in our room for a while and then came back."

"But this time she didn't come back," Homura said.

Now that everything was clear, Mami could not help staring at the sad figure of Yuma.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Homura returned to inquire.

Kirika hugged her arm. "Three weeks ago."

"Three weeks..." Homura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It was a grave mistake to leave you on your own." Someone then pulled her shoulder.

It was Madoka. "It's okay, I'll take care of it." Who then asked Kirika, "could you take me there?"

"Sure..."

"You meant 'us'," Homura spoke.

"No, I want you to stay here with Yuma-chan. Don't worry, I've done it so many times. Hihi." Madoka held her hands. [ _Besides, I have an important mission for you._ ]

Homura was surprised, but she did not know if it was because of the smile and hand holding or the telepathic message. [ _What is it?_ ]

[ _When I and Kirika-chan leave, I want you to take Yuma-chan away from here. Somewhere that doesn't have anyone._ ]

[ _Leave here with her in this state? In that cold? And why a deserted place?_ ] Homura shuddered, aware that this might be the answer, how absurd it was. [ _You... Do you want Yuma-san to become a-_ ]

[ _She have to._ ] Madoka replied. [ _Yuma-chan has struggled a lot, thinking about Oriko-san, but this experience is leaving scars on her soul. The more time passes, the more traumatic her transformation will be._ ]

"Are you going to kiss or not?"

As if out of a trance, Homura inquired without thinking, "What?"

Kirika was impatient. "You two have been looking at each other for a while, your faces almost glued together. Isn't it for a good luck kiss?"

"You're right!" Madoka kissed her partner's cheek before parting.

Homura froze.

"Take good care of Yuma-chan. I'll bring Oriko-san back as soon as possible," Madoka said before leaving with Kirika.

"Right," Mami replied. "Did you hear that? Yuma-san?"

But the little girl did not react.

While Homura slowly slid her fingers over her cheek.

The hostess and visitor climbed a flight of stairs to the second floor. The dimly lit corridor, with its worn-out wallpaper, gave an even more ominous aspect to what was about to be done.

Kirika stopped near a door. "Is here."

"Yes, I'm feeling," said the pink-eyed girl, now becoming golden.

Something that made the other a little afraid, even though she was holding her own amputated arm made of charcoal. "What is the plan?"

Madoka's body darkened, until it could be confused with her shadow, and then came the flash of light: her hair lengthened until they disappeared into small portals, and her coat gave way to a divine white.

Although it was not the first time she had witnessed this, Kirika's jaw dropped.

Madoka's wings of light wavered. A hologram of a blue and white symbol resembling an oyster appeared in front of the door. "You wait here, until the door opens."

"O-Ok..."

Then she went through the image.

Her eyes soon caught the bizarre dimension. A large dome, where floor to ceiling was composed of giant sheets of newspapers. The news texts were written with runes.

The place looked deserted, which to Madoka was a good sign. "She did not mean to leave the room."

However, the walls of the barrier reacted. In the pictures of the newspapers, where there were black and white images of people, their eyes began to swell.

Madoka watched one eye rip from the image, smearing blood on the paper, and floated to where she was.

The paper eyeball had sixty centimeters in diameter and the blood continued to drip from its back, staining the ground. The stamped image of the eye in front still remained static.

"Hi!" She waved, smiling. "Could you show me where your mistress is?"

The eye continued to float where it was, with no reaction at all.

"Oh... Don't you understand? Or can't you hear me?" Madoka then sent a telepathic message. [ _And now?_ ]

The eye began to turn, showing that its back, unlike paper, was raw flesh.

Madoka's smile slowly faded. "Hmmm..."

The flesh opened like petals of a flower, covered with teeth. From the back of its mouth came a tongue like a whip.

Madoka shielded herself and its tongue wrapped around her arm. On the surface of the tongue, innumerable green eyes opened and its pupils focused on the girl.

Meanwhile, other paper eyeballs came out of the pictures.

Despite being pulled hard by the tongue, Madoka remained calm and firm. "You have not learned from your mistress how to receive your visitors."

Seeing that it was a futile effort, the eyeball hurled itself against her, but it could not advance, because it was captured by strands of pink hair. The same thing happened with the other familiars.

With the other hand Madoka held the tongue, forcing some eyes to close. "I'm sorry about that." After she managed to break free, she said to the eyes, "I'll search her by myself. Don't worry, I'll free you all when I finish."

Her wings flashed and she began to fly.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Nagisa observed Mami kneeling beside Yuma's couch in silence.

In fact, silence was what had reigned in the room since the two had left, to the direction which Homura was staring, until she turned. "Tomoe-san, take the girl. We're leaving."

The blonde got up quickly. "Leaving?! What do you mean?"

"It's important. So do it," Homura replied.

"Hmmm... Was what Madoka talked to you telepathically at that time?" Nagisa asked.

Homura looked at the girl without hiding her surprise.

"What?" Mami stared at both of them. "Did Madoka-san say something?"

Struggling to not show her gritted teeth, Homura took a deep breath. "Madoka said... that the barrier could spread to this room. So it's not safe here."

Mami narrowed her gaze. "Why didn't Madoka-san tell to us all?"

"I think she wanted to avoid a protest from our hostess," Homura said, "she could be a problem if she knew the truth, right?"

"Are you sure about that?" Mami stepped forward and put her hand to her chest, worried. "That... That would be a kidnapping!"

Homura rolled her eyes. "Just do it..." She walked over to the bar counter and picked up the gem, looking for any light amid all the corruption. "Or don't you trust Madoka?"

Sensing that the tension was increasing, Nagisa decided to suggest, "We're three. If the barrier gets here, we can defend Yuma-chan!"

Mami agreed, "Yes, we ca-"

"We CAN NOT underestimate the risks," Homura interrupted.

"Akemi-san, I don't understand."

"Park..."

The blonde was surprised by the faint but still clear voice that came behind her. "Yuma-san?"

The green-haired girl was struggling to sit on the couch. "Park. I want to... see the park close to home. I have not been there for a long time."

"By that time it must be closed." Homura approached, carrying the gem. "Perfect."

"You don't have to do this," Mami said.

Yuma received the corrupted gem, while silent tears descended on her face. However, she was determined, "I want to go."

"Could you give her an appropriate dress?" Homura asked.

Still somewhat reluctant, Mami nodded and used both hands. One pointed to Yuma and the other to Nagisa. Out of them came ribbons.

Only the neck and top of Nagisa's head were wrapped around by the ribbons, which turned into a scarf and a cap respectively.

While the entire body of Yuma was covered. The ties intertwined and formed a dark green hooded jacket. Under her jacket she wore a yellow wool sweater, which covered part of her face. Now her soul gem was on the palm of a thick glove.

Despite the sudden change of dress, the girl showed no reaction except to stand, an attempt which she failed.

"Yuma-san!" Mami grabbed her and came with a look of pleading to Homura.

However, the other girl kept the plan. "Can you walk? We can carry you."

Yuma shook her head, responding coldly, "I... can." After pulling away from Mami, she walked slowly to the door.

Homura followed closely, even putting a hand on the girl's back to help her.

Mami and Nagisa looked at each other and followed in silence.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

An eyeball was released from the photo where it was just to be captured by strands of hair.

"Sorry! After I'll let you free!" Madoka flew swiftly toward the center of the gigantic dome. "I hope she's here."

In the midst of all that newspaper landscape, she finally spotted a structure. It was like a hill completely covered by a white robe. At the foot of the hill, the sheets of paper were soaked with blood.

Madoka slowed.

As if sensing her presence, the cloak began to float and rise, revealing its terrible secret. The hill was made of living, shapeless flesh, with dozens of mouths full of teeth. Suddenly they opened, roaring in unison. Similar to the familiars before, deep inside the mouths were innumerable green eyes.

Despite all this, Madoka was not frightened, quite the contrary. With a tender smile, she continued to approach, announcing, "It's all right."

The mantle continued to rise, revealing that there was also a large polished pearl on top of that sordid hill. The mantle turned, showing its underneath to the girl. In it was written, with large black and green runes:

 **PROTECT**

 **My**

 **WORLD**

The first and last words were curved, making the message to resemble an eye or a shell.

"It's okay, Oriko," Madoka said again.

The pearly orb began to shine brightly. It was a short warning, since it soon fired a large beam toward the girl who was flying.

Madoka only had time to put her arms in front before being hit by the massive energy. It was all very fast, the world spiraled until her face met the ground. She did not feel pain, it was not that kind of pain she would feel. Still down, she lifted her head.

The pile of flesh roared again and the robe was returning to cover it again.

Trying to move her limbs, Madoka found that she had lost them, probably disintegrated. She looked back at the floor and saw a puddle of black goo forming, covering some fragments. One of them contained a golden eye, which looked back at her.

It was half of her face that was shattered on the floor, like a porcelain mask.

"Homura would not like to see this..." The tar left her wounds in generous amounts as the veins through Madoka's body darkened. Her body quickly bloated.

The barrier quaked. The mantle stopped and turned toward the direction where a great shadow had formed.

It was a mountain of black tentacles with a humanoid figure with long black arms and monstrous hands. It dived toward the robe and held it.

The witch could do nothing while tentacles that sprang from the head of that monstrosity dominated her and the tar drowned her cloth.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Jumping the fence, Homura landed on the fluffy snow. Examining the place, she concluded it was desert. "You can come now."

The second to jump the fence and enter the park was Mami, with Yuma in her arms.

Soon afterwards it was Nagisa's turn. "Where shall we go now?"

Mami put Yuma standing carefully. "I don't know, maybe Akemi-san has an id-"

The greenette began to walk through the cold darkness, her hand carrying her gem like a lamp, one which no longer worked.

Surprised, Mami consulted Homura, who merely indicated to continue following.

The snow was falling with more intensity and the silence seemed to make everything more cold. Watching the girl who led them, with her difficult and slow footsteps sinking into the snow, Mami feared that she would fall at any moment.

Nagisa looked around, looking for any sign of people, but the closest she found were some snowmen.

While Homura focused on what lay ahead. Soon there was an arched wooden bridge passing over a portion of a frozen lake.

Yuma continued along the bridge, followed by the others, until she stopped in the middle, at the top of the arch.

"What's it?" Mami tried to discover through the girl's expression, but there was nothing there but an empty gaze. Since they leaved the house, was like that.

But Yuma finally ended her silence. "Mama, papa and I liked to stay on this bridge to see the fish." She approached the parapet and tried to climb onto it. "I... I would sit here, because I could almost see the whole park."

"I'll help." Mami removed the excess snow. Then she lifted Yuma and put on it facing her.

Yuma did not thank her, instead she bowed and slipped her fingers over the corrupted gem.

Nagisa took the opportunity to climb on the parapet. "Hey, do you remember me?"

The other did not look at her, not even a glance, but nodded, confirming.

Nagisa said, "We must be almost the same age. Hehe." Seeing that there was no answer again, she continued, "After seeing what happened to your mama, you must have been quite frightened."

Yuma put her gem closer to her body, hugging it.

"What happened to her has happened to me too. Mine... was fast." Nagisa stared up at the cloudy, dark sky. "It was a sad moment, but not because of the transformation. It's not so bad. Once it was, but Madoka changed that."

Yuma opened her lips this time, it seemed she was going to speak, but remained silent.

Nagisa was watching closely to those reactions. "Look... about becoming a monster, it's not quite true. After you get used to it, it's still weird, but you start to find some cute things." She smiled. "If I bet, I'd say you'd become the witch of cuteness."

"Why..."

"Huh?" Nagisa get closer to hear what the other was about to say.

"Why don't you shut up!" Yuma closed her eyes and turned her face.

Mami held out her hand. "Bebe, come. Please."

Nagisa came down from the parapet, murmuring. "S-Sorry..."

In a colder voice, Yuma spoke, "You're only here with me because of my gem."

Homura folded her arms. "Is not that obvious?"

The blonde looked at her colleague with disapproval, not that it made any difference, then returned her attention to the girl who was sitting. "We're here to help you. Just like Madoka-san is doing with Mikuni-san."

"Do you care about mama?"

"If I care?" Mami raised her eyebrows. "Of course..."

Yuma looked into her eyes, her stare no longer empty. "Then why didn't you talk with her?"

Mami was speechless.

"Why didn't you come and see her?" Yuma continued, "it's like you've forgotten her."

Mami looked away and crossed one of her arms, her hand holding the other. "I... appreciate Mikuni-san's ideals, but she betrayed my trust in a way... it's hard..."

"It's because she's evil," Yuma added.

Mami replied, "No! It's not."

"It is," Homura said.

"Akemi-san?!"

She ignored Mami's questioning, focusing on Yuma. "That's what you believe, isn't it? Is this a problem?"

The girl replied without hesitation, "No."

Dark sparks came out of the soul gem.

Something that Homura noticed. "Lying to your feelings will only make things worse now."

Mami and Nagisa realized how the hands holding the gem trembled, as the expression the girl tried to keep.

"I didn't lie," Yuma replied, "I don't care if mama is evil, because I'm a bad girl."

The blonde could not help but wide her eyes at this statement. "This is an absurd!"

"I hate my old family!" Yuma raised her voice, pulling the collar that covered her mouth. "They hurt me for nothing and I thought it was my fault." Tears fell, but she forced a smile. "When I knew they were arrested, I thought of every happy moment I had with mama and papa. I now know that I was happy with the death of my old parents and now with the suffering they have in prison."

"Y-Yuma-san..." Mami was bewildered.

Nagisa looked down. How everything was so similar and yet so different. She suffered from the pain and loss of someone she loves, while the girl in front of her suffered from the pain and loss of someone she hates.

Homura chuckled. "Fufufu... Where is the evil in this?"

"Akemi-san!" Mami chided her.

"Do you hate your family because they hurt you?" Homura continued, tilting her head, "your feeling is completely justifiable."

"No, it's not!" Yuma shouted.

It was so intense that it took Homura by surprise.

"I should forgive them... but that's too late." Yuma lowered her head, letting the tears touch the hands holding the gem. "I can't forgive my smiles."

With the silence, the snow returned to be the center of attention. All of them were already covered in white.

Mami tried to find something to say, an encouragement, always keeping an eye on that gem. What would Madoka say?

Suddenly, Yuma lifted her head again and appeared to be more serene. "Mami-senpai."

"Yes..."

"Can you forgive mama?"

She pressed her lips together and quickly nodded. "Yes, I... I can try."

"I dreamed of helping people with my magic, but now I'm afraid." Yuma raised her hands and studied her gem, searching for her reflection in that deep black. "Could you tell her I'm sorry?"

"Sorry for wha-" Mami did not finish the question, as she watched the girl throw herself back and fall. "Yuma!" It was so fast, that the distance to the parapet seemed too long, hearing the sound of the impact and water.

Nagisa ran to the parapet too and saw the hole in the ice that had formed.

"Ah! Ah!" Desperately, Mami threw a ribbon there. "She... She must be under the ice. I will-"

Homura took her shoulder. "Let her go, it's better that way."

Mami shoved her arm away with violence. "How can you say such a thing!"

"She's trying to kill herself, but I presume Mikuni-san did not teach her well about the soul gem," Homura said calmly, "it's time for her to embrace her fate."

Mami look at her with disgust. "You don't even look surprised." Then her mouth dropped open. "Did you know she was going to do this?"

Homura looked away and sighed, only spoke as the exhaled steam vanished, "At the moment you put her on the parapet."

The blonde took some time to process that statement, but the answer came with a grinding of teeth and the raising of a hand.

Homura quickly looked at her and said, "Remember. When you're done, we'll still have a witch to take care of."

The sudden reaction stopped what Mami was about to do, but not for long. The slap she gave on the other was strong enough to turn her face and swing her braids. "Do not talk as if my feelings for Yuma-san were in vain!"

Still with her face turned, Homura murmured. "That's not what I meant..."

Mami's hand trembled so much that she was forced to hold it with the other. Her expression of anger returned to sadness.

Nagisa watched this scene with worry a loud sound caught her attention.

Like an explosion, the ice of the lake rose and cracked.

Mami also turned to the direction where it had occurred.

"It's now..." said Homura.

The ice began to emit a green glow that quickly spread across the white scenery.

Including the bridge where they were. Nagisa admired it when she felt her top being hit by small objects heavier than snowflakes. "Oh! What is it?"

Homura reached out to let them fall on her hand and examined what it was. Green stones, matte and rough in appearance. She recognized it. "Jade."

The hail had stopped, but the surprises were not over for Nagisa. "The bridge..." It had the same shape, but now it was from the same material as those stones.

"Look at the sky!" Mami pointed.

It was no longer a sky, but the ceiling of a great cave with various stalactites. The whole landscape had changed, as if it had been petrified.

Homura let the stones fall from her hand. "That's her barrier."

Mami glanced at her, not hiding her resentment.

"I can't feel the presence of the witch." Homura stepped off the bridge. "We have to search."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

When Oriko opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the empty chair facing her and a perfectly white horizon behind. She felt she was sitting in another chair and noticed that she was wearing her magical girl's uniform.

"Hi."

Beside her, standing, Madoka was looking at her with her golden eyes and her divine garments with a supernatural darkness stamped on the inner parts, her strands of hair in infinity. "Hello..." Oriko answered, while the other sat in the available chair to face her.

"Do you remember anything?" asked Madoka.

"I... know why I am here with you." Oriko lowered her head. "I must have caused a lot of trouble."

Madoka smiled. "We've had already faced worse problems."

Oriko even smiled too, but it was ephemeral.

"You must be wondering how Yuma-chan is."

That name made Oriko wince. "She... Does she..."

"At any moment," said Madoka.

The blonde closed her eyes and pressed her lips together, but felt her hands being held.

"Don't blame yourself!" Madoka had leaned toward her. "I know you did all this so Yuma-chan would not suffer, mostly because of the memories I could reveal to her."

"I... did not think I could have gone that far..." Oriko said in a low voice, "No one could forgive me, not even Kirika should."

Madoka stroked her hands. "I need to say something I should have said already."

Oriko looked at her.

Who was smiling. "Thank you for killing me."

Her olive green eyes widened. "What?!"

Madoka continued, "I only regret the other lives lost, but if you had not done that, everyone would be dead. Your act has allowed this future."

"One beyond any vision," Oriko mused. "Does Akemi-san know about your position on this?"

"Even if she did, she would not accept. Let this be between me and you for now," replied Madoka. "Now about Yuma-chan. I say I share your fears."

Oriko was confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Madoka released her hands and settled into the chair, becoming more serious. "I can not give her the memories, but not because she would hate you. The problem is another."

"Which one?"

"Kyouko-chan."

Oriko gaped, frowning. "S-Sakura-san?"

"You should know. In others pasts, Yuma-chan lived with her and nurtured feelings." A strand of pink hair passed in front of Madoka, sliding over her five gems on her chest. "That alone would not be a problem, but the wish she made is linked to Kyouko-chan."

"Of course..." Oriko visited her memories. "I was the one who suggested to her."

"In the same way, she made a wish attached to you and Kirika-chan. If Yuma-chan has contact with her other memories, a conflict will be established." The girl grabbed her strand of hair and examined it. "This can lead her to madness and she'd become a witch forever."

"Forever..." Oriko gritted her teeth, especially when she realized something much worse. "But... But if you do not give her memories, would not her fate be the same? D-Did I have condemned her?"

"It's still too early to give up hope," Madoka said, joining hands, "I believe my wish made it possible. I know cases where magical girls have been able to deal with their curses."

Oriko listened intently.

"This requires willpower, even in the face of pain. By the pasts Yuma-chan had, she's a good candidate." Madoka then shook her head. "But I can not say what it will be like or when."

The other girl looked around. "So in the meantime, she would stay here."

"Yes."

"I want to be with her."

Madoka nodded. "I knew you'd ask me that. However, she probably will not recognize you. Perhaps she would feel a certain familiarity and does not become hostile to you, but..."

"I will be cautious," Oriko answered with conviction. "I fully understand the condition that she will be, I will not feel bad if she tries to attack me."

"Right." Madoka nodded again. "I can get some girls to accompany you and ensure your safety."

"No need, I already have someone in mind."

"Sure." She smiled. "Kirika-chan would never turn down the invitation."

Oriko's gem shone. She rose from her chair with renewed purpose. _Yuma, we will work hard for you._

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The air was warmer and wetter than it had been before. The cave of jade had supernatural illumination, the only explanation for the girls being able to see the distant giants columns that held the place.

The walk had been long and there was nothing more that resembled a petrified urban landscape. They were now in the middle of a jungle of stalagmites and other pointed formations.

"Bebe, be careful to not get hurt," Mami said.

"Yes." Nagisa was certainly careful, but there was something that shared her attention. The fact that they were relatively far from Homura, who led them. [ _Mami, is everything okay? About what happened on the bridge..._ ]

[ _Hi?_ ] She looked back. [ _Yes, it's okay._ ]

Was not. That intonation, the succinct phrase. Nagisa knew that Mami would not normally respond that way. Not that she expected another way, with everything that had happened. [ _I know that Homura-chan wants to help Yuma-chan. She only expresses in a different way._ ]

[ _Yes, I know she's different._ ]

For Nagisa, that answer was not encouraging either. But there was no more time to talk. Surprised, she pointed. "Mami!"

"Huh?" The blonde looked forward and almost collided with Homura, who was waiting for them with her arms folded.

"You're walking too slow," she said.

Mami crossed her arms too. "We just kept a space for you. We think you'd feel better like this."

Homura's gaze narrowed. "I look forward to your cooperation in dealing with this witch. Has our discussion on the bridge compromised this?"

"Of course not."

Homura nodded slowly, as if agreeing, but her expression said something else. "I guess I need to reaffirm this for you: magical girls become witches, no exceptions."

Mami tensed. "I know that!"

"You know, but you can't handle it well."

She asked with a sour tone. "Do you consider your way of handling as good?"

Homura lifted her chin. "It's reasonable."

Mami smiled and shook her head.

"Is that debauchery?" Homura sighed. "I know it hurts... but I don't want to confront you..."

"There will be no confrontation!" Said Mami, incredulous, opening her arms. Seeing that she had lost her composure, she calmed down. "Akemi-san, it's okay. I just want you to be more open with me."

Homura looked away and said nothing. She simply turned around and started walking.

With that attitude, Mami exhaled in displeasure and looked at Nagisa.

Only then Homura manifested. "Stay close to me."

The white haired girl raised her eyebrows and smiled slightly at the blonde.

The three girls continued to explore the barrier, until they found something unusual.

Something that left Nagisa, the most inexperienced, perplexed. "What are these huge things? Heads?"

Heads, it was definitely what those green rocks looked like, some with more than ten meters high. Except for the hair, all the features were represented in those sculptures. However, it was not possible to discern to whom those features belonged. In addition to the features, the expressions also varied for each head, but to a large extent they were intimidating.

Mami noticed something in common between them, a carving on their foreheads. "Look at those runes."

"T. A. M. O. A. C. H. A. N." Nagisa spelled. "Is that her name? Tamoa... -chan?"

"I don't think it's in Japanese," Homura affirmed.

Mami looked around and commented, "We've been here for some time now, and we have not found even a familiar. Strange..."

"Strange?" Homura frowned. "I expected you were already used to the particularities of each barrier."

"You're right, but something still bothers me. Maybe it's this... silence."

"We'll see if it goes on like this," said Homura, "let's transform."

Nagisa barely waited for the end of the sentence and was already enveloped in an orange light. She could not stand being so clothed in this heat.

Mami's body also shone in a yellowish light, replacing her coat with her familiar uniform. As she adjusted and checked if her beret was in place, she saw that Homura was being enveloped by a dark energy.

The girl reappeared in a funeral gown, with her limbs covered by black leather straps with seams.

"Hmmm... Akemi-san."

"What's now?"

Mami hesitated to ask, "Why... don't you wear your magical girl attire?"

"What's the problem?" Homura examined her arms. "Am I not being honest enough?"

"I see..." Mami nodded and then turned her face away, lowering her voice. "Maybe that's my problem. I'm not being honest with myself until now. It's my fault."

"Mami?!" Nagisa said in surprise.

Homura looked at the blonde with curiosity.

"Yuma-san saw in me as an example to be followed. I think Mikuni-san had an influence on her ideas, but I was part of it. In the end, I shattered that image." Mami lifted her head, staring at an empty spot. "I... I should have gone with you and Madoka the first time."

"It wouldn't have changed anything," Homura said, "Mikuni-san made sure the girl didn't know about our presence during the visits."

"Would be different. Mikuni-san would tell to Yuma-san that I had come to see her, she would not have a reason to lie." Mami closed her eyes and put her hand on her forehead. "I did not realize how much I hurt her."

"No, Mami! You didn't do anything wrong!" Nagisa looked worried and consulted Homura.

The girl with braids turned and stared at the landscape of the barrier. "Stay whining is not going to help Yuma-san."

Mami opened her eyes.

"Think of something, act. If you want to make a difference, do it now."

"Yes..." The blonde clenched her fists. "We'll find her. With my magic!"

"That's better. How-" Homura felt two flashes of yellow light coming from behind her. She turned and was shocked.

Connected by ribbons coming out of Mami's hand, there were two perfect replicas of Kyouko and Sayaka. Almost, because they had no faces. "I can send them to different directions and cover a larger area. I can't imitate their magic, but the weapons I can."

Homura was succinct. "Undo."

"Huh? Does that upset you?" Mami raised her eyebrows. "That's why I did not put faces on them and avoided making a copy of Ma-"

Homura advanced toward her in a threatening tone. "Undo it!"

Nagisa hugged her to stop. "Homura-chan! She just wants to help!"

"Okay! Okay!" The replicas turned into a tangle of ties that were absorbed by Mami's body.

Homura took a deep breath before saying, "Shall I believe that the witch we're looking for is saner than you?"

Mami folded her arms, replying with irritation, "But it's a good idea for us to call for help to find her. Maybe you want to do this with your familiars."

"No."

"Not even your children?" Mami asked, more surprised now.

"Much less them!" Homura was emphatic. "Without my supervision, they would play with the witch as a cat does with a mouse. The seed could be destroyed, we can not accept that risk."

"We can use mine then."

Mami and Homura looked at Nagisa.

She summoned her trumpet. "They would not hurt her, they're very fearful. Hehe. I just need to tell them to look for kiwi fruit that they will soon find her."

"Kiwi fruit?" Mami asked, puzzled.

"Ah..." Nagisa rubbed her hand nervously around her neck. "It's a code. Heheheee..."

Homura gestured. "Do it."

She nodded and blew her trumpet. However, nothing appeared. "Huh?" She blew harder, but still with the same result. "What is going on?"

"Now it's clear," Homura commented, "it's the nature of this barrier. It's very strong and does not allow interference."

"Then my senses did not deceive me," said Mami, "this place really has an oppressive aura."

"A strong barrier?" Nagisa pondered, "then the witch must be too."

"Not necessarily," Mami corrected.

Next followed by Homura, "A strong witch doesn't need to hide in a barrier, but that may mean something else. Let's separate."

"What?!" Mami exclaimed. "That's a terrible idea!"

"The witch must think the same," Homura stated.

The other two were completely confused.

"I believe the witch already knows about our presence," she continued, "however, she didn't want to confront us three together."

"Oh..." Mami looked at those giant heads. "So would she be waiting for an opportunity to an ambush?"

"Maybe she already gave up and is running away. When the barrier disappears, we'll know it's too late and we'll have a loose witch in the city." Homura punched the palm of her hand. "That's why we have to do it now. We'll be covering more ground as well."

"I think you're right. We can try." Mami stretched out her hand. "Bebe, come with me."

Homura slightly raised an eyebrow. "I said we're going to separate. That's true for everyone."

Mami looked at her. "But..."

The other interrupted. "She was competent enough for Madoka to have chosen her on her mission. Don't you trust her ability?"

"It's okay." Nagisa crossed her arms proudly and winked. "Let's do our best for Yuma-chan."

Mami sighed, but slowly smiled.

"Keep in touch by telepathy, warn if you spot anything." Homura tossed one of her braids back as she turned. "Wait for the help. Avoid unnecessary risks."

"Sure," Mami confirmed as she waved to Nagisa.

Each one went in one direction.

As soon as Nagisa stepped back into the stalagmite jungle, she received a telepathic message.

[ _Charlotte._ ]

[ _Homura-chan?_ ]

[ _I need to warn you. Witches may behave unpredictably, but usually follow primitive ideas. In case, the witch will probably attack you first because you're weak._ ]

Nagisa stopped immediately. [ _So you lied about my competence?_ ]

There was a brief pause before the answer.

[ _No, I mean that between the three of us you are the one who appears to be the weakest. Just don't say anything to Tomoe-san._ ]

Nagisa shook her head. [ _I won't do that. You can trust me._ ]

[ _Great, thanks._ ]

Homura thanking? Nagisa smiled at the surprise and went on.

The search continued, but without results. There was nothing there that could disturb the girl in any way, except Mami's telepathic calls. That would be the fourth time.

[ _Bebe? Bebe?_ ]

[ _Hi. I'm fine, I didn't find anything._ ]

[ _Did you walk a long distance?_ ]

Nagisa pouted and poked her forehead. [ _Perhaps? What's the problem?_ ]

[ _You need to talk with me more. I'm not sure about the range of telepathy. It may fail._ ]

Nagisa looked at her trumpet. [ _If this happens, I'll create a very large bubble and let it rise. So you will know where I am._ ]

[ _It's a good idea. I can do this too with a flare gun. If you see anything, let us know! Don't think twice!_ ]

[ _Yeah!_ ] Nagisa closed her eyes and sighed, smiling. It was a bit tiring, but it was always good to know that someone was looking out for you.

Finally, she emerged from the stalagmite jungle for what would be a clearing. The jade floor was rugged and resembled grasses. There were petrified trees, including their leaves and, in the shadow of one of them, a sculpture leaning against the trunk.

Nagisa approached cautiously, her trumpet in hand, and examined the sculpture. The features left no doubt, it was Yuma. She was sitting, hugging her legs, sad and with an empty stare.

The sculpture was too close to reality for Nagisa not to feel. "If I only knew... I would try to be your friend long before."

The jade statue lifted its head and looked at her.

"What?" At this very moment Nagisa felt a sudden pulse of magic. "Are you...?" Waiting no longer, she sent a telepathic message. [ _Mami! Homura-chan!_ ]

Soon came the voice of Homura. [ _I felt this..._ ]

Almost at the same time, Mami's one. [ _Bebe! Are you in danger? I'm coming!_ ]

The statue rose and began to move toward the girl.

Would it be better to run? Nagisa was not sure, since if this was the witch, she could not lose the sight of her. Then came an idea. She took her trumpet close to her mouth and said, in the witches' language, "Stay back!"

The statue stopped. It's face of jade cracked so it could make a startled expression and then used its arms to protect itself. Its whole body shook.

What left Nagisa without action, besides continuing to speak in the language of witches, "Yuma-chan?"

The statue stopped shaking and looked at her, still fearful.

"Is that you? Do you remember me?" Nagisa pointed at herself.

The statue slowly reached out to her and made meaningless gestures.

Nagisa made her trumpet evaporate and she held her hands open. "We are here to help! Mami and Homura-chan are coming, do you remember them?"

The statue remained silent.

It was then that Nagisa realized. "Can't you talk in this form?"

In answer to the question, the statue lowered its head. Holding out its other hand as well, it moved closer to the girl.

Nagisa waited for it in a strange mixture of sensations. It was tension and at the same time guilt for just feeling it.

The statue stopped when it almost touched her.

Seeing its hands outstretched, Nagisa chose to hold them. Hesitantly, she slid her fingers up to its wrists, feeling the cold, hard, rough surface along the way.

"I know you're confused and sad about all this, but it's fine. You can go back to being human, like us," Nagisa tried to assure, "Madoka will help with this, just like she's doing with your mama."

The jade sculpture widened its eyes and then smiled slightly.

Filling Nagisa with hope. "We'll take care of you."

"Bebe?!"

She looked back and saw Mami's surprised.

Accompanied by Homura. "Stay away from that witch."

"No! Wait! It's Yuma-chan! She rememb-" Nagisa felt her wrists being held firmly. "Huh?"

The statue's smile was serene, exulting happiness. The ground trembled and two jade walls began to rise, one on each side of the girl and the statue. They contained several sharp stalagmites, arranged like a jaw.

Homura reached out her left hand and conjured an hourglass, which she quickly left in the horizontal position.

Nagisa saw those walls rise, fearing what would happen next. Her face and voice changed as she tried in vain to free herself. "YUUWWRMAWWR-CHAWR! STOWWRP!"

Homura was stunned. "It's not working..."

Hearing that and seeing the hourglass, Mami despaired. "BEBE!" She created a musket and reached them in a leap. Using the butt of the weapon, she struck the arms of the sculpture again and again, getting some cracks, but nothing more. Then she aimed.

Yuma's sculpture looked at her with the same tender smile.

Mami stopped.

But Homura shouted. "Shoot!"

Gritting her teeth, she pulled the trigger. The arms of jade arms exploded, causing Nagisa to fall backward. Leaving the gun aside, Mami threw herself at her.

Despite this, Nagisa had time to see the statue's smile one last time, before the walls closed violently.

Green fragments still fell when Mami asked. "Bebe, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I let myself be deceived..." Nagisa felt a pressure on her wrists. It was then that she discovered that the stone hands were still holding her. "Awr!" With difficulty, she broke them chewing with her sharp jaw, feeling the concentrated flavor of kiwi fruit.

The ground returned to quake.

"Get up!" demanded Homura.

"Come on." Mami helped Nagisa to her feet when she saw a huge jade paw rise from the ground like a tower and fall near them. "Ah!"

Homura turned her hourglass into a long black pin. "Faster!"

They both ran to her and watched the apparition of the witch.

At eight meters high and more than a dozen in length, the jade giant that emerged from the ground had a feline shape, but headless. Its body and tail had rustic appearance, with several rough and sharp points, but presented an organic flexibility, not compatible with the material that was composed. At the tip of the tail was a sphere. This could be the head, because on its surface opened and closed continuously holes, in different sizes and positions, reminiscent of hungry mouths. At the extreme point of the sphere, where the tail ended, there were a pair of large sharp 'ears', which could serve both the role of blades to a sting.

"Yu... ma..." Mami said, feeling more weight on her shoulders.

The large sculpture swung its tail, causing the sphere at its tip to collide with the ground.

"Watch out!" warned Homura due to the tremor.

The tail continued to swing, hitting and destroying the petrified trees, casting lethal shrapnels of jade against the girls.

They avoided, each jumping in one direction. Homura counterattacked with her pin.

It hit one of the legs of the statue and exploded, shattering the limb and causing the witch to fall. However, a green light emanated from the rocks and the destroyed part rebuilt quickly.

"I expected nothing less from her," Homura said as she landed.

"Mami!"

With Nagisa's startled clamor, she looked for the blonde and saw that she had a sharp stone across her abdomen.

Mami was also surprised, but did not express any pain. "Oh... Don't worry. She didn't hit me..." She then unceremoniously ripped the rock from her body and the resulting hollow space was then patched up by ties, regaining the original look of her corset.

"But it was close..." Homura returned to concentrate on the witch, who had already pounced towards her! Cursing her brief distraction, the girl called for her wings of black energy and took flight, narrowly escaping from being crushed.

The sculpture then attacked with its tail.

Flying backward, Homura saw the sting coming toward her, even with the distance she had opened. _She can extends her tail!_

However, the attack was stopped when yellow ribbons wrapped around the tail.

The statue turned its attention to the yellow magical girl.

The blonde held the ribbons firmly with one hand, in an expression of effort and determination.

Aiming at her, the witch pounced again.

Mami lifted her other hand and the green floor turned yellow, with ribbons emerging from it and lacing the being of jade.

However, the rough surface of the sculpture, coupled with its colossal weight, caused the ribbons to burst.

Mami's eyes widened as a shadow covered them.

Suddenly, large bubbles stayed between her and the witch.

The statue collided and burst them, causing a violent shock wave.

Mami fell to the ground with the impact and saw the witch being cast away, toward one of the great columns of the cave.

Struggling with its paws and tail, the statue struck the column with tremendous force, causing them both to crack. The witch fell to the ground and was buried by the column and part of the roof that collapsed, causing a great noise and trembling.

Still perplexed by this scene of destruction, Mami looked at the author of that.

Nagisa was panting with her big mouth, her multicolored gaze also seemed surprised by the result.

"Almost again..." Homura landed next to Mami.

With that, the blonde got up quickly and straightened her skirt. "I still had time to escape..." She then looked back at Nagisa. "But you're right that I should trust more on Bebe's capabilities."

The little girl approached the other two, looking at the debris. "Is she..."

"I doubt it," Homura was quick to say, "the barrier is still standing."

"Tru-" As she took another step, Nagisa felt nothing under her feet and the ground where Mami and Homura were quickly rose. It was a moment to realize that she was falling into the darkness. "aaaAAAWWWWRRRRR!" She felt a tug on her arm, it hurt so much she thought it was going to be ripped out. Luckily, that had stopped the fall, causing her to sway and hit the hard, cold walls.

"BEBE!"

Nagisa heard Mami's distant cry and then noticed the yellow ribbon holding her arm. She looked up and saw the opening where she had fallen, barely able to discern the two girls who were there. Looking down, there was only darkness in that tunnel, a seemingly endless chasm. "I AM FINE! PULL ME!" She did not even finish screaming for her arm to be pulled.

"ARE YOU SEEING SOMETHING? IS ANYTHING DOWN THERE?"

This time was Homura. Nagisa had an answer to the first question, but not for the second. Especially when she began to hear a noise and felt the walls of the hole tremble. The sound came from the bottom and it was getting stronger. It was the drag and clash of rocks. "Mami... MAMI! PULL ME FASTER!" As she looked up again, she discovered something even more terrible. The opening of the hole was in fact a mouth, with sharp teeth of jade, and was closing.

The increasingly worried expression of Mami and Homura she could now see was the trigger for Nagisa's panic, feeling her stomach churn. The pain came sizzling as her shins were brutally crushed by the walls of the hole that closed. She opened her mouth full of teeth, but it was not a cry that came out.

"Oh!" Mami fell back as the great serpent of cloth, the witch Charlotte, flew out of the hole that closed soon after. On the jade floor, the only sign left of the hole was the ribbon that was stuck there.

Homura was still staring at it when her eyes seemed to light up. "Now I understand..."

Charlotte looked around, her expression disturbed by her recent experience. Even being alert, however, she was not able to notice the jade witch coming through the wall of one of the columns.

The sculptured claws stuck in the serpent's fabric, which struggled vainly. With the sting of her tail, she impaled the other witch's body.

Charlotte gave a roar of pain, and then another copy of her came out of her mouth, but the jade witch was alert and leapt from the wilting body into the serpent's new one, continuing her fierce attack.

"She's going to kill Bebe!" Mami stood up in despair, but then everything fell silent. "What?"

The two witches were frozen in what appeared to be a surrealist work of dead colors.

"Tomoe-san."

Only then did Mami notice that Homura was touching her shoulder while holding an hourglass lying on her other hand.

"The witch and the barrier... they were acting as one. That's where she draws her power," Homura continued," fortunately, Charlotte was able to lure the witch and separate her from it."

Mami was still digesting all that information as the other slipped her arm around her back and hugged her firmly. She only understood what this act meant when her feet left the ground.

Homura flew with her to get closer to where the two witches were. "Listen, I need you to separate the two, but do not let Yuma-san's witch escape! Do not allow her to reach the floor, ceiling, or any other element of the barrier. Can you do that?"

She took a deep breath and calmed down. That magic that the other had never ceased to be incredible. "Sure I can."

"Good..." Homura looked at her hourglass. "I'll let time run free again. Maybe you just have one chance."

"Uh-huh." More focused, Mami reached for Charlotte.

"Now."

The world recovered its colors and the sound of combat, but this time Charlotte's body shone. Ribbons came out of her fabrics and held the paws and tail of the other witch.

The sculpture fought, but with each tie she teared two new ones appeared. Then her paws were pulled, separating her from the serpent.

Charlotte flew freely and turned away. Then she stopped and watched the hanging body of the sculpture being surrounded by great ties.

"That should hold her for a while," Mami said. "And now? What are we going to-"

Homura stopped the time and released the other girl, freezing her too. "You've done enough." Taking space, she conjured and threw several pins at the witch, which also froze in time. Then she went back to Mami.

"-do? Ah!" The blonde was startled by the sudden explosions that the statue suffered. "What is this?! Was you?"

"Yes."

When the cloud of dust dissipated, the jade witch was still there, but her body split in two. She was imobile, still trapped in ribbons.

"I thought that would have been enough to obliterate her completely," Homura commented, "Jade is a harder material than I imagined, but it does not matter. As long as she is not in touch with her barrier, she won't be able to recover."

Suddenly, the two parts of the witch began to struggle and emit a greenish light.

Homura raised her eyebrows at what was happening.

The two parts did not regenerate, but quickly reorganized their bodies so that they were complete, with four legs and a tail. Now there were two equal statues, but smaller than the original.

Seeing that the copies were trying to break free, Homura demanded, "Tomoe-san, strengthen your ties. I will-" But her face was pushed away.

Mami pulled away from her and reached the ground. Looking up, determined, she took a powerful leap.

 _That is... terrible._

Homura saw her pass by and keep rising. "Tomoe-san! What are you doing?"

 _This fight... has to end._

Mami reached the zenith, positioning herself between Charlotte and the other witch. She commanded her ribbons so that the statues were aligned with her.

 _My hopes for you, Yuma-san, is that this will be my..._

" **Tiro Finale!** " Mami's body burst into a cloud of ribbons. At its core was a tiny doll, Candeloro. With laces in place of arms, the doll used the cloud to weave a massive cannon.

The muzzle was so wide that even Homura was astonished.

Ondulating the ribbons that connected her to the weapon, Candeloro made the cannon to fire a beam of yellow light.

The two sculptures were swallowed, swept by the wave of energy that took a spherical shape, like a small star, and then a strong explosion ensued.

Homura put her arms in front to protect herself, but she was thrown to the ground.

Charlotte had the same end, spiraling in her fall.

The girl rose quickly, fearing an imminent collapse, but what she witnessed was that the cave was becoming a blurred image which slowly disappeared. She knew very well what that meant. "Charlotte! The barrier!"

The serpent was still shaking her head, dizzy, but the clamor of Homura was enough to understand what was happening. She then chomped her tail and began sucking her own body. When it was near the end, Nagisa came out of the serpent's mouth and finished slurping what had been left. After swallowing, she gave a great hiccup. At last she shook her head again and her face returned to her human features.

Near her fell a great tangle of writhing ribbons. When it started to move toward her, Nagisa stepped back, but then noticed that it was getting a familiar shape.

Still an evident ribbon construct, Mami ran and took the girl's hand. "Bebe! Are you injured?"

Nagisa was slow to respond, watching the ribbons of the face reorganize, gaining the color and texture of the skin of the person she cherished. "N-Not much... The back is burning a little. I think it's a few scratches."

Mami lifted her shawl and examined. "Hmmm... There's blood, but nothing serious. My magic should suffice."

Nagisa trembled, her exposed belly contracting and shivering. Not from pain, but from cold. Only then she realized that they were already somewhere in the snowy park.

The blonde noticed that reaction. "Well... we can do this at home."

Meanwhile, Homura let the snow fall on her arms. Seeing the contrast that was created with the black leather. "So you had the courage to finish her..."

Mami was aware that the distant comment was directed at her. Her response was melancholic, "Even if she was not aware of what she was doing, the fear she told us was becoming real. I... I could not allow a nightmare to come true. I... I..."

"Tomoe-san."

With the interruption of Homura, Mami pressed her lips and sniffled her nose. She waited for the judgment as she stroked Nagisa's face.

"You were more reasonable than me."

Mami's eyes widened and she turned. She saw Homura being enveloped completely by a mass of black energy, but for a moment she could see her face. Was she smiling?

If that was true, it was no longer imprinted on the face of the girl, who now wore her mundane clothes. "Let's look for her seed."

Mami returned to warmer clothes than her magic uniform. "I don't know where it might have fallen."

Nagisa too. She had noticed something big and dark over the snowy plain. "I think there's something here."

They approached the place and found that, indeed, the grief seed was there, in the center of a circle made of with countless fragments of jade.

"Strange," spoke Homura, "should not have anything left of the barrier..."

The seed vibrated and jumped, stopping in midair. Jade fragments also began to float and orbit the seed.

"Uh?!" Mami stepped back. "The witch is... reborn?"

"That would not be possible." Homura clenched her fists. "I'd say she has not been destroyed yet."

The fragments covered the seed and clustered, gaining volume and shape, while the three girls who watched the phenomenon waited anxiously.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Kirika was sitting in the hallway, examining her reattached arm. The skin had no hint of the old dark and inhuman appearance. "Crazy stuff..."

Then the door knob turned.

Hearing that, Kirika got up immediately and saw it open. From the dark room, a person left slowly.

Barefoot, with her messy hair and nightgown, Oriko was looking the other way, down the corridor.

"Big love!"

"Kirika?" When she turned, she was hugged by the other. "No... I am dirty..."

Kirika pressed her face to her chest to the point that her voice was muffled. "I missed you so much! So much! So much!"

"I believe in you..." Oriko smiled and stroked the top of her companion's head as she stared at the door.

From there came Madoka, sharing the same expression.

Kirika pulled away, but still hugged her beloved. "I took care of little love until they showed up. I'm sorry."

"Why apologize? I know you did everything for... Yuma..." Oriko's smile disappeared and her gaze was lost. "Yuma..."

Which left Kirika worried. "Big love?"

Her body shuddered, and her expression turned to dread. Her breathing was infrequent.

"A-Are you having a vision? Ah!"

Oriko pushed Kirika and dashed off toward the stairs.

The other two followed her into the living room. Kirika feared for the worst, but the fact that was no one there never came to her mind. "What?!" She turned to Madoka and questioned her with intense fury. "Where they are?!"

But it was Oriko who answered. "They just arrived..." She opened the door to the large, cold hall.

Almost at the same time, the outside door opened, bringing with it the snow and four visitors.

One of them was Mami, who was surprised at the person approaching with hurried pace. "Mikuni-san?"

Oriko ignored her completely, her attention focused only on the little person crestfallen, their face hidden by the green hood of a coat.

"Tomoe-san thought it best to bring her," said Homura, "She did not take hostile actions and seems to respond by name, but-"

Oriko gestured for her silence, then lifted the hood.

It could only be said that it was a human head in general terms, for it had no hair, no ears, no eyes, no nose, no mouth. There was not even a symmetry in the features of the face, only a surface composed of fragments of jade.

Oriko swallowed hard to not cry. She replied to Homura as she ran her hand over the hard, rough face, "I know."

As if that was a switch, the fragments on her face moved, as did her head, which turned from one side to the other, looking as if she were searching for something desperately.

"Oh... Do you recognize my voice?" Oriko smiled sadly. "Yuma."

Kirika could hardly believe what she saw. "Little love..."

"I came back." Oriko tried to hold Yuma's hand, but she could feel how hard and heavy it was under the glove.

While the little girl did not seem to have felt the touch, because it did not outline any reaction.

It was certain that her entire body was in this state. Oriko then decided to carry her, using magic to lift such weight.

"Mikuni-san..."

Still ignoring the other blonde, she turned and started to walk, causing the floor to crack at every step. Passing by Madoka, who joined the other girls.

And by Kirika. "Big love."

Oriko chatted happily with Yuma's limp jade body. "Do you know it is already night? I am going to take you to bed, I have some good stories to tell... "

Kirika gritted her teeth and almost ripped off her hair. She looked at the others and said, "Leave."

"What..." Mami held out her hand to Oriko. "Wait! Mikuni-san! We can work it out." She then looked at Madoka.

But the pinkette replied in a serious tone, "I'm sorry, but at the moment there's nothing we can do that Oriko-san can not do better." She headed toward the exit. "Let's go."

"Huh?" Mami frowned and consulted Homura.

The girl with braids responded with an intense gaze.

"Get out!" Kirika exalted.

Homura lowered her head, closed her eyes, and gritted her teeth, following where Madoka was.

Mami felt Nagisa lean against her and they exchanged sad looks. What would it have been if that had happened to them?

"LEAVE NOW!"

They leave together, feeling the snow still falling, but Mami looked back one last time. She saw the door closing, hiding Oriko and Yuma, who were climbing the stairs of the hall, and Kirika's spiteful expression.

The sound of the lock and then the silence. In that forgotten place, even hope had limits. If it was alone.


	51. SKOPEOU

**SKOPEOU**

 _ **Open your wings so I can see your heart.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Shoujo** **Madoka Magica,** **Mahou Shoujo** **Suzune Magica** **and their characters.**

 **This is an "engrish" translation. I am doing my best, but feel free to tell me if it is unreadable.**

* * *

A black tunnel, but far from dark. Its walls were filled with slimy, fluorescent puddles, each emitting a color. They crawled and sometimes bumped each other, mixing and creating new colors.

Within this psychedelic world it was possible to find something more sane, in fact someone, but still far from mundane. A girl in a green dress and with big robotic gauntlets.

Matsuri Hinata was sitting, watching the puddles on the other side of the tunnel. The constant mixtures were one of the few pastimes of that place. It was like observing clouds in the sky, in fact, sometimes the pools formed peculiar forms, if not familiar...

This was her barrier, as Madoka had explained to her, a world within another, known as the Law of Cycles. She remembered the girl's divine appearance but seemed to be as young as her. She also remembered about that she had been brought by friends of the goddess, magical girls from whom she had a very short encounter.

But there were more memories, clounded in the myriad of times.

Matsuri closed her eyes and sighed. Those lights were tiresome. The silence was tiresome. It was then that she felt a cold hand touching her face.

Taken by surprise, she saw that one of the puddles had approached her. From its surface, the puddle had formed an arm.

She smiled, for she recognized the puddle, at least by color. "Cyan. What's it?"

The puddle formed a new arm and used them to create a shadow of a butterfly flapping wings on the wall of the tunnel.

"This is beautiful." Matsuri's smile faded. "Are you trying to cheer me up?"

The hands clapped and joined.

"Sorry. I think I'm feeling a bit lonely. Well... there are you, but..." Matsuri bowed her head. "I don't think you want to listen to these laments."

The hands of the puddle formed the shadow of a dog and moved its ears.

"Hah..." Matsuri wanted to laugh at that, but it sounded much more melancholy than she would like. Then she pondered, "She told me that there are other girls and they could visit me, I just needed to wish for it. I think I'd like to talk to someone like me. That is enough? I don't know how it works. I'm scared too..."

The puddle then made the shadow of what looked like a crocodile, which opened and closed its mouth.

"Huh?" Matsuri did not understand at first, but then came the epiphany. "Ah... I know you'd protect me, but I don't think it would be so dangerous. I don't even want you to fight..."

Suddenly, the puddle stopped with the shadows and waved its arms.

"Why are you doing this?" Matsuri heard the clapping of hands and then another puddle catch her eyes. "Magenta?"

The puddle pointed to the tunnel. The puddles moved on the walls more frantically than usual.

"What is going on?"

Amidst that mixture of colored lights came a figure.

She widened her eyes. "That is..."

It was a person, a magical girl... or maybe a more mature version of it. She had a tall, developed body, giving the idea of being an older person. Her hair was tied in a bun and her clothes were prudish, with a button collar that went up to her neck and trousers, yet there was a certain excess of belts on her waist. With so many lights bathing her, it was difficult to discern the colors, but skin seemed to be fair and her features left no doubt that she was not Japanese.

The visitor wandered through the barrier without noticing the presence of its mistress, until that moment. Soon she exchanged glances.

Which made Matsuri feel a chill down her spine and a change in her appearance. Her body and clothing changed colors, mimicking the space around her like a chameleon. None of this was enough to hide from the other girl.

"Hello?" As she approached, the girl was surrounded by puddles. Each one created dozens of arms and began to grope her. "A-Ah!"

"Don't!" exclaimed Matsuri.

The puddles retreated and left the visitor in peace. "Oh... Did I frighten you?"

Matsuri looked at herself, at her black body with some brightly colored parts. She concentrated and returned to being predominantly green. "Maybe a little..."

"Well, I saw your portal pulsing, catching my attention. So..." said the other girl.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to someone," Matsuri murmured.

The girl smiled. "My name is Gisilberhta Freudenberger."

"Oh..." Matsuri spoke shyly, "h-hi Fre... Frau..."

"Call me Berhta."

"Right." Matsuri looked away. "I'm sorry, B-Berhta-san."

Berhta frowned, but still smiled. "Hmmm... I think this is close enough. No need to apologize, I am aware that strangers have trouble remembering my name. That is precisely why I use it to start a conversation."

Matsuri smiled lightly. "Yeah... I guess I'm a little surprised a foreigner speaks Japanese so fluently. It's kind of weird."

Berhta frowned even more, this due to confusion. "Japanese?"

"Huh?" Matsuri frowned as well.

Berhta slid her finger over her cheek, with an inquiring look. "You are new here, are you not?"

"Y-Yes." Matsuri nodded, pressing her lips together.

"I must inform you that we are not speaking with the language you mentioned, but one in common between us."

"Common... between us?" Her jaw dropped.

"Yes, a magical language, so to speak." Berhta laughed. "Huhaha... I started talking and you answered without noticing it. Better this way, because if you were more conscious, perhaps you would have spoken using your language."

She was right. Matsuri listened and noticed that, though she understood, the words sounded very different from her native language. "How is this possible? How can I know?"

"It is like I said, magic." Berhta looked at the colorful landscape of the barrier. "Maybe it is because of who we are now or maybe because of all of us being connected to this place. With Madoka."

Matsuri asked again, "The fact that I can read those strange runes... is due to that too?"

"Yes." Berhta folded her arms. "If you had visited other girls, you would know that. Never thought about leaving your barrier?"

"Barrier..." That term, used so casually, left Matsuri somewhat disturbed. "No."

"You should," Berhta stated, "if you are careful, you will not have any problems."

"If I be careful?"

"Yes, some girls prefer to be alone or just with whom they know. You must respect that," Berhta continued, "besides, there are witches."

"Witches?" Matsuri became more frightened, "You say... not like us, but witches really?"

"They are just like us, but these girls are not strong enough to deal with what happened to them." Berhta shook her head sadly. "Poor things."

"I see," The girl who was sitting whispered, lowering her head.

"It is not so dangerous, because there are always magical girls around ready to save someone in trouble. You can even make friends like that, though I would not recommend doing this." Berhta uncrossed her arms and clasped her hands together. "With all this talk, I just forgot to ask for your name."

"Ah! It was rude of me," said the other, "I am Matsuri Hinata."

"Hinata sounds easier to me. Can I call you that?"

"Sure." Matsuri smiled, but she was still nervous enough that her voice sounded weak. "So... Berhta-san, are you looking for someone or are you visiting any girl?"

"Ah... I am glad you got on this subject." Berhta grinned. "I am an artist."

"Artist?" It was then that Matsuri noticed that on the other girl's belts had a series of brushes of various sizes and shapes.

"My hobby here is to make portraits of the unique landscapes of each barrier along with who is responsible for them," Berhta then asked, "Would I be allowed to do yours?"

With her thick, metallic fingers, Matsuri tidied up her hair fringe as an excuse to hide her blush. "I... I think I have plenty of time."

"Huhaha, of course you have." Berhta stepped back and made a quick gesture with one of her hands. "I will prepare the material immediately."

Matsuri raised her eyebrows as a fan of metal appeared in that hand, and at the same time, the brushes flew out of the belts.

The fan was actually a palette with several ink compartments. The swarm of paintbrushes plunged into the compartments and then danced in front of their owner, where they began to paint the air itself.

Leaving Matsuri in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"I need a canvas and easel," the other one replied, "I do not take them with me."

Matsuri became more appalled. "C-Can you make your paintings real?"

"If I want to..." Berhta appreciated the uninterrupted work of her brushes. "This should take time, because it needs to dry. In the meantime we can continue to talk. What century are you from?"

"C-Century?!"

"You must be from the future with these... mechanical hands..." Berhta then turned to her in wonder. "Do you not use the concept of century anymore? Would it be millennium?"

"N-No! We use it," Matsuri said awkwardly, "I'm from the twenty-first century."

"Then I was right!" Berhta said proudly, "I am from the nineteenth century."

"Eh..." Matsuri was speechless before the foreigner, not only in distance, but in time.

"And what compelled you to become a magical girl?" The other one spoke again, "you do not have to answer. I know some girls can be sensitive about their wishes."

"No, mine was simple," Matsuri replied, "I wished I could see."

Berhta was astonished. "Were you blind?"

"Since birth."

The painter smiled again, nodding. "It may be simple, but it is a perfect wish. There is no way to regret it, you must have been very happy."

"Yeah..." Matsuri looked away in dismay.

Without noticing it, Berhta continued, "And my wish was of the worst kind."

"Which would be?"

"Love." She put her hand to her chest and sighed.

Matsuri became more curious. "What happened?"

"I had everything to have a great future. Beautiful, good manners, well educated..." The artist's gaze was lost. "My family was not rich, but we could live well. My father was a doctor and had some contacts in the empire."

 _Empire?_ Matsuri had no idea from what country that girl was. In fact, she had no idea what nations existed at the time. Had they been mentioned in one of the history classes?

"I have always enjoyed painting landscapes. I traveled south to see the Alps more closely. I always had a special affection for the lakes and the chapels. The imposing fortresses on the rocks and glaciers..." Berhta narrowed her eyes, as if about to sleep. "And on one of those trips, I met a boy. He also loved the Alps, but his interest was to explore and climb. I did not have that much courage."

"And... Did he like you?"

"Ah... Our passions seemed to complement each other. Just thinking about it..." She hugged herself. "So much that when I came home, I talked to my mother about getting married."

Matsuri's eyes widened. "But already?!"

"Of course! Why would it be any different?" After exclaiming, Berhta became sadder. "However, his family demanded an exorbitant dowry. My family would have to sell their properties, I did not want that."

"And what did you do?"

She looked closely at Matsuri and replied, "Well... It was then that Cube appeared."

"Cube?" The other was momentarily confused, but then she understood. "Kyuubey?

"Yes, Cube. When I saw that creature, I thought I was dreaming. It said it was a fairy and I thought to myself: if it asks me to fight witches, it is not a demon."

"What did you wish?" Matsuri asked.

"Something simple like yours. I wished I could pay the dowry." Berhta looked at the work of the brushes that was almost done, missing just a few touches. "When I found myself in front of such wealth, I realized what I did. I had to lie to my family saying that I got it by selling my paintings to a mysterious collector. I had to destroy them all."

Matsuri felt the pain in those last words. "But you got married..."

The other girl was silent, her face even more serious.

"Berhta-san?"

She then spoke, "When I went back to visit his family, I discovered that there was another girl. They would marry."

"What?!"

"He had the courage to climb a mountain, but not to tell me that in front of me." Berhta shook her head, pressing her lips together. "In the first time we meet, the marriage with this other girl was already being arranged. I would be the 'second option' if it did not work out."

Matsuri was outraged. "How could he do this to you?"

"No! He really loves me." Berhta watched her own fragmented, multicolored reflection in her palette. "The expensive dowry was a way to protect me from the truth. How stupid I was..." She reached up to one of the buttons on her collar, unlike the others, which now glowed brightly. "It was too late. Cube said I needed to hunt witches, but I had no will for anything. Only anger. Anger at everything and everyone, and especially anger at me, anger at my luck! If he had found me first, she would have been the 'second option'!"

Seeing the other shudder, Matsuri considered if this was not the time to change the subject.

However, Berhta suddenly relaxed and smiled. "But then Madoka appeared to me. For someone who wanted nothing more with the world, coming here was a blessing. I still miss my family, the old times, but mistakes do not forgive..." She then looked back at the seated girl. "By the way, how did you end up here?"

That was like a punch in Matsuri's gut, maybe in the entire body. Memories burned her mind.

 _Suzune, Arisa, Haruka, Chisato, Tsubaki, sister..._

"I... I could not find witches and my gem was very corrupted, so..." she replied, shaking her lips.

"Oh... You must have been very afraid of what would happen," said Berhta, "well... at least it was not so traumatizing."

Matsuri lowered her head and brought one of her robotic gauntlets to her nape, feeling the pendant that held her hair.

Berhta was a bit curious about that silent act, but then her attention turned to the brushes that were standing and aligned in the air. "Looks like we are done."

Hearing this, Matsuri took a deep breath and stood up, soon saying, "So are they going to start painting?"

"No." The brushes flew to Berhta's belts. "It is me."

Matsuri watched her close the metal fan and pick up the canvas and easel.

Berhta moved further away, being careful to not step on the colored puddles. "I forgot to say that the paintings I make I take with me and keep them in my collection."

Matsuri added hesitantly, "In your... barrier?"

"Where else?" Berhta set up the easel. "Ah yes! There is one more thing. I usually prefer to paint the girls in their other forms."

"Other forms?"

"When I first saw my witch form, I was terrified. It was something... disturbing." Berhta slid her fingers over the rough surface of the canvas. "Time passed, I had already painted the landscapes of my barrier, so I decided to paint myself transformed. This brought me greater understanding and acceptance. There are many girls who do not accept what they have become, they are disgusted with themselves. I seek to help them by showing that they can be works of art. It is a matter of perspective."

Matsuri nodded, "I understand. I think Madoka shares the same opinion and should be very grateful for what you are doing. However, I don't know if my form is scary, because when I transform I lose my sight."

"Really? So that would be the perfect opportunity to see how you are."

"Yes..."

What happened was a long silence, with Berhta smiling serenely.

Matsuri understood what that meant. "I-I guess you want me to start..." She looked down at her big fists, which she opened and closed, and then she hugged herself tightly.

Berhta watched it with attention.

The green magic girl closed her eyes and knelt down and then stood in a fetal position, her forehead resting against the ground. Her body tensed and it seemed as if her hands were crushing her torso more and more.

But Berhta noticed the hands were not crushing but merging with the girl's body.

From the gauntlets, a green metallic aspect quickly spread across her body. It began to melt and fuse, losing its shape and becoming a large drop of liquid metal.

The painter watched the drop gain in size and stretch, acquiring a cylindrical shape. New cylinders emerged from it, five on each side, but soon folded and changed shape. Berhta did not understand at first, but saw then that they were giant fingers as soon as the rest of the hands appeared, one on each side of what now looked more like an insect's body, without legs and with a segmented abdomen.

The malleable aspect of the body gradually hardened, revealing the mechanical joints. At the joints, then, it began to glow green, similar to the girl's old gauntlets.

The colored puddles of the barrier approached their master. The witch rose, using her fingers like paws, and walked toward the tunnel wall. She began to climb it, using the puddles as holes where her fingers could dive.

She had seen many witches before, but Berhta did not stop smiling at the sense of exuberance and grandeur this one was transmitting. The way she moved resembled a spider, but her open hands were like wings and her body looked more like a moth. "Hinata. You can hear me, can you not? Stop, that position is great."

The witch obeyed, stopping the climb, but then the lights and metal of her body reacted. It began to darken and blend with the environment of the tunnel and the puddles.

"Hmmm... Sorry, but I can not see you well. Can you go back to being the way you were before?"

The witch obeyed again, putting an end to her camouflage.

"Now it is perfect." Berhta took one of her brushes. "Try not to move now. I will let you know when I am done."

"AH! IT'S A WITCH!"

The painter turned suddenly to the new voice. It was another magical girl, who looked more like a queen, with an excessive make-up around her eyes. She carried a large notebook with her.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

A new cry, but this time it was a familiar voice. It was Matsuri, who had fallen from the wall where she was.

Berhta then said to the newcomer, "You silly. Just because she was in that form does not mean she was out of her mind."

The girl hugged her notebook. "S-Sorry, it's not common to see girls being witches voluntarily..."

Berhta raised an eyebrow. "I think you need to visit more barriers before you had these ideas."

"I'm really sorry!" She bowed.

Matsuri had already stood up and approached the two. "No need to apologize! I... must be pretty scary, right?"

The girl promptly replied, "N-No! I'm kinda a coward... hmmm... to tell you the truth, I've seen a few things more-" However, puddles surrounded her. "Huh?! What do you want?" Hands came out of them and held the girl's legs, climbing under her skirt. "No! KYYAAAHH!"

Matsuri was ashamed, talking to herself, "I think that's their way to greet..."

"They did this to me too, you have nothing to worry about," spoke Berhta.

"Shoo! Shoo!" The girl gestured frantically to push the puddles away as she moved closer to the other two.

It was then that Matsuri realized, something that the distance and all that makeup hid. "Are you Japanese?"

"Yes, my name is Shiori Hanazawa," said the girl, "you're too, right?"

"Yes! Yes! I'm Matsuri Hinata."

"Madoka must be too."

They both looked at Berhta with her statement.

"From what I understand, she would be the goddess of magical girls, but I think she has a connection to your nation. You are all very similar to me."

"It's quite possible," Matsuri agreed, "Madoka is a Japanese name, but I don't know of any religion associated with her."

"Religion or not, I think only magical girls know about it," said the girl with a crown.

"I believe so." Berhta nodded. "So, Shiori, what period are you from? In these garments, I would say you are from the time of the fiefdoms."

Matsuri commented, "We didn't wear these clothes."

"My period? I think I'm from... well... it had computers, the Internet..." Shiori scratched her face nervously.

Berhta frowned.

"So we're from the same time!" Matsuri said excitedly.

"Cool! Maybe even we lived nearby!" Shiori smiled. "I'm from Mitakihara."

"Mitakihara... is that city that has undergone a modernization and has grown a lot, right? I'm from Hoozuki, not too far."

"Ah yes. Not much." Shiori then turned toward the taller girl. "And you? Ehh..."

"I am from the nineteenth century, you can call me Berhta," said her.

"Oh... Having all of us in one place gets pretty confusing. I know that. Hehe..." Shiori looked embarrassed. "B-Berhta-san, but you're an artist too, right?"

She looked at the object the other carried. "Yes, I noticed your sketchbook."

Shiori grinned, as if in relief. "That's why I'm visiting other girls. I come to announce that in the near future I will be making an art exhibition of my works. Madoka will help me with that."

Berhta was surprised. "Really?! Would this exhibition accept works by other authors?"

Shiori raised her eyebrows. "If Madoka can arrange this... I don't see a problem."

"I will contact her as soon as possible." Berhta held out her hand. "Can I see?"

"Hi?" Shiori looked at her notebook and handed it to the other. "Sure! Sure!"

Berhta began to leaf through it.

Her impassive expression made Shiori more and more curious and anxious, just as Matsuri.

Still looking at the notebook, Berhta then questioned, "Would these works be drafts or samples?"

Shiori lowered her head and spoke with a sad tone, "No. These are finalized..."

Berhta noticed the reaction. "Sorry if I offended you, it is..." She shook her head, squinting. "It just seems confusing to me. I see they are persons, but these drawings... By chance would that torso be a fish head?"

"My art is somewhat abstract," Shiori replied quickly, almost stumbling over words.

Matsuri watched her grow more tense.

"Abstract..." Berhta continued to leaf through the notebook, more slowly. "It is not a matter of style, but merit. You use shades of yellow and black, this gives a good contrast but there are no nuances. You do not explore shadow, light, volume... In addition, these lines. I see that there is a detail here and there, but I do not know what message or feeling you want to convey with them. It seems to me meaningless, a child could produce it."

"I think that's right," Shiori said in defeat, "these drawings are portraits of real people, but representing what I feel inside them. I do not know how to explain it better so..."

Berhta interrupted her, "Would it be like chiromancy then?"

"Huh?"

"It is the art of reading people through their palms," she explained, "through them you can discover a lot, even their fate."

Shiori looked away. "Maybe it's..."

"Can I try?" Berhta offered the notebook back.

The other girl was confused and speechless.

"I intend to make a picture of our Hinata in her witch form."

Shiori looked at Matsuri. "Is that why you were transformed?"

"Strange, isn't?" With her robotic gauntlets, she hid her face. "This is not going to be good, I must be terrible."

"You are magnificent, better than me," Berhta affirmed. "In the meantime, Shiori, could you do a picture of me?"

She timidly picked up the notebook, but answered in jubilation, "Y-Yes!"

"Great!" Berhta clapped her hands and then turned her attention to the other girl. "We can start, yes? I believe we have an eternity, but I would like to make it more productive."

Matsuri nodded and sought to return to where she was earlier, at the wall of the tunnel, hearing the distinctive sound of the bell on her pendant as she turned.

 _Eternity._

She had not stopped to think about it. Would she live in that place forever?

 _Suzune-chan, could my promise still stand?_

Shiori searched for a blank page so she could work.

 _No matter what happens, no matter where I am._

Berhta opened her metal fan and took out one of her brushes.

 _I will live and be happy, with new friends._

Already positioned, Matsuri hugged herself with her gloves. Her smile and determined gaze turned metallic.

 _For I will honor our precious friendship._


	52. LOVE - Metamorphosis

**LOVE**

 _ **Tastes like cheese.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Shoujo** **Madoka Magica,** **Mahou Shoujo** **Oriko Magica** **and their characters.**

 **This is an "engrish" translation. I am doing my best, but feel free to tell me if it is unreadable.**

* * *

 **Metamorphosis**

The red tea was steaming as Mami filled her cup. It was another night in Mitakihara, with its jungle of illuminated buildings beyond the large windows of her apartment room. However, she did not have time to enjoy the view, since she was not alone and it was not just Nagisa.

On the triangular table there was a grief seed balancing on its tip, its black globe containing metallic trimmings in the shape of an hourglass. The glass of the table reflected the face of the owner of that object. "I made some discoveries about our nature. I must stress again that you pay close attention, Tomoe-san."

When Madoka said she was going to visit her, Mami was only aware that she was going to talk about the moving to her old house, which had been destroyed by Walpurgisnacht last year. As it turned out, Madoka also did not know that Homura would insist on this subject. "I will, Akemi-san."

Homura nodded. "I need to demonstrate..." She reached out her left hand and a violet diamond-shaped gem appeared on it.

"Your soul gem," commented the blonde.

Then Homura took the seed on the table with her other hand and quickly, with the metal tip, she used it to strike the gem.

Mami's eyes widened. "Akemi-san?!"

"It's okay." She let the gem fragments fall on the table. They began to evaporate into a black smoke, which spiraled into the seed.

Nagisa, who watched that silent, could not help but be astonished. "Whoa..."

"I think that makes it clear," Homura continued, "the seeds is what holds our souls now."

"From what I can remember, it was the soul gems that played this role. Just thinking that Kyuubey literally ripped it off me..." Mami sighed and forced a smile. "Then wouldn't it be better to start calling them soul seeds instead of grief?"

Nagisa even stopped eating a slice of cheese to agree, "That's a great idea!"

Mami asked, "What do you think, Madoka-san?"

The pink-haired girl next to Homura smiled. "I think we could try."

But her companion had another opinion. "Make no mistake." She stared at the completely black surface of the globe. "They don't only contain our souls, but are also completely filled by the colors of our curses. Besides, they don't behave in the same way."

"No?" Mami looked at the bright yellow gem in her ring. "I know we don't need to cleanse them, but..."

"I did the one hundred meters test."

"One hundred meters?" Nagisa was confused.

Mami too, but then she remembered. "We could not stay too far from them, could we?"

"Now we can, but... not." Homura lowered her gaze, her expression was serious.

"W-What happened?" Mami as curious as she was scared.

Meanwhile, Madoka was sipping her cup of tea calmly.

"When I moved more than a hundred meters away from my seed, nothing happened," Homura said, "but when I came back, it was no longer where I left it."

"And where was it?"

"Inside me, again."

Mami did not know what to say.

"That's my theory, but I want you to understand." Homura squeezed the hand holding the seed. It looked as though she had crushed it, but in fact she had absorbed. "Our old soul gems contained the magic, but they used our bodies as a means of expressing it. But the seeds do not depend on it. The barriers and everything contained in them are projections of a magic without limits."

Mami agreed, "It's... a very plausible theory..."

"Now, our souls and memories are implanted in these seeds. We are fruits of it, too," Homura declared, embracing herself, "These bodies of ours, in this form, are simulacra built in the same way as our witches and familiars. That goes for our gems too."

"Simulacra?" Mami frowned.

Homura explained, "a copy, an imitation of something that no longer exists. Consequently, it is not composed of the same material as the orig-"

But the blonde interrupted, "I know what a simulacrum is."

Homura stared at her thoughtfully, then nodded. "Of course. You know that better than us."

Mami froze at that statement.

So much that Madoka interfered. "Mami-san. It's you, have no doubts. I personally rescued your soul. We changed, but couldn't we say the same when we became magical girls?"

"Did you already know that?" Mami questioned her.

Madoka smiled. "Well... Many of the girls I rescued wonder about what they've become. Some investigated and made similar discoveries, but I didn't tell Homura, as I hoped she would find something new."

"I see..." Mami sighed and turned her attention to the girl with braids. "Did you find anything else? Maybe about the familiars. In the past, stray familiars could become witches if they weren't destroyed."

"I couldn't test for obvious reasons," Homura replied.

Madoka poured some more red tea in her cup. "I can say this has never happened in the Law of Cycles."

"In any case we should prevent them from interacting with people," Homura concluded.

Same as Mami's. "Yes."

"Back to the subject about our bodies, I have something to say." The raven-haired girl kept her expression inert in front of the blonde. "I had my period yesterday."

Madoka stopped drinking tea, almost letting it spill.

"Oh... my..." Mami kept blinking her eyes, with no idea of how to react to that sudden statement. "What a nuisance, isn't it?"

Homura looked at Nagisa. "Has Charlotte already menstruated?"

She looked away and blushed.

Mami replied, "Oh... no, she hasn't had her menarche yet."

Homura kept looking at her. "She is growing..."

Mami was glad to see the opportunity to change the subject. "Huhu. You noticed, didn't you? When she gets on her toes, she almost hits my chin."

Nagisa stated, not so cheerful, "I had to change my entire closet... and I think I'll have to change again soon."

"Don't worry, Bebe, it'll stabilize."

"Yes," said Madoka, complaining, "in my case I think it was too soon. Will I be shorter than my mom?"

Mami smiled broadly. "I think you can get a few more centimeters, huhu."

However, her expression was cut short by Homura's question. "And you, Tomoe-san, are you menstruating?"

"Homura..." Madoka smiled nervously. "I do not think that's appropriate."

"It's not a silly question." Homura kept serious.

With a more tense atmosphere, Mami looked down and said quietly, "No... I... never..."

"You never menstruated?" Homura was surprised.

"No, that's not it! It's just..." Mami pressed her lips together before continuing, "I had my first just before my parents passed away."

Nagisa lowered her gaze too.

"Already as a magical girl, when it came, it brought me so many memories... So I decided to use magic to never have it again."

"I'm sorry, Mami-san," said Madoka.

While Homura was not satisfied. "And your other bodily functions are normal?"

Mami was annoyed. "What's important about this?"

Homura raised her eyebrows with such a reaction and then replied, "As I said, our seeds contain our souls and memories, so we can take the form of who we were." She narrowed her intense gaze. "But if we forget what made us humans, we'll be closer to the monsters that pervade our magic."

Mami swallowed hard.

It was Nagisa who had the words now, "But if one of us becomes a witch and can't get back to normal, Madoka can help."

"Uh-huh," the pinkette nodded.

"But she can't repair the damage done to this world, much less bring the dead to life," Homura said, even more seriously, "We're aware of who we are, it's the minimum each one us take the responsibility and risks."

Mami looked at the city beyond the window. "You're right, Akemi-san..."

Madoka quickly wiped her mouth with a napkin and stood up. "I think... we'd better go, it's late."

"Indeed is." Mami too.

Nagisa started to pick up the dishes. "Let me clean it up."

As Homura stood, she warned, "I recommend that you avoid medical exams, especially those involving sample collection."

Mami nodded, smiling. "I have not visited a doctor for a long time."

The hostess guided the visitors to the exit.

When the two were already outside, Madoka began to say goodbye, "Thank you for the tea, Mami-san. I expect news from Shirome."

"It's still the first days of school," Mami replied, "you'll have to be patient."

Homura questioned, "Are you still keeping in touch with those girls? The Pleiades Witches..."

Mami saw that the interrogation was not over. "Since we covered all the surrounding cities, I have not followed them. I know they were heading for Tokyo and lately they have not found any magical girls, just witches."

"It's natural to be so," Homura mused, "as Kyubey has made few contracts, the population of magical girls decreases, until only witches are left."

So a dreadful reasoning came to Mami's mind, "But if it's like this in other countries, it means that there are witches acting without any magical girls to stop them," seeing that Homura was surprised, she was even more frightened, "so much time passed and we're still acting only in Japan!"

"Do not worry!" Madoka announced, "I have been receiving seeds from all over the world through Kyuubey's help. I have selected some of these girls and sent them back to help in our mission to bring hope and miracles."

"Really?" Mami consulted Homura.

She looked away and shuddered, with bated breath.

The blonde turned her attention to Madoka, shaking her head and smiling. "What a... great surprise!"

"I didn't want you to feel that your efforts were unnecessary, so I avoided to tell you."

"I understand." Mami nodded. "I remember you said you didn't need my help."

Madoka put her hand to her own chest. "You helped more than I imagined and you were happy about it. Now you can have some rest."

"I guess so."

A cell phone rang. It was Madoka's. "My father must be worried. We need to go, bye Mami-san."

The blonde held the door. "Bye Madoka-san, feel free to visit me again."

"Sure." Madoka looked inside the apartment and exclaimed. "Bye Nagisa-chan! See you at school!"

Then came the girl's voice. "Me too! Goodbye to you two!"

Homura bowed. "Thank you, Tomoe-san..."

"Have a good night, Akemi-san." Mami slowly closed the door.

The two girls went to the elevator. While they waited for it to arrive, Madoka observed Homura.

She had a serious, static countenance, save for a light but restless movement of her jaw.

The elevator door opened and they both went inside in silence, a silence that remained as it descended.

Madoka decided to break the tense air. "You'd be like that too if I had told you before."

Without answering, Homura watched the floor numbers turn on and off on the panel.

"Don't worry. I only sent good-natured girls." Madoka reached for the other girl's hand. "I've seen their memories, I can't be deceived."

"Fine."

The elevator stopped and Homura pulled her hand away from Madoka.

Surprised, Madoka saw her leave the elevator as soon as the door opened.

Until she stopped and looked back. "The door will close..."

Madoka brought her hand to herself and followed.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Nagisa finished drying and storing the dishes. "Today, Homura-chan was being dramatic as usual."

While Mami was cleaning the sink. "Yes..."

"I'll take a shower," Nagisa said as she put the towel away.

"Oh! Wait! I want to show you something."

Surprised, the girl found herself being guided by Mami through the apartment. "What would it be?"

"You'll see! Huhu..." They reached Mami's closed bedroom. The blonde opened the door and gestured. "Here! Come in!"

Nagisa was not ready for that.

Bras, several of them scattered on the bed. The colors were varied, as were the decorations, some paired with panties.

Mami cheerfully commented as she showed each one of them, "I thought about bringing our visitors here, but like you said, Akemi-san was being dramatic."

Nagisa laughed without enthusiasm, "Haha..."

"What do you think of this one?" Mami came up with one of the bras. "It's with polka dots, as you like."

"It's nice, but..." The long-white-haired girl looked down at her chest. "I don't think I need them."

Mami crossed her arms, getting more serious. "Were you not complaining that your nipples were sensitive?"

Nagisa winced. "Yes... and it must be because of the fabric of the school uniform."

"Nonsense." Mami smiled again. "They're growing, aren't they?"

Nagisa's answer was almost inaudible. "Hmmm... Just a little bit..."

"We'll see how they'll be in a year."

With that, Nagisa raised her head, her eyes wide. "Will they become as big as yours?"

Mami was confused. "But mine aren't big."

Nagisa narrowed her gaze and pouted.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?" Noticing that her crossed arms were emphasising her bust, Mami undid it. "They're just above average, there're many girls like me. There's nothing special about them. Besides, I believe this is hereditary."

"Ah..." Nagisa's expression faded, with a lost gaze. "I don't remember my mother's breasts."

The statement was like a blow to Mami.

"I think she didn't have it because the disease made her very skinny."

Mami soon sought to change the direction of the conversation. "It doesn't have to be your mother, it could be anyone in your family, even your father's."

"Hmmm... There're some old women in my father's family with big breasts." Nagisa placed both hands at the height of her belly, as if holding something. "They're very saggy."

The blonde ran her hand over her own breasts, averting her gaze. "This is not the time to think of something so distant in the future..." She collected the other bras that were in the bed and offered them to the other, smiling nervously. "Why don't you try them after the shower?"

Nagisa received them. There were so many that she almost dropped a few.

"If you need help, just call." Mami left the room. "But try to do it yourself. Soon you'll see that it'll be as natural as putting panties."

"Right..." Nagisa replied as she 'appreciated' the tangle of straps, laces and cups.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Mitakihara's school was packed with students in its halls, with no trace of the catastrophe that had struck the city.

One of those students was Nagisa, who was coming out of the bathroom, because class was about to begin. However she would have liked to spend more time inside to fix the new accessory.

The straps pressed the skin of her shoulder. A feeling of heat, the back sweating. The bra's embrace on her ribs, especially under her arms. Mami said it was just a matter of getting used to it, but Nagisa only wondered if her guardian felt this every day.

Worst of all, although her bra did not have cup, Nagisa felt her bust was bigger. Even if it was the first few days of school and she had not get close to anyone, she was afraid of being noticed and becoming the subject of the day in the classroom.

"AKI! AKI! AKI! AKI!"

Nagisa stopped. The acclamations of that name came from the staircase. Soon a large group of students emerged, many from her class.

Amidst them was a thin blond boy, carrying a large number of student bags. His both arms were used as a hanger, and he carried a few more over his head and shoulders. With all that weight, he climbed the steps with difficulty.

Beside him was a much taller student with spiky blue hair. He was the one who cheered most, even shouting in the other's ear. "GO AKI! BE A MAN!"

His legs trembled, but Aki Hidaka kept his confidence, as there were only a few steps left. Meanwhile, boys and girls behind him were talking.

"Class is going to start." "Really?!" "It's almost time!" "Dude, go fast!"

He did not know who it was, just felt the push. Aki tripped on the step and fell, dropping the bags on the floor. There was a certain commotion, some laughter. He tried to get up and found himself being helped by the taller boy, whom he knew very well.

Takuma Kuroki asked, "Did you get hurt?"

Aki shook his head. "No." Then he began to pick up the bags. "C-Class will start..."

But Takuma held his arm. "Wait. You disappointed your classmates, dirtying their bags, including mine."

"S-Sorry..."

"A man must take both the responsibilities and the consequences." Takuma took one of the bags and opened it. "That's yours, isn't it?"

Aki lowered his head in silence.

Takuma then kicked the bag with all his might. It and the things inside spread out on the hall, close to where Nagisa was.

A new commotion and laughter. Meanwhile, Aki went to get his things without protest.

But Takuma stopped him. "First our bags."

"Yeah! You're too slow!" "The teacher will be here soon!" "Sissy!"

Aki felt the weight of the bags being put on him by the other colleagues. With that, he left his things behind.

Nagisa watched the group move away and into the classroom. She glanced around and saw that the other students had already gone back to their routines, even with all that mess on the hall floor.

She began to collect what was there. Notebooks, pencils, pens... there was also a calculator that luckily was not broken. She was putting everything inside the bag, trying to make it as organized as possible.

This took time, so much that when she was finishing she saw a pair of shoes and the long pants of fair color that the boys wore.

It was Aki, panting, his crimson eyes filled with surprise.

Nagisa got up and handed the bag, with no idea about what to say.

Aki saw if everything was inside, also glancing at the girl. His voice came out faintly, "The class... will begin..."

Without a chance for a reply, Nagisa saw him turn and run.

* * *

 **Next chapter:** **Under the cherry trees**


	53. Under the cherry trees

**Under the cherry trees**

The path to Mitakihara school had alot of cherry trees and was a very sought area by the students during the lunch break. The flowering season had passed and the trees were not so lush.

It was what Nagisa found as she walked around, looking for a place to sit and eat. She would like to do that with Madoka and Homura, but as Madoka explained, that world was different. Mami was never a close friend of two at school, nor did she had the time for it.

It would be at least strange that Nagisa, who had just enrolled, suddenly had a close relationship with them, at least for now.

The very fact of needing to enroll was already a big difference and brought with it a series of complications. She remembered very well that day...

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

In the school office, a man at the counter scrutinized a blank paper. "Uh-huh... Akio Momoe..."

On the other side of the counter, a girl with long red hair and wearing a suit and tie was impatient. "Yeah, that's my name. Is something wrong, huh?"

"No. I am sorry, mister Momoe, I am just taking care that no information is incorrect."

The girl smiled. "Heh. Of course you're..."

The man continued to read the document with nothing written. "And you are Sanae Momoe, her mother."

Beside the girl in a suit was another, arm in arm. She had long white hair and yellow eyes. "Oh yes. I hope it's all right so I can enroll my Nagisa." She stroked the little girl with similar hair, who looked anxiously at the attendant.

"Me too, we are happy to welcome her," the man said as he looked at other pieces of blank paper. "Birth certificate, proof of residence, contract... Everything is in order." He stood up with the pile of papers and put them into the file cabinet.

"We can go, right?" The redhead asked, "I'm sweating he-AWW!" But her arm was pulled by the other girl.

The man came back. "Here are the copies of the contract. We are grateful to have chosen our institution for the education of your daughter."

"I know you'll take good care of her," said the mother as she placed the documents in her bag, "I got the nomination from someone who's been studying here for a long time."

The girl was pulling her long red ponytail to let in some fresh air. "Okay, can we leave?"

"Yes." The man became more apprehensive. "I apologize if I was rude and took your time."

"Yeah, be more polite next time," she said, already leaving, "see ya."

After leaving school, the three girls walked on the streets of Mitakihara.

The redhead looked at the other pedestrians with some concern. Suddenly she felt her 'wife' lay her head on her shoulder.

"Kyouko, if you keep looking at the other girls, I'll be jealous."

The girl in the suit lifted a eyebrow. "Aren't you taking this disguise too seriously?"

They went into an alley. Nagisa saw the girl waiting for them. She was wearing a thick jacket and cap, plus a large pair of sunglasses. Even if it helped Sayaka Miki to hide her identity, to Nagisa it was far from being discreet.

"So Mami-san? Did it work?" said the blue-haired girl.

"Yes, we did." The girl pulled a lock of her white hair. "No one recognized me and I was faithful in my role as Nagisa's mother."

"Faithful..." Nagisa chuckled.

Leaving the others curious, especially Mami. "What's it?"

"Actually my hair comes from my father."

"Huh?" Kyouko was confused. "My illusion could have shown that. Why didn't you tell us?"

Still smiling slightly, Nagisa shook her head. "I didn't want you to look like them..."

"You're right." Mami tossed her hair back and her strands turned into white ribbons. Shortly thereafter, the ribbons changed to yellow and reorganized to form the blonde's original hair.

"Nice trick," Kyouko said as she pulled her collar, "now can you get rid of this?"

Mami made a gesture.

Her formal clothes broke into ties that turned back into the clothes she was wearing before, which were much looser. "Ah... what a relief. I dunno why I needed to wear it, I could have used an illusion."

The other girls had malignant grins stamped on their faces.

Kyouko understood. "Tch... You got me this time..."

Sayaka took off her glasses. "I couldn't miss the opportunity to see you well dressed."

"See this as a way to pay for my loans," Mami added.

"Really?" Kyouko closed her eyes and put her hands behind her head. "I thought they're donations..."

"Don't believe her," Sayaka warned.

"Yes, I know her well..." Mami crossed her arms with a suspicious look on her face. "Has the money been enough?"

"We try to stay in shelters and cheap stays," Sayaka replied, "it would be easier if I didn't have to cover the appetite of that girl."

"As if food wasn't important," retorted Kyouko, "and you who have been buying a smartphone."

Sayaka took the device out of the pocket of her jacket. "This is for me to communicate with Madoka!" Then her face lit up. "Oh! I took some pictures of our travels, want to see?"

Nagisa was excited. "I want!"

While Kyouko fumbled with her ponytail to pass the time, Sayaka showed the images to the other two. "And this is us in front of Kumamoto Castle."

"The place is huge!" Nagisa stated.

Mami was impressed too. "So you spent the rest of the winter in Kyushu?"

"Yep." Sayaka continued to show more photos. "We wanted to go to more places, but the weather wasn't good."

Kyouko nodded, commenting, "Yeah... we caught a bad storm..."

One of the photos caught Nagisa's attention. "You took pictures of the horse too."

"Yes!" Sayaka smiled, showing more images of the animal. "I did an album with pictures of her."

"Her?" Mami frowned. "Oh right, it's a mare."

"Yeah!" said Sayaka, "with the magic of Kyouko, we hid her so we wouldn't have problems, especially with the police. That's why her photos are all on the side of the highway or in the woods."

"So you hid her before entering Mitakihara?" Mami deduced.

It was Kyouko who replied, "Uh-huh. We left Homura near a gas station on the highway. That's what we usually do."

Mami blinked. "Ho... mura?"

Nagisa weirded out too.

"HORSE!"

The girls turned their attention to Sayaka.

"She meant horse! Hahahaha!" The girl put her hands on her waist and consulted Kyouko. "Isn't it?"

"Sure." Kyouko shrugged, a little confused. "We're not talking about the horse, huh?"

Watching the two gazing at each other for a long time, Mami was not entirely sure, but gave was understood. "Ah... yes... right..."

Sayaka spoke again, still nervous, "Now that we'll have warmer days ahead, we'll go north. Who knows, maybe up to Hokkaido, haha..."

"You're going to need more money for that," Mami affirmed.

"Yeah..." Sayaka winced, but then she smiled. "However, I think we're just going to need another year to visit the major cities of the country. After that we can leave."

"Leave?" Nagisa was confused.

"Yes, back to the Law of Cycles. Did you forget we're here on a mission?"

Mami mused, "I... didn't even stop to think about it, but it's obvious..."

"Okay, Mami-san, it's still going to take a while." Sayaka pointed to the redhead. "The problem is to convince this hungry girl to return."

Kyouko was sulky, turning her face. "I'm not going anywhere that doesn't have real food."

Sayaka sighed. "But I told you, you don't even have to eat."

"This is even worse!" Kyouko exasperated. "Not having hunger to satisfy, that's... surreal."

Nagisa commented, "When I was living on my barrier, I had a lot of candy to eat, to the point of being sick."

"Literally eat magic. No way!" Kyouko consulted the blonde. "Right, Mami?"

She replied shyly, "Well... when we're living together, I have prepared some tea using magic, so..."

"For real?" Kyouko's eyes widened. "And I drank?"

"Hahaha!" Sayaka patted her back. "Seee? Only you are complaining."

Kyouko bowed her head. "Damn it..."

Sayaka's expression grew more serious as she changed the subject. "Hey Mami-san, how's our transfer student?"

"Akemi-san? Do you still call her that?"

"I don't know. I could call her devil or something similar..." Sayaka lowered the tip of her cap lightly. "But she must be different now, more smiling... or not?"

Mami hesitated to speak, "Actually..."

"I knew it!" Sayaka gritted her teeth and punched her own thigh. "What does this girl want? She's living with Madoka, with her family, in the same house, in the same room."

Kyouko added, "In the same bed..."

"Don't even joke about it," Sayaka said menacingly.

But that did not intimidate the other. "But seriously, I'm not surprised."

"What?!"

With Sayaka even more nervous, Nagisa intervened. "What Kyouko-chan says is true. I-I lived with Homura-chan for a while. She is a person who hides her feelings, but she must be happy now, more than before."

With the atmosphere more calm, Kyouko asked Mami, "Tell me, do you have any recollections of how Homura was before?"

"Before?"

"You must have memories of that, Kyouko," Sayaka stated, "besides, you saw what she looked like when we're in the fake Mitakihara."

"That's not it!" Kyouko showed her hand with the ring. "I'm talking before she becomes a magical girl."

"But she's always been a magical girl," Sayaka replied unblinkingly, "I always remember the ring when she introduced herself to the classroom."

Kyouko flicked Sayaka's forehead.

"AIE! Why did it?"

"For you to stop being dumb." Kyouko poked her own forehead. "Think! The contract that Homura made was for Madoka and the two met for the first time at school, in your classroom. Of course you saw her before being a magical girl!"

"But that's what I'm trying to say," Sayaka insisted, "I've never seen her without the ring."

Leaving Kyouko confused. "This is weird..."

"I think I remember."

They looked at Mami.

She continued, "It was me and Madoka-san protecting the city. In the case, Madoka-san had just become a magical girl and I was teaching her. In one of our patrols, we saved Akemi-san from a witch."

Kyouko smiled. "Heh. This is a common way to becoming a magical girl."

"She could talk to Kyuubey and accompanied us on some patrols, but I don't remember her making a contract," Mami said.

"Wasn't I with you?" Sayaka asked.

Mami thought for a moment, then shook her head. "No."

"Bwahaha! It looks like the pinky traded you for Mami," Kyouko commented.

Sayaka threatened again, "One more of those and you get punched in the face."

The blonde gestured, pleading them to keep calm. "I believe she didn't want to mix her normal life with that of a magical girl."

Kyouko grew more serious. "And do you remember Homura's behavior?"

"She was very quiet and reserved, she hesitated to smile..." Mami put her hand on her head and closed her eyes. "But she smiled when Madoka-san was around. This girl radiated an aura of joy, but she didn't behave like that with me, probably out of respect."

"Didn't Homura talk to you?" Kyouko frowned.

"Yes, she talked to me. I remember once she was curious about how I turn my ribbons in firearms." Mami opened her eyes, breaking her serene expression. "No, wait, she already had her ring. These memories are so chaotic... and I don't like to explore them."

"And you don't have to," Sayaka said, "I don't know where Kyouko going with this."

"Tch... We believe that Homura became like this because of the shit life she had as a magical girl, with all those time travels and so..." Kyouko punched her other hand, losing her gaze. "But it could be that she had issues before all this, kinda like me."

"I know she had a heart surgery and was hospitalized for a long time," said Mami.

Bringing Kyouko's attention back. "Isn't that expensive? Who paid it?"

"I don't know."

The redhead pondered, "Hmmm... There must be something..."

"If there is, I think the best person who can figure it out and deal with it is Madoka-san," Mami declared, "I believe she's the only person Akemi-san would listen to."

"I have my doubts." Sayaka put her sunglasses back on. "I think we've spent too much time in this alley, we'd better go."

"Wait," Kyouko then asked Mami, "Yuma, do you had any news of her?"

Both she and Nagisa froze at that moment.

"Mami?"

The blonde then mumbled, "I... I know Madoka-san made some visits and Mikuni-san would be taking good care of her."

Kyouko narrowed her eyes. "Hmmm... I think I'll pay a visit."

"Ahahaha! But you won't!" Sayaka exclaimed, "you're just going to get a fight there."

"We can stop by and take a peek without anyone knowing," the redhead proposed.

"Forget it!"

While the two argued, Mami and Nagisa looked at each other.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Nagisa remembered very well that Mami invited Sayaka and Kyouko for a tea. It was the only way to make sure Kyouko was not going to see Yuma and the terrible events that would follow.

As she wondered if there was a way to reveal to Kyouko what had happened, a couple under the cherry trees drew her attention.

Ayako and Sanjuro were holding hands and by the expressions they made, they should be exchanging words of affection. Ayako and Sanjuro! From day one, they were already dating.

Nagisa stopped looking at them and went on her way. The faces were familiar, but she was aware that she would have to start from scratch. So much had changed, not only because it was a different world, but because of the passage of time itself.

Moving further from school, she found another familiar face.

Aki was sitting at the root of a tree and was distracted, writing something in his notebook.

Nagisa watched him for a while and then looked at her own bag.

Start from scratch.

She approached Aki without him noticing and greeted, "Hello."

In sudden movements, the boy looked at her and closed his notebook.

The reaction intimidated Nagisa. "C-Can I... sit there..."

He placed the notebook inside his bag slowly, answering only later, "You can."

More relieved, she sat on a root that was available. It was not very comfortable.

Aki saw her trying to get a better position. Aside her eyes, what caught most of his attention in that girl was her pantyhose, brown with polka dots of a lighter shades. The pattern was mesmerizing.

"What do you think of the school uniform?"

Her question brought him back from the trance. "Huh? Ah... Normal, I guess... a bit bland too, compared to the girls'. Must be very hot in this outfit."

That comment made Nagisa remember her bra. "Hot? Not so much, we're still far from summer."

"But how do you know we started wearing uniforms from this grade?" he asked, "have you studied here before?"

Nagisa raised her eyebrows and smiled. "I knew because someone told me... hehe."

Aki went silent, not looking at her.

Nagisa felt the need to speak, "Do you know who I am? I'm studying in your classroom."

"Yes, Nagisa Mo... moe, the new student." Aki turned his face. "You don't have to pretend."

"Pretend?"

"Pretending you have an interest in me. Takuma likes to send girls to talk to me. He says it's training, but I don't like being deceived."

 _Training?_ Nagisa grimaced. "Kuroki-kun didn't send me. In fact, I came to talk to you because I just saw him kicking your bag."

Aki kept his face turned away.

Nagisa pressed, "Hidaka-kun, why were you carrying all those bags?"

Aki glanced up at her and replied quite harshly, "You're new, that's why you don't know, but the people here think I'm weak."

"And you think doing that will change their opinion of you?"

He pulled a blade from the grass until it ripped off. "If I do nothing, I'll be sure of that."

Nagisa was thinking of the next thing she was going to say when she felt her stomach move. Hunger was speaking louder. She opened her bag and took out a pot. "Have you eaten already?"

"Yeah." Aki continued to play with the leaf between his fingers.

The conversation was going worse than expected for Nagisa. He was different, more... bitter. Maybe he had always been like that, the difference being in the other world he had nurtured an interest in her for a while before they spoke for the first time. Maybe it was a mistake to have approached him now.

Aki looked at the pot that was opening. The content was plain: rice, vegetables, grilled chicken... except for a few dried, yellowish dumplings.

Realizing that it might have caught his attention, Nagisa offered one of the dumplings. "Have you eaten one of those?"

He just shook his head, denying.

"Do you want one?"

"I said I already ate, I'm not hungry..." Despite the answer, Aki soon saw one of those dumplings in front of him being held by wooden sticks.

"But who said you had to eat it because of hunger?" Nagisa gave a smile from ear to ear.

The boy picked up the dumpling and examined it. The outside was dry and hard, but he could feel by pressing that it was soft inside. The smell was strong and remembered something he already knew. "What's its name?"

"Cheese bread," replied Nagisa, "it's a Brazilian food, but it's incredible that you never eat it, because there're bakeries that sell it around here."

"So it's a bread..." Without further ado, Aki bit it. As he had expected, the shell was breaking, giving way to the soft dough. The smell and the cheese-like taste dominated his senses as the piece melted in his mouth. "It's... good." He took another bite. "Hmmm... it has a strong flavor." And another. "And so filling." Until there was nothing left.

Nagisa was struck by the voracity. "It looks like you were still hungry." She lifted her head and let the cheese bread fall completely into her mouth. As she chewed, she sighed and rolled her eyes

Seeing this, Aki's eyes widened and he held a laugh. "Pfstch! What is this?!"

"Huh?"

"You made a funny face now," he said, but then he stopped smiling. "Ah... sorry."

"No need! It can't be helped..." Nagisa, with her eyes full of desire, took another cheese bread. "Imagine now if they were warm."

Aki was somewhat surprised by her attitude, but then his vision caught something.

Distracted with the bread, Nagisa only noticed that Aki had approached when he nudged her long hair. "Hidaka-kun?"

"Don't move." He pulled away slowly and on his finger was a large green beetle.

"Oh! Was that in my hair?"

"These exude a terrible stench if they're disturbed," Aki said as he carefully left his finger close to the tree trunk, where the beetle climbed.

Nagisa sniffed one of her locks, ensuring that had not happened the worst. "Thanks."

Aki looked at her, but then avoided contact. "Yeah... and thank you too."

"For what?"

"For putting my things back in the bag," he said.

Nagisa smiled, the person she met so briefly was still there.

"HEY! AKI!"

"It's Takuma." Aki stood up suddenly at the recognition of the voice, then he turned to the girl. "I have to go, my friend is calling me. Be careful with the beetle."

Nagisa looked at the trunk of the tree. "I'll, heheee..."

He took the suitcase. "Hmmm... bye..." And ran.

"Bye." Nagisa waved to him even though he could not see. Now she was alone with her lunch and the cheese breads, but certain that the conversation had not been a disaster.

However, her satisfaction was interrupted by a word she had barely processed with everything happening so fast.

 _Friend?_

* * *

 **Next chapter: A new gate**


	54. A new gate

**A new gate**

Mami opened her eyes. The ceiling of her bedroom was there, receiving the first rays of daylight. Except for a few noises coming from outside, the atmosphere was completely silent.

It made her heart skip a beat.

She turned and picked up the alarm. "Oh no, I forgot to set!" She left the bed and room in a hurry, heading for the kitchen.

This was the routine, she would open the refrigerator to see what she would have to prepare, not just for breakfast, but for school lunch as well. Yet her vision was blurred, reminding her that she had forgotten to wash her face. She washed it in the kitchen sink.

With everything underway, it was time to wake up Nagisa. She opened the bedroom door quickly and called, "Bebe! Wake up! Wake up!"

The girl in the bed turned toward the door and pressed her eyelids. "Hmmm..."

"You can stop with that 'Hmmmm...'. We're late. Let's go!"

While Nagisa got ready, Mami put the breakfast on the table and ate, not waiting for her.

Then Nagisa appeared, already dressed in her school uniform. "We're not that late. We'll just have to walk faster."

"It's not my case," Mami replied, "have you forgotten that I can't miss the bus?"

"Oh yes..." She sat down at the table.

Mami stood up, "When you finish eating, clean the table. I left your pot ready in the kitchen, if you want to add something more, it's up to you."

"Okay."

She ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth, as well as washing her face better. Then she went to the bedroom and took off her pajamas, throwing it on the bed, passed deodorant, put on the first bra she found, and donned the uniform.

Shirome's high school uniform was all white, with burgundy details, exactly the opposite of what was used by middle school students. The only thing in common was the black ribbon on the collar.

Unlike Mitakihara's school uniform, Mami needed to tie the ribbon, which took even more of her precious time, and now would come the longest part: her hair.

Looking at herself in the mirror of the dressing table, Mami found that her strands were not on their worst days, but still she would have to comb and be careful not damage the ends.

"Mami, I'm going!"

The blonde was frightened, there was no more time. "Bye Bebe! Take care!" She left the comb and pointed her finger at the hair.

 _... if we forget what made us humans..._

She bent her finger. "Akemi-san..." Then she left the dressing table to put on her pantyhose. "I'm going to miss the bus. I'm going to miss the bus..." With a few jumps, she managed to put it on. After picking up her bag, she quickly slipped on her shoes and left, almost forgetting to lock the door.

Not wanting to take the risk with the elevator, she ran down the stairs and continued at that pace down the street. The advantage was that she could use magic to give an extra push.

 _... if we forget what made us humans..._

"Akemi-san, could you have said that at another time?" Talking to herself, she spotted the stop and the bus parking. "Ah!" She ran even more, reaching the line of people entering it.

They were looking at her.

"Sorry, sorry..." Mami continued to apologize inside the bus because of her lateness. Luckily, there were not many people inside. She found some empty seats and sat there.

With the bus moving, she felt more relieved, but there was work to do yet. She opened her bag and took out a small makeup kit, used in emergencies.

While she was putting on makeup, she looked at herself in a small mirror. Her hair was horrible, it looked like she had decided to leave her condo in a free fall. Then something even worse came into her mind.

"I forgot the perfume..." Mami hid her face. That would be a bad day.

Lucky there was no one from school to see her misery now. In fact, Mami had never seen anyone from school take that bus in those early days. It was a lonely journey, this time coming in handy.

The bus stopped at one point. More people went in, including a girl in a uniform.

That would be a bad day.

The girl in question wore the burgundy uniform of middle school. She was short, pale skin, with pretty blue eyes. Her light brown hair was short, with bangs, looked like a helmet, with deliberate split ends.

Mami wished that girl did not notice her, but it was too much to ask because she was the only one in uniform.

"Hey," the girl greeted, "can I sit with you?"

Mami gestured. "Of course..." The girl sat on the other seat, now facing her. Mami noticed that the girl wore gloves of color similar to her skin.

"You're Mami Tomoe, aren't you?"

Mami winced with the sudden question. "Y-Yes..."

"Sorry, there was rumors that a beautiful transfer student had recently moved into high school." The girl nodded. "And you hit the description."

"Oh..." Mami ran a hand through her loose hair.

The girl pointed at herself. "I'm Sasa Yuuki and I'll be in high school next year, Tomoe-senpai."

Mami smiled politely. "How nice."

"You always catch this bus?" asked Sasa.

The blonde raised her eyebrows, it seems there would be a conversation. "Yes, but this is the first time I see you."

"It's because my parents were giving me rides before." Sasa looked away and shrugged. "Now I'm forced to take bus."

Mami was curious about her reaction, she seemed to be disappointed.

Sasa asked another question, "Why did you choose Shirome?"

"Well, I didn't," Mami replied, "my parents had planned this future for me."

"Mine too!" Sasa grimaced. "So we're in the same boat, or better saying, in the same bus."

Mami forced a smile. "Indeed..."

Sasa pulled the fabric of her uniform. "How lucky I was if I were studying at Mitakihara school."

Mami leaned toward her. "Do you know that I studied there?"

"These are the rumors."

 _Schools and their gossips._ Mami sat back straight in her seat. "I have nothing to complain about that school. If it weren't for the fact that there was no high school, I would have stayed there."

"Even if I had to look for a high school, I would never choose Shirome." Sasa scowled.

Mami did not say anything, just wondered what would have happened to that girl to have such opinion.

Sasa looked at the window. "We're close to school, right?"

"Yes."

The girl pressed the stop button and pulled the blonde's arm. "Let's go!"

"But there's a bus stop in front of the school," Mami protested.

"No! We have to get off now!"

Already on the sidewalk, Mami watched the bus leave. "Why that?"

"This shows how you're unaware," Sasa said in a professorial tone, "don't you know that place is full of rich and powerful people? You can't get off a bus in front of them unless you want to spend the rest of your life in Shirome cleaning the ground they walk on."

"I did it the other days and I didn't feel any animosity."

Sasa winked and pointed at the blonde. "The same way you didn't know the rumors about you."

Mami was more upset, she took some time to say, "But now we're going to be late."

"Not if we run. Teehee!" Sasa went bouncing down the sidewalk.

They were really close, since while Mami ran, she spotted the buildings that composed Shirome. Its exposed rock walls made the school look like a castle. What further reinforced this idea was its large wooden gates where the students entered, some in luxurious vehicles.

It was only when she enrolled that Mami discovered that Shirome was not just for girls. There was a separate space for boys, with their own entrance gate. She felt she had never heard about it because there was bigger and more famous boys' schools in the country.

They crossed the gate and the parking lot, reaching the entrance to one of the buildings.

"This is where we parted, senpai," Sasa said, waving.

"Uh-huh, bye Yuuki-san."

The high school was on the upper floors and Mami would still have to win a few flights of stairs. As well as outside, the corridors of Shirome had a classic decor, with lots of wood and plaster. The environment was dark and enclosed compared to the Mitakihara school and its glass rooms. Even the air breathed was different, heavier.

What was no different, however, was the sound of the bell when it rang.

"Ah! Ah!" Mami was walking quickly, holding herself to not run down the last hall before arriving in her classroom. The doors had a window through which one could see what was going on inside. The students were already saluting the teacher.

When she saw the classrooms, Mami wondered if she would find a certain person in one of them.

And found.

Oriko Mikuni was standing, gazing intently at her as if she already knew she would pass there at this exact moment.

Mami turned her face and kept walking.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The teacher looked at the spreadsheet, announcing to the students, "The students who will be in charge of cleaning our room are Takuma Kuroki, Nagisa Momoe and Aki Hidaka."

Sitting at her desk, Nagisa was surprised at the coincidence and looked across the room.

Aki sat at a desk close to the wall, with Takuma nearby.

"The supplies you need were left on the hallway," the teacher continued, "Hidaka-san, Kuroki-san, it's the first time Momoe-san is doing this at our school. I hope you treat her with respect and teach what she needs."

Nagisa heard giggling, she glanced at a group of girls staring at her, covering their mouths with their hands, whispering among themselves.

"To the other students, head to the room where there will be home economics class." The teacher took the material on his desk while the students left their places.

With the students leaving the room, Nagisa slowly put her things in her bag and stood. She saw that Aki and Takuma were already going to get the cleaning supplies.

As they were leaving the room, Takuma spoke, "Aki, I'll see you later."

"What are you going to do?" the other boy asked.

Takuma scratched his neck. "I dunno, I think I'm gonna take a nap, maybe buy something to drink..." Then he smiled. "Do you want me to bring one for you?"

Nagisa did not believe what she was hearing. Would Takuma not help?

Aki replied, shaking his head, "No."

"Fine." Takuma spread the shorter boy's blond hair before he left.

After trying to salvage what was left of his hairdo, Aki took the bucket with wet cloths and squeegees. When he returned to the room, he came across Nagisa, who was not happy at all.

"Why did you let him leave?"

"You wanted me to hold him?" Aki left the squeegees and began twisting one of the cloths. "You can go too, I've done it alone before, no problem."

"I won't." Nagisa tensed. "You could have said something. Isn't he your friend?"

Aki stopped what he was doing and looked at her in surprise, then his eyes grew restless, as if he were looking for something.

Nagisa was scared. "Hidaka-kun?"

Then Aki replied with intensity, "Yes, he is my friend! That's why I'm making this gesture of genuine friendship!"

But Nagisa was not convinced. "He's using you."

"You don't understand." Aki's expression hardened and he turned away. "You have no idea..."

"How long have you been friends?" she asked.

"Not... long ago." Aki squeezed the cloth he held. "But it doesn't matter! We-" Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry."

"Huh?" Aki was at a loss, first because he did not understand why Nagisa was apologizing and second because she was too close.

She said in soft tone, "I pressed you, didn't I? I'm just worried about you, but if you consider Kuroki-kun your true friend, so that's okay."

Aki saw her go to the bucket and grab one of the cloths.

"We'd better get started or we won't be able to finish," she concluded with a smile.

Still bewildered, Aki replied, "Y-Yeah. Let's start with the desks, I'll show you how."

"You don't have to." Nagisa has begun to clean. "I clean my home, I have experience in it. I take care of this side and you of the other."

"Oh... right."

Without exchanging words again, they cleaned the desks. That was quick, because the heaviest part would be the floor and the glazing. In that case they divided the task.

Nagisa passed the squeegee with a damp cloth on the floor, looking at Aki who was taking care of the walls. Considering that she had grown up, Nagisa realized that he had grown much more, since he had a similar height. Soon he would surpass her.

Aki broke the silence, " What was your old school like?"

Nagisa stopped looking at him. "My old school?"

"Yeah."

Nagisa thought for a moment before saying, "It was cool, weird sometimes."

"Weird?" Aki changed the cloth on his squeegee.

She regretted saying that word. "Hmmm... It had some strange rumors, like a ghost in the bathroom or something."

"Ghost? Cool."

Nagisa smiled.

Aki put the squeegee back on the glazing. "Did you had friends there?"

Her smile disappeared. "I had."

"And you keep in touch with them?"

"No." She stopped. "I lost."

Aki wiped the glazing up and down. "Friends come and go, I think everything in life is like this."

Nagisa nodded and returned to clean. "True, but I think it remains a little bit of each of those things in us."

After they finished, only the whiteboard remained, which they cleaned together.

"Done!" Aki put his hands on his waist, satisfied.

Nagisa looked the time at her smartphone. "Wow! We take a lot of time, soon they'll come back. How could you do it all by yourself?"

Aki scratched his head. "I said I did it alone, didn't say I managed to finish."

"In the end, I think even better that Kuroki-kun left," Nagisa said as she put all the cloths in the bucket.

"Why?"

"Don't get me wrong." Nagisa smiled, looking away and pulling a few strands of her hair. "But I think Kuroki-kun would hinder more than help."

A faint smile slowly appeared on Aki's face. "You're beginning to understand..." He picked up the squeegees. "Come on, we have to return everything to the warehouse, I'll show the way."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Salute!"

Like the other students, Mami bowed toward the teacher before leaving.

This was the last class and the hallways were soon overcrowded with girls in white uniforms wanting to go home. After they had come down the stairs, they mixed up with the girls in burgundy uniforms who had the same intent. A chaotic choreography.

For Mami there was something else that competed with the idea of returning home. She had not forgotten Oriko's gaze and was afraid to repeat that experience at any moment.

When she was in the parking lot, arriving at the gate, her arm was pulled.

Mami shivered just thinking of seeing who it was, but the girl who tried to kidnap her was short and wore burgundy uniform.

"Come quickly or we'll miss the bus!" Sasa exclaimed.

Mami was confused. "But-"

Sasa interrupted, "You were going to pick up the bus at the stop in front of the school, didn't you?"

The blonde did not say anything else.

As soon as they reached a more distant stop, the bus was already arriving.

"Tadah!" Sasa made a pose. "Mission accomplished!"

Mami tidied up her skirt and hair, which were messed up by the rush.

They went in and found a place to sit. Sasa had noticed that Mami was sulking and decided to talk as the vehicle left, "I know what you're thinking, but you'll thank me later."

"It's hard to believe that we have to do this," said Mami.

"You're lucky, very lucky, Tomoe-senpai." Sasa smirked. "These are just the first few days, things will heat up soon, you'll see."

The journey continued, until Sasa pressed the stop button.

"But don't worry." She winked, smiling, as well as making a heart with her hands. "Your dear kouhai, Sasa Yuuki, is here to help you! Titiritidiiiih!"

Mami just nodded. "Goodbye..."

Sasa waved excited and left.

Now alone for the rest of the way to home, Mami reflected about the new person. Sasa had that aura of joy she had felt in Madoka, but more energetic than gentle.

Yet this girl had terrible predictions for her life at Shirome. Could she trust her?

From all this Mami just got a certainty, which she revealed to her own reflection in the window, "I won't travel alone anymore..."

* * *

 **Next chapter: M** **isunderstandings**


	55. Misunderstandings

**Misunderstandings**

It was another morning and Mami was already at the bus stop, properly tidy. She got into the vehicle, this time without rush or embarrassment.

However, she did not have that same hope when it came the time to get out of it.

The bus stopped at one point and Sasa appeared, as Mami had predicted.

The girl sat in front of her, already saying, "Good morning!"

"Good morning." Mami saw that the other one looked the same the day before, including her gloves.

In Sasa's case, it was the opposite. "Oh! So these are your drills."

Mami was surprised. "Did you know about my hair?"

Sasa opened her arms. "Didn't I say there was a description in the rumors?"

The blonde sighed. "Are we going to run today too?"

"Of course!"

She shook her head. "What happened to you in Shirome to be so afraid?"

"Nothing," Sasa replied, "but I saw it happen here and there and I was smart enough to not be the next one."

"What you saw?"

Sasa narrowed her gaze. "Beauty, money, personality... If they find any weakness in you, they will use their influence to put you down. That can even lead to suicide."

Mami stopped breathing for a moment. "Isn't that an exaggeration? If there is no other solution, just change schools."

"It's not always that simple." Sasa closed her eyes in a tired expression. "My parents, for example, used their savings to put me in this school. They believe I'll be securing my future, but what I've learned about it is that the fix is in."

Mami started feeling uncomfortable with the subject. "You talk as if all the people above us were evil..."

"How do you think they got there?" Sasa smirked. "If everyone in Shirome died, we wouldn't be losing much."

Mami's eyes widened, controlling herself not to raise her voice. "Yuuki-san?! What you say is..."

Sasa covered her own mouth.

The blonde frowned.

"...kukukuahahahaHAAA!" The girl blushed with laughter. "Senpai, you're very easy to get upset. This is just a way to vent, pure fantasy."

Mami still felt tense. "This is a... strange way to vent."

"Think of it as a more creative way of cursing them." Sasa pressed the stop button. "Time to move those legs."

Since this time there was no discussion on the sidewalk, the two managed to get to school earlier.

"Bye Tomoe-senpai and sorry for what I said." Sasa waved. "You see so many bad things around here that it affects you. I'm just a survivor."

"Right..." Mami kept walking. "See you later."

Climbing the stairs, the blonde could not stop thinking about it.

 _... I'm just a survivor..._

"For her, it seems like life in Shirome is as hard as... that of a magical girl..." Mami said to herself, then smiled. "An exaggeration. Bebe, looks like we've found another dramatic person."

When she reached the corridor, it was empty. Was she late? Mami was sure she had been faster this time. Soon the fear of that gaze from Oriko bothered her.

 _Does she blame me for what happened to Yuma?_

She went toward her room struggling not to think much.

The classroom door was open and there was only a group of girls at the window, no sign of the teacher. Mami went to her desk, composed of wood, without any technological appeal like it was at Mitakihara school.

She sat down and prepared the material she would use in class.

"Give me the binoculars!"

But the girls' conversation caught her attention.

"No! Let me see Makoto-kun shirtless!"

"Hey! It was me who said that we could see the boys' physical education classes from here!"

 _What are they doing? Don't they know that the teacher will come soon?_ Mami avoided looking at them, but she could not help but listen to the conversation.

Another girl spoke, "I don't see much in these boys, they're nothing compared with what you can find in Tokyo."

"Hmmm... are you sure you're not talking about yourself?" said a fourth girl, "still dreaming of marrying your Ichiro?"

They laughed.

"Why can't I at least dream? I know he's older and must be full of women wanting the same around him."

"Why don't you try your luck with the younger brother? He must be almost the same age as ours."

"Udo? I heard he's a womanizer. BLEEH!"

Another said, "I'd die for one night with any of them..."

"Praying for a shotgun wedding, huh?"

New laughter, accompanied by the rang of the bell. Mami was worried, not so much by the conversation, but by the fact that the teacher was not yet in the classroom, as other students.

"Hey! Who's that girl?"

Soon she found herself surrounded by that group with menacing expressions. Mami then realized that they were not classmates, they seemed to be older.

"Don't look!"

Mami lowered her head at once, controlling her breathing.

"Why are you here?"

She stuttered, "T-That's... my classroom... I... I just came in."

Another girl asked, "Why aren't you at the welcome event along with the other freshmen?"

"Event?" Mami was confused.

"Oh... Looks like we have a pariah."

 _Pariah?_ Mami tried to remember any announcement from the teachers, any conversation between the students, but there was nothing. Did she need to know beforehand?

"She must not be from Shirome," one commented.

Mami felt one of her curls being pulled by one of the girls, who sniffed it.

"I'm feeling the stench of Mitakihara school."

The others laughed.

Then Mami saw her material on her desk being thrown away violently by one of them.

"You guys never learn." She had a cold voice. "Where do you think lies the value in Shirome? In tradition? In its history? No. It's in the people who study here and you spoil it."

Mami dared to say, "I don't want to create problems..."

The same girl replied, "You forgot to say."

Mami took a deep breath, she understood. "I don't want to create problems, senpai..." However, the girl held her face, pressing the long nails against her cheeks. There was only fury in her gaze.

"Don't look!"

Mami looked away, her breath short. The other girl turned her face, examining.

The voice was less tense now, "You're pretty... What's your name?"

With her mouth open because of the grip, she replied with difficulty, "Maaa... mi... Tomoe..."

"Okay..." The girl take a while to continue, "If you want to keep this face, I don't want to see you with any boy and I never want to hear that name again. Understood?"

"Yes... senpai." Mami felt the relief of her face being released.

"Think on the bright side," said another girl, "you won't need to go to the welcome event. You've had one just for you."

The group laughed as they left the room, kicking and knocking over chairs and desks on the way.

Mami only had the courage to move when heard no more. She ran her hand over her face, feeling the fingernail marks. Then she stood up to sort the mess in silence, a silence that sounded like a harbinger of a beginning, which she already knew she must fear.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Nagisa was almost in the classroom. She had arrived later than usual, but there were still a few minutes before class began. The students were still relaxing and talking to each other, both in the corridors and behind the glass panels. Her room was no different.

Until she went inside.

The classmates began to clap, congratulating her.

Nagisa stopped, wondering what was happening. In her search for answers, she realized that not everyone was participating.

Aki had his head on his crossed arms, lying on his desk, his face hidden.

Ayako was with her arms crossed, serious, while Sanjuro was laughing with some colleagues, looking at the whiteboard.

Following that clue, Nagisa was shocked. On the board was the drawing of a red heart and inside it were two names.

 **AKI**

 **NAGISA**

"What are you guys celebrating, huh?" Takuma stepped into the room and looked at the board. "What?!"

Still lost, Nagisa exchanged glances with him.

"You little bastards." Takuma grinned. "You two took the opportunity while you're alone," he said as he thrusted his hips toward her. "Oh! Oh! Ah! Ahhh..."

Nagisa was all red and buried her face in front of such scene.

The room burst into laughter.

"Hey Aki!" Takuma hurried to reach him. "Aki! My boy..."

But Aki did not move.

Takuma then punched his desk. "WAKE UP!"

New laughter.

The blond boy rose, but kept huddled in his chair.

"I know you're tired, after all the action you two had," said Takuma, "did you see how being with us worked? You stopped being a virgin before a lot of people here. Enjoy and share the details with us."

With head low and sulky, Aki replied, "Nothing happened."

"C'mon!" Takuma punched the desk again. "This isn't time to be modest."

Aki gritted his teeth. "Nothing happened!"

Takuma raised his eyebrows. "So are you admitting to everyone in this room you're a sissy?"

With wide eyes, Aki looked at him and then at Nagisa.

She was still in front of the classroom, worried, looking at both of them.

Turning back to Takuma, Aki said, "I'm a sissy..."

"What?" Takuma put his hand to his ear. "I didn't hear."

Aki raised his voice, "I'm a sissy."

Takuma turned to the classroom. "Guys, do you think this was an admission?"

Several voices answered.

"Noooooo!" "You have to speak louder!" "I'm on the other side of the room, you retard!"

With the laughter that followed, Takuma consulted Aki.

The sitting boy then exclaimed, "I'm a sissy!"

But Takuma was not satisfied. "You do better than that!"

Aki started banging against his own desk and yelling, "I'm a sissy! I'm a sissy! I'm a SISSY!"

The room laughed even more.

Takuma smiled, spreading Aki's hair vigorously.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Nagisa ran to remove the drawing on the board using an eraser.

At that time, the teacher appeared. "What's all the fuss I heard from the hallway? What are you doing at the board, Momoe-san?"

Nagisa stared at the eraser. "Well... I..."

One of the students spoke up, "Teacher! There was an indecent thing on the board!"

The woman came with an inquiring look at Nagisa.

"No!" she protested, "isn't true!"

"So what was on the board?" asked the teacher.

Nagisa went silent, listening to a few giggling nearby.

The teacher held out her hand. "Don't play with it anymore."

Nagisa returned the eraser and headed for her desk.

The bell rang and the teacher announced. "Stop playing, we're in class now."

Nagisa sat, looking at Aki.

He was lying on his desk again, hiding his head. Takuma had returned to his seat and was chatting cheerfully with some of his classmates, it was then that he glanced at her.

Nagisa avoided the eye contact. She took the class material in her bag as she tried to relieve the pressure in her jaw.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Flying and flying in a sweet world, the desirable was within reach. Cookies? One better than the other. Desserts? An infinity of flavors. Cakes? Of all sizes, shapes and colors. She just could not confuse then with medicines, even though they looked like treats, for they were not for her.

And she did not have to search! Faithful helpers brought all sorts of delicacies, some of which she had never imagined it existed. Too bad they did not bring cheeses, it would be good to counterbalance all that sweetness.

But waiting and receiving was boring. Flying had a special meaning, following the smell of food until she reached her prey. What would she find?

Something exotic. A food that walked! So small, what a pity, covered in white chocolate, with a pair of drops of black chocolate lined up. Its top had blue cotton candy, forming spikes. A creative decoration.

The food did not just walk, it reacted as well. It fell and a small hole appeared near the chocolate drops. Inside it was red and moist, it must have been currant, with lots of small meringues placed side by side. It was so exciting, what flavor would come with all that mixture?

Nagisa rose from her bed, feeling the taste of pistachio ice cream in her mouth. She did not know how much she slept, it was still night outside, but she heard sounds through the wall. There was a faint luminescence passing beneath the door.

Silently, she left her room and followed the light into the living room. Mami was lying on the couch with the TV on.

"Did I wake you?" said the blonde.

Nagisa felt that she was not cautious enough. "No, I had a dream."

"A nightmare?"

"A dream." Nagisa entered the room, staying behind the couch. "Have you had one too?"

"No." Mami turned down the volume of the television. "I just can't sleep."

Curious, Nagisa leaned her belly on the back of the couch. "Did you have any problems at school?"

Mami frowned. "No, nothing. Maybe... a little of anxiety. It's a new environment."

"Hmmm..." Nagisa was already balancing the full weight of her body on the couch.

"How are you doing?" asked the blonde, "can you keep up with the lessons?"

"Yes, thanks for your help."

"I didn't even help that much." Mami closed her eyes and smiled. "You're smart and you learn fast. Believe."

"Ah!"

"Bebe?!"

Nagisa had fallen, rolling over Mami to the floor. She sat, running her hand over her shoulder and smiling. "Ouch... That's more fun when I'm a doll."

" _Today we had an accident with two fatal victims..._ "

"Huh?" The news on television caught Nagisa's attention.

"You know..." Mami started to speak, "before, when I saw this, I always thought there was a witch behind the event. Now, unfortunately, I know it's not true."

Despite the sad voice, Nagisa noticed an air of nostalgia surrounding Mami.

"At that time I would be out there, hunting witches and protecting the city." She studied the glow of the yellow gem in her ring. "Now they don't need me any more."

Nagisa knelt, laying her head on the couch. "But you can still use your magic to help people, right? Wouldn't that make you happy?"

Mami frowned again. "But I'm happy." She sat down on the couch and ran her hand through the girl's hair. "And I think we'd better not use too much magic. We don't know what can happen."

"Uhmm..." Nagisa's eyes slowly closed with the care she received.

However, Mami pulled one of the white locks and sniffed it. "Are you washing that hair?"

Nagisa lifted her head and opened her eyes wide. "Yes!"

"And have you dried it well?"

She quickly nodded.

"I think you're sweating more," Mami stated, "you'd better cut it shorter. In the summer it'll be worse."

Nagisa snuggled into her long hair. "But I like them this way."

"Oh no..." Mami hid her face with her hand, saying to herself, "another Kyouko in my house..."

"Hi?"

"Nothing!" The blonde revealed a smile and stood up. "I thought about making tea to help sleep. Do you want it too?"

Nagisa sat down on the couch. "Fine..."

"Perfect!" She headed toward the kitchen. "You can watch TV, let me take care of it."

While she heard the sound of the cabinets being opened and the water filling the kettle, Nagisa took the remote of the television, but she did not feel like using it. Her interest was still in Mami.

Lack of sleep, talking about the past, sudden changes of subject... She learns fast, as Mami had said, but Nagisa did not need it to notice that something had happened. Maybe she would never know the truth, maybe she should not, but she was the only one who was there, at that moment.

When the television turned off, the reflection of its screen revealed a girl going to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Dialogues and negotiations**


	56. Dialogues and negotiations

**Dialogues and negotiations**

Shirome's dining hall was huge, with large columns supporting the high ceiling. Its circular stone tables had enough space for a group of students to eat together and catch up on each other's news.

However, Mami was having trouble to find a place for her. Even though there were a good number of tables, the place was crowded. Besides, she wanted to sit with her classmates.

She spotted a group with an empty chair and approached. Before she could arrive, one of the girls saw her and immediately put her bag on the chair before talking and laughing again with the others.

 _Pariah._

Was she from the very first day in Shirome? Had she not noticed this veiled ostracization? Mami did not dare to ask for the chair and continued her search.

Between the tables full of students, there was one exception that was already recurring for Mami.

Oriko was sitting with her back to her, solitary in her studies.

Mami thought of sitting there with her and took a step, but only one, because the weight of the doubts grew too much. If Oriko wanted to talk to her, she would have already. How would her life be with Yuma in that state?

Mami closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. _It wasn't only Yuma who trusted in me. I'm sorry, Mikuni-san._

"Totoh!"

That strange call made Mami turn to one of the columns. Behind it was a hand gesturing for her to come.

Mami obeyed, with a good idea of who would be. "Yuuki-san?"

"SHHH!" Sasa looked around. "Come! I have a spot for us."

The two walked to the limits of the hall, to another column. When they reached the other side of the column, Sasa was satisfied. "It's fine here."

"Huh?" Mami saw that there was nothing. "Are we going to sit on the floor? We could wait for a group to leave their table."

"If your classmates saw you with a middle schooler, you would have a big trouble in hands." Sasa took a peek to make sure no one was around. "And I'd say you already have some."

Mami tightened the grip on the handle of her bag.

"Also, I brought a towel to make it more comfortable." Sasa took the piece of cloth from her bag and spread it on the floor.

They sat down. Mami took her pot of food and a bottle of iced tea.

While Sasa picked up a paper bag. "Just about now, were you going to sit with Oriko Mikuni?"

Mami smiled nervously. "Oh... You noticed."

Sasa lifted an eyebrow. "Do you know her?"

Mami's expression froze, she had been careless. "I just heard some rumors, just like you."

"Hmmmm..." Sasa's inquisitive gaze disappeared. "If you heard, you know you should think about ten times before you get close to her."

"Do you know what happened?" the blonde asked, trying to pretend she did not know, "is it true that her father got involved in a scandal and killed himself?"

"This is only the end of the story," Sasa said with a smile.

"End?"

"She was the perfect student. Daughter of a politician, beautiful, intelligent, very active and strong..." Sasa continued, staring at the ceiling, "the queen of this castle."

Mami asked, with little doubt about the answer, "Did she have friends?"

"Hahaha! Obviously not." Sasa opened her paper bag and took out a can of soda and a cheeseburger. "Just sycophants and people who wanted to take advantage of her image."

Even though she expected that, Mami could not help but be sad and sigh.

"Don't be sorry for her." Sasa opened the can, making a long noise. "She's a viper of the worst kind and she knows how to recognize others. However, retaliation was inevitable."

"Retaliation?"

Sasa took a sip, sighed and smirked. "The rest you know."

Mami was perplexed. "The scandal..."

"I don't know which girl, but she called her daddyyy~ to dethrone our queen..." Sasa took a good bite of her snack.

"That is... terrible."

Using her tongue, she took a piece of the melted cheese that stuck at the corner of her mouth. "Hmmm... She had it coming."

"No one deserves this," said Mami, more serious.

"Being the bottom of the barrel is bad, but being on top is much worse." She looked at the blonde. "If they treat us like rats, then let us be rats, let us be invisible. That's how you get out of Shirome without having your life destroyed." Sasa then pointed to the pot. "You better eat or you won't have time."

The two stopped talking to eat, but by the time Sasa had finished Mami had not even consumed half of her pot of food.

The blue-eyed girl leaned back against the column and ran her hand over her belly. "Ah... Not bad."

Mami could no longer focus on her food, deciding to surrender to other distractions. "Do you always wear gloves? You didn't even remove to eat."

"I have a severe case of cold hands. The doctor said it must be the hormones, it's his way to say 'I don't know, deal with it'."

"Uh-huh..." Mami close the pot and put it in her bag, as well as the bottle.

Sasa noticed. "Are you on a diet?" She then sat closer, facing the other. "Alright, let's get to business."

"Business?" Mami was surprised.

Sasa grinned. "Why do you think I decided to sit with you on the bus? I could have ignored you."

"Because... yes..." Mami shrugged.

"You can't trust so blindly!" Sasa stated firmly, "even more so in Shirome."

"Fine!" Mami stiffened and folded her arms. "So, Yuuki-san, why did you decide to sit with me on the bus?"

"Actually it's quite simple." Sasa leaned toward her, getting even closer. "Because I have great interest in you."

"Great... interest in me?" Mami repeated to make sure she had heard correctly. She turned her face, which began to blush. "In what way?"

Sasa moved away, weirding out.

Leaving Mami more confused. "What?"

The other girl narrowed her gaze.

"What's it? Tell me!"

Sasa then grimaced. "Are you lesbian?"

Mami's eyes nearly jumped out and she began to gesture frantically. "NO! NO! I'm not!" Then she calmed down, lowering her gaze and voice. "I thought... you... could..."

While she listened the sentence, Sasa grinned. "Kuku... kukuahaha..." She blushed and fell back. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Mami could no longer hold the smile that formed on her face, but she tried to stifle the laughter with her hand. "Huhuhu... huhu... huhuhuhuhuuu!"

Sasa had no more breath to laugh, only her mouth gaping. Stretched out on the floor, she spasmed as tears fell from her face.

Tears that also appeared in Mami, who had to hide her face.

"Ah! Ah... hahaha..." Sasa rose. "Hahaha! Ok! Haha! Ok! Ok! That was weird... haha..."

"Yes, very..." Mami managed to stop laughing, but her face was still flushed.

Sasa ran a hand through her hair and caught her breath before continuing, "What I meant is that you're a transfer student who entered high school."

"Oh yes..." Mami shook her head, disappointed with herself with the mistake she had made.

"As I told you, next year I'll be in high school too. Since you haven't yet been contaminated by the toxic environment of this school, I saw the opportunity in us to make a friendship deal."

Mami frowned. "Friendship... deal?"

"Yes! It would be good for me if I had a senpai that I can trust, that I can turn to if someone is targeting me. A safety net." Sasa put her hand to her chest. "And you're getting valuable tips to not be devoured in our little hell. A fair exchange."

"Good..." Mami nodded slowly, "but I don't believe fair exchanges are what defines friendships."

"If there's anything this school taught me that I can be grateful, it's politics." Sasa shrugged. "It's just words. If you prefer, we can call it an alliance. "

"I don't," Mami replied promptly.

Making Sasa sad. "So... we don't have a deal."

"I didn't say that." Mami smiled.

Sasa's face lit up.

"If you think you can count on me, that's more than enough." The blonde joined hands. "And I think I can take advantage of your tips."

"Senpai!" Sasa clenched her fists and left them close to her face in commemoration. "You're the best!"

"Calm down! I still want to have more details of this arrangement." Mami tried to peer into the dining hall. "But it'll have to be in another time, the interval is ending."

"Yes, of course!"

Mami took her bag and stood up.

"Today you laughed."

She stopped, watching the other girl stand too, hands behind her back.

"I don't remember the last time I laughed with someone. I'm just sure it had never happened at this school," said Sasa," I... feel my hope rekindled."

Mami lowered her head, looking more serious. "I feel sad for the years you've suffered, but there's still time to change that."

"Yes!" Sasa held out her hand. "Let's survive Shirome together, Mami-senpai."

Mami raised her eyebrows and smiled, then she did the same. "Yes, Sasa-san."

For more than mere moments, the two held hands.

However, time continued to pass. "I need to hurry, I still have to go up a few floors," Mami said.

"Sure!" Sasa briefly followed Mami. "Take care!"

The blonde walked through the jungle of stone, of tables and columns, to the exit.

Sasa watched that with a faint smile and whispered to herself, "Everything is going very, very well..."

Oriko got up from her table with her bag and a stack of books under her arm, heading for the same exit Mami used.

Sasa watched that too and her smile was gone. "But I have to be very, very careful."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Passing through the school gates, Nagisa was in a hurry. It had not been a good idea to go to the bathroom when the lunch break began, as she had completely lost sight of Aki.

Her hopes resided in one place.

Under the same cherry tree, the boy was opening his bag and pulling out his notebook.

Nagisa paused and sighed in relief, then approached without the rush of before.

This time Aki noticed the girl's presence. He kept his head down, his notebook closed on his lap.

"Hi!" she greeted.

"I thought..." Aki said wistfully, "you weren't going to talk to me anymore."

Nagisa became more serious about the statement. "Why did you make that scene in the classroom? Why didn't you ignore them?"

"They wouldn't stop," the boy replied, "I didn't want them to mess with you, so I draw all attention to me."

Seeing the boy still crestfallen, Nagisa shook her head and sought to sit on the root of the tree. "Thanks, but I can handle some jokes myself. I feel worse seeing you humiliated like that."

Aki remained silent, pressing his lips together.

"And it seems that the classroom thinks we're a couple." Nagisa smiled.

"Yeah..." The boy took the notebook with the intention of returning it to his bag.

"What are you writing in this notebook?" Nagisa was quick to question. "I saw you writing on it the other day..."

Aki stopped before opening the bag. "I'm not writing anything."

"Drawing?"

He ran his hand over the notebook cover. "It's more scribbling than anything..."

The defeatist response only made Nagisa want more to ask, "Can I see?"

He turned to her. "It's better not, it'll scare you."

"Scare me?" Nagisa looked away. "Is something... indecent?"

"Indecent?! No!" Aki ended up smiling. "It's just scary."

"Oh! So it's okay!" Nagisa folded her arms, smiling and lifting her chin. "Nothing scares me more."

"Really?" Aki was impressed. "What happened?"

Nagisa's smile was gone, but she replied, feigning incredulity, "Why ask?! Because I'm not a child anymore, what would it be?"

"Ah..." Aki offered the notebook. "Feel free, I marked the page of my last project."

"Project?" She took the notebook and opened it, more curious than ever.

It was drawn with green and blue pen. In the case, a colossal green beetle devastating blue buildings of a city.

"Remember that beetle? I drew inspiration from it." Aki pointed to the doodle. "See these green clouds? They're his main defense weapon when he feels threatened. It's not toxic, but the smell is so unbearable that the city is forced to be evacuated."

"Nice..." Nagisa turned a few pages and kept encountering the same type of drawing. Creatures, usually inspired by some animal and with gigantic dimensions, some the size of a tree while others could walk over mountains as if they were mere stones in the way. "Hidaka-kun... Why do you draw monsters?"

The slightest excitement that Aki had faded and he took the notebook back. "I knew you'd be scared."

"I'm not. I just asked why you draw monsters."

Aki stared at his latest drawing. "Well... My father worked in movies, especially in monster movies."

Nagisa raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Hmmmm!"

"He was from the special effects team. They did everything, from building mock-ups to using ropes and pulleys to make creatures fly..." Aki smiled again. "He also worked in the West in some horror films. Some are well known."

"Is he working on some movie right now?"

"He retired." Aki closed the notebook. "With the advent of computer graphics, he couldn't find work. Now he has a workshop at home. He does repair and restoration of small and old things, like watches and toys."

"You're proud of him," Nagisa commented, "and want to follow the same path."

"Yeah..." Aki finally put the notebook inside the bag. "Maybe... I'm not sure..."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed for you!" Nagisa took her food pot. "And you should not call your works scribbles, the designs are good."

"Thank you." When Aki saw her again, the girl was already opening the pot. This time were balls of rice, but what wrapped around them were not algae. "That on your _Onigiri_ is..."

"Cheese!" Nagisa gave a good sniff, closing her eyes in pleasure, then she looked back at the boy. "And you? Aren't you going to eat?"

When their eyes met, Aki turned his face. "I already have."

"What?! But I met you at the beginning of the break, there wouldn't be time to eat well." Nagisa furrowed her brows. "Hmmm... You're not lying, are you?"

Aki went to his bag, opened it and showed his pot of food.

However, Nagisa kept her inquisitive expression.

"I take the subway," he said, "so I ate at the station."

"But then you stay a long time without eating. Why are you doing this?" Nagisa narrowed her eyes. "Does Kuroki-kun have anything to do with it?"

Aki shook his head, denying, "No, it's not him."

"So who?" Nagisa insisted.

"Nobody!" He stood up. "It's just... my custom. I want to have more time with my notebook."

Nagisa was surprised. "Hidaka-kun, are you leaving?"

The boy looked at his own feet and legs with a confused expression, and then he picked up his bag. "Y-Yes, Takuma may appear and I think we'd better not give any idea to him. Goodbye!"

Watching him run and break away quickly, Nagisa did not dare to scream to say goodbye, let alone offer one of her rice balls wrapped in cheese.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Lemon cake with vanilla essence, strawberry tart with whipped cream, chocolate chip cookie with walnuts, caramelized apples with cinnamon... The locker room after physical education class was always the worst part of the day for Nagisa. Her mouth did not salivate more like the first days, not that she did not feel hungry, but all that mixture of sweet smells was sickening.

Facing her open metal locker, she removed her blue shorts, but before she did the same with her white shirt she glanced at the other girls.

Some already had visible breasts, Ayako was one of them. The girl had gone through a sudden transformation, she did not look like the friend of her memories. However, it did not seem she was wearing a bra yet.

Nagisa took off her shirt and looked at her orange bra with purple polka dots. To have that garment in her nonexistent bust seemed to be as inconvenient as ridiculous. Would she really get used to it? Mami could have gotten used to it because it was necessary.

"Hi, Momoe-san?"

"Huh?" There were three colleagues. One of them was only in shorts and also had a small bust.

This was the one who had called her. "Nice bra."

Was it coincidence or could that girl read minds? Nagisa put her hands on her bra, hiding it partially. "Thanks?"

"Sorry! I know it's strange." The girl smiled. "It's just that I was wondering if I'm going to wear a bra or not and I wanted to see how yours would suit me. We have a similar chest."

The other two also smiled and nodded.

Nagisa replied, "But I sweated in them..."

They giggled, then the girl said, "I won't close it."

"Ah, so it's ok..." Nagisa put her hands behind her back to look for the clasp, but her hair was in the way. "Hmmm..." She bent down to let the hair fall and managed to find the clasp, but she lacked coordination to pull the straps properly.

"It's hard..." commented the girl who was waiting.

"I can do it at the first attempt at home." Finally executing the right move, Nagisa managed to open the clasp. She stood up, her hair all messy on her face, and she handed the bra over. "Here."

"Thank you!" The girl took and pressed it against her chest. "What do you think?"

Nagisa tossed her hair back, a little surprised at the question. "I... I think it's good."

"Really?" The girl lifted one eyebrow and smirked. "Maybe I need more opinions." Then she tossed the bra over the metal lockers, with it falling on the other side. "GIRLS, CHECK THE BRA OF THE NEW STUDENT!"

Nagisa only had time to be dumbfounded.

Soon voices manifested.

"What is it? Look at those colors!" "That looks more like a bikini." "I think my grandmother wore one of those."

With the laughter that followed, Nagisa asked, "Why did you do this?"

The girl crossed her arms. "Because you're dumb enough to lend a bra. If I'd asked for your panties fairly politely, I bet you'd give it too."

The other two colleagues could not contain their laughter anymore.

Meanwhile, the bra was no longer the subject of the room, but its owner.

"She uses two scrunchies, one on each side, right?" "Yes! It looks like a pair of ears." "To me they're wings. She must think that if she let it grows more, she can fly."

Without further delay, Nagisa ran to get around the lockers and reach the other side.

"Look! It's her!" One of the girls in the group was holding the bra.

Then the girl who had started all this exclaimed, "Throw it back! Throw it back!"

And was promptly obeyed, with a new session of laughter.

"Oh no..." Nagisa returned and found that girl with her underwear. "Please!"

The girl continued to smile and tossed it again to the other side.

Nagisa tentou chegar no outro lado mais rápido.

"She's coming!"

However, she only had time to see her bra flying again. She made mention that she would try again, but she knew it was useless. Frustrated, she punched against the side of the lockers.

The sound of the impact silenced the room.

Nagisa looked at what she had done. The metal plate of the locker had become slightly deformed.

The silence gradually faded.

"What was that?" "I don't know... I think she kicked a locker." "SHHH! SHHH! She's going to cry. She's going to cry."

Nagisa took a deep breath and went to where her uniform was, with a grumpy face.

The girl tossed the bra to the other side, but saw that Nagisa ignored her and started dressing. "What's it? Will you give up?"

Nagisa put her clothes in a hurry, did not even put the pantyhose.

Not getting an answer, the girl announced. "Girls! She got mute."

"AAAWWWWWWWWWwwwwwww!" The room feigned a commotion.

After the skirt and the shoe, Nagisa picked up her bag and leave quickly.

They laughed and cheered, passing the bra to each other.

This was not the case with Ayako, who was also leaving.

"Kitomono-san!" The girl called, "did you see that?"

Ayako stopped to say, smiling, "Of course!"

The girl received the orange bra with polka dots from one of her colleagues. "How stupid she is..."

"Yeah..." Ayako opened her bag.

Which made the other girl's eyes widen. "This... It's my bra!"

"Now you have one more reason to use hers." Ayako waved and left.

Furious, the girl chased after her, "You thief! Sanjuro's apprentice!"

But the other girls held her, "No! You're naked!"

Ayako ran down the corridors until she reached Nagisa, who was crestfallen. "Hey! Wait! Wait!"

The white-haired girl stopped in surprise.

"Look what I brought!" Ayako opened the bag. "This is that girl's bra. Now you can trade with her."

Nagisa took some time to process the sudden event, but then she shook her head. "I don't think she'll accept."

"Maybe not..." Ayako closed her bag and winked. "But I think I can sort this out."

Nagisa smiled. "Anyway, thanks Ayako-chan."

Ayako opened more her eyes. "Wow! Calling me by the first name already."

With that, Nagisa quickly lowered her head. "Sorry..." But soon she received a pinch on her cheek. "Auuu..."

"Haha! Just kidding. I'm even flattered that you remember it." Ayako put her hands on her hips. "Of course I'll call you Nagisa-chan from now on."

"Yes!" Nagisa was glad to know that, despite her developed body and being with Sanjuro, Ayako still kept some of her mannerisms, including the visual. On her brown hair she was wearing a headband with a pattern representing a trail of ants.

Ayako asked, "You know why they did this to you, don't you?"

Nagisa replied, with a bit of a grudge in her voice, "My bra is ridiculous..."

"That's not it!" Ayako shook her head, "is because of Hidaka-kun."

"Huh?!"

"People saw you two talking at the interval," she continued, "you know he's a target of abuses."

Nagisa nodded, "I know he suffers from it for some time."

"For a looooong time, and now you're his 'girlfriend'." Ayako adjusted the other girl's messy collar. "But it's not the end of the world yet, you're new here. Everything will be fine, you just stop talking to him."

Nagisa even opened her mouth to say a 'but', however she remembered that she was not in front of her old friend.

"Look, I need to see my Sanjuro." Ayako opened a distance, walking backwards. "If you want to talk to someone on the interval, talk to me. Okay?"

"Right..." With the girl leaving, Nagisa pondered, "Stop talking to him..."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

It was night and a car was in the garage of the house after many attempts. Even if this time it had reached the goal, the vehicle was poorly positioned.

From inside came a woman in executive attire. She staggered toward the door of the house, cursing her high heel in inaudible grunts.

The door then opened.

Fortunately, because the woman stumbled, falling into the arms of the person who was waiting for her. "Oh... Hello, my dear." She hugged the person, trying to stand. "Hmmm... Did you let your hair grow without telling me? And where did you get those purple pajamas?"

"I'm not your husband," replied Homura.

"Mom! Let me help you." Madoka put herself under Junko's arm to support her.

"Huuhh... I think I overdid this time, kukukuuuu..." Junko let her shoes fall as she looked at her husband.

"We know." Tomohisa began to instruct the girls, "Let's take her to the bedroom quietly. Tatsuya is asleep."

Junko had a spasm and her cheeks swelled, followed by a breath.

The stench made Madoka close her eyes and wince, while Homura turned her face.

Tomohisa ventilated with his hand. "Okay, change of plans. Let's get her to the bathroom first."

Although there was no need to use the stairs, carrying Junko through the dark house without knocking anything required care.

Tomohisa opened the bathroom door and then offered his arms. "Bring her to me."

But the girls did not have to do anything, because Junko pulled away from them and fell on her husband.

"Ah!" Tomohisa stumbled, banging against the door frame.

"Kuku..." Junko clutched him even more. "A bath with my love, what a way to end the day."

Tomohisa looked at the girls, adjusting his glasses. "You can go to bed, leave the rest to me."

"So have a good night!" Madoka smiled.

Homura bowed slightly. "Excuse me..."

They went upstairs and into the bedroom, trying to make the least noise.

After the door was closed, Madoka felt more free to fall on bed.

However, Homura was not so willing. "I'm worried about your mother's condition."

Madoka covered herself with a blanket. "She's not as drunk as she looks."

"No?"

"Trust me," she winked.

Homura crossed her arms. "But... she does it very often."

"Yes. She does this with colleagues from work, it's part of her job. Even if she doesn't want to."

"You have no regard for her health?" Homura lowered her gaze. "Don't you think that in the future it won't bring you pain?"

"The future? Yes. My dad even thinks more about it." Madoka looked up, at her shelf with stuffed toys. "But we both know that, after a long day at work, she doesn't need more criticism, but good memories. In the future she'll look back and know that she has lived the life she wished. That's what I believe."

Homura remained standing where she was, only with her breath.

Madoka looked at her again, pulled a part of the blanket and put her hand on the pillow beside her. "Come, we have school tomorrow."

Homura gave a long sigh and uncrossed her arms, but before she walked she recognized a familiar shadow in the window.

Something Madoka soon noticed. "Incubator? Please, come in."

After the window was opened, the white creature landed on the bed. [ _Hello Madoka. Homura._ ]

The raven-haired girl said nothing before his eyes.

"Hi." Madoka was polite. "You came here because of them?"

[ _Precisely._ ] The lid on Kyuubey's back opened and his long ears stretched out like arms to reach the hole. He pulled out several grief seeds at a time, throwing them on the bed. When he finished, there were almost a hundred.

Madoka smiled. "Oh, that's it?"

[ _As might be expected, the witch population is shrinking. However, I can not estimate how much I will bring next time._ ]

"I can imagine..."

Homura watched Madoka bring all those seeds to herself, hugging them. Her pink eyes seemed to shine with joy and satisfaction. That was the expression she always wanted to see in her, yet...

Kyubey looked at her. [ _How are you?_ ]

Homura's eyes met the creature's, but she avoided them soon after. "Why do you ask?"

[ _It is a custom among humans, no?_ ] Kyuubey sat up, swinging his fluffy tail. [ _I am just doing my job to keep our relationship on good terms._ ]

"And keep it up..." Madoka took one of the seeds, admiring the night lights reflecting in its metallic embellishments.

Homura glanced, fearing that her reflection in those red, inhuman eyes would denounce the tremor in her body.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Decision**


	57. Decision

**Decision**

Another day at school. Crossing the gates, with the multi-story building of glass and metal in front of her, Nagisa had taken measures.

This time her bra had dull colors and no polka dots.

She looked at the students who were getting into the building with her, looking for any girl of her class. In the reaction of one of them there might be a warning of some joke that they were preparing when she arrived.

 _It's because of Hidaka-kun._

What Ayako had said was disturbing. If she followed her advice many problems would be avoided, but what would become of Aki? How many possible friendships he lost because of this?

 _Is that why he values his 'friendship' with that boy? No one should mess with Kuroki-kun._

Lost in her ideas, Nagisa barely realized she was almost in the classroom. It was better to prepare for the worst.

"Hey you."

Nagisa glanced and saw a boy leaning against the glass panels, hands in his pocket. He had blue eyes and dark hair, with a small ponytail. Above his lips and on his chin there were already the first signs of a beard.

It was Sanjuro. "Follow me."

With the boy picking up his bag and walking, she was confused, but decided to follow him. They arrived in a corridor where there were more students inside the rooms than otherwise.

The boy turned and snapped his fingers. "Come closer. Quickly."

"What do you want?" Nagisa asked, afraid.

"I thought you knew..." Sanjuro looked around and opened his bag, removing an orange bra with purple polka dots.

Nagisa gaped, alternating her gaze to the bra and the boy's eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," said Sanjuro, offering the bra, "my girlfriend asked me to give you. It seems like you two have become friends overnight... "

"More or less..." Embarrassed, Nagisa received the underwear. "Thanks, Sanjuro-kun."

The boy wiped his hand on his pants. "And wash it well."

"Why?" Nagisa sniffed her bra, it had an unpleasant odor reminiscent of the interior of a trash bin.

"Don't ask." Sanjuro left.

Seeing him heading for the classroom, Nagisa put her bra in her bag as fast as she could and did the same. As she approached, she found that most of the students were already inside, including Aki. She took a deep breath and struggled to keep a confident expression before entering.

Arriving at her desk, she noticed Sanjuro talking to Ayako, who was looking at her direction. She nodded and sat down. She did not even look for the girl who had asked for her bra in the locker room, perhaps that was better.

Takuma hurried into the room, already announcing. "Aki! You owe!"

The whole classroom looked at the blond, thin boy, who replied, "Owing? But I paid."

"Not everything." Takuma stood beside Aki's desk. "There're the arcade last night."

Aki lowered his head, nervous. "But I didn't even participate in it, it was already too late. I needed to go home."

"You're one of us." Takuma slapped the desk. "Be a man and honor your debts."

Reluctantly, Aki got up and opened his bag, taking out all the money he could find. "Here."

Takuma took and put in his pocket. "Have more?"

Aki's eyes widened. "How much did you spend there?"

"If you had gone with us, you'd have a better idea. That's not enough." Takuma smiled. "Or you're hiding, right? Smartass."

Some students in the room began to laugh.

Ayako sighed and covered her face.

Nagisa was already tense.

"No! I don't have any more money," said Aki.

But Takuma did not hear, invading the pockets of the other boy's uniform. "Maybe it's here."

Aki grabbed his arm. "No! Stop!"

"Maybe in your pants..." Takuma began to search.

"No!" Aki tried to pull away.

Aki could have grown up, but before Takuma, it was like a child fighting an adult. Nagisa felt compelled to get out of her desk and intervene, but then she noticed the other students crowding where the two boys were.

None of them, however, was there to help.

"Ahh!" Aki fell to the floor as Takuma tried to pull down his pants. He struggled and kicked at random.

For the amusement of Takuma. "Ahahaha! What are you trying to hide there?" Using more force, he took a final pull.

But it was more than the pants.

The girls widened their eyes and gaped, some turned, but one of them could not avoid to comment what she saw. "It's so small..."

Takuma continued to laugh. "Haha... What the fuck is that?"

The boys started to announce, "Hidaka lost his underpants! Come! Come!"

Nagisa did not believe what she heard. It was not like this before. What had happened to her classmates? It was as if each one had a bit of Takuma too.

"Noooo..." Aki cried as he tried to cover his genitals with his hands.

"Now we know why you're a sissy." Takuma poked with the tip of his shoe. "Even my cat has bigger balls than you."

Aki closed his legs as tight as he could and rolled across the floor.

"You look like a worm now. AhahahaHAHAHA!"

Nagisa gripped the fabric of her skirt. What could she do? Could she not end up in the same situation?

Ayako could not stand it any longer. "Kuroki! Can you stop with this vulgarity?"

"HAHAHAhahaha... I... I can't... hahahaha..."

At his desk, Sanjuro said, "The teacher will arrive."

That was enough for Takuma to stop smiling. They looked at each other for a long time, making the entire classroom fall silent.

"I'm serious," Sanjuro spoke again, "you know he's punctual."

"Yeah, I know..." Takuma nodded.

The students also knew, so much that they began to return to their places.

Aki was already pulling his pants back when he was pulled by the arm.

"Get up!" Takuma began to remove the dust from the other boy's uniform. "You know I did this as a friend, right? As a warning."

Aki kept his head down, wiping his face.

Takuma came closer and whispered in his ear, "If it was them that was charging you now, you could lose more than your dignity."

As Sanjuro had warned, the professor entered the room. "Good morning." Then he noticed Takuma with Aki. "What is happening?"

Takuma turned to him, smiling, "Nothing, I'm just helping him with his pants. It keeps falling."

The teacher looked at Aki. "And you cried because of it?"

A few giggles could be heard in the classroom.

The teacher then stared at the students so they be quiet.

Aki rubbed his face even more. "No... I... sorry..."

"No need to apologize, it's normal at your age, your body is changing," said the teacher, "You just need to talk to your family to revise the size of your pants."

"I'm sure he's going to do it." Takuma patted Aki on the back and went to sit at his desk.

"Yes..." The blond boy also sat.

"This can happen to anyone," the teacher announced to the class, "please have consideration for him."

At that moment Nagisa wanted to scream, to say it was a lie, but she knew it would be a voice against dozens.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

In the interval, Nagisa was in the dining hall inside the school, sitting at a table with a couple, with one subject in mind. "I'm worried about what's happening."

"I know," replied Ayako, "I'm ashamed of so much infantility in our class, but nothing can be done. Try to get used to it."

"I'm not going to get used to the suffering of Hidaka-kun," Nagisa said firmly.

Sanjuro finished eating his noodles, "Hmmm... Girl, I'll make that clear. The problem isn't Takuma, it's with that little faggot with no attitude."

Ayako looked at him, "Watch your mouth."

"But the whole class is against him." Nagisa looked at her pot of food. "He's even eating his food, which was for the lunch break, before he got to school to avoid problems."

"Is he doing that?" Sanjuro was surprised, smiling. "Did they take his food as a tribute?"

"Tribute..." Nagisa was confused.

Ayako commented to her boyfriend, "She doesn't know."

Nagisa felt a tightening in her heart.

It was Ayako herself who revealed, "Hidaka-kun is in a gang along with Kuroki."

"W-What?!"

Sanjuro continued, "They meet the guys after school, almost everyday."

Nagisa needed to know more. "Are you part of this gang as well? You're Kuroki-kun's friend."

"Friend..." Sanjuro shook his head and smiled, but then he narrowed his eyes. "How do you know that?"

Nagisa looked down. "I deduced. He seems to hear you..."

"We're not so friendly now," said Sanjuro, "but yes, I was part of the gang. It's even good that sissy is with them, maybe he'll learn something."

Ayako rolled her eyes. "Yup! With a bunch of delinquents..."

"I already told you they're more than that!" Sanjuro spread his arms, pointing to the glass walls. "What is this school for you, huh? This is a bubble."

"It'll begin..." Ayako sighed.

Despite the other girl's reaction, Nagisa continued to listen intently.

"There's a world out there on the streets, full of people trying to make a living." Sanjuro showed his bag. "But this you won't find in a book. They put our lives on the rails, waiting for us to become obedient pawns."

"In other words, having a job is bad," Ayako said, smiling.

Ignoring the sarcasm, Sanjuro poked his own head, "I want to think, I want to want! A man's life is one of the few things that can't be stolen, I won't let this society ruin it."

Ayako folded her arms and turned face. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm your girlfriend..."

"Because I'm right," Sanjuro answered without hesitation.

Ayako raised her voice, "Be free? Be independent? Great... but not to vandalize and steal."

The boy put his hands behind his head and stretched his neck, speaking calmly, "These are tests of courage. Laws are not created just with good intentions, we have to be prepared to break them. The strength is in our will."

"Wow... You guys really have created a sect," Ayako commented in disgust.

Nagisa was appalled, "Hidaka-kun... is stealing..."

Sanjuro almost laughed, "Nah! Relax, if he had passed any test, he wouldn't be paying tribute. The gang has a hierarchy of respect and he must be at the bottom of it."

Nagisa then questioned, "Do you left the gang?"

"Yeah." Sanjuro became serious, "I have nothing against them, it was because of what Takuma did with our friend."

"Ogai..." Ayako said with melancholy.

Nagisa stopped breathing. Indeed, Takuma had two partners, but she had not seen that short, fat boy at school.

"He was weak like that fag, but he had cool stuff and good taste... I liked him." Sanjuro gritted his teeth and pressed his lips together. "Takuma invited us to the gang. When I heard about the tribute, I told Takuma not to tell them that Ogai came from a wealthy family. I knew it would end bad." With both hands, he pulled his hair back and shook his head. "He promised me, but he broke it. He wanted to gain respect in the gang, you know."

Nagisa remained tense, "W-What did they do to him?"

"They started to extort him, of course. What else would it be?"

"See?" Ayako raised her eyebrows at Nagisa, smiling. "And he thinks these guys are cool."

Sanjuro retorted, "It's because Ogai hadn't passed any tests yet! He's a coward, but Takuma shoulda given him more time. If the guys respected him, Ogai wouldn't have gone through that."

"And didn't he leave the gang after that?" Nagisa asked.

"It's not easy to get out," said the boy, with a look of disappointment, "the guys threatened that they would invade his house if he stopped bringing money. This continued until his family found out. Then they vanished, left the city."

"They must have been ashamed of their son," Nagisa mused, "must have been awful to him."

"And Takuma didn't even feel sorry." Sanjuro was spiteful. "That's why I walked away from him. It was at this time that Ayako started talking to me more."

"When Ogai stopped coming to school and Sanjuro wasn't walking with Kuroki anymore, I was curious." The girl smiled at Nagisa. "You had to see how he was, he looked like a helpless puppy."

"And you adopted me," the boy commented.

"Yeah..." Ayako frowned. "But I'm wondering if I should abandon in an alley."

"Only if you don't wanna see your heart anymore, for I have already stolen it."

Ayako elbowed. "You jerk!"

He smiled, but then he noticed the sadness in the other girl. "Well... Ayako and I started dating and I used our dates and appointments as an excuse to not meet them. That's how I got out."

Ayako hugged him. "You can say I rescued him."

Nagisa asked again, "After that did he invite Hidaka-kun?"

"That's right," Sanjuro stated, "I was a 'follower' of Takuma in the gang and he must have lost respect for my exit. He must have been desperate to have invited the sissy."

"He promised to Hidaka-kun that he would stop with his jokes and become friends with him," Ayako added, "of course this didn't last long, it's not the first time Kuroki breaks promises."

Nagisa put both hands to her chest, lowering her head. "And what are they doing to him?"

"Takuma must be protecting him for now." Sanjuro stood up from his seat. "But sooner or later the sissy will have to prove he's part of the gang."

Ayako got up too, taking her bag. "It's sad, but there's really nothing to do. This is beyond the school gates."

"You'd better give up," Sanjuro continued, "he dug the hole he got into. You can only pray that he'll man up with that, but I doubt much."

The couple said goodbye to Nagisa, leaving her alone while she packed her things. When she finished, however, she remained seated.

 _Give up._

Her fingernails clawed at the table, as the laughter and conversation of the people around her fell silent. The smell of food, so prevalent, gave way to the antiseptic.

Footsteps, hurried footsteps on the cold, hard floor echoed down the hall. Mixed in with the whistle of the machines and the compressor of the ventilator, they formed a symphony of sorrow.

In such environment, even the singular look of Nagisa lost its colors.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The bell rang.

It was the last class and it was time to leave, but Aki stayed in his place.

Takuma came to him. "Wait for me at the gate? I'm going to exchange some ideas with guys in the other classroom."

"Are you going to recruit them?" Aki glared.

"Hey! With that little money you gave me, I gonna have to convince them not to do anything with you." Takuma tapped on his own chest and pointed at the blond boy. "I'm in trouble because of you, you're my responsibility."

Aki shook his head, sighing and smiling.

"The path to become a man is not easy, I warned you." Takuma was emphatic. "These guys might be your last chance, don't fuck it. The strength is in our will."

Aki turned his face and stood still, until he felt his hair being spread.

"Did you heard me?"

"Yeah..."

"Wait for me at the gate."

Aki looked at Takuma leaving the room. He did not know how long he would stay with the guys in the other room, so he had to hurry. However, his body was heavy, his bag was heavy...

With much effort, Aki reached the school yard, with gate in sight. The sky was clear, a perfect day to walk around city, but at that moment he preferred to go back to being how it was before, crying quietly in his bedroom. It was better to be afraid of tomorrow than the present.

"Hidaka-kun!"

The girl with strange eyes appeared in front of him. Aki already knew what it was about. "Look, Momoe-san, I don't want to talk about what happened. I... I need to go home."

Nagisa gestured. "That's not it! I understand it's something between you and Kuroki-kun. I don't want to intrude. What I... I want to say is something else."

"Something else?" The girl was all smiles, making Aki more curious. What could it be?

"Yes, what I want to talk about... is... is... hmmmm... it's..."

Aki watched the girl flexing her knees repeatedly and fiddling with her hair. "Momoe-san?"

"Ah! These things we have to say at once. Hahaha..."

"Okay." Aki looked back. "Tell me this tomorrow, I really need to go."

"No! It has to be now!" Nagisa clenched her fists and took a long, deep breath.

Aki looked back at her. The girl opened a big smile, but her face was so tense that it looked more like a grimace. He can not help murmuring to himself, "Eh... You're scaring me now..."

"Can I be your girlfriend?"

* * *

 **Next chapter: Road to hell**


	58. Road to hell

**Road to hell**

In the very next day, Nagisa was again with the couple at the interval, reporting on what had transpired.

Ayako's eyes were wide. "You said that to him?! All of a sudden. W-What did he say?"

"He could barely speak." Nagisa had her chin resting on the table, puffing her cheeks. "I only understood that he was going to 'think'. I had to leave otherwise Kuroki-kun could show up. It was so awkward... "

"Wouldn't it be better to go to him now and know the answer?" Ayako forced a smile. "Hm?"

Nagisa only moved her mouth. "I'm waiting for him. He may still be thinking."

Ayako looked away and raised her eyebrows. "Sorry, but we're talking about Hidaka-kun..."

"AAAHHH!" Nagisa hid her face on the table while she placed her hands over her head. "I ruined it! He must think I'm crazy."

"Calm down," Ayako said softly, "it's a bit early to despair."

Sanjuro could not hold it anymore. "Hehehehahahaha!"

Ayako was surprised.

"Hahahaha, you're a fucking retard! HahahAIIIE!"

She pinched his cheek hard. "Don't talk to her like that!"

Sanjuro rubbed his face. "But don't you see? She's trying to 'rescue' the sissy."

Ayako's irritated expression turned to epiphany, then she looked at Nagisa.

The girl raised her head a little and exchanged glances.

"Although I'm grateful for it," Ayako began, "you understand I didn't start dating Sanjuro to get him out of the gang, didn't you?"

"Yes." Nagisa hid her face again, her voice muffled. "I want to help Hidaka-kun, so I like him too..."

"Nagisa-chan..." Ayako sighed before continuing, "Kuroki and the gang can hurt Hidaka-kun in many ways, but none like you can."

"I know what you're talking about," she replied, "I'll be careful."

"That's not the problem!" Sanjuro leaned over the table to get closer to Nagisa. "They just let me go because they respected me, especially Takuma. If you continue with this stupid plan, you're going to fuck up so hard that you'll regret having a word with that fag."

She raised, expression and voice exulting determination. "I'll never regret for helping someone."

Sanjuro retreated back to his seat.

"I'll never regret for doing something."

Ayako smiled. "Now I feel more convinced. That courage says a lot about how far you'll go for him." Then she turned to her boyfriend. "And you'll not tell anyone."

He shrugged. "What would I gain with that?"

"I'd like to see the face that Kuroki would do..." She looked back at the other girl. "Look, wait till the end of today's class, no more than that, and then ask him."

Nagisa looked down, embarrassed again. "Yes..."

"Let this be between us." Ayako stood.

Sanjuro too, shaking his head and smiling. "This is stupid, but I have to say that you have more attitude than that sissy. Good luck."

With them walking away, Nagisa was aware that it had not been a good idea to tell them. A foolish, impulsive act. They could not help, no one would.

Only one person could make a difference now. "Hidaka-kun, let me help you..."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Wait for me at the gate?"

It was the end of class and Aki was having a _déjà vu_. "Again?"

"You can follow me to the bathroom if you want," said Takuma.

"Ah..." Aki nodded. "I think... I'm going to the gate."

"Fine." Takuma spread his hair.

Still at her desk, Nagisa watched the two boys leave. Through the glass, she watched them part and the blond walk down the hall, passing beside the room.

 _He didn't even look at me._

She clenched her fists and sighed. "Okay!" She then got up, took her bag and left in a hurry. Despite this, due to the crowded hallways of students, she only managed to reach him when she was already outside. "Hidaka-kun!"

Aki stopped and turned. "Oh... hi..."

"Hi..." She struggled to keep a smile. "So... Did you think about?"

"Think? Well... I..."

With such response, however, it was impossible for Nagisa.

Aki scratched his head. "I couldn't think of anything, I didn't even know where to start. Isn't that a joke?"

"No!" Nagisa emphasized, "I'm being super hyper mega serious."

"It's just... I'm target of jokes in our classroom," he lowered his head, "you know it would be bad for your reputation..."

Nagisa shrugged. "They already consider me as your girlfriend. We'd just be making it official."

"But..."

She then bowed to him. "Please, be my boyfriend!"

Startled, Aki looked at the other students passing by, who were curious about the scene. "Y-You don't have to do this!"

Nagisa rose and straightened her hair, looking anxious and worried.

He stammered, "If... you want to be... my girlfriend... it's fine..."

Nagisa smiled.

"B-But..."

However, it did not last. "What?"

"It's just... I didn't expect that. I don't know how to be a boyfriend..."

She noticed that he had begun to tremble. Nagisa tried to be more relaxed. "It's my first time too. Let's find out together. Hehe..."

Aki nodded slowly. "Oh... right..."

She winked and pointed at herself. "But I talked to Ayako-chan."

"Ayako...?" Aki was confused, but then he remembered. "Sanjuro's girlfriend, right."

"Yes and she told me that a couple should always leave school together."

Aki raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Nagisa nodded vigorously. "Uh-huh! Uh-huh!"

He ran his hand through his hair, saying, "That doesn't seem difficult... I guess..."

"What do you guess?" Takuma appeared suddenly, with a mischievous smile. "What are you two talking about? Are you planning to be alone again?"

"It would be nice." Nagisa smiled back. "I'm his girlfriend."

"Hahahaha! That's right!" Takuma punched Aki's arm, nearly knocking him down. "My boy..."

Aki ran a hand over his injured arm and said in a serious tone, "She's not kidding."

Takuma's expression froze, his gaping smile betrayed by his blinking, confused eyes. "Huh?"

Nagisa put her hands on her hips. "We're a couple now, it's official."

With her being so assertive, Aki blushed as he said, "Takuma, I... I can't go with you."

The other boy came out of his trance. "No?!"

"It's because I'm going to accompany my girlfriend back home. It's something a man should do, right?"

Takuma exchanged glances for a while with Nagisa, carrying an air of dissatisfaction when he finally replied, "Yes, that's what a man would do."

"We'd better go," she said, gesturing for Aki to come. "See you tomorrow, Kuroki-kun."

He obeyed, but not before saying to Takuma, "Bye... and sorry."

"No problem... man."

While he heard these words, Aki reached Nagisa, who was at a brisk pace. The two soon reached the street and continued down the sidewalk.

At that moment he could not resist and looked back.

"What is it?" Nagisa asked.

Aki replied, "I thought Takuma might be following us, maybe he wanted to say something else, but... it seems that not."

"And you look happy about it."

"I'm?" Aki moved his lips to check. Was he smiling? "No... I'm not..."

They continued on toward the subway station. Soon most of the pedestrians were not just youngsters in uniform, but people of all ages and backgrounds.

This path was familiar to Aki, except that this time he was walking side by side with someone, who was nothing more and nothing less than his girlfriend. This was not something he would usually paid attention, but he could tell that the sounds of the steps were synchronized, just as the little noises of the things inside their bags.

His swinging hand brushed against hers. So inconvenient. He brought his hand close to his body and stood a little further away. "Eh... Are you going with me on the subway?"

Nagisa replied, "I go home on foot, but I accompany you to the entrance of the station."

"Oh right..."

Approaching the station, the number of people increased. The building provided space for several convenience stores and restaurants, as well as numerous hawkers stalls. Despite the good number of turnstiles, there were still lines to get in.

"Well... it's here..." Aki commented.

"Uh-huh..." Which Nagisa confirmed.

With the two standing face to face, Aki struggled to be natural. The girl was the same, though she was something more now. "So... yeah..."

Nagisa raised her eyebrows slightly.

With all the naturalness of the world gathered together, Aki said, "Bye! Girlfriend."

She widened her eyes, but tried to correct her reaction with a smile. "Bye, boyfriend..."

Aki swallowed hard and turned, walking to one of the lines of people.

No more words were exchanged, Nagisa did not know what to do other than watching him.

Fortunately, he looked back.

With the opportunity, Nagisa waved.

He mimicked.

That was a little better. Farewells could be strange sometimes. Nagisa then went her way.

"Bye, boyfriend... bye, boyfriend... bye, boyfriend..." She repeated to herself on her way back home until she could not stand shame anymore, hiding her face. "Ah! What am I doing?!"

Some passersby looked at her with curiosity.

Seeing that she was drawing a lot of attention, Nagisa tried to calm down, she needed some time to think. Nearby was a small park, where many mothers were seen talking while their children played in that late afternoon.

She went to an empty wooden bench, which was further away from that scene, already with more conviction.

 _I know why I'm doing this._

"Now, I have a boyfriend." Sitting, with the bag next to her, she felt the gem encrusted in her ring in her left hand with her thumb. "Do I tell Mami at least?"

On the sidewalk was passing a couple wearing the Mitakihara school uniform. They were holding hands, bodies glued together, exchanging smiles and words in a very lively way.

Nagisa watched them until the sound of an impact and the trembling of the bench's boards made her jump in fright. "Huh?!"

The culprit for this had been a small colorful rubber ball that bounced on the dirt ground back to the feet of its owner. Was a boy, as young as she, wearing jeans with suspenders and a striped shirt of white and red. His eyes were yellow and his short hair was of a deep blue, with a strand at the right side of his fringe long enough to reach his mouth. "Sorry."

Nagisa saw that he was staring at her with some intensity, which made her more apprehensive than the fright she had taken. "It was nothing..."

He picked up the ball and sat down on the bench. "You should have been very distracted with that couple."

What was that sudden approach? Was he flirting? Nagisa folded her arms. "D-Did you notice?"

"I was watching you since you sat on this bench," he said, "You looked like you was thinking hard about something, worried."

Now she was sure the ball had not hit the bench by coincidence. "I wasn't thinking of anything."

He released the ball, causing it to bounce before catching back. "I find it difficult, I at least always thinking of something, I can't help it..."

Nagisa glanced and saw that he was smiling at her. His scent now she could feel well, it was usually sweet, of a fruit, but she could not discern which one, at times seemed to have citrus tones. It was getting unpleasant, it was better to drop the bomb. "I wanted to say I wasn't thinking of anything unusual, just about my boyfriend."

"Oh... Did you two break up?"

Or he was clueless or insistent. Nagisa had no interest in either. Forcing a smile, she replied, "We actually started our relationship and it's going really well."

The boy stopped smiling, but he was not sad, he was serious, very serious. As he made the ball bounce again, he questioned very firmly, "Then why are you worried?"

"Worried..." Nagisa repeated, somewhat surprised. So was really about that he came to talk to her? The boy had been annoyed at being made a fool and she felt bad about it. This time she tried to be more honest. "I was just thinking about how the future will be with him."

The boy's expression became less tense and he stared at the movement in the park. "Hmm... I've been through it. Boys are very complicated, I recommend that you don't have expectations and keep an eye out..."

Nagisa frowned at the unexpected suggestions and began to scrutinize the person sitting next to her. The legs were closed, hands resting on the thighs. It was hard to tell because of age, but the statement allied with that posture were evidences that he was actually 'she'. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

The boy, or girl, replied, "I've had one..."

Nagisa breathed more relieved. That question might have ended in disaster, but she was right... and for being right she was wrong. How stupid she had been.

Now more girl than boy, she looked back at Nagisa. "Do you think he might be hiding something from you?"

"Him?" She smiled, if the other girl knew how Aki was, she would not have speculated. "No, no..."

"So it's you."

The statement made Nagisa stop breathing, even though she knew the conversation was heading for this logical conclusion. "I..."

The other girl dropped the ball.

"Yes, I'm hiding some things from him."

But she caught before it touched the ground. "This isn't a good way to start a relationship."

Nagisa pressed her eyelids and lips. "I know, but I can't tell him."

"Wouldn't he forgive you?"

"It's more complicated than that." With her fingertips, she manipulated her ring. "I want to see him happy and there's no way that it's possible if he knows the truth."

"Frankly... No one understands this?" The other girl started to play with the ball, passing from one hand to the other. "The weight of a truth lies not only in its content, but in the way it is handled. The act of hiding it will bring many problems and he will fall victim to it."

"You seem to be very experienced..." Nagisa commented.

The girl stood up. "I was the victim."

The words Nagisa heard were as hard as they were bitter. "If I... see this is causing problems, I'll take action, but I really want to see him happy."

The ball bounced once more. "Do what you desire, but remember that if you really want the well being of a person, sometimes we have to do things we don't want."

"I'll remember that." Seeing that the other was leaving, she felt the need to ask, "Do you live nearby?"

"No." The girl looked up at the sky. "Actually I'm looking for a person. It's a big city, but I feel I'm close..."

Nagisa frowned. "Hmm... I wish you good luck then."

"Thank you." The girl started walking, passing behind the bench. "Bye, witch."

"Bye..." Nagisa smiled, but soon it struck her. "Wait... What did you say?" She turned.

The girl went into a bush.

"Hey!" Nagisa ran after her. She fought the branches and vines fiercely to make way, until she saw the street.

There was no sign of the girl.

Nagisa looked around the bush. It was impossible for her to have gone another way without being noticed. She struggled to hear something, but nothing. So she made use of her last resort.

There were sweet smells, many of them. Some were fruit, but any of them could be from the girl as well as the persons who had passed here with smells of specific fruits.

That girl, that strange girl, had vanished into thin air.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Control**


	59. Control

**Control**

When the fish fillet fell into the pan, it soon began to fry and a delicious scent took over the kitchen.

Mami was preparing the dinner, using a spatula to move the fish with mastery. One observer would say that she was focused on what she was doing, but the truth is that her mind was elsewhere.

 _The cliques are already formed in my classroom._

She put some more oil on the pan.

 _I was unable to approach anyone in Shirome. Actually, a person approached me._

The flames grew as she adjusted the burner.

 _But Sasa-san is a middle schooler. If she wants a reliable senpai, I can't depend on her. I need to establish a social position in school._

The fish's appearance was already getting good, it was time to give a special touch. When she went to see the top of the counter, however, she realized the absence of what she needed. "My! My! I forgot to get the sauce." While she continued to stir the fry, she opened one of the cabinets to search for it.

 _Maybe a school club? Yes, a club. I'll be interacting with girls of all ages. Shirome should have one for tea. I must have enough skills to be accepted, they shouldn't mind that I'm a transfer student._

More smiling at the conclusion she had, Mami found the bottle with the sauce, but a strong, burning smell invaded her nostrils. Cursing her lapse, she checked what had happened to the fish.

The hand holding the spatula was on fire.

"Ah?!" Mami dropped the spatula and moved her hand away from the burner. The movement made the flames gain strength, threatening to reach the arm. She ran to the sink and turned on the faucet, making a lot of smoke as the fire extinguished.

It was the end of the shock, but not of the restlessness. At no point did she feel pain. The fingers of her hand were now suspended pieces of charred fabric and it was possible to distinguish the extent of the 'burn', where there were intertwined ribbons that lost their ability to mimic the skin. As she tried to move her hand, small ribbons began to sprout and envelop it.

"Mami?"

It was Nagisa. She quickly put on a mitten and went back to the stove, turning off the burner.

"Has something happened?" The girl appeared in the kitchen, then grimaced. "What a burnt smell..."

"Yes, I just burned the fish." With the spatula, Mami lifted the fillet that was in the pan, revealing the darkened part. "How unfortunate..."

"It doesn't look very burned." Nagisa sniffed. "And that smell... isn't burnt food."

"Oh... well..." Mami gave a wan smile. "By accident, I ended up burning one of my mitten too and had to change."

"Whoa!"

"Yes..." Mami put the pan on the counter. "Today isn't my kitchen day."

Nagisa nodded. "Hmm... Mami, can I ask you something?"

The blonde was checking the cabinets for new ingredients. "What would it be? Cheese?"

"No, hehe..." Nagisa pulled a lock of hair closer to her face. "Did Madoka contact you recently?"

"Madoka-san? Recently?" Mami looked at her. "No, why?"

"Nothing." Nagisa shrugged, averting her gaze. "Just she hasn't visited us so often."

"It's true," Mami agreed and pondered, "as magical girls we would meet a lot more and do a lot of things together."

Nagisa felt the nostalgia in those words. "But we had to deal with a lot of bad things too."

"Yes." Her smile was succinct as her sentence. With that, Mami turned her attention to the ingredients. "Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Ehhhmmm..." Nagisa pressed her lips together. "Yes? It was just that..."

"Because I have good news, we have enough for a quick soup."

Nagisa's face lit up. "With cheese?"

Mami looked at her again, her eyebrows raised. "Just a bit."

"A bit more than a bit?" Nagisa flashed a grin, baring her teeth.

The blonde squinted and said coldly, "Go and prepare the table."

The girl saluted and left the kitchen.

Mami sighed, but then turned her attention to her mitten. She slowly removed it.

Her hand was in perfect condition, there was not even a trace of carbonization over the skin. She could bend her fingers as if nothing had happened.

However, Mami knew she could never use the adjective 'normal'.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The class was about to end and the break for lunch was approaching. Nagisa tried to follow the teacher and make the last notes in the notebook, but sometimes she glanced at the other side of the room, where her boyfriend was.

The news had not spread or at least seemed so... The only strange thing was that Takuma had not spoken to Aki the entire morning.

The bell rang.

Nagisa put her things in the bag and left her desk. On searching for Aki, however, she saw that he was already leaving the room. Their eyes met, but he did not stop.

The corridors were congested with students eager to leave the building or go to the cafeteria, but Nagisa noticed that the boy was going against that river of people. She would have lost him if it had not been the times where he stopped and looked back.

When the number of students declined, she finally caught up with him. "Hi! Where are you going?"

"I'll show you."

They walked past the library and down a flight of stairs to a double door, used by the staff, but was not unlocked.

The door led to the outside, but no one was there. It was an area not frequented by the students and for a good reason, the scrub was dense and there was not much space. Also there was the sheds with the power rooms, their metal doors with warnings, the menacing buzz of high voltage, as well as the dumpsters.

Nagisa saw a furry white creature on top of one of them.

 _Kyuubey?_

In fact it was a cat, who fled with their presence.

"This place hasn't changed," Aki commented.

"Did you come here often?" Nagisa asked.

He sat on the ground, leaning against the wall. "Last year, when Takuma wasn't my friend yet, things were worse. Sometimes it was so much that I came here. Sorry if this isn't good for you."

"It's okay." Nagisa did the same. "Now it's our secret hideout."

"It's not that secret." Aki opened his bag. "Only away from everyone..."

Nagisa was surprised. He was pulling out a pot of food.

The boy looked at her. "Yeah... I thought a boyfriend should eat with his girlfriend, so I brought it. It's nothing."

"I don't think so." Nagisa smiled. That meant a lot, for she was aware that he had risked or found a way to avoid paying tribute just to share that moment. "There's only one problem."

"Huh?" Aki saw her take her pot, much bigger than the other days.

"I had the same idea, so I brought enough for both of us."

When the pot was opened, it was full of food, but half of it contained yellow cubes, cut with symmetry. Aki spoke, "Let me guess... tofu with cheese?"

"Nah, it's just cheese..." Nagisa was embarrassed. "I didn't have time to prepare more food, so I had to improvise. Heheheee..."

"We'll have a hearty lunch today." Aki opened his pot.

"Oh! Please, accept it." Using wooden sticks, Nagisa picked up some cubes and offered. "They're for you, too."

"Sure, sure, I'll help you with that." Aki let her put some cubes into his pot, meanwhile took the opportunity to eat one of them.. "I... I thought all cheeses were savory, but this one is mild, even sweet."

"It's a Gruyère. This one is not matured, otherwise you would be feeling a more pronounced and earthy flavor," Nagisa explained, "it's Swiss, but it's produced worldwide and is much appreciated in Greece."

Aki was impressed. "You know all about cheese?"

"I studied hard..." Nagisa closed her eyes with a serene smile as she remembered someone very special.

This ended with a sound of a violent and distant impact.

She noticed that, beyond the bushes and trees, a piling machine had begun to work. There was not only the piling machine, but cranes and the sound of tractors and other heavy vehicles. "Hidaka-kun, do you know what they are building there?"

"Don't you know?" Aki frowned. "It's Mitakihara High School."

Nagisa looked away. "High school..."

"Last year Mitakihara suffered a great disaster, became news worldwide. I don't know if you were here at that time..."

"Yes I was."

"The government has brought a lot of money to aid reconstruction. Mitakihara school was one of the institutions that received it, but it had not been badly damaged," Aki consumed another cube before continuing,"they decided to build this new building with the money left. Classes are scheduled to start next year."

Nagisa pondered, "So if this had happened a year earlier... Mami could still study here..."

"Mami?"

She smiled. "Someone I know."

They continued with lunch, watching the work at the construction site.

Aki commented, "In a few years we will be adults..."

In addition to astonishing, that sounded rather melancholic for Nagisa. "I think that's a long time."

"Perhaps, but we're growing, it'll happen." He looked at her. "By the way, you didn't tell me about what you intend to be in the future."

"It's because I didn't think much of it. I have no idea how it'll be." Nagisa examined one of the cheese cubes. "But if it's to work on something, I would like to follow my mom's dream and set up a confectionery store."

Aki smiled. "Cool, so you want to work with your mother."

"No..." Nagisa saddened, even though she was eating cheese.

He was confused at first, but then his eyes widened. "How stupid I am, sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't blame yourself, you didn't know."

"You lost your mother..." Aki commented, lowering his head, "must be very hard, for you and your father."

"My father is dead too."

"Ah!" He hit his own head. "I'm really stupid!"

Nagisa gestured. "I told you not to blame yourself!" Then she said, "Do you know Mami? She's my aunt and my guardian."

"But isn't she doing high school? Isn't she young?"

"She is, but she's very mature, big-hearted person." Nagisa made a big nod. "I'm fine and glad she's taking care of me."

"Good..." Aki was still mourning. _Even if she is well now, losing father and mother should be a terrible experience that she will never forget._

Nagisa offered her pot. "Please! Help me finish it."

"Huh?! Sure..."

The rest of the break was about lessons, grades and homework. These were things that would be discussed with any classmate, but for Nagisa it was special to see Aki talking about anything that was not Takuma or the pranks he suffered. He was good at English!

"We have to go back," said the boy as he got up.

"Already?" Nagisa had not seen the time pass by.

As they approached the classroom, they saw that it was already full.

"Did anyone noticed our absence?" She asked.

"It's quite possible," he replied.

"Hopefully we can use that hiding place for a little longer."

"We can go tomorrow."

They were at the entrance when Nagisa had her arm pulled by someone behind her.

It was Takuma. "If it's not our lovebirds. Where are you-"

Nagisa showed her teeth in a menacing expression.

"Wowowow!" Takuma smirked. "What are you gonna do? Bite me?"

Aki pleaded, "Please Takuma, let her go."

The girl pulled her arm.

So strong that Takuma could not hold it, getting somewhat impressed. "Sure... We're still friends, right?"

"We are..." Aki glanced at him one last time before turning his attention to Nagisa and following her into the room.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

It was also the end of the lunch break in Shirome, but Mami had not returned to the classroom, instead she was standing in front of a large mural. She spoke to herself, "So these are the hours and days of the tea club. If I want to be part of it, I'll have to stay in school longer... hmmm... I need to review the bus schedules..."

"Hey!"

Mami noticed that there was a grouchy girl next to her, her arms crossed. She had long hair, blue as her eyes, and she was tall, this was more evident because she was accompanied by two shorter colleagues.

"Do you know Oriko Mikuni?"

She was having a better idea of how Oriko was famous, or infamous, in the school. "Yes? Just like everyone else..."

"Don't try to play smarty with me." The girl narrowed her eyes. "She's following you."

Mami was stunned. Why would Oriko be doing this? If she was to say something, she would have used telepathy.

The girl snapped, "Tell me what relationship you have with her!"

The other colleagues tried to calm her down. "Komaki-chan! No!"

Mami stammered, "I... I don't have. Are you sure about that? H-How do you know... Are you following her?"

In a fit of fury, Komaki pushed the blonde against the mural.

"Kyyaaah!" She found herself between the girl's arms, leaning against the mural, blocking any escape.

"Do you dare piss me off?" Komaki said, her eyes wide and menacing.

"Stop bothering her!"

Mami recognized the voice immediately.

Sasa stood on the hallway, legs open in a firm pose, one hand at the waist and the other pointing at them. "Now!"

Komaki glanced at her. "The conversation didn't reach kindergarten."

"At least there I learned that cows don't talk," Sasa replied.

The girl with long blue hair turned. "What did you say?!"

"Want me to teach you?" Sasa used her hands to imitate horns. "Muuu? Mu! Muuuuuu!"

"You're a dead girl!" Komaki charged against her.

Sasa ran down the hall and turned the corner. "Hahaha! You're learning fast, cow."

"Komaki-chan! Wait for us!"

Mami saw the two girls follow them and disappear around the corner, leaving her completely alone, but that did not bring any relief. "Oh no... Sasa-san..." She ran after them through the corridors, but it was too late, she had lost sight of them.

"Tuturuh!"

Mami stopped and searched for that call. In the open entrance of one of the rooms, behind the door, a hand gestured. "Sasa-san?"

The girl with short brown hair showed her head. "Are they coming back?"

"Well..." Mami noticed some girls in the classroom looking at them, in addition to a growing hubbub. "No."

Sasa hurried out of her hiding place and down the hall. "Run! Run! Run! And hide your face."

Mami did not see many options besides obeying. She followed her to the nearest staircase, where they stayed.

"They won't see us here," Sasa said, "at least not until the class starts."

With the situation more calm, Mami felt she had time to question, "Why are you on this floor? This is only for high school students."

"Yes! Yes!" Sasa smiled. "But I wanted to find out what room you were studying and make a surprise. Lucky for you I had this idea."

Mami lowered her gaze. "You didn't have to put yourself in danger for me."

"What danger? That bitch barks more than she bites."

"Do you know her?" She frowned.

Sasa nudged her chin. "Hmmmm... I know she's from a wealthy family, but little known. So she makes up for the lack of influence by intimidating who she thinks is weak." Then she burst out laughing. "Fufuahahaha... but you saw how easy it's to tease her. What a dumb bitch! Hahahaha-"

Mami came with a disapproving look at her.

"Okay. I stopped... I know you don't like me to speak ill of others. Bad habit I learned at this school, sorry." Sasa opened her arms. "But come on! She could have broken your face. Do you even know why she approached you like that?"

Mami looked away. "She was confused. She thought I was someone else..."

Sasa smiled again, narrowing her eyes. "Would this person be Oriko Mikuni?"

The blonde caught her breath.

"Hahaha!" Sasa shook her head and gestured. "I'm kidding!"

Mami tried to smile. "Ah... haha..."

"If I were to bet, I would say it was her, because there are a lot of people obsessed with making her life miserable around here."

Mami nodded. "You must be right..."

The bell rang.

"And that's it!" Sasa made a pose. "Operation 'Rescue Mami-senpai' was a complete success!"

"Thank you Sasa-san."

"That was nothing." The girl was already descending the staircase. "Just try not to get in trouble until after school."

"I promise."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The lessons were over and the promise had been fulfilled, however, Mami's fears were not over. As she walked down the corridor to the exit, amidst a horde of girls, she looked back, searching for a long, ash blonde, ponytail or a pair of olive-green eyes.

Until there was a shock.

It was Sasa, with an expression of pain, running her hand over her breast.

"Oh, sorry," said Mami.

"I'll survive." The short girl asked, "Why were you looking back?"

Mami looked at the students who were passing beside them. "I'm worried if that girl would be following me... ummm... Komaki-san, right?"

"You don't need."

Even if it was not her real concern, that quick and succinct response from the other girl about that surprised her. "Don't I need?"

"She has a bad memory, a weak mind." Smiling, Sasa winked. "By now she must have found another girl to bother."

"I see..."

Sasa took her arm. "Let's go or we'll miss the bus!"

As usual, they catch the bus at a distant stop from the school and sat together face to face.

Sasa spoke, "Now it's return to home, have fun and rest, because tomorrow there's more."

"Have you ever considered joining a club?" Mami asked.

"Club?" Sasa scowled. "Only if I wanted to have a lot of enemies. Have not you learned that we're in Shirome yet? The clubs hate each other."

Mami sighed in frustration.

"Do you want to join one?" Sasa continued, "Why? Do you have time to spare?"

"Just because..." The blonde shrugged.

"Don't you do anything at night? Don't you even leave your home?"

That had been much more specific, making Mami smile in surprise. "No."

Sasa also smiled, leaning toward the other, with an intense gaze. "Then you wouldn't mind your dear kouhai paying a visit."

"Of course not!" Mami's smile was more inviting. "I would love to! I can make tea and cake for us."

Sasa was still smiling, but looked away. "Hmmm... I'm not so fond of tea..."

Mami took her hands. "I can make juice too, or coffee."

"Haha! You didn't even let me finish," said the other girl, "I was going to say that I could make an exception, because I would have be with the best senpai."

Mami was more excited. "We can do this today!"

"Yes... we could..." Somewhat surprised, Sasa pushed the button to stop the bus and stood up. "But let's decide the day tomorrow. Okay?"

"Fine."

"Goodbye!"

Mami watched her get off the bus and it to move again, keeping a smile.

Until it began to disappear.

Confused, a question grew within her. "Why... did I invite her?" She looked down at her hands. "What was I thinking?"

 _That's it._

Her hands trembled.

"I wasn't thinking."

Her reflection in the window revealed her fear.

"It was like I was not me."

* * *

 **Next chapter: Distorted reflections**


	60. Distorted reflections

**Distorted reflections**

'A new school for a new era' was one of the mottos used by Mitakihara school, translated into fewer traditional rules and more technology, which applied in all spheres of the institution, even in the most depressive ones.

Madoka looked at a vacant space in the classroom, where there was a desk, but it was retracted into the floor. A red luminous sign said the reason:

 **Hitomi Shizuki – Absence**

"This is the third consecutive day," she said.

In a desk next to Madoka, Homura replied, "We know why."

"But three days..." Madoka looked at her. "Hitomi-chan was better, no one is blaming her anymore and she wasn't missing school. Even more for so long."

"Memories only fall asleep, nothing can be done."

Madoka nodded at the other girl's statement.

"She's trying, fighting." Homura glanced at her. "Don't you believe in your friend?"

"Of course I do," Madoka affirmed.

"Nakazawa-kun!"

The two girls watched the scene unfolding in front of the room.

A girl with glasses and green hair was standing next to the boy's desk. She carried a pile of papers with her. "Are you joining our club?"

Nakazawa scratched his head and grimaced. "Ehhh... Will I?

The girl closed her eyes and sighed. "We've already talked about it. If you don't want to join ours, fine, but you have to choose a club."

The brown-haired boy bowed in dismay. "I don't know which one..."

The girl shook her head, disapproving that attitude. "Your grades aren't good. Having attended a club in your school history will help you when you try to qualify for high school."

With both hands, Nakazawa scratched his head more vigorously. "I know... I know..."

"What do you think of that?" Madoka said to Homura, "of us joining a school club."

The girl with braids replied, "We need?"

"It would be fun." Madoka was more concerned about the lack of enthusiasm of her companion. "But only if you want..."

"Yes, it looks good." Homura looked at her with a faint smile, but soon averted her gaze.

The girl left him. "I'll give you some more time to think."

Madoka and Homura noticed that she was coming toward them.

"Another day..." the girl commented in a sad tone.

"Yes." Madoka smiled. "Maybe... Maybe she's sick."

"Let's believe that." The girl offered the pile of papers. "These are the accumulated homeworks. I'm busy today, could you give it to her?"

Madoka stretched her arms. "Sure, I-"

But another pair of hands had reached the papers. "No problem."

The two girls looked at Homura.

Feeling the silence that had settled, Homura continued, "I know where she lives."

Madoka turned to look at the girl who was standing and smiled. "Yes, we do."

She nodded and smiled back. "Thank you."

Madoka waved as the girl walked away.

[ _I'll go alone._ ]

With Homura's telepathy, she stopped smiling. [ _Why?_ ]

[ _To her, you were Miki-san's closest friend._ ] Homura was already packing the papers in her bag. [ _We don't need to remind her of this._ ]

Madoka said nothing. It was true, there were afflictions beyond her reach.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

After school, with them passing through the gate, Madoka asked again, "Do you really want to go alone?"

"Yes." Homura gave firm steps, looking forward. "If you don't want to mention anything about Shizuki-san to your parents, tell them I went for a checkup."

Madoka moved closer to her, their arms touching. "I should go with you. I understood what you said about Sayaka-chan, but Hitomi-chan is my friend too. I can comfort her... I can..."

Homura stopped. "Why do you insist?"

Madoka was startled.

Seeing such reaction, Homura relaxed her expression. "Why to worry? It's just a delivery of accumulated homeworks. Do you think I can't do this? Do you think I would hurt her feelings? "

"No..." Madoka shook her head. "This never get close to my mind."

"So..." Homura smiled. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay." Madoka nodded and smiled too. "Goodbye and take care."

The two parted, with Homura heading for the subway station. Without looking back or she could lose her chance.

 _I hope Shizuki-san is accepting visits._

In her steady pace and cautious gaze, the dark-haired girl was already seeing the movement in front of the station.

 _I must think well before each word..._

A girl in school uniform with long white hair crossed the street and disappeared around the corner.

 _Charlotte?_ Homura stopped and squinted. _Was her? This wouldn't be the route she would use to return to Tomoe-san's apartment._

She felt compelled to follow, but her bag was heavy with the pile of papers.

 _... I'll see you soon..._

Homura pressed her lips together, resigning herself to keep going to the station.

The trip was short but of many views. Through the windows of her wagon, Homura watched the vehicle in and out of tunnels, on elevated tracks over the old part of town, and stopping at other stations. There were still many cranes working, rebuilding old or raising new skyscrapers, accelerated by the commotion that united the nation after disaster.

This was not the case for the luxurious building where Hitomi lived. It was close, but not inside downtown, a location that increased its value even more and was what saved it from destruction.

Homura left at the nearest station, a few blocks from the place, in a matter of minutes she was already at the security cabin.

A woman in impeccable uniform spoke to her. "May I help?"

"I'm Homura Akemi, Hitomi Shizuki-san's classmate and would like to deliver something to her."

"Just a moment." The woman picked up the phone.

While she waited, Homura watched the movement on the street, the sounds of the city, a few lights that lit up... The sun was already showing signs that it was going to leave. Suddenly, the flapping of a bird's wings close to her ear. She turned and found nothing except a small black feather attached to the fabric of her uniform. She picked it up and examined.

"Yes, Homura Akemi."

The peculiar way of asserting the woman used distracted the girl, causing her to let the feather slip from her fingers.

The woman put the phone on the hook and opened the gate. With a polite smile, she said, "She will meet you in the lobby. Please, make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you."

The lobby was well lit, with a polished ceramic floor and walls of a light color with mirrors. The furniture was made of wood to bring some warmth to the environment. Homura sat in an armchair, standing face to face with a large mirror. She noted in the reflection that above her there was an old pendulum clock working, continually repeating its mechanical sound.

Time passed. People came in and out of the elevators, but none of them were who she wanted to meet. She had the power to stop time, but when it came to the next second, she was helpless.

Came a moment that the lobby was empty. Homura rubbed her face, already worried that Hitomi had changed her mind, fearing that the delay would convince Madoka to go after her, that her voice crying out her name would break that silence at any moment.

 _Silence?_

Homura looked back at the mirror and confirmed her surprise. The pendulum clock had stopped.

A mechanical sound. It was the elevator door that opened.

Homura stood up. From there came a girl in a fine set of high waist skirt with a lace blouse and sandals. Her skin had a fresh aspect, her glistening lips showing a smile, well-combed lashes and her vibrant, wavy green hair... Homura knew very well, no matter what, that was how you would always see Hitomi Shizuki.

With some hesitation, she said, "Sorry for the delay."

"You sound surprised," Homura said, "expecting for someone else?"

In an almost imperceptible movement, Hitomi had raised her well defined eyebrows, and then opened her smile. "Yes, by the class representative. You came here to bring the school work."

"You're right." Homura tilted her head. "But you know it's not just that."

Hitomi grew more serious and nodded slightly. "Yes. What do you want?"

Homura smiled. "A walk, me and you."

Hitomi's expression froze. "N-Now?"

"Certainly. You even are ready for it."

The green-haired girl looked at her clothes and smiled. "But... But I can not go far."

"We won't."

They left together and crossed the street to a promenade. The sky was already dark and the lamp posts lit.

"The classroom should be pretty worried about my absence," Hitomi commented.

"Everyone is." Homura glanced at her. "Madoka too."

"I believe." She lowered her head. "I would like to be the others and move on about what happened to Sayaka-san, but there are times I can not stop thinking... go to school and see that she is not there, nor Kamijou-kun..."

Homura looked at her again.

"Sometimes I think he died too and the worst thing is that I can be right about it in parts. My hope is that Germany will be distant enough for him to forget."

They had entered a park with countless marble statues, many of them representing angelic figures. They walked between two large but shallow pools of water. One contained a fountain that looked more like a waterfall, leaving the water turbulent. Because the narrow path resembled a bridge, it created an illusion that the two pools were connected.

Hitomi was concerned about her companion's silence. "Sorry... I started talking and I did not even consider whether you were interested in hearing..."

Homura stopped in front of her.

That sudden movement, that intense look, made Hitomi take a step back.

"I'll be honest with you," said Homura, "Kyousuke Kamijou loves Sayaka Miki."

Hitomi's face twitched as she nodded. "I know... I know... that's why I gave Sayaka-san a chance to confess to him. I wanted this dream that consumed me to end."

Homura lowered her gaze.

"I convinced myself, I masked this selfishness as an act of friendship. I..." Hitomi turned her face and pressed her lips together. "I am so cruel that I did not see the fragility of my friend. I always considered her better than me when it came to relationships. Now... I have lives destroyed in my dirty hands."

"You've heard enough of this, but I'll tell you. Don't blame yourself for her death." Homura searched Hitomi's gaze in the reflection of the pool. "It was declared suicide, but the police consider the circumstances of her death mysterious. They found several packages of food near the body, but none consumed by her, which means that there would be someone else involved."

Hitomi shook her head. "I still feel responsible for that. If I had not talked to her about Kamijou-kun, maybe Sayaka-san would not have meet this fate."

"Remember that in the last few weeks she was missing school. She has other motives that are not of your knowledge that could lead to this."

Hitomi looked at her. "She has..."

"She would have..." Homura corrected herself. "So you're being unfair to carry this burden by yourself."

The other girl sighed. "It is easier to say than believe..."

"Want more proofs? Cherish what you have. Look for your family, your friends, your classmates. Listen to what they have to say and compare with me." In a lost gaze, Homura slightly closed her eyes. "I'm sure Miki-san doesn't want to see you like this and... Kamijou-kun has the same hopes you have for him."

Then moments where only the sound of the water of the fountain could be heard, with the two facing each other.

Hitomi gaped, then her face contorted once more, swallowing hard. She then approached and hugged her.

To the surprise of Homura. "Shizuki-san..."

"Thank you... thank you..." Her voice was tearful. "I wanted so much to talk about it, but at school I did not have the guts. Madoka-san... I do not want to reopen wounds."

Homura returned the hug, feeling her sobs. "I understand."

"Akemi-san... you would be a good friend to Sayaka-san, better than I was."

"Don't sell yourself short."

Hitomi pulled away, calmer, but still with bloodshot eyes.

"Are you better?"

"Yes." She sniffled and smiled. "Thanks again. I... I will go to school tomorrow, you can say that to Madoka-san. I guarantee that I will."

"Good." Homura's voice dropped and sounded more like a whisper. "Before you go home, I have a question to ask and I believe only you can help me."

"M-Me?" Hitomi was confused.

"It's about Madoka." Homura raised her eyebrows slightly. "Do you see anything different in her?"

"Different?" Hitomi was even more confused. "But would you not know that better than me? You are living with her."

Homura brought a hand to her chest. "I need a second opinion. You've known her since childhood, after all..."

"Of course." Hitomi looked away, pondering, "But I must say I did not see anything, except if..."

Homura's eyes widened and she blinked. "Except?"

Hitomi smiled at the reaction. "It is nothing special, just something I know she does."

Homura nodded. "Then it would be a secret between friends..."

"It is not a secret, it is just this must be your first time, even though you are such a close friend already," Hitomi said, without hesitation, "she must be hiding something."

The girl with braids shuddered. "What?"

"Do not be alarmed. Huhu..." Hitomi hid her laughter with her hand. "Madoka-san is a good girl. When she commits something wrong, or something she thinks is wrong, she tends to act more cheerful and confident, to ease the tension."

Homura clenched her fists.

"When I and Sayaka-san realized that she was acting like this, we always tried to guess what it would be. She always became very embarrassed and..." Hitomi felt the nervousness in the other girl. "Akemi-san?"

She controlled her breath as best she could. "Are you sure?"

"I thought she was acting this way because of you, but since you are asking..." Hitomi clasped her hands together. "Then I know why. Do not worry."

"What would it be?"

"She must be hiding the pain for Sayaka-san's death." Hitomi nodded, more sad. "And she is managing to handle it better than I am."

Homura looked away, her lips trembling. "Yes... must be it..."

"Akemi-san? Are you all right?"

She sighed and smiled. "Yes, yes... I thank you for telling me. Now I can take better care of Madoka."

"You are already doing this by being her friend." Hitomi pressed both hands to her chest. "I would like too, but I am not in position."

"She still considers you as her friend."

"Yes, but I feel that the wounds still have to heal," said Hitomi, "today you helped me with that and I thank you again for this da-"

Homura frowned at the other girl's sudden paralysis.

"F-For this talk..." Hitomi lowered her gaze and ran a hand through her hair. "Okay, hmmm, my parents should already be worried, I need to return."

Homura nodded. "Of course, I won't take more of your time."

Hitomi started to walk backwards. "So..."

"Shizuki-san!"

"Y-Yes?!" She blushed.

Homura opened her bag. "Your homeworks..."

"Oh, yes! Yes..." Hitomi received the pile of papers. "We will see each other tomorrow at school."

"Yes." Homura waved and watched her leave in a hurry. When the girl was far enough, her polite smile was gone.

She looked at her own hands, which were still tense.

 _She must be hiding something._

"Madoka..." As she whispered to herself, her eyes caught something familiar.

In the reflection of the pool, above a statue, there was a shadow with a pair of bright red eyes.

She quickly turned, but there was nothing above the statue, it was only her and the sound of water.

Homura threw her braid back and left.

* * *

 **Next chapter: It's a date!**


	61. It's a date!

**It's a date!**

Everyone knew.

This was Nagisa's certainty when she saw her desk after lunch break. There was a series of scribbles on it.

 **Aki's whore**

 **Die!**

 **Bitch**

 **Go back to the trashbin**

 **Retarded** **hair**

The worst was on her seat. A big drawing, of poor quality, but recognizable, of a penis.

She heard whispers and giggles around her, but decided not to look for whom. It was better they not see the face she was doing. Nagisa knelt and spat on the palm of her hand, so she could erase the obscenity.

That was the intention, but the best she was getting was a smudge with her vigorous scrubbing. This did not go unnoticed by the other students, as the more intense giggles indicated.

Nagisa noticed through the glass the teacher coming to the room. There was no time, but the mess she had done could stain her skirt. She then took one of her notebooks and placed it on the seat.

As soon as she sat down, she heard some laughter. Nagisa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. What she had done seemed so clever before, but now she felt the object of shame under her buttocks.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"So it happened to you too."

Leaving school, Nagisa shared what happened with Aki, being surprised by the answer. "Huh?! What they put on yours?"

"The usual. That I'm weak, sissy..." The boy blushed. "They drew me with you too... I guess, at least I recognized your hair."

"It's indecent, isn't it?" she said, "it's okay, you can tell me."

Aki looked down. "They drew us... making love."

Yes, it was indecent, but Nagisa was unable to feel revulsion at the way he had put. "Let them think whatever they want about us."

"But... But our roles were reversed."

She frowned.

He glanced at her and made an awkward smile. "Y-You were inside me."

Nagisa grimaced. "How disgusting! We have to report this vandalism."

"That's no good!" Aki emphasized, "no one would admit and the whole classroom would be punished, even those who didn't participate, and they'd know that we're the ones who snitched."

She nodded and replied in dismay, "You're... right."

"Hey Aki!" Takuma came running. "What is that? Are you leaving me behind?"

Nagisa came with a crossed look at him.

"I know about the desks, it wasn't me," said the tall boy. "Dude, can you come with me today?"

Aki replied, "I'm leaving with my girlfriend."

"You don't have to do this everyday."

"If he wants, he does," Nagisa said firmly.

"I'm not talking to you." After the harsh response, Takuma returned his attention to the other boy. "So? Men don't abandon their buddies."

Aki started to scratch his head. "Well..."

Nagisa wondered if it would be a good idea to grab him by the arm and run away. That was when she spotted a familiar couple.

As soon as she arrived, Ayako looked at Takuma from head to toe and then asked to Nagisa, "Did you invite him?"

She had no idea what the other was talking about, but two quick rises in one corner of her lip were all she needed to understand. "Hmmm... No, I didn't even mention it to him."

"What are you talking about?" asked Takuma.

"We're going to the movies today," said Ayako, raising one of her eyebrows, "but it would only for couples. You wouldn't want to be the fifth wheel, right?"

Confused by all that, Aki consulted his girlfriend.

Nagisa smiled and winked.

"If I wanted a girl to bother me, I'd get one," Takuma said, looking at Sanjuro.

The other boy kept a neutral countenance.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Kuroki." Ayako left, gesturing to the other girl. "Let's go?"

The two couples left Takuma behind, but not before Aki could see him visibly irritated, putting his hands in his pocket and pacing back and forth, with no apparent goal.

When they reached the street, Ayako could no longer contain herself. "Huhuhahah! Did you see the face he did when I spoke about the fifth wheel?"

Sanjuro manifested, not happy at all, "What you did was dangerous. Takuma isn't an idiot."

Ayako replied in acid tone, "You can go back to lick his feet, I'll let you."

But he did not cower. "It's just that I don't like to see my old friendship with him being used as a shield."

"Shield?!" she exclaimed, incredulous, "I don't need protection. It would even be good if he gave me a beating."

"Ayako-chan?" Nagisa's eyes widened. "Why would it be good?"

"It would be enough if he hit me hard, to leave a mark." Ayako hugged herself, making a victim face. "Soon the whole school would know that Kuroki attacked a defenseless girl." Then she smiled. "He would be kicked out on the same day. Good riddance!"

"Can't you see the position you're putting me in?" Sanjuro grew even more serious. "Do you think I would let him do this to you?"

Her mouth dropped open and she narrowed her eyes.

"What?" He was confused.

She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Owww... My puppy was worried about me."

Sanjuro remained grumpy.

Nagisa spoke, "Sanjuro-kun is right, I also don't want to see you hurt."

"I'm just dreaming, Kuroki isn't soooo idiot..." Ayako looked at her. "But I know how to annoy him."

Nagisa lowered her head and smiled. "Thank you for what you did..."

"It was nothing, well, if you want to pay my entrance..."

"Huh?" Nagisa was stunned. "The invitation to the movies was..."

"Combining business with pleasure. Hihiii!" Ayako stroked her boyfriend's hair. "It was going to be just the two of us, but I was curious about our school's new couple."

Aki, until then silent, said, "You don't mean to make fun of us, do you?"

Nagisa was surprised with what he said to Ayako at first, but that doubt was not only for her, Sanjuro was there too.

The girl of green eyes crossed her arms. "Hah! I'm not as immature as certain individuals... You should be more laid-back and confident near your girlfriend."

"S-Should I?" Aki looked at Nagisa.

She had a strange gaze and smile, forced, nodding successively.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Nagisa did not even remember the last time she had entered a mall and this one was huge, four stories high, not couting the ones for parking. There was music, advertisements from countless stores and lots of people, it was easy to get lost there.

Ayako looked for a sign indicating the locations. "The movie theaters are..."

"We've come here so many times and you still don't know?" Sanjuro questioned.

"I remember where it is, I only don't know the direction."

Aki pointed. "It's in that direction, isn't it?"

Feeling utterly useless while she listened to that conversation, Nagisa felt a small object hit her shin.

It was a rubber ball that was bouncing on the hard floor.

The girl's eyes widened.

Then a small child came and picked up the ball, followed by his mother, smiling and bowing slightly in apology.

Nagisa smiled nervously and nodded in response.

"Nagisa-chan! This way."

Ayako's distant voice warned her that they had changed direction and she almost lost them.

The four of them arrived at the entrance to the cinema, where there were several posters of movies on the walls, with their schedules.

Ayako stopped in front of one of them. It was the image of a couple's bare feet on a cobblestone street. "Here it is, 'Cautious Steps'."

Nagisa was curious. "What is it about?"

"It's romance with drama," Sanjuro replied.

Ayako was more specific. "It's the story of a young couple who move to a town away from their families after marriage and can't return. The idea is that they depend on each other or they'll be alone, but is that enough for love?"

"It seems to be a good movie," Nagisa commented.

"Of course it's otherwise I wouldn't have come, I read the critics," Ayako said as she used her head to point in one direction, "but I think Hidaka-kun will want to watch another movie."

"Huh?" Nagisa saw that he was in front of another poster. The image was of a burning city being invaded by a gigantic marine creature that resembled a lobster, but with a crab carapace. She did not need to read the title.

"'Kani three: the violation'!" Aki lifted his hands and made a gesture that resembled a pincer with both. "Rawr!"

"Look at this guy!" Sanjuro covered his cringe face.

Seeing that he had been caught, Aki hid his hands, embarrassed.

However, Nagisa made the same gesture, albeit more restrained. "Rawr..."

The blond boy turned red. "Heheee..."

She approached. "This movie must be good if they did a third."

He said, somewhat surprised, "M-Must be..."

"Must be?" Nagisa frowned.

Aki explained, "I watched the other two, but at home. I didn't know they had done a third."

"Ah..." Nagisa nodded. "I thought you'd go to the cinema more often."

"I would with my father, but now-" The boy made a sudden, long pause. He lowered his gaze as his lips searched for words. "Well, now I would have to go alone and I don't like it very much."

It was a sad tone, but Nagisa felt something more than frustration...

Fear.

"Now you have no excuses." Ayako intruded. "Nagisa-chan, you'll go with him, right?"

"Yes, but I didn't watch the previous ones. I think I won't understand anything."

"That's no problem." Aki smiled. "I'll tell you."

"And that settles everything," said Ayako, "it's good that the two movies begin almost at the same time." She took Nagisa's hand. "Will you come with me to the toilet? We still have time."

"Hmmm... Yes," replied Nagisa, not seeing much choice when being pulled.

"We'll be here," said Sanjuro.

Ayako looked back. "Of course you will."

Aki waved to Nagisa, even when she was already out of sight.

Until Sanjuro came closer.

He became more inhibited, looking away.

"Say."

Aki was confused. "H-Hi? Say what?"

"What do you think of your girlfriend?"

"What I think? I don't know..." He shrugged. "She is my girlfriend?"

Sanjuro looked toward where the girls went. "There's something strange about her."

Aki looked at him. "The eyes?"

"Yeah... I think one of her parents must be not Japanese. Do you know anything?"

"Not... much."

"Anyway, she's cute..." Sanjuro came up with a sly grin. "So?"

"So what?" Aki raised his eyebrows.

"Don't play dumb. You're in the gang, you know what I'm talking about."

Aki's hands grew restless. "She and I didn't do anything."

Sanjuro shook his head, almost laughing. "I already knew, I see you two don't even touch. Sissy."

Aki lowered his head, getting more tense. "We're just starting our relationship."

"Bullshit," Sanjuro affirmed without hesitation, "she wants. She's the one who asked you to be her boyfriend."

"How do you know?!"

"A guess." Sanjuro ruffled the other boy's hair. "And it wasn't a hard one."

Aki took his arm away, but admitted, "Maybe you're right... but I don't know how to talk to her about it."

Sanjuro was more serious. "You don't talk. You do. Be a man."

"Yeah... Be a man." Aki kept punching the palm of his other hand. "But there must be a way to make it right..."

"Want a tip?" Sanjuro pointed to the poster. "Do you think I want to see this romance?"

Aki smiled. "No, but you're doing it to please your girlfriend."

"Wrong."

"Eh?!"

Now who smiled was Sanjuro. "I'm doing it to set a mood."

"Mood..." Aki grimaced.

"Yup, it's dark, she starts to get emotional, you're there to comfort her... then come a kiss."

"K-Kiss."

Sanjuro's voice softened. "Nice, warm, wet..."

"Ah..." Aki blushed and frantically scratched the back of his head. "That's crazy. Hehe..."

"That's fucking normal!"

The other boy's harsh reaction made him wince. "B-Because you... have been doing this for a while."

"And how do you think it was the first time?"

It was another defeat for Aki. "I... I don't know if or when Momoe-san will want this..."

Sanjuro pointed to his own eyes. "You have to watch the signs."

"Signs?"

"A girl doesn't want to kiss a man, but a man who kisses her," said the boy with ponytail, "for this, there're times when they 'facilitate'."

Again Aki rubbed his head. "That sounds complicated."

"There's an easy one that you can check out." Sanjuro stepped closer and began to whisper, "In the movie room, when the lights go out, see if she's not looking at you, smiling. This is the chance she's giving, man! For a good kiss."

"Start already with a kiss?! Can't be a hug?"

"No." Sanjuro rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sissy, you have to act or she may end up getting bored with you."

Aki licked his lips and nodded.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

With the sound of the flush, Nagisa knew that the wait was over.

As the door opened, Ayako continued the conversation, "I know which girls wrote on your desk. We can do a little revenge."

"I don't want to start a war." Nagisa followed her to the sinks. "But it's good to know that Kuroki-kun told the truth when he said he had nothing to do with it."

"Did he tell you that? But he did it to Aki in the past, the girls just copied him." Ayako washed her hands and face.

"A lot of people copy him," said Nagisa, more melancholic.

"They find him funny... ridiculous." Ayako looked at herself in the mirror. "It got worse."

"What?"

"Look."

Nagisa noticed a reddish bulge on the girl's chin. "Acne?"

"Yes..." Ayako made a sad face. "It started recently, I hope it doesn't spread." She opened her school bag and picked up a small box. "I have to reapply this makeup. At least something good came up with that."

"Huh?"

"Oh, my parents have old-fashioned ideas. My mother wouldn't let me wear makeup." With her fingers, she applied the powder on her chin. "They also wouldn't let me walk around city without having an adult with me. It only changed when I started dating."

Nagisa nodded. "Ah... It's true..."

Ayako looked at her with some surprise.

"I mean, it must be true. Hehe..."

Ayako smiled. "And your mother lets you wear makeup?"

"I think so..." Nagisa fidgeted. "But I don't care much about it."

"And you don't need," said the other girl, "your skin is good, though a bit pale."

"P-Pale?" Nagisa looked at herself in the mirror, stretching her cheeks.

Ayako weirded out. "Calm down girl! Nothing that a sun doesn't solve." Then an epiphany struck her. "Oh! Glad I remembered!"

Nagisa was curious, seeing her friend rummaging through the bag and retrieving another makeup product.

"This is a glitter lip gloss I bought. I always forget to try it." Ayako applied it with a brush and pressed her lips, then asked, "What do you think?"

Nagisa saw that her lips looked bigger, damp, with small bright colored dots. "It's nice."

Ayako came with the brush. "Now it's your turn."

"What?" It was late for Nagisa, since the brush had already touched her lips.

"Don't move or I'll paint your face," said the other girl, mischievously, "no one told you? You're my doll now." Then, as a finishing touch, Ayako pulled both of Nagisa's cheeks. "So cute!"

"Auuuu..."

"Now they're less pale."

Nagisa looked at the mirror. Her mouth was small, thin-lipped, so that product had made a clear difference.

Ayako took her smartphone and held it up. "I want to take a picture." She then brought her face closer to the other girl's. "Make a killer smile."

Nagisa was ashamed. "I... I don't like killer smiles."

"So do a cute one!"

Without choice, she looked at the lens and did her best.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Sanjuro was the first to notice the girls coming back. "Finally, huh? I thought I would have to watch the movie with the sissy."

"Wow, how funny..." Ayako answered sarcastically. "Can you stop calling him that? It's childish."

The boy smirked.

Nagisa looked disapprovingly at Sanjuro and asked to Aki, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes!" The boy's red eyes widened and he grinned. "I'm great!"

She was a bit curious about his exaggerated response.

"The movies are about to start!" exclaimed Ayako at the time.

"That's what I was talking about," said Sanjuro.

They rushed to buy the tickets and enter the lobby where the rooms were, as well as a snack bar.

"We're going to eat after the movie," Ayako said, "I'll only want some water."

"Fine," replied Sanjuro.

Aki asked, "Will you want something, Momoe-san?"

The girl shrugged. "Hmmm... Popcorn?"

"Right..." He went to the counter. "I'd like some popcorn..." But he looked at her again. "With cheese?"

Nagisa clasped her hands together and smiled.

The two couples parted, each one entering one of the rooms.

Aki had gotten a good place, not that it had been difficult, since the room was empty except for some families with their children or lonely men.

They sat down, putting their bags on the floor. Nagisa put the bucket with popcorn between her and Aki. "Please, don't let me eat everything by myself."

"S-Sure..." He took some of the popcorn, but dropped a few of them.

Nagisa spoke, "You look like you're shaking..."

Aki smiled. "Am I? I don't think so." He knew he was lying because he felt a tightness in his chest for what was to come.

The lights went out and soon the screen received light.

It was not the movie yet, but the part with instructions and propaganda. Aki's body tensed, this was the time for the confirmation.

Nagisa was looking at him, smiling.

Aki froze, it was much more than that.

The light from the screen reflected in her eyes as well as in her lips, these looking like a starry sky. The colors of the light danced over the soft texture of her face's profile. Her partially illuminated silvery hair was like a divine veil.

Aki had nothing to say about that sight, just feel... not just feel, he should act, dive into it. Yet something invisible held him.

The window of opportunity was passing. It was no use to be in the dark, with few possible witnesses, the most important person at that moment would know what he was trying to do. She would know.

Nagisa asked, without changing her expression, "Hidaka-kun?"

It was for a natural 'Yes?', But he was so aware of his own lips that he moved them without producing any voice.

"Could you tell me about the previous movies?"

His heart calmed, the pulse he felt behind his ears had stopped. There it was. An excuse to stop trying the impossible. "Ah... Yes... I'll try to be quick."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The credits were still going when the people left the room.

Nagisa was pleased, "The villains were very clever."

Aki agreed, "Yes, steal the creature's eggs to lure her into the city and destroy everything in the way."

"All because of a vein rich in a rare mineral they discovered under the city," she continued, "they would use the rebuilding of the city as a disguise for the mining operations."

"And the creature would take all the blame," he concluded, "lucky that the biologists found out that she was female and about the eggs before the city was completely evacuated, or the army would have killed her."

Nagisa was more excited, "The plot was so cool, I could never imagine..."

Aki looked at her with raised eyebrows.

She became embarrassed. "I... I thought these movies were more silly. Sorry."

He nodded and smiled. "A lot of people think that because it's aimed at children, but it's quite the opposite. They still see magic and believe, so special care is needed with the values you're going to pass on to them. My father thinks... like this."

"Your father is a great person."

He lowered his gaze. "Yes, he is."

They went to a drinking fountain. Popcorn with cheese was a salty combination.

Nagisa said after finishing drinking. "I try to imagine what the father of those eggs is like."

"I didn't even think about it. In the other movies the creature has always been treated as unique, perhaps it's hermaphrodite," the boy concluded before beginning to drink.

"Hermaphrodite?" Nagisa frowned. "Perhaps. Anyway, she's forming a family."

Aki finished drinking, already saying, "That's a problem they should explore in the next movie."

"Problem?"

"You saw the size of the creature," he continued, "if it begins to reproduce, it'll bring great danger to mankind."

Nagisa argued, "But she's a sea creature and we live on land."

"We depend on the oceans and no island or coastal city would be safe."

"We can find a way to get along!" she insisted.

"It's a hopeful idea." Aki shook his head in denial. "But for centuries humans are the dominant species on this planet, it's hard to believe we would share that position with any other."

Nagisa said nothing, the silence admitting for her that this was true.

"But maybe your hopes will be confirmed in the next movie. Who knows?"

This time it was her smile that admitted, perhaps, he believed in miracles.

They arrived in front of the cinema, with no sign of Ayako and Sanjuro.

"Their movie should be longer," he commented.

"Yes."

They stood watching the people go by. Sometimes they looked at each other and exchanged quick smiles.

Still, the silence was stifling for Aki. "It must be dark outside already."

Nagisa agreed, "Must be."

And that's all. The situation remained the same. Aki could hear the sound of his breathing and even hers... or would it be sighs? He needed to do something. "Hmmm... Momoe-san..."

"Yes?"

Aki's heart went wild. It was not to speak, but to act. Why had he done this? Was it an instinct to always ask for permission, for something he did not even remember because he was so nervous now?

"Hidaka-kun?"

She was worried and it was his fault. Aki's eyes hurried to find a way out of the hole he had gotten himself into. Luckily an object gave him a good idea. "Bench. Let's sit on that bench. It's no good standing here in the way of other people."

Nagisa looked around. "You're right."

They went to the bench. Aki sat on one end while Nagisa on the other.

The boy noticed her picking up the smartphone. "Are you going to talk to Kitomono-san?"

Nagisa looked at him, frowning. "In the middle of the movie?"

"Ah... It's true." Aki lowered his head, again had failed miserably in his attempt to pull off a conversation.

"I forgot to send a message to Mami. She must be worried about me," she said as she wrote, "did you send a message to your family?"

Aki took his smartphone and checked the screen. "They must think I'm with Takuma."

"Didn't you tell them about us?"

He shook his head. "I don't know when is the right time for that."

She sighed. "I didn't tell my aunt either."

At that moment, the other couple appeared.

Nagisa was the first to notice, in special that Sanjuro had a bit of glitter on his lips too. "Hi... How was the movie?"

"Good. If you want, I can spoil to you the details when we go to eat," Ayako spoke, "what is this? Are you talking to each other on the phone?"

Aki almost laughed, "No, I don't even have her number."

"What?! Don't you have your girlfriend's number?"

Ayako's serious expression drained all Aki's mood.

"Right..." The girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then she walked toward Nagisa as she pointed to Aki. "Let's settle this."

Sanjuro smiled and went to where the other boy was.

Nagisa was confused when Ayako laid hands on her.

Same thing with Aki and Sanjuro.

"Now!"

Ayako and Sanjuro pushed, dragging their victims across the bench until they collided.

"Ah!" With the impact, Nagisa almost hit head with Aki's.

Ayako folded her arms, satisfied. "Now you two look like a couple."

Aki tried to pull strands of white hair out of his mouth. "S-Sorry, Momoe-san."

Sanjuro got angry. "Can you stop apologizing? She's your girlfriend!"

Aki shivered. "Sorry..."

"Damn, there's no way with this sissy..." Sanjuro turned away.

"Exchange your numbers, now," Ayako ordered.

Nagisa looked at Aki and showed her smartphone. "Let's do it..."

"Uhm..." The boy was inhibited, for there was another exchange occurring, the heat of their bodies.

Ayako continued with her demands, "Until the end of the date, I don't want to see you separated, do you understand?"

Nagisa looked at her, perplexed, "Date?!"

Like a plague, the perplexity struck the other girl. "Hello? Earth calling Nagisa-chan. You are dating. This is a date."

And it had made another victim. Aki asked, "Momoe-san, isn't this a date?"

Suddenly, Nagisa turned her face to him.

Aki's heart skipped a beat, reminding him how close she was, with her intense and unusual irises. Then her face began to build crimson shades and wrinkles.

Nagisa could not look at him anymore, she hid her face in her hands and bowed. "Of course it's a date!"

Ayako put a hand on her own forehead. "Airhead..."

This was surprising. Seeing Nagisa in that state, Aki felt his heart lighter. The distance between them had diminished, not about physical distance, though it might have helped. The boy repeated, each word lifting a little more the intimidating veil he had put on her before, "'Of course it's a date!'... hehe... haha! Hahahahah..."

Nagisa glanced and started to laugh too, a muffled laugh, which made her even more red.

Sanjuro turned his face to look, "Tch... You two really deserve each other." Then he left. "I'm gonna eat."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

In front of the subway station, the two couples again would separate.

"So are you not coming with us?" Nagisa asked.

The other girl replied, "I still want to walk with my puppy."

"You're starting to exaggerate with that." Sanjuro pinched her hip.

"Aie! Don't bite me, puppy!" She struck him with her bag.

Sanjuro smiled, but then became serious when he looked at the other couple. "Don't spread that in school, for your own sake."

Aki smiled nervously. "We won't."

Ayako said, "It's fun to see a newbie couple fumbling around, we should see each other more in school."

"Bad idea," Sanjuro gave his opinion.

"Thanks," said Nagisa, "but I don't know about Hidaka-kun, I think he gets more nervous."

The blond boy lowered and scratched his head.

"If you change your minds, you know where to find us." Ayako left hand in hand with Sanjuro. "Have a good night."

"Goodbye!"

Already inside the wagon in movement, Aki and Nagisa sat side by side, staring at the night landscape of the city.

"That was a long day..." Aki thought aloud.

Enough for her to hear. "For me too."

"Is this what lovers feel?"

Nagisa tried to find an answer. "I think a day gets richer when there're other people around you."

Aki nodded slowly, as if sipping every word of that statement.

Until he heard a long growling.

The girl had her arms folded over her belly and an embarrassed smile. "I ate too much..."

He pointed. "Or there's a thing inside."

"A thing?!"

"An alien." Aki began to make gestures over her belly. "You'll see, soon you'll feel it kicking, wanting to get out by any means."

Nagisa grimaced. "Grotesque..."

He smiled. "But what if the plot is cool?"

She replied promptly, "Grotesque, but cool... or cool, but grotesque."

"What a hard choice!"

Was he using sarcasm? Although Nagisa felt that it had not been the first time, she did not cease to be surprised.

The vehicle stopped at a station, which was where Nagisa would leave.

Seeing the girl by the door, Aki asked, "What your opinion of this date?"

"Date..." Nagisa forced a smile, remembering what had happened, then replied, "It was good."

"Was it? Really?"

She frowned a little, but continued to smile. "I would do it again."

This was the best answer Aki expected. "So... bye, girlfriend."

She nodded. "Bye, boyfriend."

On the platform of the station, Nagisa saw the train leave, accompanying Aki through the window until she could not see him anymore.

The station was not far from Mami's apartment. Nagisa considered the possibility of using the subway to go to school to be with him for a longer time, but the travel would be too short to justify the cost.

Leaving the elevator, entering the apartment, dropping her shoes, she noticed that a cleaning was taking place.

Mami had her hair tied, covered with a cloth, as she wiped the shelves in the living room.

Nagisa had an idea of what that meant. "Will we have visitors? Madoka?"

The blonde looked at her in surprise. "Hi? I didn't even see you come in, I'm so distracted... but yes, we'll have a visitor. Someone from school."

"So you're making friends, good..." Nagisa felt guilty. "If I had known before, I would have come to help with the cleaning."

"No, it's okay, I'm almost done. It's good that you do things together with your classmates." Mami pointed to the kitchen. "I left the dinner in the fridge."

"I already ate." Nagisa went to the bedroom. "I'll take a shower."

At that moment she felt her smartphone vibrate.

"Huh?" Nagisa sat on the bed to see. "A message? From Hidaka-kun?" She smiled and rolled across the mattress, excited to open it. What would it be?

 **–** **C (O w O) –C RAWR!**

She put her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing, then lay on her back with open arms.

That had been a rich day.

* * *

 **Next chapter:** **The responsibility**


	62. The responsibility

**The responsibility**

It was the end of another school day. Aki and Nagisa had arrived at the station.

Everything had been more normal than she had expected. "Kuroki-kun didn't approach us today..."

"He asked me in the classroom if I was leaving with you today. I said yes and he didn't speak to me since."

Nagisa smiled. "He must have understood."

"Understood?" Aki furrowed his brows.

"About not pressuring you. You know what you want."

"I know, I know..." The boy made a faint attempt to smile. "But I think it's a bit early to believe that."

Nagisa clasped her hands together. "Perhaps, but it would be good. It's like Ayako-chan said, he needs to grow up."

"Yeah, he does need." Aki looked at the entrance of the station. "It's time."

"Uh-huh!" She nodded. "Bye, boyfriend!"

"Bye, girlfriend!"

"See you tomorrow." With her bag behind her, Nagisa started to walk backward. "I'll miss you."

Aki was surprised to hear that. "M-Me too."

She widened her smile.

The boy watched her with a dumb face, but then he realized. "T-The street!"

"Huh?" Nagisa looked back, seeing a truck passing by. Then she looked at him again, still smiling, but her brow furrowed. "I know."

"Ah... eheheeeh..." With a nervous laugh, Aki waved to her and entered the station.

He almost missed the train. The wagon was full, as was usual at that time, which forced him to be on his feet, holding onto one of the stanchions.

When the vehicle began to move, his smartphone rang with a message. It was not the most convenient time, but Aki was almost sure who the person was. He put his bag between his legs and took the device to check.

 **I just forgot to ask**

 **Now that everyone knows about us, wouldn't it be better for us to sit together in the classroom?**

Nagisa's suggestion did not surprise Aki. It was what a couple should do, though there were some obstacles to deal with. He replied, typing letter by letter with his thumb.

 **We have to communicate a teacher to do the reprogramming of the desks**

 **Who are you going to change places with?**

The answer came faster than he expected.

 **It's you who will change places**

 **There's a person who doesn't want to sit next to me anymore, so I thought about it**

Aki read the message several times. He was sure she was having problems because of him, although this time something good happened because of it. But there was another issue to deal with.

 **Takuma will change places as well**

He wrote the message but hesitated to send it. Nagisa saw the humiliating scenes, now she would be at its epicenter. He feared for the answer in raising this subject.

He pressed the button.

However, Aki did not know if Nagisa was aware of Takuma. To leave her blind would be a selfish and irresponsible attitude. Unforgivable.

The boy waited anxiously, this time the answer took a time to come.

 **I'll be close**

She was aware, worse, that was the answer he feared. Her support was comforting, but it also meant she would become even more involved in his problems. Aki felt this mixture of emotions and could not translate into a message.

 **Ok**

The hand holding the smartphone trembled. He felt guilty and weak, always weak.

 **It's gonna be fine**

Aki sighed as he read the last message.

Leaving the station, he had to walk a little longer until he could reach the modest condominium where he lived. Not even a decent view of the city he could have, since the apartment was on the first floors.

But home is home. He opened the door, announcing, "I just came."

"Welcome," said his mother, who was watching television. She was a woman with few marks of age, who proudly sported a bulky orange hair. "You again came early?"

Aki took off his shoes. "Yes, I'm coming early. I think it's going to be like this for a while, maybe..."

She was suspicious. "You aren't having problems again at school, are you?"

"I'm not." Aki headed to his room.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No!"

The bedroom was small, for now it was still proportional to him. His clothes were in a dresser, which he sometimes used as a desk as well, a chest containing his school supplies and a closet.

His magical place.

As he opened the sliding door, his bed was revealed. Above it were shelves where he kept some toys, but what occupied them most were the figurines of monsters, from the most famous to the obscure ones, including those from the West. The walls, even the closet ceiling, were lined with movie posters of the creatures. Due to the lack of space, in some cases it was necessary to partially overlap one poster with another.

After leaving the school bag on the chest, Aki lay down on the bed and closed the door, making everything dark. He lit a lamp.

Above him, beneath the first shelf, was a large poster of an imposing sea serpent, towering over a ship. This had been one of the best films his father participated. However, none of this was in the boy's mind, nor the monster, nor the movie, nor his father.

It was like his mother had said, he had come home early. It was like this before, but there was not this satisfaction he was feeling, this value.

In there, just his breathing as company, he could reflect. So many things had been going on in the past few weeks. There were many fears and worries, yes, but the wind of change distracted him from them.

And in it swayed strands of white hair, under the light they looked like silver. A starry sky, which he could not reach, but he could imagine its warmth.

"Nagisa Momoe..." He spoke, emptying his mind, embracing the emerging emotions.

With a sudden noise the door opened violently, followed by a female voice, "HIIIIIIHOOOOOOO!"

Aki jumped on his bed. "AHH! SISTER?!"

And it would be not different. The young woman had very short blond hair and scarlet eyes, if it were not for the age difference, they could be confused as twins. "Again hiding in there?"

Still surprised, the boy answered with a question, "Why aren't you in college?"

She made a face of dismay. "The teacher said that he would miss class because of medical exams. So it was transferred to Sunday, can you believe..." Then she smiled again. "But tell me, who is Nagisa Momoe?"

Aki froze. "W-Who?!"

"That's what I'm asking."

"Hmmm..." He looked away and smiled. "Nobody?"

She folded her arms and closed her eyes. "You're red."

He put his hands to his face. "Am I?"

"Uh-huh..."

He soon replied, "It's just... you keep coming up with these strange questions..."

The sister concluded, "So it's a boy."

"What?!"

"Nagisa can be a boy's name," she explained, "that's why you're like this. But your dear sister understands! This is an age where we can experiment different things..."

Aki exalted, "She's not a boy!"

The sister raised an eyebrow. "So our 'nobody' is a girl... hmmm..."

Sulking, the boy turned on the bed, his back to her.

"I'm so happy! I've waited so long for my little brother to grow up and fall in love!" She could not contain her excitement. "Look! Look! I can give you some cool tips for you to approach and talk to her."

"I don't need," he said, still annoyed.

She was not very convinced, "Brother, I know you're not exactly shy, but you're lacking... finesse. I'm not only thinking about you, I won't want to find out later that you scared her."

This time he turned. "I REALLY don't need."

She was confused. "How so?"

Aki sighed and gritted his teeth before saying, "She... She's already my girlfriend." Then he smiled, a proud smile. "I think I have that finesse already."

"Ah..." She was disappointed. "So I can't help you... You grew up so fast I didn't even realize..." Then she opened her eyes wide. "Hang on! How did you get a girlfriend?"

Aki left the bed and began to push her. "Please, get out of my room. It's a girl, it's my girlfriend and everything is fine, no need to worry."

"What don't we need to worry about?" The mother came to the door. "Why those screams?"

"Aki has a girlfriend," the sister replied.

It had all happened suddenly, it was too late. The boy put his hands on his head. "Damn it..."

"What?" The mother came in. "My Aki? A girlfriend?"

The sister confirmed, "Yes and he's like that, nervous with me."

Aki scratched his head frantically. "Of course I'll!"

The mother asked him. "And how long?"

"Yeah, I want to know too," said the sister.

"Not much," the boy replied, his head down, "that's why I hadn't spoken to you all yet."

"Son, why are you sad?" The mother looked more closely at his face. "I'm happy for you, just a little surprised."

The sister nodded. "All of us are."

"I know. I know." He looked at her. "You don't have to remind me."

She returned to speak, "Stop this drama, just because it's your first girlfriend."

The mother chided her, "Don't talk as if he should follow you as an example."

"Don't start!" The sister rolled her eyes as she left the room. "I still have time to find a man to marry and make you happy."

"It would be good if you began soon." After the harsh words, the orange-haired woman turned her attention to her son, smiling.

Not that it had made Aki more comfortable. "Humm... do you want to know anything else?"

"Her name."

"Sure... hehe..." he replied, rather hesitantly, "Nagisa... Momoe."

The mother's expression grew more serene, satisfied, "You should introduce her to us."

He nodded. "I'll see that."

"You should also talk to your father."

He nodded again, this time in silence, pressing his lips together.

Alone, Aki walked down the corridor to the door of his parents' room, in fact more than that. When he opened it, he came across a dark environment and a familiar smell of oil.

A thin, bald man, with hair that had lost its youthful colors, was working at his desk. A articulated magnifying glass with lamps illuminated a pendulum clock, those that were placed on a wall, of which the man was screwing with a screwdriver. However, when he noticed the presence, he stopped and turned his chair. "Son?"

"Hi father," said Aki, "sorry to bother you, but I need to tell you something."

With shaking hands, the man put on his glasses. "I had heard something. Were you arguing with your sister?"

"Not, it's fine. She was celebrating because... well..." The boy took a deep breath. "I have a girlfriend now."

The father frowned, leaving it wrinkled more than it already was, then smiled. "Congratulations..."

Aki lowered his head, smiling. "Thank you."

"That means the deal with that boy is paying off. Keep your friendship with him."

He stopped smiling and glanced at his father.

The man continued, "What's her name? Is she from school?"

Aki tried to smile again, raising his head. "Nagisa Momoe and she's a new student in my class."

"New student... hmmm..." The father straightened up in his chair. "You need to introduce her to us."

"Mom already said that."

The father was a bit more serious. "And it's the right thing to do if this is a serious relationship."

Aki affirmed. "Yes, it is."

The old man nodded. "Then you have my blessing. Make her happy and be responsible. That's what her family will expect from you."

"I won't forget that." The boy turned to leave. "Thanks again, father."

"Aki."

It had been a mistake because the conversation was not over. "Yes?"

"Are you still drawing in that notebook?"

The sudden question made Aki not look at him, shaking his head in response.

The father stood erect in his chair and lifted his chin. "Does not my son have the voice to tell a lie?"

Aki closed his eyes and tensed, waiting for what he would hear. "I'm just drawing a little."

The man ran his hand through what was left of his hair and sighed before he began to speak, "We've already talked about it. In my time, it was possible to work with it without any study. Today, at a minimum you need to be a college graduate and there is no guarantee whatsoever."

The boy just nodded.

"And see where I'm now."

This time, he did not resist and manifested, "But you are proud of the films you worked."

The man shook his head slowly, with a look of disappointment. "I... am, but it's far from being a virtue, it's more a selfish stubbornness."

"How?" Aki argued, "you have built a legacy, your name is in so many works..."

"It's just small words, together with so many others, that glow for a few seconds in empty rooms." He looked at a spot in the void. "When I was young I believed in that, but everything changed when I had you and your sister. You're the true legacy and my regret is that I started building it too late."

"Father..."

He removed his glasses from his tense face, breathing deeply, his lips trembling as much as his hands. "I pray that I will have enough health to continue working until I pay for your sister's college and yours too."

Even Aki began to tremble, feeling a burden growing on him.

The father said firmly, "You will study hard, my son, and you will find a job to form a family. Do not make my mistakes. You need to understand, now you have a girlfriend and she would appreciate that attitude."

Aki replied without hesitation, "That's not what she thinks."

So much that the father went silent for a moment and then he nodded, not for agreeing to his son, but for what he was about to say, "She's young. Time will tell." He put his glasses down and turned his chair back to work.

This was a sign that the discussion ended. Silently, with fists clenched, Aki left the room.

Seeing through the magnifying glass, the old man used the screwdriver to move the hands of the clock while whispering, "Time will tell..."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The elevator opened the door and two girls came out.

"What a nice view," said Sasa, looking at the city beyond the parapet.

"Are you sure?" Mami frowned. "There're only buildings."

"It must be because you're already used to it." The short girl came closer to her companion. "Mami-senpai, what is it? You look worried."

"Worried?" The blonde tried to smile. "I must be anxious. I don't know if you'll feel comfortable in my home."

"Come on?!" Sasa raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Do you think I'll regret coming with you? Never!"

They reached the door. Before opening it, though, Mami said, "Well, there's the fact that I mentioned just now, that I'll have to introduce you."

Sasa brought her hand to her chest. "Your kouhai won't disappoint, I assure you. They'll be even impressed by my politeness."

"They?" Mami held the doorknob.

"Oh..." Sasa felt she had taken a hasty conclusion, but then she shrugged and smiled again. "If it's just one person, it's even easier."

"Of course..." She opened the door.

As she stepped in, Sasa became more astonished. "Whoa... Your apartment is nicely decorated."

Despite the compliments, Mami did not smile. "You think? It's already a little old..."

"Yes! I was almost forgetting to take off my shoes because of this," said the other girl, "you have a good taste, as expected from my senpai."

"This taste is not only mine, but thanks." Mami gestured to one direction. "Let's go to the living room, I've prepared some things for us."

"Yay!" Sasa followed her. "And when you said 'us', it's not just you and me, right?" When she arrived in the room, she soon saw another girl, with long white hair and another school uniform, coming down the corridor.

"Hiiiii!" Nagisa nodded.

Sasa's eyes widened. "Hi..."

Mami said to the visitor, smiling, "I'd like to introduce Nagisa Momoe."

"Mami didn't tell me much about you," said Nagisa, "but a friend of hers is more than... welcome..."

Sasa trembled, her breath held and the veins around her neck were bulging out.

Something that Mami noticed. "Sasa-san? You all right?"

"Hi?" She breathed again and began to calm down. "Y-Yes. I'm just surprised, I was expecting someone more... old. Is she your sister?"

It was Nagisa who answered. "We don't share the same family name."

"Ah yes..." Sasa, with a sly look, then whispered to Mami. "By chance are you hiding that she's your daughter?"

The blonde replied in the same tone. "Don't you think I'm a too young to have a daughter at that age?"

"You never told me your age."

Mami's eyes widened and she almost jumped at what she had heard.

"Kufufufu..." Sasa put a few fingers in front of her mouth. "That was supposed to be a compliment, Mami-senpai. Understood? It means your youthful beauty will last for a long time."

Seeing the situation that this conversation was, Nagisa decided to reveal, "I'm her niece."

Sasa nodded. "So that's it."

"My! My!" Mami closed her eyes and partially covered her face. "This is the Sasa-san I know. For a moment I thought you're scared."

"I said I was surprised." Sasa stared at Nagisa. "Maybe... because I'm in another environment, different from the school I've known for so long."

The white-haired girl spoke, "Could you tell me something about Shirome?"

"I already told you," Mami replied, "there's not much else to say." Then she nodded. "Right, Sasa-san?"

"Yeah..." The girl winked. "Whoever enters there learns that is nothing special, just a school."

Mami instructed, "Please, leave your bag on the couch and feel comfortable while I prepare the table."

"Can I use the bathroom?" Sasa asked.

"Of course! Bebe can show you where it is."

Nagisa tilted her head aside and blinked.

"Owww..." Mami covered her mouth.

Sasa was confused.

"Bebe is an affectionate nickname I gave to Nagisa, but I shouldn't use it in front of strangers." The blonde grew more nervous. "N-Not that you're a stranger to me, but..."

Sasa gestured, smiling. "I understood. It's all right."

Nagisa said, "You can call me Bebe if you want."

She replied, "I'm Sasa Yuuki, but you can call me Sasa."

This made Mami put her hands on her head. "Oh no... I forgot to introduce you properly."

"Fufu... A kouhai can learn from her senpai's mistakes as well."

Mami forced a smile and joined hands. "Okay. So hmmm... Bebe, could you show the bathroom, yes?"

"Sure, come with me."

While Mami went to the kitchen, Nagisa led Sasa down the corridor to the bathroom. However, when she was about to show the door, she discovered that the visitor was interested in another.

Sasa examined through an opening. "Is this her room? Can I take a peek?"

Nagisa shrugged. "Hmmm... Yes?"

Opening the door, Sasa found an environment dominated by flower motifs and yellowish tones. "My senpai is very girly... This apartment is incredible!"

"Yes," Nagisa agreed, "my room is more modest, but I have nothing to complain about."

"So you live with her."

The visitor's statement had not sounded with surprise, but serious. Nagisa remembered that Mami would have good reasons not to talk about it with her new friend. "It's recent..."

"I'm jealous of you," Sasa said as she ran her hand over the bed sheet.

"Hehe..." Nagisa calmed down, it did not look like she was going to go deeper into the subject. However, she noticed that the other girl wore gloves. This reminded her of stories of spies, hitmen and thieves. She tried shaking her head, as if this would help remove those fantasies. She should not think about it from a friend of Mami, even more because she had a delicious smell of cheddar cheese.

"Bebe! Can you help me with this?"

Hearing Mami's voice, Sasa commented as she left the room, "What is that? Did she prepare something big for us to eat?"

"More or less... hehe..." Nagisa replied nervously as she watched the other girl go to the bathroom.

A short time later, Sasa returned to the living room and found Mami and Nagisa already seated at the triangular glass table. On it were several cakes and pies, plus tea, coffee and juice.

The girl raised her eyebrows. "All this for me?"

Mami smiled, somewhat shy, "Well, when I have to wait for a pie or cake in the oven or the freezer, I think, 'With that time left, why don't I make something else since I have the ingredients?' and it goes on..."

Nagisa pointed out, "That cheesecake I made. I had help, but only a little bit."

"So you prepared all this? Nothing bought?" Sasa sat down on the cushion that was available.

Mami just shook her head to deny.

Turning away her bluish eyes, the girl said, "So I'll feel bad for abusing such hospitality."

"Don't feel that way," said the blonde, "it's not that I don't do it any other day."

They began to delight with what was on the table.

During this, Nagisa commented, "Each of us has a different uniform..."

"Indeed," Mami agreed.

"But only this year," said Sasa, "next I'll be in high school. I dunno if it would be like that at Mitakihara's school."

"Next year we'll find out." Mami took a sip of tea.

Nagisa was surprised. "So you know."

The blonde frowned. "I saw it on the news. You should be more attentive to what happens around you."

"Oh..." Even if it were a soft voice, Nagisa felt the blow of reprimand.

Sasa nodded, "They're building a high school... Do you intend to go back, Mami-senpai?"

She replied promptly. "No, I'm great in Shirome."

"Hmmm..." Sasa closed her eyes and smiled.

Nagisa took a piece of a cake with her fork, but did not eat it, felt she had to deal with a doubt before, "You know, I found this strange..."

"Strange?" Sasa tensed.

"Mami made friends with a middle schooler, but she doesn't say anything about her classmates."

The blonde came with a serious look at Sasa.

It was time to lie with a truth. "It must be because she's a transfer student. Her classmates had already studied there before and must have entered high school with their cliques already formed, so it's difficult for her."

Nagisa nodded at Sasa's answer.

"I'm getting addicted to this pie. So creamy!" The visitor changed the subject. "With that chocolate topping and biscuits, I thought it would be very sweet, but it's bitter, with a sweet touch only in the end."

Mami was flattered. "This is a German pie. Actually, it's German only in name, it's a Brazilian recipe. It has that bitter taste because of the brandy."

Sasa stopped before bringing a piece to her mouth. "Eh? Brandy?"

"Sometimes I use rum. I put some in the chocolate syrup, also in the milk that I used to bathe the biscuits."

"Hmmm..." Sasa smiled, full of naughty. "So my senpai wants to get me drunk, what is her perverse mind reserving for me?"

Mami shook her head. "Now! I put so little..."

"Fufuhahaha!" Sasa noticed that Nagisa had her eyes fixed on her. "What's now?"

"N-Nothing." She looked away. "Your gloves have attracted my attention... I think..."

"I have a bad case of cold hands," Sasa said, "I believe I can even freeze some things with them."

Nagisa was impressed. "Is that a kind of magic?"

Sasa raised an eyebrow, then smiled and replied, "No, my magic is another."

Mami was curious. "And what would be?"

"It's obvious!" She opened her arms. "Be the best kouhai for the best senpai!"

Nagisa leaned her body toward Mami. "But I'm the best kouhai."

"How could that be?" Sasa narrowed her eyes.

Mami looked at both of them. "Please! You two aren't going to start a fight about this, are you?"

"Nah, I'm only using logic," said the girl with light brown hair, looking at Nagisa, "how can she be your kouhai if she doesn't even study at the same school? Except she's referring to something else."

Mami also looked at Nagisa, concerned about what she was going to say.

But the girl didn't think much to say, "I'm the home's kouhai!"

"Home's kouhai?" Sasa grinned.

Mami lowered her head, ashamed.

"Cool!"

However, that changed when she heard Sasa.

"Then the school's best kouhai joins with the home's best kouhai for the sake of Mami-senpai!"

Seeing the two exchanging winks and showing their tongues, the blonde was surprised, "You... got along so well..."

The sun had already set when Sasa was satisfied. "Owww... I think I'll pass a couple of days without eating."

"You didn't have to try each of my cakes," Mami stated.

"It was necessary, because I believe, no matter how much you deny, that you have prepared each of them thinking of me." Sasa wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Meanwhile, Nagisa noticed that Mami had been a little flushed.

"Well," Sasa continued, "I have a question for you."

Mami composed herself. "What would it be?"

"I've been talking to our Bebe and she told me she has a bedroom for her."

"Yes..." Mami glanced at Nagisa.

The girl smiled and looked away.

"But your apartment has only two bedrooms."

Mami immediately returned her attention to the visitor.

"I saw the pictures of your parents." Sasa looked around. "Are they traveling?"

Silence.

Sasa saw Mami open her mouth and almost nod, but then the blonde stopped and shook her head, with a face that she was disapproving of something.

Finally, she spoke, "They passed away a few years ago."

Sasa was stunned. "But how... Are you telling me that no adult lives here?"

Mami took a deep breath and explained, "The landlord had a close relationship with my parents. In a judicial settlement with my other relatives, it was decided that he would be my guardian. The idea was that my routine should change as little as possible." She lifted her head and sighed. "As if that was possible... but I agreed, I had my reasons..."

Sasa adjusted her gloves. "I see..."

"He visited me often, but seeing that I could handle the household chores and the money he gave me, he stopped. I have complete freedom now." Mami felt her hand being touched.

"And I'm so happy about it. You're a great, strong person," Nagisa declared.

"Yeah... I'm a lucky kouhai to have you," Sasa commented, with a lost gaze, then she rose. "Time to go."

"Please, don't go," Mami pleaded, "I'm sorry if this bothered you. Don't feel guilty, I should have told you before."

"There's nothing to apologize." Sasa reached for her bag. "Actually, it's late and we have homework to do, right?"

Nagisa grimaced. "We all have."

Mami got up and followed Sasa to the door. "Don't you want me to call a cab?"

"I'm big enough to take care of myself." The short girl put on her shoes.

The blonde smiled. "Are you sure?"

Sasa narrowed her gaze and pointed at her. "Hey... don't try to copy me. I'm a very, very bad girl."

With her leaving the apartment, Nagisa approached. "Bye Sasa-chan, it was nice to meet you."

"Keep being the home's best kouhai!" exclaimed Sasa, "watch out for the competition! Fufu."

"And will I see the school's best kouhai tomorrow?" Mami asked.

Sasa raised her shoulders to the point where they touched the split ends of her hair. "I guess so..."

Mami bowed. "Have a good night, Sasa-san."

"For both of you as well."

The door closed slowly, and Sasa waited until she could no longer see the pair of gentle yellow eyes.

Only then did she go to the elevator and call it. The day had been rather warm and the breeze of the evening had a pleasant coolness.

However, Sasa had a serious expression as she stepped into the elevator. When the doors closed, it was already of anger.

Trembling and gritting her teeth, she raised her voice, "Kyuubey, you cretin..." Then she jumped furiously. "Cretin! Cretin! Cretin! Cretin! AHHHH!"

She punched the button to get the elevator go down and continued to complain, "You told me that Mami Tomoe acted alone! But she has another magical girl living under her roof!" She began to flail her arms uncontrollably. "I can't do a full brainwash without the other one notice. Damned furball! AHHHH!"

Then she calmed down, putting her hand on her face and breathing through her mouth. "Ahh... But the other girl must be a newbie... ah... and I had the element of surprise. If I killed Mami, the other would be in shock, easy peasy."

The elevator stopped and the door opened for a family with a child.

Sasa smiled and bowed slightly to them as she left. "Hi!"

The family returned the gesture and entered the elevator.

When she was alone again, Sasa straightened her uniform, again serious. "I would brainwash any witness. They would say they saw a man, a thief or pervert, whatever. I could do that."

Already on the street, she stopped. "Yeah, I could do that..."

At the back of her mouth lingered a sweet taste.

She lowered her head and sighed. She licked her lips and spoke to herself, "Sasa, you big idiot..." She then decided to remove the glove from her left hand.

On the middle finger was a metallic ring with runes and a pale blue gem which at the time was polluted.

"I need to purify again..." She put the glove back on and looked up, at the lit window of the apartment where she had been, and disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Cursed path**


	63. Cursed path

**Cursed path**

It was already routine for Nagisa. Cross the school gates with her boyfriend on the way home.

"Takuma still hasn't moved to sit next to us," said Aki.

Now they were together in the classroom, too. Nagisa felt happy despite his worries. It would only be a matter of time for their relationship to solidify in the routine of other students and be considered normal. They would become normal. "I don't think he's going to do that. He hasn't even spoken to you."

Aki looked down. "Yes, but that's what I find strange..."

"You need to relax," Nagisa said, "maybe we should do something together."

He took a while to nod. "Okay... so... are you going to talk with Kitomono-san?"

"No." Nagisa looked away, smiling. "It would be just me and you."

Aki rubbed his neck. "A-A date, just the two of us."

She noticed that he had turned red, which made her cheeks warm too. "Yes..."

"Cinema again?"

"Anywhere," she replied, "as long as it's away from school..."

Aki looked at her with curiosity.

Nagisa continued, "Hidaka-kun, I don't know if it's only because of Kuroki-kun, but... school makes you very nervous. When you forget a little about it, you show your best side."

Aki repeated, blinking, "My best side..."

"I like you," Nagisa stated, "but I know you're much more."

Aki acknowledge that with a faint smile.

Walking side by side, the two were approaching the station. Nagisa could see people coming in and out, adults in their uniforms or executive clothes, women who paused their everyday hurry to see the novelties at the stores' windows, boys eating in front of a stall, elderly people who spent their time just watching the movement...

"Momoe-san..."

Nagisa noticed that Aki had stopped. "What?"

"I know I'm asking all of a sudden," the boy scratched his head, "but I was... I was wondering if... if I could go with you to your home."

She gaped. "Today?"

"Yeah... I know it's weird..." Aki started rubbing his face. "But... this isn't supposed to be a date, okay?"

He was very nervous, more than usual, but Nagisa could understand the effort he was making to ask that. "No, it's fine. I only can't invite you in. I would have to tell my... aunt."

He was still fidgety. "I just want to know where you live."

"Then it's great." Nagisa smiled more to see if it calmed him down. "It may not be a date, but I'm happy to spend some more time with you."

"Then let's go!" Aki crossed the street.

Nagisa frowned at his initiative, wondering if this was the result of her smile. She followed him.

He was in a hurry, pointing. "That's the direction, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes." Nagisa then commented, "If we keep up that pace, we'll get there much sooner."

Aki entered an alley.

"Where are you going?" Nagisa's question received no answer, did not even stop the boy. She had to chase after him. "Stop! This isn't the way!"

Aki obeyed, but reluctantly. "Isn't that the direction?"

"Yes, but I use the main street."

He smiled. "But this one should reach there too, we can try."

To Nagisa that was certainly a false smile and his breathing was short. "What is going on?"

He said nothing, his eyes widening in dread.

Nagisa felt that he was looking at something behind her. She turned and faced a group of boys who had entered the alley, the same ones that were eating in front of the stall at the station. From the expression they were doing, she already had a good idea of what would be.

"Hi... guys," Aki said.

The boys had varying ages, some wore school uniforms while others not, this was the case with the older boy, who seemed to be the leader. His clothes and hair did not call much attention compared to the earrings and the various silvery rings on his fingers. He wore a thick red beard and his blue eyes were cold as its color, staring at the couple as he drew closer.

Nagisa stepped back, standing next to Aki, her expression defiant.

Among the boys, Takuma appeared. "Why didn't you go to the station?"

The blond boy widened his eyes again. "You... followed us."

Takuma ignored him, his attention already with the older boy. "See Hiro? He wanted to avoid us."

Hiro nodded and then rubbed his beard under his chin, looking at Aki. "I heard some stories from Takuma, that you got a girlfriend and was using it to pull a fast one on him. I didn't believe you would be such an idiot. You know you mess with one, you mess with us all, huh?"

"He's not fooling anyone!" exclaimed Nagisa.

Aki was surprised and also concerned with her attitude.

"I'm his girlfriend and he wants to spend time with me."

"So you have no time for us?" Hiro asked Aki.

The boy swallowed hard and opened his mouth, but was unable to utter a word.

"He knows what he wants," Nagisa said.

"Yeah, I can see..." then Hiro started to laugh.

Some of the boys followed, but most of them remained quiet, not understanding what was happening.

The leader looked at Takuma. "Fucking hell, what a shit sissy you got for us."

"It's not my fault," Takuma said, "I told you this is a plan of Sanjuro's girlfriend. She convinced this girl to ask the sissy, just to screw me over."

Aki looked at Nagisa with surprise.

The girl reacted. "It's not true!"

Another boy in the group said, with a mischievous grin, "Hey sissy, why don't you share your girlfriend with us?"

Nagisa was horrified to see more boys agreeing to the proposal.

But that was not the case with Hiro. "Shut up all of you!" He came closer to Aki, further evidencing the difference in stature between them. "So you're not going to say anything? They're disrespecting you and your girlfriend."

With the shadow looming over him, Aki lowered his head.

Nagisa said, "You can't see he's sca-"

"I'm tired of hearing you." The leader interrupted her and pressed the boy again. "Use your mouth."

Aki glanced at him. "Sorry..."

"I don't want your sorry, I want to know what will become of you."

Takuma was confused by this conversation and asked, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Hiro turned his head, glaring at him.

Nagisa saw Takuma bow his head and be silent, it was astonishing.

The leader again spoke to Aki, "What will your future be? You think you're a man now that you have a girlfriend? She even seems to have stolen your voice..." He cracked his fingers. "You know what upsets me the most? A weak mind."

"Please." Aki bowed. "Don't hurt us."

"I won't hurt anyone." Hiro pulled him by the uniform. "You're coming with us, you're not ready."

Nagisa protested, "Leave him alone!"

"He has a lot to learn, girl," Hiro replied, "you'll thank us later."

"No!" Nagisa shoved the older boy, throwing him back. She saw the surprise on his face. This distraction proved fatal when she noticed a movement in the corner of her eye.

A boy from the group came running and punched her in the face.

Aki, with his eyes and mouth wide open, saw his girlfriend fall face down on the ground. "Mo... MOMOE-SAN!"

"Wow!" Hiro exclaimed with sarcasm to the boy who had attacked her, "you hit a little girl, I'm so proud of you..."

The boy, in an expression of pain, was hugging his hand. "She... ouch... attacked you."

"That was nothing, I was only surprised. She has more courage than many of you." Hiro then was curious about his reaction. "What is that?"

"Owwowwww... I think I broke my finger. Her head is hard as rock."

"Idiot. Learn to punch."

Aki crouched to help her. "Momoe-san! Momoe-san!"

As she stood, Nagisa did not show her face and whispered, "Let's run away..."

Aki did not have time to ask for what she said, because she grabbed his wrist and pulled as she ran. "Ah!"

"Hey!" Takuma saw that and pursued them, followed by the rest of the gang.

The alley ended at a bifurcation, becoming the entrance of an unknown labyrinth of walls, pipes and trash cans. Aki struggled not to stumble, such speed that Nagisa was imposing, with her white hair fluttering on his face. His wrist ached with her grip and his hand was numb.

Behind them was the gang. Hiro and the older boys led, the only ones who could keep up that pace.

Aki was almost flying, his feet aching every time they touched the ground. It was then that he saw that there was a wide ditch ahead. "Ah... Mo-Mo-MO!"

"We're going to jump," she said.

"Wait! We can't make it... We can't maAAAAHH!" This time Aki actually flew, but his legs could not handle the landing and his knees hit the ground.

"Hidaka-kun!" Nagisa helped him to his feet. "Can you still run?"

"Ah... Ah... Ah..." Aki felt his heart would jump out of his mouth. "I-I think so..."

"Go!" She pulled him again.

Soon, Hiro and a few boys had reached the ditch and jumped over it. This was not the case for Takuma who was forced to stop.

This caused a domino effect, making the rest of the gang stop as well. "Damn! They're fast!"

"It's not them." Takuma narrowed his eyes. "It's her."

At each step, Nagisa was more confident that she was opening a greater distance and was closer to reaching the main street, where there would be police officers.

"MomoeAhhh!"

The problem was that she was literally dragging Aki's body on the ground. She stopped to pick him up. "We must continue! Just a little more!"

"Cough! Ahhg... Ahhhg..." Aki was all sweaty and red, veins jumping out, almost vomiting. "Ahh... I... ahhhh... can't..."

They had managed to make their pursuers lose sight of them, but there was no time to rest. The situation was bad, but for Nagisa the idea of carrying him on her shoulders and keep running was still out of the question, this feat would be too suspicious.

"Ahhh... They want me... ah... so..."

Leaving him was not an option either. It was then that Nagisa noticed a door of a building opening slightly. That was the golden chance. "Come!" She dragged Aki inside and left him sitting against the wall next to the door. She saw that there was a key and locked it, then she turned around, hoping to explain to the residents what was going on.

The dark place was quiet and empty. Finding it a little odd, she sat next to her boyfriend and waited.

Hurried footsteps down the alley.

Aki felt Nagisa squeeze his sweaty hand. He covered his mouth to try to control his breathing, there was a metallic taste on his tongue.

The footsteps slowed down and was possible to hear a boy. "Did we lose them?"

Another voice, which was from Hiro, replied, "They may have hidden somewhere."

Footsteps approached the door. Aki held his breath, against the protests of his body wrapped in the heat of perspiration. Nagisa tightened his hand even more.

The doorknob turned and the door was forced to open, but the lock did not budge.

New steps, a larger group. Hiro announced, "They disappeared."

A new voice, was Takuma. "Fine, they have to go to school tomorrow. I'll bring him back."

"And you must do," said Hiro, "if you let this weakling leave the group, how can you think I'll let you to be in a position of command?"

The voices became distant until they could no longer be heard. Aki opened his mouth to bring all the air he could to his lungs.

"I think we did it," Nagisa commented.

Aki was still catching his breath, but he felt the need to say, "Sorry... ah..."

"Why?"

"Ah... for not... being... ah... completely honest with you..."

Nagisa looked down, with a good idea of what it was about. "What you mean?"

Aki took a deep breath. "I know them. They're friends of Takuma and I was part of the group. They're cool sometimes, but there're a lot of things they do... which I don't like..."

"Hmmm..." Nagisa gave her opinion, "Like you said, they're friends of Kuroki-kun, not yours. You don't have to be one of them."

"It won't be easy. I got into another trouble..."

She nodded, but she felt the statement was for himself.

Their eyes grew accustomed to the darkness. They were in a hall with wooden floor, there was a staircase that led to the second floor just ahead. The end of the hallway beside the staircase was partially illuminated by the afternoon light. Everything was in good condition, but there was no furniture.

"This place should be on sale or rent," said the boy.

"Yeah."

He turned to her. "It was very lucky the door was unlocked and had a key."

"Yeah..." Nagisa looked at the second floor entrance, which was more lit.

"Doesn't it hurt?"

His sudden question made her confused. "Hi?"

"He punched your face," Aki said, "though I can't see if it left a mark, but..."

"Ah..." Nagisa smiled. "I think it was a reflex. I turned the face right on time, so he didn't hit me fully. I lose my balance and fell."

He rubbed his aching knees. "You were incredible, you can run and jump so much..."

She smiled more. "It was the adrenaline."

"You don't even look tired, not even a little."

"It must be because I make the journey from home to school by foot." She shrugged. "You're very sedentary, Hidaka-kun."

"Sedentary?" Aki winced, admitting, "Yeah, I am..."

Then Nagisa said, "About what Kuroki-kun said, about me asking you..."

Aki shook his head. "I didn't believe it. Kitomono-san would never do such a thing."

Nagisa nodded slightly, pressing her lips together. "Yes..."

"And... And you proposed a date, just you and me. No girl who teased me would go so far..."

"That's right..."

They kept sitting against the wall, waiting, the boys might still be searching for them.

The smell of wood, the dark environment, the body tired... Aki was beginning to feel sleepy. With the silence, he could hear the tranquil sound of his girlfriend's breathing. When he exchanged quick glances with her, the girl made short encouraging smiles, but at other times she seemed distracted, her mind occupied.

Aki was sure she was worried about what had happened. _It's all my fault._

Sounds. Quick steps of something small sneaking on the second floor.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"It must be a rat," she replied.

Aki noticed that Nagisa was smiling. "And aren't you scared? Girls don't like rats."

She looked away. "Well... It's not on me, is it?"

"Right..." Despite the response, Aki felt her squeeze his hand hard. In fact, he had even forgotten that she was still holding it. The small, delicate fingers... like his.

His gaze was drawn to the mesmerizing pattern of the pantyhose she was wearing. Today it was black with white polka dots. At that moment, she bent her leg, making the fabric stretch and partially reveal through it the fair, smooth skin of her thigh.

"Hidaka-kun?"

Aki almost jumped as he looked at her.

Nagisa's face was neutral, except for a slight raise of her eyebrows.

He did not say anything, fearing that his mere voice would reveal his nervousness.

"I'm going to check a window on the second floor," Nagisa said, "I want to know where in the city we are."

Aki nodded quickly. "Uh-huh!"

She got up and went to the stairs. "Take care of our bags and warn if they come back."

As Aki watched his girlfriend climb up, he hit his own head, with both hands, repeatedly as he whispered, "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

At each step Nagisa grew more tense. It was not a window she was looking for, in fact, she already knew what she would find.

On the second floor, the door closest to the stairs was open. On the ground, in the middle of the room bathed by orange rays of light, was a girl sitting cross-legged, smiling, with a pyotr in her arms and a small rubber ball in her left hand.

Nagisa entered, immediately recognizing. She was wearing the same clothes the day she met her in the park. The blue hair was also the same, short with a lock from the fringe long enough to reach her mouth, actually it was inside... Was she chewing it?

But the most important thing was the confirmation of one detail, which she only did not do for having made a foolish mistake at that time.

In the middle finger of the girl's left hand was a metallic ring with runes.

"You found me," said the girl, "your familiars have good nose."

Nagisa kept serious, "What's your name?"

The girl examined her ball. "That depends..."

She sighed. "I'm Nagisa Momoe."

"If that's the name you want..." She held up her hand. "... why didn't you see yet?"

Squinting, Nagisa could read the runes on the ring.

 **Michiru**

The pyotr struggled to break free, but the hug was too strong for the little creature.

Nagisa noticed that. "So, Michiru-san, Madoka sent you?"

"Sent me?!" Michiru tilted her head.

Nagisa became more worried. "Aren't you part of the Law of Cycles?"

"Of course I am!" Michiru replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "However, I have no idea how I ended up here. I remember hiding under one of our goddess' locks of hair. Then I saw some beautiful colors and then I was back to our old world."

"Really?" Nagisa frowned.

"Wait, so Madoka is sending girls here and you're one of them?" Michiru deduced, "so you know where our goddess is."

Nagisa frowned even more. "The person you were looking for was Madoka? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was just what I was going to do, I thought the same thing happened to you." Michiru shrugged. "But you started talking about your boyfriend and I thought you wanted to live in this world. I don't understand why anyone would like that, but I'm not to bother..." She then grimaced, raising an eyebrow. "Well, you and your boyfriend are in trouble now."

"It was you who helped us," Nagisa said.

Michiru closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm helpful."

She bowed. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. I think you would do the same for one of us, Madoka must have sent you for some reason and it should be good." The girl reopened her eyes, showing their yellow. "Do you want me to kill them?"

Any sense of ease that Nagisa was beginning to have gone. "Huh?"

"You understood. I want to go back to Law of Cycles and you're going to bring me to Madoka for this. Before that, I can kill these boys and you don't have to get your hands dirty."

"No." Nagisa got angry.

Michiru held out her hand with the ball. "You never thought about killing one of them?"

She said more emphatically, "No."

"So you're one of those virtuous people..." Michiru made the ball bounce on the floor before picking it up and putting it in the pocket of her jeans, from which she took out a white crayon.

Nagisa clenched her fists, feeling her ring.

"So how about I..." The girl chomped the tip of the crayon, making a loud crack.

Even though she had seen so many strange things, Nagisa was astonished by that.

Said as she chewed, making more cracking noises, "I can break their bones, without killing. So they'll learn a bit of humility, a great virtue, don't you think?" Feeling that the other would not respond, Michiru looked at the crayon. "Want one too? This is banana, but I have strawberry, green apple, pineapple, papaya..."

Nagisa's patience was already exhausted. "It's not to hurt anyone!"

"They're only offers." After swallowing, Michiru put the rest of the crayon in her mouth. "But they have a truth in common, Nagisa Momoe-san, the truth that you'll not be able to solve this by yourself."

Nagisa could not retort that. Her actions brought consequences, could she handle them? She was sure she was not going to give up, but would her new efforts not result in more trouble for Aki?

"Momoe-san?" It was his voice. "I heard something, are you talking to someone?"

Nagisa's eyes widened.

Michiru just smiled at her as she chewed.

"Yes," Nagisa replied as she looked at the stairs, "I found someone, it's okay."

"Oh really? I'll bring our bags."

To Nagisa's desperation, she heard him coming up the stairs.

Michiru took her ball back. "You forgot to say 'No need to come! I'm having an ordinary conversation with an ordinary person.'."

Nagisa gritted her teeth at her and then asked, "Release him."

"What?" Michiru caressed the frightened creature. "Why? He's so weird, but so cute..."

Seeing his blond hair appearing at the second floor entrance, Nagisa closed the door of the room.

Soon Aki asked, "Where are you?"

More tense, Nagisa whispered to Michiru, "Let him go!"

The other frowned.

"Momoe-san?"

Hearing him again, Nagisa advanced toward Michiru, her face red with anger, her mouth wide open, showing her teeth.

The girl opened her arms, letting the creature escape and disappear into the shadows of the room. She was completely confused as she stood up. "Why are you like this? You can't be so naive..."

Nagisa took a deep breath before announcing, "Here!"

Aki opened the door, was holding both bags with one hand, "Excuse me."

Nagisa smiled. "Hi..."

Michiru made her ball bounce. "Hello."

"Hi." Aki looked at her. "So it's a girl..."

Nagisa was somewhat impressed that he had noticed right away.

He continued, bowing, "Sorry for invading your house."

"This is my hiding place," Michiru replied.

Leaving him stupefied. "Oh... hiding place..."

Nagisa was already nervous again. "Ahnn... Hidaka-kun, let's leave. I had already apologized."

Michiru bounced her ball. "Aren't you going to introduce your boyfriend to me?"

Aki remained surprised. "She knows?"

Nagisa lowered her gaze. "She must have deduced..."

The ball bounced once more.

"I'm Aki Hidaka," he said politely.

"You can call me Michi, or Mi-tan."

"Mi-tan?!" Aki raised his eyebrows. "Isn't that childish?"

Michiru smiled. "It's cute, Akkun."

Aki blushed at being called that way by such gentle voice.

While Nagisa was surprised with the sudden intimacy between them, became even more when Michiru touched his hand.

Said the girl, "Look at these pen markings on your skin... they're scribbles..."

Aki was shaking, but he tried to smile. "Eeeeehhh... Yes, I did these during class. I was bored, so..."

As fast as she had approached, Michiru pulled away. "It's not the truth." But she smiled, pulling the long lock of her fringe. "But it's because you don't know."

"W-What?"

"Scribbles are born when we abdicate our consciousness. It's the expression naked of conventions and shame. A pure cry in this world of disguises."

Aki nodded with mouth open, eyes blinking, "It's a... quite different way of seeing this..."

Michiru made her strand of hair stand between her nose and mouth, forming a mustache. "Do you have more to show me?"

"Actually, I have a notebook with them." He opened his bag. "Only a moment."

Nagisa made mention that she would protest, but was interrupted when the door closed on its own.

Aki took a slight scare, it must be the wind.

This was not the certainty of Nagisa, who glared at the other girl.

Michiru maintained a serene smile, but her hand tightened the ball to the point of deforming it.

All was clear, Aki was in a domain of a witch and he would only come out alive if she allowed.

"Here." The boy handed the notebook.

"Let's see... let's see..." Michiru began leafing through it.

Aki was extremely anxious, waiting for any reaction.

Nagisa was extremely tense, waiting for any reaction.

The girl's smile disappeared as she flipped faster and faster. Suddenly, she stopped on a page and laughed. "Haha! I liked that one." Then she returned to flip, serious again. Faster and faster, to the point of making no more sense, and then closed it.

This was not a good sign for Aki. "Didn't you like?"

"You wasted your time and pages with garbages." Michiru handed the notebook back. "There is so much doubt here and you keep insisting..."

Nagisa was astonished by the harsh response.

Disappointed, Aki just nodded and picked the notebook, yet the girl still held it firmly.

"You expected me to say something else?" asked Michiru, "something like 'It's kinda fine' or 'Keep going, it's going to get better and better.'" She slowly shook her head. "Half truths are full lies, Akkun, how many times is your future already hurt by them?"

The light that bathed the room grew darker and colder.

Aki saw a shadow cover Michiru's face. When it met her eyes, the yellow died and they seemed to have became hollow.

The girl released the notebook. "The night is approaching. You'd better go."

"Yes." In a rush, Nagisa grabbed her bag with Aki and went to open the door.

The boy walked away slowly, saying nothing.

Whoe said was Michiru, playing with the ball between her fingers. "Bye, Akkun. You decide what you want to do with your life, that's a truth."

"Bye... Mi-tan."

Walking down the stairs with her boyfriend, Nagisa was still tense. She would only feel better when they were outside. "Don't mind anything she said."

"Uh-huh..."

[ _I want to see our goddess. Don't forget._ ]

Michiru's sudden voice in her head paralyzed her.

Leaving Aki worried. "Momoe-san?"

Then was heard thuds. They looked to the top of the stairs, where the little rubber ball was descending, bouncing from step to step.

Nagisa winced. "Let's get going."

While Aki swallowed hard. "Y-Yes."

The alley was almost as dark, but the fresh air brought relief.

It was only then that the boy realized that his breathing was short. He began to speak so as not to appear more frightened, "Did you even see where in the city we were? We can try to return by the same route to reach the station."

Nagisa checked well if she had closed the door. "But you didn't want to know where I live?"

"C-Can I?"

"Of course!" Nagisa approached him, smiling, but still looking back a few times. "We just need to get out of here." She took his hand and started to walk.

To Aki's surprise, to feel her fingers interlocking his. It was not exactly comfortable, but he could not say it was inconvenient either, quite the contrary.

They explored a few more alleys until they found a larger street. Through landmarks, it was a matter of time to get to the condo.

Nagisa pointed to a window. "That's where I live. Everything is dark... I think Mami hasn't returned from school yet, she must have made a stop at a market."

"You live on a very high floor," Aki commented.

"You think?" Nagisa pointed to other direction. "The station isn't far, just go here, very easy."

He became more serious. "I guess... I'm not going to school tomorrow..."

"We can think of something, we have time," she said, "maybe your family can help."

Aki lowered his head and remained silent until his hand was held again.

"It's been a rough day, go rest," Nagisa whispered to him. "Someone once told me to never lose hope. Tomorrow can always be better than today."

With that, he nodded and left.

Nagisa exclaimed, "Bye, boyfriend!"

He turned and his tired countenance still smiled. "Bye, girlfriend..."

With him becoming distant, Nagisa brought the hand that had held his to her face. The pungent smell of Roquefort cheese invaded her nostrils. Her mouth salivated and her heart pounded as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips together.

 _I'll find a way._

* * *

 **Next chapter: Wall of glass**


	64. Wall of glass

**Wall of glass**

Running through the dark alleys, Aki and Nagisa tried to escape from their pursuers. It was hard to see what lay ahead, even more because of the constant curves. Fatefully, the alley ended on a wall.

Nagisa despaired, "What are we going to do?"

"Let me think..." Aki looked around.

But there was no more time. Soon they heard the laughter and, from the pitch black shadows of the alley, the boys of the gang began to emerge.

Aki stepped in front of his girlfriend. "Stop! Leave us in peace."

"Are you ready for peace?" Hiro appeared.

And then Takuma. "Sissy, only a real man can have that luxury."

Another boy said, "For running away from us last time, we don't want only you now. Hehehehe..."

"You won't touch her!" Aki charged in fury.

Leaving Nagisa behind. "HIDAKA-KUN!"

What happened was a blurred chaos. Aki threw punches and kicks at whoever and wherever. In equal measure he received from his opponents, yet he did not fall.

Hiro was impressed. "What is that? A man? No... a monster..." He was the first to flee, disappearing into darkness, soon followed by the rest of the gang.

Only Takuma was left, who Aki faced with a firm pose and clenched fists.

The spiky blue haired boy pointed, raging, "This isn't over sissy! I'll be waiting for you at school."

"Me too." Aki nodded.

Surprised, only left to Takuma disappear too.

Though victorious, Aki saw the world spin. He was falling, in slow motion, being received by Nagisa's arms.

"Hidaka-kun!"

It was strange. His body was full of bruises, his uniform with blood, but he felt nothing. Was he dying? Was it like that?

"Hidaka-kun, look at me!"

Aki saw tears stream down Nagisa's face, but he also saw colored lights bathe her soft skin. Without fear, without weakness, he touched. It was the perfect sensation he expected, warm and velvety. If it was to die, let it be that way. "I did it for you."

Moved by his words, Nagisa took his hand that touched her face and closed her eyes.

With her face coming close, Aki's heart pounded and he closed his eyes too. A sense of well being spread through his body, his head tingling. His lips would touch the stars.

"Bravo! Bravo!"

He opened his eyes and Nagisa was gone, there was only the sound of clapping.

At the edge of darkness was the girl he had met in that empty room, Mi-tan, but her appearance had changed to a horrible form. She had no eyes or nose, just the respectives orifices in her skull. The black lips of her mouth moved as she spoke, "I know alot about lying to yourself, but you're quite funny. Hihihihi..."

Aki wanted to escape from that terrible visage, but his body did not respond.

"Don't be ashamed, it's part of our nature," she continued, widening her ocular orifices, "the question is: can you stand under the eye of truth?"

In the darkness, above the girl, a massive eye opened. Its iris was blue and a purple sclera, with lime green eyelashes.

Aki wanted to scream, but his voice would not come out.

"Ignore, ignore, let's have fun!" The girl reached out her hand and another, giant and white, came out of the darkness and picked up the boy.

Unable to anything, Aki found himself being carried by the hand, going up dozen of meters. He stared at the ground, fearing the worst.

And that came true.

Falling, the ground approaching fast. Aki wanted to protect his face with his arms, but he could not, and it would not make a difference. However, as he hit the ground, he quickly went up again, toward the palm of the gigantic hand.

"HihihihihihahAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He was thrown back to the ground, where he would bounce and return to the hand. This continued, as the girl's laughter grew into a familiar sound.

It was the alarm from his smartphone, the screen lighting the bed inside the closet. It was time to wake up. He stopped it, still feeling dizzy. That dream, or nightmare, had been very real.

But the reality was another, more painful. His body was heavy, especially on his legs, reminding him of the events of the previous day. When he opened the closet door, he felt a stab of pain in his wrist.

In the brightness of the room, he examined it better. His wrist was purple and swollen, it was difficult to move. There were distinct finger marks, those tiny, delicate fingers...

"Son? Already awake?"

"Yes mom!" Time was short. Bathroom, put on the uniform, eat breakfast... and go to school. Before leaving the room, however, Aki heard his smartphone vibrate.

It was Nagisa.

 **Good Morning!**

 **I had an idea**

 **Could you give me your address?**

Aki answered the request, but wondering the meaning of it.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Bye!"

Leaving the apartment, Aki headed to the stairs, as there was not much point in using the elevator on the floor he lived in. However, as he started going down the first few steps, he recognized that it would not have been a bad idea this time, with the state his legs were in.

Breakfast in the morning was quieter than usual and he was to blame for that. Telling his father what had happened, that the problems in school persisted and gained new dimensions, and everything because he was weak...

Aki sighed.

Yes, he was too weak to tell.

He opened the gate to the street. There were other concerns now, like Nagisa's idea. He checked the smartphone again, but had no new messages. What was she up to?

"Good morning!"

"Huh?!" Aki's eyes widened at the sight of his girlfriend on the sidewalk. "What are you doing here?!"

Nagisa shrugged. "You gave me your address."

"I ask why you came? My house is in the opposite direction from school in relation to where you live." He noticed that her uniform was crumpled and her hair messed up. "You came running?"

"Ah..." Nagisa straightened her hair. "I came by bus, I needed to confirm the route, and I had to run to catch it."

"Confirm the route?"

She continued, "The boys might be waiting for you at the station like yesterday. So I thought we'd go to school together by bus."

"Sure..." Aki lowered his head. It was quite possible that she was right.

"Come. We have to hurry to the stop. If we take the next bus, we wouldn't be late."

Aki had already gone to school by bus, but he preferred the subway for having more guarantees of arriving on time, even if there were bus stops near his house and in front of the school.

It was also a bit more crowded, so much so that they had to struggle to find a place where they could stand together.

Together too much, with every curve or sudden stop their bodies touched. Aki frequently felt a pleasant fragrance coming from her, which warmed inside his chest. However, he felt no joy, but guilt due to circumstances. He did not look at the windows, afraid to cross his eyes with some gang member on the street.

They got off the bus, onto the path that led to the school, surrounded by cherry trees without flowers. Seeing only people in uniform was a symbol of relief for Nagisa, from now on they would be safe until the end of the last class.

Among the uniformed students, there were two girls she knew very well. Madoka spoke cheerfully as Homura nodded.

They arrived in the classroom and sat together under the malicious glances and smiles of some students. Nagisa would check the time, but the teacher entered the room.

With him came Takuma, the boy looked at Aki with surprise and passed nearby before going to his desk. "So you came. I wonder how..."

The blond boy remained silent and crestfallen.

Before he sat down, Takuma glared at Nagisa.

The girl did not hide her angry countenance.

The bell rang.

With all that was happening, it was hard to pay attention at the lessons. Nagisa stared at the ceiling, had no time to lose.

 _Is Madoka too busy?_

Nagisa focused, trying to imagine the other girl sitting in her desk. The message had to come to her and only to her. Knowing how Homura was, she would get too involved. [ _Madoka, can you hear me?_ ]

[ _Hi? Oh... Nagisa-chan~_ ]

Hearing her gentle voice was already eased somewhat the burden. [ _Good Morning. I know this would be the worst time..._ ]

[ _Not at all!_ ]

She smiled slightly. [ _Can you tell me if Homura-chan is listening too?_ ] For a while, she could only hear the teacher's voice.

[ _No, she didn't hear._ ]

Nagisa frowned. [ _You... didn't ask her, did you?_ ]

[ _No, no, I peeked, she doesn't look different. You can tell your secret._ ]

 _Secret._ Nagisa had realized that this was exactly what she was doing, with everyone, including the people closest to her. [ _It's a problem. I met a girl from the Law of Cycles and she told me that she came to this world by accident._ ]

[ _Alright, who is?_ ]

From the voice she heard, Nagisa did not feel that Madoka was too surprised or worried. [ _Her name is Michiru._ ]

[ _The other name?_ ]

[ _I don't know._ ] She scratched her forehead, cursing herself for not asking.

[ _There are many girls I know who are called Michiru..._ ]

[ _Well, she must be my age. Short blue hair, yellow eyes..._ ]

[ _I'll need more..._ ]

Nagisa wondered what 'many girls' would be for Madoka. [ _She likes to play with a rubber ball... and eat crayons._ ]

[ _Ah... that Michiru..._ ]

Madoka's voice was more serious, Nagisa became nervous.

[ _And she wants to see me?_ ]

[ _Yes, yes, but I don't know how it'll be._ ] She again cursed herself for not asking. [ _I can take you to the last place I saw her. We can do that tonight._ ]

[ _It's settled then, come to my home. I hope she's well..._ ]

 _I hope those who crossed with her are well._ Nagisa pressed her lips together. [There's one more thing I want to talk to you.]

[ _Not about Michiru-chan?_ ]

[ _No, it's about a boy in my class._ ] A new moment where only the teacher's voice was heard. It was then that Nagisa felt that she had raised this subject too casually.

[ _Wehihi! Nagisa-chan fell in love..._ ]

She jumped in her desk. [ _No! That's not it!_ ]

The teacher looked at her.

Nagisa smiled and pretended to be flipping through the notebook. [ _It's just... he's target of malicious jokes at school. I've been helping, but now there are boys after him. I don't want to use magic, I don't even think that would help..._ ]

[ _Bullying?_ ]

[ _Yeah..._ ] Nagisa nodded, but then realized that doing this was stupid.

[ _Great! Then there's something that will help him._ ]

[ _Really?_ ]

[ _I need to confirm, but if everything is ok, I'll give you a feedback in a few days._ ]

[ _Right..._ ] Nagisa did not know if it would be a guidance or even a solution, but it was better than nothing, it would worth the wait.

"Hey! Nagisa-chan!"

She glanced at Ayako, who whispered.

"I want to talk to you and Hidaka-kun at lunch. It's important."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"What?!"

With the two couples at a table in the dining hall, Nagisa was not believing what she had heard.

But Ayako left no doubt. "Yes, yesterday it started spreading a rumor that Hidaka-kun was being 'marked for death' by the gang and Kuroki."

Aki was staring wide-eyed and stammering, "M-Marked... for death..."

Sanjuro, with a wicked smile, was looking at Nagisa. "And I know these rumors are exaggerated, because I know you guys ran into the gang yesterday."

Ayako was as curious as she was concerned. "What happened?"

"They wanted Hidaka-kun to rejoin them," said Nagisa, "we ran and managed to hide."

Sanjuro raised an eyebrow. "Is that how you managed to escape? How lucky..."

She continued, "Today we came to school by bus to avoid them."

"I can't believe it!" Ayako was revolted. "We have to call the police!"

"And what they gonna do?" asked Sanjuro, "escort the sissy? Only because there are guys wanting to make him a man?"

Ayako narrowed her eyes toward her boyfriend. "You just don't want to do it because they're your old little friends..."

"Wrong." Sanjuro was calm, folding his arms. "The police can't do much, because most are underage. I know the gang well and I can say this couple has a chance."

Aki leaned over the table. "What chance?"

"Takuma wants to prove he can be more, but at the moment he's still a pawn in the gang," said the other boy, "they won't help him just because he wants to."

"But they were waiting for me at the station..."

"Because Takuma said! It was obvious!" Sanjuro pointed at Nagisa. "You two should continue what you're doing. If you can avoid Takuma, you'll have no more problems."

Nagisa pondered, "It was something I was thinking... How can we avoid Kuroki-kun if we study in the same room."

"Yeah!" Aki was more desperate. "When we leave school, he'll follow us!"

Ayako nodded slowly, beginning to smile. "Alright, challenge accepted."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The last class. The last minutes.

Nagisa and Aki were already putting what they could in their bags, covertly, while they looked at each other. Sometimes they peered Takuma, who was also anxious.

The bell rang.

The couple left their desks and hurried to leave the room. They sat closer to the door than Takuma, that gave them an advantage.

But they would need more.

Seeing they run, Takuma also hurried to leave.

The door, however, had been obstructed by Ayako Kinomoto. "I want to talk to you."

"Get out of my way," Takuma said in a menacing tone.

Other students also became impatient. "Hey! Let us go."

"Kinomoto-san, what are you doing?" asked the teacher.

Ayako folded her arms. "I'm going to stop with that, I only need Kuroki to promise me that he won't-"

Takuma grabbed her and tried to force her out of the way.

"You... hgnnn... won'thhhgn!" She fought, but the difference in strength was too much. Soon she fell on her butt in the hallway.

"Kuroki-san!" The teacher called the attention.

"She threw herself, it's a tantrum," said him.

"He's right teacher!" Other students were already leaving, avoiding tripping over her.

Takuma followed them, but not before exchanging glances with Sanjuro. He pointed his finger. "This is the last time you disappoint me."

"Kuroki-san! Enough of threats!" The teacher was not sure if the boy had heard, because he ran down the hall, another deplorable attitude. However, there was another student to deal with on leaving the room. "Kinomoto-san, I hope this does not happen again or consider yourself chosen for the next cleaning of the toilets."

Ayako was still sitting on the floor, watching the teacher leave, when Sanjuro came closer.

"Satisfied your masochism?" he said.

She shrugged and smiled. "What matters is that it worked."

Aki and Nagisa left the building and passed through the school gates, dodging the students on the way.

"Hidaka-kun, we can't let Kuroki-kun see us taking the bus. We have to go to a stop away from school." Nagisa looked back since she did not receive any response. "Hidaka-kun?"

Aki was falling behind as he limped, his hand on his thigh. "Ah... S-Sorry..."

Nagisa came back. "It's fine." She helped him run, pulling his arm. "Just a little more, the street is just... there..."

They both stopped and gaped.

Between them and the street, among the students who were leaving, was Michiru. She looked at them, smiling, as she moved her ball over the palm of her hand with her thumb.

"Why is this creepy girl here?" Aki looked back.

Nagisa could not answer, but she felt a certain comfort in hearing him saying that.

Behind them, still distant, Takuma came running. At the sight of them, the boy smirked and began to walk.

Aki despaired. "Takuma caught up with us! We're done!"

In the bad situation where they were, Nagisa sought to solve the problem she could. [ _Madoka! She's here! Michiru is outside school!_ ]

[ _This sounds urgent. I'm coming!_ ]

The quick answer was all she needed, the time was precious. "Hidaka-kun, let's go to her."

Aki's eyes widened. "What?! Why?!"

Nagisa tried to put a little more of tranquility in her voice, "Maybe she forgot to say something to us, it could be important... right?"

They approached the girl with the ball.

"Where is she?" Michiru asked.

"Ah..." Nagisa put her hand on her forehead. "That's true..."

Michiru made her ball bounce on the ground.

Aki was confused. "What?"

"While I was talking to her yesterday, she mentioned that she was looking for someone. I know who is, she's a friend of Mami, and she studies at this school," Nagisa explained as she looked back. [ _And she's coming. Just wait a bit more._ ]

"That's right," Michiru replied. [ _No problem._ ]

Takuma had stopped, watching them from a distance.

Nagisa smiled slightly. He must have been confused or being wary of the unknown girl. Anyway, the time was precious and she had gained a little more.

Michiru looked at Aki. "You seem scared..."

"Me?" The boy lowered his head, with a nervous smile. "No..."

"Fear makes people tell more lies than truth," she said as she let her ball bounce, "now tell me, Akkun, what are you afraid of?"

Aki pressed his lips and spoke softly, "Of you..."

Michiru raised her eyebrows, "Nonsense. I'm very helpful. For those who don't ask, but need."

Nagisa did not like at all about the conversation and Aki's discomfort. _Madoka, please..._

Michiru had a similar impatience. "How can a goddess take so long?" She put her ball in her jeans pocket.

Aki weirded out. "What did you say?"

If she could make a contract again, Nagisa would wish that girl could be more... subtle. She had no idea how to come up with an explanation, and maybe even silence was better. Aki already thought she was creepy, from that it did not take much to consider that she was crazy.

The girl took a box of crayons from her pocket and shook it close to her ear.

To Aki's complete confusion.

She opened the box and tapped it against the palm of her other hand, until a yellow crayon came out, which she carried up to her nose and sniffed.

Nagisa glared at her and made a 'no' with her head.

Disappointed, Michiru rolled her eyes and put the box in her pocket. As she took the ball back, she pointed the crayon at Aki. "Have you ever considered using one of these in your doodling?"

He did not even blink. "No..."

There was someone else who was dumbfounded.

 _Shit! What's this girl doing? Is she a friend of Momoe?_ _Are they waiting for a ride?_ Takuma picked up his smartphone. _Should I call Hiro? If anyone sees the gang walking around school and snitch, I'll be in trouble._ Then a pink-haired girl ran past him.

"Hi! Sorry for the delay," Madoka came waving.

"Hello! It's okay." For Nagisa, certainly better than before. "Hidaka-kun, this is Mami's friend, Madoka Kaname."

"Ah..." She was an older girl. Aki already suspected that, but even so he was embarrassed. "Hi... I'm Aki Hidaka, nice to meet you, Kaname-senpai."

"No need to be so formal." She smiled. "You can call me Madoka."

"And... where's Homura-chan?" Nagisa asked, looking at the school and, consequently, at Takuma as well.

"I left her behind with the club paperwork."

Nagisa was perplexed. "Are you in a club?"

"We just joined one! It's the cooking club." Madoka grimaced and whispered. "She's bad in the kitchen."

Nagisa looked away and smiled. "Yes..."

Michiru was incredulous, examining her. "You? Madoka? Where's your hair? What about your dress?"

Madoka winked. "I can change my look, can't I?"

Michiru threw the ball up and catch it back. "Hah! If the girls of the Law of Cycles saw you like this..."

Nagisa did not know where to put her face.

"Eh?" Aki asked, "law of cycles? What's that?"

Nagisa looked at Madoka, almost desperate.

But the other girl kept a serene smile. "It's a girl's club."

The ball bounced.

Nagisa's face lit up. "This! This... It's our secret club only for girls. You had the privilege of knowing, Hidaka-kun. Hehe..."

The ball bounced.

"Hmmm..." Aki was thoughtful. "But if you and Mi-tan are part of the same club, then you know her."

"Well..." Nagisa shrugged. "It's a big club, it has many members..."

This time the ball did not bounce, Michiru deliberately threw the ball to the ground. It came back so hard that it made a loud impact sound as her tense hand gripped it firmly. "You meant a big secret club only for girls."

"That's right." Nagisa was embarrassed.

"HihihihihihahAHAHAHAHAHA!"

That sinister laugh. Aki felt a chill down his spine. "It's a k-kinda weird name for a club..."

Takuma was still in the same place, with no idea how to act. _Now there's this older girl, another friend... Isn't Momoe a new student at school? If they had a ride, it would have come already. What is going on? A meeting?_ He felt a presence.

Beside him was another person observing the group, a girl, with long black braids and a cold violet gaze. Although she was not looking at him, Takuma felt himself being watched.

Children's laughter.

That sudden sound, so close to his ear, caught his attention. However, he found nothing. Finding that very odd, he checked the girl again.

She was now looking at him, her expression serious, not blinking even once.

Takuma took a fright, leaving him baffled. _Shit!_ The feeling of malaise persisted, also shame, making him decide to leave. _Fine, if Momoe has friends, I have too._

Nagisa and Aki saw him pass by them and continue until he disappear on a street corner.

Meanwhile, Madoka noticed the observer's presence. "Ah, Homura, there you are..."

She approached the group.

Homura always had a gaze of few emotions, but for Nagisa there was a slight difference today. Lately it was a tired look, but now they seemed more inquisitive, as they once were in a past she did not like to remember.

Aki whispered, "I think Takuma gave up."

"Yes, let's go in the opposite direction just in case," Nagisa announced, "We're leaving."

"Bye Nagisa-chan! Hidaka-kun!" Madoka waved at them. "Send my regards to Mami-san. We have to arrange a visit."

"I'll do it! Goodbye!"

"Bye Momoe-san..." Homura stared at the boy.

Compared to Madoka, Aki did not feel comfortable with that girl, but she was not so creepy.

"Bye-bye~" With the couple already gone, Michiru put the entire crayon in her mouth. As she chewed, she examined Homura and said with her mouth full, "Hmmm... You look familiar..."

Homura glanced at Madoka.

"Michiru-chan, she's from the Law of Cycles."

"I noticed..." Homura nudged her chin. "Oh... I think I've forgotten some of the club's papers at school."

"Really?" Madoka was surprised.

Michiru made her ball bounce.

Homura opened her bag and began to search. "Maybe I'm wrong, let me check..."

The ball bounced again, Michiru was curious.

Madoka asked her, "Michiru-chan, do you want to go back now?"

Michiru did not answer. She could hardly disguise that she was shaking and lowered her head.

And Madoka's smile was gone.

"No, they're here, I'm sorry to have caused you concern." Homura closed her bag.

"No, it's okay..." Madoka then spoke to Michiru, "go, you know where to find me."

The bluenette nodded and left them, still crestfallen.

Madoka turned and started to walk. "Let's go home..."

Homura followed, finding it odd. "She wanted to go back to Law of Cycles, didn't she?"

"Yes..."

"Then why did you let her go?"

Madoka did not answer.

Walking side by side, Homura noticed the tension in her countenance. "Did something happen?"

"Yes..."

Even in a low voice, Homura could feel the anger, the frustration... She was familiar with this, but coming from Madoka... "You shouldn't keep this to yourself, otherwise I can't help you."

"Yes... you can help me."

It was spiteful, it was ironic. Homura clenched her fists.

Madoka furrowed her brows even more. "When you put your hand inside your bag..."

At that moment, it was as if the guts of Homura were being crushed.

"... you summoned a hourglass and froze time, so you could threaten Michiru-chan in front of me."

Homura sought to smile. "How can you have that idea? Why would I do that?"

Madoka suddenly changed direction, moving away.

"Madoka?" Homura called out, but got no reaction. "Madoka!"

She continued to walk away.

The raven-haired girl sighed and followed, but did not have the courage to reach her.

They reached the Mitakihara canal, where Madoka stopped at its banks.

Homura kept a distance. "Madoka, look at me."

She did not turn.

"Don't do this to me, please..."

The only sound and movement were from the waters of the canal.

Homura rubbed her face, gritting her teeth. She looked around, confirming that there was no one around, then back to Madoka.

She kept her back to her, like a statue.

So Homura exasperated, "She's a dangerous witch! I've never been able to vanquish her!" She took a deep breath and continued, "if she starts spreading her familiars across the city... "

"She won't do that," Madoka said.

"How can you be so sure?" Homura opened her arms.

"You don't trust me?"

"I promised I'd trust..." Homura lowered her head. "I... I love you, but I can't comprehend..."

"Then ask me." Madoka nodded. "What are your doubts?"

Homura turned her face and sighed, gathering courage to utter a name, "Oriko Mikuni."

Madoka remained silent.

"She and the other two. Their gems have already become seeds and they don't contribute to your mission in this world. Why keep them here?" Homura continued, "I think that's true for Tomoe-san now."

Madoka shook her head, "They didn't ask to go back, so I don't see why..."

"What?!" Homura's eyes widened. "Do you still remember what happened at Mikuni-san's place?"

"Yes and we averted it," Madoka replied, "and the cause was just because there were soul gems. This incident will not repeat."

Homura said nothing more.

But Madoka would not finish there. "But that's not what worries you most, is it? Not to the point of doing what you did."

She could not deny. Homura spoke, "This mission. You sent girls to every corner of the world to rescue all the magical girls and witches that remain."

Madoka slightly lowered her head. "That's right."

"However, Incubator didn't stop completely with the contracts, he does with your knowledge and permission." Homura looked away and bit her lips, taking a deep breath before stating, "I can't see an end in this."

"Homura..." Madoka paused before continuing, "your wish saved my life."

The other girl winced.

"And my wish has brought hope to us all... I can not ignore these miracles and deny this opportunity to other girls."

Homura added, "And more curses for you."

Madoka rose her head.

"Madoka, no matter what you say, I promised that I would trust you. I'll always follow you, but I need to know." Homura's gaze narrowed. "Witches or people?"

The pinkette turned around.

Leaving Homura perplexed.

Incredulity, wrath, pain... A mixture that marked Madoka's face at that moment. "WITCHES ARE PEOPLE!"

Homura saw her running toward her. She did not know what to do and took a step back.

Madoka hugged her tightly. "I don't want a follower... I want Homura being Homura!"

The girl with braids was with open arms, unable to say a word.

Madoka laid her head on Homura's shoulder, her voice was tearful, "However, our words don't meet each other. A 'good morning', 'hello', 'good to see you'... the most simple ones. Us... still us..."

Homura put her arm behind the girl. It was convenient, sharing the embrace, but her hand only get close, it did not touch her.

"Even though I'm so close to you, it's as if there's something between. Invisible, a cruel construct that our fates reserved for us." Madoka rubbed her face on Homura's body. "But I hope I can touch you with my soul, from which those words carry."

Her hand trembled, a great war was waged within Homura, made of emotions, where there were no winners.

"I love you."

And the hand closed. Homura used both to push the other girl away.

Madoka gaped.

"I'm satisfied with your answer." Homura smiled, but her voice was cold. After a moment of silence, she turned. "We'd better go, or your father might start worrying."

Madoka frowned. "H-Homura!"

She turned her face, smiling. "I know, you love me, I'm really glad to hear your voice say it." Her lips twitched. "I have no more doubts."

With that, Madoka saw Homura walk away and, if she did not follow her, the person she loved would be alone.

* * *

 **Next chapter: C** **ollapse**


	65. Collapse

**Collapse**

The water falling from the shower stopped, the bathroom was filled with steam.

Mami left the stall, using a towel to dry her body and then her hair. She gently squeezed her blond locks, a conscious effort so that the worries would not distract her from this delicate task.

 _I didn't see Sasa-san again._

She wiped the foggy mirror with her towel.

 _Could it be that she isn't going to school? After her visit..._

She squeezed a lock more than she should.

 _I shouldn't think like that. She may be sick, that's it._

Mami's hair was damp and heavy, but no longer dripping.

 _What I need to know is if Mikuni-san is following me. I could ask her, but if there is an ulterior motive on her part, she would deny, lying..._

Her thoughts were overwhelmed by a sensation. A droplet ran down the skin of her breast and areola. Mami removed it with her hand and looked in the mirror if there was no other part still wet.

The skin was dry, or better saying, fresh. Mami remembered the times at Mitakihara's school, when the other girls praised her skin. Not that there was something special, the skin was normal, maybe too normal. No pimples, ingrown hairs, rashes, peeling... She had not found a new mole since she made the contract. This was a blessing for being a magical girl.

But now...

Mami examined her hand. The veins contrasting the fair skin, which stretched and formed creases, adapting to the apparent flesh and bones underneath. She came back to look in the mirror, her chest expanding with her breath. He lifted one arm, lifting her breast a little, leaving her ribs exposed.

She groped and pressed, feeling the density differences.

Her clones made of ribbons were convincing, especially in appearance and texture. If they suffer pressure, however, a careful person would notice that they were hollow and lifeless.

Mami felt the beating of her heart.

Being a perfect simulacrum was the same as being the original?

 _... if we forget what made us humans..._

She shook her head, trying to get this idea out of her mind. She should not think like that, should not doubt it. It was her reflection that was in the mirror, her face, her body...

Her hand ended up touching her breasts again. She smiled. Nagisa thought they were big, but without the illusion and imagination that the garments could provide, they were just... healthy. Her thin waist made up for her not so wide hips, from which her skirts also helped with the illusion. Her legs were her favorite part, with graceful proportions.

Her figure attracted attention, she could not deny, for many evidences were weighing in favor. They were translated in gazes from boys, affectionate letters and even confessions. She has always denied the advances, using as an excuse the fact of being busy trying to live without her parents. There was some truth to this, but the main motive was symbolized by the ring on her left hand.

She was busy being alone.

With her other hand, Mami stroked her tummy. Time passed and there were many events, some beyond her comprehension, but she had to remain sure. This was her reflection, endowed with femininity.

Her fingers reached the sensitive skin of the areola. In an innocent play, she circled around the nipple.

Goosebumps.

Her nipples stiffened. A tingling rushed to her genitalia, where a sensation of pressure and warmth began, as well as an emptiness inside her groin.

Mami was startled. It was natural, but incredible under the circumstances. "Oh my... how absurd..."

"What's absurd, Mami-senpai?"

A short, naked girl clung to her arm. "S-Sasa?!"

She rubbed her cheek on Mami's shoulder. "Why are you scared? It looks like you've seen a ghost..."

Skin with skin, the blonde felt the warmth grow. However, she was sure there was only one explanation about the other girl. "You're not Sasa-san."

She grinned, raising her eyebrows. "Let's pretend that I am. Not that you could notice a difference..."

The girl's hand stroked the bottom of Mami's breast and gave light taps to the tip of the nipple with her thumb. "W-What are you doing?"

"What you're craving for." She kissed her shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Sasa's other hand slid down the back toward butt, making Mami's slender body to arch. "This is... wrong..."

"Don't try to fool me!" Then Sasa whispered, "I know what you thought about Homura and Madoka."

Mami frowned.

"Homura confessed her love to Madoka and you know it's reciprocal. A love beyond friendship..." Sasa continued to caress. "Now they live under the same roof. Imagine what they do when they're alone, right?"

Mami landed her hand on Sasa's that was on her breast. "Must have been a fleeting silly idea I had."

"But it wasn't the only one! Don't try to ignore your memories." Sasa's hand went down the waist to the hips. "Kyouko and Sayaka too. On dark, cold nights, if they can not find a place to stay, they must be sleeping together... and you've spent a lot of money for this."

It was as if she were confessing her sins to herself. A sense of guilt blossomed in Mami. _How selfish I am._

"Far from it!"

Mami was surprised by the reply.

"You can't hide anything from me." Sasa removed a strand of damp hair from the blonde's face. "You're a good girl, Mami-senpai. There is nothing wrong in wanting affection. Of course, we never thought about having that kind of relationship with Kyouko, she's our family, just like Bebe. That would be sickening." She opened a bigger smile and sniffed the other girl's skin. "But me? I'm perfect..."

Mami felt the hand on her hip go to her navel and then down. "W-Wait..."

"Relax. Your life lately has been as stressful as boring. You deserve some joy."

She had no way to relax. Mami covered her mouth as her body tensed. Someone else's hands reached parts where no one but herself had touched, it was different and intense.

Sasa laughed. "Fufufu... That's much better."

Mami could not hold the movements of her hips and her legs trembled. It was a torturous feeling for being so good, and the search for relief made her want more.

"Not so fast." Sasa stopped what she was doing and stood between Mami and the sink, her front reflecting in the mirror. "I know my senpai is very generous and would feel bad if she didn't reciprocate."

The short girl had a jovial, innocent face with pretty blue eyes, but her body was well developed. Mami never imagined that she would be with another naked girl in such an intimate moment.

Not waiting any longer, Sasa took Mami's hand and guided.

The blonde ended up embracing her, their bodies grinding, hands on her belly. The smooth skin, a bit cold, stretching.

Sasa closed her eyes and sighed, exposing her neck.

Mami explored curves that were not hers. Her hands went up to the breasts, watching everything in the mirror. Her expression reflected on it did not lie, she was dazzled by this new experience.

Then she noticed.

Sasa's breasts were smaller, but the nipples and areolas were identical to Mami's, both in color, size and shape.

"Oh... You got me." Sasa opened her eyes. "I had to fill in some gaps."

"W-What..." Mami was appalled.

"But you can solve this, now that you've lost a bit of fear. Invite Sasa more times, get closer, make it more intimate and then-"

Mami and Sasa's bodies burst into dozens of ribbons that spread through the bathroom.

When she realized it, Mami saw that she was lying in a crater with smooth walls. There was a hole with metal edges in the center of it. It was a bizarre place, but she recognized the ceiling of the bathroom beyond the crater. Then she noticed that there was a giant faucet above her.

All became clear.

Mami tried to look at her hands, but her arms were only yellow ribbons. She floated out of the sink.

In the mirror was the reflection of a little doll, with a flower as a head. Mami slipped one of her ribbons over the glass, over the image, that was her face, her body...

And then the flower withered.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

On a new morning, Nagisa left the apartment in her school uniform and bag, going to the elevator. She set it to go up.

Reaching the last floor, she confirmed if there were no witnesses before climbing the stairs to the rooftop.

It would be a very cloudy day, maybe it was better this way. Surrounded by an orange light, she acquired her magical girl's attire and jumped.

Not a simple jump, but long and high. If someone looked up, they might see a strange bird passing by.

She landed on another building and jumped again, with a well-defined destination. Aki's address had not changed in relation to the other world where they met. However, having sent a message asking left everything more convincing.

Fortunately, his condo was on deserted streets at that hour. Nagisa landed against a wall and made a triple backward somersault as her clothes evaporated.

The idea had worked. Her school uniform had not been crumpled, and the cap of her magical garments had protected her hair.

She approached the entrance to the condo and heard the gate being unlocked. Nagisa quickly leaned against the wall, legs together, bag in front of them, both hands holding the handle.

A blond boy appeared, seeing his girlfriend waiting demurely for him.

Nagisa smiled.

Aki too, but not for long.

Already on the bus, they had more luck this time to find a space.

Nagisa, however, saw that her boyfriend was sad, if not tired. "What's wrong?"

Aki asked, "Do you think we're going to get away from Takuma today?"

"We know he gave up yesterday," she replied, "and if he tries to follow us again, don't forget we have help."

"Right... and tomorrow? Next week? Month?" Aki shook her head. "Even if by a miracle we manage to avoid him. It doesn't mean that I can't cross with the other boys on the street. They know where I live..."

"Do they want you so badly?"

Aki turned his face.

"Are you hiding something?" Nagisa insisted. "What's bothering you?"

"Momoe-san..." Aki sighed before continuing, "you were going to school by foot and now, because of me, you're spending money to do three bus journeys."

"Ah..." She looked away. "I'm taking from my allowance. I was using it to buy cheese or something silly in the bakery."

He looked again at her. "How long are you going to do this? Forever?"

"If I have to." But it was not possible, Aki was right. Nagisa did not have an allowance, but some savings from the money Mami gave to buy an extra snack. The plan was to do this for a few days, until Madoka came up with the answer. Due to the need for confirmation, she could not tell him that. She could not give false hopes.

They arrived at school and the classroom. As soon as Nagisa sat down, Ayako came to her side whispering, "We have a plan for today."

"Plan?" Nagisa glanced at Sanjuro.

"Physical education is one of the last classes," Ayako explained, "in the locker room, Sanjuro will pick up Kuroki's smartphone and change the ringtone, for something ridiculous, and also the screen lock. So, on leaving the school, we'll call his number and put him to shame." She stifled her laughter. "He probably will give up and turn it off, but by then you two should be far away."

Nagisa frowned. "And Sanjuro-kun agreed to do that?"

Ayako put her hands on her hips. "He's my puppy and it's like a second nature to him. Easy stuff."

"Now it's us who are making pranks..." She lowered her head.

The other girl shrugged, raising an eyebrow. "Kuroki deserves, right?"

The professor entered the room.

"In the interval I'll show you the ringtone we're going to put. Hihi." Ayako went back to her desk.

Takuma entered the room with a sly grin as he stared at the couple.

Nagisa noticed Aki trying to ignore him. Her boyfriend was right, the situation was unsustainable.

The classes continued until lunchtime.

Takuma was one of the first to leave, again looking at the couple.

That made Nagisa worried.

Not just her. Ayako said as she came up close, "Hey, Sanjuro and I will go first. Can you wait a little?"

Aki left his desk, staring at her. "You'll keep an eye on Takuma, right? Do you think he's up to something?"

Ayako was a little surprised that he understood. "It may be a bit of paranoia of mine, but it doesn't hurt to be a little cautious."

"Come on." Sanjuro leaved the room.

Ayako followed him. "If we find a suspicious move, I'll rush back to warn. See you soon."

Nagisa smiled and waved.

The classroom had been emptied, except for a few students who were talking. Eating was forbidden there.

Aki looked through the glass panes to the quiet hallway. "Is everything alright?"

Nagisa stepped out of her desk. "Let's go slowly."

They walked towards the dining hall, where Ayako and Sanjuro should be waiting. They approached a staircase where there was a greater movement of students.

Fortunately, none of them was Takuma. Nagisa was convinced, "It seems like we worry too much for nothing. He won't try anything inside the school."

However, before going down the steps, Aki stopped.

"Hidaka-kun?"

The boy spoke, "What if he's waiting for me in the dining hall?"

"Even if he is..." Nagisa shrugged. "What can he do?"

"Huh?" He became curious.

"Is he going to call you a sissy? That's it? Or speak ill of our relationship. I don't care and so do you. He won't try anything worse, he doesn't have the support of the whole school." She smiled. "And don't forget. I'll be with y-"

Aki saw his girlfriend being thrown violently forward. The bag flew as her body rolled down the staircase like a lifeless doll.

The other students stopped, watching that scene scared.

With her twisted body face down, skirt lifted, Aki could not believe, that could not be Nagisa, could not be real.

"Go back to the gang."

A whisper. Aki turned and saw a boy walking away. Even seeing only his back, Aki was sure he was a completely unfamiliar person. Then he looked back at Nagisa.

She had begun to move.

"Momoe-san!" He descended the stairs as fast as he could to her aid. "Momoe-san! Don't move!"

But she kept moving. She straightened her skirt and tossed her hair back, showing that there was no injury.

To Aki's surprise.

Confused and still lying on the floor, Nagisa looked up at the top of the stairs. "I think somebody pushed me. Are you ok?"

"If I'm ok?" Aki stepped back in disbelief. "I'm ok. I'm ok. I'm ok."

Nagisa looked at him, even more confused.

He gritted his teeth, tears pouring from his eyes. "I'm ok! I'm ok! I'M OK!"

The shriek was followed by whispers from the other students, "Wow, the kid snapped."

Hearing that, Aki rubbed his eyes and ran down another flight of stairs.

"Hida..." Nagisa reached out, but from her boyfriend she only got the sounds of the steps. "... ka-kun..."

* * *

 **Next chapter: Dies irae**


	66. Dies irae

**Dies irae**

It was becoming routine, with Nagisa waiting for her boyfriend at the condo gate, but this time she was unable to hide her worries.

The gate opened and Aki appeared crestfallen, with a tense countenance. When he saw her, he looked away.

Nagisa pressed her lips, there would be no smiles.

There were no incidents to catch the bus. They would get to school without delays.

But Nagisa could not consider that a normal journey, and that certainty grew with every second of silence. "Hidaka-kun, since what happened yesterday, you hardly talk to me..."

The blond boy did not look at her. "Sorry."

A short answer, but it was a start. "Look, I know you were distressed, but I didn't get hurt. We just need to... we just have to pay more attention at the staircases and then-"

"Momoe-san," Aki interrupted, "let's go to the hiding place today."

Gaping, Nagisa nodded. "Right..."

He continued, "I don't want Kitomono-san to get involved with it anymore."

"I agree," said her, "she wants to help, but she's going too far with these plans, wanting to irritate Kuroki-kun. Good thing he didn't follow us yesterday."

Aki turned his face. "He didn't need to..."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Nagisa was wordless, he had closed to himself again.

They arrived at school. The way to the classroom took longer, especially at the stairs. The danger was hidden among the students.

Nagisa barely had time to sit down before Ayako came and ask, "How are you? Any swollen part? Any mark?"

"Nothing. I was lucky..."

Ayako mused, "Hmmm... This isn't good, that was our chance to make Kuroki be expelled. Don't have a staircase where you live? You could fabricate some bruises..."

Nagisa widened her eyes, frowning. "I won't do that."

Ayako put both hands on the desk with a certain aggressiveness. She approached the other girl's face and whispered with indignation, "You were pushed down stairs! You could have died!"

Nagisa looked at Aki.

The boy did not look like he had heard that. He was being in his desk, his crimson gaze distant yet intense. His feet were restless and his fists clenched.

"Nagisa-chan? Did you hear me?"

She returned her attention to Ayako. "But it wasn't Kuroki-kun who pushed me. We don't know who did it."

The other girl exasperated, "But of course Kuroki is behind this!"

Nagisa lowered her gaze.

"What are you waiting for?" Ayako said more calmly, but hard enough, "a tragedy?"

"Kinomoto~" A girl from a nearby group called her with malice, "have you become a nanny to this couple now?"

Ayako looked at her, ready for a fight. "Mind your own business."

"Just like you?" The group of girls giggled.

She took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes.

"Ayako!"

However, she turned to who was calling.

Sanjuro was sitting with his arms crossed and a stern look. With his gaze, he pointed to an empty neighbor desk.

"Hmmm..." Nagisa took advantage of the fact that the tension had subsided to say, "We aren't going to have lunch with you today."

Ayako was surprised.

Nagisa smiled. "We'll be fine."

Takuma entered the room, this time before the teacher. He was calm, with a certain air of satisfaction.

Seeing that and Nagisa, Ayako had no other answer. "Tch..." She returned to her desk.

With her friend's reaction, Nagisa covered her face. Even if she had agreed with Aki, there was no way that would have been easy.

Classes seemed to be longer that day, but the ringing of the bell announced the inexorable lunchtime had arrived.

Aki left his desk and Nagisa followed. It would be a normal exit, except they did not exchange words with Ayako and Sanjuro, or Takuma.

In the corridor, as had already been agreed, they went on a path contrary to the mass of students.

Nagisa checked the pot of food in her bag. "Today I brought a cheese that you didn't eat. It's a Toscanello, Mami's favorite."

"Sounds delicious."

With his unenthusiastic reply, Nagisa gave up giving more details. After all, a taste is worth a thousand words.

They were passing in front of the toilets when Aki stopped. "You know how to get there, right?"

"At the service door near the library."

"Uh-huh, go ahead." He entered the bathroom.

"Hmmm... okay... take care." Nagisa continued to worry about his distant attitude, but she left because that would be a good opportunity for her to check if their hiding place was compromised without further alarm her boyfriend.

Aki peered to confirm that she was gone and then left the bathroom with another direction in mind.

The labyrinth of glass rooms could be a confusing, even nauseating experience, but there was a utility, and it was to find someone. Aki hurried down the corridors, searching through the panels.

And there was Takuma, walking with two other boys.

Aki avoided their field of vision walking next to another group of students, until he managed to stay behind the trio. Closer, he could recognize the boy who had pushed his girlfriend. The two unknown boys should be the ones Takuma had mentioned earlier and probably recruiting for the gang, the new 'Sanjuro & Ogai'.

Peace was a luxury that only real men can have and it was time to become one.

Aki's heart pounded. He reached into his pocket and it was almost a shock to feel the rubber handle inside. If by a quirk of fate it was empty, he could give up, but now there were no excuses. His bag being carried by his other hand seemed to make much more noise, he pulled and tucked it under his arm.

Takuma was distracted, talking animatedly with the other two.

In contrast to Aki, who was swallowing hard. The hand on the handle sweated. He focused on his target and quickened his pace.

Closer and closer.

Aki looked at the other people in the corridor, expecting someone would notice his intent and stop him. However, the only person that was fighting him was himself. The object in his pocket was too heavy, his arm stuck. His whole body was sweating cold now, and his throat had suddenly gone dry, warning of the terrible thing he was going to do. But there was no choice, no choice, he should not cower with the consequences.

Takuma stopped and turned. "Hey, if it's not Aki..."

Aki's heart jumped.

One of the boys asked, "Is he the sissy?"

The other replied, "It's him."

Takuma approached, smiling. "So you came to do the right thing, didn't you? I heard that your girlfriend was stumbling around lately..."

Aki's hand tightened around the handle. He tried not to express his anger, he could not fail.

But Takuma, with a precise lunge, grabbed his arm. "What's in your pocket?"

Aki stepped back and tried to break free, but the grip was too strong. "N-Nothing!"

"Show it!"

With his hand being pulled out of his pocket, Aki tried to release the handle, but it was too late.

The object fell. Takuma catch before it touched the floor and examined its sharp, metallic tip.

The other two boys were surprised.

Aki lowered his head. "It's just a screwdriver..."

Takuma looked at him with rancor. "Yeah... just a screwdriver."

Aki did not have time to resist, he was pushed and pressed against a pane of glass, letting his bag fall.

The sound of the impact alerted the students inside the classroom to what was happening.

"So the sissy let the nails grow and thought he could fight, huh?" Takuma said as he pressed the tip of the screwdriver into the skin just below Aki's eye.

Horrified, the blond boy pull his head back as far as the glass allowed.

The other boys smiled again. "He's really weak."

"Of course, he wouldn't have the balls to do that," replied Takuma, "but his shit girlfriend ordered."

Aki's eyes widened. "No... She has nothing to do with it!"

"Don't try to cover her up." Takuma stopped rubbing the screwdriver on Aki's face and used both hands to pull him. "Momoe ended our good friendship, you know? She deserves a lesson."

Aki looked into the eyes, gritting his teeth. "Fuck you!"

"No, I'm gonna fuck your girlfriend." Takuma's eyes widened, a wide grin. "I'm gonna screw her ass and you're gonna watch."

Hearing this, Aki's body hardened and he tried to push, but it was he who was pushed back against the glass. "Agh!"

"Huh? Did you try something, little man?" Takuma shook him. "Let's go! Try again!"

Students in the corridor stopped to watch that scene.

While the other two boys laughed.

Aki bowed his head. He was weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak...

"Gonna cry?" Takuma put his face closer. "Do you think it's unfair that I call you a sissy? Unfair is you being born, such a waste, a shame for your parents..."

Aki did not react at all.

"HEY!" Takuma shook him harder and exasperated, spitting into his face, "I'm tired of playing, I wanna see you fight for real! C'mon, sissy! Show your nails!"

Aki's head lashed against the glass panel, making it crack.

The boy's head and body went limp, so much that Takuma nearly lost his balance with the new weight he had to support.

The other pair of boys stopped laughing.

Stupefied, Takuma looked at the crack and Aki. He shook him lightly. "Hey."

No response.

Takuma noticed through the glass the students inside the room. They were frightened, some covered their mouths.

Slowly, a trickle of saliva descended from Aki's mouth to Takuma's hand. In a reflex act, Takuma pushed him.

The glass panel was unable to resist and shattered. Aki's body fell into the room under the screams of the girls and there he remained, motionless.

The blue spiky-haired boy breathed through his mouth and his black eyes did not blink.

His colleagues moved closer to see the mess. "Dude, what you did?"

Takuma turned and brandished the screwdriver in front of them. "What I DID?!"

The boys realized then that he was not as confident as he had seemed. "If a teacher sees this..."

Takuma threw the screwdriver to the chest of one of the boys, who catch it. He left as he wiped on his uniform the saliva on his hand. "No more school for today. I'm out..."

Attracted by the sound of the glass breaking, more bystanders appeared, forming a circle where Aki was fallen.

"Is he alive?" "I dunno..." "Guys, what happened?" "He's bleeding." "Someone call the nurse!" "Watch out the glass!"

That was when Nagisa saw the agglomeration. She had waited for too long and knew there was something wrong. She ran and forced a space between the students. When she recognized her boyfriend on the floor, she entered the room through the broken panel and crouched beside him, ignoring the shards of glass. "Hidaka-kun!"

The boy had several cuts on his face, but they were small. The biggest problem was that he did not open his eyes.

Even with Nagisa touching him. "Hidaka-kun! Wake up! Hi-HIDAKA-KUN!"

The other students watched in dismay at the girl's despair.

"HIDAAKKAAAAAA!"

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

School's infirmary.

In an enclosed cubicle with green curtains, Nagisa was sitting on a chair by the bed with Aki unconscious.

The family had been contacted and the boy had received proper care. There were bandages covering the cuts and a bigger one behind his head.

All that remained was to wait. Nagisa did not know how much time had passed and did not care. She put her hand over his.

The sound of a rhythmic beeping.

It was the monitor showing the heart rate, with its lines going up and down, as well as the ventilator's compressor.

Her mother remained motionless, with a thick tube connected to her trachea. Pale, her parted lips purple, lifeless.

Nagisa stroked her cold hand, there seemed to be only bones beneath her skin, but she was glad to have that privilege. She was not a mere visitor to the hospital.

How much time had passed? Months? Years? She did not know, the days seemed alike in there, but she did not care. Doctors believed her presence brought relief and hope. She believed.

The fingers began to move.

Taken by surprise and jubilation, Nagisa looked into the eyes.

They slowly opened. Aki made an expression of pain and confusion.

"Hi..." Nagisa said in a soft voice.

He did not answer, instead he tried to bring his hand up to his head.

"No." She intervened. "Do you remember? Kuroki-kun attacked you and you hit your head when you were thrown against a glass panel. That's why you have some cuts."

"Uh?" Aki looked at her. "It wasn't Takuma who attacked me."

Nagisa then imagined that it might be the boy who pushed her the day before, but would the witnesses be mistaken? "Then who did?"

"No..." Aki shook his head to deny, but the pain he felt revealed that it had not been a good idea. "It was me... I attacked Takuma, but I lose, I... failed..."

She frowned. "Why did you do that?"

"Why?!" He spoke with fury in his eyes. "I saw you lying on the ground twice! It was a miracle not to have been hurt, but how many times will this happen? I had to do something, that's my role."

"Your role?" She was confused. "What role?"

"Of a man," he replied without hesitation, "you're my girlfriend and I as a man must protect you."

Nagisa lowered her head and pressed her lips, searching for words. "I think... I'm not that fragile. I can defend myself."

"But everyone expects this from me."

She weirded out, bringing her hand to her chest. "What about me?"

He said, sure of his words. "Everyone, including you."

Nagisa rose suddenly from her chair, annoyed.

Aki winced in his bed.

She raised her voice. "I don't want a man, I want Aki!"

He widened his eyes.

She leaned toward him and repeated, "I want Aki!"

His expression of surprise returned to be bitter again. "You say that now, but you're going to get tired of me."

"What...?"

He turned on the bed, his back to her. "I failed as a man."

"No, Hidaka-kun..." Nagisa tried to pull him back.

But Aki retaliated with his arm. "Let's split..."

She gaped. "No..."

He started to weep. "It's the only way I can protect you."

"No. I don't want."

"It's over... over..."

"No! NO!"

The curtain opened and the nurse appeared.

Nagisa looked at him and at the boy in the bed. She knew she could not stay there any longer. She grabbed her bag and bowed to the nurse. "Forgive me."

Leaving the infirmary, she stood right there by the door. She covered her face and peeked through her fingers to see if anyone was watching her.

"Ah... Ah..." The pain wanted to get out, but she would not allow it, breathing when she could. How many classes still left? She did not want to join any of them. She could not think, there was only hunger. She had not had lunch yet...

Then a young woman appeared, coming towards her. Her boots made a lot of noise on the hard floor and she carried a motorcycle helmet. Her short hair was blond and her eyes were red.

Nagisa tried to compose herself, she had little doubt of who that person would be. "Hi... Are you the mother of Hidaka-kun?"

"Mother? Am I so old?" The woman smiled. "I'm his sister."

A strong smell of peanut butter came, so strong that Nagisa could taste the sweetness on her tongue and something inside her belly stirred. "Ah..."

"You must be his girlfriend. I can see he's very lucky."

She turned her face, swallowing the excess saliva.

The woman noticed that the girl was distressed. "Do you know how his condition is? The school only told us that he had a fight with some boys and hit his head."

"He's fine and lucid," said Nagisa, "the nurse told me he's going to get a bump and it would be good to do additional tests in a hospital, but at first it's not serious."

"Good..." The woman was not convinced by that sad face. "Has anything else happened?"

Nagisa glanced at her, then shook her head. "No..."

"Uhmm..." The woman nodded slightly, her eyes narrowing. "You two had a fight, didn't you?"

"H-How do you know?"

"A good guess, after all I've had many." She approached. "Don't worry, that's good."

Nagisa frowned. "How can this be good?"

"A couple can't claim they have a relationship if there are no fights," the woman explained, "we tolerate each other's faults to some degree, then we have to put the cards on the table, however ugly it may be."

"So... we need to fight."

"It's not that you need, it happens, and it's important that it happens because that's how a couple is tested on their... what's the word? Hmmm..." She rubbed her forehead. "Tenacity? Yeah, that will do."

"Then we failed," Nagisa said, melancholic, "Hidaka-kun broke up with me."

"So my brother is being an idiot, what a surprise..." The woman rolled her eyes. "Look, his head must be hot because of the boys messing with him. This happens frequently."

Nagisa clasped her hands in a tight grip. "I know..."

"Not to the point where he ends in the infirmary, but..." The woman grew more serious. "Our family thought about sending him to another school, but it would be expensive or too far, like Kazamino. He had told us that he had made peace with the other boys, but it's not what it seems."

 _That's why you didn't ask help to your family?_ Nagisa was trying to understand Aki's motivations. _Because you didn't want to leave this school. Or..._

"A girlfriend is the best thing that has happened to him lately." The woman bowed. "That's why I ask you to have a bit more of patience. I believe that tomorrow he'll come to apologize to you."

Nagisa was taken aback, with both that attitude and the responsibility she was receiving.

The woman picked up her smartphone. "Can you give me your number?"

"S-Sure, but why?"

"If my brother says something about you back home, I'll tell you." She winked. "I'll be your spy."

Nagisa pulled a strand of hair and looked away. "I don't think that's right."

"Wrong was my brother wanting to give up so easy on someone he likes."

The two shared their numbers.

When saving it, the woman gave a few jumps. "Hihi. I feel back in high school."

"This isn't high school." Nagisa smiled, embarrassed.

"True, but children are more precocious nowadays..." The woman shook her head. "I'm talking like a granny now." Then she headed for the door to the infirmary. "Well, wait for news from me."

After bidding farewell, Nagisa began her way to the dining hall, but slowly, carrying a heavy doubt.

 _Am I really the best thing that happened to him?_

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

It was night at Tomoe's apartment.

Mami and Nagisa dined together and in silence.

Nagisa did not feel like talking, considering the events of the last days, but it was a strange silence.

Mami had put little food on her plate and showed no pleasure in what she was eating, keeping a neutral expression.

And the food was good, even if it was not fresh. "Hmmm... Mami, how's it going in Shirome?"

"Hi?" The blonde blinked before she understood. "Ah... It's been pretty challenging. It's a school that demands alot of its students."

"Perhaps because it's high school." Nagisa sought to smile. "Do you know if Sasa-chan is also having difficulty?"

"Sasa..." Mami froze.

Which brought more concern to Nagisa.

She shook her head and began to smile. "You're right. She never talked much about classes, tests and grades with me. I as senpai should help her if it's needed." Then she stood up. "Will you want to get something else? I'm already going to take the platters to the kitchen. "

"No, I'm satisfied," said the other girl, more relieved.

As they washed and dried the dishes, it was Mami's turn to ask, "And how are you going? You look worried today."

"Worried?" Despite the surprise, Nagisa already had an answer on the tip of her tongue. "Well, it's been pretty challenging..."

Mami put her hands on her waist, with a serious expression. "Why didn't you ask for my help? I don't want to see you with bad grades."

"Ah... haha... It's just that some things don't seem so difficult and I try to solve it myself, you know, to be independent and such." She shrugged. "Or I'll ask my classmates for help, try to make friends."

"Friends, okay." The blonde nodded and returned to dry what was left. "But you're warned, I don't want to see bad grades."

It was another blatant lie, of so many that Nagisa felt a bitter taste in her mouth. However, she had to go on with it, at least until Madoka called her. She was the hope.

"We're done." Mami left, stroking the top of her protege's head. "I'm going to take a shower first, may I?"

"Uh-huh!" Nagisa went to her room and collapsed on the bed, spreading her long white hair.

Already with her clothes and towel in hand, Mami locked herself in the bathroom.

Nagisa gave a long sigh. She felt tired, but it was not physical, would be unlikely for a magical girl. She was aware that it would be difficult, but it was no less frustrating.

 _... but you're going to get tired of me..._

No. She could not leave him in the state he was. She took the smartphone, determined to talk to him, remind him of the good things they did together. They could not be erased by fear and anger.

A call, at that very moment.

Frightened, Nagisa put the device in silent mode and looked at the bathroom door. Seeing that it would not open, she turned her attention to the phone. "That's his sister's number..." She answered. "Hello?"

The female voice was recognizable. " _Hi, did Aki contact you?_ "

Nagisa had a bad feeling. "No... What happened?"

" _He ran away from home._ "

She gaped.

But the voice on the phone did not seem so concerned. " _My mom thought he was in his bedroom, we only found out when I came back from college. We didn't find his phone, it must be in his uniform pocket, but he doesn't answer. Maybe if he sees it's you calling, that'll change._ "

"S-Sure!" Nagisa rose from the bed. "I... would do that."

" _Good! I'll search the streets around our home and the station. If I find him, I'll let you know. See ya!_ "

"Bye! I-I'll convince him to come back, I promise!" When the call ended, she punched the mattress and covered her face. "Hidaka-kun, what are you doing..." Then she searched for his number to dial.

The smartphone vibrated with a message.

It was Aki.

 **Are you home?**

 **I'm outside**

 **Can you see me?**

Perplexed, Nagisa jumped out of bed and went to the living room, where the large windows provided a better view.

And there was, on the other side of the street, a blond boy in Mitakihara's school uniform under the light of a pole.

A new message.

 **I want to see you**

Nagisa pressed her lips together and looked down the hall.

The sound of the shower was coming from the bathroom.

In a hurry, she went to the door, slipped on her shoes, and left.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Ignorance**


	67. Ignorance

**Ignorance**

When Nagisa reached the street, she did not find Aki on the other side. She crossed and went to the pole where he was. "Hidaka-kun?"

"Here."

The voice was distant, coming from a side street, darker. With caution, she entered. With no lights to blind her, she spotted the boy in the shadows, his face with bandages and full of worry.

"Is your aunt home?" he asked.

"Yes, but she doesn't know I left." She then exclaimed, "Why did you run away from home?! Your family called me and they're looking for you!"

Aki was surprised. "How do they have your number?"

"They found out... now, please! You're hurt! Go back!"

He refused, more desperate, "But I want so much to talk to you, I couldn't wait until tomorrow!"

Nagisa shuddered and smiled, said in a voice full of empathy, "I... I wanted to talk to you too, but we could do this over the phone."

"No." The boy approached and stood in front of her.

His expression was nervous and Nagisa could not understand what would be.

Then, in a rapid movement, he wrapped his arms around her.

She felt his hands hovering over her back, touching her hair. Was that a hug? Her face responded with a blush.

Aki was breathing uneasily.

It was time to help. Nagisa hugged him, tighter. Soon she felt his hands pressing and their bodies stayed together.

He then said, "You don't want to break up with me..."

"No!" She glanced at the large bandage behind his head. A strong smell of Roquefort cheese assaulted her nostrils. "I don't want."

They felt each other's breath, they were synchronized.

"Sorry... I was harsh with you in the infirmary," he said, "I was thinking about my defeat, Takuma, the gang, my family... but not you. I couldn't control myself and when I realized, you're gone."

She tightened her hug. "Isn't true! You thought of me, you wanted to protect me, but you don't have to make a sacrifice for it."

Aki took a deep breath. "You like me, right Momoe-san? But... Do you see me as a man?"

"This again..." Nagisa rolled her eyes. "I already gave you my answer. I don't care, I want you."

"That's important to me! Do you see me as one?"

She smiled, almost giggled, but restrained herself, for such insecurity was understandable. "Yes, yes. You aren't a sissy, Aki Hidaka, to me you're a normal boy, a young man if it sounds better, my boyfriend."

"Good..."

His glad voice was all she wanted to hear, but then Nagisa noticed that his hands were coming down to her skirt. "H-Hidaka-kun?"

The boy spoke into her ear, "I want you to be sure of that."

His hands lifted her skirt and she felt the trembling tips of his fingers touching her thigh, rising to her butt. In shock, Nagisa shoved him away. "NOOO!"

Being thrown back, Aki almost fell. Furious, he gritted his teeth and exasperated, "So what am I to you? Boyfriend I'm not!"

Seeing him again like this, Nagisa did not know what to say.

He bowed his head, completely frustrated. "Is... Is this a joke?"

"No!"

He looked at her, tears forming. "Look at my face! Look! Look what's been going on since you asked me in dating! No place is safe anymore, everything got worse."

Nagisa put her hands together and put them in front of her mouth. She shook her head, almost crying.

"I can die for you." He sniffled. "And I don't know why. I don't know why you asked me, I don't know what you saw in me."

"I... I..." Nagisa hesitated. Tell him that she had asked him in dating to help him with Takuma, and the involvement with the gang, could leave it open for interpretation and it was not a good time for it. She needed to say what she could, "I like you, it's simply this..."

"Simply?!" Aki was incredulous. "Do you like me how? Were you bored and needed a pastime? Or you're feeling alone and knew I wouldn't refuse."

Nagisa put her hands on her head. "No... No..."

"To your twisted mind I'm only an object that feeds your desires. YOU MONSTER!"

But her troubled expression turned to surprise, staring at Aki.

The boy was bursting with rage, tears coming down.

However, Nagisa's countenance became firm, as her words, "You are not Hidaka-kun."

He tilted his head to one side and frowned. "What?!"

"If he wanted to hurt me with words, he would never call me a monster. He likes them!"

He looked away thoughtfully, then nodded slightly. "You're right."

Nagisa's eyes widened.

Because Aki started to smile. "But you're wrong, too. I'm the real Aki, in fact, I must say that I'm more than real. I'm what he hid from you." He collected a tear from his face and licked. "Bleh... salty..."

She clenched her fists. "Who are you?"

"You insult me like that." He took something from his pocket and dropped it. "How can a witch not recognize a warlock?"

She was puzzled. _Warlock?_

The object was a rubber ball, which when touched the ground released a cloud of countless drawings of five-pointed stars.

"Ah!" Nagisa shielded her eyes from the expanding cloud as she felt the world changing around her. When the cloud dissipated, the first thing she noticed was on huge and greenish notebook sheets with stars drawn on them.

They were the floor and wall of that place that had elements of a small child's room. There were dozens of large colorful wood blocks, which could be used for literacy if it were not witch runes painted on the faces instead of letters. There were also crayons as large as the blocks, as well as other toys. The ceiling, or the sky, was pitch black, with also black animal-themed mobiles. From the sky came titanic white hands, with white bone texture, which held the ends of the notebook sheets that were the walls.

And at the center of it all, Aki complimented, "I'm Akkun, the scribbler warlock." He bent over, his hand on his chest. "Welcome to my humble barrier."

"You don't fool me, WITCH." Nagisa pointed at him. "Where is he?"

"Don't I fool you? You're slow, huh?" He spread his arms. "Didn't I tell you I'm the real Aki?"

The smell, the smell of Roquefort cheese. Nagisa realized that this witch could copy everything from Aki, but not something that only she felt and knew. Only one explanation remained. "You put a witch kiss on him."

"Bingo." He put his hands in his pockets.

"Remove now!" Showing her teeth, she took a step forward.

From one of his pockets, Aki took a red crayon and pressed its tip against his neck.

It was sharp, enough to make Nagisa stop.

"Now you understood. I can do whatever I want with him." From the other pocket, Aki pulled out another ball. "By the way, I own all of him, his memories, feelings, doubts... Aren't you curious about what he thinks of you?"

Nagisa turned her face. "I don't want to know."

The boy made his ball bounce. "He's confused, soooo confused about his relationship with you, but the dreams reveal his expectations. It's like a movie scene, he saves you and is rewarded in a way that only a woman can do for a man. As if he had a notion of it, hihihihi..."

"If he has those thoughts," Nagisa said, in a low but convinced tone, "I'm glad, I'm his girlfriend. I know he'll be gentle."

Aki was surprised, the hand holding the ball trembled, but he did not let it fall. Annoyed, he exclaimed, "Damn you! I can't understand, what do you have with this pathetic boy? Pity?"

"Pity..." She was stunned by such a word.

"Is it a kind of fetish for dying people, rotten to the core?"

Nagisa looked back at Aki. "He? Rotten to the core? Only for having boy dreams?"

"You have no idea how deep it goes." He held up both hands and began shaking them. "They're faster than the eyes." When he stopped, between his fingers there were crayons for each color, then he squatted.

Nagisa saw her boyfriend draw on the ground at an astounding speed. Sometimes he suffered erratic spasms, his eyes bulging and shallow breathing.

As soon as he finished, he stood up without showing any abnormality and shook his hands, holding again only a red crayon.

Meanwhile, Nagisa saw the scribbles on the floor begin to move and rise, even though they were two-dimensional. They had a vague humanoid form, for they had neither arms nor legs, and their faces only had their mouths with their tongues out. Each one had their clothes and hair, but the skin was the same, with an extravagant orange tone.

 **"** **BLEEEHAARG!" "BLAAAH!" "BLUBLUEHBAH!"**

A cacophony of unintelligible screams coming from them disturbed the girl. Even in the language of witches it did not make sense.

"That even Akkun doesn't admit to himself, would be literally inhuman if he did." The boy sniffed his crayon. "You know he likes monsters, but do you have any idea why?"

Nagisa did not give an answer, neither would be useful.

"Well, you're not as arrogant as deceitful." He smiled and said, "Monsters are lonely beings, people avoid them. There is no way to have another reaction, the differences are many, no communication is possible. It's natural to be so." Then he attacked one of the drawings.

It was only then that she realized that the drawing had blue spiky hair and clothes similar to the Mitakihara school uniform. The other drawings were also from familiar boys.

Aki scratched each drawing with his red crayon. The drawings continued with their peculiar screams, but they sounded more desperate. They fell to the ground in agony, their red scratches spilling, forming puddles drawn on the floor.

"It's just destroy, destroy, destroy!"

Nagisa was horrified. "Stop... Stop it..."

But he only stopped when the drawings stopped moving. He took a deep breath, pleased. "He wanted to be one. Too bad. If he was a girl, Incubator would have done something about it."

"Michiru."

The girl's call made Aki tremble.

But she continued, "I don't know what happened, but you told me that you wanted to go back to the Law of Cycles. I understand that you don't like this world, but why are you doing this? What would Madoka think?"

"Hah! Madoka? Ha... haha... hahahahahahaha..."

His laughter left Nagisa speechless.

"She's only my ticket to return," he replied, spiteful, "I despise that... goddess."

"What..."

"Girl... Have you ever imagined how many lies you heard? Even in your mother's womb and then when adults abuse of our naive youth." Aki gritted her teeth. "That truth hurts because no one is used to it. Cowards, all trying to hide their sins and you're part of it. You help to perpetuate this cycle." Then he shook his head. "I don't need to imagine."

Nagisa bowed her head, feeling the burden of guilt. She had contributed so much to this.

He exasperated, "We born in lie, we live to lie, we die through lie! This is the only truth I never wanted to know... and so I decided."

"Decided?" She was surprised. "Michiru-san, you..."

"I ignored it." Aki shrugged. "I ignored the truth and lies, ignored the world, ignored Michiru. Hi... hihi... hahahaha-" He broke off the laugh suddenly, becoming more serious. "But our goddess came to rescue all the girls, including Michiru. I got back those disgusting memories. My conscience has returned to me in hell and should I be grateful for it?!"

At those words of desperation, Nagisa closed her eyes in a grimace of pain.

"But if that were not enough, she still tortures me." Aki began mimicking Madoka's voice. "'Michiru-chan, do your best!' Hah! She must find it easy to go crazy a second time... Ignoring the fear of self-destruction. The first time I had a little help with my soul breaking apart."

"There's nothing..." Nagisa asked, "nothing that could make you change your mind?"

"Ignore."

"What?"

Aki sighed. "Ignore, let's have fun."

"Fun?" Nagisa shook her head, not understanding.

"Or don't you want him back?" The boy played with the crayon between his fingers.

Considering the limited options, she asked. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's play, just you and me..."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Then show yourself, Michiru-san."

"Negative!" He smiled. "You're going to give me the honor of being the first to transform."

Nagisa was annoyed, but she wrapped herself in an orange aura, from which she wove her magical garments.

"No, no! Don't you ever understand?" Aki jumped in anger. "It's a witches' play. It's only fun if the stakes are higher."

Nagisa looked deep into her boyfriend's red eyes. "No... I can't!"

Smiling, the blond boy pointed the crayon to his neck.

The girl lowered her gaze, admitting that her protest was in vain. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, tensing her face. Her skin paled rapidly until it was completely white, except for the yellow circles on her cheeks, her lips turned purple and widened. When she opened her eyes, they were multicolored.

"That's it?" His expression of little surprise changed as his eyes narrowed. "Hang on..."

"What nowwr?" She asked, holding her deep voice. Even if that person was not Aki, and he would probably never remember anything after the removal of the witch kiss, showing herself like that to him brought a great deal of discomfort.

"Your face is familiar..." Aki shrugged. "It must be because we're very similar. Hihi..."

"I did what yowwr asked! Nowr showwr yowwrrself!"

"Sure." He gestured toward one direction. "With utmost pleasure I present, the greatest witch of all, ALBERTINNEEEEEEE!"

Nagisa spotted the witch, who she swore was not there before, sitting on a block of wood and waving. It looked like a small child, a girl, but at least three meters in height. Nagisa remembered when she had been compared to a clown by Homura, but this witch was much more. She wore a flamboyant bulky yellow wig and very loose blue slacks with suspenders. Her sleeveless burgundy shirt contained lace and buttons with shape of five-pointed stars. She wore no shoes, but socks, colorful and too long for her feet.

If her clothes referred to the funny, her body said otherwise. The skin had bone texture, although it was quite flexible. Her face was like a skull, with hollow holes in the places of her eyes and nose, but she had black lips in a modest smile. The witch had eyelashes drawn with crayon, just as the pair of baby blue circles on her cheeks.

Still looking at her, Nagisa asked, "So, how's it going to be?"

"It's quite simple," Aki explained, "I'm going to hide and you just have to catch me to win. However, if I reach your boyfriend... Then I'll have to punish."

Nagisa's widened her colorful eyes.

"HihihihihahahahaHAHAHA!" The boy laughed in unison with the witch Albertine, who held herself so as not to fall from the block.

Nagisa contracted her belly and her cheeks swelled.

"HAHAHAHA... Huh?" To the surprise of the other two.

From the mouth of Nagisa, Charlotte in her serpent form rose up imposing.

Her shadow covered Aki. "So you had an ace up your sleeve."

Charlotte flew toward the other witch at an incredible speed.

Albertine took a handful of crayons from her slacks' pocket and hurled them toward the serpent's eyes, forcing her to close them.

Aki said, with a smirk, "I was already expecting for this."

When Charlotte reopened her eyes, Albertine was gone. She rummaged through the wooden blocks, knocking them down, but did not find her. Then she went up, to get a view from the top of the whole barrier.

Suddenly, out of the dark sky, giant eyes opened with their blue irises and purple sclera.

Charlotte opened her mouth wide in a fright.

"BUUUH! Hihihi!" To Aki's delight. "You don't see me, but I see you."

She recovered and continued her search, yet, even in that position she did not get any clue. It was time to use her greatest asset. She began to sniff.

Besides the prominent scent of Roquefort, there were those of fruits, of various kinds.

Charlotte followed those smells, but no matter where she went, they always had the same intensity. They were present throughout the barrier.

Aki bit a good chunk of his red crayon and chewed. "Hmmm... I know you have a good nose. That won't work in my domains."

Despair began to grow in Charlotte, she had no idea where Albertine could be and the witch had shown to be agile. A moment of distraction on her part and Albertine would have Aki in hands. Charlotte decided to fly around her boyfriend, using her serpentine body as a barrier against possible attempts.

After finishing eating the crayon, Aki folded his arms, bored. "It's too easy, I pretty much won."

Charlotte stopped in surprise.

"Since you're a newbie, I'm going to give you a tip." He winked. "I'm closer than you think."

Indeed. Since she stopped, Charlotte noticed that her head was a bit heavy.

It was no other reason than Albertine, who was lying on the serpent's neck, carefree, scribbling a sheet of paper.

Aki hugged himself. "You're so warm and soft, I'd love to have you in my toy box."

Charlotte gritted her sharp teeth and shook her head vigorously.

However, Albertine held firmly onto the other witch's body.

And Aki kept hugging himself. "Whoaaaa! HihihihahahaaaH! I loved it!"

The witch of sweets would not give up so easy. She opened her mouth and a copy of her left from it, staring at whoever was holding onto her body.

Albertine widened her ocular orifices.

Aki did the same with his eyes. "Oh... You can do this..."

The drawing on the sheet of paper came to life. It was a rocket about to launch. Albertine held on to it with one hand and let herself be carried.

"Weeeeeeeeeh!" Aki lifted his arms.

Inside the rocket was an Albertine's familiar. It wore an astronaut's helmet, with tongue out. It looked through the window of the vehicle.

A huge serpent with voracious mouth was chasing them. It was possible to see deep into the throat.

" **BLUUAAARRRGHHH!** " In desperation, the rocket accelerated.

Aki jumped excitedly, making frantic gestures. "You silly! Don't look down!"

Albertine abandoned the rocket, leaving it to disappear into the darkness of the sky. She flipped in the air toward one of the giant eyes.

Charlotte was catching up with her, certain she could chomp her at once despite the size of the other witch.

Then the incredible happened. Albertine went inside the pupil and slid upwards as if she were on a toboggan. When it was Charlotte's turn, the pupil contracted and she bumped violently against the eye. The impact made her disoriented, with the plumes on her head crooked.

"MO-MOMOE-SAN?!"

She shook her head to recover, for it was the frightened voice of her boyfriend.

Aki backed away, trembling. "W-What happened to you?"

Charlotte was bewildered, not knowing where to turn her face, but only for a moment. How did he know she was Nagisa?

"I got you." Aki pointed at her, smiling. "Hihihi..."

Sulking, all Charlotte could do was a pout.

Like a shadow, Michiru appeared behind Aki. "I had so much fun having you as my playthings."

Charlotte wasted no time, a lunge and the girl was within reach of her teeth.

But Michiru hugged the boy. "I'd be more careful with that big mouth or you might end up eating more than you should."

The witch's multicolored eyes did not hide her frustration.

Michiru stated, "You lose."

Followed by Aki, "It's time for punishment."

Charlotte shook her head, begging for mercy.

"Can you stand this pain?" After saying, Michiru turned Aki's face and they looked at each other.

Charlotte's eyes widened as their faces began to draw closer to each other, with Aki removing the lock of hair from Michiru's mouth.

And their lips touched, not only that, they fit. Soon was heard the wet sounds of the movements, especially when their tongues slid over each other.

Charlotte's expression froze, if she could, she would be paler as well.

Their clothed bodies were rubbing against each another. Aki reached down to Michiru's butt, remiding what he had done with Nagisa, but this time there was no protest. He squeezed her butt and the girl moaned with pleasure, followed by an exchange of smiles.

Michiru bit her lip as she glanced at the witch who was watching. Then she also reached down, to a bulging part between Aki's legs, and began to caress it.

Disgusted, Charlotte closed her eyes and drew back. She was sucked by her former body and this one by Nagisa. The girl's limp body was filling until Charlotte was completely inside her. She stood up, tense.

Michiru looked at Nagisa, smiling, while Aki, inebriated by lust, was kissing her neck.

Nagisa rubbed her face, returning the human appearance. With contempt, she turned and began to walk away. "I'll tell Madoka everything."

"Did you hear what she said, Mi-tan?" Aki grinned. "She'll warn the make-believe goddess."

"Yeah Akkun, I'm so worried..." Michiru rolled her eyes. "I think she'll punish me by sending me back to the Law of Cycles, how horrifying..."

Nagisa kept her pace, affirming in earnest, "It's not her you should fear."

"Wait!"

Hearing Michiru, Nagisa saw the world around her fade, returning to the dark tones of the street where they were before. She looked back.

But the girl was no longer there, only Aki shrugging. "No fun without you."

"Michiru..." Nagisa gritted her teeth, her body shaking with rage. "You can't imagine how much I want to kill you now."

"Yes, I can," said the boy, "but I can also imagine that you want to know where I found him."

She said nothing, but she had stopped showing her teeth.

"At the station near your home. He wanted to see you, but he didn't have the courage." He approached. "He was sitting on a bench on the platform with the phone in his hand. He thought about calling you, but he gave up, because the train was coming and he needed to do a little jump, if you catch my drift."

She frowned as all her tension was replaced by grief. "No... It can't be true..."

"But it is. That's why I managed to control him." Aki looked down at his own body and arms. "I took possession of a life that was thrown away."

Nagisa bowed her head. "Hidaka-kun... why... why you did this..."

"Virtuous people like you and Madoka are a problem. Your intentions were good, but it was me who saved his life." He spoke more emphatically, "Everything, everything that had happened tonight was only each person getting what they deserved."

Then she felt his hand pulling away her hair and caressing her face.

"But cheer up!" Aki had a serene smile. "Many consider a second chance a miracle by itself. I can assure you it's a true one."

Nagisa's magical clothes evaporated. Even when she heard that, she was unable to thank her, she was still very angry, but it was not about Michiru anymore.

"Let's go to the station!" Aki leapt to the top of a building.

Nagisa was stupefied and did the same without much thought.

On the rooftop the boy looked around. "Hmmm... Where was it?"

While she watched him, finally asking, "H-How did you do that?"

"What? The leap? I enchanted his body with a bit of magic. If you tried to run away carrying him, I would have to fight against. Glad you're stupid." He turned to her. "By the way, you weren't an experienced magical girl, were you?"

Nagisa took a deep breath and pointed in one direction. "The station is there."

Aki raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm... Thank you."

Getting to the station was quick, jumping from building to building. Along the way, Nagisa could not take her eyes off Aki doing such a feat. It was weird for being her boyfriend or maybe even for being a boy.

Already at the turnstiles, Aki paid the entrance of the two, commenting, "What a gentleman your boyfriend is."

Nagisa chose not to give a reply. The station at that time was more empty.

"Good thing no one sat where he was." He went to a bench next to a column.

Nagisa remained standing. "Can you remove the witch kiss now?"

"But of course!" He pulled his sleeve. On the forearm was a mark of a crayon with a large yellow five-pointed star at its base. The crayon was drawing another five-pointed star on a sheet of paper. "Oh! By the way..." He showed a bruise on his wrist. "This was you, be more careful with your property."

"He's not my property."

"But you treated him like one." Aki grew more serious. "You decided what would be best for him, as if you knew. We're witches, not goddesses!"

Nagisa turned away.

"And that's why you should do like me. With a witch kiss you can know what he's thinking. Have you never been curious to be in the shoes of a boy? Hmmm?"

She frowned. "No..."

Aki narrowed his eyes. "Did you ever put a witch kiss on him?"

Nagisa pursed her lips and clenched her fists, punching her own leg. Then she turned and said firmly, "Yeah, but it was only to help him! I want to have with him a... human relationship."

"See?"

"See what?"

"You're more honest when you're angry. The shock makes people behave better." He shook his head. "But it's a great foolishness to desire a 'human relationship,' they're very flawed. Well, try not to waste that chance with it."

"Please, remove..."

Aki stared at Nagisa for a moment, then touched the mark on his arm, causing it to evaporate. "Bye, bye..." Then he fainted.

It had been so sudden. Nagisa looked around to see if anyone had noticed the unconscious boy.

But her worries did not last long, for Aki began to move and open his eyes.

Nagisa clasped her hands together and tried to smile. "H-Hidaka-kun..."

He looked at her, blinking a few times, then brought his hand to his mouth, frowning. "Pfstchhh!"

She was confused.

"Hihihihihahahaha! The face you made now..."

Furious, Nagisa punched the air. "Leave him!"

"Did you think he had only one kiss of mine?" Aki lifted his shirt, revealing another mark just below the navel. "But don't get me wrong, I like you. When you get tired of this wretched world and that boy, look for me in the Law of Cycles. If I'm still alive, of course..."

Nagisa kept a stern face.

But the boy kept smiling until he erased the mark, fainting again.

She sighed. This time it was taking longer for him to wake up. She decided to sit next to him and wait as long as necessary, anxious about what would come next.

Aki opened his eyes quickly, confused and then an expression of pain. As he touched his bandages, he became aware of the presence at his side. "Eh?! M-Momoe-san?! What are you doing here?!"

"Hi." Nagisa smiled lightly. "You sent me a strange message on the phone wanting to see me and... your family called me too."

He widened his eyes. "D-Did they get your number?!"

"Yes and they told me that you ran away from home, Hidaka-kun. Your sister told me she would look for you at the station, so I decided to do the same, at the station close of my home, and I found you asleep."

"I... slept?" Aki narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, using his hands to cover his face. "I can't believe... I was a coward again. You should not have come."

Nagisa knew what he was talking about, but decided not to touch this subject. "But you wanted to see me, didn't you? Me too, I was looking forward to it. I don't want to end our relationship, give me a second chance."

He exasperated, "No! You don't understand, Nagisa!"

She recoiled.

His voice calmed. "It's not you, it's me! Me, me, me, me, me..." He hugged himself, bending his body, starting to cry. "You don't deserve me."

"You're wrong, Hidaka-kun, very wrong."

"You saw. You saw everyone mocking me and I was unable to fight back."

Nagisa nodded. "I understand you have a lot of trouble at school, with Kuroki-kun and those boys, but it'll pass. It can get better."

"Are you counting on the future?" Aki lifted his head and sniffed. "Even if things get better, I won't change."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not just weak. I have no talent, I'm not intelligent, I don't even have a good heart... I can't do anything right." More tears streamed down his face. "When school is over, when we need to survive and find a place for ourselves in the world, it'll only get worse." He almost laughed. "Do you know that notebook full of doodles? Empty dreams, an excuse, a... form that I have found to ignore this truth."

Nagisa moved closer. "But no one can help you? Me neither?"

"That's the biggest problem!" Aki put his hands on his head. "You don't want me, but a version of me in the future you expect to be better! I knowing what I just told you, it was a big mistake for me to have accepted that relationship. I fear the day that you'll regret. When you said you were going to cheer for me, it hurt so much, because I already knew that I would fail, fail, fail-"

Nagisa stood in front of him.

Aki was startled by what he saw.

Her expression was tense, her lips trembling. Tears began to fall, but her voice was very serious. "Aki Hidaka, I'll cheer for you to fail."

"What?"

She made that very clear. "I want you to fail, Aki."

He shook his head. "I don't understand..."

"Fail, just fail," she continued, "fail, fail a lot. Fail infinite times. I prefer that Aki to someone who gives up their life!"

Aki's mouth fell open, and his tears began to pour harder. Then he lowered his head and gritted his teeth in a wail. "Hgnnnnnnnnn..."

Seeing him like this, Nagisa could no longer keep serious, crying too. She sat down again and held him, feeling his sobs. Like him, she sought to remain silent, only betraying it with the trembling sound of her breath. So it lasted, for a time neither of them counted, until a strong light blinded her.

It was the flashlight of a guard of the station. "Something happened?"

Still holding Aki, she replied. "Sir, we're going back home..."

The guard turned off his flashlight and examined their school uniform and the boy's bandages. He nodded, but still with a look of suspicion. "Do it children, it's already late."

Seeing him leaving, Nagisa, gasping, whispered to her boyfriend. "Let's go back home..."

Aki, still crestfallen, gave a slight nod confirming.

They took the first train that appeared. Inside the wagon, silence continued to reign between them, their eyes swollen, emotionally exhausted.

When they reached the condominium where he lived, Aki feared the reaction his family would have and decided to enter a darker side street with Nagisa. However, he did not know what to do from then on. "Hmmm... s-so..."

Nagisa took that role. "We didn't talk about it, but I say now that we shouldn't decide alone about protecting each other. Let's do it together."

He nodded. "Okay... Momoe-san..."

"Nagisa," she said with conviction, "from now on, Aki."

"N-Nagisa..." His eyes widened as both her hands landed on his chest.

"Together. I don't want you to be afraid of me anymore."

Her face moved closer and went a little to the side. A cheek, an eye, and her white hair were all Aki saw when his cheek received a light touch. When his mind registered what had transpired he felt a heat rising to his head, also a bit pain from the cuts.

She pulled away. "I want you to fail... because, even though you might not know it, I failed with you."

He looked down, confused. "But nothing compares to what I-"

"It's not a matter of who failed more!" She interrupted, "this happens and we must live with it. W-We must..."

Aki felt his body being wrapped by her arms and it was another moment that he was too slow to react. The hug was tight and he could feel his ear touching one of her eyebrows.

Nagisa pulled away again, this time, completely. She pulled her hair back with her trembling hands and a pair of tears came down slowly.

Aki opened his mouth to say something, but there were no words to answer his intention.

She rubbed her face and smiled. "Your family must be worried."

He nodded. "S-Sorry for everything... Momo-"

"Nagisa!"

"Na... gisa..."

"Your girlfriend." She clasped her hands together. "And she doesn't want her boyfriend apologizing. She wants to see him living, failing and living. That's it."

Aki said nothing, he even had stopped breathing. When he came back to his senses, he started to walk back and gave a slight smile. "Bye girlfriend..."

"See you tomorrow, boyfriend. Don't worry about me." Nagisa waved until he was out of sight. Alone, she remembered. "I'd better tell his sister." But when she pulled her smartphone, an object fell out of her pocket.

It was a small rubber ball, with colorful stars on its surface.

Immobile, Nagisa watched it bouncing until it stopped.

That was when she picked it up back.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Defiance**


	68. Defiance

**Defiance**

Aki left the apartment without saying goodbye. His mind and heart were still very troubled with the events of the last night. Some things were blurred, like what exactly happened, others were very clear, like the discussion with his family.

The sadness was still there, draining his muscles. The floor was inviting him to fall and not keep going. However, the obligations and failures, before meaningless, now spiraled to a person. Someone expecting this from him and, therefore, himself.

When he opened the gate, Nagisa was not there. Aki stopped and looked at the time, he was not late or too early, but the bus would not wait. He went to the stop, hoping to find her.

Did not find. He took the bus ride with his heart even more restless.

Arriving at school, he held himself to not run. Students looked at him more often than usual because of his bandages, but he did not care about that now.

A bump. Someone in a hurry had almost run over him. It was a boy, which Aki could recognize because of his black ponytail.

Aki felt something had been left in his hand. It was the screwdriver. Fearing that anyone else could notice, he quickly put it in his pocket and continued.

As soon as he saw the classroom, relief came. On the other side of the glass, Nagisa was sitting in her desk. He came in, ready to talk to her, when he was intercepted by Ayako applauding.

"Congratulations!"

"Huh?!"

"You made it! Well, he only got a suspension..." The girl pointed at Aki. "But now he'll think twice before attacking you."

"Ah... So that's what happened..." Aki glanced at Sanjuro.

The other boy narrowed his gaze and grinned.

Ayako continued, "This may be the beginning of the end of his reign, you need to capitalize on that moment and..."

However, Aki had no interest in continuing to listen. He approached his girlfriend. "Good morning... Nagisa."

The girl lifted her orange eyes with a touch of yellow.

He flashed a smile, but his breathing denounced his nervousness.

That fired Ayako's curiosity. "Hi? Has anything happened between you?"

Aki and Nagisa looked at her, but without saying anything.

"Hmmm... Okay..." Ayako lifted her hands and walked away. "Who asked isn't here anymore."

Nagisa turned her attention to the boy. "I was very tired and I ended up missing the bus."

"Yeah, I thought that..." Aki sat down. "I'm tired too. Did you know about Takuma's suspension?"

"I heard from Ayako-chan today."

"Hmmm..." Aki did not hear anything more from his girlfriend, she did not look pleased. It was not a surprise, since Takuma's suspension did not really mean much. He even already had admitted that.

When the teacher entered the room, the students who were still standing sat down, and the gossips of the latest events silenced, getting ready for the lessons.

While he picked up the books in his bag, Aki saw a girl appear and stand in the doorway, with some papers in her arms. She was older, with hazel long hair and eyes. Her gaze was special, quite soothing.

The teacher had also noticed the presence and went to her. They began to talk, with the girl showing the papers to him.

Taking advantage of this moment of distraction, some students returned to talk.

Aki looked at his girlfriend to see if she was curious. She was, and a lot, she was not even blinking.

The conversation ended when the teacher nodded, then the girl smiled to the class and raised her voice, "Aki Hidaka and Nagisa Momoe, I would like to come with me."

A hubbub started in the classroom.

Aki got up slowly, surprised and not knowing if he should bring his bag with him or not. He saw that Nagisa was already on her feet, without the bag, maybe that was right.

"Calm down, the class will run normally," the teacher announced, "when they return, I hope you'll share with them your notes."

Aki felt a little more relieved knowing they would return. He and his girlfriend went to the door.

"Thank you for your patience, sensei." The girl then had her attention turned to the couple. "Please..."

They followed her through the corridors.

The bell rang.

An uneasiness grew in Aki as he observed the other students in their classrooms, where he should be at that time. "Why were we called?"

"I'm Chiyo Noguchi," the girl replied in a calm voice, "you know Madoka-san, right? She sent me."

"Ah... yes..." Nagisa examined the girl's left hand, just to be sure. There was no ring.

Aki continued with the questions, "For what? Where are we going?"

"It's a good surprise," Chiyo said, smiling, "you'll soon find out."

They went upstairs to the fourth floor, where the rooms of the school clubs were. However, that did not diminish Aki's doubts, because at that hour there would be no activities there.

They soon spotted another older boy, leading some students to one of the rooms. He had short, smooth hair, with almost no fringe, of light brown color like his eyes.

"Nakazawa-kun!" Chiyo spoke loudly, "did you gather a few more?"

"Yes, I think the room is kinda full for today. Ah... So this is the boy." Nakazawa winced at the bandages. "Oh... That was ugly..."

Aki lowered his head. "So you knew about me."

Nakazawa scratched his head. "Well... The whole school knows."

"I think it's time." Chiyo bowed to the couple. "As president of the anti-bullying club, I welcome you two to our inauguration."

Nagisa raised her eyebrows. "Anti-bullying club?"

Nakazawa put his hands on his waist, proud. "Yeah, and I'm the vice president!"

"I understand your confusion, because there were no announcements on the school radio and on the murals," Chiyo became more serious, nodding, "I decided it would be best this way. If the students knew about the club ahead of time, the victims could be coerced to not participate."

Nakazawa added, "We assembled a list of people who discovered that they're suffering from bullying. So since it's the inauguration today, we brought them here without saying much about what it was."

She continued, "Madoka-san was aware of my efforts and told me about you and your girlfriend."

Nagisa looked away. "Ah..."

"We're sorry we didn't open the club before." Chiyo bowed again, followed by Nakazawa. "What happened to you was unfortunate."

Aki sighed. "You should not apologize..."

"Please, accept it," Chiyo said, "today you'll be our special guest. Stay with us."

Nagisa looked at him. "Aki..."

Then the boy raised his head and nodded. "Thank you."

The four entered the room. Aki could count on the fingers the students who were occupying the chairs. Boys and girls, of varying ages. Were they all targets of abuse? He could identify in the appearance of some the possible motive, glasses, a different hair, a bit fatter, but in the majority he had no idea what could be.

Chiyo asked, "Nakazawa-kun, could you write the name of the club and the schedule on the board?"

"Sure!"

Aki and Nagisa continued standing in front of the students, with no idea what to do. All that was left was to put their hands behind and smile.

While Chiyo began to announce, "Good morning! I'm Chiyo Noguchi, president of Mitakihara school's first anti-bullying club. I'll already say this won't be our normal schedule, we have days of the week and hours defined. Of course we can negotiate and change to what best suit you all."

Aki was a bit impressed. The girl had good speech and presence.

"I already had this idea of creating this club a while ago, because, like you, I also suffered a lot from that." She pointed to the floor. "And it was exactly at this school. My family didn't have financial conditions and I was only able to enroll through a scholarship. It was for me to be happy, but then the problems began with the other classmates, because I didn't have things they had. This isolated me and I became an easy target for aggressions. Luckily the transfer window was still open and I had the option of changing classrooms, where I was very well received. Is any of you suffering from bullying because of your social class?"

The students remained silent. They looked at each other, some shaking their heads.

"Yes, each case is very specific, both in the way it began as the motivation. It can be something futile and maybe you have no idea what it would be." Chiyo grew more melancholy, lowering her tone. "But the person or people laugh at you, don't they? This becomes entertainment. Strength, confidence, control... They feel rewarded and encouraged to continue." She shook her head. "This isn't good for our society. The school is to teach, not only numbers and texts, but the conviviality among people, compassion, solidarity, union... This is to be the future that we aim for. You don't want that on the street or in a work environment would be the same as in the classroom today, right?"

This time most of the students shook their heads.

"But the worst is that some of you may have accepted that role. We feel it'll be worse to fight, because we know we won't win and will only irritate them more. So we begin to believe that they're right, that there is something very wrong in us and we have no qualities. We are inferior, less human..."

Nakazawa had finished writing on the board and was well pleased with their attention to Chiyo.

She emphasized, "This club is to remember: you are not alone. I know some of you didn't want to bother anyone with your problems, maybe even heard this from your families, but the duty of that place is to call for help." She clenched her fist. "We'll unite our voices, make the adults who think this is only a joke to hear. And if you don't have friends, know that you'll find people here in common to put an end to it." She then bowed. "Thank you."

The room remained silent, something that worried Aki. Considering her good speech, she expected a reaction, but perhaps it was the serious subject.

"Do you want to say something, Nakazawa-kun?"

"Yeah." He took Chiyo's place. "Hi guys, are you enjoying skipping class?"

Some of the audience smiled.

"Don't expect it to be like that in the next meetings." He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. "Well, Noguchi-san already said everything so I'm just going to tell my story. I'm the vice president Toshio Nakazawa and I'm not sure if I suffered bullying, but what happened made me have to change schools and lost many friends... Which of you has bad grades?"

Two boys sitting next to the wall lifted their arms.

Nakazawa pointed at them. "Hey! We have people with guts here, just like me."

This time, even Chiyo almost laughed.

"Mine were so bad that my family forced me to sit in the first row of desks in the classroom. They told me that if the teacher could pay more attention to me, I would do the same in return." He spread his arms and raised his eyebrows. "And it worked... the teachers paid more attention to me, the grades were getting better... but one of the teachers started talking to me more, it was a woman." Then he paused.

A very dramatic one and the surprised expressions of those present made it clear that they understood.

"Yep, from somewhere came a rumor that I had a relationship with her. It spread like wildfire and it didn't take long for the school to invite both of us to leave. Nobody wanted a scandal and how could we sue a bad joke that got out of control?" Nakazawa put his hands behind his head and stretched his back. "I still don't understand today, why me? There are so many students sitting in the front row and the teachers talk to them, maybe they even do something more. I think you guys already asked that kind of question, yeah?"

Silence.

"Hmmm..." He smiled. "But I was lucky when I entered this school. The classroom where Noguchi-san and I are studying is very good. Everyone gets along and we have no problems except for something that happened last year..."

"You don't have to tell that," Chiyo cut him off.

"Yeah... this has nothing to do with bullying..." Nakazawa rubbed his face more nervously. "That's what I had to say... yeah... I didn't rehearse anything... so... oh right!" He gestured towards Aki to come. "We have a special guest for our inauguration."

The blond boy's blood froze.

Nagisa was not much different, with her wide eyes.

"I believe he is a great example of what we have to deal with." Nakazawa called him again, "Come, come!"

Aki joined him, still looking at the students, who now looked upset, their gazes more inquisitive and menacing.

Nakazawa whispered, "Don't you want to say something?"

"Ehhhh... I don't know if I..." Aki consulted Nagisa. The girl was watching him closely, but she was not expressing anything that could tell what it was right to do. A smile, a grimace, a nod. Anything!

 _No._

He stopped looking at her, looked at himself.

 _She already told me what she wants._

"I'll say..."

"Cool!" Nakazawa patted his back and walked away.

For Aki it was as if he had released his hand on the edge of a gorge. He had to speak, "H-Hi guys... I'm Aki Hidaka..."

A girl with her arms crossed said, "I can't hear."

"S-Sorry." He swallowed hard and spoke louder. "Hi Aki Hi... I-I mean, I'm Aki Hidaka and we all have problems, right?"

The audience did not react.

Aki pulled the earlobe of his ear, it was hot. He could hear the sound of his heart as he lowered his head and the tone of voice. "Each of us... has problems..."

Nagisa became concerned with the struggle he was having.

Chiyo too, making mention that she would intervene.

But Aki lifted his head and continued, "... if we share our stories, then... then we can figure out a way to help... yeah..." He joined his restless hands. "I at least know how it all started in my case. I... was somewhat invisible and had no close friends in the classroom. I only got noticed by the other classmates when they started to grow more than me. It was bad when they found out I liked horror movies and monsters." Feeling his throat irritated, he swallowed. "Yeah... They asked if I liked it more than girls. At that time I didn't think about it, so... well, they labelled me sissy. Some boys started to be more aggressive with me, with the support of other classmates." He then gestured toward the bandages on his face. "And that's the point I got after a few years."

A boy in the back of the room raised his hand.

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you the glass kid?" he asked.

Leaving Aki confused. "The glass kid?"

"Yeah, who was thrown through a glass panel yesterday."

"No..." One girl protested in disbelief. "He can't be the glass kid, he's dead!"

Another girl agreed, "Yes! A piece of glass fell and beheaded him!"

Aki ran a hand around his neck.

Nakazawa intervened. "Girls, if that were true, we would have news on TV."

The boy again insisted, "You're the glass kid, or not?"

Hesitantly, Aki grimaced as he answered, "Hmmm... yes, those cuts are because of the glass, but I was unconscious, so I don't remember much."

"Hah!" The boy folded his arms proudly. "I knew he was the glass kid!"

"Wait!" Another student gasped. "Are you really him?! I thought this story was made up."

The girls stared at the reactions that were coming, still not believing.

Another laughed. "Ahahaha! That's why his face is all fucked up! The fucking glass kid is real!"

The conversations between the students and the laughter continued, while Aki just kept blinking. Neither Chiyo, Nakazawa, and Nagisa had any idea how it might end.

The oldest boy from those who were sitting said, "Cool as fuck, man. I've always wanted to break one of these panels."

"Just don't use your head, okay?" Aki replied.

Generating another series of laughs.

And Nagisa smiled, for Aki laughed with them.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The school day had come to an end and for Aki and Nagisa it had been the most normal they had lately, disregarding the club.

In the hall, Aki returned to remember. "From sissy to the glass kid, known in the whole school. What a promotion..."

"It's not bad," replied Nagisa, "at least it doesn't sound so pejorative."

He lowered his gaze, "I have to agree that it's more unique..."

"The important thing is that I think you made a good impression from the other club members."

"Yes..." Although Aki nodded, he was worried. "I just want to see what it'll be like when more people know about the club. I can't imagine what will happen when Takuma finds out I'm part of it."

"Hey! Wait!"

They turned and recognized the boy who was running. "Nakazawa-senpai?"

He reached them, catching his breath. "Phew... Glad I found you. Are you going to the station?"

"We're going to catch the bus," Aki replied.

"But we can try today," said Nagisa, "why do you want to know?"

"I was talking to Noguchi-san, we heard some rumors..." Nakazawa looked at Aki. "You know the boy that received a suspension, right? It looks like he wants to get you after school."

Aki winced. "W-What?!"

"Don't worry." He winked. "I won't let him mess with you."

Nagisa was not convinced. "Do you think you can...?"

"I won't be alone." Nakazawa looked back.

Aki and Nagisa saw two more boys arrive. One was shorter than Nakazawa and wore glasses, the other was taller and kind of fat.

"They're from my classroom and they're there to help!"

"Actually..." The boy adjusted his glasses. "I'm going to station too, so if they want to accompany me..."

"Yeah... Yeah..." More nervous, Nakazawa smiled. "And see we have a big guy with us! That kid won't want to get even close to us."

The tall boy waved, speaking in a slow, deep voice, "Hi..."

"Maybe not..." Aki shrugged.

"So are these two." Another boy appeared, carrying his bag over his shoulder and the collar of his uniform open. He did not look very happy. "Oh man... Why are you dragging us with this anti-bullying club stuff? Was not that just for the class rep to stop bothering you?"

"Don't talk like that." Nakazawa was embarrassed. "I-I'm taking this seriously. I'm the vice president!"

The boy squinted. "Come on, you're doing this to earn points with Noguchi-san, right?"

"No way! I have no interest in her."

Nagisa felt more and more uncomfortable. "You... don't have to bother..."

"That's nothing!" Then Nakazawa told the other boys, a little annoyed. "Let's stop this drama, the station isn't far."

The group crossed the school gates and soon they reached the street, with the couple leading the other boys.

With the number of people on the sidewalk wearing school uniform diminishing, Aki became more apprehensive.

Nagisa announced, "I see the station."

But Aki did not listen, so focused he was with the surroundings, afraid to come face to face with Takuma or something much worse.

There was a boy on the other side of the street, who was accompanying them. When he realized he had been noticed, he raised his arm.

Aki stopped immediately. "We have to go back."

"Huh? What's it?" Nakazawa asked.

But there was no time for answers. More boys appeared, surrounding them, and another much larger group emerged from a street corner.

Aki's most terrifying foreboding was confirmed at the sight of that red beard. "H-Hiro..."

Leading the group was Takuma, in casual clothes and opening his arms, with a wry smile. "When they screwed me up with a suspension, I thought I had sent you to the hospital, but it seems that luck smiled at me..."

Cornered, the boy with the open collar exasperated, "Damn Nakazawa! Look at the trouble you got us into!"

It was all Nakazawa did not need, he was sweating enough, but he needed to do something. "H-Hey! I'm from the anti-bullying club, stop bothering this boy..."

"Bullying?!" Takuma raised his eyebrows and looked at the other members, almost laughing. "They think that's bullying."

Some boys definitely laughed, but Hiro kept serious, shaking his head. "Morons..."

The boy with glasses, taking advantage of the fact that his bag covered the pocket of his uniform, slowly tried to reach his smartphone with the other hand.

"HEY!" Hiro showed the metallic rings on his fingers. "Do you think you can dial before I get you?"

The boy lowered his head, giving up.

"What a waste of men..." Hiro looked at Aki and his words were harsh, "this doesn't have to be your future! Aki Hidaka, come with us..."

Takuma folded his arms. "Yeah, no one here wants trouble. I'll even forgive you if you come back to us. Let's ignore everything and start over, huh?"

Hearing that, Nagisa's anger grew, telling Aki, "He's lying!"

The blond boy was tense, he lowered his head and pressed his lips and finally said, "Okay, I'll go with you..."

Nagisa gasped.

"Don't do it!" said Nakazawa.

But Aki was not finished. "... under one condition."

"What?" Takuma raised an eyebrow. "Do you think you're in position to impose conditions?"

"I'm not talking to you."

Surprised, Takuma looked back.

"I want to hear you," said Hiro.

Aki looked at him, bringing his clenched fist to his chest. "I want to fight Takuma. If I win, I want to be able to decide whether or not I stay in the gang."

"I accept." Hiro nodded. "We'll arrange a place for that."

"Aki..." And Nagisa was unable to say anything else.

Everyone was silent, trying to understand that agreement.

"Ha... haha.. hahahaha..."

Until Takuma laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! Did you hit your head so hard? You've never been so retarded!" With both hands he pulled back his hair. "Son of a bitch... I wanted to help you, seriously, but your case has no cure. This time I won't knock your lights out, you'll feel pain until there is no more air in your lungs to scream."

Even with the threats, Aki's expression hardened and he stepped forward.

That was enough for Nagisa to block him. "No!"

"I want to do this," he said.

She put her hands on his chest. "But there's no way..."

"I know, I'll fail." He smiled. "But if it's for you..."

Nagisa was distressed, but he was determined. To stop him would be to betray him without bringing any benefit, how else could they escape that situation?

The ring with her name written in runes gave her an idea. If she could imbue Aki's body with her magic, she could change the outcome of that fight.

"Takuma Kuroki."

As if from nowhere, a girl got into the circle.

Nakazawa and his colleagues soon recognized her. "Akemi-san..."

Homura ignored the surprise of everyone, including Nagisa, and approached the person of her interest in firm footsteps. "You're Takuma Kuroki, aren't you?"

 _This girl!_ Takuma looked around, at the other members of the gang, which made him smile confidently. "So I became famous... What do you want?"

"You and these boys, leave while you can," she said in a monotone tone.

Hiro frowned as he ran his hand over his beard.

"Eh?!" Takuma continued to smile. "What joke is this?"

Homura remained silent staring at him.

It was getting harder and harder to keep smiling. "Are you... gonna fight?"

"If you don't leave me a choice."

Takuma clenched his fists. "To being so confident you must have something. Martial arts?"

Homura narrowed her eyes.

"I knew it!" He turned to face Hiro's group, "Haha! Guys, she thinks the street is like the dojo."

His statement made some boys smile.

When he returned his attention to the girl, what Takuma saw was a bag flying straight to his face. He defended, holding it, and then a kick connect his belly, throwing him back. He fell to the ground and remained there.

The faces of the gang members froze. Wide-eyed or gaping or both.

Homura slowly lowered her leg and with a firm pull straightened her skirt.

One of the boys passed from stupefaction to anger and made mention that he would advance, but a stretched arm came to stop him.

It was Hiro. "Nobody attacks."

Some were confused. "But she knocked out one of ours."

"Takuma needed to learn this lesson." Hiro lifted his arm and made a gesture.

The students watched the boys begin to retreat.

Hiro walked backward, saying, "Aki, continue on this path, it's possible to become a man by yourself. If you ever need help, we still accept you in our group." He then looked at Homura.

The girl was in a tense pose.

He nodded and turned.

When the gang was out of sight, Homura went to where Takuma was unconscious and grabbed her bag, then rose, tossing her braid back. She then walked, glancing at Nagisa and Aki, toward Nakazawa. "The boy hit his head on the pavement, his legs are stiff. Call an ambulance."

"S-Sure!" He picked up the smartphone.

Homura kept staring at him.

"I'll... I'll say it was a gang fight."

The intensity of her gaze subsided and then she left.

After walking past him, the boy with glasses commented in a whisper, "Akemi-san... she always gave me chills, now I know why..."

"Yes, she is..." When Nakazawa looked back, the girl was gone. "... unique."

* * *

 **Next chapter: Indecision**


	69. Indecision

**Indecision**

When Aki opened the gate, he did not find Nagisa waiting for him on the sidewalk.

He nodded to himself and headed toward the station.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"I CAN'T BELIIIIIEEEEEEVE! UUUUHHHUUUUUUU!"

In her desk, Nagisa was covering her ears while Ayako was celebrating.

"Hahaha! Kuroki was beaten by a girl!"

Nagisa looked at her with disapproval. "You should stop it. He's in the hospital."

"But that's the best thing!" Ayako punched the air, pretending to be fighting with someone. "Do you know who this girl is? Ah... How I wish I was in her place..."

"I would never wish that on anyone," Nagisa said to herself.

"Hi?"

"Nothing, nothing..." She then noticed, through the glass panels, Aki in the hallway.

Ayako had also seen him. "Well... It may not have been you who put an end to Kuroki, but it all started with you asking Hidaka-kun."

Nagisa just looked at the other girl and gave a short smile.

"Now I can teach you two a few more things about dating." Ayako smirked.

Aki came waving. "Good morning Nagisa, Kitomono-san."

"A perfect day, isn't it?" Ayako replied.

He became more serious. "Do you know anything about Takuma? Did he wake up?"

The girl standing shrugged. "Awake or not, it's good that he stays in the hospital for a long time, maybe he misses the school year and we'll get rid of this crap forever."

"Ayako-chan!" Nagisa scolded her, "What a horrible way to think."

"Horrible is what he was doing to you," Ayako replied, being more rude, "you should stop feeling pity for others sometimes, you know?"

Nagisa winced and turned her face.

"Am I right or not?" Ayako looked at Aki.

The boy lowered his gaze.

Seeing that the teacher entered the room too, she concluded, "It seems that there is one more thing in common between you two..."

After Ayako went to her desk, Aki sat, exchanging glances with his girlfriend. "Can we go to our hiding place today?"

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The construction of the high school building was at an accelerating pace. It had already gained a few more floors.

Nagisa watched it sitting against the wall beside Aki.

"About Takuma," he said as he picked up his pot of food, "I think it's fair what happened to him, but I still don't feel well..."

"I think the same thing..." She already had her pot in her hands, but it was still closed. "I wanted it to end in a peaceful way, but I can't control it."

Aki nodded. "That girl is Madoka-senpai's friend, isn't she? A friend of your aunt, too?"

Nagisa pulled a lock of hair. "Hmmm... Yes, but this girl doesn't talk much. I know she's strong."

"She's amazing." Aki was the first to open the pot, then noticed that his girlfriend took a while to do the same, when she did, it was slowly. However, the most unusual thing was what came next. "Didn't you bring any cheese?"

"I forgot..."

He frowned and looked back at the construction site, smiling. "What a strange day."

"D-Do you think?" She glanced at him.

"Yes, at that time we would be thinking about how we would avoid Takuma today." The boy touched his bandages. "Now... I can't think how it's going to be from now on."

Nagisa looked away and raised her eyebrows. "Lessons, homeworks, tests."

Aki smiled broadly. "Hopefully these will be our major concerns."

The two began to eat.

It was not long before Aki spoke again, "Nagisa."

"Hmm?"

"My family asked if I wanted to change schools."

Nagisa stopped chewing for a moment, then continued, nodding.

"I said no."

She swallowed and looked at him. "It wouldn't make much sense now that the problem with Kuroki and the gang is settled."

"No, that was before what happened to him yesterday."

Nagisa was surprised at his satisfaction. However, she did not feel he was smiling because of the answer, but at her. Nagisa shared the smile and turned her attention to her pot of food, under the sound of heavy machinery working.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The bell rang, announcing the end of the last class of the day.

While she put her belongings in her bag, Nagisa watched Ayako leave the room with Sanjuro hugging her and the two exchanging giggles.

"It seems that Sanjuro didn't even care about his old friend..."

Hearing the comment, Nagisa turned to Aki, who was already standing beside her. "I don't know how friends they were, but that bond weakened."

"Yeah," he said, looking at the couple disappearing around a corner, "now he has someone else."

The two headed toward the exit of the room, but heard a call from behind.

"Hey glass kid!"

Aki turned.

It was a group of boys, all smirking, the one who spoke made an obscene gesture. "So? Did your girlfriend polish you?"

With a serious countenance, Aki exchanged glances with his girlfriend and they returned to walk, hearing the laughter. Already in the hall, he said, "What a bad joke."

"This is Takuma Kuroki's legacy," she said, "but I don't think anyone is going to do anything worse, knowing they can have the same end as him."

The couple left the building.

That was when Aki remembered. "And there's also the anti-bullying club."

"Uh-huh."

"We have few members, but Noguchi-senpai says there are more victims than she'll try to bring." He smiled. "It's cool that the club is already going to plan some get-togethers. It's like she said, we should unite, become friends so we can fight."

Nagisa nodded. "I wish you good luck, that everything works out there."

"Hi?" Aki was confused. "Aren't you going to participate?"

She looked at him, grimacing. "When they messed with me, I was never the real target, right?"

"Hmmm..." The boy ran his hand through his hair and began to scratch. "You're right, you just got called by Noguchi-senpai because you're my girlfriend."

They reached the street and headed for the station.

"I should have thought about that, being in that club is a choice," Aki commented, "and you kind of belong to another club."

"Huh?" She made another face.

He raised his eyebrows. "The law of cycles."

"Ah..." Nagisa lowered her head and smiled to hide her nervousness. "Yes... the Law of Cycles..."

Near the lines at the turnstiles, they stopped.

Aki stood facing her. "And we're back to that point."

Nagisa agreed, adding, "We don't need to run away..."

He nodded and kept his head down.

At that moment she noticed that he was nervous, his neck was tense.

"Nagisa..."

"Yes...?" Her heart raced a little when she saw him blushing.

Then he lifted his head, smiling, pointing to his bandages. "Ehhhmmm... I was thinking about... when I would remove those things."

"Ah... haha..." Nagisa shared his attitude. "You need to have patience."

"It itches a lot, I've slept badly..."

Then a silence formed between them.

Which Aki tried to break as fast as possible. "I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes." She shrugged. "Definitely?"

"Haha, so..." He started to walk backward and wave. "Bye, girlfriend."

"Bye..." Nagisa stood where she was, watching him get in a line, go through the turnstile, and disappear into the crowd.

Then, also, her smile disappeared.

In quick steps, she returned to school with a very clear purpose. On the path surrounded by cherry trees, she used her telepathy. [ _Madoka, are you there?_ ]

The answer soon came. [ _I'm crossing the gate with Homura._ ]

Nagisa stopped suddenly, pressing her lips together and clenching her fists. Even aware that this was far from ideal, it was inevitable, she needed to do that. [ _I'll come to you._ ]

Soon they crossed paths.

The first face she paid attention to was Homura. The girl had a seemingly neutral face, but the movements of her eyes indicated a certain shock.

"Nagisa-chan! What a surprise," said Madoka.

"Hi..." Nagisa looked at her. "I'm sorry for something so sudden, but I wanted to have a serious talk with you."

"Sure..." Madoka looked at Homura.

The girl with braids exchanged glances with her, then Nagisa for a long time.

The white-haired girl looked down.

She then nodded and left. "I'll go ahead."

"I'll catch up with you!" Madoka turned her attention back to Nagisa. "Let's go somewhere else?"

The two crossed the stream and entered on a trail among the cherry trees.

"That's not what I want to talk, but..." Nagisa said, "about Michiru..."

"She went back to Law of Cycles," Madoka smiled, "I don't know why, but she seemed very happy."

"Really?" Nagisa looked at the cloudy sky and sighed. "Well, that's what she wanted, right?"

They came to a clearing where there were a few benchs eroded by time. A romantic place, but far from popular. They chose one under the shade of the trees to sit.

Even having time to prepare, Nagisa had no idea how to start. "So..."

However, Madoka gestured for her to stop, she was very serious.

Nagisa was confused.

The pinkette looked at the trees behind the bench and spoke out loud, "Homura, get down there."

Surprised, Nagisa could not see anything in those leafy canopies, but in fact she was feeling a subtle scent of pumpkin.

"Please, I even know the branch where you are."

Suddenly, a noise of foliage came from one of the trees, which shook as Homura landed gracefully on the ground, acting as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

But for Nagisa, it was terror, a very familiar one coming from that girl, but far from getting used to it.

Madoka told Nagisa, frustrated, "Sorry, I don't think we have any way to avoid her."

Homura asked, "Is it about her boyfriend?"

Nagisa looked at her wide-eyed, then at Madoka. "You told her..."

She shook her head. "No."

"Were you hiding this?" Homura approached.

"Huh?!" Nagisa turned to look at her.

"I remember that boy."

"Ah..." Nagisa lowered her head and shuddered as she touched her ring. "And... And you shouldn't be too happy about it..."

Homura tilted her head to one side. "I don't care."

This time, as well as widening her eyes, Nagisa gaped. "Don't you care?"

"No." Homura looked at the other girl. "I believe Madoka approves such leniency."

"Yes, I do," Madoka replied, promptly and firmly.

Nagisa had a strange sensation that she only managed to translate as a dense atmosphere between the two girls.

Homura asked Nagisa, "But do you care?"

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever wondered what will happen if he finds out about magic and us?"

Nagisa turned her face. "I know that wouldn't be good."

"I'm not so sure about your answer." Homura's voice became a whisper. "Let me clarify, he'll be in another world, away from the people close to him. No one will believe him, he will be stigmatized, considered a madman. That's why I don't really care." Then she smiled wryly. "And there will be no turning back, except if his memories are 'erased', but you should know that they are... volatile." She turned serious again. "However, there is another way to save him from this situation and it would be helping him bring more people into the world he is." She raised her eyebrows and her voice. "In that case, I DO care."

Sensing the weight of the statements, Nagisa closed her eyes and pretended that everything had disappeared, as if she could escape reality. Actually she could, but not with her sanity.

"Don't suffer," Madoka said, in a gentle tone, "what Homura said may be true, but it didn't happen. Nagisa-chan, for me you're very mature for your age. I trust your judgment and I'll give all my support to whatever you decide, for I know it'll be for his sake as much as yours."

Nagisa reopened her eyes, facing Madoka's smile.

"Beyond that, I can't help you much. I've never had a boyfriend. Wehihi." She winked. "Maybe you should share it with Mami-san, she might have a better answer."

Rising from the bench, Nagisa took a deep breath and tried to smile. "I'll... do that. Thanks."

"It's me who is grateful that you seek my help."

Homura glanced at Madoka, her eyes narrowing.

The three girls left the clearing. On the street, they said goodbye and parted.

Nagisa began her journey on foot to home like the old times, alone.

 _Mami..._

No, not really alone. She was accompanied by memories of that fateful night.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

As soon as she opened the door to the apartment, Nagisa found Mami with her arms folded.

"I called you several times."

She put her hand on the pocket where was the smartphone. "I think I had put it in silent mode..."

Mami did not say anything, she continued with the same posture and seriousness.

Nagisa was well aware of what she really wanted to know. "I got the message from a person in my classroom and... it was urgent, so-"

Mami grabbed her arm and pulled her into the apartment.

The grip was strong and aching. She did not have time to take off her shoes, as soon as Mami closed the door, Nagisa was pulled into the living room.

The blonde released her and returned to her former posture. "Now tell me the truth."

Nagisa composed herself. "But that's the truth! I got an urgent message from someone in my classroom wanting to see me."

"No." Mami shook her head. "If it was only that, even if it was urgent, you would have told me while I was in the bath."

Nagisa was fiddling with her fingers.

"Nagisa!"

With the harsh way her name had been called, she said, "It's a boy."

"A boy." When Mami realized, she lost her posture, uncrossing her arms. "A boy... How long?"

"Since the first weeks of school." Nagisa gestured, pleading for her to be calm. "But... But we didn't do anything, really anything you might be thinking."

"That's not the problem!" Mami gritted her teeth, showing her left hand with the ring.

Nagisa recoiled. "B-But why would that be a problem? We're going to school. You even brought your friend here."

Mami turned her face and put her hand on her forehead. "I regret it..."

"What?"

"Nagisa, we're here for Madoka-san." Mami came back to look at her. "And we need to get along with people in this world for now. That's why I enrolled you at school to avoid questions from the neighborhood. But we shouldn't have such close relationships, much less dating!"

"But I wanted to protect him."

"Protect him?"

"Yes," Nagisa said with conviction, "other students were humiliating him often and that was the way I found to support him, avoiding the use of magic." She clasped her hands together. "Wouldn't you do the same? I know you would help someone at the first opportunity."

Mami looked up, thoughtful. She sighed and asked, "And who will protect him from you?"

Nagisa was speechless.

"Helping others? Fine," the blonde continued,"but through a long-lasting relationship? Just one time! One moment you lose control and this boy's life will be in great danger."

"That will not happen!" Nagisa tried to express confidence in what she said with a smile. "I'm already used to the curse I carry, I know how to handle it."

Mami clenched her fists. She lowered and shook her head as she pressed her lips together.

"Mami..." Nagisa pleaded. "Look at me."

She did not obey the request, instead she opened her hand, from which came a ribbon.

The other girl did not have time to react, the ribbon flew quickly and wrapped around her neck. "Ahhhgk!" Then she was pulled to the floor. Feeling the embrace of the fabric on her skin, she widened her eyes. "What are you doing?"

Mami did not speak, but her body began to tremble to the point of having erratic spasms.

Nagisa was even more astonished.

The arms, the legs, the head... they were disassembling in a spiral of ribbons, until the torso burst.

"Ah!" Nagisa saw the ribbons, of different sizes and colors, going all over the place. They covered the furniture, the floor, the walls and the ceiling. But they all had a common central point, a tiny doll that was floating.

Candeloro.

"Mami... stop!" Nagisa again did not receive an answer. Could Mami have given up to grief?

 _How could this happen?_

Nagisa searched her memory for an answer. In fact, she had felt that Mami was having some problems she did not want to share, so as not to hurt her image. But could she have underestimated the seriousness of these problems? Could she not have done enough, being negligent with Mami?

The doll swayed the fans of ribbons connected to her body.

This was the symbol of her greatest error. Nagisa could only think that by focusing her efforts on Aki, and on Michiru as well, she distanced herself from the person she claimed she cherished. Mami felt betrayed. Now she needed to avoid a tragedy.

In a swift movement, Nagisa caught the ribbon around her neck, but before she could pull it, ribbons snatched at her arms and stretched them. "Ah!" Other ribbons snaked and tied her legs.

Candeloro circled over the girl, like a spider watching her prey struggling in her web.

Although her strength was augmented through magic, Nagisa could not overcome the pull of the ribbons. Trying to find another way, she noticed that some of the ribbons danced just above her. If she lifted her head and cut the loops with her teeth, perhaps the momentary loss of connection with the witch would weaken their grip, making the escape possible. She needed to warn Madoka!

However, she would certainly have only one chance, for the witch would withdraw the ribbons when the intention was revealed. Nagisa prepared herself, taking a deep breath, and made a lunge.

She chomped several ribbons.

It was better than she expected and at the same time it was bad because it would be very difficult to cut so many at the same time. She gritted her teeth and shook her head to force it.

"Nagisa..."

It was Mami's voice. Nagisa turned and to her complete surprise there was a floating head of her, partially built with ribbons and hollow, without eyes, but had the curls.

"Don't you think you're too close to the ceiling?" said the head.

And she was right. Nagisa noticed that she was very tall and immediately looked down.

On the floor was a doll with a cape and out of its mouth came the body of a black cloth serpent with red polka dots.

Her body.

"I scared you, didn't I?" Mami's head returned to speak. "You had fear. Like any other feeling, it generates an emotional response, from where comes the transformation..." For a moment, the ribbons rippled, almost undoing the head. "It's not only Akemi-san who had been studying our nature."

Charlotte was in shock.

"Fear also clouded your judgment." Candeloro landed on her talking head. "Why did you fight the ribbon around your neck? I wasn't strangling you, you could talk and breathe. Did you think I would have the courage to do that?"

The serpent lowered her multicolored gaze in a look of distress.

"You didn't assess the situation, look at the window."

The window! Worse, the panoramic windows. She had forgotten that someone from the neighboring buildings could see them there. But Charlotte discovered that the windows had been covered with curtains made of entwined ribbons.

"What you considered reason were your emotions prevailing. Now think of how many feelings you will have if you continue with this boy. Do you still think you're in control?"

Charlotte closed her eyes and was sucked by her doll form. She stood and looked up.

Candeloro rearranged the ribbons on the face of Mami's head to convey a stern expression.

Crestfallen, Charlotte flew to her room.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Nagisa stopped, still a few blocks away from home. She put her hand in her pocket, where she pulled out the rubber ball and stared at it.

 _... if you really want the well being of a person, sometimes we have to do things we don't want..._

Filled with pain, a whisper escaped her mouth, "I have to put an end to it..."

* * *

 **...**


	70. Love tastes like cheese

**Love tastes like cheese**

That day Aki had come to school without the bandages. The wounds had healed, but they were still somewhat visible, not that it had diminished his satisfaction.

That day Nagisa lost count of the times she smiled to share the good mood of the boy. What she knew was that they were far from genuine.

Since the night of the reveal, Mami had not touched the subject, not explicitly. Nagisa sensed, in the silent and stern glances, in the cold and distant attitudes, that Mami was waiting for a feedback, the only one she would accept.

The bell rang, it was time to leave, it was time to smile again.

Nagisa glanced at Aki, it was obvious that he would leave his desk and go to her, but he stood up slowly, with a lost gaze, thinking of something.

"Nagisa-chan, are you going to sit there forever?"

She turned to Ayako, with Sanjuro behind. Yes, she could not stop time. "I was about to pack up."

"Uh-huh..." Ayako raised an eyebrow. "I and Sanjuro are going to downtown, want to go with us?"

She was already expecting that, an invitation, and Nagisa already had an answer.

"No." "No."

However, to her surprise, Aki replied the same.

"Ehhh... You're in sync, huh?" Ayako smirked, holding up both hands. "What can I say to this double rejection?"

"Stop bothering them," said Sanjuro.

"Me?! Bothering?" She brought her hand to her chest in surprise. "I'm not doing this, right?"

Nagisa smiled slightly and shook her head. "No Ayako-chan, thank you for the invitation."

"So, see you tomorrow!"

Watching them leave, Nagisa stood up and exchanged glances with Aki.

The boy smiled, a little nervous. "Let's go."

They left school, walking side by side as usual.

"Tomorrow will be the club meeting," he commented.

Nagisa nodded. _He really seems to be happy, is this the best time?_

Perhaps the biggest problem was how. Nagisa barely had experience with relationships and now she would have to end one. Was it just by talking? Move away? Act cold? Ignore him?

"... what do you think of this idea of Nakazawa-senpai? Nagisa?"

She was startled, for she was utterly lost with what he was talking about. "His idea? It's cool."

"Really?" Aki raised his eyebrows. "I'll tell him you liked it."

Nagisa showed a smile, one of the fake ones. She did not know if she should be relieved.

On the street to the station, making sure Aki was not talking, she went back to exploring the possibilities and one stood out. She could send a message over the phone, maybe she could say that her 'aunt' did not approve their relationship and that was not far from true. Would it hurt less?

She felt her hand being touched by another.

Nagisa glanced at Aki and again he looked nervous, his head a little low.

His hand insisted.

Nagisa accepted and they joined together, but not without a great sadness growing inside her. Even if it ended, she would always meet him in the classroom. It would be impossible to escape the pain.

"Nagisa..."

"Y-Yes?" Hearing him calling her name only made it all be more difficult.

"I don't want to go to the station," Aki said, not daring to look at her and blushing.

Nagisa's eyes widened, the way he expressed said it all.

"That's why we turned down Kitomono-san's invitation, right? I remember, you wanted it." He smiled. "But I think you want me to take the initiative..."

She could say no. She had to say no! It would already be a half way of saying that the relationship was over and they would have to go their separate ways. Nagisa, however, did not feel in the right to punish his courage. "Where do you want to go..."

"I don't know!" Aki shook his head, biting his lips. "Let's continue and... we'll find a place."

They went to the station, but then crossed the street. It was a silent walk, a silence that hid many conflicts.

Soon Nagisa recognized a place. Like in the past, the park had many children and their mothers.

"Hey, let's sit there," Aki said.

Nagisa was sure that this was the same bench as well. The name Michiru came into her mind, but she soon sought to forget. Madoka could not be mistaken and if Michiru had returned to Law of Cycles, she could not be influencing him.

They sat somewhat close to each other, more than that time at the mall.

Not that it brought comfort to Nagisa, quite the contrary.

Putting his elbows on his legs and clasping his hands, Aki bowed.

She noticed he was nervous again, but it was more than that. It was not shyness, but something bigger.

"Nagisa, I... I need to say that." And he was about to reveal what it was. "Am I a good boyfriend?"

"Why are you asking this?" She frowned. _Why are you asking this right now?_

"Do you know why I agreed to be your boyfriend?"

"Because I insisted..." she murmured, feeling guilty.

He heard. "Yeah, but it's more because there were a lot of people in the classroom doing it. You remember the heart drawn with our names, right? Recently the subject was always who was dating whom." He smiled, shaking his head. "So when you asked, I thought 'why not?', even though I didn't see much sense in it."

Nagisa turned to him, with an idea of what he was getting at.

"Yes, this stuff of 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' to me is just a label. I accepted to be more like the others, doing it for the sake of doing it." He shook his head again and gripped his hands more tightly. "Well... Although we didn't have much time, nothing is happening between us."

A spark of hope lit up in Nagisa. It was true, as she had told Mami, nothing had happened. They were school friends, that was all, and it could go on like this.

"I love you."

The spark extinguished like the blow of a candle. Nagisa gaped. "Wh... Wha... Huh?!"

"Ah... I don't know how to say it. I mean... Those words worth so little..." Aki rubbed his face. "Nagisa, it's all my fault for not recognizing. You did so much for me, you dedicated yourself so much... and I was only thinking of defending my pride. A complete idiocy, since I saw no value in myself. I still don't see much, but..."

Nagisa froze as he rose his torso and looked at her with a determined expression.

"I didn't realize you had not left me yet because you're doing it out of love. That's the only explanation." Aki gasped, his eyes widening. "I... Please... I want to love you. I'll strive for this. I don't want it to be just a school thing!"

Love and pity, two words with four letters and meanings that could confuse. However, Nagisa knew very well now. She loved him, the same feeling for her mother, from where she drew strength to persevere. That was the only explanation.

The image of Aki began to blur.

How could she put an end to it? Nagisa imagined what love would be to him if she broke up now. A hypocrisy? What else could he believe? She could preserve his life by doing this, but she would destroy his soul. It was impossible. Impossible!

 _Please, I don't want this dream to end yet._

Aki said, "You're crying."

Surprised, Nagisa blinked, making her tears fall.

He looked down. "I said it wrong?"

She wiped her face. "No... I'm happy."

"The problem is I don't know how I can love you." He smiled in embarrassment. "Do you need help with anything?"

She shrugged. "Hmmm... School assignments?"

"I think this is a start..." Aki turned his face, pressing his lips, again thoughtful.

It only made Nagisa's heart race faster.

"Maybe there's something you want, but you won't tell me, that I was supposed to do..." He pressed his eyelids. "I'm sure I'll fail, so..." He opened his mouth and it took a while to let out a whisper, "I want to kiss you."

She gripped the fabric of her skirt. "Ah..."

He shook his head and smiled, "That wasn't very romantic, hehe..."

"It was."

Aki looked at her.

Nagisa was red, but smiling. "At least the whisper."

"Ah... haha."

They shared their glances and smiles.

For Aki, Nagisa was different from moments ago. She seemed distant and now she had a modest, welcoming joy. It only made her more beautiful and he had the privilege of witnessing from so close. However, he could not get any closer. It seemed that his dreams and imaginations did not expect for this, leaving him alone and helpless.

Nagisa could not help but notice that he had grown redder, almost like his eyes.

He lowered his head. "I thought saying would make it easier."

Watching the hubbub of children, Nagisa rose from the bench. "Let's look for a better place."

They grabbed their bags and walked through the park. Far from the playground, the place was more deserted and they found a corner surrounded by greenery, with an old tree and its broad trunk.

Behind the tree, they left their bags on the ground and stood face to face, holding hands.

But Aki was still hesitant.

"I don't bite," she said.

He nodded and approached. Then he saw her do the same. Her face was taking up his field of vision until he could no longer see clearly, it was when his nose touched her cheek and his lips hers, more specifically the corner of it. He could feel a warmth on his face and then he pulled away.

Nagisa was confused.

Aki smiled. "Yeah... That was my first kiss."

"Of course..." She looked down. "That was my first too."

He was worried. "Was it too bad?"

"No." She raised her eyebrows and smiled. "I just thought you wanted to kiss me like in the movies."

"I even thought about it..."

She asked, in a soft voice, "Do you want to try?"

"Uh-huh." Aki was surprised at her leaving his hands to hug him. He did the same and their faces were much closer. Only then did he realize the quick beating of his heart.

It took only a small move for their lips to meet. Aki remembered the movies and was sure he needed to make mouth movements. He was late, because her lips had already taken the initiative, opening slightly. He decided to copy, making their lips fit, followed by a gentle squeeze from her. That was when he noticed that perhaps his lips were too dry, because the moisture brought by saliva made a lot of difference when it came to sliding.

Open, close, open, close, in slow movements. He was getting the hang of it! And on what seemed to be a good rhythm. The problem was breathing. He could hear and feel her breath on his face, but Aki was not sure if he could do it freely. He also did not know what to do with his hands, which were over her hair on her back, perhaps it was bothering her. There were so many unthought details and sensations that he could not pay attention to what he saw, not that there was something interesting but brief visions of one of her half-open eyes.

One of the lips eventually slipped away from the other by accident and they retreated their heads.

Nagisa had a clear smile and a serene look.

To Aki's relief. The kiss had been really good and he did not even have to ask. In fact, he did not feel like talking.

The two exchanged smiles, big and small. It was the way their lips had to invite each other.

And it was accepted. Their faces met again.

Nagisa had tilted her head more to the side and pressed harder against Aki.

He felt the result immediately, if it had been a kiss before, that was much more. It was overwhelming. It was not just their lips that had fit, but their mouths. Their faces were even closer, perhaps as much as they could. Their lips slid in long motions and there was a hot breath between them. It was as if their mouths had melted and mixed together. Aki could barely think, but he was not worried or afraid, for he felt that was right. He paid no more attention to his breathing as he had no control.

If there was one thing he could think clearly, it was in Nagisa. He wished she was feeling the same happiness. May this moment be unforgettable.

Then he felt something firm and wet invade his mouth and poke his tongue. It was her tongue! Aki was now certain she was enjoying, but he did not expect her to be so bold. He moved his tongue to intercept hers and a friendly dispute began in the space between their teeth.

With the exchange of saliva, Aki felt a sweet taste, but he could not remember that she had eaten anything like that recently. Was it natural? Girls are awesome!

Nagisa was also feeling a special flavor, but far from being sweet. It was pungent and salty, combined with a strong odor, it dominated her senses.

The kiss was getting wetter. It came in Aki's mind that they could end up drooling and he withdrew his tongue.

But Nagisa did not do the same.

Finding it funny, he let her explore inside his mouth. Aki was impressed that a person's tongue could be so long.

She entered more and more.

The sweet, warm mass was filling his mouth, leaving little space for his tongue and threatening to reach his throat. Frightened, Aki pulled away and saw a white face, with a maw and its giant purple tongue.

The face widened its eyes, showing a myriad of colors.

With no breath to scream, Aki fell on his butt, realizing that the owner of that face was Nagisa.

With her tongue out, she was in shock. She brought her shaking hands to her face and felt it. Confirming her fears, in a crying expression, she turned and fell to her knees. " **NOOOOWWWRR!** "

Aki saw the world around him darken quickly, soon he found himself in a kind of cave, filled with candy and medicine bottles. The tree had become a giant lollipop.

"How foolish of me..." Nagisa mourned, it was only a moment she let her human face slip away, but it was enough, "I knew there would be no turning back."

Her voice had returned to normal, but Aki could not forget that face. He never forgot.

"There was no way this could become a dream," tears began to sprout, "only a nightmare."

"Wait! W-Wait!"

She turned slowly, glancing at him.

Aki was already standing, panting and gesticulating. "Wait..." He ran to his bag and picked up his notebook.

Curiosity overcame Nagisa's sadness.

He leafed eagerly, then reached out, showing her a drawing.

Nagisa gasped. Painted with colored pen was a doll with the head shaped like a candy, wearing a black cap with red polka dots and a brown coat with very long sleeves. The cheerful face of the doll she knew very well, as well as the name written on the page.

"Last year I had dreams about it. It was one of the reasons that led me to start drawing in that notebook. This creature spoke in a strange way, but I could understand, she gave me her name... However, I didn't know why I was having these dreams, it wasn't from any movies I had seen, but now... now..." He shook his notebook and raised his voice, "You are Bebe!"

Then the notebook fell from his hand.

Shivering and looking away, he raised his hands to his head and concluded, "I'm going crazy, right?"

"No!" Nagisa stated, "you're not!"

Aki looked back at her.

Nagisa lowered her head and her voice, "All this is real..."

"So... what I dreamed and saw..."

"Aki! You can't tell anyone!" She clasped her hands together. "Please don't do that!"

He grimaced. "I won't do it, or the men in black will kidnap me."

And she too. "Huh?!"

He continued, "I've seen this several times. When someone has contact with an alien, governments make that person disappear, maybe even his family. They don't want us to know the truth."

"I'm not an alien!" She emphasized, "I'm human! I swear!"

He looked around. "B-But wasn't I abducted to your planet?"

"This place..." Nagisa replied hesitantly, "this is a magical place..."

"Magical?" Aki raised his eyebrows. "So you're a witch."

She widened her eyes.

"A sorceress."

She sighed, more relieved. "You're right."

"I see..." He turned his face and put his hand to his mouth, pondering, "the law of cycles, it's a very strange name for a girl's club, but for a mage's guild..."

Nagisa was worried that he was figuring out more than he should. She approached, demanding, "You understand what you're dealing with! You shall not share it with anyone!"

"I already said I won't do it!"

But her stern expression soon gave way to regret. "And we must separate."

Aki blinked a few times before uttering, "Separate?"

"Yes! I should have done it already. I should never have started a relationship with you to begin with..." She clenched her fists. "I made a terrible mistake and put your life at risk. Magic is something you don't have full control, no matter how much you believe otherwise. You saw it, now you know."

With a serious expression, Aki spoke, "I want to see again."

"What?!" She stepped back.

"Please, I want to be sure."

Nagisa was speechless, then composed herself and nodded, before hiding her face with her hands.

Aki waited anxiously.

She slowly revealed her transformed face without looking at him. She had no expression, but her hands trembled and closed.

He looked closer. Some features were still recognizable, even with the strange eyes, but her eyes always were. The only really inhuman thing was her wide purple lips. He reached out to touch the skin and it was amazing because it was not makeup, not even the yellow circles on the cheeks.

"Youwwr hawrnd is shawwrking," Nagisa said, without hiding her voice and sharp teeth, "youww're sweawwwrting mowre. I can feewwr it becawwwrse yowwr smewwwr like foowwrd to me."

Aki hugged her.

"WHAWWRT?! GOWWRNE MAWWWRD?"

"No..." Aki swallowed hard before continuing, "I'm scared, I've always been a great coward... but I haven't forgotten what you did for me, your love."

The Roquefort's scent made her salivate. "Ywwwr dowrn't uwwrnderstand! I can hwwwrt yowwr!"

"After the kiss, when you screamed in despair, it was because you were sure we were going to part, wasn't it?" Aki hugged her harder. "How can I leave you, knowing that you'll be suffering? How could I live with that? Nothing would hurt more."

"Youwr can die..."

"Knowing this, then I'll fight to be with you. This will be my proof of love."

Nagisa did not say anything, because she needed to hold her cry.

While Aki's heart calmed down. The long, wavy white hair, the scrunchies and the feminine school uniform, the pantyhose with polka dots, all reminded him of who was in his arms. He pulled away so he could look into his girlfriend's colorful eyes and comment, "By the way, you'd be a good voice actor for monsters."

Surprised and outraged, Nagisa turned her face. It was then that she felt her cheek being nudged by his lips. She looked back at him even more shocked.

He looked away, with an awkward smile. "I-I think I failed in my survival instincts..."

That was stupid and... funny. Nagisa felt she was going to smile, one that would be genuine, but she tried to hide it. Too late, her huge mouth made it very obvious. There was nothing left to do but punch his chest. "Idiowrt..."

He closed his eyes, accepting.

Nagisa spoke in a low tone, controlling her voice, "that's not right..."

"If it means being with you, then I don't know what's right and wrong." Aki re-opened his eyes and witnessed something even more unusual. Small creatures surrounded them, with a pair of legs and tail of a rat, but the rest of their bodies were completely bizarre. They wore nurse hats, with a lilac drawing of a stylized inverted heart. "What are those things?"

"My emotions," Nagisa answered, convict.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The orange lights of the afternoon penetrated the windows of the living room while Mami was seated at her triangular glass table. She watched her lifeless reflection on it. "She's late..."

"And we know why."

Mami looked at Homura, who was sitting at other side of the table.

"It's an absurd that she's with this boy," affirmed the girl with braids.

"Even if she loves him?" Madoka was occupying the last side.

Homura glared at her. "She will only complicate his life." Then she returned to Mami. "And you let that happen. She was your responsibility."

"That's true." Madoka nodded, serious. "Mami-san found out too late..."

The blonde lowered her head. "What will we do now?"

"I expected you had an answer, we all expected," Homura said.

She winced.

Homura concluded, "But I see we can't rely on you, we'll have to live with that mistake."

Madoka added, "Nagisa-chan's mistake can be forgiven, because it comes from good intentions and a noble feeling." Then she smiled. "Unlike others, full of egoism and lust."

Mami's eyes widened.

Madoka and Homura stared at her with malice.

Quickly, she held out her hands. The other two girls dismounted in a tangle of ribbons, which were being absorbed by her skin.

When she finished, she was alone again in her apartment. "Thank you... my friends."

* * *

 **Next chapter: Purpose**


	71. Purpose

**Purpose**

Mitakihara never sleeps.

The lights bathing the curtains and bringing some clarity to the dark room. The sound of vehicles, air conditioners, people, humans.

Mami also did not sleep, lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Nagisa had returned, said she had been chosen to clear the classroom. Lying and she did not even try to hide it.

 _Is she afraid of me?_

She held her breath.

 _Who in their right mind would not have?_

Seconds passed, then minutes, and she did not feel the need of breathing. Still, she felt more distressed.

 _With what I am now..._

A creak from the door. She turned and saw that it was a little open. It could not be the wind. Was Nagisa taking a peek? She could not see anyone in the opening.

Suddenly she saw a small bump forming under the blanket and it was coming up to her.

Mami returned to breathe, sure of who it would be.

Soon came a pair of brown cloths, followed by a candy shaped head and eyes with their multiple colors discernible even in the dimly lit environment.

"Bebe..." she asked, "why are you in that form? Did you have a nightmare?"

The doll answered in her distorted voice, "bbbrrriiiiNo, iiIiijustiicouldn'tiisleepii. iiSorryiitoiiwakeiiyouii."

Mami smiled, she did not know why.

No...

She knew.

Mami moved on her bed, liberating a space on her pillow where she placed Bebe. Stroking one of the doll's head flaps, she said, "You remember we slept like that."

Bebe smiled.

"I kept talking to you late into the night."

"bbbrrriiiiIiikeptiilisteningii."

"Yes, you did that... until one of us fell asleep." Mami looked at a distant spot. "I talked about everything. I told a story, or it was something about the other magical girls." She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Kyouko and Miki-san and their petty fights."

The doll used her long sleeves to hide her sharp teeth of her wide grin.

"About my parents, good memories." Suddenly, a pause, and then her voice grew more melancholic. She could not help it, for the words seemed to weigh too much. "And... school gossips." She sighed. "I was envious of my classmates, wasn't I?"

"Mami."

She turned her attention to the doll.

Bebe had been sitting on the pillow, worried. "bbbrrriiiiDidiisomethingiihappenii?"

Besides the fact about the boy. Mami had understood well, understood that she needed to be more careful. "No... Maybe it's because of all those memories. I fought so many witches..."

"bbbrrriiii?"

She rubbed her forehead. "I be here with you like this. Before it wasn't, but now it's rather strange."

"bbbrrriiiiYesii." The doll lowered her head, sadder. "bbbrrriiiiNowiiyouiihaven'tiionlyiitheiigoodiimemoriesiiofiime, iibutiitheiibadiionesii."

"Oh no." Mami pulled her, hugging and kissing her head. "I may have these memories, but I'll never judge you for them. I feel weird with all this about witches, but you're my Bebe. I love you and I'm grateful to be with me."

"bbbrrriiiiMeiiitooii."

Mami continued to caress her, adjusting the cap and cape, but then she narrowed her eyes.

Leaving Bebe again worried. "bbbrrriiiiWhatii?"

"You're not trying to soften my heart, are you? Nagisa..."

The doll shook her head promptly. "bbbrrriiiiNoii!" And covered her mouth with her sleeves. "bbbrrriiiiButiiIiididn'tiibreakiiupiiwithiitheiiboyiiyetii."

Mami nodded and said, "I've been harsh on you, but know I did it so you won't regret it later."

"bbbrrriiiiIiiknow, iiIiideservediiitii." The tips of Bebe's mouth made a big downward curve. "bbbrrriiiiIiithoughtiiofiitellingiiyou, iibutiitheniiIiididn't. iiItiiwasiieasieriithisiiwayii."

Mami's expression froze.

"bbbrrriiiiWheniiIiirealizedii, iiIiiwasiilyingii."

"Of course..." Mami looked away. "At least nothing serious happened, so... it's fine. Just settle the situation with this boy."

"bbbrrriiiiOkiiii..."

She returned to smile. "Let's try to sleep!" She pulled the blanket to cover Bebe and tickled her belly.

"bbbrrriiii!"

She giggled, but then her smile faded. "Nagisa."

"bbbrrriiii?" The doll stared at the blonde with her curious, multicolored eyes.

"Did you get used to this form?"

Bebe was surprised by the question, but answered without thinking too much, "bbbrrriiiiWheniiIiiwasiiiniitheiiLawiiofiiCycles, iiiniimyiibarrier, iiIiialwaysiiistayediilikeiithisii."

"Really?"

"bbbrrriiiiExceptiiwheniiMadokaiishowediiup. iiSheiialwaysiiwantediitoiiknowiiifiiIiistilliirememberediiwhoiiIiiwasii." For a moment, Bebe's eyes had lost their colors. "bbbrrriiiiIiieveniiwantediitoiiforgetii. iiTheiihospitalii, iitheiicoldiiair, iitheiismelliiii... iibutiitheniiIiiwouldiiforgetiimyiimother. iiIiican'tiigiveiiupiioniiherii."

"It's true." Mami stared at the ceiling. "I lost my parents like you, but I didn't see them suffer. It was all over in an instant... maybe if it wasn't so, I wouldn't have endured my magical girl years."

"bbbrrriiiiYouiiwouldii! iiYouiiprotectediiMitakiharaiitoiihonoriithemii!"

"Yes..." she took a deep breath and murmured, "I guess I've done enough."

Bebe lifted her flaps. "bbbrrriiii?"

"Nothing, I'm just agreeing. Thank you." She smiled and closed her eyes. "Well... I still need my beauty sleep~. Good night."

"bbbrrriiiiGoodiinightii." Bebe leaned on the girl as best she could and tried to sleep too.

Listening to the snore of the doll, Mami reopened her eyes and glanced at the window, at the lights and sounds of the city, of people, of humans.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Bebe felt the light shine through her eyelids. When she opened them, she saw some bubbles dancing above her, splitting the morning light into a range of colors.

She waved them away with her sleeve and stretched her doll body. What time was it? She had not heard the alarm ring.

However, upon consulting Mami, she did not find the girl in bed, but a tangle of ribbons. A pair of them went to the window, where another doll was watching the city. Candeloro.

Bebe walked toward her and got off the bed or, rather, she had a catastrophic fall, maybe flying would have been a better idea.

Candeloro turned around with the noise.

While Bebe continued to approach, but with caution. If she had something to thank for her witch form, it is the fact she had an expressive face. The other one was only a flower with a large bonnet.

The ribbon doll floated from the window sill to the floor.

Bebe asked apprehensively, "bbbrrriiiiMamiii?"

"You woke up."

With the voice coming from behind, Bebe turned and saw the blonde girl sitting on the bed.

"I was already going to do this, I just wanted to see how the weather was. We'll have a sunny morning!"

Bebe noticed that the pair of ribbons were attached to the shins. In a gradient, the yellow fabric became skin along the way.

Mami smiled. "Come, give me a hug."

It seemed she had woken up in a high spirit, making Bebe feel more relieved as she started to walk toward her.

"No, I'm here," said Mami.

Bebe was confused for a moment, but then turned.

Candeloro was with open ribbons.

More closely, it became more evident that doll was smaller and more fragile. Bebe, hesitant and awkward, wrapped the other with her long sleeves.

Then a tug from the ribbons and the two dolls fell into Mami's lap.

It was so fast that Bebe only felt the fright after what had happened.

"I'm not too scary, right?"

"bbbrrriiiiNoiiii..." Baby did not know if she should look at Mami or at the other doll.

With her ribbons, Candeloro lifted the girl's nightgown, revealing a hole in one of the thighs. As soon as the doll entered it, the hole closed without a trace. Mami then pulled the nightgown down again.

Bebe watched all that in awe, even if she could do something similar.

Mami got up carrying her. "Let's see if there's anything good to eat... Would you like some cheese?"

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Mami and Nagisa left the apartment together, each with their uniform.

Nagisa asked, "Isn't it too early for you?"

Mami stroked her hair drill. "I can wait for the bus at the stop."

Upon reaching the street, Nagisa said, "Have a good day at school."

"To you t-" Mami was surprised by a hug. "Oh..."

"I love you!"

"I know that."

While Nagisa went to school on foot, Mami went to the bus stop. That fleeting moment of happiness was stained by a certain anxiety.

Already inside the bus, she searched for an empty seat, one for two people. The journey had no setbacks, yet she was getting more nervous at every stop.

And Sasa did not appear.

How many days had passed without seeing her? Even if she had stopped going to school by bus, Mami was sure Sasa would search for her at the intervals. She could be very ill, but Mami's instincts said something else. It was no coincidence that she had disappeared just after visiting her home.

 _She sensed the danger._

Mami remembered what she felt when she was near a witch. Normal people are not able to see if the witch does not allow it, but they can also feel the oppressive atmosphere when they pay attention. Sasa had felt it.

Getting off the bus, far enough from school, Mami had no more doubt. _She must be hiding, avoiding me._

She walked until she saw the gates of Shirome and the mass of students entering. All those people and she should be part of it.

Mami turned around.

As she moved away from school, she tried to walk normally, but she almost bump against people who were going the opposite direction.

Actually, she was the opposite, different. All those human gazes, unable to recognize the danger she posed.

And Mami ran.

But she knew, she had the responsibility to these people.

Apologizing along the way, Mami walked into an alley.

She had to disappear. It was only natural that this should be so, this was the Law.

Mami stopped, not that she wanted to, but in surprise with the person who was there.

"Good morning, Tomoe-san." In Shirome's uniform, her school bag in hands, Oriko Mikuni greeted her. "It seems we both decided to avoid school today."

Panting, Mami was speechless.

Oriko did not wait for an answer, she walked past the other blonde. "However, this is not an appropriate place for ladies of Shirome."

In a mixture of shame and frustration, Mami followed.

They returned to main street, with Oriko saying, "I am happy with such coincidence, because I wanted to talk to you."

Mami narrowed her eyes.

"Unfortunately, the life of a transfer student in Shirome can be very difficult. You must know that I have a certain fame and I would not want to share it with you."

Mami finally spoke, "Were you following me? In school at least..."

Oriko glanced at her. "No."

"I don't believe you." Mami turned her face.

Oriko lowered her gaze and smiled slightly. "Believe it or not, I need to say I care about you."

Even if it could be another lie, Mami could not help but gasp upon hearing.

"Look!" Oriko stopped in front of a tea shop. "We should enjoy this time, free and forbidden, in a relaxing environment."

As soon as they entered the store, they felt the recognizable aroma. The place was small, with a rustic look, and dark.

Oriko pointed. "Let's sit at this table next to the window. I prefer the light."

Mami sat with her, in a bad mood.

This did not discourage Oriko from asking, "So... why were you running so nervous?"

Mami lowered her head and folded her arms.

"Is the school? Any classm-"

"No. It's nothing like that..." Mami glanced at the other girl.

Oriko kept a polite smile, waiting.

She took a deep breath and exhaled, saying, "We have to go back to the Law of Cycles."

Oriko frowned. "Kaname-san said that?"

"No!"

The other girl's reply came with anger, if not despair, making Oriko pay more attention.

Mami shuddered and hugged herself. "These bodies... are just disguises of what we really are. If we don't have anything important to do, then our presence here will only be cursing other people."

"Hmmm..." Oriko nodded thoughtfully, then returned to smile. "I would say, as customers, we are a blessing to the owner of this business."

A waiter appeared.

"Good morning," said Oriko, "I would like _Sencha_ and..."

Still crestfallen, Mami did not say anything.

"And _Keemun_ to my friend."

"Something to eat?" the man asked.

Oriko gestured. "No, we already had breakfast."

The man bowed and went to another room.

Again the two alone, Oriko continued, " _Hostis humani generis_... A great menace to humanity are humans themselves. We fit into that aspect."

Mami raised her head, convinced. "No... We have a choice to avoid this. We must go back!"

"Do you think about your future?"

Oriko's question caught her by surprise. "What?"

"As a magical girl, did you wonder where you would be in a few years? College, a job, maybe a family..."

Mami answered without hesitation, "Of course, I-"

"I do not believe you." Oriko's words were cold. "If there is something I despise, it is someone selling a perfect image."

Mami avoided her penetrating gaze.

But Oriko returned to spoke in a softer voice, "Please, Tomoe-san, I am not stupid. I know the risks, death was in every corner."

"But I was doing well." Mami smiled and nodded to herself. "I was a magical girl for years and could be much more."

"Yes, you are experienced. In so many barriers you went into, did you ever count how many magical girls you have met? Their bodies?"

Mami swallowed hard.

"After defeating a witch, you would come back to your apartment, afraid, wondering to herself if the next one would be-"

"Stop!" Mami covered her mouth after exasperating.

Oriko closed her eyes and shook her head. "All this changed... Now you are not in constant danger anymore. The problem is that your mentality has not changed and this is blinding you of the error you are committing with this idea of coming back."

Mami was confused. "Which error?"

"Momoe-san."

She remained confused, but more apprehensive.

Oriko reopened her eyes, more serious. "Of course she will be with you. Did you imagine what it will be like in the Law of Cycles? I think you remember how is that place."

"Yes." Mami nodded. "It's a place of peace where we won't harm anyone."

"It is not about the others, I am talking about Momoe-san."

"She'll be fine too," Mami replied impatiently, "we're going to find things to do together and be happy."

Oriko looked at the movement of the street through the window. "You see, I made a vow that I would protect my world, this world, for I treasure it. It is where we are born, what we have in common with all other people. It is part of our identity."

Mami had nothing to say against it.

"I strongly believe that, just like Yuma, there are important values that Momoe-san can only learn here." She turned her attention back to the other girl, more pleading. "That is why I ask you to reconsider. This hasty decision may be detrimental in the long run to people close to you."

Mami pressed her lips, in part because of the idea that she had not measured well the weight of that decision, but mostly with the name she had heard. "How is she...?"

"She learned that she can control and sculpt the rocks of her body. I managed to guide her to create holes in her head, a pair of ears and a mouth." Oriko sighed. "There are days when she undoes everything and she is really like a rock on the bed." She straightened in her chair and smiled. "But there is progress, I see tufts of hair sprouting from the cracks, and Kirika has been very helpful to keep an eye on her during my absences. The next step is to try to build an eye, if she can look in the mirror, that can make a difference."

Those hopeful words seemed to bring even more sadness to Mami. "There's something I should have told you that night, but..."

"Do not be sorry, you can tell me now."

"Right..." She brought her hands to her chest. "Yuma-san had told me that she felt guilty for being happy with you, because she believes she would also being happy with the suffering of her former family. It's possible she's like that as a way to not feel anything and avoid this."

"Hmmm..." Oriko mused, "so I should introduce adult books to her."

Mami raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe she'll identify with some of the characters in the stories I'm going to tell." She lost her gaze. "I must accept that she has matured too fast..."

Until the waiter appeared.

Again bringing a smile to her face. "Ah... That was fast."

The man gave the green tea to Oriko and the black one to Mami.

"Thank you."

With the interruption, in addition to the increased movement in the store, the two girls sipped their teas in silence.

Mami felt the taste and warmth of the liquid trickling down her throat, even if she was aware it was only the result of magic combined with her memories. Her body was not human, at best a sophisticated pretense, but was her soul still? Are desires and loss of control part of her humanity?

When it was time to leave, Oriko insisted of paying for the two teas, under the protests of the other girl. Back on the street, she said, "think about what you are going to do during your return to home."

"Aren't you going back to school?" Mami was surprised.

"So you will..." Oriko too, opening her arms. "Tomoe-san, I really decided to skip school today. What would I gain by lying to you?"

"But..." Mami frowned. "Won't that be a problem?"

"For me? No... I have more important things..."

Mami smiled, with a good idea of what it would be. "Take good care of Yuma-san."

"I will."

Mami left Oriko, heading for school. The lingering taste of the tea on her tongue helped her remember the conversation.

Did she not think about the future? Hasty decision? If it was about witches and demons, she would have something to say, but this was a completely unfamiliar territory. She had no idea and it was terrifying, like in the first days as a magical girl.

She got her smartphone in her bag.

Maybe only one person would have the answers.

She searched her list of contacts for a name.

 **Madoka Kaname**

She took a deep breath. Even if she was not going to tell it all, it was difficult, but she needed some security, not just for herself, but Nagisa.

Then she pressed the button to write a message.

With Mami out of sight, Oriko went to the building across the street. She stepped into a nearby alley and, far from prying eyes, jumped the walls up to the rooftop.

When she landed, she straightened her uniform and ponytail and said to the person waiting for her, "It is done."

With the orange shawl and white hair fluttering in the wind, Nagisa had a melancholic expression. "I saw... It's hard to believe that Mami ran away from school. Was she doing this every day?"

"To my knowledge, no," replied Oriko.

Nagisa turned to her. "And how was the conversation?"

"She was very stressed, but I managed to talk some sense into her. She will get better." Oriko nodded. "I only never imagined that would have affected her so much."

"What would it be?" Nagisa had a look of suspicion.

Oriko smiled. "Oh my? Shirome of course."

She was not very convinced. "That's what Mami always says to me."

Oriko brought her hand to her chest. "Then I ask your forgiveness. She just told me what she felt, she did not explain the reasons... but Shirome is very different from what she is used to. As a transfer student, she may be having a difficult relationship with certain individuals. I do not know if you understand that."

Nagisa bowed her head. "I understand..."

"Great." She nudged her chin. "But if there is one thing I do not understand is why do you bother come yesterday to my home and ask for my help. Kaname-san would have done better, do you not think?"

Nagisa grabbed one of her pom-poms and sighed. "Mami wouldn't want to tell her problems to her friends, she would feel really bad. She doesn't even share with me."

"Ah..." Oriko looked at a distant point and began to gesture as she revealed her logic, "but if I spread some rumors about her, she would just call me a liar, as a good foe I am."

Nagisa squeezed the pom-pom.

"And you had a similar idea." Oriko opened an even bigger smile. "You have a talent for politics."

"I'm not proud of it and I don't see you as an enemy. I know you two aren't close, but there are many things in common and I know that Mami respects you. That's why I relied on your help."

"Good girl..." Oriko grew more serious. "That means I can rest easy, because you will fulfill your part of our agreement. I am interested in what Kaname-san has been talking about with you. Is everything going well?"

Nagisa hugged herself and nodded quickly. "Y-Yes. Mami even told me that Madoka brought more girls from the Law of Cycles to help with the rest of the world."

"Oh... Did she do that?" Oriko pulled a few strands of hair from her long ponytail.

"Yeah..." Nagisa shrugged. "If it wasn't for that, rescuing magical girls from other countries would take decades."

"Indeed." Oriko made a sleepy face. "Is there something relevant to tell me or is that all?"

Nagisa shrugged again, now with a awkward smile.

"As I had thought. If there was anything, you would not dare to have that agreement with me."

"Ehhhh..." Nagisa took her school bag. "I need to go. Thanks for everything."

Oriko shook her head. "You do not need that. I had some debts with Tomoe-san, that was a pleasure." Then she waved. "Now go, you should not miss any more lessons."

Nagisa made a shy nod and then started jumping from one building to another.

Meanwhile, Oriko walked to the edge of the rooftop. She looked down the street, to people in their come and go of their routines, then to the downtown and its skyscrapers reflecting the daylight.

"So..." She folded her arms and smiled. "My visions are right, Kaname-san became more ambitious." She reached out her left hand and summoned a floating sphere, with a smaller sphere orbiting it. "The question is whether Akemi-san knows that."

* * *

 **Next chapter: Epilogue**


	72. LOVE - Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Kazamino.

Obfuscated by the growth of Mitakihara, this neighboring town is an image of stagnation. Its low resources are only meant to keep its old streets, but even so is not enough.

The night came, with its dark spots, dens for the anathemas of humanity.

"Damn! It's no use."

However, a girl complained about their absence. She walked with open hand, carrying a blue gem with a faint glow.

"You useless thing!" She almost threw the object, but held back, talking to herself. "Sasa... Sasa... if I don't find witches with that, without it I'm sure I won't..."

Sasa Yuuki stopped. She did not even know where she was, not that it worried her. The town was small and any perverted psycho she could find she could handle easily, it would even be fun on other occasions, but she needed to save magic.

"In the weeks that I stayed in Mitakihara I didn't find anything either and that place is huge!" She rubbed her hair violently. "Ahhhh... What's going on? Even those annoying girls who kept wanting to fight me are gone. They must have looking for witches somewhere else, but where?"

Frustrated, she leaned against a nearby wall.

"I didn't want to see my pet witches kill themselves again..." She pouted. "Where does Mami get grief seeds? I could break into the apartment while she's away, but I haven't seen an obvious place where she keeps them. She shouldn't even leave them there."

Thoughtful, she pressed the tip of her nose with her index finger.

"Hmmm... Is she missing me? I could go back and ask for some. I would have to reveal that I'm a magical girl..." She smiled. "But I bet if I cry enough she gives. If not her, that little girl... and I could even ask for a piece of cake too-"

She shook her head and closed her eyes tight. "No!" And began to poke her forehead again and again. "Mentalise, Sasa, mentalise! You can't be seduced! She's just another talented person who's going to use this to step on you." She then stared at her gem. "I'm not going to be anyone's bitch, I'm the one in command now!"

A dark cloud smudged the bluish tones of the precious stone.

"What...?" Sasa gritted her teeth. "What a crap! I didn't even use magic, how do you get polluted?!" Again she felt like throwing it away. "And just now that things are going bad, that furshit of Kyuubey disappears. Oh if I find him... I'll twist those stupid ears until he tells me where the nearest witch is."

A vain dream, but it has made her a bit calmer. The girl then paced back and forth. "I should have stayed with my initial plan and targeted Oriko. At least I already knew she had another magical girl living with her. But now if I go back to that school of spoiled people, Mami will see me and ask questions." She closed her hand with the gem, almost crushing it. "I screwed up!"

A strong light emitted between her fingers.

"Uh?!" Sasa saw her gem shine. "A witch? No... It must be a magical girl... fine! If she has grief seeds, I'll make her give it to me."

She ran along the deserted streets, but in a sneaky way, hiding behind the poles, as she checked her gem for directions.

"Wow, how it shines. Must be very close, how didn't it feel before?"

She reached a high wall of stones and vines, which surrounded a place she had a good guess of what it would be.

"The cemetery?" Sasa narrowed her eyes. "There wouldn't be a magic girl here. So could be..."

She did not waste any more time and jumped over the wall, falling into the pitch black and shrubbery, scratching her legs. "Ouch! Shit..."

She was lucky not to fall on a tombstone of the many that were there. The place had no light at all, but the light of the gem was enough to find a way. But she was not comfortable with that silence, almost supernatural, even more so when she was sure she was not alone.

A gust of wind.

A chill ran through her body and she heard the sound of dry leaves, that was the only clue she had to follow. _Hey ghosts, I hope it's not you who are making my gem shine, or I'll make you pay!_

She reached what should be the administrative building of the place. It was closed, with a fluorescent lamp illuminating a wall clock above the door. Its hands were still.

 _What a unkempt place._ Sasa sighed. _Like all this worthless town._ The wind grew stronger, pushing her hair to her face.

The lamp blinked and went out, while another light appeared in midair, a large hologram. It was the purple symbol of an hourglass, with spider lilies at its base and a black salamander snaking around it.

Sasa was amazed. "Ha... haha... hahaHAHAHAHAAAA!" She started to jump with excitement. "Yes! Yes! YYUUUUSSSHH! It's my lucky day, or lucky night, whatever..."

She looked around, just to be sure, but there was no one else. The source of the magic was that witch and her alone.

"More perfect is impossible." Sasa ran to cross the hologram. "This witch is already min-"

She was greeted by a sand blast, covering her eyes and filling her mouth. Falling to the ground, and suffocating, she lifted her gem, invoking a strong shock wave.

"Cough! Cough! Blegh..." Spitting the sand and rubbing her eyes, she saw the storm moving away. "Curses..."

The witch's barrier was a vast desert, with a cracked violet sky.

Sasa was overcoming each dune, trying in vain to find a direction with her gem. There was no sign of the witch, not even a familiar.

"What a dull place, this one must be weak. Ah!" She had stubbed her toe on a black brick with violet runes. That was when she realized she was in the middle of ruins hidden beneath the sand.

"Hmmm... and if she's weak, she's a coward." She smiled and her gem shone brighter. "Let's see if I can startle her."

The light of the gem surrounded her and she began to float. Her clothes were being replaced by a gaudy caramel-colored outfit, with large white pom-poms at their tips. The same could be said for the hat, similar to that of a court jester, too large not only for her head, but her body as well. On top of the hat was a large dark brown bow, accompanied by a blue spherical gem.

"Tadah!" She made a pose and then stretched her body. "Hmmmm... I was already missing my epic clothes. TeeeheeeeEEEEHHHEH?!"

The desert quake, knocking Sasa to the ground. The sky darkened and she heard loud rumbles coming from all directions. It was then that she saw a closet of titanic proportions rise behind a dune. She also felt that she was rising and the sands beneath her feet were being sucked in by spans arranged in parallel along the whole expanse.

They were long polished wooden planks, which became the new floor when the last dune disappeared. Sasa was now in a dark bedroom of a giant, or she had shrunk, she was not sure. The architecture was ancient, from the early twentieth century if not before, but there was no sign of abandonment. All well refined and preserved, something that only a very rich person could afford.

The noise was gone as well, now it was playing a melody from a music box on a nightstand.

Sasa smiled. "I guess I have to give credit to the witch now, but this is very unusual. It's not as bizarre as the other barriers... maybe she's more unique than I thought. In this case..."

She raised her hand and a metal wand with a curved tip materialized, which she spun with mastery. "I'll love having her in my collection!"

She ran across the room to a ballet slipper that was lying on the floor. She hid behind, looking at her goal.

A multi-story doll house. It had a beautiful façade and was well lit. Guarding the front door were two tin soldiers with bulky heads and braids. They carried black spears and wore a pair of glasses on their purple faces.

"I bet the witch is on the top floor," Sasa said as she pointed her wand at the guards, "but first... Could you guys patrol somewhere else, please?"

Almost immediately the soldiers turned and marched away from the entrance.

"Easy peasy~!" Sasa left the hideout toward the house. "But I'd better spare the rest of my magic to control the witch."

The door was not locked. It was hard to believe that this was a doll house, for the floor and furniture were made of legitimate wood, nothing seemed fake. It would be hard to even believe she was in a barrier if it were not for the strange markings on the wallpapers she was already used to seeing. She soon found a staircase at the end of a corridor.

That was when she heard footsteps, and then feet of white wax came down the steps.

Sasa ran into one of the side rooms and hid under an armchair. She waited, holding tightly to her wand.

At the entrance of the room appeared two dolls walking down the hall, they had different statures and hair. Their clothes were also different, but almost always black or gray. They were dragging another doll by its feet, which did not seem to protest.

Until the doll's eyes meet Sasa's.

 _SHIT!_

The eyes changed color, from blue and white to green and red, and the doll showed its sharp teeth. It struggled, scratching the floor.

The sounds of footsteps and dragging became distant until they could no longer be heard. Sasa left the armchair and peered carefully down the corridor as her heart soothed. _Okay, let's get this over with._

When she reached the second floor, she found herself in another corridor, much longer. There were doors on both sides along the way and a large ebony door at the end.

 _The witch must be there._

She tried to make little noise as she walked, looking at each door, sometimes she looked back, until she reached the large door.

 _Does my magic pass through?_ Sasa pointed her staff at the door. If it worked, she could capture the witch without exposing herself.

A door opened behind her.

She turned around and faced another, blonde, short-haired doll. Its eyes and sharp teeth exalted anger.

Quickly she pointed her wand. "Go back to your room."

But other doors opened and a dozen of dolls appeared, all with the same intimidating countenance. Soon they invoked long, sharp black pins in their hands.

Sasa's eyes widened and she hurried to open the large door. She managed to get in and close, even more fortunate that there was a key in the lock, which she used while she sighed in relief.

The wood burst and a black tip almost hit her eye. Sasa jumped back as more pins pierced the door. She had to act fast.

The room was big and had a large glass panel that offered a panoramic view. She had not noticed it from the outside, but she could not have expected less of a supernatural place.

However, the room had all the common elements that someone would find in a bedroom. The exception is the hospital bed, with several bags of serum and tubes.

And there she was.

A dark figure sitting, clad in stitched leather straps and a funeral dress. On her hand was an hourglass, making a subtle sound of bouncing pins. Her mouth was covered with leather while the rest of the face with a white mask with a long nose. There were no eyes, just a dark void, and she wore a pointed hat with a vinyl record as its base, with white braids glued to it.

"You're the most normal witch I've ever seen." Sasa smiled and pointed her wand. "Now, you will-"

The wand flew away.

The girl was more confused than scared to see the witch in front of her in an instant, then she heard the door fall.

The dolls came in with their pins and mischievous smiles.

"Ah... aaaah..." With the dread growing, Sasa saw her wand on the ground. She ran and threw herself to catch it. However, a black foot stepped on it. _It can't be! This witch..._

The girl got up and stepped back. Somehow the witch had teleported, but that was not what made Sasa more disturbed.

 _This witch is intelligent!_

"Gaaaah!" An excruciating pain crossed her abdomen and she saw a crimson tip pierce her dress and then return, causing the blood to gush. "Aaaaah!" She turned around to see the dolls examining the tip of the pin that was dripping, clacking their teeth.

Taking advantage of that distraction, Sasa went to the glass panel and rammered her body against it, but the panel only cracked. "No... way... cough!" Her cough sprayed the glass with blood. In addition to the pain, she felt shivers, her body trembling. She tried to hold the wound, but in vain, her clothing was soaked, as her back.

She looked back and saw the dolls approaching. She staggered across the room, grabbing a chair and hurling it at them. In retaliation, a pin impaled her thigh, breaking the bone. "AAAAIIIIIEEEE! AAAAHHHHGGG!" She crawled to the wall, with nowhere else to go and a certainty.

 _I gonna die!_

With the tears mingling with the blood on her face, she witnessed the dolls getting ready for the thrusts. Sasa held out her hand. "No..."

She had not been heard and the first blows struck her torso.

"NOOOOOOUUGGHhh..." Sasa choked on her own blood as the dolls became more excited and aggressive, turning her body into a red mess. Meanwhile, she remembered her life.

There are people who are better than others. There are those who are more beautiful, richer, gifted. She was not, born in an average family, she was average, if not a little below, in a world where only the best is accepted. That needed to be punished, that was her wish.

As a magical girl, she had achieved some fame with the others who disputed territory, bringing disgrace to those who deserved it. Everyone above her had to submit.

Now, she would die with nothing. Forgotten like an average person, if not a little below.

Sasa felt dizzy, unable to focus on anything as she lost her sense of her body, but could discern a hand going to her hat and returning with a darkened sphere.

 _I was pointless._

Then a black curtain fell.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Sasa gasped in a fright as her eyes became accustomed to the light... but it was not light. It was a white world, without a horizon, where there were chairs of all kinds floating.

It came to her mind that it was a witch's barrier, and then she remembered everything else. She realized that she was lying down and looked at her body. There was no sign of blood in her magical uniform, no damage. She fumbled, unable to believe what was happening.

That was when her eyes met the violets one of a girl with a cold expression. Her clothes were not extravagant, but the purple diamond-shaped gem on her left hand left no doubt that she was a magical girl too. Her hair was black, with long braids...

Sasa rose quickly. "Who are you?"

"Homura Akemi."

It was an obvious answer, but it did not calm Sasa, maybe she was seeing more things than she should. It could not be any different, with all the blood and pain she remembered. Sasa did not know if that girl would be there to help her, but she was feeling really bad. "Didn't I die?"

"No," said Homura, "you're saved by our goddess."

"Goddess?"

"Madoka, goddess of magical girls." Homura gestured toward one direction.

Then Sasa saw a girl sitting on a throne. The first thing she noticed was the pink hair, with strands so long that they did not seem to end. Her majestic dress was of an incredible white purity, like the place where they were, but the interior parts were just the opposite, of abysmal darkness. Her visage was imposing, with a gaze of golden glow.

Homura continued, "she was very generous, because she expects something from you."

"Yeah...?" Sasa's mouth fell open.

"Sasa Yuuki," Madoka spoke, "I know of your intentions towards Mami Tomoe."

"You... know..." Sasa's eyes widened and then she laughed. "Hahahaha! Of course you know, you're a goddess! Hahaha..." Then she gestured frantically. "B-But I had given up on this idea. I won't bother her any more."

"No," said Madoka, "I want you to continue visiting her. Mami-san is a close friend of mine."

"Close friend..." Sasa swallowed hard and then smiled, opening her arms. "Suuuuure... sure... I'll also be her friend. I'll even go and hunt witches with her and that little girl."

"You're not going to do that anymore," Homura affirmed.

Madoka added, "the witches who were in your possession were also claimed."

"What?" Sasa was confused. "But how will I cleanse my gem?"

"You don't have to," Homura replied, "Incubator fooled you."

"Inkyyuuubeeytor..." Sasa blinked. "Kyuubey?"

Homura looked away and spoke in a lower tone, "The blessing of our goddess will protect you, no need to worry about your gem."

Sasa gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "Ahhh... I'm going to tear that fluffy tail!"

"I don't want revenge," Madoka said.

Making Sasa restrain herself. "Ah..."

"Behave yourself." Homura's gaze became more intense. "What our goddess has of generosity, doesn't have as patience."

"Y-Yes!" Madoka followed the other girl's statement, raising her fists clenched. "I'm very, very, very angry! And... That's it!"

Sasa knelt down and bowed, begging, "Oh great goddess! Please don't smite me!"

Madoka gestured and made an awkward smile. "N-No... I won't smite you..."

Homura glanced at her.

With her trembling hand, Madoka covered her mouth and grew more serious. "If you behave well..."

Sasa showed her face full of tears.

At that moment, Madoka almost left the throne, but she took a deep breath and remained seated, even lifted her chin.

Between a sob and another, Sasa asked, "Then will I go back to the world of living?"

"You're alive," Madoka replied.

Sasa rubbed her face with both hands. "Thank you... Thank you for this second chance. I won't disappoint you."

Madoka nodded. "I'll be close."

"Will you?" Sasa raised her eyebrows.

"Remember, you won't be doing this for Mami-san or me, but for youself."

The last thing Sasa saw was a serene smile from the goddess before plunging into an ocean of lights and colors.

Homura saw that aura blend its colors until it turned white again, leaving no trace of the other girl. "You sent her back to Kazamino?"

Madoka rose from the throne, tossing a few strands of hair away. "Back to the cemetery."

Homura turned. "Then we must go."

"We have time."

She returned to look at Madoka, who had approached and was now genuinely serious. Then Homura lowered her gaze, knowing what it would be.

"Why all this cruelty to Sasa-chan? Like with that boy you sent to the hospital."

Even knowing, it was painful to hear that stern voice. "The boy? I had no way of knowing he was going to hit his head."

"And about her?" Madoka folded her arms.

Homura noticed that the infinitely long strands of hair had ondulated with force.

"Homura, and about Sasa-chan?"

"She's a magical girl," she replied, aloof, "and she came to the Law of Cycles, alive and healthy, as you wanted."

"That was not our plan!" Madoka uncrossed her arms in frustration. "Why did you act alone? What's the problem? Is it because of Oriko-san, because was she who told us that she had recognized Sasa-chan in Shirome?"

Homura remained silent, but she shook her head slightly, denying it.

Madoka pressed, "So it's because you did not want me to go with you to Kazamino? Because-"

"No, it's because the plan was absurd!" Homura pressed her lips together and whispered, "you ask me to steal the grief s-"

"To rescue the grief seeds," Madoka emphasized.

Homura looked at her with intensity. "What do you think she would think when she found out there're no seeds? It would be like a cornered animal, she's dangerous!"

"We would be monitoring her steps." Madoka was sure of herself. "If she tried something desperate, I would be there to deal with it. Much better than almost killing her."

Homura smiled with irony. "I guess I was incompetent..."

"You would if you had killed her," Madoka replied promptly.

Making the other girl's smile fade. "Why do you care so much about her? To the point of making me take part in this preposterous performance and send her back without her knowing what she is now." Homura gritted her teeth. "Don't tell me there's any goodness in her!"

"That's why I'm doing this." Madoka looked down. "If Sasa-chan suspects she's like the witches she enslaved, she will not accept it. She will curse herself forever or destroy her own seed."

"You speak as if you were sure..."

Madoka just nodded at the comment. "If it's true what Oriko-san said. That Sasa-chan has formed a friendship with Tomoe-san, with interests, yes, but a friendship... Then there is hope to bring a meaning to her life beyond hatred and envy."

"Again with that hope." Feeling the acidity in her own words, Homura had her back to her. "She doesn't deserve this. In fact, there are many girls who don't deserve this..."

"What do you want me to do?" Madoka's eyes flashed. "Do you want me to sit on that throne and start judging every girl?"

She felt tired, but it was not something physical, just the weight of a defeat already consummated. "Do what you want, consider this a suggestion."

"So I will reject this suggestion, always."

Another quick answer. Homura was not sure if Madoka could not see her from every angle, but this time she did not hide the contractions of her face. Her fists clenched and she punched her own legs.

Madoka winced at the reaction.

"Your grace will always be commendable, Madoka."

It was nostalgic to hear that tone of Homura's voice, without the veils of omission and dissimulation. However, Madoka knew she would hear something the other girl could not contain anymore.

"But you don't understand that the mercy from a stranger is meaningless."

She gaped. "Homura..."

Hearing her name, the girl with braids lowered her head. "I... I'm worried this will be used against you by other girls who live here. I want to protect you, it's just that."

The tone of voice was already gone. Madoka came closer and would place her hand on her shoulder. "Homura."

But Homura turned her head, glancing at her. "It's. Just. That."

Madoka recoiled her hand, with an expression of sadness.

Homura ignored, saying coldly, "We wasted too much time, we have to tell Tomoe-san about this girl. You must already have a plan to avoid her from being scared of it."

Madoka composed herself. "Leave it to me this time." Then her dress and hair fluttered with power.

Homura saw a multitude of colors covering her.

While Madoka watched her disappear. She had stayed in the Law of Cycles, she could spend an eternity there and for Homura it would be as if she had come right behind.

Alone, the goddess of that place remembered a past more distant than it seemed, about a girl desperate for acceptance and strength.

She had only found strength.

"Homura-chan..." Madoka returned to feel nostalgia in her whisper, almost smiled, but tears came first. She could no longer refer to her like this, a legacy of a past that should not return.

She closed her eyes and felt the afternoon sun bath her face. She reopened them and saw the reflection of it on the channel of Mitakihara that was passing under the bridge where she was.

It was then that she realized that her cheeks were wet. Tears? She had the feeling that she had forgotten something, but everything was there, the ribbons tied in her hair, the school bag, the uniform...

She took a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her face. It could be that she was sleepy. Dad always talked about the importance of sleeping well. She smiled, after all Mom almost always arrived late at night.

However, there was something strange in the air, a silence. It seemed she had really forgotten something. Maybe it was the way home? She did not remember the need to cross a bridge.

Looking back, Madoka saw another school girl crossing the bridge. She was the new student, she was very meek, and her glasses and long braids only contributed to the image of a frightened animal.

"HEEEEYYYY! HOMURA-CHAAAANN!" Madoka waved. Sayaka was always a friend with more attitude than her and it was good to have someone like that. However, Sayaka's personality would be too much for the newcomer. That should be her role, to help her adjust after the long hospital stay. It was time to stop being a mere shadow and make a difference.

Homura did not react, continued on her slow walk, head down, holding her bag in front of her.

"HEEEEYYYY!" Madoka waved again. Her smile was gone when she noticed Homura's disappointed face, she seemed to be talking to herself. She waited for the girl to get close enough to ask, "Homura-chan?"

Homura stopped, dropped her bag, looked like a zombie.

Madoka started to get scared. "D-Did something happen?"

Homura turned, watching the channel. She took off her shoes, removed her glasses, and put them on her shoes, then released her braids.

With her hair long and fluttering, she looked like another person. Madoka was stunned, did not understand what was happening, actually, she did not want to understand.

Homura began to climb the railing.

"What are you doing?! No!" Madoka panicked. "Homura-chan!"

She stood on the railing and looked down.

"No matter what happened, I want to be your friend! Don't do this!" Madoka pleaded, "Why don't you listen to me? Homura-chan!"

"Why don't you save her?"

She dropped her bag. It was Homura's voice, but... Everything was clear now. Madoka's dread was diminishing and she spoke impassively, if not with a little anger, "It's you."

"I asked you a question!" Homura gritted her teeth. "How do you want to save other girls if you can't do it? What a hypocrite you are!"

"She will be saved." Madoka noticed black veins forming in the other girl's hands. "But not by forcing my will on her. I'll be at her side, but she must carve her own destiny."

"And I see you're doing very well." As the irony was uttered, the veins came up through her neck and covered her face. "How you don't know Homura-chan... I could give happiness to her."

"You want to give satisfaction," Madoka clasped her hands over her chest, "I want a reason for that."

"I see now..." Homura raised her hands to the sky.

At the same instant Madoka felt a terrible pain in her chest. "EeeeeehhhggGGYYYAAAAAAHHHH!" It was so much that she lost the notion of balance and fell.

When the pain was gone, she found herself stuck by the neck in stocks, and, meters above her, there was a heavy hanging blade.

"It's just another hope." Homura jumped off the bridge.

The blade fell and when it went through her neck, Madoka saw the world spin until she dived into a sea of tar. She struggled with all her might to maintain consciousness or it would be over.

She first heard a buzzing and then a mantra. She felt pain again, but it was welcoming because she could feel it all over her body. The tar trickled from her face, from her hands and divine garments. She was on her knees in a black puddle, back to the world of whiteness and chairs.

In their white robes and miasma, demons meditated around her.

"Thank you."

After she said that, the demons faded, camouflaging with the scenery.

Madoka stood up as the tar ran to the interior parts of her dress until the puddle was gone.

 _It's more than hope, it's her._

And Madoka stepped forward, toward the colors, to a world, to a person.

* * *

 **Jafs: Thanks for reading "Love", another volume from the "Year Zero" series is complete!**

 **It's getting big, isn't it? And there are still stories to be told. When it comes to feelings, there are no cheesy ways!**

 **I will discuss more about the future of the series in an extra chapter, accompanied by some bonus scenes, just for fun.**

 **And remember: cheese is rich in calcium, protein and phosphorus.**


	73. LOVE - Extra

**This extra is different from the previous ones because it does not involve scenes removed during the planning. Consider these as post-non-existing-credits scenes.**

 **Without further ado, let's start with our wandering duo!**

* * *

Beyond the outskirts of Mitakihara, walking on the roadside, Kyouko complained, "So hot..."

"Can you stop already? You've been talking about it since we left Mami-san's apartment," said Sayaka, "and it's not even hot now, the sun is down."

The redhead was pulling the collar of her shirt. "It's hot!"

"You're not even sweating much, it must be psychological..." Sayaka smirked. "Perhaps you're remembering the suit you wore."

"Ahh!" Kyouko put her hands on her head and closed her eyes. "No matter what, I'll never wear that torture chamber again. Where I was thinking of accepting Mami's idea."

"Stop this drama. You'll soon forget that..." Sayaka's smile grew. "... and then we'll make you wear it again."

"Come on!"

"Just kidding. Just kidding!" She pointed. "Look! The gas station."

"Yeah... I already saw," replied the other girl, suspicious of the sudden change of subject.

Before they reached the gas station, they stopped at a point where the brush on the roadside was tall, with a broken branch.

"It's here, isn't it?" Sayaka asked.

"Forgot already?" Kyouko pushed the foliage and went in.

The path between the shrubs was onerous and there were animal sounds that Sayaka had not heard the other time she was there. "It's getting dark..."

Kyouko opened the way without ceremony. "Are you afraid?"

"No, I just... dunno, maybe there's a snake."

"Heh, what if one bites you?"

Sayaka folded her arms and said, sulking, "Just because I'm going to survive, doesn't mean I should be careless."

"If I find a snake, I'll give to you to take care and... WHAT?!"

Sayaka was startled to see Kyouko running where the vegetation was sparse. "What's the problem?" Soon she understood why.

"Where's the horse?" The redhead quickly scoured a bunch of twigs on the ground, finding the backpacks. "Our things are here. She must have left on her own." Furious, she kicked a bush. "Damn it! I should have tied her up."

"You know it's no use." With her hands on her waist, Sayaka looked around. "She must not have gone too far... I think there's a trail right there, try to call her."

"Okay." Kyouko brought her hands to her mouth. "HHHEEEEEEEYYYYYY HOMURAAAAA! COME HERE!"

Sayaka covered her ears.

"HHOOOOOOOMMMMUUUUURRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"If you had given her a decent name, she would have come."

Kyouko looked at the blue-haired girl. "Why don't you stop complaining and start helping, huh?"

"You could try doing 'thuc thuc'."

"Thuc thuc what the fuck?" Kyouko grimaced.

Sayaka opened her mouth to show. "You make that noise with your tongue several times. That will attract her."

Kyouko raised an eyebrow. "Where did you see that? You won't tell me it was on TV."

"In a documentary." Sayaka nodded. "It works with dogs too."

"Ah..." Kyouko scratched her head. "Then you do this, since you know..."

"No," Sayaka demanded, "it has to be you!"

Leaving the other girl angry again. "Why?"

"Because she likes you."

"Doesn't she like you too?"

"She must like me because I like you." Sayaka's expression froze with what she had just said.

"Hmmm..." Kyouko was thoughtful. "Yeah... Maybe you're right, even more that I'm the one who rides her."

"T-That's what I wanted to say!" Sayaka said awkwardly, "Hahaha..."

Kyouko frowned. "Why are you like that?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Sayaka pointed to the trail. "We'd better follow this, she might be far."

Kyouko opened her arms. "But didn't you just say she shouldn't be far?"

"I changed my mind. Go!"

"Tch..." Kyouko followed the trail, with Sayaka behind. She grumbled something intelligible and practiced with her tongue to make the noise. "Ti... ti... thu... thuc thuc thuc thuc. Homura! Thuc thuc thuc thuc... "

Hearing that, Sayaka snorted. "Pfstchhh!"

Kyouko looked back. "What?"

"Ah... It was an insect that landed on my nose, I almost sneezed." She smiled.

"Hmmm..." Kyouko looked back at the trail. "Let's find her."

Seeing how the redhead was serious, Sayaka shook her head, disapproving herself, and replied, "Right!"

"Thuc thuc thuc thuc..."

* * *

 **Looks like our girls had some technical problems... In the meantime, let's go to the next scene.**

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Nagisa and Aki sat together at the table with Ayako and Sanjuro in the cafeteria during the break.

Lost in her thoughts, Nagisa barely felt the taste of food. Since her boyfriend found out about magic, the days at school were being surprising normal, partly because she herself asked Aki not to ask further about it and he was respecting that for the time being...

"You're getting along well now."

Ayako's comment brought Nagisa back. "Hi?"

"Since Kuroki's reign was ending..." The brown-haired girl smirked. "You two started calling each other by the first name and you're more uninhibited."

"Uninhibited?" Nagisa exchanged glances with Aki and then smiled. "Yeah... I guess that's natural because we're dating for a while."

"Yes," Aki added, "we learned a lot."

Nagisa had a dreadful feeling that he had said too much. Something fatal in front of that person.

"What did you two learn?" Ayako narrowed her eyes.

Sanjuro too. "Yeah, I also wanna know."

"Ah..." Aki exchanged glances with Nagisa again. "Ehhh... we learned to talk, to eat together... uhhhh... to walk side by side without tripping over each other. You know, it's harder than it looks."

Nagisa nodded at everything he said, with the biggest smile she had to offer, at least the most humanly possible.

"Uhmm..." Ayako folded her arms. "Right Nagisa-chan, tell me."

"About what?" Nagisa frowned.

Ayako's eyes widened and she leaned over the table, almost lying on it, to put her face close to the other girl. "EVERYTHING! E. ve. ry. de. ta. il."

Nagisa leaned back. "Y-You're scaring me..."

"Kitomono-san," Aki chided, "don't bully her."

Sanjuro smiled. "You intend to get in the way of my girlfriend?"

"If necessary." Aki stood up.

Leaving the other three surprised.

"Where there is hopelessness, where there are souls deprived of help." Aki clenched his fists, punching each other in front of him. "Abuse! Intimidation! Wickedness! Exclusion! Wherever they are, that's where the anti-bullying club will be!"

The entire cafeteria looked at their table.

Nagisa used her hair to hide her red face.

"And the glass sissy strikes again!" Sanjuro commented as he tried to hold back the laughter.

"AAAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" Ayako was unable to.

Despite this, Aki was still confident. "This club's war cry was the vice president's idea. Nagisa thought it was cool."

The statement made Ayako stop laughing immediately. Gaping, she consulted the other girl. "Really?!"

"Eh?" Nagisa looked at Aki.

The boy had a serene smile, repeating his gesture with his fists to her.

Nagisa shared the smile, ready to give the most painful confirmation of her life.

* * *

 **For those who wanted to know what was the idea of our great Nakazawa-senpai...**

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"And... And those are the testicles."

Mami pointed to a figure of the male reproductive system contained in the biology book. Doing this was not her plan for that night in the living room of her apartment, but what made her more disturbed was with whom.

Nagisa looked closely at the figure and then copied it in her notebook. "Testicles... uh-huh."

"That's all you wanted to study, wasn't it?" Mami peered, worried about what she was doing.

"About that part, yes." Nagisa closed the notebook. "In the tests you did, did had many questions of this subject?"

"Not that I remember." Mami smiled. "Maybe because it's a somewhat embarrassing..."

Nagisa shrugged. "It's not for me."

"N-No?" Mami raised her eyebrows.

"No..." Nagisa lowered her gaze. "When I was at the hospital with my mother, she told me everything about man and woman and where the babies come from. She didn't want anyone to take advantage of my naivety while she was sick."

"I see. I had this talk with my parents when I started to... grow..." Mami was confused. "But if you already know, why are we studying?"

"She didn't teach me in technical terms."

Mami rubbed her neck. "Of course! Of... course..." Then she saw Nagisa nudge a figure of a penis that was in the book.

"Must be weird, isn't it?" She commented, "having to walk with something hanging between-"

Mami closed the book at once. "Tea time~!" She got up and ran to the kitchen, carrying it with her.

While Nagisa stared at her finger that had almost been crushed.

* * *

 **The idea of the fic 'Love' was maturing while I was writing 'Disconnection'. I see in Madoka Magica the potential to explore various genres and themes. Romance was not something new in this franchise, but never involving a normal boy, something unusual even in other magical girl universes.**

 **Another important choice was the girl. Sayaka and Kyouko have many fans and Homura and Madoka are practically married. My options were Mami and Nagisa. Our blonde has a established past where she avoided relationships with ordinary people to keep them from having involvement with her magical girl life, while Nagisa was a blank page I was writing. The choice seemed obvious, but there was a problem: age.**

 **The problem became an opportunity. It is recurrent in Madoka Magica that idealism takes a beating from reality. It would be no different in a loving relationship between practically two children, associated with an image of cuteness and purity, having to deal with sexual themes. So I decided to write a serious story with mature rating.**

 **Of course I did not forget Mami. I thought some readers might think she would be getting lonely again. I also saw that some do not like MamiNagi, because there would not be a chemistry between them in the official material, just something forced. So I decided to bring the silly villain Sasa. It is not perfect, but someone ignorant as she can be the kouhai that Mami needs. Who knows, with time, Mami will make amends with her libido...**

 **The last addition was Michiru, because the story was in need of some magical spice. Since the witch Albertine never made an appearance in the anime, it was a natural choice.**

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Thuc thuc thuc thuc..."

Kyouko and Sayaka continued their search for the horse, but not for long.

"Thuc thuc... Ah, that's not working. I can't see the trail anymore!"

Sayaka agreed, "It's too dark now."

"Hey, are you feeling this?" Kyouko sniffed the air. "It's fried shrimp."

"Fried shrimp?" Sayaka sniffed too. "Yeah, it smells like food."

"Let's go!"

"What?!" Sayaka was not believing. "Have you forgotten the horse already?"

"No, but I already gave up. She should appear when we least expect it, you'll see. No wonder I called her Homura." Kyouko headed toward the smell.

Sayaka sighed and followed her.

They soon saw urban lights. It was an undeveloped residential district, with lots of open plots to build.

In front of one of the houses was a stand where the smoke of the fry rose. There was a horse beside it.

"It's her!"

Kyouko and Sayaka rushed to see more closely and had no doubt that it was the animal they were looking for.

"Huh?" The man in the stand noticed their reaction. "Good evening? This mare is yours?"

"She's from our father." Kyouko looked at Sayaka.

The other girl nodded.

The horse came closer, biting and pulling gently the redhead's shirt. "Hey!"

"She knows you," the man affirmed.

Sayaka spoke, "Mister, where did you find her?"

"Where did I find her?" The man smiled. "I spent the day here cooking when your animal came, attracted by the smell I think, and ate some of the shrimp I had prepared."

The two girls gasped. Kyouko asked, "What?! Did she eat fried shrimp?"

"I was surprised too, but she ate heartily. She even salivated."

Kyouko stroked the animal's mane, "You're a weird horse, Homura..."

"Is that her name?" The man rekindled the fire and started to fry more shrimp. "I was calling her little peach."

"Ah... Sorry that she bothered you," Sayaka said.

"No problem at all!" The man replied, "she attracted people's attention to my stand. Despite her hunger, your animal is very docile, the children loved her!"

"If everything is settled then..." Kyouko came closer to the pan with the shrimp being fried. "I'll have a bowl of that!"

Sayaka was worried about the other girl's hungry face. "See if you won't eat more than the horse."

The man stirred the pan, mixing the shrimp with the ingredients. "I find it difficult for her to do it."

Sayaka turned her face and said to herself, "I have my doubts..."

"She ate so much?" Kyouko asked.

"Yes, yes..." The man put the steaming shrimp in a bowl and handed them to her, along with a pair of wooden sticks. "So much so that I was waiting for her owner to show up so he could pay the bill."

"R-Really?" With a big smile, Kyouko looked at Sayaka.

She rolled her eyes. "And there goes Mami-san's money..."


	74. KALOS

**KALOS**

 ** _At the conflux of myself, I found you._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Shoujo** **Madoka Magica,** **Mahou Shoujo** **Suzune Magica** **and their characters.**

 **This is an "engrish" translation. I am doing my best, but feel free to tell me if it is unreadable.**

* * *

Her own silent footsteps were making Matsuri nervous.

She could feel a firm ground beneath her feet in that world outside her barrier, but she could see nothing but white. The only thing that showed that she was making any progress in her walk was the floating chairs she approached and left behind.

She stopped. A swirling metal chair floated in front of her. With a light hit she sent it away.

The Law of Cycles was a disorienting place!

Matsuri looked back. She was not sure if she could get back from where she came from. Some girls who visited her barrier had invited her to explore this world, but she had refused, she was ashamed for knowing nothing.

 _I was stupid to try to do it by myself._

The green magical girl closed her eyes and the accessories in her hair began to glow. Hearing, smell, taste, touch... They all got sharper. She was like a radar now, searching for any sign that could help her.

Sounds of stepping on different materials.

Matsuri could not understand what that meant, but the source was approaching from a high point. She looked up and saw a girl jumping from chair to chair with ease. Suddenly a portal with a symbol of a witch appeared in midair, where the girl entered and both disappeared.

Matsuri was surprised, for the simple fact that was the first magical girl she had seen. She had no idea of the time she had spent during her exploration, but she hoped to have met someone long before. The place must have been vast, but there must also be a legion of girls living there.

 _Where is everyone? I want to find them..._

Now it was a deafening sound of a march. Matsuri jumped in shock at being so suddenly and undid her spell. She turned and saw a procession at a distance. There were dozens of magical girls led by a blonde in pink armor carrying a flag with an eight-pointed star symbol with a crown and wings.

A girl from the procession noticed and waved to Matsuri.

She timidly waved back and watched the procession move away. She wanted to find girls, but not be part of a battalion.

The procession faded until it disappeared. Matsuri squinted, not sure if there was any kind of fog or something.

A strand of pink hair descended to the height of her eyes, floating close to her face. She recoiled a little, surprised, and then searched for the source. What she found were more locks that were circling her. Feeling caged, she glanced around in haste, looking for an exit.

That was when she met the owner of the hair and her glowing golden eyes. "Matsuri-chan! HIIIIII!"

"Ahhh!" Matsuri jumped back, using her gauntlets as a shield.

"Oh... I scared you." The pink-haired girl was disappointed with herself. "I thought my hair would be enough to warn you of my presence."

"M-Madoka?" Matsuri raised her eyebrows. "Do you want to talk to me?"

"Of course!" Madoka smiled. "I'm glad to see you outside. Wehihi."

"Outside..." From the first time she saw her, Matsuri always found that divine girl very peculiar. She acted as if she were a child sometimes, while her white dress, extolling the feminine features of her body, denoted the maturity of an adult woman.

"What do you think?" asked Madoka.

Leaving Matsuri confused. "About... what?"

"This place." Madoka began to float, opened her arms, and spun.

Matsuri stepped back to avoid the long skirt and hair of the goddess.

Madoka landed. "You must have an opinion, since you are the witch of colors."

"Witch of colors? Yes, I am..." Even if she had accepted this truth, it was strange to talk about it so casually. "I'm not here for a long time, but this place seems more empty than I expected."

Madoka's smile grew more modest.

And Matsuri more nervous. "H-However this is far from true! There are other girls and... and chairs, lots of chairs. Beautiful chairs!"

"You're right." Madoka nodded. "The Law of Cycles can bring great solitude. It's a place rather... sterile."

The girl noticed that the golden glow of the goddess' eyes had faded to the point of revealing a subtle pink tone.

It was only a moment, then Madoka looked cheerful again. "That's why I'm counting on you girls to bring the colors!"

"Yes..." Matsuri lowered her head and smiled lightly. "And a great variety of them. There are girls not only from everywhere, but from other eras."

"That's right."

With the large metal fingers of her gauntlet, she tugged some of her hair behind her ear as she averted her gaze. "But... is not this chaotic? Although we have a common language..."

"And for all being magical girls," Madoka added, "but it's true that there're different cultures, ethnicities, flags... and even if they're from the same nation, there're enmities between some girls."

"And there are no fights?" Matsuri gathered her gauntlets close to her chest. "O-Or can you stop them?"

"Many of the petty conflicts end when the girls find themselves in the same situation." Madoka took and stroked one of her strands. "In some cases I intervene, but I'm not alone. You saw the girls."

"Did I?" Matsuri raised her eyebrows. "You mean that group led by that girl in armor?"

"She carries great faith and strength, and is a good friend, girls see a purpose in following her," Madoka replied, "right now they are on a mission to subdue some witches who are causing disturbances."

"Witches? You mean witches witches, right? I hear some girls can't get back to normal."

"It's true."

"Hmmm..." Thoughtful, Matsuri slid the tip of her metal fingers on her face. The subject was changing, but she had not settled her doubts. "Even if you can avoid the conflict, there must still be a constant tension. It must be very difficult to keep the peace with so many girls here and with so many who will still come."

"Space isn't a problem." Madoka smiled. "The Law of Cycles is infinite."

"Ah..." Matsuri looked at all the whiteness. "Yeah... I could feel that this place is huge."

The goddess raised her finger and spoke in a professorial tone, "It's not huge, it's infinite. Something is infinitely far as it's close, it's just a matter of will."

The girl was surprised. "You mean I can go wherever I want if I wish for that?"

"What you seek may be closer than you think. If two souls wish to meet, so it will be, but if one of them wants to keep away, then they will repel."

Matsuri murmured, "What I seek..."

 _Suzune._

She lowered her head. That would never be possible and she had an idea of why, she just needed to confirm. "So you can rescue girls from the past and the future, right? When they're about to become witches."

Madoka remained silent.

She understood it as a 'yes', then continued, "But if the soul gem is destroyed..."

"Then I can do nothing," replied Madoka.

As she had thought. Matsuri held the pendant on her hair, feeling the contents inside the small bag. Suzune would keep alive in her memories, as well as Chisato, Arisa, and... "Wait." She lifted her head with wide eyes. "Haruka..."

Madoka asked, "Haruka Kanade?"

"Yes! She..." Matsuri was confused. "I saw her become a witch in front of me. S-She wasn't rescued..."

"You keep memories of a past that no longer exists. I would not allow you to forget the time you're together, even if there is pain in it, for the efforts and sacrifices made will never be in vain." Madoka clasped her hands together and nodded. "Haruka Kanade is here."

Matsuri opened her mouth with the news, but did not smile. The goddess' serious expression said that something was wrong.

"However... She's one of those witches..."

It took some time to Matsuri say something, "W... Why...? Nothing can be done?"

"She's consumed by guilt of something she did in her past. Something she didn't share with you." Madoka stared at the infinity as she touched the gems on her chest. "I know you want to see her, but she shouldn't recognize you, and if she recognized you, I'm not sure if it wouldn't be worse. So does your sister."

"Ka..." The name stuck in Matsuri's throat. True, her sister had also become a witch and should be in the Law of Cycles as well. The last time she had spoken to her, Kagari had brainwashed herself. "She remained a witch too..." If her sister recognized her, there would be only hatred.

"In one case, yes."

"In one case?"

Madoka frowned. "Don't you remember?"

"Of what?" Matsuri shook her head. Had she forgotten something? Could it be that her memories were still altered by the magic of her sister even after her death? It was then that she noticed the strands of hair of the goddess that surrounded her closing, forming a dark cocoon. It was not completely dark, for her gauntlets emitted a faint green light.

And there was the golden glow of Madoka's eyes, much closer than before. "I want to show you something."

Matsuri turned her face and as soon as she did, she saw the strands of hair pull away and the cocoon undone.

While the goddess lamented, "Oh no, I ended up scaring you again. I'll solve it now!"

Matsuri was perplexed as the long strands faded, disappearing into the whiteness of the landscape. Even more when she saw that Madoka had changed, now she wore a white and pink dress, with a ruffled skirt. Her hair was now shorter, with red bows, and a single pink gem attached to her neck. "What? These are the uniform of a magical girl..."

"Isn't that better?" With her eyes of gold, Madoka winked and stuck her tongue.

"Hmmm... Maybe." Matsuri was still processing that when Madoka got even closer, the skirts of both girls pressing against each other. At this distance she could see that the goddess was rather short.

"I want you to see a bit of what I see," said Madoka, "but you get scared easy, so I ask you to close your eyes."

Matsuri obeyed the request, but without any idea what it would be. Then she felt the other girl's delicate glove on her face, fingers pressing her eyelids.

"There you go! You can open it now."

It was fast. As soon as the goddess' fingers were gone, she opened her eyes and met Madoka's smiling face... and a crowd of girls behind her, all with similar hair.

No. It was not just the hair, but all the rest, it was not only similar, but familiar.

It was her, countless 'her', scattered over the endless white, like rice fields rippling with the wind.

Seeing her gape, Madoka said, "It's what you're thinking. All of these are you who are here in the Law of Cycles, coming from every universe, every possibility. "Then she pulled Matsuri through one of her metal fingers. "Come on! Don't worry, they won't feel our presence."

The two entered and walked through the crowd. When Madoka said she would see a little of what the goddess sees, Matsuri did not think it would be so literally. The other Matsuri were like ghosts, she could not touch or hear them. Some of them seemed to be talking to someone, others were distracted by something, and there were also those going somewhere, but they all had something in common that left Matsuri who was watching them curious. "They're all younger..."

"They came here with the age they had," Madoka replied, as a specter passed through her, "but they'll grow up."

"That means..." Matsuri's eyes widened. "Have I become a witch so early?"

Madoka stopped and turned to her. "Well, you're a special case, Matsuri-chan, coming from a fragmented timeline."

The green magic girl did not know which face to use, "Fragmented timeline?"

Madoka gestured frantically, grimacing. "I know! I know! It's kind of complicated, I won't go into details. It's too nerdy."

Matsuri continued with her expression froze. "Okay."

"What I want to explain to you is that in other universes witches were never born and the concept of magical girls as you know never existed," Madoka laid a hand on her gem, "but the hopeful wishes still make their souls shine."

She clenched her gauntlets. "So Kyuubey still makes contracts. For the sake of the universe..."

Madoka nodded.

"And there are still soul gems. How are they cleansed if there're no witches and grief seeds?"

"They aren't."

The simple answer of the goddess provoked a reaction in Matsuri, not of confusion, but of suspicion. She went back to watching her younger versions as her breathing had more pauses.

Madoka waited in silence and calmly.

The contrast between the two grew. Matsuri hardened the look on her face. "No..." She closed her eyes tightly. "In other universes, I wanted to heal my blindness, right? Kyuubey deceived me..."

"She didn't fool you." Madoka's answer made the other girl startle, but she continued, "Unable to usurp the cycle of hope and despair in its fullness, Kyuubey doesn't hold the same interest you must be remembering. They looked for other ways to get energy, our world just remained as a promising experiment."

Matsuri asked her with an intense voice, "How come he didn't fool me?"

"You asked the price of your wish and he said it would be your li-"

With her gauntlets, Matsuri grabbed Madoka, who held her composure. The golden eyes reflected the other girl's anger.

"This is absurd! I would never accept that offer!" Matsuri looked at that vastness of her counterparts from other universes. "Never! Never..."

"Don't you remember? You haven't always met Tsubaki-san."

"Tsubaki..." Matsuri sought to remember her childhood, to remember that woman, not her appearance, but her voice, her scent, her tenderness... but it was accompanied by images of herself and her sister, where everything was so cold and empty. She had a feeling that it was the same time, but it did not make the slightest sense.

"After your mother died, what did you feel about yourself?"

Surprised by such a personal question, Matsuri did not know what to think. It was then that she noticed that her gauntlets were dripping a colored liquid, which stained Madoka's skirt. She released her. "S-Sorry..."

Madoka was still calm, but serious now. "I know your past, but I want to hear from you."

Matsuri looked down and sighed. She opened her mouth a few times until she could speak, "I... I saw myself as a dead weight. My father needed to work and my sister took care of me. She loved me, but... but she was just a child."

"Your father hired some caretakers," said Madoka, "They were good professionals, but they avoided an affectionate relationship with the two of you. Tsubaki-san never stepped into your home. Can you remember now?"

Matsuri shook her head. "I don't know."

"You're afraid to know, but it's important," Madoka continued, "without Tsubaki-san, your self-esteem got much worse and Kyuubey saw the opportunity to make an offer. Being able to see your family was your last request."

Matsuri lowered her gaze, pressed her lips together and nodded, then asked, "Were they happy?"

"Yes. They couldn't believe this miracle, they attributed the recovery of your sight to the spirit of your mother. Your father tried to hide it so you wouldn't stop at the news."

Matsuri returned to look at Madoka, "And my sister? Didn't she know?"

"Kyuubey had only contacted you. Throughout the remaining time you had, even when you were losing your strength, you hid it from her."

It seemed surreal. Matsuri covered her mouth with one of her gauntlets. "I... I've lied to everyone. I can't... I..."

With a subtle smile, Madoka declared, "You two are so alike."

"Huh?"

"Maybe you can better understand what your sister did now." Madoka examined the colored spots on her skirt, especially the green and purple, and how they complement each other. "Only then will you really be able to forgive her."

"And I want to... thank you." Matsuri swallowed hard, trying not to cry. "But what happened next?"

"After you were taken by the Law of Cycles?" Madoka closed her eyes. "Your father despaired, while your sister immediately suspected it had something to do with the miracle that had occurred. She ventured to explore the city alone, searching for answers." Then Madoka opened them slowly. "And Kyuubey had them."

A chill ran down Matsuri's spine. "Don't tell me that..."

Madoka did not obey her request. "He made the same offer. Due to circumstances, your sister had no more patience and wished Kyuubey to tell the truth about you. When she found out, she soon came here."

"So..." Matsuri turned her face. "My father lost his two daughters, no matter how..."

Madoka said nothing and looked down. A black vein had appeared on her forearm. She covered with her hand and took a deep breath, when she removed it was no longer there.

Matsuri looked at one of the 'other Matsuri' who were opening their mouths to speak. "This one is talking to who? Could be..."

Madoka flashed a smile. "Yes, your sister."

"It's good to know..." She continued to watch. Despite the story she had just heard being tragic, she had a certain sense of satisfaction, maybe that was the best end. Something caught her attention, one version of her seemed to be taller than the others.

Madoka followed her.

Matsuri found someone like her, oddly sitting on a pile of books, seemed to be focused, watching something. "This one has my age."

"A few months younger," replied the pinkette, "she's a special case, just like you."

"Special case?" Matsuri raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "It would be about that fragmented time-"

A strange manifestation was occurring before the green magical girl. It was a cloud of static that took the form of a pale person, with a white cloak that covered his body, while his face was difficult to discern.

Matsuri knew very well why, it was because of the miasma. "A demon?!" She readied her gauntlets, in a fighting stance.

The demon disappeared in the blink of an eye.

However, it would not be the same for Matsuri's memories. She looked at Madoka. "A demon..."

She winked. "I did it to help you remember."

And it was working. It was coming one after another, overwhelming her. "I remember Tsubaki... in her magical girl's uniform! And with her was..."

"Suzune-chan."

Matsuri gaped hearing that name from Madoka.

"In this world, she had enough grief cubes to keep her and Suzune-chan's gem purified. She never disappeared."

"Yes..." Matsuri looked away and began to blink, an expression of strangeness. "And she brought Suzune to our house."

Madoka nodded. "Your father insisted, Tsubaki-san had shared with him about her. It wasn't a rash decision."

Matsuri agreed, "The first times Suzune came, it was just as a visitor. She and my sister got along really well, after all she could play with someone who could see..."

Madoka looked at her in an inquisitive way.

Matsuri smiled. "I was happy too, the house was much more alive since mom's death." But it soon stopped. "When Suzune moved in with us, Kyuubey spoke to me for the first time."

"With two magical girls living with you this was inevitable."

Matsuri touched her green gem tied on her hair. "Tsubaki... Tsubaki found out and had a very serious conversation with me. About the demons and how dangerous it's to be a magical girl, that healing my blindness wouldn't be worth the risk, medicine is always advancing..."

"Kagari-chan had another opinion."

"Yes..." Madoka must have known the story already, but Matsuri continued to tell with her own words as the memories came. "She already knew about the magical girls through Suzune, a secret kept between them. Suzune told my sister that she had been saved by Tsubaki from the demons, but she had come too late to save her parents. She wanted to be a magical girl like Tsubaki, because if she had been like Tsubaki in that tragic moment, her parents might be alive."

Madoka nodded. "Your sister didn't want to lose anyone else either."

"It was hard to live with Tsubaki and Suzune, knowing they might be risking their lives one day or another." Matsuri pressed her lips together. "Tsubaki was more nervous after she talked to me. My sister was afraid she would leave, so we made a pact."

There was a silence, where Madoka waited.

Matsuri shook her head and smiled at the naivete. "We became magical girls together. I wished to heal my blindness, while my sister wished to guard our family from all danger. Tsubaki didn't like what we did, but she wouldn't abandon us."

Madoka then spoke, "With your miraculous healing, it was years of complete happiness for your family."

"My father even asked Tsubaki in marriage, but she refused. It didn't matter." Matsuri crossed her gauntlets over her chest, feeling warmer. "We were growing up and fighting the demons together." But her heart raced. "Until that night..."

Madoka joined hands. "Your sister."

"Kagari had great affinity with danger. She could sense it, she was even able to read someone's mind if such a person wanted to harm us, but most of all, she could manipulate it," Matsuri said bitterly, "that night was like the others, yet I remember my sister said to be careful. We did it, no one tried to do anything different, but it wasn't enough."

Madoka saw the other girl breathe deeply.

"Suzune's main role was to intercept demons that were scattered to keep our flanks safe. She told me she was killing one when she was surrounded by a group of them. They had been reborn from grief cubes, seemingly left behind by another magical girl. She was seriously injured." Matsuri hugged herself. "I heard her scream, but my sister was already on the way, she had felt it before me. She used her magic and drew the attention of all demons to her, it was too much... When Tsubaki and I arrived, there were still some demons. We defeat them, but..." She closed her eyes.

Madoka too.

Matsuri's voice was painful. "My sister... there were only pieces of her. We tried to purify the soul gem, but it darkened too quickly, so she disappeared."

"She's here."

"At that time we heard about the Law of Cycles, but believing it was so difficult..." Matsuri shook her head. "Tsubaki didn't dare tell my father that Kagari wouldn't come back. S-She said she would look for her and left us, taking Suzune with her. It was so cruel to witness my father's hope..." She gritted her teeth as she re-opened her eyes. "Fortunately there was a supply of grief cubes, but I feared that I had to hunt demons alone sooner or later. However, one day, Suzune returned. Tsubaki had disappeared too."

"Tsubaki-san felt responsible for all of you, she couldn't bear it," commented Madoka.

"I know... My father was happy with Suzune's return, so was I, but I wasn't relieved, because Suzune was different. She told me that she had argued with Tsubaki about whose fault it was. With the disappearance of Tsubaki, Suzune started to believe that she was guilty of everything. She even told me that she had 'killed' them both."

Keeping a calm expression, Madoka watched Matsuri contract the muscles of her face.

"We weren't in a condition to fight demons, but the cubes were running out. It was a very difficult night, Suzune was being reckless. I could feel the anger in each of her attacks, without taking into account what was happening around her. She ended up being surrounded like that time." Tears began to fall down her face. "I gave my all to save her. My body was... torn apart. We defeated them, but I had no more strength, I couldn't use my arms to purify my gem and Suzune was very hurt too. That's when a light came up, I thought it was more demons, but..."

Madoka smiled. "It was me."

Matsuri nodded quickly. "I remember now that you said I didn't have to be afraid, but I feared, I feared Suzune would see me disappear, just like Tsubaki and Kagari. I didn't want to, but when she asked who you are, then..."

In a long sigh, Madoka raised her eyebrows. "It was a very unique universe. Suzune-chan put a lot of guilt on her own shoulders, forgetting Kagari-chan's will. Your sister is a very passionate person, who goes to the extreme for something, for better or worse."

"You're right... and I believe Suzune was, too."

Madoka continued, "You too are a person with great passion."

Matsuri frowned. "Me?! I don't think that..."

"Don't you have a promise?"

The question made Matsuri frown even more.

"In spite of so many tragedies, you haven't faltered and held until now, for you feel that this is a part of her that you carry with you. Suzune is so grateful to have you in her life."

Matsuri's eyes flashed with the new tears and she could no longer hold her cry.

Madoka hugged her, without speaking, there was nothing more to say.

In the white silence, a wail echoed, carrying with it the pain of the witch.

Matsuri opened her mouth and exhaled. Seeing the other Matsuri smiling had helped her to stop.

Feeling the gauntlets gently pushing her, Madoka pulled away.

"Thank you," said Matsuri, expressing a subtle smile, "I feel lighter now, stronger."

"You did the right thing."

Matsuri smiled more, wiping away her tears. She returned to look at the other Matsuri. "I think I've taken so much of your time, you must have so many girls to visit and talk..."

"Wehihi, I'm always busy." Madoka winked and raised her index finger. "But don't worry~! I love what I do."

"Haha, I guess..." Matsuri looked at the white sky and floating chairs. "You said that I just need to wish for it, so if I think about my barrier, I'll be there."

"Oh... I thought you wanted to go there."

"Huh? Where?" Matsuri followed the golden gaze to the other Matsuri who was sitting on the pile of books, then widened her eyes. "Is-Is it possible?"

Madoka put her hands on her waist and leaned toward the other girl. "Sure!"

"That would be strange..." Matsuri scratched her forehead.

"What's the problem? It's you."

She had no arguments against that statement, but the fear persisted. "And how?"

"That only you can answer," said Madoka.

Still confused by this idea, Matsuri decided to get closer to the other version of her.

While Madoka remained where she was. "What is she doing?"

These were the answers she needed to find. Matsuri put her head on the other Matsuri's shoulder, focusing on the direction she was still looking.

"What is she thinking?"

It must have been something very important, she felt it. Her head seemed to be boiling with so many memories to organize, could she remember her other lives in the Law of Cycles?

The white was gone, the void was filled. The atmosphere had completely changed, a subtle yellowish tone, the smell of old pages. Matsuri realized that she was looking at a board with small round stones, some are black and others are white, arranged on it forming groups according to their color. The board lay on top of other stacks of books, which formed an improvised table.

In fact the floor and walls, even ceiling, were constructed with books, of different covers, in their colors as well as the titles written with runes.

"Wait, you're cheating again."

That voice. Matsuri looked at the person sitting to her right. Eyes red as fire, a long loose hair with the color of ashes. The red soul gem of the magical girl hung in a pendant around her neck and her uniform was a gray and white overcoat.

"Suzune~~, oh Suzune~... You'll start to cry again, what a sore loser."

Matsuri looked at the person sitting to her left. She was similar to Matsuri, but she had purple eyes, the same color as the soul gem that was on her chest, in the center of a butterfly-shaped decoration. Her dark purple hair had long strands forming arcs behind her head, one for each side. Her skirt dress was also predominantly purple, with her waist and belly exposed, and a large yellow bow tied on her back.

"I still haven't lost," Suzune said, "but I feel like the board was different before, you messed with my perception of it, Kagari."

Stunned, Matsuri did not know who to look at.

Kagari crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I don't need to brainwash to defeat you in _Go_. Strategy and long-term goals have never been your strengths, uhuuuh~..."

Suzune narrowed her eyes and smirked. "You don't have the guts to challenge someone to something that you think she's 'inferior' to you."

Kagari bacame serious. "I won't keep listening accusations. We have someone to sort it out, right sis?"

With eyes as open as her mouth, Matsuri said, "Hi?"

"What's up?" asked Kagari.

"I..." Matsuri looked at Suzune, who was also a little confused. It was true, she was the referee of that game, she had to remember, no, the memories were already in her mind, they always were. Every stone that was being put on the board, every territory formed, every capture... She had paid attention to everything. "I just don't like to see you two fighting."

Kagari sighed and returned her attention to Suzune with disapproval. "See what you started? You left her sad..."

The gray magic girl did not give in. "If you hadn't cheated, none of this would have happened."

"I didn't cheat!" Kagari smiled at Matsuri. "And my dearest sister will confirm that, won't you?"

Seeing her sister raise her eyebrows, Matsuri shared the smile. Yes, she remembered everything. "Sorry Suzune, because my sister cheated again. At one point I noticed that you were making silly mistakes and losing, but you were confident in your moves, as if you were certain you were winning."

"You didn't even hesitate..." Kagari grieved, lowering her gaze. "How one sister can be so cruel to another..."

"I knew it!" exclaimed Suzune. "When will you learn to compete straight and clean?"

Matsuri had not finished. "I also need to say that Suzune wasn't honest in this game."

The girl's red eyes widened as her body shuddered.

While the other's purple eyes became lively. "Oh, really~?"

Matsuri nodded. "Sister, there were times you weren't paying attention to the board, so Suzune created mirages to change the colors of some stones to deceive you."

"How nice~, she used Tsubaki's magic for something so..." Kagari put her hand with purple glove in front of her mouth and whispered, "... immoral..."

"I shouldn't have done that." Suzune gritted her teeth. "But I knew you would cheat, I wanted to compensate."

"You weren't absolutely sure of that, it was just a wild guess." Taken by the epiphany, Kagari pointed at her. "That means you cheated first!"

Suzune retorted, "You already intended to cheat before the game even started!"

"Are you trying to save your face with that?!" Kagari made a smug. "Suzune~~, don't be shy, admit, you wanted to feel the taste of beating someone better than youUuUuuu~."

"Only if it's who is the best cheater. At least I can try to save my face..."

Matsuri was curled up in that heated argument between the two. That was when she heard the sound of a bell and sweeping, there was someone outside. She got up without them noticing, and went to an exit.

It was a fantastic sight.

Where she was, in fact, was a house built of books. The backyard was filled with cherry blossoms, contrasting with the yellow sky. The petals fell continuously, covering all the ground.

And there was a woman using a broom to clean it, one that Matsuri knew very well.

With a long black hair and violet eyes, wearing a kimono with red upper part and lower purple part, separated by a belt tied with a yellow bow behind, Tsubaki Mikoto noticed the presence. "Hi."

Walking on the petals, Matsuri approached her slowly.

Tsubaki stopped what she was doing. "They're fighting again, aren't they? You must be tired." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't think they'll ever get used to the peace."

Matsuri hugged her tightly.

"Eh?!" Surprised, Tsubaki dropped her broom. "What happened?"

Pressing her face against her body, Matsuri could not describe what she felt. "I... just... wanted to do that."

"Oh..." Tsubaki stroked her protege's head, then noticed something. "What's that stuck in your hair?" It was a pendant with a bell and a small purse. Tsubaki pulled the pendant from her own hair and compared it, confirming that both were the same.

Matsuri saw it, not knowing what to say.

But Tsubaki smiled. "Did you remember something?"

"Yes..." Trying not to cry, Matsuri bowed her head and nodded quickly.

While Tsubaki looked up at the sky. "Look!"

Matsuri raised her head. With the yellow as a backdrop, there was a great pink aurora dancing in the firmament.

"Madoka is watching us," Tsubaki affirmed.

Matsuri was certain of it, so much that she moved her lips without making any sound, forming words.

" _Thank you for everything._ "


	75. MEMENTO - Happiness

**MEMENTO**

 _ **Between the walls of past, the future will be defied.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Shoujo** **Madoka Magica** **and their characters.**

 **This is an "engrish" translation. I am doing my best, but feel free to tell me if it is unreadable.**

* * *

 **Happiness**

Tomohisa Kaname opened the glass door and felt the fresh air, the smell of grass. The vegetable garden, which was in a greenhouse built in an open space in the middle of the house, welcomed him with vivid colors. Amidst the green stood the yellow of the peppers and the red of ripe tomatoes.

Carrying a basket, he entered and began to harvest with satisfaction what would be the breakfast. It did not seem that this place had been destroyed by the worst storm in Mitakihara's history, except perhaps for the still new paint on the walls. It was months of work, from soil preparation, replanting of what he could save and new seeds, aside the care for watering and pest prevention, but in the end all this was being rewarded.

Through the transparent roof the clear sky could be seen. The news forecast that would be like this for the entire next week, the golden week... As expected, his wife would not stop working. Rarely did the company stop during the holidays. When was the last time?

Tomohisa paused for a moment what he was doing, trying to remember. If he was not mistaken, it was during the founder's birthday, not that she had not gone to the company for the confraternities and homages.

How could it be different? How could they maintain this standard of living? How to pay for the education of Madoka and Tatsuya?

He returned to his work with more determination. It could go on like this for now, but there was a long future ahead and he could do something about, he was already doing it.

Yet he felt a silence. Actually 'feel' did not seem to be the most adequate description and the silence was always there, since everyone would still be sleeping, but it seemed it was more menacing. Inside his mind, in the deepest part, unreached by his consciousness, something told him that he was being watched.

He looked back and saw no one. It was expected, but that did not satisfy his primitive fears. He went to the entrance and looked down the hallway, which looked darker than when he had woken up.

Then he heard a door open, it was the bathroom door, and someone was approaching. Emerging at the corner of the hall was a girl with long black hair, still in her pajamas.

"Oh, Homura-san," said Tomohisa, smiling at his own foolishness. "You woke up earlier today."

"I say the same," she replied.

"Haha..." He raised his eyebrows as he scratched his temple. "Actually, this is the time I wake up... ehhh..." Then he froze. "Didn't you see me in the greenhouse?"

Homura looked down. "I think I woke up earlier than you." Then she folded her arms, feeling them with her hands. "I was in the bathroom..."

"Forget it!"

She looked back at Tomohisa, who was smiling more now.

"Can you help me gather what's left? We don't have much time."

Homura nodded quickly and followed him into the greenhouse.

There might not be much time, but there was not much else to do there either. Soon both were in the kitchen with the basket full of fruits and vegetables. Tomohisa soon began to wash them in the sink, he would not cut nor peel them, seeking to leave food as natural as possible.

Homura sat at the counter and watched him. "You like doing that, don't you? Every day..."

"I'd say I didn't imagine myself doing that."

"Madoka told me you were an architect."

Tomohisa opened the cabinet and picked up some bowls. "I was? I've never been one." Then he began to assemble an arrangement with the food in them. "I graduated in architecture, in fact this house was the project of a friend of mine at that time, but soon Madoka came then..."

"I see." Homura nodded.

"I started dating Junko early in college," Tomohisa continued, shaking his head and smiling, "she graduated before me and had gotten a good job, while being an architect isn't exactly a stable career, so that decision was obvious." He went to the refrigerator and got some eggs. "Actually it was meant to be temporary, but when Tatsuya came I already felt that this was my vocation, now I just need to make it a profession."

She became more curious. "Do you intend to make money from it? Are you going to sell what your garden produces? "

"Hahaha! No, no..." He opened the oven from the stove, from which came the delicious scent of the homemade bread he had baked yesterday. "I intend to sell knowledge. Did you know that our taste capacity diminishes with age?" He looked at her.

She shook her head slightly.

"It's because of this that we come to tolerate or even like certain foods that we hated during childhood." He returned his attention to the eggs and to the frying pan where he would fry them without oil. "It's because of this that we also start to include more condiments, sugar and fat in our diets, the same our sons will have."

As she listened to him, Homura could not help but notice that the conversation had not reduced his efficiency in the kitchen.

"We're blessed by our cultural heritage and we have few obese people in our country but I watch the news and there are so many children in the world with health problems due to being overweight. It's alarming!" Tomohisa finished frying the last egg and was already examining the fruits he would use for a juice. "The food we offer to our children is part of our love. One can not treat this with such neglect. I hope one day to be able to pass on this philosophy of natural foods that I have acquired through my experience and make a difference for other families. I still don't know if I'll write a book or put some videos on the Internet..."

Homura was now facing a colorful breakfast on the bench, with the distinguishing smell of fried egg.

Tomohisa sighed and straightened his glasses. "I ended up talking too much, didn't I? Maybe you wanted to ask something else."

"No... it's okay..." Homura turned her face, whispering, "This family is blessed to have you."

"Something has bothered you lately."

Homura said nothing against his statement.

"Is it longing?"

But this time she shuddered, with a startled look.

Tomohisa held up his hands. "S-Sorry, I was kidding, but it's true you're leaving us soon. They're finishing the rebuilding of your house."

Her expression calmed, but her restless hands betrayed her. "That's correct."

He gestured to himself. "I can tell that we'll miss you, Homura-san."

"You shouldn't."

Her curt reply removed what was left of Tomohisa's smile.

The one who tried to smile now was Homura. "I'll make visits, right?"

"Ah..." A shiver ran through his nape. He put his hand on it as he nodded. "Of course, this is certain..."

"There you are!"

They looked at the newcomer.

Madoka was in white pajamas, wearing fluffy slippers. She soon approached Homura. "When I woke up and didn't see you, I thought you had run away."

Tomohisa held a laugh. "Ha... What a silly idea."

"Wehihi, I know, but I was so worried... I think I had a nightmare."

"It must have been that," Homura replied, glancing at Madoka, in that she felt someone tugging her pants, a boy.

"Homuranee!"

"Tatsuya? Are you there?" Tomohisa leaned over the counter to see him. "So your mother is awake?"

"No," Madoka winked, "I caught that naughty boy trying to open the door to her room while I was looking for Homura."

"Well..." Tomohisa put his hands on his hips. "Why don't you three do the honors? Breakfast is ready."

"Sure!" Madoka gestured for them to follow. "Takkun! Homura! Let's pull her feet today."

While the boy continued to pull Homura's pants. "Cooome! Our mother must wake up."

Between the two, Homura saw no other choice. "Let's wake her..."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Tatsuya tried to snag a small tomato, but the fruit escaped and rolled off the table.

Junko saw it happen and quickly tried to capture it with her plate so that it did not meet the floor, but already was another plate receiving it.

"Take more care, Tatsuya-kun," Homura said as she returned the tomato to the boy's plate, "this food has a lot of value."

"Thank you, Homura-san." Junko straightened her hair and looked at her son. "You should thank her, too."

Tatsuya lifted his head to meet the girl's eyes. "Thank you, Homuranee!"

"It's 'Homura-nee-san'," Junko instructed.

Tomohisa, who was in the kitchen doing the dishes, spoke to her with some concern, "You shouldn't teach him that way. It makes it seem like we've literally adopted her."

Junko rested her arms on the table and replied looking at Homura, "After so much time with us, she's already family to me."

The girl raised her eyebrows. "T-That's... That's an exag-"

"Homuranee Kanamenee!" Tatsuya exclaimed in his chair.

"Ah..." Tomohisa put his hand on his head. "That's what I was talking about."

Junko laughed. "Kukuku... He's making progress!"

Homura blushed and smiled.

"Wehihi."

She then exchanged glances with Madoka.

The pink-haired girl smiled openly, showing no inhibition.

Homura stopped smiling and looked away.

And Madoka's countenance faded.

The girl with braids returned to sit and eat in silence.

"And what do you intend to do during the golden week?" Junko asked.

"Hi?" Madoka blinked as if from exiting a trance. "Ah! Hmmm... I don't know yet."

"We're going to study," Homura replied coldly.

"Oh no! No! No chance! You don't need the whole week for this," Junko said, making a sad face, "you should seize that opportunity while you can or one day you may find that the clients of the corporation you work for don't have a golden week..."

"Ehhh..." Madoka pinched the tips of her hair and looked away. "Mom, you're talking like Saotome-sensei right now."

Junko smiled and nodded. "That's why I said that you should enjoy while you can."

"Your mother is right," Tomohisa backed.

Madoka shrugged. "Well, we still have a some time to see this. By the end of the day, Homura and I will know what we're going to do together."

After a quick glance at her, Homura replied, "Yes, we'll see..." Then she rose from her chair. "It's time."

"Oh, it's true!" Junko put all that was still on her plate into her mouth and swallowed with the help of a glass of juice.

Madoka did the same with her bread.

Tomohisa just smiled and shook his head in disapproval.

Homura took her school bag and also Madoka's, who was already jumping out of the chair and leaving.

"Take care and have a good day." Tomohisa waved while he received a kiss from Junko.

Tatsuya exclaimed, "Have a niiiiice day!"

After waving, Madoka soon was with Homura on the street, on the way to school. The pace was fast and steady, but they still did not have to run.

"Haven't you forgotten anything?" Homura asked.

"No."

With the satisfactory answer, Homura decided to check if her school uniform had not messed up with the rush.

"Good morning!"

However, the strange announcement of Madoka changed her plans. "Huh?"

"Wehihi." She smiled with some embarrassment. "It was good that you asked. I remembered that we still hadn't given a good morning to each other today."

"Of course..." Homura said without expressiveness, "Good morning, Madoka."

"Hmmm..." Madoka grimaced. "Whether the day will be good or not will depend on the exam scores they'll announce today."

Homura pressed her lips together.

"I didn't even tell my parents, you know. I hope to bring a good surprise to them."

"Why does it matter?"

The sudden question of Homura raised Madoka's eyebrows. A silence lingered between them until Madoka smiled. "Just because I already have a job, doesn't mean I shouldn't put effort on this. I think you must have worked hard too, and you're going to get great grades!"

"Force of habit." Homura continued with a monotonous tone.

"See?" Madoka approached the other girl, searching for her eyes.

But Homura did not respond with any reaction.

Madoka sighed in frustration. "Ah... What do I do with your bad mood?"

"Bad mood?" Homura lowered her gaze, a faint expression of surprise. "I'm not in a bad mood."

"For me you seem to be and... I think you've been like this ever since our conversation about Sasa-chan, if not before. It looks like it's getting worse over time."

The face of Homura became more tense.

Madoka spoke almost in a whisper, "Are you holding a grudge against me?"

Homura closed her eyes and relaxed. "It's an absurd to ask me that."

"So aren't you holding a grudge and in a bad mood?"

"No."

Madoka jumped in front of Homura to stand face to face as she continued to walk, now backward. "Then I can tell you this idea I had."

Now more surprised, Homura remained silent for her to continue.

"When I saw you and dad in the kitchen, I thought..." She smiled. "How about we help him with breakfast using one of the recipes from the cooking club? My dad knows a lot of tricks we could share with the people at the club, they would love it!"

Homura shook her head. "I'm not ready for this."

"No problem if we make a mistake," Madoka insisted, "it'll be fun!"

"You're going to end up crashing into something," Homura commented.

"Hmmm..." Madoka pouted and turned to walk side by side with her. "OK! I'll do it someday during the golden week. You're invited."

"Great..."

It was already possible to see the gates of Mitakihara school and the large number of students heading towards it.

One of the students in particular made Madoka to exclaim, "Hitomi-chan!"

"Oh? Ah, Madoka-san..." Hitomi stopped and waited for the two. "And Homura-san. Good morning."

"Good morning!"

"Good morning..."

Hitomi followed them, staying on the still vacant side of Homura. "I thought I was a little late today."

"Yeah..." Madoka gave a clumsy smile. "We're arguing at home about what we're going to do during the golden week."

"And you already decided?"

"Yes," Homura replied.

Making Madoka raise her eyebrows.

Hitomi continued to look at her.

"Ah... We're still thinking about the details," Madoka said, "And you, Hitomi-chan?"

"Nothing special," Hitomi said with resignation, "just studying a lot."

"That's a good thing." Homura looked at her.

Hitomi corresponded with a glance and smiled. "Thank you..."

They had already passed through the gates when Madoka commented, "This new building for the future high school is beautiful. It should be almost done."

"Uh-huh..." Hitomi added. "I know the construction company is from Tokyo and was responsible for 80% of the reconstruction of Mitakihara."

"Really?"

Hitomi nodded. "My father told me. They're a big old corporation."

"Then our future must be in good hands." Madoka smiled. "Did you know that, Homura?"

Silence.

It seemed that Homura had not heard that conversation. Madoka and Hitomi did not change their expressions, but they exchanged glances.

"Yes... They're rebuilding my home," she finally replied as she watched a couple walk into the school building before them, a girl with long white hair and a blond boy.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"There're bad things in this world. Things so terrible that we ask if there is a purpose in it. If our lives deserve them as punishment. Perhaps life itself is a punishment, which we put into a richly decorated gift box to not see the obvious. Why do we deserve it? In what moment our distracted senses did not realize the sin that had been committed. Or maybe it was before we were born, a crime committed by our souls, incarnated or not..." Saotome pointed her ruler at a boy sitting in the first row of desks. "Nakazawa-kun! What is more important? The Golden Week or Valentine's Day?"

"Ehhh..." Nakazawa scratched the back of his head. "I don't know. Well... I don't have a girlfriend, so for me the golden week would be more important."

Saotome slammed his desk as she leaned on it. "Right, but wrong!"

Nakazawa almost fell off the chair. The teacher's gaze had a clear killer intent.

"Yes, The Golden Week is more important, but it's not for that reason."

He swallowed hard. "W-Would it be because it has more days?"

She rose, carrying an expression of disappointment. "It's closer, but it's still not enough." She turned her back to the class. "Boys and girls, you must have heard about the origins of The Golden Week. You may have read about it in some book."

The air was anxious, the classroom was silent. Not exactly for Homura, who heard a few whispers.

"Could it be the worst of all?"

"No... She's quite in a good mood."

Saotome slowly raised her shaking hands, as if she were in a ritual of invocation of the devil itself. "The truth is all this is false. A conspiracy to blindfold you until it's too late to discover something so trivial..." She turned to them, ready to launch her cataclysmic conjuration. "THE GOLDEN WEEK IS NINE VALENTINE'S DAYS!"

The students widened their eyes, in awe, while some counted on their fingers to see if the math did match.

"Couples plan to do things together during The Golden Week, it's just natural. So, boys, you can't abbandon a woman to travel with your friends." She began grinding her teeth and bending the ruler she held, threatening to break it. "And girls, don't let them tell you at the last minute." Suddenly, she calmed down and smiled. "Oh yes, by the way, I need to deliver the scores to you before class is over."

One by one, the students were called to receive their exams with corrections and their grades. Soon most of the classroom began to compare between them.

"Your grades have improved since last year, Madoka-san," commented Hitomi, "you're perfect in geography."

"Wehihi. Yes, I was worried, but I'm not anymore."

"Is it because Homura-san is living with you?"

"Oh, she's helped me with many things..." Madoka looked at Homura. "I saw that she did very well in math, physics and chemistry."

The girl with braids put the documents in a folder. "Force of habit..."

"And your grades are always outstanding, Hitomi-chan."

The girl's green gaze lowered in a more serious expression. "Almost all of them lowered, even if I was studying at home."

Madoka kept her smile. "But they're still great, you'll easily get a place at high school."

"I am not sure..."

Seeing Hitomi return to her desk, Madoka felt it best not to ask.

That moment was being forgotten with the course of the classes, so much that after the last one, the girls happily left school.

Well, at least Hitomi and Madoka.

"How's it going at the cooking club?"

"I've been able to follow the recipes." Madoka shrugged. "However they say it tastes bland, that I need to put more condiments. To me they're tasty, but I'm suspect to talk, right? Hehe."

Hitomi looked at Homura.

"I'm learning," Homura said quickly.

"Yes, that's the best part." Hitomi looked up at the sky. "You must already be noticing, it seems that there is always a more sophisticated recipe. It's wonderful."

Homura shuddered and pressed her lips together.

Noticing that, Madoka tried to change the subject. "Hmmm... Do you know when they'll show the high school uniforms for us to vote?"

"They have not set a date yet," Hitomi replied, "but it should be soon."

"Uh-huh." Madoka tugged the red bow at her collar a little. "I think I'll miss this uniform even if the options we can choose are nice. I'm a little anxious about this, aren't you, Hitomi-chan?"

"I am... not sure." Hitomi stopped, causing the other two to turn to her.

Madoka saw her friend serious again.

"Okay." Hitomi took a deep breath and said, "Do you remember the Tokyo's construction company I told you about? My dad got a good job there."

"Oh... Hitomi-chan, that's great!" Madoka wanted to smile, but Hitomi's countenance did not allow, while Homura did not hide her surprise. For Madoka this was clear. "And you're moving with your family there, aren't you?"

Hitomi nodded. "That is why I need to improve my grades, the schools in the capital are more demanding." Then she put her hand on her chest and again took a deep breath. "S-Sorry for not telling you before, but this will be the last year you will see me."

Madoka raised her eyebrows. "But we'll continue to communicate. I'd love to visit you in Tokyo too."

Homura glared at her.

Hitomi shook her head and said, "My parents do not want me to have ties with this place. A fresh start is what I need after what happened."

"Is this what you really want, Hitomi-chan?"

"And you do want not?"

Madoka gaped. "Why?"

"'Why?'" Hitomi's eyes reddened. "She was your best friend. You found the strength to not be shaken, but..."

Madoka shook her head. "Please, it's not your fault."

"Whether it is or not... It will never be like before." Hitomi took a handkerchief and wiped her eyes while sniffing her nose. "I know you're just trying to be kind, you've always been like this..."

Homura and Madoka exchanged glances. The pinkette had a distinct pleading expression that Homura could not ignore. "Shizuki-san..."

"Huh?"

However, it might have been better to think of something before calling her. If there was nothing to be said, an attitude could serve and Homura visualized a place on the other side of the street perfect for the occasion. "Lets have an ice cream."

Hitomi blinked.

"I'll pay yours," Homura smiled shyly.

"Ah..." Hitomi's smile was more expressive, albeit sad. "It's going to look like w-we are..."

Madoka looked at both, curious.

"Thank you for the invitation, but I need to get back home. My parents are anxious to hear about my grades." Hitomi started to walk away.

"Don't you want us to come with you?" Madoka asked.

Hitomi put the handkerchief back and kept smiling. "No need, I am better. As for Tokyo... the decision is not just mine. So..."

Madoka nodded.

"Goodbye to you." Hitomi nodded. "Have a good golden week."

"For you too!" Madoka returned the gesture. "Then let's share the news when possible!"

Homura too. "Try to rest, your grades are good."

With Hitomi leaving, the two girls exchanged glances again.

Homura turned her face away. "I tried..."

"You did well." Madoka smiled. "Don't worry, Hitomi-chan will get over this."

"Yes? You're so sure..." Homura's voice lowered. "Maybe she's part of some 'master plan' of yours..."

Madoka frowned. "No, it's because she's better than last year." Then she smiled again. "And I have hope that she'll learn from this and become an even better person than she already is."

"But don't you feel bad? Leave her in this state of pain and guilt as you carry the truth that would set her free of that?"

"Of course I feel," Madoka stated earnestly, "that's why I always think of Sayaka-chan. She wouldn't want to haunt even more the life of her friend and Kamijou-kun."

Homura clenched her fists. "I understand..."

"Hey you two!"

Madoka saw who was calling. It was two classmates who were passing by, which she soon recognized. "Oh... Haruhi-chan and Mihoko-chan."

Mihoko Shibasawa was a short girl, even more so than Madoka. However, no one would mistake her for being a child because of her bulging chest. Her reddish brown hair was relatively long and poorly combed, always needing a clip to keep them away from her eyes.

While Haruhi Asano was taller and took better care of her appearance. She divided her mustard-colored hair into two small ponytails. "We're going to walk around downtown, want to come with us?"

"That would be nice," Madoka consulted Homura.

It took a while, but she nodded.

Haruhi and Mihoko started running. "So let's go, the bus is coming!"

From school to downtown was a few minutes. As the girls talked about the grades, Homura watched the sky gradually being blocked by more and more buildings.

When they arrived, Mihoko was the last one to get off the bus, having to run to reach the others who were already walking. "Madoka-chan, Homura-chan, what are you guys going to do in the golden week?"

"Ah... Hmmm..." Madoka looked at Homura, who was with eyes closed. "We're still thinking."

"It's good that you can still decide." Mihoko made a crying face. "My parents will send me and my brother to our grandmother. She lives in another city and there's nothing to do there. It's a place that looks like a village, you know."

"You should enjoy the fresh air," Haruhi said with a smile.

Mihoko angered. "You talk like that because you're going to stay here. You'll go every day at the mall, at the cinema, you'll meet pretty boys... I bet when I return you'll have a boyfriend!"

Haruhi almost laughed. "Don't talk nonsense, you look like Saotome-sensei."

Mihoko's eyes widened. "I'll never be like her. Never!"

"Relax. Your week will be good," Madoka said, "isn't it, Homura-chan?"

"She should value those visits to her grandmother," Homura spoke in a calm but serious tone, "for you never know when that will no longer be possible."

Haruhi raised a eyebrow. "Homura-chan always with the best reply..."

Mihoko lowered her head. "Speaking like that, I feel bad."

"You can stop that," Haruhi said, "because a pet shop is just ahead."

"Pet shop?" Mihoko's face brightened.

"Do you know what that means?" Haruhi grinned.

And both Said, excited, "Kittens!"

"Wehihi!"

"The best cure for bad mood." Haruhi grabbed Mihoko's arm and ran. "Let's go!"

The short girl barely had time to react and grab Madoka's arm.

Madoka tried to do the same with Homura, but it was too late and she saw the girl being left behind.

Standing where she was, Homura watched the three girls stand in front of the pet shop window. Haruhi and Mihoko had not even noticed her absence, while Madoka shared her attention with what was in the store and with her.

 _Cats._

Something deep in her memory emerged in Homura.

 _That's how it all started, isn't it, Madoka?_

Resolved to keep this question to herself, she took the first steps to join the others.

" _... missing girls..._ "

However, she stopped on the way, in front of an electronics store. A large TV set showed a news anchor presenting the international news.

" _... the numbers are alarming not only in Moscow but also in other major cities of the country, with the average age group between twelve to seventeen. The main line of investigation is a pact or challenge proposed on social networks, something recently popular among teenagers, since the evidences indicates that they have voluntarily left their homes, carrying clothing and food with them._

 _The authorities have not yet dismissed the possibility of enticement by traffickers, but they say in such cases that scale would be avoided not to attract attention. This is being the biggest mystery, since no girl was found despite the large number of disappearances. The best clue so far is a camera at a gas station that caught one of the alleged girls getting a ride with a truck driver. Witnesses report that he went east, but the vehicle was not located. It's feared that these girls may be crossing the border with Kazakhstan, where policing has already intensified. This is consistent with a speculation that a similar event is taking place in China, all of which are being denied by the Chinese government. While the government of Kazakhstan has not manifested until now._

 _Experts are still assessing the impact on the relationship between the countries involv-"_

Sounds of gunshots.

Homura quickly turned, her ring felt tighter on her finger.

Another screen showed sophisticated three-dimensional images of a frantic shooter game, from the point of view of a soldier in the middle of a war.

"Call of Battlefield 5: Exterminatus." Mihoko appeared.

Followed by Haruhi. "Is this the game your brother doesn't let you play?"

Homura felt a hand on her back, it was Madoka with a smile, it was then that she realized that her own body was tense. On the television now a advertisement was airing.

"Yeah, he keeps saying I'm going to mess up his account." Mihoko rolled her eyes. "But he don't let me create mine."

Haruhi shook her head. "I don't know how you like this violent game."

"It's cool, you rank up and customize the character, the weapons and even the vehicles..." Mihoko looked at Madoka. "And it's not violent, only a bit of blood. What do you think?"

"Ehhh... I don't understand much of it. About games, I only have a few simple ones on my phone."

"And you, Homura-chan?"

The three girls looked at her. Homura looked at Mihoko for a while, then turned and left. "Too realistic..."

Mihoko and Haruhi were speechless.

So much that Madoka shrugged and smiled at them before following the girl with braids.

Haruhi then whispered to Mihoko, "It means it's too violent."

"No, it's not!"

The sun was approaching the horizon and the shadows of the buildings grew. The less fortunate stores that stood in the way of them turned on their lights.

"We have walked a lot and now I'm hungry," Mihoko complained.

"I still want to go to that bookstore I told you about." Haruhi was thoughtful. "But it's a little far, hmmm... right. Let's eat! Homura-chan, Madoka-chan, have any place in particular you want to go? Mihoko accepts anything."

"Hey!" The girl with hair clip did not like to hear that.

Homura replied without enthusiasm, "Anywhere is good to me."

"Same," said Madoka.

Haruhi nodded. "So let's go to the first place we find, before it's too late."

They hastened their pace, but their plan, though simple, did not expect for that turnaround coming from Mihoko.

"Look at this!"

They stopped in front of a department store. The display window showed several pairs of colorful sandals.

"Ohhh..." Haruhi's eyes widened. "It looks like they've already launched the next summer's trend."

"Yes!" Mihoko couldn't hold her joy. "Look at the strap of this one. There's a cute little turtle!"

"And also this one with a ladybug," Haruhi agreed, "and the one with a bird has even fluff feathers!"

Mihoko pointed to another sandal. "Hehe, that pink one with a lamb matches you, Madoka-chan."

Madoka bent down to take a closer look. "Yeah, I think it would look good on my foot."

Behind them, Homura was still.

 _Their smiles..._

Waiting.

 _... ignorant to their own fragility..._

Watching.

 _... it's gninekcis._

It was then that she noticed the mannequins near the sandals. Their smiles were hideous, their gazes were of a familiar green and red.

The mannequins opened their smiles wider, showing their sharp teeth.

Homura held her breath.

They raised their hands, conjuring up large black pins.

"No..." Homura looked at Madoka and the other two. They talked and laughed, completely unaware to the danger.

The mannequins aimed their pins, ready to impale the girls' heads.

"No!" Homura exclaimed.

The girls jumped and stared at her.

The mannequins were motionless in the position they had always been, faceless and harmless.

Homura now looked like those mannequins, paralyzed in stupefaction.

"Homura...?" Madoka was worried.

She returned to blink her eyes and to breath, lowering her gaze. "Sorry for being rude... B-But I want to say that these sandals are no good, they worn out easily."

"Yeah..." Madoka looked at the other two girls. "She's right. They're cute, but they don't look like they were made to walk much with them."

"Hmmm..." Haruhi grimaced, followed by a smile. "It's true... and they look more like toys than shoes."

Mihoko looked back at the sandals. "I'd use it anyway."

Haruhi made a disappointing face and patted her friend's head. "Grow up, Mihoko-chan, grow up..."

"Hey!"

Madoka smiled at that scene, but only for a fleeting moment.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Goodbye! Have great holidays!"

It was already night when Madoka and Homura got off the bus toward their home.

The walk was silent, but Madoka did not want it. "Won't you say anything?"

"About what?" Homura asked without looking at her.

"Something troubled you, don't lie to me."

"Lie..."

Madoka noted Homura's face getting more tense.

"How about we stop pretending we have a normal life?" Homura suggested, "There's no one around."

Realizing traces of sarcasm, Madoka nodded. "If you want to talk about magic, then we'll talk about magic... It would be good to check the grief seed."

"I'll do it when we get home."

"I'm not talking about mine." There was a silence after that statement, which Madoka waited patiently.

Homura struggled not to turn her face or press her lips. "Don't worry about me, I check mine regularly."

"But can't I see?"

"I just said you don't have to worry about me." Homura closed her eyes.

"You deny me, Homura-chan."

That sudden, desperate voice. Homura quickly looked at Madoka. The girl had a cadaverous pallor, marbled by black veins. Her gaze was a glittering gold and the tar coming down from them was fraught with frustration.

"You protect more your pain, your misery, than me. Is this what I was worth to you, a symbol that emerges those feelings? So accept what I offered. I can change you, I can change everything!"

Homura's eyes widened.

"Homura?"

However, she was facing a completely normal Madoka. It was as if there was a void in her memory, it was as if that had never happened.

"Homura! Why are you scared?"

Homura recovered herself and looked down, murmuring, "It's not-"

"No way it's nothing!"

Again, again she brought worry to Madoka. In the end, it was all she had to offer.

"Please, don't keep this to yourself."

"When... When I looked at you I..." Homura took a deep breath and her voice grew desperate. "... I remembered the past, everything that happened. My life, my whole life is a labyrinth, I can't escape it."

Madoka held her hand. "Then don't run away."

Homura frowned.

"I also remember everything, there're many bad things..." Madoka nodded and smiled. "But they remind me of the value of our good deeds. It's what comforts me when I'm afraid. Let me carry some of your weight to make your past more bearable."

Homura had calmed down, but remained silent.

They were already close to home. Tomohisa was taking care of the front yard with his son.

"Madoka! Homuranee!"

"There you are."

"We were with some school friends," Madoka said. "Watering the plants now?"

"Ah yes, yes. I didn't want to cook them with the hot sun of today..." Tomohisa handed the watering can to Tatsuya, who ran off to the faucet, but ended up stumbling and falling face down on the ground.

Madoka made a expression of pain.

Tatsuya quickly got up, wiped his knees and returned to run.

"Oh... Takkun is becoming a man," Madoka commented.

Tomohisa agreed, "He's growing up."

The two girls continued toward the front door.

"Ah! I almost forgot," Tomohisa said, "there's a letter for you, Homura-san."

She stopped. "A letter?"

"Weird, isn't it? You hadn't received any so far. I left it on the kitchen counter."

"Right..."

They entered the house and Homura went straight to the kitchen, with Madoka following her, wondering, "Is it from school? Or maybe it's about the rebuilding of your home."

Homura dropped her bag and hastened to the counter, glanced quickly at the letter, and dashed off down the corridor.

Ignoring Madoka. "H-Homura?!" Soon the world, herself, was washed in dead colors. Madoka dropped her bag, which stopped in mid-air, and ran after her. "Wait!"

When she reached the corridor, she caught sight of Homura, with a conjured hourglass, beginning to close the bathroom door.

The girl with braids hesitated with the surprise of seeing who was coming, and then tried to close the door at once.

Madoka managed to stop it in time, and a dispute began at the door. With one arm through the opening, she tried to reach for the letter that Homura was still holding.

The hourglass, the letter, the door... It was too much for Homura, and she stepped back. Madoka came in and quickly closed the door.

"I knew it..." Homura whispered as she made her hourglass to disappear and the time to pass again, "I can't stop you..."

"You wanted to get rid of the letter, didn't you?"

"No, that's..." Homura turned away and dropped the letter. "That's already useless."

The letter fell to Madoka's feet. She could read that the sender was from Tokyo.

"They found me."

* * *

 **Next chapter: Preparatives**


	76. Preparatives

**Preparatives**

Mami enjoyed visits.

When she lived alone, the visit of a neighbor, the landlord, or even a plumber or electrician, helped to break the grueling routine between the school and protecting the city. It helped her to forget the emptiness of the rooms of her apartment.

Today, on the first day of the golden week, she was waiting for a special visit, but unexpectedly received another, also special.

However, Mami was not so happy, because the meaning of 'special' from this visit was for being 'very strange', especially with everything she had just heard from the two girls at the entrance. "Let me see if I understand. You're going to visit your relatives, but aren't you an orphan?"

Homura said nothing, keeping an aloof expression.

Mami crossed her arms. "When I heard you're living alone, I figured you're in a similar situation to mine. Even though you're from Tokyo..."

"I'm an orphan."

Hearing Homura, Madoka smiled at Mami for the blonde to leave that aside.

But Mami was too confused. "Could... Could you explain it to me better..."

"Are you going to do what I asked or not?" Homura was more serious.

Mami sighed and opened her hand. From the tips of her fingers flew thin ribbons that went straight to the face of Homura. The ties began to weave and to change color, some became transparent, while others became red.

"Done." Mami closed her hand.

Homura took the delicate object on her face, a pair of glasses, a replica of a shadow of the past.

"It's simple glass. I still have difficulty to craft lenses and I don't know what kind you used."

"It's okay." Homura continued to examine it. "What's the guarantee that it won't evaporate?"

"It's small and simple enough. I've put enough magic to last, as long as you don't expose it to extreme conditions," Mami said, rather annoyed, "and if you doubt it so much, why don't you just buy a new one?"

Homura put the glasses back. "It was Madoka's idea."

The pinkette just nodded at the revelation.

"Oh... Right..." Looking suspiciously at her, Mami asked, "Are you going to spend the entire golden week in Tokyo?"

"I don't know," Madoka replied, "by the letter, it seems they want to see if Homura is well."

"Letter?" Mami frowned and consulted Homura.

The girl with braids and glasses turned her face and clenched her fists.

Feeling the tension, Madoka continued, "Ahnnn... And you will stay in Mitakihara, Mami-san? With Nagisa-chan?"

"Nagisa..." It was enough for blonde to ignore Homura. "Yes, I will..."

Madoka looked around the apartment. "But she's not here, is she?"

"She's at her boyfriend's home. He's going to introduce her to his family."

"And you look worried." Madoka saw Mami clasp her shaking hands to her chest.

"Worried?!" The blonde gritted her teeth and whispered, struggling not to shout, "He knows everything!"

"We already talked about it." Madoka gestured. "Calm down, he doesn't know everything."

"It doesn't matter if he knows," Homura added, still not looking at the other two, "if it's just him."

"Nothing bad happened, Nagisa will be more cautious," Madoka concluded, "and this won't compromise my mission here at all."

Mami pressed her hands harder against her chest. "It's not just that..."

Madoka waited for her to continue, with an air of curiosity.

"When I found out she had a boyfriend, I was too harsh on her." Remembering, Mami shook her head and partially covered the face with her hand. "Nagisa told us that he discovered it by accident, but I don't think so. I believe she may have revealed to him in an act of... of..."

"Rebellion?" Homura asked.

Mami covered her face even more, closing her eyes. "I made a mistake. I thought I was prepared to take care of her, relying on the experience I had with Kyouko. I even thought it would be easier... but now I think all the time she might be lying, hating me in the back."

"She would never do that for that reason," Madoka said, "but out of love... It's a strong feeling that leads us to do unthinkable things."

Homura looked at her.

"When she realized what she was doing, I'm sure she felt terrible for hiding it from you, but she couldn't muster the courage to reveal to you, because it was too late..."

Mami gestured for her to stop. "I know... I know... But, I mean, I can't avoid thinking that. Sometimes I wonder if this comes from me or..." She sighed. "... from my witch."

"Both are the same, so don't carry that doubt."

Listening to Madoka speak with such seriousness, Mami commented, "Madoka-san, you really became someone else."

Looking surprised, Madoka smiled. "I don't see myself like this. I think, meeting so many lives and past, I have learned one thing or another. Hehe."

"It's time to go," Homura said.

"Yes," Madoka agreed, "we'll let Mami-san receive her visitor."

"Huh? How you..." Mami looked back, to where her glass table was, with two cups and cutlery already arranged.

"It's Sasa-chan, isn't it?"

"Yes, she said she would have breakfast with me..." Mami returned her gaze to Madoka, expressing some concern. "I'm still surprised that she's from the Law of Cycles."

"Uh-huh." Madoka smiled. "She has been guided by me recently and she doesn't know much yet."

"Even so, I don't understand why she hid it from me in our first meetings. She even camouflaged the source of magic."

Homura commented, "Just because it's part of the Law of Cycles doesn't mean that it's an ally."

Oriko's image popped into Mami's mind. "Maybe... But Sasa-san didn't share the reason for doing so. If there's something in me that she's afraid of, I'd like to know."

"Sasa-chan was a solitary magical girl who believed only in herself," Madoka said, "she never put much faith in trusting others. That's what she must be afraid of."

 _... You can't trust so blindly!..._

From Mami's memories, Sasa's voice echoed. "Hmmm... I should give her more time, I won't press her about it." Then she smiled. "She's about to come. Don't you want to stay a little longer? I can make some more tea."

"I don't have time for that." Homura opened the door to leave.

Madoka looked at the other girl's haste. "Oh... I'm sorry, Mami-san, we're going to catch the train to Tokyo this afternoon and we still have some things to do."

"Sure, have a good trip."

After saying goodbye to Mami, they went to the elevator. On the way, Homura again removed her glasses to examine, in which she noticed Madoka smiling slightly. "What?"

The elevator door opened and there was a girl, her mouth hanging open.

Madoka soon greeted her, "Good morning, Sasa-chan!"

"Ma... Ma..." Sasa put her hand on her chest to compose herself. "Madoka-sama, what a surprise..."

Madoka gestured, smiling. "Don't call me that."

Sasa protested, "But that's right, after all you're the goddess who saved my-" The elevator door began to close.

Homura managed to stop it with her hand. "You really are clueless, aren't you?"

After seeing that girl's intimidating expression, Sasa returned to look at Madoka.

She had opened an even bigger smile.

"Ahh..." Sasa shared the smile. "Of course! Madoka-CHAN! Hahahaaa..." And she left the elevator, passing between them. "So you came to visit your friend."

"Close friend."

"Close friend, that!" Sasa gave quick poke on her own forehead. "Is she fine?"

Madoka nodded. "She's waiting for you."

"Good to know that my friend, who is your close friend, is well..."

Homura's gaze narrowed.

Sasa gulped. "H-Have a great golden week, Madoka-saCHAAANN!"

Madoka clasped her hands together. "I wish you the same, Sasa-chan! Wehihi."

With Sasa standing in front of Mami's apartment door, Homura and Madoka went into the elevator.

When the door closed, Homura said while hiding her glasses in a pocket, "She's still going to be a problem."

"Why? Everything is going well." Madoka pressed the button on the panel to descend.

"As long as she doesn't know what she really is, but she'll find out when her body start to twist or when one of her familiars appears."

"That won't be easy to happen."

Homura frowned at Madoka's sudden statement.

"Did you hear Mami-san? She's worried about her curse, she's thinking too much about it... While Sasa-chan doesn't even know witches come from magical girls."

More surprised, Homura asked, "Did you already know?"

"No..." Madoka then nodded to herself. "But as they say, ignorance can be a blessing."

"'Can be?'" Homura grew more serious. "So she's an experiment."

Madoka looked at her.

That determined look. Homura's heart froze.

"I want her to live."

Was it anger? Is that what she could feel in her voice? Homura was not sure, she could no longer think about it, only to control the tremors in her body, not to lower her gaze down, nor her head.

Madoka continued to stare at her.

For how much longer?

The elevator door opened, breaking that moment. As she left, Madoka continued, "She'll find out someday, but when it does happen I hope her relationship with Mami-san has matured."

Homura breathed again, she had not even noticed that she had held it. "So that's the plan..." When they reached the street, she said, "Now let's go to a drug store."

"It's about your heart, right?"

"Yes." Homura looked at her own chest. "Your parents don't have much idea of my condition, but with them it's different."

"Do you remember which ones you took?"

"I stayed in the hospital long enough to memorize them." Homura became more thoughtful. "I'm not sure about the dosage, but that doesn't matter."

They walked the streets until they found one. It was big store, a good sign that the medicines that Homura needed were there, but the street was too busy.

The two arrived near a wall. Homura turned to it and conjured an hourglass and laid it on the palm of her hand. The world faded and was lifeless, without movement. She looked at her goal, the drug store, feeling more safe. However, taking the first step, her wrist was held.

It was Madoka, the dead colors on the girl immediately revitalizing. "Please, leave some money on the shelf."

Homura nodded and crossed the street amid the frozen vehicles.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The Kanames' house was noisy at that afternoon.

"Did you put enough clothes? It'll be several days, huh?"

"Yes."

"And the phone?"

"In my pocket."

"What about the charger? Deodorant? Sanitary pads? Toothbrush?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Madoka and Junko went downstairs, carrying two filled travel bags. "Oh... Are we late?"

"There's still time." Homura was already waiting for them, carrying a more modest bag.

Tomohisa was waiting too, more worried. "Why so much? Madoka, you don't even know if her family will let you stay. The passage in the letter was for Homura-san only."

Junko rolled her eyes. "Oh no, no, we won't talk about it again."

"It's okay, dad, Homura told me they'll let me." Madoka winked at Homura. "Right?"

The girl with braids nodded quickly. "It's true. Their house is big, if I remember."

Tomohisa and Junko were curious about what she said.

Homura looked down. "They... may have made a renovation... I think..."

Junko shook her head and smiled. "Enough. I already bought the ticket for my beloved daughter's first trip to Tokyo! Kuku..."

"Yeah..." Madoka was embarrassed with her mother's excitement.

Tomohisa said, "I'm only worried that it bothers Homura-san's family."

Homura affirmed, "Actually they'll be grateful for you giving me shelter all this time."

"Hmmm..." He held his chin. "If they see it as a way to repay us, then it would be alright."

"I want to go!"

"Takkun?!" Madoka saw her little brother jump.

"I want to go! I want to see the big house of Homuranee!"

Junko narrowed her eyes. "You have to grow up a bit more to visit a 'big' house."

"Hey." Tomohisa held the excited boy. "Have you forgotten about the baseball game I'm going to take you?"

"Are you going to play with him too, Dad?" Madoka smiled.

"Don't even give that idea!" Junko exclaimed, "I don't want to take those two to the hospital."

Tomohisa was annoyed. "Junko... I'm not bad. I played for the college team."

"You stayed on the bench during the entire game, that's what you mean."

He closed his eyes and smiled. "I lacked charisma to convince our coach..."

"Uh-huh..." Junko made a face that she was not very convinced and headed toward the exit of the house. "The train won't wait for you."

After the farewells. Junko took the girls by car to the train station. Her driving was aggressive, accelerating too much and getting too close to other vehicles.

Madoka, who was in the passenger seat, was apprehensive. "Mom, we'll be on time, I don't think we need to be in such a hurry."

"I'm driving normal, it's the other drivers who decided to be lazy on holiday." In the rearview mirror, Junko saw Homura in the back seat along with the bags. "How's the luggage?"

"It's fine."

She turned her attention back to the street. "So, Homura-san, are you going to tell me about your family? You've always kept it a mystery, but now I'm going to leave my daughter to their care."

Homura remained silent.

Madoka commented, "They shouldn't be bad people."

"I'm not insinuating anything," said the mother, "but I know they have a big house. Are they rich, Homura-san?"

Homura spoke in a low voice, "He's an entrepreneur..."

"Who? Your father?"

Silence.

Junko sighed and turned the wheel more than she needed, making a sharp turn. "OK! And your mother? Could she and I be friends?"

Homura said without hesitation, "She's dead."

"Oh... My condolences. Has this been a long time? How she died?"

"Mom..." Madoka became apprehensive again.

Junko gave a quick glance at her and said, "People die. One day could be me, Madoka. You two are old enough to get used to this idea."

"Murder."

With the revelation of Homura, Junko stopped looking at her daughter, imagining the face she was doing. "So... That's why you avoid this subject so much. Who did this was caught? Were they punished?"

"Yes..."

"Justice was served," Junko continued, "but I won't say it's fair. This is a loss that changes our lives forever." Then she smiled. "What would happen if I died... I don't think I need to worry too much. Tomohisa wouldn't leave you in need of anything."

Madoka was crestfallen. "Yeah... He wouldn't."

"Money would be the problem. Your father would have to sell the house and find a more affordable place." Junko took her foot off the gas pedal. "Your college wouldn't be guaranteed."

"I'd try a scholarship." Madoka put her hands to her chest. "But, Mom, this is getting kind of macabre..."

"Kukuahaha... True." Junko looked at the rearview mirror. "Homura-san, if I could talk to your mother, I'd say you're a excellent friend of my daughter."

Homura looked away and slight moved her lips, but said nothing.

They parked in front of the station and soon Madoka and Homura were holding their luggage, ready to board.

Junko took a deep breath. "What are you waiting for? You have to look for your seats. I was lucky to buy the passage of the seat next to Homura-san's."

Madoka hugged her.

"Why all this? You're just going to visit your friend's home."

Madoka asked her, with suspicion, "Am I the one who's emotional?"

Junko pushed her daughter lightly, holding the shoulders. She raised her eyebrows and opened her eyes wide. "I want to see the photos later."

"Wehihi. Leave it to me."

Junko looked at the other girl. "Homura-san. I'll leave her with you."

Homura simply nodded.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Through the window, Madoka saw the landscape passing swiftly, they were already outside the urban perimeter of Mitakihara. A continuous hum and the occasional bumps reminded her that she was on rails. The horizon showed no sign of bad weather, as her father had said. "I think it'll still be day when we reach Tokyo."

Homura was in her seat with her arms crossed and eyes closed, trying to rest. "Don't worry about it."

"There'll be someone waiting, won't be?"

"I'll take care of that." She opened her eyes and sighed. "I feel like your mother forced you to come, because she wanted to know more about me."

"You got me." Madoka smiled. "I'm on a spying mission, but I wanted to come too!"

Homura pressed her lips together.

Making Madoka look more worried, and said in a softer voice, "I know you're anxious. It's very hard for you, but if there's something you want to tell me about your family..."

"Madoka..." Homura took the red glasses out of her pocket and examined it again.

The pinkette waited, making no sound or movement.

Homura slowly opened the frame and placed it on her face. "Do you have the hope that I might be the person you once knew?"

Madoka shook her head and the word she uttered carried honesty, "No."

Homura looked at her.

With that, Madoka could not contain a smile. "But you look cute like that, you can't deny it. Wehihi."

Homura lowered her eyes and smiled as well, but it was a tired smile, not up to the person she loved.

The landscape, which was almost rural, gradually became more urbanized. With each station that the train stopped, the area with rails widened and there were more trains passing by.

The afternoon was drawing to an end when Madoka could catch a glimpse of the great city ahead, a veritable wall of light. An endless number of buildings and panels with advertisements bathed her eyes.

The train began to slow down, and a female voice announced the instructions through the speakers, making it clear about the destination.

" _Tokyo Station._ "

"Madoka..." Homura took the luggage.

"Uh-huh..." She received her part of it.

The train stopped and a line formed for the exit.

Homura instructed, "Stay close to me."

The doors opened and a crowd took the platform. The girls followed the group to the stairs. They descended and found themselves in a labyrinth of lit corridors and stores, sings and turnstiles. Another female voice announced the arrivals and departures as hundreds of people crossed paths all the time.

"We need to descend more," Homura said.

Another flight of stairs and they were on another floor packed with people. Overwhelming sounds of conversation and smells came from the snack bars.

"Aren't you hungry, Homura?"

"We don't have time."

They reached an immense circular hall, where the ceiling was a dome at dozens meters high.

However, Homura was not there to appreciate the architecture. Soon she saw a man in a suit and tie, holding a sign on his chest where it was written:

 **Homura Akemi**

She gestured to Madoka. "Come."

When the man noticed the girls approaching, he quickly lowered the sing and straightened his posture.

Homura stopped in front of him and waited.

He then bowed. "Akemi-sama, I'm here to take you. Please, let me carry your bag, you shouldn't overextend yourself. I apologize for us not finding you at Mitakihara station to avoid this inconvenience."

Homura pressed her lips and nodded. "She is with me. She's my friend and will stay with us."

The man looked at Madoka with surprise.

The girl smiled and timidly waved.

Then the man spoke to Homura, "I'll have to communicate her."

She looked away. "Do it..."

"Excuse me..." The man walked away and made a cell phone call.

Madoka came closer to Homura and whispered, "Don't worry. If they don't allow, I have money to buy a ticket back." And she used telepathy. [ _And I can keep in touch with you through other means._ ]

Still on the cell phone, the man nodded. "Yes, a friend."

Homura glanced at her. "They will."

The man hung up the cell phone and returned. "Everything is alright. Please let me carry your luggage, too."

"Oh..." Madoka smiled. "You... don't need..." But then she noticed Homura looking intensely at her and shaking her head.

"Please..." The man held all the bags, plus the sing that was under his arm. "Follow me."

They left the building, coming to a large courtyard. From there it was possible to see the majestic gothic architecture of the station, made of red bricks, surrounded by modern skyscrapers. With so much light, it was impossible see the first stars of nightfall.

Madoka then found out where they were going. A black car of popular model, indistinguishable from the others that were parked.

The man opened the trunk and put the luggage inside, then opened the backseat door and gestured for them to enter. "Please, Akemi-sama and..."

"Madoka Kaname," she said with all sympathy, "and you are..."

"Madoka Kaname-san, please come in."

"Ah." She nodded and entered. Homura was already put her seatbelt, arms crossed, hiding her face in the shadows.

Soon the man came in, started the car and they left.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Relic**


	77. Relic

**Relic**

The car journey had lasted for a while and the scenery did not change much between the skyscrapers and the large residential condominiums.

Until that moment.

Suddenly, everything gave way to vegetation. There were still the poles, but the world beyond their light was darkness. The road was now going up, they had entered a hill zone.

After a short tunnel, the car turned to an even darker and deserted path. It was narrow to the point of the vehicle threatening to hit some branches of the trees at the side of the road. The air was colder.

Soon they began to pass by a large stone wall, taken by vines, and the road ended in a large iron gate. The car did not have to stop because the gate had opened.

The wheels made a soft sound as they roll over the gravel pathway of the courtyard of the three-story mansion, with an imposing European architecture of the redish front, with large white windows. The illumination that came from them, plus the lamp posts along the way, brought relief to the pitch black that surrounded the place.

The car stopped in front of the main entrance and the driver quickly got out of the vehicle and opened the door for Homura. Madoka barely had time to remove her seat belt and the man had already passed behind the car and opened her door.

The door of the house opened and two men in suits and ties appeared and went straight to the trunk to pick up the luggage. Women in maid clothes spied on what was happening from inside.

Madoka watched all that and Homura, who was beside her in silence, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Another person came out of the house, a short woman. She wore a formal dress and high heels of dark green color, matching with her eyes and well combed short hair. The makeup was heavy, with red lipstick, but the white roots of her hair denoted she had some age. She stopped in front of Homura, smiling.

Madoka noticed that Homura had glanced at the woman and read her lips moving with hesitation, saying a name.

"Chi... haru..."

The woman slowly wrapped her arms around her and rested her head on the girl's shoulder. Her face twitched in an almost weeping expression, followed by a long sigh.

Meanwhile, Homura remained motionless.

"I came to think that I could never do that again," said the woman.

Homura asked, "Where's he?"

The woman pulled away, straightened her posture, and replied, "He will come tomorrow."

Homura clenched her fists.

The woman noticed the tension in her body, but she looked at the other girl.

Madoka hesitated a little before smiling. "Hi?"

"You must be the daughter of the Kaname family." The woman went toward her.

It was not only the voice, Madoka could feel a soothing fragrance coming from her. "Do you know about us?"

"We try to know to whom we will send our letters." She nodded. "But say your name."

"Madoka Kaname."

She bowed. "We are grateful to have taken care of Homura-san, Madoka Kaname-san." Then she said as she stood up, "I am Chiharu Nishimoto, the keeper of this house, please, which luggage is yours?"

Madoka pointed. "These two."

Chiharu looked at the men with the bags and they entered the mansion in a rapid pace.

Madoka heard the sound of the engine and the car leaving.

Chiharu clasped her hands together. "Let's go in? It's not healthy to be in the cool of the night."

They passed the great door and were in a room lit by a great chandelier. There were beautiful paintings on the walls and even on the ceiling, of Christian church themes. However, it was rather small compared to what had been seen from the outside. No more curious maids were there, but it was possible to hear the movement through the house.

Nothing compared to the sound of Chiharu's heels as she closed the doorway. "Kaname-san, we already prepared a room for you, accompany me."

"So my sister is alive."

The girls looked at one of the doors of the room and there was a boy leaning against the view. He was taller and appeared to be older than Madoka and Homura. His black hair was messy, its tips discolored, and he wore earrings and a chain around his neck, both silvery. The makeup turned the skin of his face like porcelain, and the long-sleeved shirt accentuated his slender body.

"Udo-san!" Chiharu scolded him, "you should not talk like that."

"Sorry..." With his hands in the pockets of his pants, he walked toward Homura, smiling. "How should I react to someone who stayed more than a year without giving any sings they still existed."

Madoka saw that Homura had lowered her head even more and her gaze did not know where to go.

"Hmmmm..." The boy leaned his face closer to hers. "You haven't changed since the last time I saw you, perhaps taller... How's your heart? Did the hospital staff treat you well? Daddy paid a lot."

"Udo-san..." Chiharu glared at him.

"What now? What did I say wrong? Or don't you care with the period she stayed in the hospital?"

The woman folded her arms and said, "Then choose your words better."

"Tssss..." He shrugged and turned his attention to another girl as he smiled again. "But you're the biggest surprise. How should I call you?"

She looked into his eyes, they were purplish as Homura, a little darker, evidenced by the mascara of his eyelashes. "I'm Madoka Kaname, a friend."

"Friend?!" The boy looked back at Homura. "Congratulations! You're making friends again. I knew it! I knew you could do it."

Homura turned her face.

Madoka was so focused on observing the other girl's visible discomfort that she barely noticed that the boy was in front of her after he took a big sidestep.

"I'm Udo Akemi, the brother she never told you."

"Eh?" Madoka did not have much to say about that truth.

Udo had. He leaned over and covered his mouth with his hand as he whispered, "She told you she's an orphan, right?"

Facing another truth, Madoka looked down, but then his fingers stroked her fringe.

Udo winked. "It's okay, I don't have hard feelin-"

Chiharu stepped between him and Madoka. "Udo-san, they've had a long journey and they're tired."

Udo walked away. "Yeah, I'll talk to them another time." Then he leaned over to see the girl behind the woman. "Yo, can I call you by the first name? 'Madoka' sounds nice."

"Sure."

"And call me Udo, you don't have to be polite with me, okay? This house is old, not me."

Chiharu took a deep breath, almost a snort.

"I wasn't referring to you." He went to another door in the room. "I'm going to get something to eat."

"Dinner will be served so-" The door closed before Chiharu could finish saying.

Then there was a silence. Madoka even thought the woman was going after him.

Chiharu, however, turned to the girls with a polite smile, as if nothing had happened. "Let's get going."

They followed the housekeeper to the door where Udo was before. There was a larger room, ending in a spiral staircase.

Chiharu began to instruct, "On this floor is where is the kitchen, the dining room, the restrooms and the library. Second and third floors are for the bedrooms, the second being used by the staff."

They went upstairs, listening to the creak of the wood.

"Kaname-san, your bags should be there by now. While I show you where it is, Homura-san will go to her room."

In this Homura said, "Nishimoto-san..."

The woman frowned. "Huh? Why are you calling me by the family name?"

Homura stopped. Crestfallen, she gathered her restless hands. "C-Chiharu-san, could you show where my room is to Madoka?"

"I intend to do this after I show hers."

"I... would like..." Homura struggled to hide the grinding of her teeth. "... that you do this first."

Chiharu shook her head, not understanding the importance of it, but said, "Yes, of course..."

They continued up to the third floor. Madoka felt the slow and heavy step of the other girl, it was as if at that moment Homura had gone back to being who she said she was no longer. [ _What is wrong?_ ]

Homura closed her eyes and sighed. [ _I do not remember where my room is._ ]

Madoka did not ask any more questions.

The third floor had long hallways with many doors, it would remind a hotel if it were not for the lack of room numbers. They intersected, forming an intricate web where someone without knowledge could end up walking in circles.

It was not the case of Chiharu, who soon found the bag of Homura on the floor in front of a door. "Oh... I forgot to tell you." She turned to the girl. "Your father asked you to keep your room the way it was when you left to Mitakihara. None of the staff got inside but me."

Madoka saw Homura nod, but that news had not left the girl with glasses happier.

"Well, but he should wait for you and not leave your bag on the floor. I apologize." Chiharu gripped the doorknob.

And Homura too. "No. I... I want to enter alone."

Leaving the housekeeper confused. "Didn't you want to show the room to your friend?"

"I wanted to show you _where_ it was."

Madoka manifested, "Ehhh... It's okay Chiharu-san... Can I call you this way?"

"Huh? Yes of course."

The distraction of Chiharu was enough for Homura to take the bag and enter the dark room. "I'll check if everything is in order... and I'll find a space for my bag. Madoka, we'll talk later."

"Yes!I-"

She closed the solid wood door, making more noise than she expected, but the abrupt silence that followed was an invitation to release her anguished breath.

The darkness did not matter, Homura could already feel the weight of that place. Even the subtle scent of stagnant air said a lot. She turned slowly, and the first thing she saw was the light coming from the window, from the illumination of outside. Her eyes quickly got accustomed to the gloom, perhaps too quickly, and she could see her bed just below the window. The nightstand beside bed had on it a music box and an alarm clock.

 _Strange._

The alarm clock had an old look, with hands and a pair of bells, but Homura did not recognize it. It was not the fact that she did not remember, but she just remembered that there should not be that object in her room. Chiharu would not make such a mistake, so it was clear what that meant.

 _I don't belong to this time... So even the past contains anomalies._

However, Homura was aware that certain things do not change and never will. On the floor, next to the closet, was a large doll house, empty and lifeless. Whoever lived there was gone.

Shadows began to dance behind the house and Homura felt a chill down her spine. An ordinary person might think it was the branches of some tree in the yard that were coalescing those images. She did not have that luxury.

Then black hats, of various shapes, emerged soon followed by their respective owners, with glassy eyes of faint bluish glow, pale and smooth faces with wide open smiles.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Madoka and Chiharu were staring at the door. It had been a few minutes.

"It looks like everything is fine. I was very thorough with this room." The housekeeper came with an inviting look at the girl. "Let's go."

They walked the long corridors in silence. Madoka almost continued when the woman stopped at a door.

"I chose this room because the furniture is in good condition. It's close to Hiroshi-sama's suite." Chiharu put her hand on the doorknob, but then looked at the girl. "Hiroshi-sama is her father."

Madoka nodded.

Chiharu asked, more serious, "Is it true?"

"What?"

"Is it true what Udo-san told you? That Homura-san told you she was an orphan?"

Madoka looked away slightly and nodded again.

Chiharu stared at her for a while before returning her attention to the door and opening it. "It's a lie."

As soon as the light went on, Madoka found herself in the midst of refinement. Everything was made with high quality wood, with swans engravings, very clean and polished. On bed rest her two bags and what was in them barely would occupy the space of the large closet.

Chiharu went to the window and pushed the curtains. Madoka approached and saw through it the gardens of the house, including a large hedge maze. More distant, beyond the top of the vegetation that surrounded the place, it was possible to see the city like a carpet of light, which made a long curve.

"There is Sagami Bay," said the woman, "if tomorrow we have a clean weather, you will have Mount Fuji on the horizon."

Madoka turned to her and bowed, "I'm so grateful to be here."

"Have you memorized the way?"

The girl nodded slowly. "Yes..."

"Visitors already got lost here, don't be ashamed." Chiharu left the room. "Let's go back, I still have some rooms to show you."

When they returned to the hall, Madoka commented, "A lot of people work here."

"Most will leave tomorrow morning. They were only here to prepare the house for the arrival of Hiroshi-sama. He actually lives in Yokohama and is a man who appreciates discretion and isolation."

They went down the stairs, back to the first floor.

While Chiharu continued, "This house was built when Tokyo was still known as Edo, as an unofficial embassy for foreigners. It resisted attacks and occupations of rebels and also the great Kantou earthquake."

The housekeeper opened the door, showing the girl a modest in size but luxurious restroom.

"In the second World War, it finally turned to ashes along with Tokyo. With the end of the war there was much to rebuild, it was where Hiroshi-sama's father saw the opportunity."

Chiharu opened a double door, showing a larger room lit by another magnificent chandelier, beneath it a round table and chairs. Near the walls stood pedestals with scaled-down replicas of famous European sculptures. "And this is the dining room..."

"So he inherited from his father the company," Madoka said, "it was he who rebuilt this place."

The woman nodded. "It was not just a reconstruction, the structure was modernized and the courtyard expanded. This house was the wedding gift for his wife, who had many memories of Europe."

"Homura told me she died."

Chiharu closed the door and invited, "Do you want to meet her?"

They went to another closed door. This time Chiharu took a bundle of keys so she could unlock it. "When Hiroshi-sama comes, do not tell him you were here."

"Uh-huh."

Immediately come the smell of old paper. It was the library, with shelves that reached the ceiling, but there was also a bar with a selection of distilled or fermented drinks. On a large carpet were comfortable armchairs, all facing an altar with a gramophone and a picture frame of a woman with long, dark hair like Homura's, with a graceful burgundy gaze.

Chiharu whispered, "Come."

They stood in front of the altar. The housekeeper folded her hands together and prayed in silence.

Madoka did the same.

After contemplating for a while the woman's visage in the photo, Chiharu asked a question, "Homura-san... She even told you what happened?"

The girl could feel some fear in those words, but she did not hesitate to answer, "She was murdered."

"It's a lie!"

Madoka pressed her lips together and looked at Chiharu.

The woman was holding her hand on her mouth, sighing and then said, shaking her head, "It's a cruel lie that keeps repeating and repeating..." She composed herself. "When I was young, I met Ai Akemi briefly, but I could see the bold and determined stance she had. I was not surprised by the choice she made."

Madoka looked down.

"Do you want to know how she died?" Chiharu looked at the girl, with a subtle anger in her voice, "she died to give life to Homura-san. That's the only truth."

The two bowed to the altar and left the room.

Chiharu locked the door well. "Remember my warning, be discreet to what you have seen and heard here."

"I'll never forget," Madoka affirmed.

"Very well." Chiharu smiled politely. "I'll go to the kitchen to check if dinner's ready, meanwhile feel at ease. I believe you'll check how Homura-san is."

"I guess I'm a bit predictable." Madoka shared the smile.

"Be careful not to get lost." Chiharu left. "Scream if you need, no one will criticize you for it."

"Thank you."

Already back to the third floor, Madoka was soon facing the door of Homura's room, which was still closed.

And no sound was coming through it.

Madoka gave light knocks on the door and waited for a long time. However, no one opened it, nor a simple answer.

"Homura?" This time, Madoka touched the door with the open palm, feeling the hard wood.

Silence.

With the other, she reached for the cold metal knob and turned slowly.

[ _Madoka._ ]

The voice was in her mind, but Madoka felt it coming from inside the room. [ _Why telepathy? Why don't you open the door?_ ]

[ _I'm resting._ ]

Madoka brought her face closer to the door. [ _We'll have dinner. I believe it must be a very special one for your coming._ ]

[ _Tell Chiharu-san that I'm indisposed. She'll understand..._ ]

[ _But this will make her worried. This is unnece-_ ]

[ _Madoka._ ]

The girl at the door closed her eyes and lowered her head.

[ _I..._ ] There was a long pause before Homura's voice manifested again. [ _It's too much._ ]

The hand touching the door went down the rough surface.

[ _I'll be better tomorrow._ ]

Madoka took off her hand from the doorknob and walked away from the door. She then lifted her head and smiled. "Right! But if the food is delicious, I'll tell you all the details."

[ _Enjoy._ ]

The enthusiasm was soon gone, but Madoka kept smiling. "Good night, Homura!"

[ _You don't have to speak so loud._ ]

"I thought you couldn't hear me well," she retorted.

A voice came from the door, muffled but discernible, "Good night, Madoka."

The girl headed for the staircase. She was a little more pleased, but it was not enough, something she did not hide in her expression.

That was when she saw it.

The large window at the staircase showed the stars in the sky, watching over that home under siege of shadows.

And Madoka nodded slightly at them.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Welcoming**


	78. Welcoming

**Welcoming**

The morning light passed through the curtains, bathing the loose hair of Homura, who was sitting on the bed with a tired countenance.

 _This is not a dream. I'm back to this place._

She stared at the ring in her left hand, at the runes she could read clearly.

 _After all that's happened, I'm back to this place..._

She heard a creak and so looked at the closet.

One of the doors was ajar, where inhuman blue eyes peered out.

Homura changed her posture to a firmer one. "Stay where you're."

The door opened and like an avalanche the children collapsed inside the room.

"What are you doing?!"

The children helped each other to get up, checking and reconnecting any part which had dropped.

Homura got out of bed promptly and began to push them back into the closet. "Begone. I'm... not... with patience to..." She noticed that one of her children was different.

It was Mie, dressed in a black ballerina costume. She greeted her mistress by pulling the ends of her skirt and bowing to her.

"T-Take it off!" Homura ripped off her child's dress, letting it fall to the floor.

Mie hugged herself, trying to hide her featureless bare body of wax.

Homura was still thinking about the sermon she would give when she heard a familiar melody.

This time was Noroma who had opened the music box.

She rushed to close it and scolded her, "Never touch...!"

The child held a small ballerina of plastic and was about to put it in her mouth.

"Noroma..."

Confused, the child looked at her mistress.

Homura gritted her teeth to make it clear. "Don't..."

However the child, still looking at her, opened her mouth wide to chomp the ballerina.

In a lunge, Homura was able to take the object from her child.

The other children were playing with the doll house, opening all the doors and windows, their glass eyes curious to know what was inside.

Seeing that, the girl sighed and opened the music box to put the ballerina inside, just a little so the music would not start.

"Homura-san, are you awake?"

The sudden voice of Chiharu. She turned and saw the door opening.

Her children too, stopping what they were doing.

She only had an instant.

Homura grabbed the alarm clock beside the music box. The edges of the object were filled with the lilac light of her magic. When reached its hands, they stopped just like the world. She gulped when saw Chiharu beneath the faded veil, still partially behind the door. Apparently, she had not noticed anything yet.

The clock began to vibrate and the metal to crack.

Time was a tremendous force, going against its whim even for a simple grain of sand was an absurd idea and here she was holding it, of all the universe, in an artifact built by imperfect human hands.

Homura knew that. She concentrated on her free hand, ready to conjure an hourglass.

The clock burst and its pieces scattered on the floor.

The door opened, with Chiharu already jumping in fright. "Ahhh!"

It was too late. Homura turned pale.

The dolls switched their eyes to green and red and their mouths were covered with sharp teeth, while Mie jumped into the closet.

With her hand on her chest and breathing deeply, Chiharu approached where Homura was.

The girl gritted her teeth and shook her head frantically so that she would not come.

However, Chiharu was paying attention to the shattered alarm clock. "Oh... What a mess..."

Homura's eyes widened while panting.

It was then that Chiharu realized. "Homura-san?" She touched the girl's face. "Oh! You're cold! Is it your heart?"

Confused, Homura lowered her head and hugged herself, trying to recover. "N-No... I'm just scared... with the clock." She glanced at the dolls, which were static and shifting their faces to their less threatening aspect.

Chiharu was still a little worried about her reaction. "Yes, it made a lot of noise when it hit the floor. I did not think it was so fragile." Then she looked at the dollhouse. "It's not a big loss, you never liked this gift from your father compared to..."

Homura shuddered. Chiharu was looking directly at the dolls and the girl was certain the woman had noticed something.

The housekeeper walked, the dolls making their way to her with their curious glances, and took the ballerina costume on the floor. After searching for any damage in the fabric, she consulted Homura.

The girl looked away.

"Your father asked me to leave everything as it was." Chiharu leaned into the closet to put the costume back on the hanger. "I'm sorry if you wanted me to remove them."

"I don't care about that anymore."

"Then why did you remove all the costumes from the clothes hangers and drop them at the bottom of the closet?"

Homura frowned.

Mie, already in her original dress, crawled out of the closet, passing between Chiharu's legs. When she got up, her head was partially caught under the woman's skirt, almost lifting it as well.

The other dolls laughed in silence.

Chiharu closed the closet door and straightened her skirt. "Right, I'll get someone to clean your room. In the meantime you should have your breakfast, I won't allow you to stay any longer without eating."

Homura sighed. "Okay..." She thought the housekeeper would leave after saying that.

Quite the opposite. "But what is this?" The woman went to the bag on the bed. "Did you not take anything out of here?"

Homura muttered, "I'm only going to stay here for a few days."

Chiharu started rummaging through the bag. "Where are your medicines? Are you following what the doctor prescribed?"

"If I were not, I'd be dead by now."

She picked up the boxes, there were more than twenty, and read the labels of each one, "Hydrochlorothiazide, Amiodarone, Sodalol Chloridate..." Then she brought one of them close to her eyes. "I should have brought my glasses."

Homura looked at the label. "Remifentanil, an analgesic."

Chiharu raised her eyebrows. "Did you read?"

The girl glanced at the pair of glasses she had left on the nightstand. "I recognized by the color of the box."

The woman stared at her for a moment and then nodded, putting the box back in the bag. "And where is the blood pressure monitor?"

Homura's eyes widened.

Chiharu understood. "Thank God we have one here. I'll bring it." As she turned to leave, her arm was held, a firm grip.

With her surprise, Homura released her. "Please... Bring, but let me do it myself. I'm able to."

"'Or I would be already dead,'" the woman mimicked what the girl had said, squinting her eyes, "fine, but at least wash yourself and change those clothes. After all this time, your father expects to meet a daughter, not a corpse."

Homura held her tremors until Chiharu left. She then looked at her children, murmuring to herself, "She can't see them..."

"Good morning!" Madoka entered the room without ceremony. "Oh!"

The dolls widened their smiles and surrounded her.

Madoka opened her arms and offered her palms to receive the could touches of those wax hands. "Wehihi! So Homura didn't sleep alone."

Seeing that scene, Homura folded her arms and turned her face. At this she noticed that Ibari was next to her, also with her arms crossed, just like Ganko. While Ibari lifted her chin, Ganko lowered her head and tried to make a grumpy face.

Madoka approached Homura, looking at the clock pieces scattered on the floor. "I saw Chiharu-san coming out of the room in a hurry."

"It was nothing, only an accident."

"Really?"

Homura glanced at her, feeling that this was not exactly a question.

"You stopped time."

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"You were afraid she could see your familiars." Madoka continued to smile. "But a witch, if she wants it, can hide her nature from the common sight."

Homura looked at her with conviction and said, "I feared that Chiharu-san would be hurt."

Madoka's smile disappeared. "You wish for that?"

Homura winced. "Of course not!" She then went to the nightstand and picked up her glasses as she tried to ease her breathing. When she turned she saw that Madoka was already distracted with the dollhouse.

"So big, isn't it? It's amazing," the pinkette commented.

"Big and empty. There's nothing to see here." Homura approached. "I'll go to the bathroom."

"Can I help you?" Madoka showed her hands imitating claws.

Homura held a lock of her loose hair. "Sure..."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Yesterday's dinner was very light. Chiharu-san has been quite careful about your condition."

With her braids tightly tied, Homura headed toward the staircase.

With Madoka. "She's always thinking about your well being."

"This is her job," Homura said coldly.

Madoka looked at her, raising the eyebrows. "Are you sure it's just that?"

Homura pondered the question and replied without changing her expression, "She's being paid well."

They went downstairs and found the housekeeper waiting for them.

Seeing how Homura was, Chiharu smiled with satisfaction. "Please, come with me."

They went to a pair of French doors that led to a large veranda, where there was a long cobblestone path that continued up to a swimming pool.

There was a table on the veranda, with a traditional breakfast of soup, fermented soybeans and omelet, plus fruit. A boy who was sitting at it, greeted them, "Good morning. I was already thinking that I'd eat alone, even though there's a beautiful girl and my beloved sister at home."

"Good morning." Madoka smiled at him, somewhat embarrassed.

Homura ignored him completely and sat down.

Chiharu looked at him cross-eyed.

Udo noticed and made an exaggerated gesture with his hand to her, and bowed in an act of homage. "I haven't forgotten you. I'm so thankful for this rich meal."

"Set aside these elaborate graces," replied the housekeeper, "listening to me would be much better."

While she sat, Madoka felt the need to intervene. "He's right. This place, the tablecloth and the bowls, everything is lovely."

Chiharu smiled again. "That's nothing."

"Don't you want to sit with us?" the girl invited.

"I already had breakfast with the other employees."

Under the watch of the woman, the three thanked for the food and began to eat in silence.

Homura reached for an apple.

Making Udo frown. "Look, my sister is eating solids now."

The girl pressed her lips together and made a motion that she would return it to the fruit bowl.

"Oops!" Udo quickly got up from the chair and stopped her, pushing the fruit and starting a dispute. "Sorry about what I said."

"Udo-san!" Chiharu exclaimed.

Without any effort Homura won the contest and put the apple back as he tried to explain to the housekeeper. "My bad! But I was surprised, didn't you too?"

"I did." Chiharu folded her arms and said harshly, "But expressing this is something completely different. The tongue is a weapon that hurts deeply."

Udo nodded and made a sign of peace as he sat down again.

Homura stayed only with the soup, where she brought the bowl to her mouth, without looking at anyone. She did everything mechanically, even the act of taking off her foggy glasses.

Madoka was watching her, chewing slowly, feeling the tension still lingering in the air.

Udo, however, was already smiling. "Ow, Madoka."

"Hi?" Even to her, having someone of the opposite sex, who was not from her family, calling her that way was still odd.

"How was that disaster in Mitakihara? I saw that even some skyscrapers were torn away by the wind. How did you survive?"

She smiled a little. "Just like everyone else, I think... I stayed with my family in an emergency shelter until the storm passed."

"Then you didn't see anything." Udo was disappointed. "Were you friends with my sister already at this time?"

Madoka stopped eating and clasped her hands together. "Ah yes! We study in the same classroom."

"Cool... but you must have been pretty worried about her that day."

"She was with me in the shelter."

"Yeah?" Udo scratched his neck and pulled the chain wrapped around it. "This is weird."

Madoka raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"The shelters have records of who entered them. Dad searched all of them and didn't find her name." Udo looked at an empty spot and shook her head. "He was so desperate. I hadn't seen him like this since mom's death."

Homura continued to sip the soup, making as little noise as possible.

"Are you finished eating, Udo-san?" Chiharu asked, quite annoyed.

"I will! I will!" The boy returned his attention to his omelet.

While Madoka gave a final word. "Ummm... Probably they forgot to do this, the situation was chaotic..."

The silence lasted until they finished their meal, which was when Udo pulled a smartphone out of his pocket.

"No phones at table," the woman warned.

"It's quick." He lit the screen of the device. "I spent the night studying the city of Mitakihara, I'm an expert now. I just need to remember the name... Aha!" Jubilantly, he soon asked Madoka, "and how is Shirome, does have cool people in there?"

She replied, "I study elsewhere, known as Mitakihara school."

Udo furrowed his eyebrows. "But you just told me that my sister was studying with you in the same classroom." Then he looked at Homura.

The girl had her face turned, partially hidden with a hesitant hand near her mouth.

"Udo-san, go to your room," Chiharu said.

Using his entire arm, he pointed to his sister as he asked the woman, "Did you know that?"

"My patience has run out." The housekeeper was more energetic. "To your room, now!"

He rose with his hands up. "All right! All right..."

"Quick!" She stamped her foot.

Udo obeyed, but as he passed behind her he stopped and winked at Madoka.

The girl was curious about what he intended to do.

Using his hands, he mimicked a pair of horns on Chiharu's head and then he began to make faces.

Madoka put her hand on her mouth to avoid laughing.

"Uh?" Chiharu turned, but Udo was already far away. "What's it? What happened?"

"He was acting funny," the girl said.

The woman sighed. "I apologize for Udo-san's attitude. He still thinks the world revolves around his desires."

Looking more calm, Homura put her glasses back on.

Chiharu made a polite smile. "Homura-san, your father expects to arrive around lunchtime. Be ready for the occasion."

Homura got up from her chair. "Thank you..." And left.

Not waiting for Madoka. "Ah!" She stood up quickly. "Chiharu-san, the breakfast was great!" She managed to reach the other girl in the bathroom, where they brushed their teeth together.

At that moment she noticed that Homura continued with methodical movements, as if it were a robot following a routine.

They returned to the third floor, when Madoka tried to break the ice. "Do you want to see the room that Chiharu-san chose for me?"

"I already have a good idea of what it looks like," Homura replied with no emotion.

When they reached the entrance to Homura's room, she soon opened it.

"Are you... going to stay in your room again?"

With Madoka's question, she stopped and whispered, "Chiharu-san is already suspicious of me, I must avoid exposing myself too much. Understood?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Good." Homura entered the room.

Madoka would follow her, but the door closed in her face. She drew back, pressing her lips together. "Yes, I understood..." Alone, she returned to her room.

The window showed a cloudy day, she could only see the foot of Mount Fuji. At least it was possible to be distracted seeing the movement of boats in the bay.

On the bed, her phone gave a sign of life.

"It must be mom." However, Madoka was surprised to see whose message it was.

 **Blue Drop**

"Sayaka-chan..." She then opened it.

 **Hiiii! All quiet here in Hokkaido (a bit cold too T_T, the wind here is awful). We only found witches in Sapporo, Kyouko and I are going to look for magical girls in the fisherman villages. How are you? Is she still living with you?**

Madoka remembered that she had not seen her friend in a while. If all went well, they would meet soon. For now, she would have to answer that message and erase it.

And as expected, there was a message from her mother as well.

 **Did you arrive in Tokyo? You met her family?**

This reminded Madoka of something else. "I better start taking some photos..."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The hours passed.

Lying on the bed, Madoka counted them. For someone who had the taste of eternity, it could mean nothing. Yet for her, in that place with those people, every infinitesimal moment was precious.

Just like that melody that started. Simple yet cozy notes, even with the walls dampening them.

Madoka got up and went into the corridor, following that sound without hesitation, until she reached the open door of a room where Udo on the bed played a guitar.

He was surprised by the presence. "Well... if I remember, it's the mermaids' songs that attract men, not the other way around."

"I'm pretty sure this is a misconception." Madoka smiled.

The mess in the room contrasted with the luxury. Posters of pop bands and crumpled clothes covered the high quality wood.

Udo tossed a pair of used briefs, liberating a space in the bed. "Sit here. Don't mind much, _okay_? I do it to make myself feel at home."

Madoka accepted the invitation. "But you lived here."

"Yeah..." He raised his drawn eyebrows. "But this place ceased to be a home a long time ago." Then he asked, "Why aren't you with my sister? Is she alone in her bedroom?"

Madoka nodded.

Udo smiled and shook his head. "Homura... She's grumpier than ever. It can't be helped, when your dreams die..."

"Yours is to be a musician."

Udo was puzzled. "Is that a question?"

"Is it still for you?" Madoka frowned. "You look like an idol."

He returned to smile. "Yup! I'm a drummer from a school band. Too bad I can't bring the instruments here."

"Are you good?"

"We're the best!" Udo's excitement was short. "At least at school. We're not professionals yet and I don't think I can be..."

"Doesn't your father like what you do?"

"Hmmm..." He grimaced while he thought. "It's not that, it's more... It's more that he doesn't understand, you know. His business is contracts and constructions. He doesn't want to risk investing in my career, especially since he has no contacts that can help us." He put his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. "If mom was alive, things could be different."

Madoka said in a more melancholic tone, "Would this also be true for Homura?"

Udo was curious, for he felt somehow that question was not just for him.

She continued, "Upon arriving here, she even talked to Chiharu-san, but with you, being her brother, she hasn't exchanged a word since."

The boy agreed, scratching his forehead. "See, after mom's death, everything got worse. Our dad was never the same, now imagine me, a little boy. Now imagine my sister, a baby, the reason our mom died, and we needed to take care of her."

Madoka looked away and brought her hand to her chest hearing that.

Udo gaped at the reaction, then sighed and shook his head. "It was a bad past for us all. I got over it, but there are people who don't."

"If you overcame this, don't you think you can do something for her?"

Udo frowned. "Have you ever helped her?"

Madoka lowered her head and smiled. "I always try."

"I think you have more chances than I do, being a girl..."

She glanced at him. "But you have something in common with her that I don't have. A dream that has come to an end, awaiting the dawn of a new day."

" _Wow_! Are you a composer? I liked that one." Udo smirked. "You know, when I saw you I thought you're cute and shy. Now I don't even know how to describe, you're something... special. For real."

"I already wished to be special." Madoka's gaze was contemplating the emptiness. "Talents, privileges, responsibilities... I've learned that they don't always matter when you need to help others."

"My sister is blessed to have you as a friend..." Still sitting on the bed, he turned to her. "Hey! I want to be your friend too!"

"Wehihi..."

He prepared the guitar. "I'll convince you with this song. Do you want to listen?"

The growing sound of an approaching helicopter could be heard.

Udo rolled his eyes and dropped himself on the bed. "Oh no..."

Madoka rose. "Is it him?"

With his face buried in the mattress, his confirmation came muffled. "Yep."

"Aren't you coming?"

"Hmmm..." The boy rolled over the bed and gestured at her. "You can go ahead."

She left the room and hurried down the corridors until she came across Homura, who had just opened the door.

The girl with braids had a gloomy face.

This did not intimidate Madoka, who made use of telepathy due to the deafening sound coming from the outside. [ _Your father arrived._ ]

Homura looked at her, an inquiring look. [ _Where were you?_ ]

The sudden question made Madoka blink and shrug. [ _Here, inside the house._ ]

"Homura-san!" Chiharu's call came from the staircase.

Homura's gaze became less intense and she closed the door, making sure no doll had escaped. [ _Let's go._ ]

The girls joined Chiharu in the courtyard where the helicopter had already landed.

The blades were still spinning when the door opened and a man left the vehicle. His hair was gray, almost white, but he was not bald. He appeared to be thin and his facial skin had spots, marked by age. He was wearing sunglasses and a button shirt, carrying a suit and tie on his arm.

Chiharu whispered to Homura, "Come closer."

The girl sighed and resignedly obeyed.

And Madoka followed her. They both stopped halfway.

The man walked slowly, but willingly, his lustrous shoe crushed the grass until he stopped in front of Homura.

He was not tall, not an imposing figure, but Madoka saw a Homura with head lowered and hands together on the belly, like a submissive statue.

The man examined her from head to toe before uttering in a cold voice, "We will talk..." Then he looked at the other girl.

Madoka bowed. "Hi."

Just as he did with Homura, he examined her without showing any expression, yet even with dark glasses it was possible to feel his piercing gaze.

Madoka smiled slightly.

He made an almost imperceptibly nod and headed toward the mansion.

"Welcome, Hiroshi-sama." Chiharu bowed. "Your room is ready and lunch will be served soon. I instruct the kitchen to prepare grilled tuna how you like."

"Where's Udo?" Hiroshi asked.

Chiharu bowed even more. "He must be in his room, sleeping... probably. I should have called him."

"I'm here!" Udo left the house, happily. "Is everything all right, daddy? Have you signed any new contracts?"

This time, Hiroshi was harsher. "Where's your manners?"

"Ow, wait!" Udo stepped back. "What do you mean? I'm here to greet you, aren't I?"

At the beginning of that discussion, Chiharu kept her composure without looking at them.

It was not the case of Madoka, who was worried with what was unfolding.

Homura was still, but she also looked at the scene out of the corner of her eye.

"You embarrass me once more!" Hiroshi pointed at the girls aggressively. "You bring me another girl, whom I doubt you have a proper relationship, and yet you have the nerve to leave her alone, without you to introduce her to me!"

Udo frowned and shook his head. "I don't have anything with this girl. She's a friend of Homura."

"She's a friend of..." Hiroshi did not finish repeating the sentence, his mouth hanging open. He turned and returned to where Madoka was.

She waited without reacting.

He removed his glasses, revealing who Homura had inherited her eyes. "Your name."

"Madoka Kaname."

"Kaname..." Hiroshi said that name with great regret and then bowed. "I apologize for my hasty judgment. I, Hiroshi Akemi, Homura's father, should only have been thankful that you helped her."

Chiharu hurried and bowed again to him. "It's my fault! I did not tell you about her, I-I wanted to make a surprise. I did not expect-"

Hiroshi raised his hand.

She silenced immediately.

"No need to apologize." Hiroshi looked at his daughter. "It's a good surprise..."

Homura had closed her eyes.

He turned his attention back to Madoka. "This house is open for you. I hope you're comfortable."

Madoka nodded and smiled. "I am."

"Anything you need, ask for Chiharu-san or Ichiro, they can arrange it. Excuse me..." Hiroshi left her, going to the house.

Udo waited for him to pass before commenting to himself, "What a slip..."

The pilot of the helicopter had already made the last checks and went towards them. He was tall and very handsome, with a straight and short dark hair, he could very well do a modeling work. His eyes were burgundy and had pale skin. His tie was still tied to his collar and he put his suit on his arm. He first approached Homura.

The girl lifted her eyes once and then did not look at him again.

"It's good to see that you're well, sister," the young man said, with an expression of grief.

Madoka watched his face shift to something lighter as his attention turned to her.

"I saw my father apologizing to you. I hope his temper did not scare you too much."

She was embarrassed. "No, it was just a misunderstanding."

"Good." He bowed. "I'm Ichiro Akemi. Are you my sister's colleague?"

"She's from the Kanames family," Chiharu said.

"Oh..." Ichiro did not contain his surprise. "It's a great pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Madoka Kaname." She bowed. "It's my pleasure to meet my friend's family personally."

"Hmm..." He loosened his tie and said playfully, "Our family is a bit too rich, try not to be intimidated."

"It's a bit too hard." She winked, following the idea.

Then he whispered, pointing with his head, "And be careful with that fellow over there."

Madoka looked at the distant Udo, who waved to them. "Right..."

Ichiro made mention that he would leave, but stopped. "Ah!"

Madoka raised her eyebrows, yearning for what he was going to say.

However, his words addressed Chiharu. "I almost forgot to tell you how more magnificent you look every time I see you."

The woman narrowed her gaze and also said in jest, "What have you been up to, silly boy?"

He just replied with a smile and went to the house.

Before that, Udo charged at him with his shoulder. "Hey big bro! Be careful not to crumple your clothes!"

Ichiro returned the attack, almost knocking down the slim boy. "Weak as always..."

Udo made a face of pain, but the smile was not gone. "Why didn't you bring some girls?"

"Huh?"

"You plus that helicopter there... Any cutie would accept if you invited her to spend the week with us."

Ichiro was not believing. "With our father?"

Udo opened his arms. "Ahh... He wouldn't even mind. You know how he changes when he's here."

"Forget it." Ichiro grew more serious.

"Ahhh..." Udo lifted his head, his mouth gaping and rolling his eyes. "It's too boring heeeere!"

Ichiro put his hand on his brother's shoulder, leading him into the house. "If I remember correctly, you didn't think that way."

"That place no longer exists, it's gone."

"Indeed..."

Chiharu gestured for the girls to accompany her, soon they were already inside. Then the housekeeper left them. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Standing in the hall, Madoka tried to exchange glances with the other girl, but she did not react. "Homura..."

"Homura!"

A much more austere voice could be heard, it was Hiroshi looking at them as he wiped a pair of transparent glasses and entered a corridor.

Homura clearly understood that she needed to follow him.

"It's going to be okay."

She finally looked at Madoka, who nodded at her with a confident expression. None of that mattered, neither those words nor those attitudes, for she knew where she was going.

She went alone. Walking down the corridor, Homura felt her head tingle, seething with memories, like the image of that man, who took a key from his wallet to unlock the door to that room.

She entered first. In appropriately calculated steps, she positioned herself within that library. The first thing she focused on was the altar, at the portrait of a smiling doll with long black hair.

She blinked.

The image of a woman, of someone she would only know that way.

Hiroshi closed the door, passed in front of his daughter and leaned on one of the seats, lowering his head and sighing. "Do you have any idea?"

To Homura that was the easiest part, she did not have to say anything.

He turned and said, more aggressively, "You do have, no one would do that if they had not." He sighed again and took a handkerchief in his pocket to pass on his forehead. "As soon as I heard of the chaos and destruction in Mitakihara, I called you."

It was just to keep her eyes down and listening.

"I knew it was futile, but I called. Then I discovered that the place I rented for you to live in had been completely destroyed. They found their belongings, but no body..." Hiroshi's lips quivered as the wrinkles in his skin stretched with tension. "I looked for you in the hospitals, in the shelters, even in the morgue. Then... I looked at the school you should be studying, Shirome, and they never saw you, your name was not there."

It was just to keep an impassive countenance.

"You know what I thought? That you had run away, that you could be, alive or dead, in any ditch or cesspit of that country." He nodded slowly, speaking in a lower tone. "And I could not report your disappearance. People would think I abandoned you, that I left you to your fate in Mitakihara." Then he raised it again. "But we had a deal, hadn't we?"

It was just to keep.

With the silence that ensued, he nervously ran a hand through his hair. "It was your brother Ichiro who gave the idea of looking for some record of you in that school where we are building. When we found, I couldn't believe, what were you thinking? They found out you were living with another family, of that girl you brought here."

"'They'?" Homura murmured, "so you sent someone to spy on me."

"WHAT DID YOU SUPPOSE I WOULD DO?!"

Homura flinched. She had made a mistake, but, feeling deep down in her conscience, it might not be. What she was trying to keep was an illusion that could no longer hide her core.

"If you did not want to receive visits from me at the hospital, nor from your brothers, I accepted that!" Heaving his chest, he pointed at her. "But a daughter simply disappears, as if she did not exist, no father deserves it. NO FATHER!"

Homura closed her eyes and wrinkled her chin. It wanted to burst out of her.

Hiroshi adjusted his glasses as he calmed his mood and started walking. "See, I forgive you."

She reopened her eyes to follow his movements, following a path her memories predicted. First, he would go to the bar and get two glasses.

"But what that means is up to you."

Then it would be the drink, as expected, he would start with something traditional. He filled the two glasses with sake.

"This impasse between us can not continue, there's no more time, the future urges..."

The next steps would be toward the altar, where he left the glasses, one in front of the portrait of that woman.

"The surgery allowed you this, you should hold this opportunity."

Then he caressed the cold tube of the gramophone and picked up a cover on the shelf, where he carefully removed a record.

"You're alive, you can always start over..."

"Start over?"

Hiroshi did not recognize that voice at first. He could scarcely remember the times his daughter spoke aloud, and definitely never with a cold sarcasm. He looked at her to be sure.

Homura was no longer with her head down, her face, her stance firm, of a passive grudge. "Coming from you, it's a hideous irony."

He widened his eyes. "What happened to you?!"

"What you always wanted." She went to the door. "I have matured."

As soon as she opened it, Hiroshi raised his voice. "This is not over!"

In a sudden movement, she turned her head with an intense glare at him.

Hiroshi fell silent.

Homura looked away and said, "We both know this was over before it began, Hiroshi-san."

The door closed and he was alone. His distressed hand reached for his glass and he drank the contents all at once, feeling the comforting heat pour down his throat and fill his chest. To the places where it did not reach, there was the photo of his graceful wife, but this time even that was not enough.

"My Ai... What should I have done?" The man held on the altar, not even to himself he would fall.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Madoka was waiting at the end of the corridor when she saw Homura coming, in quick steps and a stern look. The girl walked past her without a word and ran up the stairs.

Already on the third floor, Madoka went to Homura's room and the door was open. Inside, the girl with braids had her back to the door, staring at the dolls gathered in the deepest part of the room. "I knew you would follow me..."

"I didn't hear anything," Madoka said.

"Leave my room," Homura affirmed, without a doubt.

The dolls looked at her, apprehensive.

Madoka tried to approach slowly, but the wood floor produced a light creak.

A spark that made Homura explode. "Go away!"

The dolls' eyes changed color and their teeth appeared. Madoka saw them pointing in sync to her, to the door.

Homura clenched her fists. "Sorry, please..."

Madoka nodded as slowly as she walked backward out of the room.

"Close the door."

And so she did, making as little noise as possible, the same for her steps down the corridor.

However, the silence was broken by the sound of cutlery. It was Chiharu who came with a tray of food, the delicious scent of the grilled fish did not match her melancholic face. "I knew this would happen. Excuse me..."

Madoka cleared the way and watched the woman stop in front of Homura's room.

"Homura-san, I brought the lunch," Chiharu said, "please, my hands are busy, open the door."

No reply.

"You need to eat well now, your blood must not get weak."

After a longer wait, Madoka noticed a shudder in Chiharu.

"Don't act like that again!" she scolded, "your friend is here watching this!"

The sound of the doorknob. Madoka saw the door open, and before Chiharu could take a step in, Homura's hands ripped off what she carried. She could hear the sound of the tray being placed on the floor of the bedroom, followed by the violent shut of the door. The woman kept her head up, but her neck twitched.

There was nothing left to see. With the same silence as before, Madoka returned to her room.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Doppelgänger**


	79. Doppelgänger

**Doppelgänger**

The dolls rolled on the floor, bored. They had already explored each corner in that room, even the trays with partially eaten food.

Meanwhile, their mistress was in her bed, measuring her blood pressure. "Please..."

The monitor was tight on her arm, but the result was always the same.

 **60/30**

"Why is so low?" She removed the monitor and threw it against the mattress, then she dug her nails into her arm, feeling it was hard under her skin. The pain, despite minimal, brought some relief.

 _What is going on? I should be in control, I'm in control!_

A melody, again came from the lower floors. The sound was faint, but in the silence of that room it was like a slow, flawed lament made of cheerful notes.

Homura covered her ears, gritting her teeth, being imitated by the dolls. However, music now seemed to come from her insides, reminding her what this place was.

 _.htaed yfirolg yehT_

She got out of bed and hurried to the door. She had to leave the house and stay away, in a place she remembered she could hide for a while.

When she opened the door, she came across the unexpected.

Madoka was sitting in the corridor, facing the entrance of the bedroom, with her back to the wall and hugging her bent legs. Her small form opened when she saw who had left.

"What are you doing here?" Homura asked.

She stood up, carrying a more relieved expression. "I was waiting for you."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Well, I was a bit selfish..." Madoka lowered her head and clasped her hands together. "I thought if I didn't talk to you, you'd miss me and come out to look."

Homura froze.

As Madoka smiled. "And it looks like it worked, right? Eh... hihi..."

The visage of Homura slowly changed to a stamp of sadness.

"Homura?"

She turned her face away. "Yes, Madoka, yes... It worked."

Madoka took her by the hands.

In a reflex act, Homura tried to pull them, but the grip was firm.

Concerned, Madoka whispered, "You stayed in that room one more day." Then she moved away the disheveled hair over the other girl's face. "I know you had a fight with your father, but staying away from everyone isn't going to bring anything good."

Homura did not react.

"Wouldn't you like to have lunch with your family this time?"

She gave a small nod.

Making Madoka smile.

Homura then looked at her, more coolly. "We'll only stay for a few days here and I'm unnecessarily drawing attention with this attitude."

The smile could have been bigger, but for Madoka that would be enough. "It's all right. Let's go to the bathroom."

The dolls left the room and bounced down the hall.

"No!" Homura tried in vain to stop the last one from escaping. "Get back here!"

Madoka hugged her. "Let them, they need space to play."

"But..."

The pink girl winked. "We can keep an eye on them, can't we?"

Homura was thoughtful, breathing deeply. She broke away and tossed her hair back. "Okay, but we have to hurry." In a firm pose, she walked without waiting for anyone.

Keeping a serene smile, Madoka followed her.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The dining room table was completely occupied, with Homura and Madoka sitting with the brothers and father. There was silence, kept even when the two girls appeared. The most that could be heard was the incidental sound of a silverware thumping the bottom of a bowl and the breath of Chiharu's whispers to Hiroshi. The housekeeper stood vigilantly, always beside him.

No one looked directly at each others except Madoka, who saw the old man just moving his head at what the woman was saying and that seemed to be enough for her to understand.

One of the dolls took advantage of the open door to enter the room. It was Namake.

Homura promptly followed her movements.

Still bored, Namake wandered around the room, touching the statues that decorated the place until one quivered, showing it was not so steady. More curious, she slowly tilted the pedestal.

Homura grabbed the tablecloth, restraining herself from standing up.

Feeling her good-for-nothing mistress' concern, Namake looked at her and smiled, finally something interesting was happening.

The pedestal tilted more and Homura held her breath.

The doll was threatening to give the final push when she noticed Madoka staring at her, with a disappointed face.

The other dolls appeared at the door, calling the missing member of the troupe.

Bored and now troubled, Namake left the pedestal in peace and joined them. They all ran.

Snaps in the wood caught the attention of Chiharu, who even looked back, but ignored it, it was normal on a hot, dry day.

Relief filled Homura until she noticed Ichiro staring at her. She then lowered her head and returned to eat.

Hiroshi rose from his chair without a word and headed for the exit. He stumbled and held the door frame.

Madoka saw Chiharu hurry to help him.

When the two disappeared from view and the footsteps could no longer be heard, Udo stretched, smiling. "Phew... I dunno what you did, sister, but it seems more like our dad who was scolded yesterday."

"That's none of your concern," Ichiro said.

"That's just a comment, I don't care about drama. Today is a sunny day... good to spend the afternoon in the pool, right?"

Seeing that he was looking at her, Madoka knew to who the invitation was.

"Do you have a bikini?"

And that straightforward question. She was a little embarrassed. "I don't know, I brought a lot of stuff... maybe my mother put one in the bags."

"Anything, my sister lends-" Udo was surprised to see how Homura was looking at him. "What's it? Can't you borrow an old piece? If you still have one..."

"Stop..." Ichiro said, more seriously.

Making Udo angry. "Are you Chiharu-san now?! You weren't like this."

The other brother snapped. "Don't remind me of that!"

Madoka put her hands together on the table, seeing herself as a witness to another family discussion.

"Why is everything I do wrong? Just because I don't want to attend this eternal funeral in our home?" Udo got up and opened his arms. "Let's everyone go to the pool! Let's have fun! Where is wrong with that, Madoka?"

Being put on the conversation without warning, she replied, "Ahn... Nothing. It's actually a great idea!" Then she smiled at Homura. "Isn't it?"

The other girl straightened her glasses, hiding a good part of her face with her hand. "Yes..."

Ichiro folded his arms. "I don't want to get wet, maybe father needs me."

"FUCK YOU!" Udo shouted at him.

"Uhuhuhuhuhuhu!" Ichiro gritted his teeth, unable to contain his laughter.

"Huh?"

"With that you managed to scare our visitor. Huhuhuhuahahaha!"

Udo's eyes widened at the realization. "You bastard... You haven't changed at all. You scolded me like that on purpose!"

Tears streaming from my eyes, Ichiro shook his head. "You're too predictable, my brother, too predictable..."

Udo smiled. "I'll throw you in the pool with your shoes, phone, everything!"

"Good luck." Then Ichiro turned his attention to Madoka. "I'm sorry for this 'bickering.' I couldn't resist. As you have seen, he's too reckless. "

"You deceived us all..." she said.

"Uh-huh..." The man agreed, sure of himself, in front of the young girl with a serene smile. But there was something strange in her gaze that did not follow the rest of her countenance.

"LET'S GO TO THE POOL!"

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

In her room, Madoka opened the zippers of the bags. In a small compartment, she finally found what she was looking for. "Ah... This one..."

She undressed and in front of the big mirror installed at closet's door, she put on the red bikini. Her mother should have chosen this color to match the ribbons in her hair, but perhaps it was not the most appropriate for the occasion.

She wrapped herself in a bath towel and went to Homura's room. The door was open, which already gave an odd sign.

Inside it was Chiharu, collecting the trays on the floor. She stopped what she was doing. "Are you going to the pool with Udo-san and Ichiro-san?"

"And Homura." Madoka nodded. "Do you know where she is?"

"She too?" Chiharu raised her eyebrows and then looked away. "I did not see her..."

"I'll check if she's already there."

Madoka went downstairs and to the veranda. There she discovered that the dolls were in the yard, all with black bikinis or swimsuits. Most were in a circle playing with a volleyball. Manuke and Noroma were sitting on the grass, sharing a lunch box, while Mie was lying on a towel with purple diamond motifs, putting suntan on her body.

There was no sign of Homura.

Udo was swimming in the pool and Ichiro sitting on a lounger, talking on his cell phone. "I still don't understand why you're calling."

She came closer listening to his loud voice. He was visibly angry and this time it was real.

"NO! You will not lose this bridge! This contract has been negotiated for months!" Ichiro tugged his hair. "No, I will not call my father."

Udo began to float, smiling at what was happening.

"We give you this responsibility, do your job!" He hung up the phone and sighed. "I knew this would happen again. He should have been removed of this position long ago."

Udo stood and shook his head, making his hair splash around him. "But isn't he an old friend of our dad?"

"That's why the company is stagnant, we're putting friendship above competence. We could be expanding our business to other countries already."

"You're becoming ambitious..." Udo smiled. "But you know our dad stopped in time, huh?"

Ichiro was frustrated until he realized who had arrived. "Oh... Look."

Udo turned quickly. "Hey... Madoka..."

She covered herself more with the towel. "Have you seen Homura?"

"Nope," Udo replied, "wasn't she in her room? So she must be hiding."

"Hiding..." Madoka looked down.

"I don't think so," Ichiro said, "she must still be in the house, who knows, looking for you. Call her."

"I'll do it," she said, "thank you."

Udo leaned on the pool edge, watching the girl's heels as she walked away.

"She's too young."

He turned to his brother, who was staring at him. "I'm young too."

Ichiro shook his head. "She's a friend of our sister, do not mess with this hornet nest."

"Look who's talking! I noticed how you looked at her during lunch."

The man turned his face. "That... I don't know. She looked at me in a way... It was mesmerizing."

"You fall in love and then you say to me I'm the lolicon."

"Don't be stupid!" He scratched his forehead. "I can only say that she didn't seem to be impressed by anything, but it was as if she was saying something more to me. I just could not figure it out yet."

"Ah yes!" Udo pointed to what his brother said. "I had a similar experience when I talked to her."

"What? Just you and her?" Ichiro narrowed his eyes. "You didn't flirt with her, did you?"

"I didn't do anything, she's not even shy! In fact, she speaks in a way that doesn't match her age."

Ichiro became more thoughtful, with a lost gaze.

"She's kinda weird, yes. I think only someone like that could have our sister as a friend."

Ichiro closed his eyes. "Shut up."

Udo frowned, but then smiled and submerged.

As soon as she entered the house, Madoka put telepathy into use. [ _Homura?_ ]

[ _I'm here._ ]

With such an immediate reply, Madoka knew that a good thing it was not. She could now feel a source of magic coming from an area of the house she had not visited yet. When she opened a door, she began to hear a distant continuous sound of clothes dryers working.

She walked down the hallway, sure she could cross with someone of the staff or even Chiharu. Before that, however, she stopped at the door where the feeling was stronger.

The door opened into a dark, closed room that was not being used for anything else than a storage. The air was heavy, with a strong smell of wood. The furnishings were covered with thick cloths.

Leaning against one of them was Homura, with a dusty lamp lit beside her, which she must have been able to find there. "Come in and close the door before anyone sees you."

Madoka obeyed, leaving the room darker. The light from the lamp helped, but it also gave an ominous aspect to the other girl's face. "What is going on?"

"I can't go to the pool," Homura affirmed.

"Why?" Madoka was confused, looking around. "And why all this?"

"To show you that." Homura unbuttoned a few buttons of her dress and opened it, revealing her bare chest.

Frowning, Madoka approached to look more closely. "What's it...? There's nothing here."

Homura continued to stare at her.

Then Madoka had the epiphany. "Ah."

"Exactly." Homura buttoned the dress. "It should have the scar of my surgery. I had it when I was a magical girl, even if I could heal, it would return when I turn back in time. With this body of mine it's as if I never had it and I was unable to make a convincing imitation. So if anyone found out, we'll have a problem."

"Well..." Madoka pondered. "If you have a swimsuit to cover it, we can..."

"I don't have one that suits me."

"Then just keep me company." Madoka shrugged. "You don't have to get in the water."

Homura remained silent.

"That's just an excuse, isn't it?" She concluded, frustrated, "why are you avoiding your brothers? I want to understand."

Homura lifted her chin and murmured, "Do you need?"

Madoka raised her eyebrows.

"Very well, I'll explain to you..." Her words were cold. "The faces of the people of this house are strange to my eyes, their voices my ears do not recognize, their names leave empty from my mouth... My time is very far from here, it's a waste with something so meaningless."

The pinkette gasped.

While Homura kept her impassivity.

However, Madoka's face became tense.

The girl with glasses needed to take a deep breath.

"You... did you believe for a moment in what you just told me?"

It was beyond her control, Homura shuddered.

"If they mean nothing, from what are you hiding?" Madoka pressed, "from what are you running away again?"

In one step, Homura grabbed her, causing the other to drop her towel. Her fingers dug into the soft skin of the shoulders.

Besides a mild reaction of surprise, Madoka kept a defiant expression, despite the fierce purple eyes that seemed they wanted to consume her.

With the silence and closeness, Homura could hear their breathing. In Madoka's case she could see it too, as the skin stretched as her chest expanded.

But none of this was true.

There was no flesh, only magic. The world she wanted now was only a lucid dream.

When Homura bowed her head, Madoka remained serious, but it was no longer intense. Her hands caressed the hard, cold hands that held her. The buried fingers brought pain to her shoulders. She did not erase that feeling or ignore it, for if it were a way of receiving some of the pain the other kept for herself, she would accept it fully.

But then Homura smiled. She lifted her head and uttered in a voice not as cheerful as her appearance, "Enjoy."

Madoka blinked. "Huh?"

"The people here will treat you well and the accommodations are good." After releasing her shoulders, Homura noticed the deep marks she had left. "You'll have a good story to tell your mother when we get back."

Madoka saw her bending down and grabbing the towel.

"I already told you." After covering her back, Homura headed toward the exit. "There's nothing more important than you being happy..."

Madoka turned. "Without you?"

She stopped and turned her head, retorting, "Is not that what you expected from me?"

Madoka lowered her gaze.

Seeing her like this, Homura opened her mouth for a moment to speak, but then closed it as her eyes. She opened the door and left.

Bathed by the warm light of the lamp, Madoka lifted the towel to see her shoulders. There were black veins, which were gone with the finger marks, and the skin returned to being healthy and youthful. There was no more pain.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

This time Udo was the first to notice who was coming. "Let me guess, she won't come."

Madoka's face said everything.

Lying on the lounger, Ichiro shook his head without hiding his disappointment.

While Udo smiled, slapping the surface of the water. "Come in, I've been alone for a long time."

She sat on the edge and dipped her feet into the pool, feeling the cool temperature, not icy, just right.

Udo swam to where she was. "Hey! Don't pretend you're shy."

"It's deep," Ichiro warned.

"Yeah..." Udo pointed to what was possible to see through the crystalline liquid. "But the edge has a step for those who can't swim."

"I know how to swim." Madoka folded the towel and laid it on a nearby lounger, then untied the ribbons and put it in the same place.

Under Udo's anxious gaze. "Are you gonna jump?"

"No." She tossed her loose hair back and gripped the edge, controlling the descent into the pool as far as she could. When she landed on the step, the water was at the level of her neck.

"Well, the step is also deep for you."

She smiled. "I'm still growing..." Since hair had already got wet, there was no reason not to soak the face too. There was no smell of chlorine. "This water is very good and clean."

Ichiro explained, "It's pumped from an aquifer that is under those hills and returned to it after being filtered. It's always being renewed."

"It's like taking a river bath," Udo added, "it's the coolest thing in this place and now you know my brother is a blockhead, because he's not in here."

Ichiro closed his eyes. "I want to rest. That breeze is fine."

"This guy's pitiful, isn't he?" Udo winked at Madoka.

Embarrassed, she held a giggle.

"Ow, but do you really know how to swim? I can give you a free lesson."

Smiling, Ichiro said, "Kaname-san, accept it if you want to drown."

Taking advantage of his brother not looking, Udo made an ugly face and stuck his tongue out at him, then he saw that the girl had left the edge.

Madoka swam on her back, sliding gently in the middle of the pool.

"You can keep your head out of the water, good, but..."

Madoka saw Udo quickly dive and pass underneath her. When she arrived at one of the edges, he was already waiting.

And from his cheeky face, he must have gotten a good angle.

The boy said, "You're not using your legs too much, you have to put more strength on them."

She folded her arms. "I didn't want to."

"And you know how to hold your breath and dive?"

"Uh-huh."

Udo narrowed his eyes and smiled. "That didn't sound very confident. Wanna try a little challenge?"

Madoka raised her eyebrows.

"How about reaching the other side of the pool in one dive?"

She nodded.

He made a face of concern. "See, it's a challenge, you don't have to accept it."

"It's fine."

" _Okay_." They prepared, breathing deeply. "When I say."

At that moment, the pool was like a mirror showing the few clouds in the sky.

"NOW!" Udo broke the mirror, reaching into the depths and having the wall ahead as his goal. He opened and closed his arms and legs in a good rhythm. It was something he had done so many times that his mind was busy with other ideas. The girl had been left behind and would probably give up or even get in trouble.

He smirked.

In that case, he would have time to reach the end and return to rescue her, a great opportunity to get touchy-feely.

Suddenly a turbulence. Udo noticed Madoka overtaking, making a very different move from his. She undulated her entire body harmoniously, as if from head to toe she was a single member. When she reached the wall, he realized that he was slower. Surprise had broken his rhythm and he had lost some air. In more clumsy movements, he now wanted to reach both goal and surface. When he emerged, the air came with water in his gaping mouth, reaching the bottom of his throat. "Cough! Cough!"

Madoka asked, "Are you alright?"

"Ah... Yes... Ah... Yes..." After catching his breath, he widened his eyes. "How did you do that?"

She looked away for a moment, then shrugged. "I put more strength."

"OOOOHHHH Great professional swimmer, admit you're humiliated by a girl younger than you."

It was Ichiro and Madoka was unable to resist. "Wehihihihihihahaha..."

Udo looked at him and nodded. "I... I'm happy for her, yeah..." The expression of confusion gave way to suspicion. "Hey! Were you looking? Weren't you resting?"

The older brother grinned. "And miss this?"

Flushed, Madoka covered her mouth, but she kept laughing. "... haaaa... hihi... hiiihaha..."

Udo pointed angrily at him. "Ahhhh... You're gonna get wet! You're literally asking for it."

Ichiro closed his eyes and nudged his temple. "Hmmm... Has no one taught you the definition of literally?"

"Nobody taught you about metaphor, moron!"

Madoka hugged finally managing to contain herself.

The cell phone rang and Ichiro got up to check it.

"Is him?" Udo asked.

The man was more annoyed than surprised. "Yes."

Seeing him start walking, Udo asked another question, "Are you going to call dad?"

"No, I'll take care of it." Ichiro passed in front of them.

"You fucking liar. What about 'everyone at the pool'?"

"You'll soon understand, brother."

Udo threw a handful of water at him.

Ichiro jumped to avoid, but ended up with wet legs. He continued toward the house, raising one arm and showing the middle finger.

With a sullen face, Udo grunted something unintelligible.

Madoka was curious. "What was he talking about?"

"You know my future as a musician is going to be hard to happen." He sighed and shook his head. "So they want me to start getting involved with dad's company while I'm going to college... Engineering, accounting, administration, trade..."

"Wouldn't you like to work with your father?"

Udo punched the surface of the pool into a great ripple. "I want to decide my life."

"And you already know what you're going to do if it's not music?"

"I'm still thinking, I haven't even talked to the rest of the band yet." He washed his face and lifted his head, letting the water drip. "It's complicated."

"Yes, it is..." Madoka closed her eyes. "Having to make a decision we don't want, but we need..."

The boy looked at her. "Does your family also decide on your future? You still haven't told me about them."

Madoka's serious expression grew lighter. "It's not something we discussed, but I inspire in my mom, she works hard."

"You have a mother, that's a plus."

She frowned.

"What about your dad?"

"Hummm... He takes care of the house."

He gaped. "Wow! That's something... And you have an older sister to bother you, like Ichiro?"

She shook her head, smiling. "I have a little brother."

Despite this, Udo felt a certain sadness. "Your family must be cooler than mine."

Madoka took a portion of her wet hair and began to pull it, alternating her hands. "Every family has its problems. My parents argue with each other. Dad wants us to give value for the simple things, but mom sometimes comes with something new that she has bought, something that he considers superfluous. It's worse when he finds out the bill."

"Money... We fight too because of it." He smiled at her. "Of course, the values are bigger."

"I believe."

"Come! My hair is almost dry." Udo dived.

They continued to play and swim in the pool. Meanwhile, Udo struggled not to stare at Madoka all the time. It was difficult, for her body made graceful and efficient movements, as if to float was her second nature. It was also difficult, because he could not stop thinking about that sadness.

Music is logic, but turning logic in feelings is talent. He sometimes doubted he had, but logic did not define that girl.

As they approached one of the edges, at an opportune moment, Udo uttered what he most believed, "You're thinking of her."

With apparent confusion, Madoka smiled. "Huh...?"

He kept sure of that. "My sister. You're still thinking about her."

Madoka looked away.

Udo stretched at the edge, his arms wide. "Ahhh... Tell me, how did you two become friends?"

Madoka's smile softened as she stared at her own reflection in the water. "It was the first day she appeared in the classroom. She was so nervous about the other classmates wanting to know more about her that I, the nurse's aide, rescued her. That's how it all began..."

"Did she even open her mouth to speak?"

She nodded. "You may not believe it, but I was shy and didn't have the courage to do anything. I struggled a lot to improve, becoming a nurse's aide was part of that. So I sympathized with Homura. It was selfish too, for she was more timid than me and I felt more at ease, in control. She made me feel important... more responsible."

Udo saw that she seemed to be in a trance. "Are you okay?"

She lifted her head, still smiling. "Yes."

"She never scared you?"

The smile for a moment was gone and she lowered her gaze, but then Madoka already had the same expression. "When she has the courage to open up, there is nothing sweeter."

"For real?!" Udo smiled in disbelief. "She must be like that with strangers. I didn't believe when Chiharu-san told me she was making friends at that catholic school she was sent, but it must be true..." Then he narrowed his eyes. "But be careful, you're no longer a stranger to her."

This time, she remained serious. "Why do you say that?"

"I'll tell you a story." Udo opened his eyes wide. "Homura was five years old at that time. It was Christmas morning and I had woken up, crazy to see the presents. It was one of the few dates that our family seemed happy. So... I found a cotton trail on the way, at the same time I thought it would be to simulate snow. I was already smart, I didn't believe in fantasies anymore. I followed the trail and then I noticed that cotton was now stained red."

He paused dramatically. Madoka continued to pay attention.

"The trail took me to where the Christmas tree was and there was my sister. On the floor around her were the plush toys she had, all beheaded, and also the present she would win, already destroyed. She turned slowly to me and in her hands was a bloody garden shears." Udo looked up at the sky and his voice had become lower, more melancholic than scary. "She was clumsy and had cut herself, the blood was hers, but I didn't know. Even so, I didn't run, I... I don't remember feeling scared. I wasn't believing, I thought it was a nightmare, she never looked at me like that as she approached me. If it weren't for my brother to appear, I don't know what would have happened."

"She must have a reason to have done it," Madoka stated.

Udo glanced at her. "Yeah, mom's death."

Madoka kept staring at him.

Leaving Udo curious. "What?"

She looked away. "She was five years old..."

"Yeah..." he whispered, "but the devil only sleeps."

Her expression froze.

"Finally!" Udo smiled. "Relax, I was teasing you."

Madoka gave a grim smile as she hugged herself.

"She got better after she went to that school. She was still quiet and spent most of her time in her room with a doll, but she smiled." He made a grimace. "Well, now she's in a bad mood again, but it shouldn't be the same thing."

"Yes... It shouldn't be."

"Ow, don't be like that."

Madoka glimpsed Udo's approach. Even thin, he was big for her, tall with broad shoulders.

And it seemed he wanted to emphasize this when he pointed to himself. "My bad. This story is real, but I didn't think you'd believe it and take it so seriously."

"No, it's okay..." Madoka noticed that on the other side of the pool were the dolls, standing near the edge, watching.

Udo whispered, "Hey... Did you know you looks better with your hair loose?"

"Hi?" Madoka frowned. "My hair? No, mine is very frizzly, not like Homura's."

"You have the hair of a singer."

She looked at him, to see if it was another joke, but it was not what it looked like. "Singer?"

He smiled. "Rock singer. A cute face, of a good girl, but actually is someone who fights against the system, who breaks the rules to get what she wants."

"Hihi." Madoka clasped her hands close to her chest. "Sorry, but I'm a good girl."

He raised his eyebrows. "All the time?"

She nodded. "And everywhere."

"Even if there's no one watching?"

She nodded again.

"Hmmm..." He narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Ah, you must be hiding-" A shadow covered both.

Chiharu was behind them. Her light dress danced in the breeze and she wore a chic wide-brimmed hat. Her dark glasses provided extra protection from the sun. "Did I interrupt something?"

Based on her voice and expression, Udo had only one question to ask, "My brother sent you, didn't he?"

She smiled. "You're leaving the pool too hot, boy, you better get out and have a cold shower."

Udo gritted his teeth and lashed out against the water. "Damn it! I did nothing!"

Chiharu crossed her arms. "Oh my! Look at this child having a tantrum."

He left the pool, staring at Madoka. "We'll talk another time."

Seeing him going to the house, Chiharu made it very clear. "I don't want to see you near her room."

Madoka remained silent as the housekeeper turned her attention to her.

Chiharu's face became less tense and she sat on the lounger, pushing away the towel with the pair of red ribbons. "Didn't your parents warned you about boys?"

The girl leaned over the edge to see her. "They did."

"Good."

By the intonation of her voice, Madoka was certain the woman was not happy to know.

"I was watching you two from afar, but I could not help but hear the name of Homura-san." Chiharu stretched her neck, feeling the skin with her fingers. "What Udo-san told you?"

Madoka pressed her lips and shook her head slightly. "Just a creepy Christmas' story."

Chiharu turned her face away.

She saw the woman mutter something between her lips, akin to 'For God's sake...'

"It was due to this event that I was called by Hiroshi-sama," Chiharu spoke, "I have a background in psychology and I worked in the company's human resources department when he came to me with that offer. He had been very honest with what was happening."

"It was her brothers," Madoka said.

Chiharu looked at her before continuing, "Ichiro-san and Udo-san were harassing her because of what happened to their mother. Their father disciplined them, but he was unable to teach them to love, for he too was grieving by the tragedy. That was just making the two boys hate her more..." Her lips trembled and she let out a long sigh. "I did not have time and I had to make a decision as a professional. I recommended that she must be removed immediately from that toxic environment and enrolled her in a catholic school that I knew very well."

"But this school didn't only accept orphans?"

"Did Homura-san tell you that? No, they accept anyone who can pay, but actually I am orphan. Someone left me at the door of this school when I was a baby and they adopted me. I studied and worked inside the institution until I became an adult, when I decided to leave them to become more independent," the woman nodded and continued, "It's a school that has sleeping quarters. Homura-san only had contact with her family on holidays, meanwhile I had time to shift the boys' focus to their own lives."

"Hmmm..." Madoka looked down. "Udo-san had also told me that she had made friends at this school..."

"This school teaches good values and Homura-san had the opportunity to have contact with girls of her own age. However, nowadays I'm not sure it was a good choice, as she still treats her brothers and father as strangers."

"This school also encourages talents, doesn't it? Like ballet."

A stronger wind swept the surface of the pool and pulled the woman's dress. The dolls widened their eyes.

Chiharu straightened her hat. "Yes and Homura-san got a taste for ballet. It made her happy, but I left me concerned."

"Why?" Madoka inclined her head.

While Chiharu paused for a moment before continuing, "Ai Akemi was a professional ballerina, that's how Hiroshi-sama met her during a trip in Europe. Homura-san seemed to be wanting to follow the same steps, perhaps out of guilt. I could not help but think she was trying to replace her." She smiled. "Of course it could have been a wrong idead of mine, and Hiroshi-sama was happier. He returned to give her gifts."

"Like the doll house?"

She smiled more. "It was my recommendation. The doll that came with the house had dockable parts. The first thing Homura-san did when she got her hands on it was to tear its head off. You had to see how she was marveled when she could fit back in, whoever was dead had come back to life." Then she looked at the landscape, speaking," _Fort-da_..."

"Hi?"

Chiharu shook her head, condemning her lapse. "Oh, it's nothing."

Madoka smiled with her. "I didn't see this doll. What happened?"

Smile that disappeared immediately from the woman. "Whatever happens to any toy, it breaks."

She did not smile anymore either. "And Hiroshi-sama?"

Chiharu tensed. "What about him?"

"Uh..." Madoka became more cautious. "You told me you took care of Homura and her brothers, but wasn't he grieving too? What did you do for him?"

Chiharu put her hand to her chest. "Hiroshi-sama is a determined man, who pursues with passion for his goals, this includes people as well. Ai was his greatest passion and there is no more room for anything else in his old heart."

The girl commented, "I think Homura considers you as part of this family and I see that the other two treat you like a mother."

The dolls whispered to each other.

The housekeeper touched her chin with her fingertips. "You like to draw conclusions, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"Someone who recognizes malice, knows how to use it." She stood up and took off her glasses. "You're not a naive girl, so I'll be straight with you."

Madoka paid attention to Chiharu's glare.

"Despite some problems you may have witnessed, this is Homura-san's family. I'm not sure what you're planning, but if you're using her fragility to take advantage of us..."

"That's not my intention." Madoka left the ledge, pushing herself into the middle of the pool.

Chiharu gaped, blinking her eyes, then inquired, "Intention?"

Madoka just kept looking at her as she floated on the water.

The woman nodded, hiding her bitter visage with her glasses, and left. "Don't stay too long in the water or your skin will wrinkle."

With nothing but the sounds of the trees swaying by the wind, the bored dolls returned to play. Meanwhile, Madoka remained lying on the surface of the water, looking at the black birds that circled above her in the sky.

The coolness of the water and the lack of sense of weight brought relief to the worries about that conversation and with what would come. Her eyelids invited her to surrender her human senses to the void and close the window of that reality.

An explosion of white, which gradually decomposed into colors and images, faces and places. An out of tune chorus called out for her name.

"Lootus" "надежда" "Gobeithio" "希" "Manantena" "Fatan" "Spero" "आशा" "Nada" "ಭಾವಿಸುತ್ತೇವೆ" "امید" "Tama" "ελπίδα" "Von?" "Lero?" "Esperança?" "Hope?" "Hoop?" "¿Esperanza?"

Water entered her nostrils and Madoka reopened her eyes, her back touching the bottom of the pool. However, she could not see the surface, for there were dozens of chairs floating above her, blocking the light.

She quickly moved the chairs out of the way, but it was difficult as the feet of the chairs stuck with the others ones. There were so many chairs and the pool seemed to be much deeper than before.

Then came light and her body flailed. When she realized it, she was still lying on the surface of the water and there was no chair. She swam to the edge and left the pool, sure it was not just a delirium. "Your doubts, not mine..."

Madoka was drying herself with the towel as she noticed the dolls approaching her. After picking up the red ribbons, she offered her hands to them. Hand in hand, they all went to the house.

On the way, Madoka saw a window on the third floor, where a curtain swung for a moment before standing still.

The shadow of the veranda hid her conviction.

* * *

 **Next chapter: The two constellations**


	80. The two constellations

**The two constellations**

 _How much time has passed? How much time will pass..._

With a blanket over her, Homura was sitting on the bed, while one more morning had arrived. She stared into nothingness, her thoughts as lost as her spirit.

 _Madoka, what are you doing?_

The flapping of wings and shadows appeared in the empty room, coming from the window. She opened the curtain and saw black birds on the sill, with caps sewn on their heads covering their eyes.

"Shoo!" She hit the window to make them leave, however they pecked at the glass in response. "I already have enough to deal with..."

The sound of the doorknob.

She quickly closed the curtain and stood in front of the window. Even if Chiharu would not be able to see, it was better not to take chances.

The door opened at once and a cheerful boy came in, announcing, "Let's wake up! Today is a big day!"

Homura's eyes widened. "Why are you here?"

"Ohohohoho!" Udo put his hands behind his head. "My sister spoke to me! I think I'll get emotional..."

She jumped out of bed and said, trying to keep her composure, "Get out of my room."

"But you didn't ask why I'm here?" He smiled. "I have great news! Today we're going to walk around Tokyo."

Homura did not change her expression.

Udo smiled more.

She only had one thing to say, "Leave."

He was confused. "Huh? Didn't you combine that with her?"

"Her?" Homura looked at the doorway behind him.

Madoka was in the corridor with Ichiro, both looking at her.

The shock was such that Homura realized belatedly that Udo had stood by her side, embracing.

He put his face closer and whispered, "She wants a good story to tell her mom, but for that she'll need some photos."

Madoka slowly showed a smile.

The body became completely tense, Homura struggled hard to hide the grinding of her teeth, wondering if that calm face was not malicious.

While Udo's was a certainty. "And this time there'll be no excuses."

She closed her eyes and sighed before uttering, "I'll go..."

"Yay!" Udo celebrated. "We have to thank our brother for arranging this. He's the only one that Chiharu-san listens."

"And rightly so." Ichiro left. "Hurry up, we'll be leaving after breakfast."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Hmmm..." Madoka looked at herself in the mirror. A salmon-colored blouse with ruffles and fair shorts, all very simple. After all, there would be plenty of places to visit and walk, which required comfortable sneakers as well. The weather was fine, being able to see the frozen summit of Mount Fuji.

She left and went straight to Homura's room. She found the girl with glasses and braids already in the corridor, waiting. She wore a black high-necked sweater, a below the knee lilac skirt and black pantyhose, with a low-heeled shoe. Her smooth, pale skin, barely exposed, looked even more waxy.

Homura noticed the other girl's curiosity.

"You look more mature with those clothes," Madoka commented.

"Then that should serve..." Homura headed for the staircase.

After descending, the two found Ichiro. If it were not for the more colorful tones of his social shirt, it looked like the man would go to work.

"I already knew," he smiled at the girls, "my brother would be the last to get ready. I hope he doesn't put too much makeup."

Madoka saw that Chiharu was at one of the entrances to the hall, the woman's deep green gaze fixed on her.

It was not just her that had noticed the presence. "Ah, Chiharu-san, do you want to come with us?" Ichiro invited.

The housekeeper looked at him, saying in a monotone voice, "I only want you to take good care of your sister."

He grew more serious and nodded.

She then looked at Homura. "Won't you need your medicines?"

The girl answered without delay, "I'm carrying them in my handbag."

"It seems small for that," Chiharu remarked.

Homura's gaze remained steady. "I won't need all of them."

"This makes me feel better." She looked at Madoka. "Be careful and have fun..."

Everyone saw Chiharu turn around and leave, rather slowly. Ichiro then commented, "If anything happens, Tokyo has a good number of hospitals where we're going to walk."

"Don't worry," Homura replied.

"Look who's coming!" Making a lot of noise as he descended the stairs, Udo appeared wearing a white jacket and pants with a pink shirt underneath. He also wore a pink hat, displaying only the discolored ends of his hair, and a pair of polished white shoes with black soles. Confirming his brother's fears, he had outlined his eyes in black and painted his lips with a 'natural' color.

"Where did this inspiration come from?" Ichiro hid his face in shame.

He jumped from the last step and spun. "The name of this look is..." Then he tipped his hat toward the pink girl. "... _M'doka_."

"Ha... hahaaa..." Madoka frowned.

"I'm kidding!" Udo examined what she was wearing. "But our clothes sorta fit, right?"

She frowned more. "What a coincidence..."

He paid attention to his sister. "Oooh, what have we here?" He approached, walking around her. "This dark theme looks good on you."

Homura followed him by her gaze.

"And that evil cold face..." Udo turned his hat as he smirked. "You lost something important, I know."

Only her lips moved. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"We all lose someday." He opened more his jacket. "That was your turn, don't pretend you didn't know that. Admit it." Then his shoulder was pulled.

Ichiro told him, "We all know how excited you're about this trip, you don't have to continue with this, right?"

Udo saw through his brother's smile how serious he was.

Homura relaxed her body, feeling how hard it was, and looked at Madoka, finding out she was watching that reaction.

The boy shrugged. "Yeah... The message was given. Come on guys, Tokyo is waiting for us."

Leaving through the front entrance, they headed for a black SUV with dark film on the windows. Ichiro was the driver, while Udo got the other seat.

It was he who asked as the girls sat in the back seat. "Why didn't you order them bring the convertible?"

Ichiro checked to see if everyone had fastened their seatbelts before starting. "I just want to get to the nearest subway station. It's golden week, there's no vacant parking near the major places."

The vehicle passed the gate and followed the path that, thanks to the daylight, it was possible to see the cracks and mosses on the old tarmac. The cover of the nearby trees gave an increased feeling of discretion until they reached the main road.

[ _Madoka._ ]

Finding it odd, she answered Homura's call without looking at her. [ _Yes?_ ]

[ _Did you see my... my..._ ]

[ _Dolls?_ ] There was a pause, Madoka waited.

[ _Yes... Did you see them?_ ]

[ _Hadn't you left them in your room?_ ] In a glance, she saw Homura's hand gripping the seat.

[ _What?! Don't you know where they are?_ ]

[ _I counted on your help to keep an eye on them._ ]

[ _It's fine._ ] Homura pressed her lips together and stared at the door window. [ _They must have gon-_ ]

Through the glass there was a big smile of wax.

She was startled as her child climbed to the top of the car.

Madoka saw the same thing in other windows. The dolls were with their bodies glued to the glass, some had lain on the windshield, blocking the view.

"Strange..." Ichiro said.

"What?" Udo asked.

"I think there's something wrong with the suspension, the vehicle feels heavy on the steering wheel."

The boy raised the front of his hat to see better. "When the last inspection was done?"

"It's up to date."

He smiled. "That's what happens when you're used to fly helicopters."

Ichiro shook his head. "Idiot..."

"At least takes us there in one piece, _okay_? I trust you, brother." Udo looked at the backseat. "By the way, Madoka, do you see that port there? It's where I live, Yokohama, in the horizon is our destination."

For Madoka there was nothing to see but a pile of dolls. "Ah yes... It's very interesting..."

"Incredible, yeah?" He showed his teeth in a big smile.

"I've already visited Mitakihara. It's a big and modern city," Ichiro stated, "you shouldn't treat Kaname-san like she's from the countryside."

"Ha!" Udo did not hide his disbelief from his brother. "Mitakihara isn't even a tenth of Tokyo."

"Right..." Ichiro looked in the rearview mirror. "Kaname-san, is there any place in particular you would like to visit first?"

"Hum... For me whatever. I'll leave it to you."

Udo threw up his arms. "LET'S GO TO DISNEYLAND!"

"No and it's impossible. Golden week, did you forget? Only with reservations." Ichiro glanced at his brother. "Although in your case perhaps it was possible. Someone might confuse you with one of the park's attractions."

He took off his hat. "That would be my dream."

"Wehihi..."

With arms folded, Homura watched the trio as she heard the footsteps of one of her children on the roof of the car and noticed a bump forming. Without making a fuss, she used a magically strengthened hand to push the bodywork back into place.

The hills were left behind as they entered the urban area. At the first intersection, Ichiro turned right and then passed in front of a station.

They entered a nearby paid parking lot. When the vehicle stopped, Homura left and saw her children in a organized troupe, already waiting for her. Their smiles only made the girl more uncomfortable.

Madoka decided to leave by the same door. She winked and made a gesture of silence to the dolls. "Shhh..."

"I've already decided," Ichiro said as he triggered the vehicle's alarm, "we're going to the Imperial Palace."

"What are we going to do there?" Udo asked, "the Emperor's public appearance was days ago."

"The garden, of course."

The boy rolled his eyes.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

At the station, the dolls jumped over or crawled under the turnstiles while Ichiro bought tickets. "With these we can use the subway for the rest of the day."

Luckily, there was a train to board at the platform. Unfortunately, even though it was a holiday, it was full.

Homura tensed, because she could not see her children among the people, she only could count on the acknowledged fact that they behaved better when Madoka was around.

Manuke was watching a mother sitting with her baby sleeping on her lap.

Then the child opened his eyes.

The doll smiled at him and waved.

Almost at the same instant the child began to cry, to the mother's concern. "Oh... What happened? Did you have a bad dream?"

It had been thirty minutes of travel when Ichiro warned, "Tokyo station, is this one."

They landed on a platform with a great movement of people. They climbed the stairs and walked down familiar corridors, with many shops. When they left the red building of gothic architecture, Madoka and Homura found themselves in the same large courtyard surrounded by skyscrapers of days ago.

Udo took off his hat and bowed. "Ah... It's good to be back."

"Come on, there's a lot to see." Ichiro led them, going straight across the busy avenues. It was possible to see, beyond the tall buildings of steel and glass, there was a verdant island surrounded by a thick stone wall and a moat.

Udo turned to the girls, all happy. "That Mitakihara doesn't have, does it, Madoka?"

She smiled. "No... Nothing similar."

On the bridge there were security cabins and guards watching, but none of them could see the dolls leaping effortlessly over the moat and balancing along the edge of the wall.

Ichiro pointed. "The east garden of the palace has already opened for the public."

"Oh, but I wanted to take a picture here with Homura," Madoka said.

"Huh?" Homura was paying attention to her children as she was pulled gently by the other girl to the edge of the moat.

Udo was excited. "Cool, let me-"

Ichiro received the smartphone from Madoka.

"Hey! I asked first."

"She gave it to me." Ichiro used his arm to move his brother away. "Okay, don't forget to smile."

Madoka and Homura stood side by side. With Madoka looking at her, Homura showed a polite smile.

After taking some photos, they went to the gate that gave access to the garden. There were large numbers of people coming and going, but the road was wide enough.

As expected, the garden was ornamented with showy plants and trees, but there were also buildings of ancient architecture, which blended very well with the scenery.

"There's a guardhouse," Udo pointed out, speaking to Madoka. "And there's a tea house."

There were also carp ponds, from which the dolls took their time to frighten them. The sound of water, birds and insects formed a relaxing symphony.

They climbed a paved path, past the high walls and into a plain surrounded by trees. The low grass was like a green carpet where some people sat or lay on it.

"It's a peaceful place, isn't it Homura?" Madoka asked.

The girl with glasses nodded. "But there're always the skyscrapers surrounding it to remind them of where they are."

They approached a structure on the plain, a large platform made of giant stone blocks.

Udo smirked at Madoka. "Did you know that there was an altar where they made human sacrifices?"

She raised her eyebrows. "This is where the main tower of Edo Castle was located. With five floors, it was the tallest in all of Japan, but it was destroyed in a great fire and they never rebuilt."

And his smile was gone. "Yeah... You're right."

For Ichiro's delight. "Still trying to impress her with your vast knowledge?"

Udo returned to smile. "Ah, I was just trying to scare her a bit."

"Uh-huh..."

"It's true!"

They climbed a ramp to the top of the platform, where it provided a good view of the extent of the plain, but it was not enough for the entire garden.

Without the trees to offer cover, the wind was stronger there. Homura's long braids swayed as she noticed Madoka pointing the camera lens at her. "What is that?"

"I'm taking pictures of the garden," the other girl replied, in a tone that it was obvious.

"Why are you including me?"

Madoka frowned and smiled. "Because you look pretty."

Homura looked away. "I see..."

Udo puffed his chest with fresh air. "Ahhh... _Okay_ , can we go now? It's my turn to choose the place."

Ichiro grimaced. "When did we decide that it'd be like that?"

Madoka said, "I'm curious to know where he wants to take us."

"See?" Udo said to his brother as he adjusted his hat. "The past has its charm, but I want to show the Tokyo of today."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

After another subway ride, they left the station and came to a crowded sidewalk, with buildings covered by billboards, perfect for the dolls to climb.

Udo jumped and raised his arms to that scenery. "Shibuya!"

"He's very happy," Madoka commented.

Ichiro nodded. "This is his real home." Then he pointed. "Look."

It was the bronze statue of a sitting dog. Udo hurried to it, speaking, "This is our dear Hachikou. He came to this station every day and waited for his owner. One day the owner died, but he kept coming to the station to wait for his arrival," he began to speak slowly, putting more emphasis, "every day, for years, until his death."

"Uhmm." Madoka smiled.

But it was not exactly the expression he was expecting. "Ehhh... You already knew that."

"Everyone knows about Hachikou," Ichiro said.

"It's a beautiful story of devotion," Madoka looked at Homura.

"To the point of being remembered and winning a statue," the other girl added, "but is there anyone who can assure that in the end he has meet his owner again?"

Madoka's expression hardly changed, only a slight raise of her eyebrows.

"Ahn, are you going to want to take a picture?" Ichiro asked.

"Ah. Yes... Yes..." Madoka offered her smartphone to him.

However, Udo was faster. "My turn!" He took the device and walked away. "Girls, make a cool pose."

No idea what a 'cool pose' would be, Madoka and Homura just stood side by side near the statue.

"That's good." Udo stood for a while pointing the camera at them. "Just a little more. A little more... Done! A great photo."

"Good." Madoka went to meet him.

Ichiro arrived first and aggressively took the smartphone out of his brother's possession.

To the perplexity of the girl, but not much of Udo.

"Right." Ichiro handed it to Madoka. "I removed his number from your contact list."

She was even more surprised. "His number?"

"Yes." He looked at his younger brother. "He's THAT sneaky."

"It's more practical than putting it on a piece of paper." Udo pointed to the north, already changing the subject. "Let's go, there's a lot of good stuff to show."

To get there they would have to cross a large intersection. More than a hundred people watched the cars pass, waiting for the right moment.

And it came.

Like armies about to clash on the battlefield, people on either side of the street walked on the wide crosswalk. Everyone was at a fast pace, some even ran, but without accidents.

Watching the crowd, Homura noticed something else, something she had already seen in the garden. Compared to Mitakihara, there were many more foreigners. Indeed, Tokyo was a city of the world.

Her gaze grew.

Among the tangle of trousers and skirts, shoes and sneakers, was a set of four white paws and a fluffy tail.

Her arm was pulled, it was Udo. "Watch where're you going, you almost bum-WHOA!"

She pulled her arm with such force that it almost knocked him down. Unfortunately, the distraction was enough to lose the creature from sight.

Ichiro looked back. "What was that, Udo?"

"Hmmm... Nothing..." The boy checked if he still had all the fingers in his hand.

The man exchanged glances with Madoka, sighing.

She shrugged.

They reached the other side and continued down the sidewalk. Homura was much more tense and alert, looking at the trees, poles, and tops of the buildings. Her children were very distracted, mimicking the choreography of a group of girls in an advertising panel, to be useful in the search.

She did not find what she wanted, but her eyes met those of a girl on the other side of the street. She wore with the pomp of a European princess, in pastel shades of pink and green, and carried with her an elaborate sunshade. She was using heavy makeup and various accessories, but what stood out most was the pendant with a crimson gem in the form of a stylized heart. After the brief exchange, the girl returned to her walk, looking at the store windows calmly.

Homura clenched her left fist.

"Here in Harajuku you'll find anything." Udo entered a thrift store. "Imagination is the limit!"

The others followed. The place was a series of narrow corridors, with lots of clothes on sale, plus gadgets and other small trinkets. The themes were varied, ranging from mundane to bizarre.

At the bottom of a corridor came a middle-aged woman, her hair and eyes were pumpkin-colored, her cheeks covered by star-shaped glitter. She wore garments of same color, that resembled pajamas, and fluffly slippers with platform soles.

Udo did not restrain his joy at the sight of her. "Moniii-chaaan!"

"Udo-kunnn~!" The woman exclaimed in an overly cute voice, while clapping and making little jumps.

"Today I brought my family to visit your magnificent store."

The saleswoman bowed to them. "Please feel at ease. If you are looking for something specific, ask me."

"Thank you..." Ichiro nodded with some embarrassment.

Smiling, Madoka nodded too.

While Homura was paying attention on the street, her mind occupied. [ _Tokyo must have a great concentration of magical girls, but I felt no presence_...] She turned to the other girl to ask. [ _Madoka, you sent someone from the Law of Cic-_ ]

Madoka was trying on a pair of orange-rimmed glasses with purple lenses, it was so big it covered her forehead. [ _Huh? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention._ ]

Homura averted her gaze.

Suddenly, Madoka felt something being put on her head.

"Oh, that hat fit very well! Black with pink draws a lot of attention." Udo was pleased. "Let's call it 'H'mura' look."

"Wehihi..." Madoka tried to adjust her glasses so that the brim of her hat would not hit it.

He looked at his brother. "How about you?"

"What?" Ichiro frowned. "Don't you think there's something here for me?"

"Hmmm..." Udo gestured for the woman to come closer. "Hey Moni-chan, please don't tell me he's a lost case."

"Definitely not," she said, smiling, "with someone as handsome as him, it's hard to make mistakes."

"Eh..." Ichiro pressed his lips. "Thank you."

She continued, "Fortunately, his shirt has a good mix of colors, if only he unbuttoned his collar and sleeves..."

"Oh yeah..." Udo nodded to his brother. "That would be nice."

"Right." Ichiro followed the instructions.

The woman then picked up a set of rings with different sizes and vivid colors. "Put those on your wrists and neck. Your youth will flourish."

"Flourish, hmmm..." He put some rings on his wrists and, reluctantly, on the neck. "So how do I look?"

"Two years younger." Udo ruffled his brother's hair. "Now three."

"You look more cheerful now," Madoka commented.

"Do I?" Ichiro looked at himself in a mirror, touching the rings around his neck. "I'm not used to it, I feel uncomfortable."

Homura gave no opinion, reserving herself to watch that banal scene from a distance, but the saleswoman began to approach. The girl soon said, "I'm not interested."

"I don't have much to suggest," the woman replied, "you pass the message very well."

"What did you say?"

"Yours hands are stiff, as if there's no flesh in them." She continued in a sweet, low voice, contrasting with the impact of the words she said. "Your posture is closed and your clothes are heavy... You try to hide a conflict within yourself, your hands reveal that struggle, it's the way you found to call for help."

Homura tensed her lips and looked down.

"I don't know you, I know I can't help with this. However, if you want to continue like that..." The woman took a small red scarf and wrapped it around the girl's collar.

Homura saw that one end of the scarf was suspended at the height of her heart.

"That will bring life to all this darkness."

"Oooohhhh..."

Homura then saw Madoka with her hand covering her mouth, marveling.

"It looks good on you," she said.

The saleswoman closed her eyes, nodding.

"Thank you..." replied the raven-haired girl.

"Moni-chan! Moni-chan!" Udo called, "Can you take a picture of us?"

"Of course!" She received Madoka's smartphone and positioned herself.

Udo instructed, "Let's get together guys."

To the surprise of Homura and Madoka, the dolls appeared running to be part of the group, disputing the little space available.

"Don't push," Ichiro complained to his brother.

"I'm not."

After a few shots, the woman returned the device.

"They're excellent," Madoka said, "thanks."

Udo was looking at them. "You have to share with us."

"No, I don't want anyone else to see this." Ichiro removed the rings.

To the indignation of his brother. "What are you doing?!"

"That's too much for me, but I'll keep my collar and sleeves unbuttoned, it's a holiday after all."

Madoka took off her glasses and hat to return them.

Udo stopped her. "Not the hat! This is my gift, I'll pay for it."

"But..."

"Madoka, I want you to remember this day." He flicked the brim of his hat. "But photos are just images. Our memories are made up of all our senses. So I want something you can touch, smell, put in your mouth if you're crazy. Haha!"

"Hihi..." She said politely, "Then I'll accept this gift."

Seeing that, Homura turned her attention to the scarf she was wearing, to her children and to the saleswoman.

The woman smiled and nodded.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"It really looks good on you." Now wearing a black hat, a questionable addition to her look, Madoka praised the other girl and her scarf.

They were again on the streets of Harajuku, looking for a place to eat.

"My sister seems like a refined artist now," Udo commented, "well, she wanted to be one."

Homura kept her impassiveness.

"Let's go here." Ichiro pointed to a restaurant.

Udo made a face. "Eww... Regular food? Why not a hamburger?"

"Have you forgotten our sister's health?"

The place was small, claustrophobic, but well lit and with ambient music. There was no waiter or an attendant, but two vending machines, one for drinks and one for combo meals. After choosing and putting the money in the place indicated, they did not have to wait long for the plastic-packed meals to appear in an opening that linked the place to the kitchen.

"We could afford something more expensive, huh?" Udo whined.

And Ichiro retorted, "My hunger says it's worth more than the price, that what we call business."

Homura interrupted the discussion. "Excuse me, I'll go to the bathroom to take my medicines."

"I'll go with you!" Madoka volunteered.

For the size of the restaurant, the bathroom was spacious. Homura put her handbag on the sink counter and began to take out the medicine boxes.

"You really brought them," Madoka said.

"Chiharu-san will check." Homura looked at her through the reflection of the mirror and stayed that way. For a time the only thing that was heard was the sound of the pills being popped out of their blisters, then she asked, "Are you satisfied now?"

Madoka grew more serious. "This isn't about me."

Homura threw the pills into the trash can.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

After lunch and a short subway trip, they reached another part of the city with great skyscrapers.

"Here we're, Shinjuku..." Udo adjusted his hat. "Do you want to show our daddy's company?"

Ichiro replied, "I want to show Kaname-san something that she must have seen many times on TV."

They walked down a street with an intense traffic of vehicles, passing under footbridges and viaducts, then appeared a building that stood out in relation to the others, with a pair of two hundred meters high towers.

"Ah, this is the city hall," Madoka said.

"That's right." Ichiro pointed. "We can go to the south tower and get a good view of the city."

Udo pointed too. "Madoka, do you see that building far away?"

She saw a sixty-story skyscraper.

"That's where my brother goes to work for the rest of his life."

Ichiro was quick in his words. "You'll too."

"I still have some time," Udo said, convinced, "and in case I go, you're going to get me a position in the communications' department, right?"

"I've talked to our father, but you have the wrong idea of what it's like. There you'll also have to fill reports and wear a suit and tie."

"I'm going to change that policy."

"Who said you'd be the boss?"

Udo pulled down the brim of his hat, covering his face. "D-Don't make me lose hope!"

As she listened their conversation, Homura sighed.

 _I don't belong here._

She looked back and saw her dolls waving, smiling, amid the crowd that passed by them without notice.

 _I don't belong anywhere._

She noticed that Madoka was looking at her, serious again.

That changed when Madoka's smartphone vibrated. She smiled. "It must be my mother, I sent the picture we took together at Harajuku." As soon as she read the message, she frowned. "Oh..." She read several times to be sure.

"What is it?" Udo jumped to her side to see the screen.

Surprised, Madoka pressed the device against her chest to hide it.

It was late, Udo gaped and smiled. "Ohhhh! I already like your mom!"

Ichiro was curious. "What happened?"

The boy replied, "She commented on the photo, saying 'Who's whose boyfriend?' ."

"Ah..." Ichiro pondered, "So she doesn't know we're Homura's brothers. She didn't tell her. We have to sort this out."

"Nah!" Udo hugged Madoka. "Write to her that we're a couple."

She widened her eyes. "This is wrong..."

"It's just a little joOOAAHHH!" Udo's arm was held by Homura and pulled away from Madoka. "Are you trying to break my hand again?"

"Again?" Ichiro raised his eyebrows.

"Haha, it's nothing..." He moved his aching wrist. "But our sister is quite strong for someone who had heart surgery."

Homura remained silent.

Madoka began to write a message. "I'll explain to her."

Meanwhile, Udo came up with a suggestion. "Ow, if you really want a good view of the city, we have to go to the Skytree."

"Skytree? On a holiday?" Ichiro smiled in disbelief. "We'll only manage to get tickets to enter at night."

"Much better!" Udo returned toward the station. "But we have to go now!"

Ichiro waited for him to open a distance to approach Madoka and whisper, "Kaname-san."

"Huh?"

"I apologize for my brother being so obnoxious. If it's too much, call me."

"No..." Madoka glanced at Homura.

She was tense, following Udo by gaze.

Madoka smiled. "There's no need."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

They left another station. Skytree, a six hundred meters high metal tower, was easily visible from that point, but it was still far away.

Something that upset Udo. "Why Asakusa station? We could have gotten straight there."

"There must still be enough tickets available to buy," Ichiro replied, "and there's a very special place nearby."

They came to a large gate, where an immense red paper lantern stood suspended in the entrance. Two statues of gods, one on each side of the gate, watched an endless crowd.

Udo was not eager to face that. "Of course would be like that on a holiday..."

But they kept on, slowly finding a way between people. They passed under the lantern, seeing that at its base was a beautiful carving of a dragon.

There was another gate ahead, to get there they would have to continue on a long path in which either side had many shops. Souvenirs, traditional kimonos and fans, handicraft products and typical goodies, were sold there.

"Madoka, will you want something?" Udo asked.

"We can see this on the way back," Ichiro said as he led the group.

The first monks were spotted and also people wearing kimonos. At intersections, rickshaws passed, usually with tourists inside.

Madoka took pictures of everything she saw.

When they passed the second gate they came to a large courtyard. There was a five store tower, each with an eave, and a long spire of metal on its top. Both the pinnacle and the eaves contained bells that made noise with the touch of the wind.

Continuing along the path, there was an incense burner where people approached to purify themselves with the smoke. After that was the temple, the main building, predominantly red, with white, green and golden adornments.

"Senjouji," said Ichiro, "the temple of Kannon."

"Goddess of mercy." Madoka's countenance was one of joy. "She took upon herself the sins of the world, even from the executioner who killed her, and so she was sent to hell. However, when she stepped on the doomed soil, the whole hell became a paradise. She could ascend, but when she heard the cries coming from the mortal world, she decided to go back, because her mission was not over."

"Cool story..." Udo yawned. "Guys, the temple is full of people, I don't think we'll be able to enter."

"We can wait a bit," Ichiro replied.

Homura felt a presence behind her. It was her children, each doll with a fan hiding its mouth, except Noroma, who had already chewed its own.

While they waited, Udo returned to the shops and brought dumplings on skewers. "A few dangos to sweeten our mouths."

Finally, they were able to climb the temple stairs and reach the entrance to the main hall. There was a large golden altar, rich in details, surrounded by flower arrangements and lamps.

Not that Madoka could see, with so many taller people in front of her.

"Do you want me to take some pictures?" Ichiro offered.

"I would like."

While he was receiving her smartphone, Ichiro noticed his brother looking outside, more specifically at the Skytree tower. "After that, we'll be off or it may be too late."

Leaving the temple, it was a half hour walk to the Skytree. It was possible to get there faster by subway, but the experience of realizing the size of that colossus step by step was worth it.

The tower was part of a complex of shops and restaurants.

Ichiro said, "Before we go up there, we can eat."

"I'll already let you know!" Udo smirked as he pulled his jacket. "No matter where you go guys, I'm going to have a biiiiiig, juicy hamburger!"

At the base of the tower was a pavement where people took photos, but most were in a long line.

For Udo's despair, "Damn..."

"These people want to see the sunset," Ichiro said, "I'm sure there're tickets for the night."

The dolls did not wait. They jumped and began to climb the great metal structure, beckoning their mistress to accompany them. However, Homura kept her feet firmly on the ground.

Madoka took more photos, trying to focus on the zenith of the tower.

"You're gonna end up breaking your neck like that or, worse, letting your hat fall." Udo approached. "Why don't you lie down?"

She looked at him.

And Udo felt she was suspicious. "I'm serious. See, there are other people doing that too." He took off his hat and lay down next to her feet.

Madoka then did the same.

"Ah, that's no good." His fingers nimbly touched the screen of the device. "You shouldn't use so much zoom, your lens doesn't allow that. Instead, use the fisheye effect."

She raised her eyebrows. "The image became distorted, but now I can put the whole tower in the picture."

"Yeah and you'll highlight its size, it's cool."

Homura watched the couple laughing and talking, her eyelids were heavy.

"He managed to impress her a bit after all," Ichiro commented and glanced at his sister.

The girl did not make any movement.

"Well, I'll go buy the tickets." Ichiro left.

"I'll go with you."

Before he turned, Homura passed by in firm steps toward the line.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The sun was gone as the group got into the elevator. Fast, in less than a minute they had reached the height of three hundred and fifty meters.

The door opened onto a deck with large panoramic windows. There was also a cafe and souvenirs for sale. As Ichiro predicted, there were fewer people at that time.

"You can see Disneyland from here." Udo was excited. "I just need to find where."

"Why don't you use that?" Ichiro pointed to an interactive screen with information about the most important places to see.

"I'm not a tourist!"

Madoka began taking pictures when she recognized. "Is that... the Tokyo Tower?"

"Yeah, the old tower..." Udo played with the perspective. "Look, I can hold it between my fingers!"

"Wehihi." She took another photo.

With her arms folded, Homura looked at the city at night. From that point the sight was very familiar, not unlike Mitakihara.

" _.senihs ytic ehT_ "

She affirmed, "I didn't ask for your opinion."

"What did you say?" Ichiro frowned.

She exchanged glances with him, but then looked away. "I... I was thinking aloud." And left.

They walked around the deck, up to a point where the floor was glass and they could see the base of the tower, giving a greater sense of the height they were.

Udo started jumping and stepping against the glass.

Ichiro grabbed him. "Hey..."

"What's up brother? Are you afraid of height? Someone who pilots a helicopter."

"I'm afraid of your stupidity."

"Haha, this doesn't break." Udo looked at Madoka. "See, she's not scared."

She smiled. "I'm more worried about you than scared. I don't know if..." When she turned, the other girl was not there.

Homura was gripping her red scarf in a dark corner far from them.

Seeing that, she turned to the other two and forced a grin. "Maybe she is."

"Hmmm..." Ichiro was also looking at Homura.

"Yeah." Udo shrugged and left. "Let's go up more guys."

After paying for the entrance, they used a smaller elevator. It went up from inside the tower and there were windows that allowed to see the metallic structure. In the case of Homura and Madoka it was more than that.

The dolls were sitting on the lattices, greeting the newcomers.

They reached another observational deck, smaller than the previous one. It was actually a ramp going up, making a spiral around the tower.

"Wow..." Udo stared at the stars through the glass panels. "And it's not even the highest point, it's a shame we can't go there."

"Yes," Ichiro mused, "even though I've seen it so many times by helicopter, it still fascinates me. That feeling of the great being so small."

Homura was lagging behind the group when she heard what would be a flock of birds. She stopped and saw her children, holding hands and bare feet, plummeting from the tower. Soon she noticed that Madoka had stopped too, looking at her with serenity. It was time to explain. [ _Nothing wrong, they're just playing._ ]

Carrying the same expression, Madoka walked again, she seemed satisfied.

It was not a certainty for Homura, nevermore was. It was not the first time, and since then, it has become increasingly difficult to decipher her.

The ramp ended in a circular room, at the highest point they could reach.

"Four hundred and fifty meters..." Udo came as close to the window as possible and opened his arms. "I'm flying!"

The room contained a small hall, where a set of mirrors and lights formed incredible patterns. Other than that, there was just the opportunity to take unique photos.

Ichiro saw an attendant look at her watch. "I think our time is running out."

People started to head for the elevator. Homura was walking along with the crowd, she was in a hurry, since Udo was just behind.

"Ow, are you trying to run away, sister?"

She gritted her teeth, but they were going to return home after that. Only a little more...

When she got into the elevator, Homura noticed that it was already full.

"Looks like the other two will wait."

With Udo's comment, she quickly turned around.

Standing outside, beside Ichiro, Madoka slowly opened a smile.

Homura's eyes widened, it was the same feeling when she first saw her this morning. It was too late, the door closed.

With the elevator descending, Ichiro spoke to Madoka, "We have time for one last peek."

"Yes."

They walked to the nearest window, the silence bringing a greater sense of the vastness of the world.

The city and the night, two starry skies that meet on the horizon.

"I hope Udo doesn't try something silly with our sister," Ichiro said.

Madoka replied, "You worry a lot. I saw it today, you're good for her."

He paid attention to his own reflection in the glass. "You're wrong, I wasn't a good brother."

She lowered her gaze.

"I did things... that I feel shame. With our absent father, I as the oldest brother should have been exemplary, but I used that position against her. Now, when I see Homura like that, I know it was due to me."

"And you didn't ask for forgiveness?"

"When I realized what I had done, it was the first thing I did and she accepted. However, they were empty words and acts. She doesn't even recognize me as from the same blood. I can't compensate for the damage that was done, I can't change it..."

"I've lived with Homura for a long time, I can assure you..." Madoka looked at him. "You're making a mistake."

Her soft voice brought a harsh assertion, Ichiro hesitated to ask, "What do you mean?"

"Did you stop being what you were and never considered it? For I say, Homura has changed. You two now have enough experience to know how much this past represents to your life from now on. I believe in her heart, you should too."

A shooting star. Ichiro's heart sped up, filled with a will, a hope.

 _This woman..._

Startled, he looked at her. There was only a teenage girl, wearing a stupid black hat, but with a steady and calm expression. He felt small, like he was in front of his mother.

And as it was, he did not need more words to understand. "You want me to help her."

Madoka clasped her hands together and nodded slowly.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

They say that the trip back is shorter than of the departure. It was the feeling they had when the car parked in front of the mansion.

Udo spoke as everyone left the vehicle, "And there're still many places we haven't visited."

Ichiro agreed, "Odaiba, Ginza and its underground, the rainbow bridge..."

"Disneyland."

"Can you stop with that?"

"Tssss..." Udo smiled at Madoka. "So? Did you like?"

"It was very good," she replied, looking at Homura, "right?"

She gave a quick reply, "It was..."

For a moment Ichiro pressed his lips together.

Something that did not escape Homura.

Meanwhile, Madoka maintained a gentle smile.

Udo hugged himself. "Uhhh... Guys, it's always a bit chilly out here at night, let's go in."

When the door opened, the first ones that entered the hall were the dolls, running.

After was Udo. "Ah... Back to the mausoleum."

Ichiro warned, "If Chiharu-san hears this..."

"Everyone should be asleep by now."

Suddenly, a strong melody came from a hallway.

"Or not..." The older brother lamented. "Our father is going to spend the night in the library."

Udo took off his hat and scratched his head. "He and that old thing."

"Excuse me."

They saw Homura hurry to the stairs.

As they heard her climbing, Udo remarked, "And there goes our sister to lock herself in her room again."

Ichiro sighed.

While Madoka put her hand to her chest. She lifted her head and closed her eyes to better absorb each note. An old joy, but she did not smile, for its heady charm was the shackles of a soul.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Capitulation**


	81. Capitulation

**Capitulation**

The day had come, but not the sun. A thick mist covered the hills, including the mansion.

Homura could only be grateful.

The convenient curtain of humidity hid her steps to her hiding place, away from the stares, judgments, and accusing songs. Just the memories to torment her in peace.

The bushes were tall and well tended, but they had no flowers, no birds or bug sounds, no symbol of life in that maze in the garden. Homura made every curve wanting to get lost more, going deeper.

For there was one more purpose this time.

Reaching a dead end, she stopped and looked around. Feeling safe to do so, she raised her voice, "Show up! I know you're out there somewhere..."

Her invitation was received by silence, but she stayed where she was. She would repeat the call if it was necessary.

It was not. First a subtle sound of foliage and then a white thing landed in front of the girl. The red-eyed plush creature sat on the grass and wagged its tail. [ _Homura Akemi, how can I be helpful?_ ]

The girl gave a spiteful look.

Kyuubey shook his pair of small ears.

She then stated, "You've been watching Madoka and I, even here, Incubator."

[ _Naturally. I am always on hand for the case of Madoka Kaname wanting my presence, or you as now. In fact, we continue to collect grief seeds and we must deliver to her soon._ ]

Homura's gaze narrowed. "And is that all?"

[ _If you called me to make innuendoes..._ ] Kyuubey turned and prepared to leap over the wall of shrubs.

"Wait!" She reached out and lowered her gaze. "Sorry..."

[ _I did not take this as an offense, only that our time could be more productive._ ] The creature turned to her and blinked his eyes. [ _Actually, I am intrigued now, I did not expect to hear this coming from you._ ]

"I guess so..." She sat next to one of the bushes and hugged her knees.

Kyuubey came closer. [ _I have also noticed that you have been further from Madoka._ ]

She glanced at him.

[ _Maybe you have found something wrong with her and you are considering what we discussed some time ago._ ]

"Never."

[ _Hmmmm..._ ] Kyuubey pointed his tail at her. [ _So would it be about being here?_ ]

She raised her eyebrows. "Why do you ask? You should know more about them than I do."

[ _At the time you were keeping us from making a contract with Madoka, we came to research your origins, but we did not delve into when it became clear that you were an anomaly._ ]

"Speaking of research..." Homura paused before asking, "are you looking for an alternate source of energy? Madoka gave you time for this."

Kyuubey nodded. [ _The magical girl system is one of the fruits of our research to combat entropy and we have never stopped._ ]

"Couldn't you show something? A proof of your progress."

[ _It is a long time work. I believe Madoka understands or she would have asked for it herself._ ]

Homura's words were sour, "Maybe you're counting on her kindness."

But that would never be enough to change Kyuubey's expression. [ _Is this an accusation?_ ]

"Let me be more explicit," she said coldly, "you're using this time to plot against her."

[ _What would we gain from this?_ ] The creature ondulated his other pair, of long ears.

"It's obvious! Turn back as it was before."

[ _We do not have that interest. Our new contract methodology that I have explained to you reflects that._ ]

"Liar..."

Kyuubey closed his eyes. [ _I see that it is necessary to share another motive by which we are observing you._ ] And he reopened them, now glowing intensely.

Homura felt an ominous air.

[ _Through the emanating power of your emotions, we witness the whole universe to be twisted, and even one being extinct. Such scale was beyond all expectations._ ]

"So you see us as a threat," she concluded, even more convinced, "one more reason to want to get rid of us."

[ _We do not see it that way. Unlike you, Madoka Kaname has proved quite reasonable. Therefore, it is a tolerable risk._ ]

"Risk... Hmmm..."

Kyuubey noticed a smile forming on her. [ _Homura?_ ]

"So..." The girl narrowed her eyes. "If there was a plan against us that you were one hundred percent sure that no one, not even Madoka or me, could find out about you being behind it, you'd try, wouldn't you?"

Kyuubey tilted his head. [ _This is very specific._ ]

"Fufufufufu..."

[ _What is it? Why are you laughing?_ ]

The face of Homura tensed. "... fufufuuuhh... uuuhhh..." And tears began to fall. "... uuhh... fufu... uuhfuhufuuuhhhfufufu..."

[ _Now you are crying, but you are still smiling. Would these be tears of happiness? I do not understand..._ ]

"You haven't changed at all..." She lowered her head, resting her forehead on her gathered legs. Now, hidden from the world, her teeth clenched more than ever. "This... is so... comforting..."

Kyuubey turned his head. [ _Someone is coming._ ]

Immediately, she widened her eyes. Homura stood up and rubbed her face with her sleeves. Taking a deep breath, she examined her hands, her skin looked normal.

Footsteps on the grass and then the figure of Ichiro emerged in the fog.

Homura looked at him with all the coolness she had.

It did not diminish the smile he carried. "Since you're not in your room, I imagined you're here. Remember when I found you here crying because you're lost?"

"It wasn't because of that I was crying," she replied monotonously.

"We pretended it was."

She flinched and turned away. "What do you want?"

"I speak on behalf of our father." He nodded. "He wants you to do the high school in Tokyo."

She gulped.

"Keeping in mind this is to prepare you for a position in the company. It isn't yet defined which one, but I'll accompany your conditioning."

"Why..." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Why would he offer this to me?"

"Because he's afraid of you." Ichiro stopped smiling. "That you commit an irreversible act."

She stood there without saying anything.

He sighed. "You have nowhere to go, what guided you is gone."

Homura closed her fists.

He noted, but continued, "you can no longer follow the steps of our mother, but you also can't live in a limbo. You have to do something!"

There was no reaction.

Seeing her like this, with her usual braids and glasses, the mist covering the maze, was like an aged photo for Ichiro. However, it was time to acknowledge that his sister was another person. "If our father fears you is because you were bold. I feel more relieved to know that you don't live like a victim." Without waiting for anything, he left that photo behind. "It's people like you that our company needs. No need to answer now, you have until the end of the school year for this..."

Homura heard the footsteps on the grass becoming distant as she reopened her eyes, his voice in her mind.

... _You have to do something_...

[ _Ichiro Akemi._ ]

She looked at the creature that was still at her feet.

[ _I would say he was pretty rational. Now you can have a normal life, like the other peeeEEEEEHH!_ ]

She grabbed him by his big ears and brought him up to her disgruntled gaze. "I didn't wish for this."

Kyuubey closed his eyes and his 'smiling snout' seemed to mock her more. [ _You will never learn, no?_ ]

She flung him. His body flailed and spun as he disappeared into the haze.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Eyes open, back to this world, in the early hours of the afternoon in the mansion.

It was no coincidence, Madoka could hear the melody. She left the bed and her room. In the hall, she stopped in front of the closed door of Homura's room. Since lunch, she had not seen her outside there.

She gave a small sigh and continued. Down the stairs, she could hear the sound more clearly.

"Where are you going?"

And she could hear Chiharu too, who suddenly entered the hall. Madoka greeted with a smile, "Hi."

The woman nodded, keeping her seriety. "I asked where you're going."

"Ah..." The girl shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Chiharu frowned.

While Madoka pulled her smartphone out of her pocket. "Tomorrow I'll be going back to Mitakihara."

"Yes, you will."

The rather curtly response from the housekeeper made Madoka pause for a moment. "So... I was thinking of taking some more pictures of the house, my family won't believe I've been in such luxurious place. I could take some more from you too."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm busy."

It was a refusal, but the woman's voice had become less tense. Madoka smiled more. "Well, if you change your mind..."

"Yes, excuse me." Chiharu fixed her gaze on the girl one last time before she left the room.

Madoka waited for the door to close and begin taking pictures of the paintings, statues, and other decorations as she entered the corridor, following the music.

Then she put her smartphone back.

Facing the library door, Madoka again lifted her head, feeling the melancholy hidden in the notes. Meanwhile, her shadow grew and crawled to the doorknob. Her neck twitched as her expression went into a trance.

Making no noise, the door opened a little and the music grew louder. She pulled herself together and looked at the opening.

As usual, Hiroshi was sitting in the armchair in front of his wife's altar, with a glass in his hand.

Now it could be a matter of time, but Madoka could not wait. A light touch and the door creaked.

Hiroshi quickly turned his head.

Certain that she had been seen, Madoka stepped back and hurried to leave.

"Wait."

She stopped, with a subtle smile, one she would not show when she turned.

Hiroshi had opened the door as he gestured. "Come here."

She held her hands on her chest and lowered her head.

"Don't be shy." Hiroshi flashed a crooked smile. "Come on, I want to introduce you to someone."

With hesitant steps at first, Madoka went to him and entered the library. "Sorry..."

"Oh, you don't have to."

She saw the old smiling man check the lock on the door, which was in perfect condition.

He turned the key twice and put it in his pocket. "It's my fault, actually. I should have had a proper conversation with you to avoid any misperceptions. Lets sit."

She watched him approach the chairs in staggering footsteps, his skin was flushed, and his sweat smelled of alcohol.

Hiroshi collapsed in the chair, putting his hand on his forehead. "Ahhh... Forgive me for not being able to offer you a drink for your age."

She sat down in another one. "I'm not thirsty."

"What a polite voice." He looked at her. "Heheheee... hehe..."

Madoka smiled gently as she kept her hands on her closed legs.

The man continued to smile until he raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth, about to say something, and remained in this pose for a few seconds and then shook his head. "Oh... where are my manners?" He picked up the glass with whiskey and ice, cheering to the woman in the picture. "Ai, this is Madoka Kaname, friend of our daughter who came back to us!"

"Your wife is beautiful," Madoka commented.

"This image doesn't live up to who she was." He grinned and took a gulp, gritting his teeth later. "Ahhh..."

Madoka continued, "I heard from Chiharu-san that she was a ballerina, a great dancer."

"Yes, yeeeessh..." Still with the glass, Hiroshi stood up and stretched his arm, as if dancing with someone. "We danced here."

Madoka heard the man hum, following the music coming from the gramophone.

"I was a lucky man..." Hiroshi fell back into the chair. "Because she's the mother of my children..."

Sadness betrayed his assertion. Madoka spoke, "You are."

"Ichiro and Udo... We couldn't be happier, but she wanted a daughter." He poured more drink into his glass. "Why would I deny it? But during pregnancy the exams indicated that her blood pressure was too high. Doctors said it was because of her age and recommended abortion." He shook his head. "Ai would never accept, she always fought to the end."

Madoka closed her eyes and nodded.

"At six months of gestation she had a fulminating stroke. I was at work when I heard they were in the hospital, taking our daughter from the womb of my dead wife." He drank and chewed an ice cube, sighing. "Homura was born almost dead and they put her in the incubator with little chance of survival. It was months, but as the ember rekindles, she did it."

"It had been difficult years."

"Ah..." He replied to her comment, "Doctors warned me only about possible physical sequelae, I should know. Homura... she... knew too early about the context of her mother's death. I had to send her to a school, away from anything that might remind her of it. It had been the right thing to do."

"You mean the ballet?"

Hiroshi looked at the girl. Even to his inebriated mind, that question had sounded rhetorical. "Homura was interested in this. Everyone was more mature and things were getting better."

Madoka smiled. "Even your relationship with her?"

Now it seemed impertinent, Hiroshi felt uncomfortable with that or with the silence, the disc in the gramophone had reached its end. "Yes, yes, everything was better..." He got up impatiently and went to the apparatus. "Until she did that damned test to get into a real ballet school. They discovered a heart defect, probably from birth, and she could have a sudden death if her body developed more. She had to have surgery and she could never be a dancer again."

The music returned to fill the atmosphere, while Madoka concluded, "That's why you sent her to Mitakihara."

Hiroshi turned to her as he started to get a headache. He was not drinking enough. "You continue with the wrong idea. I didn't abandon her there, Ai would never forgive me."

Madoka kept looking at him.

To hide an expression of pain, Hiroshi smiled and returned to the chair. "You must think that I stay here every day. Do you think the company would have survived if it were led by such a man?"

"But you seek that."

He furrowed his eyebrows.

Madoka explained, "I saw Ichiro-san very busy these days. He has spared you of the affairs of the company."

"Be more careful with those frank statements." Hiroshi turned his attention to the drink. "It's good for him, it's already his time for that."

"I'm worried about you."

"I'm old." He looked at his wife's portrait. "When you're my age you'll understand that there isn't much left to live for, only echoes of the past."

"And that's how your daughter is seeing you," Madoka affirmed.

He replied promptly, "She doesn't care."

"And you?"

Hiroshi rubbed his face. There was no need of a sharp mind, any visitor living with them for a few days would come to that conclusion. "Look... I gave my daughter a present, a doll, by the time she was doing ballet. She gave the toy the name of her mother. It gave me some discomfort, but I let it pass..." He took a sip and sighed. "She would talk to the doll and take it almost everywhere. Chiharu-san said it was normal and made her happy. It was what I wanted." Then he rubbed the icy glass on his forehead. "But when the day came when I had to talk about doing the surgery, she refused because she had made a promise to the doll. The distance between us had not diminished, not even a little. That doll was her family."

Madoka saw him get rid of the glass.

"So I burned it. Until the wax melted, until the joints cracked and become unrecognizable. And Homura went to Mitakihara, and she didn't want to see me or talk to me any more. I accepted it and that's how it was until days ago, when I met someone I don't know... I can only think that she must have avoided enrolling in Shirome because it reminded her old school and the ballet." He snorted. "What should I do? What she was doing was not healthy, but..." Then he pulled his white hair back with both hands. "I just wanted her to call me father. I didn't think I was the worst one, but she needed special care and I failed. She lost her family, twice, and I'm responsible for that."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Madoka said, shaking her head calmly, "she still has a family and you talking about it to me is a step."

"I was honest, wasn't I? This is unusual for me..." Hiroshi glanced at her. "You're mature for your age, though you're too bold sometimes, your parents raised you well. I feel pathetic now for not being sober."

"Ah..." Madoka rubbed her neck. "I'm used to it in my home."

"Is it true?" The man raised his arm, as if holding an invisible glass. "I salute your father."

The girl lowered her head, closed her eyes, and smiled.

Meanwhile, among some books on the shelf, there was a purple salamander with wide eyes. It had seen enough and entered a crack in the wall.

It was a dark path, full of ancient pipes and electric wiring, covered with dust and cobwebs. The creature felt at home in this intricate labyrinth, climbing the floors without difficulty.

It finally reached the room where Homura, catatonic, stared at her reflection in the closet mirror. The reptile climbed the girl's legs, her torso, shoulder, neck, until it reached her ear where it slipped in.

Homura had a spasm and exhaled. Her eyes came back to life, while her expression was of a outrageous rage. "I know what she's doing! How foolish I was..." She looked around.

In the room were her children staring at her with their glass eyes.

She returned to look at the mirror, hoping that her own image would give an answer. "But why... She knows that what she's asking me for is absurd, it's impossible! I won't do it!"

Her reflection began to move her lips.

"You must confront her."

Homura looked at Ibari.

The doll put her hand on her hips. "She's abusing you now that you're nothing more than a nuisance. Defend your dignity!"

"What dignity?!" Homura snapped.

In the mirror, the lips continued in a subtle movement.

"That's right! You'll always be a good-for-nothing." Warukuchi covered her giggle with her wax hand. "But how do you want an answer from her? She's too cunning now."

"An answer..." With a melancholic countenance, Homura pondered, "if I asked her, she would give one, and I would trust her voice. However, that would satisfy me?"

"You wished to protect her! You love her! You can't-" Manuke could not finish the sentence, being held by Nekura and Ganko.

"No..." She pursed her lips. "I've been against Madoka's will once, I don't have the courage to do it again. I don't see a way."

In a contemptuous tone, Reiketsu folded her arms. "You think too much, always inventing rules as excuses to remain inept."

That was like a flash to the girl. "That's..." She looked at the mirror.

She was now in a black funeral gown.

"I'm looking for a solution where there isn't even one." She looked at her arms. "Nevertheless, I will challenge the fate that has been imposed on me."

Her skin quickly rotted, darkening and tearing. Like worms, threads sewn the leather pieces.

 _I must destroy reason, feelings..._

Her mouth was gagged by leather and stitched. Yakimochi brought a hat with a vinyl record as a brim and put it on her mistress, while Mie tidied up the braids of white hair.

 _... only this way, before her I will not hesitate._

And Higami also had something to offer, a white mask with a pointed nose. When it covered her face, Homura could no longer see the future.

" _.hturt eht lievnu lliw I ,ssendam fo serohs eht tA_ "

* * *

 **Next chapter: Memento**


	82. Memento

**Memento**

Under clouds of floating chairs, an army of magical girls camped on prairies of pure white. Many of them stopped their conversations and activities, getting up to those who had arrived.

In her wondrous divine attire, Madoka floated slowly between them, her endless strands of hair toward the sky.

She was accompanied by two experienced girls. One was blonde with rust-colored eyes, wearing a red uniform with rich golden trim, with a dragon symbol engraved on the fabric. She carried with great pride a rifle with a bayonet that could be used as an alabard. "1260 'pacified' witches... Madoka, what do you think of that number?"

"Actually 1272 and why do you use that word with irony, Elisa?" The other, except the skin, was predominantly gray, giving the air of maturity and wisdom she could express, while the small form of her body hid under her tunic. "They are alive and, indeed, have received from Madoka some peace of spirit."

"Pernelle..." With a mocking smile, Elisa aimed the rifle. "When I use this weapon you gave me against witches, it's always a hunt."

Pernelle adjusted her glasses. "Speak as if you made a major contribution to this campaign."

"I defeated two witches." Elisa looked away and played with her little ponytail. "Well... at least I hit them. It's not easy with so many magical girls acting together, there are colorful explosions everywhere."

"All the contribution is worth," Madoka stated, "even for those who don't fight."

"But the end result is the same, isn't it? A lot of grief seeds..." Elisa made an extravagant gesture to herself. "So, goddess, I'm sure we faced witches we've already encountered in other campaigns. Are you bringing them back to life to entertain us, hmmm?"

Pernelle was not a person who displayed expressions, including that of annoyance with the questioning of her acquaintance.

Madoka crossed her open hands over her five gems on her chest. "I seek to carry their curses on me for a while so the girls can have the opportunity to see a future and fill themselves with hope. Unfortunately, some return to tread paths of vices and destruction."

Elisa let her gun rest on her shoulders. "That's the way it is. Some people have such weak hearts and minds that they would throw away their own salvation."

"I don't know which one would fit in with what you say." Madoka's countenance grew firm. "However, the certainty that can help them is that I'll never give up."

"That's why you're a goddess," Pernelle added, with a sharp look toward Elisa.

"What are you implying?" In a more defensive posture, the blonde lifted her chin, but that changed when she saw who was coming. "Ah! There she is!"

It was another blonde, but with Green eyes and wearing pink armor. She came running and knelt before Madoka before she even stopped, almost falling with her face on the 'ground'. That did not shake the girl, who lowered her head and clasped her hands together. "Holy Maiden... I'm sorry. I didn't realize you're still with us."

A shadow came out from beneath the kneeling girl and rose, taking on the ethereal form of a magical girl with long hair, black like her cloak and robes. She was very serious. "Tart, how many times must I remind you that you don't have to do all this?"

"Oooh ho ho ho ho..." Elisa giggled, covering her mouth. "Leave her Riz, it's the plebeian blood that compels her."

Pernelle wasted no time retorting the assertion of the girl with rifle, "Humility and respect are virtues, princess."

Elisa flinched and turned her face. "P-Please... You're nagging me today..."

"When I see the Holy Maiden, I feel like I have to do this. My chest burns deep inside." Tart slowly stood up. "I knew that He would send someone to intercede for the magical girls."

Faced with this important historical figure, but still an innocent and hopeful girl, Madoka looked at the other girls in the camp. "I'm so used to it... that I sometimes forget the scale and importance of this endless work. Thank you, Tart. Thank you all for helping me."

Smiling, Pernelle conjured her staff. "They deserve this rest." Then an aura with alchemical symbols covered her. "In the meantime I'll take my time to try out some of the ingredients I've collected on the barriers. _Au revoir_!" And then she disappeared.

Riz frowned. "Rest?"

Elisa replied, "After so many fights, don't you think we should take a break? Even I know there are other important things to occupy our minds beside the next battlefield. The demons will keep the peace during our absence."

"Demons..." Riz crossed her arms. "Can we trust that?"

"I trust Madoka," Elisa consulted her.

The goddess' golden gaze flickered. "Out of control, witches are a source of imbalance that will be fought by them."

"We shouldn't call them demons anymore!"

Everyone redirected their attention to Tart.

The girl carried a determined face, one hand closed on her chest. "They're cast into hell because they're against our Lord, but His piety has no end. This work is their redemption and so we must call them angels again."

Seeing Tart's posture, Riz felt compelled. "You're right, after all we had no incidents with them..."

"It's all under control," Madoka said.

"Hahaha!" Elisa approached her two companions, using one arm to embrace Tart and the other one to pretend she could do the same with Riz. "Enough of worry, let's go to my barrier! I'll prepare a dragon steak for you guys."

Madoka took the opportunity to fly higher, saying goodbye, "Have fun. Rejoice. The Law of Cycles exists to heal the spirit and it's true for everyone. Thanks again!"

Tart watched her rise as she made the cross sing, while other girls from the camp waved.

All that faded into the white background. Madoka rised higher, past a few clouds of chairs, then stopped and looked around to see if anyone was there.

In fact there was a gray girl sitting in one of the chairs.

"Pernelle?" Madoka was surprised.

"I felt it was better to talk about it only with you," she said, "you're hiding your anxiety well, but normally you'd take more of your time to talk to the other girls."

Feeling exposed, Madoka gave a faint smile and sat in a chair, while her long strands of hair rested on nearby ones.

"How's Homura?" Pernelle asked.

Madoka sighed. "We're in a delicate moment."

The alchemist sought to know more. "Did she do something?"

Madoka shook her head. "I did painful things, but she was already in pain."

"I see..." Pernelle poked her own cheek, analyzing the statement. "A medicine is nothing more than a poison at the right dosage."

"I need to do this," Madoka said, not only to the other girl but to herself, "but Homura hasn't given me an answer yet."

Pernelle raised an eyebrow. "What if she doesn't...?"

"She's going to make a decision." Madoka nodded. "And we'll have a proper conversation. I trust that."

"You hope..." Pernelle looked at the inside of the goddess' skirt and its opressive darkness. "You have made great sacrifices to change the story of all magical girls, but changing the destiny of a specific person is beyond your wish."

"But it's not beyond me," Madoka replied with conviction.

And so fiercely that Pernelle was impressed.

The golden tones gave way to pink in the eyes of the goddess, now a girl crestfallen in the chair. "When Homura is confused, she always seeks in me a path to continue. I have this responsibility, since I took the first step to form the relationship we have today."

Pernelle smiled. "I'm a counselor, that's all. I can only say things like 'Don't let anyone see you like that'."

Madoka lifted her head and the golden glow in her eyes returned.

"I don't doubt you're the most capable person to take care of her." Pernelle rose from her chair, walking on a magic platform she had conjured. "Just be careful while expecting results, I've blown up my home a few times because of this."

Madoka nodded.

The gray girl made a gesture and the platform began to rise, traversing her body and making it disappear. "If I manage to distill a potion of true happiness, you'll be the first to know."

Then the silence of being alone and surrounded by empty chairs. Even in that world, where anyone was within the reach of a mere will, Madoka had this human feeling. She valued it, learning from whom she wanted to help, whom she wanted to see soon.

She closed her eyes and forgot that world, it was easy when there was no interference. Colors permeated beneath her eyelids as her body floated in a gentle embrace.

Until she felt a cold squeeze on her right shin.

The first thing she saw was the ceiling of the bedroom where she was in the mansion. It was still night and the moonlight invaded the room through the window. Madoka noticed who was holding her shin, kneeling beside her bed. The light reflected vibrantly on the hard, smooth white surface of the face and on the glass eyes.

Madoka recognized the coif that doll wore. "Manuke? Why aren't you with Homura? Do you want to sleep with me?"

The doll released the shin in a fright and hugged herself, head down, not looking at the girl. "No... I came here to call you."

Madoka froze, she did not expect the doll to speak, let alone hear the innocent voice of Homura. "Where are the others?"

"Outside..." Manuke looked up to see the window. "They didn't want me to participate in the executions, I look silly, someone might find it funny." Then she consulted Madoka. "Executions aren't funny, are they?" However, she did not wait for an answer to continue. "So they asked me to call you so I wouldn't be a dead weight, I guess..."

The girl jumped out of bed and approached the doll, offering her hand to help the other get up. "Show me the way."

Barefoot and in a white nightgown, Madoka walked through the long corridors holding hands with Manuke. There was a pressure that could be felt in the ears and wood cracklings came from all sides. Mechanical sounds were amplified, like those coming from the doll's joints and distant ones from old clocks scattered around the house. They went downstairs and Madoka saw through the window, in the trees bathed by the full moon there are flocks of owls with their eyes fixed on her.

They continued to the main entrance, where stood two lead soldiers with a similar appearance to Homura, but with bulky heads. As soon as they saw Madoka, they pointed at their spears and ran toward her.

The girl took the front of the doll and reached out her left arm as she pulled the right one. Like a blossoming rose, a long bow and an arrow of energy arose in her hands, which was fired.

The arrow split in two and coil around the soldiers, tying them. They rolled on the floor, neutralized.

Madoka kept walking to the door, which opened itself for her. The courtyard lights were out, it would be pitch black if it was not for the moon, a warm breeze caressed her skin.

"Now our mistress knows you're coming."

Madoka turned, seeing that Manuke was still inside the house.

"I did a good job." The doll was smiling. "After, can you tell me everything you've seen?"

Madoka also smiled as her bow evaporated into tiny pink dots. "I'll bring Homura and she'll tell you."

With the sole of her feet feeling the gravel and then the grass, she left Manuke behind. Was it too late? Madoka ignored the doubts, after all if she wanted an answer from Homura, she now had.

She reached one side of the mansion and noticed a warm light projecting into the trees in the area behind the building. She continued, certain that she would find Homura soon.

On the yard were dozens of lead soldiers carrying torches. They surrounded a large wooden platform with dolls and four guillotines lined up, the blades still hanging.

Among the dolls was Homulilly, approaching the first apparatus where a person had his head stuck. With her sewn leather hand, she rubbed the boy's pink hair. _".noos nettogrof eb ti tsel ,shtped renni ruoy erahS .sselthgiew era shturt dna sselgninaem era seil ,su nopu sniar htaed nehW_ "

With rolling eyes, only showing the sclera, and the witch's Kiss mark on the neck, Udo gritted his teeth and exalted in fury, " _!oot eno evah ton dluohs uoy ,erutuf a evah ton od I ,derettahs erew smaerd ym dna deid rehtom yM .efil ruoy fo yad yna evresed ton od uoY !erutuf a evresed ton od uoY_ "

Homulilly went to the next guillotine.

In the same situation as his brother, but with a more melancholic appearance, Ichiro began to confess as the shadow of the witch was on him, " _.dlrow ruoy fo sgniht dab eht lla yortsed ot ydaer ,ssenrettib fo lluf ,denruter uoy tuB .enoyreve rof retteb eb dluow yaw taht thguoht I .flesruoy llik dluow uoy ,tsrif pots ton did traeh ruoy fI .evila kcab emoc ton dluow uoy thguoht I ,arahikatiM ot tnes erew uoy nehW_ "

She kept walking.

Hiroshi struggled. He breathed through his mouth and salivated a lot as he said broken sentences, " _...dlrow siht ot emoc ot denitsed ton erew uoY ...arumoH ...yrroS ...yrroS ...decnivnoc eb ot dedeen ehS ...erom eb dluohs I ...noitroba ...iA_ "

Then Homulilly reached the last execution device, where there was a woman.

" _...uoY_ " Gritting her teeth, Chiharu tried to raise her head more, but in vain. " _.sfeirg fo tsap a ni uoy htiw mih nword dna efiw sih rebmemer mih ekam ot dah uoy ,efil htiw no og mih tel ton dluoc uoY .tellab od ot dah uoy ,on tub ,dedeen eh namow eht eb dluoc I ,sdnuow s'amas-ihsoriH laeh dluoc I .elcatsbo na eb dluow uoy wenk I ,rehtom ruoy ekil dekool uoy erom eht ,werg uoy erom ehT !gnihtyreve deniur uoY_ "

A spit of the woman hit the witch's feet.

" _.yresim siht ot dne na tup ot tnaw uoy woN_ " Chiharu's eyes rolled and her irises and pupils appeared. The pupils pulsed alternately and in a rhythm as if it were an engine. " _.egaruoc evah ton od uoy tuB_ "

Behind the mask of Homulilly remained empty and dark as her fists clenched.

" _.sattednev yttep ruoy yfsitas ot segufretbus fo evil uoy yhw si tahT .nettogrof eb noos lliw uoy ro yrots eht fo mitciv eht eb ot deen uoY_ " The skin of the woman's face stretched to the limit in a big smile. " _!won meht esaeleR .sedalb eht esaeler nehT ?gnorw I mA_ "

"HOMURA!"

Chiharu's eyes were once again just the sclera, and the tension in her face was gone, as if she had lost her life, while the witch looked at the one who had shouted.

Still on the lawn, Madoka had a stern expression.

The soldiers prepared their spears and the dolls surrounded the guillotines to guard them. Meanwhile, Homulilly flexed her legs and took a great leap into the sky.

Madoka tried to follow her with her eyes and saw a shadow on the moon.

Suddenly, Homulilly landed in front of the girl.

The air was pushed with the shock, making the nightgown and the loose hair of Madoka flutter.

However, Homulilly remained as static as a statue. Not even her white braids respected the principle of causality.

None of this made Madoka retreat. "I'm not afraid of you, stop this."

As if that sentence was a trigger, Homulilly opened her hand and hit the girl's chest.

"Uck!"

The sound of tearing flesh and ribs breaking can be heard when a large black needle impaled Madoka.

Homulilly pulled her arm back and when the needle left the wound, a red thread quickly descended through the nightgown and blood poured on the girl's feet.

Wide-eyed and shaking hands, Madoka could not hold the blood in her mouth.

While the witch was contemplating her needle, which had sprouted from one of her seams. The bright red blood on the black metal glittered in the moonlight.

After that moment, the girl's countenance was as it had been before.

With the pair of hollow holes, Homulilly looked at her.

The red line in her nightgown gradually darkened until it was completely black and her feet were covered with tar.

The witch quickly returned her attention to the needle. The blood had turned black as the metal and squirmed like tentacles. She extended her arm and fired the needle, hitting the lawn. The 'blood' left the needle and covered the leaves, blackening them.

Madoka's eyes turned golden, as the black viscous liquid coming from her mouth dirtied her pale skin.

Seeing this, Homulilly, with the back of her closed fist, slapped the girl's face.

Madoka spun in the air and fell on her stomach.

" _?won tnatropmi gnileef uoy erA_ "

Still down, Madoka rubbed her face and felt some cracks. She then began to crawl.

" _...raf os enog evah ot eb tsum uoY_ " Homulilly followed, conjuring a black pin. " _.ecalp siht ot gnimoc ni detseretni os gnieb uoy rof gnihtemos saw ereht wenk I_ "

The dolls spun their pins in a choreography, forming a disciplined cheer.

And Homulilly danced and twirled and whirled her pin masterfully. " _?meht ot gninetsil ni tseretni hcum os yhw os ,evah uoy wonk I ,seiromem ym lla evah uoY :noitseuq a emac taht htiw tub ,tsap ym tuoba klat ot elpoep eseht htiw flesruoy detalosi uoy nehw reraelc emoceb ot detrats sgnihT_ "

Madoka stopped crawling.

" _.taht detcepxe uoY ...oN .emit siht lla spets ruoy gnihctaw saw I wenk uoY .em ot tub ,uoy ot ton saw ,drow yreve ,meht yb dias saw tahW .tuo dnuof I_ "

Slowly, she tried to stand. "Homura..." She was then violently hit by the head of Homulilly's pin and flew for a dozen meters. Her twisted body rolled over the grass and ended with her broken face facing the witch.

" _.'sterger' rieht ot gninetsil ,sdrow teews rieht yb netfos ot traeh ym detnaw uoY_ " Wings of dark energy grew behind Homulilly. " _!ycrem ym rof ksa uoy ,sllaw eseht ni sraey rof tlef I tahw gniwonk nevE_ "

Madoka continued to stare at her, without any reaction, lifeless.

But the golden gaze was enough to annoy Homulilly. " _?gnihtyna yas ot gniog ton uoy erA_ " The wings became giant hands and the arms of energy lengthened toward the girl.

Madoka was grabbed and lifted by one hand, only her head was out of the fingers.

" _?em ot siht gniod uoy era yhW ?uoy yhW_ "

Images formed in the Homulilly's hands and arms of energy, flashes where Madoka appeared in her worldly life. Waking disheveled, wishing she could get some more sleep; waking her mother, greeting her little brother and father; running to school, late; meeting her friends, smiling, playing.

The images danced around Madoka's head as she continued with her expressionless golden gaze, stained by the black liquid.

Now inside the school. Madoka's face was very close, like a sunshine that does not hurt, it would never hurt. She held a person's hand as she introduced it to her friends; when she accepted the handkerchief of this person, for she had drunk the glass of juice too quickly; when she lent her homework, embarrassed, since she was almost certain that not all the answers were correct; yet, until the sunshine was gone, there was no rain.

" _!em rewsnA_ "

Looking at the witch bellow, Madoka smiled. With serenity she replied, "Because you gave me a chance."

Homulilly dropped her pin. She did not realize that, because she had just used her other giant hand to crush her sunshine. Without hesitation. She squeezed both hands with all her might.

The black liquid dripped between her fingers and descended like a torrent on the grass, forming a large puddle.

Seeing this, Homulilly stopped and opened her hands. There was nothing beyond that liquid.

The surface of the pool vibrated and a large blob rose. It squirmed and deformed, surging a pair of large inhuman eyes.

Homulilly closed her hands again.

The blob was stabilizing, with the eyes and the shape of Madoka.

" _!HHHHHHHHAAA_ " Homulilly smashed the blob, splashing the liquid from the puddle away.

More blobs rose, each one becoming a copy of Madoka and her smile.

" _!HHHHAAAA !HHHHAAAA !HHA !HHIII !HHHHIII_ " Homulilly slammed the blobs non-stop.

The puddle grew more and more. Despite the fury of the blows, the attacks were losing pace and the witch was unable to deal with so many Madokas. The puddle threatened to overtake her as she dropped to her knees and bowed her head. " _...emehcs ,evieced ,etalupinam uoY_ " Then a shadow loomed over her.

Madoka was standing in front of the witch in her white nightgown, as if nothing had happened, there was no more puddle or black liquid. Her eyes were wide open, unblinking, the golden glow competing with the moonlight.

" _...eniF ... eb reve dluow I naht retteb era uoy ,os nevE_ "

Madoka was between the arms of energy and watched them withdraw until they disappeared behind the witch.

" _.ti ecarbme I dna em si tahT_ " Homulilly lifted her head, facing the goddess. " _.deneppah gnihton taht dneterp dna meht htiw evil ton lliw I .meht evigrof ton lliw I_ "

"I don't want forgiveness," Madoka affirmed, "I want you to recognize that your family did this. Your father wished you had been aborted. Your brothers accused you of being a murderer. They got rid of you whenever is possible, like a nuisance."

" _?uoy ot rettam ti seod yhW_ "

"It's not for me..." Madoka's expression relaxed and she knelt down. "Homura, don't run away. You're ready to put an end to it, with dignity, as daughter and sister." Then her hands went to the witch's mask. "Bring peace to the doubts you carry."

" _!oN_ " Homulilly turned her face and recoiled. " _!potS_ " But the hands reached her.

"I'm not afraid of you, I told you..." Gently, without any effort, Madoka took the mask for herself.

Under the shadow of the hat, a pair of glass eyes, with blue and white concentric circles, smooth as the white skin of wax.

"Can you see now, Homura?" Madoka reached out again. "Maybe this will help you give a clear answer."

Homulilly felt the pull and the seam ripping. The leather straps opened, revealing her doll's mouth.

Madoka took the opportunity to remove the hat too, since its shadow concealed all the beauty.

Long strands of black hair, which were trapped inside her hat, came down and covered Homulilly's back. She was examining her hands, seeing the seams breaking. In a burst, the leather straps flew away, leaving behind wax and mechanical joints.

Madoka was pleased with the result. "Go forth, witch of progression, now you are truly free to decide."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Walking like zombies, the four convicts were escorted back to the mansion by the lead soldiers, while the guillotines and the platform were dismantled by the dolls.

Supervising that, Homura and Madoka were sitting on the lawn. They had not exchanged more words.

Madoka appreciated the doll that was sitting next to her. The features were almost identical to those of Homura, though the waxen skin did not appear to be so supple and the eyes are larger, more vivid. Her eyelids made a distinctive clicking sound as she blinked.

Under the golden gaze of the goddess, Homura cringed. "Madoka..."

"Yes?"

"How much have you changed?"

Madoka looked at the moon, nudging her chin. "Hmmm... I wonder if there is a measure for this..."

Homura glanced at her.

Realizing, Madoka smiled and said, "My mom will be the first to die."

Now Homura was looking.

"About two and a half decades from now. She always jokes that her liver will not make it... Unfortunately it'll be the pancreas. When she find out, it'll be too late." Her gaze lost, but she continued to smile, nodding to herself. "But she'll see Takkun play baseball. Well, it'll be dad's idea. He'll want to sell his diet to athletes and will use my brother as a propaganda boy. This isn't going to work, because he has no talent for the sport."

Homura was so perplexed that now she really was as static as a doll.

"Wehihi... but his baseball stories will be a hit with the girls. He's going to have kids and get married, in that order. Bad boy... He's going to live a lot, but not as much as our dad. The diet really paid off and he'll get famous, especially among the elderly, he'll sell many books. They'll notice when he's gone..." Madoka sighed and turned her attention back to her companion, now with a more melancholic smile. "A daughter shouldn't know these things about her family, right? Sorry, things can't be like they used to be. The first time I witnessed this, I cried, but aware that this is the natural course of events."

The circles of Homura's eyes changed to the green and red tones and she showed her sharp teeth. "Do you consider natural what we have become?"

Madoka stopped smiling and turned her face, more thoughtful. "I have fear."

"Fear? From what? "Homura's gaze narrowed. "From who?"

"No, it's good for me to have fear." Madoka stretched out her arms, leaving one hand palm over the other and separated them away.

Homura noticed black veins arising in the upper palm and soon a line of black liquid flowed continuously, being absorbed by the lower palm.

Madoka seemed mesmerized by it. "It was this which made me think calmly and carefully, so I had the courage to make my wish."

Homura blinked as the other clapped her palms together.

"I have fear of forgetting this feeling, just like others." Madoka turned to Homura and grabbed her shoulders. "That's why I need you to remind me!"

Her eyes went back to the way it was before, and the teeth were gone. Homura looked away, not knowing what to say.

"I love my family, but now you know I feel detached from them." Madoka's hands slid up her neck and touched the doll's cold, smooth cheeks. "Let us become adults and go somewhere in this world, together."

Homura held the hands. "You intend to stay here so long?"

"Madoka Kaname is still part of this timeline. I can't know what's going to happen from now on, I can only compare with what I've seen in other universes." Madoka leaned her forehead on Homura's. "There must be surprises and I couldn't miss the opportunity to share them with you."

The golden glow gleamed on the wax skin and Homura's glass eyes ran, not knowing where to look. "If-If I agree with you, not... not my wildest dreams came close, it can't be true..."

"It will be true." Madoka came close to her ear and whispered, "but you still have a step to take."

Homura shuddered in a subtle cacophony of mechanical sounds, barely noticing that Madoka had stood up and reached out for her.

"Come."

Homura did not know where that hand would take her, but she did not care anymore about what she would leave behind.

Then the wax hand joined with that of a goddess in a firm grip.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The day broke with well-dressed men coming down the stairs with travel bags, followed by the two girls.

"The car has arrived, you can put it there." Chiharu was there to give instructions.

While Ichiro, near the entrance of the house, was stretching his neck. "Ahh... We should have checked earlier when the train with connection to Mitakihara would leave. On holidays the schedules always get complicated."

"No problem." Madoka stopped in front of him, followed by Homura. "We'll buy something at the station to eat on the train."

"Hey!" Udo came running. "Are you guys leaving already?"

Ichiro replied, "No one will be waiting for you to finish dyeing your hair."

"C'mon! I did it last night." Udo rubbed his pink hair. "Madoka, what do you think?"

"Ehhh..." The girl smiled. "It's cool."

Chiharu looked at the boy for a moment and returned to the tasks shaking her head.

Udo was very excited. "Did you see anything sinister during the night?"

"Something... sinister?" Madoka exchanged glances with Homura.

The girl with braids and glasses was quick to answer, "We were sleeping, we didn't see anything."

Ichiro was more annoyed. "They didn't need to know that..."

Madoka raised her eyebrows. "Hmmm... What did you see?"

"We didn't see anything," Ichiro spoke, "but today we find the lawn crumpled at certain spots, forming a pattern. There should be a structure set up there."

Udo nodded. "Like an alien spaceship, they might be planning on abducting us."

Madoka's gaze grew. "Aliens? Abduct?"

"Have you ever seen news of strange markings on crops? This is a new case! Come and see with your ow-"

"Stop this nonsense!" Ichiro cut off his brother. "It's just thugs who decided to camp on our land. This place is isolated but has no... security..."

Everyone saw the man looking in one direction.

It was Hiroshi who was coming in slow steps, rubbing his neck as he did not take his eyes off Homura.

The girl stood tense, lifting her chin.

He took his glasses and wiped the lenses. His voice was cold, "You're going back to Mitakihara, right?"

"Yes..."

"Could you try not to disappear this time?" He put his glasses back, waiting for a confirmation.

Homura gulped and lowered her gaze. "Father..."

Hiroshi blinked and the silence in the room intensified. Chiharu frowned, unable to contain her expression.

"In this time I've been away from here, I've learned to love... and I've learned to hate too."

Madoka did not look at, just heard her, almost smiling.

"My brother talked to me..." Homura glanced at Ichiro.

The young man nodded.

She then looked at her father. "And my answer is no, I'm not going to work on our family company. I won't share my future with you. Nothing, let alone our blood ties, will make me change my mind."

The silence was back and everyone turned their attention to Hiroshi.

He remained impassive and spoke with the same coolness, "Very well... You're my daughter, I have responsibilities, I expect you to understand."

Homura said nothing.

He continued, "You'll continue your studies in Mitakihara, I'll be paying your expenses until you finish high school. After that, you can go wherever you want without giving satisfaction to anyone, with a condition."

This time Homura questioned with some anxiety, "Which one?"

"Don't bring shame," said the father, rising his tone, "for when someone asks about your family, no matter how much you hate, you will say that your father is Hiroshi Akemi!"

She averted her gaze and pressed her lips together.

Hiroshi kept staring at her without moving a muscle.

Then Homura nodded, quickly and exaggeratedly, and left the house.

"Hmmm..." Madoka bowed to the hosts. "I'm so grateful for the opportunity to meet you all and to stay in this wonderful ambient."

"You're a wonderful person," Ichiro replied, quite friendly, seeking to bury the tension, "we all agree."

Chiharu took a deep breath.

"Yeah!" Udo made a thumb up. "If you did shows, you would be idolized!"

Madoka put her hand on her chest. "Me?! Idolized? Wehihii... I think that's an exaggeration."

Hiroshi said, "If you come again, bring your family, everyone will be welcomed."

"So..." Madoka nodded at them, smiling. "See you."

"Bye, take care!"

Leaving, she noticed Homura standing beside the car, staring at her own the reflection in the door window. She came over and touched her. "Are you alright?"

Homura turned to her and said calmly, "Yes, I'm great."

"Homura-san!"

They saw Chiharu coming.

The housekeeper asked Homura, looking at Madoka, "Are you sure about that?"

"We've always been sure, haven't we? It's me who was being a coward..."

The woman opened her mouth to speak, but she had no words.

Homura did not wait, she went to open the door of the vehicle. "Chiharu-san..."

Surprised, she then stammered, "Y-Yes..."

Homura turned her head to see her. "Help him." Then she went inside.

Madoka entered through another door, but not before nodding to the housekeeper.

Chiharu watched the car move across the courtyard and through the gate, then disappearing in the first curve.

Solitary, with the sound of the breeze mingling with the words she had just heard, she returned to the mansion, where she saw Hiroshi talking to his eldest son.

"I'll check the helicopter," Ichiro said, "I want to make sure no one messed with it."

"Do it," the father agreed, "this invasion was something serious, I should have installed surveillance cameras a long time ago."

Ichiro was leaving the room when Udo accompanied him.

"Damn... I think I should have asked for her number."

"It's better this way."

Udo smirked. "Hey, you got the address of her family, didn't you?"

Ichiro half closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Don't even think about it."

"Meh..." The other shrugged. "I bet she has a personal page on the Internet."

"You'll forget her in a week."

"Nah, she's special, you felt that too."

"Oh yes..." This time it was Ichiro who smiled. "Then I'll give you a week to find something else special and one more to forget."

"Fuck off!"

Even with the two already distant, Hiroshi heard that. "I should focus on Udo now."

"Ichiro has been a good influence on him."

He saw that Chiharu was at his side.

She promptly bowed. "Hiroshi-sama, do you want me to leave the breakfast in the library?"

He continued to stare.

The woman glanced for an instant.

Finally he commented, "You're wearing lipstick today."

A new, quick glance, Chiharu replied, "I always wear it."

"Hmmm..." Hiroshi stopped looking at her, turning his attention to where he wanted to go. "No, I've spent enough time in the library. I'll be on the veranda, bring it to me."

"Yes." The housekeeper bowed more and left him.

Hiroshi did not move. The joints ached, the back and neck as well. He examined the bleached top of his hands, details that came with sobriety.

But there was something new.

"Ai... I feel empty inside. This is a good thing?"

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Through the train window, the last tall buildings were falling behind. Homura expected to miss this, but that was not the case, perhaps because she would soon be back in the city where she had spent most of her life.

"Spy mission complete!"

She saw her seat companion using the smartphone.

Madoka began to show the photos. "Mom will love these with us and your brothers in Tokyo. Tell her no one flirted with me, okay?"

More photos were showed, including some inside the mansion. Some were works of art, but most were people posing; Ichiro, Udo, Chiharu and the staff; there were few of Hiroshi when he was not looking.

Madoka's smile faded a little. "Ahh... We could have more photos... If you had left your room more..."

Homura removed her glasses and crunched in her fist.

Madoka paid attention.

She opened her hand and the object evaporated into a yellowish cloud of luminous flower shaped particles, which soon disappeared. Homura then picked up her braids and untied the purple bows, letting her hair unravel slowly. She left the ribbons in her open palm and stared at them.

"Uh-huh..." Madoka brought a hand to her red bows. She untied them, letting her hair fall.

Homura noticed that her hair seemed longer than usual.

Madoka left her ribbons in the palm of Homura, along with the other pair, and then covered with her own hand. "Here's our past kept..."

Homura closed her palm, interlacing the fingers with Madoka. "... and that's where they'll stay."

And the train went to the next station.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Epilogue**


	83. MEMENTO - Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Cold and cloudy.

For Sayaka, it was far from ideal to be on a beach in Hokkaido, but it had its benefits. Sitting on the sand, dressed, she felt the wind as a melody deep in her thoughts, cadenced by the sea waves. The song grew inside her like a container that was about to overflow. She held the lid with some embarrassment and guilt, but she had the peace she needed in that deserted place to deal with it...

"Sayakaaa! Look!"

Not so deserted. She saw Kyouko running with a shell in her hands.

"That's pretty big, huh?" The redhead put the shell opening close to her own ear. "They say you can hear the sea inside them."

Sayaka was already accustomed to the excitement of Kyouko, the girl never had the opportunity to go to a beach before. "Let me see." She received the shell, with a beautiful spiral shape, pinky. She put it in her ear and there was a constant sound, like a wave that was coming to the shore, but never ending. For a layman this would be the sea, but she could not fool herself.

"What's the problem?"

"Huh?" Sayaka was confused by the questioning of the other.

However, Kyouko was quite serious now. "You're making a strange face..."

She returned the shell. "It must be because I'm cold."

"C'mon, tell me."

"Tell what?!" Sayaka opened her arms and frowned. "That would be nice to have a heater here? Haha! Hahaha..."

Kyouko's gaze became more penetrating.

And the blue haired girl recognized defeat. "Damn... You'll find this ridiculous."

"That I decide."

Then she continued, "I was thinking, now that we have explored Japan and could return to the Law of Cycles..."

Kyouko folded her arms. "Yeah..."

"There the girls see me as a hero, since I'm always helping Madoka."

"Uh-huh." Kyouko was already looking tired. "And..."

"Don't get wrong, I have no regrets. However, I'm worried." Sayaka started drawing a musical note on the sand. "I'm already dead in this world, as in so many others. That version of me might not have achieved much, but she had plans, dreams... while I'm a hero, but what now?"

"Huh?" Kyouko raised her eyebrows. "Existential crisis?"

Sayaka spread the sand, undoing the drawing. "I knew it, I was stupid to share this with you."

Kyouko sat down next to her.

And Sayaka was surprised.

Looking at the ocean, as far as the horizon allowed, Kyouko said, "I've told you many stories, but I don't remember telling you about what happened in the first days after my family died." She took her long ponytail and left it on her lap, removing the sand at the tips. "I parted away from Mami, kept my soul gem clean, and, with a bit of magic, stealing and getting a roof was kinda more easy than I thought... but now what? The rest of my life would be that?"

Sayaka shivered, she did not know if it was the cold or the eagerness to ask that question, "You... Did you find an answer?"

Kyouko shook her head. "At that time, if I kept looking for one, I would have agreed with death. When you think ahead hurt you rather than help, you get by with what you have now. Just wake up and do what you think needs to be done. That's how I ended up here with you, being part of something bigger, an improvement, I guess..."

The song of the sea continued and Sayaka was afraid of its waters, seeming endless, but sailing in them, could the horizon paint her destiny?

"Let's go back to Mitakihara."

Hearing Kyouko, Sayaka had to put her thoughts aside to deal with less noble matters. "Are you going to ask Mami-san for more money? Counting what we have, it should be enough for another month. We can revisit some cities along the way, maybe there's still some witch to rescue."

"It's her birthday."

"Already?!" Sayaka widened her eyes and scratched her head. "I had forgotten..."

"Sure you had, last year she didn't even make a party because her apartment was still under repairs," Kyouko complained, "I promised her I'd come and it didn't even have a cake!"

Sayaka scowled, "but we went to a candy shop together and you looked happy."

"You can't be sad if there's food." Kyouko seemed to be nodding to herself, then she stood crestfallen. "But it's not something special... When it was the birthday of someone in the family, we always did something, even with the little we had, to remember that we had each other. Wasn't like that in your family?"

"But it's not something special... When it was the birthday of someone in the family, we always did something, even with the little we had, to remember that we had each other. Wasn't like that in your family?"

"My family?" Sayaka was baffled, not so much by the question, but by the almost explicit family relationship between her friend and Mami. "Only when I was a little girl, after my parents separated my mom have no time for a party, but I invited my friends and we went to cafés. I even received gifts, Hitomi always gave me an expensive piece of clothing, and Madoka was something... cute."

"Ah... You shoulda told me before." Kyouko smirked. "Heh. On your next birthday, let's have a great party with all of Holy Quintet! It'll look like a dream!"

Sayaka shared the smile, but not for long. "There's no need of all this, I'm already used to it. In fact, in the Law of Cycles you don't feel the time passing, so I think... that's meaningless..."

"Tch. That..." Kyouko pointed at her. "That's stupid!"

"Okay! Okay!" Sayaka held up her hands. "It's just an idea, we can use something to mark the time."

"What is that idiot doing?"

Sayaka angered up. "HEEEEyyy... What is this now?! I didn't apologize? Are you going to start talking to me in the third person?"

Kyouko was not looking at her.

Then Sayaka noticed the mare in the distance, entering the sea, defying the waves.

In a jump Kyouko was already standing and ran. "HOMURAAA! Come back heeeere!" As she stepped into the water, a wave hit the shins and she nearly lost her footing. With increasing difficulty, she was getting closer. "Homura!"

The quadruped finally answered the clamor and stopped, looking at her.

The waters began to return to the sea and Kyouko felt herself being carried along. She threw herself on the animal's body so she could continue to stand, completely drenched, while it did not seem to be making any effort. "Damn it! Why I still try to save you... You'll always return... right?"

The mare lifted its tail and a yellow strong gush came out.

Kyouko gaped. "What the..."

Sayaka had arrived near the water and put her hands on her hips, smiling. "Aww... She was being polite not to do that on the sand."

The redhead felt the water becoming warm. "Shit! Shit! SHIT!"


	84. PAGES

**PAGES**

 _ **That's how it'll be.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Shoujo** **Madoka Magica** **and their characters.**

 **This is an "engrish" translation. I am doing my best, but feel free to tell me if it is unreadable.**

* * *

A sky painted in dark blue, an eternal night without stars. In spite of the absence of light, the tall grass, which took over the prairie as far as it could be seen, had a homogeneous green color. Strangely, it was as if each leaf had the same shape. Flocks of books were flapping their hard covers and flying through the inhospitable environment.

In that world there was a small island of open space. Most of the books circulated around there, leaving and landing from a cluster of them in the center, with the form of a large tree trunk with thick branches.

At the base of the trunk was a girl leaning against it. Her eyes were lime green and her brown hair had a braid that rested on her chest. The braid was tied with a large green bow, sealed by a bright green gem with a shape of a Greek cross. Her cream colored dress was the only piece she wore, it had short sleeves and it was also a shorts that covered the upper thighs while wearing brown boots at shin height. There was no zipper or buttons, but there were pockets in the shorts and the chest, and a brown belt that was useful only to carry the weapon. It was a machete that suspended without a scabbard, shaped like a scalpel. She was ready for an adventure.

However, her adventures were in her hands, one of the many books. The pages were large and filled with colored runes, of which the girl read without difficulty, it was as if the information were fixed directly into her mind. It was one of the long stories, maybe another endless one, when she reached its half, she discovered it was only a quarter. She tried to open the last page a few times, but there was always a next one.

Each book had a different plot. Characters, places, interactions, worlds... There was always something unheard of on the next page. However, there was a protagonist, witnessing the events or being described by a narrator. All the attention was focused on this character.

The girl closed the book.

When was the last time she was the protagonist? When she wished to die, yes, not literally and not certain that she would achieve it, but the intention counts. She was nothing more than an extra of her own life before that, how ironic.

The grass began to sway frantically, without direction as there was no wind.

No, not even then. She did not seek this, that creature appeared with the offer, a contract actually. She learned from the girls that he was a being of business. To him, she was a calculation.

She stared up at the empty sky of her twisted world.

Perhaps there was a god watching her, transcribing her soul between formalities and boredom. This lazy hope brought her a smile, for iniquity turn her more normal than anything.

The sky was interfered by long, thin metal legs coming from the top of the tree.

"Huh? Did you feel something?"

The tip of the legs took the form of scalpels and the blades reflected different points of the prairie. In one of them the tall grass was being opened, forming a trail.

"A visit..." She looked at the mess of books scattered on the ground around her. "Please go somewhere else."

The books opened their covers and flew away. So did the book in her hands, which she threw up as she walked away from the tree. She adjusted her clothes, her eyebrows and her hair, giving a good sniff at her braid, just to be sure.

Time passed and there was no sign of the visitor, the girl did not know which direction it would come from, but she was almost certain that the person would not be lost, since others came and were able to locate easily by feeling her source of magic. Anxiety brought doubts about her posture, it would be better to feign surprise or impress with her sharp perception? Maybe put hands on waist and open legs more to show how confident she are or cross her arms and pass an air of maturity?

Came the sound of foliage and the grass opened to a girl with loose pink hair, somewhat long. She was carrying a book in her arms and was wearing yellow pajamas with cute prints of clouds and bunnies. Her smile did not attract as much attention as the golden gleam in her eyes.

"Hello visitor, I'm happy to see you. How are you? "Said the hostess, feeling that it had not sounded so natural. _I should have rehearsed this._

The girl in pajamas replied, "I'm glad to see you too, Itsuko-chan."

All the preparation had gone downhill. "A-A-Are you calling me by name?"

"Ehhh... You're Itsuko Fujita, right?" The visitor asked, being thoughtful. "There are so many names to remember... Sorry if I mixed them up."

"No, that's not it! I... meant..." Then Itsuko narrowed her eyes. "Did we know each other?"

"Ah..." The visitor smiled. "Wehihi, I think your witch remembers."

Again perplexed, Itsuko turned, having time to see the metal legs retreating into the tree. "Oh no! I forgot to tell her to hide, I-" She turned back to the visitor in an instant.

The girl raised her eyebrows, sure that it was all settled.

"MADOKA?!" Itsuko's jaw dropped. "Wh-What-What is this?! Your looks! And... And... why didn't you come flying?"

"I like to explore the barriers, to have adventures from time to time, you never know when you can find a hidden treasure." Madoka pulled the fabric of her pajamas. "It's like a lucid dream, so I came dressed in character. Wasn't it during these hours that you liked to live your stories?"

"Yes..." Itsuko replied, getting more serious, but then smiled. "So that's it, you wouldn't come here for nothing." She turned and started walking toward the tree. "I am fine."

Madoka followed, asking in a cheerful voice, "Have other girls been visiting you lately?"

Itsuko looked back, "You should know."

In response, Madoka shrugged.

Itsuko looked at her for a moment more and started walking again. "Some girls came here, the ones who had the guts at least. They ask why I didn't get rid of this grass, as if I hadn't tried." She touched the tree and the ground began to tremble.

Madoka saw books unearthing, together they formed one of the roots of the tree and it stood between the two girls. "Maybe if you open a trail every time you leave your barrier, it works."

"Maybe..." Itsuko ran her hand over the cover of the books at the root to remove the excess dirt. "Lets sit?"

They sat down on the root. Madoka was silent, looking at the other girl.

"And... Yeah." Itsuko shook her head, smiling. "They come, they are amazed at all these books. They ask my name, where I am from, from what era, I do the same. Some ask about my wish, but I'd rather not reveal, they all understand." Then she pulled her braid. "They read some books. One even asked me to borrow, but it's not possible, my familiars like to live here. We said goodbye and some of them came back to visit me. See? I'm super fine."

Madoka agreed, "It's good to see you stronger."

"I sealed my fate, right? It was my decision." Itsuko looked at the inexpressive sky. "I wasn't expecting this end, but I'm accepting it."

"End?" Madoka frowned slightly. "Are you still waiting for one?"

The green eyes blinked and the girl opened her mouth, turning into a mocking giggle. "You don't have to come here and be my psychologist, you're wasting your time."

"I'm not a psychologist," Madoka said gently, "no, because I came for something very special."

Itsuko returned to look at the divine visitor, curiosity leading to the book she was holding.

Madoka showed it. "Have you read this one?"

"If you ask that question, I'll always answer no..." Itsuko touched the cover. It was colorful, but rude, just paper stained with gouache paint, made so hastily that the 'artist' had left fingerprints. It took her time to notice that the spots were in the form of runes and a little more to decipher the title.

 **To the stars**

Even with this title, she did not expect to find anything epic within that book.

"I found it on the edge of your barrier, well hidden in the grass," Madoka said, gesturing with the object, inviting the other to hold it too.

"There must be countless in the same situation..." Itsuko accepted the offer, for politeness, however. "What's so special about this?" She turned the cover to see the first page.

There was no preface, no introduction, no first chapter. In fact there was nothing written there, just an old photo of a couple holding a baby.

Itsuko's heart clenched.

"Ah, this is the first picture of your parents holding you outside of the maternity ward." Madoka looked closer. "You were dressed like a princess. Wehihi."

"Is that a joke?" Itsuko asked, annoyed.

Madoka looked at her. "It looks like this book is telling a story and you're part of it."

 _I've never been part of anything._

The grass shook. Itsuko did not have the courage to utter these thoughts before that supernatural gaze, perhaps it was already too late.

With the moment of silence, Madoka smiled and turned the next page. "I think I'll take the initiative."

Itsuko realized that it was really an album. Every page that came was a new picture of her.

"They took lots of pictures of you when you were little," Madoka commented, "no wonder, with such cute smile."

The other girl answered, nonchalantly, "Yeah... I was their happiness."

A few more pages and then came the photo of little Itsuko holding the cradle of another baby.

"And there he is..."

"Your brother." Madoka nodded, convinced. "You were very happy with his arrival."

"Anxious," Itsuko emphasized, "as my mother's belly grew, everyone said I would soon have someone to play with." She raised her eyebrows. "No one told me that when he was old enough for that, I'd be struggling at school."

Madoka turned a few more pages and paused in a photo where the two were posing side by side. "What a big, toothless smile from your brother."

"While I was the 'quiet one'," Itsuko added, rolling her eyes, "he kept clinging at the legs of my parents and saying he loved them, a true toady."

"Wehihi, they can get pretty loud sometimes, right?"

Itsuko looked at the goddess, somewhat confused.

"Ahm... hmmm..." Madoka turned the page. "Let's continue, this book is very long."

Seeing the brother's new photos, she said, "He's smart. He learned to talk and walk much faster than I did, everyone was impressed. In the studies it was no different, while I was is cram schools to get a chance, he passed the entrance examinations among the first places without effort."

Then a picture with the family appeared.

Madoka commented on that, "You went to Disneyland in Tokyo. It was your idea, wasn't it? You like fairy tales."

"And the princesses too, I guess I don't hide it." Itsuko smiled and then turned serious again, pointing. "But see that my brother is already wearing a cap."

"Oh yes, the disease."

"He's a bit thin, too." Itsuko nodded. "My parents always wanted to give their best for the time he had. They stopped to care if I was going to school or not..."

The next pictures were with them in the hospital, in the hallway or in the bed, connected to serum bags and machines, the boy smiled despite his emaciated appearance.

"He was accepting," Madoka said, "no one told him, but he felt. Just the opposite of your parents. People put their insistence as something positive, but you heard the conversations behind the walls."

Itsuko was quiet, not so bothered with the content of those statements as with the serenity of the voice. She was at peace with the wish she had made, she really was, but having her state of mind being expressed by someone else was, at the very least, invasive.

Then one page was missing a photo and the next, and so Madoka continued leafing through blank pages.

Itsuko sighed and smiled.

Madoka leafed through more pages with nothing.

"And here this story ends..." Itsuko concluded, relaxing her shoulders and folding her arms. "I hope you're satisfied with this psychological test. I did well, didn't I? I told yo-"

"This is not a test." Madoka turned another page and there was a photo.

The other girl made a face. She did not recognize those people, a man with an old lady...

The grass rattled and flocks of books flew, taking the monochromatic sky with the sound of the beating of its covers.

Terror took control of Itsuko, who held her hands to her mouth, as if her body was obeying the part of her that did not want to ask that question, "How much... How much time has passed?"

"Time has no part in it." Firmly, Madoka waited for the sound of the books to subside. "This is the picture of your brother's graduation ceremony, graduation in physics."

Something else disturbed her. "Where is my father? Did he take the picture?"

Madoka shook her head. "He was at this event, but he doesn't know about this photo because he swore that the next family photo would have his daughter in it."

Itsuko clasped her hands together and pressed her lips to them as she held her breath.

"Sorry, there are no more photos." Madoka turned the page, revealing a clipped news item from a magazine.

In one picture, Itsuko recognized his brother, older, along with other men, all wearing a pair of strange gadget on their ears, resembling a device for deafness. There was also an illustration of a space telescope.

"Your brother majored in astrophysics. Mankind still had Earth as their only home."

Hearing this, Itsuko looked at Madoka and barely noticed that the page had been turned. In the news headline, something more surprising.

"Itsuko Project," Madoka stated with satisfaction, "the work of your brother's life was a theory. Only four percent of the universe was visible, the rest could only be perceived through its gravitational influence on this small visible part. They were called dark matter and dark energy." She pointed upward.

Itsuko followed, seeing the void sky of her barrier.

"Many theories had already been created and that of your brother was considered ingenuous, but with every failed experiment, a larger portion of the scientific community began to defend its merit. He argued that it wasn't a matter of larger, sophisticated sensors, but of point of view. Until that moment, all observations of distant points in the universe were made from Earth only." Madoka touched the other girl, drawing attention to an infographic. "The problem is that most of the information came from light and other electromagnetic waves, which could be distorted by gravity, a phenomenon known as gravitational lensing. Your brother raised the hypothesis that dark matter was actually matter being concealed by it, for the light emitted by them was being so diverted that it would never reach Earth."

Itsuko raised her eyebrows with such knowledge of the goddess.

"That's what I read here, hehe."

"Ah..."

Madoka switched pages, showing news of a rocket launch. "The idea could even be simple, but to prove it required a great investment. Two exactly equal space telescopes were built. They were not as powerful as what was orbiting the Earth, but they were much more reliable because one of them would be sent to Neptune. When they were ready, the two satellites would map the same point of the deep space at the same time."

"To find if they would see the same thing?" Itsuko asked.

"That's right. If there was a big enough difference, your brother's theory would have been proven..."

Itsuko saw the next page, actually, it was now a digital screen. There was an old man receiving an award.

"It was more than the astronomers expected, even for your brother. The telescope orbiting Neptune detected galaxies and stars that could not be seen by the telescope orbiting Earth, but, mostly important, Neptune's telescope could not see galaxies and stars that had already been cataloged and were well known in that mapped region. It was as if the Neptune's telescope was seeing a new universe, a new sky hidden from all astronomers, since ancient times."

Itsuko did not pay much attention to that explanation, because her concern was another. "How long did it take them to make this discovery?"

"It took them fifteen years to design and construct the two telescopes, twelve for one of them to reach Neptune and four for the two satellites to be in a synchronized position long enough for the experiment," Madoka stated, "your brother is eighty four years in that image."

"Eighty... four..." Itsuko did not know what to say or what to feel, it was too unusual, something that only in this world of dreams and nightmares could happen.

"He lived to know that the project would be expanded, knowing that he wouldn't be when it was completed. They built and sent telescopes to orbit Mars, Jupiter, Saturn and Uranus. In addition to the mission of seeing the space from different points of view, together with the other two already existing, they could simulate a lens with the size of the solar system. With that, they were able to start getting detailed images of planets orbiting nearby stars. In some of them, they found structures that could only be artificial."

Itsuko, still flabbergasted, spoke, "So... we're not alone..."

Madoka smiled. "Kyuubey is an alien."

Itsuko gaped, nodding. "Ahhh... That explains a lot!"

"After this discovery, Kyuubey revealed himself as a representative to those who now belonged to the stars, but that's another story..." Madoka closed the book. "Do you know why the project was called Itsuko?"

"Well..."

"The official version says it was more than just a homage to you. 'Itsu' can mean liberation and 'ko' is child. Therefore, the telescopes of the experiment devised by your brother are the children who freed humanity from the dark cave that they were in the universe." The girl in pajamas lifted her finger. "But I like another version, one that your brother would have shared with few people. When he had been cured, but was still recovering in the hospital, he would ask for his sister. No one had told him that she had disappeared, because they were still counting on finding her before that. However, he insisted until finally a nurse told him a story. That his sister wished to a star for him and it had taken her to a long and distant journey. This project, as silly as it could sound, was also his hope to find her somewhere in the cosmos."

Itsuko sighed, with a shaky smile. "I was right, everyone was, my brother is someone very special. He could not die."

"But you were wrong, too, about your parents..."

She stared at Madoka with a firmer, teary smile. "Deep down I always knew, always. It's the worst kind of mistake you can make and I'd do it again."

The goddess nodded.

While Itsuko turned her face. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm the same as nothing now, even as a witch I wouldn't be a big threat to you guys. You didn't have to come here and show me what happened, I think there are a lot of girls who would be more interested in this 'special stuff'."

"But that's not the special part of that visit."

The statement made Itsuko slowly look back, surprised if not frightened.

Madoka kept a casual tone. "Do you want to go back?"

"Back...?" The girl shook her head, confused.

She continued, "Some time has passed, your brother will have left the hospital. You can tell your parents that you had run away because you couldn't deal with the situation, but you can tell your brother about the story of the star. He may begin to believe that magic exists, hihi."

Now, understanding, she opened her mouth. "I-Is that POSSIBLE?!" And she covered it.

Madoka nodded. "In a certain circumstance, yes."

"What do you mean? Am I not going to be a magical girl?"

"You'll be, your brother's life was saved." She joined her hands close to her chest. "And your wish will be respected."

"Ah..." Considering another meaning for that 'circumstance', Itsuko pointed to a tree made of books behind her, more specifically to what was inside it. "Would she come with me?"

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!"

Breathing through her mouth, unable to contain her anxiety, Itsuko lowered her head and covered her face with her hands. "No, no, no... that's too dangerous!"

"What's wrong? Didn't you say you're okay?" Madoka came closer.

Itsuko knew this, for she saw the golden light shining brighter between her fingers. "That's completely different! You want to change the story!"

"I want to secure the future," the goddess affirmed, "why do you think I told you the legacy of your desire? You may not understand, but what will happen to me may not happen this time."

"But if it was my absence that allowed this future, wouldn't that be the best way to guarantee it? Couldn't my presence bring a much worse result?" Itsuko shuddered. "We aren't talking about my brother's destiny, but about humanity's. Why would you risk it?"

Madoka said nothing.

"No, this is wrong, even if it would bring happiness to my family. When I made my wish, I put this burden on my brother. I counted on him, now I know, my parents would be proud. I can't, I can't..." Itsuko noticed the light between her fingers fading and the silence. She uncovered her face and saw the other standing in front of her with her serene smile.

"I asked you a question and you answered." Madoka offered the book. "Take it, it's yours."

She accepted it.

Madoka bowed. "Thank you for receiving me and for your time. If you have any problems, remember, you're not alone." She then headed toward the grass.

Itsuko did not say goodbye, she did not really know if she wanted to. That sudden end, was there something wrong or not? She held out her hand, but no idea how to proceed.

"Ah yes!" Madoka quickly turned around. "I wanted to make you an invitation."

As fast as Itsuko brought her hand to play with her braid. "Ahh... haha. An invitation?"

"It's for an event I'm organizing with other girls."

"A pajamas party?"

Madoka looked at her own clothes. "Weehihi, no... It would be something more like a fair. There's going to be an art exposition, music, a talent show, and what else the girls are doing with their time here."

Itsuko looked down. "Well, in my case..."

"You don't need anything! It'll be fun! We just need to figure out where it's going to be, meanwhile tell to anyone you can."

"I'll do it." Itsuko looked back and smiled.

Madoka winked and stepped into the grass.

Itsuko continued to smile until she realized that she had not said goodbye. She got up and walked a little, she even remembered telepathy, but the moment was lost and did not seem to be appropriate anymore.

Standing in the middle of her world, she reflected on her visitor and the special offer.

 _I think my answer didn't matter to her._

She looked at the cover of the book in her hands and felt the dry marks of fingers on it.

 _Who is the protagonist of this story?_

She looked up at the sky or, more correct, it attracted her because there were lights. An ocean of constellations that mesmerized and made her forget the ground at her feet.

She hugged the book.

 _You did well._


End file.
